UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE: ZUKO Y KATARA
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Zuko se ha unido al grupo del avatar, al principio Katara lo odia, pero al fin lo ha perdonado. ¿Podrá triunfar el amor entre Zuko y Katara, a pesar de las dificultades? o ¿realmente será un amor imposible, como dicen todos? Adv: muchos personajes mueren
1. reencuentros

**1. ****ENCUENTROS Y RENCUENTROS**

En el templo de aire del oeste, el príncipe Zuko permanecía recostado sobre su cama, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida ultimamente. El joven empezó a repasar los acontecimientos de los últimos años. A los 13 años su padre le quemó el rostro y lo desterró de su país. Después de pasar dos años en el mar buscando al avatar logró encontrarlo en el polo sur, desde entonces persiguió al avatar por todo el mundo durante un año. Su vida cambio radicalmente en poco tiempo, pues de príncipe exiliado se convirtió en fugitivo y terminó como mesero, viviendo en la miseria en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar su antigua vida, se alió con su hermana y atacó al avatar, a Katara y traiciono a su tío Iroh. Como recompensa, su padre lo recibió con honores y lleno de orgullo, lo felicitó por haber matado al avatar, pero Zuko sabía que Aang estaba vivo, así que contrato a un asesino para que terminara con él.

Confuso, Zuko le pidió consejo a su tío, pero él no quiso hablarle. Tiempo después, Iroh le confesó a Zuko que el abuelo de su padre fue el rey Zosin, quien inició la guerra por ambición, pero que el abuelo de su madre Ursa era el avatar Roku. Iroh le dijo a su sobrino: "Esa es tu herencia… tu legado. El mal y el bien habitan dentro de ti, pero tu destino es ayudar al avatar a restaurar el balance del mundo y traer una nueva era de paz".

El día del eclipse, Zuko confrontó a su padre, le dijo que haberlo quemado fue cruel y fue un error. Le confesó que fue Azula quien derrotó al avatar en Ba Sing Se, pero que aún estaba vivo y que probablemente era el avatar quien encabezaba el ataque. Le advirtió que liberaría a su tío y le pediría perdón, pero lo más importante es que se uniría al avatar y le ayudaría a restaurar el balance del mundo. A pesar de todo, Zuko se negó a atacar a su padre, alegando que ese era el destino del avatar. El maligno Ozaí intentó entretener a Zuko hasta que pasará el eclipse, así que para ganar tiempo le confesó que su madre esta viva y que fue ella quien planeo la conspiración para que Ozaí ascendiera al trono, con la única condición que salvara la vida de Zuko. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven príncipe, pero en ese momento el eclipse terminó y Ozai atacó a Zuko con el relámpago, pero el príncipe lo redirigió muy cerca de su padre. La explosión golpeo a Ozai contra la pared y furioso se levantó de suelo sólo para darse cuenta que Zuko había escapado. Zuko buscó a su tío para liberarlo y pedirle perdón, pero él ya había escapado. En cuanto pasó el eclipse, la nación del fuego tomo el control de la batalla y todos los invasores se rindieron. Unicamente Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Harú, Teo y Duque lograron escapar volado en Appa. En un globo, Zuko siguió al grupo hasta el templo e aire del Oeste, pero esta vez para enseñarle al avatar el control del fuego.

En el templo de aire del oeste, Zuko se presentó ante el grupo y se disculpó por sus acciones anteriores, pero nadie confiaba en él, así que lo corrieron. Esa noche Toph fue a buscar a Zuko, pero cuando el príncipe escucho ruidos pensó que se trataba de un enemigo y lanzó un ataque, ella se protegió con una roca pero sus pies se quemaron. Zuko le pidió perdón por el accidente, pero ella huyó asustada. Al día siguiente, el asesino contratado para matar al avatar atacó al grupo, pero Zuko los defendió. Entonces, el grupo aceptó a Zuko (con renuencia). A pesar de todo le dieron un cuarto para descansar y Zuko les prometió que no los defraudaría, pero una vez que se quedo a solas, Katara lo buscó y le dijo que los demás eran unos tontos por creer en su transformación, pero que ella sabía que tarde o temprano los iba a traicionar, así que le advirtió que al menor movimiento sospechoso o al primer intento de lastimar a Aang, ella PERSONALMENTE se encargaría de terminar con su destino para siempre. Furiosa se alejó de la habitación y Zuko se quedó en silencio lleno de tristeza. Así que después de tantos acontecimientos, aquí estaba ahora, listo para enseñarle el fuego control al avatar y dispuesto a terminar con la tiranía que su padre había impuesto sobre el mundo.

El joven se dejó caer sobre su cama y después de repasar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, comprendió que Katara estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar de él. Después de todo, Zuko sólo les había causado problemas desde hace mucho tiempo. A lo largo de su vida, mucha gente lo había insultado, amenazado y maltratado, pero nunca le habían herido tanto unas palabras, como ahora. Los hermosos ojos azules de Katara lo habían mirado con tanta furia y desprecio, que lo habían hecho sentirse sumamente miserable. En ese momento, el joven príncipe hubiera dado cualquier cosa por borrar esa mirada de odio en los ojos de Katara y sustituirla por la forma dulce y tierna con que lo había visto cuando se quedaron a solas en la prisión de Ba Sing Se. Así que desde lo más profundo de su corazón, surgió el ferviente deseo de ganar la confianza y tal vez el afecto de todo el grupo, especialmente de Katara.

Zuko sabía que no sería fácil y que tomaría mucho tiempo, pero estaba decidido a cambiar la opinión que tenían de él y a probarles que esta vez si estaba de su lado. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era cumplir su promesa y enseñarle a Aang el fuego control. Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un profundo suspiro, Zuko cerró los ojos, con la convicción de que por primera vez en su vida, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara fue a buscar a Zuko, pues se había propuesto vigilarlo muy de cerca, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraba en su habitación.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó ella y de inmediato fue a buscar al grupo – ¡Zuko se ha ido!

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? – preguntó Sokka

- Fui a buscarlo a su cuarto pero no está. Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él.

- Tenemos que buscarlo – dijo Aang – no quiero poner en peligro a nadie del grupo.

- Esperen¿Dónde está Toph? – preguntó Sokka.

El trío de amigos se miró con sorpresa y de inmediato corrieron a buscar a la pequeña. Cuando entraron a la habitación, lo primero que vieron fue a Toph sentada en su cama y la espalda de Zuko quien estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la niña. Sin perder un segundo, Katara atacó a Zuko con un látigo de agua golpeándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó Katara, mientras Aang y Sokka se pusieron delante de Toph y el trío tomó posición de ataque.

- ¡Alto chicos! – Gritó Toph – Zuko estaba curando mis pies.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó el trío al unísono.

- Yo sólo quería ayudar – dijo Zuko con tristeza, mientras que empapado, se levantaba del suelo.

- ¡Es cierto! – Confirmó Toph – Esta mañana Zuko dijo que sentía mal por haberme quemado y dijo que sabía como tratar quemaduras. Me preguntó si le permitía curarme y yo le dije que sí. Así que primero limpio mis pies para que no se infectaran y después me puso un ungüento. Apenas iba a vendarlos cuando ustedes llegaron.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó Aang ­- pero creímos que… bueno… es que nos preocupamos por ella.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo Zuko – En cuanto termine llevare a Toph a desayunar.

Katara guardó el agua en su cantimplora de piel y salieron de la habitación.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo la niña, que se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

- Está bien – dijo Zuko, mientras continuaba vendando los pies de la niña – tienes suerte de tener amigos que se preocupen por ti.

- Si, aunque a veces pueden ser un poco molestos. ¿Qué hay de ti? Seguramente tus amigos también te han avergonzado alguna vez ¿verdad?

- No. De hecho, yo no tengo amigos – respondió Zuko exhalando un suspiro – No puedes tener amigos cuando el mundo entero trata de matarte.

- No exageres.

- Estoy seguro que la mayoría de las personas han sentido, alguna vez, que el mundo entero está en su contra, pero en mi caso, el mundo entero REALMENTE está contra mí, literalmente. ¿Qué esperabas?, Mi propia nación me considera un traidor y una deshonra, y para las otras naciones soy el hijo del hombre más odiado del mundo. Así que no importa a donde vaya, al enterarse de quien soy, la gente trata de matarme. Por eso no puedo tener amigos.

- Sabes, antes yo tampoco tenía amigos. Mis padres querían protegerme y me mantenían encerrada en casa, pero a veces pienso que en realidad se avergonzaban de mi, por eso no le contaban a nadie que tenían una hija ciega.

- Sé como te sientes. Toda mi vida me esforcé tratando de que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi, pero a sus ojos sólo fui un fracaso y una vergüenza. Él me decía que mi hermana Azula nació con suerte y que yo tuve suerte de nacer. Yo siempre me esforce al máximo, esperando que se sintiera orgullo, pero él siempre se avengonzó de mi.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sumidos en sus propios recuerdos. Entonces Zuko suspiró y continuó vendando los pies de Toph.

- ¿Esto es necesario? – pregunto la niña.

- Por supuesto, si no tenemos cuidado las quemaduras se infectaran y créeme, no querrás que eso suceda. Lo digo por experiencia. ¡Listo, ya terminé!

Zuko abrazó a la niña y la llevó con el resto del grupo. Toph estaba confundida, siempre le habían dicho que Zuko era un malvado, pero se portaba tan dulce y gentil con ella y sus brazos eran tan calidos y reconfortantes que no comprendía porque los demás se habían formado una imagen tan negativa del joven.

Cuando llegaron con el resto del grupo todos tenían un tazón de arroz. Katara entregó una porción a Toph y otra a Zuko, pero cuando el príncipe se sentó en el suelo para comer, el grupo se puso de pie y fueron a comer a un lugar más apartado llevándose a Toph con ellos y dejando al príncipe solo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – le preguntó Sokka a Duque.

- Nada. Solamente está comiendo mientras sonríe.

- ¿Sonríe? – Preguntó Sokka sorprendido - ¿Por qué sonríe?

- Seguramente está tramando algo malo – dijo Katara

- Dejen de pensar mal de él – Replicó Toph – Zuko es una buena persona. No sé porque lo juzgan mal.

- ¿Y por qué estás de su lado? - Preguntó Katara con desconfianza – Ya te convenció ¿No es así? – Katara suspiró y agregó – Escucha Toph, sé que a veces Zuko puede parecer dulce y encantador pero no debes confiar en él. Yo lo hice y después nos traicionó. Esta advertencia va para todos. No intenten hablar con él porque los va a poner de su lado.

- A mí me parece que Zuko no es bueno hablando – dijo Sokka.

- ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó Katara – él convencería a una serpiente de usar zapatos, si se lo propone. No se cómo lo hace pero logra conmover a la gente. Yo quería matarlo en Ba Sing Se, pero bastaron unas horas a solas con él para que yo… bueno para que… para que creyera que había cambiado. Así que no le den oportunidad de hablar. Pase lo que pase no lo escuchen o les aseguro que los va a convencer.

- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de comenzar mi entrenamiento – dijo Aang.

- Espera, yo iré contigo – declaró Katara – No quiero que te quedes solo con él. Podría ser una trampa.

Aang y Katara se acercaron a Zuko y juntos se dirigieron a un lugar apartado para comenzar el entrenamiento. Todo el día, Aang y Zuko practicaron el control del fuego en un lugar apartado, mientras Katara practicaba el control del agua en un riachuelo cerca de ellos. Al atardecer, todos regresaron al templo. Mientras Zuko comía su cena en un lugar apartado, el avatar les contaba a sus amigos lo feliz que se sentía por los progresos que había logrado ese día. Toph también estaba contenta por las atenciones de Zuko y los dos hablaban de las cualidades del príncipe. Más tarde, Zuko fue a despedirse del grupo y se ofreció a llevar a Toph a su habitación. A pesar de las protestas de Sokka y Katara, la niña ciega extendió los brazos y aceptó con agrado. La niña sonreía mientras viajaba en los calidos brazos del príncipe exiliado. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la pequeña, Zuko cambio los vendajes de Toph y al terminar, se marchó a su propio cuarto, pero en el camino se encontró con Teo, que en su silla de ruedas entraba a una habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó un estruendoso golpe. Zuko regresó de inmediato y al entrar en la habitación del adolescente, lo encontró tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Zuko mientras levantaba al adolescente y lo recostaba en su cama - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Estoy bien – respondió Teo sonriendo - sólo me caí de la silla cuando trataba de subir a la cama.

- Si necesitas ayuda puedo…

- ¡No! Yo puedo valerme por mí mismo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Zuko exhaló un profundo suspiro al escuchar las mismas palabras que él constantemente le decía a su tío.

- Sabes, yo también pensaba como tú. Solía creer que estaba solo y que pedir ayuda era un signo de debilidad, pero ahora comprendo que no tiene nada de malo dejar que las personas te ayuden. Pienso que todos necesitamos de los demás y cuando las personas ofrecen su ayuda no es porque te consideren débil, sino porque les importas y porque te aprecian.

- Sí, lo sé – confirmó el joven inclinando la cabeza – Zuko, podrías ayudarme a retirar los vendajes, mi padre hacía eso pero...

- Está bien – dijo Zuko colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Teo. Con sumo cuidado retiró los vendajes que mantenían unidas las piernas de Teo. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se sorprendió al observar las raquíticas piernas del adolescente - ¿Por qué usas los vendajes?

- Porque así es más fácil manejar la silla de ruedas.

- ¿Hace mucho que usas la silla de ruedas?

- Sí. Veras, cuando era pequeño, mi madre y yo tuvimos un accidente. Ella murió y yo quedé muy lastimado. Tenía múltiples fracturas en mis piernas y muchas heridas. Pasaron muchos meses para que las heridas sanaran, pero cuando al fin lo hicieron, mis piernas ya no tenían fuerzas para sostenerme y nunca más pude caminar.

- Ya veo y por eso utilizas la silla de ruedas

- Sí. Mi padre es un gran inventor y diseño la silla para mi. Ahora puedo ir a casi cualquier lado, sin ayuda de nadie. Gracias a eso me volví independiente.

- Pero me temo, que te volvió dependiente de la silla.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime ¿puedes sentir esto? – Zuko tocó cada uno de los dedos de los pies del adolescente y en cada ocasión Teo respondió de forma afirmativa – bien, parece que no has perdido la sensibilidad de tus piernas. Al parecer, después del accidente tus piernas quedaron muy débiles, pero en vez de ejercitarlas dejaste que los músculos se atrofiaran y eso incrementó el problema.

- Pero yo traté de caminar… muchas veces¡pero todo fue inútil!

- Tal vez no recibiste el tratamiento adecuado – dijo Zuko examinando más de cerca las piernas de Teo – ¿Sabes que era este lugar?

- No

- Era un monasterio habitado por mujeres del aire. Ellas se dedicaban al estudio de la medicina. Parece que conocían mucho sobre hierbas curativas y tratamientos médicos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque yo ya había estado en este lugar, hace más de tres años. En ese tiempo mi tío y yo venimos aquí a buscar algún indicio para encontrar al avatar. Registramos cada rincón y encontramos un salón con cientos de libros sobre plantas medicinales y otra habitación con toda clase de remedios. En ese tiempo las heridas de mi rostro estaban recientes y se infectaron. Tuve mucha fiebre y pase varios días enfermo de gravedad, pero mi tío encontró un tratamiento que encontró en un libro de la biblioteca y utilizó las medicinas para curarme.

- ¿Y crees que puede haber algo que pueda ayudarme?

- No lo sé – confesó Zuko con sinceridad – pero si existe una cura para ti, debe encontrarse aquí. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Teo, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió Teo sonriendo. Zuko se despidió del chico y lo dejó descansar.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Zuko empezó a deambular por una serie de pasillos y túneles que no había recorrido en años. Muy de cerca, Katara seguía al joven príncipe, temiendo que intentara alguna traición. Entonces Zuko se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera que el joven abrió dejando ver un gigantesco cuarto lleno de antiguos pergaminos. Lentamente recorrió varios pasillos. De vez en cuando se detenía e inspeccionaba algunos rollos. Cuando Katara se convenció de que Zuko no intentaría nada peligroso se retiró a descansar. En cambio, Zuko pasó horas en su búsqueda hasta que finalmente decidió irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara fue a inspeccionar el cuarto de Zuko, pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró ahí. De inmediato corrió a alertar a los otros.

- ¡Zuko se ha ido! – gritó Katara con angustia - ¡Rápido, tenemos que encontrarlo!

- ¿Encontrar a quién? – preguntó Zuko que se acercaba al grupo cargando una pila de leña.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Katara molesta.

- Me levante temprano y fui a buscar algo de leña – respondió tranquilamente mientras depositaba la carga junto a una enorme pila de leña que se encontraba en un rincón. Todos observaron a Zuko atónitos.

- ¡Tú solo, trajiste toda esa leña! – exclamó Katara sorprendida.

- Sí. Es que quería ayudar.

- pero ¿a que hora trajiste todo esto?

- ya te dije, me levante muy temprano.

- Anoche te quedaste despierto hasta muy tarde ¿Es que no dormiste nada?

- En realidad, no duermo mucho.

- Ya veo. Bueno… creo…. creo que prepararé el desayuno – dijo Katara fingiendo indiferencia.

- Esta bien, yo iré con Toph.

Zuko cambio los vendajes de los pies de Toph y cuando terminó la llevo con el resto del grupo. Katara le entregó a Zuko un tazón con arroz, entonces todos se pusieron de pie preparándose para marcharse.

- Esperen, no tienen que retirarse – dijo Zuko tomando su comida – Yo estaré por allá.

Todos comieron con la vista fija en el suelo, sin saber que decir. Cuando Zuko terminó, le entregó el tazón a Katara y le agradeció por la comida. Ella recogió el plato con indiferencia. Entonces Zuko y Aang se marcharon a un lugar solitario en donde entrenaron hasta el medio día. El avatar estaba haciendo grandes progresos, pero producir fuego consume mucha energía y por la tarde el niño estaba agotado. Así que Zuko tuvo que dar por terminada la sesión de ese día.

En vez de descansar Zuko fue a la biblioteca. Cumpliendo con su promesa pasó horas buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a Teo.

- Zuko, te traigo la cena – dijo Duque que llevaba un tazón de arroz.

- ¡Gracias!

- De nada. Ojalá hubiera otra cosa para comer. Estoy cansado de comer arroz - suspiró el pequeño - Cuando vivía en e bosque con mis amigos, Jet se encargaba de cazar y los otros recolectaban frutas. Aquí no hay nada más que arroz.

- Extrañas a tus amigos.

- Mucho. Mis amigos era grandes y fuertes, yo soy tan pequeño que nadie me toma en cuenta. ¡Aquí me siento tan inútil!

- No tiene nada de malo ser pequeño.

- ¡Claro que sí! He perdido a todos mis amigos y no pude ayudar a nadie.

- No necesitas ser alto, ni fuerte para ayudar a tus amigos. Basta que tengas el deseo de ayudar – el pequeñín miró a Zuko con incredulidad - En fin, buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Antes de ir a dormir, Katara fue a inspeccionar y encontró a Zuko hundido en la lectura de varios pergaminos. Katara se fue a dormir temprano con la intención de levantarse antes que Zuko, pero al mañana siguiente encontró que el príncipe ya se había levantado.

- ¿Qué pasa con él¡Es que nunca duerme! – exclamó frustrada.

Katara se reunió con el resto del grupo y se disponía a preparar el desayuno cuando Zuko regresó.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Katara

- Fui a cazar – respondió tranquilamente mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de un alce-guepardo.

- ¡Grandioso! – exclamaron todos los chicos a excepción de Aang.

- ¡Al fin vamos a comer carne! – exclamaron Sokka y Duque.

Todos los chicos estaban tan contentos que a Katara no le quedo más remedio que agradecerle a su Zuko por su acción.

- ¿No se por qué les llama la atención la carne? – dijo Aang con molestia.

- ¿Tú no comes carne? – preguntó Zuko.

- ¡Claro que no! Los monjes nos han enseñado a vivir en armonía con todos los seres vivos y eso incluye no comerlos.

- Ya veo. Ahora me explico porque en la huerta había tantos árboles frutales.

- ¡Huerta¿Cual huerta? – preguntó Aang.

- En unos edificios, cerca de aquí había un enorme jardín con árboles frutales.

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- Porque ya había estado aquí antes. Mi tío y yo registramos el lugar, hace más de tres años y encontramos una huerta. ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?

- ¡Sí, vamos! – respondió Aang contento.

- Esperen – dijo Katara – Es mejor que Sokka los acompañe.

En poco tiempo, los tres chicos se encontraban volando sobre Appa. Zuko los guió hasta una enorme huerta abandonada. Cuando Aang observó el lugar se llenó de tristeza. El jardín estaba en ruinas, lleno de maleza y en deterioro total.

- Cuando la guerra termine – dijo Aang – Tendremos que reconstruir este lugar.

- Mi país ha sido el responsable de esto – confesó Zuko, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Aang – pero te prometo que cuando la guerra termine, te ayudaremos a reconstruir todo el templo. Trataremos de reparar el mal que hemos provocado.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo el niño sonriendo.

Los tres chicos se dedicaron a la recolección de frutos. Aang utilizó su aire control y Sokka su bumerang, pero cuando el guerrero de la tribu del agua vio que Zuko utilizaba sus espadas con gran destreza para arrancar las frutas de los árboles, decidió imitarlo, pero utilizando su propia espada. Los tres reunieron una gran cantidad de frutas frescas y juntos regresaron al campamento.

- No sabía que manejabas la espada – dijo Zuko mirando a Sokka.

- Un maestro de tu nación me enseño a usarla – este comentario le sorprendió a Zuko pero no dijo nada – Lo que sucede es que me sentía inútil como guerrero. Todos saben controlar los elementos, mi hermana el agua, Aang el viento, Toph la tierra y ahora tú el fuego, pero yo sólo sabía utilizar mi bumerang, así que decidí aprender a manejar un arma, aunque me temo que no es tan útil como el control de los elementos.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Zuko con firmeza – No necesitas controlar los elementos para ser un gran guerrero. Muchos de los guerreros más peligrosos que conozco no pueden controlar los elementos, pero son expertos en un arma.

- ¡Es mentira!

- ¡Es cierto!

- Menciona a tres – declaró Sokka desafiante.

- Jun, Jet y los jinetes de los rinos, a excepción de su líder el coronel Mongke, él es el único maestro del fuego, pero todos los demás son expertos en un arma diferente y ellos son legendarios por su peligrosidad.

- Es cierto - dijo Aang - recuerda a Jet, él pudo pelear contra los Dai-Li utilizando sus espadas y debiste ver a Zuko cuando me rescató de la prisión de Zhao. ¡Nunca vi nada igual! Zuko peleo contra todo un ejército utilizando sólo sus espadas y nunca utilizó su fuego control.

- Pero para que seas un gran espadachín debes practicar todos los días por varias horas – declaró Zuko.

- Sí, lo se, pero no tengo a nadie con quien practicar.

- Si quieres, podemos entrenar juntos – dijo Zuko.

- ¡De verdad!

- Sí. En cuanto termine con Aang puedo practicar esgrima contigo, pero te advierto que tendrás que esforzarte al máximo, porque soy un instructor muy exigente ¿no es así Aang?

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Aang con un lamento.

- Está bien. Te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Eso espero.

Aang sonrió al ver como sus dos compañeros se estrechaban la mano con alegría. Cuando regresaron al campamento, Katara ya había preparado un poco de carne azada. Zuko recibió su porción y se retiró a comer solo, como era su costumbre. Ese día transcurrió sin novedades, pero en la noche, Zuko finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

En la mañana Zuko se levantó muy temprano y revisó cada uno de los pergaminos que había encontrado la noche anterior y los estudio con sumo cuidado. Más tarde, seleccionó unos cuantos y salió de su cuarto en busca de Teo. En uno de los pasillos encontró al joven en compañía de Duque.

- Hola chicos. Tengo buenas noticias para ti Teo. Encontré unos viejos pergaminos que hablan de un tratamiento que puede ayudarte a fortalecer tus piernas.

- ¡De verdad! – exclamó el joven con alegría

- Sí. No sé si funcionará, pero creo que vale la pena tratar.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Bueno, en primer lugar debes dejar de utilizar las vendas. Necesitas sol y aire fresco. En este pergamino mencionan que cerca de aquí, hay un manantial con aguas termales que tienen propiedades curativas. Te llevaremos ahí después de desayunar, pero también necesitas de una terapia que se basa en una serie de ejercicios que te ayudarán a recuperar la movilidad, pero necesitamos de una persona que pueda realizar el trabajo – Zuko miró al pequeño Duque y prosiguió - Alguien confiable y que pueda tomar esa responsabilidad.

- ¡Yo lo haré! – exclamó el niño con decisión.

- Será difícil – dijo Zuko – tendrás que trabajar mucho ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo?

- Sí. Lo haré bien.

- Me gusta escuchar eso – Zuko desenrolló un pergamino con varias ilustraciones y le explicó a Duque la forma en que debía ejercitar las piernas del adolescente – Recuerda que Teo no ha usado sus piernas en mucho tiempo, así que es posible que al principio los ejercicios más simples le causen dolor, por eso debes tener mucho cuidado y asegurarte de realizar los ejercicios muy despacio para que no lo lastimes.

- Tendré mucho cuidado. !Lo prometo!

- Se que lo harás bien – dijo Zuko con confianza y dirigiéndose a Teo añadió – También necesitarás una alimentación especial. Necesitas comer mucha carne, frutas y leche. Además, tienes que tomar algunas medicinas, pero no te preocupes, aquí describen como encontrar los ingredientes y como prepararlas. Teo, te prometo que juntos te ayudaremos para que puedas recuperarte.

- ¡Sí, Teo! – Exclamó con alegría Duque - ¡Todos te ayudaremos!

- ¡Gracias, chicos! – dijo el joven conmovido.

Al terminar de desayunar, el grupo llevó a Teo a los manantiales curativos que describían los pergaminos y Duque ayudó al joven con los ejercicios para sus piernas. Después, Zuko y Aang continuaron con la práctica del control del fuego. Por la tarde, Zuko practicó el arte de la esgrima con Sokka. El guerrero de la tribu del agua estaba sorprendido con la destreza del príncipe y requirió de todo su esfuerzo y toda su concentración mantenerle el paso a Zuko. Más tarde, cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Zuko se dirigió a un antiguo almacén del templo de aire del oeste, en donde se dedicó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para la medicina de Teo. Mientras tanto, todos estaban intrigados con la conducta del guerrero de la nación del fuego y hacían comentarios sobre él.

- Me preguntó ¿a qué horas duerme? – Dijo Harú – parece que siempre es el primero que se levanta y el último en dormir ¿Por qué dormirá tan poco?

- Tal vez tiene problemas para dormir – Sugirió Duque.

- No sé, pero parece que tiene mucha energía – Declaró Sokka – Entrena todo el día y parece que nunca se cansa.

- ¡Por supuesto que está cansado! – Replicó Toph – pero su deseo de ayudar es muy grande. Parece que Zuko realmente se está esforzando por agradarnos a todos.

- Pues lo está logrando – confesó Aang – odio admitirlo, pero parece que esta vez, Zuko sí ha cambiado para bien.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Replicó Katara – Zuko esto, Zuko aquello. ¿Pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Zuko?

- Esta bien. Esta bien – dijo Aang – pero no te molestes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Katara se disponía a preparar el desayuno, vio aparecer a Zuko lleno de tierra y con muchos raspones en su cuerpo. Traía una soga de la cual jalaba a una cabra-antílope y a su pequeño. 

- ¡Zuko! - exclamó Katara - ¿Cómo conseguiste este animal?

- Creme que no fue fácil, pero al fin la atrapé. Este animal nos dará la leche que necesitamos para fortalecer los huesos de Teo.

- Zuko, no me gusta esto, Qué tal si no funciona ¿Has pensado en como se sentirá Teo si nada de esto resulta? Él está muy emocionado con el tratamiento y temo que se decepcionará sino puede curarse. Creo que no está bien darle esperanzas.

- Muchas veces la esperanza es lo único que te ayuda a seguir adelante. A veces, necesitamos aferrarnos firmemente a un sueño, por imposible que parezca, y creer que puede ser real. Sino fuera por eso no estaríamos aquí, peleando y tratando de mejorar el mundo – Zuko sacó su daga y se la enseñó a Katara – Esto fue un regalo de mi tío. La inscripción dice "Nunca te rindas sin pelear" Si después de todo el esfuerzo, Teo no puede caminar, al menos sabremos que hicimos todo lo posible, pero si no hacemos nada, nos quedaremos con el remordimiento de que pudimos haber hecho algo, que pudimos hablerlo intentado. Yo pienso que la esperanza es buena, fue lo que mantuvo con vida todos estos años y es lo que le ayudará a Teo a caminar de nuevo.

Katara no dijo nada, solamente inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Más tarde, cuando todos se fueron a realizar sus actividades diarias, Katara se quedó a solas con Toph. Mientras la joven de la tribu del agua lavaba los platos, Toph le dijo:

- Katara, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho.

- ¿De que se trata?

- ¿Cómo es Zuko?

- Es arrogante, altanero, obsesivo y con muy mal carácter.

- A mi, me parece que es dulce, tierno y gentil – la niña suspiro y continuó – pero yo quiero saber ¿cómo es Zuko físicamente?

- ¿Qué?

- Se que es alto y muy atlético. Cuando sujetaba el brazo de Sokka pensaba que él tenía buen cuerpo, pero cuando toque los brazos de Zuko… bueno… no hay comparación. Sus brazos son tan fuertes y llenos de músculos. Debe tener un cuerpo perfecto, pero no sé como es su rostro. Dime ¿Es guapo?

- No es tan simple – dijo Katara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Zuko… tiene quemado la mitad de su rostro – Toph abrió los ojos sorprendida – Zuko tiene una enorme cicatriz que deforma el lado izquierdo de su cara.

- ¡Con razón su voz suena siempre tan triste! - la niña suspiró - Entonces debe lucir horrible.

- No me malinterpretes. Cuando vez a Zuko, lo primero que notas es esa horrible cicatriz en su rostro, pero si lo observas con más cuidado… bueno… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que pienso que Zuko es atractivo… a pesar de la cicatriz.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Es una lástima lo que le sucedió – dijo Katara con pena – Si no fuera por esa cicatriz, Zuko sería increíblemente apuesto - Las dos chicas sonrieron y continuaron con sus actividades.

A partir de ese día, las actividades del grupo se volvieron una rutina. Todas las mañanas Zuko se levantaba temprano y salía a cazar o a conseguir plantas medicinales para el tratamiento de Teo. También ayudaba a curar los pies de Toph. Después de desayunar, apartado del grupo, se dedicaba a enseñarle a Aang el control del fuego. Más tarde practicaba con Sokka el manejo de las espadas hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar. Finalmente, se dedicaba a meditar por horas.

En poco tiempo, Toph mejoró mucho y pudo caminar de nuevo. Aang hacía grandes progresos y Sokka se estaba convirtiendo en un experto espadachín. Katara también practicaba todo el día, al igual que Harú y Toph. El grupo entero sabía que era necesario entrenar al máximo si querían enfrentar al señor del fuego Ozaí. Durante este tiempo, Teo continuó con su tratamiento con la ayuda de Duque. Poco a poco, Zuko fue ganando la admiración y el respeto de todo el grupo, a excepción de Katara, quien aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para mostrar su enfado y desprecio al príncipe.

Una mañana, estando todo el grupo reunido, Teo les dio una demostración de sus progresos. Con mucho esfuerzo logró mover sus piernas, levantándolas unos centímetros del piso. Aunque aún faltaba mucho trabajo, este había sido un logró muy importante. Llenos de alegría, todos estallaron en risas, aplausos y felicitaciones para Teo. El grupo armó un gran alboroto al enterarse de que los esfuerzos de todos habían dado frutos y todos sabían que gran parte de este éxito se lo debían a Zuko.

Más tarde, cuando Zuko recibió su porción de comida, se retiró a comer solo, como siempre. Aang lo vio alejarse y les dijo a sus amigos.

- Chicos¿no creen que deberíamos dejar que Zuko coma con nosotros?

- ¡Sí! – repitieron todos.

- ¡No! no estoy de acuerdo – Replicó Katara - Zuko no es de fiar, no debemos confiar en él.

- Sé que Zuko fue malo en el pasado, pero parece que ha cambiado – Dijo Aang.

- ¡No, no ha cambiado! – Replicó Katara con la voz quebrada – En Ba Sing Se creí que Zuko tenía sentimientos… creí… creí que había cambiado pero fue un engaño. Confié en él una vez pero no pienso volver a hacerlo.

- Pero te guste o no, ahora forma parte del grupo y pienso que debemos ser más amables con él.

- ¡Sokka, cómo es posible que también tú estés de su lado! – Exclamó Katara molesta, pero al ver la mirada de todos suspiró – ¡Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran!

- ¡Bien, yo iré a decirle! – Exclamó Toph y corriendo fue a buscar al príncipe - ¡Zuko, queremos que nos acompañes a desayunar!

- ¡Qué! – Zuko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía confundido pero feliz. Así que de inmediato se unió al grupo - ¡Gracias por invitarme! – dijo Zuko sonriendo. Cuando Katara vio la expresión agradecida del príncipe, sus tiernos ojos amarillos y la sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo soportarlo más y se alejó del grupo sin decir nada.

- ¡Mantente firme Katara! – Se decía la joven mientras caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro pensando en voz alta - Alguien tiene conservar la cordura. Recuerda que Zuko es malvado, es tramposo, traicionero, maligno y cruel. No me engañara de nuevo, no volveré a confiar en él porque lo odio ¡LO ODIO! – Katara respiraba agitadamente y gritó furiosa - ¡ODIO A ZUKO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y NUNCA… NUNCA LO PERDONARÉ!

- ¡Katara! – Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Zuko que la miraban llenos de tristeza – comprendo que me odies tanto – dijo el joven mirando hacia el suelo – Sé que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado y ¡Lo siento!

- La última vez que dijiste "lo siento" terminaste atacándonos a Aang y a mi.

- Lo sé y no sabe como me arrepiento.

- ¡Aang casi muere ese día! Pudiste… pudiste acabar con la última esperanza para salvar al mundo. Así que no me digas que lo lamentas porque no te creo – la voz de Katara sonaba ahogada y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo contener las lagrimas que empezaron a deslizarles por sus mejillas - Tal vez hayas podido convencer a los demás pero a mi no podrás engañarme.

- ¡Katara!, no sabes cuanto he lamentado el haber traicionado a mi tío, al avatar y a ti. Ustedes tres fueron buenos conmigo y yo les falle… les falle a todos. Tenías razón¡soy una persona horrible! Se que no puedes perdonarme y no te culpo, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que preferiría morir a lastimarte de nuevo – Zuko se detuvo, exhaló un suspiro y continuo - Por eso te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Me iré del templo y no volverás a verme.

- ¡Qué! - exlcamó sorprendida - ¿Entonces ya no vas a enseñarle a Aang el control del fuego?

- Sí, voy a enseñarle al avatar el control del fuego, pero lejos de aquí. Sé que me odias y que mi presencia te molesta demasiado, por eso te doy mi palabra de honor que mientras permanezcas en el templo no volverás a verme.

- Creí que habías dicho que habías perdido tu honor – dijo Katara intentando sonreir.

- ¡Cierto! – sonrió Zuko – Bien. Entonces, por el poco honor que aún me queda, te prometo que no volveré a buscarte, ni hablarte. Es más, ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí – Después de una pausa, continuo - ¡Adiós, Katara! Adiós… para siempre... y perdóname por todo el daño que pude haberte causado.

Zuko se dio la vuelta y se marchó en silencio. Katara lo vio alejarse y entonces se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, por largo rato.

- ¿Katara, estás bien? – Preguntó su hermano, que al notar la tardanza de Katara había ido a buscarla – Cuando escapamos de Ba Sin Se llorabas todo el tiempo, en ese tiempo pensé que estabas preocupada por Aang, pero ahora te encuentro llorando de nuevo ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Nada. Estoy bien.

- Ví a Zuko salir de aquí y te encuentro llorando¿Estuvieron peleando?

- No. De hecho, él se disculpó conmigo y dijo que no volvería a molestarme.

- Katara ¿por qué lo odias tanto? Dime ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso entre ustedes en Ba Sin Se?

- Nada¡No sucedió nada! – Dijo la joven llorando – es sólo que… cuando estuvimos a solas en la prisión, se porto tan dulce y gentil que pensé que había cambiado. Se veía tan… triste y vulnerable que le ofrecí curar su cicatriz con el agua de los espíritus

- ¡QUE!

- Si, ya sé, ya sé. Fue algo tonto y estúpido, pero lo hice.

- Katara, ni siquiera utilizaste esa agua para salvar a Jet, que estaba gravemente herido.

- Lo sé – dijo la joven llorando – y si hubiera curado a Zuko, Aang estaría muerto. ¿Te das cuenta? Yo iba a desperdiciar el agua en curar a una persona que era malvada. Yo confié en Zuko y Aang casi muere por mi culpa - Katara no podía dejar de llorar, así que Sokka la abrazó con fuerza, hasta que logró calmarla - Pero eso no sucederá de nuevo – declaró la joven con decisión - No volveré a arriesgar la vida de Aang, nunca más. No permitiré que lo lastimen de nuevo.

Ese día, después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, Aang finalmente logró dominar la mayoría de los ejercicios básicos para controlar el fuego.

- ¡Muy bien, Aang! – Dijo Zuko – A mí me tomó meses aprender esos movimientos y tu has logrado dominarlos en pocos días.

- ¡Gracias Zuko! Pero estos son ejercicios básicos ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme la serie avanzada?

- En cuanto estés listo.

- En Ba Sing Se, utilizaste un ataque espectacular que no había visto antes. Fue tan poderoso que logró destruir las rocas.

- Esa técnica es muy peligrosa, si no tienes suficiente control puede explotar en tu cara.

- ¿así fue como te hiciste la cicatriz?

- No - respondió cortante.

- !Lo siento! No debí decir eso.

- No te preocupes. Debemos enfocarnos en el entrenamiento.

- Cierto. Tenemos que derrotar a Ozaí antes de que llegue el cometa o no podremos vencerlo. Nos queda poco tiempo y esa técnica es muy poderosa ¡Por favor, déjame intentarlo!

- Esta bien. Después de todo tu eres el avatar. Supongo que podrás manejarlo. Lo primero que debes hacer es crear una esfera de fuego y después debes acumular en su interior una inmensa… una gran cantidad de energía. Es como si vaciarás en el interior de la esfera toda tu fuerza y todo tu poder. La energía acumulada en el interior empezará a crecer y crecer hasta que finalmente la esfera exterior no podrá contenerla y provocará una gran explosión, pero debes asegurarte de lanzar la esfera antes de que se vuelva inestable o explotará en tus manos. La clave está en controlar la esfera exterior. Te mostraré como hacerlo y después lo intentarás tú.

Zuko realizó el ejercicio con éxito, arrojando una enorme bola de fuego que dirigió hacia el cielo y explotó en el aire. No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Katara practicando el control del agua en el riachuelo. A pesar de la distancia, escuchó la explosión y se alarmó. Su primera reacción fue ir a buscar a Aang, pero luego pensó que probablemente sería parte del entrenamiento, así que desistió y siguió practicando.

Ahora era el turno de Aang, primero formó la esfera de fuego y después acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en el interior. La esfera empezó a crecer y crecer pero en forma inestable.

- ¡Zuko, no puedo controlarla!

- ¡ARROJALA O EXPLOTARÁ EN TUS MANOS!

- ¡NO PUEDO!

Intensos rayos de energía empezaron a salir de la esfera y uno de ellos golpeo a Aang haciéndolo caer, entonces la esfera explotó en frente de los chicos, pero antes de que fuera tarde, Zuko formo una pared de fuego para protegerlos a ambos. Lamentablemente la explosión fue tan intensa que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Zuko por contener la explosión, los dos amigos fueron lanzados por el aire. Aang se golpeo contra el tronco de un árbol y lo último que pudo ver fue a Zuko que se levantaba del suelo con sus manos llenas de ampollas.

Zuko corrió hacia Aang y se dio cuenta que estaba con vida pero necesitaba atención medica. Él le había prometido a Katara que no la molestaría más, pero ella tenía propiedades curativas y en este momento Aang necesitaba ayuda, así que tomo en brazos al avatar y corrió hacia el río, pues sabía que la joven practicaba el control del agua en ese lugar.

Tan pronto como Katara vio que Zuko se acercaba con el cuerpo inconsciente del avatar se puso furiosa y sin darle tiempo de nada lanzó un potente chorro de agua que derribo a Zuko.

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ibas a traicionarnos de nuevo.

- ¡No, espera! – Zuko intentó acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil del avatar, que permanecía tirado en el suelo muy cerca de él, pero Katara lanzó varias estacas de hielo impidiéndole acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques a él! No te atrevas.

- ¡Katara, no entiendes!, Aang necesita …

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Fue un accidente!, yo sólo…

- ¡Ah sí!, un accidente. Igual que cuando quemaste a Toph.

- Katara, déjame explicarte – Zuko se levantó muy lentamente con las manos en alto en señal de rendición – Puedo explicarlo todo.

- ¡No! – Katara se colocó en posición de ataque y le dijo - Te lo advertí. Te advertí lo que pasaría si intentabas lastimar a Aang. ¡Ahora defiéndete!

- Has lo que quieras – dijo Zuko fríamente – pero yo no voy a pelear contigo.

Por unos segundos, los dos adolescentes permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose en forma desafiante. Entonces la expresión de Zuko cambio.

- ¡KATARA! – gritó el joven y se preparó para lanzar un ataque, pero Katara ya estaba lista y en fracciones de segundo arrojó varias puntiagudas estacas de hielo hacia Zuko. Casi al mismo tiempo, Zuko lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que paso muy cerca de Katara, pero sin tocarla. En cambio, las dagas de hielo hicieron blanco en el cuerpo de Zuko, que cayó al suelo con múltiples heridas leves, pero una enorme daga hielo atravesó su hombro izquierdo provocando una intensa hemorragia. En un desesperado intento, Zuko formo una débil flama en su mano derecha, con la esperanza de derretir el hielo que lo había herido, pero la llama se desvaneció en el aire cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Entonces su mano cayo al suelo, mientras él perdía la conciencia.

Katara estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Entonces giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba un gigantesco monstruo que herido de muerte por el disparo de Zuko trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero después de pocos segundos se derrumbo en el suelo sin vida.

Katara palideció al comprender lo que había sucedido. Zuko no estaba tratando de atacarla a ella, estaba tratando de salvarle la vida. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Katara observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Zuko, sin atreverse a hacer nada. La joven estaba tan conmocionada que no podía moverse. En ese momento Aang abrió los ojos y se levantó con dificultad.

- ¿¡Katara, qué sucedió? – Ella observo a Aang con ojos horrorizados - ¿Katara, que tienes?

- Yo… yo… acabo de matar a Zuko.

- ¡QUE! – gritó Aang. Entonces vio el cuerpo del príncipe y corrió a su lado.

- ¿KATARA QUE HICISTE?

- Él… trató de matarte – respondió ella señalando las quemaduras que Aang tenía como resultado de la explosión.

- ¡No, Katara! Fue un accidente – Dijo gravemente el avatar - Zuko salvó mi vida.

Este fue el golpe definitivo en el corazón de Katara, que llorando incontrolablemente, retrocedió unos pasos.

- Creí… creí que te había atacado.

- No, Katara, no lo hizo.

- ¡Yo! … ¡yo lo maté!... ¡YO LO MATÉ!

La joven empezó a correr a toda prisa, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Aang pensó en ir tras ella, pero escuchó un débil quejido que le hizo comprender que Zuko estaba con vida. Aang estaba muy preocupado por Katara, pero en este momento Zuko lo necesitaba más.

El pequeño monje derritió las estacas de hielo, pero entonces la herida de su hombro empezó a sangrar intensamente. El avatar rasgó la ropa del príncipe y usó la tela para detener la hemorragia.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, Katara corría desesperadamente por el bosque tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Zuko permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, luchando por sobrevivir.

* * *

NOTA: 

Esta es una historia corta y no sé si tenga final, porque no tiene una trama seria (como en "El príncipe exiliado"), pero después de ver el capítulo 12, no pude resistirme a escribir esto. En realidad es lo que pienso que pudiera pasar en la serie, porque no dejo de pensar que Zuko va a ganarse a todo el grupo menos a Katara, y como ella le advirtió que lo matará si intenta algo en contra de Aang, supongo que en la serie Katara va a atacar a Zuko, entonces ella se sentirá culpable y de ahí puede surgir el Zutara. Además, como Katara ya aprendió a controlar la sangre, pienso que Zuko va a quedar muy malherido y va a perder mucha sangre y entonces Ursa va a hacer su aparición para que Katara le pase parte de su sangre a Zuko. Es lo que pienso que sucederá ¿ustedes que opinan?


	2. recuerdos

**2****. RECUERDOS**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER. **

Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

Aang volaba sobre Appa, cuando llegó al templo de aire del oeste.

– ¡AYÚDENME! – Gritó Aang – ¡Zuko está herido!

De inmediato todos corrieron en su ayuda.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sokka mientras subía al lomo de Appa.

– ¡Katara lo atacó!

– ¡Qué!

– ¡Fue un accidente! – Explicó Aang.

Rápidamente Sokka, Haru y Aang llevaron al príncipe a su habitación y lo recostaron sobre su cama.

– Encárguense de él – dijo el avatar – yo buscaré a Katara.

Aang tomó las riendas de Appa y se alejó volando. Desde el aire recorrió los alrededores en busca de su amiga. Finalmente la encontró sentada al pie de un gran árbol. Después de aterrizar, corrió al encuentro de la joven. La encontró llorando amargamente, llena de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¡Katara, escúchame! – dijo Aang mientras sacudía ligeramente el hombro de su amiga – tienes que volver conmigo.

– No puedo. ¡Quiero estar sola! – Suspiró la joven mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro – ¡Cómo pude hacerlo! – Exclamó Katara – ¡Cómo pude hacer algo tan horrible! – Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba intensamente – ¡yo no quería hacerlo! De verdad ¡no quería! Pensé… pensé que él derretiría el hielo… pero no lo hizo. Él usó el fuego para protegerme y yo… yo… – Los sollozos no le permitían hablar y tuvo que tomar aire para continuar – Ahora Zuko está…

– ¡Zuko está vivo! – interrumpió Aang sujetando las manos de Katara – ¡Es cierto! Zuko está vivo, pero está herido y necesita tu ayuda.

– ¡Está vivo! – Fue lo único que Katara acató a decir, pues estaba tan conmocionada que no podía reaccionar. Solamente dejó que Aang la condujera hasta Appa y en poco tiempo los dos surcaban el cielo de regreso al templo del aire. En el trayecto, Katara tuvo tiempo de calmarse y de explicarle a Aang lo sucedido.

En cuanto llegaron al templo, Katara bajó de un salto y corrió a buscar a Zuko. Lo encontró tendido en la cama, inerte y tan pálido que se le heló el corazón de la joven. Katara sacó agua de su cantimplora, la cual rodeo sus manos como si se tratara de un par de guantes que colocó sobre la herida del príncipe. El agua brilló intensamente y después se escurrió al suelo.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Aang

– La herida es seria – dijo Katara mientras tomaba más agua y continuaba la operación – tomará algunos días para sanar.

Katara continuó con su trabajo con mucha dedicación hasta que dijo:

– Es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar.

– Ya tengo hambre ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? – preguntó Sokka.

– ¡Sólo tú puedes pensar en comer en un momento así! – replicó Katara.

– Pero Katara, no hemos comido nada desde la mañana y ya casi va a anochecer.

En ese momento el estómago de Duque gruñó y el pequeño inclinó su cabeza avergonzado.

¡Oh, lo siento! – Se disculpó Katara que había olvidado al resto del grupo –Prepararé la cena pero terminaré más rápido si me ayudan con el fuego y el resto del trabajo.

– Vayan ustedes – dijo Aang – yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

– Yo me quedaré contigo – declaró Toph.

Cuando Aang y Toph se quedaron a solas con el príncipe reinó un profundo silencio. En silencio, el avatar contemplaba el cuerpo inmóvil del príncipe.

– No necesito ver, para darme cuenta de que estas muy preocupado por él.

– Toph ¿tú crees que Roku tenga razón y qué puede haber amistades tan fuertes que pueden durar vidas?

– No lo sé – confesó la niña - ¿por qué la pregunta?

– Hace cien años yo tenía muchos amigos, pero mi mejor amigo se llamaba Kuzon y era de la nación del fuego. Juntos nos divertíamos mucho y nos metíamos en tantos problemas, pero siempre encontrábamos una solución trabajando unidos – el niño suspiró - ¡Lo extraño mucho!, pero por alguna razón Zuko me recuerda mucho a mi viejo amigo.

– ¡Mmm! Kuzon y Zuko¿te había dado cuenta de la similitud de los nombres? – preguntó la pequeña – aunque podría ser una coincidencia.

– Tal vez, pero un amigo me dijo una vez, que todo está conectado y que las personas que amamos viven siempre en nuestro corazón, a pesar de la muerte. En esa ocasión nos perdimos en un pantano y todos tuvimos visiones de personas que amabamos, Katara vio a su madre y Sokka a la princesa Yue.

– ¿A quién viste tú?

– yo te ví a ti

– ¡A mi! – exclamó la pequeña asombrada – ¿por qué?

– No lo sé. Yo nunca te había visto antes, pero tú estabas en mi visión y por eso te busqué.

– Eso si que es muy extraño.

– Cierto, creo mi destino era encontrarte para que me enseñaras tierra-control y para que fuéramos grandes amigos – Aang sonrió – y parece que Zuko estaba destinado a ser mi maestro del control del fuego. Sabes, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre he sentido una conexión muy fuerte entre Zuko y yo. Es como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca te conté la forma en que Zuko me rescató de una prisión de Zhao ¿verdad?

– No, pero me gustaría escucharlo.

Aang le contó a Toph con lujo de detalle como Zuko disfrazado del espíritu azul lo había rescatado y de cómo juntos habían peleado contra todo un ejército. Esta conversación hizo que creciera más la admiración que la niña sentía por el príncipe exiliado.

– ¡Es increíble! – dijo la niña que había seguido con atención toda la historia.

– ¡Sí! La forma en que peleamos juntos fue tan sincronizada y perfecta. Es como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro iba a hacer. Me recordó mucho a mi amigo Kuzon, juntos éramos invencibles y sentía que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el estómago de Toph empezó a protestar.

– ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – se quejó la niña – Hace mucho rato que se fueron y ya tengo hambre.

– Iré a ver. Espérame aquí, si la comida está lista te avisaré.

– ¡Gracias, Aang!

El avatar se marchó, dejando a Toph a solas con el príncipe. Después de vacilar un momento la niña extendió sus manos y comenzó a tocar el rostro de Zuko. Primero con el dedo índice recorrió su perfil y después con sus manos tocó el lado derecho de su rostro.

– _Katara tenía razón_ – pensó la niña – _el príncipe debe ser un joven muy apuesto._ Después de vacilar un momento dirigió sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo y cuando tocó la cicatriz se estremeció. Era una marca muy grande. Notó que no tenía ceja, ni pestañas y cuando llegó a su oreja encontró que estaba deformada y encogida. Sus ojos ciegos se llenaron de lágrimas que lentamente rodaron por sus mejillas. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Aang que había regresado con dos tazones de arroz.

– ¡Yo!… ¡solamente quería saber cómo era su rostro! – confesó la niña sorprendida – A veces es difícil convivir con personas que aparentemente conoces pero que en realidad no tienes idea de cómo son.

– Comprendo.

– ¡No, no lo entiendes! Mis padres me mantenías oculta porque no querían que nadie me lastimara y nunca tuve amigos, hasta que los conocí a ustedes y a pesar de que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, aun no puedo imaginar como son sus rostros.

– ¡Lo siento Toph! Lo que pasa es que siempre te vez tan fuerte y tan enérgica que a veces me olvido de lo difícil que debe ser para ti ser ciega.

– No tienes que disculparte. Ustedes son los únicos que me han tratado como a un igual y no como a un fenómeno que debe ocultarse de los demás. No sabes lo doloroso que es cuando la gente te trata mal por ser diferente, por eso comprendo como debe sentirse Zuko, porque yo se lo difícil que es andar por el mundo soportando las burlas de los demás por tener un defecto físico. Aang ¿Qué crees que le sucedió en el rostro?

– No lo sé. Zuko no quiere hablar de eso. Quizás sufrió un accidente mientras entrenaba.

– Debió haber sido muy difícil para él – dijo la niña con tristeza.

– A ti te gusta Zuko ¿verdad?

– Sí – confesó la niña – al principio pensé que me gustaba Sokka pero ahora… Es que siento que Zuko y yo tenemos tanto en común. Los dos nacimos en la alta sociedad, nuestros padres se avergüenzan de nosotros. Los dos dejamos a nuestras familias por enseñarte a ti Aang y los dos… somos rechazados por ser… diferentes.

– Tú no eres diferente, eres especial.

– Esa es una forma bonita de llamarte "fenómeno" – la niña suspiró y quiso desviar la conversación – ¿A ti te gusta Katara, verdad? Lo sé por la forma que se acelera tu corazón cuando estás cerca de ella.

– Sí, Katara me gusta mucho.

– Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

– Lo he intentado, pero cuando una chica que te gusta es muy difícil decirle lo que sientes.

– Katara es muy afortunada – suspiró la niña – debe ser muy bonita, porque el corazón de todos los chicos late con más fuerza cuando están cerca de ella. En cambio, nadie se fija en mi, porque soy ciega y porque no soy bonita

– ¡Qué estás diciendo! – Replicó Aang mirando con detenimiento a Toph – ¡Tú eres muy bonita!

– ¡No es cierto! – Suspiró la pequeña

– Creí que tu sabias cuando la gente mentía.

– Mis pies todavía están quemados.

– Entonces tendrás que creerme, porque es cierto. !Eres muy bonita!

– Cuando mis pies estén bien volveré a preguntarte lo mismo y entonces sabré si me dices la verdad.

– Puedes preguntar cuando quieras, la respuesta siempre será la misma.

– ¡Gracias Aang! – dijo la niña sonriendo.

En ese momento Zuko se quejó débilmente y cambió de posición, sin despertar.

– ¡Qué bueno que su tío no está aquí! – suspiró la niña – él lo quiere mucho y se preocuparía demasiado si lo viera así.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en un elegante cuarto que permanecía oculto del ejército de la Nación de fuego, Iroh, el dragón de occidente, conversaba con uno de sus viejos amigos, perteneciente a la organización secreta de la flor de loto. 

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Iroh sorprendido.

– ¡Es cierto! Y después, el príncipe Zuko le dijo a Ozaí, que debían sustituir el mundo con una era de paz y comprensión. También le dijo que buscaría al Avatar y le enseñaría fuego control y que le ayudaría a reestablecer el balance del mundo.

Los ojos de Iroh se humedecieron al escuchar estas palabras.

– Lamento mucho si mis palabras te molestan, pero tú dijiste que querías escuchar los detalles.

– Estoy bien - dijo Iroh - Es sólo que toda mi vida esperé que Zuko se diera cuenta de quién era su padre, pero cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se y Zuko tuvo que decidir, eligió ayudar a su hermana. Yo estaba tan decepcionado que llegué a perder la esperanza. Pero ahora… finalmente Zuko tomó la decisión correcta.

– También dijo que buscaría a su tío, que lo sacaría de prisión y rogaría por su perdón.

– ¡Eso dijo! – Exclamó Iroh conmovido.

– Sí. También dijo que tú habías sido como un verdadero padre para él.

Está vez Iroh no pudo contenerse y limpio una lágrima que se había escapado por la emoción

– ¡Está bien Iroh! – dijo su amigo colocando su mano en el hombro del exgeneral – Sé lo que el muchacho significa para ti. Descansa unos momentos y continuaremos después.

El anciano se quedo a solas en la habitación frente a un montón de mapas que empezó a revisar, tratando de ocupar su mente en situaciones que le hicieran ahuyentar viejos y dolorosos recuerdos que aún seguían latentes en su corazón, pero fue inutil. Las viejas memorias volvieron a su mente, transportandolo a épocas pasadas.

* * *

_Todo comenzó__ hace más de tres años, durante el Agni Kai, cuando Iroh no quiso mirar el momento más doloroso en la vida de Zuko, a quién quería como si fuera su propio hijo. El viejo general apartó la vista, pero no pudo evitar escuchar los desgarradores gritos que inundaron el lugar. Gritos que escucharía constantemente durante mucho tiempo._

_Después del duelo, o mejor dicho del escarmiento, Zuko fue llevado a la enfermería, mientras que en el salón del trono se decidía su destino. Iroh no se apartó de la enfermería y paso toda la noche sentado escuchando los gritos de su sobrino, mientras los médicos hacían lo posible por salvarle la vida. Esa fue la noche más larga que Iroh podía recordar._

_A la mañana siguiente, se dictó__ la sentencia. Como castigo, el príncipe Zuko sería condenado al exilio y no podría regresar hasta que capturara al Avatar, quien había desaparecido hace 100 años. A Zuko le fue asignado un viejo y pequeño barco para su travesía por el mundo, también le dieron 3 soldados comunes y 3 maestros fuego. Ésta era una burla cruel y todos sabían que en realidad se trataba de una sentencia de muerte. Después de todo¿qué esperanzas tenía un niño de 13 años, de sobrevivir, herido y en territorio enemigo? Iroh le suplicó al Señor del Fuego que tuviera compasión de su hijo, pero viendo que todo era inútil, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer. _

_En un supremo gesto de amor, el dragón del oeste renunció a todo lo que tenía con tal de no separarse de su apreciado sobrino. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos, Iroh le suplicó a su hermano que le permitiera viajar con Zuko por el resto de su vida. Después de un momento de duda, Ozaí aceptó. Entonces el anciano se retiró del ejército, renunció a su grado de general y desdeñó una vida en el palacio rodeado de lujos y comodidades para ser confinado a una ardua, dura y difícil vida en el mar. _

_Ese mismo día, aún inconsciente, Zuko fue transportado al barco en una camilla mientras era acompañado por su tío. Juntos abandonaron su nación, su tierra, su hogar… para siempre._

_El niño__ tenía quemaduras de primer, segundo y tercer grado en su rostro. Si sobrevivía, estas heridas lo dejarían marcado para siempre. En una dolorosa agonía, Zuko gemía, se retorcía y a veces gritaba como consecuencia a un dolor que debía ser insoportable. Desde el día del Agni Kai Zuko no había despertado, pero si se encontraba bajo los efectos de un fiebre muy intensa. _

_Durante todo este tiempo su tío jamás se separó de su lado y pasaba las noches en vela curando las heridas de su sobrino, cambiando sus vendajes y colocando trapos húmedos para bajarle la fiebre._

_Al tercer día, Zuko despertó y aunque estaba confundido notó que no estaba en el palacio. Además, al sentir el movimiento de la marea se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mar. _

– _Tío¿Por qué estamos en un barco? – El corazón del anciano se estremeció. Este era un momento que había tratado de evitar, pero no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo – Tío¿Qué sucede?_

– _Nada. Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar._

– _No quiero descansar, quiero ver a mi padre. Tengo que hablarle. Tengo que explicarle…_

– _Me temo que no es posible. Estamos en un viaje muy largo y no podemos regresar._

– _Ordena que den la vuelta. ¡Quiero hablar con mi padre!_

– _Zuko, no… _

– _¡ORDENA QUE DEN LA VUELTA O LO HARÉ YO!__ –Gritó el joven tratando de levantarse pero su tío lo impidió._

– _¡Zuko, no podemos regresar!_

– _¿Por qué no?_

– _¡Porque si regresas te ejecutarán!_

– _¡Qué! – Exclamó Zuko horrorizado – ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi padre nunca…_

– _Tu padre te ha exiliado de la nación del fuego._

– _¡No es cierto! – exclamó el niño con lagrimas en su ojo sano – ¡No puede ser!_

– _Me temo que sí. Tu padre te exilió y no podrás volver a casa, ni navegar en aguas de la nación del fuego bajo pena de muerte._

_É__ste fue el golpe definitivo en la vida del joven príncipe. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza, pues no comprendía por qué razón su padre lo había castigado tan severamente. Bajo el velo de la sombras nocturnas Zuko lloró durante toda la noche sin lograr encontrar consuelo a su dolor._

_Iroh le ofreció un poco de comida pero el niño se negó. El exgeneral pensó que sería mejor dejarlo solo, pero a la mañana siguiente Zuko se negó a comer de nuevo._

– _¡Príncipe Zuko, tienes que comer! – Suplicó el general, pero su sobrino no respondió – ¡Vamos, sólo un poco!_

_Como única r__espuesta, Zuko giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su tío. El viejo sólo suspiró y pensó que su sobrino requeriría más tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden. El anciano no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró y se sentó en su silla frente a la cama de Zuko, pero después de pasar varias noches sin dormir, Iroh estaba exhausto y recargándose en su silla se quedó profundamente dormido. Fueron sus ronquidos los que despertaron a Zuko, que aprovechando el sueño de su tío, bajo de su cama con dificultad y poniéndose frente a un espejo comenzó a retirar los vendajes, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras._

_En un arranque de furia, Zuko tomó el espejo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Totalmente fuera de si, arrojaba y rompía todo lo que encontraba. Iroh despertó y corrió a su lado tratando de calmarlo, pero todo era inútil. Temiendo que el chico se lastimara, el anciano abrazó a su sobrino con fuerza, pero Zuko trataba de liberarse. Los dos forcejearon por breves momentos, pero como Zuko aun estaba muy débil, perdió rápidamente sus fuerzas. Entonces, Iroh lo soltó y lo llevó hasta su cama._

– _No debiste quitarte los vendajes – dijo el anciano mientras colocaba las vendas en las quemaduras de Zuko. El joven príncipe no se sentía con fuerzas para oponer resistencia y dejó que su tío trabajara libremente, pero ahora la mirada de Zuko se veía triste, ausente y sin vida._

_Por h__oras, Iroh le contó a Zuko cientos de historias de guerra, pero nada de lo que decía parecía importarle al chico._

– _Tío ¿Qué sucedió con mis cosas? – preguntó Zuko inesperadamente, pero sin salir de su aletargamiento._

– _La mayoría se quedó en casa – confesó el anciano – Debido a la premura, apenas tuvimos tiempo de traer lo más importante, pero yo empaque algunas de tus cosas favoritas en ese baúl. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

– _Por ahora no, tal vez después – fue la única respuesta del niño – Tío, te vez agotado. Ve a descansar, yo ya me siento mejor._

– _De ninguna manera Zuko. No me moveré de tu lado hasta que estés bien._

_Zuko suspiró y permaneció callado por largo rato. Al atardecer Zuko rompió el silencio._

– _Tío, t__engo hambre – dijo el pequeño con voz apagada - ¿quieres traerme algo de comer?_

– _¡Claro que sí! – exclamó el anciano lleno de alegría – Yo mismo te traeré la comida._

_Iroh salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina lleno de alegría. Estaba tan preocupado de que su sobrino no quisiera comer debido al impacto que pensó que tendría que obligarlo, pero ahora ¡Zuko tenía hambre y esa era una gran noticia! así que se encargaría de llevarle a su sobrino un platillo excelente. _

_Rápidamente llamó al cocinero y personalmente supervisó la operación.. _

– _Hay que prepararle arroz y un poco de pescado. A Zuko le gusta mucho el pescado en las brazas. También hay que llevarle pan, mantequilla y un té – Explicaba el anciano al cocinero._

_El dragón del oeste__ quería que la primera comida de Zuko en el mar fuera especial y aunque en un barco no hay mucha variedad, él se encargaría de que su sobrino recibiera lo mejor._

_Mientras tanto, Zuko se había levantado de su cama y buscando en el cofre encontró la daga de perla que su tío le había regalado. También encontró el viejo espejo de su madre, el cual colgó en la pared. Armándose de valor empezó a desenvolver los vendajes que cubrían su rostro. Después, exhaló un fuerte suspiro y con su daga empezó a cortar el cabello de su cabeza._

_En la nación del fuego, el cabello era un signo de orgullo entre los hombres y las mujeres. Solamente los criminales y los traidores usaban la cabeza rapada en señal de vergüenza y deshonra, y ahora que Zuko había perdido el honor, pensó que cortarse el cabello sería lo más apropiado. Usando su navaja empezó a afeitar su cabeza, dejando intacta una cola de caballo, porque después de todo, aun era miembro de la familia real y pensó que al menos podría conservar eso. Por supuesto que con una navaja y en su condición, realizó varias cortadas por accidente, pero eso no importaba, de hecho era lo que menos importaba…_

_Cuando la comida estuvo terminada, Iroh la colocó en una elegante charola y cantando se dirigió al cuarto de sobrino, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta encontró que estaba cerrada._

– _Zuko soy yo – dijo Iroh mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Zuko traigo la cena, abre ya – pero sólo encontró más silencio._

– _¡ZUKO!, __¿Puedes escucharme? Soy yo, tu tío. ¡Abre la puerta!_

_Un temor repentino invadió su corazón y soltando la charola golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado caía al suelo esparciéndose por todas partes._

_- ZUKO¿ZUKO, PUEDES ESCUHCARME¡ABRE LA PUERTA O VOY A DERRIBARLA!_

_Al no obtener respuesta__, Iroh dio un paso atrás y usando un poderoso ataque de fuego, destruyó la cerradura causando un daño importante en la estructura de metal. Rápidamente entró en el cuarto sólo para encontrar a su sobrino tendido en la cama con una palidez sepulcral._

– _¿Zuko, que estabas ha… _

_El anciano no pudo terminar la frase, porque al acercarse vio con horror como la mano de Zuko caía sin fuerzas por un lado de la cama, mientras soltaba__ la daga de perla que cayó al suelo sobre un charco de sangre._

– _¡ZUKO! – Gritó el anciano paralizado de terror –!QUÉ HAS HECHO! ._

_Esa noche, mientras su sobrino se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Iroh oró. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el anciano clamó a Dios y le suplicó por la vida de su sobrino. Iroh ya había perdido un hijo y no tenía la fortaleza para perder a Zuko, a quién consideraba como un segundo hijo. Esa noche, en medio del océano y frente al cuerpo inerte de su sobrino, Iroh lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde que abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo Lu Ten. Lloró por no haber podido proteger a un niño de la desquiciada mente de su propio padre, pero sobretodo… lloró… por Zuko._

_Como todos los días, el sol se elevó por el horizonte y su luz disipó las tinieblas de la habitación. Al sentir el calor del nuevo día, Zuko abrió lentamente su ojo, mientras un débil quejido se escapaba de su boca._

– _¡Zuko! – exclamó el anciano – ¡Me asustaste mucho! pero ya estás bien ¡ya estás bien! – Repetía Iroh sin poder contener la alegría – Zuko ¡Nunca vuelvas a intentar algo así!_

– _Tío ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó el pequeño al ver como su tío se secaba con su manga las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – ¿Por qué?_

– _Porque no soportaría perderte a ti también._

– _Mi propio padre me desprecia, él… se avergüenza de mi. ¿Por qué tú no te averguenzas de mi, como los demás?_

– _Zuko, yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti. No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Ahora dime algo¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

– _Porque ya no me queda ninguna esperanza – confesó el niño avergonzado – He perdido todo lo que tenía. Mi honor, mi trono, mi país. Mi propio padre me odia… Ya no puedo regresar a casa nunca¡NUNCA! – el niño hizo una pausa y con la voz ahogada continuo – ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida, ahora?... ¿Qué más puedo hacer, si ya no tengo ninguna esperanza?_

_Iroh sabía que en el estado depresivo en que se encontraba su sobrino, podía volver a cometer otra locura. Ahora lo más importante era darle a Zuko una esperanza, por pequeña y remota que fuera._

– _Pero Zuko – dijo el anciano – ¡sí hay una esperanza! – Zuko miró a su tío con atención – Tú padre no te exilió para siempre, podrás volver a casa cuando… – Iroh exhaló un profundo suspiro – cuando encuentres al avatar._

_Los ojos de Zuko se iluminaron por primera vez desde aquel fatídico día._

– _Entonces¿Mi padre no me desterró para siempre?_

– _No_

– _Significa que todavía existe una posibilidad de volver a mi casa._

– _Sí, Zuko. Cuando encuentres al avatar tu padre restaurara tu honor y tu lugar en el trono y podrás regresar a casa con honor._

_Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Zuko brillaron de nuevo y una expresión de esperanza inundó su rostro._

– _¿Tu crees que mi padre me perdonará si le llevo al avatar?_

– _¡Por supuesto, Zuko!. No sólo te perdonará, también te recibirá con honores. Te recibirá como a un héroe._

– _¡Entonces lo haré! – dijo el príncipe con determinación – Voy a buscar al avatar por todo el mundo y cuando lo encuentre, se lo llevaré a mi padre y así podré recuperar todo lo que he perdido – Zuko hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que se sentía renovado y lleno de vida. ¡Qué diferente se veía Zuko ahora comparado con el niño que hace unos momentos había perdido toda la ilusión por vivir!_

_D__espués de 100 años, era imposible que un niño pudiera encontrar al avatar. Especialmente cuando tantos reyes y tantos barcos lo habían buscado sin éxito ¿qué posibilidades tendría Zuko de encontrarlo? En realidad, el anciano sabía que la sentencia de buscar al avatar era una broma cruel, pero Zuko lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Sin embargo, el avatar se había convertido en la única esperanza de Zuko y esta esperanza podía ayudar a Zuko a seguir adelante. El viejo pensó que con el tiempo, Zuko se olvidaría de ese sueño vano, pero nunca contó con la determinación del muchacho que a partir de ese momento, viviría únicamente con el fin de capturar al avatar..._

_

* * *

_

Unos toquidos en la puerta, sacaron a Iroh de su letargo.

– ¡Iroh! Te traje un poco de té – le dijo su amigo, pero cuando vio la expresión de Iroh se alarmó – ¿Qué sucede?

– Estoy preocupado por Zuko. Me temo que ahora corre más peligro que nunca.

– ¿Por qué? Ahora está con el Avatar, así que estará bien.

– No lo creo – dijo el viejo con tristeza – si su padre fue capaz de quemarlo siendo un niño y dejarlo marcado de por vida sólo por hablar en la reunión. ¡imagina lo que le hará ahora que se atrevió a regresarle el relámpago y golpearlo! Ozaí debe estar furioso y quién sabe qué será capaz de hacer si lo llega a capturar.

* * *

En ese momento, en el palacio real, Ozaí caminaba furioso en su habitación, iba y venía de un lado a otro, como fiera enjaulada.

– ¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo hayan encontrado?

– Señor, hacemos todo lo posible – dijo un soldado que arrodillado hablaba con el señor del fuego.

– ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE! Manden halcones por toda la nación del fuego, llamen a todos los mercenarios y ofrezcan 100 veces más de lo acordado, pero recuerden quiero que traigan al príncipe Zuko CON VIDA – dijo Ozaí con peligrosa frialdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el templo de aire del oeste, el grupo se había reunido de nuevo en la habitación del príncipe. Katara insistió en que no tenían que quedarse, pero nadie quiso marcharse. Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciendo a todos los chicos, hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos. Muy avanzada la noche, Zuko abrió los ojos y le sorprendió encontrarlos a todos durmiendo a su alrededor y a Aang sentado en una silla recostando sus manos y su cabeza en la cama. Esto le recordó a Zuko los momentos que su tío había pasado cuidándolo, hace mucho tiempo. Después de exhalar un profundo suspiró, volvió a dormir sabiendo que ahora ya no estaba solo, que tenía amigos, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó de golpe como consecuencia de una pesadilla, pero enseguida despertaron todos.

– ¡Ya despertó! – exclamó Toph – y de inmediato todos rodearon al príncipe, menos Katara, que permaneció alejada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la habitación.

– ¡Nos asustaste mucho! – dijo Aang - ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Estoy bien – dijo el príncipe tratando de levantarse pero un dolor en su hombro lo obligo a permanecer acostado

– No debes moverte, será mejor que descanses.

– ¿dónde está Katara? – pregunto el príncipe cuando no la vio en la habitación. Todos permanecieron en silencio sin saber que decir.

Katara se paseaba en un pasillo caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ella quería disculparse pero no se atrevía a ver al príncipe a la cara. Sokka fue a su encuentro y le dijo:

– Zuko quiere hablar contigo.

Katara suspiró y se preparó para enfrentar a Zuko. Ella estaba segura de que él le reclamaría su conducta (con todo derecho) así se preparó para una posible pelea. Cuando Katara abrió la puerta encontró al príncipe recostado en su cama muy pálido. El resto del grupo salió de la habitación para que ellos pudieran hablar a solas.

– ¿Querías verme? – dijo ella con voz baja.

– Sí. Quería disculparme contigo

– ¡QUÉ! – exclamó ella sorprendida - ¡Disculparte tú conmigo!, pero... ¿Por qué?

– Porque te había dado mi palabra de honor que nunca volvería a molestarte y que nunca volverías a verme, pero no lo cumplí. ¡Lo siento!

– ¡Lo sientes! – Katara estaba sorprendida, ella estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento y jamás espero algo así - ¿cómo que lo sientes? Yo debería sentirlo… yo te ataque. Yo…

– Esto no habría sucedido si yo no me hubiera acercado, pero estaba preocupado por Aang.

– ¿Significa que o estás enojado conmigo? - preguntó ella confusa.

– No – respondió él – porque a pesar de que yo los traicioné en el pasado, tú curaste mis heridas. Por eso quería verte, para pedirte perdón y para agradecerte por todo.

Katara no pudo soportar esto por más tiempo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Katara, espera! – gritó Zuko y trató de seguirla pero no pudo - ¡RAYOS! - se quejó molestó - ¿Por qué siempre me equivoco con ella?

Cuando Katara salió corriendo, todos se sorprendieron y pensaron que Zuko le había reclamado su conducta. Sokka siguió a su hermana y Aang entró en la habitación, ahí encontró a Zuko de pie caminando con dificultad.

– ¿qué le dijiste?

– !Nada! Sólo le agradecí por haberme curado y ella salió corriendo – con ver el rostro del príncipe, el avatar se dio cuenta que el joven decía la verdad – !Tengo que hablar con ella!

– !No, Zuko!. No creo que sea buena idea. Sokka está con ella ahora... Tal vez más tarde.

– Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

– Ahora regresa a la cama.

– !De ninguna manera! Tenemos que entrenar.

– ¡Acaso estas loco! No estás en condiciones de salir.

– !Yo estoy bien y tú todavía tienes mucho que aprender!. Además, recuerda que el cometa llegará pronto y necesitas vencer a mi padre antes de esa fecha o él se volverá invencible.

– !Está bien! - se resigno el avatar, pero al ver que su amigo apenas podía mantenerse en pie le dijo - Apóyate en mi, te ayudaré con las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Sokka buscaba a su hermana. La encontró llorando en el salón principal.

– ¿Pelearon, no es así? – preguntó Sokka consternado.

– No – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas – dijo que fue su culpa y me dio las gracias por curarlo – ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza – ¿por qué es tan impredecible? Cuando piensas que es bueno hace algo horrible y cuando esperas que haga algo malo te sorprende con una nobleza que no puedes entender. ¡OJALÁ ESTUVIERA MOLESTÓ CONMIGO! - gritó ella - !OJALÁ, HUBIERAMOS PELEADO!, así no me sentiría tan mal. Una vez le dije que él era una persona horrible, pero cuando se comporta así, siento que la persona horrible soy yo.

– Katara tú eres una buena persona. Eres dulce, gentil y cuidas de todo el mundo, menos de Zuko ¡Claro!, dime ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

– !No lo odio!, es sólo que no confío en él. !No quiero confiar en él!.

– A mi tampoco me agrada, pero parece que esta vez ha cambiado.

– !No, no ha cambiado!. Nos está engañando a todos. No sé que extraña habilidad tiene para causar compasión en los demás, pero está vez no funcionará conmigo. !Me engaño una vez, pero no volverá a hacerlo!

– ¿Y si dice la verdad?

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes Sokka?. Sufrí mucho cuando nos traicionó en Ba Sing Se y no podría soportar una nueva traición. !Por eso lo rechazo y me alejó de él!, porque sé que si cedo, aunque sea un poco…

Katara empezó a llorar de nuevo pero su hermano la abrazó dulcemente y ella se refugió en el pecho de su hermano mientras seguía llorando.

– ¡Sokka, tengo tanto miedo! No soportaría que me volviera a engañar. Por eso no debo confiar en él. ¡No quiero!. Tengo que odiarlo¡tengo que hacerlo!

– Comprendo. Tienes que odiarlo, pero no puedes ¿verdad?

– No lo sé. Me siento tan confundida.

A unos metros de ahí, se encontraban Zuko y Aang, que venían subiendo las escaleras, pero el esfuerzo hizo que el joven se sintiera agotado y ligeramente mareado.

– Te dije que no era buena idea – replicó Aang.

– Estoy bien, solamente necesito un poco de agua.

– Muy bien. Quédate aquí, traeré un poco. No tardaré.

Zuko se sentó en el suelo esperando a su nuevo amigo, pero escuchó una discusión cerca de ahí. Claramente reconoció la voz de Katara y se acercó para escuchar lo que decían.

– ¡Ojala que pronto termine de enseñarle fuego control a Aang para que se valla de una vez y no vuelva a verlo nunca!

– ¿Estas segura que no quieres volver a verlo nunca? – preguntó Sokka incrédulamente.

– En este momento no estoy segura de nada. !Lo único que sé es que yo era mucho más feliz cuando Zuko era nuestro enemigo!. Verlo aquí, conviviendo con nosotros es muy difícil para mi y no sé cuanto tiempo pueda soportarlo.

– Me parece que exageras.

– ¡No!, No exagero Sokka. Lo quiero lejos de aquí. !Lo quiero lejos del grupo! y sobre todo !LO QUIERO FUERA DE MI VIDA, PARA SIEMPRE!

En ese momento, Katara se dio la vuelta y vio que el príncipe la estaba escuchando.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó ella sorprendida.

El príncipe la miro con tanta tristeza que las palabras eran innecesarias. Simplemente cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza y se alejo en silencio.

– ¡ZUKO, ESPERA! – gritó ella, pero no se atrevió a seguirlo – ¡RAYOS! - replico -¿Por qué siempre termino lastimándolo?

– Creo que está vez, realmente necesitas disculparte – dijo Sokka

– ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó ella molesta – ¡Necesito estar sola!

Katara corrió hacia donde estaba Appa y subiendo en bisonte se alejó por los aires, dejando a su hermano confundido. En ese momento regresó Aang con un vaso de agua, pero no encontró a su amigo.

– Zuko ¿en donde estás?

– Aquí

– Toma te traje agua fresca

– ¡Gracias!

– ¡AANG! – gritó Sokka

– ¿qué sucede?

– ¡Es Katara! Se llevó a Appa porque dice que quiere estar sola.

– Bueno, eso significa que no vamos a entrenar hoy – dijo Aang preparandose para irse.

– Un momento – replicó Zuko, sujetando la ropa del avatar – no necesitamos el bisonte. Entrenaremos aquí en el templo. Buscaremos un sitio apartado y aprovecharemos el día.

– ¡Está bien! – dijo el avatar con tristeza y siguió a su maestro con resignación.

- Esperen un momento ¿Es que no escucharon lo que les dije? Katara se fue, no se dan cuenta de la situación. ¿Ahora quien va a preparar el desayuno?

Aang y Zuko se miraron en silencio por el comentario de Sokka.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron a un sitio apropiado Aang preguntó - ¿qué me vas a enseñar hoy?

– Hoy aprenderás a hacer látigos de fuego, pero primero, necesitamos hablar...

* * *

Katara buscó un lugar en el bosque en donde pudiera aclarar sus ideas. Pasó la mayor parte del día pensando en el príncipe Zuko y en la forma injusta en que lo había tratado. En su interior se desataba una intensa batalla entre su razón y su corazón. Al atardecer, se sentó frente al arroyo en que había estado entrenando el día anterior. Con la mirada ausente contemplaba el cauce del río mientras jugueteaba con el agua. Appa estaba comiendo pasto cerca de ella, cuando el bisonte olfateo algo y empezó a gruñir. Katara estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del peligro que la asechaba hasta que fue tarde. Un dardo se clavo en su hombro causando un entumecimiento instantáneo y una parálisis que iba recorriendo su cuerpo. La joven intentó usar su control del agua, pero sus poderes se estaban esfumando.

– ¡APPA, VE POR AYUDA! – gritó la joven desesperada antes de caer al suelo paralizada por el toxico.

Entonces de entre los arbustos salió Jun, acompañada de su Shirshu. La hermosa caza-recompensas pudo haber detenido a Appa con varios dardos impregnados de saliva de Shirshu, pero no lo hizo, pues esto era perfecto para sus planes. Jun se acercó a Katara sonriendo.

- Hiciste muy bien en mandar a tu bisonte por ayuda – dijo la joven sonriendo peligrosamente – tu novio pronto estará aquí para rescatarte y entonces... yo lo atraparé...

* * *

**Nota 1:** Cuando estaba viendo los capítulos del avatar (otra vez) me di cuenta de algo. En el capítulo 1-12 "la tormenta", Iroh le dice a la tripulación que nada volverá a ser igual, pero que lo importante es que el Avatar le daba esperanza a Zuko. Después en el capítulo 2-5 "el día del Avatar", Iroh le dice a Zuko que aunque encuentre al avatar no podrán solucionar su situación. Zuko responde: "entonces, no tengo esperanza" y parece que Iroh se asusta mucho al escuchar esto y cuando Zuko pretende irse Iroh lo detiene y le dice¡No, Zuko! Nunca debes perder la esperanza…" La forma en que Iroh reacciona, (tan asustado), me hizo pensar en un posible intento de suicidio (Aunque no creo que en la caricatura, Zuko intentara algo así) y por eso escribí este capitulo. 

**Nota 2: **Noten que cuando escribí "Dios", lo hice con mayúsculas, para referirme al Dios verdadero y no a la deidad que veneran en la caricatura. No lo hice con el fin de evangelizarlos, pero si porque tengo el temor de que alguna persona deprimida lea esto y se vea influenciada para pensar que el suicidio es una salida fácil, porque no lo es. El bien y el mal existen, y el mayor triunfo del maligno es hacernos creer que no valemos nada y que nadie nos ama, pero es un mentira. Siempre hay alguien que te ama y si clamas a Dios él te ayudará, porque para él tu vida es muy valiosa ¿Sabes cuanto vale tu vida? La sangre de Dios. Esto es sólo para evitar que mis historias sean mala influencia para alguien.

**Nota 3**: Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias a eso decidí continuar este fic.Espero que les haya gustado la historia y estoy abierta a todos sus comentarios.


	3. Rescate

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**3****. RESCATE.**

En un rincón apartado del templo de Aire del oeste, el avatar y el príncipe exiliado estuvieron hablando por largo rato, no como antiguos enemigos, ni como alumno y maestro, sino como amigos, quizás por primera vez.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Aang.

– Sí – contestó el príncipe – Lo he pensado mucho y es la única solución. Sé que ella tiene razón en odiarme y no la culpo… pero… es que pensé, que si me esforzaba, tal vez podría lograr que me aceptaran, pero es inútil – el joven suspiró mientras inclinaba la cabeza – ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! Toda mi vida me esforcé tanto por qué mi padre me aceptara y estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero nunca lo conseguí. No sé por qué pensé que esta vez sería diferente. Ahora sé que no importa cuanto me esfuerce siempre terminare decepcionando a todos.

– Yo no estoy decepcionado – dijo el avatar colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo – renunciaste a todo lo que tenías para enseñarme fuego control y enfrentaste a tu padre con tal de hacer lo correcto. Se requiere mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste. Tal vez no te importe mi opinión, pero estoy orgulloso de ti.

– ¡Gracias! – Zuko tomó un poco de aire y añadió – Bueno, vamos a entrenar.

– Sigo pensando que deberías descansar.

– Estoy bien. Podemos entrenar un poco hasta que regrese Katara ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

– Supongo que sí. Acaba de irse y conociéndola, tardará horas. Probablemente este aquí a la hora de la comida o quizás tarde un poco más.

Los dos amigos empezaron a entrenar. Zuko le enseñaba al avatar algunos movimientos que el niño repetía hasta dominarlos. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el príncipe estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entrenar a Aang, tanto que gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara, pero Zuko era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, sin embargo, el avatar notó el cansancio del príncipe y le dijo:

– ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Ya tengo hambre.

– Está bien, pero si Sokka cocinó la comida debe ser horrible.

Cuando le dieron un tazón de arroz, el príncipe Zuko lo probó con desconfianza pero para su sorpresa su sabor no era tan desagradable.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! Realmente te superaste Sokka

– Yo no cociné – contestó el guerrero de la tribu del agua – fue Haru

– Ahora me explico – dijo Zuko sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Zuko y Aang regresaron a entrenar.

Esta vez los dos crearon dos largos látigos de fuego y comenzaron a pelear. El fuego crecía y los dos atacaban con fuerza, igual que en las catacumbas de cristal. Lamentablemente, en uno de los ataques, el fuego de Zuko no pudo detener el poderoso ataque de Aang, que lo golpeo directamente, haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo sobre su hombro lastimado.

– ¡ZUKO! – Gritó Aang corriendo al lado de su amigo – ¡Lo siento! no fue mi intención. Te dije que no era buena idea. Déjame ver.

– No es nada – dijo el príncipe apretando los dientes y sujetando su hombro herido.

– Está sangrando de nuevo. Tenemos que cambiar el vendaje. Tú quédate aquí.

Aang se alejó corriendo y regresó con vendas limpias. Mientras el niño cambiaba los vendajes del príncipe, el joven preguntó.

– Se hace tarde, Katara ya debería de estar aquí. Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla

– No. Ella es así. Cuando está molesta quiere estar sola.

– Aun así, pienso que deberíamos buscarla.

– No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien. ¡Listó! Al fin terminé – dijo Aang mientras terminaba de anudar el vendaje – Con esto estarás bien.

– ¡Gracias! Ahora podremos continuar con el entrenamiento.

– ¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCO! No puedes entrenar así.

– Pero el cometa…

– ¡BASTA! – Interrumpió Aang – ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINÓ! Necesitas descansar y es justamente lo harás ¡QUEDÓ CLARO!

Zuko estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Aang tan molesto. Así que a regañadientes aceptó. Fue a su habitación a dormir un poco y despertó cerca del anochecer. Al subir por las escaleras escuchó una fuerte discusión.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el príncipe

– Katara aun no ha regresado – explicó Sokka.

– Vamos a buscarla ahora mismo – dijo Aang

– Yo les ayudaré.

– No Zuko – dijo Aang – no estás en condiciones de volar. Será mejor que esperes aquí.

– ¡Miren, allá vienen! – gritó Sokka cuando vio que Appa se acercaba volando.

– Ves, Zuko. Te dije que Katara estaría bien – afirmó Aang.

– Sí, tienes razón – sonrió el joven y dando media vuelta regresó a su habitación. En silencio, empezó a recoger todas sus cosas, pero en ese momento Aang llegó corriendo.

– Zuko, Katara no está. Appa regresó solo.

– ¡Rayos! Sabía que algo no andaba bien. ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

– Nosotros iremos. Tú quédate aquí con el resto del grupo.

– No. No podría quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Quiero ir con ustedes – dijo el joven con determinación y Aang accedió.

Todos subieron a bordo de Appa. Aang tomó las riendas.

– Amigo, llévanos con Katara.

De inmediato el bisonte se elevo por los aires y llevó al grupo al río en donde había dejado a Katara. El grupo bajó e inspeccionó el lugar cuidadosamente. Entonces Aang encontró un pergamino amarrado con el collar de Katara. Lo desenvolvió y cuando sus amigos se acercaron, leyó el mensaje en voz alta:

_Príncipe Zuko._

_Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia con vida, entrégate voluntariamente. Nos encontraremos mañana al medio día en la isla que está a 10 kilómetros al norte de este lugar. Ven solo y sin armas. _

_No intentes ningún truco o tu novia pagará las consecuencias._

– ¿Por qué dice que Katara es tu novia? – replicó Aang molesto.

– Eso no importa – contestó Zuko – ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en rescatar a Katara.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

– Solamente hay una solución – respondió Zuko con seriedad – Voy a entregarme.

– Nosotros te acompañaremos.

– No – dijo el príncipe con firmeza – La carta dice que tengo que ir solo. Si los ven, podrían matar a Katara y no quiero arriesgar su vida.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Katara, sentada en la tierra, con las manos atadas a su espalda y recargada en el tronco de un árbol. El efecto de la parálisis ya había pasado, pero las sogas no le permitían moverse ni usar su control del agua. Jun atizaba el fuego en donde se cocinaba una pequeña ave.

– ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! – declaró la adolescente – ¡A Zuko no le importa nada, ni nadie! Él fue capaz de traicionar a su propio tío en Ba Sing Se ¡Qué se puede esperar de una persona así! Él nunca arriesgaría su vida viniendo por mí.

– ¡Vendrá! – dijo la joven sonriendo sin dejar su tarea – No dejará que lastimen a su novia.

Katara frunció el ceño molesta con el comentario.

– ¿Qué ocurre, te peleaste con tu novio? – preguntó Jun con tono burlesco – ¡Ah, ya sé! Apuesto a que te volviste a escapar de su lado. No me sorprende que lo dejes. Cómo dije antes, eres demasiado bonita para él – Katara miró a su captora con desprecio pero no dijo nada – Aunque cualquier chica es demasiado para él. Por eso se dedica a perseguir jovencitas ¿no es así? Después de todo, ninguna mujer podría fijarse en él, no con esa cara. ¡Es una lástima lo de la cicatriz! Si no la tuviera sería muy apuesto, pero así, nadie podría besarlo sin sentir… ¡asco!

– ¡CALLATE! – Gritó Katara molesta – Si hay alguien que de asco ¡esa eres tú! Cazar personas como si fueran animales sólo por dinero es… es…

– Es lo que hacemos los caza-recompensas, querida.

– ¡Pues es despreciable!

– Tal vez, pero es muy lucrativo. No te preocupes por tu novio, a tu edad encontrarás a otro muy pronto.

– Jun, ¿por qué piensas que Zuko y yo somos novios?

– ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?

– ¡No me interesa!. Es sólo… curiosidad.

– No tengo porque contestarte – dijo la caza-fortunas mientras se recostaba en el suelo, cerca del fuego – pero estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer así que te lo voy a decir. He aprendido a conocer muy bien a las personas, después de todo es parte de mi trabajo. Estoy acostumbrada a detectar hasta el más mínimo detalle y te puedo asegurar que ese joven está enamorado de ti.

– ¡Zuko enamorado! – rió Katara – ¡pero qué tontería!... y… ¿y por qué piensas que está enamorado?

– Por la forma en que te mira, la forma en que te sujetaba para que no te cayeras de la montura del shirshu, en fin, incluso el tono de su voz cambia cuando está cerca de ti. Además, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco, me di cuenta que el "chico enfadado" siente ira por todo el mundo, menos por ti. Es más, te apuesto lo que quieras a que a ti no te ha gritado nunca.

Katara hizo un repaso mental de todos sus encuentros con Zuko. Desde el día que lo conoció lo vio gritarle a su tío, a su tripulación, a los aldeanos, a Aang, a Sokka, en fin, a todo el mundo, pero no podía recordar un sólo momento en que Zuko le hubiera gritado o estuviera furioso con ella, a pesar de que Katara se había burlado o lo había insultado en varias ocasiones. Ni si quiera se enojó con ella cuando lo amenazó de muerte o cuando lo atacó.

– Además – continuo Jun – la forma en que sostenía tu collar y lo cuidaba cómo si fuera algo muy valioso.

– ¡Claro que era valioso. Lo quería para atraparnos! – replicó Katara.

– Tal vez, pero debiste ver la expresión de su cara cuando le quite el collar para que mi shirshu lo olfateara. Se notó que no quería perderlo y en la primera oportunidad lo recuperó, a pesar de que ya no lo necesitaba y sabes que hizo, lo conservo en su manga derecha – Jun hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de café y continuo – Tal vez no estés enterada de las costumbres de nuestra nación, pero cuando una pareja se jura amor eterno y deben separarse porque los hombres deben ir a la guerra, ellos intercambian prendas. Ella le entrega un collar o un arete que el joven amarra en su manga derecha, así pensará en ella todo el tiempo y nunca cortejará a otra mujer mientras esté lejos. Él le entrega a ella una de sus armas, para que la guarde en la entrada de su casa. Esto tiene dos significados, el primero es que ella recuerde siempre que él está lejos peleando por ella y el segundo es que nadie se atreva a cortejarla mientras esté sola, porque hay un soldado valiente que un día regresará por su amada. Si el joven regresa de la guerra, ella le devuelve su arma y entonces sellan su promesa de amor ante el altar y con una hermosa boda.

– No tenía idea que en la Nación del Fuego existieran ese tipo de costumbres – dijo la joven conmovida – yo pienso que es una tradición muy hermosa, pero… ¿qué sucede si él no regresa nunca?

– Si hay dos o más hombres que se disputen su amor, deben pelear en duelo por ella, hasta que uno gane la contienda. Entonces la joven debe entregarle el arma de su amado y casarse con el vencedor.

– ¡Casarse!, pero… ¿y si ella no lo quiere?

– Antiguamente la mujer tenía dos opciones. Usar el arma para quitarse la vida o entregársela al vencedor y someterse a su voluntad, pero hace 100 años, una mujer eligió una opción diferente. Ella decidió pelear con el arma de su amado.

– Pero ¿que puede hacer una mujer peleando con hombres entrenados?

– Durante mucho tiempo el arte del combate fue exclusivo de los hombres y en algunos lugares aún lo es.

– ¡Es cierto! – confirmó Katara al recordar al maestro Pakku y su ideas retrógradas de sólo enseñarle a los hombres.

– Pero está joven aprendió a pelear en secreto sólo para que nadie la desposará y así poder esperar a su único amor. Desde entonces, muchas mujeres han seguido su ejemplo y por eso hoy tenemos escuelas en donde las mujeres aprenden a pelear. Algunas aprenden a luchar para ir a la guerra, otras para seguir esperando a su verdadero amor.

– Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti ¿no es así? Tu prometido no regresó de la guerra y por eso aprendiste a pelear, para que nadie pudiera vencerte y casarse contigo. Así podrías seguir esperando a tu gran amor.

– Es tarde – dijo Jun – Será mejor que duermas. Mañana tendremos un largo día.

Katara estaba sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar. Sorprendida y confundida. Siempre había pensado que la Nación del Fuego era malvada, fría y cruel. Pensaba que sus habitantes eran incapaces de amar o de expresar ternura y ahora se enteraba, de que al igual que todo el mundo, también estaban dispuestos a pelear y a morir, no sólo por dinero y poder, sino por proteger el sentimiento más valioso del mundo: el amor.

Entonces un pensamiento terrible cruzó por la mente de la Katara.

– Jun, ¿qué le va a pasar a Zuko si lo atrapan?

– Seguramente lo torturarán hasta morir.

– ¡Qué!, pero su padre es el dirigente de la nación del fuego ¡cómo podría su propio padre ser capaz de algo así!

– Ozaí es famoso por su crueldad, hasta con su propio hijo. Además, el ejemplo del príncipe puede inspirar a la gente y otros podrían seguirlo. El señor del Fuego no puede permitir que eso suceda y por eso necesita dar un escarmiento. Uno muy severo que sirva para que nadie más se atreva a traicionarlo.

Katara permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Ahora, la adolescente estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder…

* * *

Bajo el sol de la mañana, Zuko sujetaba las riendas de Appa mientras surcaba los cielos. Cuando observó la isla que Jun había señalado, descendió sobre la playa y bajó del bisonte volador.

Junto a unas rocas, Jun lo esperaba pacientemente. A un lado se encontraba su shirshu y Katara estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos atadas a su espalda.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó Katara al ver al príncipe.

– ¡Ves! Te dije que vendría – sonrió la caza-fortunas.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí Jun! Ahora suelta a la chica.

– Dije que vinieras sin armas – dijo la cazadora sonriendo y colocando un cuchillo en la garganta de Katara – Tira tus espadas o mató a la chica.

Zuko permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego, desenvainó sus espadas y soltó una de ellas.

– ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa y que la dejarás ir?

– No lo sabes. Tendrás que confiar en mí – dijó Jun con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Zuko colocó la espada que conservaba en su mano y la acercó a su propia garganta.

– ¡Suelta tu espada!

– ¡No!

– ¿qué vas a hacer? – rió Jun – ahorrarme el trabajo de matarte.

– Yo conozco muy bien a mi padre y estoy seguro de que paga mucho más dinero por entregarme vivo que muerto – Jun dejo de sonreír y entonces Zuko continuó – ¡Ahora déjala ir o perderás gran parte de tu recompensa!

– Muy bien. Acércate mientras la chica se aleja, caminen lentamente y te advierto que no quiero trucos.

Katara se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia Appa, mientras que Zuko caminaba hacia Jun. Los dos daban un paso al mismo tiempo y caminaban lentamente, sin decir nada. Cuando cruzaron sus caminos, Katara vaciló y se quedo inmóvil.

– Continúa Katara – dijo Zuko – camina hasta Appa y huye. El avatar y tus amigos te están esperando en donde siempre.

Katara asintió y los dos continuaron su trayecto. Cuando la joven llegó con Appa subió al bisonte. Entonces Zuko se detuvo frente a Jun y el shirshu.

– ¡Vete Katara, AHORA! – Fue lo único que Zuko alcanzó a gritar antes de que la lengua de la bestia tocara el cuerpo del príncipe. Al mismo tiempo Katara gritaba: – ¡Appa, yip yip!

Y mientras Katara se elevaba por los aires, el príncipe Zuko caía al suelo paralizado por el tóxico. La adolescente miró hacia atrás y vio como Jun encadenaba al indefenso príncipe Zuko. Ella inclinó su cabeza y con el corazón inundado de tristeza se alejó rápidamente, dejando atrás al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Dentro de la silla de montar, Katara encontró la daga de perla de Zuko. Con dificultad sujeto la daga con sus manos atadas y cortó las cuerdas. Después de acariciar sus muñecas lastimadas tomó la daga de Zuko entre sus manos

– ¡No puedo creer que vinieras por mí!

Entonces Katara leyó la inscripción que decía:

"_Nunca te rindas sin pelear"_

Katara miró la daga. La empuño con fuerza y con una mirada de decisión corrió a sujetar las riendas y le dio la vuelta al bisonte.

Mientras tanto, Jun había terminado de poner los grilletes en las manos y en los pies de Zuko.

– Más vale que no intentes escapar – dijo Jun señalando un dardo que colocó en una cerbatana – ¿Ves esto? Está impregnado con veneno de la cobra real. Un veneno tan mortífero que es capaz de matar a una persona en 24 horas. Intenta cualquier movimiento y te aseguro que no dudaré en usarlo.

Jun iba a subir al príncipe Zuko al shirshu, cuando vio que Katara se acercaba volando.

– ¡Mira eso!, tú novia regresó. ¡Esto va a ser divertido!

– ¡Déjalo ir! – gritó Katara mientras saltaba del bisonte y caía en la arena lista para atacar.

– ¿Qué sucedió, regresaste para rescatar a tu novio?

– No me interesa lo que suceda con Zuko. Lo único que me importa es Aang y él necesita un maestro.

– Sí, como digas – dijo Jun con indiferencia.

Las dos mujeres se estudiaron cuidadosamente, mientras Appa se enfrentaba al shirshu. Katara atacó a Jun lanzando varias dagas de hielo, pero la joven las derribó con su látigo. Después Katara formó dos látigos de agua y atacó a la caza-recompensas pero Jun se defendía bastante bien utilizando su látigo de cuero. Las dos jóvenes saltaban de un lado a otro, esquivando los golpes y lanzando ataques constantemente.

– ¡Katara! – dijo el príncipe Zuko haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por levantarse – a tras… de ti.

Katara no tuvo tiempo de voltear. La lengua del shirshu la había tocado por la espalda y ahora ella también caía al suelo paralizada. Jun observó a los dos adolescentes inmóviles al igual que al bisonte volador. Ella pudo matarlos a todos, pero decidió llevarse a los prisioneros y dejar al bisonte tendido en la arena.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el templo de aire del oeste, Aang y Sokka esperaban alguna noticia de Katara.

– ¡Están tardando mucho! – exclamó Sokka – deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

– ¿Cómo? Zuko se llevó a Appa – dijo Aang preocupado.

– ¡pero no podemos quedarnos aquí!, yo aún no confío totalmente en Zuko.

– Me temo que no tenemos otra alternativa

* * *

Jun corría a toda prisa en su shirshu, llevando en la parte trasera a sus dos víctimas. La bestia avanzaba cubriendo terreno a gran velocidad. Cuando llegaron a un claro, Jun se detuvo.

– Acamparemos aquí. Levantaré el campamento antes de que oscurezca.

Mientras Jun armaba la tienda de campaña, Zuko y Katara permanecían sentados en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas a la espalda y amarrados a dos árboles, de tal manera que los dos adolescentes podían verse de frente.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Zuko.

– Porque acabo de descubrir que sí existe justicia en el mundo – contestó ella en tono burlesco – Nunca pensé que te vería a ti, "al gran príncipe de la nación del Fuego" atado a un árbol como cualquier campesino de la tribu del agua.

– Realmente estás disfrutando esto ¿no es así?

– ¡Oh sí! – suspiró ella – con tal de verte amarrado a ese árbol, no me importa que me hayan atrapado a mi también.

– ¡Fuiste una tonta, al permitir que Jun te atrapara!

– Supongo que tú fuiste muy listo al entregarte voluntariamente. ¡Por Dios! dime ¿En que rayos estabas pensando?

– No podía dejar que te lastimaran.

– ¿y luego qué? – dijo ella con sarcasmo – ¿Cuál era el brillante plan?

– Yo escaparía más tarde.

– ¿Cómo?

– Pensaría en una manera. Aunque no lo creas soy capaz de escapar de cualquier prisión sin ayuda.

– Pues en Ba Sing Se, no estabas haciendo un buen trabajo. Si tu tío y Aang no nos hubieran rescatado aún seríamos prisioneros en las catacumbas.

– Yo estaba pensando en la forma de escapar de esa prisión.

– ¡no me digas! Si eres tan listo entonces porque no estas pensando en la forma de escapar de aquí.

– ¡Quieres dejar de criticarme! Tú tampoco fuiste muy lista hace un rato. ¡Por Dios, Katara! Ya estabas libre ¿por qué regresaste?

– ¡Ya te dije! Sólo lo hice por Aang. Ayudar al avatar es lo único que me preocupa en la vida y él necesita que le enseñes fuego control. ¡Ojalá que aprenda pronto para que te vallas y te mantengas lejos de mi vida para siempre!

– Primero tenemos que escapar de aquí.

– ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?

– Estoy pensando.

– ¡Genial! Entonces estamos perdidos.

– No necesariamente. Ya empiezo a recobrar la movilidad, así que esa cosa no tarda en venir para darnos otro lengüetazo y dejarnos paralizados.

– ¿Y entonces qué? Tienes las manos atadas cómo yo. ¡No puedes atacar a nadie así!

– ¡Ssshhhh! Aguarda.

En pocos minutos, el shirshu se acercó al joven príncipe, pero Zuko estaba preparado. Cuando el animal saco la lengua para escupir el veneno, el príncipe se adelantó y de su boca salió una ráfaga de fuego que quemó la lengua de la bestia.

El shirshu gritó y empezó a correr de un lado a otro sin control. Con otra bocanada de fuego, Zuko quemó las sogas que lo ataban al árbol y corrió hacia Katara. Con su aliento de fuego quemó las sogas y derritió las cadenas que sujetaban a su compañera y ahora ella estaba libre.

– ¡Muchacho tonto! – gritó Jun furiosa y sacudió su látigo que dirigió contra Zuko, el joven logró apartarse de un salto, pero Katara ya estaba en posición de ataque y tomando agua de las plantas que estaban cercanas a ella, formó varias estacas de hielo que le arrojó a la caza-recompensas, pero ésta, destruía los proyectiles con su látigo.

Mientras tanto, Zuko utilizó su aliento de fuego para derretir los grilletes de sus pies. El shirshu furioso porque aún tenía la lengua quemada atacó al joven con su cola, pero los rápidos reflejos del príncipe lograron evitar el golpe. Ahora se estaban enfrentando la bestia y el príncipe en un ataque sin tregua.

El shirshu embistió primero y aunque Zuko tenía las manos encadenadas, seguía siendo un formidable enemigo. El joven daba patadas con bolas de fuego que la bestia esquivaba saltando con agilidad de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto, Katara y Jun se enfrentaban en una feroz batalla. Katara era una poderosa maestra agua, pero Jun era muy ágil. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y letales como los de la serpiente. Quizás por eso llevaba un tatuaje en su brazo de ese reptil.

Zuko corría y saltaba esquivando los ataques de la fiera, pero ya no arrojaba bolas de fuego y respiraba muy agitadamente. En un descuido, la cola del shirshu golpeo al joven que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Entonces la bestia saltó sobre él, pero con sus dos pies juntos, Zuko arrojó una enorme bola de fuego que golpeo a la bestia haciéndola caer. Rápido como el rayo, Zuko se puso de pie y con varias patadas, lanzó varios ataques de fuego, provocando que el shirshu huyera perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres peleaban afanosamente. Jun era muy ágil y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Katara. De un saltó la caza recompensas se colocó a tras de la adolescente y sacó una daga que iba a enterrar en su espalda, cuando una bola de fuego la golpeo lanzándola lejos de Katara. Zuko dio otra patada y de su pie salió una enorme bola de fuego que golpeo a Jun contra el tronco de un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

– ¡Vaya Zuko, tengo que darte crédito por esto! Realmente lograste liberarnos – dijo Katara mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Jun. Entonces ella se acercó al joven príncipe que estaba sentado en el suelo respirando con fuerza – ¡Zuko, tu hombro está sangrando!

– Estoy bien.

– ¡No, no es cierto! – Katara tomó un poco de agua del campamento y la utilizó para sanar la herida del príncipe – ¿cómo esperas recuperarte si no dejas de pelear? Deberías estar descansando, en lugar de venir a…

– De venir a rescatarte.

– No debiste venir.

– No quería que te lastimaran por mi culpa.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron fijamente. Durante unos segundos reino el silencio. Bajo la luna llena Katara se veía tan hermosa que Zuko tuvo que romper el contacto visual, mirando al suelo para no cometer una imprudencia. Por su parte, Katara había reaccionado y continuó con la curación. Ella estaba absorta en su tarea cuando vio que una sombra pasó sobre ellos. Los dos jóvenes alzaron la vista y vieron que se trataba de Appa, que volaba cerca de ellos.

– ¡KATARA! – gritaba Sokka desde el cielo.

– ¡Sokka y Aang! – exclamó ella – ¡vinieron por nosotros!

– Seguramente Appa volvió al templo del aire, en cuanto pasó el efecto de las toxinas.

– ¡SOKKA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – gritó Katara

– No nos escuchan, están muy lejos. Quítame las esposas y enviare una señal de fuego.

Katara se acercó a Jun y le arrebato el conjunto de llaves que llevaba en su cintura, pero con el movimiento Jun abrió los ojos, sin que la adolescente lo notara. Katara corrió hacia Zuko, buscó la llave correcta y retiró las esposas. Una vez libre, Zuko lanzó una gran bola de fuego que se elevo a gran altura y explotó en el aire.

– ¿Viste eso? – preguntó Sokka

– ¡Sí, deben ser ellos! – exclamó Aang – ¡vamos Appa!

Aang dio la vuelta al bisonte y buscaron un lugar para aterrizar. Zuko y Katara estaban observando a Appa bajar frente a ellos y ninguno advirtió que Jun se había levantado.

– ¡Vas a lamentar esto príncipe Zuko!

Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, ella acercó una cerbatana a su boca y lanzó el dardo mortal, al mismo tiempo que Katara miraba hacia atrás y se daba cuenta del peligro.

– ¡ZUKO! – Fue lo único que Katara pudo decir antes de interponerse en el trayecto del dardo, que se clavo en su brazo. La joven se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía un dolor en su brazo izquierdo que iba esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Katara! – exclamó Zuko sujetando a la joven en sus brazos y recostándola en el suelo.

– ¡Está hecho! – Advirtió Jun – El veneno de la cobra real es mortal. En 24 horas tu novia estará muerta.

Con una malévola carcajada, Jun huyó hacia el bosque perdiéndose en las sombras. Zuko pensó en perseguirla, pero en este momento le preocupaba más la seguridad de Katara, así que se quedó a su lado, dejando que la caza-recompensas escapara. Aang y Sokka llegaron corriendo pero quedaron petrificados al ver a Katara semiinconsciente.

– ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA! - gritó Sokka furioso.

– No hay tiempo para reclamaciones – replicó Zuko – traigan un poco de agua.

– ¡Katara, Katara! – decía Zuko acercándole un recipiente con agua que Sokka había traído – ¿puedes escucharme?

– Sí

– Aquí hay un poco de agua, intenta curarte.

La joven usó su mano derecha para elevar el agua y formar una brillante esfera, pero cuando la acercó a su brazo izquierdo, el agua cayó al suelo y la joven perdió el sentido.

– ¡Katara… Katara! – la llamaba el joven príncipe mientras la sacudía ligeramente – Despierta Katara, ¡por favor! Tienes que despertar. ¡Katara!... ¡KATARA! - gritaba el príncipe mientras se hundía en la más profunda desesperación...

* * *

Nota: espero que les guste.


	4. El antidoto 1a parte

Disclaimer: El Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores

* * *

**4****. EL ANTÍDOTO (primera parte).**

Era cerca de media noche cuando llegaron al templo de aire del oeste. Zuko saltó al suelo con Katara en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Ahí la depositó gentilmente en su cama.

– ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! – gritó Sokka – dijiste que ella estaría bien y mira lo que sucedió. Sabía que tú sólo nos traerías problemas

– ¡Ya basta Sokka! – dijo Aang – Gritar no servirá de nada. Tenemos que pensar en como ayudar a Katara.

– ¿Cómo? – gritó Sokka – Ella es la única que puede curar ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Y tú Zuko ojalá que pienses en una solución o te aseguro que voy a… ¿Dónde está Zuko?

El príncipe estaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo ante la enorme puerta de la biblioteca. Sin perder un segundo, el joven se dirigió a una sección y empezó a revisar los pergaminos. Lleno de ansiedad, Zuko tomaba un pergamino, lo revisaba brevemente y luego lo arrojaba al suelo. Después tomaba otro y repetía el proceso.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Aang, que había seguido al joven.

– Sé que lo vi por aquí.

– ¿ver qué? – preguntó el avatar al ver que el príncipe leía con avidez un viejo pergamino.

– ¡Este es! – exclamó el joven sonriendo.

– ¿qué es eso?

– ¡Un antídoto! Acompáñame, necesitamos algunos ingredientes – Zuko recogió algunas cosas que necesitaba y las colocó en una bolsa. Después, los dos amigos fueron corrieron en busca del bisonte volador.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Sokka

– Existe un antídoto para el veneno de la cobra real – explicó Zuko mientras sujetaba el pergamino con su puño – Aang y yo buscaremos los ingredientes.

– Yo los acompañaré

– No Sokka – dijo Zuko – Katara te necesita aquí, nosotros buscaremos el antídoto.

– No sé si deba confiar en ti.

– Katara salvo mi vida y te prometo que no voy a dejarla morir – declaró el príncipe con melancolía – ¡Por favor Sokka, cuida bien de ella!

– Lo haré.

– Nosotros volveremos a tiempo ¡Lo prometo!

Zuko subió al bisonte y observó a Aang con la cabeza inclinada.

– No te preocupes – dijo el joven colocando su mano en el hombro del niño – ella estará bien. La salvaremos juntos.

– Sí – contestó el avatar con voz apagada.

Entonces Appa despego y los dos amigos surcaron los cielos en busca del antídoto que necesitaban.

– Necesitamos reunir tres ingredientes para elaborar el antídoto – declaró Zuko – Una orquídea negra de los acantilados, dos espinas rojas de la ortiga carnívora y tres gotas del veneno azul de una anaconda blanca.

– Eso suena difícil.

– Para ser francos, la empresa tiene una parte fácil, una difícil y me temo que una muy peligrosa, pero tenemos que encontrar todo antes de que obscurezca el día de mañana.

Appa llegó volando a la cima de una montaña. Los dos jóvenes bajaron y encendieron una llama en sus manos para poder ver en la oscuridad. Juntos buscaban la orquídea que necesitaban.

– La orquídea permanece cerrada en la noche – explicó Zuko – debemos encontrarla pero no podemos cortarla. Tendremos que esperar hasta el amanecer, porque sólo entonces la flor abrirá sus pétalos y tendremos un día para poder elaborar el antídoto.

Después de buscar durante un par de horas, Aang encontró un prado lleno de exóticas flores de diversas clases, tamaños y colores. Ahí encontró algunas orquídeas negras.

– ¡Bien hecho Aang! Ahora sólo tendremos que esperar a que amanezca.

– ¿Y cuando sucederá eso?

– Supongo que no falta mucho.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el suelo y aguardaron con impaciencia la llegada del amanecer. En ese momento escucharon un aterrador bramido y los dos jóvenes corrieron a ocultarse tras una enorme roca.

Ante sus ojos apareció un enorme búfalo-rinoceronte que se acercó al prado y empezó a comer las flores que ahí se encontraban.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Aang – ¡Ese animal va a comerse todas las flores!

– No podemos permitirlo.

– ¡Claro que no!

Aang salto en frente del búfalo-rinoceronte y con un ataque de viento lo lanzó lejos de las flores. Enfurecido, el animal corrió hacia el avatar, preparado para embestir. Aang utilizó su báculo para desviar el ataque con otro ataque de viento. El niño Iba a lanzar otro ataque como al anterior, pero Zuko sujeto el báculo y lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera, no lo ataques! – gritó Zuko.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Mira lo que el viento le está haciendo a las flores.

Aang se dio la vuelta, sólo para observar cientos de hermosos pétalos de flores volando por todas partes y cayendo graciosamente al suelo.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Aang – Las flores se están deshojando ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Tenemos que alejarlo pero sin dañar a las flores.

– ¿cómo?

– Has que te siga – ordeno el príncipe – Tenemos que distraerlo hasta que salga el sol

– ¿y cuando será eso?

– En cualquier momento.

El búfalo-rinoceronte corrió a toda velocidad hacia los dos chicos preparándose para embestir. Zuko se hizo a un lado y la bestia persiguió a Aang, quien corrió lo más rápido que podía.

– ¡Bien hecho Aang! Distráelo un poco mientras buscó la orquídea negra.

– ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! – gritó Aang – ¡A ti no te persigue una gigantesca bestia!

Aang, corría y saltaba esquivando los ataques de la bestia, mientras Zuko, alumbrado con una flama de su mano, buscaba desesperadamente la flor que necesitaban.

– ¡Zuko apresúrate!

– ¡Eso intento, pero no encuentro más orquídeas! – dijo el joven alarmado –Parece que las destruiste todas.

El cielo empezó a aclararse al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía la luz de las estrellas indicando que se acercaba el amanecer. Entonces Zuko apago la llama que tenía en su mano y continúo buscando entre las pocas flores que quedaban. Finalmente descubrió el botón de una orquídea negra justo al borde del acantilado.

– ¡La encontré! – Exclamó el príncipe – ¡pero sólo queda una!

– ¡Córtala y vamos! – gritó Aang que estaba pasando muchas dificultades para eludir los ataques del monstruo.

– ¡No puedo! Tiene que salir el sol para que se abra la flor. ¡Tenemos que esperar un poco más!

Aang estaba exhausto pero el búfalo-rinoceronte también y bufando se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire. En ese momento el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte y cuando sus primeros rayos tocaron la flor, ésta empezó a abrir sus delicados pétalos. Entones el búfalo se preparó para embestir de nuevo.

– ¿Puedes cortar la flor ahora?

– ¡Aun no! Debemos espera a que hasta que abra completamente.

– ¡ZUKO!

– ¡Sólo un poco más!

La flor estaba casi abierta cuando el búfalo-rinoceronte se detuvo y vio la ropa roja del príncipe.

– ¡Oh, oh! – exclamó Zuko cuando vio que el búfalo-rinoceronte corría hacia él.

– ¡Corre Zuko! – grito Aang.

Después de un momento de duda, Zuko corrió hacia un lado tratando de alejar al monstruo de la única orquídea negra que quedaba completa. El monstruo embistió pero el príncipe esquivo el ataque. El búfalo-rinoceronte estaba exhausto y se detuvo respirando agitadamente. Entonces regresó caminando, dejo de perseguir a los chicos y continuo comiendo las flores que encontraba. En ese momento, la orquídea negra estaba casi abierta y estaba a punto de ser devorada por el búfalo-rinoceronte.

– ¡No! – exclamó Aang – ¡va a comerse la flor!

– ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo Zuko que corrió hacia la orquídea que finalmente estaba abierta.

El búfalo-rinoceronte estaba casi sobre la flor, pero en el último segundo, Zuko corrió con fuerza y se deslizó sobre el pastó en un desesperado intento por tomar la flor y al pasar cerca de ella la cortó al vuelo, pero no pudo detenerse y cayo hacia el barranco.

– ¡ZUKO! – gritó Aang mientras se lanzaba hacia el vacío al mismo tiempo que abría su planeador. El monstruo se detuvo a un paso del precipicio y continuo su comida.

Aang bajó a toda velocidad hasta emparejarse con Zuko. Entonces el avatar sostuvo al príncipe con ambas piernas y los dos se mantuvieron en el aire planeando con dificultad, debido al peso excesivo. En ese momento llego Appa volando y se colocó debajo de los dos chicos. Entonces los dos se dejaron caer sobre la montura del bisonte y respiraron aliviados.

– ¡Por favor Zuko, dime que esta fue la parte difícil!

– ¡Lo siento Aang! Pero esta tarea era la más fácil.

– ¡Esto temía! – dijo el pequeño respirando agitadamente – ¿Tienes la flor?

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Genial!

Mientras Aang tomaba las riendas del rinoceronte, Zuko sacaba de su mochila un pequeño mortero para machacar la flor y después colocarla en un frasco con agua. Después de mezclar la primera parte del antídoto, el agua se torno verde. Zuko colocó la botella en la bolsa y se acercó a Aang.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo el príncipe – El sol ya salió y tenemos que reunir el resto de los ingredientes antes de la puesta de sol.

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

– A una región boscosa que está en un valle a unos kilómetros al norte. Buscaremos una ortiga carnívora y le quitaremos las espinas rojas.

– ¿Esa es la parte difícil, verdad?

– Sí, porque las ortigas son plantas carnívoras que pueden devorarte en minutos. Además, tienen largos tallos cubiertos de espinas que detectan cualquier movimiento o cualquier fuente de calor. Al sentir la presencia de algo acercándose lanzas sus espinas venenosas. Su veneno no es mortal, pero igual que las arañas, pueden paralizar a su victima por horas mientras la devoran.

– ¿Cómo vamos a quitarle las espinas?

– Estoy pensando en eso.

– Más vale que se te ocurra algo pronto.

* * *

Appa descendió sobre un claro en una región boscosa.

– Hasta aquí podemos llegar volando – dijo Zuko – tendremos que seguir a pie.

Los dos chicos avanzaron apresuradamente entre las plantas, hasta que la maleza se hizo tan espesa que Zuko tuvo que utilizar sus espadas para abrirse camino. Finalmente llegaron hasta la planta que estaban buscando. En el centro había una enorme flor de pétalos rojos dentados cubiertos con espinas rojas, a su alrededor había cinco tentáculos gruesos color amarillo y rodeando a la planta había cientos de tentáculos verdes con espinas verde oscuro, que se movían constantemente en busca de alguna presa. Zuko arrojó una piedra que cayó muy lejos de ellos, al instante los tentáculos se acercaron a la piedra y le lanzaron varias espinas. Después rodearon la roca y al no detectar calor se retiraron a su posición original.

Zuko y Aang se escondieron tras el tronco de un árbol mientras pensaban qué hacer.

– ¿Cuáles espinas necesitamos? – preguntó Aang

– Las del centro de la flor.

– Temía que dijeras eso.

– Creo que tú eres el único que puede acercarse.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tienes que usar tu tierra control para cubrir tu cuerpo con rocas igual que lo hiciste en Ba Sing Se y entonces avanzas lentamente, pero si las plantas detectan algún movimiento debes detenerte y esperar a que se retire. Es probable que busque alguna fuente de calor, en ese caso debes cubrirte con hielo para que no detecten tu presencia. Cuando te acerques lo suficiente cortas las espinas y te alejas.

– Espero que resulte.

Aang rodeo su cuerpo con rocas y avanzó lentamente a la planta, pero en cuanto los tentáculos detectaron que algo se acercaba, rodearon a Aang, quién permaneció inmóvil unos momentos mientras Zuko lo vigilaba atentamente. Cuando la planta no detecto ningún movimiento se retiró a su posición original, entonces Aang siguió avanzando, pero la planta se acercó de nuevo, aunque esta vez rodearon a Aang y el niño tuvo que soplar un poco de aliento de hielo para que los tentáculos no detectaran el calor. Los tentáculos se retiraron pero esta vez no se alejaron mucho. Aang espero un momento y después avanzó, pero para su sorpresa los tentáculos se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Aang destruyendo la capa de roca que cubría su cuerpo.

Aang cayó al suelo derribado por la fuerza del impacto y hubiera muerto a causa de los tentáculos que se lanzaron sobre él, si no hubiera sido porque Zuko dio un salto al frente y lanzó una bola de fuego carbonizando los tentáculos que iban a destruir al avatar. Entonces, el príncipe encendió dos flamas en sus manos y corrió hacia la planta, quien olvidándose del niño atacó al príncipe que se acercaba a toda prisa.

Una lluvia de espinas venenosas cayó sobre el príncipe, pero Zuko levantó una pared de fuego que carbonizó a todas las espinas que la planta le había lanzado. De inmediato, Zuko desenvaino sus espadas y se dedico a cortar los tentáculos que lo estaban atacando. El joven se defendía muy bien de los ataques, pero pronto la planta lo rodeo y a una lluvia de espinas fue arrojada sobre su espalda. Aang ya se había puesto de pie y al darse cuenta del peligro, lanzó una ráfaga de viento que desvió las espinas logrando proteger a su amigo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Aang

– Destruir todos los tentáculos que podamos.

Los dos chicos peleaban contra los innumerables tentáculos que los tenían rodeados. Zuko usaba sus espadas para cortar las plantas de tajo y en ocasiones lanzaba ráfagas de fuego. Aang usaba viento para desviar las espinas que constantemente les arrojaba la planta y también usaba su aliento de hielo para congelar los tentáculos y luego romperlos con el báculo.

El príncipe y el Avatar, peleaban en una sincronía perfecta, espalda con espalda, los dos luchaban con valor y con habilidad increíble, haciendo frente a la planta carnívora y logrando obtener la ventaja.

– Esto puede tardar horas – gritó Aang – y ya casi es medio día.

– Tienes razón – confirmó el príncipe sin dejar de pelear – tenemos poco tiempo para salvar a Katara.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer Zuko?

– Estas cosas detectan el calor y el movimiento, así que eso les daré – Zuko lanzó una gran bola de fuego, sobre un arbusto pequeño que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia y se incendió enseguida. De inmediato, algunos tentáculos rodearon las llamas del arbusto para investigar si se trataba de un ser vivo.

– ¡Está funcionando! – exclamó Aang

– Usa tu aliento helado para acercarte a la planta, yo la distraeré con fuego.

Zuko formó varios incendios pequeños para distraer a los tentáculos y permitir que Aang avanzara, pero cuando el avatar estaba muy cerca de la flor se topó con un peligro mayor.

En la base de la flor se encontraban los cinco tentáculos amarillos que semejaban pistilos. Éstos no tenían espinas pero eran mucho más fuertes que los tentáculos verdes y su función era proteger a la flor a toda costa. De inmediato los pistilos atacaron al avatar, quien congeló uno de ellos y lo rompió con su báculo. El segundo pistilo sujeto el tobillo de Aang dejándolo colgado en aire, el niño congelo el pistilo y estaba a punto de romperlo cuando un tercer pistilo le arrebató el báculo.

De una patada el niño rompió el pistilo congelado, cayendo al suelo. Aang se puso de pie y extrajo el agua del pistilo que tenía el báculo, secándolo inmediatamente (tal cómo le había enseñado Katara), con el agua obtenida formó dagas de hielo que arrojó contra el cuarto pistilo cortándolo en pedazos, el niño iba a repetir el ataque contra el último pistilo, pero en ese instante tres espinas verdes se clavaron en su espalda paralizando su cuerpo. El avatar cayó inmóvil al suelo. De inmediato, el pistilo rodeo el cuerpo del niño, lo levantó y lo acercó a la flor que abrió sus pétalos, como si se tratara de una enorme boca que estaba a punto de devorar al avatar.

Zuko había estado peleando contra los tentáculos y había provocado varios incendios alrededor para mantener distraída a la planta, pero cuando vio que Aang estaba a punto de ser devorado, corrió hacia el centro de la flor. Varios tentáculos le bloquearon el paso y lanzaron cientos de espinas, pero usando sus espadas, Zuko levantó dos paredes de fuego que lo protegieron de las espinas y al mismo tiempo quemaron muchos de estos tentáculos. Sin detenerse, Zuko arrojó sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo al centro de la flor. Una cortó parte del pétalo rojo y la otra cortó el pistilo que sostenía al avatar. Tomando impulso, el príncipe saltó sobre el centro de la flor, sujetando a Aang con una mano y al pétalo rojo con la otra mano.

El príncipe y el avatar cayeron al suelo y de inmediato todos los tentáculos restantes se lanzaron sobre Zuko y el pequeño, lanzando una lluvia inmensa de espinas. Zuko apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y formar una gran esfera de fuego a su alrededor. Esta esfera empezó a crecer y crecer, incinerando todo lo que estaba a su paso y acabando con la ortiga carnívora.

El fuego se desvaneció y el príncipe agotado, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Su hombro aún no había sanado completamente y aún no se recuperaba por la sangre perdida. Estos factores, aunados a la exhaustiva pelea que acababan de librar, hicieron que el príncipe se sintiera mareado y que perdiera el sentido.

* * *

_Zuko se encontró de nuevo en las catacumbas de cristal, al lado de Katara. En su mente revivió el encuentro que había tenido con __ella. También vio como la joven le había ofrecido curar su cicatriz y cuando ella colocó su suave mano en el rostro de Zuko, lo llenó de una paz y una calidez que no había experimentado nunca._

_Entonces revivió el ataque y su traición. También vio a la joven llorando con Aang en sus brazos. Del mismo modo, pasó por su mente el momento en que él le pedía perdón a Katara y el instante en que ella recibía el dardo mortal por salvar a Zuko..._

– _¡Katara, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que preferiría morir antes de lastimarte de nuevo! – dijo Zuko cuando estaban en el templo del aire._

– _¡Zuko, ayúdame! – dijo Katara mientras perdía el sentido y caía en los brazos del príncipe._

– _¡Te juró Katara, que no te dejaré morir! – dijo el príncipe con determinación._

– _¡Es tarde! – dijo Sokka abatido – ¡Katara está muerta!_

* * *

Zuko despertó de golpe al escuchar estas palabras. Tosió un poco con el humo que se encontraba a su alrededor. El joven se levantó del suelo y vio al avatar a sus pies y restos de la planta carbonizados, por todas partes. El príncipe cortó las espinas rojas que necesitaba, pero al inspeccionar a su alrededor vio unos tentáculos verdes cubiertos con espinas.

– ¡mmmh! Será mejor que me lleve algunas espinas – dijo el príncipe para sí mismo – tal vez pudieran servirnos.

Al terminar su tarea, el joven se llevo a Aang y emprendió el regreso. Cuando encontró a Appa, dejó a Aang en la montura del bisonte y molió las espinas en el mortero, después las añadió al antídoto y agitó la mezcla, que esta vez tomó una coloración naranja.

Cuando Aang abrió los ojos vio que el príncipe sujetaba las riendas de Appa y que todos estaban volando a toda velocidad.

– ¡Qué bueno que estés despierto! – dijo Zuko al ver al niño de pie.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– La planta te atacó con sus espinas.

– Ahora recuerdo. ¡tú me salvaste la vida!

– Tú también me salvaste de morir en el acantilado ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

– Un par de horas.

– ¡un par de horas! – exclamó Aang alarmado al observar la posición del sol – ¡Zuko, ya pasa del medio día!

– ¡Tranquilo, Aang! Tenemos las espinas y ya estamos cerca de nuestro siguiente punto. Aun tenemos tiempo para completar el antídoto. Además, el lugar al que vamos está cerca del templo del aire del oeste, así que podremos regresar a tiempo, pero debemos darnos prisa– dijo Zuko con cierta tranquilidad – Mejor descansa un poco, vas a necesitar de toda tu energía para enfrentar a la anaconda blanca.

– ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa esta misión?

– Porque la anaconda blanca es un gigantesco monstruo y su veneno es mortal. Un descuido como el de hace rato y moriremos. De hecho, muchos guerreros han intentado cazarla y muy pocos han sobrevivido – Aang se alamó – ¡No te preocupes!, somos el avatar y el príncipe de la nación del fuego. Estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos podremos vencer a cualquier monstruo.

– ¡Tienes razón Zuko! – exclamó Aang más animado – ¡Trabajando juntos lograremos completar el antídoto a tiempo!

Y mientras surcaban el cielo, los dos jóvenes observaron el horizonte con el corazón lleno de esperanza y con un solo objetivo en su mente: ¡salvar a su amiga Katara!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

A muchos de ustedes les agradó el detalle de la tradición de la nación del fuego. Déjenme adelantarles que esta tradición es muy importante en esta historia y se va a retomar en varios puntos (y me imaginó que muchos de ustedes ya suponen por donde va ese asunto).

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus review!. Yo espero sus comentarios con mucho gusto y mientras sigan escribiendo continuaré con la historia. ¡Gracias a todos!


	5. El antidoto 2da parte

Disclaimer: Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus creadores y a Nickelodewn.

* * *

**5****. EL ANTÍDOTO (2da parte).**

Los dos jóvenes viajaban en el bisonte volador, mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros, refrescándolos del agobiante calor. A media tarde llegaron a una zona selvática dividida por un enorme y caudaloso río.

Una gigantesca serpiente salió del agua repentinamente, haciendo que Appa perdiera el equilibrio y los dos chicos estuvieron a punto de caer al río, pero el bisonte logró recuperar el balance.

El monstruo era aterrador. Su boca era tan grande que podía engullir a una persona completa, sin mayor dificultad. Sus brillantes ojos negros resaltaban en las escamas blancas de su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo vamos a combatirlo? – preguntó Aang.

– Tú puedes congelar el agua ¿verdad?

– Ya entendí.

Aang saltó del bisonte. Su caída fue amortiguada por una bola de aire, que le permitió congelar el agua, mientras tanto, Zuko distraía al monstruo arrojándole bolas de fuego desde la montura de Appa.

El avatar congeló gran parte del río, aprisionando a la serpiente entre una gran montaña de hielo.

– ¡Bien hecho! – dijo el príncipe, cuando aterrizó en el hielo que Aang había formado.

– ¡Eso no fue tan difícil!

El monstruo se movía con furia y el hielo empezó a cuartearse rápidamente.

– ¡Oh, oh! Creo que hablé muy rápido – dijo el avatar.

Aang se disponía a reforzar la capa de hielo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la serpiente se liberó, haciendo añicos su prisión helada. Con sus fauces abiertas se disponía a tragarse a Zuko, pero éste lanzó una ráfaga de fuego directo a la boca abierta del monstruo, que con un desgarrador gruñido se hundió en el agua. Los chicos se observaron preocupados sin saber que hacer o por donde atacaría la serpiente.

Repentinamente, el hielo sobre el que estaban parados, se quebró en mil pedazos. La serpiente emergió de en medio del hielo con tanta fuerza que lanzó a los dos jóvenes por el aire. Appa consiguió volar, justo a tiempo, pero los jóvenes recorrieron varios metros en el aire, antes de caer de golpe en el agua. Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando Zuko se hundió en el agua logró recuperarse y emergió a la superficie, tosiendo y recuperando el aliento. Lamentablemente, el impacto sobre el agua, golpeó a Aang en el estómago, sofocándolo y haciéndole perder el sentido, ocasionando que hundiera en las aguas. El niño se hubiera ahogado si no fuera por que Zuko lo sujetó de la ropa y lo sacó a la superficie.

El príncipe observó que Aang estaba respirando, pero aun recuperaba la conciencia. Desafortunadamente, la corriente era muy fuerte y los estaba arrastrando río abajo. Zuko hacía lo que podía para mantenerse a flote con un brazo, mientras que el otro sostenía a Aang. En cuando la serpiente vio a los dos jóvenes indefensos, abrió sus poderosas fauces y se dispuso a devorar a sus víctimas y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera, porque Appa intervinó golpeando con su cuerpo el cuello de la serpiente.

Brevemente se desarrollo una intensa batalla en el aire. La serpiente lanzaba mordiscos, pero Appa volaba con rapidez rodeando al monstruo y evitando los ataques. Entonces la serpiente dejó de atacar y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, estudiando los movimientos del bisonte. Repentinamente la serpiente lanzó un mordisco y cuando Appa lo esquivó recibió un poderoso golpe, de la cola de la serpiente.

El impacto derribo al bisonte y fue suficiente para lastimarlo seriamente, impidiéndole volar. Appa cayó en el agua, levantando una gran ola a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, Appa nadaba muy bien y después de emerger, se mantuvo flotando con más facilidad que los chicos. Zuko nado hacia el bisonte a toda prisa, pero el monstruo se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El príncipe logró depositar a Aang sobre la montura de Appa, unos segundos antes de que el monstruo, se lanzara sobre ellos. Zuko a penas tuvo tiempo de lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego sobre los ojos de la serpiente, que por unos momentos chilló furiosa.

Aprovechando el momento, Zuko subió al bisonte y sacudió ligeramente al avatar, quien despertó un poco aturdido. En ese momento, Zuko observó a su alrededor y vio que sus cosas no estaban en la montura.

– ¡No está! – gritó el príncipe alarmado – ¡El antídoto no está!

– ¡Allá va! – gritó Aang cuando vio que la botella era arrastrada por la corriente y se hundía lentamente en el agua.

Zuko saltó al río y se hundió en las aguas, buceando y luchando contra la corriente, en un desesperado esfuerzo por alcanzar la botella, antes de que se perdiera para siempre.

La serpiente furiosa emergió de golpe entre las aguas y se disponía a zambullirse detrás del príncipe, pero Aang en un desesperado intento por detenerla, le arrojó ráfagas de aire, que lograban desviar los ataques de la serpiente, pero no conseguían detenerla. Al ver que sus ataques de viento eran inútiles, Aang levantó una gran ola que golpeo a la serpiente, arrojándola lejos, pero en ese instante, Zuko salió del agua con la botella en la mano.

¡LA TENGO! – gritó el joven antes de que él también fuera arrastrado por la turbulenta corriente que se había generado, como consecuencia de la ola que Aang había formado. Sin lograr controlarse, Zuko se estrelló contra una formación rocosa que se encontraban en medio del río. El golpe lo resintió más su hombro herido, impidiéndole nadar libremente.

¡ZUKO! – gritó Aang – ¡TOMA MI MANO!

¡AANG, TOMÁ EL FRASCO! – gritó Zuko estirando el brazo derecho, en donde la sostenía el antídoto que Katara necesitaba.

¡DAMA LA OTRA MANO! – Gritó Aang

¡No puedo!

Aang estiró la mano y sujeto la botella. Después intentó atrapar la mano del príncipe, pero no lo conseguía. Afortunadamente, ahora Zuko podía mantenerse a flote con su brazo derecho. Appa intentaba volar pero no podía, así que únicamente nadaba siguiendo la turbulenta corriente que a cada momento se hacía más rápida y violenta.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a una zona de rápidos, en donde Appa, la serpiente y Zuko eran arrastrados sin que pudieran salir. Para complicarlo todo, Aang alzó la vista y vio una cascada a la cual se estaban acercando con rapidez.

– ¡APPA TIENES QUE VOLAR! – gritó Aang y aunque el bisonte lo intentó no consiguió elevarse.

– ¡TIENEN QUE NADAR PARA SALIR DEL RÍO! – gritó Zuko, esforzándose por mantenerse a flote.

– ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE!

– ¡APPA NO PUEDE VOLAR! SI NO LO SACAS MORIRÁ EN LA CASCADA Y NO PODREMOS SALVAR A KATARA.

Al escuchar el nombre de Katara, el niño reaccionó y retirando su mano, tomó las riendas y le ordenó al bisonte salir del río. Lamentablemente ya era tarde. La corriente era tan rápida que ni siquiera Appa conseguía alcanzar la orilla. Aang empezó a congelar el agua para que el bisonte tuviera un poco de soporte y pudiera salir, pero ni siquiera el hielo que formaba Aang, lograba detener el paso del caudaloso río, aunque si le permitía al bisonte tener más apoyo y soporte. Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo, el bisonte logró llegar a la orilla, en donde se dejo caer, agotado por el esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto, la serpiente y Zuko eran arrastrados corriente abajo del río. La serpiente llegó al filo de la cascada y se precipitó al inmenso abismo. Segundos más tarde, lo mismo le sucedía a Zuko, quién caía sin remedio hacia una muerte segura.

– ¡ZUKO, SUJÉTATE! – gritó Aang que volando en su planeador había logrado emparejarse a la altura del príncipe. Zuko se esforzó por alcanzar al avatar, manoteando en el aire, y a unos cuantos metros de las enormes rocas que se encontraban en el fondo de la cascada Zuko logró asirse de Aang y juntos bajaron con dificultad al suelo.

En cuanto tocaron tierra, los dos chicos se desplomaron el suelo, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

– ¡Lo logramos! – exclamó el avatar

– Aun no – dijo Zuko.

Los dos amigos se levantaron y buscaron a la serpiente blanca. La encontraron tirada cerca de la orilla del río. El monstruo aún estaba vivo, pero no era seguro si viviría o no.

– ¿Cómo vamos a extraerle el veneno? – preguntó Aang.

– No lo sé. Porqué el veneno se desliza por los colmillos cuando muerden, pero… ¡Tengo una idea!

Zuko se quitó la camisa y cuidadosamente se acercó a la serpiente. En cuanto la anaconda sintió que Zuko se acercaba, se levantó con dificultad, tratando de defenderse. Rápidamente, Zuko saltó a la cabeza del monstruo, que abriendo sus fauces trataba de atacar, pero el joven deslizó su camisa entre las fauces del monstruo, atorando la tela en sus colmillos.

La serpiente agitó su cabeza tratando de liberarse del príncipe, pero estaba muy débil, después de la caída, y rápidamente perdió su fuerza, desplomándose en la arena de la orilla. Con una rama, el príncipe levantó la camisa que había quedado impregnada con veneno y le pidió a Aang que usara su control del agua, para extraer las tres gotas del veneno azul que necesitaban y que los añadiera en el frasco. Zuko agitó el antídoto que cambió de naranja a violeta.

– ¡Ya está! – dijo Zuko – Ahora tenemos que regresar.

– ¿Qué hacemos con la anaconda?

– No podemos dejarla aquí – dijo Zuko al ver al animal herido que los miraba con ojos suplicantes – después de todo sólo defiende su territorio. ¿Crees que puedas regresarla al río, usando tu agua-control?

– Sí – respondió el niño y cuando la serpiente fue colocada en el agua, nadó débilmente alejándose de los chicos.

Aang llevó a Zuko en su planeador a lo alto. Ahí encontraron a Appa, pero aun no podía volar.

– Parece que sólo fue el golpe – dijo Zuko después de examinar al bisonte – estará bien en unas horas, pero por el momento tiene que descansar.

– ¡Pero ya no tenemos tiempo! – exclamó Aang – ¡el sol empieza a ocultarse!

– ¡Es cierto! Parece que la única solución es que vueles en tu planeador y le lleves el antídoto a Katara. Yo me quedaré cuidando de Appa.

– Pero no puedo dejarlos aquí – dijo Aang al notar que el príncipe no movía su brazo izquierdo – ¡tú estás lastimado y Appa también!

– Estaremos bien. Esto fue sólo un golpe y en cuanto a Appa, te prometo que lo protegeré bien.

– ¡pero…!

– Escucha Aang, en este momento tú eres el único que puede volar hasta el templo y salvar a Katara. Ella confía en nosotros y no podemos fallarle – Zuko le entrego el frasco al avatar – Tienes que volar lo más rápido que puedas y darle el antídoto a Katara.

– ¿Cómo se lo administro?

– Debes darle a beber media botella, pero en sorbos pequeños. ¡Ahora apúrate! Yo te alcanzaré en cuanto Appa pueda volar.

Aang asintió, extendió su planeador y se fue volando. Mientras el avatar surcaba los cielos vio con desesperación que el sol empezaba a descender. El niño volaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que finalmente pudo ver el templo del aire. Lamentablemente el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Cuando el avatar aterrizó en el templo del aire, corrió hacia la cama de Katara. Sacó el frasco y le dio a beber el antídoto, al mismo tiempo que el último rayo de sol se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Katara alcanzó a pasar unos tragos, pero no reaccionó. La joven seguía dormida sin que hubiera algún cambio aparente. Esta situación alarmó al niño.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sokka – ¿por qué no reacciona?

– No lo sé.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo hace efecto el antídoto?

– No sé. Zuko no me dijo.

– ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

– Creo que sólo podemos esperar.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Zuko llegó al templo del aire. Rápidamente fue a ver a Katara, pero la encontró inmóvil, pálida y tendida en la cama.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Zuko desconcertado.

– Katara no está reaccionando – declaró el avatar consternado – ¿en cuanto tiempo hace efecto el antídoto?

– No sé. El pergamino no dice nada – confesó Zuko – ¿le diste el antídoto antes del anochecer?

– Estaba oscureciendo cuando se lo di. ¿Crees que haya sido muy tarde?

– No lo creo. Si hubiera sido muy tarde ya estaría… – Zuko contuvo sus palabras horrorizado por el pensamiento que cruzó su mente – Ella no estaría viva, pero aún respira. Yo pienso que necesita más tiempo.

Todo el grupo se quedo alrededor de Katara, esperando que hubiera algún cambio, pero no pasó nada. En la madrugada ya todos se habían quedado dormidos, a excepción Zuko, que sentado en una silla no dejaba de observar a la joven en búsqueda de algún signo que les devolviera la esperanza.

El grupo hacía turnos para cuidar de Katara, pero Aang, Zuko y Sokka no quisieron apartarse de su lado, pero a veces, Sokka y Aang se quedaban dormidos, vencidos por el sueño. Transcurrió un día entero y otra noche y la joven no despertaba. En todo este tiempo, Zuko se negó a dormir o a comer, pues no quería apartarse del lado de la joven, porque decía que sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Así que el príncipe se quedaba en silencio observando a la joven con el rostro lleno de preocupación. A veces sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, como si sostuviera una intensa lucha mental.

Ya había llegado la tarde, cuando la joven empezó a moverse lentamente. Sus ojos empezaron a parpadear ligeramente como si tratará de despertar.

– ¡VENGAN TODOS! – gritó Zuko lleno de esperanzas – ¡KATARA ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!

El grupo llegó corriendo y rodeo a la joven, que lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos. Su vista estaba empeñada pero empezó a enfocar poco a poco y observó a todos sus amigos a su alrededor.

– ¡IKatara, estás bien! – exclamó Sokka dandole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

– ¡Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo! – exclamó Aang.

Mientras todos rodeaban a Katara, Zuko se quedó atrás y sin que nadie lo notara, se marchó. Mientras tanto, todos estaban tan contentos que no dejaban de hablar formando un gran barullo.

– ¡Gracias chicos! – dijo Katara – A mi también me da gusto verlos a todos, pero… ¿Dónde está Zuko?

– Estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo Aang.

– ¡Es el tipo más malagradecido que conozco! – gruñó molesta – después de que regresé para liberarlo y que arriesgue mi vida por él, resulta que ni siquiera es capaz de venir verme. ¡Es tan egoísta!

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– ¡No lo defiendas Aang! – Sé muy bien que Zuko es incapaz de preocuparse por otra persona que no sea él mismo.

– ¡El se preocupa por ti! – dijo Toph.

– ¡Mentira! – replicó Katara.

– ¡Es cierto! – admitió Sokka – lleva dos días sin comer y sin dormir, cuidándote. Dijo que no quería apartarse de tu lado hasta que estuvieras bien.

– ¡Qué! – exclamó Katara sorprendida.

– ¡Es verdad! – afirmó Aang – Además, fue Zuko quien descubrió que existía un antídoto para curarte y los dos fuimos a conseguir los ingredientes.

Aang, le contó a Katara y al grupo, con lujo de detalle, todas sus aventuras y los peligros que habían tenido que atravesar para completar el antídoto. Todos escuchaban con atención la interesante narración del avatar. Katara estaba atónita, pues no podía creer que el arrogante del príncipe Zuko, fuera capaz de arriesgarse tanto por ayudar a otra persona.

– Sí de verdad hizo todo eso, entonces ¿por qué no está aquí? – preguntó Katara confundida.

– Seguramente fue a dormir – respondió Sokka – cómo te dije, no había dormido en dos días.

– Tres – aclaró Aang – porque la primera noche la pasamos buscando el antídoto.

Katara estaba conmovida, pero no dijo nada. Intentó levantarse, pero los demás no la dejaron. Pensaron que después de su convalecencia, sería mejor que descansara al menos todo el día.

Esta tarde, Katara estuvo recostada en la cama de su habitación, pensando en su situación. La joven estaba llena de dudas y pensamientos encontrados. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta.

– ¡Adelante! – dijo ella, alisando y recogiendo sus cabellos, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de desilusión en su rostro cuando descubrió que el que estaba en la puerta era su hermano.

– ¿Qué pasa, no te da gusto verme?

– Sí, pero es que pensé que sería…

– ¿Zuko?

– ¡Sí!… quiero decir… ¡No!... Bueno…

– Katara – interrumpió Sokka – ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Zuko?

– ¡NADA! – gritó ella – ¿por qué la pregunta?

– Cambiaste mucho desde el día que te quedaste a solas con él en Ba Sing Se. Siempre estabas triste y llorando. Nunca te dije nada porque pensé que con el tiempo se te pasaría, pero desde que Zuko se unió al grupo, te has comportado muy extraña. Siempre estás enojada y molesta con todo el mundo, especialmente con él, y tú no eres así ¿Katara qué es lo que está pasando?

– ¡Nada, ya te lo dije! – replicó ella – ¿Qué cosa podía pasar? Él es el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y yo sólo soy una campesina de la tribu del Agua. Además, Zuko y yo somos totalmente diferentes y no tenemos nada en común.

– Yo no me refería a eso – dijo Sokka preocupado – yo solamente quería saber ¿por qué lo odiabas tanto?

– ¡Eh! – exclamó ella sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – ¡ah, eso! Bueno, pues porque… somos enemigos.

– Ya no – Sokka sostuvo la mano de su hermana – Katara, si Aang, que fue el principal afectado, ya lo perdonó porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?

– No lo estoy defendiendo, pero pienso que si vamos a trabajar en equipo, tenemos que confiar en cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

– ¡Es que es tan difícil! Sokka ¡No sabes cuanto miedo tengo de volver a confiar en él y que me decepcione de nuevo! – ella inclinó su cabeza – ¡Mi corazón no lo soportaría!

– Creo que Zuko ya ha probado su lealtad al grupo, pero si no quieres confiar en él, no lo hagas, pero al menos intenta ser un poco más amable con él.

– ¡No puedo! Es que estoy segura de que si cedo, aunque sea un poco, volveré a… bueno… ¡El punto es que no quiero caer de nuevo en sus encantos! … digo… ¡engaños!

– ¿Entonces, no lo odias?

– ¡Claro que no, al contrario!, por eso es que no debo bajar la guardia. Tengo que seguir siendo ruda y cortante con él, tengo que evitar verlo o hablarle y lo más importante, tengo que formar una barrera infranqueable, para impedir cualquier relación entre los dos. Si no lo hago podría enamorarme de él ¡y no quiero hacerlo!

– Si es así como te sientes, mi consejo es que sigas tratando mal al príncipe.

– Lo haré – dijo Katara con ligera tristeza. Sokka se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces se detuvo y le dijo.

– Aunque… a veces no está mal dejar que tus sentimientos decidan… – Sokka inclinó su cabeza – Cuando conocía Yue, sabía que esa relación era imposible y que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Después de todo, ella era una princesa y yo un simple campesino. No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando ella murió, pero a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella y con gusto volvería a vivir todo de nuevo con tal de verla una vez más – Sokka suspiró – Realmente valió la pena el gran dolor que sentí con nuestra separación, a cambio de los pocos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Sokka salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a su hermana muy confundida. Por horas, Katara estuvo pensando en las palabras de su hermano y finalmente pensó que sería buena idea darle otra oportunidad a Zuko. Sonriendo, la joven se dejó caer en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió y se arregló un poco y después, encaminó sus pasos a la habitación de Zuko. Primero, tocó la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, entró en la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba vacío. La cama estaba tendida y sobre ella un pergamino enrollado. La joven se acercó, tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Katara al leer la carta y de inmediato subió corriendo las escaleras – ¡Chicos, ha pasado algo horrible! – gritó con voz ahogada – ¡Zuko se ha ido!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Anuncio temporal: si en un buscador teclean "avatar en línea!, en la sección de noticias y avances. Encontraran el trailer de los episodios que faltan (por si no lo han visto).


	6. confrontacion

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores.

* * *

**6****. CONFRONTACIÓN.**

– ¿Es que no me escucharon? – preguntó Katara sorprendida de que nadie se alteraba – Zuko se ha ido. ¡SE HA IDO!

– ¿y qué? – preguntó Aang con indiferencia.

– ¿y qué? – repitió Katara sorprendida con la pregunta – ¡que tenemos que buscarlo!

– Tal vez fue a inspeccionar los alrededores y regrese pronto – sugirió Sokka.

– No. ¡Se fue para siempre! Lo dice en está carta – dijo Katara mostrándoles el pergamino – ¡vamos muchachos, tenemos que traerlo de regreso!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sokka.

– Porque es parte del grupo – respondió Katara – No debió irse así. No debió dejarnos

– Tal vez se fue porque todo el tiempo le decías que se fuera – respondió Toph con sarcasmo.

– Sí, Katara – dijo Sokka – deberías estar feliz. Por fin se fue y te va a dejar en paz ¿no era eso lo que querías?

– ¡Bueno… sí!, pero… pero eso era antes. Ahora las cosas han cambiado y después de todo lo que Zuko ha hecho por nosotros no podemos abandonarlo.

– Katara, tal vez deberías dejarlo en paz – sugirió la maestra tierra.

– Toph tiene razón. Si Zuko quiso irse deberías respetar su decisión – dijo Aang con seriedad.

– ¡Pero Aang tú todavía necesitas un maestro!

– Ya he aprendido suficiente fuego control. Además, Zuko me enseñó varios ejercicios y lo único que tengo que hacer es practicar hasta dominarlos.

– ¿Entonces nadie va a buscar a Zuko? – preguntó Katara molesta – ¡Está bien! si no quieran ayudarme ¡No lo hagan!, pero yo voy a buscarlo y a pedirle que regrese – molesta se dio media vuelta y corriendo hacia Appa, salió volando.

– ¡Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres! – se quejó Sokka – Cuando Zuko estaba aquí, ella quería que se fuera y ahora que finalmente se fue, ella quiere que regrese. ¡ahhh! Sin duda las mujeres son el misterio más grande del universo.

Katara buscó por horas, pero no encontró nada. Decepcionada, regresó al templo del aire. Ahora se sentía tan culpable, que no quiso comer nada y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Sokka fue a hablar con ella, pero antes de tocar la puerta, escuchó que su hermana lloraba. Comprendiendo que quizás, sería mejor dejarla sola, el joven se retiró en silencio.

Al día siguiente Katara quiso salir a buscar a Zuko de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que Aang se había marchado muy temprano y se había llevado a Appa. Cuando el avatar regresó, la joven lo interrogó sobre su paradero, pero el niño le contestó que había ido a practicar lejos de ahí, para no lastimar a nadie, pero a la mañana siguiente se repitió la historia.

Al tercer día, Aang se levantó muy temprano y cuando subió a la montura de Appa, encontró a Katara sentada con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Katara qué haces aquí?

– Voy a ir contigo.

– ¡Qué! – gritó Aang – ¡No puedes venir!

– ¿por qué no?

– Porque las practicas con fuego son muy peligrosas.

– ¡hay por Dios, Aang! – replicó ella – ¿qué tan estúpida piensas que soy? Crees que no sé que vas a buscar a Zuko para entrenar juntos.

– ¡Pero Katara, en verdad no puedes venir!

– ¡Ahora escúchame bien Aang, no me importa si eres el avatar! – gritó ella furiosa – VAS A LLEVARME CON ZUKO ¡AHORA MISMO! O ¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

– ¡Está bien, esta bien! – aceptó Aang en derrota – ¡pero cálmate un poco!

Los dos se alejaron surcando los cielos. Volaron durante horas hasta llegar a una isla, en donde Zuko esperaba al avatar sentado en la arena.

– ¡Hola Zuko! – Saludó Aang – Me temo que tenemos visitas.

– ¡rayos!– exclamó Zuko molesto cuando vio que Katara bajaba del bisonte.

– Sí, ¡rayos! – repitió ella con desprecio.

– ¿Así es como cumples tus promesas, Aang? Me juraste que Katara nunca se enteraría.

– ¡lo siento, Zuko! Pero ella se empeño en venir y no pude detenerla.

– ¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Zuko a Katara.

– ¡Vine a reclamarte tu conducta!– dijo Katara molesta – ¡cómo es posible que te marcharas sin despedirte y sin decir nada!

– Dejé una nota

– ¡oh, gran cosa! Crees que esto arregla todo. ¡Cómo pudiste dejarnos! Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo sin importarte que los demás estuvieran preocupados por ti. ¡eres la persona más egoísta que conozco!

– ¿egoísta yo? – reclamó el joven – ¡TÚ ERES LA EGOÍSTA!

– ¿YO?

– ¡SÍ, TÚ!

– ¡Chicos deberían tratar de calmarse! – dijo tímidamente Aang.

– Siempre estas burlándote de mí o insultándome, sin importarte mis sentimientos.

– ¡TUS SENTIMIENTOS! – Gritó Katara – ¿Y QUE HAY DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?

– ¡chicos! – suplicó Aang.

– ¡YA DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA! – Gritó Zuko fuera de sí – ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES COMPRENDERLO?

– ¡por favor chicos, deberían tratar de cal…

– ¡YA CALLATE! – gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras seguían discutiendo acaloradamente

– Creo que mejor los dejos solos para que aclaren sus diferencias – dijo Aang sonriendo nerviosamente y alejándose, sin que nadie lo notara.

– ¡Escucha! – dijo Zuko respirando profundamente y recuperando la cordura –Tú siempre estás hablando de lo mucho que te molesta mi presencia. Pues bien, ¡ganaste! No volvere a cruzarme en tu camino nunca más. Así que es mejor que no volvamos a vernos.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque esto no está funcionando! – el joven suspiró – No tiene caso seguir en el grupo, sabiendo que me odias. Es muy difícil para mí.

– ¡También ha sido muy difícil para mi, tenerte tan cerca, sabiendo que puedes traicionarnos en cualquier momento! – los ojos de Katara se humedecieron con lagrimas – !confie en ti y me desepcionaste!

– ¡Lo siento! – murmuro el joven – ¡Sé que no puedes perdonarme y no te culpo, pero créeme Katara que lamento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos!

– ¡callate! – replico ella – ¿qué puedes saber tú de los sentimientos de los demás? – ella rompió a llorar y Zuko intentó confortarla acercándose tímidamente y rodeándola con cálida abrazo. Por un instante ella se sintió aliviada pero repentinamente se aparto de golpe.

–¡suéltame! – gritó ella.

Zuko exhaló un suspiró y luego le dijo:

– !Lo ves!. No podemos congeniar. ¡Mejor márchate y déjame en paz!

– Es que… ¡yo no quiero!…. ¡Ahch! – gritó molesta – ¿por qué es tan complicado? Escucha, una parte de mi quiere que te vayas para siempre, pero otra parte quiere que te quedes – la joven suspiró – ¡Mira! Sé que empezamos mal pero tú... arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme y… pienso que… ¡que no es justo que te hubieras ido sin que te hubiera dado las gracias!

– Bien, ya me agradeciste. ¡Ahora puedes irte tranquila!

– ¡Zuko, espera! – exclamó Katara – no quiero que te vayas.

– Katara, no te entiendo. ¡tú querías que me fuera!

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé!. Pero... ¡por favor entiende que es muy difícil para mí confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste!. Cuando te vi en la caverna, te vi tan confundido y vulnerable. Está mal que lo diga pero sentí tanta lastima por ti, y realmente quería ayudarte, porque... porque sentí que había un lazo entre los dos, pero dos minutos más tarde, tú y tu hermana casi matan a Aang ¡y si no fuera por tu tío…! – ella rompió a llorar – ¡Me sentí tan enojada, triste y herida. Sentí que era la idiota más grande del mundo por confiar en una persona que siempre había sido maligna, y lo peor de todo, me sentí culpable porque estuve a punto de desperdiciar el agua del oasis los espíritus en ti… ¡hubiera dejado morir a Aang!... ¿y todo por qué?, por ayudar a una persona que no valía la pena – ella se secó las lágrimas –¿por qué Zuko? – preguntó con dolor – ¿por qué nos traicionaste?

– ¡Yo mismo no lo sé! – él suspiró – Es que tú no sabes lo que ha sido mi vida. Creí que lo había perdido todo, mi honor, mi trono, ¡mi país! Y lo más importante, el amor de mi padre y el respeto de mi hermana. Yo perseguí al avatar porque pensé que era la única forma de recuperar lo que había perdido, pero sabes, mi propia hermana me tendió una trampa. Después de insultarme, dijo que planeaban encerrarme en prisión para siempre para que ya no siguiera avergonzando a mi padre y a mi país, y la flota de la nación del fuego estuvo persiguiéndome por mucho tiempo. En Ba Sing Se, mi tío y yo vivimos como refugiados y en la miseria, él quería que yo me adaptara, pero no lograba resignarme. Finalmente, me sentí derrotado y renuncié a todos mis sueños. Creí que no tenía otro camino que conformarme con esa nueva vida que se me presentaba, cómo un simple aldeano. Entonces, repentinamente se presentó una nueva oportunidad, podía recuperar el amor de mi padre, mi trono, podría dejar la miseria y volver a mi país como un héroe. Podría tener todo lo que siempre había querido, aunque eso significara traicionar a mi tío. ¡Estuvo mal lo que hice y ahora comprendo que fue un gran error! También sé que lastimé a mucha gente con mis acciones, principalmente a mi tío, a ti y a Aang, y … ¡lo siento mucho! Créeme Katara, que no pasa un solo día sin que me arrepienta de mis acciones. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado y tomar la decisión correcta, ¡pero no puedo! así que estoy tratando de reparar mis errores. ¡Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo único que puedo hacer!

– ¡Te odie tanto por lo que nos hiciste, que juré que te mataría en cuanto te viera de nuevo, pero cuando te vi en el templo, no pude hacerlo! unicamente te arrojé un ataque de agua y te ordene que te fueras – dijo Katara y Zuko sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo sucedido.

– También me amenazaste de muerte – agrego él.

– ¡Me disculpo por eso!, pero es que cuando te quedaste en el templo y te ganaste la confianza de todo el grupo, sentí que yo era la única que tenía que conservar la cordura y dudar de ti. ¡Tuve que luchar mucho, no sabes cuánto! mi corazón decía que confiara en ti, pero mi cabeza decía que nos habías traicionado una vez y que lo volverías a hacer.

– ¡He cambiado, Katara! – dijo él con voz apacible – y está vez es verdad.

– Voy a confiar en ti Zuko, ¡por última vez!, pero ¡por favor, te lo suplico! No nos traiciones de nuevo, ¡mi corazón no lo resistiría!

– ¡No te preocupes Katara! – Zuko limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro de la joven – ¡Te prometo que nunca voy a traicionarte y te juro que jamás te haré daño!

– ¿Entonces vas a regresar al campamento?

– ¡No creo que sea buena idea! – respondió Zuko soltando a Katara y dándose la vuelta.

– Escucha, sé que los dos nos hemos lastimado mutuamente y que nos hemos hecho mucho daño, pero también han sucedido cosas buenas y aunque creo que empezamos mal, realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo.

– ¿Katara, realmente quieres que regrese? – preguntó el joven con desconfianza.

– ¡Si!

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

– Eso es lo que siempre decía mi tío.

– Tú tío es un hombre muy sabio.

– Lo sé. ¡es una lástima que no hubiera sabido valorarlo antes!

– Entonces ¿qué dices? – pregunto Katara – ¿regresarás con nosotros?

– ¡Sí! – respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sabes, nunca te di las gracias por salvarme la vida y tampoco me disculpe por haberte lastimado en el hombro. ¡Realmente lo siento y te pido…

– ¡Shhh! – interrumpió Zuko colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Katara – creí que habías dicho que olvidaríamos el pasado y comenzaríamos de nuevo.

– ¡Tienes razón! – dijo ella extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo – ¿amigos?

– ¡Amigos! – declaró él, sujetando con ambas manos la diestra de Katara.

Mientras los dos adolescentes se estrechaban la mano, se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa.

– _¡qué manos tan suaves!_ – pensó Zuko sin dejar de sonreír.

– _¡qué manos tan fuertes!_ – Pensó Katara sin soltar a Zuko.

– ¡Ejem! – Carraspeó Aang – ¡Me alegra que finalmente hayan hecho las paces!

Nerviosamente Zuko y Katara se soltaron las manos de inmediato al verse sorprendidos por Aang.

–­Bueno será mejor que entrenemos un rato – dijo Zuko nerviosamente, apartándose de la joven, que sonreía.

–Es buena idea – dijo ella – vallan a entrenar un rato, mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

–Zuko, ¿le decimos a Katara sobre los guerreros del sol que encontramos en esta isla? – preguntó el avatar en voz baja, cuando Katara se alejo.

–¡No!, recuerda que prometimos no decirle a nadie.

–¡Está bien, sólo preguntaba!

* * *

Aang y Zuko empezaron a entrenar, mientras Katara preparaba el desayuno. Cuando ella terminó llamó a sus amigos, que acudieron de inmediato. Los dos chicos habían estado entrenando por largo rato y se habían quitado las camisas para practicar mejor, pero cuando Katara les entrego un tazón de comida a cada uno y vio el torso desnudo de Zuko, su cuerpo sudoroso y sus músculos perfectamente definidos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar nerviosamente a otro lado.

­–¡Gracias! – dijo Zuko sujetando el tazón. Accidentalmente los dos adolescentes rozaron sus manos y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y actuar nerviosamente.

–¡Creo que es mejor que regresemos de inmediato! – exclamó Aang preocupado al notar la mirada entre los dos adolescentes.

–Sí, Aang, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar – dijo Katara – ¡Estoy segura de que a todos les dará mucho gusto verte! – sonrió la joven mirando al príncipe.

–¡Eso espero! – respondió Zuko.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, emprendieron el regreso. El bisonte aterrizó en el templo del aire, Katara bajó de un saltó y gritó efusivamente.

–¡Chicos, les tenemos buenas noticias, Zuko regresó!

–¡Nosotros también tenemos buenas noticias! – dijo Toph – ¡Adivinen quién vino!

Los tres chicos voltearon en la dirección que Toph había señalado y se sorprendieron al ver al general Iroh, el dragón del oeste.

–¡Me alegra tanto verlos otra vez! – gritó Iroh con los brazos abiertos mientras corría hacia el trío.

–¡Tío estás bien! – exclamó Zuko y corrió su encuentro, pero para su sorpresa, el general paso de largo y abrazó a Aang y Katara.

–¡Estoy feliz de que estén a salvo!

–¡Nunca pudimos agradecerle por habernos ayudado en Ba Sing Se! – dijo Katara.

–Sí, ¡Muchas gracias por salvar nuestras vidas! – agregó Aang.

–Soy yo el que está agradecido porque aún estés con nosotros, manteniendo la esperanza de salvar al mundo y a ti Katara ¡gracias por haber ayudado al avatar!

–No lo hubiera podido lograr sin usted – dijo Katara – gracias a su sacrificio pudimos escapar.

–Yo sólo cumplí con mi deber.

–¡Tío! – interrumpió Zuko con un tono de voz que más bien parecía una súplica.

–¡Ah!, Hola – dijo Iroh con voz cortante y sin mirar a su sobrino colocó un brazo sobre Aang y otro sobre Katara y les dijo – Ahora vengan mis amigos, quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles.

Todo el grupo siguió a Iroh, a excepción del príncipe. Katara fue la única que miró hacia atrás y vio al príncipe inmóvil con la cabeza mirando el suelo, profundamente dolido por la justificada conducta de su tío.

* * *

Alrededor de la fogata que encendió Iroh, se contaron varias anécdotas. Katara y Sokka le explicaron a Iroh todos los detalles, desde que huyeron de las catacumbas de cristal. Zuko escuchaba el relato desde lejos, porque no se atrevía a acercarse. Al fin, se armó de valor y acercándose lentamente al grupo saludo a su tío.

–¡Tío me da mucho gustó verte! – dijo Zuko, pero en respuesta Iroh bebió su té – ¿y cómo has estado? – Iroh le lanzó una mirada de reproche – ¡Oh!, fue una pregunta estúpida ¡lo siento! Las cárceles no son nada cómodas – Zuko tomo aire y continuo – Te ves… diferente. Has cambiado.

–La vida en prisión cambia a cualquiera.

–¡Lo sé! Yo… quería decirte…

–¿Alguien más quiere pato asado? – interrumpió Iroh – ¡yo mismo lo preparé! La comida de la prisión era horrible. Así que ahora trato de compensar esos días comiendo lo mejor que puedo.

Iroh continuó hablando ignorando a su sobrino y Zuko dejó caer sus brazos y su cabeza en señal de derrota. Comprendiendo que no era bienvenido se retiró con su plato de comida y fue a comer alejado del grupo.

* * *

Al anochecer, Iroh fue a una habitación que le asignaron. Zuko lo siguió y tocó ligeramente la puerta.

–¿tío? Tío soy yo, Zuko. Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar? – sólo hubo silencio – ¡tío por favor! Sé que estás enojado, pero necesito pedirte perdón. ¡por favor tío, déjame entrar!

Al no obtener respuesta, Zuko exhaló un suspiró y se retiró con la cabeza inclinada, con la esperanza de que el día siguiente sería mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Todos se habían reunido para desayunar, menos el príncipe. Katara se ofreció para buscarlo y regresó unos minutos más tarde con la cabeza inclinada.

– ¿Dónde está Zuko? – preguntó Iroh.

– Está hablando solo. Parece que está practicando la forma de disculparse con usted.

Iroh sonrió ligeramente, aunque trató de que nadie lo notara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zuko había terminado de ensayar, suspiró y dijo:

– estoy listo para hablar con mi tío.

Zuko se presentó ante el grupo.

– ¡Quieren dejarnos solos, por favor! – dijo Zuko con voz baja. El grupo se puso de pie y se alejó, pero no demasiado. En realidad, todos se ocultaron detrás de las columnas escuchando lo que los maestros fuego decían.

– Tío quería decirte que ¡lamento mucho lo sucedido! Sé que estás molesto pero…

– Me pasas la sal – interrumpió Iroh, pero Zuko obedeció y continuo.

– ...Sé que estás molesto con migo y tienes razón en odi…

– ¡Esta salsa sabe horrible!

– Tienes razón en odiarme porque…

– Quizás un poco de pimienta, mejore su sabor.

– …Sé que actúe mal y…

– Me pasas la pimienta.

– …Actué mal y estoy arrepentido por eso…

– Me pasas el cucharon.

– ¡tío, quieres olvidarte de la comida por un momento! estoy tratando de disculparme contigo por…

– ¡Cuidado, el té está a punto de derramarse!

– ¡Tío esto es importante!

– También el té es importante, no me perdonaría si se echara a perder por mi culpa. ¡Escuchen todos, vengan! – Por un momento nadie se movio – ¡vamos, sé que se esconden tras las columnas! – Los chicos salieron de su escondite y el anciano sonrió – están a punto de probar mi té especial. ¡Espero que les guste!

– ¡Tío, comprendo que no quieras hablarme, pero quería decirte que lo siento mucho y espero que algún día pudieras per…

– ¡Tengan cuidado, está muy caliente! – dijo Iroh mientras les servía el té a los chicos.

– ¡Está delicioso! – exclamaron los jóvenes.

– Me da mucho gustó que alguien disfrute del té que preparo, no cómo otros que lo odian – Iroh miró de reojo a Zuko.

Con tristeza el príncipe se retiró de nuevo. Katara lo vio alejarse y cuando se fue le dijo a Iroh.

– ¿No estás siendo muy duro con él? Zuko está arrepentido y él realmente necesita tu perdón.

– Yo ya lo he perdonado, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.

– ¿por qué?

– Porque necesita escarmiento. La elección que tomó en Ba Sing Se, casi le cuesta la vida al avatar y a ti. Todo el mundo hubiera pagado el preció y todo ¿por qué? Porque Zuko prefirió sus propios intereses: volver a su casa, ver a su padre y recuperar su honor ­– El exgeneral dijo con firmeza – Zuko es un príncipe y un día gobernará este país ¿en qué clase de rey se convertirá si en lugar de pensar en los demás, se preocupa por él mismo?

– Sé que actuó mal pero él está arrepentido y ya te pidió perdón ¿acaso no es suficiente?

– No – respondió Iroh con dureza – Zuko tiene más responsabilidades que los demás jóvenes de su edad y por eso tiene que aprender que todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias y algunas, no pueden repararse. Si yo perdonó a Zuko, puede volver a cometer otro error y no quiero que eso suceda. Por eso, está lección debe ser muy dura, así aprenderá definitivamente. A mi me duele ver a mi sobrino tan triste y una parte de mi quisiera correr a abrazarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo, hasta que él aprenda la lección.

Todos permanecieron en silenció por unos momentos, pero Katara se puso de pie y camino por los pasillos. Encontró a Zuko sentado en sobre una cornisa contemplando el abismo. Ella se sentó a su lado.

– ¡Mi tío me odia! – dijo Zuko con pesar.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– ¿Entonces por qué no quiere hablarme?

– Es qué está muy dolido por lo sucedido.

– Todo el tiempo, mi padre y mi hermana me odiaron siempre, pero mi tío siempre fue bueno conmigo y ahora… – Zuko inclinó su cabeza y suspiró – ¡La única persona que se interesaba por mí, ahora también me odia!

– ¡No, Zuko. Él no te odia!

– Desde que era niño, me esforcé al máximo por hacer lo correcto, pero no importa cuánto lo intente. ¡Siempre echó todo a perder! Ahora sí lo he perdido todo.

– ¡No, Zuko! – dijo ella con voz dulce – ¡Aún tienes a tu tío y el te quiere mucho y también tienes amigos que te apoyaran en todo!

– ¿Amigos?

– ¡Sí, amigos!

– Zhao decía que yo no tenía amigos.

– Pues se equivocó – Katara se acercó al príncipe y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha. La expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Zuko cambió por una de sorpresa – ¡ahora tienes amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti! – dijo Katara dando media vuelta para ocultar un ligero sonrojo – ¡es tarde, tengo que irme! – la joven se marcho corriendo, dejando al príncipe confundido. Zuko colocó su mano en la mejilla en donde Katara había depositado el beso y con un suspiró el joven sonrió.

Katara se reunió con el restó del grupo con calma aparente. Iba a tomar un poco de té, cuando una estruendosa explosión sacudió el lugar.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Toph alarmada

– ¡ES UN ATAQUE! – Gritó Iroh poniéndose de pie – ¡NOS ESTÁ ATACANDO LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

NOTA: muchas gracias por sus reviews, para mí son muy importantes porque me ayudan a saber qué es lo que les gusta o les disgusta de la historia y así seguir escribiendo.

Estoy preocupada porque después de ver la roca hirviendo, me temo que no habrá Zutara en la caricatura (lean la actualización de Fuego y Agua para que vean a que me refiero), aunque aún no pierdo la esperanza de que Zuko y Katara se queden juntos, porque hacen una pareja muy linda. Pero independientemente de lo que suceda en la serie, les aseguro que este fic será Zutara hasta el final. Aunque les adelantó que Mai será uno de los grandes obstáculos entre Zuko y Katara, pero en fin. Espero que les guste, porqué a partir de ahora comienzan los conflictos amoroso entre los dos enamorados.


	7. La explosión

Disclaimer: los personajes del avatar no son mios, sino de Nickelodeon y sus productores.

* * *

**7****. LA EXPLOSIÓN.**

– ¡RÁPIDO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! – Gritó Iroh alertando a todos.

El grupo se puso de pie y al mirar a su alrededor vieron con terror que había al menos media docena de naves voladoras de gran tamaño, todas listas para atacar. Sin más preámbulos el ataque comenzó.

Por un momento cundió el pánico. Duque y Teo no sabían qué hacer. Cómo Teo no podía moverse, Iroh lo tomó en brazos para ponerlo a salvo.

Aang, Toph y Katara protegieron al grupo de los ataques de la nación del fuego.

– ¡Debemos irnos! – gritó Aang – ¡suban en Appa!

– ¿Dónde está Zuko? – preguntó Iroh.

– Yo ire por él – gritó Katara, mientras corría para buscar al príncipe.

– ¡No Katara! – gritó Sokka, pero su hermana no lo escuchó. El guerrero de la tribu del agua quiso alcanzarla, pero su pasó fue bloqueado por enormes bolas de fuego que fueron arrojadas desde el zeppelín.

– ¡No hay tiempo Sokka! – advirtió Aang – ¡Tenemos que irnos!, después volveremos por ellos.

Sokka no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a Aang y unirse al grupo. Todos subieron en Appa, para alejarse volando, en medio de un poderoso ataque. Sokka tomó las riendas, mientras Iroh y Aang desviaban los ataques que los dirigibles les lanzaban y juntos empezaron a derribar varias naves.

* * *

Zuko estaba sentado sobre una cornisa cuando comenzó el ataque. El joven príncipe se puso de pie y se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros cuando una violenta explosión derrumbó parte del edificio donde él se encontraba. Zuko apenas tuvo tiempo de afianzarse de unas rocas, mientras todo a su alrededor se precipitaba hacia el abismo.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de las rocas lo golpeo y cuando la densa nube de polvo se disipó, el príncipe pudo subir, escalando por las rocas con dificultad. Cuando llego a la cima, subió al edificio y corrió en busca de sus amigos, pero su hermana Azula le cerró el paso.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – dijo la princesa – volvemos a vernos.

En ese momento, Katara se acercó corriendo, pero al ver a Azula, se escondió tras unas columnas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Inquirió Zuko poniéndose en guardia, pero Azula permaneció inmóvil con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Zuzu? No quiero pelear contigo.

– No te creo – respondió Zuko.

– Es cierto hermanito – afirmó Azula con hipocresía – Es más, he venido a proponerte un trato. Uno que no podrás rechazar.

Sorpresivamente, Tai Le saltó sobre Katara y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, la golpeó en puntos específicos, dejándola sin poderes y paralizada.

– ¡ALTO! – gritó Zuko al observar a Katara en el suelo – ¡Déjenla en paz!

– ¡Zuzú! – exclamó Azula en tono burlesco – ¿por qué te preocupa la chica? – y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, preguntó – ¿Qué diría Mai si se enterara?. Tai Le – ordenó la princesa – ¡termínala!

– ¡NO! – suplicó el príncipe – ¡Me rindo, pero no la lastimen! – Zuko levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

– ¡Así que realmente te importa la chica! – Una mueca perversa se dibujo en el rostro de Azula – parece que si vamos a hacer un trato, después de todo. Tai Le, hazla dormir. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

Katara sintió un golpe en su cuello y ya no supo más...

* * *

Lentamente, Katara fue abriendo los ojos. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una prisión. Cuando quiso levantarse, descubrió que tenía sus muñecas atadas a su espalda. Katara había aprendido a obtener agua de cualquier lugar para defenderse, pero mientras tuviera sus manos inmovilizadas, no podría usar el agua control y por lo tanto, estaba completamente indefensa.

– ¡Katara, al fin despertaste! – exclamó el príncipe.

Katara se puso de pie y busco al príncipe. El joven también tenía sus manos encadenadas a su espalda.

– ¿Zuko, qué sucedió?

– Mi hermana y su gente nos atraparon y nos trajeron aquí.

– ¿en donde estamos?

– En un zeppelín de la nación del fuego.

– Zuko, ¿cuál era el trato que quería proponerte tu hermana?

– Quería que le ayudara a tenderles una trampa para poder capturarlos a todos.

– ¿y qué le dijiste?

– ¡Katara! – sonrió el príncipe – ¿no estoy encadenado igual que tú? Por supuesto que rechacé su oferta. No soy tan tonto como para confiar en ella otra vez.

La joven permaneció en silencio mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

– ¿Katara, es que no me crees? – preguntó el joven con tristeza – Después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, creí… creí que confiarías en mí.

– ¡Te creo Zuko! – respondió ella con firmeza – es sólo que… me pareció extraño… eso es todo. ¡Pero confío en ti Zuko! Estoy segura que no nos traicionarías.

– ¡gracias Katara! – sonrió el joven mirando con ternura a la chica. Ella sonrió y por un momento ninguno pudo apartar la vista del otro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos permanecido aquí? – preguntó Katara rompiendo el contacto visual.

– No estoy seguro. Supongo que unas cuantas horas.

– ¿qué pasó con Aang y los demás?

– No lo sé. Supongo que lograron escapar.

– Entonces no deben estar lejos. Estoy segura de que vendrán por nosotros.

– Eso no es bueno – confesó el príncipe – seguramente, mi hermana está planeando usarnos como carnada para atrapar al avatar.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió y entraron cuatro guardias en compañía de Mai.

– Traigan al príncipe – ordenó Mai.

En cuanto los guardias se acercaron, Zuko derribó a uno de una patada y se preparó para luchar, pero Mai sacó uno de sus afilados cuchillos y lo puso en el cuello de Katara.

– ¡Detente o mato a la chica! – amenazó la joven. Entonces Zuko dejó de pelear y dos guardias sujetaron al príncipe con fuerza – ¡no puedo creerlo! – exclamó Mai, perdiendo su habitual frialdad – Azula tenía razón ¿realmente te importa esta campesina?, pero no lo entiendo, Zuko ¿qué le puedes ver a esta basura de la tribu del agua?

– ¡Tal vez ella no es tan fría como tú! – respondió el príncipe con cinismo y de inmediato, Mai le dio una bofetada.

– ¡Llévenselo!

Los guardias condujeron a Zuko a la celda de al lado, en donde encadenaron sus muñecas a la pared. El príncipe no opuso resistencia. Mientras tanto Mai permanecía en silencio observando con desprecio a la prisionera.

– ¿Qué hacemos con la chica? – preguntó uno de los guardias.

Mai lanzó una mirada de odio sobre Katara y entonces dijo:

– Diviértanse con ella.

Los dos guardias sonrieron y observaron a Katara con una expresión siniestra en sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Mai entró en la celda encontró a Zuko con los brazos levantados encadenados a la pared.

– ¡qué vergüenza! – dijo Mai con desprecio – ¡El gran príncipe de la Nación del fuego ha sido reducido al nivel de un prisionero, peor aún, de un traidor!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Zuko ignorando sus comentarios.

– ¡RESPUESTAS! – inquirió la joven – ¿QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA?

– Deje una nota.

– ¡una carta no es nada! – replicó la joven – Al menos hubieras tenido el valor de despedirte de mi.

– No creí que entendieras mis razones – confesó el joven esquivando la mirada de su novia.

– Rompiste mi corazón cuando te marchaste.

– ¡Lo siento, Mai! – exclamó el joven avergonzado – ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!

– ¡NOOOO! – gritó Katara en la celda contigua.

– ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Zuko alterando, al escuchar el grito – ¿qué están haciendo con Katara?

– Olvídate de esa sucia campesina – dijo Mai sin alterarse – tenemos que hablar de nosotros.

En la celda vecina Katara intentaba defenderse de los dos guardias. A pesar de tener las manos encadenadas, la valiente joven peleaba esquivando a los guardias y dando certeras patadas a los soldados, logrando asestarles varios golpes, esto claro enfurecía más a los guardias. Lamentablemente, con las manos atadas y sin sus poderes, Katara no tenía oportunidad.

En poco tiempo, uno de los guardias atrapó a la joven y la sujetó con firmeza, mientras el otro se acercó peligrosamente y la beso a la fuerza.

– ¡NOOO! – gritó Katara con desesperación tratando de liberarse inútilmente – ¡ZUKO!

– ¡KATARA! – gritó el joven lleno de angustía – ¿Mai qué está pasando?

– Nada. Los guardias están divirtiéndose con esa escoria.

– ¡QUÉ! – Exclamó el joven tratando de liberarse a toda costa.

– ¡ZUKO, AYUDAME! – gritó Katara.

Al escuchar ese grito desgarrador, Zuko sintió que su sangre hervía y lleno de una cegadora furia rompió las cadenas y corrió en busca de Katara, ante la mirada asombrada de Mai.

Cuando Zuko entró en la celda, vio que uno de los guardias sostenía a Katara mientras el otro la besaba a la fuerza y rompía parte del vestido de la joven, mientras ella gritaba tratando de liberarse.

Ciego de ira, Zuko descargó un poderoso golpe contra el miserable, derribándolo al suelo. El otro guardia quiso huir pero Katara se lo impidió y empezó a luchar contra él, mientras que Zuko golpeaba repetidamente al guardia caído.

Cuando los dos guardias cayeron inconscientes, Zuko y Katara se abrazaron con fuerza.

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó él.

– Sí – suspiró la joven al reclinar su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe.

Zuko colocó su mano en las cadenas de Katara y provocando un calor intenso derritió el acero. Entonces tomó su mano y salieron corriendo.

Varios guardias se interpusieron en su camino, pero ninguno era rival para las habilidades del príncipe, que seguido por Katara corrían por la cubierta principal del Zeppelín. En ese momento Azula y Tai Le, hicieron su aparición.

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer Zuzu? – dijo Azula sonriendo – A menos que sepas volar, no puedes ir a ninguna parte.

– ¡Ordena que aterricen de inmediato!

– ¿por qué haría algo así? – respondió Azula, mientras contemplaba sus uñas.

Zuko sonrió y rodeando sus manos de fuego, empezó a esparcirlo por la cubierta del Zepelin.

– ¡ESTÁS LOCO! – gritó Azula alarmada al observar que la nave se incendiaba a gran velocidad y se precipitaba hacia el abismo – ¡ABANDONEN LA NAVE!

En segundos, algunos guardias subieron en dos pequeños globos de reserva que se encontraban en el dirigible. Zuko y Katara quisieron escapar en uno de ellos pero Azula les impedía el paso. Mai y Tai Le, subieron en el último globo que quedaba disponible y al elevarse en el aire arrojaron una cuerda para que la princesa pudiera subir. Azula sonrió al ver clara su victoria, se sujeto de la cuerda y empezó a subir, pero entonces Zuko arrojó un haz de fuego y cortó la soga que sostenía a su hermana, provocando que la princesa cayera en la cubierta del zeppelín, que envuelto en llamas caía a toda velocidad, mientras que Mai y Tai Le se quedaban atrás en el globo.

– ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! – gritó Azula furiosa – ¿QUÉ PRETENDES, MATARNOS A TODOS?

– Tú conoces el funcionamiento del dirigible mejor que yo ¿qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Zuko.

– ¡No hay nada que hacer! – gritó Azula mientras se sujetaba del barandal de la nave – no tenemos control sobre la nave y si el fuego llega al depósito de combustible, provocará una explosión tan grande que nadie podrá sobrevivir.

– ¡Miren allá! – gritó Katara – ¡es Aang, vienen por nosotros!

– ¡Están muy lejos! – afirmó Zuko – ¡Nunca llegarían a tiempo!

– ¡Vamos a estrellarnos en cualquier momento! – advirtió Azula.

Zuko observó con angustia a Katara y a su hermana y también a los soldados que se habían quedado en la nave por falta de globos, la mayoría de ellos corrían asustados sin saber que hacer. Entonces Zuko se sintió culpable por la tragedia que se avecinaba.

– _Mi tío tiene razón_ – pensó – _Nunca pienso en las consecuencias de mis acciones._

– ¿No tienen otro globo de reserva? – preguntó Katara.

– Hay dos más – respondió Azula – pero no están listos y no hay tiempo para inflarlos.

– No hace falta – dijo Katara – podemos usarlos como paracaídas, para planear como lo hace Aang.

– ya escudaron. ¡Traigan los globos, rápido! – ordenó Azula, al comprender la idea de Katara.

Los guardias obedecieron y todos trabajaban a gran velocidad. Cortaron la parte baja de los dos globos y extendieron las telas como grandes velas. Cada uno de los tripulantes sujetó una cuerda y se prepararon para saltar.

– Ni loca viajaría contigo – le dijo Azula a su hermano y se aferró al otro globo.

Todos saltaron, estando ya a pocos metros del suelo, pero se consiguió el efecto esperado y empezaron a caer suavemente. El problema es que la gran nave creo una corriente de aire, que estaba succionando a los dos improvisados paracaídas, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

En su caída, la nave desprendía pedazos de madera en llamas, cenizas y otros residuos. Uno de estos pedazos tocó el paracaídas donde iba Azula, incendiándolo con celeridad y provocando que todos cayeran al suelo precipitadamente.

Zuko, Katara y el resto de los guardias aterrizaron con dificultad, demasiado cerca del dirigible. De inmediato los guardias huyeron aterrados ante la inminente explosión. Muy cerca de ellos cayó el paracaídas donde viajaban Azula y sus hombres, casi todos estaban heridos, debido al fuerte impacto que acababan de recibir. Katara fue a ayudar a los guardias heridos y Zuko corrió a ver a su hermana. La princesa tenía varios golpes, aunque ninguno parecía de gravedad, pero aún así no podía levantarse y su cabeza estaba sangrando.

– ¡VA A EXPLOTAR, VA EXPLOTAR! – Repetía la princesa aterrada, señalando al dirigible – ¡todos vamos a morir!

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones estallaron en secuencia y al llegar al tanque del combustible todos esperaron lo peor, pero Zuko, formó una gigantesca esfera de fuego (semejante a la técnica que le había enseñado a Aang), la cual rodeo el depósito de combustible, conteniendo así la explosión.

En ese momento, Appa aterrizó cerca de ellos.

– ¡VALLANSE! – gritó Zuko haciendo enormes esfuerzos por contener la explosión – ¡LA DETENDRE UN POCO!

Aang, Sokka, Toph y Katara subieron a todos los soldados heridos.

– ¡POR FAVOR SALVEN A MI HERMANA!

Aang levantó a Azula y la subió en la montura del bisonte, mientras Katara se acercó al príncipe.

– ¡Vete Katara!, no puedo contener la explosión mucho tiempo!

– ¿qué pasará contigo?

– ¡Es tarde!– dijo él mientras el sudor empapaba su rostro – ¡VALLANSE!

– ¡No, no voy a dejarte!

– ¡Por favor Katara! – Suplicó el príncipe – ¡VETE!

– ¡No, no me iré sin ti!

– ¡AANG, LLÉVATELA! – gritó Zuko con los dientes apretados y sus manos temblando por el enorme esfuerzo.

– ¡Vámonos Katara! – ordenó Aang mientras jalaba a la joven, pero ella oponía resistencia.

– ¡No!, no voy a dejar a Zu…

Una piedra golpeo la nuca de Katara haciéndola caer sin sentido.

– ¡Lo siento, princesita! – dijo Toph – pero es por tu bien.

Aang levantó el cuerpo inerte de Katara y la subió en Appa.

– ¡VAYANSE! – gritó Zuko perdiendo el control de la esfera – ¡RAPIDO!

Los jóvenes volaban a toda velocidad subiendo por la colina y al llegar a la cima, Appa aterrizó. Entonces Katara abrió los ojos.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó la joven y saltando al suelo corrió hacia la pendiente, pero el avatar la detuvo – ¡Déjame, Aang! Tengo que volver. Tenemos que ayudar a…

La joven no pudo terminar la frase, porque una violenta explosión sacudió el suelo, iluminando todo el lugar con una intensa y cegadora luz. Después reinó el silencio.

Katara permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sintiendo que le faltaban las fuerzas se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose con sus dos manos en el suelo.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó la joven llorando.

Katara había dejado a Jet moribundo en el lago Laogai , había visto a Aang a punto de morir en las cavernas de Ba Sing Se y se había visto forzada a dejar a su padre y a sus amigos abandonados en la Nación del Fuego, pero desde la muerte de su madre, no podía recordar un dolor tan grande cómo el que sentía en este momento y por alguna razón, su corazón roto en pedazos también lloraba con ella…

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

****Notas:**

1. Cómo les había dicho, este fic es 100 Zutara y aquí presento a Mai como la bruja amargada y despreciable que siempre he considerado que es.

2. No se preocupen, después de tantos problemas, al fin viene una temporada de tranquilidad y de romance, en lo siguientes capítulos.

3. ¡Por favor manden reviews! Son muy importantes para mí. Todos los tomó en cuenta e incluso he llegado a modificar la historia, por sus sugerencias. Por ejemplo: un agradecimiento especial a Zutara4life. tus comentarios fueron ciertos. Había partes muy repetitivas en el capítulo anterior, pero las arreglé de inmediato.

4. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic.


	8. el vuelo del fenix

Disclaimer: El avatar el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Nickelodeon y a sus productores.

* * *

**8. ****El vuelo del fenix**

Katara permanecía de rodillas, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Aang se acercó a ella y sin decir nada, la abrazó con ternura. Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras Aang la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ninguno del grupo se atrevía a hablar, pues todos compartían la pena de haber perdido a Zuko. Incluso los guardias heridos, sabían que si no fuera por el sacrificio del príncipe, todos estarían muertos.

Azula estaba sentada, recargada sobre una roca y al observar los rostros entristecidos de todos, murmuró en voz baja.

– ¡Zuko, siempre fuiste un tonto!

– ¡Alguien viene! – advirtió Sokka y señaló un dirigible de la nación del fuego que estaba sobre ellos. Todos alzaron la vista para ver la nave que se preparaba para aterrizar.

– ¡No hay problema, es el general Iroh! – dijo Aang y dirigiéndose a Katara le explicó – juntos derribamos varias naves, pero capturamos una de ellas, porque pensábamos que así sería más fácil rescatarlos. Así que nos dividimos, Iroh, Teo, Harú y Duque subieron al dirigible, el resto volamos en Appa.

Katara estaba tan absorta en su mundo que no parecía escuchar las explicaciones del avatar. Cuando Iroh bajo de la nave y vio a Azula y a todos los soldados heridos, se alegró.

– ¡Felicitaciones joven avatar! realizaste el rescataste tú sólo – el anciano se acerco a Katara y con una sonrisa le preguntó – ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

Katara levantó la vista y miró al anciano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Dónde está Zuko? – preguntó Iroh alarmado.

– Murió tratando de salvarnos – respondió Aang con la cabeza inclinada.

Iroh sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima, al escuchar esta noticia.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir, porque un nudo se había formado en su garganta – ¡No es cierto, no puede ser cierto!

– ¡Es cierto! – dijo Katara poniéndose de pie y acercándose al anciano – para darnos tiempo de escapar, contuvo la explosión hasta que… hasta que fue tarde.

– ¿Una explosión? – preguntó Iroh, recuperando la esperanza – ¿piensan que Zuko murió en una explosión?

– No pudo haber sobrevivido – dijo Katara con voz ahogada.

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Iroh sujetando los hombros de Katara y sacudiéndola con fuerza – ¿Dónde lo dejaron?

– Abajo – respondió la joven.

– ¡Ven, vamos por él! – dijo Iroh tomando la mano de Katara y jalándola para que le indicara el camino.

– ¡Es inútil! – replicó Azula – No hay forma de que Zuzu hubiera sobrevivido a esa explosión… A menos... – Azula sonrió – A menos que tú sepas algo que nosotros no sabemos.

Iroh fingió no escuchar el comentario de Azula, simplemente subió en el bisonte en compañía de Katara y dirigiéndose al resto del grupo les ordenó:

– Asegúrense de que los presos no puedan escapar y no pierdan de vista a mi sobrina, ella es muy peligrosa.

El anciano tomó las riendas del bisonte y emprendió el vuelo, ante la mirada extrañada de todos. Cuando el bisonte bajo por la colina, Iroh pudo ver los restos aún humeantes de la nave y también los estragos que había provocado la explosión.

Sobrevolando el terreno, vio un enorme cráter, cerca de los restos de la nave. Iroh aterrizó y sin dudar corrió hacia el centro del agujero, seguido por Katara. En el fondo encontró a su sobrino, cubierto por tierra y algunas piedras. Iroh removio las rocas de inmediato.

Katara quiso ayudar, pero cuando se acercó, se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta.

– ¡Está desnudo! – exclamó ella cubriéndose los ojos – ¿Por qué está desnudo?

– Seguramente su ropa se incineró con la explosión – respondió Iroh mientras se quitaba su chaleco y cubría el cuerpo inconsciente de su sobrino – ¡Zuko, Zuko, despierta! – gritaba el anciano mientras sacudía al príncipe – ¡Por favor Katara, dime cómo está!

– ¡Lo siento! – dijo Katara intentando controlar el agua inutilmente – Tai Le me quitó los poderes.

Iroh se levantó y con sus dedos aplicó presión en varios puntos del cuerpo de Katara.

– Inténtalo ahora – dijo Iroh. Katara obedeció y se sorprendió con el resultado.

– ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo sorprendida al notar que había recuperado sus poderes – ¿cómo lo hiciste?

– Tai Le no es la única que domina el conocimiento del cuerpo humano.

Katara usó el agua control para examinar a Zuko

– ¡no puedo creerlo! – exclamó ella sorprendida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Iroh alarmado.

– ¡No tiene nada! No hay rasguños, quemaduras, ni heridas ¿cómo es posible? Su ropa se incendió pero él está bien.

– ¿Si no tiene nada por qué no despierta?

– ¡Es extraño!, es cómo si su fuerza vital se hubiera esfumado. Parece que se encuentra bien, pero está increíblemente agotado ¿Iroh, qué está sucediendo? – El viejo permaneció en silencio, pero Katara insistió – No es posible que una persona normal hubiera sobrevivido a una explosión así.

– Te lo explicaré más tarde, por ahora te suplico que no me hagas más preguntas.

Iroh tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino y lo condujo hasta el bisonte. Katara sujetó las riendas de Appa y juntos regresaron con el resto del grupo. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, pero la más sorprendida era Azula. Sin embargo, aunque nadie comprendía la razón, todos estaban contentos de que Zuko estuviera a salvo.

Katara se dedicó a atender a los heridos, incluso a la princesa Azula, a quién Toph había inmovilizado cubriéndola con una gruesa capa de roca para que no pudiera escapar.

Cuando Katara terminó de curar a los heridos fue en busca de Iroh. Lo encontró lejos del campamento sentado al lado de su querido sobrino.

– ¿Realmente te preocupas por él, verdad? – preguntó Katara, sentándose a un lado del anciano.

– Desde que perdí a mi hijo Lu Ten, pienso en Zuko como en un segundo hijo. No creo que pudiera soportar perderlo también a él – dijo el anciano con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

– Iroh, cuando escuchaste sobre la explosión, ¿sabías que Zuko estaba vivo, no es así?

– Sí

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque ya había sucedido algo así. Antes del ataque al polo norte, Zhao le tendió una trampa a Zuko. Contrató unos piratas y pusieron explosivos en el barco. Cuando escuché el estallido pensé que Zuko había muerto, igual que tú lo pensaste ahora, pero no fue así. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído, pero logró sobrevivir gracias a una técnica llamada "el vuelo del fénix".

– Nunca había escuchado esa técnica.

– Muy pocos la conocen y hasta donde yo sé. Sólo existía una persona en el mundo capaz de realizarla pero murió hace más de 100 años.

– ¿entonces cómo la aprendió Zuko? – Preguntó Katara – ¿Tú se la enseñaste?

– No. Nadie se la enseñó porque nadie sabe cómo realizarse. Es totalmente instintiva. Es algo así como el estado avatar y sirve como un poderoso mecanismo de defensa. Su cuerpo entero se convierte en fuego y energía.

– ¿por eso se quemó su ropa?

– Así es, pero ese poder dura poco tiempo, porque consume mucha de su energía vital. Cuando termina su efecto, las llamas se extinguen al igual que su energía. La última vez, Zuko permaneció dormido por unas horas, pero ahora, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no despierta. Supongo que cada vez que usa esta técnica pierde más energía y por eso el agotamiento es mayor – el anciano hizo una pausa – Si mi sobrino vuelve a utilizar el vuelo del fénix otra vez… me temo que… morirá.

– ¡Escuchen, se acercan varias naves de la nación del fuego! – gritó Sokka – ¡No podremos pelear con todos!

– Seguramente están buscando a Azula – dijo Iroh – ¡Rápido, suban todos en Appa! – Iroh levantó el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino y les dijo a los soldados que tenían prisioneros:

– Díganles a sus compañeros que nos llevaremos a la princesa como rehén. Así que les advierto: ¡No nos sigan! O ella pagará el precio.

El pequeño grupo se alejo volando y gracias a la advertencia de Iroh nadie los siguió. Cerca del anochecer, acamparon en una isla cercana. Ahí levantaron el campamento. Iroh dio instrucciones para que Harú, Teo y Sokka hicieron rondas para vigilar a Azula. El exgeneral estaba cuidando a su sobrino hasta que el sueño lo venció. Todos los demás fueron a dormir, menos Azula, quien pasó horas charlando con cada uno de sus captores.

Muy de madrugada, Sokka se quedó dormido en lugar de vigilar. Entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció una silueta humana. Azula sonrió.

– Sabía que vendrías. El trato que te ofrecí era demasiado bueno para que lo rechazaras – los ojos de Azula se llenaron de un brillo siniestro – seguiremos con el plan, pero necesitamos hablar con calma, así que nos encontraremos en la inauguración del festival de los enamorados en el lugar y hora acordada...

* * *

Cerca del amanecer, Iroh abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al descubrir que su sobrino no estaba en la tienda de campaña. Sin perder tiempo, el viejo salió del campamento y, alumbrado con una pequeña llama en su mano, buscó en los alrededores. Encontró a su sobrino recargado sobre un árbol observando la luna en cuarto creciente. Como no tenía ropa, estaba cubierto con una manta.

– ¿Zuko, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Iroh – ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

– Desde el Agni Kai, no ha pasado un sólo día sin que despierte por esas pesadillas. Creí que con el tiempo se esfumarían, pero no es así – dijo el joven sin despegar la vista de la luna – Me preguntó si alguna vez podré dormir una noche completa de nuevo.

– No debiste salir – dijo el anciano al observar que su sobrino se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se tambaleaba ligeramente – será mejor que regreses a descansar.

– Tío ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Zuko con los ojos llenos de confusión y cansancio.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

– Recuerdo que la nave estaba a punto de explotar y yo… traté de detenerla y… no recuerdo más, pero me siento extraño y muy cansado… igual que aquella vez cuando explotó el barco ¿recuerdas?

– Si, Zuko. Fue como aquella vez.

– ¿Qué es ese olor?

– Huele como a humo.

Iroh siguió el olor y observó que algunas tiendas de campaña se estaban incendiando.

– ¡FUEGO! – gritó Iroh alertando al grupo.

En el acto despertaron todos, incluso Sokka, que corrió al escuchar el llamado. Katara utilizó el control del agua para sofocar el incendio, pero en ese momento escucharon una explosión. Todos corrieron alarmados en busca de Azula, pero al llegar, sus temores se habían confirmado: La princesa había escapado…

* * *

En vista de que Azula conocía el escondite del grupo, Iroh pensó que sería mejor huir de inmediato. Juntos partieron hacia una isla lejana sugerida por Zuko. Al general le pareció buena idea, porque había muchos lugares en donde esconderse en esa isla.

Zuko permaneció dormido durante todo el viaje, porque se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa. El resto del grupo se mantenía en silencio. A todos les pareció extraña la forma en que comenzó el incendio del campamento. Cualquiera diría que la princesa tuvo ayuda de alguien, pero nadie se atrevía a señalar sospechosos, así que todos prefirieron suponer que se trató simplemente de un accidente y que Azula aprovecho la ocasión para huir; pero en el fondo, todos se sentían intranquilos al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a la nueva isla, levantaron el campamento. Cómo Zuko no tenía nada que ponerse, Sokka le prestó unos pantalones, que por cierto le quedaban chicos; mientras que Iroh le prestó su saco, que le quedaba demasiado grande, pero al menos así, quedaba cubierto.

Al atardecer, Iroh llamó a Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph. Juntos se reunieron alrededor de una fogata para conversar.

– ¿en donde está Zuko? – preguntó Aang

– Durmiendo – respondió Iroh – aún está cansado, pero mañana se sentirá mejor y podrán continuar con el entrenamiento. Es importante que domines los 4 elementos para que puedas enfrenar a Ozaí.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Aang con tristeza.

– ¿Qué sucede, joven Avatar?

– Estoy preocupado, ¿qué pasa si no puedo vencer al señor del fuego? Ustedes vieron lo que ocurrió en Ba Sing Se. Ni siquiera pude vencer a Azula. Me temo que no tengo suficiente poder.

– Aprovechando que mi sobrino duerme y que estamos solos, quiero hacerles una confesión – dijo Iroh – tú no perdiste porque no tuvieras suficiente poder, perdiste porque no estabas peleando con tu guardián.

– ¿qué guardián?

– Te explicaré. Todo el mundo sabe que la misión del avatar es mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, pero muy pocos conocen sobre la existencia de "el guardián" que nace con la encomienda de proteger y ayudar al avatar en todo momento. El guardián es un poderoso guerrero, cuya identidad se mantiene en secreto. Es posible reconocerlo porque siempre pertenece a las altas esferas de la sociedad, porque es un poderoso maestro de los elementos y porque siempre es un maestro metal.

– Toph es la única maestra metal que conozco – declaró Aang – y ella es la mejor maestra tierra que existe. Además, pertenece a la alta sociedad.

– ¿Eso es cierto Toph? – preguntó Iroh con incredulidad.

– ¡Es cierto! Y te haré una demostración.

Toph tomó la barra con la que estaban atizando leña y fácilmente lo transformó en diferentes figuras.

– ¡Eso es sorprendente! – declaró Iroh – aunque hubiera jurado que…

– ¿Significa que Toph es mi guardián? – preguntó Aang.

– No lo sé. Es mejor no apresurar conclusiones, aunque me temo que esto cambia todo. Necesito informar a los sabios para tomar una decisión. Tendré que consultarlos inmediatamente.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Sokka

– No. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Partiré mañana al amanecer cuando... ¿quién anda ahí?

– Somos nosotros – dijeron Haru y Duque, quienes estaban escondidos tras un arbusto.

– Esta es una conversación privada – dijo Iroh y los dos chicos se alejaron con tristeza.

– Ellos son nuestros amigos – dijo Aang – No tiene nada malo que escuchen.

– Tal vez – dijo Iroh – pero por el momento quiero que lo que hablemos lo mantengamos en secreto. Ni siquiera mi sobrino debe enterarse ¿Está claro?

– Sí – dijeron los chicos.

* * *

Durante la cena, Zuko se integró al grupo. Katara le ofreció un poco de té al príncipe, quien aceptó y se sentó cerca de Iroh.

– Tío, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar.

– Tienes razón – dijo el general haciendo a un lado el tazón de arroz que estaba comiendo – hablemos. ¡Ah, mira esto Zuko! – exclamó Iroh señalando el collar de Katara – ¿no es ese el collar que encontraste y con el que te obsesionaste tanto?

– ¡Pppprrrrhh! – fue el sonido que emitió Zuko al escupir el té que estaba bebiendo. Inmediatamente, el joven empezó a toser ruidosamente.

– ¿Se refieren al collar de mi madre? – preguntó Katara interesada.

– ¡Tío, es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir! – exclamó el joven con nerviosismo.

– Todavía es temprano. Además tú querías hablar ¿no es cierto?

– ¿Zuko se obsesionó?– preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

– Mi sobrino pasaba horas contemplando ese collar – contestó Iroh con toda la intención de avergonzar a su sobrino.

– ¡Tío, por favor!

– ¡Así que todo el tiempo pensabas en mi collar, eh? – preguntó Katara sonriendo.

– ¡No!, No. ¡Claro que no! No estaba pensando en el collar – respondió el príncipe contrariado y limpiándose el sudor de su rostro – yo sólo… estaba… estaba… ¡estaba pensando en una forma de atrapar al avatar!

– Entonces ¿por qué lo ataste a tu manga derecha? – preguntó Iroh fingiendo ingenuidad.

– Porque… por… porque quería mantenerlo en un lugar seguro.

– ¿y por qué no dejabas que nadie lo tocara? – preguntó Iroh con fingida inocencia.

– Porque no quería que perdiera el olor, así podría usarlo para seguir su rastro.

– Si no querías que pediera el olor, ¿por qué no lo guardabas en tu cuarto?

– ¡Porque no quería que se perdiera!

– ¿y por qué pasabas tantas horas contemplándolo?

– PORQUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN UN PLAN PARA ATRAPAR AL AVATAR

– ¿y por qué suspirabas cuanto lo veías?

– ¡YA BASTA! – gritó el joven con las manos empuñadas y visiblemente molesto se alejó.

Katara reía ligeramente, mientras que Iroh sonreía con satisfacción.

– ¿En verdad suspiraba cuando observaba mi collar? – preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

– ¡Todo el tiempo! – fue la respuesta de Iroh.

– ¡Pobre Zuko! – exclamó ella – creo que iré a hablar con él.

– No, mejor yo iré – dijo Sokka – este es un asunto de hombres.

* * *

Sokka encontró a Zuko sentado en el suelo y recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

– ¿vienes a burlarte? – preguntó Zuko.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Mi tío no tenía derecho de decir eso – dijo el joven con tristeza.

– No te preocupes, mi hermana me ha hecho lo mismo muchas veces.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Supongo que una de las funciones de la familia es avergonzarte en frente de tus amigos.

Entonces Sokka empezó a contarle varios pasajes vergonzosos de su pasado. En poco tiempo los dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar con libertad sobre asuntos que sólo los chicos comprenden, e incluso empezaron a reír.

– ¿Entonces, qué es lo que sientes por mi hermana?

– ¡Nada!

– Me alegra escuchar eso, porque Aang está enamorado de ella, pero no se atreve a decírselo.

– ¿Aang? – preguntó Zuko – ¿y Katara también lo…?

– Eso creo. Los dos son muy unidos. Siempre están juntos y todo el tiempo se apoyan mutuamente ¿no crees que eso es amor?

– Sí, supongo que si – respondió Zuko con una extraña tristeza que no pudo ocultar. El joven inclinó su cabeza y con un nudo en la garganta agregó – creo que es lo mejor. Katara se merece ser feliz y con Aang podrá lograrlo. Además, el avatar es la persona más importante de todo el mundo y eso es justo lo que ella se merece.

– ¿Entonces no te molesta que ella se case con Aang?

– ¡Casarse! – exclamó el joven sorprendido

– ¡Sí, casarse! Los enamorados deben casarse. Dime ¿no te molestaría?

– No – respondió el príncipe con la voz quebrada y sin lograr contener un suspiro – yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque eso signifique que no vuelva a verla nunca.

– ¡Tanto la amas!

Zuko levantó la vista, como si Sokka hubiera descubierto un profundo secreto.

– ¡Por favor, Sokka, que ella nunca se entere! – Suplico el príncipe con sus ojos color miel llenos de tristeza – ¡No quiero que Katara sepa lo que siento por ella!

– No te preocupes. Nunca se lo diré.

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Iroh se despidió de todos.

– Zuko, tú quedaras a cargo del grupo. Recuerda que debes mantenerlos a salvo. Entrena al avatar lo mejor que puedas y manténganse ocultos.

– Descuida tío. Estuve a cargo de la tripulación de un barco por más de dos años y puedo encargarme de estos chicos.

– Cierto, pero recuerda que los niños que están a tu cargo son mucho más importantes que tu tripulación anterior.

– No te preocupes tío. No te fallaré.

– Eso espero. Yo volveré en una semana. ¡Cuídense mucho!

Iroh se despidió de todos y se alejó en el bisonte volador que Aang amablemente le había prestado para realizar su viaje.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Zuko y Aang se marcharon a entrenar cerca de un río que se encontraba cerca del campamento. Mientras tanto, Katara estaba muy pensativa. El comentario del collar la había puesto a pensar mucho.

– _S__erá posible que… ¡No, claro que no! _– pensaba la joven – ¡_no puede ser!. Él es un príncipe, debe haber conocido a cientos de hermosas y elegantes mujeres de sociedad y nunca se fijaría en una campesina como yo… Aunque…_

La joven preparó la comida temprano, porque quería ocuparse en algo para no distraerse en sus pensamientos, pero cuando terminó sus labores no sabía qué hacer. Instintivamente dejó que sus pasos la guiaran hasta el lugar en que Aang y Zuko estaban entrenando.

Aang y Zuko les prohibieron a todos acercarse durante los entrenamientos, pues decían que el fuego era demasiado peligroso y temían que alguien saliera lastimado, pero Katara quería observar las practicas. Así que se ocultó tras unos arbustos para poder ver los ejercicios de los chicos. Aunque su intención era observar el entrenamiento, no pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en el joven príncipe, que estaba entrenando sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su excelente figura y sus bien delineados músculos.

Katara ya se había dado cuenta del buen físico de Zuko, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de admirarlo con detenimiento y la joven realmente estaba fascinada. No podía evitar sonreír mientras observaba el sudoroso torso del príncipe.

– ¡Estoy cansado! – se quejó Aang – ¿podemos tomar un descanso?

– Esta bien – dijo Zuko secándose el sudor de su frente – ya debe ser hora de comer.

– Sí, pero hace mucho calor. Quiero darme un baño primero.

Aang se quitó los pantalones y corrió hacia el río, en donde se dio un gran chapuzón. Zuko observo el agua fresca y decidió acompañar al avatar, así que se dirigió a un arbusto (justamente en el que se escondía Katara). La joven se asustó, pues creyó que la había descubierto y asustada permaneció en silencio, pero cual sería su sorpresa que justo frente a sus ojos, Zuko se quitó los pantalones para colocarlos sobre el arbusto, quedando completamente desnudo.

– _¡Hay, por Dios!_ – pensó Katara – _¡Qué vi! _– se decía la joven mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los cubría con sus dos manos. Ahora recordaba, que la ropa de Zuko se había incendiado y por eso no llevaba ropa interior. El calor subía por su cuerpo provocando, un sonrojo que después se intensificó volviendo el rostro de Katara tan rojo como el de una manzana. Hasta sus orejas se habían teñido de un carmesí encendido.

Katara no se dio cuenta del momento en que Zuko se había retirado, pero cuando lo escuchó nadar en compañía de Aang supo que era el momento de marcharse. La joven retrocedió lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, pues no se atrevía a abrirlos. Esto ocasionó que tropezara, pero se levantó de inmediato y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

Katara estaba sirviendo la comida cuando llegaron Zuko y Aang. Tan pronto como la joven vio al príncipe se puso sumamente nerviosa y se sonrojo de nuevo. Ella estaba tan preocupada por evitar mirar a Zuko que actuaba torpemente y los demás lo notaron. En tres ocasiones tiró la comida por su nerviosismo hasta que dijo:

– ¡Lo siento!, no sé que me pasa hoy – y se alejó a toda prisa, dejando al grupo sumamente extrañado.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Katara? – preguntó Zuko.

– ¡Ah, no es nada! – respondió Sokka sin darle importancia – seguramente está nerviosa porque pasado mañana es su cumple años.

– ¡Su cumple años! – exclamó Aang.

– Sí. Va a cumplir 15 años.

– ¿qué tiene que ver su cumpleaños con que este tan nerviosa? – preguntó Toph.

– Es que la fiesta de 15 años es el día más esperado por todas las adolescentes de la tribu del agua, porque es el día en que oficialmente dejan de ser niñas y pueden tener novio y comprometerse en matrimonio.

– ¡En serio! – exclamó Aang sonriendo.

– Sí. Se acostumbra preparar una gran fiesta y toda la aldea participa de la ceremonia. Se organizan juegos y al final hay un gran baile. Se supone que la quinceañera debe usar un vestido de fiesta y bailar con todos sus pretendientes para elegir un novio. Si todo resulta bien, pueden comprometerse y casarse cuando cumpla 16 años.

– ¡Creo que es una costumbre muy hermosa! – suspiró Toph.

– Sí, pero lamentablemente Katara no podrá tener una fiesta como lo había soñado – dijo Sokka.

– ¿Por qué no? – preuntó Harú.

– Porque estamos en medio de una guerra; porque nos persigue la nación del fuego y porque ¡ha sí! – dijo con ironía – porque debemos permanecer escondidos aquí.

– Tal vez – dijo Zuko – pero podemos hacer algo especial para ella.

– Sí – respondió Sokka con orgullo – lo tengo todo resuelto, voy a darle un obsequio muy especial.

Sokka desenvolvió un pañuelo en donde estaba una figura muy extraña.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Aang

– ¡Es un pendiente para un nuevo collar! Yo mismo lo talle para ella.

– ¿Qué se supone que es? – preguntó Aang observando la figura – ¿es un pez?

– Más bien parece una flor – sugirió Haru.

– ¡Es Appa! – replicó Sokka – ¿es que no está claro? – Todos permanecieron en silencio – miren estas son sus patas y esta es su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué le regalas un pendiente de Appa? – preguntó Toph desconcertada.

– Porque es un recuerdo del viaje que hemos realizado con el avatar.

– Pienso que eso no será suficiente – dijo Zuko – Creo que Katara se merece algo mejor.

– ¿algo cómo qué? – preguntó Sokka

– Algo como una fiesta sorpresa – respondió Zuko sonriendo – ¡vamos a organizarle a Katara su fiesta de quince años!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Notas:

1.- ¡Sí, ya sé! En la mayoría de los zutaras siempre está presente una escena en que Katara o Zuko ven al otro desnudo, pero ¡realmente no pude resistirme! Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo así y ¡al fin lo hice!

2.- ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente los aprecio y todos los tomó en cuenta!

3.- caraan dice que este zutara empalaga un poco y que debería haber más conflictos. Como justificación tengo que decir es que va a haber demasiados conflictos e impedimentos entre los dos, ¡pero pobrecitos! ¿no creen que ya han sufrido bastante por el momento?, creo que se merecen un poco de paz y romance. Es necesario un receso para todo lo que se avecina. Creanme que va a haber unas partes muy tristes. Por lo pronto ¡que viva el romance y que viva el Zutara!

4.- No se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado: "Los XV años de Katara"

5.- Por favor escriban todos los reviews que quieran. Los espero con mucho gusto. Saludos


	9. Los XV años de Katara

**9****. Los XV años de Katara**

Después de dejar a Iroh con sus amigos del Loto blanco, Appa regresó volando al campamento. En cuanto el bisonte aterrizó, Aang corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó lleno de alegría.

Para organizar la fiesta de Katara, necesitaban dinero, pero no tenían suficiente. Zuko les confesó a sus compañeros que cuando abandono el palacio tuvo la precaución de traer muchas monedas de oro (después de los tiempos de miseria que había vivido en Ba Sin Se, había aprendido la importancia del dinero). Lamentablemente sus cosas se habían quedado en el templo de aire del oeste. Sin embargo, ahora que Appa estaba de regreso, podían ir al templo y recuperarlo todo. Zuko quería ir de inmediato, pero Aang dijo que el bisonte estaba muy cansado y que sería mejor esperar a que amaneciera. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al anochecer, el grupo se reunió alrededor de una fogata mientras comían la cena preparada por Katara. El grupo empezó a hacer bromas y sin darse cuenta empezaron a hacer concursos para saber quién eructaba más fuerte. Harú y Teo fueron los primeros, seguidos por Sokka y Toph. Los chicos aplaudieron al comprobar que la niña hacía más ruido que sus compañeros. Aang lo intentó después, logrando una indiscutible victoria. Casi todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Zuko y Katara los observaban con extrañeza.

– ¿Siempre son así? – le preguntó Zuko a la chica.

– La mayor parte del tiempo – respondió ella con un suspiro – pensé que con Toph en el grupo, al fin tendríamos a alguien con refinamiento para charlar, pero me equivoque. Ella tiene los peores modales que jamás he visto y lo peor es que alienta a los chicos en sus disparates.

– ¡Chicos! – gritó Toph poniéndose de pie – ¡concurso de flatulencias!

– ¡Siiiii! – gritaron Aang, Sokka, Teo, Haru y Duque.

Zuko y Katara hicieron un ligero gesto de repugnancia. Entonces Katara le susurró al oído:

– No te lo dije.

– Bueno, creo que es tiempo de retirarme – Zuko se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Katara.

– A buscar un lugar para dormir – respondió Zuko.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

– No creo que sea buena idea.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó ella en tono molesto – ¡los príncipes no se mezclan con la gente común!

– No es eso – respondió el príncipe contrariado.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Es que… es que no quiero despertarlos.

– ¿Despertarnos?

– Sí… bueno… es que… es que… ronco mucho.

– ¡Son mentiras! – exclamó Katara – lo que pasa es que "su alteza no quiere convivir con campesinos"

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Entonces demuéstralo.

– ¡Está bien! – dijo Zuko con un suspiro – Me quedaré.

Más tarde, todo el grupo estaba listo para dormir, pero Zuko seguía haciendo ejercicio. Había realizado varias sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales hasta quedar exhausto. Esta era la única forma que conocía para conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, el príncipe se fue a dormir y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que esta noche fuera diferente…

* * *

_Zuko __estaba en la oscuridad total. Corría desesperadamente cómo si tratara de escapar de algo o de alguien. Cada vez quería correr más rápido, pero sus pies se volvían más y más pesados, tanto que le impedían avanzar. Levantar un pie para ponerlo enfrente de otro se volvía tan difícil, que necesitaba reunir toda su fuerza para lograrlo. Aunque no podía ver a sus perseguidores, sabía que se acercaban. Como no conseguía avanzar se sujetó de las paredes para empujarse con los brazos y lograr huir, pero entonces sintió que varias manos lo atrapaban y lo arrastraban a la fuerza._

– _¡No, No. Por favor! – suplicaba con desesperación – ¡No quiero ir. No quiero ir! – repetía una y otra vez._

_Entonces sintió que era arrojado en un pozo oscuro y al tocar el fondo, se encendió la luz. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la arena del Agni Kai, que tenía puesto el uniforme para el duelo de fuego y que había cientos de personas observándolo. El príncipe se vio a si mismo como un niño pequeño, indefenso y asustado._

– _¡No, no de nuevo! – Suplicaba el príncipe. Entonces vio a su padre que avanzaba hacia él, llenándolo de temor._

– _¡Padre, por favor! Solo tenía los mejores deseos para la Nación del fuego. ¡No quise ser irrespetuoso! _

– _Pelearas por tu honor – dijo su padre con esa voz que helaba la sangre._

_El niño quería correr, pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo y no podía moverse. Entonces se arrodillo ante su padre y suplicó:_

– _Nunca quise faltarte al respeto. Soy tu hijo fiel – el niño temblaba incontrolablemente, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba._

– _Levántate y pelea príncipe Zuko._

_Cómo podría __un niño pelear contra su propio padre. Es cierto que Ozai nunca había querido a su hijo, pero Zuko en cambio, había luchado durante toda su vida, esforzandose al máximo para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió nunca y no sucedería jamás. Zuko podría elegir pelear, pero cómo podría levantar un solo dedo en contra del hombre que tanto admiraba (porque a pesar de todo, Zuko aún amaba a su padre). Era preferible morir antes que enfrentarse al hombre que le había dado la vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos Zuko tomó su decisión:_

– _No pelearé contigo – declaró el niño mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara._

– _Aprenderás respeto – dijo Ozaí con voz siniestra – y el sufrimiento será tu maestro._

_Entonces un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del niño. Ozaí se acercó al pequeño príncipe que temblaba incontrolablemente. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de su hijo, teniendo cuidado de no quemar su ojo izquierdo, no por compasión, sino para que con sus dos ojos pudiera ver su rostro deformado… para siempre. _

_Zuko no podía moverse, quería gritar, quería correr, quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no pudo hacer nada. De la mano de Ozaí salio una intensa llama azul que quemó primero la piel y después los músculos del niño que gritaba más y más fuerte en forma desgarradora..._

* * *

Con un fuerte grito Zuko despertó de golpe. Estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – gruño Sokka molesto – Algunos aquí necesitamos dormir.

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo Zuko cuando vio que casi todos los chicos habían despertado – ¡por favor, vuelvan a dormir! – Todos regresaron a sus tiendas de campaña menos Katara.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla.

– Pero estabas gritando y sudando ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

– No es importante Katara. Regresa a dormir.

Zuko volvió a acostarse y Katara hizo lo mismo, pero en cuanto el joven pensó que todos estaban dormidos, se levantó y se alejó del campamento. En pocos días sería luna llena, pero aún ahora el satélite iluminaba la noche. El príncipe observo las estrellas en el firmamento y se sentó en una enorme piedra.

– ¿Hasta cuando va a terminar esto? – se preguntó Zuko mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza en señal de frustración.

– ¿Hasta cuando va a terminar qué? – preguntó Katara que estaba parada a su lado.

– Ya te dije, no es importante.

– Zuko, tú has ayudado a todos aquí, pero ahora pienso que eres tú el que necesita ayuda. Tal vez nosotros podamos hacer algo por ti.

– ¿Por qué te interesan mis problemas?

– Porque somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente – dijo Katara sentándose junto al príncipe – ¿Estas pesadillas tienen algo que ver con el hecho de que casi no duermes? – Zuko no respondió – porque me he dado cuenta que siempre eres el último en acostarte y el primero en despertar, si es que logras dormir.

Katara sujetó la mano del príncipe y observó al joven con preocupación. Él estaba sorprendido de que ella mostrara tanto interés por él. Katara era tan diferente de Mai. A ella nunca le importaron sus sentimientos. Zuko recordó el día en que regresó a casa después de 3 largos años de ausencia:

* * *

_Era de noche y __Zuko estaba observando el mar cuando Mai se acercó:_

– _¿No tienes frío?_

– _Hace más de tres años que me fui de casa – dijo el príncipe con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación – ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado las cosas? ¿Cuánto he cambiado yo?_

– _Te pregunte si tenías frío, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida…_

* * *

Mai era novia de Zuko, pero nunca existió un entendimiento real entre los dos. En cambio Katara, que ni siquiera era de su país, parecía verdaderamente interesada en sus sentimientos. Las únicas personas que se había preocupado por él habían sido su madre y su tío. Así que al príncipe le parecía extraña la actitud de Katara. Zuko suspiró y observo a la joven con detenimiento, realmente se veía muy hermosa bajo los pálidos rayos de la luna.

– Zuko, tal vez si me cuentas tus pesadillas dejarás de tenerlas. Eso funcionó con Aang. Durante varios días se despertaba gritando pero cuando habló de sus temores dejo de tener esos sueños horribles. Quizás funcione contigo.

– No lo creo. Tal vez Aang tenía pesadillas porque le preocupaba algo, pero mi caso es diferente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no es algo que me preocupe, es… algo que no puedo olvidar.

– Porque no me lo cuentas.

– ¿Qué caso tiene? No se puede borrar toda una infancia llena de dolorosos recuerdos.

– Tal vez no, pero quizás podrías llenar tu vida con nuevas experiencias. Momentos agradables que te hagan olvidar el pasado o al menos, que no duela tanto.

– No lo creo – suspiró – pero gracias por intentarlo.

– ¿Vas a ir a dormir ahora?

– No. Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme un rato aquí.

– Entonces me quedare contigo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no quiero dejarte solo. Dices que tuviste un pasado difícil, pero debiste tener buenos momentos. Por ejemplo, en Ba Sing Se mencionaste a tu madre, dime Zuko ¿cómo era ella?

Zuko sonrió ligeramente y por primera vez en su vida disfruto de una larga charla, hasta que finalmente amaneció.

* * *

Después de desayunar Zuko y Aang salieron muy temprano para hacer todos los preparativos para la fiesta, aunque le dijeron a Katara que iban a entrenar a un lugar apartado para practicar técnicas especiales.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando el resto del grupo terminó de comer. Entonces, Haru, Duque y Teo se fueron para inspeccionar el terreno, dejando a Katara, Sokka y Toph, alrededor de la fogata donde se había cocinado el arroz. Katara empezó a recoger los platos para lavarlos en el río, cuando sus pensamientos viajaron al día en vio a Zuko bañándose en el río y no pudo reprimir un profundo suspiro y un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Katara? – preguntó Sokka en tono burlesco – ¿Estás pensando en tu novio Zuko?

Katara rió nerviosamente:

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó la joven – ¡Qué tonterías se te ocurren hermanito! Él es un príncipe y yo una campesina, no podría existir nada entre nosotros, ¡Oh tú comida se está enfriando! Permíteme – dijo ella tomando el plato de Sokka y llenándolo con comida – Ten, come bien. Ahora si me disculpan, voy al río a lavar los platos – Katara se despidió de Sokka con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó tarareando una canción, dejando a su hermano muy preocupado.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Sokka inclinando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Toph.

– Siempre que quiero molestar a mi hermana le digo que sus amigos son sus novios y ella siempre se enfurece.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando yo le pregunte si Jet era su novio, ella se enojo conmigo y gritó que no.

– Una vez le dije que rescataríamos a su "novio Aang" y ella gritó que Aang no era su novio, pero está es la primera vez que reaccionó diferente. ¡Incluso me dio un beso y más comida! Mucho me temo que esto no va por buen camino.

Durante el resto del día, Toph, Haru y Duque se encargaron de entretener a Katara y mantenerla muy ocupada para que estuviera tan cansada que se fuera a dormir temprano y poder preparar la fiesta sorpresa.

Al anochecer Zuko y Aang regresaron al campamento. Cuando Katara se retiró a dormir, el grupo completo se fue a trabajar para terminar los preparativos.

Antes del amanecer Toph entró a la tienda de Katara, gritando:

– ¡Katara, despierta!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica limpiándose los ojos.

– ¡Nos atacan!

– ¡Qué!

Katara se levantó y salió corriendo lista para atacar. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

– ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos dejando a la chica congelada.

Pequeñas llamas empezaron a volar alrededor y cada una iba encendiendo un farol que estaba colgado en las ramas de los árboles. Poco a poco el lugar empezó a iluminarse con las flamas danzarinas de los faroles, dándole al campamento una hermosa vista.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Katara sorprendida.

– ¡Feliz cumple años! – dijeron los chicos en coro.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó la quinceañera sumamente conmovida.

Docenas de flores de diversos tamaños y colores adornaban el campamento. También había una manta en el piso con una gran variedad de deliciosa comida.

– ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó la joven a punto de llorar.

– Fue idea de Zuko – dijo Toph.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

Todo el grupo se sentó alrededor de la manta y empezaron a brindar y hacer bromas. También saboreaban la deliciosa comida que los chicos habían comprado en la ciudad. El sol ya había salido, cuando los chicos terminaron. Entonces Katara les agradeció a todos, nuevamente, por está bonita sorpresa.

– ¡Qué lástima que no pudimos organizar un baile! – dijo Harú – Eso haría que este día fuera perfecto.

– No importa que no tenga un baile – dijo Katara – el estar aquí con todos ustedes es el mejor regalo que podría tener.

– Queríamos traer unos músicos para improvisar un baile – se disculpó Zuko – pero no fue posible porque todos están muy ocupados con el festival.

– ¿Festival? – preguntó Aang – ¿Qué festival?

– El festival más famoso de la nación del fuego. Se realiza cada año en la isla Ember y comienza justamente hoy. ¡Es una lástima que no podamos ir!

– ¿Está muy lejos? – preguntó Toph.

– No, de hecho se encuentra muy cerca de aquí– respondió el príncipe.

– ¿Por qué no vamos? – preguntó Harú entusiasmado – Podríamos disfrutar del festival y Katara tendría una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños.

– No es buena idea. Le prometí a mi tío que permaneceríamos aquí.

– Zuko tiene razón – dijo Sokka – no sería prudente ir. Podrían reconocernos. Especialmente a Zuko y a Aang. Admítanlo, no son fáciles de ocultar.

– Es cierto Sokka – admitió Zuko – Aunque eso no sería un gran problema, porque en el festival todos usan máscaras.

– ¡En serio! – exclamó Aang – entonces sí podríamos ir.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay en el festival? – preguntó Harú.

– El primer día hay juegos mecánicos, concursos, fiestas y juegos.

– ¡Juegos! – exclamaron Aang y Toph al mismo tiempo.

– Al anochecer hay un gran baile de máscaras – continuo el príncipe.

– ¿Un baile? – preguntó Katara interesada.

– Sí. Se tiene la creencia que las parejas que bailen juntas ese día terminaran casándose.

– ¡De verdad! – exclamaron Aang, Toph y Katara.

– Si. Es sólo una vieja tradición pero mucha gente cree que es verdad. Al final del día hay un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales – Todos escuchaban al príncipe con verdadero interés – El segundo día, las parejas que se formaron la noche anterior, salen a un día de campo y en esta fiesta son las chicas las que eligen a su acompañante.

– Eso suena divertido – rió Katara.

– Las chicas preparan la comida y los jóvenes arreglan una carreta con flores. Juntos viajan a un día de campo y suben hasta un viejo volcán extinto. Por la tarde hay muchos concursos. El tercer día es el más importante, porque hay varios concursos para elegir la reina del festival. Al final hay un baile de gala, ahí sólo se admiten parejas. Las mujeres usan hermosos vestidos largos y los hombre van vestidos con elegancia. El baile dura toda la noche y el festival termina cuando todas las parejas se besan en la pista de baile.

– ¡Suena maravilloso! – Suspiró Katara.

– ¡Por favor Zuko! – Exclamaron Aang y Toph al mismo tiempo – ¿podemos ir?

– ¡No! Ya se los dije, no sería prudente.

– ¡Pero sería tan hermoso ir a un baile de verdad! – exclamó Katara – ¡me gustaría tanto ir!

– ¿Realmente te gustaría ir Katara? – preguntó Zuko acercándose a la joven.

– ¡Sí! Sería como un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Sería como tener una verdadera fiesta de quince años, con baile y todo lo que siempre soñé! – Katara sujeto las manos de Zuko – ¡Sería muy feliz si pudiéramos ir!

Zuko vio cómo los hermosos ojos azules de Katara brillaban con entusiasmo. Ella había sido tan comprensiva con él, que lo menos que podía hacer era complacerla. Después de todo, la ilusión de todas las jovencitas era tener una verdadera fiesta que quince años y si estaba al alcance de su mano conseguirla, valdría la pena correr el riesgo.

– Bueno… supongo que no habría problema si usamos máscaras y no llamamos la atención.

– ¿Entonces podemos ir? – preguntó Aang.

– Sólo si tenemos cuidado – advirtió el príncipe.

– ¡Está bien! – gritaron todos llenos de alegría, con una sola excepción: Sokka.

– ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? – replicó Sokka – ¡acaso se volvieron locos! Recuerden que la nación del fuego nos está buscando y ustedes quieren ir al festival más concurrido de nuestros enemigos. ¿Que puede tener de importante esa fiesta, cómo para que arriesguen sus vidas?

– Mencione que hay varios concursos de comida – dijo Zuko con malicia.

– ¿Comida? – preguntó Sokka interesado.

– La mejor comida de toda la nación del fuego. Los cocineros más reconocidos llevan sus mejores platillos y ofrecen su comida en forma gratuita para que la gente elija al mejor cocinero. También hay concursos para saber quien puede comer más.

– Tú ganarías ese concurso sin problema – río Aang.

– Mmmh. Tal vez podríamos ir – sugirió Sokka – si procuramos no llamar la atención.

– Entonces está decidido – declaró Zuko – iremos al festival, pero primero debemos vestirnos apropiadamente.

Zuko se puso un elegante traje de la nación del fuego (que había recuperado con sus cosas), también se puso una capa con capucha para poder ocultar su rostro. Los demás se vistieron con las ropas de la nación del fuego que habían robado con anterioridad. Todos estaban listos, menos Katara.

– ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – preguntó Sokka.

– ¡ya estoy lista! – respondió su hermana.

Katara se veía muy hermosa vestida con la ropa de seda roja que había robado antes. Usaba un collar rojo y el peinado tradicional de la nación del fuego.

– ¿Qué les parece?

– ¡Te vez muy linda! – dijo Aang sonrojándose ligeramente – ¿Verdad, Zuko? – el niño observó al príncipe y dijo en tono molesto – Zuko, creo que deberías cerrar la boca.

Zuko tosió ligeramente para recuperar la compostura.

– ¿Cómo me veo?– le preguntó Katara.

– ¡Nunca en toda mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso como tú! – dijo el príncipe con voz profunda.

– Tú también te ves muy elegante – añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Zuko hizo una ligera reverencia ante la chica y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo aceptó con un ligero sonrojo y entonces el príncipe la condujo hasta Appa. Esto inquieto a dos niños: al avatar porque le preocupó la forma en que Zuko y Katara se veían y a la bandida ciega porque se alarmó al notar el pulso acelerado de los dos adolescentes.

– ¿y cómo se llama el festival? – preguntó Aang tratando de evitar que los jóvenes siguieran mirándose.

– Es el festival de los enamorados – respondió Zuko con naturalidad.

– ¡El Festival de los enamorados! – exclamó Aang alarmándose aún más.

– Sí – respondió el príncipe sonriendo – Algunos van a los festejos con la esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela, porque creen que el destino se encarga de reunir a los enamorados en ese lugar. Lo cierto es que muchas parejas acuden al festival para declararse su amor o formalizar su compromiso.

– Pensándolo bien no creo que sea buena idea ir – dijo Toph al darse cuenta que el corazón de Zuko y Katara latía con más fuerza mientras caminaban del brazo.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo – declaró Aang.

– ¡Vamos, chicos! Ustedes querían ir – dijo Zuko – les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.

Aang y Toph caminaron en silencio con los rostros llenos de preocupación, mientras que el resto sonreía con gran emoción. Zuko ayudo a Katara a subir en el bisonte volador. Entonces Sokka se acercó a Zuko y le dijo en voz baja:

– Si quieres que mi hermana no se entere de tus sentimientos, déjame decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Zuko frunció el seño con el comentario de Sokka. Lo ignoró y después de subir al bisonte, se sentó muy cerca de Katara. Los dos adolescentes no podían dejar de mirarse. Lentamente sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta que Appa hizo un movimiento brusco durante el despegue. Esto ocasionó que todos fueran arrojados a un lado de la silla.

– ¡Lo siento chicos! – se disculpo Aang con fingida inocencia – fue un accidente.

Una vez más, Zuko y Katara se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El príncipe intentó sujetar las manos de Katara, cuando Appa dio otro giro repentino.

– ¡Lo siento de nuevo! – dijo Aang – será mejor que se sujeten bien, parece que hay muchas corrientes de aire por aquí y el vuelo será un poco accidentado.

Ante la advertencia del avatar, todos, incluyendo Zuko y Katara, se sujetaron fuertemente de la silla del bisonte. Contento con el resultado, Aang sonrió sintiendo un gran alivio… al menos por el momento.

* * *

Mientras viajaban vieron a lo lejos un barco de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Aang.

– Probablemente es un barco de guerra – dijo Sokka – mejor huyamos.

– No es un barco de guerra – explicó Zuko – pertenece al ejército pero es un barco de carga. Aunque está muy armado para transportar víveres. Probablemente transporta prisioneros.

– ¡Prisioneros! – exclamó Sokka – ¡tal vez mi papá este ahí!

– Si papá está ahí tendremos que salvarlo – declaró Katara.

– Puede ser peligroso – advirtió Harú.

– Yo no tengo miedo – Afirmó el pequeño Duque con decisión.

– Yo tampoco – declaró Theo.

Zuko observó la decisión del pequeño Duque y del adolescente invalido. Estos chicos le estaban dando una importante lección al príncipe, al no dudar en rescatar a sus seres queridos. En cambio, él había dudado tanto en rescatar a su tío, que finalmente Iroh tuvo que escapar por su propia cuenta, sin que el príncipe le hubiera ayudado en lo más mínimo. Ahora, Zuko veía cómo dos niños tan pequeños y frágiles cómo ellos, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por rescatar a sus amigos y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlos.

– ¡Tienen razón! – dijo Zuko – ¡Vamos a rescatarlos!

– ¡Gracias Zuko! – exclamó Katara abrazando al joven príncipe.

Rápidamente planearon un ataque. Aang rodeó el barco con el bisonte. Los tripulantes les arrojaron varias bolas de fuego que Aang logró desviar con su aire control. Zuko lanzó ráfagas de fuego que incendiaron sus catapultas de madera. Katara levantó una gigantesca ola que elevó el barco y se congelo, dejando al buque atrapado en el hielo. Todos los chicos, a excepción de Teo, subieron al barco y comenzaron a luchar.

Varios maestros fuego lanzaron ataques sobre el grupo, el príncipe simplemente disolvió el fuego con sus manos. Inmediatamente, Katara levantó olas muy grandes inundando con agua la cubierta, después congeló a varios guardias. Toph utilizó su control del metal para derribar a varios soldados y dejarlos atrapados entre el barandal del barco, que la niña doblabó como si fuera de goma. Por su parte, Aang utilizaba sus poderes combinados para derribar al resto de los tripulantes.

En poco tiempo, el grupo se había apropiado del barco y había capturado a toda la tripulación. Entonces bajaron por la cubierta para inspeccionar la nave.

En la parte inferior encontraron varias celdas llenas de prisioneros encadenados. Mientras liberaban a los presos, los chicos buscaron inútilmente a sus padres y amigos. Repentinamente una hermosa y dulce jovencita se lanzó a los brazos de Zuko.

– ¡Lee, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo!

– ¿Lee? – preguntó Katara arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Song! – exclamó el príncipe contrariado y mirando nerviosamente a Katara – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¿Quién es tú… "amiga"? – preguntó la maestra agua cruzando los brazos.

– Permítanme presentarlas – dijo el príncipe tratando de mantenerse calmado – Song, ella es Katara, una amiga y una gran guerrera de la tribu agua; Katara, ella es Song. Ella trabajaba en un hospital del reino tierra y curó a mi tío. Si no fuera por su ayuda, mi tío estaría muerto.

– No fue nada, sólo cumplía con mi trabajo.

– ¡Mucho gustó! – dijo Katara avergonzada, después de escuchar la explicación de Zuko.

– El gustó es mío – dijo Song estrechando gentilmente la mano de Katara.

– Tú y tu madre fueron muy amables con nosotros y yo les pague mal – dijo el príncipe con tristeza – ¡Siento mucho haber robado tu caballo avestruz!

– ¿Robaste su caballo-avestruz? – preguntó Katara.

– Sí, la nación del fuego nos estaba persiguiendo y… ¡No importa! Sé que no hay disculpa para mis acciones, pero te pido perdón – Zuko hizo una reverencia ante la joven en señal de disculpa.

– No te preocupes Lee, estás perdonado. Yo también habría hecho lo que sea si esos "monstruos" de la nación del fuego me persiguieran.

Estas palabras se clavaban dolorosamente en el corazón del joven príncipe.

– Sé que he hecho cosas terribles y que he dañado a mucha gente, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, sólo puedo ofrecerte mis disculpas y prometerte que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

– Ya has hecho bastante al liberarnos.

– ¿Song, porque te tenían prisionera? – preguntó Zuko, pero los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

– Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego atacaron nuestra aldea. Se llevaron a los hombres a la guerra y quemaron todo, hasta el hospital. A mi llevaron a la fuerza porque sabía curar. Decían me llevarían a la guerra para atender a los enfermos o que me venderían como esclava en la Nación del Fuego. ¡Lee, ellos me separaron de mi madre! – ella empezó a llorar – ¡La Nación del Fuego ha destruido todo lo que he querido en la vida! – el príncipe inclinó la cabeza avergonzado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

– ¡No te preocupes! – dijo Katara abrazando a Song – nosotros te ayudaremos.

– ¡Gracias! – respondió la joven.

* * *

Más abajo, se encontraban las celdas con los prisioneros más peligrosos. Sokka utilizó las llaves que les había quitado a unos guardias y empezó a abrir todas las cerraduras. Cuando abrió la última encontró a alguien muy especial.

– ¡Suki! – exclamó el joven.

– ¡Soka! – gritó ella cuando vio a su novio abrir la puerta. Ella corrió a su encuentro y los dos se abrazaron efusivamente. La líder de las guerreras Kyoshi no pudo contener las lágrimas al reencontrarse con el amor de su vida – ¡Soka sabía que vendrías!

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un largo y apasionado beso en medio de la oscuridad de la celda.

* * *

Al subir a la cubierta, Sokka les dio a todos la buena noticia. Todos se alegraron y abrazaron a Suki. Después, Katara les presentó a su nueva amiga.

– Song, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial – dijo Katara – Él es el avatar y su nombre es Aang.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó la joven con emoción – ¡Sabía que habías regresado. Sabía que aún había esperanza! – Ella hizo una reverencia ante el niño – Es un honor conocer a la persona que traerá la paz al mundo.

– El honor es mío – respondió Aang correspondiendo al saludo.

– ¿Ves Lee? – sonrió Song – Te dije que había esperanza. ¡Te dije que el avatar había regresado! Finalmente el mundo se librara de esos "monstruos" de la Nación del Fuego.

– No todos son malos – dijo Katara sujetando la mano del príncipe.

– ¡Claro que sí! Todos son malignos. Siempre pensé que en todas las personas podría existir algo de bondad, pero todos ellos no hacen otra cosa más que destruir. He aprendido a odiarlos a todos y realmente pienso que el mundo sería perfecto si todos ellos desaparecieran.

Zuko inclinó su cabeza lleno de vergüenza.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Lee? – preguntó Song sorprendida.

– Umm… bueno… es que tengo algo que decirte… Veras, mi nombre no es Lee. La nación del fuego nos perseguía y tuvimos que inventar nombres falsos.

– No te preocupes. Siempre serás mi amigo, no importa como te llames.

– Mi nombre es Zuko – confesó el joven armándose de valor.

– ¡Zuko! … ¿Cómo el hijo del Señor del Fuego?

– Yo… soy el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y Ozaí es mi padre.

Song dejó escapar un gritó de sorpresa y se tapó la boca, mirando al príncipe con horror. Ese silencio lastimo al príncipe más que cualquier otro insulto.

– Sé lo que estás pensando de Zuko pero ¡él es bueno ahora! – dijo Katara – Le ha estado enseñando Fuego control a Aang y ha ayudado a mucha gente.

Pero Song no respondió, simplemente se alejó en silencio hasta la proa del barco y ahí miró la inmensidad del océano. Zuko intentó acercarse, pero Katara lo detuvo:

– Espera, creo que es mejor dejarla sola unos momentos. Yo hablaré con ella más tarde.

Había 60 prisioneros en el barco y 25 de ellos eran considerados muy peligrosos para la Nación del Fuego, pero a excepción de Suki y Song, los chicos no conocieron a nadie. El grupo estuvo discutiendo qué hacer con los prisioneros y los soldados. Finalmente, decidieron dejar a los soldados en una pequeña isla desierta con suficientes víveres para sobrevivir por varias semanas. Después se alejaron en la nave capturada.

En vista del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. El grupo decidió que sería mejor llegar al festival en el barco de la nación del fuego, porque esta nave era lo suficientemente grande como para esconder a Appa y nadie sospecharía nada. Además, en la isla Ember había un puerto comercial y ahí sería más fácil conseguir un transporte, menos llamativo, para enviar a los prisioneros a casa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El príncipe giró el rumbo y dirigió la nave hacia la isla Ember.

* * *

Era cerca del medio día cuando Katara caminaba por el barco y vio a Song sentada en la proa del barco. Katara se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

– Sé que la Nación del Fuego te ha lastimado, pero te aseguro que Zuko es diferente.

– Lo sé – suspiró – Desde el primer momento que lo vi, supe que era diferente a todos los demás – Había una extraña tristeza en sus palabras que Katara pudo detectar. Entonces la maestra agua comprendió todo.

– Song tú no estás triste porque Zuko sea de la Nación del Fuego. Estas triste porque a te gusta Zuko, ¿No es cierto?

– Personas de naciones diferentes no pueden estar juntas, no importa cuanto lo intenten – dijo la jovencita inclinando su cabeza – pero cuando se trata de un príncipe, ¡la unión es imposible! – Katara sintió un extraño temor al escuchar estas palabras. Después de unos momentos de silencio Song continuó – Cuando lo conocí parecía un vagabundo y al ver su cicatriz, pensé que me comprendería, que tal vez se fijaría en mí, pero me equivoqué. Ni siquiera me dejó tocar su cicatriz y además, robó mi caballo-avestruz. Supongo que los chicos sólo se enamoran de las mujeres bonitas.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres bonita y muy dulce, debes tener muchos pretendientes.

– No es cierto. Ningún chico se fijará en mí – dijo Song con tristeza y levantando el pantalón que llevaba puesto y mostró sus piernas llenas de cicatrices por antiguas quemaduras. Katara se horrorizó cuando vio esto – ¡Me quemaron por diversión! – dijo con dolor – ¡Por eso no podré casarme nunca! Cuando vi a Lee… digo… a Zuko, me llené de esperanzas. Creí que me aceptaría porque él había sufrido el mismo dolor que yo, pero me equivoque. En lugar de vagabundo, resulto ser un príncipe y si un chico normal no ser fijaría en mi, menos lo haría alguien como él.

– ¡No te preocupes Song! La apariencia física no es tan importante como tú crees. Te aseguro que un día conocerás a alguien especial que se enamorará de ti.

– No lo creo.

– Veras que sí.

– Katara, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Zuko y tú son… son novios o algo así?

– No – respondió Katara con una ligera sonrisa – solamente somos amigos.

– Pues yo pienso que él está enamorado de ti.

– ¡Enamorado de mí! – exclamó Katara sorprendida – ¿por qué piensas eso?

– Por la forma en que te miraba cuando lo abracé. Parecía tan preocupado de que te fueras a molestar con él, que de inmediato comprendí que había algo entre ustedes. Además, cuando lo conocí sus ojos expresaban furia y tristeza, pero ahora, tiene una paz que antes no tenía y cuando está a tu lado, su expresión cambia, incluso sonríe… Katara no sé que hay en su pasado, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho, ¡por favor, cuida bien de él!

– Lo haré – respondió Katara y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su nueva amiga. Después se levantó y dio un paseo por la cubierta. Cuando alzó la vista vio al príncipe en la torre. Entonces la chica sonrió y encamino sus pasos hacia la cabina de control.

Katara encontró al príncipe dirigiendo el timón en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y con una tristeza que no podía disimular.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zuko?

– Me siento avergonzado de pertenecer a la Nación del Fuego y de todo lo que mi gente le ha hecho al mundo. ¡Con razón nos odian tanto!

– Zuko, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por los crímenes de tu familia. Tú eres diferente, estás tratando de cambiar las cosas y de acabar con está guerra. Has enfrentado a tu padre y a tu hermana por hacer lo correcto y por eso me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

– ¿De verdad piensas eso?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Zuko suspiró al escuchar estas palabras. El joven estaba tratando de reunir valor para hablar con Katara, pero en ese momento observó una gran isla dibujarse en el horizonte.

– ¡Mira Katara, esa es la isla Ember! – dijo Zuko señalando el lugar. Entonces observó a Katara con una pequeña sonrisa y afirmó – ¡Tendrás una hermosa fiesta de XV años, justo como la mereces!

– ¡Gracias Zuko!

Katara observó al príncipe con detenimiento. Sus labios sonreían ligeramente, pero sus ojos no. Katara sintió en su corazón el ardiente deseo de borrar la tristeza que ensombrecía los dorados ojos del príncipe exiliado. La quinceañera estaba ansiosa de llegar al festival, no sólo porque estuviera pensando en su propia fiesta, sino porque tenía la firme convicción de que si llenaba la vida de Zuko con momentos de amor y ternura, conseguiría verlo feliz, y tal vez borraría estas horribles pesadillas que tanto atormentaban al príncipe.

– _Cuando lleguemos al festival todo será maravilloso _– pensó Katara observando a Zuko – _Lograré que Zuko baile y se divierta, y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – Katara suspiró – Todo será perfecto_ _y nada podrá salir mal._

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la Isla Ember, una barca avanzaba con lentitud. El balsero transportaba a tres personas. Una pequeña jovencita, un adolescente silencioso y un apuesto y altivo joven que viajaba de pie y con brazos cruzados al frente de la balsa y mirando el horizonte.

Tan pronto como tocaron tierra, el líder del grupo saltó al suelo. La jovencita se acercó a él y le dijo.

– ¡Esto es una locura! Venir a la Nación del Fuego sólo por lo que dijo una adivina. ¿Porque piensas que encontrarás a Katara en este lugar?

– La Tía Wu dijo que en este festival encontraría al amor de mi vida, por eso estoy seguro que Katara vendrá y esta vez no la dejaré ir – el joven sonrío con seguridad – Katara será mía a cualquier costo y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

El joven altivo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con satisfacción mientras sostenía entre sus dientes una pequeña ramita de hierba fresca.

Era verdad. Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, finalmente Jet había regresado…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

1.- Finalmente Jet apareció y viene dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Katara. Esto va a crear muchos conflictos.

2.- Muchas parejas van a surgir en los próximos capítulos. Algunas pueden ser inesperadas. El siguiente capitulo se titulará "el festival de los enamorados"

3.- Si quieren leer más sobre la triste infancia de Zuko, les sugiero que lean otro fic mío titulado "el príncipe exiliado". No es Zutara pero creo que es conmovedor.

4.- Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que sigan escribiendo todas sus sugerencias y comentarios.

5.- Si les gusta leer Zutaras, estoy leyendo un fic muy bueno titulado "What I don´t Like about you" Es el mejor que he leído (los primeros dos capítulos no son tan buenos, pero después se pone mejor, porque Zuko termina sacrificándose por Katara, incluso es azotado por salvarla). El problema es que está en inglés. Si conocen el idioma o usan un traductor lo pueden leer, realmente lo recomiendo.


	10. El festival

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Avatar no son mios, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus productores.

* * *

**10****. El festival**

El barco se quedo en el muelle y todos los tripulantes bajaron al puerto. Toda la isla Ember estaba adornada con listones de colores, faroles y globos. Había cientos de personas circulando por las calles y decenas de vendedores ofrecían sus mercancías a los visitantes.

Zuko llevaba puesta su capa y con la capucha ocultó su rostro. Aang en cambio llevaba puesto un sombrero para ocultar la flecha de su cabeza. Había puestos y comercios a lo largo de las calles y en uno de ellos vendían antifaces y máscaras, así que todos se detuvieron a comprar algo. Katara compró un pequeño antifaz azul y Zuko compró un ancho antifaz rojo que cubría por completo su cicatriz. Todos escogieron antifaces de diferentes colores y al terminar continuaron su camino.

– ¡Esto es un caos! – se quejó Sokka.

– Es que el día de hoy comienza el festival, por eso hay tanta gente – explicó Zuko.

– ¿Con tanta gente en donde vamos a encontrar alojamiento? – preguntó Sokka.

– Mi familia tiene una casa de verano cerca de aquí, pero sería muy arriesgado ir ahí – contestó Zuko.

– Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Sokka.

– Normalmente en este día ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, pero yo conozco un lugar en donde conservan cuartos de lujo para huéspedes especiales. Con dinero se puede conseguir todo.

Zuko llevó a sus amigos hasta un hotel y después de hacer las negociaciones regresó.

– ¡Listo! Conseguí dos cuartos grandes, uno para las chicas y otro para nosotros.

El grupo siguió al príncipe hasta el segundo piso. Los cuartos eran muy amplios y tenían varias camas. Además, estaban adornados con exquisita elegancia pero sin ostentación. Había cortinas blancas y un ventanal muy amplio que daba a un elegante balcón de madera. A todos les agradó la habitación y de inmediato eligieron sus camas.

Mas tarde, Zuko reunió al grupo y le entregó a cada uno un puñado de monedas para que compraran lo que quisieran.

– ¡Pero esto es mucho dinero! – exclamó Katara – no podemos aceptarlo.

– ¡Sí!, si podemos Katara – replicó Sokka.

– ¡Por favor, acéptenlo! – dijo Zuko – Esta es la primera vez que vengo a aquí en compañía de mis amigos y quiero que todos disfrutemos del festival. Además, este dinero le pertenece a la familia real así que puedo gastarlo como quiera y quiero compartirlo con ustedes.

Los chicos aceptaron el ofrecimiento del príncipe. Minutos más tarde todos estaban listos para disfrutar del festival. Zuko bajó a Teo en brazos y después de colocarlo en su silla de ruedas todos se dirigieron al festejo.

– ¿Quieren unos helados? – preguntó Zuko.

– Sí – respondieron Aang y Toph

– Los traeré en seguida.

– Yo te acompañó – dijo Song.

El comentario molestó un poco a Katara, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció en silencio observando al príncipe acompañado por Song.

– Señorita ¿le gustaría unirse a mis guerreros de la libertad? – preguntó una voz que sonó muy familiar a los oídos de Katara. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta vio a un apuesto y altivo joven sonreírle amablemente.

– ¡JET! – gritó ella llena de alegría y se lanzó sobre el joven para darle un caluroso y efusivo abrazo – ¡Me alegra tanto que estés vivo! Yo creí… creí que habías muerto.

– ¡Estoy bien! – sonrió el joven extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Katara – ¡a mí también me alegra mucho verte!

La forma en Jet sujeto a la quinceañera era diferente a cómo lo hace un amigo y ella percibió está diferencia. Repentinamente Katara recordó a Zuko y de inmediato se apartó del joven que tenía unas manos muy ligeras, pero Jet siempre había sido así. A un lado de Jet se encontraban: long Shot y Abejita (_Nota: Me gusta más "Abejita, como le dicen en España que Smaller bee, así que en esta historia la llamaré así_).

– ¿Qué hace el líder de los libertadores en este lugar? – preguntó Zuko con voz sonora, mientras le entregaba los helados a Aang.

– Tal vez vine a saldar viejas cuentas – respondió Jet altaneramente.

Los dos jóvenes se aproximaron con determinación. Katara cerró los ojos, temiendo que Zuko la hubiera visto abrazar a Jet y que esto provocara una pelea. El resto del grupo permaneció en silencio esperando un enfrentamiento, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar y para sorpresa de todos, los dos adolescentes se abrazaron con fuerza.

– ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – dijo Zuko.

– Fue gracias a ti, amigo.

– ¿amigo? Esperen un momento ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – preguntó Katara sorprendida.

– Sí – respondió Zuko – nos conocimos en Ba Sing Se. Jet quería que me uniera a su grupo, pero rechacé su oferta.

– ¡Cierto! y tuvimos algunos problemas por eso, pero todo cambió cundo salvó mi vida.

– ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos.

– Sí – sonrió Jet – Fue el día en que intentamos rescatar a Appa. Después de que ustedes escaparon del lago Laogai, llegaron muchos soldados Dai Li. Pensé que sería el fin para mí y mis amigos, pero entonces Lee vino a ayudarnos.

– ¿Lee? – preguntó Sokka – ¿te refieres a Zuko?

– ¿Zuko? – preguntó Jet extrañado.

– Sí. Ese es mi verdadero nombre – confesó el príncipe – Es que mi tío y yo tuvimos que usar nombres falsos para escondernos de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¡Cómo sea! – agregó Jet – él y su tío derrotaron a los agentes Dai Li y nos ayudaron a escapar en Appa. El bisonte nos llevó a un hospital en las afueras de Ba Sing Se – Jet se dirigió al príncipe y le dijo – Yo te denuncié con los agentes Dai Li y traté de matarte y tú en cambio… me ayudaste… ¡Gracias por salvar mi vida y la de mis amigos!

– A mi también me alegra que te encuentres bien – dijo Song con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¡Song! – exclamó Jet al verla. Aunque había estado al lado de Zuko, Jet no se había percatado de su prsencia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡También ustedes se conocen! – exclamó Aang – ¡Vaya! si que es un mundo pequeño.

– Conocí a Song en el hospital – aclaró Jet – Ella estuvo cuidando mis heridas, día y noche. Jamás había conocido a una persona que se preocupara tanto por ayudar a los demás.

– Tú eras mi paciente y estabas tan grave, que hice todo lo posible por ayudarte.

– Sí, pero no te apartaste de mi lado en días y si no fuera por sus cuidados y dedicación, probablemente yo no estaría aquí – Song sonrió con dulzura – pero, no sólo curaste mi cuerpo, también me ayudaste a sanar viejos recuerdos. Me enseñaste el valor de la vida y a luchar por protegerla.

– ¡Qué les parece si comemos juntos para celebrar el encuentro! – dijo Sokka, que moría de hambre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Jet le ofreció su brazo a Katara, pero Zuko se interpuso entre los dos, haciendo a un lado a Jet y sujetando el brazo de Katara para caminar con ella del brazo. Jet se sorprendió con la actitud de Zuko, pero no dijo nada, aunque en su interior una chispa de celos empezó a quemar su corazón.

El grupo se dirigió al restaurante que Zuko había sugerido y cómo tenían mucho que hablar, el príncipe pidió que les sirvieran la comida en un cuarto reservado. Al entrar en la habitación, Zuko retiro una silla para que Katara se sentara, ella sonrió ante la amabilidad del príncipe. Cuando Sokka, Aang, Teo y Long Shot vieron los modales del príncipe lo imitaron. Sin embargo, cuando Zuko iba a sentarse al lado de Katara, Jet se adelantó y ocupo el lugar.

– ¡Ese asiento es mío! – replicó Zuko.

– No vi tu nombre en él.

– ¡Calma chicos! – suplicó Song – si quieres sentarte al lado de Katara, te cedo mi lugar.

Song se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la quinceañera y fue a sentarse al lado de Suki. Sin decir nada, Zuko tomó el lugar que la jovencita le había cedido.

Todos empezaron a explicar cómo se habían conocido y lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se había visto, pero entre Zuko y Jet la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa. Constantemente Jet se acercaba a Katara para susurrarle al oído algunas palabras y cada vez que lo hacía, el príncipe sentía una rabia que no podía controlar, así que de inmediato interrumpía la conservación entre los dos.

Casí habían terminado de comer cuando Jet le dijo a Katara:

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

– Sí – respondió ella.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del restaurante, dejando a Zuko sumamente intranquilo. En la parte trasera del restaurante, Jet se acercó a Katara y le dijo:

– Quiero que sepas que desde el día en que nos separamos, he pensado mucho en ti y si he venido hasta aquí es sólo para buscarte y decirte que ¡te amo!

– ¡Jet! Yo… yo… no sé que decir. ¡Esto es tan inesperado!

– Katara, yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te ví y estoy seguro que tú también me amas, así que dime ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

– ¡Jet!… yo… yo no… ¡no sé! – tartamudeo la quinceañera – esto es muy precipitado y necesito tiempo para pensar.

– Es precipitado, pero ya te he perdido en dos ocasiones y está vez no pienso dejarte ir.

– Jet porque no somos simplemente amigos – dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

– ¡No! – replicó Jet mientras sujetaba la cintura de Katara acercándola a su cuerpo – Si tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, ¡tenemos que ser más que amigos! – Él acerco sus labios tratando de besarla, pero ella aparto su rostro.

– ¡Ya basta, Jet! – replicó, tratando de retirarse, pero el no la dejaba ir – ¡Jet suéltame!

– ¡No!

– Te está pidiendo que la sueltes – resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó Katara. En ese instante Jet soltó a la jovencita.

– ¿es que no podemos tener un momento de privacidad? – replicó Jet molesto – Claramente dije que quería hablar a solas con Katara.

– Tus amigos te están buscando – dijo Zuko con frialdad aparente – dicen que es muy urgente.

– ¡Está bien! – refunfuño el joven – Katara, volveré en un minuto por tu respuesta – y después miró a Zuko amenazadoramente – y en cuanto a ti. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, más vale que no intervengas en mis asuntos.

Zuko lo observo impasible. En cuanto Jet se alejó, Zuko tomó la mano de Katara y corrió con ella por las calles, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño callejón.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Zuko? – replicó Katara – ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

– Alejándote de ese rufián.

– Creí que "ese rufián" era tu amigo.

– Jet no es de fiar. En Ba Sing Se ofreció su amistad y después nos delató a mi tío y a mí. Creí que había cambiado, pero parece que sigue siendo el mismo.

– Verdad que duele cuando alguien te traiciona.

– Katara ¿qué hay exactamente entre tú y Jet?

– ¡Nada! Además, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? – protestó Katara – ¿yo te pregunte algo sobre Song?

– Sí – contestó en tono de reproche.

– ¡Está bien! Conocí a Jet en el Reino Tierra, el me gustaba al principio, pero cuando descubrí que planeaba destruir una aldea, lo congelé al tronco de un árbol. Después lo volví a encontrar en Ba Sing Se y lo congelé en una pared porque creí que aún era malvado – Zuko sonrió ligeramente al escuchar esto – él prometió ayudarnos a encontrar a Appa y nos llevó al lago Laogai. Ahí peleamos juntos contra los Dai Li, pero Jet resultó gravemente herido. Intenté curarlo con el agua de mi cantimplora, pero sus heridas eran muy graves. Nosotros no podíamos poner en peligro la vida de Aang y tuvimos que escapar dejando a Jet con sus amigos. Pensé que había muerto y me sentía culpable por eso, pero ahora que lo encontré con vida, me he quitado un peso de encima.

– ¿Entonces, no hay nada entre ustedes?

– No, ya te lo dije.

– Pues él parece que está enamorado en ti.

– Igual que Song está interesada en ti, pero dime ¿tú la amas?

– No – respondió con rapidez.

– Yo tampoco amo a Jet y eso es lo importante. ¿Satisfecho?

– Una pregunta más. ¿Cuándo dejaste a Jet en Ba Sing Se… ya tenías el agua del oasis de los espíritus?

– Sí.

– ¿Y por qué no lo curaste con esa agua?

– Porque apenas era suficiente para una curación, así que la estaba guardando para algo importante.

– ¿Hay algo más importante que salvarle la vida a un amigo?

– Proteger al avatar es nuestra misión más importante.

– ¿Entonces porque ibas a usar el agua para curar mi cicatriz? – preguntó Zuko interesado – Ni siquiera sabías si funcionaría.

– Pues… yo… no… no lo sé – ella suspiró – es que en la cueva te veías tan…triste y confundido que yo quise ayudarte.

– ¿Y pensabas usar el agua para curar mi cicatriz en vez de usarla para salvar la vida de Jet?

– Sí.

– ¡Gracias Katara!

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque con tus acciones me has demostrado que yo significo algo para ti.

Zuko sujetó las manos de Katara y por alguna razón la joven temblaba. Ella observo el rostro sonriente del príncipe y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, especialmente cuando sonreía. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos e inconscientemente fueron acercando sus rostros en busca de un beso...

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó Toph interrumpiendo la escena – ¡Así que aquí están! Todos estaban buscándolos ¿por qué se fueron? Voy a avisarles que ya los encontré.

Toph corrió en busca de sus compañeros, pero entonces Zuko miró a Katara y le dijo:

– Vámonos de aquí.

– ¿pero por qué?

– Porque es tu cumpleaños y quiero que este día sea perfecto. Ven conmigo Katara, voy a enseñarte toda la belleza de mi país.

– ¡Está bien! – dijo la joven sonriendo – ¡vamos!

Los dos chicos corrieron a toda prisa a lo largo del callejón y al salir a una de las calles principales, se perdieron entre la multitud.

– ¿Dónde están Zuko y Katara? – preguntó Jet.

– Estaban aquí hace un momento – explicó Toph.

– Tal vez querían estar solos – sugirió Suki y mirando a Sokka añadió – nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

– Tienes razón – Sokka abrazo a su novia y se marcharon rumbo al festival – Nos encontraremos más tarde en el baile, chicos.

Harú y el duque prefirieron separarse para disfrutar del festival.

– Yo quiero regresar al hotel – dijo Teo – no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

– Iré contigo – dijo Song, empujando la silla de ruedas – yo tampoco estoy de humor para ir al festival.

– ¿Quieren que los acompañe? – preguntó Jet.

– No es necesario – dijo Song sonriendo – ustedes vallan a divertirse. No quiero que se distraigan por nuestra culpa.

Cuando Song y Teo se marcharon, abejita le dijo a Jet:

– Estoy sorprendida. Esta es la primera vez que encuentras a una chica linda y no tratas de conquistarla.

– Song no es cómo las demás – respondió Jet en voz baja.

Cuando Aang y Toph se quedaron a solas en el callejón confirmaron sus temores.

– ¡Aang tenemos que hacer algo! Katara y Zuko estaban a punto de besarse.

– ¡besarse! – exclamó el avatar molestó – ¡y se marcharon juntos al festival!

– ¡sí! Tenemos que encontrarlos de inmediato, antes de que sea tarde.

– ¡Vamos de una vez!

Aang tomo la mano de Toph y corrieron por el callejón, hasta llegar a una de las calles principales.

– ¡Guaau! – exclamaron los dos niños al unísono al encontrarse en el centro del festival. Había muchos juegos, una rueda de la fortuna, carruseles, concursos, comidas y todo tipo de golosinas.

– Algodones de azúcar. Lleven sus algodones de azúcar – gritaba un vendedor.

– ¿quieres uno?

– Sí.

Los dos niños caminaban por la feria comiendo todo tipo de dulces y participando en muchos juegos. Toph concurso en varias pruebas de fuerza y ganó en todas las ocasiones. Lo mismo sucedió con Aang. También subieron a muchos juegos mecánicos. La verdad es que lo niños corrían de un lado a otro divirtiéndose como nunca antes.

Mientras tanto, Sokka daba su opinión sobre varias comidas y en vista de su inteligencia y su delicado paladar lo nombraron juez en un concurso de gastronomía. Probó tantos guisos exquisitos que se sorprendió de la gran variedad de comida de la Nación del Fuego. A Suki le divertía ver el comportamiento de su novio. Juntos subieron a varios juegos mecánicos y después Soka acompañó a su novia a comprar unos collares.

Era media tarde cuando Azula y sus dos amigas llegaron a la feria. Las tres usaban antifaces y vestidos de fiesta. Mientras caminaban por los alrededores, Jet se fijo en Azula y les dijo a sus amigos.

– Chicos, si quieren vayan a divertirse. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

– ¡Jet, cuando vas a cambiar! – replicó abejita, pero Jet la ignoro y se alejo siguiendo a Azula.

– No lo entiendo – dijo abejita – dice que esta enamorado de Katara, pero en cuanto ve a una chica va tras ella. El verdadero amor no debería ser así.

– ¡Me alegra mucho haber venido! – dijo Ty Lee sonriendo – ¡realmente amo los festivales!

– Pues yo los odio – replico Mai – me molesta ver a tanta gente feliz.

– Cálmense chicas – dijo Azula – recuerden que venimos en una misión.

– Pero todavía es muy temprano – declaró Ty Lee – tal vez podríamos divertirnos un poco.

– Disculpen señoritas – dijo de improviso Jet, parándose frente Azula – ¿Qué hacen tres damas tan hermosas cómo ustedes sin compañía?

– ¡Lo que faltaba! – protesto Azula – ¡un fastidioso!

Y las tres chicas siguieron adelante, ignorando al joven,

– Disculpa – dijo Jet dándoles alcance y sonriendo con seguridad – parece que no te has dado cuenta de la suerte que tienes de que yo me fijara en ti.

– ¡Haich! – refunfuñó Azula molesta mientras miraba al cielo – ¡pero que tipo tan engreído!

– Ven conmigo – dijo Jet acercando su rostro al de Azula – Voy a hacer que conozcas es el paraíso.

– ¡AHORA ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN INSECTO! – gritó Azula furiosa – ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE ALEJES Y QUE NO VUELVA A VERTE EN MI VIDA O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

– ¡Valla, las mujeres difíciles me gustan más!

Ante la impertinencia del joven, Azula se dio media vuelva y se alejó caminando a toda prisa, mientras sus amigas la seguían.

– Azula, no debiste tratarlo así – dijo Ty Lee.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Bueno porque siempre te quejas de que ningún chico se fija en ti, y ahora que tienes uno persiguiéndote, lo corres.

– Ese tipo es el hombre más arrogante, orgulloso, presumido y engreído que he conocido en mi vida y ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS, saldría con él!

– Pero hay que reconocer que es muy apuesto. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

– ¡Ni loca! Además, con la advertencia que le di, no volveremos a verlo nunca.

– A mi me parece que él no es de los que se asustan.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque nos viene siguiendo.

– ¡Qué! Vengan rápido hacia ese callejón – Azula se preparo para atacar diciendo – Muy bien, que venga y en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos voy a hacer que se arrepienta de su insolencia.

– Azula, tal vez me mates por esto, pero lo hago por tu bien – Ty Lee golpeó a su amiga en diversos puntos del cuerpo.

– ¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO! – gritó Azula furiosa mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego sobre su amiga, pero de sus manos no salio nada – ¿qué sucede?

– Te quite tus poderes temporalmente, pero no te preocupes, mañana estarás bien de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – replicó furiosa mientras sujetaba el cuello de su amiga.

– Porque no quiero que lo mates antes de que te bese.

– ¡Hey, primor! – gritó Jet – No podrás alejarte de mí tan fácilmente.

– Parece que no – suspiró Azula con enfado – Ustedes váyanse y déjenos solos. Voy a encargarme de esta plaga "personalmente".

Ty Lee y Mai se marcharon dejando a Jet y Azula frente a frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – demandó la princesa.

– Sólo quiero invitarte a salir.

– Te advierto que no soy la chica indicada para ti. Todos los hombres que conozco se asustan en cuanto me conocen.

– ¡Qué tontería! – río Jet – ¿por qué alguien se asustaría con un pimpollo como tú?

– Porque soy la mujer más peligrosa que existe.

– Mmmh – sonrió Jet – ¡con lo que me gusta el peligro!

– Muy bien. Te lo advertí. ¡Ahora defiéndete!

Azula lanzó un puñetazo sobre el joven, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad, dejando a la princesa muy sorprendida.

– ¡Vaya, al fin un rival digno! Parece que esto va a ser muy interesante.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a pelear en forma admirable. Los dos lanzaban y paraban golpes y patadas sin que uno sobresaliera del otro. Azula no podía creer que este chico tan arrogante fuera un guerrero tan extraordinario y Jet esta fascinado ante la ferocidad de esta desconocida.

– ¡Guau! Si eres incansable en combate debes ser increíble en la cama.

– ¡CALLATE!

– Sabes que te ves más hermosa cuando te enfureces.

Nunca en toda su vida, Azula había estado tan enojada con alguien y estos sentimientos nublaban su pensamiento en el combate.

– Espera un poco – dijo Azula recuperando el aliento – Necesito descansar. Hagamos una tregua

– Muy bien, tregua entonces.

Inesperadamente Azula sacó un cuchillo bajo su manga y lo colocó en la garganta de Jet.

– ¡Tonto! No debiste confiar en mí – dijo Azula con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

– Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo – declaró Jet sonriendo en la misma forma.

Azula bajo la vista para descubrir que el cuchillo de Jet presionaba su costado derecho, justo a la altura del hígado.

– ¡Vaya! Parece que somos iguales, después de todo – dijo Azula con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si somos tan iguales, no deberíamos estar peleando.

– No.

– ¿Soltamos los cuchillos al mismo tiempo?

– ¡A las tres! – dijo Azula – Una… dos… ¡tres!

Pero al llegar a tres, ninguno movió un músculo.

– Parece que no confías en mi – dijo Azula.

– Yo sólo confío en mi y en nadie más – río Jet.

– ¿y qué sigue? No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

– Yo podría – dijo Jet sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los de Azula.

– ¡Qué tenemos aquí! – dijo el líder de una pequeña pandilla que se acercó por el callejón. Entréguenos todo su dinero si no quieren morir.

– ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – suspiró Jet – ¿te parece si dejamos el combate para después? Quiero darle una lección a estos tipos.

– Por mi está bien – dijo Azula.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron sus armas y levantaron las manos en señal de aparente rendición.

– ¡Buena decisión! – dijo el jefe de la pandilla – ahora entréguenme sus pertenencias o aténganse a las consecuencias.

– ¿Qué consecuencias? – preguntó Jet en tono despreocupado – ¿pelear con ustedes?

– Sí.

– Quiero advertirles que esta pelea no sería justa, ya que nosotros somos dos y ustedes sólo son doce – dijo Jet en tono burlesco.

– No sabes con quien te metes, chico. Nosotros somos "los lobos del mal", la pandilla más peligrosa de toda la isla y vamos a quitarte lo hablador.

– Ya fue mucha charla – dijo Jet y con rápidos movimientos enfrentó a sus contrincantes. Azula también ayudó y con sus fuerzas combinadas, acabaron con los rivales en cuestión de segundos.

– Estos tipos se merecen una lección – dijo Azula.

– Cierto. Vamos a quitarles la ropa y obligarlos a que atraviesen la feria completamente desnudos.

– Yo estaba pensando en bañarlos con miel y arrojarlos a un hormiguero, pero tu idea también es buena.

Pocos minutos más tarde, los rufianes atravesaban la plaza corriendo buscando algo con que cubrirse mientras Jet y Azula no paraban de reír.

– Nunca imagine conocer a alguien como tú – dijo Jet – y a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Azula ¿y el tuyo?

– Soy Jet y me alegra mucho conocerte – El joven acercó sus labios a los de la princesa y ella cerró los ojos, entonces Jet la besó.

– Eso estuvo bien – dijo Azula sonriendo.

– ¡Sólo bien! – protestó Jet – ¡mis besos son geniales!

– Tal vez necesito otra muestra.

Esta vez Jet abrazo a la joven con firmeza, la inclino ligeramente hacia atrás y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – suspiró Azula – pero se hace tarde y tengo un asunto que atender, me temo que tengo que irme.

– ¿Podré verte otra vez?

– Sí, nos veremos en el baile de esta noche.

– Ahí estaré – dijo Jet sonriendo.

Azula salió del callejón y encontró a Mai esperándola.

– ¿Dónde está Ty Lee?

– Dijo que quería ver el festival y que nos encontraríamos en el baile. ¿Qué sucedió con tu enamorado?

– Nada. Le di una lección a Jet.

– ¿Una lección? – pregunto Mai levantando una ceja – ¿y por eso tienes los labios despintados?

– Sólo lo besé para que me dejara en paz, pero ese estúpido no significa nada para mí. ¡El muy tonto! le prometí que iría al baile con él, pero va a sufrir una decepción. ¡Cómo me gustaría ver la cara que pone cuando descubra que lo deje plantado!

Azula quiso sacar un espejo de la bolsa que tenía en el cinturón para pintar sus labios pero con asombro descubrió que la bolsa había sido cortada.

– ¡ESE RUFIÁN, MISERABLE! – me robó mis cosas.

– Que importa, tienes muchos cosméticos en casa.

– No lo entiendes. Ahí traía el frasco con la poción. ¡Necesitamos recuperarla a cualquier costo! Ayúdame a buscar a Jet. Tengo que recuperar el frasco para que nuestros planes funcionen.

* * *

Jet estaba inspeccionando la bolsa, pero sólo encontró cosas inútiles. Un pequeño frasco de vidrio, cosméticos y un anillo que parecía ser muy costoso. Jet sonrió con su botín. Fue a varios hoteles dispuesto a cambiar el anillo por un cuarto, pero en todos lados lo rechazaron.

– Esto no es una casa de cambio. Nosotros necesitamos dinero, no joyas.

– Pero el anillo es muy valioso – replicó Jet.

– Tal vez, pero las joyas a veces son robadas. Si aceptamos una joya y después viene el dueño a reclamarla, tenemos que devolverla. En cambio con el dinero no hay problema. Así que si quieres un cuarto trae monedas porque nade aceptara otra cosa.

– ¿y donde se supone que voy a cambiar el anillo? Todas las casas de cambio están cerradas.

– Ese no es mi problema – dijo el encargado de un hotel.

Ahora Jet estaba desconsolado. ¿De donde podría obtener dinero? Entonces una ida cruzó por su mente y el joven sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Todos los que querían participar en el baile tenían que registrarse primero, les asignaban un número y se los colocaban en la espalda, para que las personas votaran por la mejor pareja de la feria. A Katara le tocó el número 15 y a Zuko el 19. El resto de sus compañeros también se habían inscrito y todos llevaban el número asignado en su espalda.

Zuko y Katara paseaban del brazo por la feria. Habían participado en varios concursos, como tiro al blanco, derribar pilas de botellas con una pelota y la prueba de la fuerza y en todos Zuko había ganado un obsequio para Katara. Las personas que veían a los dos jóvenes, sonreían con agrado.

– ¡Hacen una pareja estupenda! – decían algunas chicas – yo voy a votar por ellos como los reyes del festival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aang y Toph se divertían mucho en la feria, corrían de un juego a otro sin parar. La feria era el paraíso para cualquier niño y estos dos pequeños no desperdiciaban la oportunidad.

– Espera Aang – Advirtió Toph al sentir unas pisadas conocidas.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Encontré a Zuko y a Katara.

– ¿Dónde?

– Por allá – señaló la niña ciega – Van a la rueda de la fortuna.

– Vamos a ver.

* * *

Zuko subió con Katara al vagón y la rueda de la fortuna empezó a girar. Cuando estaban en la parte más alta, el juego se detuvo. Esto no fue un accidente. En realidad, el príncipe le había dado unas monedas al operador para que trabara el juego cuando ellos estuvieran el la parte más alta. Al operario no le sorprendió porque este era un viejo truco, muy recurrido por muchos jóvenes y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Katara.

– Parece que el juego se descompuso, pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaran en poco tiempo.

– ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

– Sólo podemos esperar. Mientras tanto, podemos admirar el paisaje. Desde aquí puede verse gran parte de la ciudad.

– ¡Es una vista hermosa! –Tuvo que admitir Katara.

– Sí, lo es, pero no tanto cómo tú.

Lentamente, Zuko deslizó su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda de Katara. Ella sonrió ligeramente adivinando las intenciones del príncipe. Entonces los labios de Zuko y de Katara se aproximaron lentamente y estaban apunto de tocarse cuando un viento intenso hizo mecer los vagones violentamente.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Katara.

– No sé, pero no hay de qué alarmarse. Estos juegos son muy seguros.

Lo que Zuko no sabía, es que el avatar era el responsable de esta ventisca. Aang y Toph estaban decididos a no permitir que Zuko y Katara se quedarán a solas. Así que cuando se enteraron de que el juego estaba detenido, Aang lanzó un viento intenso para alarmar a la gente y obligar al operario a mover el juego. El mecánico no tuvo más remedio que hacer funcionar la maquinaria para bajarlos a todos.

Cuando la rueda de la fortuna volvió a girar, Zuko no pudo ocultar su decepción pero trató de disimularlo. Cuando los dos jóvenes bajaron, Toph y Aang se ocultaron y decidieron seguirlos de cerca.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a atardecer, pero aún así hacía calor. Katara tenía sed y Zuko se ofreció a traer unas bebidas. Mientras esperaba su orden, unos jóvenes se le acercaron y le dijeron.

– ¡Tú novia es muy bonita, amigo!

– ¡Gracias! – respondió Zuko con orgullo.

– ¿Y qué tal besa?

– Bueno… aún no lo sé.

– ¡Cómo es posible que aún no hayas besado a una chica tan linda como ella!

– He tratado – confesó el príncipe con decepción – pero con tanta gente, ha habido muchas interrupciones.

– Si estás buscando un lugar apropiado, llévala al túnel del amor.

– ¡Sí! esa es buena idea. ¡Gracias amigo!

* * *

Katara esperaba al príncipe, sentada en una banca, cuando unas chicas se acercaron y le dijeron:

– Tú novio es muy apuesto.

– Bueno… en realidad no es mi novio.

– ¡No me digas que aún no se te ha declarado!

– No – respondió Katara sonrojandose.

– No te preocupes, el festival es el lugar ideal para hacerlo. Muchas parejas vienen aquí con la única finalidad de declararse.

– Pero hasta ahora únicamente somos amigos y tal vez yo no le intereso de otra forma.

– Bueno, existe una manera de averiguarlo: El túnel del amor.

– ¿El túnel del amor?

– No falla. si él quiere llevarte al túnel del amor entonces es que quiere ser tu novio.

– Katara, te traje una limonada – dijo Zuko interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. Las adolesentes se apartaron un poco, pero estaban atentas a la conversación. Zuko le entregó un vaso de limonada a Katara y sentandose a su lado le dijo – Sabes, he estado pensando que aún es temprano y tal vez podríamos ir a otro juego antes de cenar.

– Me parece bien ¿a qué juego quieres ir?

– ¿Qué te parece el túnel del amor?

Katara sonrió ligeramente y miró de reojo a sus nuevas amigas, quiénes sonreían y una de ellas levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

1.- Vamos a hacer esto más interesante. Independientemente de la historia de este fic, en el baile de clausura tiene que haber un rey y una reina. Y como en el fic la pareja ganadora se elige por votación, pensé en hacer lo mismo. Voy a dar un plazo de 3 semanas para que voten por la pareja que quieran. Ganará la pareja que acumule más votos. La votación termina cuando suba el siguiente capítulo y yo escribiré la historia respetando su decisión.

2.- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cómo pueden ver los conflictos amorosos apenas comienzan y Jet es el centro del conflicto principal ¿con quién se quedará Jet, con Katara, con Song o con Azula? Tengo planeado unir y separar tantas parejas como sea posible en este festival.

3.- Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que sigan escribiendo. Todas sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta y son muy importantes para mí.


	11. el tunel del amor

Disclaimer: los personajes del avatar no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**Nota antes de leer este capítulo: **Para todos los que preguntaron, les recuerdo que Zuko quemó accidentalmente a Toph en el templo de aire del oeste. En el capitulo 1 de este fic Zuko curó a la niña y cuando le contó que su padre se avergonzaba de él, ella se sintió identificada con el príncipe porque dice que sus padres también se avergüenzan de ella. Desde entonces, la niña cree estar enamorada de Zuko y por eso quiere evitar que él y Katara se enamoren.

Recuerden que en este festival todos están usando antifaces y máscaras así que se supone que no pueden reconocerse.

* * *

**EL TUNEL DEL AMOR**

– ¿El túnel del amor? – preguntó Katara con tímidez.

– Si… bueno… es que todavía es temprano y pensé que podríamos ir a otro lugar antes de cenar, pero si no quieres…

– Por mí está bien.

– Entonces vamos.

– ¡Hola! – Interrumpió una de las chicas sujetando a Katara del brazo– Mi nombre es Mabel Kuchiki y ellas son mis amigas: Lolipop, Murtilla, Krizty, Rashel, Kata y Nollas.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – Respondió Zuko saludando cortésmente – Mi nombre es Lee.

– Y yo soy Ka… Kara – respondió Katara después de vacilar un poco

– Escucha Lee, porque no te adelantas y vas a comprar los boletos – dijo Mabel.

– Sí, Kara tiene que acompañarnos – dijo Murtilla – ¡Ya sabes, cosas de chicas!

– Está bien – respondió Zuko contrariado y se alejó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Katara desconcertada

– No puedes ir al túnel del amor así – dijo Rashel – necesitas un retoque.

De inmediato las chicas rodearon a Katara.

– Primero que nada necesitas un poco de labial – comentó Lolipop mientras buscaba entre sus cosas un color apropiado para Katara.

– También necesita algo de rubor – explicó Krizty.

– Y maquillaje – agregó Kata.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, Katara se veía más linda que antes.

– ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Mabel – ahora te daremos unos consejos. Cuando entren en el túnel, la luz se desvanecerá poco a poco, hasta quedar en oscuridad total. Tú papel es fingir que estas asustada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque a los chicos les gusta sentirse protectores, así que cuando estés en el interior, aparenta estar asustadas, para que él te abrace – explicó Rashel.

– ¡Eso es tonto! – Replicó Katara – ¿Quién se asustaría por algo de oscuridad?

– En realidad nadie – contesto Mabel – pero ellos no lo saben y nosotras simplemente les seguimos el juego.

– Pero eso no es todo – continuo Lolipop – Más adelante hay una pequeña cascada, entonces las chicas gritan y fingen asustarse para abrazar a sus novios. Ahí se encienden pequeñas luces creando un ambiente muy romántico y ese es el momento apropiado para besarse.

– ¡Besarse! – Exclamó Katara.

– Sí – respondió Mabel – ese es el objetivo del túnel del amor.

– ¡Pues lo siento mucho! – Protesto la quinceañera – pero yo no voy a participar en esa clase de trucos.

– ¡Pero no querrás decepcionarlo! – exclamó Kata – ¿o sí?

– No, pero ¿Por qué los chicos tienen que recurrir a trucos baratos?

– Porque se supone que ellos deben tomar la iniciativa – explicó Murtilla – pero a veces les resulta difícil porque le temen al rechazo y si esto sucede nuestro deber es ayudarlos.

– ¡Pues no lo haré! – Declaró Katara – de todas formas ¡Muchas gracias por los consejos y por el maquillaje!

– Adiós Kara – respondieron en coro – ¡Nosotras votaremos por ustedes en el baile!

– ¡Adiós!

* * *

Katara llegó hasta el túnel del amor, en donde Zuko la estaba esperando.

– Lamento haber tardado tanto – se disculpó la chica.

– No hay problema – respondió Zuko y al observar a la joven sonrió ligeramente – ¡Te ves muy hermosa!

– ¡Gracias! – sonrió ella y aceptó el brazo que gentilmente le ofreció el príncipe. Entonces los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la fila. Cuando un pequeño bote se detuvo frente a ellos, Zuko abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en el transporte, que lentamente era arrastrado por una ligera corriente de agua.

Mientras tanto, Aang y Toph estaban buscando desesperadamente a sus amigos.

– ¡Ahí están! – gritó Aang.

– ¿Donde? – Preguntó Toph – No puedo verlos.

– Es que están flotando en un bote y acaban de entrar a un túnel.

– ¡Aang, no podemos dejarlos solos ahí!

– ¡ya sé! Tengo una idea.

Nerviosamente Katara sujetaba su cabello, mientras la luz se desvanecía poco a poco. Zuko también se veía intranquilo, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Cuando la luz desapareció por completo, Zuko le dijo:

– La oscuridad es parte del juego y no hay porque alarmarse.

– Sí. Lo sé.

Cuando Zuko se dio cuenta la situación se volvía más tensa y que no estaba marchando de acuerdo a lo esperado, suspiró y decidió terminar con esto. Entonces en su palma encendió una pequeña llama.

– ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Zuko con la cabeza inclinada – Fue un error haber venido. Tú estas acostumbrada a emociones fuertes y este juego debe ser muy aburrido para ti.

El príncipe se veía claramente decepcionado con esta situación. También se sentía avergonzado por traer a Katara a este lugar sólo para buscar un ambiente propicio para besarla.

– _Un beso no debe forzarse ni buscarse con engaños_ – pensaba Zuko, mientras Katara lo observaba con detenimiento.

Ahora ella también se sentía mal por Zuko y pensó que debía animarlo un poco. Repentinamente, cayeron por una pequeña cascada, que efectivamente no era nada impresionante, pero Katara gritó y se aferró a Zuko (siguiendo los consejos de sus amigas). Entonces el príncipe rodeo con sus brazos a Katara. Ella pudo escuchar el suspiró del príncipe y sonrió contenta. A su alrededor se encendieron pequeñas luces creando un ambiente romántico. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y fueron acercando sus labios. Súbitamente, una ola sacudió el bote haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua.

Los jóvenes se pusieron en pie y al notar que el agua les llegaba a las rodillas, empezaron a reír. Entonces subieron al bote y mientras Katara retiró el agua que los cubría dejaron que el bote llegara a la salida. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que el causante de la ola había sido Aang y que junto con Toph los seguían en otro pequeño bote, cuando los pequeños salieron del juego, alcanzaron a la pareja y con tal de no perderlos de vista de nuevo, decidieron ir a cenar, los cuatro juntos.

* * *

– No entiendo porqué es tan importante encontrar a Jet – dijo Tai Li.

– Él tiene el frasco con el veneno y sin eso nuestro plan es inútil – respondió Azula con frialdad – pero aquí hay tanta gente que será difícil encontrarlo. Creo que es mejor separarnos y reunirnos en mi mansión de la playa.

Azula tomó su camino, pero Tai Li y Mai se quedaron atrás.

– Yo me voy a casa – dijo Mai – no tengo humor para ver a tanta gente feliz

– ¿Pero no quieres ir al baile?

– Los bailes no me interesan si Zuko no está conmigo.

Cuando Tai Li se quedó sola, decidió ir a comer a un restaurante, pero todos los lugares estaban llenos. Entonces vio a Harú sentado en una mesa y ella se acercó y dijo en voz alta:

– ¡Qué lastima! Todos los lugares están ocupados y yo tengo tanta hambre.

Acostumbrada a que todos cayeran bajó sus encantos, Tai Li estaba segura que Harú le cedería su lugar, pero él simplemente la ignoró. Esto molestó tanto a la joven que decidió sacar la artillería pesada y valerse de todas sus técnicas de seducción y coqueteo para llamar la atención de Harú y que la invitara a salir.

* * *

En el Hotel, Song y Teo estaban sentados frente a la ventana conversando. Cómo no había nadie que los ayudara a subir las escaleras, se quedaron en la recepción, esperando la llegada de sus compañeros.

En el Hotel, solamente se había quedado una jovencita al cuidado de las instalaciones, pero no la veían desde hace una hora. Repentinamente, la vieron pasar corriendo y volver con una caja de herramientas.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harú.

– Tengo problemas con la caldera y necesito arreglarla antes de que vuelvan los clientes.

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo Teo.

– ¿Sabes algo de maquinaria?

– ¡Te sorprenderías!

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí. Iroh y Piandao revisaban unos mapas en una mesa. A un lado, se encontraba una tetera hirviendo. Iroh vertió su contenido en dos finas tazas, pero Piandao sacó un pequeño frasco de su manga y vacío dos gotas en su taza.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Iroh.

– El elixir del seño. A mi edad se necesita para poder dormir bien.

– ¡Ah sí! Recuerdo esa medicina. Yo se la daba a Zuko para que pudiera dormir… hace mucho tiempo.

Iroh bajo la vista, observó su taza humeante de té y su mente evocó épocas pasadas.

* * *

_Iroh sostenía su taza de té, mientras observaba a su sobrino sentado frente a él. El chico de trece años no había tocado su comida, en cambio sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad. Parecía que iba a quedarse dormido frente a su comida, pero entonces reaccionaba de golpe. En su pálido rostro llevaba puestos los vendajes que cubrían su ojo izquierdo y bajo su ojo derecho se dibujaba una ojera, que evidenciaba su necesidad de dormir._

_Nuevamente su cabeza se tambaleaba y al cabecear, despertaba de golpe._

– _Príncipe Zuko, te ves cansado, ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?_

– _No quiero – respondió el pequeño con los ojos enrojecidos._

– _Zuko, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?_

– _Dos días – confesó el pequeño, después de una pausa._

– _¡Dos días! – exclamó Iroh preocupado – príncipe Zuko, esto no puede continuar. Necesitas dormir._

– _¡Dije que No! – replicó el príncipe poniéndose de pie._

– _Pero no puedes mantenerte despierto para siempre. Necesitas descansar._

– _Lo que necesito es entrenar para poder atrapar al avatar._

– _Muy bien – suspiró Iroh – voy a enseñarte una técnica que te ayudará a controlar el fuego, pero necesitarás de toda concentración ¿estás seguro que quieres intentarlo ahora?_

– _Sí tío._

– _Muy bien. Ve a tu habitación y ponte ropa cómoda. Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos._

_Cuando Iroh entró a la habitación. Encontró a su sobrino con una bata, caminando de un lado a otro lleno de impaciencia. Iroh extendió una cobija sobre el suelo, se sentó en posición de flor de loto y le pidió a su sobrino que hiciera lo mismo._

– _Escúchame bien príncipe Zuko. Cualquiera puede producir fuego, pero sólo un verdadero experto puede controlarlo con su respiración. Ahora observa con atención. Esas velas están apagadas, pero basta que yo respire para que se enciendan... ¿lo ves? – Zuko observaba con atención a pesar del sueño – ahora mira como las llamas suben y bajan, mientras yo inhalo y exhalo. Ahora con una respiración profunda las llamas se extinguen. _

– _¡Es increíble tío! – Dijo el chico sorprendido – ¿Yo podré hacer lo mismo?_

– _Por supuesto, pero necesitarás mucha práctica y horas de meditación, pero cuando lo logres, serás un verdadero señor del fuego. Ahora voy a encender las llamas y quiero que intentes controlarlas con tú respiración. No te sientas mal si no logras. Recuerda que el control del fuego requiere años de práctica. _

– _¡Estoy listo!_

– _Primero cierra tus ojos y pon tu mente en blanco – la voz de Iroh era ronca y suave a la vez y cuando hablaba con lentitud, su voz era dulce y adormecedora – respira profundamente… Inhala…. Exhala… inhala… exhala…quiero que pienses en un momento en que te hallas sentido tranquilo y feliz. Ahora trata de mantener es imagen fija en tu mente… piensa en las llamas que tienes frente a ti y trata de verlas en tu mente. Mira como se mueven libremente… como crecen ligeramente y luego diminuyen… mira como suben… y bajan… lentamente… suben… y bajan… – Iroh hablaba cada vez más suave y más despacio hasta que confirmó que su sobrino se había quedado dormido – suben… y bajan… – Repetía el anciano mientras inclinaba suavemente a Zuko y lo colocaba sobre las almohadas. Después lo abrigó con una manta y lo dejo durmiendo. Antes de salir le dio un último vistazo y sonrió._

_Más tarde, Iroh escuchó ruidos afuera de su camarote y salió a investigar. En la cubierta encontró a su sobrino de pie mirando el mar._

– _Príncipe Zuko ¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _Me quede dormido meditando, ¡lo siento!_

– _Está bien Zuko, no tienes de que avergonzarte. La meditación requiere de mucha práctica. Ahora ve a descansar. _

– _No quiero dormir, todavía._

– _¿Tuviste otra pesadilla, verdad? – El niño asintió, sin decir nada._

– _Regresa a la cama, Zuko. Apenas has dormido un par de horas._

– _Prefiero quedarme aquí un poco más, tío._

– _Cómo quieras – suspiró el anciano._

_Iroh fue a su camarote y abrió un viejo baúl, ahí buscó entre sus cosas y encontró un frasco con el elixir del sueño. Al anochecer, le preparó a su sobrino un poco de té y le dijo que le ayudaría a dormir, pero Zuko se negó a tomarlo._

– _Esto te ayudara ¿Por qué no quieres probarlo?_

– _Porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, tengo pesadillas sobre... sobre el Agni Kai._

– _Entiendo. _

– _¡No, no lo entiendes! Cada vez que me quedo dormido vuelvo a revivirlo todo, una y otra vez – el chico colocó sus manos en su cabeza – Ya no puedo soportar ver a mi padre quemando mi rostro, otra vez._

– _Haré un trato contigo. Bebe el té y duerme un poco. Yo estaré vigilándote toda la noche y si tienes pesadillas te despertaré inmediatamente._

– _Lo prometes, tío._

– _Sí, Zuko. Lo prometo._

_El príncipe bebió el té y fue a su cama, y cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, su tío estaba ahí para despertarlo. Gracias al elixir y al apoyo de Iroh, Zuko pudo descansar más, pero desde el día del Agni Kai, jamás volvió a dormir una noche completa._

* * *

– ¡Prepárense todos! – Gritaban los organizadores del festival – ¡El baile va a comenzar!

Todos se reunieron en una enorme pista de madera. Alrededor había faroles de colores alumbrados con velas y una gran orquesta tocó los instrumentos. Todas las parejas registradas se reunieron en la pista y cuando los músicos tocaron la primera pieza, el baile comenzó.

Todo el mundo estaba usando antifaces o máscaras y la gente sólo los identificaban por el número en su espalda, pero Aang y sus amigos estaban juntos y sabían quién era cada uno de ellos.

Por supuesto que Suki bailo con Sokka, Zuko con Katara, Aang con Toph y Harú con Tai Li. Cuando Jet y sus amigos llegaron a la pista, Abejita bailó con Long-Shot y mientras su líder buscaba a Katara, se encontró con Azula.

– ¡Hola bombón! – Dijo Jet – ¡Me alegra que vinieras!

– ¡Cállate y devuélveme mis cosas!

– ¿Qué cosas?

– ¡Las que me robaste! – Gritó Azula furiosa – ¡Eres un rufián y un… un…

Jet la interrumpió con un largo y apasionado beso.

– Por supuesto que yo tengo tus cosas – susurró él – pero nunca fue mi intención robarte. Solamente quería asegurarme de volverte a ver.

– ¡Mientes!

– ¡Claro que no, preciosa! Pero si yo no hubiera robado tus cosas, tú no hubieras venido al baile.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque somos iguales. Los dos mentimos, engañamos y hacemos lo que sea para conseguir lo que queremos, pero tú me gustas y voy a devolverte tus cosas… pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Baila conmigo.

– Está bien – sonrió Azula – pero sólo una pieza, porque tengo que irme enseguida.

Los dos subieron a la pista y Jet sujetó la cintura de Azula con brusquedad. Los dos iniciaron un baile estilo tango, que era violento, agresivo, pero a la vez seductor y sugestivo. Un grupo de gente los rodeó para observar sus movimientos. Azula no podía negar que disfrutaba el baile, tanto como Jet. El joven levantó a la princesa en el aire y después de una serie de vueltas, cerró el baile con un ardiente beso y todos aplaudieron a su alrededor. Cuando los dos bajaron de la pista. Jet le entregó sus cosas a la princesa y le dijo:

– ¡Es una lástima que no volveré a verte otra vez!

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque mis amigos y yo no encontramos alojamiento en ningún lugar.

– Ese no es problema – dijo Azula – pueden quedarse en mi casa de la playa. Hay suficiente espacio para todos.

– ¡Gracias Pimpollo! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

– Tengo que irme, pero nos veremos más tarde.

– Te esperaré con ansias – Jet la besó de nuevo en señal de despedida.

Azula registró sus cosas, sacó el preciado frasco y corrió hasta un callejón, pues se hacía tarde para la reunión.

En ese momento, las campanas del reloj dieron las 10 y Zuko dejo de bailar.

– Disculpa Katara, pero tengo algo que hacer. No tardó, volveré pronto.

– Aquí te espero.

Zuko se alejo corriendo, mientras en la pista alguien gritó:

– ¡Intercambio de parejas! – y todos intercambiaron parejas una y otra vez de manera que todos bailaron con todos.

* * *

– ¡Muchas gracias Teo! – Dijo la jovencita – sin tu ayuda hubiera tardado más en arreglar la caldera.

– Fue un placer, Megan.

– ¿Qué es esa música? – preguntó Song.

– Es el baile – respondió Megan – todo el mundo debe estar allá, pero yo me quede para cuidar el hotel.

– Pero no hay nada que cuidar aquí – dijo Teo – porque no vamos los tres.

– Supongo que no habrá problema – dijo Song – podemos ir aunque sea un momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un oscuro callejón, Azula se paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro, cuando una silueta masculina apareció en las sombras.

– Llegas tarde – dijo Azula, entregándole el frasco – Este es el veneno del que te hable. Ahora repasemos el plan…

* * *

Volviendo a la fiesta, ya había terminado el intercambio de parejas y muchos empezaron con la votación, pero otros siguieron bailando. Jet vio a Song entre la multitud y la sacó a bailar, ella era muy dulce y sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes. Algunos votaron por esta pareja.

Aang llevó a Katara al centro de la pista y los dos comenzaron una danza muy alegre y acrobática.

– ¡Guaau! – Exclamó Caraan, desde el público – ¡Vieron eso! La pareja 15 y 14 (Katara y Aang) es la mejor. ¡Ellos se merecen ser los reyes del baile! – y mucha gente estuvo de acuerdo.

Siguió el turno de Jet, que sujetó a Katara con firmeza y repitió una danza más atrevida y sensual. La gente aplaudía emocionada al observar la gracia con que Jet llevaba el baile.

– ¡Es increíble! – Dijo Delaied – Yo voy a votar por ellos. La pareja 15 y 61 (Katara y Jet) es la más sensual y merecen ganar.

Cuando Zuko regresó, vio a Jet bailando atrevidamente con Katara y sintió en lo profundo de su ser una rabia que no podía contener. Abruptamente subió a la pista y apenas terminó la música, empujó ligeramente a Jet y bailó con Katara. Jet estaba molestó, pero por el momento no quiso hacer un escándalo y abandono la pista.

– ¡Vieron eso! – Exclamó Vicky desde el público – el 19 (Zuko) prácticamente le arrebató a Kara de las manos. ¡Qué emoción! Parece que en este festival habrá celos y conflictos.

El príncipe sujetó a Katara y los dos ejecutaron una danza muy elegante y emotiva, guiada por Zuko.

Entre el público se encontraban: bola de arroz, Heartilz, Lolipop, Kata, Mabel, Krizty, Zutaralovebener, Murtilla, Zutara4life, NollasBlack y Rashel.

– ¡Allá están ellos! – Gritó el grupo lleno de emoción – ¡Vamos a votar por ustedes! – gritaron con entusiasmo.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron bailando suavemente al ritmo de la música. Katara recargó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y los dos cerraron sus ojos. Ella sentía que bailaba sobre nubes y Zuko quería que este momento no terminara nunca. Una explosión de carcajadas los hizo salir de su letargo. Entonces abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que la música ya había terminado y que ellos estaban solos en el centro de la pista.

Avergonzados, se mezclaron entre la multitud, mientras la música continuaba y otras parejas seguían bailando.

* * *

Cuando el baile terminó, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

Zuko y Katara estaban sentados en un tejado observando las luces de colores estallar en el cielo, formando flores y estrellas. Como hacía frío, el príncipe se quitó su chaleco y se lo dio a Katara. Ella recargó su cabeza en el brazo del príncipe y suspiró.

– ¡Zuko, está ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, que jamás hubiera podido imaginar!

– Me alegra que te guste, pero aun falta lo mejor. En tu cuarto te está esperando un obsequio.

– ¡Un obsequio!

– Sí, por eso tuve que dejarte en el baile. No quería esperar hasta mañana para dártelo.

– Pero Zuko ¡ya has hecho tanto por mí, que no sé cómo darte las gracias!

Las luces en el cielo iluminaban el rostro de Katara. Zuko la admiró en silencio y los dos acercaron sus rostros, lentamente.

– ¡HOLA CHICOS! – gritó Toph, interrumpiendo la escena.

– ¿Toph que haces aquí? – preguntó Katara molesta.

– Los estaba buscando. El festival ya terminó y todos regresaron al hotel, sólo faltaban ustedes.

– Es cierto – agregó Zuko – se hace tarde.

Los tres bajaron del tejado y Toph le dio una mano a cada uno, para evitar que los dos jóvenes permanecieran juntos.

Cuando entraron a su habitación Katara le gritó a Toph:

– ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

– ¿a qué te refieres?

– ¡Deliberadamente nos interrumpiste!

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Él estaba a punto de besarte.

– ¡Estaba esperando que lo hiciera! – replicó molesta, pero entonces se dio cuenta que las demás chicas la estaban observando – ¡oh, bueno! Un beso pequeño, sólo como amigos.

Entonces Katara vio que en su cama estaba un hermoso y lujoso vestido de fiesta azul. Ella lo tomo y lo colocó sobre su ropa y se miró en el espejo.

– ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó y dejándolo sobre su cama y se asomó al balcón.

Era cerca de media noche y cientos de luciernagas brillaban en la oscuridad. En el balcón contiguo estaba Zuko meditando, Katara se alegró de verlo.

– ¡Zuko, muchas gracias por el vestido!

– Me alegra que te guste – dijo el príncipe poniendose de pie y sujetando las manos de Katara.

– ¡Me encantó! – susurró ella, mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron y con los ojos cerrados, se besaron con indescriptible ternura.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, los dos sonrieron y repitieron el beso, pero con más emotividad y pasión. Ese instante, en que sus labios saboreaban el aliento del otro, en que su respiración parecía detenerse, y en que sus corazones latían apresuradamente como si fueran uno sólo, ¡fue mágico!

– ¡Tengo que irme! – dijo Katara mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Zuko por su parte, exhaló un suspiro, mientras regresaba a su habitación y sonriendo se dejó caer en su cama.

Esa noche, por primera vez en más de tres años, no tuvo pesadillas. Sus sueños estuvieron llenos de música, bailes y una hermosa joven que lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras él sonreía.

* * *

**Notas:**

1.- Espero que no les moleste haber tomado los nombres de muchas de las personas que escribieron y haberlas incluido en la historia, pero me pareció buena idea, ya que este fic se ha realizado gracias a sus comentarios, pero si a alguien le disgusta, pueden escribirme y con mucho gusto las puedo borrar del fic, pero si les agrada, puedo seguirlas incluyendo (aunque sea brevemente) en la historia (especialmente en la parte final).

2.- Espero escribir más seguido y que ustedes sigan leyendo el fic, a pesar del decepcionante final de la caricatura, pero afortunadamente existen los fanfictions y nosotros seguiremos escribiendo historias Zutaras para consolarnos.


	12. La historia de la Isla Enber

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, The last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

**Capítulo 12. El día de campo.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana cuando Zuko abrió los ojos.

– Hasta que despertaste – dijo Sokka mientras se rasuraba los pocos cabellos de su barba.

– ¡Ya amaneció! – exclamó Zuko sorprendido – ¡No puedo creerlo! – el príncipe sonrió – No había podido dormir una noche completa en años.

* * *

Las chicas se levantaron temprano, para preparar el desayuno y la comida del día de campo. Los jóvenes rentaron pequeñas carretas para dos personas, remolcadas por iguanas gigantes. Los vendedores ofrecían flores y adornos, porque según sus costumbres, los hombres debían arreglar las carretas lo mejor que podían y después se sentaban a esperar. Las mujeres paseaban por los carruajes y debían elegir la que más les gustara. Sin embargo, muchas parejas se ponían de acuerdo con antelación para reconocerse a pesar de las máscaras, y así, pasear juntos independientemente de lo bien o mal arregladas que estuvieran las carretas.

Katara no tuvo problemas para reconocer a Zuko, a pesar del antifaz. Ella tuvo que admitir que el carruaje era uno de los más hermosos que había visto. Estaba repleto de flores y listones de colores. Zuko sostuvo la canasta que Katara llevaba cargando y gentilmente la ayudo a subir. Emocionados, los dos emprendieron la jornada.

Todas las carretas tenían que avanzar por una estrecha vereda que subía a lo alto de un volcán. El camino era tan angosto que no había espacio más que para un sólo carruaje.

Detrás de Katara venían Sokka y Suki, luego abejita y long shot. Atrás venía Jet, que preparó su carreta, pensando que Katara lo eligiría a él, pero como esto no sucedió, decidió subir solo y esperar su oportunidad. Algo parecido le sucedió a Aang, que también había preparado su carreta para Katara, pero ella se disculpó con él y le dijo que prefería ir con Zuko. El niño se sintió decepcionado, pero como también quería ir (más que nada para espiar a Katara), le pidió a Toph que lo acompañara y los dos niños emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

– Es un carruaje muy lindo – dijo Katara.

– Lo preparé especialmente para ti – la joven sonrió mientras Zuko decía: – Sabes, he tenido pesadillas cada noche desde hace más de tres años y desde entonces, no había logrado dormir una noche completa.

– ¿Por eso dormías tan poco?

– Sí. La única forma de conciliar el sueño era cuando me sentía verdaderamente cansado y aún así, las pesadillas volvían. Pero anoche fue diferente, porque soñé contigo.

– ¡De verdad! – Katara se sentía feliz de haber ayudado al príncipe y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

– Sí. En lugar de pesadillas tuve dulces sueños, ¡gracias a ti!

Los labios de los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso. Después siguió otro y otro. Katara se aferrò al brazo de Zuko y reclinó su cabeza en su hombro mientras admiraba el paisaje en silencio.

– Zuko, ¿Por qué tenemos que usar máscaras?

– Es la tradición. Todo el festival se realiza cómo homenaje a una pareja que existió hace 100 años. Se supone que se conocieron en un baile de disfraces. Allá en la cima, un sabio cuenta su historia, entonces comprenderás todo.

De vez en cuando, Zuko miraba a Katara y sonreía. Sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos lo invitaban a acercarse. Él le dio un beso largo y ardiente, con tanta fuerza y pasión, que por un momento se olvido de las riendas y casi se salen del camino.

– Mejor pon atención en el camino – dijo Katara sonriendo – ya habrá tiempo para nosotros cuando lleguemos – Ella sujetó el brazo del príncipe y le dijo – besas muy bien ¿Tienes mucha experiencia?

– Algo – respondió Zuko, sin darle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Katara soltando el brazo del príncipe.

– Sí.

Katara se cruzó de brazos. Aparentó admirar el paisaje. Contempló sus uñas. Sacudió su vestido y dijo con fingida indiferencia:

– ¿A cuantas?

– ¿A cuantas qué?

– ¿A cuantas chicas has besado antes?

– Katara, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, ahora?

– DIME ¿A CUANTÁS CHICAS HAS BESADO?

– Está bien, ¡Cálmate! Solamente a dos.

– ¡Solamente a dos!, ¡SOLAMENTE A DOS! – repitió molesta – ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?, ¿Una especie de Don Juan?

– Katara, no tienes porque ponerte así. Te aseguro que ninguna de ellas significa nada para mí.

– ¡Ah! Se supone que con eso me debo sentir mejor.

– Katara déjame explicarte.

– ¡NO! No quiero escucharte. Es más, no quiero seguir contigo en este estúpido carruaje.

Katara saltó de la carreta y furiosa, caminó cuesta abajo.

– ¡Espera, Katara! – gritó Zuko, deteniendo el carruaje y corriendo tras ella.

Los demás se molestaron porque se había detenido la caravana y estaban gritándole a Zuko para que se moviera, pero el joven los ignoró y siguió a la joven.

– ¡Por favor, Katara, no te enojes!, déjame explicarte.

– ¡Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones!

– ¿La está molestando este joven? – preguntó Jet con una cínica sonrisa.

– Jet, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? – replicó Zuko.

– Katara – dijo Jet – ¿No te gustaría subir a mi carruaje y disfrutar de mi compañía?

– Sí, Jet – dijo ella – me gustaría mucho.

– ¡Katara, no puedes ir con Jet! – replicó Zuko – ¡Tú venías conmigo!

– Antes sí, pero ya no – dijo indignada – Yo elijo con quien salir y ahora quiero ir con Jet.

– Pero…

– ¿Quién está deteniendo la caravana? – preguntó un tipo irritado que se acercó a los jovenes.

Inmediatamente llegaron varias personas, exigiendo que la caravana continuara y ante la presión, Zuko no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su carruaje y seguir solo.

* * *

El resto del camino fue una pesadilla para el príncipe.

– ¡Rayos! – gritó – ¿Por qué tuve que decirle la verdad?, ¿Hasta cuando voy a hacer las cosas bien?

Zuko se moría de celos tan sólo de imaginar que Jet estaba cerca de Katara y que podría estarla acariciando o besando. Sentía una rabia que apenas podía contener. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de detener el carruaje y enfrentarse a Jet, con los puños, con las espadas o en el terreno que quisiera. Todo era preferible a soportar esta angustia. Pero se contuvo, porque pensó que con esa actitud Katara se molestaría más con él.

– _Al parecer a las mujeres no les gusta que sus novios hagan escándalos_ – pensó Zuko. Eso lo aprendió con Mai en la fiesta de la Isla Ember.

Por su parte, Katara estaba tan molesta, que Jet pensó que al fin había llegado su oportunidad.

– Me alegra que decidieras salir conmigo, Katara.

– ¡Jet, por favor! No quiero hablar de eso.

– ¡Cómo quieras!, pero al menos dime ¿Por qué fue la discusión?

– Porque Zuko había besado a otras chicas.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Él me lo dijo.

– ¡Qué tonto! – rió Jet, pero cuando Katara lo observó molesta el corrigió – Qué tonto por besar a otras, teniendo a alguien como tú.

– Jet, ¿Tú has besado a otras chicas?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Jet. Luego pensó: – _¿Por qué las mujeres preguntan cosas tan tontas?_

Los carruajes llegaron a una hermosa planicie que quedaba a unos metros de la cima del volcán. En este lugar había mucho pasto, flores y árboles. Era cerca del medio día cuando las parejas bajaron de sus carruajes. Los chicos tendieron mantas en el suelo y las chicas sacaron la comida que habían preparado para el día de campo. Todo el lugar se inundó con parejas que comían y disfrutaban la vista.

Katara les pidió a Aang y a Toph que los acompañaran. Los niños aceptaron, causando la molestia de Jet. Zuko se acercó a Katara, pero ella seguía distante.

– Katara quiero hablar contigo.

– ¡Yo no!

– ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

– No quiero hablar con un tipo que besa a cualquiera.

– No eran "cualquiera" Una fue mi primera cita y la otra era mi novia.

– ¡Qué! – gritó Katara – ¿Tenías novia y no me lo habías dicho?

Ahora Zuko se había dado cuenta de su error y se recriminó mentalmente por su torpeza. Jet se divertía viendo como Zuko se hundía más a cada momento.

– Sí – respondió nervioso – pero te juro que ninguna de ellas significa nada para mí. Katara, tú eres la única que me importa. Yo... yo te amo.

– Está mintiendo – dijo Toph.

– ¡QUE! – gritaron Zuko y Katara al unísono.

– Miente – repitió la niña ciega.

– ¡No es cierto! – replicó Zuko – Katara te digo la verdad. ¡Te amo!

– ¡No te creo! – declaró Katara.

– ¿Y por qué le crees a ella?

– Porque Toph sabe cuando las personas mienten.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no es ella la que miente?

– Porque Toph es una gran amiga y no un mentiroso como tú.

Jet sonrió al ver la derrota de su rival. En cambio, Toph se sentía avergonzada.

– ¡Katara por favor, escúchame!

– ¡Basta, Zuko! – gritó Katara furiosa – Vete, ¡Largo! No quiero volver a verte.

Vencido, Zuko se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Toph sentía un poco de culpa, pero se disculpó diciendo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Ahora que Zuko y Katara habían roto, la niña creyó que había llegado su oportunidad y contenta buscó al príncipe. Lo encontró alistando su carruaje.

– ¿A donde vas?

– Al pueblo. No tiene sentido permanecer aquí.

– Pensé que te gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros.

– Katara no quiere hablarme – respondió con frialdad mientras subía a la carreta.

– Yo estaba hablando de mi – dijo la pequeña mostrando su canasta de comida – ...y Aang, ¡claro! – añadió con un sonrojo, pero Zuko ni siquiera lo notó.

– Toph, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Katara? – preguntó Zuko con tristeza.

– Te dije que un día me cobraría porque me quemaste los pies – dijo la niña sonriendo, pero a Zuko no le hizo gracia la broma.

– Fue muy cruel lo que hiciste.

– ¡Vamos Zuko! Sabes que no fuiste completamente sincero.

– ¡Ya no importa! – dijo con la cabeza inclinada – ella me odia… ¡de nuevo!

– Zuko, yo…

– ¡Por favor!, Toph. Quiero estar solo.

El príncipe sujetó las riendas y emprendió la marcha. Toph era el tipo de personas que nunca se arrepiente de lo que hacen, pero ahora, al ver al príncipe tan desconsolado, lamentó su conducta, pero ya era tarde.

* * *

Todas las parejas reunidas, comían y se divertían juntas. En cambio, Katara permanecía en silencio y casi no quiso probar bocado. Aang y Toph también se sentían deprimidos. Así que el paseo resulto ser una mala idea para el grupo.

Por la tarde, un grupo de músicos se reunió en el prado para tocar una deliciosa música romántica. Después, un hombre de largo cabello y barba blanca se levantó y caminó hacia el centro. De inmediato, todos se sentaron a su alrededor y escucharon sus palabras:

"Estamos reunidos para recordar a la pareja de enamorados que vivió en este lugar hace 100 años.

En aquél tiempo existían tres clases sociales en la isla: los nobles, los aldeanos y los pescadores. Los aldeanos eran granjeros o se dedicaban al comercio. Ellos jamás podrían aspirar a poner sus ojos en una persona de la nobleza. Pero había un grupo que estaban aún más abajo que ellos: los pescadores. Éstos eran tan pobres, que ni siquiera les pertenecían los botes en que pescaban. Trabajaban a cambio de una ración de lo que pescaban, no tenían derechos y eran prácticamente esclavos.

Cuando se concluyó el puerto comercial de la isla, los aldeanos estaban tan orgullosos y contentos por sus futuras ganancias que organizaron una gran fiesta de disfraces de tres días de duración. Fue ahí donde los enamorados se conocieron. Ella pertenecía a la nobleza y su nombre era Emma. Él era pescador y su nombre era Alber.

La hermosura de Emma había cautivado a todos los nobles de la región y tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ella los despreciaba. Decía que le disgustaba la vida de frivolidad e hipocresía en la vivía. Aburrida de todo, decidió conocer otro ambiente. Así que a escondidas fue a la fiesta de los aldeanos y usó un antifaz para que nadie la reconociera.

Los pescadores, tenían prohibido ir a la celebración, debido a su condición miserable, pero Alber, sentía curiosidad por ir al festejo. Sabía que si lo descubrían el castigo sería la cárcel o la muerte, pero decidió arriesgarse. Tenía pensado ir sólo un momento y usó una máscara para que no lo identificaran.

Los dos se conocieron en el baile y la atracción fue instantánea. Esa noche, bailaron, conversaron y se besaron. Al día siguiente volvieron a verse y lo mismo sucedió al tercer día. Ellos no conocían las costumbres de los aldeanos sobre el baile de disfraces y cuando llegó el momento de quitarse las máscaras, los jóvenes se aterraron. Ambos se negaron a revelar sus rostros, incluso trataron de huir pero los aldeanos les impidieron el escape y por la fuerza les quitaron las máscaras. Al descubrir sus identidades, todo el mundo se indignó. Incluso ellos, estaban petrificados.

Alber nunca hubiera osado poner sus ojos en una mujer de clase alta, pero ya era tarde, a pesar de tratarse de un amor imposible, ambos se amaban intensamente. Sin embargo, todo el mundo estaba indignado con lo sucedido y el amor de estos jóvenes fue considerado como una afrenta para todas las clases sociales.

En castigo, Alber fue enviado a la guerra y Emma fue recluida en un monasterio. Antes de partir, él le prometió regresar por ella y le entregó su única pertenencia: un cuchillo de trabajo. Emma juró que lo esperaría toda la vida y le entregó un pendiente, que Alber amarró a su manga derecha. Los dos jóvenes juraron volverse a reunir y sellaron su promesa de amor con un beso.

Los dos enamorados encontraron la forma de escribirse constantemente, a pesar de los obstaculos. Durante su estancia en el monasterio, Emma aprendió a pelear y dos años después, los pretendientes empezaron a acosarla. Ella puso una condición: Cualquiera que se atreviera a pedir su mano, primero debía vencerla en combate. Muchos hombres desafiaron a la hermosa joven, pero ella los venció a todos. Finalmente, después de 5 años de reclusión, apareció un gran guerrero llamado Kachi, famoso por su riqueza y por su crueldad. En combate limpio logró vencer a Emma y fijó la fecha de la boda.

Ella estaba decida a morir antes de casarse con otro, pero esperó hasta el último momento. En la víspera de la boda, Alber regresó y escapó con Emma. Furioso con esta afrenta, Kachi ordenó a sus hombres que los persiguieran sin descanso. Con antorchas, sirvientes y guerreros, acorralaron a los jóvenes que no tuvieron más opción que huir hasta la cima de ese volcán. Ahí, les dieron alcance. Kachi apartó a la joven y los arqueros le dispararon a Alber, quien retrocedió unos pasos y resbaló hacia el interior del volcán. Segundos antes, Emma se había liberado de sus captores y corrió hacia su amado tratando de alcanzarlo. En un vano esfuerzo, sus brazos se estiraron y sus manos se encontraron en el aire, antes de caer juntos al vacío.

Desde entonces, celebramos el festival de los enamorados: Emma y Alber y para honrarlos se nombró a esta isla con la combinación de sus nombres "La Isla Ember". Ahora que empieza a oscurecer, todas las parejas encienden una vela y caminan juntas hacia la cima del volcán, como un homenaje al amor de dos personas que se amaron pero nunca pudieron ser felices.

Esa es la razón de que hoy en día también ustedes usen máscaras, porque si el amor es verdadero, encontraran la forma de reconocerse sin importar el disfraz, ni la elegancia de los carruajes. Ahora en la cima del volcán, los enamorados deben prometer que lucharan por defender su amor, al igual que ellos lo hicieron".

Un silencio reino en el lugar. Todos siguieron las instrucciones del anciano y en poco tiempo una procesión de luces avanzaba hacia el volcán en un hermoso espectáculo.

En el borde del volcán estaba una estatua de los dos jóvenes. Él mirándola, ella corriendo hacia él. Ambos tenían sus brazos extendidos tratando de alcanzarse y sus manos estaban muy cercanas, casi a punto de tocarse, pero sin conseguirlo. Al admirar a las estatuas, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Katara y en silencio regresó con Jet. Ella no pronunció palabra alguna durante el trayecto de regreso y Jet espero su oportunidad para hablar.

* * *

Cuado llegaron al hotel, Jet abrazó a Katara y trató de besarla pero ella se apartó.

– Jet, tenemos que hablar – dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo – Sé lo que sientes por mi, pero... yo no puedo corresponderte.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no te amo. ¡Lo siento, Jet! pero sólo te quiero como a un amigo.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! Cuando te conocí en el bosque, sentí que había algo entre nosotros.

– Tal vez. Tú me gustabas, entonces, pero ya no. Ahora hay otra persona en mi vida.

– ¿Zuko?

– Sí.

– ¡Pero tú lo odias!

– ¡No lo odio! Solamente estaba disgustada. Pero esta tarde, después de escuchar la historia de Emma y Alber... No sé... Es parecida a la historia de Omashu y he pensado que es una lástima que dos personas que se amaron tanto no pudieran ser felices. En cambio, nosotros tenemos todo para ser dichosos y no es justo que desperdiciemos el tiempo. La vida es corta y no sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos estar juntos, especialmente con esta guerra. Así que quiero reconciliarme con Zuko.

– Estás impresionada con la historia, eso es todo ¡Pero tú no puedes dejarme por Zuko!– dijo alterado – Él es... es de la Nación del Fuego y ¡Esa cicatriz! No puedes preferir a alguien desfigurado como él.

– ¡Jet, basta! – replicó molesta.

Jet sujeto la cintura de Katara y tomándola por sorpresa la besó a la fuerza. Ella se apartó furiosa y con su agua control lo arrojó al suelo.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme a la fuerza! – gritó furiosa.

– Hasta ahora, nadie se ha quejado de mis besos – dijo con sinismo.

– Jet, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Para sentir un beso hay que estar enamorados. Un beso no significa nada si no hay amor – Ella sonrió al escuchar sus propias palabras y se alejó corriendo.

– ¡KATARA, ESPERA!, ¡No puedes cambiarme por Zuko! – gritó Jet – ¡YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ÉL!

Jet estaba furioso. Nunca antes lo habían rechazado y menos por un tipo deforme. El joven quería desquitarse a toda costa y caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada. Al fin, decidió ir a la casa de Azula por sus espadas.

Cuando entró en la casa, Azula venía llegando con sus amigas. Ellas se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dejarlos a solas.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Azula cuando vio el fuego en los ojos de Jet – tuviste un mal día, ¿eh?

Jet sentía tantas emociones encontradas que no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. Instintivamente observó a Azula y la besó. Indignada, ella le dio una bofetada. Los dos se miraron con rabia en los ojos y de improviso se besaron, salvaje y apasionadamente. Él rompió la blusa de Azula y ella desgarró con su uñas la camisa de Jet. Hubo besos, rasguños y mordidas. Aquello fue un choque entre dos fuerzas avasalladoras. Más que dos amantes, parecían dos fieras salvajes. Y ahí, en la noche, en medio del jardín y bajo los cerezos, Jet y Azula culminaron su pasión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Katara buscó a Zuko en el hotel y en el pueblo, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Desanimada, no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su cuarto.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Song cuando vio a Katara tan deprimida.

La joven de ojos azules le contó todo a su nueva amiga. Song la escuchó con mucha atención y después de un momento de reflexión le dijo:

– Katara, yo pienso que tratándose del amor, lo importante no es ser la primera, sino la última.

– ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Katara con una sonrisa. Entonces abrazó a su amiga y se fue a dormir, con el firme propósito de reconciliarse con Zuko al día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sé que el nombre es Albert pero no encontré otro que terminara en "ber" para que coincidiera con el nombre de la isla.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero había tenido mucho trabajo. Espero actualizar más seguido.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero que me sigan escribiendo, yo apreció mucho todos sus comentarios.


	13. uniones y rupturas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, The last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

**Capítulo 13. Uniones y rupturas**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_**Nota: recuerden que todo el mundo sigue usando máscaras o antifaces durante el festival y llevan en la espalda el número que les corresponde.**_

Katara se levantó muy temprano y fue al pueblo para buscar a Zuko.

– ¡Hola! – Le dijeron sus nuevas amiga – Tú novio estuvo increíble, ayer. Primero participó en un concurso de vencidas, después en lanzamiento de cuchillos, pero lo mejor fue la pelea en la arena! - explicó Mabel.

– Sí, luchó contra varios sujetos pero ninguno fue rival para él. Debiste verlo parecía que tenía fuego en la sangre - dijo NollasBlack  
– Al final se enfrentó contra un tipo musculoso y enorme. ¡La pelea fue magnifica! Hubo golpes y patadas. Tu novio esquivó casi todo, pero sus golpes no servían de mucho contra su inmenso oponente - decía Lolipop emocionada - La lucha fue muy reñida pero al final logró ganar el combate y toda la gente lo aclamaba. No cabe duda que es un gran guerrero

– y ¿Donde está ahora? – preguntó Katara.

– Tal vez está el extremo norte de la isla para ver la gran carrera.

* * *

En la playa había muchos grupos de jóvenes durmiendo al rededor de innumerables fogatas. Algunos tenían tiendas de campaña, otros, como Zuko, Teo y Megan dormían placidamente sobre la arena, después del arduo trabajo que duro casi toda la noche.

Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron despertando y en poco tiempo todos los grupos empezaron a desayunar. Mientras Megan servía la comida les dijo a sus amigos:

– He participado en está competencia desde hace mucho y nunca he podido ganar, pero está vez será diferente. ¡Gracias, Lee!, ni Teo, ni yo hubiéramos podido traer todo el material a tiempo y Teo, gracias a los cambios que ideaste mi auto será el más veloz de todos ¡Muchas gracias! – ella se sonrojó ligeramente, pero continuo hablando – nunca había conocido a alguien que le interesaran las máquinas tanto como a mí.

– Yo nunca había conocido a una chica que le interesara la mecánica – dijo Teo sujetando las manos de Megan.

Zuko se dio cuenta de la forma en que los dos chicos se miraban y pensó en retirarse pero en ese momento el sonido de una trompeta anunció que los participantes debían preparar sus vehículos para la carrera.

* * *

El sol ya estaba muy alto cuando Jet despertó sobre una lujosa cama en la recámara de Azula. El joven se sentó y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, avergonzado por lo sucedido.

– ¡Cómo pude hacer esto con una chica de la Nación del Fuego!

Con una lujosa bata de seda roja, Azula entró a la habitación y saludó a jet con una sonrisa.

– ¡Buenos días, tigre! – le dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo, pero él se apartó. Rápidamente tomó su ropa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y se vistió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Azula sorprendida.

– ¡Lo siento, pero todo esto fue un error!

– ¡Un error!, ¿Estas diciendo que lo de anoche fue un error? – preguntó confundida – ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque jamás debí involucrarme con una chica de la Nación del Fuego! No después de lo que tu gente le ha hecho a la mía.

– ¡Miserable! – gritó Azula furiosa – ¡Yo soy la que jamás debió haberse rebajado hasta tu nivel!, ¡Despreciable escoria del Reino Tierra!

– Anoche no te parecía tan despreciable – replico Jet en un desplante de orgullo.

– ¡Anoche fuiste tú el que buscaba mis besos!

– ¡Lo sé y lo siento! – dijo Jet colocando sus manos en su frente – No sé qué me pasó. Todo comenzó como un juego, pero las cosas se salieron de control. ¡Jamás debimos llegar tan lejos! Será mejor olvidar que esto sucedió.

– ¡Olvidar! – Azula sonrió con seguridad – ¿Tú crees que podrás olvidarme? – Ella beso a Jet con pasión y él le correspondió, pero entonces se apartó.

– ¡Por Dios! – gritó furioso consigo mismo – ¿Qué me está pasando?

– ¿Te vas por qué me tienes miedo o por qué ya no te gusto?

– ¡Claro que me gustas! Me oyes – dijo Jet sujetando la cintura de Azula con fuerza – Me gustas más de lo que pudiera imaginar, más de lo que me han gustado otras, más allá de mi razón – Jet iba a besarla de nuevo pero se apartó – ¡No!... ¡Esto no puede ser! Nada puede existir entre nosotros. No con el odio que siento por la Nación del Fuego y su gente, ¡Lo siento Azula! Adiós para siempre.

Azula apretó sus dientes furiosa sin que siquiera pudiera responder. Jet bajó por las escaleras y al pasar por la sala encontró a Long Shot y a Abejita desayunando en compañía de Mai y Ty Lee.

– Nos vamos – dijo Jet sin detenerse.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Abejita levantándose de inmediato – Jet, ¿Qué sucedió?

– No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí – fue la respuesta del joven que ni siquiera quiso detenerse.

Mientras Jet cruzaba el patio, Azula bajó corriendo las escaleras y se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Cobarde! Te vas porque no quieres admitir que te has enamorado de una chica de la Nación del Fuego – ella se quitó la bata, quedando en ropa interior y con voz sensual le dijo – pero yo sé que me quieres, ¡Vamos, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me deseas! – Jet la miraba y atrapado por sus encantos intentó besarla, pero cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, Azula se retiró, soltando una estrepitosa carcajada – También dijiste que odias a la Nación del Fuego ¿No es así? Pues entonces entérate de todo.

Azula extendió sus palmas y dos llamas de intenso fuego azul brillaron sobre sus manos.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Jet sorprendido – ¡Una maestra fuego!

– Sí. ¡Una maestra fuego! – increpó, Azula con veneno – pero no como los que quemaron tu aldea, ¿Quieres saber quién soy yo, realmente? Te lo diré, ¡Soy la princesa Azula, la hija del Señor del Fuego Ozaí!

– ¡NO!, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

– ¡Sí! Anoche dormiste con la hija de quien tanto odias – Azula reía a carcajadas mientras Jet inclinaba su cabeza avergonzado de si mismo – Anoche besaste y acariciaste a una de las causantes de la aniquilación de tu gente.

Al escuchar esto, Jet empuñó su espada pero inmediatamente la soltó y sin decir nada salió de la mansión. Azula también salió de la casa y le gritó:

– ¡Me alegró que sufras! Que te sientas avergonzado y humillado – gritaba histérica – ¡Juro que me vengare, Jet! Vas a pagar muy caro esta humillación. ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro!, ¡Lo juro!

Entonces ella empezó a formar un relámpago y lo dirigió a la espalda de Jet, pero en el último segundo, desvió el rayo mortal hacia el cielo.

Jet dio vuelta en una esquina, seguido por sus amigos, mientras que Azula se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Empuñó el pasto entre sus manos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ty Lee la observó con compasión, aunque no sabía si Azula lloraba de rabia o decepción.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zuko empujaba el carrito por la pendiente. Teo iba abordo, porque no podía usar la silla de ruedas en esa pendiente tan inclinada. Megan caminaba a la par de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron a la cima acomodaron el carrito en la línea de salida, junto con los demás.

– Megan, ¡Lista para perder, otra vez! – la saludó un sujeto.

– Hola Chan – respondió Megan con desagrado.

Zuko reconoció la voz del joven. Se trataba de aquel engreído que los invitó a él y a Azula a la fiesta en la isla Ember. Por cierto que al final, terminaron destruyendo su casa.

– ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Teo.

– Es Chan – contestó Megan – Es el tipo más arrogante que conozco y es el enemigo a vencer, porque ha ganado este concurso todos los años.

– No parece que sea muy listo – dijo Zuko – no puedo creer, que pudiera armar un auto el mismo.

– No lo hace – dijo Megan con frustración – las reglas dicen que los concursantes deben armar el vehículo en la playa, antes de la carrera, pero Chan siempre hace trampa. Como su padre es un almirante muy importante, contrata a los mejores ingenieros para que diseñen y le fabriquen un carro tan veloz y resistente que pueda ganar el concurso. Todos los años se ocultan en una gran tienda de campaña en donde "supuestamente" arman el carrito. Creen que los demás no nos damos cuenta, pero todos sabemos que ya traen el auto armado.

– Si saben que hace trampa ¿Por qué no lo denuncian? – preguntó Zuko.

– Porque la familia de Chan es la más rica y poderosa de la isla. Así que nadie se atrevería a denunciarlos públicamente. Pero esta vez será diferente, porque mi coche es mejor y voy ganar la carrera.

Uno de los amigos de Chan escuchó la conversación y fue a informarle.

– No creo que Megan pueda ganarme – dijo Chan – pero tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos.

Chan se acercó a Megan para desearle buena suerte, pero entonces, fingió que tropezó y empujó a la chica cuesta abajo. Ella rodó por la colina hasta que un grupo de personas que estaban más abajo lograron detenerla. Zuko y Chan llegaron corriendo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zuko.

– Me duele mi tobillo.

Cuando Zuko tocó el tobillo de Megan ella gritó.

– ¡Qué lastima! – dijo Chan fingiendo tristeza – parece que no podrás concursar en la carrera.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – rugió Zuko y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Megan le advirtió.

– ¡No, Lee! Si lo golpeas nos descalificarán.

El príncipe se detuvo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Chan sonrió victorioso, mientras que Zuko levantaba en brazos a Megan para llevarla con un doctor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jet y sus compañeros llegaron al hotel. Long Shot y Abejita, se quedaron en la sala, mientras que su amigo subía a la habitación de Song. Jet la encontró sentada en el balcón y se sentó a su lado.

– Song ¿puedo hablar contigo?

– Por supuesto, Jet ¿Qué sucede?

Avergonzado, Jet le confesó todo lo sucedido. Le habló sobre su amor por Katara y la forma en que ella lo había rechazado. Le explicó cómo sus sentimientos de furia y desesperación lo habían arrojado a los brazos de la hija del tirano Ozaí, el hombre al que tanto odiaba.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

– Porque tú eres la única que puede comprenderme. Los dos hemos sufrido mucho a causa de la Nación del Fuego y tú conoces todo el odio que le tengo a su gente. Song, realmente necesito tu consejo. Nunca me había sentido tan confundido en toda mi vida. Dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Jet, no debes sentirte avergonzado por amar a alguien de la Nación del Fuego. Yo creo que ni la nacionalidad, ni las razas, ni las condiciones sociales deben importar cuando se trata de afectos. El amor es un sentimiento tan hermoso que puede superar todas las barreras. Mi consejo es que si amas a esa chica, luches por defender ese amor.

– Es que... creo que no la amo. Ella me gusta... mucho. Pensé que sería sólo un juego, que sería una de tantas, pero no fue así. Ella era mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Es tan fascinante y atractiva que me cautivo, pero creo que lo que siento por ella, no es amor, sólo atracción. A quien yo quiero es a Katara.

– Jet, primero debes poner en orden tus sentimientos, porque creo que no estás enamorado de Katara. Si así fuera no te hubieras acostada con otra.

– ¡Nunca lo planeé, así, entiendes! – replicó enfadado – Todo se salió de control, eso es todo.

– Aún así. Pienso que lo que sientes es tu orgullo herido, porque Katara es la única mujer que te ha rechazado.

– ¡No es cierto! Yo realmente la amo.

– Pero ella no. ¡Lo siento, pero Katara está enamorada de otro!

– De Zuko, ¿verdad? – Jet tomó aire – ¡Eso es lo que no puedo comprender! Cómo es posible que alguien tan linda como ella se enamore de un tipo con el rostro quemado y lo prefiera que a mí.

– Eso es lo que te duele ¿no es así? Que ella te desprecie a ti y quiera a otro.

– Es que ella no lo quiere, ¡No puede quererlo! – replico Jet – Estoy seguro que Katara solamente le tiene lástima, porque nadie puede enamorarse de alguien con esa clase de cicatrices.

Song se puso de pie y se acercó al barandal, para darle la espalda a Jet.

– Jet, si realmente amas a Katara, debes dejarla.

– ¿Dejarla?

– Sí. El verdadero amor implica sacrificio y estar dispuesto a renunciar al ser amado, con tal deque sea feliz, aunque sea con otra persona.

– Eso no es posible. Nadie puede ser tan bueno – dijo Jet frustrado – Dices eso porque nunca te has enfrentado a una situación como la mía.

– Te equivocas – dijo Song con voz entrecortada – Me ha sucedido lo mismo en dos ocasiones. Ellos amaban a otras chicas, así que yo simplemente me hice a un lado.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sé muy bien, que nadie podrá quererme.

– Eso es ridículo. Tú eres una chica muy linda y dulce. ¿Por qué alguien no te querría?

– Tú lo acabas de decir muy claramente – con los ojos enrojecidos, Song miró a Jet a los ojos y en silencio levantó una parte de su pantalón, para mostrarle las cicatrices de quemaduras que cubrían la mayor parte de sus piernas – "nadie puede enamorarse de alguien con esa clase de cicatrices" – repitió ella.

– ¡Song! – exclamó Jet impactado – yo... no quise decir que tú...

– ¡Basta, Jet! – dijo ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para que no viera sus lágrimas – ¡No quiero tu lástima!

– ¡Song, yo...!

– ¡Por favor vete, Jet!

Ahora Jet se sentía peor que antes. Quiso quedarse con Song, pero ella le exigió que se fuera y Jet no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Cuando Jet bajó, les dijo a sus amigos:

– ¡Por favor, quédense aquí! Necesito estar solo.

Jet caminó sin rumbo hasta un lugar apartado.

– ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? – se decía – ¡Hay tres mujeres importantes en mi vida y he arruinado todo con las tres!

Jet se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus sentimientos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Azula estaba sentada en su habitación con la mirada ausente. Ty Lee, peinaba el cabello de su amiga y trataba de consolarla, pero la princesa no le prestaba atención.

– Anímate – dijo Ty Lee – voy a hacerte un lindo peinado para el baile de esta noche.

– No estoy de humor – respondió fríamente.

– ¡Vamos Azula!, tú eres una princesa fuerte y poderosa. No vas a deprimirte por un chico tonto ¿o sí? Ahora lo único que necesito es una peineta ¿En donde las guardas?

– No sé. Esta era la habitación de mi madre y yo he venido pocas veces. Tal vez estén en el ropero.

– Voy a buscarlas – dijo la acróbata y trató de abría un cajón del ropero, pero estaba atorado. Cuando tiró con fuerza, el cajón resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo partiéndose en dos – ¡Que raro! Mira esto Azula. El cajón tenía doble fondo.

– ¿Qué estaría ocultando mi madre aquí? – La princesa encontró que en el cajón secreto había rollos con pinturas de Zuko, desde que era un bebe, algunas cartas y un libro de elegantes pastas. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió que se trataba del diario de su madre.

– Vete al festival con tu nuevo novio – ordenó Azula – Quiero estar sola.

Ty Lee se marchó y Azula empezó a leer con avidez el contenido del diario.

* * *

– El tobillo esta luxado – dijo el médico que examinaba a Megan – necesitas mantenerlo vendado y con guardar reposo. Si te cuidas estarás bien en unas tres semanas, pero me temo que por el momento no podrás participar en la carrera.

– ¡No es justo! – gimió la chica – Está vez sí podía ganar.

– Si quieres yo puedo correr por ti – dijo Teo con determinación.

– ¡Gracias Teo! – suspiró la chica con tristeza mirando la silla de ruedas – pero todos sabemos que no puedes manejar en tu... condición.

– ¡Claro que puedo! Soy un piloto experto y puedo conducir cualquier tipo de máquina, voladora, terrestre o acuática.

– Pero...

– Escucha, aún no puedo caminar porque mis piernas casi no me sostienen, pero soy capaz de moverlas y créeme que puedo manejar.

– Está bien – accedió con duda – pero cuídate mucho. Chan es muy traicionero.

– No te preocupes. Voy a ganar por ti.

Minutos más tarde se hicieron los preparativos. Todos estaban listos en la línea de salida. Megan y Zuko esperan entre la multitud. De pronto unas manos cubrieron los ojos del príncipe.

– ¡Si adivinas quién soy, ganarás un beso!

– ¡Katara!

– ¡Adivinaste! – dijo con alegría y besó la mejilla de Zuko.

– ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?

– Te parece que estoy molesta – dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe. Entonces ella beso sus labios dulcemente.

– ¡Ya va a empezar la carrera! – anunció Megan – Espero que Teo esté bien.

– No te preocupes – dijo Katara – Teo es un piloto extraordinario.

Cuando dieron el banderazo de salida, todos los carritos arrancaron. Tenían que bajar por la pendiente hasta llegar a la base, de ahí continuaban unos metros por la arena hasta llegar a la meta que se encontraba en la playa. Pero la pendiente era muy inclinada y era difícil mantener el control a esa velocidad. Algunos carritos se volcaban porque no tenían estabilidad o porque sus pilotos perdían el control. La carrera era reñida y aunque varios participantes se habían salido del camino, muchos aún seguían en la competencia.

Teo y Chan se ubicaron a la cabeza. La gente gritaba eufórica cuando los dos chicos iban a la par. El carro de Chan era más grande y pesado, así que le dio varios empellones al de Teo, con la esperanza de sacarlo del camino. La última vez, casi lo logró. Teo estuvo a punto de salir del camino y su vehículo giro tres veces, pero logró recuperar el control y continuó en la carrera.

Chan había tomado la delantera, pero era seguido de cerca por Teo. El auto de Chan era más pesado y por eso tenía ventaja en la pendiente, pero cuando llegaron a la arena, las cosas cambiaron. Aquí, el auto de Teo era superior por ser más ligero.

Rápidamente, Chan perdía ventaja, pero ya estaba cerca de la meta. Mientras tanto, Teo se acercaba a gran velocidad y a diez metros de la pista logró darle alcance. Los chicos avanzaban hombro con hombro, pero en el último minuto, Teo logró adelantarse y cruzó la meta en primer lugar.

Eufórica, la multitud alzó a Teo en brazos. Cuando Zuko, Katara y Megan llegaron a su encuentro, lo felicitaron. En la ceremonia de premiación le entregaron el trofeo de la victoria a Teo y él se lo obsequió a Megan. Ella lo recibió con alegría y abrazó a su joven héroe.

– ¡Se ven tan felices! – exclamó Katara con un suspiro.

– Teo hizo esto por Megan – explicó Zuko – Quería entregarle el trofeo para que ella estuviera orgullosa de él.

– Eso es un gesto muy lindo

– ¿De veras lo crees? – Katara simplemente sonrió. Entonces Zuko sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón tres medallas – Toma ¡Las gané para ti!

Katara estaba conmovida. Estas medallas habían sido el premio que Zuko había obtenido por ganar en las competencias del día anterior. ¡Y las había ganado por ella! Katara apretó las monedas contra su corazón y después de agradecerle al príncipe lo besó de nuevo.

Un par de horas más tarde, el grupo regresaba al hotel. Katara empujaba la silla de ruedas de Teo y Zuko empujaba el carrito que llevaba a Megan por tripulante. Cuando entraron a sus habitaciones, todos se prepararon para la fiesta de disfraces del medio día. Ese era el último concurso del día. Al final se daría a conocer a los reyes del festival y después, todos ser prepararían para el gran baile de clausura.

* * *

A Azula le faltaban unas cuantas páginas para terminar de leer el diario de su madre cuando no pudo más. Llena de rabia, estrelló el diario contra la pared y le arrojó unas llamas para incendiarlo.

Mai escuchó el escándalo y subió enseguida. Cuando entró en la habitación vio el libro, las cartas y las pinturas incendiándose y corrió a apagarlos.

– Azula ¿Qué te sucede? Puedes incendiar la casa – Mai apagó el fuego antes de que se propagara.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo Azula sin mirar a su amiga – Creí que estarías con Ty Lee.

– Sabes que odio los festivales – respondió Mai, pero se sorprendió al ver a Azula cabizbaja y ausente – Nunca te había visto así, ¿Qué sucedió?

– Que acabo de enterarme de la razón de que mi madre quisiera más a Zuko que a mí – Azula suspiró – Vamos por Ty Lee. Voy a ordenar que destruyan la isla.

* * *

Katara iba vestida como "La dama pintada" y Zuko llevaba puesto el disfraz del "espíritu azul". Juntos caminaron de la mano hacia el pueblo.

– No te parece mucha coincidencia – dijo Katara.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Zuko.

– Que los dos hubiéramos escogido disfrazarnos de espíritus legendarios y qué tú, siendo de la Nación del fuego, llevaras el color azul de la tribu del agua y en cambio, yo me vista de rojo como el color de tu nación.

– Eso demuestra que tenemos mucho en común – afirmó Zuko sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde, fueron seleccionadas: Katara, porque la dama pintada era un símbolo muy querido en esta nación; Suki, por su disfraz de guerrera Kioshi y Ty Lee, con un disfraz de Arlequín. Como los jueces no podían decidir cual disfraz era el mejor, acordaron que se realizara una prueba de talentos para elegir a la ganadora.

Primero fue el turno de Suki. Ella hizo una demostración de un entrenamiento de artes marciales con sus abanicos. Mientras ejecutaba su acto Katara y Zuko observaban entre el publico. Jet también se encontraba entre la multitud y pudo reconocer a Katara, a pesar del disfraz.

– Voy a calentar – le dijo Katara al príncipe – este concurso lo voy a ganar por ti.

Katara se retiro de la multitud y Jet la siguió. Detrás de una de las carpas de los comerciantes Katara se quitó el sombrero con el velo y empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento.

Azula y Mai estaban buscando a Ty Lee, pero cuando la princesa vio a Jet, se ocultó tras una carpa, igual que su amiga y observaron al joven aproximarse a Katara.

– ¿Qué no es esa la chica que está con el avatar? – preguntó Mai.

– Claro que sí – respondió Azula con frialdad y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y pudieran escuchar su conversación.

– Katara, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¡Jet, este no es el momento!

– Katara, ¿Es posible que tú no sientas nada por mi?

– Jet, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

– Es por Zuko, ¿Verdad? Si no fuera por él me amarías a mí.

– ¡Ya basta! No quiero discutir contigo.

Katara se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a Jet a solas. Azula estaba lívida.

– Busca a Ty Lee – ordenó Azula – yo daré la orden para que ataquen la isla inmediatamente. Pero antes...

Azula siguió a Katara y en cuanto la vio preparándose para el baile lanzó una pequeña llama sobre el vestido, que de inmediato empezó a arder. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción la princesa se retiró para enviar el mensaje.

Katara gritó nerviosa al ver que su ropa se incendiaba, pero recuperó la calma y del pasto que había a su alrededor extrajo el agua para apagar el fuego. Ella estaba bien, pero su vestido estaba arruinado.

– ¡Oh, no! – exclamó – ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Aunque todas las tiendas de campaña de los comerciantes estaban cerradas, Katara entró en una de ellas y empezó a buscar un disfraz apropiado, pero lo único que encontró fue un traje de odalisca.

El anunciante avisó que había llegado el turno de la segunda participante y Ty Lee subió a la plataforma para ejecutar un acto de acrobacias. Caminó en dos manos, realizó varias contorsiones y saltos con maromas en el piso. Toda la gente estaba emocionada con su actuación y aplaudían efusivamente.

– ¡Bueno! – suspiró Sukki – parece que ya ganó.

Entonces anunciaron el turno de la número 15, pero no apareció. Cuando solicitaron su presencia por tercera vez escucharon una voz que gritaba:

– ¡Esperen, aquí estoy!

– Katara ¿en donde estabas? Todos te... – Zuko no terminó la frase. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Katara vestida como bailarina exótica. Ella llevaba un velo azul sobre su cabello y otro que cubría parte de su nariz y boca, haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules. En cambio, sus piernas, brazos y cintura estaban al descubierto.

– Lamento la tardanza – le dijo al príncipe disfrazado – pero mi vestido se arruinó y tuve que conseguir esta ropa de bailarina.

– Katara, ese no es un vestido de bailarina. ¡Es un traje de esclava! Además, no puedes dejar que los demás te vean así.

– No importan los demás – dijo ella con una sonrisa – voy a bailar sólo para ti.

Katara les dio instrucciones a los músicos. Se colocó al centro de la pista y empezó su baile. Con movimientos ondulantes agitaba lentamente sus brazos mientras giraba sus caderas sensualmente. Bajo su máscara, Zuko la observaba con la boca abierta, igual que muchos otros.

Entonces la música suave y evocadora cambió por otro ritmo más rápido y alegre. En armonía con la música, Katara empezó a bailar más deprisa. Levantaba los brazos, saltaba y giraba, mientras su cintura y cadera se agitaban al ritmo de los tambores. Repentinamente, Katara se dejo caer de rodillas con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra apuntando al cielo. En ese instante la música terminó.

Una ovación de aplausos se desató, mientras Katara recuperaba el aliento.

Un sujeto que estaba a un lado de Zuko, le dio un codazo al príncipe y le dijo:

– Amigo, ¡Qué suerte tienes!

– Sí – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa.

Escondido entre la multitud, Jet había observado el baile de Katara y ahora se sentía más celoso que nunca.

El resultado fue indiscutible. Katara había ganado el concurso. El juez le entregó una medalla, pero cuando ella iba a bajar de la pista, el maestro de ceremonias le indicó que se quedara.

– Ahora, lo que todos estaban esperando, voy a anunciar a los ganadores del festival – El anciano desenrolló un pergamino y anunció: – Los reyes del baile de este año son: la número 15... – Katara sonrió al escuchar su número y todos aplaudieron emocionados – y el número 19.

Cuando Zuko escuchó que nombraron el número que llevaba en la espalda subió a la pista. Lleno de envidia, Jet observaba a la feliz pareja y sentía en su interior un fuego interno que lo consumía.

– Este ha sido el último concurso del año – dijo el maestro de ceremonias – los esperamos en la noche para el baile final.

Un sujeto del público, observó todo con preocupación y corrió a toda prisa. En una casa se encontró con otro tipo que le dijo:

– Interceptamos un halcón con un mensaje.

El primer sujeto leyó la carta con sorpresa y después de arrugar el papel dijo:

– Trae otro halcón mensajero. Tenemos que informarle al general Iroh.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba preparándose para el baile. Katara, Suki y las demás también estaban arreglándose, pero Song y Abejita solamente las observaban.

– ¿Ustedes no van a ir al baile? – preguntó Suki.

– No – respondió Song – no tengo a nadie que me acompañe ¿y tú Abejita? Podrías ir con ese chico que siempre te acompaña.

– No. Estoy cansada que todo el mundo me confunda con un niño – dijo con tristeza – Yo nunca he sido bonita como ustedes, por eso prefiero quedarme aquí.

– Pero tú no eres fea – le dijo Song con ternura – lo que necesitas en un poco de arreglo, un buen baño y un peinado nuevo ¿Te gustaría que te arregláramos?

– No sé. Yo nunca he hecho cosas de chicas.

– Estoy segura que a Long Shot le gustaría ir contigo al baile – dijo Katara.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy segura – aseguró la maestra agua.

Abejita sonrió y todas las chicas se dieron a la tarea de arreglarla.

* * *

Iroh estaba bebiendo té, cuando un mensajero entró corriendo.

– ¡General Iroh!

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el anciano sin inmutarse.

– El avatar, el príncipe Zuko y sus amigos están en la isla Ember, ¡En el festival de los enamorados!

– No puede ser – respondió después de darle un sorbo a su té – mi sobrino está entrenando con el avatar en una isla desierta.

– El reporte dice que un joven de ojos amarillos ganó el torneo de vencidas, lanzamiento de cuchillos y peleas. Una niña ciega ganó un concurso de fuerza, una jovencita de la tribu del agua uno de baile, un joven moreno de ojos azules uno de comida y un adolescente en silla de ruedas piloteó en la carrera de autos.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Iroh colocando su mano en su frente – ¡Si, son ellos!

– Lo peor de todo es que una flota de barcos se dirige a la isla y van a apresarlos.

– No podemos permitir que eso suceda – dijo Iroh – Tenemos que actuar rápido...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Azula se paseaba furiosa en el puerto y cómo no recibía ninguna respuesta, decidió escribir otro mensaje.

* * *

Al atardecer, las chicas bajaron por las escaleras, mientras los muchachos las esperaban con impaciencia. Katara parecía una princesa con el vestido que Zuko le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños.

– ¡Te ves hermosa! – le dijo Zuko a Katara.

– Tú te vez muy elegante con esa túnica roja, pero preferiría que usaras el antifaz en lugar de la máscara del espíritu azul.

– Así es más seguro.

– Lo sé, pero cuando estemos bailando, me gustaría ver tu rostro.

– Está bien – El príncipe se quitó la máscara y la guardó en su túnica. Después se colocó el antifaz rojo que había utilizado los días anteriores. Cuando terminó, salió del brazo con Katara.

En cuanto Sokka vio a su novia la abrazó y salieron juntos. Suki llevaba puesto un kimono, al igual que Toph, pero como ni ella, ni Aang, tenían parejas acordaron ir juntos al baile.

– ¿Por qué abejita no baja? – preguntó Long Shot – al ver que su amiguita no estaba entre el grupo.

– Aquí estoy – dijo una linda jovencita de cabello castaño y vestido blanco, que estaba a un lado de Song.

– ¿Abejita? – preguntó Long Shot sin poder creer lo que veía. Su amiga y compañera de batalla, lucía como una bella jovencita.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó la adolescente.

– Te ves... tan... linda.

Abejita sonrió y cuando Long Shot le ofreció la mano, se marcharon al pueblo.

Todas las parejas caminaron rumbo al baile, pero Jet los esperaba oculto entre los árboles. Cuando vio pasar a sus amigos, exclamó en voz baja:

– ¡Abejita! – Jet sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan contentos. Con paciencia, esperó a que todos salieran para entrar en la habitación de Zuko. Casi ya no quedaba nada en el cuarto, porque el príncipe les había dicho a sus compañeros que debían prepararse para partir antes de que el baile terminara y tuvieran que quitarse los antifaces. Jet pensó que probablemente todo el grupo ya había sacado sus cosas durante la tarde y por eso no encontró lo que buscaba. Decepcionado se dirigió al pueblo y entró en una tienda de disfraces.

* * *

Azula y Mai esperaban aburridas en la playa, cuando un halcón mensajero llegó. La princesa leyó la nota.

– ¡No puede ser! – gritó Azula y después de arrugar el papel, lo tiró al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mai.

– Hubo un contratiempo. El capitán de la flota dice que no podrán llegar hasta después de la media noche.

– El ataque se retrazara un poco ¿Y qué?

– ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Tú crees que mi hermano y sus amigos son tan estúpidos como para quedarse hasta la media noche y quitarse las máscaras – Azula resopló – Seguramente están pensando en irse antes de la media noche y nosotros tenemos que impedirlo.

– ¿Y qué hay del plan anterior?

– ¡Ya no me importa el plan! Lo que quiero es que ataquen la isla. Quiero verlos a todos sufriendo, pero sobre todo, ¡Quiero ver a Zuko muerto!

* * *

La pista de baile estaba adornada con faroles de colores y muchas velas. La música era suave y romántica. A Zuko y a Katara les tocó abrir el baile. En seguida todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar.

Ty Lee balió con Harú, Aang con Toph, Suki con Soka y por supuesto Zuko con Katara. Teo y Megan observaban la danza, pero ninguno de los dos podía bailar, así que hicieron la promesa de encontrarse en ese festival el próximo año y bailar juntos. Ahora, Teo tenía una razón muy poderosa para continuar con su tratamiento y volver a caminar.

Zuko bailaba con elegancia y Katara sentía que flotaba entre nubes. Ella reclinó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y se dejó guiar al ritmo de la música.

– Este es el día más feliz de mi vida – dijo Katara con un suspiró.

– El mío también – afirmó Zuko.

Al final del baile y según la costumbre, Zuko y Katara debían besarse delante de todos. Ellos acercaron sus labios pero en ese momento alguien gritó:

– ¡Alto!

Todos buscaron al hombre que había hablado y vieron a un joven con dos espadas, vestido del espíritu azul.

– ¡Ese hombre es un impostor! – gritó Jet disfrazado – Yo soy el número 19 y tengo el derecho de bailar con la reina del baile – En realidad Jet tenía el número 61, pero lo giró y lo mostró como prueba.

– ¡Es mentira! – replicó el príncipe – ¡Tú eres el impostor! – Zuko sacó la máscara que guardaba entre su ropa y la levantó para que todos la vieran – ¡Yo soy el Espíritu azul!

– ¡Tú no eres más que un tramposo!

Zuko lanzó un puñetazo sobre Jet, pero el logró apartarse a tiempo para evitar el golpe, aunque su máscara cayó al suelo.

– ¡Jet! – gritó Zuko furioso y al ver el rostro del joven y su máscara tirada en el suelo. El príncipe pisó la máscara de Jet con fuerza, haciéndola añicos.

– ¡Alto! – gritó el maestro de ceremonias – Desde hace cien años, no ocurría un incidente así, pero nuestras reglas dicen que si hay dos jóvenes en conflicto por una dama, deben batirse en duelo y el ganador es el que tendrá derecho de bailar con la reina del baile.

– Yo aceptó – gritó Jet, desenvainando sus espadas.

– Yo también – declaró Zuko.

El príncipe fue por sus espadas y todos bajaron de la pista para darles espacio a los combatientes.

– ¡Sokka, haz algo! – gritó su hermana.

– Katara, déjalos que peleen. Esto es un asunto de hombres que tú no entenderías.

Katara resopló molesta y entonces se dirigió al príncipe y sostuvo su brazo.

– ¡No, Zuko!

– Katara, tengo que hacer esto.

– Pero no quiero que te lastimen. Jet es un gran guerrero.

– Yo soy mejor que él o ¿es que no me tienes confianza?

– si, confío en ti, pero...

– entonces, por favor no intervengas. Esto es algo personal.

Los dos chicos se colocaron al centro de la pista y se estudiaron cuidadosamente.

– Después de tanto tiempo, volvemos a enfrentarnos – espetó Jet con una mueca en el rostro.

– En Ba Sing Se, dejamos una pelea inconclusa – dijo Zuko poniéndose en guardia – pero está vez, vamos a terminarla...

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

**Notas:**

1.- Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. A partir de aquí la historia empieza a ponerse un poco más violenta y triste.

2.- En la caricatura usaban una escritura China (creo), así que quien sabe como se escribirán los números, pero en este fic estamos asumiendo que los números son arábigos, como los que usamos nosotros.

3.- Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente los apreció mucho.

4- Espero recibir sus reviews buenos o malos, pero ojalá que sean buenos, porque después de las críticas que he recibido en el taller de cuento en que me inscribí y del fracaso que tuvo el fic "el niño que vino del mar", estoy un poco deprimida y realmente necesito que me suban la moral.


	14. el duelo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, The last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14. El duelo

Por Crystal Violeta.

Nota: recuerden que todo el mundo está usando antifaces, a excepción de Jet que perdió la máscara del Espíritu Azul.

* * *

– ¡Sokka, detenlos! – pidió Katara.

– Katara, no podemos interferir. Si ellos quieren pelear, ¡Adelante! Se trata de un asunto de orgullo masculino que tú no entenderías.

– ¡Aich, Hombres! – gruñó molesta.

Toda la gente murmuraba alrededor de la pista. En ese momento Azula y Ty Lee aparecieron entre el público y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, la princesa sonrió.

– ¡Estupendo! Dos personas que odio en combate. Sería maravilloso que los dos se asesinaran mutuamente. ¡Creo que realmente voy a disfrutar esto!

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Jet se colocaron en el centro de la pista y se prepararon para la pelea. Los dos caminaron en círculos, mirándose fijamente y estudiándose como dos tigres a punto de atacar.

Jet fue el primero en abalanzarse contra su oponente, esgrimiendo su espada, pero Zuko desvió el golpe con la suya. Jet contraatacó, pero Zuko se defendió bien. Los dos jóvenes lanzaban y detenían golpes con las espadas, a tal velocidad que era difícil seguirlos. El continuo choque de los metales hacía que saltaran chispas en todas direcciones.

Los dos guerreros eran formidables y sus habilidades eran iguales. La multitud los observaba en silencio, sin poder predecir cuál de ellos sería el vencedor. Jet arremetía con furia, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, Zuko siempre bloqueaba sus ataques. Jet atacaba desde arriba, abajo, por los flancos, al mismo tiempo o en secuencia, de frente o girando pero cada vez, su espada se encontraba con el acero del príncipe.

Entonces los dos espadachines hicieron una pausa. Pusieron terreno de por medio, mientras respiraban agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Jet, ríndete. No tiene caso seguir con esto.

– ¡Nunca!

Jet ataco al príncipe de nuevo, pero éste lo estaba esperando. Ahora los ataques de Jet estaban llenos de ira. Eso lo hacía más peligroso y al mismo tiempo más vulnerable. El guerrero del reino tierra logró hacer varios cortes en los brazos de Zuko y también recibió varias heridas pequeñas que empezaban a acumularse, dejando un leve rastro de sangre en la pista.

El príncipe atacó con su espada, pero Jet utilizó el gancho de su arma para trabar la espada de su oponente, creyendo obtener la ventaja, pero hábilmente, Zuko encajó su espada en el piso de madera (ahora una espada de cada rival estaban en el suelo). Con la otra espada atacó a Jet alejándolo de su arma.

– Igual que en Ba Sing Se – dijo Zuko – parece que nunca aprendes.

– No importa, aún estamos iguales.

Los dos guerreros continuaron con la feroz batalla. Aunque ambos estaban exhaustos, ninguno cedía un milímetro de terreno. Los ojos de la multitud observaban absortos la mejor pelea que habían visto en sus vidas.

En ese momento Jet lanzó un ataque, pero Zuko, en vez de pararlo, giró su espada y con una maniobra hizo que su enemigo perdiera su espada. Ahora, Jet estaba desarmado, mientras que Zuko conservaba su espada en su mano.

– ¡Cobarde! – Espetó Jet – vas a atacar a un hombre desarmado.

– ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! – replicó Zuko – y puedo ganarte en cualquier terreno.

Dicho esto, Zuko arrojó a un lado su espada y asestó un puñetazo en el rostro de Jet, en respuesta, éste dio una patada al estomago del príncipe, arrojándolo a un lado. Zuko se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero Jet ya estaba sobre él propinándole otro golpe.

En lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos guerreros peleaban con puñetazos, patadas y llaves de lucha. Trenzados uno con otro, rodaban por el suelo, descargando golpes y gran parte de la furia que llevaban guardada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes sangraban de la nariz y los labios, pero continuaban luchando, a pesar de que ya no les quedaban fuerzas. Esta contienda ya había llegado muy lejos.

Zuko sujetó la muñeca de Jet y la torció tras su espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo con esta llave de lucha que su tío le había enseñado. Esta era la mejor manera de terminar con esta pelea absurda sin lastimar a su oponente.

– ¿Te rindes? – gritó Zuko.

– ¡No! – replicó Jet. Lo único que el príncipe tuvo que hacer fue ejercer más presión en el brazo de su enemigo para incrementar el dolor.

– ¿Te rindes ahora? – preguntó de nuevo.

El guerrero del reino tierra trató de liberarse pero fue inútil. Zuko tenía el control y no había forma de escapar. Jet apretó sus dientes con fuerza, hizo lo posible por contenerse, por aguantar el dolor, pero al fin, no pudo más.

– Tú ganas – declaró Jet en voz baja – me rindo.

Entonces Zuko soltó a su rival, en medio de una explosión de aplausos y gritos vitoreándolo. Katara corrió a los brazos de Zuko y celebró su victoria con un beso. La mayoría aplaudió a la feliz pareja. Jet no tuvo más remedio que bajar de la pista en silencio sumido en la más profunda humillación.

En cuanto a Azula, la mirada de expectación que tenía hace unos momentos por la posible muerte de su hermano, (igual que en el Agni Kai), había desaparecido y fue sustituida por una mirada de decepción.

* * *

Tratando de pasar inadvertido, Jet se alejó de la multitud, pero Abejita y Long Shot siguieron a su líder sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En medio del camino y albergados por la oscuridad, la siniestra voz de Azula se escuchó.

– Es una vergüenza que te hayas dejado vencer por Zuko – increpó Azula furiosa.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¿Eso es todo?, Vas a dejar que termine así. Él te quitó a tu chica, te avergonzó, te humilló en frente de todos y te quedas tan tranquilo, sin hacer nada.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Azula colocó una daga en las manos de Jet y le dijo con la mirada encendida.

– ¡Mátalo!

Jet se estremeció al escuchar la frialdad de las palabras de Azula.

– ¡Mátalo! – repitió ella – sólo así podrás vengarte. Tú eres como yo, la gente como nosotros no perdemos jamás.

– ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

– Tengo mis motivos, pero tú deberías odiarlo más que yo. ¿Sabes quién es Zuko realmente? Es el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¡No, no es cierto!

– ¡Sí, es el hijo de Ozaí y el heredero al trono de la nación que tanto odias! Zuko será el próximo Señor del Fuego y continuará con la guerra, seguirá matando y destruyendo a tu gente hasta que haya reducido a cenizas al Reino Tierra – Con los ojos rabiosos y una voz que helaba la sangre Azula dijo – ¿vas a permitir que extermine a tu gente?, ¿vas a dejarte humillar por tu enemigo más odiado?

Azula apretó las manos de Jet contra el cuchillo y él sintió la frialdad de la hoja mortal.

– Zuko es muy confiado. Finge que vas a hacer las paces con él y cuando te estreche la mano, apuñálalo en el costado derecho. Mátalo en frente de todos. Demuéstrales que tú eres superior.

Jet palpó el frío de la daga en sus manos. Impulsado por una fuerza superior a él, escondió el cuchillo en su manga y se alejó con decisión, mientras Azula sonreía satisfecha.

– Ty Lee – ordenó la princesa – vámonos.

– pero… y Jet vas a…

– ¡Vámonos! Repitió Azula molesta y su amiga no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

En el baile, Katara se había llevado a Zuko a un lugar apartado para curar todas sus heridas, aunque ninguna era de gravedad.

– ¡Gracias! – le dijo el príncipe cuando ella terminó – El barco con los prisioneros está listo para zarpar. Tal vez deberíamos irnos de una vez, antes de que sea tarde y todo el mundo se quite los antifaces.

– Pero todos nos están esperando para el baile de los reyes del festival – explicó Katara – No sería justo dejarlos plantados. Podemos quedarnos sólo una pieza más y después nos iremos en silencio.

– Será como tú quieras – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa y Katara le correspondió.

* * *

– Jet ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó abejita mientras seguía a su amigo de vuelta al baile – no estás pensando es matar a Zuko ¿o sí?

– Abejita, regresa al hotel – ordenó Jet.

– Jet, no lo hagas. ¡Zuko salvó tu vida en Ba Sing Se, no puedes asesinarlo! – Abejita quiso detenerlo pero él la empujo y siguió adelante.

Entonces Abejita corrió al hotel, subió precipitadamente las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Song.

– ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos! – gritó la niña alarmada – ¡Jet va a cometer una locura!

– Abejita, cálmate y dime que sucede.

– Fue esa chica de la Nación del Fuego. Ella… ella le estuvo calentando la cabeza a Jet y ahora va a matar a Zuko.

– ¡QUÉ!

– traté de detenerlo pero no pude – gimió Abejita – Tienes que hablar con él, ¡eres la única persona a la que escucha!

* * *

Azula se encontró con Mai en el muelle.

– Los barcos ya están a la vista – explicó Mai – llegaran aquí en aproximadamente media hora.

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Azula – quiero que destruyan toda la isla. Mientras yo viva, este será el último festival de los enamorados que se realiza en toda la Nación del Fuego.

– Ese odio repentino por el festival – dijo Mai – ¿tuvo algo que ver con el diario de tu madre?

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – replicó la princesa furiosa – Lo único que importa es que cuando la flota llegue ataquen la isla.

– pero Azula, ¿Qué va a pasar con Jet? – preguntó Ty Lee.

– Correrá la misma suerte que los otros.

– Entonces – dijo Ty Lee con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ni siquiera a él quieres. Creí que lo… que te importaba.

– No seas melodramatica – dijo Mai – Tú no sabes lo que duele una traición. Yo vi a Jet abrazar a otra chica y decirle que la amaba. Si Zuko me hiciera eso a mí, sería capaz de matarlo.

Ty Lee y Azula se observaron en silencio. Las dos habían visto a Zuko con Katara, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada a Mai. Este fue, quizá, el único gesto bondadoso que Azula había tenido en toda su vida con su amiga Mai.

* * *

Zuko y Katara caminaron del brazo hasta el centro de la pista. Fueron recibidos con un aplauso de la multitud y en cuanto los músicos estuvieron listos, comenzó el baile.

El príncipe Zuko se movía con gracia y elegancia. Katara se dejaba llevar y juntos bailaban como si fueran uno solo. Los candiles de colores, las luciérnagas a su alrededor, la música y el cielo estrellado, crearon un ambiente de ensueño, en donde todo parecía detenerse. Katara reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe y todo lo demás desapareció. Ella sentía que flotaba entre nubes como en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Mientras tanto, Jet estaba de regreso y entre la multitud observaba a Katara bailando con el príncipe. Con amargura, el joven apretó el cuchillo y aguardo el momento oportuno.

* * *

Song bajo las escaleras del hotel a toda prisa, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Katara giró tres veces y se dejo caer en los brazos del príncipe, que la sostuvo de la cintura y así, terminó el baile. Entonces Zuko la beso ante la aclamación de la gente. Andrea, bola de arroz, Heartilz, Lolipop, Kata, Mabel, Krizty, Zutaralovebener, Murtilla, Zutara4life, NollasBlack, Rashel y mucha gente más, aplaudían con euforia y observaban con emoción a la pareja ganadora, besándose con pasión frente a todos.

Delaied observó a Jet mirar fijamente el beso y sintió tristeza, le hubiera gustado mucho que Jet y Katara fueran los reyes del baile, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Aang, inclinó su cabeza y se apartó para no ver a Katara besar a Zuko. Caraan vio al niño y le dijo:

– Yo quería que tú y ella ganaran el festival – dijo Caraan – pienso que hacen una pareja excelente. Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que me la quitaran tan fácilmente.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – preguntó el avatar con melancolía – ella lo prefirió a él.

– No necesariamente. Tal vez sólo se dejo deslumbrar por el festival. Después de todo, la gente vota por una pareja y tienen que besarse por tradición, no necesariamente significa que sean novios. No pierdas el ánimo. Tal vez mañana, cuando todo pase, tendrás tu oportunidad.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Por supuesto, si la quieres deberías pelear por ella.

– Tienes razón, no voy a rendirme – dijo Aang con renovadas esperanzas – ¡Gracias!

– ¡UN MOMENTO! – Se escuchó un grito entre la multitud – Tengo un anuncio que hacer – todos observaron a Jet.

– ¡Y ahora qué! – exclamó Zuko.

– Me ganaste limpiamente – dijo Jet – y yo…. yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento.

Zuko sonrió.

* * *

Song corría con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero sus pies tropezaron debido a la oscuridad del camino. Ella se levantó y continuó su desesperada marcha para evitar una tragedia.

* * *

Jet subió a la pista y con la mirada fija en el suelo dijo:

– Sólo quería estrechar tu mano y hacer las paces contigo.

– Está bien – dijo Zuko.

Entonces Jet se acercó a la pareja. Zuko ofreció su mano. Jet la observó y dudó un poco. Cegado por las palabras de Azula, que se repetían en su cabeza, Jet estrechó la mano del príncipe, con fuerza. Su mano izquierda sintió el frío del acero. Sujetó el puñal con fuerza y entonces…

– ¡NOOOO! – un gritó femenino se escuchó entre la multitud.

Zuko abrió los ojos de par en par. Katara no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Por favor, Jet, no lo hagas! – suplicó Song, aferrada a la espalda de Jet – ¡Zuko salvó tu vida y la de tus amigos! – gimió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos – cuando estuviste enfermo en Ba Sing Se, juraste que serías una persona diferente, que nunca volverías a lastimar a nadie. ¡Tú no eres un criminal!, ¡Tú eres un libertador, que lucha contra la injusticia!, Jet, ¡Te lo suplicó!

Jet se sentía aturdido, pero escuchar el llanto de Song lo había hecho recapacitar. El cuchillo resbaló de sus manos sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo, ante el asombro de todos.

– ¡ibas a matarme! – exclamó Zuko con furia, sujetando la camisa de Jet, pero éste ni siquiera levantó las manos y simplemente miraba el suelo. Si Zuko no lo golpeo fue por Song.

– ¡Gracias, Jet! – exclamó Song con un suspiro – Ya sabía que no podías hacerlo. Sabía que no eras un criminal.

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Aang y arrojó una ráfaga de viento haciendo que Song, Jet, Zuko y Katara calleran fuera de la pista, justo a tiempo para impedir que fueran golpeados por una inmensa bola fuego que cayó en el centro de la pista.

– ¡Es un maestro aire! – gritaron algunos – ¡Es el avatar!

– ¡Rápido, tienen que salir de aquí! – gritó Aang – ¡Nos están atacando!

De inmediato, el pánico se apoderó de todos. La gente corría en todas direcciones, había gritos, lamentos y gente asustada.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jet a Song. Ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Él la sujetó de la mano y corrió con ella, alejándola del peligro.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Katara.

– Tú y Sokka lleven a todos los que puedan al barco, tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Aang, Toph y yo distraeremos a los guardias.

– ¿y qué va a pasar con ustedes?

– Cuando todos estén a salvo, vengan por nosotros en Appa, ya no hay razón para mantenerlo ocultó en el barco.

Bolas de fuego caían por todas partes. Toph levantaba murallas de piedra para proteger a la gente que podía. Aang desviaba los ataques para que no lastimaran a nadie y Zuko combatía fuego con fuego.

Jet corría de la mano de Song. Cuando llegaron al puerto, Jet le dijo a Katara.

– Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero ¡por favor!, lleven a Song a un lugar seguro.

– No hay problema – dijo Katara – ¡Song sube al barco con el resto!

– pero Jet, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó Song.

– ¡Lo siento! Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? – preguntó Song con preocupación.

– No te preocupes por mí. Te encontraré más tarde.

Jet se alejó corriendo rumbo al sitio del ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el barco con los prisioneros rescatados y la gente de la isla que logró llegar a tiempo, zarpó rumbo a mar abierto. Del otro lado de la isla, la flota de barcos atracó en el muelle y docenas de soldados descendieron dispuestos a atacar.

El infierno se había desatado en la villa. Muchas casas ardían en llamas, la gente que no alcanzó a escapar en el barco, corrían tratando de ocultarse.

Los chicos peleaban con valor, pero sus enemigos eran muchos. Para complicar las cosas, Azula estaba entre ellos. Cuando ella observó a su hermano peleando contra un grupo de soldados sonrió.

Zuko lanzó una bola de fuego que derribó a los cinco maestros fuegos que tenía en frente, pero no vio a su hermana, preparando un relámpago para atacarlo por la espalda. Ella lanzó el ataque mortal sobre su hermano. Rápido como el rayo, Jet saltó sobre Zuko, salvándolo del ataque de Azula. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, lejos del peligro.

– ¡Atrápenlos! – ordenó la princesa.

Zuko y Jet corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y se ocultaron en unos arbustos.

– Jet, me salvaste ¿Por qué?

– Porque te debo una – dijo Jet – sabes tu hermana está realmente loca.

– Lo sé.

– ¡y realmente te odia! No descansará hasta verte muerto.

– Tal vez, pero yo no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

– Tenemos que separarnos para distraerlos – dijo Jet – Si corremos en direcciones diferentes podremos escapar ¿Todavía tienes la máscara del espíritu azul?

– Sí, ¿por qué?

Jet sonrió.

* * *

Los soldados de la Nación del fuego buscaban al príncipe, cuando vieron al espíritu azul correr entre las sombras. De inmediato lo siguieron y empezó el ataque.

* * *

Aang y Toph peleaban hombro con hombro, cuando el avatar vio a su bisonte volador aterrizar a unos metros de ellos.

– ¡Ya llego Appa! – gritó Aang – ¡Tenemos que irnos!

– ¿y Zuko? – preguntó la niña ciega – no podemos dejarlo.

– lo buscaremos desde lo alto.

Los dos niños corrieron al bisonte y éste emprendió el vuelo.

* * *

El espiritú azul peleaba con sus espadas contra una docena de guerreros, pero a pesar de su destreza fue sometido por sus contrincantes, que lograron desarmarlo. Con los brazos en su espalda, el espiritu azul permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – sonrió Azula – Zuzu, que apropiado que lleves la ropa del espiritu azul. Así morirás como el traidor que eres.

Ella lanzó una llama de fuego Azul, sobre el pecho de su odiado adversario, y éste cayó al suelo en un grito de dolor. Aunque intentaba levantarse, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y ahora estaba indefenso ante la ira de Azula.

– ¡Finalmente, vas a morir Zuzu! – se carcajeo la princesa y con esa mirada de lunática preparó el ataque del relámpago, acumuló la energía en sus manos y dirigió sus dedos contra el espíritu azul…

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Por favor sigan escribiendo. Tomo en cuenta todas sus sugerencias. Los review me ayudan a saber si les gusta la historia o no.


	15. Confesiones

**UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

Por Crystal Violeta

**Capítulo 1****5. Confesiones.**

– ¡Finalmente, vas a morir Zuzu! – advirtió la princesa.

Con fuego en la mirada, preparó el ataque del relámpago. Acumuló la energía en sus manos y dirigió sus dedos contra el espíritu azul que hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, pero la herida en su pecho lo hizo perder el sentido y al golpear el suelo cayó la máscara que cubría su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Azula dirigía sus dedos contra el corazón del joven caído.

- ¡JET! – gritó ella cuando reconoció al guerrero sin la máscara del Espíritu Azul, pero era tarde. El relámpago se había formado y no había forma de detenerlo. Instintivamente, Azula levantó la mano tratando de desviar el rayo mortal pero sólo consiguió desviarlo unos centímetros, a penas lo suficiente para que no tocara a Jet directamente. Sin embargo, la explosión ocasionada cuando el relámpago se impactó en el suelo causó que el espadachín fuera lanzado violentamente junto con algunas piedras, que lo golpearon y le cayeron encima.

La princesa estaba petrificada. No movía ni un músculo. Los guardias que estaban cerca del impacto se levantaron con dificultad, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus armaduras. Un soldado se acercó a Jet, se arrodillo y verificó si tenía pulso.

– Está vivo – declaró el soldado – pero está malherido ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes alteza?

– Llévenlo con un médico – dijo la princesa saliendo de su letargo – Lo necesito vivo para el interrogatorio.

Zuko corría por el bosque cuando vio al vio al bisonte volador. El príncipe lanzó una ráfaga de fuego como señal. Sus amigos lo observaron y bajaron a recogerlo. Appa emprendió el vuelo y se alejó de la isla Ember.

En su trayecto observaron el barco en donde estaban todos los prisioneros liberados y también algunos habitantes de la Isla, que habían escapado del ataque. A lo lejos, advirtieron la presencia de las naves enemigas. El grupo cambió de rumbo para que la flota de la nación del fuego los siguiera, alejándolos del barco con los fugitivos. Gracias a la velocidad del bisonte, la flota de la Nación del Fuego no logró darles alcance.

Sin embargo, resultaba muy difícil para Appa cargar a tantas personas, por lo que fue necesario que el bisonte se detuviera en una isla para descansar. Aang, Zuko, Sokka y Harú fueron a pescar. Suki y Katara prepararon la comida. El duque y Teo ayudaron en lo que podían. Una vez que Appa descansó, continuaron el viaje.

* * *

El grupo regreso al campamento al atardecer. Todos caminaban y reían haciendo bromas por lo sucedido en el festival. Teo les confesó a sus amigos, que le había prometido a Megan que se volverían a ver en festival del próximo año y que está vez bailarían juntos. Así que el joven estaba dispuesto a redoblar su entrenamiento para que pronto pudiera caminar de nuevo. Zuko y Katara caminaban de la mano, para disgusto de Aang. El grupo se quedó inmóvil al observar que en el campamento se encontraba Iroh caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en su espalda.

– ¡Tío! – exclamó Zuko con una sonrisa – ¡Te esperábamos hasta mañana!

Zuko se adelantó para saludar a su tío. Inesperadamente, Iroh lo recibió con puñetazo en el rostro. El príncipe cayó de espaldas al suelo, ante el asombro de todos. Con los ojos muy abiertos Zuko miraba a su tío sorprendido mientras se limpiaba con una mano las gotas de sangre que escurrían de su labio inferior.

– ¡Te dejó solo un par de días y HACES TONTERÍAS! – Gritó Iroh fuera de sí.

– ¡Tío!

– ¡PUSISTE EN PELIGRO TU VIDA Y LA DE LOS DEMÁS! – Increpó Iroh exasperado – ¡CUIDAR DEL GRUPO ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD Y EN LUGAR DE MANTENERLOS A SALVO LOS LLEVAS AL FESTIVAL MÁS CONCURRIDO DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO!, ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

– ¡Lo siento! – dijo Zuko avergonzado, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente

– Decir "lo siento" no basta ¿Sabías que Azula y sus amigas estaban ahí? – PUDIERON ATRAPARLOS A TODOS ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran capturado? Pudieron haber muerto y habría sido tu culpa. ¡Creí que habías madurado, que por una vez en tu vida harías lo correcto, pero no has aprendido nada!

– ¡Ya basta! – replicó Katara – No fue culpa de Zuko. Todos quisimos ir al festival.

– ¡Es cierto! – confirmó Aang – al principio Zuko no quería ir, pero todos insistimos y lo convencimos.

– No lo disculpen, tan rápido. Saben que la flota de la Nación del Fuego iba a atacar la isla para capturarlos. Unos amigos interceptaron la flota para darles tiempo de escapar, pero hundieron tres naves nuestras. Mucha gente murió tratando de protegerlos a ustedes. Azula estaba tan furiosa que incendió las aldeas de la Isla Ember y se llevaron a muchas personas a la prisión.

– Cuando la guerra termine los liberaremos – dijo Aang tratando de suavizar las cosas.

– ¿Y los muertos qué? – Inquirió el dragón del Oeste – Escucha Zuko, anoche muchas personas murieron por tu culpa. Hubo heridos y gente que perdió todo lo que tenía y todo por qué… porque en tu irresponsabilidad preferiste ir a pasear con tus amigos en lugar de cumplir con tu deber – Zuko temblaba de vergüenza, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo porque no se atrevía a mirar a su tío – Toda esa gente era tu responsabilidad y les fallaste – Los ojos de Iroh parecían dos llamas ardientes – QUISIERA QUE POR UNA VEZ, ¡TAN SÓLO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, HICIERAS LO CORRECTO!, OJALÁ QUE ALGÚN DÍA DEJES DE SER TAN EGOISTA Y ¡PIENSES EN TU GENTE, EN LUGAR DE TU PROPIO BENEFICIO!

Iroh se dio media vuelta y añadió – ¡Estoy muy decepcionado! Esperaba mucho más de ti, príncipe Zuko.

Estas palabras se clavaron como un fierro ardiente en el corazón del príncipe, que quiso disculparse, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Zuko se dio la vuelta y se apartó del grupo, dejando consternados a todos.

– ¡Eres muy injusto con él! – replicó Katara.

– Él es un príncipe – dijo Iroh – Si un día va a gobernar una nación tiene que dejar de actuar sin pensar.

– ¡Estás poniendo mucho peso en sus hombros! – exclamó Katara – ¿por qué no dejas de verlo como un príncipe?, ¡Sólo tiene 17 años!

– Y el Avatar 12 – increpó Iroh – y tiene más responsabilidades que Zuko, pero aún así lucha por hacer lo correcto.

– Es cierto – dijo Aang – pero también he cometido errores. Cuando descubrí que yo era el avatar, toda mi vida cambio. Los monjes querían que entrenara todo el tiempo, pero yo sólo quería jugar con mis amigos. Y cuando me entere que me enviarían lejos, me moleste tanto que huí, pero quedé atrapado en el Iceberg. El resultado fue una guerra de cien años y la extinción de mi gente. Ahora comprendo que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y a veces hay que pagar un precio muy alto por nuestros errores. Sé muy bien cómo se siente Zuko en estos momentos, pero ni él ni yo podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar por reparar nuestros errores.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos.

–Yo voy a buscar a Zuko – dijo Katara, pero Sokka la detuvo.

– Es mejor que lo dejes solo – le dijo su hermano, pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

– ¡Katara! – llamó Iroh – sé piensas que soy injusto pero antes de que me juzgues déjame decirte algo. Zuko es mi sobrino pero lo quiero como a un hijo. Un día, cuando te cases y tengas hijos vas a comprender mi actitud. Sólo entonces entenderás la angustia de ver a un hijo en peligro y buscaras protegerlos a toda costa. Yo perdí a mi hijo Lu Ten, en la guerra y no soportaría perder también a Zuko.

– Pienso que acabas de perderlo.

Katara se dio media vuelta y se alejó en silencio buscando al príncipe.

* * *

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando Katara encontró al príncipe. Lo vio sentado en el suelo, recargado sobre un árbol y mirando al vacío. Cuando él escucho la hierba crujir le dijo, sin levantar la vista.

– Quiero estar solo.

– Solamente quiero ayudar – dijo Katara sentándose a su lado, pero el príncipe ni siquiera la miró – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella con voz dulce.

– Mi tío tiene razón. Los puse en peligro a todos.

– Zuko, no seas tan severo contigo. Todos insistimos en ir, así que si sucedió algo malo fue culpa de todos.

– Tal vez, pero era mi responsabilidad cuidar del grupo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a gobernar una nación si ni siquiera pude…?

Zuko suspiró cuando Katara lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe.

– No te preocupes – le dijo ella – los rescataremos a todos y reconstruiremos la ciudad. No estás solo. Nosotros somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos.

– ¡Gracias, Katara! – El príncipe rodeo con su brazo a Katara y la acercó a él – Sabes, yo nunca había tenido amigos antes. Tal vez fue imprudente haber ido al festival, pero estos tres días a tu lado, han sido los más felices de mi vida.

Katara le dio un beso al príncipe y los dos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato...

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Katara servía la cena. El grupo estaba comiendo sin pronunciar palabra, cuando vieron que Zuko volvía del bosque, caminando lentamente y se detuvo frente a ellos. Los chicos se pusieron de pie, listos para retirarse pero Zuko les dijo:

– ¡Por favor, no se vayan! Quiero que todos escuchen lo que tengo que decir.

Iroh estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol y al ver que su sobrino se acercaba a él, giró la cabeza para evadir su mirada. Entonces escuchó que Aang y Katara exclamaban:

– ¡Zuko!

El Dragón del Oeste miró al frente y vio a su sobrino de rodillas ante él con la frente tocando el suelo.

– Tío, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, he sido egoísta, he tomado malas decisiones y he pensado en mí todo el tiempo, pero estoy arrepentido y por eso quiero pedirte perdón delante de todos – dijo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo y sin poder contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos – Cuando todos me rechazaron, tú fuiste el único que se mantuvo a mi lado y me acompañaste al exilio, renunciando a todo lo que tenías. Y a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por mí, yo te traicioné… He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero haberte traicionado en Ba Sing Se, ha sido el peor de todos… y yo… ¡Lo lamento tanto, tío! – Zuko levantó la cabeza para mirar a su tío y con voz ahogada continuo –Una vez, le pedí perdón a mi padre de rodillas, y él no me escuchó. Me castigo muy duramente cuando yo fui leal y no quise ofenderlo. Ahora, de rodillas te pido perdón a ti, que siempre fuiste bueno y a quien le cause tanto daño. Tienes razón por odiarme y por eso no pido misericordia. Puedes castigarme si quieres, yo no me opondré.

Al decir esto, el príncipe inclinó su cabeza de nuevo hasta tocar el suelo, en sumisión total

Iroh no pudo contenerse más y poniéndose de pie le dijo indignado:

– ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! – gritó – ¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con Ozaí, como si yo fuera un monstruo igual a él!

Iroh se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su sobrino con fuerza y los dos empezaron a llorar.

– Pero tío, cómo puedes perdonarme. Creí que me odiabas.

– ¡Yo, nunca te odie, Zuko! Desde que Lu Ten murió tú has ocupado su lugar en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría un padre odiar a su propio hijo?

Estas palabras hirieron profundamene el corazón del príncipe. Cuando Iroh se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde y le dijo:

– Ozaí no es tu padre, Zuko. Él es un monstruo. Sólo un demente sería capaz de hacer lo que él hizo.

– Más que un tío, tú has sido como un verdadero padre para mí y por eso me siento tan mal con lo que hice y…

– Shhh, ya te he perdonado, así que es mejor que no hablemos mas del pasado.

– ¡Gracias, tío! Te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte y que un día vas a estar muy orgulloso de mí.

Iroh sonrió y abrazó a su sobrino de nuevo. El grupo conmovido los observaba con lagrimas en los ojos y lentamente se fueron retirando para dejarlos solos.

* * *

Después de una larga reconciliación, Zuko se sentía liberado, porque finalmnte había logrado desprenderse de la pesada carga de la culpa que lo agobiaba.

– ¡Me alegra tanto haber hecho las paces contigo, tío! Ahora todo marchará bien.

– Todavía no. Zuko, aún tienes algo que arreglar. Todos podemos cometer errores, pero es de hombres corregirlos aunque duela.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

– Porque tienes que hablar con Katara

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Zuko, esa chica está enamorada de ti y no es justo que la engañes.

– No la estoy engañando. ¡Yo la amo!

– Lo sé y por eso deben terminar su relación.

– pero, tío…

– Tú conoces tus obligaciones. Sabes bien que nunca podrán estar juntos, que su amor es imposible.

– Lo sé, tío – dijo el príncipe mirando al suelo – pero es que nunca me había sentido así antes. Estar junto a ella es como respirar. Antes estaba enojado y confundido pero a su lado todo se aclara, me siento más tranquilo y feliz. Desde que estoy con ella no he vuelto a tener pesadillas. Tío, Katara ha cambiado mi vida. ¡No puedes pedirme que renuncie a ella!

– Tienes que hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

– La vida ha sido injusta conmigo, y cuando al fin encuentro el amor tengo que dejarlo ir ¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a lo que quiero?

– Zuko, acabas de decir hace un momento que habías cambiado y harías lo correcto. Si en verdad amas a esa chica, debes explicarle tu situación. Comprende que no sería justo para Katara, ilusionarse con un romance que jamás sucederá.

– Está bien. Le diré la verdad – dijo Zuko con resignación – pero tío, ¿no podríamos esperar unos días?

– No, Zuko. Tiene que ser ahora mismo. Entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será la separación. Es mejor acabar con esto de una vez – Iroh observó a Zuko con determinación – Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

– Tú ganas – dijo Zuko exhalando un suspiró – Hablaré con ella

– ¡Bien! – dijo el anciano, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe – Esta vez debes hacer lo correcto.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está Katara? – le preguntó Iroh a Sokka, cuando lo vio recolectando leña.

– No sé – creo que estaba platicando con Sukki

– Si la ves, dile que la estamos buscando. Zuko necesita hablar con ella. Es importante.

* * *

Suki y Katara volvían con agua del río, cuando Sokka las encontró.

– Katara, Iroh me dijo que Zuko te está buscando para hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

– ¿Algo importante? – preguntó la chica con sorpresa y mirando a Suki le dijo – ¿crees que…? – Katara se sonrojó – ¿Dónde están ellos?

– En el campamento – respondió Sokka observando a Suki con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo estoy? – le preguntó Katara a su amiga, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

– Te ves bien – le dijo Suki – ve y cuéntame los detalles.

Katara se alejó corriendo para buscar a Zuko.

* * *

– Hola – dijo Katara entrando a la tienda de campaña de Iroh y Zuko – Sokka me dijo que me estaban buscando.

– Así es – confirmó Iroh – Zuko tiene que hablar contigo. Me retiro para dejarlos solos.

Katara estaba nerviosa cuando Iroh se fue, pero le bastó una mirada sobre el príncipe para comprender que algo andaba mal.

– ¿Zuko, qué sucede?

– Katara, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo, más de lo que a nada en el mundo, pero… tenemos que terminar.

– ¡Terminar!, ¿Por qué?

– Porque… porque estoy comprometido. Debo casarme… con Mai.

Esta noticia cayó como agua helada sobre Katara, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Estás comprometido! Significa que todo el tiempo estuviste burlándote de mi.

– No, Katara. Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas. Nuestros padres hicieron el compromiso, cuando éramos niños. Yo tenía 9 años cuando juré por mi honor que me casaría con Mai, pero te aseguro que no la quiero. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

– Estás enamorado de mí, pero vas a casarte con otra.

– Yo… ¡Lo siento! por favor comprende que… Espera ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Lejos de ti! – gritó la chica llorando.

– Katara, espera, ¡Katara!, ¡KATARA!

Zuko no pudo detenerla. Katara salió del campamento llorando y corriendo a toda prisa.

– Veo que le dijiste la verdad – dijo Iroh cuando vio que Zuko corría tras Katara – Sé que es difícil, pero hiciste lo correcto.

– Entonces por qué me siento tan mal.

– Zuko, esto es un romance de juventud. En poco tiempo la olvidaras.

– No. Nunca podré olvidar a Katara y ella nunca podrá perdonarme. Esta vez si la perdí para siempre.

* * *

Katara no sabía a dónde iba, ni lo que sucedería después. Simplemente corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ese gran dolor que la agobiaba y que la estaba asfixiando…

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Como les dije, a partir de aquí la historia se torna más triste, trágica y algo violenta, pero les prometo que el final les va a gustar.

Déjenme decirles que la frase que Iroh le dijo a Zuko:

"QUISIERA QUE POR UNA VEZ, ¡TAN SÓLO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, HICIERAS LO CORRECTO!, OJALÁ QUE ALGÚN DÍA DEJES DE SER TAN EGOISTA Y ¡PIENSES EN TU GENTE, EN LUGAR DE TU PROPIO BENEFICIO!", es de suma importancia en esta historia y es una pieza clave para el final de este fic.

Por favor escriban sus reviews. Acepto felicitaciones, regaños, sugerencias, de todo. Dejen un comentario aunque sea breve.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	16. El pasado de Zuko

****

**DISCLAIMER. **

Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**16****. El pasado de Zuko.**

Por Crystal Violeta

Faltaban cinco días para la luna llena, por eso, a pesar de ser de noche, había luz suficiente. Así que a Sokka no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Katara. La vio sentada en el suelo llorando mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

– Katara, te estaba buscando.

En cuanto la joven alzó la vista, se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, quien trató de consolarla.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Zuko va a casarse con otra.

– ¡oh, vaya!

– ¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto!

– Se muy bien como te sientes – le dijo su hermano comprensivamente – Yo también me enamoré de la princesa Yue, pero ella estaba comprometida con otro.

– Nunca me dijiste eso.

– No tenía caso – suspiró – Yo la amaba, y ella a mí, pero tenía que casarse con ese idiota de Hahn. Él ni siquiera la quería, sólo le interesaba la posición que iba a ganar con el matrimonio. Yue me dijo que no quería casarse con ese imbécil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Parece que en la realeza, los matrimonios se realizan por conveniencia y los príncipes no se casan con campesinos como nosotros.

– Sokka ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

– Tendrás que olvidar a Zuko. Sé que es doloroso pero con el tiempo encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad y con quien podrás ser feliz.

– Nunca podré olvidar a Zuko.

– Si podrás. Cuando perdí a Yue, fue difícil, pero lo superé y ahora tengo a Suki. A ti también te tomará algo de tiempo, pero veras que pronto te olvidaras del príncipe amargado y te enamoraras de alguien más. Yo lo hice y tú también lo harás, porque eres más fuerte que yo.

Katara abrazó a su hermano y juntos regresaron al campamento.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue la más gris que Katara podía recordar. Zuko se levantó temprano, pero no quiso comer. Cabizbajos, los dos jóvenes deambulaban por el campamento, ausentes de todo.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Katara? – preguntó Aang.

Sokka se encargó de explicarles todo al grupo entero, y aunque Zuko y Katara se sentían miserables, Aang y Toph estaban alegres, porque pensaron que finalmente tendrían una oportunidad.

* * *

A media mañana, Azula fue a ver a los médicos para pedir informes sobre el estado de Jet.

– Las heridas son graves – dijo un médico – pero el joven es fuerte y por el momento está fuera de peligro. Con la atención necesaria y descanso estará bien en pocos días.

– ¿Se encuentra en condiciones de viajar hoy? – preguntó la princesa.

– Supongo que sí.

– En ese caso, llévenlo a mi barco – ordenó Azula – Partimos de inmediato hacia La Roca Hirviente. Necesito hablar con una persona muy importante en ese lugar. En cuanto lleguemos, quiero que encierren al prisionero en una celda de máxima seguridad. Muy pronto sus amigos le harán compañía.

* * *

El avatar fue muy gentil y comprensivo con Katara, trataba de animarla y hacer bromas graciosas, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. No estaba de humor para charlar con nadie. El niño desistió de su intentó y prefirió dejarla sola, por un rato. Toph corrió la misma suerte con Zuko.

Más tarde, cuando Toph y Aang se encontraron, estaban tan deprimidos con Zuko y Katara.

– No creo que esto esté bien – dijo Toph con pesar – no me gusta verlos tan tristes. Tal vez deberíamos aceptar que Zuko y Katara se... se quieren y nunca se fijaran en nosotros.

– Yo no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente – dijo Aang con seguridad – En el festival, una chica me aconsejo luchar por Katara y es justo lo que voy a hacer.

– Pero Katara no te quiere.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez solamente necesita más tiempo.

– No lo creo. Cuando ellos están juntos sus corazones se aceleran, pero con nosotros no hay cambio. Creo que sólo nos ven como amigos. Tal vez deberíamos aceptar la verdad.

– ¡Tú has lo que quieras, pero yo voy a pelear por el amor de Katara!

Aang se levantó molestó y se retiro.

* * *

En un claro del bosque, Aang caminaba en círculos hablando consigo mismo, cuando Iroh lo interrumpió.

– Sucede algo, joven Avatar.

– No, nada – respondió el niño con nerviosismo.

– Si necesitas algo pueden contar conmigo.

– Bueno, tal vez – el niño suspiró – Iroh, ¿qué sabes sobre… mujeres?

– ¡Ah!, es eso. Bueno, tengo alguna experiencia ¿qué es lo quieres saber?

– ¿Qué debes hacer si una chica te gusta, pero no sabes si tú le gustas a ella?

– Lo correcto es hablar con ella y expresarle tus sentimientos.

– Pero que tal si te rechaza. Qué tal si ella prefiere a otra persona ¿cómo puedo saber si le gusto o no a una chica?

– Me temo que no hay una regla para eso, joven avatar. Supongo que es algo que se intuye, pero pueden existir algunos indicios. Por ejemplo: dicen que si recuerdas el color de los ojos de una persona es porque realmente te interesa, o cuando recuerdas fechas importantes como su cumpleaños o el día en que se conocieron, o si recuerdas sus cosas favoritas

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Cosas de muejeres, ya sabes, perfumes, collares, tipos de flores.

– ¡Flores, eso es! – exclamó – ¡Gracias Iroh! – dijo el Avatar y se alejó corriendo sin despedirse.

* * *

Aang encontró a Katara sentada junto al río agitando el agua con una varita.

– Katara, te traje unas flores. Son tus favoritas.

– ¡Gracias, Aang, eres muy dulce! – dijo sin animarse mucho.

– Katara, si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo.

– Sí… lo sé. Tú eres un gran amigo.

– ¿Amigo? – dijo con tristeza – bueno sí, pero somos más que amigos... Quiero decir... tú dijiste que eramos… familia ¿Recuerdas?

– Sí, Aang. Somos una familia.

– Entonces, dime ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

– No estoy triste, sólo… confundida.

– ¿por Zuko?

– Sí.

– Sokka me contó todo. Tal vez deberías olvidarte de él.

– ¡Lo sé, pero no puedo! Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero cuando era nuestro enemigo veía en todas partes esos ojos amarillos que parecían llamas de fuego atemorizantes – Aang bajo la cabeza al escuchar a Katara – Si no podía olvidarlo antes, menos ahora, que parece un ser humano tan vulnerable y confundido. Créeme que estoy tratando, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Zuko, mirándome con esos ojos tan dulces y tiernos como gotas de miel que… ¿Qué pasa Aang? – preguntó Katara cuando vio al Avatar darle la espalda.

– Katara, quiero hacerte una pregunta

– Sí

– ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

– ¿Tus ojos?… pues son… azules o… negros – Aang inclinó la cabeza. Entonces Katara se acercó a él y buscó su rostro – ahí está, tienes unos lindos ojos grises. ¿Qué ocurre, Aang? – preguntó ella cuando vio la tristeza del niño – No me digas que tú recuerdas como son mis ojos.

– Sí Katara, tus ojos son azules como el mar, grandes, profundos y cuando los veo me lleno de fuerza y de esperanza.

– ¡Aang!

– Katara, yo te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el polo sur. Nunca te lo había dicho antes pero siempre creí que podría haber algo entre nosotros.

– ¡Aang, lo siento tanto!, pero…

– Zuko va a casarse con Mai. Así que no tiene caso aferrarse a su recuerdo. Katara, tú mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que pueda quedarse contigo para siempre, alguien como…

– ¡Aang, por favor no sigas! Yo… necesito tiempo… Ahora estoy confundida, pero tal vez cuando la guerra termine…

– Está bien, Katara – tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero recuerda que yo siempre te estaré esperando.

Katara inclinó su cabeza, mientras Aang se retiraba y la dejaba a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, Zuko dejo su tazón de arroz

– ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó Iroh preocupado – apenas si tocaste el plato.

– No tengo hambre – respondió Zuko.

Al viejo general no le gustaba ver a su sobrino tan abatido.

La mayor parte del grupo estaban molestos con Zuko, especialmente Sokka, quien no desaprovechó la ocasión para mostrarle su enfado al príncipe. Sokka, Suki, Harú y Aang estaban tristes por Katara. En cambio, Iroh y Toph estaban preocupados por Zuko.

– Voy a recoger leña y algo de fruta – dijo Zuko – ¿alguien quiere acompañarme? – Nadie contestó – Está bien, como quieran.

– ¿A quién quiere engañar con esa falsa amabilidad? – replicó Sokka molestó.

– No deberían ser tan duros con mi sobrino – explicó Iroh – Zuko nunca había tenido amigos y solamente está tratando de ser amable.

Nadie se atrevía a conversar, hasta que repentinamente, Katara preguntó:

– Iroh ¿qué es un Agni Kai?

– Es un duelo de fuego – respondió el anciano.

– ¿Fue ahí en donde Zuko obtuvo la cicatriz? – preguntó Katara con interes.

– Sí.

– Zuko no quiere hablar de eso. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Iroh suspiró y les dijo:

– Creo que es necesario que todos ustedes escuchen la historia de Zuko, para que comprendan lo complicada que ha sido su vida.

* * *

_Desde que Ursa, la madre de Zuko, desapareció del palacio,__ la vida de mi sobrino se convirtió en un infierno. Zuko se esforzaba al máximo por lograr la aceptación de su padre, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, Azula siempre era mejor en todo. Por eso Ozaí lo despreciaba y lo avergonzaba llamándolo: "débil", "fracasado", "sin valor". Constantemente le decía que Azula había nacido con suerte mientras que él había tenido suerte de nacer. _

_Ozaí fue muy cruel con su hijo. Lo humillaba públicamente y lo castigaba con severidad si no __cumplía sus expectativas y a pesar de todo, lo único que Zuko quería era que su padre lo quisiera, que lo aceptara, pero no recibió más que desprecios por parte de su padre y de su hermana._

_Una tarde, Zuko quiso entrar a una reunión en la sala del trono, pero le negaron el paso. Yo le dije que esas reuniones eran muy aburridas pero él insistió en entrar, porque quería aprender todo lo necesario para ser un buen rey, algún día. __Yo le advertí que no debía hablar en la reunión y le permití entrar en el salón… ¡Ese fue mi error!… _

_En la sala del trono, un general propuso sacrificar a la división 41 para ga__nar una batalla. Mi sobrino se opuso y habló en contra del plan del general. Por su abrupta interrupción, el señor del fuego se enojo mucho con Zuko y dijo que al hablar fuera de turno había cometido una falta de respeto y que la única forma de arreglarlo era con un Agni Kai, es decir, un duelo de fuego. Zuko miró al general que había ofendido y declaró que no tenía miedo, pero Zuko no comprendió..._

_Esa tarde, ante una multitud, __mi sobrino subió a la arena de combate, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su enemigo, descubrió que su oponente era el hombre que más admiraba… Zuko tenía que batirse con su propio padre._

_Zuko__ se arrodilló ante su padre y suplicó misericordia, pero Ozaí se enfureció con lo que consideró una nueva muestra de debilidad. Le ordenó que se levantara y peleara, pero el príncipe, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que no pelearía con él._

_Entonces Ozaí le dijo:_

"_Aprenderás respeto y el sufrimiento será tu maestro"_

_Ozaí colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Zuko y con una llama intensa… _

_Yo aparte la vista. No quise mirar el momento más doloroso en la vida de mi sobrino, pero no pudo evitar escuchar sus gritos inundando todo el lugar. _

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el campamento. Todos observaban con los ojos muy abiertos la terrible historia.

– ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó Katara – ¡Cómo es posible que su propio padre fuera capaz de quemara a su hijo!

– ¡Sólo un monstruo pudo haber hecho algo así! – dijo Sokka – Ahora entiendo porque Zuko no quería hablar de eso.

– ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Toph.

Iroh suspiró y continuó su anécdota:

* * *

_El dolor fue tan intensó que causo que Zuko __cayera en la inconsciencia. Un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada impregnó la arena. De sobra está decir que nadie se atrevió a moverse, hasta que Ozaí se retiro. De inmediato, yo subí a la arena y recogí el cuerpo inerte de mi sobrino. Las quemaduras eran peor de lo que esperaba. Zuko estaba en estado de Shock, cuando lo lleve a la enfermería. Recuerdo que pase toda la noche despierto, en espera de noticias. Pero mientras los médicos trataban de salvarle la vida a mi sobrino, Ozaí decidía su destino, en el salón del trono. _

_Ozaí dijo que al negarse a pelear__, Zuko había demostrado una debilidad vergonzosa y que un príncipe tan débil no tenía derecho a permanecer en la Nación del Fuego, mucho menos a gobernar un imperio. Por eso dictó su veredicto. Lo leí tantas veces que memoricé cada palabra. Decía:_

"_Debido a su debilidad y conducta vergonzosa, el príncipe Zuko queda condenado al exilió. Por decreto real se revoca su derecho de nacimiento al trono y queda desterrado con deshonor. Bajo pena de muerte, se le prohíbe el ingreso a la Nación del fuego, a sus colonias y mares que lo rodean y no podrá regresar, hasta que… – recuerdo que Ozaí sonrió con cinismo – hasta que encuentre al Avatar y lo traiga ante mi presencia. Sólo entonces podrá recuperar su honor y su derecho al trono"_

– _Pero hermano – le dije – El Avatar no ha sido visto en cien años._

– _Lo sé. La falta que el príncipe Zuko cometió es muy grave y sólo podrá perdonarse si realiza una gran hazaña, como capturar al avatar._

_Todos sabíamos que se trataba de una tarea imposible, que este exilio de Zuko duraría toda la vida y que en realidad era una forma elegante de decir "Nunca vuelvas". _

_Yo no podía abandonar a mi sobrino en un momento tan difícil, así que hice lo único que podía hacer. R__enuncié a mi cargo como general y le pedí al Señor del Fuego permiso para acompañar a Zuko al exilio. Ozaí acepto. Supongo que pensó que así se desharía de dos estorbos al mismo tiempo. _

_A__l día siguiente, se leyó la sentencia públicamente. En una camilla, Zuko fue transportado hasta su barco. Fue un alivio que mi sobrino estuviera inconsciente, para que no escuchara los gritos ofensivos y de repudio de su propia gente. El recorrido entre esa turba enfurecida, fue difícil, pero c__uando llegamos al muelle y vi el __barco que Ozaí había designado para Zuko, mi desilución fue mayor. __Se trataba de un pequeño barco que tenía casi un siglo de antigüedad. Ésta era otra burla cruel de Ozaí. La tripulación que le asignaron a Zuko p__ara su travesía por el mundo, consitía en: 3 soldados comunes, 3 maestros fuego, un mécanico, un cocinero y un teniente. Todos sabían que en realidad, esto se trataba de una sentencia de muerte. Después de todo, ¿qué esperanzas tenía un niño de 13 años, de sobrevivir en el mar, herido, en territorio enemigo, en un vejestorio como este y con tan pocos soldados?_

_Al menos Zuko no estaba solo, me tenía a mí a su lado. Ese día, a__bandonamos la Nación del Fuego… para siempre._

_Los siguientes días fueron muy dolorosos para Zuko y yo sólo podía permanecer a su lado, observandolo, lleno de imptencia. No tienen idea de lo que significa ver a un niño con quemaduras de primer, segundo y tercer grado en su rostro. No pueden imaginar la angustia de verlo delirando por la fiebre, __quejándose y llorando por el dolor. A veces se aferraba a __las sábanas con fuerza y se retorcía, sin encontrar paz. Yo me mantuve en vela curando sus heridas, cambiando sus vendajes y colocando compresas de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre._

_Después de tres días, __Zuko despertó, se veía tan débil que apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar. Me preguntó por qué estaba en un barco. Yo no quería que supiera la verdad, pero él insistió en hablar con Ozaí. A pesar de su estado, su único pensamiento era hablar con su padre para explicarle todo y pedirle perdón por su falta._

_No me quedó más remedio que decirle la __verdad, que su padre lo desterró y que no podría regresar a la Nación del Fuego, bajo pena de muerte. Al principio no lo quería creer. Decía que su padre no sería capaz de arrojarlo lejos de su vida para siempre. Tuvo que leer por él mismo el pergamino con la sentencia del destierro firmado por su padre para que se convenciera de los hechos. _

_Este fue el golpe definitivo para mi sobrino, que no comprendía por qué razón su padre lo había castigado tan severamente. Zuko lloró durante toda la noche. En un descuido mío, se quitó los vendajes y vio su rostro. Se enfureció tanto que comenzó a romperlo todo. Traté de detenerlo, pero en el forcejeo Zuko perdió sus escasas fuerzas. En brazos lo llevé hasta su cama para que descansara. Creí que con un poco de tiempo aceptaría su nueva situación, pero me equivoque nuevamente. _

_Me dijo que tenía hambre y fui a prepararle la comida__. A solas en su cuarto Zuko se cortó el cabello y después… las venas… Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero es la verdad. _

_Cuando regresé a su habitación la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Tuve que usar un __ataque de fuego para destruir la cerradura. Al entrar encontré a mi sobrino tendido casi sin vida. Esa noche, Zuko se debatío entre la vida y la muerte. Recuerdo que fue la noche más larga de mi vida._

_Al amanecer, el sol brillo infundiendo su fuerza__ y Zuko despertó, pero había perdido el deseo de vivir. Yo comprendí que necesitaba darle una esperanza por remota que fuera y le explique que no estaba desterrado para siempre, que podría regresar a casa siempre y cuando encontrara al avatar._

– _Pero tío – me dijo – cómo voy a encontrar al avatar, si nadie lo ha visto en 100 años. _

– _Sé que es difícil, pero si tu padre te encomendó esta tarea es porque confía en que podrás realizarla – le mentí._

– _¿tú crees?_

– _Estoy seguro._

– _Pero tío, el avatar debe dominar los cuatro elementos y yo ni siquiera he dominado las técnicas básicas de fuego._

– _No te preocupes por eso. Si tú quieres yo seré tu maestro y te enseñaré todo lo que sé._

– _¿De verdad?_

– _Por supuesto, pero te advierto que soy un maestro muy exigente. _

– _¡Gracias, tío!_

_Zuko me abrazó y aunque odia admitirlo, lloró en mi hombro y yo lloré con él._

_La esperanza de encontrar al avatar y restaurar su honor mantuvo a Zuko con vida. Yo sabía que la sentencia de buscar al avatar era una broma cruel, pero Zuko lo tomo muy en serio. Pensé que con el tiempo, Zuko se olvidaría de ese sueño vano, pero nunca conté con la determinación de mi sobrino que a partir de ese momento, vivió únicamente con el fin de capturar al avatar._

_Les he contado esto para que comprendieran que Zuko ha __pasado por muchas cosas difíciles: La muerte de su primo, la desaparición de su madre, el desprecio de su padre, los maltratos de Azula, el dolor de sus heridas, la cicatriz en su rostro, el exilio de su patria, el repudio de su padre y la deshonra pública. Todo esto era una carga demasiado pesada para un niño de 13 años, pero lo peor fue partir en una misión que todos consideraban imposible, buscando lo que nadie había logrado antes y lo único que tenía era un viejo barco, seis soldados y un aciano. _

_Zuko trataba de aparentar fortaleza, pero en realidad era un niño solo y asustado, que había perdido todo lo que tenía, que estaba lejos de su hogar y que lo único que quería era ganar el respeto de su padre y volver a casa, a donde no podría regresar… nunca más…

* * *

_

Todos se permanecieron en silencio y con la mirada en el suelo.

– Ya terminé de levantar el campamento – dijo Zuko sonriendo, mostrando la fruta quehabía recolectado – también traje algo de leña.

El grupo alzó la vista y al ver al príncipe sonriente…

– ¡BUUAAAAA!

Todos empezaron a llorar estruendosamente, mientras Zuko los observaba desconcertado.

– Tío, ¿qué fue lo que les dijiste? – replicó el muchacho molesto, pero su tío no podía responder. Estaba muy ocupado limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga.

* * *

– Por última vez tío, dime qué sucedió.

– ya te lo dije, Zuko. Estábamos contando viejas historias de mar.

– ¿pero todos estaban llorando?

– Eran historias tristes.

– No les contaste nada sobre mí ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto que no, ¡cómo se te ocurre!

– Bien, eso espero.

* * *

Durante la cena, todos fueron muy amables con Zuko. Katara le preguntó a Iroh cual era la comida favorita de Zuko. El anciano le dijo que el pescado asado. Entonces Katara fue al río para pescar uno y cocinarlo para Zuko. Sokka le ofreció enseñarle a usar el bumerán. Aang le confesó al príncipe que él había sido su más grande rival y que fue el único que estuvo a punto de capturarlo en varias ocasiones, a diferencia de Zhao, a pesar de que éste contaba con recursos ilimitados. Incluso Toph usó su tierra control para ablandar la tierra y que Zuko durmiera más cómodamente. Estas extrañas muestras de afecto terminaron por confundir al príncipe, que no entendía la razón de este cambio de conducta.

* * *

Mientras todos dormían, Katara, en su bolsa de dormir, no dejaba dej pensar en Zuko. Ella no tenía idea de todo el dolor que el príncipe había experimentado y de lo difícil que había sido su vida.

Después de pensarlo mucho, la joven se prometió que a partir de ese día, haría todo lo posible por ayudar al príncipe y hacer su vida más agradable.

– _No importa que él vaya a casarse con otra_ – pensó Katara – _Aunque nunca me quiera, aunque nunca podamos estar juntos. Haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para hacerlo feliz y compensar en parte todo el sufrimiento del pasado._

Con este pensamiento, Katara se durmió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una aldea lejana. Una carreta se detuvo para acampar en un claro del bosque.

– Este parece un excelente lugar – dijo la tía Wu – vamos a descansar. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Notas:**

El siguiente capítulo se titulará: La adivina.

Por favor escríbanme sus comentarios, buenos y malos. Me sirven mucho.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido.


	17. La adivina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**17. La adivina**

Por Crystal Violeta

Katara se levantó muy temprano, con la intención de hacer las paces con Zuko. En esta ocasión, Iroh preparó el té, mientras ella terminaba de cocinar el arroz. Cuando el grupo se reunió para comer, el ambiente era menos tenso.

Emocionado, Aang les explicó a sus amigos los progresos que había hecho con el control del fuego.

– Sabía que aprenderías muy pronto "pies ligeros" – dijo Toph – pero hace mucho tiempo que no practicas nada de Tierra Control. Creo que podría enseñarte unas cuantas técnicas avanzadas. Debes estar en condiciones para enfrentar al Señor del Fuego.

Aang y Toph fueron a practicar, igual que todos, a excepción de Iroh, que tenía que escribir varias cartas para sus amigos de la orden secreta.

Katara esperó a que todos se hubieran ido para buscar a Zuko. Lo encontró en un claro del bosque practicando una nueva técnica de control de fuego. El príncipe estaba de pie, rodeado por un círculo de fuego del que se desprendían enormes llamas en forma de tentáculos, que Zuko trataba de controlar con dificultad. Agotado por el esfuerzo, el fuego se desvaneció mientras el príncipe recuperaba el aliento.

– ¡Hey! esa técnica es como el pulpo de agua que le enseñé a Aang – dijo Katara, acercándose al príncipe, pero cuando vio su torso desnudo, cubierto con gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por sus músculos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente.

– ¿Estabas espiándome? – preguntó el príncipe.

– No. Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, pero me sorprendió ver esa técnica. ¿Estabas copiando mis movimientos?

– Más o menos. Mi tío me dijo que inventó una técnica nueva observando a los maestros agua y cuando te vi atacando a los Dai Li con un pulpo de agua, pensé que podría imitarlo con fuego, pero el fuego es difícil de controlar. Manejar tantos tentáculos a la vez resulto ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

– Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. Nos serviría como entrenamiento y tú lograrías dominar esa técnica.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta conmigo?

– Más o menos. Al principio me enojé mucho, pero ahora comprendo que los príncipes sólo se casan entre la realeza. Nunca con gente como yo.

– ¡Lo siento, Katara!, debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, pero no quería hablarte del compromiso porque temí que me odiaras.

– Bueno, pues no te odio.

– ¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras.

– Espera un momento – dijo abruptamente – todavía tenemos un asunto sin resolver.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Hablo de nuestro encuentro con los piratas. Aún no te perdono que me hubieras atado a un árbol.

– Fue para protegerte de los piratas – Katara se cruzó de brazos y lo miró inquisitivamente – Está bien – dijo Zuko con resignación – ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Katara sonrió traviesamente...

* * *

En La Roca Hirviente, Azula salió de una de las celdas más oscuras que estaban en el último piso de la prisión. En sus ojos había más odio que de costumbre.

– ¿Cuando nos iremos de aquí? – preguntó Mai – detesto este lugar.

– Eso es lo que me agrada de ti – dijo Azula con frialdad – que odias a todo el mundo, igual que yo.

– Azula, ¿qué va a pasar ahora que el avatar y sus amigos escaparon? – dijo Ty Lee con timidez.

– Seguiremos con el plan original.

– Pero Azula, si crees que él va a confiar en ti, después de todo lo que hiciste, es porque estás realmente loca.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó la princesa, mientras sujetaba el cuello de Ty Lee con su puño, y encajaba ligeramente sus uñas en la piel de su amiga - ¡Nunca, NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ESTOY LOCA!, ¿ME OÍSTE? Entonces la soltó y hablando para sí misma dijo – Es lo mismo que me dijo ella, pero no es verdad ¿Me entiendes?, ¡NO ES VERDAD!

– Tranquila, Azula – intervino Mai – Ty Lee no quiso insultarte, cometió una indiscreción, eso es todo – y en voz baja susurró – ya sabes que no es muy lista.

– Tienes razón – Azula recuperó su frialdad habitual.

Un guardia llegó corriendo, se arrodillo ante la princesa y le entregó un mensaje. Azula lo leyó y sonrió.

– Chicas, continuamos con el plan – y dirigiéndose a los guardias les ordenó –. Preparen otro halcón mensajero, necesito enviar un mensaje – con una sonrisa siniestra dijo – Muy pronto el avatar y todos sus amigos se pudrirán en esta prisión, igual que ella.

* * *

– ¡Katara, esto es ridículo! – replicó el príncipe que estaba atado al tronco de un árbol.

– Esto es justicia divina – Con una sonrisa, Katara camino al rededor de Zuko, hablándole muy de cerca, igual que el príncipe lo había hecho con ella, en su encuentro con los piratas – Realmente es muy divertido verte así, tan indefenso y vulnerable... yo podría hacer cualquier cosa contigo... y tú no podrías defenderte... – en este momento sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que casi podían besarse.

El sonido de un ave se escuchó en el aire.

– ¡Es un halcón mensajero! – exclamó Zuko cuando alzó la vista.

– Déjalo. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

– Katara, deja de jugar. ¡Esto es importante!

Zuko usó su control del fuego para quemar las sogas que lo ataban, de la misma manera que lo hizo para escapar, cuando la nación del fuego atacó el polo norte. Una vez liberado corrió a buscar el ave.

– ¡Zuko, espera! – Gritó Katara – ¡Eso no es justo!, ¡No deberías usar tus poderes!

Katara corrió tras el príncipe. Lo encontró leyendo el mensaje del halcón.

– ¿Qué dice la carta?

– Es para mi tío. Es un mensaje urgente. Tenemos que entregárselo inmediatamente.

* * *

Azula estaba en una torre de la prisión observando el mar. Los últimos acontecimientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, atormentándola día y noche. Entre sus pensamientos también estaba Jet. Por más que intentaba, no conseguía arrancárselo de la cabeza. Por un lado, sentía que lo odiaba por despreciarla y quería matarlo con sus propias manos, pero por otra parte… a su mente siempre volvían las escenas de pasión que había vivido al lado del joven guerrero. Aún le parecía que podía sentir sus caricias, se estremecía al recordar su olor y sus besos le palpitaban en los labios.

La princesa luchaba por apartar estos pensamientos pero no podía. Al fin decidió acudir a la celda de Jet. Lo encontró durmiendo todavía. Ella admiró al apuesto joven sumido en ese estado de letargo. Inconscientemente acercó su mano y acarició el cabello y la frente del valiente guerrero.

Inmerso en un sueño profundo, Jet se movió ligeramente al sentir el contacto en su piel y exhalando un suspiró, murmuró:

– ¡Song!

Esto dejo fría a la princesa, quién retrocedió unos pasos.

– ¡Guardia! – gritó.

– ¿Qué desea, majestad?

– Cómo pueden ser tan negligentes con un prisionero tan peligroso como este. Quiero que lo encadenen a la pared, inmediatamente.

– Cómo usted ordene, alteza.

– Espere. También quiero que averigüen si entre los prisioneros existe alguien con el nombre de "Song".

– En seguida, princesa.

Cuando el guardia se retiró, Azula se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quién rayos será Song? – dijo para sí llena de furia.

* * *

Cuando Iroh terminó de leer el mensaje, se puso a pensar por unos momentos, mientras acariciaba su barba. Entonces les dijo a todos.

– Mis amigos de la orden de Loto y los principales líderes rebeldes proponen una reunión para mañana al medio día. Ahí planearemos el ataque final. Preparen sus cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo.

El grupo entero levantó el campamento y en poco tiempo se encontraban volando rumbo a una isla, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

– No es peligroso que nos quedemos en una isla habitada – preguntó Aang.

– No – respondió Iroh – mis amigos vendrán disfrazados para no despertar sospechas. Además, la reunión se realizará en un fuerte abandonado, que está en la parte deshabitada de la isla. Ahí nadie nos molestará.

* * *

El grupo aterrizó en el patio central de una antigua fortaleza.

– ¿Qué era este lugar? – preguntó Katara.

– Fue la prisión más segura hace cien años, pero cuando un grupo de reos escapó de aquí, mi abuelo Sozin construyó una prisión mejor – explicó Iroh – la llaman "La Roca Hirviente" porque está en una isla, en el centro de un volcán y rodeado por agua hirviente. Esa prisión es tan eficiente, que nadie ha logrado escapar desde su creación. Así que los presos que estaban aquí fueron traslados a La Roca Hirviente y esta fortaleza quedo abandonada.

– Se ve tan frágil – dijo Katara – ¿es seguro quedarnos aquí?

– Sí – respondió Toph mientras tocaba con su mano el suelo – la construcción es vieja pero resistirá.

– A mi me parece que está a punto de derrumbarse – dijo Suki con preocupación – Prácticamente todo está en ruinas. Lo único que está en mejores condiciones son los calabozos del sótano.

– Todo esto es tan deprimente – se quejó Katara.

– Por eso es ideal para la reunión – explicó Iroh – nadie nos buscara aquí. Además, hay suficiente espacio para esconder a Appa.

– Al menos la cocina está en buenas condiciones – dijo Sokka agradecido.

– Sí, pero la mala noticia es que no tenemos víveres – agregó Katara.

– No hay problema: Hay un poblado cerca de aquí – Iroh sacó una bolsa con monedas de oro y se la entrego a Katara – compren lo necesario y no se olviden de traer té de jazmín, es mi favorito.

– Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a cargar las cosas – dijo Katara.

– Bueno, ni Aang, ni Zuko pueden ir – declaró Sokka – sin ofender, pero los dos son fáciles de reconocer – el adolescente observo a Suki y dijo – Suki y yo te acompañaremos, Katara.

* * *

En el mercado, Suki y Katara compraron suficientes provisiones para un mes. Sokka se llevó la peor parte, porque tuvo que cargar las pesadas bolsas de regreso al fuerte. En las afueras del poblado encontraron un campamento con una larga fila.

– ¿Qué estarán regalando ahí? – preguntó Sokka con curiosidad.

Cuando los tres jóvenes se acercaron a investigar vieron a Meng manteniendo el orden.

– ¡Por favor! Hagan una sola fila – decía la pequeña – la tía Wu los atenderá a todos pero tengan paciencia.

– ¡La tía Wu está aquí! – exclamó Katara emocionada.

– ¡Oh, no! – Refunfuñó Sokka en voz baja – la adivina otra vez.

– ¡Hola, chicos! – saludo Meng – ¿vienen a ver a la tía Wu?

– ¡NO!, ¡Sí! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sokka y Katara, respectivamente

– La tía Wu está muy ocupada ahora, pero si regresan en la noche, podrá atenderlos.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Katara con interés.

– Por supuesto. La tía Wu siempre tendrá tiempo para ayudar a los amigos del Avatar. Por cierto ¿cómo está Aang?

– Muy bien. Tal vez él pueda venir esta noche.

– Dile que aquí los estaremos esperando .

– Entonces vendremos sin falta. Adiós, Meng y gracias por todo.

Los chicos se perdieron entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que debían atravesar para regresar al fuerte.

– Katara, ¿cómo puedes seguir confiando en lo que dice esa mujer? Especialmente después de lo que pasó.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Suki.

– Todo el pueblo creía ciegamente en lo que decía esa mujer, pero se equivocó.

– Técnicamente no se equivocó – declaró Katara – dijo que el volcán no destruiría el pueblo y no lo hizo.

– ¡Sólo porque Aang intervino! Katara, cuando vas a entender que nosotros forjamos nuestro propio destino.

Sokka se adelantó unos pasos porque no podía soportar la insensatez de su hermana. Sukki se dirigió a su amiga.

– ¿Por qué está tan molesto?

– Porque la adivina le dijo que su vida estaría llena de angustia.

– ¿Y a ti que te dijo?

– Me dijo que había un gran amor para mí y que era un poderoso maestro de los elementos.

– ¡Eso es fantástico!, ¿De quién crees que se trate?

– Al principio creí que podría ser Aang, pero durante el festival pensé que se trataba de Zuko, aunque ahora, ya no estoy segura.

– Pero te gustaría que fuera Zuko ¿verdad? – Katara se sonrojó – ¡Lo sabía!, sabes ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja.

– Tal vez, pero Zuko tiene un destino que cumplir.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Sokka. Nosotros forjamos nuestro propio destino y por lo que he sabido, el príncipe Zuko tiene determinación para conseguir todo lo que quiere, sin importar lo difícil que sea.

– Pero ese compromiso lo hicieron sus padres cuando él era un niño.

– ¡Exacto! Si el compromiso lo hicieron sus padres, Zuko no tiene porque seguirlo.

– Pero Iroh dice que es la costumbre de su país.

– Katara, estamos peleando en una guerra para cambiar al mundo y corregir todo lo que está mal, y en mi opinión, obligar a una persona a casarse por la fuerza definitivamente es un error.

– Sí, pero...

– Escúchame, vamos a terminar con una guerra que ha durado cien años, derrocaremos a un tirano que es el supremo gobernante de su país y finalmente acabaremos con el imperio que esta dominando al mundo. Después de todo eso, será sencillo romper un compromiso de matrimonio.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy segura. Yo pienso que si en realidad amas a una persona, debes luchar por conservar su amor, contra todo y contra todos.

– ¡Gracias, Suki! – Katara la abrazó con efusividad – ¡Eres una buena amiga!

* * *

El resto del día, Katara estuvo pensando en las palabras de Suki. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Quizá era posible romper el compromiso de Zuko y tal vez… sólo tal vez, la tía Wu se refería a Zuko cuando le dijo que existía un gran amor para ella. Esto tenía sentido, si se hubiera referido a Aang le habría dicho que se casaría con el avatar, pero sólo le dijo que se casaría con poderoso maestro de los elementos.

Estos pensamientos animaron a Katara y alentada con nuevas esperanzas, le pidió a Zuko que la acompañara a visitar a una vieja amiga. Zuko accedió, pero cuando Aang se enteró de lo sucedido, se puso muy nervioso. El niño se las arregló para convencer a Sokka para que lo llevara con la adivina del bosque.

* * *

Azula estaba revisando unos mapas, en compañía de sus amigas, cuando un soldado le entregó un mensaje que acababa de traer un halcón. La princesa lo leyó con detenimiento.

– Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba – sonrió malignamente – no sólo atraparemos al avatar y a sus amigos. También a todos los líderes rebeldes. Mañana será un gran día para la Nación del Fuego…

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Katara y Zuko entraron en la tienda de la tía Wu.

– ¡Oh, no! Tú otra vez – exclamó la anciana apoyando sus manos en su frente.

– No se ve muy feliz de verte – le susurró Zuko a Katara.

– La última vez que la vi me corrió de su tienda porque le hacía demasiadas preguntas - Le contestó en voz baja.

– Por favor – imploró la anciana – dime que no viniste por más predicciones.

– Eso es justo lo que quiero – afirmó Katara.

– Está bien – suspiró la adivina – siéntate. Contestaré tus preguntas.

– Yo esperaré afuera – dijo Zuko. Aburrido se sentó en el suelo y recargo su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Como faltaban 4 días para la luna llena, había suficiente luz y pudo ver a Sokka y al avatar acercarse a la tienda de la tía Wu.

– ¿Ustedes también van con la adivina? – preguntó el príncipe.

– Sí – respondió Aang nerviosamente – vamos a esperar atrás de la tienda, ¿no es así Sokka?

– Sí, pero…

– ¡Vámonos! – interrumpió Aang y se llevó a Sokka casi a rastras. Zuko los vio extrañado.

En la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña, Aang encontró una abertura y se acercó para escuchar las predicciones.

– Sokka – dijo el avatar – vigila que no venga Zuko.

– ¿No me digas que vas a espiar a mi hermana?

– Tú sólo vigila, ¡por favor!

– Está bien – accedió en derrota.

* * *

En el interior de la tienda, la anciana y Katara se habían sentado sobre un tapete.

– Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Usted me dijo que había un gran amor para mí.

– Sí, recuerdo eso.

– Pero ahora estoy confundida, porque hay dos personas que se interesan en mí y necesito saber con cuál de los dos me voy a casar.

– Te dije que era un gran maestro de los elementos.

– Lo sé, pero los dos son grandes maestros, uno de fuego y el otro es el avatar, ¿comprende? por eso necesito más información.

– Está bien. Déjame ver tu mano. Mmmm, aquí dice que te casarás con un hombre muy importante y poderoso.

– Eso no me sirve – dijo Katara con impaciencia – uno es un príncipe y el otro es el avatar, los dos son importantes y poderosos. Necesito más detalles.

– Muy bien, muy bien. Déjame ver. Mmmh… mmmh… – lo único que puedo ver en tu mano es que él ha sufrido mucho y que su vida se rige por el honor.

– Entonces es Zuko – suspiró aliviada – su vida ha sido difícil y siempre estaba hablando de limpiar su honor... aunque... ¡Oh, no!... Ahora que recuerdo, Aang sufrió mucho al perder a su gente y a sus amigos. También estuvo a punto de morir cuando Azula le disparó el relámpago y al despertar dijo que necesitaba limpiar su honor. Tía Wu, tu predicción no me sirve, podría ser cualquiera de los dos.

– Exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres? – dijo la anciana con renuencia.

– Detalles. Necesito más detalles.

– Está bien.

La tia Wu encendió un fuego y cuando el humo comenzó a subir tomó la forma de una figura humana. Esta silueta de humo, difusa y sin rostro parecía ser un hombre adulto.

– El amor de tu vida está marcado con una gran cicatriz.

– ¡De verdad! – exclamó con una sonrisa – ¡Entonces es Zuko, no hay duda! porque Aang no... espera... Aang tiene una enorme cicatriz en su espalda por el rayo que le lanzó Azula. Todavía puede ser cualquiera de los dos, Tía Wu, ¿no puedes ser más específica?

La anciana resopló con enfado y dijo:

– Si te doy otra pista me dejarás en paz.

– Lo prometo.

– Está bien.

La anciana se sentó de nuevo. Arrojó unos polvos sobre el fuego. Una pequeña columna de humo empezó a elevarse y a crecer en espiral alrededor de la figura humana de humo, finalmente formó un círculo, que se colocó encima de lo que parecía ser la cabeza y empezó a descender con lentitud hasta llegar al cuello.

– Parece que la cicatriz no está en su rostro – dijo la anciana y Katara se mordió los labios llena de angustia.

El círculo de humo continuo bajando y al llegar a la altura del tronco, en la figura del hombre se formó un agujero que empezó a crecer hasta que el humo se desvaneció.

– La cicatriz se encuentra a la altura del torso – concluyó la anciana.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó Katara cubriéndose la boca ante la sorpresa. Ella se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Afuera, Aang sonreía. El niño se sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto que empezó a saltar de alegría.

– Aang ¿qué estás haciendo? – Susurró Sokka – acaso quieres que nos descubran.

Pero Aang seguía saltando hasta que tropezó con una piedra. Inconscientemente quiso sujetarse de Sokka pero los dos perdieron el equilibrio y por accidente resbalaron y cayeron en el interior de la tienda.

– ¡Aang, Sokka!, - exclamó Katara - ¿qué hacen aquí?

– Eh… bueno… pues… – titubeo el avatar – pues nosotros también venimos a ver a la adivina.

Katara casi no los escuchaba, estaba pálida, sumergida en su propio mundo. En ese momento el collar de su madre resbaló y cayó al suelo. La anciana levantó el pendiente y le dijo a Katara.

– ¡Ah! Este es un collar de compromiso – la anciana cerró los ojos y sonrió – pequeña, tú ya estás comprometida con el hombre que de vas a casar.

– ¡No, no es cierto! – corrigió Katara – yo no me he comprometido con nadie.

– Sí, si lo hiciste – dijo la adivina – según las tradiciones de la tribu del agua cuando un joven le entrega a una mujer un collar como este y ella lo acepta, quedan comprometidos en matrimonio.

– ¡Eso no es justo! – replicó Katara palideciendo – yo no conocía esa costumbre.

– No se trata de conocerla – explicó la adivina – en tu caso fue el destino. Tú vas a casarte con el joven con el que te comprometiste con este collar.

– ¡Pero fue Aang el que me entregó el collar! – dijo asustada.

– ¡Eso significa que voy a casarme con Katara! – exclamó el niño entusiasmado pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio las lágrimas de ella.

– ¡Tranquila! – le dijo la tía Wu – como te dije, existe un gran amor para ti, pero según tu destino están marcados tres momentos. Al conocerlo ni siquiera considerabas la posibilidad de un acercamiento, después la idea puede parecerte horrible, pero al final, serán muy felices juntos.

Katara observó a Aang y sin poder contenerse más, salió corriendo de la tienda en un mar de lágrimas. Aang intentó seguirla, pero Sokka lo detuvo.

– Será mejor que la dejemos sola.

Zuko estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando vio a Katara, salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque. La quinceañera corría sin rumbo fijo. Al fin, se detuvo en un claro. Ahí se dejo caer de rodillas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las empapo con su llanto.

* * *

Aang y Sokka se despidieron de la tía Wu y volvieron a la fortaleza. En cuanto se alejaron, la adivina le dijo a Meng.

– Recoge el campamento. Nos vamos inmediatamente – la anciana masajeo sus sienes con sus manos en señal de enfado – No quiero volver a ver a esa chica en toda mi vida.

* * *

Katara sentía que todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido en el aire y con el corazón hecho pedazos lloraba su desdicha.

– _Tal vez debería conformarme y_ _aceptar lo que todos dicen_ – pensó – _Tal vez debería resignarme, olvidar a Zuko y aceptar el hecho de que me casaré con Aang._

– Katara, ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó el príncipe cuando la encontró – Te dijo algo horrible ¿verdad?

Katara observó esos ojos tristes, color miel, que le derretían el corazón. Entonces se puso de pie, limpió sus lágrimas y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del príncipe.

– No me importa lo que diga la adivina – respondió ella – no me importa lo que digan los demás. ¡Te amo a ti, Zuko!, aquí y ahora. ¡No me importa lo que pase después!

Al decir esto, ella lo besó y él correspondió a sus caricias. Primero se besaron con dulzura, después con una pasión que hacía que sus corazones se aceleraran y les faltara el aliento.

Las manos de Zuko se deslizaron por el cabello de Katara, por su espalda y su cintura, mientras besaba sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros. Entonces él se detuvo y con la respiración entrecortada se apartó de ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella con extrañeza.

– Katara, si continuamos no podré detenerme.

Ella se acercó al príncipe y le susurró al oído.

– No lo hagas.

Con esta invitación, Zuko no se contuvo más, y desbordó sobre su amada toda la pasión que había mantenido aprisionada en su alma y en su cuerpo. Él recorría su frágil cintura, su cadera y sus muslos, mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por los endurecidos músculos del príncipe… de su príncipe. Sus alientos se convirtieron en uno al igual que sus cuerpos.

Y ahí, sobre la hierba húmeda por el sereno, alumbrados por la luna y bajo un manto de estrellas, los enamorados consumaron su amor…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Notas:

**1.- MUY IMPORTANTE:**

Es mi deber advertirles que nunca deben ir con una adivina. No tienen idea de lo peligroso que es. En esta historia (por tratarse de una ficción) la adivina acierta en todo lo que dice, pero en la vida real, no es así. Existen puertas espirituales que no deben abrir y en el momento en que acuden con adivinos, espiritistas, brujos, astrólogos, lecturas del tarot o de la ouija abren esas puertas espirituales y se exponen a serios peligros. No olviden que quién ayuda a esas personas es "el maligno" y cuando acuden preguntado algo, generalmente les dicen muchas cosas que son verdad (para atraparlos y poder engañarlos después) una vez que están convencidos les dicen justo lo que necesitan saber para destruirlos. No olviden que es "el padre de la mentira" quien guía a esas personas. Se los digo por experiencia propia.

Hace algunos años, yo me vi envuelta en una situación así. Leía la mano, tenía visiones del futuro y estudiaba metafísica ¿y era feliz? No. Mi vida era un completo caos. Finalmente fui con una mujer que me hizo una carta astral. Al principio me dijo muchas cosas que eran verdad, pero cuando le hice las tres preguntas que más quéría saber sobre mi vida, me contestó cosas horribles. Yo hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir si no fuera porque Dios me rescató, por medio de una amiga, que me invitó a leer la biblia y a tener un encuentro personal con Dios.

En ese momento cambio mi vida para bien. Renuncié a todo lo que era místico, quemé mis libros de astronomía y metafísica, y fui a una misa de liberación para romper las cadenas que me había formado al participar en cosas que aparentemente son inofensivas pero en realidad son peligrosas y contrarias a Dios. Desde entonces mi vida giró noventa grados. Ahora todo me salía bien y en este momento tengo una vida plena. Muchos de mis sueños se han realizado, a pesar de que la adivina me dijo que nunca tendría lo que ahora tengo.

Por cierto, una de las cosas que me dijo es que yo nunca escribiría, pero como ven, gracias a Dios, al menos en fanfictions ya he escrito varias historias y algunas como esta, tienen buena audiencia.

En esta historia iba a pasar lo que tenía que pasar, pero si Katara no hubiera ido con la adivina habría vivido un momento maravilloso, producto del amor, en cambio, fue el resultado de un momento de angustia y desesperación.

Por experiencia propia se los advierto de nuevo. Nunca vallan con adivinos, ni practiquen nada de estas cosas porque las consecuencias pueden ser más peligrosas de lo que imaginan y esto no es ficción, sino la más pura realidad.

**2.**- Quise escribir una parte de Zuko y Katara con el árbol, porque de hecho esa fue la escena que inició el Zutara.

**3**.- Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que sigan escribiendo. Acepto todos sus comentarios, buenos y malos.

**4**.- No se preocupen, todavía puedo incluir a todos los que envían reviews en esta historia. En uno de los últimos capítulos y en el capítulo final quiero incluir a todas las personas que han escrito reviews, si es que no les molesta. Puedo escribir el nombre con el que firman o si ustedes desean aparecer con otro nombre, sólo escríbanlo.


	18. La traicion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. La traición**

Por Crystal Violeta

Katara abrió los ojos, su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Zuko, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella sonrió y exhaló un suspiró. Intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarlo, pero no pudo moverse. Los brazos del príncipe la sostuvieron con fuerza.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó – ¿Estás despierto?

Ella notó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

– Zuko, suéltame.

– No quiero que te vayas – contestó sin abrir los ojos – quiero que te quedes aquí, a mi lado… para siempre.

– Yo también quisiera despertar todos los días así, en tus brazos, como hoy… pero no es posible – suspiró – tenemos que regresar. Los demás deben estar buscándonos.

Zuko abrió los ojos y contempló la mirada azul de su amada.

– Katara, ¡te amo!

– ¡Y yo a ti! – ella selló su oración con un beso y de nuevo reclinó su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el torso del joven.

– Katara.

– Sí.

– Anoche… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la adivina?

– ¿Recuerdas que perdí el collar de mi madre y tú lo usaste para seguirnos?

– Sí.

– Bueno, pues… Aang lo encontró y cuando me lo devolvió… bueno… según las costumbres de la tribu agua del norte, cuando un hombre le entrega a una mujer un collar y ella lo acepta quedan comprometidos... pero yo no sabía nada de esa tradición.

– Katara, no tienes que seguir una costumbre que desconocías.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero la adivina dijo que me casaría con el hombre que me entrego el collar.

– ¿Y por eso estabas preocupada? – Zuko sonrió.

– Es que me dio muchos detalles y todos apuntaban a Aang. Según ella, voy a casarme con él – Zuko dejó de sonreír.

– ¿Casarte con Aang?

– ¡No!, Por supuesto que no. ¡Te amo a ti, Zuko y nunca me casaré con Aang, ni con ningún otro!

– Yo tampoco me casaré con Mai – declaró el príncipe con firmeza – porque quiero casarme contigo.

– ¿Y tú compromiso?

– Voy a romperlo.

– Yo no te he pedido nada – suspiró con resignación – comprendo que eres un príncipe y que yo sólo soy una campesina que nunca…

– Shhh – él la silenció con un beso – Voy a hablar con mi tío. Después de lo que pasó anoche, comprenderá que tenemos que casarnos. Además, yo ya no podría vivir sin ti.

Los dos jóvenes se besaron de nuevo una, otra y otra vez…

* * *

– Katara, ¿En dónde estabas? – preguntó Sokka – te he estado buscando por todas partes.

– Me levanté temprano y fui al río a darme un baño, luego...

– ¡Es tarde y tengo hambre!

– No seas tan gruñón – replicó ella con alivio – El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

Katara empezó a cocinar, mientras los demás limpiaban el lugar para la reunión de los rebeldes. Unos minutos más tarde, entró Zuko aparentando naturalidad.

– Zuko, al fin llegas, ¿en dónde estabas? – preguntó Suki con malicia.

– Fui a hacer ejercicio – respondió el príncipe.

– ¡Ah, sí!, ¿toda la noche?

– Por cierto – Zuko cruzó sus brazos – ¿qué hacías la otra noche en la tienda de Sokka?

– ¡Nada, nada! – respondió Suki riendo con nerviosismo.

– Igual que yo – sonrió – ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo?

– Por mi está bien – dijo Suki y con una sonrisa forzada se alejó del príncipe.

* * *

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Sokka se dirigió con Iroh y le dijo:

– General, quiero hablar con usted, a solas.

– Muy bien – los dos salieron del edificio y caminaron entre los árboles – ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme sin que se enteren los demás.

– General, he estado pensando mucho y pienso que no es seguro quedarnos aquí. Piénselo un poco. El avatar y todos los líderes rebeldes en un mismo lugar. Si nos atacaran todo estaría terminado.

– Te preocupas demasiado. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

– No lo sé, general. He pensado mucho en el ataque de Azula ¿cómo supo que estábamos en el festival?

– Fue fácil, ustedes llamaron demasiado la atención.

– Tal vez, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que alguien les avisó.

– No estarás pensando que entre nosotros hay un espía ¿o sí?

– No, pero tal vez siempre hemos estado vigilados muy de cerca y ni siquiera lo hemos notado.

– Me parece que exageras, pero si te hace sentir mejor, tomaré precauciones para que nadie nos siga ¿Te parece bien?

– Sí, general.

Iroh movió negativamente la cabeza por la paranoia del muchacho, pero el viejo general no se dio cuenta que a unos pasos de ahí y oculto entre las sobras, alguien los observaba.

* * *

Tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, Iroh se marchó al pueblo para recibir a sus amigos y les encargó a los chicos que tuvieran todo preparado para la importante reunión. Suki y Katara se encargaron de la comida, aunque tuvieron ayuda de Teo y el Duque. El resto de los chicos terminó de limpiar el lugar y dejarlo confortable.

Gracias al trabajo en conjunto, todo quedó listo para el medio día. Sólo quedaba esperar la llegada de Iroh, pero como Sokka habló de sus corazonadas, decidió salir a investigar en compañía de Aang y Suki. El resto se quedó en el fuerte, esperando. Zuko conocía la bebida preferida de su tío, así que preparó una gran olla con té de jazmín. Harú se ofreció a servirlo. Toph, Teo, El Duque, Zuko y Katara tomaron una taza.

Katara estaba a punto de beberla cuando recordó que había dejado una olla en el fuego.

– ¡El arroz! – exclamó y se levantó para retirar la comida de la leña – ¡Uff! Parece que no se quemó – pero al tapar la olla, por accidente, derramó su taza y el té se deslizó hasta las brazas ardientes convirtiéndose en vapor. Katara sabía que Zuko había preparado el té y no quería que se diera cuenta que lo había derramado. Ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que no la habían visto.

En efecto, nadie se había dado cuenta. Los niños estaban ocupados charlando y bebiendo sus tazas, mientras Zuko estaba de pie junto a una ventana con la taza en su mano. Entonces, observó que Zuko tiró el té por la ventana sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. A Katara le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente terminó de arreglar todo en la cocina y regresó con sus amigos.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – preguntó Toph haciendo a un lado su taza vacía y dando un largo bostezo.

– Llegarán en cualquier momento – dijo Katara.

– ¡Hace mucho calor! – declaró la pequeña bostezando, por segunda vez – mejor vamos a esperarlos afuera.

Harú prefirió quedarse dentro del edificio, para descansar, pero el resto pensó que era buena idea salir a tomar el fresco. Toph y el Duque se dejaron caer sobre la hierba fresca y en seguida se sumergieron en un pacífico sueño, incluso Teo se había quedado dormido sobre su silla de ruedas.

– ¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Katara.

– Deben estar cansados – respondió Zuko con naturalidad – estuvieron trabajando mucho para arreglar este lugar, o tal vez sea el calor.

– Sí, eso debe ser – ella hizo una larga pausa y luego agregó – Zuko, ¿por qué tiraste tu té?

– ¿Me viste?

– Sí.

– Bueno… la verdad es que odio el té.

– Creí que te gustaba.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!, a mi tío le encanta, pero yo lo odio. Cuando estuvimos trabajando en la tienda de té, me enseñó a prepararlo, y aprendí sólo para hacerlo sentir bien, pero la verdad es que detesto el té.

– ¡Oh!, pienso que es lindo que tomes algo que no te gusta sólo por tu tío - dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y a ti te gustó? – preguntó con interés, señalando la taza vacía.

– Sí. Estaba delicioso – mintió. No quería decirle que lo había tirado por accidente para que no creyera que le había disgustado. La mentira surtió efecto, pues el príncipe sonrió.

– Espero que lleguen… – Katara bostezó – antes de que la comida se enfríe – y entonces, bostezo de nuevo.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí. Solamente tengo sueño. Anoche no dormimos casi nada.

– Descansa un momento. Yo vigilaré y cuando los demás regresen te despertaré.

– ¡Gracias, Zuko!, sólo voy a cerrar los ojos un momento.

Katara se recostó en el suelo y reclinó su cabeza sobre el pasto. Después de su intensa actividad nocturna se sentía sumamente cansada, por eso se durmió enseguida.

* * *

Aang, Sokka y Suki no encontraron nada sospechoso en los alreddores, así que regresaron al fuerte, sintiéndose más tranquilos. Vieron que Toph, Teo, Duque y Katara dormían plácidamente sobre el pasto y no quisieron molestarlos.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el general Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, el rey Bumi y un grupo de aproximadamente 30 personas llegaron al fuerte. Zuko despertó a Katara, que soñolienta se puso de pie y saludó a los recién llegados. De inmediato comenzaron los saludos y las charlas por el encuentro. Nadie quiso despertar a los más pequeños y los dejaron descansar.

– ¡Katara, me da tanto gustó verte!

– ¡Song! – exclamó – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? pensé que ya estarías en el Reino Tierra.

– No podía irme sin saber nada de Jet – respondió Song con tristeza. – Cuando el barco atracó en un puerto, todos los refugiados se fueron, pero yo preferí quedarme ahí, para asegurarme que Jet estuviera bien. Un día después encontré a Abejita y a Long Shot, pero ellos me dieron terribles noticias.

– ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Jet?

– Sí, Katara. Lo capturaron los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

– Es cierto – confirmó Abejita que venía llegando en ese momento en compañía de Long Shot – Nosotros nos escondimos durante el ataque a la Isla Ember, pero yo vi cuando la princesa Azula atacó a Jet con fuego azul y luego se lo llevaron herido.

– ¡Katara, tenemos que ayudarlo! – gimió Song – no podemos abandonarlo.

– No se preocupen. En cuanto la reunión termine, buscaremos una forma de rescatar a Jet. Se los prometo.

– ¡Gracias, Katara! – dijeron Song y Abejita al unísono.

Después de que los saludos y las presentaciones terminaron, el numeroso grupo entró en el fuerte y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de Iroh. Katara y Harú sirvieron el té que Zuko había preparado, atendiendo primero al avatar y a los invitados de honor, pero no esperaban a tanta gente y el té no alcanzó para el grupo de adolescentes. Zuko fue a la cocina a preparar más y Katara fue a servir la comida, pues ya era tarde y debían estar hambrientos.

Sokka y Suki, estaban en un rincón charlando en voz baja, mientras en el salón todos bebían el brebaje, a excepción de Abejita que no estaba acostumbrada a la ceremonia del té.

Iroh, bebió su taza de golpe, pero notó un sabor extraño.

– _¿Por qué es tan difícil que la gente prepare un buen té?_ – se preguntó el anciano, exhalando un suspiro.

El gran Dragón del Oeste, tomó la palabra:

– Estamos reunidos para planear la batalla final y poner fin a esta guerra. Después de cien años de espera, el Avatar, finalmente ha regresado y nos ayudará a traer la paz.

Un aplauso resonó en el salón.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo Aang – Me esforzaré al máximo y trataré de no defraudarlos. Aunque tengo que admitir que no estoy seguro de poder vencer a Ozaí, sobretodo, después de que perdí con Azula en Ba Sing Se.

– Joven avatar – explicó Iroh con un bostezo – tú no perdiste por falta de poder, perdiste porque tu guardián no estaba peleando a tu lado.

– Ya antes nos habías hablado del "Guardián del Avatar" - dijo Aang con otro bostezo – pero nunca terminaste de contarnos sobre él.

– Es cierto y por eso es necesario que todos ustedes se enteren de la verdad. Con cada nuevo avatar, nace siempre un guardián, cuya misión es protegerlo. El avatar es conocido por todos, sin embargo, la existencia del guardián se ha mantenido en secreto, por mucho tiempo.

– Abejita, ¿no vas a tomarte eso? – preguntó Sokka en voz baja, señalando la taza de té.

– Adelante – dijo abejita, arrastrando su taza y colocándola frente a Sokka.

– ¡Gracias! – murmuró con voz queda, pero no lo suficiente. Iroh le lanzó una mirada de disgusto por la interrupción y el joven decidió no tocar el té para no interrumpir a Iroh.

– El avatar y su guardián están destinados a encontrarse y si pelean juntos se volverán invencibles - explicó Iroh.

– Entonces, la clave para ganar la guerra es encontrar al guardián – dijo Sokka levantando su taza.

– Ya lo hemos encontrado y se encuentra entre nosotros – declaró Iroh con orgullo – El guardián es un poderoso guerrero que pertenece a la nobleza y se caracteriza porque siempre es un maestro metal.

– ¿Toph? – preguntó Aang con un bostezo.

– Toph es la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y la única maestra metal conocida, eso fue lo que me desconcertó al principio – explicó Iroh – por eso visité a los sabios, pero después de un cuidadoso análisis… – el dragón del oeste bostezó de nuevo – hemos descubierto la verdad… Toph es… una maestra metal… pero…

Iroh no completó la frase porque su visión se volvió borrosa. Entonces miró a su alrededor y notó como todos estaban bostezando y a unos se les cerraban los ojos. Repentinamente, todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se puso de pie. Cuando vio que Sokka iba a dar un sorbo a su taza de té, le lanzó un manotazo y la tiro al suelo.

– ¡Hey! – gritó Sokka molestó – ¿por qué…

Iroh le señaló con el dedo a los demás miembros del grupo que poco a poco empezaban a derrumbarse en el suelo.

– ¿Quién preparó el té? – preguntó Iroh sujetando la camisa de Sokka con desesperación.

– Fue Zuko – respondió Harú.

– ¡No! – los ojos de Iroh se abrieron ante la sorpresa – no puede ser, no…

Ante la mirada preocupada de Sokka, el anciano se desvaneció, al igual que el resto de los rebeldes…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por favor sigan escribiendo.

Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y gracias a su respuesta tan entusiasta, voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada sábado.

El próximo capítulo se titula: El triunfo de Azula.


	19. El triunfo de Azula

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**19. El triunfo de Azula**

Por Crystal Violeta

– El té ya está listo – dijo Zuko – retirando la tetera del fuego - ¿quieres probarlo, Katara?

– Será un placer.

Zuko le sirvió una taza a la joven y ella estaba a punto de beberla, cuando Sokka, Suki y Abejita entraron a la cocina, intempestivamente.

– ¡ALTO! – gritó Sokka – el té está envenenado.

– ¡Qué! – exclamaron Katara y Zuko al mismo tiempo.

– Todos se desmayaron después de probar el té que Zuko preparó –explicó Sokka.

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – replicó el príncipe.

– ¡Katara, Zuko es un traidor!

– ¡No es cierto! – protestó ella.

– ¿Cuál era tu plan? – inquirió Sokka – ¡Envenenarnos a todos y luego entregarnos a tu hermana Azula!

– ¡Yo no soy un traidor!

– Miren lo que encontré en la mochila de Zuko – gritó Haru al entrar y mostrar un pequeño frasquito de vidrio.

– Eso no es mío – se defendió el príncipe.

– Yo he visto ese frasco antes – dijo Abejita – lo tenía la princesa Azula en la Isla Ember. Jet se lo robó a Azula y después la princesa nos buscó para que se lo devolviéramos.

– ¡Zuko, cómo pudiste! – exclamó Katara al recordar que Zuko había desaparecido por largo rato durante el festival.

– Eso no prueba nada. Cualquiera pudo dejarlo entre mis cosas. ¡Katara, tienes que creerme!

– ¡Eres un traidor! – gritó Haru y con sus poderes levantó una roca del piso y se la arrojó al príncipe.

Zuko esquivó el ataque y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego sobre Haru.

– ¿Por qué tienes poderes, si bebiste el té? – preguntó Haru extrañado.

– No lo bebió – explicó Katara y dirigiéndose a Zuko le dijo – por eso tiraste el té por la ventana, porque estaba envenenado.

– ¡No, Katara! Tiré el té porque no me gusta.

– ¡Mientes! – gritó Sokka.

Al ver que nadie le creía, Zuko salió corriendo del edificio.

– ¡Atrápenlo! – ordenó Sokka. De inmediato, todo el grupo, a excepción de Katara, iniciaron la persecución.

Haru levantó una pared de piedra cerrándole el paso a Zuko y luego lo atacó con enormes rocas. Definitivamente, Haru había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que Katara lo había visto pelear, pero aún así, no era rival para el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko lanzaba ataques de fuego que Haru bloqueaba formando muros de piedra y contraatacaba, arrojando enormes rocas. El príncipe destruía los proyectiles que le lanzaban, con potentes ráfagas de fuego que hacían estallar las piedras en mil pedazos. Zuko parecía ser el vencedor indiscutible, pero cuando Abejita, Sokka y Suki se unieron a la pelea, sus ataques conjuntos le causaron problemas al príncipe.

– ¡Alto! – gritó Zuko – No quiero lastimarlos.

Pero nadie parecía entrar en razón. Todos atacaban con ferocidad. Únicamente, Katara, permanecía inmóvil observando la pelea, sin saber qué hacer.

– Hermana, ayúdanos – gritó Sokka – no podemos contra él.

– Katara, tienes que confiar en mí – imploró Zuko.

– ¡No puedo creer que nos traicionaras de nuevo! – dijo Katara al salir de su letargo – ¡yo confié en ti! – gimió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro – ¿Qué ganabas con este nuevo engaño?, ¿qué pretendías al hacer que me enamorara de de ti?, ¿burlarte para demostrar lo estúpida que soy?

– Katara yo nunca te he mentido.

– ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta para creerte otra vez! – ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

– ¡Katara, espera! – gritó Zuko, bajando la guardia por un segundo. Aprovechando el breve descuido del príncipe, Haru arrojó una serie de rocas, que Zuko trató de esquivar, pero fue tarde. Logró evadir las primeras, pero la tercera lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – preguntó Haru tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Tenemos que inmovilizarlo – respondió Suki – podemos amarrarlo con unas sogas.

– Eso no servirá – dijo Sokka – Zuko puede quemar las cuerdas y escapar con facilidad, tal como lo hizo en el polo norte.

– Yo puedo aprisionarlo con rocas – sugirió Haru.

– Esa no es buena idea – declaró Sokka – he visto a Azula destruir las rocas con su fuego. Parece que lo único que puede detener a un maestro fuego es el metal.

– Podemos encadenarlo en el calabozo del sótano – dijo Suki – ahí había cadenas y grilletes, y podremos encerrarlo para que no escape.

– Buena idea – aceptó Sokka.

* * *

– Sokka ¿estás seguro que hacemos lo correcto? – preguntó Suki – su cabeza está sangrando mucho. Tal vez deberíamos… no sé… vendarlo.

– No te preocupes. Estará bien, Zuko es muy resistente – respondió el guerrero de la tribu agua, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del príncipe con ayuda de Haru.

Las muñecas de Zuko quedaron encadenadas a la pared de la celda, igual que sus tobillos y aunque seguía inconsciente, los chicos cerraron la reja de la celda y la puerta de la prisión con llave, para asegurarse que no pudiera escapar. Terminada su tarea, volvieron al salón principal.

* * *

Cuando el grupo entró en el fuerte, encontraron a Katara llorando, con Aang en sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo permití que pasara esto? – dijo la joven, mientras apretaba el cuerpo inerte del avatar.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sokka.

– Parece que está bien, solamente está dormido – respondió Katara

– Tal vez Zuko quería dormirnos a todos para apresarnos y entregarnos a su padre – explicó Sokka – Nunca debimos confiar en él.

– Yo juré que cuidaría de Aang – dijo Katara con un suspiro – un día le dije a Zuko que si…

– ¡AUXILIO! – gritó Toph – ¡Katara, ayúdame!

Los cinco chicos corrieron al escuchar a la niña.

– Toph, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Katara sorprendida.

– ¿Katara, en donde estás? – dijo Toph alarmada, mientras tentaleaba el suelo

– Aquí, Toph. Dime qué pasa.

– ¡Katara, no puedo ver!

– Nunca has podido ver – corrigió Sokka.

– Nunca he podido ver con mis ojos, pero con mis poderes podía saber en dónde estaba todo y… – la niña se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo, pero nada sucedió – ¡No puedo hacer tierra control! – gritó Toph – ¡y sin mis poderes, realmente estoy ciega!

Teo y el Duque despertaron de su letargo.

– ¿Chicos, cómo se sienten? – indagó Sokka.

– Bien – respondió Teo restregándose los ojos.

– Entonces el té no estaba envenenado – dijo Sokka con alivio – parece que sólo los hace dormir por un par de horas, pero… de alguna manera les quita sus poderes a los maestros de los elementos.

– Pero voy a recuperar mis poderes, ¿verdad? – preguntó Toph con verdadera preocupación.

– Por supuesto que sí – le dijo Katara – buscaremos la forma de que todos vuelvan a la normalidad – La joven abrazó a la niña con fuerza para darle consuelo.

– Un momento – dijo Sokka después de una pausa – si el té les quita los poderes a los maestros de los elementos ¿por qué tú puedes hacer tierra control? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Harú. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué te sorprendiste cuando Zuko arrojó fuego? Haru tú…

Sokka no terminó la frase, cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y luego se cerró, dejándolo atrapado. Únicamente, sus hombros y su cabeza quedaron al descubierto.

– ¡Haru! – Exclamó Katara – ¿por qué…?

Una pila de rocas se elevó del suelo dejando aprisionada a Katara. La joven solamente podía mover el cuello y su cabeza. Ella trató de liberarse, sin conseguirlo.

– ¿Haru que estás haciendo?

– Acaso no es obvio – dijo Sokka – Haru es el traidor.

– Entonces Zuko decía la verdad – dijo Katara confundida.

Haru intentó aprisionar a Sukki, pero ella era muy rápida y lograba esquivar todos los ataques del maestro tierra.

– Ríndete y libera a mis amigos – ordenó la valiente líder de las guerreras Kioshi.

– Eso no será posible – dijo una voz que todos reconocieron.

– ¡AZULA! – gritaron en coro al ver a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

De inmediato, Sukki y Abejita tomaron posición de ataque, pero bastó un chasquido de los dedos de la princesa, para que docenas de soldados se acercaran rodeándolas.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, un trío de soldados comunes se encargaron de Toph, Duque y Teo. Abejita se defendía contra dos maestros fuego y Suki peleaba con habilidad contra cuatro agentes Dai Li. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban en desventaja. La última en rendirse fue Suki, pero al final, la superioridad numérica se impuso y todos fueron capturados por el enemigo.

– Haru, ¡por favor, tienes que ayudarnos! – suplicó Katara haciendo esfuerzos por escapar pero Haru la miró en silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Lo siento, Katara, pero ahora trabajo para Azula!

– ¿Cuánto dinero te ofreció Azula para que nos traicionaras?

– No me juzgues mal, Katara. Te juró que ni por todo el oro del mundo abandonaría a mis amigos.

– ¿Entonces, por qué nos traicionaste?

– Por mi padre. Mi papá acababa de salir de una nave prisión y ahora está de nuevo en otra prisión aún peor que la anterior. Yo lo conozco y sé que no soportará mucho tiempo el encierro – Haru exhaló un suspiro – El día que capturamos a Azula, me dijo que si no la ayudaba, ella personalmente torturaría a mi papá, hasta matarlo. ¡Por favor, comprende que no podía abandonar a mi padre!

Katara le escupió a la cara.

– ¡Eres un miserable! – gritó – mi papá también está en prisión y no por eso le doy la espalda a mis amigos.

– Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí – dijo Azula cruzándose de brazos – La sucia campesina de la tribu del agua. No sé que pudo verte Jet – Azula acercó sus uñas al rostro de Katara y advirtió – quiero ver la expresión de Jet cuando yo termine contigo.

– Dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie – replicó Haru.

– ¡Ah, sí! – Azula resopló con enfado – me había olvidado de ti. Dime, ¿todos bebieron el elixir?

– Sí princesa. Todos menos Zuko. Parece que él tiró el té.

– No me sorprende – dijo Azula – olvide advertirte que Zuko y yo odiamos el té. Cuando éramos niños, mi tío nos obligaba a beberlo, pero cuando no nos veía, lo tirábamos. Eso es quizá lo único que Zuzu y yo tenemos en común. En fin, ¿en dónde está mi hermano, ahora?

– Esta encadenado en una celda.

– Si Zuzu se dejó vencer por un grupo de tontos, entonces es más patético de lo que yo pensaba.

– ¡No vas a ganar, Azula! – replicó Katara.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¡ya triunfe! – dijo sonriente.

– Por el momento, pero en cuanto Aang despierte te derrotará – amenazó Katara reuniendo todo su valor.

Una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios de Azula.

– El avatar y los demás, despertarán en una prisión y sin poderes –Azula sonrió – Déjame explicarte algo, campesina. Todos los que beben el "elixir nulificador" por primera vez, pierden sus poderes por semanas, un segundo tomo los anula por años, pero si lo ingieren por tercera vez, perderán sus poderes… para siempre – Azula hizo una mueca de satisfacción – pero no me mires así. Todos ustedes serán ejecutados antes de darles el segundo tomo, menos el avatar, por supuesto, porque si él muere reencarnará de nuevo y no queremos que eso suceda. Él será el único que reciba los tres tomos del elixir y cuando pierda sus poderes para siempre, lo mantendremos con vida, por mucho, mucho tiempo, claro que me encargaré, PERSONALMENTE de que su vida sea un completo infierno.

– ¡Eres un monstruo! – replicó Katara.

– ¡CÁLLATE! Mi madre también pensaba que yo era un monstruo y pago las consecuencias. Sólo por eso dejaré que observes como destruyo al traidor de mi hermano y a todos tus amigos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con Zuko? – preguntó Katara sin lograr ocultar su preocupación.

– Él será el primero en morir, pero descuida. Aunque no lo creas tengo sentimientos – dijo fingiendo tristeza – voy a darle una muerte rápida, pero deshonrosa. Verás, en nuestra civilización un cuerpo debe ser quemado y sus cenizas se conservan como un recuerdo en urnas sagradas, pero en el caso de Zuzu… bueno, me aseguraré que sus cenizas no sean encontradas nunca.

– Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato – dijo Haru – Me aseguré que todos bebieran el elixir para que perdieran sus poderes y ...

– Todos menos Zuko – corrigió Azula.

Katara guardó silencio. Seguramente Haru creyó que ella había tomado el té, igual que todos. Después de todo, nadie la vio cuando derramó accidentalmente la taza. Además, Haru debió haberla visto dormir y seguramente pensó que se debió al té. Así que nadie sabía que ella era la única que aún conservaba sus poderes. Katara era inteligente y sabía que su única oportunidad de escapar consistía en que Azula no descubriera que aún podía hacer agua control.

– _Pasado mañana habrá luna llena_ – pensó Katara – _Esa podría ser mi oportunidad._

– De todas maneras, Zuko está atrapado y no podrá escapar – declaró Haru – Yo cumplí y ahora quiero que liberes a mi padre.

– Nadie me da órdenes – dijo Azula con escalofriante frialdad – pero ya que te importa tanto tu padre, creo que es justo que los dos compartan el mismo destino. ¡AGENTES DAI LI, APRÉSENLO!

– ¡Qué! – exclamó Haru al ser atacado por una docena de agentes Dai Li. El joven se defendió como pudo, pero a pesar de ser un gran maestro tierra, perdió ante el ataque conjunto de sus adversarios.

– No pensaste que confiaría en ti ¿o sí? – preguntó Azula con ironía – si traicionaste a tus amigos, seguramente me apuñalarías por la espalda a la primera oportunidad.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – le reprochó Katara – No debiste confiar en Azula.

Ahora, Haru se había dado cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras lo ataban con sogas como a la mayoría, comprendió que en lugar de salvar a su padre, lo había sentenciado a muerte, igual que a todos los demás.

– Ty Lee, hazlos dormir – ordenó Azula – Así será más fácil transportarlos.

La acróbata obedeció. Primero puso a dormir a Katara, después se acercó a Haru y vaciló un poco, pero finalmente cumplió la orden de su amiga. Después siguió con el resto. Mientras Ty Lee terminaba su trabajo, un guardia se acercó a Azula.

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, princesa?

– Encaden a los prisioneros y súbanlos al dirigible. Tomen todas las precauciones posibles, recuerden que son enemigos muy peligrosos o solían serlo. En cuanto a mi hermano, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando Azula vio que un soldado tomó con una mano al Duque, quién se sacudía violentamente, y que otro guardia empujaba la silla de ruedas de Teo, les replicó:

– ¿A dónde llevan a estos dos?

– Al dirigible, con los otros prisioneros.

– ¡A un niño y a un invalido! – exclamó burlonamente – ¡por favor teniente! Estos dos no son una amenaza, sólo son un lastre que no pienso llevar en mi nave. No tiene caso llevarlos a la prisión más segura de la Nación del Fuego.

– Entonces ¿qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?

– Llevenlos al calabozo. Compartirán el mismo destino que mi hermano.

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos, Azula empujo la silla de ruadas de Teo, que rodó por los escalones igual que su dueño.

– ¡Oh, qué lástima! – le dijo al adolescente que yacía en el suelo, con fingida lastima – ¡tu silla de ruedas se hizo pedazos!

Entonces la princesa se rió con satisfacción mientras pasaba de largo por el maltratado Teo. Un guardia arrojó a Duque en una celda y cerró la puerta de golpe. Al hacerlo, un puñado de tierra cayó levantando una nube de polvo. El guardia cerró con llave y acompañó a la princesa a la siguiente celda.

Azula disfrutó observando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano y la sangre seca en su rostro proveniente de su cabeza.

– Aunque no puedes escucharme, quiero que sepas que me alegra que sigas con vida. Así tendré el privilegio de matarte con mis propias manos.

Azula se puso en posición para crear un relámpago pero no concluyó su ataque porque el edificio empezó a cimbrarse, y una gran cantidad de tierra caía sobre ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Azula a un guardia.

– Son los motores de las naves voladoras los que están ocasionando esto. El edificio es muy viejo y puede desplomarse en cualquier momento.

– Tienes razón… mmh, si uso el relámpago con Zuko el edificio podría venirse abajo. Aunque sería divertido que él muriera aplastado. Esa sería una muerte digna de un traidor… Creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Azula, los guardias colocaron en la celda y en todo el fuerte, suficientes barriles de gelatina explosiva como para hacer volar todo el edificio. Después, dejaron un rastro de pólvora que conducía hasta las afueras de la construcción. Concluido el trabajo, Azula cerró con llave la celda de Zuko, subió las escaleras y colgó el llavero en un gancho a la entrada de la puerta. Ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de encerrar a Teo, en un calabozo. Consideraron que por ser inválido, no era peligroso. Finalmente, Azula le dio una última mirada a su hermano y salió del edificio.

* * *

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que descubrió es que tenía las manos encadenadas a la espalda y grilletes en sus pies. Las cadenas le impedían cualquier movimiento de agua control. Ahora, estaba tan indefensa como los demás, así que sus esperanzas de escapar se habían esfumado por completo. Lo peor fue cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Aang, Sokka, Iroh y todos los demás estaban encadenados, igual que ella. Algunos empezaban a despertar, para descubrir con horror que estaban a bordo de una máquina voladora de la Nación del Fuego.

– Me alegra que despertaras – dijo Azula señalando a Katara – quiero que atestigües la muerte de mi hermano.

Un guardia levantó a Katara y la llevó al borde de la nave. Desde ahí, un maestro fuego lanzó una ráfaga de fuego rojo que cayó en el camino de pólvora, formando una llama que avanzaba rápidamente hacia el interior del edificio.

Los ojos de Azula se posaron en el edificio esperando la explosión, pero nada sucedió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó furiosa.

– Tal vez la mecha se apago en el trayecto, princesa – respondió el guardia.

– ¡Eres un inútil! – la princesa disparó un relámpago sobre el soldado, que cayó muerto al instante. Ella resopló – Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

La princesa se preparó para crear el relámpago.

– ¡Espera, Azula! – interrumpió Mai, que en ese momento llegó corriendo en compañía de Ty Lee – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Acaso no es obvio.

– ¡Dijiste que no dañarías a Zuko!, ¡Dijiste qué sólo lo mantendrías en prisión para darle una lección!

– Bueno, en este momento está en prisión y ahora voy a darle una lección.

La princesa separó las energías para disparar el relámpago, pero cuando sus dedos iban a apuntar hacia el fuerte, un cuchillo pasó rozando su brazo, obligándola a desviar el rayo que cayó a unos metros de su objetivo. La princesa observó gotas de sangre en su brazo y furiosa lanzó una mirada asesina sobre Mai, que con cuchillos en mano, estaba lista para atacar.

– ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Zuko! – advirtió Mai.

– ¡Qué estúpida eres! – increpó Azula – ¡Te atreves a atacarme! … ¡A MI!, y todo por salvar a alguien que te engaña con otra – al decir esto miró a Katara.

– ¡No es cierto! – gritó Mai preparándose para atacar – ¡Zuko me ama y va a casarse conmigo! Él nunca me engañaría con otra.

Katara bajo la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora comprendía que Mai realmente amaba a Zuko y estaba arriesgando su vida por defenderlo y sintió pena por ella, porque sabía que Zuko estaba pensado romper el compromiso.

Azula y Mai se colocaron una frente a otra en posición de ataque, se vieron a los ojos y las dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, Mai con una serie de cuchillos que la princesa logró esquivar, saltando a un lado, y Azula con una ráfaga de intenso fuego azul que fue a golpear directo en el estómago de su amiga.

Mai gritó con fuerza al recibir el impacto y caer desmayada al suelo.

– ¡Nooo! – gritó Ty Lee y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a auxiliar a su amiga. La examinó rápidamente y descubrió que seguía con vida, pero su condición era seria y necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

– Ty Lee, aléjate de esa traidora – ordenó Azula.

– ¡Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible! – exclamó la acróbata alterada – Ella es tu amiga y sólo estaba tratando de proteger a tu hermano.

– Mai me traicionó y será castigada por eso.

– ¡Azula, por favor!, Mai necesita un médico – las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Ty Lee – ¡Tienes que ayudarla! Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan cruel.

– Mai merece morir en prisión como el resto de los traidores y si no quieres correr la misma suerte más vale que me obedezcas y te alejes de ella.

– ¡Preferiría mil veces compartir una celda con Mai, que seguir al lado de alguien tan despreciable como tú!

– ¡CALLÁTE! – Azula arrojó vapor de su nariz. No podía creer que sus dos amigas la hubieran traicionado – ¡Muy bien! Será como quieras. ¡Guardias, encierren a estas dos en un calabozo!

Azula estaba histérica, pero al darse cuenta que prisioneros y soldados la observaban hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para lanzar un relámpago.´

– ¡No lo hagas! – exclamó Katara. Mai había arriesgado su vida por proteger a Zuko y ahora ella lo único que podía hacer era suplicar. Poniéndose de rodillas imploró por la vida de Zuko – ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Azula simplemente sonrió con satisfacción. Ignorando las suplicas de Katara, se colocó en el borde de la nave. Preparó el relámpago y lo dirigió a un barril de gelatina explosiva que se encontraba en la entrada principal. El resultado fue inmediato. La explosión activó los otros barriles que detonaron en secuencia, causando que todo el edificio se viniera abajo y levantara una inmensa nube de polvo y humo.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron observar que el edificio se había desplomado por completo.

– ¡No! – gimió Katara. Su llanto fue sofocado por las carcajadas de Azula, que saboreaba su victoria.

– Siempre fui un prodigio, pero hoy me he convertido en la leyenda más grande en toda la historia de mi país – los ojos de Azula centelleaban con un perverso brillo – Mi padre estará muy complacido conmigo, porque yo he sido la única que logró capturar al avatar, a sus amigos, a todos los líderes rebeldes y por supuesto, al traidor de mi hermano – Azula suspiró – ¡Timonel!, diríjase a la Roca Hirviente – con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el´mayor triunfo de su vida, se dirigió a su camarote.

En cambio, Katara estaba deshecha. Aún de rodillas, seguía llorando por la muerte de Zuko.

– ¡Todo está perdido! – gimió – ¡ya no hay esperanza!

Entonces la gigantesca nave voladora dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha. Seguida por cinco naves más. Ahora, sin ninguna esperanza, el avatar, sus amigos y todos los prisioneros eran conducidos hacia La Roca Hirviente, la prisión más segura de la Nación del Fuego..

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Ya vieron que Zuko no fue el traidor.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo. Acepto sus comentarios buenos y malos. Sus observaciones me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo y mejorar.

Gracias a Pame Chan, tienes razón era Jeong Jeong, corregí el error de inmediato. Felicitaciones a Rashel Shiru, adivinaste que el traidor era Haru, eres muy inteligente.

El próximo capítulo se titulará: "La Roca Hirviente"


	20. La Roca Hirviente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**20. La Roca Hirviente**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Al atardecer las naves voladoras aterrizaron en el puerto de la roca hirviente.

En el sótano de estas naves, se encontraban las jaulas repletas de prisioneros. Entre ellos se respiraba un ambiente de desolación y derrota. Cabizbajos, los prisioneros no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra. Algunos, cómo Sokka y Suki, se miraban con tristeza, resignándose a su destino. Otros, como Katara, permanecían en silencio, mudos y sin esperanza alguna.

La celda más vigilada era la de Aang y Toph. El avatar, encadenado de pies y manos, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

– _Hace cien años perdí a toda mi gente_ – pensó – _todos los nómadas del aire murieron por mi culpa_ – un nudo se formo en su garganta – _y otra vez, van a morir todos mis amigos y las personas que confiaron en mí _– una lágrima resbaló por el rostro del niño – _otra vez les he fallado a todos. Le he fallado al mundo entero._

Unos sollozos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

– ¿Toph? – preguntó Aang intrigado. La niña ciega era la persona más fuerte y valiente que había conocido y hoy la veía llorar, refugiada en un rincón.

– ¡Odio sentirme así! – exclamó la niña – Sin mis poderes, realmente estoy ciega y soy tan… débil. Yo nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

– No te preocupes, Toph. Seguramente alguien vendrá a rescatarnos.

– Estás mintiendo – suspiró la pequeña – Sabes que ya no queda nadie que pueda ayudarnos.

– No debemos perder la esperanza.

La pequeña ciega, permaneció callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto rompió el silencio.

– Aang, ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros?

– No lo sé. Tal vez nos encierren en prisión.

– o tal vez nos maten.

– Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos – los dos niños suspiraron.

– Sabes, mis papás me dieron lujos y riqueza, pero a pesar de todo, nunca fui feliz. En cambio, viajar contigo y con los demás, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Aang, no importa lo que suceda, me alegro que estés a mi lado…

– A mí también me da gusto contar contigo, Toph – le dijo el avatar y la niña sonrió.

– Aang, quiero pedirte un favor – dijo la niña limpiándose las lágrimas con los hombros (o al menos lo intentaba) – No le digas a nadie que me viste llorar.

– No te preocupes – Aang sonrió – nadie lo sabrá.

Unos pasos alertaron a los niños. La princesa Azula y una escolta de guardias se detuvieron frente a su celda.

– ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos? – rugió Azula – ¿cómo pudieron dejar al avatar y a su guardián en la misma celda? Llévense a la niña a la celda contigua. Yo personalmente vigilaré el traslado del avatar.

Toph fue conducida a la celda en donde se encontraba Katara. Ahí, las dos permanecieron en silencio. Mientras tanto, los guardias se encargaban de Aang.

Azula consideró que los grilletes en manos y pies no eran suficientes (después de todo, Aang había logrado escapar de Zhao en las mismas condiciones y ella no pensaba repetir el error). Así que le colocaron un anillo de metal en el cuello, sujeto por dos cadenas que sostenían dos guardias. Además, rodearon los brazos del avatar con una larga cadena. Por si fuera poco, una docena de guardias rodearon al niño para asegurarse que no fuera a escapara, y a su vez, este grupo era seguido por cuatro arqueros Yu Yan, que tenían la orden de disparar al primer intentó de escape.

Con vigilancia extrema, Aang fue conducido a una góndola, la cual era guiada por un cable de metal. Azula verificó la operación, personalmente. El grupo atravesó el lago humeante hasta llegar al interior de prisión. La Roca Hirviente, debía su nombre a su ubicación, pues se trataba de una isla dentro de un volcán activo. La prisión estaba rodeada por un lago de agua hirviente que emanaba vapor de agua, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara sofocante.

Al bajar de la góndola, una docena de guardias los esperaban. Ellos eran los responsables de vigilar la entrada y salida de este vehículo, pues era la única forma de salir de la prisión.

Aang alzó la vista y contempló los altos y gruesos muros de la prisión. Así como las diferentes torres de vigilancia.

– Mira bien el sol – dijo Azula – porque está será la última vez que verás la luz del día. Aang suspiró y continuó su camino. El niño fue conducido por una serie de túneles. Bajó varios pisos y llegó a un pasillo oscuro. Caminaron por el corredor húmedo y frío hasta llegar a una puerta de metal.

Aang fue introducido en este calabozo. Lo encadenaron a dos postes de metal, con cadenas en manos, pies y cuello. Además, había cuatro guardias, uno en cada esquina. Dos eran maestros fuego y los otros dos eran arqueros Yu Yan. A partir de ese día, el avatar estaría vigilado las 24 horas por soldados entrenados, que tenían la orden de dispara a la menor sospecha de escape.

– Este será tu hogar por el resto de tu vida – dijo Azula triunfante.

Los ojos de Aang reflejaban tristeza, pero su mirada se fue perdiendo en la penumbra del calabozo, en el momento que cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Toph fue la siguiente. Cuando los guardias vinieron por ella, la niña suspiró:

– Katara, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo la pequeña ciega con nostalgia – Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la isla Ember y yo te dije que Zuko mintió cuando dijo que tú eras la única mujer que le importaba y que… que te amaba *(1).

– Sí.

– Bueno, pues, él no estaba mintiendo.

– Lo sé – respondió Katara con un suspiró.

Los guardias empujaron a la niña y la llevaron a la Roca Hirviente, con vigilancia extrema. Toph terminó encadenada, en una celda húmeda, sin más compañía que los insectos que se ocultaban entre las rendijas de piedra. Un guardia permaneció en la puerta, vigilando a la valiosa prisionera.

Iroh fue el siguiente. Los guardias lo sacaron de su celda, encadenaron sus manos al frente y esperaron la llegada de Azula. El anciano vio a Katara en una de las jaulas y le preguntó en voz baja:

– Katara ¿qué sucedió con Zuko?

– Murió – respondió mirando al suelo. Iroh sintió que un frío helado recorría todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Zuko estaba en el fuerte cuando Azula lo destruyó.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el anciano con interés - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esté con vida?

– No. No pudo haber escapado. Zuko estaba encadenado en la prisión.

– ¡Encadenado! – exclamó el viejo con sorpresa.

– Vaya, vaya, ¡si es mi querido tío! – dijo Azula con cinismo – Esta vez me aseguraré que no escapes.

Un grupo de guardias escoltaron a Iroh a su destino. Azula iba a la cabeza del grupo. Iroh bajaba las escaleras y se daba cuenta que conforme descendían de nivel, el ambiente se volvía más húmedo, frío y oscuro.

Todas las celdas eran iguales. Cuatro paredes de roca con una gruesa puerta de metal. Algunas tenían una pequeña ventana corrediza por donde podía entrar la luz. Otras, como éstas, no disponían de tales privilegios.

– Este es el último nivel – dijo Azula – es el lugar destinado para los mayores traidores de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¿Ese es tu plan?, ¿dejarme aquí para siempre? – preguntó con calma.

– No – respondió Azula con sonrisa siniestra – Permanecerás aquí hasta que te ejecuten, que sin duda será en poco tiempo, pero te traje aquí porque quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Un guardia abrió la puerta de metal y el anciano fue empujado al interior del calabozo. Un repulsivo hedor impregnaba el lugar. El sonido de goteras indicaba la presencia de humedad, lo cual incrementaba el frío. La oscuridad reinaba entre las cuatro paredes y eso que la puerta estaba abierta. Obviamente cuando la cerraban, la oscuridad era total. Azula ordenó que colocaran una antorcha en una pared.

– Esto no es común – dijo la princesa - pero me interesa que disfrutes de la compañía.

Dicho esto, Azula y los guardias salieron, cerrando con llave. Iroh permaneció unos momentos en el suelo, permitiendo que sus ojos se adaptaran a la poca luz. Unos gemidos provenientes de la pared opuesta a la celda llamaron su atención.

El anciano se levantó. Tomó la antorcha y la acercó a lo que parecía ser una figura humana. El bulto reaccionó, apartando su cara del fuego, que al parecer lastimaba sus ojos. Era evidente, que no había visto una luz por años.

Iroh palideció con el descubrimiento.

– ¡No! – exclamó horrorizado – ¡no puedes ser tú!..

* * *

Dos niveles más arriba de donde se encontraba el avatar, colocaron a la mayoría de los prisioneros recién capturados. Sokka, Suki y Katara, terminaron encadenados en la misma pared. Al menos, los tres estaban juntos… por el momento.

Mai y Ty Lee quedaron juntas en otra celda. Debido a su peligrosidad, las manos y tobillos de la acróbata acabaron encadenados a la pared. En cambio, Mai fue colocada en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de atadura. Aún así, Ty Lee observaba que la condición de su amiga empeoraba a cada momento, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla.

El resto de los prisioneros fueron trasladados en grupo. Los guardias tuvieron mucho trabajo y Azula supervizaba la operación. En medio de este ajetreo, un guardia se acercó y saludando con una reverencia, le informó que Jet había despertado. La princesa sonrió y fue a verlo, dejando el traslado de los prisioneros en manos de los guardias.

* * *

Jet alzó la vista para lanzar una mirada desafiante sobre la princesa. Azula sonrió al comprobar que el joven no había perdido su carácter.

– No me felicitas – dijo Azula – hoy he conseguido la victoria más grande en la historia de mi país. Hoy capturé al avatar, a sus amigos y a todos los líderes rebeldes.

– Mientes – respondió Jet con serenidad.

– No miento. Tus amigos también están aquí.

– Conozco a Aang. No pudiste haberlo atrapado.

– Lo hice y ahora no hay nadie que puede ayudarlos – Azula se acercó a Jet – sabes, en tres meses cumpliré 16 años, edad en que podré casarme.

– No me digas que quieres casarte conmigo – sonrió burlonamente.

– No seas tonto. Nunca permitirían que alguien de la nobleza como yo, se casé con un plebeyo y menos de otra nación – Azula acarició los hombros del guerrero – estaba pensando en casarme con algún noble de mi país, alguien manipulable para guardar las apariencias y después tú y yo podríamos…

– ¡Lo siento! yo nunca seré tu juguete – interrumpió con orgullo.

– Lo sé y eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Eres el primero que no me temé – Azula acercó sus labios para besarlo, pero Jet se apartó. Esto la molestó.

– Más vale que seas amable conmigo – le advirtió peligrosamente – tú y tus amigos están en mi poder ahora. Si no te sometes a mi voluntad, te aseguro que la pasarás muy mal… ¿y bien?... ¿qué me dices ahora?

Jet le escupió a la cara y Azula rugió furiosa.

– ¡VAS A LAMENTAR ESTO! – gritó apretando los dientes y limpiándose el rostro - ¡Juró que lo lamentarás!, GUARDIAS – al escuchar su llamado, dos soldados entraron – Denle a este bastardo una lección que nunca olvide.

Los guardias obedecieron la orden. Azula dio media vuelta y salió de la celda a toda prisa, mientras en el interior se escuchaban los golpes de los guardias y los quejidos de Jet.

* * *

En los pisos superiores, se encontraban los cuartos para los interrogatorios. Había celdas de roca, de metal y de madera. Cada una era ideal para un tipo particular de prisionero. Por ejemplo, Harú estaba siendo interrogado en una celda de metal, en donde sus poderes de Maestro Tierra eran inútiles. El joven permanecía atado a una silla, en donde dos guardias le daban una paliza.

Cuando la princesa Azula se incluyó en el interrogatorio, levantó la mano para que los guardias se detuvieran. Entonces ella se acercó al maestro tierra y le dijo:

– Soy demasiado lista para ti y sé reconocer cuando la gente me miente, así que esta vez, quiero que me digas toda la verdad – Azula camino alrededor del joven mientras hablaba – En nuestras conversaciones pasadas, no habías sido completamente sincero conmigo. Sé que estas ocultándome información valiosa y quiero saber qué es. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme todo lo que sabes, o quieres que los guardias continúen? – Azula sonrió – es tu decisión.

* * *

Aún inconsciente, Mai se quejaba. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, en señal de dolor y el sudor empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Ty Lee la observaba con atención, sin que pudiera hacer nada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y escuchó la escalofriante voz de Azula.

– No quería que mis amigas estuvieran solas y por eso les traje compañía. Un chasquido de sus dedos fue la señal para que dos guardias entraran con Haru arrastrando.

– ¡Haru! – exclamó la acróbata al ver el estado lamentable en que se encontraba el joven – Azula, ¿por qué haces esto?

– ¡Porque me traicionaste! – respondió con rabia – De todas las personas del mundo, jamás creí que tú te pusieras en mi contra, pero lo hiciste y ahora pagarás el precio, pero antes, vas a ver morir "lentamente" a todos los que quieres.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Haru levantó la cabeza. Azula lo observó y le dijo:

– ¡Ah, no lo sabías! Ty Lee ha estado interesada en ti desde el día del festival en la isla Ember, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

– ¡Basta, Azula! – exclamó Ty Lee con los ojos vidriosos – no tienes que hacer esto.

– Bien, bien. Es mejor dejar a los enamorados solos. Disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda de vida.

* * *

Ya estaba oscurecido cuando concluyó el traslado de los prisioneros. Esta tarea requirió más tiempo de lo esperado, por lo que la princesa terminó agotada.

Al final del día, un guardia le entregó la lista de los prisioneros capturados. Azula los revisó con detalle, pero su mirada se detuvo en un nombre en particular.

– ¿Quién es Song? – preguntó con interés.

* * *

Azula y una escolta de dos guardias, entraron a la celda de Jet. El joven estaba irreconocible. Su boca y nariz sangraban profusamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, al igual que su cara. Los guardias lo habían golpeado sin compasión. Satisfecha Azula les ordenó a los dos verdugos que se retiraran. A pesar de todo, el joven, encadenado a la pared, intentó pararse lo más erguido posible.

– ¿Listo para suplicar? – preguntó la princesa.

– Preferiría morir.

– Veo que sigues tan orgulloso como siempre. Me pregunto si te comportarás igual si lastimo a tus amigos.

– Puedes hacer lo quieras. Si hay algo que tenemos en común tú y yo, es nuestro egoísmo – respondió sin inmutarse, porque sabía que si mostraba interés en sus amigos, Azula tomaría venganza con ellos.

– ¡Cuidado!, No sabes las cosas que se me pueden ocurrir. Por cierto, te dije que tengo a… Katara – Azula observó a Jet con atención en espera de una reacción.

– Ella me dejó por otro, así que no me importa lo que le pase – Era difícil aparentar indiferencia pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

– Me alegra escuchar eso y ¿qué hay de Song?

– No sé a quién te refieres – Había que reconocer que Jet también mentía maravillosamente.

– Ah, no.

Azula hizo una señal a un guardia para que dejara pasar a dos soldados escoltando a Song. Cuando Jet la vio, palideció ligeramente, pero se esforzó por mantener el aplomo. Song, en cambio, no sabía disimular y en cuanto vio a Jet corrió a abrazarlo.

– ¡Jet, estaba tan preocupada por ti! – exclamó Song – ¡Por Dios!, qué te han hecho.

– Yo apenas la conozco – mintió Jet, mirando a Azula.

– Entonces por qué pronunciabas su nombre mientras dormías – inquirió la princesa.

– Ella trabaja en el hospital y estuvo curando mis heridas por mucho tiempo, pero no significa nada para mí – fue su intento por justificarse.

– Bien, si no significa nada para ti, entonces no te importará lo que le suceda – Jet estaba lívido – Guardias, esta chica es escoria del Reino Tierra, quiero que se diviertan con ella, frente al prisionero.

– ¡QUÉ! – Exclamó Jet alterado. Los tres guardias observaron a la joven con pensamientos inmundos, mientras otro guardia esperaba afuera.

– Es muy bonita – dijo uno de ellos mientras se aproximaba a la jovencita para besarla a la fuerza. Song trató de correr pero fue inútil. Uno de los guardias la sujetó mientras el otro besaba sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros.

– ¡NO!, ¡NO, POR FAVOR! – suplicaba Song, pero sus ruegos eran ignorados por los guardias.

– ¡Está bien, está bien!, Tu ganas, Azula – dijo Jet – Haré lo que quieras, pero detén esto.

– No te escucho suplicar – increpó la princesa.

– ¡Te suplico que la dejes en paz!, ¡por favor, Azula! Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala ir. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

– Te dije que terminarías suplicando – dijo Azula con satisfacción – Ahora escúchame. Tú me rechazaste y a mí nadie me desprecia y vive para contarlo – los ojos de Azula resplandecían como llamas ardientes – y si tanto te interesa la chica, vas a tener el privilegio de ver como es usada por todos los guardias de la prisión. A ver si la sigues mirando igual cuando termine convertida en una piltrafa.

– ¡Jet, Jet! – gritaba Song - ¡ayúdame!

– ¡Miserables! – gritó jet - ¡Déjenla en paz!

Jet hacía desesperados esfuerzos por soltarse, pero era inútil. Si estuviera libre, se encargaría de esos guardias con sus propias manos, pero en su condición actual, no podía hacer nada. El guerrero tiraba con tanta fuerza de sus cadenas, que la sangre empezaba a brotar de sus muñecas. Lleno de impotencia, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, mientras Azula sonreía con orgullo.

La princesa se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda. Un guardia se quedó vigilando la entrada, mientras los otros tres cumplían con su tarea. Todavía en el pasillo, Azula escuchó el sonido de tela rasgarse y los gritos de Song y de Jet, mezclándose con las risotadas de los guardias. Satisfecha, Azula sonrió.

En ese momento un guardia le informó que había llegado un mensaje para ella. Azula tomó el papel y lo leyó con interés, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

La oscuridad se desvaneció cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. Azula encontró a tu tío de pie y en sus brazos mantenía a la víctima que sollozaba en su hombro.

– ¡Que conmovedor! – dijo Azula burlonamente.

– Siempre supe que eras maligna – le reprochó Iroh – pero esto no tiene nombre. ¡Ahora estoy convencido de que eres un monstruo!

– Sólo vine a avisarte, que mi padre ha dictado la sentencia de ejecutarte al amanecer, pero por la insolencia de tus palabras, voy a darte una muerte muy muy larga… guardias, lleven a mi tío al congelador y después denle el mismo tratamiento que a los demás. Mañana, todos verán a lo que se ha reducido el dragón del oeste.

Dos guardias sujetaron a Iroh y lo condujeron al congelador. Azula exhaló un suspiro. – _Este ha sido un largo día_ – pensó – _necesito descansar. Mañana hay mucho que hacer. Todavía tengo que encargarme del avatar y de la maestra agua. _

Con pasos lentos, Azula se dirigió a su propio dirigible. En su habitación la esperaba una ostentosa cena. La princesa se sentó a la mesa y miró a su alrededor. En otras ocasiones, Mai y Ty Lee le hacían compañía, en cambio, ahora estaba sola. _¿De qué sirve ganarlo todo, si al final estoy sola?_ – pensó, pero de inmediato recobró su orgullo y ahuyento esos pensamientos. Se consoló con la idea de hacerles la vida miserable a los demás.

La princesa se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cama. Todas las emociones del día la habían consumido. Esta noche, en verdad necesitaba descansar. Era cerca de la media noche, cuando Azula se hundió entre sábanas de seda y soñó con la gloria y los triunfos de sus hazañas y con los homenajes que le esperaban, cuando su padre la recibiera en el palacio.

* * *

El dragón del Oeste, apenas tenía unos minutos en el congelador, pero le parecieron una eternidad. El frío era tan extremo que sólo podía acurrucarse sobre sí mismo para mantener el calor.

Entonces, se escucharon ruidos afuera y la puerta se abrió. La figura de un soldado de la Nación del Fuego apareció en la puerta. Iroh alzó la vista y sonrió:

– Te estaba esperando…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Este capítulo estuvo medio cruel, pero era necesario por los eventos que van a suceder, pero no se preocupen, ninguno va sufrir una pena irreparable. Además, es lo último desagradable que les sucede a Jet y Harú, en este fic. Este episodio demuestra lo que todos hemos sabido, "que Azula está loca". Definitivamente es una de las mejores villanas que he visto.

Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo se titulará "El rescate" y veremos que las cosas cambian para bien. A pesar de lo difícil que será escapar, debido a la vigilancia extrema.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo sus comentarios buenos y malos. Muchos me ayudan a corregir errores y otros me sirven para saber cómo va la historia. Si recibo pocos reviews en un capítulo es porque no les gustó y esto es lo que me ayuda para irle dando forma al fic.

*(1) Esto ocurrió en el capítulo 12, de este fic. Zuko le dijo a Katara que la amaba y que Mai y las demás, no significaban nada para él. Entonces, Toph le dijo a Katara que Zuko mentía y esto ocasionó una pelea entre los dos. Sólo por si lo olvidaron.


	21. Zuko al rescate

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**21. Zuko al rescate**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

**Importante:** en el capítulo 19 Azula encerró a Zuko, a Teo y Duque en la prisión y destruyó el fuerte. A partir de entonces vimos lo que sucedió desde el punto de vista de Azula y de los amigos del avatar. Ahora, este capítulo regresa al punto de inicio (cuando Zuko y sus amigos están atrapados en prisión), pero esta vez veremos lo que pasó, desde la perspectiva del príncipe Zuko.

oo0O0oo

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos, Azula empujó la silla de ruedas de Teo, que rodó por los escalones igual que su dueño.

– ¡Oh, qué lástima!, ¡tu silla de ruedas se hizo pedazos!

Un guardia arrojó a Duque en una celda y cerró la puerta de golpe…

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Azula, los guardias colocaron suficientes explosivos como para hacer volar todo el edificio. Después, dejaron un camino de pólvora que iniciaba en un barril con gelatina explosiva en la celda de Zuko y que continuaba hasta las afueras de la construcción. Concluido el trabajo, Azula cerró con llave la celda de Zuko, subió las escaleras y colgó el llavero en un gancho a la entrada de la puerta. Ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de encerrar a Teo, en un calabozo. Consideraron que por ser inválido, no era peligroso. Finalmente, Azula le dio una última mirada a su hermano y salió del edificio…

* * *

– ¡Zuko, Zuko, despierta! – gritó Duque sacudiendo las rejas, pero el príncipe no se movía – ¡Teo, tienes que sacarnos de aquí!, vamos, ¡tienes que levantarte!

– ¡Lo estoy intentando! – replicó, haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por levantarse del suelo. Cuando al fin logró ponerse de pie, avanzó despacio hasta la base de la escalera. Ahí se detuvo y observó los escalones que se erguían ante él.

– No sé si pueda – exclamó con las rodillas temblorosas – puedo dar unos pasos, pero subir una escalera… ni siquiera tiene pasamanos o una pared para apoyarse.

– ¡Sí puedes, Teo! – Duque empuñó sus manos – yo te he ayudado con tu entrenamiento y sé que puedes hacerlo. ¡Yo sé que puedes!

Teo tomó un fuerte aliento y empezó a subir los peldaños con inseguridad. Cada paso resultaba más difícil que el anterior. A medio camino, sus piernas se tambaaron, incapaces de sostenerlo, se doblaron haciendo que el chico se derrumbara en la escalera.

– ¡TEO!

– Estoy bien – respondió sujetándose de los peldaños para no caer hasta el fondo. Descansó unos segundos para recobrar fuerzas y continuó su camino, esta vez, arrastrándose por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima. Ahí, apoyándose de la puerta consiguió ponerse de pie. Estiró una mano para alcanzar el manojo de llaves y cuando las tuvo en su poder, se recargó en la puerta y deslizó lentamente su espalda hasta sentarse. Con la manga se secó el sudor de la frente.

– ¡Bien hecho! – gritó Duque desde el interior de su celda.

Como todavía no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, Teo se deslizó por las escaleras, arrastrando su cuerpo con dificultad, mientras apretaba el manojo de llaves con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar abajo, se arrastró hasta la primera celda y sujetándose de los barrotes se puso de pie de nuevo. Avanzó con lentitud, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de Zuko.

– Teo, ¿qué es eso? - gritó el niño señalando una llama que bajaba por las escaleras siguiendo el camino de pólvora.

– ¡Es una mecha!, ¡Van a explotar el fuerte! – Con nerviosismo introdujo una llave en la cerradura y luego otra y otra, hasta dar con la correcta. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre el barril con explosivos, apartándolo de la llama que avanzaba imparable por el rastro de pólvora, evitando así la explosión.

Teo se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto por esfuerzo. Mientras respiraba agitadamente arrojó las llaves a través de los barrotes a la celda contigua para que Duque las tomara. El niño levantó el llavero y empezó a probar una a una cada llave. Mientras tanto, Teo recogió un poco de pólvora humeante y la acercó a la nariz del príncipe, que reaccionó con una estrepitosa tos.

En ese momento Duque dio con la llave correcta y salió de su celda. De inmediato entró corriendo a la celda de Zuko con llavero en mano, listo para liberar al príncipe.

– Zuko, despierta – Teo sacudió casi con violencia los hombros del príncipe.

– mhhh… ¿Qué…? – Zuko no terminó la pregunta, porque en ese instante un sonido semejante a una explosión (o a un relámpago) retumbó muy cerca de ahí. Las paredes se cimbraron y cúmulos de tierra cayeron por todas partes.

Teo y Duque intentaron protegerse, pero fue tarde, parte del techo se derrumbó sobre ellos. El accidente provocó que las piernas de Duque quedaran atrapadas bajo una pila de rocas y las llaves se perdieron entre los escombros. Teo corrió al lado de su amigo a retirar unas piedras, pero algunas eran demasiado pesadas para él.

El estruendo había terminado por despertar a Zuko, que al intentar moverse descubrió que sus manos y tobillos estaban encadenados. Entonces tomó consciencia del lugar en donde estaba. Le basto una mirada sobre el barril de gelatina explosiva que tenía en frente, para comprender lo que sucedía.

– Vete, Teo – dijo Duque, al descubrir que su amigo no podía levantar la pesada losa que lo aprisionaba – eres el único que puede escapar.

– No. No voy a dejarlos.

El príncipe empuñó sus manos con desesperación y con todas sus fuerzas tiró de las cadenas hasta romperlas (igual que lo hizo en la serie de televisión cuando liberó a su tío de los maestros tierra o cuando escapó de Zhao en el templo de fuego).

Sin perder un segundo, Zuko levantó la roca más grande mientras Teo jalaba a Duque para sacarlo de los escombros. Comprendiendo el peligro, Zuko cargó a Teo en un hombro, sujetó a Duque con el otro brazo y salió corriendo de la celda. De una patada abrió la puerta de la entrada y a toda prisa abandonaron el edificio.

Apenas había dado unos pasos entre los árboles del bosque cuando una intensa explosión resonó a sus espaldas. La fuerza del impacto los arrojó al suelo, sumergiéndolos en una inmensa nube de humo y polvo.

Los tres chicos tosían ruidosamente, mientras el polvo comenzaba a disiparse.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó Zuko

– Sí – respondieron los dos.

– ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿En donde están los demás?

– Azula se los llevó. Les dieron algo para quitarles sus poderes y luego, se los llevaron en esas naves – explicó Teo, señalando los dirigibles en el cielo.

– ¿Y mi tío?, ¿y Katara?

– Se los llevaron con los demás. Azula dijo que iban a la prisión más segura de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¡La Roca Hirviente! – Zuko se puso de pie, mirando al vacío – Tengo que ir por ellos. Ustedes… ¿estarán bien si los dejo aquí?

– No te preocupes por nosotros – dijo Teo – estaremos bien.

– Sí príncipe Zuko, ¡ve por ellos! – exclamó Duque con entusiasmo – tienes que liberar a nuestros amigos.

– Lo haré.

– Espera – Duque se quitó de la cintura una soga con una punta de fierro afilado en un extremo – Vas a necesitar esto. Nosotros lo usamos para trepar por los árboles.

– Gracias.

Zuko sujetó la soga y vio que las primeras naves empezaron a alejarse. Con la agilidad que le caracteriza, escaló uno de los árboles y corrió de rama en rama para acercarse lo más posible a uno de los dirigibles. El príncipe estuvo a punto de perderlos, pero afortunadamente, una de las naves se movía más lento que las demás y se quedó atrás.

Zuko alcanzó la rama más alta, hizo girar el lazó que Duque le había dado y lo lanzó hacia el dirigible que volaba sobre su cabeza. La cuerda se enganchó de la moldura del costado de la nave y así pudo trepar. Después, se balanceo de un lado al otro hasta que logró asirse a una escotilla, por la cual se deslizó al interior. Con silenciosa agilidad, se ocultó de los guardias y se dirigió a la bodega, en donde encontró varios uniformes de la Nación del Fuego. Tomó uno de ellos y cubrió su rostro con la máscara blanca que utilizaban los maestros fuego. Después subió a la cubierta, ahí descubrió la razón por la que esta nave volaba más lento que las otras.

El enorme bisonte volador del avatar estaba encadenado en la cubierta principal y parecía dormir intranquilamente.

– Se mueve – dijo el capitán – ¿qué esperan?, Disparen.

Dos guardias se aproximaron con sus cerbatanas y cada uno lanzó un dardo, lo que volvió a sumergir a Appa en un profundo sueño.

– Hey tú – le dijo el capitán de la nave a Zuko que observaba inmóvil – vigila al monstruo – y entregándole una cerbatana le ordenó – Dispara al primer movimiento. No debemos permitir que despierte y escape.

– Sí, señor – Zuko saludó al capitán de acuerdo al reglamento.

El príncipe montó guardia por horas. Observó que las otras naves ya se habían perdido de vista y temió que su actual vehículo se dirigiera en otra dirección, pero al anochecer vio en el horizonte la isla de la Roca Hirviente.

Antes de aterrizar el capitán ordenó una dosis masiva de tranquilizantes para Appa, así se asegurarían de que el bisonte no despertaría hasta el amanecer.

La nave descendió en el puerto de la prisión, junto a los otros cuatro dirigibles. Había una intensa movilización de prisioneros que eran transportados a sus respectivas celdas.

Zuko y el resto de los guardias descendieron de la nave y se formaron en línea para saludar a la princesa Azula, que se acercaba al muelle.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, capitán?

– Lo siento, alteza. Es que la bestia voladora es muy pesada y por eso nos…

– No me interesan sus excusas, capitán. Tenemos mucho trabajo aquí.

– Princesa – dijo un guardia recién llegado que la saludó con una reverencia – El prisionero Jet acaba de despertar.

La princesa sonrió y dirigiéndose al capitán le dijo:

– Quiero que organice a sus hombres y se encargue de transportar al resto de los prisioneros a sus celdas.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con el bisonte?

– Manténgalo encadenado. Voy a entregárselo a mi padre como un trofeo. Así tendrá el honor de matarlo personalmente.

– Cómo usted ordene, princesa.

– Ustedes tres acompáñenme – dijo Azula dirigiéndose a los soldados más próximos (Zuko entre ellos). Cómo todos usaban las máscaras obligatorias de los maestros fuego, la princesa no reconoció a su hermano.

Zuko y los demás siguieron a Azula hasta una de las celdas. Con una señal, les indicó que esperaran afuera mientras ella entraba con el prisionero. La tardanza de su hermana preocupó a Zuko. Entonces escuchó que Azula gritaba:

– ¡VAS A LAMENTAR ESTO!... GUARDIAS.

De acuerdo con el entrenamiento, al menos uno debía quedarse resguardando la puerta (como sucedió en el capítulo del espíritu azul). Así que dos guardias entraron a la celda, mientras Zuko permaneció en la puerta vigilando la entrada. Unos momentos más tarde, Azula salió de la celda a toda prisa. Se veía realmente furiosa. En ese instante se escucharon en el interior varios golpes y los quejidos de Jet. Zuko comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía hacer nada. Por todas partes había soldados que iban y venían con prisioneros. Así que actuar ahora sería una locura. Zuko apretó los puños y bajó la vista. Sabía que si Jet estaba aquí fue porque tomó su lugar, al disfrazarse como el espíritu azul, en la Isla Ember. En parte, esto era su culpa y los remordimientos lo agobiaban, pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que los guardias terminaran su trabajo, si quería ayudar a sus amigos.

Transcurrieron más de dos horas, en esta angustiosa espera. Finalmente, cesó el tráfico de guardias y prisioneros y Zuko asumió que el traslado había terminado. En poco tiempo, la mayoría de los guardias irían a dormir y solamente un puñado vigilaría los corredores. Ese sería el momento de actuar.

Zuko no había perdido el tiempo. Contó el número de pisos y pasillos de la prisión, la cantidad de guardias que vigilaban y calculó el tiempo que tardaba en terminar su ronda. Estaba preparándose para actuar, cuando unos pasos lo alertaron. Se trataba de su hermana, que se aproximaba seguida por tres guardias y una prisionera.

– _¡Oh, no!_ – pensó Zuko cuando vio que traían a Song – _Esto no puede ser bueno. _

– Ustedes esperen aquí – indicó la princesa a los dos guardias que escoltaban a Song. Azula entró a la celda, seguida por Zuko y el otro guardia. Los verdugos que golpeaban a Jet se detuvieron al ver a la princesa. Ella les indicó que el castigo había terminado y con un ademán, los despidió. Se veían cansados y sudorosos y no servirían para los planes de la princesa.

El príncipe estaba impresionado con el mal estado de Jet, pero se mantuvo en silencio observando la conversación entre Azula y el valiente guerrero, hasta que se mencionó el nombre de Song. Entonces Azula ordenó que entraran los dos guardias con la prisionera y Zuko regresó a su puesto, vigilando la puerta. Zuko no sabía qué estaba tramando su hermana, pero le preocupaba que hubiera involucrado a Song. Esta chica ya había sufrido mucho a causa de la nación del fuego como para soportar las locuras de Azula.

En poco tiempo Zuko escuchó a Jet replicar "QUÉ" y después los gritos de Song: "¡NO!, ¡NO, POR FAVOR!". Zuko estaba desesperado. Hubiera querido entrar, pero habría sido una tontería descubrir su identidad delante de su hermana y de todos los guardias. Por difícil que fuera, tenía que esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, los gritos de Jet y de Song iban en aumento y esto preocupaba al príncipe. En ese momento, Azula salió sola de la celda. Un guardia que venía por el pasillo, la alcanzó y le entregó un mensaje que la princesa leyó. Con una sonrisa, ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Zuko quería entrar a ayudar a sus amigos, pero no sabía a dónde había ido su hermana y si ella regresaba rápidamente, lo descubriría. Era arriesgado abandonar su puesto ahora, pero al escuchar el sonido de tela rasgarse y las suplicas de Song, no dudo más.

El príncipe ingresó en la celda y vio a Jet estirar inútilmente sus cadenas. En el extremo opuesto, uno de los rufianes detenía a Song, mientras que el otro arrojaba al suelo su vestido hecho trizas. El tercero la besaba salvajemente y acariciaba su cuerpo en paños menores. Esto enfureció al príncipe, que se abalanzó sobre los tres guardias. Con tres golpes certeros, los noqueo sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. Con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, Song corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Jet. Zuko le quitó la espada a uno de los guardias y se acercó a su amigo, quién lo miró con extrañeza.

– Shhhh. Soy Zuko y he venido a liberarlos. Quédate quieto – Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, cortó los grilletes que aprisionaban las muñecas y tobillos de Jet. Éste, se derrumbó en el suelo sin soltar a Song.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo Jet, mientras Song sollozaba en sus brazos – ¡Gracias por salvarla!

– Esperen aquí – les advirtió el príncipe – Necesitamos refuerzos para poder escapar.

Zuko salió a toda prisa para ocupar su puesto en la puerta. Afortunadamente nadie había notado su ausencia y había llegado justo a tiempo para que el vigilante encontrara todo en orden durante su ronda nocturna. Zuko sabía que necesitaba que alguien tomara su lugar como vigilante y para esto necesitaba ayuda. Así que tomó las llaves que colgaban de la pared y abrió la siguiente celda del pasillo. Ahí encontró a Long Shot, Abejita y a otros líderes de las fuerzas rebeldes.

* * *

Long Shot vestido con el uniforme de uno de los guardias, que estaban atados y amordazados en la celda de Jet, ocupó el lugar de Zuko como vigilante de la puerta. Song, vestida con la ropa de Long Shot, permaneció cuidando de Jet, mientras que Zuko abría la siguiente celda.

– ¡Katara! – exclamó Zuko – ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! – Ella levantó la vista al escuchar una voz familiar, pero observó confusa al guardia que tenía al frente – Soy yo, Zuko – dijo el príncipe quitándose la máscara. Katara no podía creer lo que veía.

Zuko cortó los grilletes con su espada pero ella permaneció inmóvil, observándolo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

– Katara, yo no los traicioné.

– Lo sé – respondió ella con un efusivo abrazo – Zuko, nunca más volveré a dudar de ti – él la apretó con fuerza, mientras ella cerraba los ojos – Creí… ¡Creí que habías muerto!

– ¡Ya ves que no!

– Zuko, no quiero volver a perderte. No podría soportarlo.

– Ejem – carraspeo Sokka – No me gusta interrumpir, pero creen que podrían liberarnos.

Zuko sonrió. Con su espada cortó los grilletes de Sokka y de Suki y le dijo a él:

– Libera a los demás.

– No creo que pueda cortar las cadenas como tú.

– ¡Usa las llaves! – replicó Zuko.

– ¡Oh sí!, las llaves. ¡Claro! Regreso en seguida – y se marchó dejando a Zuko y Katara a solas.

– ¿Tienes algún plan para escapar? – le preguntó Katara al príncipe.

– Estoy en eso.

– Ojalá hoy fuera luna llena, mis poderes estarían al máximo y podría utilizar la técnica de Sangre control, pero eso sucederá hasta pasado mañana.

– ¿Significa?... ¿Significa que aún tienes tus poderes?

– Sí.

– ¡No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso!

– Zuko – dijo Sokka cuando regresó – hay algo que debes ver.

Dos puertas más adelante, se encontraban Haru, Ty Lee y Mai.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Zuko desconcertado – ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

– Azula los traicionó – respondió Katara mirando a Haru con despreció. Zuko avanzó, pero se detuvo al ver a su prometida en el suelo.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Mai?

– Azula la atacó porque trató de protegerte – le dijo Ty Lee al príncipe – Cuando Azula iba a explotar el fuerte contigo adentro, Mai trató de detenerla. Las dos se enfrentaron pero Azula ganó.

– Debe ser una trampa o un truco – titubeo el príncipe – Azula no atacaría a sus amigas… – Zuko se encogió de hombros – o tal vez sí.Después de todo se trata de Azula.

– Ty Lee dice la verdad – declaró Katara – yo vi cuando atacó a Mai.

– ¡Por favor, ayúdenla! – suplicó la acróbata.

– ¿Crees que puedas curarla? – preguntó Zuko.

– Puedo intentarlo.

– Bien – Zuko detuvo su vista en Haru. No sabía quién estaba en peores condiciones, si él o Jet – ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dices tú? Seguiste a Azula y mira lo que te ha hecho.

– ¡Lo sien…to! – dijo Haru avergonzado – Yo… sólo q…quería salvar a… a mi padre.

– Haru, ¿tú también bebiste el elixir? – preguntó Zuko con interés. El chico herido sacudió la cabeza – ¿Entonces aún conservas tus poderes? – Haru asintió –. Bien, espero que ahora comprendas que la única forma de salvar a tu padre y a los demás es escapando de prisión. ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?

– Sí – respondió débilmente.

– Katara – dijo el príncipe – cuando termines con Mai, atiende a Haru.

– ¡QUÉ!, ¿Acaso estás loco?, ¡Fue Haru el que nos traicionó!

– Lo sé, pero yo también los traicioné una vez y ahora estoy de su lado – Katara bajo la mirada –. Pienso que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Además, lo necesitamos para escapar.

Katara exhaló un suspiró y dijo con renuencia:

– Está bien.

– Cuando termines con ellos, ve a ayudar a Jet, está en la primer celda. Él también se encuentra en malas condiciones. Yo iré a investigar en dónde tienen a Aang y a mi tío.

– Cuídate mucho.

– Lo haré.

Cuando Zuko se fue, Katara dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo ante Mai. De la humedad del ambiente, Katara reunió un poco de agua y examinó a su rival.

– Está muy mal – le dijo a Ty Lee – pero haré lo que pueda.

Katara iba a iniciar la curación, pero dudó. Mai estaba muy grave, sin atención médica moriría sin remedio y si eso sucedía, Zuko quedaría libre de su compromiso matrimonial.

– _Bastaría con no atenderla_ – pensó – _En su estado, nadie sospecharía nada, no habría reclamos, ni dudas. Yo no tendría que hacer nada, simplemente dejarla morir _– Katara se estremeció ante este pensamiento y luego recordó sus propias palabras: _"Yo nunca, Jamás le daré la espalda a las personas que me necesitan"_

Entonces Katara exhaló un profundo suspiro y con el agua que había reunido, inició la curación de Mai.

* * *

Un guardia de alto rango, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando Zuko saltó sobre él, sujetando sus brazos y acercándole la espada a la garganta, le dijo en voz baja.

– Vas a decirme en dónde tienen al general Iroh y al avatar o te juró no volverás a decir nada más.

* * *

Zuko buscaba un congelador en especial cuando se topó con dos guardias que vigilaban una puerta.

– Vengo a relevarlos.

– No es tiempo de cambiar de turno – dijo uno de ellos y Zuko no tuvo más remedio que noquearlos.

El príncipe abrió la puerta del congelador y una nube densa de gas helado escapo del interior. Con el uniforme de la Nación del fuego y la careta puesta, Zuko entró al congelador. Ahí encontró a su tío, sentado en el suelo y temblando en exceso. El anciano levantó la vista y con una sonrisa le dijo:

– Te estaba esperando…Zuko.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – le preguntó el príncipe mientras ayudaba a su tío a levantarse.

– Cuando Katara me dijo que Azula te mantenía encadenado en la celda, supe que estarías bien. Te conozco y sé que ninguna cadena puede detenerte – Iroh colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho – no después de haberte visto romper cadenas con tus propias manos.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí.

– ¿Tienes algún plan?

– Sí, pero debemos darnos prisa.

– Antes, tenemos que liberar a alguien muy especial.

– ¿A quién?

– Después te explico.

– Tío ¿qué hacemos con estos guardias?, los metemos al congelador.

– No. Ellos sólo siguen órdenes y el congelador es una tortura demasiado cruel, especialmente para los maestros fuego. Debemos pensar en otra cosa.

Iroh se vistió con el uniforme de uno de ellos, mientras Zuko se encargaba de atarlos, amordazarlos y esconderlos en un almacén. Ahí, Iroh encontró unas toallas, tomó un par y siguió a su sobrino.

* * *

El sótano de la prisión, era el lugar más frío y húmedo, pero también el menos vigilado, así que Iroh y Zuko no tuvieron problemas en llegar allí.

– Este lugar es horrible – dijo Zuko – ¿cómo pueden mantener a las personas en estas condiciones?

– Es aquí – El viejo abrió la puerta y los dos pudieron ver a una figura encadenada al fondo de la celda – Yo me encargaré. Tú libera al resto.

– Está bien, tío.

El viejo general, con llave en mano, abrió los grilletes que aprisionaban a esta persona.

– ¿Es él? – preguntó con una voz que poco tenía de humana.

– Sí – respondió Iroh.

– ¡Por favor!, no quiero que me vea así.

– No te preocupes – Iroh le entregó las toallas que había encontrado para que su cubriera con ellas.

Cuando Iroh salió de la celda, llevaba cargando a una persona en sus brazos, Su cuerpo y su rostro se ocultaban bajo dos mantas. Zuko había liberado a los pocos prisioneros que se encontraban en este piso y que ahora lo seguían con sus cuerpos maltrechos, pero alentados con la esperanza de la libertad.

– ¿Cómo vamos a escapar? – preguntó Iroh.

– Por el drenaje – Zuko se arrodilló ante una gran tapa de metal en el suelo. Colocó sus manos sobre el acero y creó un calor tan intenso que derritió el metal –Salgan por aquí. Todas las cañerías del drenaje convergen en un conducto central que llega al exterior de la isla. Caminen hasta que lleguen al enrejado. Ahí nos encontraremos.

– ¿Qué vas hacer tú? – preguntó su tío.

– Yo voy a liberar al avatar…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero entre fiestas, posadas y reuniones familiares me retrasé, pero les agradezco sus comentarios. Sinceramente les deseo a todos **una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo**.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en este fic, Zuko es un maestro metal (aunque él todavía no lo sabe). Cuando la serie estaba en el aire y empezaron a transmitir el libro "Tierra" se rumoró en internet, la existencia de un maestro metal. Yo estaba segura que se trataría de Zuko, porque lo había visto romper las cadenas de su tío Iroh, con una patada y después, cuando Zhao encadenó a Zuko a un pilar, le bastó tirar de las cadenas para romperlas (porque el avatar libera a Sokka y a Katara, pero no a Zuko. Pueden verlo ustedes mismos). También, cuando liberó a Aang de prisión (en el espíritu azul), vemos que corta los grilletes del avatar como si fueran mantequilla. Por otra parte, en el libro "fuego" Zuko derriba a patadas una palanca de metal para escapar de la Roca Hirviente. En cambio, en el capítulo final, vemos que Azula (que siempre fue más fuerte y poderosa que Zuko) fue incapaz de romper las cadenas con que Katara la inmovilizó. En resumen, el príncipe Zuko es el único personaje al que he visto romper el metal con tanta facilidad (a excepción de Toph, claro), lo que me hace pensar en Zuko como un maestro metal.

Próxima actualización el sábado 3 de enero. El título del próximo capítulo será "Escape de prisión".

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por favor sigan escribiendo. No saben cuánto los aprecio y en qué forma me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	22. Escape de prision

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Escape de prisión**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Song se encontraba arrodillada ante el cuerpo de Jet. Hace unos minutos él había perdido el conocimiento, así que Song lo cuidaba lo mejor posible. Con un trapo húmedo, ella limpiaba con delicadeza la heridas en el rostro del joven. Jet suspiró y entre sueños murmuró muy quedo:

– ¡Katara!

Song retiró su mano, luego acarició el cabello de Jet y le dijo.

– Veo que todavía la quieres – Song suspiró – En cuanto te sientas bien, me marcharé y tú podrás…

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Katara entró con sigilo.

– Katara, ¡ayúdalo por favor!

– No te preocupes, él se pondrá bien.

Katara inició la sesión de curación, mientras Song la observaba en silencio.

* * *

Cuando Zuko regresó a la celda de Jet, le preguntó a Katara.

– ¿Cómo están?

– Haru todavía no está bien, pero creo que ya puede hacer tierra control. En cuanto a Mai… bueno… sigue inconsciente, pero ya está fuera de peligro. Aunque necesitará más tiempo para sanar.

– ¿Y tú Jet? – le preguntó Zuko – ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

– Creo que sí.

– Entiendo – Zuko tomó una respiración profunda y les dijo – prepárense. En cuanto les avise, nos iremos de aquí.

Zuko salió y se dirigió a la celda de Haru. Ahí les explicó el plan. Ty Lee accedió a ayudarles, pues sus habilidades sería de mucha ayuda en el escape, aunque la participación de Haru y de Katara serían las más importantes.

* * *

Jet estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras Katara, arrodillada junto a él, proseguía con la curación. El agua resplandecía con un color azul mientras cerraba las últimas heridas en el torso de Jet. Ella estaba tan concentrada en las heridas que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Jet, hasta que él, acercándose, intentó besarla. Ante la sorpresa, ella se aparto y el agua cayó al suelo.

– ¡Lo siento! – dijo él avergonzado. El joven bajó la vista, causando que Katara sintiera lástima por él, pero a pesar de todo ella no lo ama y sin importar cuanto lo intentará, lo único que sentía por Jet era una cercana amistad.

– Está bien. Déjame terminar de curarte o no podremos escapar.

* * *

El grupo esperó pacientemente a que el guardia terminara su ronda. En cuanto se alejó, Long Shot les hizo una señal y todos los prisioneros del pasillo entraron al último cuarto del piso. Jet era ayudado por Song para caminar. Haru se apoyó en Ty Lee y Zuko llevaba en brazos a Mai.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Sokka.

– Es un pequeño almacén – respondió Zuko – hay uno igual en cada piso – y dirigiéndose al grupo, añadió – Debe ser más de media noche y los guardias cambiaran de turno al amanecer. Tenemos poco tiempo para escapar y debemos hacerlo en silencio. Haru, tienes que abrir un agujero en el piso y después, formar una escalera para que todos puedan bajar. Debes hacer lo mismo en cada piso hasta llegar al sótano. Ahí escaparemos por el drenaje ¿crees que puedas hacerlo sin hacer ruido?

– Sí – respondió Haru con firmeza.

Primero, el chico golpeo el suelo con sus pies y los ladrillos se elevaron para después, formar una serie de escalones. A medio camino, los ladrillos se terminaron, entonces Haru golpeó la pared con su puño y de inmediato fragmento de roca de la pared se extendieron para formar escalones y terminar la escalera. Harú repitió el proceso en cada piso hasta llegar al sótano de la prisión. Toda la operación se realizó con el silencio suficiente para que ningún guardia se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

El grupo siguió a Zuko, a través del drenaje. La tubería era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos caminaran sin dificultad, aunque los más altos tenían que agacharse ligeramente.

– ¿En dónde estamos preguntó Suki?

– Debajo de la prisión – explicó Zuko – Este drenaje llega al mar, fuera de la muralla externa.

– ¡Uff!, ¡qué mal huele! – se quejó Sokka mientras sus tobillos se empapaban con el agua inmunda.

– Es el drenaje, ¿qué esperabas? – replicó Katara.

– ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? – preguntó Sokka.

– Debemos estar debajo del lago hirviente – dijo Zuko cuando se encontró con Iroh y los otros presos.

– Yo puedo enfriarlo un poco – dijo Katara soplando para que el agua se enfriara.

– No demasiado – sugirió Zuko – la combinación de calor y frío puede resquebrajara las paredes.

– No te preoucpes. Tendré cuidado.

El túnel estaba bloqueado por unas gruesas rejas de acero. Zuko colocó sus manos en los barrotes y creó un fuego tan intenso que el metal se derritió, dejando el paso libre. El grupo siguió avanzando hasta llegar al final del túnel, ahí el agua del drenaje caía en mar abierto.

– ¡Estamos fuera de la prisión! – exclamó Sokka - ¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿nadar?

– Ahora es el turno de Katara – dijo Zuko.

Katara formó una balsa de hielo en donde subieron los pasajeros. Para asegurarse que nadie los viera, cubrió al grupo con un manto de agua, a manera de camuflaje. Con precaución, transportó al grupo, rodeando la isla hasta llegar al muelle, en donde se encontraban los cinco dirigibles

– Recuerden – advirtió Zuko – si queremos tener éxito necesitamos ser rápidos y silenciosos.

Con una ola gigante, Katara subió al grupo a cubierta. Lo primero fue encargarse de los vigías de los cinco dirigibles. Zuko con su cerbatana, Ty Lee con sus técnicas de inmovilización y Suki con sus habilidades, se deshicieron de cada uno de los vigilantes. Cada vez que un guardia caía, era sustituido por un miembro del grupo para evitar sospechas.

Iroh, Ty Lee, Katara, Suki y Zuko se encargaron de inmovilizar a todos los guardias de la primera nave.

– Ahí está Appa – dijo Zuko en voz baja. Con su espada rompió las cadenas y liberó al bisonte, que aún dormía a causa de los somníferos.

– ¿Y ahora qué, Zuko? – preguntó Sokka – atacamos la prisión.

– ¡Acaso estás loco! – replicó el príncipe – ¡Eso sería suicidio!. No hay forma de que puedas atacar la prisión más segura del mundo y salir con vida. Lo mejor es actuar con sigilo. Si no despertamos a los guardias tendremos una oportunidad. Yo sé en dónde tienen a Aang y tengo un plan para rescatarlo pero necesitaré ayuda.

* * *

– No… no… ¡no es justo!… ¡no es justo!… ¡yo soy mejor que Zuko! – repetía Azula, mientras se movía agitadamente de un lado al otro de su cama – ¡merezco el trono más que él!... ¡ZUKO NO PUEDE SER REY! – gritó, mientras despertaba de su pesadilla. Respiró con alivio mientras apoyaba sus manos en su frente. La princesa permaneció sentada unos momentos, sin deseos de volver a dormir. Entonces pensó en su tío y en su futura ejecución, lo que la hiso sentirse mejor, pero después frunció el seño.

– mmm, el tío Iroh quiere mucho a Zuko, pero tomó su muerte con demasiada tranquilidad… Algo no anda bien.

De mala gana arrojó las sábanas a un lado, se vistió con su uniforme de guerra y salió a investigar.

* * *

– ¿Entendieron el plan? – preguntó Zuko en voz baja – necesitamos… ¡oh no!... Todos al suelo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sokka.

– Es mi hermana. ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

Azula bajó de la cubierta de su nave y caminó hacia el puerto.

– ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Ty Lee.

– Parece que se dirige a la roca hirviente – respondió Sokka – pero ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez quiere ver a mi tío – declaró Zuko – pero si llega a su celda y no lo encuentra estaremos en problemas. Tenemos que detenerla ahora.

– Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Ty Lee, pero necesito una distracción…

* * *

– Princesa Azula – dijo uno de los prisioneros, disfrazado como soldado de la nación del fuego – quiere que la acompañemos como su escolta –. Azula observó al hombre que acababa de hablar.

– Así es como acostumbra saludar, soldado.

– ¡Oh, lo siento majestad! – el hombre se inclinó ante la princesa. Con una mano extendida y la otra formando un puño, saludó a la manera tradicional de la nación del fuego, pero cometió el error de equivocarse de manos. Azula lo observó con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien soldado, usted vaya adelante.

Azula siguió al supuesto guardia y mientras caminaba, extendió sus brazos para formar el relámpago, pero antes de que pudiera separa las energías, Ty Lee calló a su espalda y la golpeo en varios puntos estratégicos paralizando su cuerpo.

– Definitivamente tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso – dijo Zuko saliendo de su escondite.

Azula observó a Zuko, primero con sorpresa, después, con furia inusitada, pero antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer algo más, Ty Lee le dio el golpe definitivo, haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia total.

– Listo – dijo Ty Lee – Azula dormirá por horas.

La princesa fue esposada y amordazada. Después, la encerraron en uno de los camarotes de la nave real.

– Ahora sí – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa – Es tiempo de rescatar a Aang.

* * *

El grupo avanzó al penúltimo piso de la prisión. Zuko iba a la cabeza, seguido por Ty Lee, Suki, Haru y Sokka. Todos iban disfrazados como guardias de la prisión.

Cada pasillo era vigilado por un guardia, pero este piso, era el más seguro y por eso era el único que tenía una doble puerta. Ty Lee se encargó de paralizar al primer vigilante del pasillo y el grupo avanzó por el corredor, hasta toparse con una puerta de metal cerrada con cadenas. No fue difícil para Zuko romperlas con su espada. Zuko abrió ligeramente la rendija que servía de ventanilla y vio a dos guardias en cada pared, del próximo pasillo, vigilando la entrada a la celda del avatar.

– Esperen aquí – les dijo Zuko – Yo tengo más experiencia en estos casos.

Zuko colocó su daga entre sus dientes, sujetó la espada con una mano y un dardo tranquilizante en la otra. Exhaló un suspiró, abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró en el oscuro pasillo. Minutos después, Zuko regresó y les indico a los demás que podían pasar. Al avanzar por el corredor, Sokka vio a dos guardias inconscientes y a los otros dos, atados y amordazados en el suelo. Entonces le susurró a Suki.

– Me preguntó cómo hace estas cosas – Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Zuko se detuvo ante la puerta que daba a la celda del Avatar.

– Aquí tienen a Aang. Hay dos maestros fuego y dos arqueros Yu Yan listos para disparar. Nuestra única oportunidad es actuar en sincronía, así que recuerden el plan. ¿Todos listos? Uno… dos… tres.

Sokka abrió la puerta de golpe y a un tiempo entraron Zuko, Suki y Ty Lee. Los guardias estaban sorprendidos pero los arqueros Yu Yan dispararon una flecha cada uno. Zuko se deslizó por el suelo y en el trayecto lanzó con una mano su daga sobre una flecha partiéndola en dos y con la otra mano lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que calcinó la flecha que disparó el segundo arquero. Después, con ambas manos lanzó dos bolas de fuego que incendiaron los arcos de los Yu Yan. Mientras tanto, Suki se había encargado con facilidad de un maestro fuego, Ty Lee había inmovilizado al segundo y ahora estaba anulando a un arquero Yu Yan, mientras Zuko noqueaba al arquero restante.

– ¡Chicos, me alegra tanto verlos! – sonrió el avatar.

Zuko cortó las cadenas de Aang, quien una vez libre abrazó a sus amigos.

– ¡Sabía que no debía perder la esperanza! y ahora ¿Cuál es el plan, chicos?

– Ahora debemos salvar a Toph – dijo Zuko enfundando su espada – Sé en donde la tienen.

Los chicos siguieron al príncipe, quien se encargó de anular al vigilante del pasillo en dónde se encontraba Toph. Después, abrió todas las celdas del piso hasta encontrar a su amiga.

– ¡Toph, estás bien! – gritó el avatar.

– ¡Aang!, – exclamó la niña ciega mientras Zuko destruía sus cadenas – ¡me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz! – después de acariciar sus muñecas, abrazó a Aang con fuerza.

Cómo Toph no podía ver, Aang se encargó de servirle de guía mientras el resto de los chicos liberaba a los presos de esta sección. Muchos de ellos estaban malheridos y algunos necesitaron ayuda para caminar, pero todos fueron llevados al último cuarto del piso. Haru abrió un boquete en el piso y formó escalones para escapar, igual que lo había hecho con anterioridad.

* * *

La ansiedad de Katara desapareció cuando sus amigos regresaron, ella se encargó de llevarlos a la nave capturada. Una vez que el grupo subió a cubierta, Sokka soltó las amarras para iniciar el despegue.

Zuko permaneció en silenció observando a Jet en el suelo con Song a su lado. También miró a los otros presos que se quejaban por los maltratos recibidos en prisión. Algunos se veían muy mal pero agradecían el haberse liberado al fin de ese infierno.

– ¿Listos para despegar? – preguntó Iroh.

– No – respondió Zuko – tío, no podemos dejar a todos los prisioneros aquí. Mañana, cuando Azula descubra la fuga se pondrá furiosa y se desquitará con ellos. Mira lo que les hizo a Jet y los demás. Te imaginas lo que hará con el resto de los prisioneros.

– Es triste, pero no podemos hacer nada. En este momento, el avatar es más vulnerable que nunca y no debemos arriesgar su seguridad.

– Tienes razón, pero no podemos abandonar a nuestra gente. Sabes bien que la mayoría son rebeldes de la Nación del Fuego.

– Zuko, tienes idea de cuantos prisioneros están aquí.

– Vi las listas de los prisioneros, son más de 150, pero podemos hacerlo. El guardia hace su ronda cada hora y según mis cálculos faltan cuatro rondas más antes de que amanezca. En ese momento los guardias cambiarán de turno y los que están durmiendo despertaran para cumplir con sus ocupaciones. Significa que nos quedan 3 horas para liberar al resto.

– Tres horas para liberar a 150 prisioneros – dijo Katara – ¿podemos hacer eso?

– Podemos intentarlo – respondió Zuko – pero si trabajamos en conjunto estoy seguro que lo lograremos.

– Yo estoy contigo – dijo Katara con una sonrisa – ¿qué dicen ustedes?

– La misión del avatar es traer paz al mundo y si podemos ayudar a esta gente tengo la obligación de ayudar.

– Todo esto ha sido mi culpa – dijo Haru – lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlos.

– ¡Ah! – suspiró Sokka – está bien. Cuenten conmigo también.

Iroh sonrió con orgullo mientras observaba a su sobrino y asintió ligeramente. Ty Lee y Suki también se unieron al grupo.

Si pretendían liberar a todos los presos necesitarían contar con todas las naves disponibles. Así que formaron dos equipos de trabajo. Ty Lee fue de especial ayuda, ella, junto con Iroh y abejita se apoderaron de las cuatro naves restantes.

Zuko y Suki inmovilizaron a los guardias que vigilaban cada pasillo, los encerraban en una celda y uno de los prisioneros, tomaba su lugar para que no los descubriera el velador en sus rondas. Mientras tanto, Sokka y el resto de los chicos abrían las celdas, liberaban prisioneros y los ayudaban a escapar. Haru se encargaba de abrir agujeros y formar escaleras. Song los guiaban por la cañería y Katara los transportaba en una balsa de hielo hasta las naves.

El grupo trabajaba en sincronía perfecta, de tal manera que en 2 horas ya casi habían terminado de sacar a todos los prisioneros, pero Haru no se veía bien y cuando estaba abriendo un boquete en la pared, sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor y se derrumbó en el suelo.

– ¿Haru, qué tienes? – le preguntó Ty Lee preocupada, que para ese entonces, ya había terminado su trabajo en las naves y ahora se había unido al grupo liberando presos – ¡Necesitas descansar!

– No te preocupes – el chico respiraba con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en la pared – Estoy bien. Además, ya casi terminamos – Sin decir nada más, continuó su trabajo.

* * *

Katara regresó en la balsa de hielo a esperar el próximo embarque.

– Estos son los últimos – le dijo Sokka a su hermana – Nada más faltan los prisioneros que se hacen pasar por guardias y nuestros amigos.

– ¿Cuándo van a venir?

– En cualquier momento. Supongo que van a esperar a que el guardia termine su ronda para salir con suficiente tiempo.

– ¿Tu no vienes con nosotros?

– No. Prefiero esperar al resto, pero tú llévate a estos a la nave.

– Bien, no tardaré mucho.

* * *

En cuanto el vigilante terminó su penúltima ronda nocturna y el peligro había pasado, los prisioneros que tomaron el lugar de los guardias, abandonaron sus puestos y bajaron a toda velocidad, guiados por Zuko y los otros. A medio camino, Haru se desplomó de nuevo. El chico había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Zuko lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos escaparon por el drenaje. Ahí, Katara los estaba esperando.

– ¡Lo logramos! – exclamó Zuko con un suspiro.

– ¡No puedo creer que los hayamos liberado a todos! – dijo Katara

– No a todos – corrigió uno de los prisioneros – Sacaron a los presos de las celdas, pero hay tres prisioneros en el pozo.

– ¿El pozo? – preguntó Sokka.

– Sí, es una especie de celda de castigo. En realidad se trata de una cueva subterránea. Ahí dejan a los prisioneros que causan problemas.

– ¡Lo siento por ellos! – dijo Sokka – pero ya hicimos bastante y no podemos arriesgarnos por tres personas más.

– Entiendo – el prisionero suspiró con pesar – lo lamentó por mi amigo Hakoda.

– ¡HAKODA! – Exclamaron a un tiempo Sokka y Katara.

– Sí, Hakoda de la tribu del agua.

– ¡Es papá! – exclamó Katara – ¡Sokka tenemos que ir por él!

– Sí Katara, regresaré por papá y lo traeré de vuelta.

– Yo les ayudaré – dijo Zuko, que había escuchado la conversación – ¿Haru, crees que puedas realizar un último viaje?

– Yo… no sé – respondió el maestro Tierra, pero al tratar de incorporarse el joven se desvaneció por completo. Katara trató de reanimarlo sin éxito.

– Estará bien, pero necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

– Pero Katara, no podremos sacar a papá sin ayuda de Haru – dijo Sokka con gravedad.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! – exclamó Katara – primero perdí a mi madre y ahora…

Zuko la abrazó y le dijo:

– No llores, Katara. Te juró que traeré a tu padre de vuelta.

– ¿Cómo?

– Escaparemos en la góndola. Es la única oportunidad.

– No podrán hacerlo.

– Claro que sí. Todavía tenemos una hora antes de que cambien el turno y los guardias descubran la fuga.

– Iré con ustedes – dijo Suki.

– Y yo – añadió Ty Lee.

– Yo también – dijo Katara con resolución.

– No, Katara. Tú todavía tienes que llevarte a estos hombres y luego debes crear una niebla para puedan escapar en los dirigibles. Todos te necesitan y eres la única que puede ayudarles. Dile a Aang que nos espere con Appa en el muelle. Nosotros los alcanzaremos en una hora.

– No. Ya he perdido a parte de mi familia y no quiero perder a nadie más – Katara abrazó a Zuko con ímpetu.

– Katara, te prometo que traeremos a tu padre y a tu hermano a salvo.

– ¡Gracias!

Katara se llevó a los prisioneros a las naves capturadas. Con los prisioneros liberados llenaron tres naves. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, los dirigibles se elevaron por los aires. Para asegurarse que nadie los viera partir, Katara formó una bruma espesa, y así las naves pudieron alejarse, sin que los guardias de las torres de vigilancia pudieran verlos. Aang se quedó en un dirigible en compañía de Appa, que empezaba a moverse pero aún no conseguía despertar.

* * *

Zuko y los otros corrían lo más rápido que podían. El guardia no tardaría en iniciar su última ronda nocturna y si no veía a nadie vigilando, se daría cuenta de la fuga. Cuando el guardia salió de la torre de vigilancia, Ty Lee lo inmovilizó y Suki se encargó de amarrarlo.

– ¿No notarán su ausencia? – preguntó Sokka.

– No hasta dentro de una hora – explicó Zuko – si para entonces no ha regresado a la torre, los guardias saldrán a investigar y descubrirán la fuga. Además, para entonces darán la alarma de cambio de turno y todos los guardias despertaran para iniciar sus actividades. Así que tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos escapar con vida.

El grupo avanzó sigilosamente hasta las escaleras y bajaron a los últimos niveles. En una sección apartada del sótano, encontraron una puerta cerrada con cadenas. Zuko las rompió con su espada y al abrirla encontraron una especie de cueva. Zuko formó una llama en su mano para disipar la obscuridad total y ahí encontraron a tres prisioneros encadenados.

– ¡Papá! – Sokka corrió hacia Hakoda y lo abrazó efusivamente. Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió con la mirada – ¿papá qué tienes?

– Probablemente no les han dado agua ni comida en días – dijo Zuko examinando a los otros dos guerreros – ¿Ustedes los conocen?

– Sí – respondió Sokka – él nuestro amigo Bato y este es el padre de Haru.

Suki encontró agua en un pequeño almacén y se las llevó a los presos que bebieron con avidez. Después, los sacaron de la cueva, pero como los prisioneros no tenían fuerzas para caminar por su propio pie, recibieron ayuda. Sokka ayudó a Hakoda, Ty Lee al padre de Haru y Zuko a Bato.

El grupo avanzó con prontitud hasta llegar al último piso. Ahí se agazaparon hasta llegar a la cabina que controlaba la góndola. Aún estaba oscuro, aunque no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, sin embargo, a pesar de la luna que lucía esplendida, las antorchas alumbraban el lugar.

– Buenas noches – dijo Sokka vestido con uniforme de la prisión – ha sido una larga noche ¿no es cierto?

– Sí – se quejo el guardia de la cabina.

– No es justo que la mayoría estén durmiendo, mientras nosotros montamos guardia. Díganme, ¿no le gustaría disfrutar de un trago?

– ¿Vino?, ja ja ja. Aquí no hay vino.

– Yo vine en las naves de la princesa y tenemos mucho vino en las bodegas. Si quieren puedo traer una botella o dos.

– Está prohibido beber en horas de servicio.

– Vamos capitán – le dijo un soldado que había escuchado la conversación – hace mucho que no disfrutamos de un buen vino. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos tomar un trago? Además, el turno ya casi termina.

– Está bien. Tráenos ese maravilloso vino.

– En seguida – dijo Sokka – Sólo viajaré en la góndola y les traeré el mejor vino de la Nación del Fuego.

Sokka caminó hacia la góndola, abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de entrar regresó hacia la cabina, dejando la puerta abierta intencionalmente.

– Se me olvidaba – dijo Sokka tratando de distraer a los guardias - ¿qué clase de vino prefieren? Tenemos muchas variedades y quiero traerles lo que más les agrade.

Escondido, Zuko controló su respiración para apagar todas las antorchas de la cabina y el pasillo. La oscuridad momentánea les dio suficiente tiempo para que el grupo ingresara a la góndola.

– ¡Rayos! – el capitán formó una llama en su mano y encendió una de las antorchas – odio cuando esto pasa. El ambiente es demasiado húmedo aquí. En fin, volviendo al vino, puedes traer lo que sea, de todas maneras tenemos meses sin probar una gota de alcohol.

– Saben que – sonrió Sokka – les traeré una botella a cada uno.

Sokka entró en la góndola y cerró la puerta. Uno de los guardias tiró de la palanca y la góndola avanzó por el cable. En el interior, Zuko y los otros, estaban sentados en el suelo para ocultarse de los guardias.

– Parece que todo va a salir bien – exclamó Sokka con alivio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, uno de los maestros fuego que estaban en una de las celdas abrió los ojos. Al descubrir que el avatar había desaparecido se alarmó. Sus manos estaban atadas con sogas, pero ese no es ningún impedimento para un maestro fuego. El guardia incendio sus ataduras y corrió a toda prisa para sonar una campana.

Los guardias de una torre fueron a inspeccionar. En cuanto abrieron las celdas y las encontraron vacías, cundió el pánico. De inmediato sonaron todas las alarmas de la prisión. La mayoría de los guardias estaban durmiendo pero despertaron al escuchar las alertas. Una intensa movilización se desató en todo el lugar.

– ¡Detengan la góndola! – gritó el capitán de la caseta – Nadie puede salir de la prisión.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Sokka.

– ¡Nos han descubierto! – dijo Suki - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Zuko subió al techo del vagón y desde ahí lanzó una intensa ráfaga de fuego que, a pesar de la distancia, derritió la palanca que controlaba la góndola, antes de que el guardia pudiera detenerlos.

Zuko ingresó de nuevo en el vagón.

– Eso los detendrá un poco. Espero que nos dé tiempo de llegar al otro lado.

– DETENGANLOS – gritó el capitán furioso.

– No podemos. Derritieron la palanca.

– Busquen la forma de detenerlos. Rápido. Y despierten al alcalde.

Los guardias colocaron barras de hierro entre los engranes para frenar el transporte.

– ¡La góndola, ya no se mueve! – exclamó Sokka – y falta más de medio camino. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Al escuchar las alarmas, Aang se preocupó. Intentó despertar a Appa, pero el bisonte no respondía…

* * *

El alcalde, aún con ropas de dormir, se hizo presente en la cabina de control. En segundos el capitán le explicó lo sucedido, provocando que su superior estallara en cólera. Con un pequeño telescopio observó la góndola y reconoció al príncipe Zuko, la cicatriz lo delataba.

– Es el príncipe traidor – dijo el alcalde – no podemos permitir que escape – ¡Corten el cable!

Los subordinados obedecieron y con una cierra, empezaron a cortar el cable, mientras la góndola se sacudía violentamente.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Sokka – Están cortando el cable.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ty Lee – ¿Este vagón puede flotar?

– No – respondió Hakoda – está hecho de metal. En cuanto corten el cable caeremos en el agua hirviendo.

– ¡Lo siento papá! – dijo Sokka con pesar – quería ayudarte y ahora, todos vamos a morir.

– Sokka, no importa lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

– Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez – dijo Suki – pero me alegra hacerlo a tu lado – ella y Sokka se besaron.

Luego, padre e hijo se abrazaron con efusividad, mientras Zuko los contemplaba con tristeza. Entonces levantó la mirada y dijo:

– Sokka

– Sí

– Entrégale esto a mi tío – Zuko colocó la daga de perla, que Iroh le había obsequiado, en las manos de su amigo – y dile a Katara, que cumpliré mi promesa.

– ¿Por qué estás diciendo…?

Sokka no terminó la pregunta cuando Zuko saltó por la ventana. En el techo de la góndola, se quitó el cinturón y lo usó como gancho para deslizarse por el cable a toda velocidad, hacia la prisión.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Suki, desconcertada.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – dijo Sokka – Va a impedir que corten el cable.

– Pero ¿cómo va a regresar?

– No lo hará – declaró Hakoda con voz grave.

– ¡Va a sacrificarse por nosotros! – exclamó Ty Lee con los ojos humedecidos.

Los guardias lanzaron ataques de fuego al príncipe que se acercaba, pero él los bloqueo, ya que con sus pies lanzó bolas de fuego contra sus enemigos. De un saltó cayó en el suelo y se enfrentó a los soldados que estaban serruchando el cable. Los guardias se retiraron y el príncipe tuvo tiempo de quitar las barras que estaban frenando la góndola. Así, Sokka y los demás continuaron avanzando hasta la otra orilla.

Mientras tanto, Aang, convencido de que no podía despertar a Appa, quitó las amarras del dirigible y preparó el despegue, pero el bisonte era una carga muy pesada para este transporte y el ascenso fue mucho más lento y difícil de lo que esperaba.

En la Roca Hirviente, habían llegado más soldados que en este momento peleaban contra el príncipe Zuko, quién trataba desesperadamente de alejarlos de la góndola. Sabía perfectamente que esta era una batalla que no podía ganar, pero esperaba entretenerlos lo suficiente para que sus amigos llegaran al otro lado.

– No podrá hacerlo – dijo Suki – Son demasiados guardias.

– Sí podrá – declaró Sokka – Conozco bien a Zuko y si hay algo que puedo decir de él, es que nunca se rinde – Sokka apretó la daga con fuerza. Entonces la sacó de su empuñadura y la miró con detenimiento.

– ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Suki al notar una inscripción en la daga.

– Nunca te rindas sin una pelea.

El grupo se miró en silencio.

Más y más guardias llegaban para detener al príncipe y finalmente habían conseguido tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo. Jadeante, Zuko levantó la vista y observó que la góndola estaba ya muy cerca de la orilla, pero tres guardias tomaron la sierra y se disponían a cortar el cable que estaba a punto de romperse. Entonces, lanzando un fuerte gritó consiguió ponerse de pie y siguió luchando. Formó un círculo fuego a su alrededor del que se desprendían enormes llamas en forma de tentáculos, que atacaban a los guardias. Este ataque era parecido al pulpo de agua que hacía Katara, pero Zuko lo hacía con fuego.

Varios maestros fuego se reunieron y con un ataque en conjunto, lanzaron una gigantesca esfera de fuego que logró derribar al príncipe. Inmediatamente, varios guardias se lanzaron sobre él, lográndolo apresar. Al instante, los guardias recobraron la sierra para terminar de cortar el cable, pero fue tarde. Ya la góndola había llegado al otro extremo y el grupo estaba bajando del transporte. La última en salir fue Ty Lee, quien con un salto acróbatico, salió de la góndola justo antes de que cayera estruendosamente en el agua hirviente.

En el otro extremo, Zuko sonrió, su obra estaba concluida y aunque sabía lo que le esperaba, se sentía satisfecho con su elección, pues había cambiado su vida, por la de sus amigos. Además, había cumplido su promesa y sabía que le daría una inmensa alegría a su amada Katara.

– Qué tenemos aquí – dijo el alcalde de la prisión – el príncipe traidor.

Zuko, apresado por varios soldados, no podía moverse, pero lanzó una mirada feroz sobre el alcalde.

– No quedará mucho de esa insolencia tuya, cuando terminemos contigo. Estoy seguro al señor del Fuego y a la príncesa Azula, les dará mucho gusto verte "con vida" ¡Llevenselo! – ordenó y los guardias condujeron al príncipe a su nuevo y oscuro destino.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas importantes: **En el Comic-Con 2007 aparecieron por primera vez unos dibujos que revelaban información sobre el capítulo de la Roca Hirviente, los cuales sugerían que habría un escape de esa prisión y los dibujos sugerían que Zuko era capturado e interrogado por Mai y Azula. Zuko parecía desmayado en una silla y tenía ropa de prisión. Además, aparecían Hakoda y Suki por lo que todos pensábamos que se trataría de un rescate, pero ¿por qué Zuko usaba ropa de prisión? En internet, muchos especulamos que había dos opciones. 1) Zuko se había dejado capturar, para entrar a prisión y liberar a sus amigos (de hecho inventé una historia con esta posibilidad) o 2) Zuko rescataba a los prisioneros, pero por alguna razón se quedaba atrás y era capturado. Más tarde, en la página del avatar apareció un juego en donde Zuko era el protagonista y bajaba a rescatar prisioneros de sus celdas y los llevaba a la góndola. Cuando liberabas a todos los cautivos de un piso, alguien decía "fuiste muy valiente pero todavía hay más prisioneros, ¿quieres regresar?" uno elegía "sí" y pasabas al siguiente nivel. Por lo tanto, pensé que la segunda opción era la más acertada.

Confieso que cuando vi el capítulo, sufrí una decepción, porque yo me había imaginado algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en este fic (y a lo que va a pasar). Porque también se habló de un nuevo villano que era un guardia de prisión y que utilizaba el látigo. Sólo quería que supieran de donde me inspiré para inventar esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Por favor sigan escribiendo!, el tiempo invertido en escribir este fic es ampliamente recompensado por cada uno de sus mensajes enviados. Los aprecio y los valoro mucho.

El título del próximo capítulo será "La venganza de Azula".

Gracias a Nollas Black, Lily Potter, Murtilla, Lolipop91 por sus comentarios que tanto me animan. A Pame Chan, Ya pronto sabrán a quién rescató Iroh, pero estoy segura que ya se lo imaginan. A Rashel Shiru, no te preocupes, a mi no me gusta dejar abandonados a los personajes y Haru y Duque van a volver a aparecer. Youweon escribí un pequeñito Jetara sólo por ti, porque en realidad no estaba incluido en esta escena, lamentablemente no puedo hacer que Jet se quede con Katara porque el fic va en otra dirección. En cuanto a Lain Ameirnani, wau, leer tantos capítulos en una tarde es un comentario que me halaga. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo.


	23. La venganza de Azula

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**23. La venganza de Azula**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Había dos góndolas en la Roca Hirviente, una fue destruida cuando el alcalde ordenó cortar el cable, pero la otra se encontraba en perfecto estado y ahora, transportaba a un grupo de soldados decididos a recapturar a los fugitivos.

* * *

Sokka y los demás, corrieron por un camino de rocas, hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Ahí vieron que Aang se aproximaba en un dirigible, que se movía con lentitud debido al peso de Appa.

– ¿En dónde está Zuko? – preguntó Aang. Sus amigos, simplemente bajaron la cabeza –. ¿Qué sucedió?

– Lo capturaron – dijo Sokka.

– ¡Cómo que lo capturaron! Tenemos que regresar por él.

– No podemos. Nadie aquíestá en condiciones de pelear contra todos los guardias de la prisión.

– Pero no podemos abandonarlo, él parte del equipo – replicó el avatar – Yo voy a regresar.

– ¡Miren! – dijo Sokka señalando a la góndola – los guardias nos persiguen. ¡Aang, tenemos que irnos!

En ese momento, Azula abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el interior de su aeronave. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre descubrió que tenía las manos encadenadas, pero los pies no, así que se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la cubierta. Lo primero que vio al salir, fue al avatar y a sus amigos elevándose en la aeronave. Llena de furia, lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego azul con sus pies. Una de estas llamas alcanzó al dirigible que empezó a incendiarse.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Sokka al ver que las llamas se extendían.

– ¡Appa, despierta! – Aang sacudía al bisonte con fuerza – ¡por favor amigo, te necesitamos!

El bisonte bostezó y con los ojos entreabiertos se puso de pie.

– Rápido, suban.

El grupo obedeció y juntos salieron volando en el bisonte, mientras el dirigible en llamas se desplomaba justo sobre la nave de Azula. La princesa apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Con impotencia, Azula vio cómo escapaban el avatar y sus amigos. Furiosa, lanzó un fuerte grito para aplacar la intensa rabia que sentía por este desastre.

* * *

Una docena de soldados tenían atrapado al príncipe, pero a pesar de todo, Zuko seguía luchando. Cuando Azula regresó a la prisión, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– Vas a arrepentirte por esto, Zuzu. Cuando termine contigo ni siquiera papá podrá reconocerte…

* * *

Por la fuerza, mantuvieron a Zuko de rodillas. Varios guardias sujetaban sus brazos y otro mantenía su cuello inmovilizado con una llave de lucha. A pesar de todo, Zuko intentaba liberarse.

– No tiene caso seguir peleando, Zuzu – dijo la princesa, mientras sacaba un elegante frasco de vidrio –. No podrás escapar de aquí – ella vertió unas gotas en la tetera que estaba en una pequeña mesa de madera – Puedes hacer esto de la forma fácil o difícil. Tú eliges.

Zuko inclinó la cabeza, relajó sus músculos y se quedó quietó, en señal de rendición.

– Así me gusta. Ahora bebe el…

Azula fue interrumpida por el ataque de Zuko, que aprovechando el descuido de los guardias, logró liberarse y lanzó una llamarada sobre su hermana, quién apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Pero el blanco, no era Azula, sino el frasco con el elixir, que en este momento se calcinaba en el suelo, dejando una masa de cenizas y humo.

De inmediato, todos los guardias se habían lanzado sobre el príncipe y habían conseguido someterlo.

– Parece que ya no podrás volver a quitarle sus poderes a nadie más – sonrió Zuko con aire triunfante.

– Ya lo veremos.

La mesa y los utensilios estaban en el suelo, igual que la tetera. Azula la levantó y al revisar su contenido descubrió que había quedado suficiente té para una última taza. Ella sonrió.

Los guardias sujetaron a Zuko, de manos y pies. Le taparon la nariz para obligarlo a abrir la boca y entre todos, lo forzaron a beber el té.

En poco tiempo, el elixir comenzó a surtir efecto y Zuko se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Cuando Zuko abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba sentado en una silla, en medio de una celda. Levantó sus manos y vio que estaban encadenadas. También descubrió que tenía los pies descalzos y que llevaba puesta la ropa de los prisioneros.

– Al fin despiertas, Zuzu – dijo Azula, que recargada en la pared, observaba a su hermano – Los guardias dicen que liberaste a todos los prisioneros. ¡A TODOS!, ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?

Zuko sonrió.

– NO TE BURLES – Azula le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que el joven se doblara, sofocado – parece que no te has dado cuenta del problema en que estás, ni en las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero ahora mismo vas a recibir una muestra – Azula respiró profundamente para recuperar su calma habitual – El día de hoy, el tío Iroh debería ser ejecutado. ¿Sabes cuál fue la sentencia? – Zuko no respondió – Papá ordenó que azotaran a Iroh hasta morir… y ya que tú lo liberaste, es justo que tú ocupes su lugar.

Zuko se estremeció, pero aparentó indiferencia. No quería demostrarle miedo a su hermana. Azula le dijo con voz siniestra.

– Pero no. No voy a matarte todavía. Quiero que vivas mucho, mucho tiempo. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber de nacido…

* * *

El sonido de las trompetas indicaba que todo estaba preparado y que todos los guardias de la prisión debían reunirse en el patio principal. En el centro habían colocado una tarima de madera, con un poste en el centro (que estaba destinado para la ejecución de Iroh).

El redoble de tambores se escuchó en la prisión, mientras el príncipe Zuko era conducido por dos guardias, a través del patio. El príncipe no peleó, ni opuso resistencia. Simplemente caminaba, altivo y sereno. Quería demostrar dignidad, aún en estos momentos.

Todos los guardias lo observaban en silencio. Algunos veían a Zuko como un traidor a su patria y creían que el castigo era justo; a otros, les parecía indigno tratar a miembro de la familia real como a un criminal y pensaban que mantenerlo en prisión de por vida sería suficiente castigo; en cambio, había un reducido número de guardias, como la hermosa Ming y el valiente Lao, que seguían considerando al príncipe Zuko como el legitimo heredero al trono y por tanto, como su futuro rey, así que este castigo les parecía una afrenta intolerable, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de una orden emitida por Azula.

Los tambores resonaban mientras subían a Zuko al patíbulo y le quitaban la camisa, dejando su espalda desnuda. Un guardia ató una cuerda a las cadenas que esposaban las muñecas del príncipe. Los tambores seguían tocando cuando dos guardias tiraron de la soga levantando los brazos de Zuko, quien tuvo que pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies para seguir tocando el suelo.

El capitán se colocó a un lado del príncipe y leyó el decreto:

– "Por sus actos de traición en contra de la Nación del Fuego, por atacar al mismo Señor del Fuego, por ayudar a los enemigos de nuestra patria y por liberar a los reos de esta prisión. El ex-príncipe Zuko es condenado a cadena perpetua y a recibir 20 azotes por sus múltiples crímenes. La sentencia debe ejecutarse inmediatamente" –. El guardia dejó de leer y se preparó para llevar la cuenta en voz alta, del número de azotes infligidos.

En primera fila se encontraban Ming y Lao, que observaban con atención lo sucedido.

– ¡Oh, no, él no! – murmuró Ming, en voz baja, al ver al hombre barbado que iba a ejecutar la sentencia – él disfruta atormentando a los presos.

– Tranquila – susurró Lao.

El silencio reino en toda la prisión cuando el verdugo agitó su látigo. Con una sonrisa, descargó el primer golpe. Zuko apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no gritó.

– UNO… – contó el capitán.

El sonido del látigo se escuchó por segunda vez. El cuerpo entero del príncipe se tensó, pero logró dominarse. No quería darle a su hermana, la satisfacción de oírlo gritar.

– DOS…

El verdugo zarandeo de nuevo el látigo y éste cruzó la espalda completa de Zuko

– ¡Humm!

– TRES…

Ming no soportaba este espectáculo. Con cada golpe del látigo, ella empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y apartaba la mirada. Discretamente, Lao sujetó su mano, para darle valor. Ella suspiró.

– ¡AAAGHH! – gritó Zuko, sin poder reprimir un grito de dolor que se escapó de sus labios.

– OCHO...

El verdugo se limpió el sudor de la frente – Me costó trabajo pero al fin gritaste. Bueno, ese fue el primero de muchos otros – sonriendo vio al príncipe jadear y añadió – ¿Cansado, príncipe Zuko?, todavía faltan doce.

Desde lo alto, Azula gozaba con el espectáculo. Con una sonrisa malévola, saboreaba cada instante, cada golpe, cada grito. Este era el momento culminante de su triunfo sobre su patético hermano. Sin mencionar, que era la segunda vez que lo veía humillado, al recibir un castigo público. Tan absorta estaba en el espectáculo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el alcalde se había apartado sigilosamente de su lado.

El alcalde, máxima autoridad de la prisión, gozaba de un registro perfecto. No había mancha alguna en su expediente y constantemente afirmaba que el día que un prisionero escapara, él mismo se echaría al lago hirviente. Al parecer, el momento había llegado. Con rapidez, se escabulló hasta el lugar en donde guardaban los halcones mensajeros.

De un bolsillo sacó un papel enrollado. Cuidadosamente colocó el mensaje en la pata de un halcón mensajero y después, lo lanzó por los aires, en dirección al palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Nadie notó su ausencia, ni al ave alejarse de la prisión. Con un suspiro de alivio, el alcalde se retiró a su habitación. Ahí, llenó una copa con un vino que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. De su anillo abrió un compartimento secreto. Con sus dedos, tomó la píldora y la colocó en su boca, para después, dar un trago de vino. Satisfecho, se sentó en su cama a esperar su destino.

* * *

– DIECINUEVE…

Con la boca abierta, Zuko jalaba el aire a bocanadas. El verdugo agitó su látigo varias veces y con todas sus fuerzas dio el último golpe. Esta vez, Zuko ni siquiera pudo gritar. El dolor fue tan intenso que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, sofocando sus gritos. Pasaron varios segundos, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

– VEINTE – concluyó el capitán –. LA SENTENCIA ESTÁ CUMPLIDA. Liberen al prisionero.

Un guardia cortó la soga y el príncipe se desplomo sobre el suelo, sin fuerza alguna. En agonía, Zuko jadeaba, sus músculos temblaban y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo.

Satisfecha, Azula dio por terminado el espectáculo. Lao y Ming subieron a la plataforma para llevar a Zuko al calabozo asignado por la princesa. Cada uno lo sujetó de una mano y mientras los tambores tocaban, ellos arrastraban al príncipe por el patio, a la vista de todos.

Tan pronto como llegaron a las escaleras y nadie pudo verlos, Lao cargó al príncipe en un hombro y así continuaron el trayecto. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar la idea de arrastrar a un miembro de la familia real, como si fuera un vulgar prisionero. Este gesto, tal vez insignificante, era lo único que podían hacer por mantener la dignidad del legítimo heredero al trono.

Lao colocó a Zuko sobre el suelo húmedo, en una celda del sótano de la prisión. Su respiración aún no se normalizaba y su boca estaba reseca. Ming se quitó su cantimplora de la cintura y la acercó a los labios de Zuko. Él bebió unos sorbos con tanta prisa que empezó a toser.

– ¡Más! – dijo con debilidad y Ming le permitió beber un poco más – ¡Gra... cias!

Ella sonrió y se retiró a vigilar la puerta. Apenas habían tomado sus posiciones cuando Azula entró a la celda para ver a su hermano. Ella sonrió al ver la espalda de su Zuko.

– ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Zuzu!

– Azula… nunca… entendí… pppor qué… me odias… tanto.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres saber por qué? Bien, te lo diré. ¡Te he odiado toda mi vida porque tú has sido el único que ha interferido en mis planes! Siempre he obtenido todo lo que he querido, menos dos cosas: el cariño de mamá y el derecho al trono. Mi madre siempre te quiso a ti más que a mí y eso es algo que no puedo soportar. Yo era mejor que tú, en todo, pero ella seguía prefiriéndote a ti… ¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que papá iba a matarte? Mi mamá nos descubrió y me obligó a decirle toda la verdad. Si la hubieras visto. Estaba dispuesta a todo por salvarte. ¡A ti!, a un inútil, a un miserable. Cuando le dije lo que pensaba de ti, me abofeteo… ¡Nunca olvidaré la forma en que me miró!, ¡Dijo que yo era un monstruo!, ¡qué estaba loca! – los ojos de Azula se humedecieron – Ese ha sido el dolor más grande que he sentido en la vida. Siempre te odié, pero a partir de ese momento TE HE ODIADO CON TODA MI ALMA. Tú pusiste a mamá en mi contra. Si no fuera por ti, ella me amaría, como todo el mundo.

– ¡Estás enferma!

– ¡CALLATE!, Eso es lo que ella me decía, ¡pero es mentira! Todos están celosos de mí, porque soy perfecta, ¡soy la más poderosa!, ¡la mejor!... Siempre te superé en todo, y a pesar de eso, tú seguías siendo el heredero al trono, pero yo merecía el derecho a gobernar, mucho más que tú – Repentinamente cambió su actitud y empezó a sonreír – Después, cuando papá te reto al Agni Kai, mi oportunidad llegó. No sabes cuánto deseaba que te matara. ¡Lástima!, en fin, con tu destierro, yo me convertí en la legítima heredera al trono… ¡hasta que volviste a aparecer tú! Bastó que le dijera a papá lo mucho que habías mejorado, para que te perdonara y te adulara. Yo sólo quería que te dejara regresar, como mi sirviente, pero en lugar de eso te recibió con honores y te nombró su legítimo sucesor. Y luego, en el salón de la guerra, te colocó a ti a su derecha y a mí correspondía ese puesto, pero él prácticamente me hizo a un lado. ¡Tú me robaste el amor de mi madre y estuviste a punto de robarme el cariño de papá!

Azula tomó unos minutos para calmarse y luego recuperando su calma habitual le dijo:

– Afortunadamente, tus acciones me volvieron a colocar en el lugar que me corresponde, yo seré reina mientras que tú te pudrirás en prisión por el resto de tu vida. ¿Estás temblando, Zuzu?, ¿acaso de miedo?

– Yo no te... tengo miedo.

– Todo el mundo me teme, menos tú, claro. Eres el único que nunca me tuvo miedo y siempre tuviste la osadía de enfrentarte a mí, a pesar de las consecuencias. Pero esta vez, todo será diferente. Ahora te tengo en mi poder y voy a enseñarte a temerme más que a nada en el mundo. En unos días vas a implorarme misericordia, igual que a papá el día del Agni Kai – Azula sonrió – ¿Quieres saber por qué te traje a aquí?... En esta celda estuvo mamá.

– ¡Qué!

– Sí, papá pensó que la muerte era un castigo muy compasivo para su traición y la envió a esta isla.

– Significa… que mamá escapó… con los demás prisioneros – Zuko sonrió con alivio.

– No, Zuko – añadió ella con una sonrisa siniestra – significa que ella murió en esta celda hace casi tres años.

– ¡No!… ¡No es cierto! … ¡mientes!

– No miento. Supongo que no pudo soportar la vida de prisión. ¡Ella siempre fue tan débil como tú!

– ¡No… no es posible!

– Pero eso no es todo ¿quieres escuchar la mejor parte?... ¡ella murió odiándote!, ¡despreciándote por tus fracasos!… Sí, Zuko. Cuando se enteró de tu destierro, dijo que había arruinado su vida inútilmente, y todo por salvar a un fracasado cómo tú… ¡No sabes cuánto se arrepintió de sus acciones! Dijo que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, te mataría con sus propias manos antes de regresar a esta prisión inmunda. ¡Sus últimas palabras fueron para maldecirte!

– ¡No es cierto! Ella nunca diría algo así.

– ¿Estás seguro? Cuanto tiempo crees que una persona pueda soportar en estas condiciones, antes empezar a maldecir su destino o a perder la razón. ¡Mamá murió despreciándote, por haberla conducido a esto!

Zuko no podía creer lo escuchaba. Azula había conseguido su objetivo y sonreía con satisfacción.

– ¡Alteza, ha ocurrido algo importante! – dijo el capitán de la guardia que llegó corriendo.

– Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme.

– Discúlpeme alteza, pero tenemos que informarle que falta un halcón mensajero.

– ¡QUE!

– Al parecer alguien ha enviado un mensaje sin autorización.

Azula palideció. De inmediato salió de la celda sin decir nada y olvidandose de su hermano, corrió por las escaleras tan rápido como podía – _Si alguien le ha informado a papá, lo de la fuga, voy a estar en problemas_ – pensaba, mientras su mente buscaba una solución para este atolladero.

Mientras tanto, Zuko permanecía en el suelo, atormentado por las palabras de Azula. Lao y Ming cerraron la celda dejando al príncipe en la más absoluta oscuridad.

– ¡Lo siento, mamá! – murmuró, Zuko, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro – ¡No pude ayudarte!

El pensamiento de ver a su madre atrapada en este lugar inmundo, fue muy doloroso. Hubiera deseado verla aunque fuera una vez más, para decirle que la extrañaba y lo mucho que la amaba, pero era tarde.

– Al menos, los demás están a salvo – murmuró Zuko. La idea de que el avatar, su tío, Katara y los demás estuvieran vivos lo llenaba de esperanza. El mundo aún tenía una oportunidad de escapar de la tiranía de su padre.

Zuko suspiró, resignándose a su destino, sabía que nunca saldría con vida de este lugar. Si el día del cometa, su padre ganaba la guerra, todo estaría perdido. Millones de personas morirían y a él le esperaban años de tortura, porque le quedaba muy claro que Azula lo mantendría con vida, el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin embargo, Zuko conocía bien a Aang y estaba seguro que podría vencer al señor del fuego antes de la llegada del cometa, que sería en un mes. Eso significaba que los tormentos de Azula no durarían más 30 días.

Esto no consolaba al príncipe, que conocía la clase de torturas que Azula aplicaba a sus prisioneros. Además, aunque Aang ganara la guerra, Azula nunca lo dejaría escapar con vida. Primero, lo mataría ella misma, antes de permitir que lo rescataran. Así que de cualquier manera, Zuko sabía que sus días estaban contados y que le esperaba una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, pero él sabía bien las consecuencias de sus actos y no se arrepentía. Había pagado un precio muy alto por ayudar a sus amigos y estaba satisfecho. Si el mundo tenía una oportunidad de salvarse, había valido la pena su sacrificio y el de su madre.

Si ella lo observaba desde el cielo, estaría orgullosa de sus acciones. Zuko no se sentía como un fracasado ahora, pues le había devuelto la esperanza al mundo.

El dolor en su espalda lo estaba matando, pero se consoló con la idea de que pronto se reuniría con su madre. De pronto, la muerte no le pareció tan despreciable. Zuko exhaló un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba descansar… De repente, se sentía muy cansado… Infinitamente cansado...

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo, todos sus comentarios buenos y malos son bien recibidos.

Un especial agradecimiento a NollasBlack, Rashel Shiru, Murtilla, Victoria, S. Lily Potter, , youweon, miriamgosht, Caraan, Lililubi, anita-asakura, Lain Ameirani. Muchas gracias y ojalá sigan escribiendo.

A LILILUBI, tienes razón en tus comentarios, yo también vi la roca hirviente, pero confieso que me decepcionó porque esperaba algo más impactante, por eso reescribí el capítulo. Es lo maravilloso de los fanfictions, que nos permite alterar y modificar las historias a voluntad para darles un giro diferente a lo que vimos en televisión. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y que te agrade.

A Caraan, reconozco que a mí también me causo confusión ese capítulo, porque las escenas pasan muy rápido. Tuve que comprar el disco del avatar y repetirlo una y otra vez en cámara lenta. Al ver las imágenes cuadro por cuadro, se ve que Roku derrite las cadenas de Katara, Sokka pero no toca a Zuko, es el mismo príncipe quién rompe las cadenas y sale corriendo. Aunque no estoy muy segura. Me gustaría que lo vieran porque esa escena bien amerita la discusión en un foro.

A Youweon, en el próximo capítulo puedo incluir una pequeña escena Jetara. ¡Todo por mis lectores!

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El congelador". Como de costrumbre, espero actualizar el próximo sábado.


	24. El congelador

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**24. El congelador**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Sentado en cuclillas sobre la arena, Aang miraba el suave oleaje del océano.

– Ya estamos listos – le dijo Sokka.

– Appa todavía no puede volar bien – suspiró el avatar – aún no se recupera del efecto de los tranquilizantes.

– Yo lo veo bien. Aang, no será que tienes miedo de enfrentar a los demás.

– No sé cómo voy a decirle que perdimos a Zuko.

– ¿A quién, a Iroh o a Katara?

– A los dos.

– Aang, no fue tu culpa. Sabes que no tuvimos elección.

– Lo sé, pero…

– No te preocupes, cuando la guerra termine, rescataremos a Zuko igual que lo hicimos con mi padre y los otros. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras… Ahora, debemos irnos. Los demás deben estar preocupados.

– Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

– Cómo es posible que perdieran a un halcón mensajero y que nadie lo viera partir – Replicó Azula – ¿Es que no había alguien vigilando?

– Alteza, usted ordenó que todos, sin excepción asistieran a la flagelación de su hermano.

– ¿Estás diciendo que es culpa mía?

– ¡No alteza!, fue un error nuestro.

– Tienes razón, fue culpa tuya y por eso vas a ser ejecutado ahora mismo.

La princesa formó un relámpago que dirigió al guardia y éste cayó muerto al instante. Los demás permanecieron callados. Le temían demasiado a la princesa para mover un dedo sin su permiso

– ¡Llévenselo! – ordenó ella.

– Princesa – dijo un guardia que llegó corriendo y se arrodilló – ya encontramos al alcalde.

Azula acudió de inmediato al cuarto en donde dos guardias escoltaban al alcade. Cuando la princesa entró a la habitación, les ordenó a los demás salieran para dejarlos a solas.

– Alcalde, quiero saber por qué se escondió en este lugar.

– Acaso no es obvio. Escuche, princesa, no se llega a mi posición sin conocer la política y sé que cuando se comete un error se busca un culpable, un chivo expiatorio a quien se le pueda culpar de todo, para que la persona con máximo grado resulte limpia de toda falta. En este caso, usted quedaría impune, mientras que yo cargaría con el castigo y sería ejecutado hoy mismo, porque en estos casos, conviene eliminar al acusado para que no pueda defenderse.

– Menos mas que lo entiende – Azula sonrió – Sólo por eso voy a darte una muerte rápida. Dígame alcalde ¿cómo prefiere morir?

– Con dignidad – el alcalde suspiró – Cuando el Señor del Fuego, me nombró alcalde de esta prisión juré que el día que escapara un sólo reo, yo mismo respondería con mi vida. De cualquier forma, mis días están contados, así que entre morir como un traidor o por mi propia mano, prefiero lo segundo. Así, al menos no ensuciaré el buen nombre de mi familia. Por eso, le escribí una carta al Señor del Fuego en donde le expliqué lo que sucedió.

– ¡QUÉ! – Azula sujeto la túnica del alcalde y la sacudía con violencia – ¡Qué has hecho!

– A estas horas, el halcón mensajero debe estar llegando al palacio.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre, en esa carta?... ¡Contesta!

– Todo… La fuga fue mi culpa, pero también de usted, "alteza".

– ¡Miserable! Vas a pagar por esto.

– Ya es tarde… Es tarde…

El alcalde se derrumbó en el suelo. Azula verificó su pulso y comprobó que había fallecido.

Furiosa, la princesa empezó a romper todo lo que encontraba. Sabía que estaba en problemas y que tenía que tomar acciones inmediatamente,

– Si lo que dijo el alcalde es cierto, papá ya debe estar enterado en estos momentos. ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Ya sé, voy a decirle que el alcalde estaba de acuerdo con el avatar y sus amigos. Qué él los dejó en libertad y después intentó culparme y por supuesto, al descubrirlo, no tuve más remedio que asesinarlo… Sí, eso es.

Azula tomo un pequeño rollo de papel y empezó a escribir, pero al leerlo, lo rompió y comenzó de nuevo.

– Tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con esta carta. Está en juego mi futuro.

* * *

En una isla de la Nación del fuego, estaban los tres dirigibles en el mar, amarrados a tierra con sogas. Los prisioneros acampaban sobre la arena. Song y Katara, estaban muy ocupadas atendiendo heridos. Los hombres más fuertes acarreaban agua o buscaban alimento y en un arroyo cercano, los prisioneros que estaban el sótano de la prisión se daban un largo baño (que realmente era muy necesario).

El bisonte volador apareció a lo lejos, acercándose con rapidez. Katara alzó la vista y exclamó:

– ¡General, Iroh, ya vienen!

El dragón del oeste sonrió al ver que Appa volaba sobre el campamento y dejando sus actividades, los dos corrieron a recibir a sus amigos.

Appa aterrizó cerca de la orilla y empezaron a bajar los tripulantes.

– ¡Papá! – Katara corrió a abrazar a Hakoda – ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Haru también corrió al encuentro de su padre, sin embargo, Aang y Sokka no se atrevían a bajar. Iroh, miró a todos lados, pero no vio a su sobrino.

– ¿En dónde está Zuko?

Aang y Sokka bajaron la vista, lo que alarmó al anciano.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Zuko?

– Lo capturaron – respondió Sokka.

– ¿Cómo que lo capturaron?, ¡Por Dios, explícate!

– Sí, Sokka – dijo Katara preocupada – ¿Qué sucedió?

Sokka exhaló un suspiro y le entregó a Iroh la daga del príncipe.

– Zuko me pidió que se la entregara a usted, general – El anciano sujetó la daga de perla y la contempló en silencio. Después, Sokka se dirigió a su hermana – También, me pidió que te dijera que había cumplido su promesa.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Iroh con voz ahogada.

– Nosotros, subimos a la góndola y estábamos a punto de escapar cuando nos descubrieron. Los soldados estaban cortando el cable para que cayéramos en el agua hirviendo. Todos estaríamos muertos, si no fuera porque Zuko regresó a la prisión para impedirlo. Él salvo nuestras vidas, pero los guardias lo capturaron.

Iroh estaba petrificado y Katara lloraba amargamente. Jet estaba a su lado y se acercó para tomar su mano. Sin poder contenerse, Katara empezó a sollozar y Jet la abrasó para infundirle valor. Song los observó en silencio y bajo la vista.

– Sokka… – al fin se atrevió a preguntar el anciano – ¿lo capturaron con vida?

– Sí.

– ¿Y Azula?

– Estaba con ellos.

Iroh suspiró. Le dio la espalda al grupo y camino hacia el mar. El viejo, permaneció unos segundos contemplando la inmensidad del océano. Al fin, dijo con voz relajada y sin apartar su mirada del mar:

– Avatar, Aang, en cuanto la gente termine de comer y abastecerse de víveres, debes llevarlos a una isla que está al sur de aquí. Mis amigos de la orden del loto blanco les ayudaran y les darán instrucciones.

– ¿Iroh, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aang con preocupación al notar el tono de voz del anciano.

– Dos naves serán suficientes para transportarlos – continuó, ignorando al pequeño – así que tomaré el dirigible más pequeño. Estoy seguro que bajo tu guía todos llegaran a salvo.

– ¡Qué! – exclamó Sokka – ¡No, espera! Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es NO.

Ignorando al joven, Iroh camino hacia una de las aeronaves. Sokka lo siguió de cerca, seguido por Katara y el resto del grupo.

– ¡Iroh, escúchame! – exclamó Sokka – ¡Esto es una locura! Si regresas allá te mataran.

– Lo sé – respondió sin inmutarse.

– No tiene caso que pierdas la vida inútilmente – Sokka siguió al anciano hasta la cubierta de la nave – El cometa de Sozin pasará en un mes, después de eso Aang vencerá a Ozai, terminará la guerra y entonces rescataremos a Zuko.

– ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES ¡ZUKO ESTARÁ MUERTO EN UNA SEMANA! – El anciano suspiró, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y recuperó la compostura – Es probable a estas horas ya esté muerto, aunque no lo creo. Azula lo mantendrá con vida para torturarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

– Azula es malvada pero no se atreverá a hacerle eso a su hermano.

– No la conoces, ni a ella ni a su padre. Los dos comparten los mismos sentimientos oscuros, la misma mente retorcida. Ya olvidaste que el mismo Ozaí fue capaz de quemar el rostro de su hijo sólo porque se atrevió a hablar en una reunión de guerra. Le dejo una marca de por vida, para que siempre recordara el respeto que le debe a su padre. Puedes imaginarte lo que le hará, después de que se rebeló contra él, de que se unió a sus enemigos, le enseñó fuego-control al avatar, liberó a los prisioneros y peor, después de que se atrevió a atacarlo devolviéndole el relámpago... No tienes idea de lo que Ozaí es capaz de hacerle a su hijo y en cuanto a Azula… ¡Ahhh!... Azula disfruta torturando a los prisioneros. Todos en el ejército conocen su fama y saben que es preferible la muerte que llegar con vida a sus manos. Mira a Jet y a Haru, ve lo que Azula les hizo en unas horas. ¡Te imaginas lo que hará con su hermano, que es la persona que mas odia en el mundo! Te aseguro que en una semana, si es que Zuko sigue vivo para entonces, ya no quedará mucho de él.

– Yo estoy en deuda con Zuko, por habernos salvado, pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su decisión. A Zuko no le gustaría que murieras inútilmente, nuestro deber es respetar su sacrificio.

– ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de sacrificios! Cuando mi hijo Lu Ten murió, muchos me dijeron frases vacías como las tuyas, "que había muerto como un héroe", "que murió con honor", en fin. Todas esas palabras sólo significaban que mi hijo ya no estaría nunca más conmigo. Perder a mi hijo ha sido el dolor más grande de mi vida. No podría soportar perder ahora a Zuko, que es como a un segundo hijo, para mí.

– Aunque lo que dices sea verdad – dijo Sokka – No ganaras nada yendo a que te maten.

– Lo sé. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí mientras él es torturado en prisión. Si el destino de Zuko es la muerte, entonces yo moriré a su lado.

– Iroh, siempre has sido un hombre sabio y prudente, ¿no puedes entrar en razón ahora?

– A veces, tenemos que seguir los impulsos de nuestro corazón, no los de la razón – el anciano coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sokka y añadió – Cuida a los tuyos, yo cuidaré de los míos.

– Yo voy contigo – dijo Katara.

– ¡Qué! – Sokka se dio una palmada en la frente al escuchar la sinrazón de su hermana – ¡acaso estás loca!

– ¡Zuko es mi… mi amigo y no pienso dejarlo! – El titubeo de Katara fue notado por Jet, pero no dijo nada. Katara añadió – ¡Iroh, yo voy contigo!

– Papá dile algo a Katara – imploró Sokka.

– Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

– ¡Papá! – replicó Sokka – ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Escucha, Sokka – dijo el jefe Hakoda – cuando perdí a mi esposa, mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero aún tenía a mis hijos y eso me dio fuerzas para seguir, pero si tú o Katara estuvieran en peligro, yo haría lo mismo que Iroh, preferiría morir intentando salvarlos a quedarme sin hacer nada – luego dirigiéndose al anciano le dijo – General, Iroh, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo.

– Yo también iré – dijo Harú apoyándose en su padre – Por mi culpa Zuko está prisionero… Yo fui el culpable de que pasará todo esto. Yo los traicioné a todos y acusé a Zuko injustamente, en cambio, él me devolvió a mi padre. Ahora es mi turno para ayudarlo.

– Yo iré contigo, hijo. Tú y yo somos los únicos maestros tierra disponibles y podemos ser de mucha ayuda.

– Mis amigos y yo los acompañaremos – dijo uno de los prisioneros – yo fui el capitán de la división 41. Sabemos que el príncipe Zuko obtuvo la cicatriz en su rostro por tratar de salvarnos. Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es intentar rescatarlo.

– Nosotros también vamos – dijeron los ancianos de la flor de loto blanco.

– ¡Acaso se volvieron locos todos! – replicó Sokka – Es un suicidio atacar la prisión más segura de la Nación del Fuego, el mismo Zuko lo dijo.

– Escucha Sokka – dijo el maestro Piandao – Zuko no es un prisionero común que podamos rescatar más tarde. Él es el legitimo heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego y Azula lo sabe, crees que ella le permitirá vivir. Además, te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucederá cuando el avatar derroté al señor del fuego. ¿Quién ocupará el trono si Zuko no está?, ¿Azula?

– ¿Por qué no Iroh? – replicó Sokka.

– Yo no sigo en la lista de sucesión – declaró Iroh – si Zuko llega a faltar, quien heredará el trono será Azula.

– Ahora lo entiendes – dijo Piandao – rescatar al príncipe Zuko es nuestra única oportunidad de garantizar una nueva era de paz.

– Está bien – suspiró Sokka con resignación.

Katara lo abrazó con alegría – ya sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

Jet caminó hacia Katara y en voz baja le dijo:

– Esta es prácticamente una misión suicida ¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por él?

– Sí.

– ¿Tanto lo quieres?

– Más que a mi vida – le respondió. Entonces, Jet suspiró y le dijo:

– Zuko tiene mucha suerte... Bueno, si vamos a rescatar al príncipe Zuko vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda – Jet sonrió y parándose al borde de la nave gritó con ímpetu – ¡Escúchenme con atención!, todos nosotros fuimos prisioneros de la Roca Hirviente y seguiríamos ahí si no fuera por la ayuda del príncipe Zuko, pero él fue capturado por salvarnos a todos. Sé que muchos de ustedes están heridos o asustados y que no quieren regresar, pero también sé, que la mayoría somos guerreros, soldados valientes que no le temen a la muerte y que se nunca han huido de una batalla. No sé que piensen ustedes, pero yo soy un guerrero y un libertador y voy a regresar a liberar al príncipe Zuko. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Yo digo que llegó la hora de destruir esa maldita fortaleza y de patear los traseros de nuestros enemigos ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?

– ¡YOOOO! – gritaron al unísono, en medio de un gran alboroto.

– Hay que reconocer que Jet es un gran líder – le dijo Katara a sus amigos.

– Sí – respondió Ty Lee – con razón Azula estaba enamorada de él.

– ¡QUÉ! – exclamó el resto asombrados.

– Olviden eso – dijo Sokka – si queremos liberar a Zuko, necesitamos un plan. Podemos atacar desde el aire con los dirigibles.

– No es buena idea – explicó Iroh – los dirigibles pueden incendiarse fácilmente y no servirán en contra de maestros fuego.

– ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

– Un ataque por mar sería más efectivo? Pero necesitamos capturar algunas naves de la nación del fuego y atacarlos por sorpresa.

– Yo tengo experiencia en capturar barcos – dijo el jefe Hakoda.

– Entonces a trabajar – dijo el avatar.

* * *

Zuko despertó con un intenso dolor en su espalda y con una sensación de nausea. Había perdido la esperanza de que Azula enviara a alguien para que atendiera sus heridas.

– _Bueno_ – pensó – _al menos la infección acortara mis días en este lugar._

El príncipe sentía como si cientos de brazas ardientes quemaran su piel. Pensó que la meditación le ayudaría a ahuyentar el dolor, pero como no tenía fuerzas para moverse, simplemente cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse, pero esto era muy difícil.

* * *

En la isla, los guerreros que estaban dispuestos a luchar subieron a dos de las naves y los prisioneros que se encontraban débiles, enfermos o simplemente, que no estuvieran en condiciones de pelear subieron a la nave más pequeña.

Antes de partir, Iroh se dirigió a Jet y a Suki.

– Escuchen, es necesario que ustedes dos lleven a esta gente a un lugar seguro.

– No – replicó Jet –. Yo quiero pelear.

– Todavía no estás en condiciones de luchar – le dijo el anciano colocando una mano en su hombro –. En cambio, mira a esta gente, acaban de salir de prisión, están asustados y necesitan un líder que los inspire y les dé confianza. Ellos te necesitan ¿puedo confiarte sus vidas? – Jet asintió, entonces el anciano observó a Suki y le dijo – también necesitaran a alguien que pueda guiar la aeronave y que sepa leer un mapa para llegar al punto preciso. Estoy seguro que las guerreras Kyoshi tienen la instrucción suficiente.

– Puedes contar conmigo – dijo Suki – ¿A dónde vamos?

– Aquí – le dijo el anciano señalando un punto en el mapa – dejen el dirigible en la playa, lleven a la gente al monasterio. Toca la campana y entrégale esto al encargado, él les dará instrucciones.

– ¿Una ficha de pai sho?

– Una ficha con la forma de loto blanco.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa?

– Eso no importa. Tú sólo muéstrala y ahí les dirán que hacer. Estoy seguro que puedo confiar en tí y en Jet.

Después, Iroh condujo a Suki a la cabina del dirigible.

– Escucha, Suki. Sé que eres una guerrera valiente y astuta y por eso necesito encomendarte una misión muy importante.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Entre los prisioneros, hay una persona muy especial – Iroh abrió la puerta y Suki pudo ver a una mujer sentada en una silla, observando la ventana. Llevaba puesta una capa larga con capucha que sólo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Suki en voz baja.

– Por su propia seguridad y por la de los demás, su identidad debe permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. Suki, debes prometerme que la cuidaras con tu vida.

– Lo prometo.

– Madame – dijo Iroh con una reverencia – quedaras al cuidado de Suki, la lider de las guerreras Kyoshi.

La desconocida asintió. En seguida, Iroh y Suki salieron de la cabina.

– Una cosa más – le dijo Iroh a Suki, casi en secreto – por ningún motivo le digas a ella que Zuko está prisionero, ni la razón de nuestro viaje. Si te pregunta, inventa cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes?

– Sí, Iroh.

Iroh se retiró y subió al dirigible que lo esperaba para partir.

* * *

La habitación de Azula estaba llena de papeles arrugados y tinteros rotos. La princesa había pasado horas escribiendo una carta tras otra, pero ninguna le satisfacía. Al fin, terminó de escribir un mensaje que personalmente colocó en un halcón mensajero y lo envío con destino al palacio.

Después, la princesa ordenó una evaluación de los daños. Los guardias le informaron que lo único que quedaba de las dos aeronaves del puerto eran restos inservibles y fierros retorcidos. Así que estaban atrapados en esta prisión, sin posibilidad de escape.

– No hay problema – dijo Azula – envíen halcones mensajeros a los barcos más cercanos para que envíen refuerzos y me lleven al palacio.

Este había sido un día muy largo para la princesa que se sentía agobiada, pero aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Azula leyó cuidadosamente los reportes de la fuga anterior. En el fondo, le preocupaba la reacción de su padre, pero trataba de apartar los sentimientos de preocupación. Sin embargo, leer los acontecimientos de la fuga revivió en ella la rabia contra su hermano.

– Lo que no entiendo – dijo Azula – es por dónde escaparon.

– Por el drenaje – respondió uno de los guardias.

– Quiero verlo.

Más tarde, Azula revisó en el sótano el lugar de la fuga, con sus dedos recorrió lo que quedaba del metal.

– Mmmm. Qué raro – dijo la princesa – La tapa del drenaje es de acero, pero parece que el metal fue derretido.

– Tal vez la niña ciega lo hizo – conjeturó el guardia.

– No. No pudo ser ella. Haru me dijo que la ciega bebió el té, se supone que no tiene poderes.

– Tal vez Haru nos engaño y no les dio el té a sus amigos.

– Es posible, pero no lo creo. Vi cuando la chica despertó y estaba aterrorizada por no poder ver y porque había perdido sus poderes. No creo que estuviera fingiendo. Debe haber otra explicación ¿Notaron algo extraño en las celdas?

– Bueno… en realidad sí. La mayoría de los grilletes fueron abiertos con llave, pero algunos de ellos están trozados.

– Déjeme verlos.

Unos guardias le trajeron las cadenas a la princesa. Ella las examinó con cuidado.

– Estas cadenas fueron trozadas y estas otras…parece que fueran cortadas con algo afilado, pero eso es imposible… a menos qué…

La princesa arrojó las cadenas al suelo y se dirigió a la celda de Zuko. Lo primero que Azula vio al entrar en el calabozo, fue el cuerpo de su hermano, tirado en el suelo, con la espalda lacerada.

– Dime Zuko, ¿Quién cortó las cadenas?

Zuko no contestó.

– Sabes, Zuzu, tienes dos opciones: puedes colaborar conmigo y decirme todo lo que sepas o puedes quedarte callado y recibir un castigo indescriptiblemente horrible durante años. Tú eliges.

Más silencio.

– ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia! Sabes bien, que hasta el momento no ha existido ningún prisionero que no termine diciéndome todo lo que sabe… Muy bien, te llevaré al cuarto de tortura y terminaras suplicándome de rodillas que tenga compasión de ti, igual que cuando le pediste misericordia a papá durante el Agni Kai ¿te acuerdas?

Azula sonreía, estaba segura que escucharía a su hermano desmoronarse y suplicar clemencia, pero para su sorpresa, Zuko empezó a reír, primero débilmente, después, con más fuerza. Esto desconcertó a la princesa.

– ¡Te estás burlando de mí!

– Estaba pensando en lo te hará papá cuando se entere que dejaste escapar al avatar y a todos los prisioneros de la Roca Hirviente – Zuko levantó la cabeza y con mirada desafiante le demostró a Azula, que aún ahora, no se daba por vencido – En cien años, nadie escapó de esta prisión hasta que llegaste tú, ¿qué crees que dirá papá cuando se enteré que la prisión quedó vacía, _por tu culpa_?

– ¡Cállate!, fuiste tú el que liberó a los prisioneros.

– Sí – Zuko sonrió – al fin te vencí en algo.

– ¡Tú no me has vencido!, ¡Nade me ha ganado nunca!

– Me preguntó qué castigo te dará papá cuando se entere de lo sucedido. A mí me dejó una cicatriz sólo por hablar fuera de turno, ¿qué hará contigo cuando se entere de tu fracaso?

– ¡No te atrevas a compararte conmigo! – replicó con ojos de furia – papá te quemó porque te odiaba, pero a mí me ama, lo oyes ¡ME AMA!, ¡PAPÁ NUNCA SE ATREVERÍA A DAÑARME!

– ¿Asustada?

– ¡SE ACABO MI PACIENCIA!, GUARDIAS – Lao y Ming entraron al instante – Lleven a este miserable al congelador y no lo saquen de ahí hasta que yo lo ordené – y dirigiéndose a Zuko añadió – Veremos si sigues tan impertinente en el congelador, especialmente ahora que ya no tienes tu aliento de fuego.

Lao y Ming levantaron a Zuko, cada uno pasó un brazo del príncipe alrededor de su cuello y lo llevaron al congelador, mientras la princesa los seguía.

Lao dejó a Zuko en el congelador y al salir cerró la puerta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dejan a los presos adentro? – preguntó Azula.

– Una o dos horas máximo – respondió Lao – dependiendo de la falta.

– Una vez, escuché de un preso que soportó cuatro horas ¿es cierto?

– Sí, alteza, pero… lo sacaron casi muerto.

– Entonces, déjenlo seis horas.

– Pero alteza, no creo que pueda sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

– En ese caso, ¡déjenlo ocho horas!

Lao, tragó saliva, pero no se atrevió a replicar. Simplemente accedió:

– Cómo usted ordené, alteza.

– No se preocupe soldado. No tengo intenciones de matar a Zuko tan pronto, le aseguró que mi hermano es mucho más resistente de lo que parece y no va a morir tan fácilmente. Cuando hayan transcurrido las ocho horas volveré.

En cuando la princesa se alejó, Ming abrió la ventanilla, vio a Zuko sentado en el suelo, tiritando de frío y cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Ming sacudió la cabeza.

– No creo que el príncipe pueda durar tanto tiempo. Lao ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

– No.

Los dos guardias tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a contar el tiempo.

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer, cuando los rebeldes vieron tres barcos de la nación del fuego con rumbo a la Roca Hirviente. El grupo no tenía tiempo para un ataque sorpresa, así que iniciaron el abordaje intempestivamente. Los rebeldes pelearon con arrojo y valor, los soldados de la Nación del fuego se defendieron con tenacidad, provocando que la contienda fuera mucho más larga de lo esperado. Al final, los ex-prisioneros, alcanzaron la victoria.

Ninguno de los dos bandos había sufrido pérdidas considerables, pero ambos tenían a varios heridos. Uno de los dirigibles se había incendiado por completo, el otro, estaba en malas condiciones, así que decidieron abandonarlo a la deriva. Uno de los barcos había sufrido daños leves, el otro se hundiría en poco tiempo. Katara consiguió bloquear el agujero del barco más dañado, para que flotara un poco más.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego fueron atados con cadenas y encerrados en las celdas de una de las naves. Chey, que se encontraba entre los prisioneros liberados, era un experto en explosivos y sé alegró al encontrar tantos barriles de gelatina explosiva y pólvora en los almacenes...

El dragón del oeste les explicó la estrategia para el rescate.

– Todos entendieron el plan – preguntó Iroh.

– Sí – respondieron en coro.

– No lo sé – dijo Soka – Los poderes de Katara son más fuertes durante la luna llena y eso será mañana. No creen que sería mejor esperar un día más para asegurar la victoria.

– Katara, ¿qué dices tú? – preguntó Iroh – ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

– Si, sé que puedo. Especialmente si atacamos durante la noche.

– Muy bien, está decidido – concluyó el anciano – Preparense, cambién el rumbo hacia la Roca Hirviente

* * *

En la cubierta del barco había gran actividad. Todos trabajaban haciendo los preparativos para el ataque. Katara se encargaba de curar a los heridos, incluyendo a Haru, pues necesitaban que estuviera en buena forma para el combate.

En la proa del barco, Iroh contemplaba el horizonte en silencio. Al verlo, Hakoda se acercó a él.

– Lo encontraremos – dijo Hakoda, colocando una mano en el hombro del general, Iroh.

– Eso espero.

– Debería descansar un poco, general. Llegaremos hasta la noche.

– Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Hakoda se retiró dejando solo al anciano que siguió contemplando el atardecer. El anciano recordó el día que bebió el té de una planta venenosa, en el reino tierra.

oOO0OOo

– _Necesitamos ayuda – dijo Zuko._

– _Sí, ¿pero a dónde iremos? – preguntó Iroh – somos enemigos del Reino Tierra y prófugos de la Nación del fuego._

– _Mmmm. Si nos atrapan los soldados del Reino Fuego, tal vez nos maten._

– _Pero si nos atrapan los de la Nación del Fuego, nos llevaran con Azula._

_Los dos se vieron a los ojos y estuvieron de acuerdo._

– _Reino Tierra entonces. _

oOO0OOo

Iroh suspiró con este recuerdo. Todos en la Nación del Fuego, sabían que era preferible la muerte que terminar en manos de Azula. Iroh contempló la daga de Zuko y la apretó con fuerza.

– Ten valor Zuko. Iremos por ti, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde.

* * *

Zuko tiritaba de frío dentro del congelador. Su cuerpo entero temblaba incontrolablemente. Con sus manos frotaba sus brazos para tratar de calentarlos. De vez en cuando se abrazaba con fuerza o se enconchaba para mantener el calor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el interior, pero estaba seguro que era más tiempo del que les daban a los prisioneros comunes. Hacía tanto frío que el simple hecho de respirar le quemaba los pulmones. Zuko nunca había sentido tanto frío en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el polo norte.

El príncipe sintió que sus manos le dolían, al mirarlas descubrió que su piel se había tornado grisácea y los dedos de sus manos, engarrotados de frío, empezaban a ponerse morados. Zuko sabía que necesitaba mantener sus manos calientes para que la circulación siguiera fluyendo, así que las acercó a su boca y sopló aire sobre ellas, pero el vaho se perdía entre el aire helado del cuarto.

Una ligera escarcha de hielo se empezaba a formar en su cabello, cejas y pestañas (las del ojo sano). Zuko no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esta temperatura de congelación, pero si estaba seguro de algo, "nunca se rendiría sin pelear".

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Sugerencia:** Me encontré un fanfic estupendo con Zuko y Katara como protagonistas. Se titula "I promise you" en la categoría M. Está en ingles pero realmente vale la pena. Es una mezcla entre la odisea y la película Missery. En ese fic, ya pasaron 6 años desde que ganaron la guerra. Zuko y Katara están casados pero no tienen hijos. Zuko tiene que partir a combatir una guerrilla pero en el camino de regreso su barco se hunde y todos lo creen muerto. Yo pensé que Zuko sufría en mi fic, pero en "I promise You" a Zuko le pasan cosas realmente malas, ¡pobre! todo lo malo le ocurre y mientras él lucha desesperadamente por regresar a su casa, en la nación del fuego quieren obligar a Katara a que se case con otro para que tengan un nuevo Señor del Fuego y adivinen quién llega entre todos los pretendientes… Aang (Caraan va a estar feliz). En fin, ojalá que puedan leerlo en inglés o con el traductor de Google, o que alguien pueda traducirlo en español para que lo disfruten. Es de los mejores fic que he leído.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Rashel Shiru, Lain Ameirani, NollasBlack, anita-asakura, youweon, zutara4ever17, Lolipop91, El pajaro de Fuego, Lady Down y adahi. Sus comentarios me sirven mucho y me alientan. Además me dan ideas para seguir escribiendo.

A Pajaro de fuego, gracias por todos los comentarios que escribiste, los disfruté mucho y realmente te ganaste un lugar en este fic en la batalla final. Leí tu fic y me gustó mucho, pero me quedé con una duda, a Starfire no la azotan en la caricatura ¿o sí?, supongo que esa fue idea tuya, pero como no he visto la serie, no lo sé.

El próximo capítulo se titula: La caída de la Roca Hirviente y estará disponible el próximo sábado, si Dios quiere.


	25. La caída de la Roca Hirviente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 25. La caída de la Roca Hirviente**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y los tripulantes de ambos barcos estaban listos para atacar. Iroh reunió a todos y repasaron el plan. El anciano no quería cometer errores si la vida de su sobrino estaba en juego.

– Todo está claro – dijo Sokka – pero me preocupa Azula.

– Sí, ella es demasiado peligrosa y en cuanto nos vea, tratará de matar a su hermano por eso es imprescindible neutralizarla de inmediato, pero no se preocupen por ella – dijo el anciano – yo la detendré. Si conozco bien a Azula, ella tratará de lanzarme el relámpago, cuando lo haga yo se lo regresaré con una técnica especial que inventé.

– ¡Es una locura! – replicó Sokka – Todavía no tienes tus poderes, no podrás hacerlo.

– Esa técnica consiste en crear un flujo de energía a través del cuerpo para desviar el relámpago, supongo que no es necesaria la capacidad de fuego control.

– ¿Supones?, ¿significa que no estás seguro?. Iroh te das cuenta que podrías morir.

– Sí, lo sé, pero no importa. Yo soy viejo y Zuko tiene una vida por delante. Vale la pena el riesgo, si con eso podemos salvar a mi sobrino.

* * *

Una capa blanca de escarcha cubría el cuerpo de Zuko. Había cristales de hielo en su cabello, cejas y pestañas. Su piel tenía un tono gris azulado. Sus labios se veían morados. Hacía mucho rato que ya no sentía sus manos, ni sus pies y a pesar de que temblaba como nunca, luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerse consciente, pero esto resultaba muy difícil, pues sus parpados, más pesados cada vez, se cerraban involuntariamente.

Sin darse cuenta, revivió aquél sueño que había tenido en Ba Sing Se.._. Zuko se vio sentado en el trono, como Señor del Fuego, con dos dragones a su lado. El dragón azul, con la voz de Azula, le decía:_

– _Duerme señor del fuego Zuko. Te ves cansado… Duerme…duerme… duerme… _

– _¡No, Zuko! No escuches al dragón azul – replicó el dragón rojo, con la voz de Iroh –. No te duermas. Tienes que mantenerte despierto._

– _Tío, estoy cansado – murmuró Zuko –. Tengo mucho sueño._

_Entonces el dragón rojo le contesto:_

– _Zuko, si te quedas dormido morirás. ¡Has un esfuerzo!... ¡DESPIERTA!_

Zuko abrió los ojos, despertando súbitamente de su sueño. Cristales de hielo se había depositado en sus hombros y en parte de su piel. Con sus manos los sacudió y luchó por mantenerse despierto, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo más, podría soportar.

* * *

La luna estaba casi llena y su luz alumbraba la oscuridad nocturna. Desde las torres de vigilancia, los soldados vieron tres barcos de la Nación del Fuego que se acercaban a toda velocidad. De inmediato le informaron a la princesa.

– Seguramente es una flota que recibió mi mensaje – dijo Azula –. Prepárense para recibirlos y ustedes, tengan listas mis cosas. En cuanto toquen puerto me marcharé a la Nación del Fuego. Necesito hablar con mi padre.

– Algo anda mal, princesa – dijo un guardia – las naves no están disminuyendo la velocidad. Parece que no tienen intenciones de desembarcar.

– ¿Cómo?

Con un telescopio, la princesa examinó los barcos con detenimiento. Vio que uno de ellos avanzaba con más velocidad y los otros dos se quedaban atrás. Entonces observó que en la cubierta de la nave, que venía a la cabeza, estaban el bisonte volador y el avatar.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – Azula sonrió – Los muy estúpidos volvieron para atacarnos con sólo tres naves. ¿Cómo esperan ganar? Nosotros los superamos en número y estamos protegidos por la fortaleza. ¡Están perdidos!... Bueno, mejor para mí. Ahora tendré la oportunidad de destruirlos y así mi padre no se enfadará por la fuga.

La princesa se dirigió a su gente y les gritó:

– ¡Soldados, prepárense! En cuanto las naves desembarquen quiero que disparen a matar. No tomaremos prisioneros. Está vez quiero que los destruyan a todos.

* * *

Zuko seguía temblando pero ya casi no se movía. En realidad no podía. Había perdido por completo la movilidad y la sensación de sus brazos y piernas. La mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero su mente se debatía entre la consciencia y el sueño.

_En su delirio se vio en un gran campo verde. Los maestros dragones Ren y Sho volaban dando vueltas a su alrededor. Repentinamente, de un volcán emergió un tercer dragón. Un hermoso y gigantesco dragón dorado que volaba más alto y más rápido que los otros. Este dragón se elevó al cielo y luego bajó para colocarse enfrente del príncipe._

– _Zuko, te estoy esperando… Ven por mí…_

El príncipe abrió los ojos, quería mantenerse despierto pero no podía. Zuko respiró pesadamente. Lanzó unas bocanadas de aire y finalmente se derrumbó sobre el suelo, vencido por frío.

– ¡Lo siento, tío! – murmuró, antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

Inmediatamente, el aire gélido depositó una escarcha de hielo en el cuerpo inerte del príncipe que perdía calor a cada segundo.

* * *

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva, adentro? – preguntó Ming.

– Casi ocho horas – respondió Lao.

– Nunca habíamos dejado a una persona tanto tiempo en el congelador. Voy a ver cómo está.

Ming abrió la ventana y vio al príncipe tirado en el suelo.

– Lao, el príncipe Zuko está inconsciente. Tenemos que sacarlo o morirá.

– No podemos. Si la princesa Azula se entera, nos ejecutará por desobedecerla.

– ¿Y si el príncipe muere por nuestra culpa?

Lao bajó la vista y se mordió los labios.

* * *

– ¡Prepárense para atacar! – ordenó Azula

El barco en donde venía el avatar, avanzaba a toda velocidad, sin intenciones de detenerse. Aang, con sus poderes de maestro agua, levantó una ola, para que la marea alta le diera más velocidad al barco.

– _¿Qué están tramando?_ – pensó la princesa.

Estando ya, muy cerca de la isla, Aang subió en Appa y los dos volaron por los aires alejándose del barco.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Azula adivinando la intención de sus enemigos – ¡VAN A ESTRELLAR LA NAVE!

Los guardias corrieron a toda prisa para ponerse a salvo. La nave que venía a la cabeza chocó con gran estruendo contra la pared externa del volcán. Unos segundos antes del impacto, el fuego de las mechas hicieron detonar media docena de barriles con gelatina explosiva, colocados en el cuarto de máquinas. Esto provocó una explosión de gran magnitud que no sólo destruyó el barco por completo, sino que derribó una sección de la pared externa del volcán y también destruyo parte de las murallas exteriores de la prisión. Enormes bloques de tierra cayeron sobre el lago hirviente e inmensas columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el firmamento. Ahora, los guerreros tenían una puerta de entrada hacia la prisión.

– ¡Rápido! – gritó Azula – No los dejen pasar.

Entonces, la princesa recordó a su hermano. Ella apretó los dientes con rabia.

– Nunca permitiré que lo saquen con vida. ¡Ustedes! – gritó señalando a una docena de soldados – ¡Les ordenó que maten inmediatamente a Zuko! No quiero escusas. ¡Tráiganme su cabeza o yo cortaré las suyas!

Los soldados obedecieron y subieron por las escaleras, dispuestos a ejecutar al príncipe.

* * *

Unos segundos antes…

– No me importa lo que diga la princesa – dijo Ming – si no hacemos algo, el príncipe Zuko, morirá… ¡Voy a sacarlo del congelador!

Ming se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando la prisión se sacudió debido al choque del barco y a la subsecuente explosión.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ming.

– No sé. Voy a averiguar.

Lao corrió por el pasillo, pero se encontró con una docena de soldados que se acercaban corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lao.

– El avatar y sus amigos nos atacan – respondió el soldado.

– Seguramente vienen a rescatar al príncipe – sugirió Ming.

– Por eso la princesa Azula nos ordenó ejecutar al príncipe traidor, antes de que escape con sus amigos.

Lao y Ming cruzaron una mirada.

– Apártense... ¿Qué no escucharon?

– No dejaremos que asesinen al príncipe heredero – declaró Lao y junto con Ming, se pusieron en guardia.

– Entonces, afronten las consecuencias – y empezó una feroz batalla, en donde los guardias leales, no tenían oportunidad ante la superioridad numérica.

* * *

En el patio de la prisión, varias filas de soldados y maestros fuego se colocaron en posición para acabar con los primeros soldados que se atrevieran a entrar a la fortaleza, pero les sorprendió que nadie se acercara.

Luego, vieron que una gigantesca ola, de varios metros de altura se acercaba por el mar. Katara iba en la cresta, controlando su dirección.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritaron algunos guardias, pero fue tarde. La gigantesca masa de agua arrasó con lo que quedaba del muro exterior de la prisión y cayó sobre los soldados, medio ahogándolos. De inmediato, Katara congeló el agua que había cubierto a los soldados, inmovilizándolos por completo. En seguida, usó el agua para crear un puente de hielo, por donde los rebeldes pudieran cruzar el lago hirviendo y entrar a prisión.

Los maestros fuego derritieron el hielo que los cubría y empezaron a combatir, en cambio, los que sólo eran simples guardias quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo, incapaces de pelear y esto, les dio una ventaja a los invasores.

Los dos barcos que circulaban alrededor de la isla, arrojaban bolas de fuego en catapultas. Aang volaba en su bisonte y desde lo alto, lanzaba barriles con explosivos que al tocar el suelo estallaban con violencia, destruyendo los muros de la prisión. Esto causaba un gran estruendo y confusión entre los soldados.

Azula estaba furiosa. De inmediato se integró a la lucha y su sola presencia inclinó la balanza a su favor. Sus ataques de fuego eran muy poderosos y estaba derribando a muchos de sus enemigos con facilidad. Entonces decidió destruir el puente, para impedir que entraran más rebeldes. La princesa estaba lista para atacar cuando vio que por el puente se acercaba su tío Iroh.

– _¡Perfecto!_ – pensó ella – _destruiré el puente y a mi tío al mismo tiempo._

Azula se preparó para crear el relámpago. Iroh se dio cuenta, sabía que él era el único que podía desviar el ataque, pero no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo sin sus poderes, aún así, decidió arriesgarse y se preparó para recibir el impacto.

Azula separó las energías y las unió de nuevo creando un poderoso relámpago que dirigió justo hacia su tío, quien recibió el ataque con una mano, guió la energía a través de su cuerpo y con su otra mano, redirigió el relámpago a la pared que estaba a espaldas de Azula. El impacto provocó que el muro estallara en pedazos y se derrumbara sobre un grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego, incluyendo a la princesa. Con Azula fuera de combate, los rebeldes estaban tomando el control de la situación.

El calor del lago hirviente empezaba a derretir el puente de hielo de Katara, así que Haru y su padre formaron otro puente con las rocas que se habían desprendido en el ataque.

– Dime ¿En dónde está Zuko? – Iroh le gritó a un soldado, mientras lo sacudía con violencia.

– En los congeladores.

El anciano soltó al soldado y fue a buscar a su sobrino. Katara, Sokka y Haru, lo acompañaron.

* * *

Frente a los congeladores había cinco guardias tirados en el suelo. Dos soldados tenían aprisionada a Ming y tres más sujetaban al valiente Lao. Los dos guardias que quedaban libres sacaron sus espadas.

– ¡Alto! – gritó Ming – ¡No lo hagan!

– Nosotros cumplimos ordenes – declaro el soldado – el príncipe Zuko morirá por ordenes de la princesa y ustedes también, por traidores.

El guardia abrió la puerta del congelador y una gélida nube de gas escapó del interior. En ese instante, Iroh y los demás se acercaron corriendo.

– ¡Rápido!, ¡Deténganlos! – gritó Ming – ¡Van a matar al príncipe!

Katara usó el agua control para congelar a uno de los guardias. El otro, ya estaba en el interior del congelador con la espada en alto, dispuesto a descargar el golpe final, cuando Iroh detuvo sus manos y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo golpeó, dejándolo fuera de combate. El anciano recogió el cuerpo de su sobrino y lo sacó al pasillo. Ahí verificó su pulso.

– ¡Está vivo! – Iroh respiró aliviado – ¡Zuko, despierta!, ¡Katara, ven rápido!

Katara, Sokka y Harú estaban ayudando a Ming y Lao a combatir al resto de los guardias. En cuanto Iroh la llamó, Katara corrió al lado de Zuko y usó sus poderes para derretir la escarcha de hielo que se había formado sobre el cuerpo del príncipe.

– ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Katara horrorizada – ¡Su espalda!

– La princesa Azula lo mando azotar – explicó Ming con tristeza.

– Zuko está muy frío. Necesitamos calentarlo rápido o morirá – declaró Iroh – pero yo no puedo producir fuego.

– Escuchen – dijo Sokka – afuera hay un lago de agua caliente. Podemos usarla para calentarlo.

– ¡Tienes razón!

Haru golpeo el suelo con sus pies, para formar una gran masa de rocas que lanzó con fuerza al interior del congelador, abriendo un boquete en la pared. De inmediato, Haru se paró en el borde y con la tierra y rocas sueltas formó una rampa de piedra, por donde Iroh, cargando a su sobrino, y el resto pudieron deslizarse hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

En la orilla del lago, Harú, golpeo el suelo y cuatro paredes de piedra emergieron del suelo, formando una tina de roca. Katara la llenó con el agua hirviente del lago, pero la enfrío un poco para hacerla tolerable. Entonces, Iroh colocó el cuerpo de su sobrino en el agua caliente, mientras Katara curaba las heridas que el látigo había dejado en la espalda de Zuko.

Iroh humedeció un trapo con agua caliente y envolvió la cabeza de Zuko, quería calentar su nariz y orejas, pues conocía las consecuencias que la hipotermia produce en estas partes. Después, empezó a frotar con fuerza sus manos, que se habían vuelto moradas y muy hinchadas. El resto, aguardaba con impaciencia la reacción del príncipe.

* * *

El ataque continuaba en el patio principal de la prisión. Los fugitivos peleaban contra los guardias con furia. Había explosiones, llamas, golpes, en fin, reinaba un completo caos.

Varios guardias, removían los escombros de la pared que se había derrumbado sobre sus compañeros. Ya habían rescatado a muchos de ellos, pero aún no aparecía la princesa. Al fin, la encontraron. Estaba atrapada bajo una pila de escombros. De inmediato, se dieron a la tarea de liberarla.

* * *

La luna incrementaba los poderes de sanación de Katara. Las heridas en la espalda de Zuko ya casi se habían cerrado y aunque aún necesitaría tiempo para sanar por completo, ya estaba en condiciones de viajar. Ahora Katara se estaba enfocando en las manos y pies de Zuko, que tenían el doble de su tamaño y un color oscuro, nada saludable.

– mmmh.

– Miren, está reaccionando – indicó Sokka.

Lo primero que Zuko vio al abrir los ojos, fue a su tío, que lo sostenía en sus brazos y lo miraba preocupación.

– Ttt… tío – dijo Zuko con voz temblorosa – vo…vol…viste.

– Sí, Zuko – Iroh abrazó a sobrino con fuerza – Yo nunca podría dejarte.

Este comentario, lejos de alegrar a Zuko, lo llenó de tristeza.

– _Tú regresaste por mí_ – pensó el príncipe – _yo en cambio, te dejé abandonado en prisión por meses._

Sokka le hizo señas a Aang, que al verlos se acercó en pleno vuelo.

– Encontramos a Zuko – le gritó Sokka – ordena la retirada y luego regresa por nosotros.

Aang sobrevoló el interior de la prisión y gritó con fuerza.

– RETIRADA… RETIRADA… MISIÓN CUMPLIDA… RETIRADA…

En seguida, los rebeldes iniciaron el regreso a los barcos.

– ¿Retirada? – murmuró Azula aturdida, mientras terminaba de volver en sí – y recobrando el control, ordenó – ¡No los dejen escapar! Cierren todas las salidas. ¡Impídanles la retirada! – entonces repitió en voz baja – ¿misión cumplida?, ¿Será que encontraron a mi hermano? – Azula dirigió su vista hacia los congeladores – ¡No, eso no lo permitiré, jamás!

Azula intentó correr, pero al dar un paso, sintió que todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y se dejó caer al suelo. La princesa no comprendía porque se sentía así. Con una mano intentó secarse el sudor de su rostro, pero al observar su mano, se dio cuenta que no era sudor lo que escurría por su cara, sino sangre. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que tenía una herida en su cabeza, debido a las rocas que le habían caído encima. Furiosa, apretó los dientes y gritó:

– ¡VIEJO, ESTÚPIDO, JURO QUE PAGARÁS POR ESTO! USTEDES DOS, VENGAN CONMIGO.

Azula y dos arqueros entraron corriendo a la prisión con la intención de detener a Iroh y a los demás.

* * *

Desde los barcos, los rebeldes arrojaban bolas de fuego para distraer a los guardias y ayudar al escape de sus amigos. En la confusión, Chey había colocado varios barriles de gelatina explosiva en varios puntos estratégicos de la prisión. Incluso, colocó uno en el polvorín de la fortaleza y sólo esperaba la señal de Aang para encender la mecha, pero el avatar estaba muy ocupado cuidando que su gente escapara a salvo.

Aang salvó a más de tres guerreros que resbalaron del puente de roca y hubieran muerto si no fuera porque él los rescató con ayuda de Appa, impidiendo que cayeran en el agua hirviente. Aang no podía recoger a sus amigos hasta que toda la gente estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Zuko ya se sentía mejor, incluso había recuperado su color normal, aunque seguía temblando ligeramente. Iroh lo ayudó a salir del agua caliente y Katara se encargó de secarlo.

– Quédate aquí – le dijo Iroh a su sobrino.

Mientras sus compañeros buscaban en el cielo, Zuko se quedó sentado en el borde de la tina de roca, con Iroh a su lado. El anciano se puso de pie al ver algo en el cielo.

– Allá está – dijo Iroh – señalando un punto que se alejaba de la isla – probablemente va a uno de los barcos. Tenemos que esperar a que venga por nosotros.

Cuando Azula y los arqueros llegaron a los congeladores, vieron a varios guardias tirados en el suelo y un gran boquete en la pared. Azula se acercó al borde y vio que Iroh y sus amigos estaban distraídos, observando el cielo.

– ¡Maten al anciano! – ordenó.

Los arqueros se colocaron en posición y apuntaron directo al corazón y a la garganta del viejo. Todos estaban de espaldas a los Yu Yan, menos Zuko, que al alzar la vista, palideció.

– ¡Arqueros Yu Yan! – exclamó, al descubrir que apuntaban directamente a su tío – ¡Cuidado! – gritó el príncipe, pero fue tarde. Las flechas ya habían sido disparadas. Si Zuko hubiera tenido sus poderes, habría podido calcinar las flechas en el aire, pero ahora, no podía hacerlo.

Iroh apenas tuvo tiempo de dar media vuelta, pero las flechas ya se habían impactado contra su víctima.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, mudos ante el horror. Iroh estaba pálido, mejor dicho, lívido, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la impresión.

– ¡Zuko! – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, cuando sus brazos extendidos recibieron el cuerpo de su sobrino, que un segundo antes había saltado sobre él.

Las rodillas del príncipe se colapsaran por la ausencia de fuerza, pero su tío no lo dejó caer. Lo abrazó con firmeza y lo recostó en el suelo. El anciano no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, al descubrir dos flechas clavadas en la espalda de su sobrino.

– ¡No te preocupes! – dijo Iroh con voz ahogada y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡saldremos de esta… como siempre!

Con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida Zuko le dirigió a su tío una pequeña sonrisa antes de perder la consciencia.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado el fic. La actualización el próximo sábado. El próximo capítulo se titula: Persecución.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a zutara4ever17, NollasBlack, Rena Spicer, Lolipop91 (procuraré que los capítulos no sean aburridos), paolyta (sí la prisionera rescatada era la madre de Zuko), S. Lily Potter (este capítulo tiene más acción aunque no siempre será posible, porque los personajes también necesitan paz de vez en cuando), Pájaro de Fuego (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, los disfrute mucho. UFFF, menos mal que no le paso nada a Starfire en la carícatura, ya me había preocupado). Gracias a todos.

Por favor sigan escribiendo, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y me ayudan a mejorar. Me paso todo el día abriendo la página a cada rato para ver que me han escrito.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	26. Persecucion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Perseguidos**

Por Crystal Violeta.

– ¡ZUKO! – gritó Katara mientras corría su lado.

Los arqueros dispararon nuevamente, pero está vez, Haru levantó una pared de roca para proteger a sus amigos. Las dos flechas se impactaron en el muro, igual que las siguientes.

– ¿Qué pasa? – replicó Azula – ¡Sigan disparando!

– Es que formaron un muro de roca que los protege – dijo un Yu Yan.

– ¡INÚTILES!, ¿es qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo?... ¡A un lado!

La princesa se colocó en posición para disparar el relámpago.

* * *

Arrodillada junto a Zuko, Katara formó una esfera de agua para curar al príncipe, pero en ese instante, el muro que les servía de protección estalló en mil pedazos, debido al relámpago de Azula. Katara gritó al escuchar la explosión y el agua que tenía en sus manos se escurrió de entre sus dedos.

– ¡La princesa ataca otra vez! – grito Ming.

El relámpago que Azula lanzó contra ellos fue detenido por un nuevo muro que levantó Haru para protegerlos. Furiosa, Azula bajó por la rampa para atacar a sus enemigos. Harú intentó de detenerla, atrapándola entre rocas, pero ella las hizo explotar con un intenso fuego azul. Katara también intentó detenerla con un gigantesco muro de hielo pero fue derretido por el fuego de Azula, que imparable, seguía avanzando.

– ¿En dónde está Aang? – preguntó Sokka al ver lo desesperado de la situación.

– Ahí viene – señaló Lao.

Iroh abrazó a su sobrino.

* * *

En el patio de la prisión, Chey encendió la mecha y corrió hacia el bisonte volador, en donde Aang lo esperaba con ansias. Appa levantó el vuelo mientras el avatar gritaba desde lo alto.

– ¡Huyan mientras puedan!, ¡Todo el edificio va explotar!

Muchos guardias de la prisión corrieron desesperados y salieron de la fortaleza por el puente de roca que Haru y su padre habían formado, y así atravesaron el lago hirviente hasta llegar al muelle, otros simplemente se refugiaron en la orilla del lago.

Aang y Chey se dirigieron al lado opuesto de la playa para recoger a sus amigos, pero cuando Azula vio al avatar, lanzó varios ataques de fuego, que el bisonte apenas podía evadir. Mientras tanto, los arqueros Yu Yan seguían disparando flechas sobre el grupo, pero Katara bloqueaba sus ataques con látigos de agua. Para complicar la situación, los guardias que salían de prisión se unían a la princesa.

Iroh estaba ocupado presionando las heridas de Zuko con un trapo para impedir la hemorragia.

– ¡Tenemos que sacar a Zuko de aquí! – gritó el anciano.

Haru y Katara intercambiaron una mirada. Él atacó a Azula con rocas, mientras que ella arrastró una gran cantidad de agua del lago y la lanzó sobre Azula y los Yu Yan, atrapándolos en un gigantesco tempano de hielo.

Aprovechando el momento, Appa aterrizó junto a ellos. Iroh levantó a Zuko en sus brazos y subieron al bisonte, seguidos por Sokka, Haru, Ming, Lao y Katara. Furiosa, Azula, resopló sobre el hielo que se derritió a gran velocidad. Inmediatamente, arrojó varios ataques de fuego azul sobre Appa y uno de ellos lo golpeó. El bisonte bufó de dolor al sentir el impacto en un costado y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el muro, pero Aang logró mantenerlo en el aire y pudieron elevarse sobre los muros de la prisión.

A penas se habían alejado unos metros, cuando los barriles con explosivos estallaron en secuencia, causando que los muros de la fortaleza se colapsaran en medio de una estruendosa explosión.

La princesa Azula estaba de pie, observando las ruinas. Aún no terminaba de disiparse la nube de polvo y humo cuando se percató de la magnitud del desastre. La Roca Hirviente… la prisión más segura de la nación del Fuego… había caído. Vencida, Azula se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

– _¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi padre este desastre?_ – pensó.

– Princesa Azula, lamento importunarla – dijo un guardia de la prisión – pero se acerca una flota de barcos.

– ¿Más enemigos?

– No lo creo. Vienen en la nave real.

– ¡Qué!

Azula se puso de pie y corrió hacia el muelle. En efecto, una docena de barcos se acercaban al puerto de la isla a gran velocidad. El majestuoso barco real se adelantó y fue el primero en atracar.

– ¡Rápido! – gritó Azula subiendo a la nave – ¡el avatar y Zuko escaparon en esa dirección!, pero el bisonte va herido y no podrá ir lejos, ¡tenemos que perseguirlos!... ¿Qué no me escucharon?

– Princesa Azula – saludó el capitán con una reverencia – el señor del fuego le ordena que regrese al palacio inmediatamente.

– Después – replicó Azula – primero tenemos que recapturar a los fugitivos.

– Esa ya no es su responsabilidad, alteza.

– ¡Qué!

– El Señor del Fuego ha calculado el tiempo de regreso de esta nave y ordenó que usted volviera inmediatamente. Dijo que cualquier minuto de retraso lo tomará como una desobediencia y una falta de respeto hacia él.

Azula se estremeció al escuchar la frase "falta de respeto". Ella no olvidaba que Ozaí se había enojado mucho con Zuko por un supuesto acto de "falta de respeto" esa fue la razón por la que lo retó al Agni Kai, quemó su rostro y termino siendo exiliado de su país. La princesa comprendió el mensaje. Su padre estaba furioso con ella y no dudaría en castigar cualquier desobediencia.

– ¿Y los fugitivos? – preguntó ella con resignación.

– No se preocupe alteza, nosotros nos encargaremos. Ahora, por favor valla a su camarote.

Azula no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a su habitación con sumisión. La princesa se sentía devastada, esta era la primera vez que enfrentaba la derrota. Después de entrar en su cuarto, cerró la puerta. En estos momentos necesitaba estar sola. En la mesa, la cena estaba servida, pero ella la hizo a un lado y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, lloró amargamente el primer fracaso de su vida.

* * *

El capitán del barco no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente giró instrucciones a su gente, dividiendo la flota en tres partes. La nave imperial, custodiada por otros tres barcos, partieron con rumbo a la capital de la Nación del fuego. Cuatro barcos persiguieron a los dos barcos rebeldes y el resto navegaron en la dirección que habían tomado el avatar y a sus amigos.

* * *

El bisonte volador estaba muy malherido, volaba casi al ras del mar y a poca velocidad. El grupo pretendía llegar a uno de los barcos de sus amigos, pero Appa no podía volar más y cayó al agua, estuvo a punto de hundirse en medio del océano si no fuera porque Katara formó una enorme balsa de hielo para que el bisonte descansara y así poder curarlo. Por supuesto que ella hubiera preferido atender a Zuko primero, pero si no curaba a Appa todos morirían, incluyendo al príncipe.

– Está muy mal – dijo Katara al observar la enorme herida en el costado del bisonte. Ella trabajó muy duro en cerrar la enorme herida, pero aún no terminaba su trabajo cuando Sokka advirtió.

– Vienen cuatro barcos de la Nación del Fuego. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

– Pero, Sokka – replicó Katara – Appa no está bien y no podrá ir muy lejos.

– No tenemos opción.

Katara subió al bisonte y juntos emprendieron el vuelo. El problema es que las naves de la Nación del fuego eran muy rápidas y les estaban dando alcance. Para complicarlo todo, los cuatro barcos lanzaron bolas de fuego con sus catapultas. Aang hacía todo lo posible por evitar los proyectiles, pero esto le resultaba muy difícil debido al mal estado del bisonte, y esto provocaba un vuelo muy agitado. Todos se sujetaban con manos y dientes a la montura del bisonte. Menos, Iroh, que con un brazo, sujetaba a su sobrino y lo protegía de las llamas con su propio cuerpo, mientras que con el otro brazo se aferraba con firmeza a la montura.

– No podremos escapar – gritó Ming – están muy cerca.

– Katara – ordenó Sokka – levanta una cortina de niebla.

Ella obedeció. La noche y la niebla impidieron la visibilidad, pero no por eso, las naves enemigas detuvieron el ataque.

– Miren – gritó Aang – allá hay una isla. Nos ocultaremos ahí.

Amparados por la neblina, Aang desvió el curso para sobrevolar lo que parecía ser una isla selvática. Había tanta maleza que no se podía ver el suelo, pero se escuchaba el rumor de un río en algún lugar cercano.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sokka al observar unas luces que se apreciaban entre la neblina – ¡CUIDADO!

Varios proyectiles de fuego fueron arrojados en todas direcciones, pero Aang no los vio hasta que fue tarde. Él trató de evitarlas, pero una de ellas golpeó a Appa con tanta fuerza que el bisonte dio dos volteretas en el aire y se precipitó en picada hacia el suelo. El impacto provocó que Katara, Iroh y su sobrino salieran despedidos de la montura. Soka logró sujetar la muñeca de su hermana, pero nadie pudo evitar la caída de Iroh y Zuko. El bisonte chocaba contra árboles y maleza, mientras Aang trataba desesperadamente de controlar el vuelo del bisonte para que el aterrizaje fuera lo menos violento posible y así lograr salvar la vida de sus amigos del inminente choque.

Mientras el avatar y sus amigos se perdían de vista en el cielo, Iroh y su sobrino cayeron en un enorme y profundo río. Bajo el agua, el general nadaba en busca de Zuko. Cuando lo encontró, lo sujetó del cuello y lo sacó a la superficie.

El río era mucho más caudaloso de lo esperado y aunque Iroh era un buen nadador, le costaba trabajo mantenerse a flote con el cuerpo de su sobrino. El caudal arrastraba a los dos guerreros río abajo a gran velocidad. Iroh luchó desesperadamente por acercarse a la orilla, especialmente ahora que el viaje se tornaba más turbulento. El anciano fue golpeado por varias rocas que se interponían a su paso, hasta que logró aferrarse a una de ellas y con grandes esfuerzos llego a la orilla del río. Iroh no estaba seguro de la distancia que habían recorrido pero sabía que eran algunos kilométros. Como pudo, arrastró a su sobrino sobre la arena y luego, ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer al margen del río.

– Ya estoy viejo para esto – murmuró con respiración agitada. El anciano no había comido ni dormido nada en dos días y el esfuerzo que había hecho al sacar a su sobrino del río había sido superior a sus fuerzas. Exhausto, el general se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando Iroh abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue examinar a su sobrino. Se alegró de encontrarlo con vida. El anciano decidió quedarse al margen del río. Estaba seguro que el avatar recorrería el caudal hasta encontrarlos. Enseguida buscó leña y encendió un fuego. Después, se sentó a esperar alguna señal de sus amigos.

* * *

Iroh llevaba horas vigilando el cielo, pero Aang y sus amigos, no aparecían.

Ahora, el anciano se encontraba ante una encrucijada: podría quitar las flechas él mismo, pero sin medicinas, ni instrumentos sería peligroso. La segunda opción era seguir esperando a que llegaran Aang y los demás, pero esto podría tardar horas o quizás un día entero y Zuko no disponía de tanto tiempo.

– Zuko – el anciano sacudió ligeramente a su sobrino.

– mhh

– Zuko ¿puedes oírme?

– sí

– Escucha con atención. El avatar y sus amigos no han aparecido y temo que no podemos esperar más tiempo. Tengo que retirar las flechas pero… será doloroso y no sé si lo resistas.

– ¿También tú piensas que soy débil?

– No es eso. Me preocupa la pérdida de sangre.

– Tío, no te preocupes. Has lo que tengas que hacer.

– Está bien.

Iroh rasgó su traje para improvisar unos vendajes. En el agua del río lavó sus manos y también la daga de Zuko, después la acercó al fuego y la calentó al rojo vivo para esterilizarla. Mientras tanto, Zuko le dijo.

– Tío.

– ¿Sí?

– Quiero casarme con Katara.

– Zuko, este no es el momento para hablar de eso.

– Antes de que empieces, quiero que me prometas que aprobaras mi matrimonio con ella.

– ¿Y qué pasará con Mai?

– Voy a romper mi compromiso con ella.

– Juraste por tu honor casarte con Mai, ¿Estarías dispuesto a manchar tu honor?

– Sería menos honorable no casarme con Katara… ¿comprendes?

– ¡Eso temía! – exclamó Iroh con un suspiro.

– ¿Me ayudaras?

El general sonrió, sabía que Zuko se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero le tranquilizaban las palabras de su sobrino, es decir, no podía estar tan grave si aún estaba pensando en casarse, aunque le preocupaba prometerle algo que no sería capaz de cumplir. Sin embargo, en este momento prefería que su sobrino tuviera en mente el matrimonio y no la muerte, así que decidió darle esperanzas. – Zuko, sabes que la decisión no depende de mí, pero te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

– ¡Gracias tío! – Zuko sonrió ligeramente – sabía que podía contar contigo.

El anciano acercó la daga a la piel de su sobrino, pero entonces dudo.

– ¡Hazlo! – ordenó el príncipe con determinación.

– Será difícil.

– Toda mi vida ha sido difícil.

– Es mejor que muerdas esto – le dijo Iroh, entregándole un trapo – así no te quebraras un diente.

Zuko mordió el pedazo de tela que su tío le dio. El viejo exhaló una respiración profunda, colocó la daga en la espalda de Zuko y realizo el primer corte. Zuko apretó los dientes con fuerza.

– Tengo que cortar la piel para que la flecha no desgarré los músculos al salir – explicó mientras trabajaba, pero Zuko apenas lo escuchaba.

Cuando Iroh terminó, sujetó la flecha con firmeza y la sacó de un jalón, al tiempo que el príncipe exhaló un fuerte grito. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y por todo su cuerpo. Con las manos empuñadas, Zuko cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Iroh calentó el cuchillo de nuevo para cauterizar la herida y evitar que siguiera sangrando. Un alarido de dolor escapó nuevamente de la garganta de Zuko cuando sintió el metal caliente quemar su piel.

El anciano vio a su sobrino jadear, con los labios blancos y agrietados, el cuerpo sudoroso y la piel pálida. Así que fue por agua al río. En sus manos trajo un poco de agua y el príncipe le dio unos sorbos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Zuko cuando vio el rostro de su tío.

– Falta otra flecha.

– Sólo hazlo – respondió el príncipe mordiendo el trapo que había escupido hace unos momentos.

El príncipe empuñó sus manos cuando su tío cortó por segunda vez su piel. En el momento en que Iroh tiró de la segunda flecha, Zuko sintió un dolor tan intenso que lo hizo desfallecer.

Alarmado, Iroh verificó el pulso de su sobrino. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que aún respiraba y calentando la daga se dio a la tarea de terminar su labor.

* * *

Con los vendajes en su espalda, Zuko respiraba agitadamente, mientras Iroh lo observaba con detenimiento. El anciano se puso de pie e inspeccionó el cielo en busca de algún indicio de sus amigos, pero no encontró nada. Ya pasaba del medio día y aún no había señales del avatar. Iroh puso más leña en la fogata con la esperanza que sus amigos vieran el humo. Mientras atizaba el fuego, Zuko despertó con una toz ligera.

– No te preocupes, Zuko. Estoy seguro que el avatar y sus amigos nos encontrarán pronto.

– No estoy preocupado – dijo en voz baja –. Tú estás aquí y sé que todo saldrá bien – Zuko sonrió ligeramente – Tú me has acompañado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida… cuando mamá se fue; durante el Agni Kai; en mi destierro; cuando fuimos fugitivos; incluso cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Tío, hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles juntos, pero sin importar que tan mal fueran las cosas, sabía que siempre podía contar contigo. Cada vez que he despertado herido o enfermo, tú estabas a mi lado, cuidándome como a un hijo –. Los ojos de Zuko se humedecieron, pero logró controlarse –. Una vez me dijiste que pensabas en mí como en un hijo y yo… desde hace mucho tiempo te he visto como a un padre.

– ¡Zuko!

– Tío, tú has sido un mejor padre para mí que el mismo Ozaí. ¡Gracías, tío… por todo!

– No, Zuko, ¡Gracias a ti! – Iroh suspiró conmovido – No sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí – el anciano colocó su mano en el hombro sano de su sobrino, pero alarmado, colocó inmediatamente su mano en la frente de Zuko para confirmar la temperatura.

– ¡Zuko, estás ardiendo!

Iroh humedeció unos trapos en el río y los colocó en la frente de Zuko para bajar la temperatura.

– Cuando el avatar nos encuentre, Katara va a curarte enseguida.

– Sí – Zuko sonrió – Katara va a ser una buena esposa. Imagina el dinero que nos va ahorrar en medicinas.

– Creo que es reconfortante que te sientas de humor para hacer bromas en estos momentos.

* * *

Iroh pasó el resto del día atendiendo a su sobrino y esperando con angustia alguna señal del Avatar. Cada hora que pasaba, la fiebre se incrementaba y Zuko se debatía en momentos de delirio y lucidez.

– ¡ughhh!... ¡hmmm! – gemía Zuko entre sueños. Su respiración era lenta y profunda. La fiebre había hecho su aparición hace horas y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor –. ¡Mamá!... ¡Lo siento! – Entonces la respiración del príncipe se volvió más agitada – ¡Fue mi culpa!... ¡yo la mate!... ¡yo la mate!...

– No, Zuko. ¡Tú madre está viva! Zuko ¿puedes escucharme? – Por supuesto que el joven no podía oírlo, pero el anciano repitió – Tú madre está viva y a salvo y quiere estrecharte en sus brazos, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El anciano acarició con ternura el cabello de su sobrino y Zuko suspiró.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, cuando el barco real llegó al muelle de la Nación del fuego. En la cubierta, Azula esperaba a que pudiera desembarcar.

Al llegar al muelle un grupo de soldados la esperaban con un carruaje preparado. Con el corazón oprimido Azula dejó que la condujeran al palacio a enfrentar la ira su padre.

* * *

Aunque aún temblaba de frío y se quejaba ocasionalmente, Zuko había conseguido dormir un poco. Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando el anciano escuchó unas pisadas. Sus largos años de experiencia lo obligaron a investigar la situación. Con sigilo se ocultó entre la maleza y avanzó despacio, sólo para descubrir que los que se acercaban eran soldados de la nación del fuego. Rápidamente regresó con su sobrino, apagó el fuego y susurró:

– Zuko, despierta – le dijo en voz baja – tenemos que irnos ¿crees que puedas caminar?

El joven asintió. Iroh lo ayudó a levantarse, después, con una mano sujetó el brazo de Zuko (rodeando el cuello del anciano) y con la otra mano abrazó la cintura del joven para ayudarlo a caminar. El príncipe hacía lo que podía, pero sus piernas no le respondían como él quisiera y su avance era lento.

Ambos caminaron con dificultad entre el bosque tratando de alejarse de los soldados. Llevaban un buen trecho avanzado, cuando el anciano vio que su sobrino respiraba con dificultad.

– Zuko, tenemos que seguir. Son muchos y casi nos alcanzan

El príncipe asintió y continuo caminando, hasta que la falta de aire le impidió continuar.

– Zuko, ¿estás bien?... ¿Por qué no me contestas?

– Tío… déjame.

– No digas tonterías.

– Te estoy… retrasando.

– Shhh. No hables y camina.

– Es tarde… tío, déjame aquí… sálvate tú.

– Sabes bien que nunca te dejaría.

– ¡Por favor!... ¡vete!

– ¡No!

Ambos siguieron caminando, pero con cada paso, el peso de Zuko se descargaba más en su tío, hasta que finalmente, se dejo caer.

– Zuko, ¡Zuko!

– Vete – murmuró débilmente antes de desvanecerse.

El dragón del oeste cargó el cuerpo de su sobrino en su hombro y continuó la marcha.

– ¡Ríndanse! – gritó una voz en las sombras –. No tienen escapatoria.

Iroh caminaba cada vez más aprisa, hasta que llego a un claro alumbrado por la luna llena, al frente, un grupo de soldados salieron a su encuentro. Cuando quiso regresar descubrió que un grupo de guardias le cerraron el paso. Iroh comprendió que estaba rodeado y que no tenía alternativa. Tenía que pelear.

– General Iroh, usted es una leyenda en la Nación del Fuego. Es un hombre respetado en el ejército y no queremos lastimarlo. Entréguenos al príncipe y lo dejaremos escapar.

– ¡Tendrán que matarme primero, antes de permitir que se lo lleven!

Más de veinte soldados se acercaron al anciano. Iroh colocó a su sobrino junto a unas rocas y él se colocó frente a sus enemigos, en un desesperado esfuerzo por proteger a su sobrino.

A pesar de no contar con sus poderes, el anciano peleaba con valentía y derribaba a todos los soldados que podía. Más que un anciano retirado, parecía un lobo dientes de sable, protegiendo a su cachorro.

– No puedo creer que un sólo hombre este derribando a tantos de los nuestros – dijo uno de los soldados.

– Qué esperabas del legendario general Iroh, ¡él es el dragón del Oeste! – dijo su comandante – pelear contra él es como enfrentar a un ejército.

Sin embargo, lroh seguía siendo un sólo hombre contra un pequeño ejército de guerreros, que lo atacaban con armas y fuego. El anciano acumulaba en su cuerpo, heridas, golpes y quemaduras, pero nada le importaba, con tal de defender a su sobrino. Cuando finalmente quedo rodeado, los maestros fuego arrojaron una marea de fuego en conjunto con el fin de calcinarlos vivos. Iroh se lanzó sobre su sobrino, en un intento desesperado por protegerlo con su propio cuerpo y creyendo que su fin había llegado, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

Para sorpresa de todos, la marea de fuego que se acercaba a Iroh fue convertida en vapor al chocar contra un muro de hielo. El dragón del oeste alzó la vista y vio que Aang y sus amigos habían llegado.

Katara fue la primera en bajar del bisonte y con sus poderes, ahora incrementados por la luna llena, logró congelar a varios soldados. Haru aprisionó en rocas a otros tantos, mientras que Sokka, Lao y Ming combatían con otros guardias. Al verse perdidos, los soldados de la nación del Fuego emprendieron la retirada y huyeron hacia el bosque.

– ¡Zuko, estamos a salvo! – exclamó Iroh – Todo estará bien ahora… ¿Zuko?, ¿por qué no contestas?.... ¡Zuko!, ¡ZUKO! – gritaba el anciano sacudiendo a su su sobrino, pero el príncipe no despertaba y se veía tan pálido como un cadáver.

Katara se acercó corriendo para examinar a Zuko. Descubrió que las heridas de su espalda se habían abierto y que sangraban profusamente empapando los vendajes. Con sus poderes, Katara cerró las heridas pero el príncipe no reaccionó.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el anciano con preocupación.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre – respondió Katara con los ojos húmedos – Su pulso se debilita y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo – Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Katara abrazó el cuerpo de Zuko, mientras sollosaba – Iroh, ¡Zuko se está muriendo!

El anciano estaba petrificado. Permanecía mudo mientras cientos de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Su sobrino estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada por él. Entonces dirigió su vista al cielo y contemplando la espléndida luna llena, rezó en espera de un milagro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas:**

Disculpen por la tardanza pero la semana pasada tuve mucho trabajo y no pude terminar antes.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "sangre control" (Supongo que ya se imaginan lo que va a pasar). Espero que les guste. Si Dios quiere estará lista el siguiente sábado.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, especialmente a:**

Lain Ameirani, muchas gracias;

Lily Potter en los siguientes capítulos ya va haber mucho Zutara;

Lady Down, sí, ¡pobre Zuko!;

miriamgosht, tienes razón, esta tormenta está apunto de terminar pero habrá grandes recompenzas;

NollasBlack, no te preocupes, Zuko no va a morir todavía porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer;

Ossalia, no tienes idea de lo gratificante que es para mi escuchar que leíste toda la historia de corrido, muchas gracias;

paolyta, es cierto, la recompenza ya viene en el próximo capítulo;

youweon, muchas gracias, tus comentarios siempre son atinados y te concedo la razón. La verdad es que en mi mente, me imaginaba a Zuko justo detrás de Iroh, así que no tuvo que correr, sólo levantarse, pero nunca lo aclaré en el texto. Ese fue un error de mi parte. Por eso agradezco tu comentario, eso nos ayuda a mejorar, voy a tener más cuidado la próxima vez y trataré de corregir el capítulo anterior. Ahora que en mi defensa también quiero comentar algo. Hace varios años una tía mía enfermó gravemente de cáncer. Estaba tan débil por la quiometarapia que dormía todo el día y no podía pararse ni caminar sin ayuda. Los doctores dijeron que les avisáramos a sus parientes más cercanos. Ella tenía un hijo en Estados Unidos al que no había visto en muchos años (nosotros somos de México). Cuando él llegó, ella de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo. Ni siquiera la vi hacerlo. Fue tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba abrazando a su hijo a varios pasos de la cama. Esta escena me conmovió mucho y lo que me demostró es que el amor puede hacer que las personas hagan cosas extraordinarias, más allá de sus fuerzas normales. Supongo que en este fic quise escribir algo parecido. Aunque Zuko, no se encontraba en buenas condiciones (tan poco estaba tan mal porque Katara ya lo había curado) fue capaz de proteger a su tío debido al amor que siente por él. Quise describir una escena tierna y emotiva pero por una omisión mía no quedó tan bien como yo pensaba. Y no lo digo sólo por tu comentario, sino porque en esta semana el capítulo recibió menos reviews que otros capítulos, así que supongo que algo falló en la historia. En fin, voy a tratar de seguir mejorando y les agradesco todos sus comentarios y observaciones (como éste) pues me ayudan a mejorar.

El pájaro de fuego: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ya me extrañaba no haber recibido ningún comentario tuyo porque tú has sido la persona que más reviews me ha escrito. Tienes razón, el encuentro con Ursa está próximo, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Gracias y por favor sigan escribiendo, yo revizó todos los días la internet para ver si me han escrito. Saludos y que se encuentren muy bien


	27. Sangre control

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Sangre Control**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Arrodillada ante el cuerpo de Zuko, Katara lloraba llena de impotencia.

– ¡Es luna llena! – replicó Iroh – yo sé que los maestros agua son más fuertes con la luna llena.

– ¡Sí, pero mis poderes de curación tienen límites! – respondió Katara – puedo sanar sus heridas o ayudar a que cicatricen más rápido, pero no puedo recuperar la sangre que perdió Zuko.

El anciano suspiró.

– Comprendo –. Iroh levantó los ojos al cielo y murmuró – Si tan sólo Pakku estuviera aquí. Él es el único que podría salvar a mi sobrino.

– ¿Conoces a Pakku? – preguntó Aang.

– Sí. Yo traté de contactarlo, pero no lo encontré. Por eso fue el único de los ancianos que no llegó a la reunión y lo peor es que no sé en donde localizarlo.

– La última vez que lo vimos – dijo Aang – se dirigió al polo sur, pero no sabemos si aún se encuentra allá.

– Aunque así sea, el polo sur está muy lejos. Nunca llegaríamos a tiempo.

– ¿Por qué Pakku es tan importante?

– Porque es el único que conoce una técnica secreta que podría salvar a Zuko.

– Pakku fue mi maestro y también de Katara. Tal vez nosotros podemos ayudar.

– No lo creo. Pakku nunca les enseñaría esa técnica a sus alumnos. Es demasiado peligroso que jóvenes inexpertos anden por ahí haciendo sangre control.

– ¡Sangre control!, – exclamó Aang – Katara también conoce esta técnica.

– ¿Es cierto eso, Katara? – preguntó Iroh acercándose a la joven que no se había separado de Zuko – ¿Tú puedes hacer sangre control?

– Si – respondió ella – ¿Por qué?

– Entonces aún hay esperanza. ¡Vámonos, tenemos que darnos prisa!

– ¿por qué? – preguntó el avatar – ¿A dónde vamos?

– Les explicaré en el camino.

* * *

En el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, dos guardias vigilaban las puertas que conducían al salón de guerra. Desde que la princesa entró, la puerta había permanecido cerrada y los guardias podían escuchar los gritos de Ozaí, que parecía estar furioso.

En el interior…

– ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! – gritó Ozaí mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego sobre el hombro de su hija, quién lanzó un grito de dolor, a pesar de llevar la armadura puesta.

– ¡Padre, por favor! – suplicó Azula, sosteniendo con su mano el hombro izquierdo – ¡déjame explicarte!

– ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Ozaí, mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego que golpeó Azula con tanta fuerza que la hizo rodar y retroceder varios metros. El adorno de su cabello quedó tirado en el suelo dejando su cabello suelto y comenzó a sangrar la herida que tenía en su cabeza (cuando Iroh le devolvió el relámpago y un muro cayó sobre ella, en la prisión de la Roca Hirviente). La princesa se levantó con dificultad, colocando su brazo en su costado.

– ¡Perdón, padre! – suplicó poniéndose de rodillas – Todo fue una trampa, ¡un complot contra mí que…!

– ¡BASTA! No quiero escuchar más pretextos ni mentiras. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. ¡Creí que eras un prodigio y hoy me has demostrado que eres una inútil! En cien años… CIEN AÑOS, AZULA, nadie escapó de la Roca Hirviente y bastó ponerla en tus manos, para que escaparan todos los prisioneros, TODOS, incluyendo al avatar, tu tío y tu hermano. ¡Este es el fracaso más grande en la historia de nuestro de país!

– ¡Lo siento, padre! – Los ojos de Azula estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella que siempre fue arrogante y orgullosa, pero ahora estaba llorando humillada ante su padre.

– Creí que podía confiarte mi imperio, que podrías ser mi sucesora, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¡Resultaste ser peor que Zuko!

Estas palabras se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de la princesa, que lloraba de rabia y de impotencia.

– ¡Que decepción! De mis dos hijos, uno resulto ser un traidor y la otra un fracaso. Si hubiera sabido que Zuko iba a ser capaz de superarte, no lo habría enviado al exilio para que mi hermano le llenará la cabeza con ideas absurdas. Debí mantenerlo a mi lado, pero ya es tarde. Ninguno de mis hijos es digno de heredar mi trono.

– ¡Lo siento, padre!

– Decir "lo siento no basta"… ¡Escribano! ¿Cuál fue mi último decreto?

– El sabio que estaba a su lado desenrollo un pliego y leyó:

"Yo, el Señor del Fuego Ozaí, decretó que revocó el derecho de nacimiento de mi hijo Zuko, para cederlo a mi hija Azula, quién a mi muerte será la futura Señora del Fuego"

– Pues bien – declaró el Señor del Fuego – A partir de hoy queda anulada esa última orden.

– ¡Pero padre…!

– QUEDA ANULADA – repitió Ozaí y Azula se limitó a permanecer arrodillada en silencio – Azula, a partir de hoy, tu derecho al trono queda revocado. Parece que tendré que casarme de nuevo para engendrar hijos que no sean tan inútiles e incompetentes como mis hijos actuales. ¡Ahora retírate, Azula! Tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Azula salió del salón del trono, cojeando, pero se esforzaba por caminar con dignidad. Apenas cruzó la puerta, la princesa no pudo contenerse y estalló en llanto y se alejó corriendo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación. Ahí se dejó caer en su cama y lloró cómo nunca lo había hecho antes. Este día había recibido la humillación más grande de toda su vida y por primera vez, había experimentado en carne propia el despreció de su padre. Estos dos dolores, eran más de lo que la princesa podía soportar.

* * *

El bisonte volador surcaba los cielos como un bólido. Todos estaban callados. Iroh y Katara no se separaban del príncipe, que a los pálidos rayos de la luna semejaba más a un cadáver que a un hombre herido.

Haru se dobló ligeramente, colocando sus manos en su costado.

– ¿Harú estás bien? – preguntó Iroh.

– Él se lastimó cuando cayó de Appa – explicó Katara.

– Díganme ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?, estuvieron un día completo ausentes.

Katara suspiró…

– Después de que ustedes cayeron el río, Appa intentó mantener el vuelo, pero no pudo. Él choco contra varios árboles antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Muchos de nosotros caímos en el trayecto. Cuando desperté ya pasaba del medio día. La mayoría tenían magulladuras y golpes menores, pero Harú tenía fisuras en dos costillas. Usé mis poderes de sanación y se restablecerá en unas semanas, pero por el momento necesita descanso. En cuanto a Appa, tuve que curarlo, pero sus heridas eran muy serias y termine hasta muy entrada la tarde. Sólo hasta entonces pudimos salir a buscarlos.

– ¡Por suerte llegaron muy a tiempo! – El anciano sonrió y mirando a Katara, añadió – Pakku debió tenerte mucha confianza para enseñarte la técnica de sangre control.

– El maestro Pakku no me la enseñó – confesó Katara – fue una maligna mujer llamada Hamma.

– No sabía que había más personas capaces de hacer sangre control.

– Hamma aprendió a usarla para escapar de una prisión de la nación del fuego. Desde entonces la utilizó para capturar aldeanos como venganza. Yo tuve que aprender a dominarla para evitar que matara a Aang y a mi hermano, ¡pero esa técnica es horrible y yo… me sentio como un monstruo!

– Katara – le dijo Iroh con gentileza – el conocimiento no es bueno ni malo, son las personas las que eligen usarlo para el bien o para el mal. Tal vez Hamma utilizó esa técnica con fines malignos, pero créeme, la misma técnica puede hacer mucho bien – Katara sonrió. Iroh sujetó su mano y le dijo – Pakku es un hombre sabio y él salvo a mucha gente con ese conocimiento.

– ¿Cómo conociste a Pakku?

– Fue hace muchos, muchos años…

* * *

_En aquel tiempo, yo era un joven ansioso de conocer el mundo y fui al polo norte en una misión de exploración. Una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba así que busqué un refugio. En el camino encontré a un jovencito de la tribu agua que peleaba contra un Oso polar-leopardo. Él guerrero estaba malherido y casi no podía defenderse, así que yo ataqué al monstruo y huyó despavorido. Cuando el joven se derrumbó en el suelo, me acerqué a revisarlo y descubrí que estaba con vida. Entonces lo llevé a un refugió y cuide de él mientras pasaba la tormenta. Me dijo que su nombre era Pakku y nos hicimos amigos. Cuando se sintió mejor, nos separamos pero hicimos un pacto de amistad perpetua. _

_Muchos años después, mi hijo Lu Ten y yo fuimos al polo norte en una misión de reconocimiento. Mis hombres habían capturado a varios prisioneros, pero en el combate yo resulté gravemente herido. No teníamos médicos a bordo y mi gente hizo lo que pudo, pero yo perdí mucha sangre. Estuve a punto de morir. Mi hijo había oído hablar de los poderes curativos de los maestros agua y preguntó si alguno podía ayudarme. _

_Pakku estaba entre los prisioneros y por supuesto que ninguno quería ayudar a uno de sus enemigos, pero cuando averiguaron que el enfermo era yo, Pakku accedió a revisarme. Dijo que yo había perdido mucha sangre y que moriría sin remedio, pero él conocía una técnica secreta que podría salvarme la vida. Sin embargo, nos advirtió, existían dos problemas. El primero es que la técnica sólo puede usarse en la luna llena y el segundo es que sólo sirve la sangre de un familiar muy cercano, como padres e hijos. A veces funciona con hermanos, pero hay excepciones. _

_Mi hijo accedió donar parte de su sangre. Pakku realizó dos cortes en las venas y junto nuestras manos. Con la técnica de sangre control transfirió parte de la sangre de mi hijo a mis venas. Todo resultó bien y yo me recuperé en poco tiempo. En agradecimiento, Lu Ten liberó a todos los prisioneros y nosotros nos retiramos del polo norte. _

* * *

– Entiendo – dijo Katara – Se trata de pasar sangre de un familiar a otro.

– Así es.

– Significa que tú vas a donarle tu sangre a Zuko.

– No. Yo sólo soy su tío y es posible que mi sangre no sirva.

– ¿Qué puede pasar si no sirve?

– Zuko moriría al instante. No sabemos la razón, pero hay sangres que son compatibles y otras que no, pero no hay forma de saber si la sangre servirá. Sólo podemos esperar a que el enfermo se recupere o muera al instante. Comprenderás que yo no puedo arriesgar la vida de Zuko, por eso no puedo donar mi sangre.

– ¿Entonces quién?, ¿Azula?

– No. Será alguien diferente… ¡Miren! Ahí está nuestro destino.

Appa aterrizó en el patio de una fortaleza. Iroh fue el primero en bajar, con Zuko en sus brazos. El anciano habló unas palabras en secreto con el portero y de inmediato los dejaron pasar.

El anciano responsable condujo al grupo a una pequeña habitación, modesta pero confortable. Tenía dos camas y una mesa con dos sillas. Iroh depositó a Zuko, boca abajo, en una de las camas y confió su cuidado a Katara, después salió a toda prisa.

Unos minutos más tarde Iroh regresó en compañía de Suki y de una mujer alta y delgada que usaba una capa con capucha, de manera que nadie podía ver su rostro con claridad. Cuando ella vio a Zuko hizo un impulso para correr a su lado, pero Iroh la detuvo.

– No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Lao y Sokka acercaron la otra cama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Iroh, mientras tanto Katara observaba a la mujer misteriosa con detenimiento. Ella no sabía por qué pero había algo en esta dama, que la amedrentaba.

– Por aquí, señora – le dijo Katara.

Ella se recostó en la cama vacía y extendió su brazo extremadamente delgado. Katara observó que sus muñecas estaban llenas de excoriaciones.

– Iroh, no puedo quitarle sangre a ella – dijo Katara – esta mujer se ve muy mal. ¡Sólo mírala!, está tan delgada que no creo que resista.

– No te preocupes por mí, jovencita – respondió la mujer con voz ronca y lastimosa – Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

– ¡Lo siento, Katara! – dijo Iroh – pero realmente no hay otro camino.

– Está bien. Señora, avíseme si se siente mal.

Katara extendió el brazo de la dama y el de Zuko y los acercó. Con la daga de perla, Iroh cortó las venas de ambas muñecas y las mantuvo unidas. Katara usó la técnica de sangre control para dirigir el flujo sanguíneo del cuerpo de ella y pasarlo al cuerpo de Zuko. Esta operación, tenía que realizarse despacio y con mucho cuidado y requería de toda la concentración de Katara.

– ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó Katara a la dama al notar su palidez.

– Sì, continua.

El color estaba volviendo al cuerpo de Zuko, aunque seguía viéndose pálido, pero ya no tenía esta cadavérica tonalidad grisácea. Además, su ritmo cardiaco se acercaba a la normalidad y su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, en forma visible.

– ¡Está funcionando! – exclamó Iroh.

En ese momento la dama emitió un quejido y empezó a desvanecerse.

– ¡Suficiente! – dijo Katara y al momento suspendió el proceso. Uso agua para sanar las dos heridas y luego se enfocó en Zuko – Su pulso aún es débil, pero parece que se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Todos dejaron escapar un respiro de alivio.

Iroh se encargó de cubrir a Zuko con sábanas limpias y de cambiar sus vendajes, mientras Katara se dedicó a curar a la enigmática dama. Primero sanó sus muñecas, después, continuó con varias quemaduras que tenía en sus brazos. Finalmente se enfocó en su garganta.

– Tiene una infección mal cuidada – dijo la joven.

– ¡Que esperabas! – exclamó Iroh – Vivió en una celda húmeda y encadenada a una pared de roca por años.

A altas horas de la madrugada el grupo se retiró a dormir. Los únicos que permanecieron en la habitación fueron Iroh y Katara que pasaron el resto de la noche cuidando de los pacientes.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana. Katara se había quedado dormida en su silla, con la cabeza y sus brazos, descansando sobre la cama de Zuko. En cambio, Iroh había permanecido despierto toda la noche.

Katara despertó con un suave bostezo.

– Buenos días – la saludó Iroh.

– ¿Cómo está Zuko?

– Mejor – Iroh observó a la joven y le dijo – ¡Lady Katara, gracias por salvar la vida de mi sobrino! – Iroh se inclinó ante ella en señal de respeto y Katara sonrió – Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más.

– No es necesario, prefiero quedarme con Zuko.

Katara verificó el pulso del príncipe y sonrió. Después, observó a la dama dormir pacíficamente y por primera vez, al verlos juntos descubrió el parecido entre ellos. Ambos eran altos, delgados, tenían el mismo color de piel, rasgos finos y complexión similar. Pero el parecido iba más allá de las características físicas, esta mujer, a pesar de su mal estado, conservaba un aire de elegancia y distinción, muy semejante al de Zuko.

– Se parecen mucho – dijo Katara.

Iroh se puso de pie y dijo:

– Voy a traer algo para desayunar. Seguramente debes tener hambre.

– Iroh, espera. Ella es la madre de Zuko ¿verdad?

El anciano suspiró y al fin respondió:

– Sí.

– Zuko me dijo que ella había muerto.

– Todos creímos eso, pero ahora… no sé cómo vamos a decirle la verdad a Zuko – Iroh susprió de nuevo – Voy a preparar un poco de té. Todos necesitamos hablar y sospechó que será una plática muy larga. No tardaré mucho. Si hay alguna novedad por favor avísame – Iroh se retiró y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Cuando Ursa despertó, se sorprendió al notar que no sentía más dolor en su garganta. También observó las heridas en sus muñecas y brazos y descubriò que estaban cicatrizadas. Después fijo sus ojos en Katara y le preguntó:

– ¿Tú hiciste esto?

– Sí.

– ¡Gracias! – le dijo la dama con gentileza pero se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, que ya no sonaba ronca, ni áspera, sino suave y dulce. Inmediatamente observó a su hijo dormir pacíficamente – ¿Cómo está? – preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Zuko.

– Se recuperará pronto – le dijo Katara – pero necesita descansar.

Ursa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Katara se interpuso.

– Espere, no puede irse.

– Apártate, no quiero que Zuko me vea así.

– Pero no puede dejarlo ahora, ¡usted es su madre! – Ursa la observó sorprendida – ¿usted es su madre, verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Iroh me lo dijo. Señora, Zuko la necesita, él debe conocer la verdad.

– Tú no entiendes. ¡Qué le voy a decir a mi hijo después de tantos años!

– ¿Mamá?

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Zuko, que desde su cama, las observaba atónito.

– ¿Mamá, eres tú? – Zuko hizo un intentó por levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamaron las dos y corrieron para levantarlo y regresarlo a la cama. Entonces los ojos de Zuko se fijaron en Ursa.

– Mamá, ¿realmente eres tú? … o… ¿o yo también estoy muerto?

– Soy yo mi amor – respondió Ursa acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, quién se echó en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza – ¡Mamá, te extrañé tanto!

– ¡Y yo a ti, hijo mío!

– ¿Por qué… por qué me dejaste?, ¿por qué te fuiste?

– Cariño, tuve que hacerlo. Tuve que irme para protegerte.

– ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

– A donde yo fui, tú no podías ir – respondió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de su rostro.

Entonces Zuko observó las cicatrices en las muñecas de Ursa, señal indiscutible del uso de cadenas y grilletes. También deslizó su mano por los cabellos encanecidos de su madre y contemplo su rostro demacrado y avejentado prematuramente.

– ¡mamá!, ¿qué han hecho contigo?

– Por eso no quería que me vieras así.

– ¡Cuánto debiste haber sufrido!

– ¡Tú también, hijo mío! – ella deslizó su mano por la cicatriz del rostro de Zuko. Luego lo abrazó efusivamente y reprimiendo un sollozo le dijo – ¡pero estamos juntos ahora y no volveremos a separaremos!

– Azula dijo que todo había sido mi culpa y... que habías muerto maldiciéndome.

– ¡Hijo mío, tú eres lo que más he querido en la vida!, lo único que mantuvo con vida tanto tiempo fue la esperanza de volver a verte y estrecharte entre mis brazos, ¡Cómo pudiste creerle a tu hermana!, sabes que Azula siempre miente.

Zuko y Ursa lloraban imaginando, cada uno, la vida de sufrimientos que el otro había atravesado. Ambos compartían dolorosos sentimientos, expresados en una interminable serie de sollozos y lágrimas, producto de la frustración y el dolor acumulado durante tantos años.

Conmovida, Katara lloraba en silencio, pero comprendió que estaba de más en este lugar. Después de todo, este era un momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos, así que se alejó en silencio y sin despedirse.

¡Madre e hijo estaban reunidos otra vez! Los dos se estrechaban con fuerza como si en un abrazo pudiera borrar toda una vida de sufrimientos. Pero ahora estaban juntos. Finalmente, ella había logrado encontrar a su amado hijo y él había recuperado a una madre que creía muerta. No había dicha en el mundo que se pudiera comparar a esta alegría.

En este momento, Zuko no era un príncipe, ni el heredero al trono, ni siquiera un guerrero. Sólo era un hijo, que envuelto en los brazos de su madre había recuperado la ilusión de vivir.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas:** El próximo capítulo se titulará "Planes de guerra" y espero actualizar el próximo sábado.

Por favor escriban todos sus comentarios yo los recibo con mucho gusto

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Pame-Chan xP:** Gracias por tu aportación. Tienes razón, pero en este caso es estilo personal. Me gusta porque no hay muchos autores que acostumbren escribir con mayúsculas y es algo que yo aprovecho. Por eso escribo con signos de exclamación cuando se trata de una emoción o grito y con mayúsculas, cuando están gritando mucho. Creo que así se le da más emoción a la historia. Gracias por escribirme.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Gracias por tu review tan emotivo y por compartir la historia de tu abuelita. En cuanto a lo que le va a pasar a Azula espero no decepcionarte y con respecto a Zuko y Katara, bueno… todavía tienen muchos obstáculos que vencer.

**Youweon:** Muchas gracias por escribir. Con respecto a mi tía, ella murió dos meses después del encuentro con su hijo. Al menos tuvo la alegría de despedirse de él y verlo por última vez. Con respecto a Aang tienes razón él es el protagonista, pero siempre me pareció un personaje muy plano (a diferencia de Zuko) por eso aquí lo convertí en secundario, pero no te preocupes, ya va a aparecer más en el fic porque tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir: eliminar al señor del fuego.

**Vannya-Pan:** gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores y por el review tan largo (especialmente si tienes poco tiempo). Creo que es cierto, tal vez debí darle más emoción al pobre Iroh y tal vez corrija un poco esa parte. Con respecto a la otra historia, yo escribí el fic "Zuko el príncipe exiliado" que trataba sobra la infortunada infancia de Zuko cuando tenía once años. El pobre, además de soportar los maltratos de Ozaí se quedó atrapado en el reino tierra y tuvo que luchar por su vida. ¿No sé si te refieres a esa historia? Debo confesar que me gustó mucho como quedo escrita, (aunque sinceramente se me pasó la mano haciendo sufrir al pobre niño). Me da gusto que leyeras esa historia, que te acuerdes de ella y que la relacionaras con esta. Eso significa que estoy desarrollando un estilo por el cual me identifican. Muchas gracias.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Tienes razón, pobres de Zuko y Katara.

**Lain Ameirani:** Un abrazo para ti también y como ves, ya escribí algo sobre Azula y su padre. También sobre el encuentro de Zuko con su mamá. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Feliz cumple años! Me agrada que te gustara el capítulo. Tienes razón en cuanto a Azula ella disfruta de causar temor a los demás porque es incapaz de sentir amor, pero ahora es ella la que está asustada de su padre. Ya se merecía un escarmiento. En cuanto a Zuko y los demás, al fin van a tener unos momentos de tranquilidad. Sólo unos momentos porque falta el enfrentamiento final. En cuanto a Mai, bueno, pues ella es uno de los principales obstáculos entre Zuko y Katara.

**Rashel Shiru:** Gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, Zuko pasó por momentos muy difíciles pero ahora viene la calma. Disfrute mucho escribiendo el momento en que Zuko protege a su tío de las flechas y cuando él cura a Zuko, la verdad fueron mis favoritos y me alegra que te gusten. Espero que el castigo de Azula te haya parecido bien (aunque hablando con justicia, Ozaí fue muy benévolo con ella). Espero que el reencuentro madre e hijo te guste.

**NollasBlack** gracias por escribir y sí, el pobre Zuko ha tenido una vida muy difícil pero a pesar de todo nunca se rinde y eso es lo que me fascina del personaje.

**Ossalia:** Un abrazo para ti también. Gracias por tus comentarios, es muy gratificante escuchar que nuestros escritos causan tal emoción y expectación en los lectores. Yo también estoy enamorada de Zuko y por eso es mi inspiración.

**Roguescarlet:** Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer todo el fic. Uno de los aspectos que me gustó mucho de la caricatura es el gran amor que Iroh y Ursa tienen por Zuko. Es cierto que le ha tocada una vida muy difícil pero esos dos cariños lo compensan.

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y por favor sigan escribiendo.**


	28. planes de guerra

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 28. Planes de guerra**

Por Crystal Violeta.

– … y el resto ya lo conoces – dijo Iroh, mientras agitaba la olla con un cucharon.

– ¡Es horrible! – exclamó Katara acercando unos platos – ¡pobre Ursa! Hacer un sacrificio tan grande por salvar a su hijo. Ella es una mujer muy valiente.

– Es cierto.

– Siempre pensé que Zuko era tan maligno como su padre, pero al conocerlo mejor, descubrí que era muy diferente a Ozaí. Confieso que esto me intrigaba y no comprendía por qué un hijo puede ser tan diferente a su padre, pero ahora entiendo la razón. Zuko se parece mucho a su madre, obviamente heredo los buenos sentimientos y el corazón noble de ella. Lo que no entiendo es cómo una persona tan dulce y gentil como Ursa pudo enamorarse de un hombre como Ozaí.

– Ursa nunca estuvo enamorada de Ozaí.

– Pero se casaron.

– Sí, se casó en contra de su voluntad. En realidad ella amaba a otra persona, pero en la nación del fuego, y sobre todo entre la nobleza, los matrimonios se arreglan desde la infancia. Sencillamente, Ursa no tuvo elección.

– Debe ser muy triste casarse sin amor.

– Es cierto, pero siempre ha sido así en nuestra familia – Iroh sirvió el caldo en los platos que Katara le acercó. Ella los acomodó en una bandeja, mientras Iroh colocaba la tetera en otra charola – Listo, vamos a verlos.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea interrumpirlos?

– Ya tienen mucho rato hablando y deben tener hambre. Además, Zuko necesita comer y en cuanto a Ursa, quién sabe desde cuando no disfruta de una comida decente.

* * *

Iroh y Katara entraron a la habitación. Encontraron a Ursa sentada al lado de Zuko, quien con el rostro pálido y el torso vendado, hablaba animadamente con ella.

– ¡Katara!, pasa – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa – quiero presentarte a mi madre, Ursa.

– Mucho gusto, señora – Katara hizo una ligera reverencia.

– Mamá, ella es Katara, mi prometida.

– Es un placer – sonrió la princesa Ursa.

– ¿Prometida? – preguntó Katara con extrañeza.

– Sí. Mi tío dio su consentimiento para que nos casemos.

– Esperen – corrigió Iroh – Yo sólo dije que te apoyaría pero no puedo garantizar nada.

– Es igual – Suspiró Zuko, confiado – Tu autorización es suficiente para mí.

Iroh gruñó ligeramente pero no se atrevió a decirle nada en este momento, simplemente se limitó a ayudar a su sobrino a sentarse en la cama, para que pudiera comer. También le acercó varias almohadas en un costado para que se apoyara en ellas y no se fatigara demasiado.

– Volveremos en un rato más – dijo Iroh – disfruten la comida.

– Esperen – suplicó Ursa – ¡por favor no se vallan! Si vamos a ser una familia es mejor que comencemos a conocernos. Sería encantador que nos acompañaran a desayunar.

– Un deseo tuyo es una orden para mí – dijo Iroh.

El dragón del oeste, separó las camas y colocó la mesa en medio de ellas y acomodó las sillas a los costados para que todos pudieran comer.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zuko? – le preguntó Katara.

– Es que esto me parece un sueño hecho realidad… ¡Las tres personas que más quiero en el mundo están aquí, conmigo!… Hace dos días pensé que nunca volvería a verlos y hoy, estamos todos reunidos... ¡No creo que pueda existir una alegría más grande que ésta!

Katara sujetó la mano de Zuko y lo besó en la mejilla. Zuko sonrió igual que Ursa.

* * *

Azula seguía dormida en su cama, a pesar de lo tarde que era. Ella había llorado casi toda la noche hasta que de madrugada, el sueño la venció. Unas punzadas en su hombro la despertaron. Al levantarse, ordenó que el médico familiar viniera a verla.

* * *

– ¡Estuvo delicioso! – dijo Ursa – Hace años que no disfrutaba de una comida tan deliciosa como esta. Debo confesar que lo que más extrañaba en prisión era el maravilloso té de Iroh.

– Por eso preparé el té de jazmín que tanto te gusta.

Con delicadeza, Ursa sirvió las las tazas, siguiendo el protocolo de la ceremonia tradicional del té. Sus elegantes movimientos eran propios de una princesa. Katara observó en silencio el refinado comportamiento de estos tres miembros de la realeza, recordó que ella era una simple aldeana de la tribu del agua y por unos momentos, sintió que la diferencia entre ambos mundos era abismal, pero Ursa, que percibió los sentimientos de Katara, trató de confortarla con amabilidad y constantes sonrisas.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Zuko se sentía muy débil, a tal grado que sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Katara y los demás, se dieron cuenta de esto y decidieron dejarlo descansar. Ella y el general salieron primero, pero Ursa se quedó un momento junto a su hijo.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te pareció ella, mamá?

– Yo creo que es una jovencita encantadora y pienso que hacen una linda pareja.

Ella recostó a su hijo cuidadosamente sobre la almohada, al hacerlo, una de sus mangas se corrió y Zuko pudo ver las marcas de quemaduras en los brazos de su madre. Inmediatamente la interrogó con la mirada.

– Azula – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Cómo es posible!

– Hace unos días llego furiosa a la prisión. Nunca la había visto así. Al parecer encontró un viejo diario mío y estaba como loca.

– ¡Azula es un monstruo! Atreverse a lastimarte por un estúpido diario.

– ¿Significa… que no te habló de su contenido?

– No, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que decía ese diario?

– ¡Oh, nada importante! Ahora duerme, cariño, necesitas descansar – ella cubrió a su hijo con las sábanas.

– No quiero dormir. La última vez que te vi, estabas a mi lado, como ahora, y cuando me quede dormido no volví a verte más.

– Duerme tranquilo, mi amor. Cuando despiertes, me encontrarás a tu lado.

Ella besó la frente de su hijo y con un suspiro él se abandonó a un sueño reparador.

* * *

– Por suerte traía la armadura puesta, alteza. Eso disminuyó la gravedad de las lesiones – Dijo el reconocido médico de la familia real.

– ¿Quedaran cicatrices? – le preguntó Azula al médico, cuando éste ya había terminado de vendar su vientre y ahora estaba trabajando en su hombro lastimado.

– En el hombro no quedará ninguna, en el estómago… tal vez quedé una zona más oscura.

– ¿La cicatriz será como la de Zuko?

– ¡Por supuesto que no alteza! Estas son quemaduras de primer grado. Son dolorosas pero ninguna es de gravedad, a diferencia del príncipe Zuko. Yo mismo lo atendí después del Agni Kai y sus lesiones eran muy serias. Tenía quemaduras de primer, segundo y tercer grado. El dolor fue tan intenso que el príncipe permaneció inconsciente por días. Sinceramente, me sorprende que hubiera sobrevivido… Listo, princesa. Volveré en la noche para cambiar los vendajes. Si desea otra cosa estoy para servirla.

Cuando el médico se retiró. Azula empezó a reflexionar sobre la situación.

– mmh, Zuko cometió una falta menor y papá lo desterró y desfiguró su rostro… Lo que el médico dijo es cierto, cuando vi a Zuko tirado en la arena creí que estaba muerto. Papá casi lo mata sólo por hablar fuera de turno en una reunión, en cambio, fue muy blando conmigo, considerando que escaparon los peores enemigos de nuestro país. Eso significa… que papá me quiere a pesar de todo… ¡sí, me sigue queriendo a mi más que a Zuko! Ahora tengo que pensar en una forma de recuperar su confianza.

Azula estuvo pensando por unos minutos, cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Renovada con esperanzas, solicitó una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego y ordenó a sus sirvientas que la ayudaran a vestirse. Necesitaba estar presentable para hablar con su padre.

* * *

– ¿Por qué hay tanta movilización? – le preguntó Katara a Iroh.

– Nos vamos de aquí. Este no es un lugar seguro para ocultar a tanta gente. Solamente se quedaran los heridos más graves y los que no estén en condiciones de viajar. A excepción de Zuko, Ursa, Toph y Jet. Ellos son los únicos heridos que vienen con nosotros.

El grupo estaba listo para partir, pero Zuko era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que lo transportaran en una camilla y Toph no quería que la llevaran de la mano sólo porque no podía ver. Así que Iroh decidió subirlos a ambos en Appa, el cual, agotado por el reciente esfuerzo, no se sentía con fuerzas para volar. Así que el bisonte caminó a la cabeza del numeroso grupo de fugitivos. Maestros fuego, espadachines, piratas, rebeldes, guerreras Koshi, guerreros de la tribu agua y líderes rebeldes, seguían al bisonte. Por seguridad, Iroh ordenó que Mai, Ty Lee, Teo y su padre se quedaran en este lugar y que no les revelarán la ubicación del nuevo escondite.

* * *

Haru estaba en su cama, porque no se sentía bien. Repentinamente se levantó de golpe de su lecho, como si recordara algo importante.

– ¡Tengo que hablar con Iroh!

– No está aquí – le dijo Ty Lee, que seguía cuidando de su inconsciente amiga, Mai – se fueron esta mañana y nos dejaron aquí. Al parecer no confían en nosotros, y no los culpo.

– Pero tengo que hablar con Iroh y con Zuko. ¡Es importante!

– No te preocupes. Les enviaremos un mensaje. Ahora debes regresar a la cama. Tienes fiebre y no te ves muy bien.

* * *

Azula tuvo que esperar afuera del salón del trono por horas, hasta que su padre se digno a recibirla. Cuando ella entró, se arrodilló respetuosamente ante Ozaí y con su frialdad habitual le dijo:

– Gracias por recibirme padre.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Azula? – preguntó el Señor del Fuego con rudeza.

– Padre, no te molesta que siendo tú el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo, no lleves el título de "caballero dragón", mientras que el viejo y gordo de mi tío sea reconocido como "el dragón de occidente".

– Lamentablemente, Iroh se convirtió en una leyenda porque mató al último dragón que existía en el mundo.

– Y si yo te dijera que no mató al último y que aún existen dos dragones vivos.

– Habla – Ozaí sonrió – tienes toda mi atención…

* * *

Los rebeldes acamparon al pie de un volcán extinto, rodeado por un espeso bosque. Había una entrada secreta que conducía al corazón del volcán, en donde había un sinfín de túneles, escaleras y galerías. Este lugar había servido de escondite a muchos fugitivos durante años y era el lugar perfecto para ocultarlos a todos.

Los tres días siguientes, la gente se adaptó al lugar, recolectó víveres, se recuperaron de sus heridas o se dedicaron a la fabricación de armas. Zuko pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, pero el cuarto día no pudo permanecer más en cama y apoyándose en las paredes, salió de su habitación (que en realidad era una cueva, con una cortina que servía de puerta). El joven príncipe se sorprendió al ver que los guerreros habían formado una comunidad bien organizada. Sin duda, esto se debía a su tío.

Aún se sentía débil y mareado pero prefería trabajar que quedarse en cama descansando. Cuando Katara lo descubrió, trató de convencerlo de que fuera a su habitación, pero sus protestas nada pudieron contra el testarudo príncipe.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Iroh al escuchar la discusión de los dos.

– ¡Es Zuko! – replicó Katara – todavía no se encuentra bien pero no quiere descansar y no me hace caso.

– Tío, no puedo quedarme a descansar cuando una guerra se aproxima.

– Tienes razón – le dijo su tío con suavidad, Katara le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria, pero el anciano le dijo – como uno de los líderes de esta guerra debes conocer la situación actual.

El anciano llevó a Zuko ante Sokka y Hakoda, que estaban revisando unos mapas.

– Sokka, quiero que le informes a mi sobrino los detalles del ataque. Mapas, inventarios, provisiones, reclutas, todo. No quiero que descuiden ningún detalle ¿entiendes? – le dijo Iroh guiñando un ojo.

– Entiendo, general – respondió Sokka y junto con Zuko empezaron a revisar la información, mientras que Iroh, Katara y Hakoda se apartaban para dejarlos trabajar.

– No te preocupes, Katara – le dijo Iroh en voz baja – mantendré a Zuko tan ocupado revisando papeles, que no tendrá tiempo de realizar trabajos físicos – el anciano suspiró – conozco bien a mi sobrino y he aprendido que no es posible obligarlo a descansar. Necesita mantenerse activo. Siempre ha sido así... Bueno, si me disculpan, voy a recibir un cargamento.

– Me gusta tu peinado – le dijo Hakoda a su hija, cuando se quedaron solos.

– ¡Gracias, papá! La mamá de Zuko lo hiso. ¡Ella es maravillosa! Nunca había conocido a una dama tan dulce y refinada. ¡Ha sido muy amable conmigo, y muy paciente! Ayer me mostró cómo servir el té apropiadamente y dice que me va a enseñar a hablar, a caminar y a comportarme como una dama educada. Dime papá ¿tú crees que algún día yo pueda ser una dama tan refinada como ella?

– Tú siempre has sido una dama encantadora para mí.

En ese momento Ursa se acercó a ellos. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le dijo a Katara.

– Linda, ven a ver esto. Acaban de traer una carreta con ropa nueva y muchas cosas.

– ¡De verdad!

– Sí. Vamos.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron y Hakoda las observó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los hombres descargaban de la carreta armas, alimentos y otros objetos.

Iroh, bajó un baúl y se lo entregó a Ursa. Ella y Katara encontraron en el interior, zapatos, perfumes, collares y algunos adornos. Ursa también encontró una tintura para el cabello. También había un vestido nuevo color rojo para Katara. Las dos mujeres sonreían con estos objetos, mientras que Iroh las observaba complacido. Después, bajó de la carreta un lindo vestido largo, sencillo y de confección modesta y aunque no era de seda, sí era buena clase.

– Esto no es digno de una princesa – dijo Iroh, entregándole el vestido a Ursa – pero es mejor que lo llevas puesto.

– ¡Gracias, Iroh! – Ursa besó la mejilla de Iroh con agradecimiento y las dos mujeres se llevaron el baúl para cambiarse.

Los hombres empezaron a bajar algunos instrumentos musicales, entre ellos un cuerno Sungi.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Sokka – trajeron un León-alce dientes de sable. ¡Al fin comeremos carne en abundancia!

– Y miren esto – dijo el rey Bumi – hay vino para todos.

– Esto amerita una celebración – declaró Sokka y el grupo apoyo la idea con euforia.

* * *

Con el vestido nuevo, maquillaje y sobre todo, con el cabello teñido de negro, Ursa se veía transformada y mucho más joven. Katara tuvo que admitir que la madre de Zuko era una mujer muy hermosa y distinguida, pues había visto a mucha gente con ropa semejante pero a nadie le sentaba tan bien como a ella. Esta dama tenía una elegancia natural que hacía lucir la ropa, aunque no fuera tan fina. Esto era otro rasgo que compartía con Zuko. Katara sonrió al recordar lo bien que su prometido lucía con el uniforme de mesero en Ba Sing Se y tuvo que admitir que Zuko se veía mejor con esa ropa sencilla, que muchos aristócratas vestidos con fina seda.

Ursa peino el cabello de Katara y cuando terminó, la joven estaba tan emocionada con su nuevo atuendo que corrió para mostrárselo a todos, especialmente a Zuko. En el camino se encontró con su padre, lo saludó con un abrazo y se alejó en busca de su novio.

Hakoda suspiró al ver a su hija tan feliz y fue en busca de Ursa para hablar con ella, pero cuando la vio de frente, tuvo que contener una exclamación de asombro. Con su cabello oscuro y su vestido largo, Ursa lucía como una verdadera princesa y no sólo eso. También era la dama más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

– Princesa Ursa… o tal vez debería llamarla Señora del Fuego.

– Nunca fui coronada como reina, así que sigo siendo una princesa. Aunque ese título ya no significa nada para mí. Si prefiere puede decirme simplemente Ursa.

– No creo que sea apropiado. Usted es una princesa distinguida y yo...

– Usted es un buen hombre, Jefe Hakoda – dijo Ursa colocando sus manos alrededor de las manos del guerrero – Katara me ha hablado mucho de usted y será un honor considerarlo como parte de nuestra familia.

– Sobre eso quería hablarle. En realidad, quería agradecerle por las atenciones que ha tenido con mi hija.

– Para mí es un pacer. Katara en una jovencita encantadora.

– Lo sé – Hakoda suspiró – Mi hija… perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeña y aunque he tratado que compensar esa pérdida, nunca logré llenar ese vacío y Katara creció sin la compañía y el afecto de su madre. Aunque nunca habla de eso, sé que ha sido muy difícil para ella, pero hoy, la he visto tan feliz. No recuerdo la última vez que vi a Katara sonreír de esa manera. Usted no tiene idea de lo mucho que sus atenciones significan para mi hija y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido.

– Es usted muy amable, Jefe Hakoda – sonrió Ursa – pero creo que sobre estima mis acciones y me parece que la felicidad de Katara se debe a Zuko más que mí.

– Tal vez se debe a ambos – respondió Hakoda con otra sonrisa.

* * *

– ¡Te ves muy hermosa, Katara! – dijo Zuko haciendo a un lado los mapas que estaba revisando.

– ¿De verdad te gusta?

– ¡Mucho. El rojo te sienta maravillosamente!

– ¡Vamos a la fiesta! Los demás deben estar esperándonos.

En el centro del volcán había una enorme zona que servía como gran salón. Ahí se habían reunido todos para celebrar. Habían adornado el lugar con faroles de colores y velas. Cuando Zuko y Katara llegaron al salón, la gente los recibió con aplausos y aclamaciones, lo que desconcertó al príncipe.

– Propongo un brindis en honor del príncipe Zuko – dijo Sokka – El héroe que salvó el día.

– ¡Salud! – y en ovación gritaron – ¡Viva el príncipe Zuko!

– ¡Gracias!, pero yo no merezco esto.

– ¡Claro que sí! Tú liberaste a todos los prisioneros de la Roca Hirviente – Katara se aferró al brazo del príncipe y añadió – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

– ¡Gracias Katara! – le dijo Zuko, visiblemente conmovido.

– ¡La comida está lista! – anunció Iroh y tomando el cuerno Sungi empezó a tocar una alegre melodía para animar el ambiente.

– ¡Esto es increíble! – suspiró Ursa – hace tantos años que no escuchaba música y con lo que me gustan los bailes.

Hakoda estaba a su lado. Al escucharla se puso de pie y haciendo una reverencia le preguntó.

– Princesa, le gustaría bailar conmigo.

– ¡Me encantaría!

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el jefe Hakoda conducía a Ursa al centro y los dos empezaban a bailar. Siguiendo su ejemplo Long Shot invitó a Abejita; Sokka a Suki, y muchos otros se unieron a la danza. Aang era un chico muy alegre y sacó a bailar a casi todas las mujeres, entre ellas a Katara, Song y Toph, quien estaba muy deprimida a causa de sus poderes perdidos, lo que la había convertido en una auténtica ciega. Aún así, accedió a bailar unas piezas con Aang y así logró animarse un poco.

Jet se acercó a Katara, pero adelantándose a sus intenciones, Zuko la sacó a bailar primero. Sin embargo, debido a su condición endeble, sólo pudo terminar una pieza y con dificultad. Katara notó su cansancio y respiración agitada y le pidió que fueran a sentarse. Jet insistió una vez más, pero Katara le dijo que si no bailaba con Zuko, no bailaría con nadie más. Jet admitió su derrota y por despecho invitó a bailar a Song, quién aceptó, pero se dio cuenta en seguida que desde el centro de la pista, Jet no apartaba la vista de Katara.

– Te prometo que cuando regresemos al palacio – le dijo Zuko con la respiración entrecortada – voy a bailar contigo toda la noche.

– Eso espero – dijo dulcemente Katara y reclinó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe.

Hakoda sostenía la frágil cintura de Ursa y cada vez bailaban más unidos. Esto fue detectado por Iroh, que a partir de entonces no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando la pieza terminó, Iroh suspendió la música e invitó a todos a comer.

Zuko le dijo a Katara en voz baja.

– No sería fantástico que nuestros padres se casaran.

– ¡No! – respondió secamente – ¡Lo siento, Zuko! Ursa es maravillosa pero nadie podrá reemplazar a mi mamá.

– Comprendo. No debí de haber dicho eso. Además, mientras mi padre siga vivo… pero es que mi mamá siempre se veía tan triste en el palacio y ahora se ve tan… feliz.

– Zuko, creo que es mejor no hablar más del asunto.

* * *

Ursa, Katara, Zuko y su tío estaban terminando de cenar. Iroh ya había bebido algunas copas cuando se levantó y le dijo a Ursa.

– Madame, me concedería el honor de esta pieza.

– Me encantaría, pero ¿quién tocará el cuerno Sungi?

– Zuko puede hacerlo.

– ¡Qué!, no tío. Sabes que no me gusta tocar.

– ¿Zuko sabe tocar? – preguntó Katara sorprendida.

– Toca como los propios ángeles – explicó Iroh.

– ¡Tío, basta! No quiero tocar el cuerno Sungi.

– Pero, hijo, me gustaba tanto oírte tocar.

– Mamá, hace años que no he tocado un instrumento. Ni siquiera sé si todavía pueda hacerlo.

– ¡Por favor hijo! Realmente me gustaría bailar con tu… con tu tío.

– ¡Ahh! – suspiró en derrota – ¡Está bien, mamá!

Después de titubear unos momentos, Zuko tomó el cuerno Sungi, suspiró y empezó a tocar una melodía suave y dulce. En el centro de la pista, Iroh y Ursa bailaron con gracia exquisita. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado los refinados bailes del palacio. Por su parte, Katara estaba admirada, nunca imaginó que un guerrero como Zuko fuera capaz de entonar una melodía con tanto sentimiento.

La fiesta continuó con alegría durante casi toda la noche…

* * *

En la mañana, el lugar destinado a la fiesta se había convertido en un concejo de guerra. Todos se habían reunido para definir los planes del próximo ataque. Iroh tomó la palabra.

– Es necesario que continuemos con la reunión que quedó inconclusa antes de la trampa de Azula. Ahora tenemos integrantes nuevos – dijo Iroh señalando a Jet y a los prisioneros liberados de la Roca Hirviente – y es necesario que todos conozcan la verdad… Cuando mi abuelo Sozin atacó a las otras naciones, rompió con el equilibrio que existía en el mundo. Durante cien años la Nación del Fuego ha invadido a otras naciones causando caos y destrucción, pero esta guerra está por terminar. ¡El avatar está de regreso y él recuperará el equilibrio para traernos la paz! Estamos conscientes de que Aang es un niño, pero no está solo, nosotros lo ayudaremos y su guardián también… Todos ustedes saben que cuando el avatar muere, uno nuevo lo reemplaza, pero con cada nuevo avatar nace un guardián que tiene la misión de protegerlo. Juntos son invencibles y ahora que el avatar y el guardián se han reunido nuevamente, tendremos la victoria asegurada.

– En la reunión pasada dijiste que Toph era el guardián – dijo Sokka.

– No. Yo dije que el guardián siempre era un maestro metal.

– ¿Entonces no te referías a Toph? – preguntó Aang.

– Tú dímelo, joven avatar. Entre el avatar y su guardián existe un vínculo especial, que va más allá de la amistad. Están destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez, sin importar los caminos que elijan; pueden enfrentarse a un ejército y salir victoriosos; son capaces de pelear y entenderse sin necesidad de palabras; cumpliendo con su destino, el guardián ha salvado la vida del avatar cada vez que se encuentra en peligro y finalmente, por ser un maestro metal, puede romper cadenas con sus propias manos…

– ¡Zuko! – Exclamó Aang.

– ¡Qué! – dijo el príncipe sobresaltado.

– Es cierto – confirmó Iroh – En cien años nadie había podido encontrar al avatar, pero Zuko lo encontró en el polo sur, porque ese era su destino. Yo traté de disuadir a mi sobrino de perseguir al avatar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, sus caminos se cruzaban constantemente, como si una fuerza invisible, se empeñara en reunirlos. Finalmente confirmé mis sospechas, cuando los maestros tierra me capturaron y Zuko rompió las cadenas de una patada. En ese momento comprendí que Zuko estaba destinado a limpiar el mal que nuestros ancestros habían causado al mundo... porque Zuko, además de ser el guardián del avatar y el bisnieto de Sozin, es también el bisnieto del avatar Roku.

Un grito de asombro se escuchó entre los oyentes.

– El mal y el bien siempre han formado parte de la vida de Zuko, por eso le corresponde a él ayudar al nuevo avatar a recuperar el equilibrio del mundo.

– Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Sokka – Si siempre ha existido un guardián que debe proteger al avatar, por qué no apareció para ayudar a Roku y evitar que Sozin lo asesinara.

– Porque el guardián de Roku era el Señor del Fuego Sozin.

– ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos.

– Sozin traicionó al avatar y su destino – declaro Iroh – Debido a esa afrenta, un nuevo miembro de la familia real debía nacer y ayudar al avatar Aang para limpiar las faltas de la familia real. Por eso, hace cien años nació un nuevo guardián, un príncipe de la nación del fuego que luego se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Aang.

– ¡Kuzon! – exclamó Aang sorprendido.

– Sí, pero cuando los sabios del templo descubrieron la identidad del guardián lo ejecutaron, antes de que pudiera advertirle a Aang del peligro que corrían los maestros aire. Por eso creyeron que el avatar había muerto junto con el resto de su gente y que el ciclo se había roto. Pero algunos, conservamos la esperanza de que un día el avatar apareciera nuevamente. Ese día ha llegado. Ahora le corresponde a Zuko limpiar el mal de nuestros antepasados, ayudando al avatar Aang a enfrentar al Señor del Fuego.

Zuko y Aang se miraron directo a los ojos. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande.

– No se preocupen, no están solos – les dijo Iroh –. Todos ayudaremos en esta guerra.

– Sí – dijo Sokka – lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para el combate mientras esperamos que pase el cometa y cuando el peligro haya pasado nos enfrentaremos al Señor del Fuego.

– Me temo que no podemos esperar – dijo Zuko – En tres semanas pasará el cometa de Sozin, esto les dará a los maestros fuego un poder inimaginable que mi padre planea usar para acabar con el resto del mundo.

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar estas palabras.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Sokka.

– Porque unos días antes del eclipse se realizó una reunión en el salón de guerra del palacio y ahí se planeó el ataque. Confieso que no dije nada pero… – el príncipe colocó su mano en la cicatriz de su rostro – cuando la reunión terminó, comprendí que no quería participar en esa masacre y por eso me retiré y decidí ayudar al avatar.

– Zuko, es necesario que nos digas todo lo que sabes – dijo Iroh.

– Mi padre planea dar un golpe simultáneo el día del cometa. Él, personalmente, dirigirá el ataque al reino tierra, desde unos dirigibles. Ahí, incendiará todo a su paso. También hay tropas que ya deben estar en camino para atacar Omashu y Ba Sing Se, por tierra. Ozaí piensa que el avatar le hará frente y está seguro de poder derrotarlo con el poder del cometa. Así que su plan es simple, piensa matar a Aang y para asegurarse que no reencarne en la tribu agua, ha decidido exterminar a todos los miembros de la tribu agua, igual que eliminaron a todos los maestros aire. Por eso, un grupo de mil soldados atacaran el polo sur en barcos. Mientras que cinco mil soldados en barcos y dirigibles planean destruir el polo norte. Algunos ya están en camino, otros llegaran más tarde pero todos planean tomar posiciones y esperar a que pase el cometa de Sozin. En ese momento atacaran al mismo tiempo y nadie sobrevivirá.

– ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó Katara.

– Se suponía que mi padre dirigiría el ataque al reino tierra, yo el del polo norte y Azula el del polo sur. Pensaban que nadie se atrevería a atacar a la Nación del Fuego, así que planeaban dejar a unos cuantos maestros fuego para resguardar la capital.

– Bueno, eso cambia nuestros planes – dijo Iroh – Tendremos que atacar antes de la llegada del cometa. Eso significa que contamos con tres semanas para preparar el ataque.

– Es muy poco tiempo – declaro Sokka – no podremos reunir y preparar un ejército en tan poco tiempo. La última vez que lo intentamos fallamos rotundamente.

– Fallamos por falta de estrategia. Debimos haber previsto la reacción de la Nación del Fuego – dijo el jefe Hakoda – esta vez, necesitamos un líder que dirija a todos los grupos, que conozca la forma de ataque de nuestros enemigos y que sea capaz de dirigir un gran ejército. No sé lo que piensen los demás, pero yo creo que tenemos aquí al hombre indicado. ¿Quién mejor que el dragón del oeste para liderar esta guerra?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Al dragón de occidente y a los demás líderes rebeldes, les tomó dos días completos analizar con detalle la situación y planear el mejor ataque posible. Al terminar, se realizó una segunda reunión en donde Iroh explicó el plan de ataque.

En el suelo dibujaron un mapa a gran escala del mundo para que todos pudieran verlo, mientras Iroh explicaba:

– Hakoda y su gente partirán en barcos al polo sur. Ahí enfrentaran a los maestros fuego antes de que ataquen la tribu de agua.

– Muy bien.

– Suki, como líder de las guerreras Kioshi debes regresar a tu tierra y defender la isla. Ty Lee y Mai te acompañaran. Sé que es difícil confiar en ellas, pero ya han demostrado suficientes pruebas de lealtad.

– Será como usted lo ordene.

– Jet, tú y tú gente deben proteger los bosques. Es una zona muy grande pero dispondrás de cien de mis mejores guerreros. 50 son espadachines y 50 son maestros fuego. Todos te reconocerán como líder. Tú conoces bien esas tierras y tienes experiencia combatiendo a guerreros de la nación del fuego, así que eres el indicado, pero te advierto que esta vez los maestros fuego serán más poderosos que nunca.

– No se preocupe general, nosotros los derrotaremos.

– Toph, las minas de carbón son muy importantes para Ozaí, así que debe estar planeando destruir las aldeas cercanas, por eso tú y los otros maestros tierra detendrán su ataque en ese lugar. Harú y su padre conocen bien esa zona, ellos te ayudaran. Ustedes también contarán con 100 guerreros listos para combatir.

– Muy bien, general Iroh – dijo la niña – pero Haru no está aquí.

– No te preocupes por él. Vendrá en cuanto se sienta mejor. En cuanto a ti Sokka, tú has demostrado ser un hábil guerrero y un buen estratega, por eso comandarás el ataque al polo norte. Sabemos que la nación del fuego atacará por aire y en barco, así que los combatiremos en la misma forma. Tú dirigirás el ataque por aire.

– ¿Y quién atacará por agua?

– El maestro Pakku atacará en barco. Sé que aún no está aquí, pero estoy seguro que llegará a tiempo. En cuanto a ti, Zuko. Tú y Katara deben ir a la capital de la Nación del fuego. Ozaí no puede arriesgarse a dejar el palacio solo, sabiendo que podemos atacarlo. Así que seguramente Azula se quedará a proteger la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Seguramente encontraran pocos maestros fuego ahí, la mayoría serán soldados comunes, por eso el maestro Piandao y otros espadachines combatirán bajo tus órdenes. Pero cuando llegues al palacio tendrás que enfrentar a Azula y reclamar tu derecho al trono.

– No te preocupes tío. He practicado mucho y sé que puedo vencerla.

– Bien. El resto de los miembros del loto blanco nos dividiremos en dos partes. El rey Bumi comandará el grupo que defenderá Omashu, mientras que yo comandaré el ataque para liberar Ba Sing Se. Sin embargo, mientras todos combatimos, el avatar tendrá el papel más difícil de todos… Aang tendrás que enfrentar y derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozaí. El éxito de esta guerra depende de ti.

Aang tragó saliva pero asintió.

– Ahora, quiero que los líderes se queden para ultimar los detalles. Los demás vayan a descansar. Nos espera mucho trabajo mañana.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y todos estaban cansados. Ursa se despidió gentilmente de Katara y besó a su hijo en la frente, antes de irse a dormir. Los adolescentes se quedaron solos en el silencio de la noche, pero Zuko detectó cierta tristeza en los ojos de Katara al ver que Ursa se alejaba.

– Katara, he pensado mucho en lo que dijiste en Ba Sing Se… sobre tu madre. Yo creí que la mia estaba muerta pero no fue así, tal vez tu mamá está viva y podamos encontrarla.

– No, Zuko. Mi mamá está muerta. Murió durante un ataque a nuestra tribu… Yo misma vi su cadáver y estuve presente en su funeral.

– ¡Lo siento!

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos y luego Zuko le dijo:

– Katara, tal vez no pueda devolverte a tu madre, pero puedo encontrar a los que la mataron.

– ¿Cómo?

– Necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles…

* * *

Zuko y Katara estaban decididos a salir en busca del asesino de la esposa de Hakoda. A pesar de las protestas de Iroh y Sokka, los adolescentes se llevaron a Appa, con el permiso del avatar (pero no le dijeron el motivo de su viaje), pensaron que ni Hakoda, ni Aang lo entenderían. Los chicos prometieron volver en una semana, para prepararse para el ataque final.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Zuko y Katara se marcharon y aún no habían recibido noticias de ellos. Iroh empezaba a preocuparse.

– ¿Qué sucede Iroh? – preguntó Ursa, sentándose a su lado.

– Se fueron hace cuatro días y no han regresado.

– Dijeron que volverían en una semana. Todavía tienen tiempo.

– Tal vez… Ursa ¿qué crees que estén haciendo?

– ¡Iroh! – sonrió ella – son adolescentes y están enamorados ¿qué crees que están haciendo?

– Eso es lo que me preocupa.

– Vamos, si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿no harías lo mismo?

– Yo estuve en su lugar y no actué en forma tan irresponsable.

– ¿Irresponsable?, pero van a casarse.

– Ursa, no deberías alentar esa relación. Sabes también como yo que Zuko no podrá evadir el compromiso que tiene con Mai.

– ¡No me gusta que critiques a Zuko, sólo porque él tiene el valor de hacer lo que tú nunca te atreviste, hace 20 años!

Ella se puso de pie y caminó lejos de Iroh. El anciano bajó la mirada y suspiró.

– Ursa, espera… ¿Es que nunca vas a perdonarme?

Antes de que Ursa pudiera responder, un soldado se acercó al anciano, corriendo.

– General Iroh, llegó un mensaje urgente para usted.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ursa.

– Mis amigos dicen que hoy Haru se recuperó de la fiebre y que quiere hablar urgentemente conmigo. Ty Lee y Mai están con él… Bueno… supongo que debo ir a verlos.

– Yo te acompañaré. Quiero conocer a la _supuesta_ prometida de mi hijo…

* * *

Iroh y Ursa entraron a una pequeña habitación. Ty Lee abrazó efusivamente a Ursa, mientras que Mai se limito a inclinarse ante la princesa. Ursa sufrió una decepción al ver a esta chica malhumorada y sin maquillaje.

– Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, Mai – le dijo Ursa y le entregó un collar.

– Odio los collares.

– A todas las mujeres les gustan.

– Sólo a las mujeres estúpidas.

Ursa parpadeo al escucharla y en voz baja le dijo a Iroh

– ¿Y con esta _encantadora_ chica quieres casar a mi hijo? No me sorprende que Zuko prefiera a Katara.

Ignorando el comentario de Ursa, Iroh entró al cuarto contiguo para hablar con Haru, mientras las tres mujeres se quedaban conversando.

* * *

En una zona volcánica, llena de geiseres y pozos con aguas termales, Zuko y Katara se bañaban en una pila de cálidas y sulfuradas aguas medicinales.

– ¡Ahhh! – exclamó Zuko al sumergirse en las aguas termales y sentir alivio en sus heridas – Esto es muy relajante, ¿no crees Katara? – pero no escuchó una respuesta – ¿Katara?... ¿estás bien?

– No sé si no me atreví a matarlo porque soy débil o si soy tan fuerte como para contenerme. ¡Odiaba tanto a ese hombre, pero… la verdad es que no pude matarlo! – Ella mantenía la cabeza inclinada, dándole la espalada a Zuko. Él se acercó y la abrazó.

– Yo pienso que hiciste lo correcto.

– ¡Pero mató a mi madre y no pude vengar su muerte!

– No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano ese hombre recibirá su castigo – Zuko frotó suavemente la espalda de Katara y añadió – Sabes, mañana, en cuanto lleguemos al campamento…

– ¡Zuko!... Yo no quiero regresar al campamento – le dijo ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido – Todos ahí estarán hablando de guerra y muerte, y yo necesitó alejarme de todo eso. Al menos por un tiempo.

– No te preocupes, regresaremos cuando estés lista. De todas maneras les dijimos que volveríamos en una semana así que nos quedan tres días más.

– ¡Gracias Zuko!

Él acarició sus largos cabellos mojados y ella suspiró.

– Sabes, me gustaría ir a las ruinas que visitaron tú y Aang.

– ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar? No hay nada ahí, más que selvas y trampas mortales.

– Dijiste que había pinturas, estatuas de dragones y ruinas muy antiguas.

– Sí, pero…

– ¡Por favor, Zuko! Necesito alejarme de todo, por un tiempo.

– Está bien – Suspiró el príncipe – iremos mañana temprano.

– ¡Gracias! – ella besó sus labios y el correspondió a sus caricias bajo el manto de estrellas.

* * *

Iroh salió corriendo de la habitación, alarmando a todos.

– ¿Qué sucede Iroh? – preguntó Ursa desconcertada.

– ¡Terribles noticias!, ¡terribles! – tenemos que avisarles a los demás.

Ursa y las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, cuando el dragón rojo, con las alas destrozadas caía del cielo golpeándose entre las rocas del precipicio. Finalmente, el animal se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo.

– ¡LO LOGRÉ! – gritó Ozaí levantando los brazos en señal de victoria – Soy un caballero dragón. ¡El mejor de todos!

– Sí padre – le dijo Azula arrodillándose ante él – ¡Eres el mejor de todos!

– Levántate Azula – ella obedeció – Esta vez hiciste un buen trabajo. Tal vez actué precipitadamente revocando tu derecho al trono.

– Significa que me devolverás el derecho de sucesión, padre.

– Eso dependerá de los resultados que obtengas el día del cometa de Sozin.

– Gracias padre. Prometo que no te decepcionaré.

– Majestad, ¿qué hacemos con el dragón azul? – Preguntó un soldado.

– Encadénenlo y súbanlo a mi barco. Maté al primero y usaré a éste como un trofeo. ¡El día del cometa, este dragón será mi transporte hacia la victoria definitiva!

Ozaí reía con estrepitosas carcajadas mientras sus hombres arrastraban al dragón azul vencido.

Con las manos encadenadas, los miembros de la tribu del sol observaban impotentes, el fin de la existencia de los dragones.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Invitación a participar en la batalla final.**

Yo había pensado incluir los nombres de todas las personas que han escrito reviews como invitados de honor en la ceremonia que se celebrará en el capítulo final de esta historia (para no arruinar la sorpresa no les diré si se trata de boda, funeral, bautizo o coronación), pero se me ocurrió una idea genial. Puedo incluir a todas las personas que quieran participar en la gran batalla final. ¿Qué les parece? Los que quieran participar sólo tienen que escribir un review diciendo:

1.-Nombre con el que quieren aparecer en la historia (puede ser real, ficticio o con el que firman los reviews)

2.- A qué nación quieren pertenecer y que quieren ser (espadachines, maestros fuego, curanderos, etc)

3.- En donde quieren pelear y con qué grupo (pueden ser de los buenos o de los malos). Ya vieron cuales van a ser los grupos de ataque así que elijan el lugar en que quieran pelear.

4.- Qué papel quieren desempeñar en la historia. Pueden hacer un acto heroico, salvarle la vida a un personaje, morir en batalla, vencer a un enemigo poderoso, inventar una máquina para ganar, diseñar una estrategia, en fin. Ustedes decidan.

La participación que tendrán en la historia será breve pero será importante para ganar la batalla. Los que quieran participar deben escribirme pronto para tener tiempo de armar la historia con sus aportaciones. Ni siquiera yo sé que va a resultar de esto pero espero que sea bueno. Saludos y espero sus respuestas.

**Aclaración: **En este capítulo ocurrió lo que todos vimos el capítulo de los invasores del sur (No me pareció necesario repetirlo), pero hay una diferencia. Aquí, Katara no usó la técnica de Sangre Control (porque ya la usó para salvar a Zuko). Además recuerden que en este momento no hay luna llena.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El huevo dorado"

**Agradecimientos.**

Quiero que sepan que la semana pasada fue muy difícil para mí en el trabajo. Hay tantas envidias, traiciones y trampas que parece que estoy viviendo en una novela y cada vez que recibía un review se me alegraba el corazón. Gracias a todos.

**Vannya-Pan:** Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, yo también esperaba ver en la caricatura el reencuentro de Zuko con su madre y jamás apareció. Esto fue una decepción. Aunque escuché en internet que si había una escena con ellos y la cortaron. Tal vez están pensando hacer más capítulos o una película. No sé. En cuanto a Azula, si se merecía la reprimenda. Con respecto a la historia de "Zuko el príncipe exiliado" me gustó mucho porque descubrí que realmente quería ser escritora y aunque tuvo poca audiencia los reviews que recibí me animaron a estudiar en una escuela de escritores (apenas estoy empezando). En ese fic se me pasó la mano haciendo sufrir a Zuko (a sus once años), pero fue un fic muy dramático y emocionante. Lo borre porque quiero reescribir la historia, en cuanto aprenda a escribir mejor.

**roguescarlet:** Gracias por escribir. Quería que fuera Ursa la que le donara sangre a Zuko para que el encuentro fuera más emotivo. Espero que disfrutes de la presentación de Ursa y Katara.

**Ossalia:** Gracias por tu review. Déjame decirte que a partir de este capítulo la historia se enfocará en el Zutara.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Gracias por leerlo. A mi también me pasa lo mismo. Hay fics que leo saltándolos y solamente cuando me gustan mucho, los leo con detalle.

**Rashel Shiru:** Gracias por los ánimos. Realmente significa mucho para mí, escuchar que una historia puede causar tantas emociones en los lectores.

**Pame-Chan xP:** Gracias. Coincido contigo con la Sangre Control. Yo creí que la iban a usar para una transfusión o en una situación más dramática (como evitar que Ozai o Azula mataran a Zuko o a Aang), pero me decepcioné cuando la usaron nada más para hacer hablar a un guardia (habiendo tantos métodos , desde un cuchillo en la garganta hasta…). En fin, parece que fue capítulo de relleno.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por compararme con los profesionistas que trabajaron en la caricatura real.

**S. Lily Potter:** Así es, Azula tuvo su castigo, aunque ella todavía tiene muchas maldades que hacer en este fic.

**Lain Ameirani:** Gracias. El reencuentro entre madre e hijo también fue mi parte favorita.

**youweon:** Gracias por escribir. Bueno ya viste el plan de guerra. Va a hacer más o menos parecido a la caricatura pero mucho más dramático y con sus aportaciones espero que quede mejor. En cuanto al final todavía faltan algunos capítulos porque tienen que terminar de prepararse para el combate. Además la guerra llevará varios capítulos.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Muchas gracias por esa carta tan emotiva y original. Me halaga que escribas algo tan bonito y que consideres que mis historias puedan provocar tantas emociones. Con respecto a Azula coincido contigo. Más que las heridas, lo que le dolió en el alma fueron las hirientes palabras de su padre.

**zutara4ever17:** Gracias. No sé quién es la señorita Laura. Con respecto al Zutara, a partir de este fic, cada vez será más intenso.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por tus palabras. Yo también pienso que es necesario que escriban más capítulos, porque nos dejaron con muchas dudas: el reencuentro con Ursa, la muerte de Lu Ten, qué pasó con Azulon, cual fue el viaje espiritual de Iroh, etc.

**Bixu:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana.

**Rena Spicer:** Muchas gracias por tus tres reviews y por tus palabras de ánimo. Realmente los apreció mucho.


	29. El huevo dorado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 29. El huevo dorado**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Katara dormía profundamente, envuelta en una sábana, cuando el sol acarició su rostro. Con un suspiro, extendió su brazo para abrazar a su prometido pero no lo encontró. Su mano tentaleo el lecho vacío. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y al mirar a su lado, descubrió que su príncipe se había marchado.

Ella se vistió deprisa y salió a buscar a Zuko. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con el torso desnudo y recargado en el tronco de un árbol, contemplando el amanecer.

– Zuko ¿qué haces aquí? – ella se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

– No podía dormir.

– No debiste irte. ¡Me gusta tanto despertar a tu lado! – Ella besó su mejilla y él suspiró – Zuko, ¿qué te preocupa?

– Estaba pensando en lo que dijo mi tío, sobre… sobre convertirme en el próximo señor del Fuego.

– Tú eres el príncipe heredero, convertirte en rey es tu destino.

– Lo sé, pero ¿qué pasa si no soy un buen rey?

– Zuko, todos confían ti y yo también.

– ¡Ese es el problema! Todos esperan tanto de mí, ¿qué tal si los decepciono?

– No vas a decepcionar a nadie. Tú vas a ser un buen rey.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? He cometido muchos errores en el pasado y tal vez no pueda gobernar correctamente.

– Gobernarás con justicia porque eres una buena persona.

– No estoy tan seguro. Sabes, mi padre no fue así todo el tiempo. Cuando era pequeño él era… diferente, pero la ambición lo cegó. Katara, tengo tanto miedo de que me suceda lo mismo y me convierta en un monstruo como él.

– Tú no eres cómo Ozaí y nunca lo serás.

– ¡Pero llevamos la misma sangre! Qué tal si con el tiempo…

– ¡Zuko! – ella tomó aliento para continuar – tú nunca te convertirás en un monstruo y esas dudas lo prueban. Es cierto, que cometiste errores, pero los corregiste. Además, no imagino a Ozaí arriesgando su propia vida por salvar a su gente. En cambio a ti, no te importó arriesgar tu vida por salvar a tus amigos y a los prisioneros – Katara recorrió su mano por las cicatrices en la espalda del príncipe y luego acarició las heridas de flecha, todavía envueltas en vendajes –. Estas cicatrices son la prueba de que serán un gran rey.

Zuko suspiró y mirando los ojos azules de su prometida le dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Gracias, Katara! – y los dos jóvenes se besaron con ternura.

* * *

Aang despertó temprano y al igual que los anteriores días, intentó un ataque de aire. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que había recuperado sus poderes, aunque aún estaban débiles. Con una inmensa sonrisa salió corriendo de su habitación para darles la buena noticia a los demás.

Iroh estaba terminando de hacer los preparativos para la partida, en compañía de Haru.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, general! – se disculpó Haru – Yo no quería decirle a Azula la verdad sobre los dragones, pero...

– Comprendo – dijo Iroh – mi sobrina tiene métodos para hacer hablar a cualquier persona y en tu caso, casi te cuesta la vida. Lo que no comprendo es porque Zuko y Aang les hablaron de los dragones. Estoy seguro que los hicieron jurar que nunca le revelarían su existencia a nadie.

– No lo hicieron. Ellos nos dijeron que encontraron unas pinturas de dragones y unas estatuas que les sirvieron para aprender una nueva técnica llamada "la danza del dragón", eso es todo. Pero esa noche, yo estaba espiándolos y los escuché hablar sobre dos dragones llamados Ren y Sho. Ellos nunca supieron que yo los escuché. Le juro general que nunca pensé en decírselo a Azula, pero de alguna manera ella intuyó que yo estaba ocultándole algo y en la prisión me obligó a confesarle la verdad. ¡Por eso quiero acompañarlos! Esto también es mi culpa y por eso quiero ayudar.

– Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Aún no te has recuperado por completo y no quiero que sufras una recaída. Recuerda que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. Además, la tierra de los guerreros del sol no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

En ese momento, el avatar llegó corriendo y les informó lo sucedido. El anciano intentó un ataque de fuego control pero, en su caso, la capacidad para controlar el fuego, aún no había regresado.

– Tal vez, es porque eres el avatar – sugirió Iroh – quizás nosotros necesitamos más tiempo.

– ¿Y qué pasará si no recuperan sus poderes antes del ataque?

– No te preocupes Aang, estoy seguro que estaremos listos para el día del cometa.

– Eso espero... Un momento, ¿qué es eso?

En el horizonte se observaron unos objetos que se acercaban por el mar. Se trataba de una flota de barcos de la tribu agua encabezada por el maestro Pakku y sus pupilos. Iroh y los demás se alegraron al ver a tantos maestros agua y mujeres sanadoras, especialmente en estos momentos. Ahora tenían nuevos aliados en la guerra que se aproximaba.

* * *

Ursa se sentó en un tronco viejo que encontró en el bosque. Hakoda observó que la princesa se veía muy triste y acercándose a ella le preguntó:

– Princesa Ursa ¿se encuentra bien?

– Me siento cansada, eso es todo.

– Una dama como usted, no debería trabajar en labores tan rudas.

– La guerra está muy próxima y se requiere de la participación de todos. Además, me gusta ayudar.

– Princesa…

– Hakoda, no es necesario que me diga "princesa" si vamos a ser parientes es mejor que me diga simplemente Ursa.

– Está bien, prin… Ursa.

– Así es mejor – Ursa observo el rostro mortificado del guerrero – ¿Qué le sucede?

– Yo… no sé cómo decirle esto, pero… necesito pedirle perdón.

– ¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué? – Ursa parpadeó sorprendida.

– Usted ha sido muy amable con mis hijos, especialmente con Katara y nosotros… nosotros estamos haciendo planes para asesinar a su esposo.

– Jefe Hakoda, no tiene que disculparse por eso. ¡Ozaí es un hombre perverso y merece el castigo por sus crímenes!

– Entonces, ¿no está molesta con nosotros?

– ¡Molesta porque van a matar a Ozaí! Jefe Hakoda, ese hombre asesinó a su propio padre, trató de matar a mi hijo, envenenó la mente de mi hija, ordenó que ejecutaran a su hermano y a mi… me culpó por la muerte de Azulon y me encarceló en una celda horrible por años. ¡Qué puedo sentir por un hombre así! – Los ojos de Ursa se humedecieron – ¡Si muere, no sentiré ninguna pena por él! – declaró con voz entrecortada, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – ¡Lo siento!, pero no sabe en el infierno que he pasado al lado de ese hombre… y a pesar de eso, todo se lo hubiera perdonado, menos que se atreviera a quemar a mi hijo. ¡Qué clase de monstruo quemaría el rostro de un niño!

Hakoda abrazó a Ursa y ella empezó a llorar sobre su hombro.

– Zuko era un niño maravilloso, alegre y feliz, a pesar de los desprecios de Ozaí y de Azula, pero mi marido estuvo a punto de destruirlo y convertirlo en un ser maligno como él. Nunca podré perdonarle el daño que le causo a mi pobre hijo. Sólo de pensar en la agonía que sufrió con esas quemaduras, el dolor de ver esa cicatriz en su rostro y… ¡el destierro!… ¡cómo pudo desterrar a un pequeño de trece años y de arrojarlo a tierras enemigas en una búsqueda imposible... y yo… no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo…

– Usted hiso bastante por él – Hakoda acarició con suavidad la espalda de la princesa – Katara me contó lo sucedido… Pienso que usted fue una mujer muy valiente.

– ¡Gracias! – respondió entre sollozos. Después de una breve pausa, Hakoda le dijo:

– Hace muchos años, un ejército atacó mi aldea y mataron a mi esposa. Muchas veces me pregunté por qué alguien haría tanto daño y dejé a mi pueblo para ir a la guerra y destruir a la Nación del Fuego. Creía que todos ustedes eran malvados, pero ahora comprendo que también hay bondad, afecto y valor en su país y que a causa de tiranos como Ozaí, ustedes han sufrido tanto como nosotros.

Ursa seguía sollozando, mientras Hakoda acariciaba su espalda y respiraba el perfumado olor de su cabello.

– ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Iroh en un tono seco. Ursa se apartó de Hakoda y secando sus lágrimas se alejó de ambos.

– Parece que sigue molesta conmigo – suspiró Iroh.

– No está molesta. Ursa solamente estaba recordando su vida en prisión.

– ¿Ursa?

– Sé que no es apropiado pero ella me pidió que la llamara así.

– Comprendo. Bueno, yo solamente venía a despedirme, pero parece que no es el momento apropiado. En fin, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en regresar, hasta entonces quiero que sigan con los preparativos de la guerra.

– Así será – dijo Hakoda – y no se preocupe por Ursa, yo la cuidaré bien.

– Sí – respondió Iroh alejándose del guerrero y en voz baja murmuró – eso es lo que me preocupa.

Iroh experimentó un malestar interno que no había sentido en muchos años. Hubiera preferido quedarse, pues le disgustaba la idea de dejar sola a Ursa, pero no tenía alternativa. En este momento su misión era mucho más importante. El general subió a un barco de la tribu del agua y en compañía de Pakku emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Era cerca del medio día cuando Zuko y Katara sobrevolaban el mar en el lomo de Appa.

– Parece que viene una tormenta – dijo Zuko al observar algunos relámpagos que con estrepito iluminaban las nubes.

– Tal vez deberíamos regresar – sugirió Katara.

– Es mejor seguir, ya estamos cerca de las ruinas y ahí buscaremos un refugio.

Unos minutos más tarde, vieron en el horizonte la civilización de los guerreros del sol.

– Algo anda mal – dijo Zuko cuando vio columnas de humo cerca de las ruinas – mejor vamos a investigar.

Sobrevolando la selva vieron una gigantesca figura roja sobre el suelo. Cuando bajaron, ambos se estremecieron con el descubrimiento. Tirado sobre la maleza se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del dragón rojo.

– ¡Por Dios!, ¿quién haría algo así? – exclamó Katara.

– Mi padre – respondió Zuko – él es la única persona con el poder suficiente para matar a un dragón, pero no sé cómo se enteró de su existencia – Zuko tocó la piel escamosa del animal y la acarició – ¡Katara, creo que está vivo!

Ella sacó agua y la usó para examinar al dragón.

– Es cierto – confirmó ella – pero está muy grave. Mira sus alas ¡están despedazadas! y está sangrando mucho. Zuko, no sé si pueda ayudarlo.

– Tienes que salvarlo. Probablemente este es el único dragón vivo sobre la tierra.

El dragón abrió ligeramente los ojos y enfocó su mirada en Zuko.

– ¡Tranquilo! – dijo él acariciando al dragón – ¡te ayudaremos, ten calma!

Sintiéndose atraído por una fuerza magnética, el príncipe se acercó a la cabeza del dragón y colocó sus manos en la frente de éste. El dragón movió sus antenas que tocaron la frente del príncipe.

Zuko vio en su mente el huevo dorado del templo y escuchó una voz que le decía _"salvalo"._ Entonces el dragón cerró los ojos y la visión de Zuko desapareció.

– ¿Zuko, qué tienes?

– No sé… Es como si el dragón me hablara. Katara creo que trataba de decirme algo. Quédate aquí y cuida de él, yo debo investigar lo que sucedió con los guerreros del sol.

– No. Yo quiero ir contigo. Quién sea que le haya hecho esto a un dragón es demasiado peligroso para que lo enfrentes solo.

– Katara, no tenemos elección. Sin ayuda, el dragón morirá y tú eres la única que puede salvarlo ¡por favor!

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo estaré bien.

– Bien, me encargaré de él, pero por favor ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré.

Zuko se despidió de Katara con un beso y corrió hacia las ruinas a toda prisa. Esquivó las trampas que había visto en su última visita y sin contratiempos llegó hasta las ruinas. Antes de seguir avanzando, intentó arrojar una llama de fuego, pero una pequeña nube de humo fue lo que salió de su mano. Ahora, contaba únicamente con su habilidad con las espadas. Entonces vio una cadena que accionaba el mecanismo de una trampa y trató de cortarlo con su espada. El éxito fue total. Al menos aún conservaba su habilidad para cortar el metal y eso lo alentó para seguir.

Escondiéndose entre los edificios vio que un ejército de soldados de la nación del fuego había aprisionado a los guerreros del sol, que encadenados eran conducidos hacia una explanada. Mientras tanto, otros soldados inspeccionaban cada una de las construcciones, probablemente en busca de tesoros.

Había demasiados soldados armados como para hacerles frente solo. Lo más sensato sería huir y buscar ayuda, pero la forma en que estaban agrupando a la gente en la explanada, le hizo pensar que estaban tratando de exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. El príncipe sabía que aunque se marchara por ayuda, jamás llegaría a tiempo. Entonces Zuko pensó en el huevo dorado.

– _El huevo es un tesoro muy valioso_ – pensó el príncipe – _Si lo encuentro primero, quizás pueda negociar con ellos._

Entonces Zuko se dirigió hacia el templo principal. Ahí encontró a media docena de soldados peleando contra un intrépido guerrero con un atuendo exótico, una larga capa roja adornada con plumas y una atemorizante máscara roja de bordes dorados. Este guerrero místico tenía en sus manos dos espadas de fuego y trataba de repeler los ataques de sus adversarios, impidiéndoles la entrada al templo. Sin embargo, los agresores le superaban en número y en un ataque conjunto, derribaron al guardián, haciendo que rodara por el suelo. En la caída, su máscara se desprendió y todos pudieron ver que se trataba de una mujer de ojos verdes (algo extraño en la nación del fuego) y un cabello largo y rizado que semejaban llamas de fuego.

Los atacantes se rieron al observar a la chica indefensa. Uno de ellos la sujetó de las manos y acercó una espada en su cuello y le exigió.

– Abre la puerta del templo.

– ¡Nunca!

– Hazlo o te pesará.

– Tendrán que matarme primero.

– Sí eso prefieres – sonrió el soldado y se disponía a acabar con la chica cuando escucharon la orden:

– ¡Alto!

Todos miraron al responsable de este mandato y descubrieron que se trataba del príncipe Zuko que altivo y con las espadas desenvainadas les gritó:

– Soy el Príncipe Zuko y les ordeno que liberen a la chica.

– Príncipe Zuko, no estás en posición de negociar – sonrió el soldado que amenazaba a la jovencita - ¿qué podrías ofrecernos a cambio?

– Libérenla y les mostraré como abrir la puerta.

– Nadea de eso. Abre la puerta primero y pensaremos el soltar a la chica – advirtió uno de los guardias – ¡Hazlo o la materé frente a tus ojos!

– No, no lo hagas – replicó la joven, pero ignorándola, el príncipe se acercó al calendario de piedra y usando su espada, dirigió los rayos del sol a la piedra solar que estaba en la entrada del templo (como lo había hecho con anterioridad).

En seguida la puerta se abrió.

– Ustedes dos monten guardia – ordenó el jefe del grupo y el príncipe junto con el resto de los soldados penetraron en el interior del templo. Al hacerlo, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

– Aquí no hay nada – rugió un guardia – esto es una trampa.

– No es verdad – declaró Zuko – Existe un tesoro en este lugar, pero para encontrarlo necesito que ella me ayude.

– Está bien – accedió el guardia y empujó a la chica hacia el príncipe – pero si intentan algún truco los destruiremos – De inmediato, los guardias se pusieron alrededor de ellos amenazando con incinerarlos con su fuego control.

– Nunca te ayudaré – protestó ella.

– Shhh, vamos a escapar de aquí – le dijo el príncipe en voz baja – en cuanto obtenga el huevo, salta lo más rápido que puedas a las estatuas y escaparemos por el techo.

Ella asintió ligeramente y juntos se colocaron en posición. Imitando a las estatuas, iniciaron la danza del dragón. El resto de los soldados los observaban en silencio. Cuando terminaron, una piedra se abrió en el centro y emergió el pedestal con el huevo dorado. Con gritos de júbilo los soldados festejaron su victoria.

– Ozaí nos felicitará cuando le llevemos esta joya – dijo un soldado.

– ¡Estás loco!, para qué entregársela. Parece oro, mejor vamos a fundirlo y nos repartiremos las ganancias en partes iguales.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?

– Hay que matarlos igual que al resto de los nativos.

– Pero el Señor del Fuego prefiere al príncipe con vida para divertirse con él.

– La recompensa dice "vivo o muerto". Además, es demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo con vida. Ya escucharon lo que pasó en la Roca Hirviente. Mejor vamos a matarlo de una vez.

– Esperen – dijo Zuko – no quieren que retire la joya primero.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con molestia uno de los guardias.

– Porque hay un mecanismo que se activará en el momento que retiremos la joya del pedestal.

– ¡Mientes!

– Está bien. No me crean. Adelante, tomen su tesoro.

– Ya oíste – le dijo un guardia al otro – toma el tesoro.

– ¡Yo! ¿Por qué no lo tomas tú?

– Para qué arriesgarnos, que el chico lo haga.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Zuko dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y corrió hacia el pedestal. Dio un salto y en pleno vuelo tomó el huevo dorado. Con la joya en sus manos, el príncipe cayó al otro lado a salvo.

De inmediato, un chorro de pegamento salió del pedestal inundando el lugar. Zuko y la chica treparon con agilidad por las estatuas de piedra. El resto de los soldados los imitó, ellos estaban tan preocupados en tratar de escapar, que se olvidaron de los fugitivos.

Zuko le lanzó la joya a la jovencita y ella la atrapó. Con agilidad felina, el príncipe continuó escalando hasta que saltó hacia el techo. Con una mano se sujetó de las rejas de metal y con la otra desenvainó su espada y cortó las barras de acero que cayeron en la marea de pegamento que subía con rapidez. Zuko salió del templo y extendió una mano para ayudar a la chica a escapar. Con un brazo ella sostenía el huevo dorado y extendió la otra mano al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre el techo. Zuko sujetó la mano de la chica y la ayudo a subir. Juntos, escaparon de sus enemigos.

El resto de los soldados intentaron repetir su ejemplo, pero todos quisieron salir al mismo tiempo y el resultado fue que todos se quedaron atrapados en la abertura del techo. Por suerte para ellos, podían respirar pero no podían moverse a causa del pegamento.

Zuko y la chica trataron de escapar, pero los dos guardias que montaban guardia los habían visto huir y sonaron un cuerno para alertar a sus compañeros. En poco tiempo, un pequeño ejército perseguía a los dos jóvenes.

Los fugitivos corrían lo más rápido que podían, hasta que ella resbaló y cayó en el suelo. Zuko regresó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero al sujetarla de un costado ella emitió un gemido. Zuko hizo a un lado la capa de plumas y vio que en el costado de la chica había una herida.

– Sigue sin mí – respondió ella – Tienes que proteger nuestro tesoro.

– No voy a dejarte – Zuko levantó en brazos a la joven y se ocultaron tras unas rocas, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Cómo te sientes… mhh…? Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Zuko respirando agitadamente, pues aún no se recuperaba por completo de sus heridas anteriores

– Me conocen como "Pájaro de fuego" y soy la guardiana del templo y del huevo dorado.

– Pájaro de fuego eh, muy apropiado – dijo señalando la capa de plumas.

– Dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí y por qué los guerreros del sol están prisioneros y encadenados?

– Ayer, la nación del fuego atacó a nuestro pueblo. Los soldados capturaron a los guerreros, a las mujeres y a los niños. Después, Ozaí atacó a los maestros dragones Ren y Sho. Vimos que el Señor del Fuego mató al dragón rojo y capturó al dragón azul. Finalmente, le dijo a su gente que no repetiría errores y que no volvería a tomar prisioneros, así que le ordenó a su gente que nos exterminaran a todos. Lamentablemente, uno de nuestros hombres se acobardó y les dijo que si le perdonaba la vida, les mostrarían el tesoro más valioso de los guerreros del sol.

– El huevo dorado – interrumpió Zuko.

– Así es. ¡El muy cobarde! Juramos protegerlo con nuestra vida pero él nos traicionó. Yo logré escapar y trataba de evitar que entraran en el templo cuando tú llegaste – Ella suspiró – ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

– Estaba pensando que podríamos cambiar la joya por la libertad de tu gente.

– ¡De ningún modo! Los guerreros del sol estamos dispuestos a morir antes de permitir que destruyan el huevo dorado.

– Es sólo una joya. La recuperaremos después.

– ¡Es que no lo entiendes!, ¡No se trata de una joya! Este es el último huevo de dragón que existe en el mundo.

– ¡Qué!

– Y no sólo eso… ¡Es el huevo de una hembra! Si logra nacer, ella engendrará cientos de huevos y los dragones volverán a poblar la tierra, pero si muere, los dragones se extinguirán con ella. ¿Comprendes su importancia?

– Ya vienen – dijo Zuko.

– Tienes que irte y ponerlo a salvo, pero es muy frágil. Cuídalo como a tu vida y sobre todo, debes mantenerlo caliente. Si se enfría morirá. ¡Rápido, debes irte!

– ¿Y tú?

– Mi vida no es tan importante como la de ella. Lo único que importa es salvar la descendencia de los dragones.

– Volveré por ustedes. Lo prometo.

Zuko se marchó envolviendo en sus brazos el invaluable tesoro.

* * *

Decenas de soldados que habían acudido al llamado, perseguían al príncipe. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando un grupo de soldados cercó a Zuko, quien no tuvo más opción que dejar al huevo en el suelo y enfrentar a sus oponentes. Así que desenvainando sus espadas, luchó contra sus adversarios. En medio de la pela, uno de los guardias intentó apoderarse de la joya, Zuko se lo impidió, pero en el forcejeo, el huevo rodó por tierra en dirección del abismo. Zuko corrió tras el huevo pero éste rodaba muy rápido. Entonces el príncipe dio un salto y se deslizo sobre la tierra en un intento por alcanzarlo y logró atraparlo justo al borde del precipicio, pero él mismo no pudo detenerse y cayó por la pendiente del acantilado. Zuko se colocó en posición fetal para mantener el huevo a salvo, pero él rodaba cuesta abajo, golpeándose una y otra vez en las rocas.

Al llegar al fondo, Zuko verificó la integridad de la joya y descubrió que estaba en perfecto estado, aunque él estaba lleno de maguyaduras y raspones. Se levantó con dificultad y avanzó cojeando de su pierna izquierda.

Los guardias lo seguían de cerca, pero el príncipe no estaba en condiciones de correr y sin sus poderes no tenía otro remedio que esconderse. Así que caminó lentamente hasta llegar al pie de una montaña. El príncipe descubrió que su frente sangraba, así que se sentó en el suelo y con su cuchillo cortó una parte de su camisa para improvisar un vendaje. Estaba terminando de anudar la tela cuando una bola de fuego pasó muy cerca de su cabeza. El príncipe se levantó y corrió para evadir los ataques, dejando olvidado su daga.

Esquivando los ataques de fuego el príncipe llegó hasta una abertura en la montaña, que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver en donde pisaba. Avanzó lentamente palpando las paredes con una mano y tentaleando el suelo con el pie, pero a los pocos metros su pie no pudo sentir el suelo. El príncipe pensó que se trataba de un pozo, así que en lugar de avanzar retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Pero al acercarse a la entrada, se encontró con los guardias que en un ataque conjunto arrojaron una marea de fuego contra él.

Zuko no podía hacer frente al ataque sin sus poderes, así que le dio la espalda a la marea de fuego para proteger al huevo, pero el río de llamas era tan fuerte que empujó al príncipe, a pesar de que éste intentaba frenarse con los pies. Finalmente, el príncipe cayó en el agujero, que resultó mucho más profundo de lo esperado.

La situación se agravó cuando los siguientes ataques de fuego golpearon las paredes, provocando que todo empezara a temblar. La mina era más débil de lo que pensaban y grandes cantidades de rocas comenzaron a caer por todas partes.

– Es un derrumbe – gritó uno de los guardias y todos salieron corriendo. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de escapar cuando un grupo de rocas bloqueo la entrada.

– Rápido, despejen la entrada – ordenó uno de ellos – el tesoro está adentro y tenemos que recuperarlo.

Los guardias removieron las pesadas rocas de la entrada, pero el sonido de unas explosiones a lo lejos, llamaron su atención.

– ¿Qué estará pasando?

– ¡Es un ataque! Tenemos que regresar.

Los guardias interrumpieron la remoción de escombros, dejando la entrada de la cueva bloqueada con rocas. El grupo se alejó corriendo en dirección de las ruinas.

En el interior de la cueva, justo en el fondo del pozo, yacía el príncipe inconsciente. La mitad de su cuerpo había quedado sepultado entre rocas y escombros. El cabello caía sobre la mitad de su rostro, mientras que el huevo dorado reposaba sobre el pecho del joven, subiendo y bajando lentamente, al ritmo de su respiración. Un brazo se mantenía sobre el precioso tesoro, que aún seguía intacto porque el príncipe lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El bebe dragón"

Gracias a todos por sus reviews tan emotivos. Estoy muy contenta con su participación. Por favor sigan escribiendo. Disculpen pero la semana pasada tuve mucho trabajo y no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Trataré de continuar con el ritmo anterior y publicar cada sábado.

**Lain Ameirani**: Espero haber contestado tus dudas, pero el contenido del diario se conocerá 3 capítulos antes del final. Yo quiero aclarar algo, ¿quieres formar parte de los villanos? Lo pregunto para estar segura y no escribir algo equivocado. Y si eres de los malos ¿prefieres seguir siendo mala hasta el final o cambiar de bando en el último momento?

**anita-asakura:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ya tomé nota de tus deseos y comenzaré a escribir de inmediato.

**Rashel Shiru:** gracias por tus halagadores comentarios. No te preocupes, todo se puede acomodar en la historia, lo importante es que la disfruten. En cuanto a tus observaciones, hay algunas cosas que no les puedo decir porque deben permanecer en secreto para el final. Aunque aún faltan algunas sorpresas.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Gracias por el Review tan largo. Estoy sorprendida, te fijas bastante en los detalles (todos son acertados, menos el primero). Debió tomarte mucho tiempo estar buscando en qué partes de los capítulos aparecían los comentarios que escribiste en tu carta. Realmente te fijas en todos los detalles. Ese fue un lindo detalle. Cómo ves, ya apareciste en la historia. Espero que la hayas disfrutado.

**roguescarlet:** Muchas gracias por ese precioso y largo review. Todos tus comentarios y observaciones son muy acertados. En cuanto a si Iroh es o no es el padre de Zuko, eso se conocerá al final de la historia. Pienso que si te gusta escribir debes intentarlo. Hay dos tipos de escritores, los que en su mente construyen la historia y se sientan a escribir conociendo lo que va a pasar (yo soy de ese tipo) y los que se sientan a escribir sin tener idea del rumbo que tomará la historia (supongo que tú eres de ese tipo). Así que no debes molestarte, es simplemente parte de tu personalidad, pero tienes que comenzar a escribir, el final surgirá luego y si tienes dudas o problemas, siempre podrás pedirle consejo o ayuda a tus amigos. Adiós y otra vez, muchas gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos que hiciste.

**S. Lily Potter:** Es cierto, hacía falta un poco de paz. Siempre me pregunté lo que sucedería si Hakoda y Ursa se encontraban. Aquí pienso hacer un conflicto con Iroh y espero sus observaciones. Ya tomé nota de tus peticiones y voy a incluirte en la historia. Gracias por escribir.

**youweon**: Gracias por escribir. Ya tomé nota, pero para hacerlo bien, me gustaría un poco más de detalles sobre tu aparición en la historia como nombre, nación, etc.

**Akerenit**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Estoy sorprendida, escribiste toda una historia sobre tu personaje. Eso me gusta. Tienes mucha imaginación y pienso que deberías escribir más historias. Vi que solamente tienes una.

**Pame-Chan xP:** Gracias por tu review. A mi me encanta el personaje de Ursa y me la imagino así, dulce, amable, fuerte y muy valiente. Concuerdo contigo en que muchos de los capítulos de fuego fueron de relleno. Ni modo. Ya tomé nota de tus peticiones.

**lady cool:** Gracias por escribir, sobre todo si no acostumbras hacerlo. Ya tome nota de tus comentarios para incluirlos en la historia como dama del crepúsculo.

**Lain Ameirani:** Por supuesto que no me molesta que me escriban. Al contrario, entre más review reciba mejor. Muchas de tus dudas se aclararán en los capítulos finales. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**MC:** gracias por escribir, pero para incluirte me gustaría tener más detalles tuyos como nombre, país, etc. Saludos y espero tu respuesta.

**Vannya-Pan:** Gracias por tus comentarios. ¿no te gustaría participar en el fic? Yo respeto tus decisiones pero no vi ningún dato para que puedas participar. Espero tu respuesta.

**Drecx:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Creo que los más halagador que puedo escuchar es que leíste la historia de corrido y que te gustó a pesar de la desvelada. Muchas gracias pro tu review, de verdad lo disfrute. Ya tomé nota de tus comentarios para incluirte en la historia.

**Kiki:** Gracias por tu review. Si quieres puedes participar en la historia, lo único que necesito es que me des algunos datos como nombre (ficticio) a cual de las cuatro naciones quieres pertenecer, con qué grupo te gustaría participar, etc.

Saludos


	30. El bebé dragon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 30. El bebe dragón**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Zuko se quejó débilmente y levantó su mano hasta tocar su frente. Le tomó unos minutos recordar en dónde estaba.

– ¡El huevo! – exclamó, pero al sentir la joya tibia en su pecho se tranquilizó. Como no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, recorrió con su mano la joya dorada, temiendo alguna fractura, pero no encontró nada anormal.

Zuko dejó el huevo en el piso e intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Descubrió que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sepultada bajo los escombros. Quiso incorporarse para apartar algunas rocas, pero en la posición en que se encontraba, le resultaba difícil y sólo consiguió girar hacia un lado. Con sus manos se apoyó en las rocas de la pared para impulsarse hacia atrás y salir de la pila de escombros, pero al hacerlo unas rocas resbalaron, ocasionando un pequeño derrumbe. El príncipe emitió un quejido al sentir que las rocas presionaban con más fuerza sus piernas atrapadas y cuando quiso reintentar el escape, descubrió que ya no podía moverse.

Desalentado el príncipe recogió el huevo de dragón y con alarma descubrió que se estaba enfriando. Zuko lo abrazó para darle calor con sus manos. Desabrochó su camisa y colocó el huevo en su pecho y después lo cubrió con su ropa. En su intentó por salir de aquí, había descuidado su obligación. Ya no lo intentaría más. Ahora su única prioridad era proteger a la última esperanza de que los dragones no desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Una feroz batalla se realizaba en las ruinas de la ciudad de los guerreros del sol, entre los maestros fuego y los soldados rebeldes, encabezados por el general Iroh. Los invasores tenían la ventaja, no sólo porque los superaban en número, sino porque la mayoría de los rebeldes, a pesar de ser grandes guerreros, aún no recuperaban sus poderes, a excepción de Pakku y los otros maestros agua.

La victoria de los maestros fuego parecía inminente, pero mientras Iroh y los demás peleaban sin retroceder, el resto del grupo registraban la ciudad en buscaba de los prisioneros.

Los rebeldes encontraron a muchos guerreros encadenados en un gran templo, vigilados por una docena de soldados. Los guerreros atacaron a los vigilantes y tras un pequeño combate lograron derrotarlos. Se apoderaron de las llaves y liberaron a los prisioneros.

El sol del atardecer fortalecía a los maestros fuego, quienes estaban sometiendo a los maestros agua. Parecía que la batalla estaba perdida. En ese momento, los guerreros del sol se unieron a la lucha. Esta vez, con los guerreros del sol y los discípulos del maestro Pakku, trabajando unidos, el curso de la batalla cambió. Fuego y agua en un ataque conjunto lograron abatir a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego justo antes del ocaso.

La mayoría de los invasores fueron tomados como prisioneros, el resto, al verse perdidos, huyeron hacia la selva.

Los guerreros del sol celebraron su victoria y le agradecieron a Iroh por salvarles la vida. Los maestros agua se dedicaban a atender a los heridos, mientras que Iroh saludaba al jefe de la tribu.

– ¡Me da tanto gusto encontrarte a salvo, viejo amigo! – dijo el dragón del oeste – Temía que no pudiéramos llegar a tiempo. Dime, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

– Ayer, Ozaí atacó nuestra aldea y también a los maestros Ren y Sho. Mató al dragón rojo y se llevó al dragón azul encadenado, pero en este momento lo más importante es encontrar al huevo dorado – imploró el jefe de la tribu.

– ¿El huevo dorado? Creí que se trataba de una leyenda.

– No es una leyenda. ¡Es real!

– ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?

– Porque es un secreto que juramos proteger con nuestras vidas, pero ahora nuestro tesoro está en peligro.

– ¡Cálmate! Primero debemos atender a los heridos y después buscaremos…

– ¡Es que no lo entiendes, Iroh! Del huevo dorado nacerá una hembra, que tendrá cientos de crías cuando sea adulta ¡Pero el huevo está en peligro! Unos soldados de la nación del fuego se lo llevaron y no sabemos qué pasó con ellos.

– Tranquilo. Voy a organizar una búsqueda y lo encontraremos.

– Pero debemos darnos prisa. Si el huevo se enfría morirá. Hay que mantenerlo tibio para que siga viviendo ¿entiendes?

Iroh asintió y de inmediato organizó varios grupos de búsqueda. Ahora, encontrar al huevo se había convertido en una prioridad.

* * *

Entre sus brazos, Zuko mantenía tibio el huevo del dragón, pero conforme el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el frío arreciaba y aunque no podía ver la luz, en el fondo de esta cueva, si podía sentir que la fuerza calorífica del astro comenzaba a menguar.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el frío se incrementaba en la cueva y las rocas se volvían heladas. Nada comparado con el congelador, pero el ambiente helado hacía temblar a Zuko, que se esforzaba por mantener caliente al tesoro de los guerreros del sol. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, notó que el huevo dorado perdía su calor.

– No, no, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor, no te mueras! Tienes que vivir, ¿me entiendes? ¡Tienes que vivir!

Zuko estaba desesperado. El huevo se estaba enfriando, sin importar cuánto lo abrigara con su ropa, cuanto lo frotará con sus brazos o cuanto acercará el huevo del dragón a su piel, que ahora estaba helada y por lo tanto, no podía transmitirle suficiente calor al huevo dorado. La única alternativa era producir fuego, pero aún no recuperaba sus poderes o eso creía.

El príncipe intentó formar una llama en la palma de su mano, pero fue inútil. Lo intentó una vez más, pero fracasó. Entonces, reuniendo toda su fuerza y su concentración, llamó al fuego desde lo profundo de su ser. No surgió ninguna llama, pero sí un poco de humo y una ligera tibieza en sus palmas. Esta calidez en sus manos fue suficiente para mantener el huevo a salvo, al menos hasta que Katara o alguien lo encontrara en este lugar.

* * *

– General Iroh – gritó un soldado – Encontramos a una chica herida.

Iroh, Pakku y el jefe de la tribu corrieron a su encuentro.

– Es pájaro de fuego – explicó el jefe de la tribu – ella es la guardiana del huevo dorado.

– Pequeña ¿qué sucedió con el huevo? – preguntó Iroh.

– No lo sé. El príncipe Zuko huyó con él.

– ¡Mi sobrino está aquí!, ¡Por Dios! Ese muchacho es un imán para atraer problemas.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella – dijo Pakku – ustedes sigan buscando.

– No te preocupes Iroh – le dijo el jefe de la tribu – tu sobrino estará bien.

– Eso espero – suspiró Iroh.

Los grupos inspeccionaron la zona en busca de algún indicio de Zuko o del huevo dorado. Sabían que tenían que encontrarlos, antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y aún no había rastros de Zuko. Con antorchas en sus manos, Iroh y su gente revisaban la maleza en busca de algún indicio. En el cielo los relámpagos comenzaban a retumbar, anunciando una tormenta.

En medio de la selva Iroh y los demás encontraron al gigantesco dragón rojo, tirado en el suelo y a Katara a su lado, curando sus heridas más profundas, pero esto era como reparar una gigantesca pared y la pobre chica estaba exhausta.

Iroh, no podía creer que uno de los dos últimos dragones que quedaban con vida, estuviera muriendo a causa de las heridas provocadas por su hermano Ozaí. Un relámpago le recordó que una tormenta se acercaba y que tenía que organizar a la gente para tomar acciones rápidas. Un grupo se encargaría de traer a todos los maestros agua disponibles, para curar al dragón. Otro grupo, construiría un refugio alrededor del dragón para protegerlo de la tormenta y el tercer grupo seguiría buscando entre la selva algún indicio del huevo dorado.

Katara estaba preocupada por Zuko y cuando la lluvia comenzó, quiso unirse al grupo de búsqueda, pero Iroh la convenció de quedarse con el dragón, al menos hasta que llegaran más maestros agua. Para tranquilizarla, Iroh le explicó a la jovencita que una de las grandes cualidades de Zuko era la habilidad de ocultarse de sus enemigos, sin ser descubierto. Y brevemente le recordó la ocasión en que se infiltró en la tribu agua del norte y salió de la ciudad sin que lo encontraran y cuando entró a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Zhao y liberó al avatar y finalmente cuando se introdujo en la Roca hirviente y liberó a todos los prisioneros. Al recordar estas anécdotas, Katara sonrió, con la certeza de que Zuko se encontraría a salvo.

* * *

En cambio, los problemas de Zuko iban en aumento. Ya había notado que hace unos minutos el suelo empezaba a humedecerse, pero ahora, en la oscuridad, escuchaba como el agua en forma de gotas continuas, se desliaban entre las piedras formando un charco y él no podía moverse.

* * *

Pasaba de media noche cuando los guerreros agua llegaron hasta el refugio del dragón. Katara se sentía muy cansada. Este trabajo era demasiado para una sola persona. Las curanderas y los maestros agua, incluyendo a Katara, se colocaron alrededor del dragón y uniendo sus fuerzas formaron una gran esfera de agua que al contacto con el dragón, brilló intensamente con un tono azulado. El tratamiento había comenzado y sus efectos fueron notorios.

Sin embargo, faltaban horas de trabajo continuo para curar al dragón y Katara ya no podía más. Los demás le dijeron que descansara un par de horas mientras ellos seguían trabajando. Ella accedió. La lluvia se desató de golpe, pero el refugio que los guerreros habían terminado era confortable. Katara estaba tan cansada, que tan pronto como se recostó en el suelo, cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

La tormenta se desató con una furia terrible y la mayoría tuvieron que refugiarse de la lluvia, pero Iroh se negó y continuó buscando a su sobrino a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

– ZUKO…ZUKO – gritaba Iroh entre la lluvia.

– General – le dijo uno de sus hombres – Es inútil buscarlo en medio de esta tormenta. Debemos buscar refugio y cuando la lluvia disminuya lo seguiremos buscando.

– No – replicó el general, mientras los relámpagos estallaban en el cielo – Es necesario que lo encontremos lo antes posible. Esta tormenta pone en peligro la sobrevivencia del huevo y… no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentre Zuko. Él es fuerte pero tal vez necesita ayuda. Ustedes pueden retirarse si quieren, pero yo seguiré buscando.

Bajo la lluvia, Iroh continuó su camino, buscando infructuosamente algún indicio de su sobrino. El resto del grupo se miró en silencio y después de un momento de vacilación decidieron seguir al general.

* * *

En el fondo de la cueva se había formado una pequeña laguna de agua, pero el verdadero problema era que el nivel del agua empezaba a subir.

Una parte de los escombros y tierra que mantenían atrapado a Zuko se removieron con el agua. Zuko intentó liberarse pero sólo consiguió moverse un poco, pues las enormes rocas que mantenían atrapadas sus piernas eran demasiado pesadas para removerlas. Sin embargo, el príncipe obtuvo suficiente libertad como para poder sentarse y apoyar su cuerpo sobre la pila de rocas que habían quedado en el derrumbe.

A Zuko le preocupaban dos cosas. En primer lugar que si el agua seguía subiendo, él moriría ahogado y en segundo, que si el frío continuaba, el huevo también moriría.

– Katara – susurró el príncipe – Ojalá pudieras escucharme y pedir ayuda.

* * *

_En una gigantesca explanada, frente al palacio de la nación del fuego, Zuko se enfrentaba a Azula. Ambos contendientes eran formidables y sus ataques de fuego rivalizaban en poder._

_De pronto, Azula formó un relámpago que arrojó directo al corazón de Zuko y él no pudo evitarlo. El cuerpo del príncipe se sacudió violentamente al recibir la descarga eléctrica y se desplomó en el suelo sin vida mientras Katara gritaba:_

_¡Zuko!, ¡ZUKO!_

Katara despertó de golpe mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Zuko una vez más. Entonces miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada.

– ¡Sólo fue un sueño! – exclamó, tratando de recuperar la serenidad – _¿Por qué la adivina dijo que me casaría con Aang?_ – pensó – _¿qué tal si Zuko pierde cuando se enfrente a Azula?, ¿qué pasará si Zuko…?_ ¡No! – Reprimió sus pensamientos – Zuko ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas. Él no morirá en esta guerra. Zuko tiene que estar bien – se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de infundirse confianza.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y el frío arreciaba, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin descanso. Ahora el nivel del agua llegaba a la altura del esternón de Zuko. Para evitar que el huevo dorado se mojara, Zuko lo abrazó y lo levantó a la altura de su cabeza. Esta era una posición muy incómoda, pero al menos así el huevo sobreviviría un poco más.

Existía otro problema. Aún con sus poderes intactos, producir y mantener un calor constante en sus manos, requería un esfuerzo inmenso. Este esfuerzo se triplicaba ahora que sus poderes estaban débiles. Además, aún no se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas anteriores y esto estaba mermando su energía con más rapidez de lo esperado.

Por momentos, el príncipe se detenía para recuperar el aliento, pero el huevo se enfriaba inmediatamente, así que Zuko tenía que volver a producir calor.

– No te preocupes amigo. Te mantendré caliente. ¡Lo prometo!

Pero esta promesa resultaba cada vez más difícil de cumplir. Zuko tenía sueño y luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Sabía que si se dormía el huevo moriría y no podía permitirlo. Temblando y exhausto tomó aire y reunió toda su energía para continuar produciendo calor para mantener con vida al huevo de dragón.

* * *

Finalmente, la tormenta empezó a disminuir y Katara se reunió con el grupo de curación.

– Deberías dormir un poco más – le dijo la anciana Yagoda.

– No podía dormir. Prefiero ayudar al dragón. ¿Cómo sigue?

– El dragón ya está fuera de peligro, pero le tomará mucho tiempo sanar por completo. Por el momento vamos a dejarlo dormir. También él necesita descansar.

La anciana acompaño a Katara hasta el fuego. Ahí, Katara observó un viejo collar en el cuello de Yagoda.

– ¿Es de su esposo? – preguntó la joven.

– No – suspiró la anciana – nos comprometimos pero nunca nos casamos… A él lo mataron en un ataque a nuestra tribu y yo nunca intenté casarme de nuevo. Este collar es el único recuerdo que conservo de él.

– ¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar.

– No te preocupes. Después de tantos años ya lo he superado.

– Debió ser muy difícil para usted – le dijo Katara colocando una mano en su espalda.

– Sí, fue muy doloroso, sobre todo porque yo presentí su muerte

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí. Unos días antes de la batalla empecé a tener pesadillas. Soñaba que lo mataban en un combate y que yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Katara guardó silencio. Se alejó de la anciana y mirando la aurora acercó sus manos a su pecho. El recuerdo del sueño en que Zuko moría empezaba a oprimirle el corazón.

* * *

La voluntad del príncipe era fuerte, pero su cuerpo había llegado al límite de su resistencia. En ese instante, a pesar de la oscuridad de la cueva, pudo sentir la salida del sol. El astro rey le infundía nuevas fuerzas y energía para continuar, pero repentinamente, algo sucedió… El huevo empezó a resquebrajarse.

Alarmado Zuko inspeccionó el huevo porque creyó que había cometido un error y el huevo moría, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba del`insólito nacimiento del dragón.

El príncipe sabía que nunca se debe apresurar el nacimiento de los polluelos porque puede resultar fatal y que lo mejor es dejar que rompan el cascaron por sí mismos. Así que envolvió en sus brazos a lo que quedaba del huevo y espero pacientemente a que terminara de nacer. De vez en cuando le decía algunas palabras ya que el animalito parecía responder a su voz. Zuko sonrió.

Desde que era un niño siempre se había sentido fascinado con las leyendas de los dragones, pero jamás pensó que podría ver a uno con vida y menos aún que llegaría a presenciar su nacimiento.

* * *

Durante toda la noche, Iroh había buscado a su sobrino sin descanso. Afortunadamente, ya había dejado de llover y el sol se levantaba en el horizonte facilitando la búsqueda.

– ¿En dónde estará Zuko? – se preguntaba el anciano lleno de preocupación.

* * *

En el campamento de los rebeldes, Ursa estaba de pie frente a la playa, observando el horizonte.

– Ursa, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hakoda – hace frío.

– Iroh y los demás aún no han regresado.

– Se marcharon ayer, no creo que regresen en varios días.

– Pero dijeron que las ruinas de los guerreros del sol no estaban lejos de aquí.

– No se preocupe, el general Iroh sabe cuidarse bien y estoy seguro que regresaran a salvo.

– Eso espero – Ella suspiró.

– Ursa, ¿usted… y el general Iroh…?

– ¡No! – replicó ella indignada – Iroh es un hombre honorable y nunca se atrevería a faltarme al respeto.

– ¡Lo siento! No quise ofenderla, pero es que el general parece interesado en usted.

– Somos buenos amigos – Ursa exhaló un triste suspiro – Si no fuera por las palabras amables y reconfortantes de Iroh y sus sabios consejos, yo no hubiera podido soportar la vida en el palacio. Usted no tiene idea del infierno que fue vivir a un lado de un hombre como Ozaí.

– Lo que no entiendo – dijo Hakoda – es cómo usted terminó casada con Ozaí.

– Fue un matrimonio arreglado.

– ¿Y el general Iroh permitió que la casaran con hombre maligno?

– De hecho, fue Iroh quién formalizó el compromiso.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

– En nuestra familia las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen – Ursa tomó aliento y agregó – Le explicaré. La flor de loto blanco es una organización secreta que ha buscado restablecer la paz en el mundo. Durante mucho tiempo, ellos creyeron que el avatar había muerto con el resto de los maestros aire y que el ciclo del avatar se había roto. Su última esperanza para restaurar el equilibrio era que un descendiente del avatar Roku contrajera nupcias con un miembro de la familia real.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pensaban que sólo el poder del avatar podría restaurar el balance en el mundo y para eso necesitaban que uno de sus descendientes llegara al poder y una vez que gobernara la Nación del fuego, se le revelaría su identidad y así, podría traer la paz al mundo. Así que buscaron entre sus parientes cercanos y me encontraron a mí. Yo era la única descendiente del avatar Roku que quedaba con vida, pues mis padres habían muerto en un accidente, cuando yo tenía 8 años. La organización del loto blanco me encontró un año después. Uno de sus miembros más nobles y ricos me adoptó como su hija y después, me presentaron ante el rey Azulon, con la esperanza de arreglar el compromiso entre uno de sus hijos y yo, a cambio de una benéfica alianza para ambos. El señor del fuego accedió, y a los 10 años, yo quedé prometida en matrimonio con Ozaí.

– ¿Por qué con Ozaí?, pudieron elegir a Iroh.

– En ese tiempo, Iroh estaba casado y se rumoraba que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo. Yo sólo era una niña y la idea de convertirme en princesa me parecía maravillosa. Además, tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a traer la paz al mundo y eso me pareció un noble ideal. A partir de ese momento, fui educada para ser una buena esposa y reina. Aprendí, arte, ciencia, incluso a pelear, pero… pero…

– pero se enamoró de Iroh.

– Bueno, en ese tiempo todas las mujeres de la nación del Fuego estábamos enamoradas de él. Iroh era el príncipe heredero, el héroe más grande de nuestro país, el guerrero invencible que había aniquilado al último dragón. Todo el mundo temblaban ante la presencia del "Dragón de Occidente". Supongo que Iroh era como el ideal inalcanzable para cualquier adolecente de esa época.

– Así que usted estaba enamorada de él.

– Sí, como el resto de las jovencitas. Incluso llegue a creer que él me amaba un poco, pero no me mire así. Iroh tenía fama de conquistador, pero es un hombre integro y nunca se atrevió a ofenderme a mí, o a su hermano, ni siquiera con una palabra impropia... No sé, tal vez nunca se interesó realmente en mí.

– Pues a mí me pareció que estaba celoso.

– ¿Celoso?, ¿por mi? – preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente - ¿Usted cree?

– Estoy seguro. Créame, el general Iroh se interesa mucho en usted y no sólo como amiga. Un amigo nunca siente celos.

Ursa levantó la vista y sonrió.

* * *

Aang estaba practicando sus técnicas de aire control cuando lo llamaron para desayunar. Entre el grupo, vio, que como siempre, no estaba Toph.

– ¿Dónde está Toph?

– No quiere salir de su habitación – le dijo Suki – Voy a llevarle un plato de arroz a su cuarto.

– Espera – dijo Aang – Yo lo haré.

El avatar le llevó la comida a su amiga. La encontró acostada en su cama, con el cabello suelto y descuidado.

– Toph, te traje el desayuno.

Ella se limitó a estirar la mano sin responder.

– Creo que deberías salir. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrada aquí.

– No voy a salir de aquí, mientras no pueda ver.

– Sabes, estoy muy decepcionado. ¿En dónde quedó esa niña ruda y fuerte que hizo morder el polvo a los maestros tierra más poderosos?

– Esa niña se quedó realmente ciega cuando perdió sus poderes.

– Tú ya estabas ciega antes.

– Sí, pero podía ver y con mis poderes podía pelear y atacar a cualquiera. Ahora soy una inútil.

– ¿Y por eso te escondes en este lugar? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

– ¡No tengo miedo!, pero no quiero que la gente me tenga lastima.

– Tú eres la que siente lástima de ti.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó ella arrojándole el tazón de comida, el cual apenas logró esquivar Aang – ¡Bien! Esa se parece más a la Toph que conozco.

– ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz? ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa ser ciega! Mis propios padres se avergonzaban de mí y me mantenían escondida en casa. Ni siquiera le decían a la gente que tenían una hija. Por eso peleaba en los torneos. Era la única forma de demostrarme a mí misma, que no era un estorbo.

– Tú no eres un estorbo, eres mi maestra de tierra control y mi amiga. Toph, ¿por qué no vamos a un día de campo con Sokka y los demás? Te hará bien respirar aire fresco.

– Pero estoy ciega, no puedo caminar sola y no quiero depender de nadie.

– No estás sola. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Puedo guiarte por el camino o cargarte si lo prefieres.

– No creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo recibir ayuda. ¡Vamos, Toph!, todos necesitamos un momento de diversión ¿qué dices?

– Está bien – suspiró la pequeña – Si no hay más remedio.

* * *

El nacimiento del dragón tardó varias horas. Finalmente, el huevo terminó de resquebrajarse y la cabeza de una hermosa criatura dorada emergió por completo. Sus ojos hinchados se abrieron lentamente y después de parpadear se fijaron en el príncipe, que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

– Eres muy hermosa.

La dragoncita emitió gruñiditos suaves y se acurrucó en el cuello de Zuko. El nivel de agua se había detenido debajo de los hombros del príncipe y ya no había subido más, pero hacía frío y la criaturita temblaba de frío.

Zuko tomó un respiró y haciendo un último esfuerzo intentó crear fuego. De su mano surgió una pequeña llama, que mantuvo caliente al bebé. Zuko se esforzó por mantener el calor constante, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

* * *

– General Iroh – gritó un guerrero de la tribu agua – mire lo que encontramos – y le mostró la daga de perla de Zuko.

– ¿En dónde estaba?

– Aquí.

Iroh inspeccionó el lugar, pero debido a la tormenta, no encontró ningún rastro, ni huellas que pudieran seguir. Entonces le ordenó a su gente que inspeccionaran el área.

Dos horas más tarde, Iroh encontró la entrada de la cueva.

– Mmm. Estas piedras tienen poco tiempo aquí. Parece que hubo un derrumbe reciente – Iroh examinó el lugar cuidadosamente – Tenemos que retirar las rocas. Sospecho que esta es la entrada de una cueva.

– General, no estará pensando que el príncipe Zuko está adentro ¿o sí?

– No lo sé. Pero tenemos que investigar.

* * *

Zuko estaba a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio. El mantener sus brazos en lo alto para que la dragoncita no se mojara era desgastante y la producción de calor y fuego constante había consumido casi toda su energía. Por momentos cabeceaba, aunque luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

La dragoncita se enredo en el cuello de Zuko y él recargó su cabeza en unas rocas, así, si se quedaba dormido, la dragoncita se mantendría seca y a salvo, por un tiempo. Zuko mantuvo la llama ardiendo en sus manos todo el tiempo que pudo. Hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y el agotamiento lo hiso perder la consciencia.

* * *

– Zuko… Zuko ¿puedes escucharme? – preguntó Iroh, sacudiendo el hombro de su sobrino.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y vio a su tío, frente a él. También había otros hombres, que alumbrados con antorchas retiraban las rocas que aprisionaban sus piernas.

– ¡Tío, me alegra tanto verte! – dijo con debilidad.

Iroh se arrodilló a su lado y acercó sus manos al dragón. Instintivamente, Zuko levantó los brazos para sujetar al animalito, pero Iroh colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

– Está bien Zuko. Lo hiciste bien, ahora déjalo ir. Nosotros lo cuidaremos.

En un estado de somnolencia, Zuko dejó caer sus brazos y el anciano tomó al dragón que dormía y la levantó.

– Esta criatura, representa la esperanza de un mundo nuevo.

– Tío, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó Zuko con los ojos entreabiertos.

– Por años, el mundo esperó la llegada del dragón dorado. Mucha gente decía que era una mentira, pero yo lo busque durante toda mi vida, hasta que me convencí de que se trataba de un mito – dijo el anciano conmovido – ¡pero aquí está! el dragón dorado existe ¡y tú lo encontraste! La leyenda del rey dragón es cierta.

Cuando Iroh vio que Zuko se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente, le entregó el bebé al jefe de la tribu y se acercó a Zuko.

– ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Ahora descansa. Ya hiciste bastante.

Su tío lo rodeo con sus brazos y Zuko, exhausto por el esfuerzo, cerró los ojos y fue abandonándose a un sueño tranquilo en los brazos de su tío…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan próximo capítulo se titulará "El rey dragón"**

**youweon**: Gracias pro escribir. ¡Sí, Zuko es mi héroe favorito! Estoy tratando de que el fic tenga de todo, aventura, drama, romance y hasta un poquito de comedia. El triángulo de Ursa, Hakoda y Iroh también me encanta. Ya tomé nota de tus deseos para incluirlas en la historia.

**S. Lily Potter:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste la idea de la reaparición de los dragones. Más o menos trataré de incluir a las personas que escribieron en una escena parecida a la de pájaro de fuego. Espero que les guste.

**Pame-Chan xP:** Tu comentario para nada es ofensivo. Al contrario. Yo aceptó todas las sugerencias porque nos ayudan a mejorar. En serio que no conocía el término SUE, bueno ya aprendí algo nuevo, pero no te preocupes. En realidad todas las apariciones serán cortas así que no tendrán tiempo de sonar perfectas, pero si ayudaran al desarrollo de la historia con una acción importante. Yo me acuerdo que si había escrito algo sobre el dragón dorado, pero tampoco me acuerdo en dónde. Me complace que te acuerdes de mis comentarios. Gracias por tu sugerencia y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Lain Ameirani:** Hola. En realidad no sabemos cómo habría actuado Ursa. Por mi parte, si a mi me hubieran encerrado en prisión y hubieran tratado de matar a un hijo mío si estaría pensando en la venganza. En cuanto a Ursa, no lo sé, pero en la caricatura me dio la impresión que fue ella la que mató a Azulon por defender a Zuko, o tal vez sólo ayudo a que lo mataran. En cuanto a tu participación, si quieres ser mala te incluiré en el grupo que está tratando de matar a Ursa ¿te parece bien?

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por escribir. En cuanto al dragón azul, Ozaí lo usará para el ataque final. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Vannya-Pan:** Gracias por escribir y por sus comentarios. Ya tomé nota de tus sugerencias y creo que te colocaré en el grupo de espadachines que tienen la encomienda de proteger a Ursa. ¿Qué te parece?

**Murtilla:** Gracias por escribir. En realidad no pienso poner una escena de celos con Katara. La pobre ya tiene muchos problemas con sus presentimientos, con Mai y con… mejor no les adelanto nada.

**Akerenit:** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te guste. Espero que sigas escribiendo y te confieso algo. Al inicio pensé en Hakoda solamente como un medio para que Iroh se sintiera celoso, pero en realidad, creo que hacen una linda pareja.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por tus comentarios. La dragoncita será color dorado, como el color del fuego y los ojos de Zuko. Si vi la película de Eragon, aunque confieso que no me gusto mucho.

**Lady Cool:** Gracias por escribir, Trataré que tu inclusión en la historia sea de tu agrado. Saludos

**roguescarlet:** Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. En cuanto a las heridas de Zuko, ese es justamente el camino por donde que va el fic, porque nadie puede lastimarse tanto, sin que existan consecuencias. Son muy acertados tus comentarios y poco a poco se descubrirá la verdad.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Ya me extrañaba que no hubieras escrito en este fic en que aparecías. Estaba preocupada porque creí que no te había gustado tu participación. Traté de cumplir tus deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del nacimiento de la dragoncita. Saludos y espero que sigas escribiendo.


	31. El rey dragón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 31. El rey dragon**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Zuko abrió los ojos. Estaba recostado sobre un camastro en el interior de una construcción antigua. A su lado, la dragoncita dormía acurrucada en su costado. El príncipe se levantó y al momento, el animalito exhaló un largo bostezo, abrió sus ojos hinchados y moviendo la colita parecía sonreírle. É acarició su pequeña cabeza.

Zuko se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, seguido por la dragoncita. Afuera, había mucha actividad. Los guerreros del sol y la gente de Iroh trabajaban cortando árboles y cargando herramientas.

– Zuko, al fin despertaste – dijo su tío con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

– Llevas durmiendo desde ayer.

Cuando los guerreros vieron al príncipe de pie, suspendieron sus actividades y se arrodillaron ante él. Zuko pensó que se inclinaban ante el dragón, que en este momento se recargaba en sus piernas. El príncipe la levantó en brazos y se la entregó el jefe de la tribu.

– No – rehusó el patriarca en forma tajante – Ahora te pertenece a ti.

– ¿A mí?

– Un dragón reconoce como su dueño a la primera persona que ve al nacer. Así que ahora, tienes la obligación de cuidarla.

Zuko buscó el rostro de su tío y lo interrogó con la mirada. Iroh asintió con una sonrisa.

– Esperen un momento, ¡yo no sé cómo cuidar a un dragón! No soy el indicado.

– No es coincidencia que hayas sido tú el que despertó al dragón – dijo Iroh – fue el destino.

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor? – preguntó el jefe de la tribu todavía de rodillas.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Y ¿por qué siguen todos arrodillados?

– Esperamos las órdenes del rey de los dragones – respondió el jefe con naturalidad.

– Tío, ¿de qué está hablando?

– De ti, Zuko – rió el anciano.

– Pero yo… Yo no soy su rey – replicó Zuko – Por favor, levántense. Esto es muy confuso.

– Ven conmigo, sobrino. Te explicaré todo con calma.

Iroh entró con Zuko a la habitación y ahí le dijo:

– Durante siglos, ha existido una leyenda que hablaba de la aparición de un gran rey, con el poder para decidir el destino de los dragones. Cuando mi abuelo comenzó la guerra, se rumoraba que éste rey traería la paz al mundo y que sería recordado como el mejor monarca en la historia de la Nación del Fuego. Este gobernante podría controlar a los dragones y se le reconocería porque despertaría al mítico dragón dorado.

– No estás hablando en serio.

– Mi abuelo, tomo la leyenda muy en serio y por eso promovió la cacería de los dragones. Pensaba que si desaparecían, nunca existiría el rey de los dragones y nadie podría traer la paz al mundo. Pero tu encontraste al dragón dorado y ahora tú eres el rey de los dragones.

– ¿Rey de los dragones? Esto no tiene sentido.

– Escúchame bien, sobrino. El dragón dorado es una hembra. Se supone que sólo aparece una cada mil años y ella se convierte en la reina de todos los dragones, pero como nació en tus brazos, ahora ella te reconoce a ti como su dueño ¿Entiendes? Si controlas a la reina, entonces controlas a todos los dragones. Esto te convierte en el Rey Dragón.

* * *

Toph se levantó tarde, como de costumbre, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo tuvo la impresión de que había recuperado la vista. Con una sonrisa golpeo el suelo y descubrió que sus poderes habían regresado.

– ¡Chicos! – gritó la niña – Vengan pronto.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron Aang y Sokka, cuando llegaron a su encuentro.

– ¡Puedo ver!, ¡puedo ver! – repetía la niña – Mis poderes ya están regresado.

– ¡Eso es genial, Toph! – le dijo Aang.

– Sí. ¡Ya puedo valerme por mi misma otra vez! Ya no necesito de nadie.

– Me alegra por ti – dijo Sokka.

– Gracias chicos – dijo Toph con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Cuando comienza la guerra? ¡Estoy lista para patear traseros!

* * *

Iroh habló con Zuko durante mucho tiempo. Tenía buenas noticias que darle, la primera es que sus poderes de control de fuego estaban regresando y la segunda es que el dragón rojo viviría gracias a Katara y a los otros maestros agua, pero éste se encontraba muy débil. La única forma de recuperarse era en el interior del volcán. Sólo su calor era capaz de sanar las heridas de un dragón, pero estaba tan débil que no podía moverse. Así que los guerreros hicieron una especie de plataforma con ruedas para transportar al dragón al interior del volcán.

Cuando Katara vio a Zuko despierto corrió hacia él y los dos se abrazaron dulcemente.

– Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

– Estoy bien – respondió el príncipe, mientras la dragoncita se restregaba en su pantalón. Zuko la levantó y Katara la vio de cerca.

– ¡Es hermosa! – dijo Katara. La bebé la olfateo un poco y luego se dejó acariciar por ella – ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

– No sé. Tal vez la llame "Golden", suena bien para la reina de los dragones.

– ¿Golden?, ¿No te parece un poco fuerte para un bebé?

– Bueno, podemos llamarla "Goldy", mientras es pequeña y después la llamaremos "Golden"

– Me parece bien – Katara se acercó a Zuko y estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero Iroh les dijo:

– Tenemos que regresar al campamento. Hay mucha gente que nos espera. Entre ellos Mai.

– ¿Mai está en el campamento? – preguntó Zuko.

– Sí – respondió Iroh – y tendrás que darle una larga explicación.

Zuko y Katara cruzaron miradas en silencio.

Los guerreros del sol dijeron que ellos se encargarían de cuidar al dragón, porque esa era su responsabilidad, pero que en cuanto pudieran se unirían a la gran guerra. Pájaro de fuego se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y permaneció al lado del dragón rojo, como era su obligación. Iroh les dio instrucciones antes de partir y junto con Zuko, Katara, Appa y el resto de su gente, regresaron en barco al campamento, en donde los esperaban con ansias.

* * *

Cuando Iroh y los demás llegaron al campamento, el anciano tomó al dragón dorado en sus brazos y dijo:

– ¡Tenemos grandes noticias! – y levantando a Goldy, declaró – El dragón dorado ha aparecido y Zuko es el futuro rey dragón. ¡Eso significa que ganaremos esta guerra!

Los habitantes de la nación del fuego que conocían la leyenda se arrodillaron ante Zuko, quién se sentía incomodo con estas acciones. En cambio, el resto de los guerreros no comprendían las palabras de Iroh.

– Ursa ¿qué les pasa a todos? – preguntó Hakoda.

– Se trata de una antigua leyenda – respondió Ursa con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas – La leyenda del rey dragón, decía que un día aparecería un gran guerrero con un dragón dorado y que ese hombre traería la paz al mundo. ¡No puedo creer que se trate de mi propio hijo!

Mai se abrió paso entre la multitud y se aferró al brazo del príncipe.

– Zuko, te extrañé tanto – dijo Mai, ante los ojos atónitos de Katara.

– Mai… yo… mhh – balbuceó el príncipe – creo que tenemos que hablar.

– ¡Hijo mío, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – Ursa abrazó a su hijo y dirigiéndose a las dos adolescentes les dijo – Ustedes nos disculparán chicas, mi hijo y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Ursa se llevó a Zuko, con lo cual evitó una situación incómoda, pero en cuanto se fueron, Mai y Katara se lanzaron una mirada de desprecio y luego se alejaron por caminos diferentes.

* * *

En la semana que Zuko y Katara estuvieron ausentes la gente había trabajado mucho, preparando armas de toda clase: espadas, flechas, catapultas, en fin, todo lo necesario para el combate. El capitán de la división 41 había partido hace varios días, con la esperanza de reunir a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros. Sabía que todos estarían deseosos de participar en la guerra y ayudar al príncipe Zuko a recuperar su legítimo derecho al trono.

Además, varios reclutas jóvenes se habían unido a las nuevas tropas. Los que eran guerreros expertos fueron ubicados en los grupos de combate. Los que no tenían experiencia fueron entrenados en el uso de la espada. Los nuevos reclutas eran demasiados para que el maestro Piandao los entrenara a todos, así que le confió a Sokka la instrucción de los principiantes, mientras él se encargaba de los guerreros más avanzados.

El día que Zuko y Katara regresaron, Sokka comenzó el entrenamiento de un nuevo grupo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Ursa se unió a las filas con un par de espadas Dao.

– Un momento – replicó Sokka – Usted no puede permanecer aquí. Este entrenamiento es para formar nuevos guerreros y no tenemos tiempo para jugar con princesas.

– ¿Jugar?, yo quiero pelear – dijo Ursa – Hace muchos años que no he practicado esgrima, pero solía ser muy buena.

– No se ofenda princesa, pero esto no será ningún día de campo. Estos guerreros se preparan para ir a una guerra.

Sokka hizo tanto escándalo que Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Hakoda y Katara se acercaron a investigar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Iroh.

– La princesa Ursa quiere unirse al grupo de espadachines pero no podemos perder el tiempo. No se ofenda princesa pero la esgrima no es un deporte para mujeres.

– Ahí va otra vez – murmuró Suki llevandose su mano a la frente – Es que Sokka nunca va a reconocer que las mujeres también podemos ser buenos guerreros.

– No es mi intención causar problemas – dijo Ursa – pero creo que puedo ayudar.

– No insista princesa – replicó Sokka – Usted sólo estorbaría y además, nos está quitando el tiempo.

– Estoy segura que puedo ayudar, pero si tú no confías en mis habilidades, te propongo un trato. ¡un duelo de espadas! Si yo pierdo, me retiraré y no volveré a molestarte más, pero si gano, iré a pelear como cualquiera de ustedes.

– Hecho.

– ¡Sokka! – exclamó Katara – no puedes hacer eso, ella es una dama, ¡una princesa!

– No te preocupes hermanita, te prometo que no la lastimaré.

– Iroh – dijo Katara – tienes que ayudar.

– Sí, pero ¿A quién? – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Zuko sentándose en una roca para observar con atención.

Una multitud se reunió para observar la contienda. Ursa y Sokka se inclinaron a manera de saludo y se pusieron en guardia. Sokka lanzó la primera estocada, pero Ursa bloqueo el golpe con su espada y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca consiguió que Sokka soltara su arma.

Sokka estaba pasmado. Observó su espada en el suelo mientras los demás reían.

– Sólo fue suerte – refunfuñó el joven – La próxima vez no me tomará por sorpresa.

Nuevamente, los dos saludaron y reiniciaron el combate. Sokka se abalanzó sobre Ursa con la espada en alto, pero ella bloqueó el golpe con una espada y antes de que él pudiera contra atacar, lo inmovilizó, colocando la segunda espada en el cuello del joven. Todos rieron nuevamente.

– ¡Ya basta! – Sokka intentó justificarse – Ella tiene ventaja, está usando dos espadas.

– Las espadas Dao son dos mitades de una misma arma, pero si lo prefieres, puedo combatir con una sola – respondió Ursa con una ligera sonrisa.

– Hecho.

Ursa y Sokka se colocaron en posición. Ambos llevaban una sola espada en su funda. Esta vez, Sokka no se apresuró. Ambos se estudiaron por segundos. Sokka fingió que sacó su espada y Ursa reacciono desenvainando la suya. Ahora, ella tenía su espada expuesta y Sokka la conservaba en su funda.

– Muy astuto – sonrió Ursa – Ahora tú tienes la ventaja.

Ursa no tenía más remedio que atacar, pero está vez él bloqueo el golpe. Los dos esgrimieron sus espadas con habilidad, emocionando a los espectadores, que apoyaban a su favorito. Finalmente, Ursa hizo una finta, Sokka levantó su espada para bloquear la supuesta estocada, pero ella, en vez de atacar, giró su cuerpo y lanzó una estocada al cuello de Sokka, deteniéndose a un milímetro de su yugular.

– _Touche_ – dijo ella_._

Un grito de alegría por parte del público no se hizo esperar. Ursa se inclino ante la audiencia y luego ante Sokka. Zuko estaba riendo a carcajadas igual que Iroh.

– Felicidades, me venciste limpiamente – dijo Sokka avergonzado.

– No te sientas mal, joven guerrero. Peleaste bastante bien.

– No sabía que una mujer pudiera dominar la esgrima.

– Sokka – dijo Zuko cuando terminó el ataque de risa – mi madre me enseñó a usar las espadas cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

– Es cierto – confirmó Ursa – pero aprendiste muy rápido.

El maestro Piandao se encontraba entre el público y aplaudiendo se acercó para felicitar a Ursa.

– Me complace saber que no has perdido la práctica.

– Maestro Piandao – dijo ella inclinándose respetuosamente – Me halaga escucharlo, pero lo que dice no es verdad. Antes podía ganar un combate en tres movimientos y con los ojos vendados.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Sokka sorprendido.

– Por supuesto – respondió Piandao – Ursa fue una de mis mejores discípulas.

Iroh todavía estaba riendo cuando Hakoda le preguntó.

– Tú sabías esto ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto. De hecho, así fue como la conocí.

– Me gustaría escuchar esa historia.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo – Iroh suspiró – Hace casi veinte años…

* * *

_La boda entre Ursa y mi hermano Ozaí fue un acuerdo pactado que ofrecía grandes beneficios para el Señor del Fuego Azulon. Así que en cuanto ella tuvo la edad apropiada, mi padre me envió a recogerla para traerla al palacio y formalizar el compromiso. Yo me embarque en un viaje que tardó varios días._

_Cuando entré en la hermosa residencia, el dueño de la casa me recibió con agrado., Le comuniqué mis intensiones y me dijeron que Ursa se encontraba en los jardines. Así que fui por ella. En el jardín, vi a un guerrero practicando con la espada. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del esgrimista, incluyendo la careta. Como me pareció que era muy hábil quise medir mis fuerzas con él._

_Yo me confié y perdí el primer embate. Mis hombres se burlaron de mí. No podían creer que el dragón del oeste fuera vencido por un principiante. Me concentre y ataqué de nuevo. Esta vez con cautela. El segundo encuentro lo gané yo, pero con mucho esfuerzo. El tercer encuentro decidiría el resultado del combate. _

_Peleamos con arrojo y valor. Yo estaba sorprendido con la habilidad de que este espadachín. Al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, logré ganarle. Entonces lo felicité por su talento. En aquel tiempo pocos hombres eran capaces de medirse conmigo, en cambio, este guerrero había estado a punto de vencerme. Le ofrecí un puesto como mi asistente personal en mi ejército, pero en ese momento, estalló en carcajadas, mientras se quitaba la careta. Era una risa de mujer y no sólo eso. Era la dama más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. _

_Mi gente empezó a reír. Les parecía gracioso que una mujer hubiera estado a punto de vencer al Dragón del Oeste. Yo mismo me sentía avergonzado._

– _Madame, disculpe – le dije –. No la habría atacado si supiera que se trataba…_

– _¿De una mujer? – interrumpió con disgusto._

– _¡De una hermosa dama! – ella sonrió – Permítame presentarme. Soy el príncipe Iroh._

– _Lo sé. Mi nombre es Ursa._

– _¿Usted es la prometida de mi hermano?_

– _¿Decepcionado?_

– _Sorprendido. La última vez que la ví era una niña pequeña y ahora, es toda una dama, que además, es una excelente esgrimista. Espero que no me guarde rencor por la derrota._

– _No... En el fondo me alegra el resultado. Me sentiría muy decepcionada si le hubiera ganado al gran Dragón de Occidente. Ahora comprendo que todo lo que se dice sobre sus hazañas es cierto. ¡Me muero por escuchar todas sus aventuras!, pero primero debo lucir más presentable._

_Ella se retiró para arreglarse, mientras yo regresé a la sala con su padre adoptivo. Cuando Ursa bajó, lucía radiante con su vestido de seda y su largo cabello negro, peinado a la perfección. No recuerdo haver visto a una mujer más bella. _

_De acuerdo al protocolo yo pedí su mano y su padre accedió, pero me pidieron unos días más para despedirse de sus seres queridos y visitar sus lugares preferidos, pues una vez que ingresara al palacio, no podría abandonarlo jamás, sin el permiso del rey. Yo accedí y pasé unos días en su casa como invitado de honor. _

_Cuando se cumplió el plazo, llevé a Ursa al palacio. Mi padre se impresionó favorablemente con su belleza, no así, mi hermano. Quién la trató con indiferencia. _

_De acuerdo a nuestras costumbres, Ursa debía pasar por un proceso de preparación de dos años, antes de convertirse en princesa. Sin embargo, ella resultó una discípula excelente. Aprendía con rapidez los protocolos, las ceremonias, las costumbres, en fin._

_Durante ese tiempo, alejada de su familia, empezó a sentirse sola y yo traté de reconfortarla. Debo admitir que estaba intrigado con ella. No sólo era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. También era una guerrera experta en el arte de la esgrima y en oposición a esto, era dulce, amable y tierna. Disfrutaba de la música, la poesía, la ceremonia del té y ¡amaba jugar Pai Sho!_

_Teníamos tanto en común... Conforme pasaba el tiempo yo… En fin, no tiene caso pensar en el pasado._

* * *

–No lo entiendo – dijo Hakoda, después de escuchar la conversación de Iroh – Si usted la amaba ¿Por qué dejó que se casara con Ozaí?

–Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Había muchos intereses políticos y estaba en juego el destino del mundo. No podíamos arriesgar la vida de tanta gente sólo por intereses personales. Además, Ursa estaba prometida a Ozaí. Si ella rompiera su compromiso o si se sospechara de su fidelidad, la ejecutarían públicamente ¿comprende?

–Sí

– Yo tuve que alejarme de ella para protegerla, pero Dios sabe que daría mi vida con tal de verla feliz.

* * *

A cada momento, más y más guerreros recuperaban sus poderes. Iroh se sentía satisfecho. Al fin había llegado el momento de planear la batalla final. Así que reunió a los dirigentes de cada grupo para repasar el plan de ataque.

– Yo quiero ir con Zuko – declaró Mai – No me parece correcto que Katara vaya con él mientras yo, que soy su prometida, voy a la isla Kioshi.

– Por mí no hay problema – replicó Katara – Si quieres podemos cambiar de lugares, pero si Zuko es herido cuando enfrente a Azula ¿quién va a curarlo?, ¿tú?

Mai bajó la cabeza.

– Está bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Yo iré a la isla Kioshi.

La reunión continuó por un par de horas. Iroh animaba a todos repitiéndoles que con el avatar y el rey dragón, la victoria estaba asegurada. Aang y Zuko solamente se miraban y guardaban silencio.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Zuko se armó de valor para hablar con Mai. Le pidió que lo acompañara al bosque porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

– No debí venir – replicó molesta – Soy tu prometida y en todo el día no me has dirigido la palabra.

– Sobre eso quería hablarte. Escucha Mai, nuestro compromiso… fue arreglado por nuestros padres.

– Pero tú aceptaste casarte conmigo.

– Éramos niños entonces. Se trataba casi de un juego.

– ¿Un juego?

– Bueno, lo que estoy tratando de decir es… es que…

– ¿Qué?

– Que los tiempos cambian y yo… yo... ya no…

– ¿Ya no qué?

– Te lo diría si tan sólo escucharas lo que te digo.

– No. ¡Escúchame tu a mí! – replicó sacando uno de sus cuchillos y colocándolo en la garganta de Zuko – Yo no soy un juguete que puedas desechar en el momento que quieras. ¡Soy tu prometida! ¿Entiendes? Intenta dejarme por otra y te juro que te arrancaré el corazón con esto – Mai encajó el cuchillo en el tronco de un árbol y con el ceño fruncido le dijo – Estas advertido.

Ella se dio media vuelta, dejando al príncipe petrificado.

– ¡Rayos! – replicó él – primero la guerra, después el asunto del rey dragón y ahora ESTO.

Zuko se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación. Aang se acercó, y al verlo se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aang.

– Sí, ¿y tú?

– También yo.

Los dos suspiraron y permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¡Vamos, Zuko! Admítelo, estás tan asustado como yo.

– ¡Yo no estoy asustado!, estoy preocupado. Ahora todos dicen que soy el Rey Dragón y que tenemos la victoria asegurada, pero ¿Qué sucederá si les fallo? Ya he fracasado antes, ¿qué pasará si no puedo vencer a Azula?, ¿y si no puedo proteger a mi madre o a Katara? ¿qué tal si no logramos ganar esta guerra?

– ¡Imagínate cómo me siento yo! Todos esperan que derrote al señor del fuego. ¿Qué pasará si no lo logró?, tal vez no tengo suficiente poder.

– De qué estás hablando. Claro que podrás vencer a mi padre. Además, puedes entrar en estado Avatar y volverte invencible.

– Zuko tengo que confesarte algo. Ya no puedo entrar en estado avatar.

– ¡De qué estás hablando!, te he visto hacerlo.

– Sí, pero ya no puedo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Cuando estuvimos en el reino Tierra, conocí a un gurú que me enseñó a abrir los chacras, pero me advirtió que cuando abriera el primero no debía parar, tenía que continuar hasta el final o no podría volver a entrar en estado avatar. Todo iba bien pero al llegar al séptimo, tuve una visión de Katara en peligro y fui a buscarla. No completé el proceso y después, cuando Azula me atacó con el relámpago, algo sucedió. No estoy seguro de qué, pero ya no puedo entrar en estado avatar.

– Eso es grave.

– Lo sé. Al menos tú puedes hacer la técnica del vuelo del fénix.

– ¿El vuelo del qué?

– Ya sabes, tu tío nos dijo que era una técnica especial que poseía el guardián del avatar y es semejante al estado avatar.

– Ni siquiera sabía de eso. No puedo recordarlo.

– Tal vez es cómo el estado avatar que no puede controlarse, pero el gurú Pathik me enseñó una forma para controlar el estado avatar a voluntad, tal vez funcione con la técnica del guardián.

– Tal vez, pero dijiste que no pudiste completar el proceso.

– No, pero si yo soy el avatar y tú el guardián tal vez podamos lograrlo juntos. ¿Qué dices Zuko?, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

– Sí. Creo que vale la pena.

* * *

– ¡Katara! – exclamó Suki dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga – ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Katara con interés.

En lugar de responder, Suki levantó su cuello para mostrar un collar de compromiso. Tenía una piedra azul tallada a mano, de acuerdo al estilo de la tribu del agua.

– ¡Suki, eso es fantástico!

– Así es Katara. En cuanto la guerra termine seremos cuñadas. Mejor que eso. Seremos como hermanas.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con alegría.

– Mi tonto hermano tiene mucha suerte – dijo Katara riendo – Ahora, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

* * *

– ¿Entendiste? – preguntó Aang.

– Sí – respondió Zuko – Aang ¿Por qué sonríes?

– Es que Pathik me dijo que algún día yo podría ser un gurú. Nunca me imaginé que sería tu guía espiritual. Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es sentarnos en posición de flor de loto, uno frente al otro. Ahora respira profundo. El primer sentimiento que debes enfrentar es el miedo. Debes pensar en todas las ocasiones en que has sentido miedo en tu vida.

Zuko respiro profundamente y a su mente acudieron toda una serie de recuerdos dolorosos, vividos tan profundamente que parecían reales. Así que revivió su encuentro con la muerte por la pérdida de sangre; las heridas de flecha de los arqueros Yu Yan; su encierro en el congelador; los azotes recibidos por orden de Azula. Aquí su respiración se tornó más agitada. Recordó el momento en que intentó contener la explosión del dirigible para que sus amigos pudieran escapar; Después vio el incendio en las naves voladoras de Azula; revivió el enfrentamiento con los distintos monstruos para conseguir el antídoto que salvaría a Katara; también, la ocasión en que Katara lo atacó en el templo de aire del oeste y el enfrentamiento con su padre el día del eclipse. En este punto, Zuko se encontraba bastante alterado, un sudor frío recorría su piel y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Aang compartía las visiones de Zuko porque ambos se encontraban conectados y el pequeño podía sentir la angustia de su amigo.

– Cálmate, Zuko, nada de esto es real.

El príncipe intentó controlarse y continuó el proceso. Entonces se vio enfermo por una intensa fiebre en Ba Sing Se; recordó su pelea con los jinetes de los rinos; el enfrentamiento con Azula el día que pretendían engañarlos para llevarlos como prisioneros a la nación del fuego; sus días al borde de la muerte por hambre y sed, cuando él y su tío estuvieron semanas a la deriva, en una balsa pequeña, en la inmensidad del océano; recordó su enfrentamiento con Zhao y con el espíritu del mar; así cómo cuando estuvo a punto de morir congelado en la nieve y antes de eso, de morir ahogado en las heladas aguas del polo norte. Revivió la angustia que sintió al descubrir que su barco estaba explotando con él abordo. Se vio a sí mismo escapando de la prisión de Zhao, vestido como el espíritu azul. Sintió el temor de enfrentar la tormenta en altamar. También le pareció ver su primer encuentro con Aang, cuando éste lo atacó en estado avatar. En este punto el príncipe estaba sumamente alterado y entonces enfrentó lo peor. El avatar pudo sentir su temor.

– Calma Zuko, te repito que esto no es real.

– ¡No, eso no!, ¡El Agni Kai, no!

_Zuko se vio de nuevo como un niño de trece años, vestido con el uniforme del Agni Kai, parado sobre una plataforma y rodeado de cientos de personas que esperaban ver su fracaso._

– ¡Aang, basta!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!... ¡No puedo!

– ¡Sí puedes, Zuko, pero tienes que tranquilizarte!

El corazón del príncipe golpeaba su pecho con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a estallar.

– Zuko tienes que conservar la calma. Estás respirando muy rápido, intenta controlar tu respiración.

Pero Zuko temblaba mientras revivía en su mente la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida.

_Ozaí avanzó despacio hacia él mientras un temor paralizante lo invadía. Zuko se arrodillo ante su padre y le dijo:_

– _No quise faltarte al respeto, soy tu hijo leal._

– _Príncipe Zuko, pelearas por tu honor._

– _Lo siento padre._

– _Levántate y pelea._

– _No pelearé contigo._

En un ataque de pánico, Zuko sintió un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. El aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones y el príncipe sentía una asfixia que nublaba su mente.

– _Aprenderás respeto y el sufrimiento será tu maestro._

_Ozaí formó una llama de fuego en su mano y la lanzó contra su hijo._

En ese momento Zuko se llevó las manos al lado izquierdo de su rostro y empezó a gritar con fuerza, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo rompiendo el contacto con Aang.

El avatar corrió a su lado y lo sacudía con violencia para que lo escuchara.

– ¡No es real!, ¡no es real!. Zuko nada de esto está pasando. ¡Cálmate!, todo está bien, todo está bien – el niño abrazó a su amigo y frotaba suavemente su espalda mientras le repetía – Ya pasó… todo está bien ahora… Calma… calma…

Las tranquilizadoras palabras de su amigo, hicieron que el príncipe se fuera calmando poco a poco. Le tomó unos minutos recuperar el aliento y normalizar su pulso.

– Gracias, Aang – dijo el príncipe avergonzado – ya estoy bien.

– Es mejor que descanses el resto del día. Mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

– No, Aang. No habrá mañana.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Lo siento Aang, pero no puedo revivir todo eso otra vez!

– Sabes que nunca encontrarás paz interior hasta que enfrentes tus temores y los venzas, verdad.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo. ¡Perdóname, Aang!

– No te preocupes Zuko. Has pasado por muchas cosas y es normal que sea más difícil para ti. Tal vez algún día estés listo para enfrentar tus temores, hasta entonces, no volveremos a tocar el tema.

– Gracias – dijo con pesar. El príncipe se alejó con la cabeza inclinada.

Toph y Katara llegaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el avatar.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Katara – Toph escuchó que Zuko y tú gritaban.

– Así es – dijo la niña – podía escuchar sus gritos a kilómetros.

– Estábamos trabajando en un proceso para mejorar nuestras técnicas – respondió el avatar – Zuko estaba tratando de enfrentar sus temores, pero...

– ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Katara.

– No pudimos terminar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me temo que lo han lastimado mucho.

Katara sintió un dolor en su corazón y fue a buscar a Zuko.

* * *

Zuko estaba sentado al borde un acantilado. Abatido, no admiraba el hermoso atardecer que tenía al frente. Katara se sentó a su lado.

– Aang me dijo lo que sucedió – ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

– No quiero hablar de eso.

– Está bien – Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió – no te preocupes, no tienes porque hacer eso de nuevo.

Zuko se sentía agobiado y no tenía humor para hablar. Katara lo comprendió así que permaneció a su lado en silencio. Zuko la abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo y así permanecieron por horas, sin decir palabras, pero comprendiéndose perfectamente.

Las estrellas resplandecían en el firmamento cuando Jet y Song los encontraron. Jet le dijo a Zuko que el general Iroh lo estaba buscando. El príncipe exhaló un suspiró y fue a donde lo llamaban.

Katara camino de regreso al campamento, mientras Jet la veía alejarse en silencio.

– La sigues queriendo ¿verdad? – preguntó Song.

– Sí. He intentado olvidarla, pero no puedo.

– Sabes muy bien que Katara está enamorada de Zuko y que nunca será para ti.

Jet bajó la vista.

– Jet, a veces cuando se ama a una persona pero no se es correspondido es mejor alejarse.

– Lo sé – respondió con dolor y se alejó porque quería estar a solas.

Song lo vio partir y en voz baja murmuró.

–Cuando esta guerra termine. Yo también me iré.

* * *

– Zuko ¿en dónde estabas? – preguntó Iroh – Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

– Estaba con Aang. Me estaba enseñando una forma para controlar la energía interior y así controlar la técnica del vuelo del fénix.

– ¡Zuko, esa es una técnica muy peligrosa! Cada vez que la usas consume gran parte de tu energía vital. La última vez permaneciste inconsciente por días y si vuelves a usarla... puede ser mortal. ¡Por favor, prométeme que no intentarás realizarla de nuevo!

– No importa. De todas maneras no pude hacerlo.

– Tal vez es mejor así – dijo Iroh colocando una mano en el hombro de su sobrino – Ahora tenemos que ultimar los detalles del ataque.

* * *

Katara estaba sentada en el suelo practicando sus poderes con un recipiente con agua. Suki se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Practicando?

– Tenemos que estar preparados para la guerra. ¿Por qué no han dicho nada sobre el ataque? El cometa llega en 7 días. Ya deberíamos estar en camino.

– No te preocupes. Seguramente esperar a atacar en 6 días, cuando sea luna llena.

– ¡QUÉ!, ¡Luna llena!... ¡tan pronto! – exclamó la joven mirando al cielo.

– Sí – respondió Suki que también alzó la vista para admirar la luna – Sé que los maestros agua son invencibles en la luna llena así que es lógico que estén esperando ese momento, no crees Kat…

Al dirigir la mirada a su amiga, notó que no la escuchaba, pues tenía los ojos cerrados cómo si recordará algo y contaba ligeramente sus dedos.

– ¿Katara, estás bien?

– Sí – respondió nerviosamente – Todo está bien… Tengo que revisar algo, disculpa.

Katara se fue casi corriendo, dejando a Suki preocupada, pero la guerrera Kioshi intuyó algo andaba mal así que siguió a su amiga. La encontró en un claro del bosque, caminando en círculos de un lado a otro y hablando sola.

– Todo estará bien… No ha de que preocuparse – se decía Katara – últimamente he tenido mucha presión, ¡Sí, eso debe ser!.

– Katara, ¿sucede algo?

– Suki, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Escucha Katara, tú y yo somos amigas y en poco tiempo seremos familia, si tienes algún problema tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

– No, no puedes ayudarme.

– Es sobre Zuko ¿verdad? Vamos puedes confiar en mí. Dime la verdad. Tú y Zuko han dormido juntos.

Katara no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada.

– ¡Cielos!, pero tomaste precauciones ¿no es así?

– ¿Precauciones?

– ¡Ay, Katara! – Suki sujetó la mano de su amiga y la llevó a su tienda – Sígueme, necesitamos dar una larga charla, de mujer a mujer.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Aclaración:** En los capítulos de la TV el gurú le enseño a Aang a abrir los chacras, pero como yo soy católica y no creo en esas cosas. No pienso escribir nada que vaya en contra de mi religón, así que en este fic lo manejare, simplemente como que Zuko tiene que enfrentar sentimientos que le hacen daño (miedo, ira, etc) para que logré la paz interior. El próximo capítulo se titulará "Presentimiento"

Me da gusto que el nacimiento de la dragoncita le gustara a la mayoría. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.

**Solariz**: Gracias por escribir. Trataré de no decepcionar a nade. Hay muchos fic muy buenos no sólo en español, también en inglés. Ojalá pudieras disfrutarlos.

**Roguescarlet**: Cierto. El rey dragón resulto ser Zuko. Bueno... el amor de Ursa y de Iroh no fue tan platónico. Es una parte complicada pero poco a poco se conocerán los secretos. En cuanto a Mai, ella es un problema que va para largo. Por supuesto que no es molestia que me escriban. Al contrario, disfruto mucho todos sus comentarios. Gracias.

**S. Lily Potter**: Me alegra que te guste el fic. Trataré de seguirlo escribiendo interesante para todos. Saludos y gracias por escribir.

**BlueEyesPrincess**: Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos.

**NollasBlack**: Gracias por escribir. Escuchar comentarios tan favorables me anima a seguir escribiendo.

**Youweon:** Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias. En realidad pienso que sería increíble que el rey fénix peleara con el rey dragón, pero como en la historia original Ozaí tiene que pelear con Aang, voy a respetar eso. Sino qué le dejaría al "protagonista" de la serie.

**Pame-Chan:** De ninguna manera. Yo pienso que la gente que escucha las sugerencias crece y mejora y yo quiero ser mejor, por eso respeto todas las opiniones. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones.

**Akerenit:** Que bueno que te pareció tierna la dragoncita. Espero que el capítulo de hoy aclare todas tus dudas.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Gracias por escribir. Con respecto a las participaciones, me temo que serán cortas, pero importantes. Aunque voy a darte gusto, pero no en la guerra, sino en la parte final de la historia. Vas a poder estropearle los planes a Azula. Yo también creí que Katara se quedaría con Zuko, después de la forma en que él la salvo del relámpago, pero ni modo.

**zutara4ever:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos y besos para ti también.

**Murtilla:** Cierto. Zuko fue el rey dragón. Espero que el capítulo de hoy empiece a resolver las dudas entre Iroh y Ursa, pero ese conflicto aún tiene muchos misterios.

**Lain Ameirani:** Cierto. En la caricatura tenían tantas cosas tan buenas como para hacer historias increíbles y las desperdiciaron haciendo que todo pareciera capítulos de relleno. Gracias por escribir.

**Miriamgosht:** Gracias por escribir. Los presentimientos de Katara son más complejos de lo que parecen.

**Rashel Shiru:** Dices algo muy cierto. Zuko ha acumulado muchas heridas como para que pueda vivir una vida normal, pero todavía faltan capítulos para aclararlo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Y Sí. Zuko es un gran héroe. Gracias y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por escribir. Acabo de descubrir un problema con tu nombre. El sistema lo borra, no sé por qué, pero le puse un guión y parece que así si lo respeta.

**Vannya-Pan:** Gracias por escribir. Tu empezarás a aparecer en el próximo capítulo.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que sigas escribiendo porque el triángulo amoroso continúa.


	32. presentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Presentimiento.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Suki – ¿Qué opinas?

– No lo sé – respondió Song mientras terminaba de examinar a Katara – Un mes es poco tiempo para confirmar un embarazo. Tal vez no sea nada. He visto mujeres que creyeron estar embarazadas porque tuvieron retrasos hasta de tres meses y al final se trataba de una falsa alarma.

– ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – preguntó Katara.

– Yo creo que debemos esperar un poco más. En un mes más puedo examinarte de nuevo y entonces podré darte un diagnóstico definitivo. Hasta entonces, te sugiero que no lo comentes con nadie.

– Pero ¿qué hay de Zuko? – preguntó Suki – Katara, tienes que hablar con él.

– Ya oíste lo que dijo Song, hay que esperar. Además, en este momento, Zuko está muy ocupado con la guerra. No quisiera causarle más preocupaciones, sobre todo porque puede tratarse de una falsa alarma.

– Aún así. Pienso que…

– ¡No!, ¡Por favor Suki! Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Zuko.

– Bien, Katara. Será como tú quieres.

* * *

En la mañana, Iroh reunió a todos en el campamento.

– Valientes Guerreros de todas las naciones. En 6 días pasará el cometa de Sozin, pero nosotros atacaremos en cinco días. ¡Está vez la victoria será nuestra y la guerra de los cien años, habrá llegado a su fin!

Una ovación no se hizo esperar.

– Todos los guerreros que van a partir al reino Tierra, zarparán esta tarde – dijo Iroh –. Es el tiempo justo para ocupar sus posiciones. Los que partirán al polo sur y al polo norte saldrán mañana al amanecer. El avatar debe permanecer ocultó el mayor tiempo posible, así que saldrá en tres días con rumbo al reino tierra en dónde enfrentará al señor del fuego. Los que atacarán la Nación del fuego permanecerán aquí. Esta será su base de operaciones. De aquí saldrán varios grupos, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Zuko. En cinco días, todos estarán en posición y atacaremos simultáneamente al anochecer, aprovechando la luna llena. En ese momento, el poder de los maestros fuego disminuirá y en cambio, los maestros agua se volverán invencibles, por eso, un grupo de ellos acompañara a todos los grupos de ataque. Recuerden, deben obtener la victoria antes del amanecer, de lo contrario, los maestros fuego se volverán más poderosos que nunca, por la llegada del cometa. No deben temer. Recuerden que la nación del fuego actúa sola y eso la vuelve vulnerable, en cambio, nuestra fuerza radica en la unión de todas las naciones. Estoy seguro que trabajando juntos obtendremos la victoria. Ahora, preparen todo lo necesario para la partida.

* * *

En un claro en el bosque, Katara estaba descansando sobre la hierba fresca.

– Katara ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su padre.

– ¿Por qué?

– Zuko me contó lo que sucedió con los invasores del sur.

– ¡Ah! – respondió aliviada, pero luego recordó el día en que enfrentó a Yon Ra, el asesino de su madre, y pudiendo matarlo, lo dejo ir. Ella suspiró – ¡Lo siento papá! Yo quería vengar la muerte de mamá, pero no pude.

– Está bien, pequeña. Enfrentar a Yon Ra no era tu responsabilidad.

– ¡Pero ese hombre mató a mi mamá!

– Lo sé, pero existe una gran diferencia entre matar en una guerra por defender a tu gente y matar por venganza. Tú hiciste lo correcto y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Padre e hija se abrazaron por unos momentos.

– ¡La extraño mucho! – exclamó Katara.

– Lo sé. Perder a tu madre ha sido muy difícil para todos, especialmente para ti y para Sokka. Me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto al no buscar una segunda madre para ustedes.

– Hiciste bien. Yo no hubiera soportado que otra mujer usurpara el lugar de mamá… ¿Papá?

– ¿Sí?

– A ti te gusta Ursa ¿verdad?

– La princesa Ursa es una mujer muy hermosa y creo que cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ella.

– ¿Pero tú la amas?

– No, pequeña. Yo amaba a tu madre y nunca volveré a amar a nadie más. Algún día, Katara, vas a comprender que hay amores que no pueden olvidarse. Los pocos años que pasé con Kya, fueron suficientes para toda una vida.

– Entiendo – dijo Katara al recordar el amor que sentía por Zuko.

– Además – agregó su padre – creo que Ursa está enamorada del general Iroh.

– Ojalá ellos se casen. Ozaí fue muy cruel con Zuko y él necesita el cariño de un padre.

– Todos los hijos, necesitan de sus padres para ser completamente felices. Por eso, cuando te vi tan feliz al lado de Ursa comprendí la falta que te había hecho una madre y me sentí culpable por no haberme casado de nuevo.

– Significa que… ¿Te hubieras casado, aún sin amor, con tal de darnos una madre?

– Creo que un padre haría cualquier sacrificio por sus hijos.

Katara palideció. Ahora le preocupaban más que nunca las palabras de la adivina.

– _Y si Zuko muere en la guerra y termino casándome con Aang para darle un padre a mi hijo_ – Pensaba Katara. Hakoda malinterpretó la angustia de su hija.

– ¡Pero no te preocupes, Katara! Nunca volveré a casarme – Él sonrió – Mi barco zarpa mañana. Déjame terminar los últimos preparativos y volveré para comer juntos y charlar un rato antes de la batalla. ¿Qué opinas?

– Sí. Me gustaría mucho – respondió Katara y su padre se marchó.

* * *

En una aldea de la nación del fuego, un grupo de soldados estaban reclutando jóvenes para partir a la guerra. Un grupo se detuvo frente a una casa y tocó la puerta.

– ¿General Yon Ra? – preguntó un soldado.

– Sí – respondió un hombre viejo de aspecto agrio.

– Por orden del Señor del Fuego Ozaí debe reincorporarse al ejército.

– Debe tratarse de un error. Yo estoy retirado del ejército.

– Nuestro país está en peligro, por eso el Señor del Fuego está reclutando a todos los hombres que puedan ser útiles en la guerra que se aproxima. Incluyendo a los jóvenes y a los ancianos.

– Pedazo de inútil ¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo otra vez? – gritó una fastidiosa voz de mujer en el interior de la casa.

– No, mamá – respondió Yon Ra y mirando al soldado en la puerta le dijo – Acepto ¿Cuando comienzo?

– Ahora mismo. Preséntese en el barco asignado con esta carta. Debido a su experiencia y conocimiento del área, usted comandará las naves que atacaran el polo sur.

– Hace unos días una jovencita de la tribu del sur vino a retarme y ahora el Señor del Fuego me ordena que destruya la tribu del sur por completo.

– ¿Hay algún problema con las ordenes?

– Ninguno – Yon Ra sonrió – Esta vez me aseguraré de exterminarlos a todos.

* * *

– Katara, no te vez bien – dijo Suki – ¿Es por el embarazo? o ¿Te preocupa que Zuko no se case contigo?

– No Suki, no estoy preocupada, estoy aterrada, pero no por mí sino por Zuko.

– ¿Por Zuko?

– Sí. Zuko prometió casarse conmigo, pero la adivina dijo que me casaría con Aang. ¿Por qué razón me casaría con Aang? A menos que… a menos que _tuviera_ que casarme con otro debido al embarazo y eso sólo sucedería si Zuko estuviera muerto – Katara empezó a llorar – Ahora entiendes mi angustia. Tengo miedo, Suki. Tengo tanto miedo de que maten a Zuko en esta guerra, que ya no sé qué pensar.

– No te preocupes, Katara. Zuko ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas y no va a morir en esta guerra.

– Nadie puede saber eso. Además, yo he tenido pesadillas últimamente y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre su enfrentamiento con Azula.

– Tranquilízate, Katara. Todo saldrá bien.

Suki abrazó a su amiga, en un vano esfuerzo por consolarla.

* * *

Más tarde, Suki se dirigió al cuarto que habían instalado para los asuntos guerra. Ahí Zuko estudiaba unos mapas.

– Zuko – dijo Suki – ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la guerra?

– Bien. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo pero estaremos listos a tiempo.

– Me alegra escuchar eso… mmh

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Zuko… no quisiera entrometerme en tu vida privada, pero tú y Katara ya han… Tú sabes… dormido juntos.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.

– Tal vez, si lo sea. En poco tiempo Katara será parte de mi familia y yo la quiero como a una hermana, por eso estoy preocupada por su futuro. Escucha, no quiero parecer pesimista, pero tú vas a enfrentar a Azula y… ¿has pensado en lo que sucederá si tú… no ganas?, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si te ocurriera algo malo en la guerra, ella quedaría desprotegida. ¿Entiendes? Por favor, sólo piensa en eso.

Zuko la escuchó en silencio y así permaneció por largo rato, incluso cuando Suki ya se había marchado.

* * *

– Tío, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

– Por supuesto, Zuko ¿qué se te ofrece?

– Tío, ya que partirás esta tarde, quiero que me acompañes a pedir formalmente la mano de Katara.

– Ya hablaste con Mai – preguntó su tío, sin inmutarse.

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué te dijo?

– ¡Me amenazó con un cuchillo si intentaba dejarla!

– No me sorprende. Romper un compromiso matrimonial es la mayor humillación que puede sufrir una persona y se castiga con la muerte – después, con tono irónico dijo – Por supuesto que si tú te conviertes en rey, no se atreverán a ejecutarte.

– Tío no es momento de hacer bromas.

– No estoy bromeando. Sólo quiero que comprendas la gravedad de la situación. Esta noche salen Mai y todos los guerreros que van al reino tierra y si tu intención es casarte con Katara mientras tu prometida está lejos, sólo empeorarás las cosas. Mi consejo es que esperes a que la guerra termine para que resuelvas este embrollo como debe ser.

– Está bien, tío – dijo Zuko con resignación.

* * *

Suki y Sokka estaban abrazados en el bosque.

– ¿Estás lista para partir? – preguntó Sokka.

– Sí – respondió Suki.

– Voy a extrañarte mucho. Me gustaría tanto que vinieras al polo norte conmigo.

– A mi también, pero no puedo. Mi deber como líder de las guerreras Kyoshi es proteger nuestra isla y no puedo dejar solas a mis amigas.

– Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero aún así voy a extrañarte – dijo Sokka, depositando múltiples besos en los labios de Suki.

* * *

Iroh acababa de concluir los preparativos finales, cuando se encontró con su amigo Piandao.

– Ellas son mis mejores alumnas. Sus nombres son Rogue y Vannya – dijo el maestro Piandao – Estoy muy orgulloso de su talento y te aseguro que están altamente calificadas para cualquier misión.

– Me da mucho gusto conocerlas – dijo Iroh con una reverencia –. Tengo entendido que ustedes atacarán el palacio de la Nación del fuego.

– Así es – confirmaron las guerreras.

– En ese caso, tengo una misión especial para ustedes. Como saben el príncipe Zuko y la princesa Ursa van en el mismo equipo y por eso quiero encomendarles su protección, por encima de todo. Especialmente de la princesa Ursa. Ella es una excelente esgrimista, pero estoy seguro que tanto ella como mi sobrino serán el blanco de muchos ataques. Por eso quiero que me prometan que velaran por su seguridad.

– Se lo prometemos, general.

– Si el maestro Piandao las recomienda, depositaré toda mi esperanza en ustedes. El príncipe Zuko y la princesa Ursa, son las personas que más quiero en la vida. Su seguridad es probablemente, la misión más importante que se les haya encomendado hasta ahora. ¿Comprenden? Prácticamente, el futuro de nuestra nación dependerá de que sepan proteger al príncipe heredero y a su madre.

– Confíe en nosotros, general. No vamos a defraudarlo – Dijo Rogue.

– Le prometemos que protegeremos a la familia real, aún a costa de nuestra propia vida – confirmó Vannya.

– Así lo espero.

Iroh sonrió y con una reverencia se despidió de las esgrimistas.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en el corazón de la nación del fuego, un grupo de tres espadachines entraron al salón del trono. Al frente, caminaba un hombre mayor que era seguido por sus dos alumnos: un joven arrogante y una mujer de peligrosa belleza. Los tres se inclinaron ante el señor del Fuego.

– Los he mandado llamar porque tengo una misión especial para ustedes – dijo Ozaí en un tono frío – En 6 días pasará de nuevo el cometa de Sozin y planeo usar su poder para exterminar a todos nuestros enemigos, de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, existe un grupo rebelde que tratará de impedirlo. Esos traidores son guiados por mi hermano Iroh, mi hijo Zuko y el avatar. Yo me encargaré personalmente del avatar y mis guerreros se encargarán de mi hermano. Estoy seguro que él atacará Ba Sin Se, porque esa fue la única derrota militar de su vida y sin duda tratará de reivindicarse. En cuanto a mi hijo… tenemos razones para pensar que atacará el palacio para reclamar el trono. Así que su deber es detenerlo a cualquier costo. De preferencia lo quiero vivo, para dar un escarmiento al mundo entero, pero si no hay otra opción, mátenlo sin miramientos.

– Será como usted ordene – dijo Ryu.

– El maestro Piandao está con ellos. Espero que su relación con él no sea un impedimento, maestro Ryu.

– De ninguna manera – respondió el espadachín – hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verlo como a un hermano. No se preocupe alteza, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

– ¿Y qué hay del príncipe Zuko?

– Dereck se encargará de él – dijo señalando al joven.

– No lo subestime. Se rumora que Zuko fue el mejor discípulo del maestro Piandao.

– Pero Dereck es el mejor de todos mis estudiantes y yo soy mucho mejor guerrero que mi medio hermano. Estoy seguro que él se encargara del príncipe, sin problemas.

– Confío en su buen juicio, maestro Ryu. Hay algo más. Mi esposa Ursa también está con ellos.

Al escuchar esto Lain se estremeció. Ella apretó sus puños, pero logró contenerse.

– Creí que la princesa había muerto hace años –dijo Ryu.

– No – respondió Ozaí con frialdad – Lamentablemente, aún vive, pero la quiero muerta.

Lain sonrió.

– Hasta ahora, mis dos hijos me han decepcionado, por eso he pensado en volver a casarme y procrear una nueva descendencia de príncipes dignos de heredar mi trono. Para lograrlo, es necesario que mi esposa deje de existir.

– Si su majestad me lo permite – dijo Lain arrodillada – yo me encargaré de Ursa. Tenemos una vieja cuenta pendiente que arreglar.

– Que así sea – dijo Ozaí – Si tienen éxito en su misión serán ampliamente recompensados, sino, les espera la ejecución ¿han entendido?

– Si majestad – respondieron los tres guerreros arrodillados ante su rey.

Al salir del salón del trono Lain estaba furiosa.

– ¡Ursa vive!, ¡no puedo creerlo!

– Lain nunca me dijiste porque la odiabas tanto – dijo Dereck.

– Tenemos una vieja cuenta pendiente que saldar.

– Ten cuidado con ella – dijo su maestro – Después de Dereck tú eres mi mejor alumna pero Ursa también es muy hábil con la espada.

– Lo sé. Pero he entrenado mucho y estoy segura de poder vencerla. Esta vez me encargaré de matarla con mis propias manos.

* * *

En el campamento, todo estaba listo para la partida y todos se despedían de sus seres queridos.

– Cuídate mucho – le dijo Iroh a Ursa.

– Creí que no te importaba lo que pudiera sucederme.

– No digas eso. Sabes bien que tú, Zuko y Lu Ten han sido lo que más he querido en la vida.

Ursa estaba conmovida con estas palabras.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Sabes que yo me hubiera fugado contigo, si me lo hubieras pedido.

– Lo sé.

– Entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que me casara con tu hermano?

– Era necesario – dijo el general sujetando las manos de ella – pero verte a ti caminar al altar para casarte con Ozaí, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida.

Los dos se abrazaron en silencio y el general subió al barco con los demás.

Jet, abejita, Long shot y Song subieron juntos a otro barco. Toph, Harú y su padre subieron a otro.

Mientras tanto, Sokka abrazaba a Suki con fuerza. Con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi subió al barco con el resto de sus amigas.

– ¿Suki, está bien? – le preguntó Lya, una de las guerreras Kyoshi.

– Sí – respondió Suki, limpiándose una lágrima.

– Tal vez deberías quedarte – dijo Ty Lee.

– No puedo. Soy la líder las guerreras Kyoshi y mi responsabilidad es dirigir este ataque.

– Usted siempre ha sido nuestra líder – dijo Lya – Y ha sacrificado mucho por nosotras, pero esta vez, nos corresponde a nosotras hacer algo por usted. Por favor, regrese con Sokka.

– Pero, ustedes…

– Estaremos bien – aseguró Lya.

– No sé. Las guerreras Kyoshi necesitan un líder.

– Yo soy la segunda al mando – dijo Lya – y usted me ha enseñado bien. Si confía en mí yo me haré cargo del grupo.

– Gracias Lya, pero no sería correcto abandonar mi responsabilidad.

– En el momento en que aceptó el collar – dijo LYa – usted adquirió una responsabilidad mayor. Su lugar está con su prometido. Además, estoy segura que él la necesita más que nosotras.

– Eso es cierto – dijo Ty Lee – Los he visto pelear a ambos y no creo que Sokka pueda llegar muy lejos sin tu ayuda. ¡Vamos, Suki, ve con él!

– ¡Gracias, chicas! – exclamó Suki, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a todas sus amigas, incluso a Mai, que se sintió incómoda con estas muestras de afecto.

– ¡Apresúrate! – dijo Ty Lee – el barco está a punto de zarpar.

– Sí – gritó Suki mientras bajaba corriendo del barco – ¡Cuídense mucho!

Lya y Ty Lee se despidieron agitando los brazos.

– No entiendo por qué ella si puede pelear con su novio y yo no puedo pelear con Zuko – protestó Mai.

– Porque Sokka no puede cuidarse solo – dijo Ty Lee – Ya lo has visto pelear, en cambio, Zuko es un poderoso maestro fuego. Además, yo te necesito.

Mai esbozó una sonrisa apenas imperceptible y su amiga correspondió con un cálido abrazo.

Suki bajó corriendo del barco.

– Sokka – gritó ella.

– ¡Suki!, ¿qué sucedió?

– ¡Me quedó contigo! – ella se lanzó efusivamente en los brazos de su prometido – ¡Iremos juntos al polo norte!

Los dos se besaron, sin prestar atención a los barcos que al fin zarpaban, con rumbo al reino tierra.

* * *

Todos ya se habían retirado, pero Zuko aún permanecía en la playa mirando hacia el horizonte.

– ¿Hijo, qué sucede?

– Nada, mamá. Es sólo que le pedí a mi tío que pidiera la mano de Katara, antes de que se marchara y él se negó.

– Se negó, ¿eh? Mmmmh. No te preocupes, hijo. El jefe Hakoda sale mañana temprano, así que tenemos tiempo. Yo pediré la mano de su hija.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Oh, cariño! Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Vamos, encuentra a Katara y a su padre y diles que los espero en el salón que era de Iroh.

* * *

Ursa se arregló y se vistió con su mejor vestido. También preparó té de jazmín.

– Ursa ¿quería verme? – preguntó Hakoda.

– Sí. Por favor siéntese – invitó con amabilidad.

Zuko y Katara entraron después y se sentaron juntos, al lado de Ursa. Ella sirvió el té con gran ceremonia y todos bebieron, mientras charlaban alegremente. Katara no adivinaba lo que le sucedía a Zuko, pero veían que frotaba sus manos contra sus rodillas con nerviosismo.

– Jefe Hakoda – dijo Ursa con solemnidad – tengo el placer de pedirle a usted la mano de su hija Katara.

Katara se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Hakoda y Katara asintió.

– Bien – suspiró él – Yo lo único que quiero es la felicidad de mi hija y si Katara quiere casarse yo no me opondré.

– ¡Excelente! – exclamó la princesa – Ahora, debemos fijar la fecha de la boda.

– Un momento, Katara tiene 15 años y según nuestras costumbres, una mujer debe casarse hasta los 16.

– Pero eso es mucho tiempo – se quejó Ursa – Zuko quería casarse antes de la gran batalla.

– ¿Por qué la prisa?

– Es que nadie sabe lo que sucederá en una guerra. Pienso que es mejor arreglarlo todo antes.

– El general Iroh es un hombre muy sabio ¿Qué es lo que él recomendaba?

– Él quiere que esperen, hasta que la guerra termine – contestó Ursa.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Hakoda – Además, según tengo entendido, el príncipe Zuko tiene un compromiso previo con otra chica.

– Ese compromiso lo hicieron mis padres cuando yo era un niño – replicó Zuko – Mi decisión ahora es casarme con Katara.

– Y te creo – respondió Hakoda – pero hasta que no arreglen esta situación sugiero que esperen.

– Pero papá…

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio – interrumpió Hakoda – Y daría todo lo que tengo por verte feliz, pero quiero estar seguro que las cosas se hagan bien. Por eso convengo con Iroh y pienso que lo más prudente es esperar a que la guerra termine. Entonces, cuando el príncipe Zuko haya resuelto su situación, no tendré inconveniente en fijar la fecha de la boda.

– Pero no es conveniente esperar – replicó Ursa.

– ¿por qué no?

– Porque algo terrible podría pasar – dijo alterada – ellos se aman y no es justo que no puedan ser felices por la decisión de otros.

– Princesa Ursa, esto tiene que ver con su matrimonio con Ozai, ¿No es así?

Ella bajo la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

– Está bien – dijo al fin Ursa – Esperaremos un poco más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la despedida fue triste, pero todos los grupos partieron de acuerdo a lo esperado. El jefe Hakoda dirigió sus naves al polo sur, en compañía de algunos maestros agua y mujeres sanadoras.

Por su parte, Sokka y Suki abordaron una nave voladora, mientras que, Lao y Ming dirigieron la segunda. Al maestro Pakku le correspondió dirigir una flota de barcos de madera. Todos ellos partieron con rumbo al polo norte.

Cuando todos se alejaron, Ursa llamó a Zuko y a Katara y les dijo:

– Ahora que ya se han ido todos, ha llegado el momento de casarse.

– Pero papá dijo que esperáramos – exclamó Katara.

– Sí, y ya esperamos un día.

Zuko y Katara se miraron.

– Escuchen, si ustedes realmente se aman deberían casarse ahora mismo. No importa lo que digan los demás. Aquí cerca hay un pueblo pequeño. Si lo desean, pueden ir ahora mismo y celebrar la boda.

– ¿Casarnos… sin permiso? – preguntó Katara.

– Katara, estoy plenamente convencida de que el amor justifica todas las acciones. Créeme, yo sé lo que es la presión de palacio y si esperan más tiempo, algo podría salir mal y no se casaran. Yo no me hubiera desposado con Ozaí si hubiera tenido alternativa, pero ustedes… son jóvenes y tienen la oportunidad de elegir, ¡por favor, no la desperdicien! Cuando Iroh y Hakoda vuelvan ustedes ya estarán casado y ya no podrán disolver el matrimonio. Entonces, nos preocuparemos por afrontar las consecuencias – Ursa sonrió – no tengan miedo. A veces hay que recurrir a cualquier medio con tal de ser feliz y pienso que vale la pena luchar por el amor. De lo contrario, se arrepentirán toda la vida.

– Está bien – respondió Katara con firmeza – ¡vamos ahora mismo!

– Vayan a la capilla que está en el centro de la plaza y entréguenle está carta al encargado. Él arreglará todo. Zuko, dame a Goldy, yo cuidaré de ella mientras ustedes se van.

Ursa abrazó a Katara y le dijo:

– Les deseo mucha suerte, hijos míos.

* * *

Cuando Zuko y Katara llegaron al pueblo, pasaron por el mercado, sin darle importancia a los puestos. Hasta que Katara se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Meng.

– ¡Meng! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

– La tía Wu y yo llegamos a este pueblo hace unas semanas.

– ¿La tía Wu está aquí?

– Sí – respondió la niña – esa es su tienda.

– Zuko, ¡por favor vamos a verla!

– Katara, se está haciendo tarde. Mejor vamos a la capilla y después, si sobra tiempo, volveremos aquí.

– ¡Por favor, Zuko!

– Katara, la última vez que la viste, saliste llorando de la tienda. Además, dijiste que ella predijo que te casarías con Aang y ya ves que estaba equivocada.

– Lo sé, pero últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas y me sentiría más tranquila si la consultamos antes de casarnos.

Zuko exhaló un suspiró.

– Está bien. Visitaremos primero a tu adivina.

Meng los invitó a pasar y ambos entraron a la tienda.

– ¡Oh, no! – exclamó la anciana al ver a Katara – ¿es que nunca vas a dejarme en paz?

– pero tía Wu…

– La última vez que te vi, juraste que no volverías a preguntarme nada más.

– Es cierto, pero ahora quiero que adivine el futuro de Zuko.

– ¡Qué! – exclamó el príncipe – Katara yo no creo en estas cosas.

– ¡Por favor, Zuko!... hazlo por mí.

Él observó la angustia en los ojos azules de su prometida y con tal de darle gusto, aceptó.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de una fogata humeante.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – preguntó la anciana.

– ¿Queremos conocer el destino de Zuko? – se apresuró a contestar Katara.

Zuko iba a oponerse, pero ante la mirada suplicante de su novia, reprimió la protesta y mirando a la anciana asintió con resignación. Entonces la adivina arrojó unas hierbas a las llamas y el humo se avivó, formando toda clase de figuras extrañas que la anciana intentó leer con atención. Luego, reprimió una exclamación de asombro. Su rostro indicaba que tenía malas noticias. Katara preguntó ansiosa.

– ¿Qué sucede, tía Wu?, ¿qué es lo que viste?

– ¡Lo siento!... tal vez no deberían saberlo.

– Si ya llegamos hasta aquí, quiero saberlo todo – declaró Zuko con determinación.

– Tu destino, joven príncipe está marcado con dolor y sufrimiento. Tendrás una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto.

– ¡No! – gimió Katara - ¡No es posible!

– ¡Lo siento! – repitió la anciana mirando al suelo.

– Katara, no le des importancia a sus palabras. Las predicciones casi nunca resultan ciertas.

– Jovencito, no deberías poner en duda el místico arte de la adivinación.

– Pero, las predicciones pueden fallar ¿verdad? – preguntó Katara, aferrándose a una última esperanza.

– Si quieren estar seguros, podemos intentar otro método – La anciana sacó un recipiente repleto de diferentes huesos pequeños – Elige uno – le dijo al príncipe y éste obedeció – Los huesos nunca mienten. Los fragmentos grandes que se formen indicaran los años que le quedan de vida. Esta predicción nunca falla. Ahora, joven, arrójalo al fuego.

Zuko lanzó el hueso a las llamas. El calor hizo que se fracturara violentamente y de repente, el hueso explotó en mil pedazos. Una pequeña astilla del hueso salió disparada y se clavó en la mano del príncipe.

– ¡Ahhh! – gritó Zuko furioso mientras arrancaba el fragmento incrustado en su mano – ¡Está loca!, ¡Qué rayos intenta hacer!

El corte era pequeño pero profundo. Katara, usó sus poderes para sanar la herida del príncipe, que sangraba profusamente. Sin embargo, no le tomó mucho tiempo sanar la mano de Zuko.

Cuando la joven se volvió hacia la adivina, palideció. La tía Wu miraba las cenizas esparcidas en el suelo, con una mezcla de angustia y tristeza.

– Nunca había visto algo así – dijo la anciana con los ojos muy abiertos – ni siquiera con el avatar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Katara.

– ¡Lo siento, pero…!

– ¿Pero qué?

– Me temo que le queda muy poco tiempo de vida.

– ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Katara.

– Semanas – respondió la adivina mirando con pesar a Zuko – No sé cuántas, pero puedo decirte con certeza que no volverás a ver otra primavera... nunca más.

Zuko tragó saliva, pero Katara salió corriendo de la tienda, entre lágrimas y sollozos. El príncipe fue tras ella. La alcanzó a pocos metros y la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Tranquila, Katara! Los adivinos inventan historias para asustar a la gente, pero no debes creer en sus predicciones.

– ¡Zuko, no quiero perderte!

– No te preocupes, Katara. Te aseguro que nada malo va a ocurrirme.

Ella hundió su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe, que la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras le repetía una y otra vez, que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Katara se tranquilizara. Cuando se calmó por completo, se dirigieron a la capilla, pero no encontraron a nadie. Uno de los aldeanos les dijo que los encargados acababan de marcharse, hace apenas unos minutos, pero que volverían en dos días.

Así que a Katara y a Zuko no les quedó más remedio que regresar al campamento.

* * *

Ursa recibió a sus hijos gustosa pero al ver el rostro de los jóvenes cambió su aspecto y preguntó:

– ¿No se casaron?

– No – respondió Zuko – No encontramos a nadie en la capilla.

– No importa – dijo Ursa – tenemos tiempo de buscar otro lugar.

Katara no tuvo valor para mirar a Ursa y se retiró a su cuarto.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Ursa.

– Katara está preocupada por mi futuro – respondió Zuko – y yo por el de ella.

* * *

Esa noche, Katara tuvo un sueño intranquilo y Zuko apenas pudo dormir.

Antes de que saliera el sol, Zuko se levantó de su cama. Había pasado horas pensando en su situación. Se vistió rápidamente y fue directo a la habitación del Avatar. Lo encontró durmiendo, así que lo sacudió ligeramente.

– Aang

– Mmm. ¿Zuko, que quieres? – preguntó el niño restregándose los ojos en medio de un largo bostezo.

– Quiero que terminemos el proceso que comenzamos hace unos días.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí – respondió con firmeza – necesito dominar todas las técnicas posibles antes de la guerra.

– Pero, dijiste que no querías volver a intentarlo ¿recuerdas?

– Lo sé, pero tengo que pensar en alguien a quién quiero proteger…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

El próximo capítulo se titulará "La promesa" y creo que lo subiré en dos semanas (el sábado 4 de abril) porque aún no he escrito casi nada del siguiente capítulo y hay algunos detalles que aún no he resuelto.

Por favor, si encuentran algún error en el fic, pueden escribirme para corregirlo. Es que con tantas fechas y nombres, puedo equivocarme.

Katara nunca escarmienta. Si en lugar de ir con la adivina se hubieran dirigido a la capilla, ahora ya estarían casados, pero no. Tuvo que repetir el error. Recuerden que nunca deben ir con adivinos y en este fic las consecuencias son desastrozas.

Como pudieron darse cuenta, voy a provocar una pelea entre Hakoda y Yon Ra. Pienso que Hakoda tiene el derecho de enfrentar al hombre que mató a su esposa.

Lain Ameirani comentó que no creía que Mai pudiera agredir a Zuko y me parece muy importante aclararlo porque es fundamental en esta historia. En realidad es muy difícil predecir como hubieran actuado los personajes en ciertas circunstancias. Sin embargo, me parece que Mai sufre trastorno bipolar en la caricatura (es mi opinión personal o tal vez sólo se debe a que ella me cae mal), pero cito las razones:

1.- En el primer capítulo del reino fuego, cuando Zuko quiere hablar de sus sentimientos, ella está aburrida y le dice "solo te pregunte si tienes frio, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida" y luego lo besa.

2.- Cuando Zuko y Mai están contemplando el atardecer ella dice "odio el naranja" Zuko le dice que ella odia todo, pero le responde que a Zuko no lo odia y luego lo besa.

3.- Cuando están en la fiesta de la isla Ember, ella está aburrida y de repente se enoja con Zuko cuando él se pone celoso (aquí si la justifico) pero me llamó la atención el repentino cambio de carácter (no que era indiferente a todo).

4.- Cuando están alrededor de la fogata en la playa, Zuko le reclama su actitud tan fría e indiferente porque permaneció inalterable cuando Ty Lee le dijo que su aura era gris y de repente ella explota y es la segunda vez que la vemos tan enojada.

5.- En esa misma escena ella está enojada con Zuko y de repente se contenta y lo besa.

6.- Por cierto, en esa misma escena ella confiesa que sus padres siempre la han mantenido reprimida y no se atreve a expresar sus sentimientos y por eso se mantiene callada (aquí vemos parte de su conflicto interno y hoy sabemos que estas represiones son muy peligrosas porque cuando una persona no expresa sus sentimientos con libertad, puede ocurrir que un día explote. Lamentablemente, cada vez vemos con más frecuencia estos casos en la vida real, con personas que siempre se mantuvieron reprimidas y un día explotan de repente, sacan un rifle y empiezan a matar gente).

7.- En la roca hirviente, primero ella está enojada con Zuko y hasta le arroja un pergamino a la cabeza y luego le salva la vida.

8.- Por cierto, Mai ni siquiera se inmuto cuando su pequeño hermanito desapareció en Omashu, pero vimos cómo ataca a los guardias y a la misma Azula con tal de salvar a Zuko.

9.- ¿Han notado que Mai es fría con toda la gente, menos con Zuko? Él es la única persona con quien la he visto expresar ira o amor. Por alguna razón es con él único que de alguna manera se siente liberada para expresarse.

8.- Estoy de acuerdo en que Mai está muy enamorada de Zuko, aunque más bien me parece que se trata de una obsesión malsana. No es que ella sea mala pero o está exageradamente amargada o es una víctima que necesita mucha ayuda, porque me parece que es una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier momento.

9.- En lo personal no me parecen buena pareja Zuko y Mai, porque Zuko ya ha sufrido mucho en la vida y necesita de alguien más dulce que lo ayude a superar sus traumas. En cambio, Mai tiene suficientes problemas de personalidad que enfrentar, por si misma. El hecho de que odie a todo el mundo, indica que necesita ayuda profesional. Dos personas así no pueden salir adelante (como matrimonio). Por cierto en la página de Devian art, hay un comic muy gracioso en donde Iroh está en la cárcel y piensa en lo que hará cuando salga de prisión. Entonces, en un globo de pensamiento se ve: Zuko + Song = Un pequeñito que dice "tío te quiero". Después Iroh escucha que los guardias dicen que Mai es novia de Zuko y que posiblemente ella sea la futura señora del fuego. Entonces se ve que Iroh piensa: Zuko + Mai = Un niño mal encarado que dice "odio el té". Entonces Iroh escapa de prisión y dice "tengo que ir al reino tierra y traer a Song, inmediatamente". Me pareció muy divertido y creo que expone muy claramente la situación.

**Ahora a los agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.**

**Pájaro de Fuego: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Eres muy inteligente, muchas de tus observaciones son ciertas. Me alegra que disfrutaras de un retiro espiritual. En realidad es una experiencia muy especial. Saludos y cuidate mucho.

**Roguescarlet:** Cierto, hay muchas cosas que Zuko tiene que enfrentar. A mi también me gustaría que Katara fuera mayor, al menos 17 años para embarazarse, pero como esa es la edad que supuestamente tiene en la carícatura, quise respetarlo. Gracias por escribir.

**MC:** Muchas gracias por escribir, en cuanto a la edad no hay problema. Yo tengo muchos años más que tú y mírame escribiendo fanfiction.

**Vannya-Pan:** Así es, Zuko ha tenido que enfrentar muchas responsabilidades desde pequeño. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**zutara4ever:** Lo que sucede es que Katara tiene un retraso en su ciclo menstrual, pero quise manejarlo con mucha sutileza. Recuerden que era luna llena la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Zuko y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy que ya va a ser luna llena de nuevo, por eso se sorprendió y estaba contando, mientras con los ojos cerrados recordaba algo (su último período). En realidad quería que quedara sugerido para escribirlo abiertamente en este capítulo. Espero que ahora quede todo claro. Gracias por escribir.

**NollasBlack:** Si, pobres sufren mucho, pero así es este fic. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Sí, Katara está embarazada. En cuanto a los capítulos yo calculo que serán cuarenta en total, así que ya estamos en la recta final. Gracias por tu review.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá sigas escribiendo.

**Youweon:** Hola, me gusta darles gusto a mis lectores, pero me temó que ya no habrá jetara. Lo siento. Aún así muchas gracias por escribir.

**S. Lily Potter:** La dragoncita es muy linda y tendrá una participación importante en el curso de la guerra. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas escribiendo porque me ayudan a seguir.

**anita-asakura:** Hola y muchas gracias por escribir. En cuanto a tu participación estoy un poco confundida, ¿quieres ser del reino tierra y curar como song? O ¿quieres ser del reino agua y participar en el reino tierra? Por favor acláramelo y también con qué grupo quieres participar.

**Murtilla:** Goldy se quedara y en cuanto a Zuko y a Katara, me temo que es parte del conflicto final. Gracias por tu review.

**Akerenit:** Tu comentario sobre Zuko dejando a Katara es muy bueno y tuve que pensar en una razón, pero ya la encontré y la mostraré en el próximo capítulo, si Dios quiere. Tu razonamiento era muy lógico, a mi no se me había ocurrido dar una razón, pero tienes razón. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Pame-Chan**: Gracias port us comentarios. Espero seguir recibiéndolos, porque me ayudan mucho.

**Lain Ameirani:** Así es, Katara está embarazada. En cuanto a tu comentario me pareció muy apropiado y por eso lo explique arriba. Concuerdo contigo en que Mai quiere mucho a Zuko pero su personalidad me parece extraña. En cuanto a Zuko tiene que enfrentar su pasado si quiere seguir adelante. Muchas gracias por escribir. Espero que te guste tu participación.

**Solariz:** Espero que todo resulte bien con tus estudios. Cuando yo estuve estudiando también estuve muy tensa y si me lo permites, te sugiero que te consigas un disco de alabanzas (con el tipo de música que más te agrade, ahora hay mucha variedad) a mi me sirvió muchiisimo. Había días en que sentía que no podía respirar (como si una piedra me presionara el pecho) pero escuchaba una hora o dos de alabanzas (en el templo o en mi casa) y me terminaba muy relajada, podía respirar de nuevo y la tensión desaparecía. Esa es la mejor medicina. Gracias por escribir.


	33. La promesa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 33. La promesa**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Zuko y Aang encontraron un sitio apartado para trabajar sin ser interrumpidos. Después de relajarse y sentarse uno frente al otro en posición de flor de loto, ambos retomaron el procedimiento iniciado con anterioridad.

– Muy bien – dijo Aang – recuerda que los sentimientos negativos pueden bloquear tu energía y disminuir tu control sobre tus poderes, por eso debemos enfrentarlos y superarlos. El primer instinto que poseemos es el de la supervivencia, se relaciona con el elemento de la tierra y se bloquea con el miedo… Piensa en todos los momentos en que has sentido miedo en tu vida.

Zuko exhaló un profundo suspiró y repitió la dolorosa experiencia anterior, pero esta vez, lo tomó con un poco más de serenidad, hasta que llegó al momento de enfrentar su primer Agni Kai.

* * *

_De nuevo se vio como un niño de trece años, arrodillado en el centro de la arena, mientras la silueta de su padre se acercaba a él y le repetía._

– _Levántate y pelea, príncipe Zuko. _

_Zuko temblaba, quería correr, quería gritar, pero no podía hacer nada. Solamente permanecía inmóvil como si sus piernas y brazos estuvieran clavados al suelo. Su corazón parecía que iba a reventar. El momento más doloroso de su existencia estaba por repetirse otra vez y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sucediera de nuevo._

* * *

– Zuko, recuerda que esto no es real – le dijo Aang – Es un doloroso recuerdo pero ya quedo en el pasado. Tienes que enfrentar a Ozaí.

– No puedo. Él es mi padre. Mira lo que me hizo sólo por hablar fuera de turno…

* * *

_Entonces se vio arrodillado ante su padre._

– _No pelearé contigo._

– _Aprenderás respeto y el sufrimiento será tu maestro._

_Ozaí colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de su hijo y al sentir que el fuego quemaba su piel, Zuko empezó a gritar._

* * *

– ¡Esto no es real! – gritó de nuevo el avatar – Sobrevivencia, Zuko ¡Recuerda! La sobrevivencia se bloquea con el miedo.

* * *

_Ozaí todavía mantenía las llamas de su mano, sobre el rostro de su hijo cuando un par de manos se aferraron a su muñeca y desprendieron un fuego intenso que lo obligó a retirar su mano._

– _¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó Ozaí a su hijo – ¡Cómo te atreves!, ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? Voy a enseñarte a respetarme. _

_En ese momento Zuko se levantó del suelo y mirando a su padre le dijo con determinación._

– _Ya no soy un niño al que puedas asustar. Ahora soy un hombre y ya no te temo. _

_En ese momento, Zuko dejó de verse como un chico y adquiriendo su forma actual, dio unos pasos al frente._

– _Lo que hiciste conmigo fue cruel y estuvo mal, pero ahora voy a ayudar al avatar a derrotarte. Vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes._

– _¡Eres un ingrato! Tuviste suerte de nacer, pero yo me encargaré de corregir ese error._

_Ozaí formó una inmensa marea de fuego que fue directamente a Zuko, quien con un escudo de fuego intentó contener el ataque, pero éste era tan poderoso que estaba desplazando a Zuko hacia atrás, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por frenarse con los pies._

* * *

– No puedo vencer a mi padre. ¡Es muy poderoso!

– Recuerda que no estás peleando contra tu padre – dijo Aang – estás enfrentando el temor que sientes por él. Véncelo. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

* * *

_Zuko apretó los dientes, acumuló toda la energía que poseía y con un fuerte grito, lanzó una gigantesca marea de fuego que chocó contra la que había creado Ozaí y más aún, logro abrirse paso hasta llegar hasta alcanzar al mismo Señor del Fuego y reducirlo a cenizas._

_Entonces la visión desapareció._

* * *

Zuko estaba empapado de sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Agotado, dejó caer su espalda sobre la hierba.

– Lo hiciste bien, Zuko. Lograste vencer tus temores – dijo Aang – Descansa un poco. Continuaremos cuando estés listo.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

– ¿En dónde está Zuko? – le preguntó Katara a Ursa.

– Fue a entrenar con Aang – respondió la princesa, mientras le daba de comer fruta picada a Goldy – Me pidió que cuidará de la bebé dragon y se fueron antes de que saliera el sol.

Katara suspiró con resignación y se sentó al lado de Ursa.

– ¡No es hermosa! – dijo Ursa mientras la dragoncita tragaba la fruta casi sin masticar.

– Sí – Katara acarició la cabeza del animalito que cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Katara en su piel.

– ¡Que curioso! Goldy no deja que nadie la toque, a excepción de Zuko, Iroh y yo, pero al parecer tú le agradas. Tal vez intuye tu relación con mi hijo y por eso no te ataca.

– ¿Atacar?, pero si es tan dulce.

– No lo creas, cuando Sokka intentó tocarla casi le arranca un dedo.

Las dos rieron mientras seguían alimentando a la dragoncita.

* * *

0o0o0o

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro de poder continuar? – preguntó Aang.

– Si – respondió Zuko – Ya estoy bien. Por favor, continúa.

– El segundo elemento es el agua, se relaciona con el placer y se bloquea con la culpa. Dime Zuko ¿de qué te culpas?

– De la desaparición de mi madre – respondió el príncipe mientras a su mente acudían innumerables recuerdos felices de su infancia a lado de su madre.

* * *

_Su mente se nublo con la imagen de Azula diciendo:_

– _Papá va a matarte._

– _Mientes._

– _Es cierto, lo hará. Me quede y lo escuche todo. El abuelo dijo "El castigo debe ser igual al crimen. Sabrás lo que significa perder a un primogénito sacrificando al tuyo"_

– _¡No es cierto! _

– _Te lo digo por tu propio bien. ¡Ya sé!, tal vez una linda familia del reino de la tierra te adopte._

– _¡Es mentira!, papá nunca me haría algo así._

– _¿Tu padre nunca te haría qué? – preguntó Ursa al entrar a la habitación de su hijo – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _

– _No sé – respondió hipócritamente la niña._

– _Tenemos que hablar jovencita – dijo Ursa y tomando de la mano a la niña se alejó con ella, mientras que Zuko se repetía una y otra vez:_

– _¡Azula siempre miente! ¡Azula siempre miente!_

* * *

– Después de eso, me quede dormido – explicó Zuko, mientras veía las imágenes del pasado – mi madre regresó en la madrugada para despedirse. Yo estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pude decirle adiós y no volví a verla…

– Zuko, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó.

– ¡Es que si fue mi culpa! Ella lo hizo por salvarme. Todos estos años creí que la habían ejecutado por matar a mi abuelo y cargue con su muerte en mi consciencia. Azula decía que la culpa fue mía y yo sabía que era verdad.

– Zuko, eras un niño pequeño. No podías hacer nada.

– ¡No es cierto! Pude… pude escapar. Quizás si hubiera huido al reino tierra como decía Azula… mi madre no…

– Entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando vivía con los monjes escape de mi hogar y después, la nación del fuego exterminó a todo mi pueblo. Por mucho tiempo me sentí responsable de sus muertes. Me culpaba por irme y tú te culpas por quedarte. Pero aunque hubiéramos elegido actuar diferente no habríamos evitado la tragedia.

– No puedes saberlo.

– En aquel tiempo yo no controlaba los cuatro elementos... Mírame, ahora soy un avatar completo y tenemos un gran ejército que atacará en pocos días, y aún así, no estamos seguros de la victoria. ¿Qué esperanzas pude haber tenido entonces? Y en cuanto a ti. ¿Qué tan lejos crees que hubieras llegado? Un niño no podría esconderse de la Nación más poderosa del mundo… Zuko, lo que le sucedió a tu madre no fue por tu culpa, sino por la maldad de Ozaí y tú no pudiste hacer nada por evitarlo.

– Pero… su cautiverio… – Zuko hablaba con la voz ahogada – Primero me culpe de su muerte, pero después la encontré con vida… Ella llevó una vida miserable en prisión, mientras yo… ¿Por qué no investigue? Debí haber descubierto la verdad, debí buscarla…

– Zuko… te culpas por algo que ignorabas.

– pero debí haber hecho algo.

– ¡Lo hiciste! Liberaste a tu madre y a todos los prisioneros. No hay razón para que te culpes por nada.

– No es cierto. Yo hice algo terrible… deliberadamente traicioné a mi tío. Él siempre fue bueno conmigo. Dejó su país, sus privilegios, renunció a todo lo que tenía por seguirme. Estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome en todo, incluso cuando todos me abandonaron, él siguió conmigo. Cuidó de mí, cada vez que estuve enfermo. Juntos pasamos hambre, persecución y miseria, pero cuando llegó el momento de elegir… – con voz quebrada añadió – traicioné a mi tío ¿y todo por qué? Por tratar de que mi padre me aceptara.

– El arrepentimiento es la única medicina para aliviar la culpa. ¿Te arrepientes sinceramente por lo que hiciste?

– De todos mis errores del pasado, la traición a mi tío es lo que más lamento en la vida.

– Entonces cierra los ojos. Imagina a tu tío frente a ti y pídele perdón.

Zuko obedeció y al hacerlo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro. Después el avatar agregó:

– Ahora, debes perdonarte a ti mismo por lo sucedido.

– Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

– A veces, perdonarnos a nosotros mismos puede ser más difícil que perdonar a los demás, pero nunca podrás conseguir la paz espiritual mientras sigas culpándote por tus errores, y nunca podrás perdonar a los demás, si primero no te perdonas a ti mismo.

– Creo que yo nunca podré perdonarme por eso.

– Zuko, tu tío te perdonó hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

– Porque cada vez que pienso en lo que hice, no puedo dejar de recrimininarme.

– Entiendo. Te enseñaré un ejercicio que puede ayudarte. Quiero que te images a ti mismo como un niño pequeño, que está llorando por los errores que tú te acusas. Ahora dime, que vas a decirle a ese pequeño Zuko que tienes frente a ti. ¿Lo insultarías, le echarías en cara sus errores? O ¿lo abrazarías y tratarías de consolarlo?

La respuesta era obvia. Zuko realizó el ejercicio, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Gracias a este proceso de sanación interior, Zuko dejó de culparse por sus errores para siempre.

– Muy bien, Zuko. Ahora continuemos. El tercer punto es la voluntad, se representa con el fuego y se bloquea con la vergüenza. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido avergonzado por algo?

– Creo que toda mi vida me he sentido avergonzado. Cuando era pequeño, trataba de hacer fuego control para impresionar a mi padre, pero mi hermana siempre fue mejor que yo. Todos la elogiaban mientras decían que yo era débil. Cada vez que intentaba hacer ejercicios complicados y fallaba, Azula reía y se burlaba de mí. Pasé mi infancia bajo la sombra de mi hermana, viviendo una humillación tras otra.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque yo era el primogénito. Se suponía que tenía que ser el mejor y no lo era. Yo quería que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero cada vez que fallaba, se avergonzaba de mí. Constantemente decía que Azula había nacido con suerte y que yo había tenido suerte de nacer.

– El poder del fuego se debilita con la vergüenza. Es posible que tus poderes no se desarrollaran al máximo debido a tus sentimientos.

– Tal vez, pero después del Agni Kai, fue peor. A partir de ese día, mi rostro quedó marcado con la vergüenza y de la humillación pública. Durante mucho tiempo, me negué a bajar del barco, sentía vergüenza y rabia cada vez de que la gente miraba mi rostro. No tienes idea de lo que sentía cada vez que las personas me veían con asco o pena. Yo trataba de disfrazar mis sentimientos con ira, pero en el fondo, me sentía avergonzado de mi destino, avergonzado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para cubrir las expectativas de los demás, especialmente de mi padre. Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero yo sentía que le había fallado a mi padre, a mi país, al mundo entero y sobre todo, a mí mismo.

– Las debilidades propias no son motivo de vergüenza.

– Para mi padre sí.

– Pues es un error.

– Yo intenté combatir la vergüenza con orgullo, pero mi tío me dijo que el orgullo no era el opuesto de la vergüenza, sino su fuente y que sólo la humildad podía combatirla.

– Tu tío tiene razón. La humildad es la virtud que consiste en el conocimiento de las propias limitaciones y debilidades y en actuar conforme a ese conocimiento. Todas las personas tienen diferentes capacidades y debes aceptarlas. Tú eres un gran guerrero, y no entiendo por qué te avergüenzas si tu hermana es mejor. Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero tú tienes otras cualidades que ella nunca tendrá.

– Cómo cual

– Tú serás un gran rey, en cambio, ella jamás podría gobernar con justicia. Además, tú tienes amigos y gente que te quiere, pero a Azula, la han abandonado sus propias amigas.

– Creo que tienes razón.

– En cuanto a la cicatriz, tal vez es doloroso, pero tienes que aceptar que ahora forma parte de ti. Incluso nosotros y la gente que te rodea, ya nos hemos acostumbrado a tu cicatriz, y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Después de meditar unos minutos, Zuko exhaló un profundo suspiró.

– Muy bien. Ahora continuemos. El cuarto sentimiento es el amor, se relaciona con el aire y se bloquea con el dolor. Piensa en el todo el dolor que has experimentado en tu vida y que te impide ser feliz.

– El primer dolor que recuerdo, fue el desprecio de mi padre. Después, perder a mi madre. No sabes cuantas noches pase en vela llorando porque la extrañaba… El Agni Kai fue el momento más difícil de mi vida. El dolor de la herida fue tan intenso que perdí el conocimiento. Desperté dos días después, pero pasé semanas delirando por la fiebre, presa de un dolor terrible. A partir de entonces, despertaba en las madrugadas por las pesadillas. Finalmente, el exilio, ver mi país por última vez fue un trago muy amargo.

– Yo también perdí a mucha gente que amaba. Lo más doloroso para mi es que extrañaba a todos mis amigos, pero ahora comprendo, que cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, tienes dos caminos, continuar sufriendo por lo que perdiste o encontrar un nuevo amor. Sé que has pasado momentos dolorosos en tu vida, pero no debes permitir que opaquen tu felicidad actual con los seres que quieres.

Zuko sonrió al ver en su mente las imágenes de su madre, de Iroh y de Katara, y rodeándolos a ellos, las imágenes de sus nuevos amigos, entre ellos Aang.

El avatar sonrió y preguntó:

– ¿Estás listo para continuar?

Zuko asintió y entonces el avatar prosiguió.

– El quinto punto es la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras que les hacemos a los demás o a nosotros mismos. Debes recordar las ocasiones en que has mentido.

– Con tal de atraparte tuve que mentirle a mi tío, a Azula, a Zhao, a mi tripulación y a mucha gente más, pero sobre todo… me mentí a mí mismo.

* * *

_Zhao reía estrepitosamente en su tienda de campaña._

– _Tú, detenerme a mí. Imposible. _

– _No me subestime – replicó Zuko – capturaré al avatar antes de que tú lo hagas._

– _No puedes competir conmigo. Yo tengo cientos de barcos bajo mi mando y tú, sólo eres un príncipe desterrado. Sin casa, sin aliados. Ni si quiera te quiere tu propio padre._

– _Te equivocas. Cuando le envíe el avatar a mi padre, me recibirá con honor y restituirá mi lugar en el trono._

– _Si tu padre te quisiera en casa ya te habría dejado regresar con el avatar o sin él, pero para Ozaí no eres más que un fracaso y vergüenza para la nación del fuego._

– _Eso no es verdad._

– _Tienes la cicatriz que lo prueba._

– _Tal vez tú también quieras una._

* * *

– …Y reté a Zhao a un duelo de fuego. En el fondo yo sabía que él tenía razón, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Buscaba desesperadamente aferrarme a la idea de que en el fondo, y a pesar de todo, mi padre me quería. Por eso, cuando encontré a Azula en el reino tierra, quise creerle…

* * *

– _Les traigo un mensaje – dijo Azula – papá cambió de parecer. De pronto la familia es muy importante para él. Ha oído rumores de que quieren derrocarlo. La familia es la única en quien puedes confiar. Nuestro padre siente haberte desterrado y quiere que regreses… ¿No me oíste?, deberías estar feliz. Agradecido. Te he dado una noticia maravillosa._

– _¿Mi padre se arrepiente?... y… ¿quiere que regrese?_

– _Veo que necesitas tiempo para digerirlo. Vendré a buscarte mañana temprano. ¡Buenas noches!_

* * *

– Esa noche, mi tío trató de advertirme del peligro pero yo no quise escucharlo.

* * *

– _Volveremos a casa después de tres largos años. ¡No puedo creerlo!_

– _Realmente increíble – dijo Iroh – que yo recuerde, mi hermano nunca se ha arrepentido de nada._

– _No escuchaste a Azula. Mi padre se dio cuenta de la importancia de la familia. ¡Yo le importo!_

– _Tú me importas y si Ozaí quiere que regreses, no creo que sea por las razones que tú estás imaginando._

– _Tú no sabes lo que mi padre siente por mí. ¡No tienes idea! _

– _Zuko, quiero que entiendas que en nuestra familia, no todo es como parece._

– _Tú eres exactamente lo que pareces. Un anciano perezoso y superficial que siempre ha estado celoso de su hermano._

* * *

– No puedo creer que le hubieras dicho eso a tu tío – dijo Aang.

– Reaccionaba con furia cada vez que Zhao, mi tío o alguien más me decían que yo no le importaba a mi padre, pero todos tenían razón. Yo era el único que me engañaba al no aceptar la verdad. Después, en el barco, Azula nos tendió una trampa. Ella planeaba tomarnos como prisioneros para encerrarnos en una celda por orden de mi padre…

* * *

– _Nuestro padre te considera un inútil bueno para nada por no encontrar al avatar – dijo Azula con veneno – ¿Por qué querría que regresaras? Si no es para encerrarte en donde ya no puedas avergonzarlo._

* * *

– Afortunadamente logramos escapar – explicó Zuko.

– No entiendo por qué quería encerrarte. En ese momento aun no traicionabas a Ozaí.

– Es difícil de admitir, pero creo que… quería matarme.

– ¡Zuko!

– Es la verdad. Toda mi vida me esforcé porque mi padre me quisiera, pero por alguna razón… él me odiaba. Siempre me ha odiado. Desde que puedo recordar, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para humillarme y luego… intentó matarme por orden de mi abuelo. Después, ocurrió el Agni Kai. Muchos pensaron que moriría, pero me recuperé y entonces mi padre me desterró. ¿A qué envías a un niño de trece años, herido y sólo a tierras enemigas? Estoy seguro que pensaba que no sobreviviría, pero cuando lo hice, envió a mi hermana a capturarme. Sabía que ella me odiaba y me llevaría muerto. Es mas, de no ser por mi tío, Azula me hubiera exterminado con el relámpago. Durante mucho tiempo traté de engañarme y de justificar la conducta de mi padre, pero ahora entiendo que nunca le importe… Es difícil de admitir que tu propia familia te odia, pero esa es la verdad y no intentaré engañarme de nuevo con eso.

– A veces la verdad duele, pero es mejor aceptarla.

– Lo sé.

– Ahora el sexto punto es el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión. La peor ilusión de todas es la de la división. Por ejemplo: la mayoría cree que las cuatro naciones son diferentes, pero en realidad somos un mismo pueblo. Todo está conectado y formamos parte de un todo.

– Entiendo – dijo Zuko – Había una lucha tan fuerte en mí, que tuve que crear al Espíritu Azul, los dos éramos uno sólo, pero opuestos. Él hacía todas las cosas que yo nunca me atreví a hacer, como informar a la división 41 que iban a una trampa, rescatarte a ti, liberar a Appa, en fin. Fue difícil separarme de la máscara y admitir que el Espíritu azul y yo éramos la misma persona, porque él mostraba una parte de mí que yo me negaba a aceptar. Cuando acepté que los dos éramos uno mismo, me enfermé con una fiebre muy alta. Mi tío dijo que mi mente y cuerpo estaban en conflicto y que yo estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis. No entendí sus palabras en ese momento, pero creo que ahora sí.

– Me alegra que lo entiendas. Ahora viene el último paso. Se refiere al pensamiento, se relaciona con la energía cósmica y se bloquea por las ataduras de este mundo. Debes pensar en lo qué te ata a este mundo y dejarlo ir.

– Bien. Ese no es problema.

– No mientas Zuko. Sé cuánto amas a Katara y lo difícil que debe ser dejarla ir a ella o a tu madre.

– No estoy mintiendo. Cuando fui prisionero de Azula en la Roca Hirviente creí que iba a morir y desde mi celda, me despedí de Katara, de mi tío y de todos mis amigos. El verlos de nuevo y encontrar a mi madre ha sido la mayor dicha que jamás hubiera esperado recibir y si en este momento estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero estar listo para la protegerlos en la guerra. Créeme… incluso estoy dispuesto a morir, de ser necesario, con tal de proteger a las personas que quiero. Cuidaré de ellas… aunque… aunque nunca vuelva a verlas. Por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor.

– Cualquier cosa.

– Si algo me llegara a suceder en la guerra… promete que cuidarás de Katara y de mi madre.

– Lo prometo.

– ¡Gracias Aang!

Zuko se dejo caer con los brazos extendidos sobre la hierba. La experiencia había resultado agotadora.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Aang – ¿cómo te sientes?

– Me siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima – y respiró con alivio – ¡Gracias!

Zuko se incorporó, observó a su compañero y luego los dos se estrecharon con fuerza.

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la nación del fuego, se despedía con honores a los guerreros que marchaban a la victoria. El señor del fuego declaró que a partir de ese momento él sería conocido como el rey fenix. Entre trompetas se desplegaron las nuevas banderas y Ozaí subió en el dragón azul y voló al frente de la flota de dirigibles y de los barcos que lo seguían con la finalidad de destruir la tierra.

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

Goldy presintió que Zuko se acercaba, porque se escapo de los brazos de Ursa y corrió hacia el bosque, mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alas. Ursa y Katara alzaron la vista y vieron que el bisonte se acercaba por el cielo.

Al bajar de Appa, Goldy fue la primera en recibir a Zuko. Éste la abrazó y después abrazó a su madre y a Katara.

– ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – preguntó Ursa.

– Muy bien, mamá.

– Ya estamos listos para el combate – dijo Aang.

– Todavía no – advirtió el príncipe – Tengo que enseñarte la última técnica que me enseño mi tío.

– Primero deben comer algo – dijo Ursa – Es tarde y la comida ya está lista.

Después de comer, Zuko y Aang fueron a entrenar a un sitio apartado, pero esta vez Katara y Ursa los acompañaron.

– La técnica que voy a enseñarte sirve para desviar el relámpago. Trata de imitar mis movimientos. Primero debes extender tu brazo así y captar el relámpago con la punta de tus dedos, debes crear un flujo de energía a través de tu cuerpo para que el relámpago lo siga, del brazo hacia abajo, llegando al estómago, este es un paso decisivo, porque de lo contrario, la energía puede atravesar tu corazón y el daño sería mortal, después, debes hacer que la energía suba y salga en el momento que levantes el otro brazo. Ahora, inténtalo tú.

El avatar y el príncipe practicaron los movimientos hasta que Aang consiguió dominar la técnica. Ursa y Katara los observaban con atención.

– ¿Qué se siente usar esa técnica? – preguntó Aang.

– Es increíble sentir toda esa energía en tu cuerpo, pero también es escalofriante, porque sabes que cualquier error puede costarte la vida. Así que debes tener cuidado.

– Supongo que eso es todo – suspiró Aang.

– Sí. Es mejor que descanses, mañana temprano partimos a nuestros respectivos destinos.

– Tienes razón, aunque no creo que pueda dormir.

Cuando Aang se retiró, Zuko y Katara se alejaron para hablar a solas.

– Zuko, no quiero que no vayas a la guerra.

– ¡De qué hablas!. Por supuesto que debo ir. Mi deber es dirigir el ataque. Mucha gente confía en mí y no puedo decepcionarlos.

– Pero no quiero perderte.

– No vas a perderme, Katara.

– Es que he tenido sueños horribles sobre la guerra.

– Katara – sonrió el príncipe – Es normal tener esos sueños antes de una batalla. Prácticamente todos los soldados sufren pesadillas antes de una guerra.

– Pero la adivina…

– Los adivinos se equivocan todo el tiempo. No debes confiar en sus predicciones.

– Pero…

– Escucha, Katara, todavía es temprano. Si nos damos prisa, podríamos ir al pueblo y casarnos esta misma noche.

– ¿Por qué quieres casarte antes de la guerra?

– Creo que es mejor asegurarnos, en caso de…

– En caso de que no regreses.

– Yo no he dicho eso.

– Pero lo piensas – Los ojos de Katara se humedecieron – Tú también piensas que puedes morir en la guerra.

– Katara, nada malo va a sucederme.

– Entonces, es mejor que esperemos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque quiero que me prometas que regresarás con vida y que te casarás conmigo cuando la guerra haya terminado y estés a salvo.

– Katara no…

– ¡Por favor Zuko!, prométeme que no morirás en la guerra.

Zuko sonrió.

– Te lo prometo.

Katara lo abrazó con fuerza y Zuko acarició el cabello sobre su espalda. Después de unos momentos le dijo:

– En la nación del fuego, existe una vieja tradición. Cuando una pareja debe separarse para ir a la guerra intercambian objetos como una promesa de amor eterno – Zuko quitó la daga de perla de su cinturón y se la entregó a Katara – Está daga me la regaló mi tío cuando yo era un niño. Significa mucho para mí y por eso quiero que la conserves.

Katara aceptó el obsequió y luego ella se quitó el collar de su madre y lo ató en la muñeca izquierda de Zuko.

– Este collar es el único recuerdo que conservo de mi madre. Tú sabes bien lo especial que es para mí. Quiero que me prometas que regresaras a salvo y me lo devolverás.

– Te lo prometo – y selló su promesa con un beso.

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aang se despidió de sus amigos, subió al bisonte y partió con rumbo al reino tierra. Zuko y su gente levantaron el campamento y subieron al barco que los llevó a una isla cercana de la nación del fuego. Acamparon, ahí esa noche.

Al amanecer, Zuko realizó los últimos preparativos. Al medio día todos comieron en silencio. El día de la batalla había llegado y aunque todos confiaban en la victoria, no podían evitar que una nube de incertidumbre de apoderará de sus pensamientos.

Al atardecer Zuko y su gente partieron a tomar sus posiciones.

Los guerreros de todo el mundo estaban preparados para la batalla definitiva. Los rojizos rayos del sol empezaron a perderse en el ocaso cuando los grupos se alistaron. En la tribu agua del norte, en la tribu agua del sur, en el reino tierra y en la nación del fuego, los guerreros estaban en posición y aguardaban.

Finalmente los últimos rayos del sol se extinguieron en el ocaso. El momento del ataque había llegado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero antes de salir de vacaciones tuve mucho trabajo y para colmo, la semana pasada me enfermé de un fuerte resfriado y ya saben cómo son estas gripes, una no puede acercarse a la computadora sin empezar a llorar, así que puede actualizar hasta hoy 12 de abril, que por cierto es mi cumpleaños.

El siguiente capítulo se titulará "Ataque nocturno" pero no estoy segura de que esté listo para la próxima semana, aunque haré lo posible.

**Gracias a todos por escribir**

**Zicka:** Gracias por escribir y no tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo realmente disfruto mucho leyendo todos sus comentarios.

**zutara4ever:** Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero en verdad que fueron causas de fuerza mayor. Gracias por escribir.

**Roguescarlet:** Muy acertados todos tus comentarios. Yo también esperaba que cuando Katara curo a Zuko, después de que él le salvo la vida, se besaran. Hubiera sido muy lindo, lástima que no fue así. En cuanto a tu aparición, sí serás amiga de Vannya y aparecerán en otro capítulo. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas sobre Zuko y Mai, porque en la serie, él se veía más feliz con Katara que con Mai. Saludos y gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**Onlyzutara:** Bienvenida y gracias por leer mi historia.

**anita-asakura:** Ya quedó registrada tu participación como tribu agua. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Son el tipo de cosas que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Youweon:** Si te parece interesante la muerte de Zuko, entonces espero que te guste el final. Tengo preparado algo especial pero si Zuko vive o muere es algo que quiero dejar en suspenso hasta el último capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**zukara Lovebender:** Gracias por escribir. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Lady-cool:** Es reconfortante escuchar todavía a personas con alto grado de espiritualidad. En estos tiempos resulta difícil. Te felicito. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**Pame-Chan:** Gracias por tus sugerencias. Espero que los siguientes capítulos de acción te agraden. La verdad es que me he tardado porque están resultando muy difíciles para mí. No sé por qué. Nunca me había costado tanto esfuerzo escribir, pero todavía no llevo ni la cuarta parte de la guerra y ya tengo semanas en esos capítulos. Aún así, continuaré dando mi mejor esfuerzo. Ya termine de escribir tu aparición con Jet. Espero que la disfrutes.

**Solariz:** Gracias por escribir y felicidades por tu prueba de Matemáticas. Me alegra que todo resultara bien.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Gracias por la felicitación. A mí también me emocionó mucho llegar a 400. Gracias. Tus comentarios son muy acertados. En cuanto a la imagen de devianart, yo también la vi. De hecho las colecciono y las tengo en el protector de pantalla de mi computadora. Es increíble que existan personas con tanto talento, porque muchas imágenes parecen originales. Por favor no te desesperes con la historia, viene lo más interesante y espero que te agrade el final.

**MC:** Gracias por escribir. Zuko también es mi personaje favorito y coincido contigo con que es el mejor de la serie. Ojalá que logres superar tu timidez. A mí también me ha costado mucho, pero poco a poco he ido saliendo del caparazón, aunque no con todas las personas.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a Katara, ella se enfrentó a Yon Ra en la caricatura, en el episodio de los invasores del sur. Cuando Zuko la ayuda a encontrar al asesino de su madre. En este fic solo se menciona brevemente, porque no tenía caso que volviera a escribir todo lo que ya vimos en la caricatura, así que sólo lo comentan dando por hecho que ya todos vimos lo que sucedió con Yon Ra, pero tal vez, debí ser más explicita en este fic. En fin, espero que haya quedado aclarado el comentario. Tú ya quedaste registrada como Ambar y próximamente será tu aparición.

**S. Lily Potter:** Cierto que Katara debería dejar de creer en adivinos, pero ella es así y por eso está pagando el precio. Recuerdo que en la caricatura incluso le preguntaba a la tía Wu qué debía desayunar y la obedecía a pesar de que no le gustaba la comida. Katara tiene que aprender a superar esos complejos. En cuanto a tu comentario sobre el odio de Lain, confieso que todavía no tengo idea, pensé en algo parecido a lo que sugieres, que estaba enamorada de Ozaí, después pensé en una simple rivalidad por la habilidad con las espadas, incluso llegue a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera hija ilegitima de Azulon o la verdadera madre de Azula. Todavía no me decido, pero tú idea de la peineta me mató de la risa. Sería muy gracioso incluir algo así en el fic, y casi estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero no estaría acorde con la masacre que se viene en el fic, pero de que la idea es buena, es muy buena. Gracias por notar el error, lo corregí de inmediato. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Akerenit:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Con respecto a Mai, tu idea me parece que es muy buena y pienso que deberías escribirla como un fic tuyo, porque para que un chico se enamore de Mai, el fic sería largo y yo creo que tú ya tienes la historia formada en tu mente. Sinceramente, pienso que deberías escribirla, porque es buena y sería muy interesante. Coincido contigo en que Katara ya no debió haber ido con la adivina.

**Lain Ameirani:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que te gustara tu personaje. En cuanto a la cuenta pendiente, aún no decido cual es. Estoy buscando una razón impactante. Con respecto a los adivinos, déjame adelantar algo. En este fic, la adivina primero vio un futuro, pero con cada acción el futuro cambia, por eso después ve otro futuro diferente. El punto es que en este fic, la adivina acierta en unas cosas y obviamente falla en otras. Porque está viendo futuros diferentes. Es un adelanto del final. Espero que sigas escribiendo.


	34. Ataque nocturno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 34. Ataque nocturno**

**Por Crystal Violeta**.

Los últimos rayos del sol se estaban extinguiendo en el horizonte, cuando el barco en que viajaban Zuko y Katara atracó en una pequeña isla volcánica.

Ahí, el príncipe bajó con Goldy en brazos y la dejó en la arena tibia, por la actividad del magma. Después, llamó a toda su gente y les dijo:

– Finalmente llegó el momento que habíamos esperado. Ahora partiremos a atacar a la nación del fuego y enfrentar nuestro destino. Recuerden que el plan es atacar durante la noche, aprovechando la luna llena, que hace que los maestros agua se vuelvan invencibles. Nuestro plan tiene dos fases, el ataque naval y la etapa terrestre. En el ataque naval hay que pasar por la gran puerta de Azulon y llegar al puerto. En la etapa terrestre, tomaresmos la playa y luego tomaremos la plaza, hay que asegurar la gran torre, para llegar al pie del volcán. En ese momento nos separaremos: Los maestros agua dirigidos por Katara, Akerenit y Ana, tomarán la delantera; los maestros fuego dirigidos por la dama del crepúsculo, Alex, Rashel y Ambar apoyaran en los flancos y la retaguarda. Ambos grupos subirán por el volcán y continuaran el ataque en la superficie. Mientras tanto, la princesa Ursa, el maestro Piandao, Rogue, Vannya y Mika, me seguirán por los túneles subterráneos que se encuentran bajo el volcán. De acuerdo a los planos que nos entregó Shalli Yuen, existe un túnel que conduce al interior del palacio. Ella se ha infiltrado como guardia de seguridad y nos permitirá entrar por una puerta secreta, dentro del palacio real. Cuando entremos al salón del trono yo enfrentaré a Azula en un Agni Kai. En cuanto la venza, saldré del palacio como el nuevo Señor del Fuego y detendré la guerra. Recuerden que gracias a su esfuerzo pondremos fin a la masacre que esta planeando Ozaí y traeremos la paz a este mundo. Quiero que sepan que ustedes son los mejores guerreros que conozco, también los más valientes, y será un honor combatir a su lado.

Todos aplaudieron y después subieron a sus respectivos barcos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El avatar y su bisonte volador, aterrizaron cerca de la costa. En la arena de la playa, contemplaron el océano. Todo parecía en calma. El niño sabía que el Señor del Fuego no atacaría en la noche, sin duda esperaría hasta el amanecer, cuando sus poderes fueran más fuertes. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería descansar antes de la gran batalla.

Apenas había tocado el suelo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos que lo alertaron

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Aang poniéndose de pie con su báculo a la defensiva.

– Cálmate – dijo una chica con ropa de arquera que se salió de las sombras – Tú eres el avatar ¿verdad? – preguntó la jovencita al observar los tatuajes del niño.

– Sí. Mi nombre es Aang

– ¡Fantástico! ¡Es un honor conocer al avatar en persona! – exclamó la jovencita de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes – Mi nombre es Youweon y estamos aquí para combatir al Señor del Fuego, Ozaí.

– ¿Estamos?

– Sí, somos cerca de trescientos guerreros. Estamos allá arriba, en lo alto de estos peñascos.

– ¿Cómo sabían del ataque?

– El general Iroh nos advirtió de la guerra. Mi gente está lista para pelear, atacaremos las naves voladoras con catapultas, arpones y flechas. ¡Por favor Aang, ven con nosotros! A todos les dará mucho gusto conocerte.

El pequeño asintió. Youweon subió al bisonte y juntos subieron al peñasco. En donde recibieron con júbilo al avatar. La presencia de Aang en el campamento, llenó de esperanzas al grupo de guerreros y todos vitorearon al pequeño.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko permaneció en tierra hasta el final. Cuando ya se retiraba, la dragoncita lo siguió hacia el barco.

– Lo siento, Goldy, pero no puedes venir con nosotros. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

La bebé dragón, que tenía el tamaño de un perro pequeño, miraba al príncipe como si comprendiera lo que le decía y luego restregó su cabecita en las piernas del príncipe.

– En esta isla existen muchos túneles debajo del volcán… Si no volvemos de esta guerra, tú podrás esconderte en los subterráneos y estarás a salvo – le dijo Zuko y luego se alejó, pero Goldy caminó nuevamente tras él. Entonces, Zuko se detuvo y miró a la dragoncita – ¡Lo siento, Goldy! – él se arrodilló para acariciar a la bebé – Tú eres la esperanza para que los dragones vuelvan a poblar la tierra y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte.

Zuko se levantó, dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a la dragoncita confundida, sentada en la arena, con la cabeza inclinada, sin entender porque la habían dejado.

– ¿Crees que esté bien dejarla aquí? – le preguntó Katara a Zuko, cuando éste subió al barco.

– Es la única solución. Goldy es un bebé y no podemos arriesgar su vida. Ella es demasiado valiosa para llevarla a una batalla

Katara se aferró al brazo de Zuko y juntos se alejaron de la pequeña isla, mientras la oscuridad nocturna los envolvía en la neblina.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Toph, Haru y su padre, igual que muchos maestros tierra se dirigieron al puerto, en donde permanecían anclados varios barcos de la Nación del Fuego. Todos sabían que no incendiarían las minas de carbón, por considerarlas muy valiosas, pero las aldeas aledañas se encontraban en peligro. Así que el plan era atacar los barcos durante la noche, cuando los poderes de los maestros fuego estuvieran más débiles. Tenían que atacar desde tierra y conseguir la victoria antes de que amaneciera o peor, antes de que el cometa volviera invencibles a sus enemigos.

Todos en posición, esperaron a que estuviera suficientemente oscuro. Entonces salieron de su escondite y desde lo alto de las montañas, empezaron a arrojar gigantescas rocas sobre los barcos de la nación del fuego. Éstos empezaron el contraataque, arrojando bolas de fuego con sus enormes catapultas.

Cada proyectil de fuego era detenido murallas de roca que los maestros tierra levantaban como escudo. Los daños que sufría la flota de barcos eran muy severos, en cambio los maestros tierra no habían sido alcanzados por ningún proyectil, por lo que estaban seguros de poder vencer a sus enemigos sin ningún problema.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la nación del fuego, el maestro Ryu y sus alumnos se dirigían al palacio.

– ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! – replicó Dereck – yo debería estar en el reino tierra buscando al Espíritu Azul.

– Dereck, te mande traer, porque te necesito aquí – dijo su maestro – tú eres el mejor espadachín que conozco.

– Todavía no.

– Pero ya venciste a todos los espadachines que has retado a duelo ¿Qué más quieres?

– Quiero enfrentar al Espíritu Azul.

– ¡Por Dios!, ni si quiera sabes si es real.

– ¡Es real! Dicen que liberó al avatar y a su bisonte en el reino tierra y venció a un ejército de la nación del fuego sólo con sus espadas. Nadie ha podido atraparlo, a pesar de las recompensas que hay por su cabeza. No importa lo que todos digan, yo sé que es real y para demostrar que soy el mejor espadachín del mundo, primero tengo que derrotar al Espíritu Azul.

– Cuando acabes con el príncipe Zuko, el Señor del Fuego te recompensará y te ayudará en tu búsqueda, pero en este momento, debes concentrarte en acabar con nuestros enemigos.

– Descuide maestro. Enfrentar a un príncipe mimado no será ningún reto para mí.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la cabina del capitán, Zuko, Ursa y Piandao estaba revisando los últimos detalles del plan, mientras en la cubierta, algunas espadachinas se paseaban intranquilas. Se trataba del nerviosismo anterior a la batalla. Katara conocía esta sensación y sus efectos, así que trató de animarlas.

– No deben preocuparse por la guerra – les dijo a sus amigas – Las he visto entrenar con la espada y son excelentes. Además, el maestro Piandao irá con ustedes.

– Tal vez – suspiró Rogue – pero me sentiría mejor si el Espíritu Azul viniera con nosotros.

– Sí – agregó Vannya – Cuentan que él es el mejor espadachín que existe.

– Es cierto – explicó Mika – ¿vieron la obra de la isla Ember? El Espíritu Azul liberó al avatar y se enfrentó a un ejército él solo.

Katara sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

– ¡Por favor! Son sólo patrañas – dijo Ambar, la maestra fuego que había escuchado la conversación

– ¡Patrañas! – replicó Katara.

– Por supuesto – y con tono burlesco añadió – Un espadachín tan silencioso que puede entrar en una fortaleza sin ser descubierto, tan audaz que puede liberar al avatar de una prisión y tan ágil que puede enfrentar a un ejército entero. ¡Patrañas! Nadie puede enfrentarse a un ejército y salir con vida.

– ¡Zuko, sí! – replicó instintivamente Katara. Cuando las demás la miraron con extrañeza, sonrió y dijo – saben qué, voy a contarles un secreto. ¡El Espíritu azul y el príncipe Zuko, son la misma persona!

– ¡QUE! – exclamaron las chicas en coro.

– Es cierto – afirmó Katara con orgullo – Zuko usó la máscara del Espíritu Azul para rescatar a Aang y que no lo considerarán un traidor en su país.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – una sonrisa se dibujó en rostro de Ámbar.

– ¡Pues es cierto! – declaró Katara – Así que estén tranquilas, porque los mejores espadachines que existen van a pelear a su lado.

Las jovencitas que estaban en cubierta sonrieron mucho más aliviadas. Akerenit, que había escuchado la conversación, sonrió y le dijo a Katara.

– Eres muy buena, infundiendo ánimo en la gente.

– No me digas que tú también estás nerviosa.

– No. Mi control del agua ha mejorado mucho, gracias a ti.

– Fue un placer enseñarte y sabes algo, me siento mejor sabiendo que tú estarás peleando a mi lado. Estoy segura que juntas obtendremos una gran victoria.

Katara se retiró de la cubierta, mientras Akerenit se quedó en silencio, recordando el día que conoció a Katara…

* * *

_Katara reunió al grupo de los maestros agua para entrenar con ellos, pero en eso se acercó una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello castaño, piel clara y con ropa de la Nación del fuego._

– _Los maestros fuego deben ir a entrenar con Zuko – le dijo Katara. _

– _Yo no soy maestra fuego – respondió la joven – mi nombre es Akerenit y nací en la tribu agua del sur._

– _¿En la tribu del sur? ¡yo también!. Espera, entonces ¿por qué usas ropa de la nación del fuego?_

– _Es que yo fui criada en una de las colonias de la nación del fuego. Verás, apenas tenía diez años, cuando atacaron mi aldea. A mí me capturaron junto con mi madre y nos trajeron a estas tierras. Aquí fuimos vendidas como esclavas a una familia muy rica de la Nación del Fuego. Nuestro amo y su padre eran buenas personas y odiaban la guerra, pero una noche, hubo un incendio en la casa. Yo quedé atrapada en el interior, pero mi madre entró en la casa y me rescató de las llamas con agua control. Ella salvó mi vida, pero murió en el incendio, al igual que nuestro amo. Su padre, se quedó solo en el mundo, igual que yo, así que decidió adoptarme y desde entonces, he vivido como miembro de la nación del fuego. _

– _Es una historia muy triste. – Le dijo Katara colocando su mano en el hombro de Akerenit – Comprendo cómo te sientes porque yo también perdí a mi madre en un ataque de la Nación del fuego… ella… murió por protegerme._

– _¡Lo siento!_

– _Parece que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas. _

– _¡Gracias!, todos dicen que eres la mejor maestra agua que existe y por eso te admiró. Espero ayudar en la batalla, aunque yo no soy muy buena con el agua control._

– _¿Por qué?, muéstrame tus habilidades._

_Akarenit ejecutó su técnica y Katara la observó con atención._

– _Mmmm, tienes movimientos semejantes a los de los maestros fuego – le dijo Katara – eso hace que tus poderes se debiliten. _

– _He vivido en la nación del fuego por muchos años, por eso no he encontrado a nadie que me enseñe agua control._

– _Entiendo. Yo tampoco tenía a nadie que me enseñara hasta que encontré al maestro Pakku, pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré algunos movimientos y tu técnica mejorará mucho. _

* * *

Akarenit sonrió con estos recuerdos y para alejar el nerviosismo, utilizó un poco de agua y empezó a practicar, como Katara la había enseñado.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el bosque del reino tierra, Jet, Abejita, Long shot, Duque, Pame y su gente se ocultaban entre los árboles.

– Ahí están acampando los soldados de la nación del fuego – dijo Abejita señalando un campamento con docenas de tiendas de campaña – ¡Son muchos!

– No importa – respondió Jet confiado, mientras alistaba sus espadas – los atacaremos mientras duermen. Está será una victoria muy sencilla.

El campamento estaba protegido por una empalizada y sólo unos cuantos soldados vigilaban. Jet hizo una señal a su gente y juntos se abalanzaron contra la empalizada. Lamentablemente uno de los guardias se dio cuenta del ataque y sonó la campana de alerta. De inmediato varios guardias se levantaron y lanzaron bolas de fuego sobre los atacantes.

A una orden de Jet, una docena de maestros agua usaron sus poderes para apagar el fuego que empezaba a arder en los árboles.

– Parece que esto no será tan fácil después de todo – murmuró Abejita.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y Katara viajaban en la proa del barco principal. Ambos llevaban la mirada fija en el horizonte. Gracias a la luna llena había suficiente visibilidad para distinguir, a lo lejos, la gigantesca estatua de Azulon que se alzaba imponente en el mar.

– Llego la hora – le dijo Zuko a Katara. Ella asintió y corrió con sus amigas para prepararse.

– No puedo creer que sean tan tontos para repetir el mismo ataque que el día del eclipse – le dijo un guardia a otro, desde una torre que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de Azulon – Bueno, si quieren repetir la derrota anterior… ¡Suenen las alarmas!

La inmensa estatua de Azulon tenía las manos extendidas y a cada lado, se encontraba un enorme dragón de metal. Estos tres monumentos custodiaban la entrada al puerto de la capital de la Nación del Fuego.

Cuando los barcos estaban suficientemente cerca, sonaron las alarmas. De inmediato, una red, formada por cadenas de acero, se elevó entre las manos de Azulon y los dragones de los extremos. Conforme las cadenas se elevaban, de las bocas de los dragones se esparcía brea mezclada con petróleo, el líquido escurría por la red, la cual empezó a arder en llamas, formando una pared de fuego que impedía el paso de los barcos.

Zuko tomo su posición en la proa del barco y ayudado por Alex, dama del crepúsculo, Rashel y Ambar, lanzaron un ataque de fuego conjunto que casi destruyó la red de fuego que tenían en frente. Entonces el príncipe, respiró profundamente, formó entre sus manos una esfera de fuego (igual a la que usó en las cavernas de cristal en Ba Sing Se), concentró en esta burbuja toda la energía que podía y luego la arrojó a la red. En cuanto la esfera se desprendió de sus manos, comenzó a crecer y crecer, dejando una estela de luz a su paso y al impactarse contra las cadenas, explotó violentamente, causando una luz cegadora.

Cuando los tripulantes abrieron los ojos, vieron que la red había sido destruía por completo, incluso la estatua de Azulón había sido seriamente dañada. Katara estaba impresionada. Ella había visto a Zuko usar esta técnica con anterioridad, para atacar a Aang, pero este ataque era muy superior al anterior y mucho más devastador.

– _Y eso que es de noche_ – pensó ella – _¿Cómo atacará en el día cuando sus poderes son más fuertes?_

– ¡Sigan adelante! – ordenó Zuko.

– Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho tú y Aang cuando fueron a entrenar ¡funciono!

Zuko sonrió. Ahora, Katara se sentía más tranquila, por primera vez, sintió asegurada de la victoria de Zuko sobre su hermana Azula.

Destruido el obstáculo, los barcos pasaron sin dificultad, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior que tuvieron que huir en submarinos.

Docenas de pequeños vehículos acuáticos motorizados salieron a enfrentar a los invasores, pero Katara, Akerenit, Ana y el resto de los maestros agua, los convirtieron en témpanos de hielo flotantes, así que estos adversarios, no representaron ningún peligro serio.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte, Sokka y Suki terminaban los últimos detalles. Las dos aeronaves que tenían estaban listas en el interior de la ciudad, los barcos que dirigía el maestro Pakku permanecían en el muelle, listos para zarpar, y todos los guerreros estaban atrincherados en la gigantesca muralla de hielo que protegía la ciudad helada.

Desde lo alto de la muralla, Sokka observaba el mar con un telescopio.

– Allá están – dijo Sokka – Es una flota pequeña ¡Qué raro! Esperaba más naves que en el ataque anterior.

– A lo mejor piensan que no son necesarios tantos barcos, porque esta vez, el avatar no estará aquí para combatirlos – explicó Suki.

– Tal vez... o quizás esperarán ahí hasta que pase el cometa y cuando se vuelvan invencibles atacarán la ciudad. No podemos darles esa ventaja.

– Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

– Atacar.

– Voy a preparar la aeronave.

– No, Suki, espera. Es mejor que Pakku y sus maestros agua ataquen primero. En este momento los maestros agua tienen la ventaja. Espero que logren derrotarlos mientras aún hay luna llena, pero en caso que no lo logren, los atacaremos nosotros con las máquinas voladoras. Estoy seguro que ellos no lo esperan y eso nos dará una ventaja.

Unos minutos después, veinte barcos de madera salieron al encuentro de la flota de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

La flota de barcos de Zuko se acercaba al puerto enemgio. Algunos vigías, los observaban desde sus torres, en las murallas de roca que impedían el paso al puerto de la Nación del fuego.

– ¡Son tan predecibles! – dijo un maestro fuego que observaba con sus catalejos – Van a disparar proyectiles para destruir las barreras de metal, como la última vez. ¡Tontos! No saben que hemos reforzado nuestras defensas y ésta vez, no podrán atravesar la muralla.

– Prepárense – ordenó Zuko cuando ya estaban cerca de la muralla – maestros agua, comiencen.

Los maestros agua usaron sus poderes, fortalecidos por la luna llena, para hacer que el mar se agitara y luego formar una gran ola que arrastró a los barcos dándoles impulso.

Katara, Akerenit y Ana formaron una gigantesca ola, los barcos iban en la cresta, estabilizados gracias a los poderes de los maestros agua. En la invasión anterior, usaron torpedos para destruir la muralla, pero esta vez, los maestros agua usaron la ola gigantesca para hacer que los barcos pasaran sobre la muralla.

Cuando los maestros fuego se dieron cuenta del peligro intentaron alejarse, pero fue tarde, muchos de ellos fueron arrastrados por el mar que arrasaba, lo mismo con naves pequeñas que con las estructuras que detenían su avance.

La ola toco la orilla, derribando a los invasores que los esperaban en la playa y a muchos de sus tanques. El agua siguió avanzando hasta inundar la plaza principal y sólo logró detenerse en la gran puerta de acero que resguardaba la entrada de la gran torre de la plaza. En medio de esta confusión, los barcos atracaron en el puerto y sus tripulantes bajaron de los barcos con rapidez, enfrentando a los pocos enemigos que quedaban en pie.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las afueras de Ba Sing Se, el ejército de los maestros fuego de Iroh, acampaban.

– Teniente Jee, pase – dijo el dragón del oeste

– General Iroh, vine en cuanto recibí su recado y quiero que sepa que será un honor pelear a su lado.

– El honor es mío – respondió el anciano haciendo una reverencia – Usted dirigió la nave de mi sobrino por más de dos años y ahora quiero que me ayude a rescatar la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. Dígame ¿Está lista su gente?

– Sí, general. Todos esperamos sus órdenes.

– Bien. Elija un grupo para montar guardia en el campamento, y ordené que el resto vaya a dormir temprano.

– ¿Dormir? Pero general. ¿No vamos a atacar esta noche?

– No. Todos mis hombres son maestros fuego y nuestro poder se incrementará cuando llegue el cometa. Ese será el mejor momento para atacar.

– Pero…

– Teniente Jee. Hace años yo intenté cruzar esas murallas y conozco sus fortalezas y debilidades. Sería inútil intentar derribarlas esta noche, pero mañana… mañana atravesaremos los muros de Ba Sing Se y recuperaremos la ciudad. Por el momento, es mejor descansar. Estoy seguro que nuestros enemigos esperan nuestro ataque y es posible que pasen la noche vigilando. Créame, teniente. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que el cansancio puede hacer, antes de una batalla. Mañana, nuestra gente estará descansada mientras nuestros enemigos habrán pasado una noche en vela. Esto nos dará una ligera ventaja.

– Entiendo, general.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa?

– No, ninguna, señor.

– Entonces, buenas noches, teniente.

– Buenas noches, general.

Iroh, terminó de beber su té y se recostó en su cama. Antes de dormir, suspiró.

– Zuko, espero que tú y Ursa se encuentren bien

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y los rebeldes continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la enorme plaza principal, la cual tenía a ambos lados dos grandes murallas, en cada muro había una docena de torres, desde donde los soldados de la nación del fuego, disparaban proyectiles en morteros. Al final de la plaza, existía otra enorme muralla con una gruesa puerta de acero que custodiaba la entrada de la gran torre.

Aunque los maestros agua, repelían con efectividad los ataques de los maestros fuego, fueron atacados con granadas de mano y proyectiles disparados en morteros, desde la torre.

– ¡Rápido, destruyan las torres! – ordenó Zuko.

La plaza había quedado inundada con el agua de la ola, de hecho el nivel del agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, aunque estaba bajando rápidamente. Esta agua dificultaba un poco el avance de los maestros fuego por sus pesadas armaduras, en cambio, era de gran ayuda para los maestros agua, que usaban su elemento para combatir a los atacantes.

Akerenit, Ana y Katara, seguidas por el resto de los maestros agua, congelaron las torres de asalto, después, Alex, dama del crepúsculo, Rashel y Ambar, formaban equipos para lanzar bolas de fuego en las rocas congeladas, que se desintegraban al instante, colapsando las torres, sus ocupantes apenas tenían tiempo de escapar.

El fuego amarillo que Zuko lanzaba sobre las torres era tan potente como el destructor fuego azul de su hermana y era suficiente para causar serios daños en las torres.

La puerta de aceró se abrió y salió un pequeño ejército compuesto de pequeños tanques de acero. Estos vehículos tenían ranuras para que los maestros fuego atacaran a sus enemigos disparando ráfagas de su elemento. La mayoría de las torres estaban destruidas, así que los maestros agua se dispusieron a hacerles frente a los vehículos. Usando el agua que les quedaba, congelaban los tanques, volcaban los vehículos, o los inmovilizaban en grandes témpanos de hielo.

Un ejército jinetes, armados con lanzas, salieron a atacar, montados en sus iguano-tricornos. Estas poderosas bestias de guerra, semejantes a reptiles gigantes, poseían largas colas que usaban para atacar, su fuerza descomunal era casi tan letal como sus tres cuernos (dos en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz). Protegidos con sus corazas de metal rojo en el rostro (desde la frente hasta la nariz), estos animales eran casi invencibles.

Piandao y Ursa tomaron la delantera, seguidos por Rogue, Vannya y Mika, que sin dudar se enfrentaron a estos monstruos. Con agilidad, Piandao y Ursa saltaron sobre los cuernos de las bestias para alcanzar las riendas, derribar al jinete y apropiarse de los iguano-tricornos. Una vez que lo consiguieron siguieron atacando al resto de los jinetes, en igualdad de circunstancias.

Rogue, Vannya y Mika sabían que no podían detener a un iguano-tricorno, pero sí podían cortar las riendas para que los jinetes perdieran el control y así lo hicieron.

La batalla era intensa, pero gracias al trabajo conjunto, los rebeldes llegaron a las puertas de la gran torre. Zuko colocó sus manos en la pared de acero y aplicando un fuego intenso, logró derretir parte del metal, dejando una abertura suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera pasar.

Uno a uno entraron todos los rebeldes, y en el interior, tuvieron que enfrentar otro encuentro con sus oponentes.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Era cerca de media noche en la isla Kyoshi y todas las guerreras estaban alertas, pero aún no se veía ningún barco de la nación del fuego.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lya, la líder suplente de las guerreras Kyoshi – Ya deberían estar aquí.

– Probablemente estarán aquí al amanecer – dijo Mai con un bostezo – seguramente esperaran a que pase el cometa para atacar.

– ¡Y lo dices tan tranquila! ¿Es que no estás preocupada? – preguntó Lya.

– ¡Por favor! Cualquier cosa, inclusive una batalla es mejor que morir de aburrimiento.

– Es bueno que estés tan tranquila, yo estoy preocupada por…

– Sí, como sea – interrumpió Mai y se alejó diciendo – Avísenme cuando suceda algo importante.

Lya bajo la vista, pero Ty Lee se le acercó y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo:

– No te preocupes, Lya. Todo saldrá bien.

– Ojalá que sí. No quisiera fallarle a Suki, ni al resto de las chicas y sobretodo no quiero fallarle a nuestra gente.

– Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Nosotras hemos enfrentado situaciones muy difíciles antes y todo ha salido bien… Claro que entonces peleábamos con Azula – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero inmediatamente recupero su alegría y sonriendo añadió – Ven, te mostraré unos ejercicios para liberar el estrés. La energía negativa puede ser muy dañina antes de una batalla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El grupo rebelde había conseguido apropiarse de la gran torre. Atrincherados ahí, podían protegerse del fuego enemigo por horas. Del otro lado de la torre, había un camino que conducía al volcán, en su interior se encontraba protegida la capital de la nación del fuego.

– Aquí es donde nos separamos – le dijo Zuko a Katara – ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

– Descuida, estamos a salvo aquí. Ve a enfrentar a Azula y regresa a salvo.

Zuko abrazó a Katara en señal de despedida y le dijo:

– En cuanto reclame el trono, detendré la guerra y volveré por ustedes. ¡Cuídate mucho! – y le dio un beso.

Zuko, Ursa, Piandao y el resto de los espadachines avanzaron sigilosamente en la oscuridad, hasta llegar a la base del volcán. Ahí se encontraba la entrada a un túnel secreto. El grupo bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a una galería de roca, llena de lagos de lava hirviente que emitían vapores nauseabundos.

– Recuerden – advirtió Zuko – estos túneles conducen al corazón del volcán y están llenos de gases tóxicos o explosivos, así que no podremos usar fuego en ese lugar, sólo las espadas.

El grupo sacó de sus mochilas, unas lámparas de vidrio que estaban repletas de luciérnagas vivas. Esta fue una forma de alumbrarse sin arriesgarse a explotar. Zuko marchó al frente, seguido por su madre, Piandao, Rogue, Vannya, Mika y cerca de diez espadachines más.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el polo sur, dirigiendo una flota de barcos de la Nación del Fuego, el general Yon Ra viajaba en la proa del barco, con rumbo a la tribu del polo sur, cuando se encontraron con una flota de barcos de la tribu agua, dirigidos por Hakoda.

– ¡Qué es esto! ¿Acaso pretenden detenernos con sus patéticos barcos? – dijo Yon Ra mientras guardaba su catalejos.

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, general? – le preguntó un soldado.

– Destrúyanlos a todos – dijo Yon Ra con una mueca en su rostro – Que no quede nadie con vida.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Había cientos de túneles que se entrecruzan hasta llegar al corazón del volcán, pero Zuko conocía la mayoría. El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una enorme galería con decenas de pequeños geiseres que emitían gases peligrosos y que tenía tres pequeños ríos de lava que se entrelazaban al final de la cueva.

El grupo se disponía a seguir adelante, pero al pasar por unas estructuras metálicas, la puerta se abrió y salieron a su encuentro un grupo de espadachines, encabezados por el maestro Ryu, Dereck y Lain.

– Los estábamos esperando – dijo Dereck con una sonrisa en los labios.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Comentarios:** El próximo capítulo se titulará "Duelo de espadas"

Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y durante el próximo mes voy a tener mucho más trabajo. Escribir los capítulos de la guerra me llevaron mucho tiempo y fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, porque tuve que escribirlos en conjunto. Todavía faltan partes de completar o corregir, pero espero irme más rápido, aunque con el trabajo no garantizo nada. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Si Dios quiere, después de junio podré volver a actualizar una vez por semana como antes.

Una persona preguntó que cuantos capítulos faltarían. No lo sé con exactitud, pero calculo que serán 42 en total, así que nos estamos acercando al final.

Espero que no exista confusión en los capítulos porque como los ataques son simultáneos hay muchos cambios de tiempo y escenario, así que decidí separa con doble raya los cambios de lugar y con una línea simple los cambios de tiempo, pensamientos o recuerdos. Espero que así quede más claro todo.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic "Zuko el cyrano de la nación del fuego" es más triste y mucho más corto, ya casi se termina, pero tiene pocas visitas.

**Nota:** **Si olvide a alguien o cometí un error, por favor avísenme antes de continuar. Es que con tantos pesonajes a veces me confundo. Ya me comentaron sobre un error. **Por ejemplo Sahlli está en el palacio preparada para dejar pasar a Zuko y por error la coloqué en la batalla, pero ya la borré. Si encuentran otro error avisenme por favor, para corregirlo de inmediato.

No estoy muy segura con respecto a si Lililu quiere participar, quisiera que me lo aclararas.

**Agradecimientos. **Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo

Zicka: Gracias por escribir. Más vale tarde que nunca. Yo pienso que pudieron escribir muchas cosas con el huevo de dragón, pero no lo hicieron y fue decepcionante. Sin embargo, en este fic los dragones van a tener más protagonismo. Saludos.

Onlyzutara: Gracias por tus comentarios. Yo también vi las imágenes y tampoco me gusta para Zuko. Ojalá que la historia sea Zutara, pero ya no me hago ilusiones.

Rena Spicer : wow, seis capítulos de corrido es mucho. Ese tipo de comentarios me alientan mucho. Siguiendo tus deseos, ya te incluí en la historia, espero que te guste tu participación, pero te incluí en el grupo de espadachines porque son los que van atacar el palacio. Espero que te guste tu participación. Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus buenos deseos de saludo. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

Bixu: Muchas gracias por tus halagadores comentarios. Trataré de mejorar cada vez para que les siga gustando la historia, que ya se acerca al final.

Rashel Shiru: Tus conclusiones son muy buenas y déjame decirte que tienes razón, una de ellas es la correcta, pero no puedo decirte cual es.

Murtilla: Efectivamente, ahora que arregló sus conflictos internos, sus poderes son mucho más fuertes que antes. Gracias por escribir.

S. Lily Potter: Gracias por escribir. Ya estoy bien de salud y espero seguir así. Muy interesantes tus comentarios, pero creo que tienes razón, si Lain fuera madre de Azula, sería demasiado. Creo que escribiré algo más moderado. Espero que te gusten las escenas de guerra, la acción apenas va a comenzar, yo calculo que serán unos cuatro capítulos de la guerra.

Pame-chan xP: Gracias por la felicitación. Tienes razón, escribir esas escenas de guerra fue mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, pero espero que les agraden. Con respecto al Gurú Patick, sí, quise repetir muchos de los diálogos para hacer que Zuko viviera el mismo proceso de Aang. Tu participación apenas va a comenzar. Disculpa ¿quién es Perla Shumajer?

NollasBlack: Gracias por tus comentarios. Cuídate.

El pájaro de Fuego: Como Katara no está segura del embarazo y si lo estuviera sería en los primeros días, pensó que podría ir a acompañar a Zuko. Qué bueno que te gusto la escena de Zuko enfrentando sus sentimientos ocultos, yo quería escribir algo así desde hace mucho. Tú no apareces en los próximos capítulos pero si va a tener otra aparición próximamente. Es una sorpresa. Gracias tu review y ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

Lain Ameirani: No quiero adelantar nada, pero si Zuko vive o muere sólo se sabrá en el capítulo final de la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy alentadores. Con respecto a la división 41 es una teoría que tengo, ya saben que me gusta atar cabos, pero me llamó la atención que en el capítulo 2 del libro agua, Zhao le dice a Zuko "Si te queda un mínimo de lealtad deberías…" siempre pensé que Zuko les había avisado a la división 41, por eso retomaré esa parte y la voy a mencionar en los próximos capítulos.

Akerenit : Gracias por escribir. Ya te diste cuenta que ya tienes personas que están esperando tu fic. Rena Spicer escribió comentarios sobre tu idea del fic para que Mai se enamore de otra persona, incluso te mando sugerencias, que me parecen apropiadas. ¡ya ves! Yo también pienso que deberías arriesgarte a escribir ese fic, porque la idea es buena y en esta historia no encaja porque la participación de Mai va por un rumbo muy diferente. De hecho ya casi tengo terminado el final.

anita-asakura: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por los comentarios tan bonitos que hiciste.

Youweon: Si te gustan las historias trágicas deberías leer "Zuko el cyrano de la nación del fuego" esa si es más dramática. Ya estoy bien y muchas gracias por todo.

LiiLu: Hola, procuraré ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar, haré lo posible por escribir más rápido, de hecho ya tengo muy avanzados muchos capítulos futuros, el problema es el siguiente, porque casi no tengo nada y no estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar, yo calculo que lo subiré en dos semanas, pero aseguro nada. Quiero preguntarte si quieres participar en la historia porque tengo tu nombre en la lista pero no tengo tus datos. Espero tu respuesta. Feliz cumple años atrasado y en cuanto a si Zuko va a resultar herido, eso sí es un hecho.

BlueEyesPrincess : Gracias por escribir y por tus felicitaciones. La verdad fue algo complicado escribir los problemas que Zuko tenía que enfrentar porque tuve que pensar en que etapas de su vida correspondía a cada sentimiento: culpa, miedo, etc. Cumplo muchos años y entre las damas no decimos más.

* * *


	35. Duelo de espadas 1a parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

_"Ba Sing Se tiene una vista impresionante… estuve ahí una vez, cuando era... un hombre diferente… creo que las personas pueden cambiar su vida si se lo proponen… creo en las segundas oportunidades". __(Iroh. Libro: tierra, episodio 12 "el paso de la serpiente")._

_"Zuko, te agradezco que decidieras compartir este día tan especial conmigo. __Significa más de lo que crees" __(Iroh, en la tienda de Té. Libro: tierra, episodio 19: "El gurú")._

* * *

**Capítulo 35. Duelo de espadas (1ª parte)**

Por Crystal Violeta.

En la capital de la nación del fuego se desataba una violenta pelea en la plaza principal. Los maestros fuegos atacaban a los invasores que se habían refugiado en la fortaleza de la torre. Alex, Rashel y la dama del crepúsculo, hacían todo lo posible por repeler el ataque, pero no era suficiente.

– ¿En dónde está Ámbar? – Preguntó Katara, mientras reagrupaba a los combatientes – ¡Necesitamos más maestros fuego en las ventanas!

– No lo sé – respondió Anita – No la he visto desde que tomamos la torre.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? – preguntó Katara – ¡Cuidado!

Tres proyectiles golpearon la torre haciendo cimbrar el edificio. En cuanto el humo se disipo, Katara y los demás volvieron a sus puestos de combate.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y su gente desenfundaron sus espadas y se mantuvieron en guardia; el maestro Ryu, Dereck y sus hombres, hicieron lo mismo. Ambos grupos permanecieron en silencio. En ese momento apareció Ámbar, que había seguido a hurtadillas al equipo de Zuko, y se unió a ellos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Vannya.

– Katara me pidió que los siguiera por si necesitaban ayuda – respondió la joven, tomando posición de ataque y colocándose detrás de Ursa.

– Ríndanse pacíficamente o morirán aquí mismo – advirtió el maestro Ryu.

– ¡Hermano, no puedes atacar a la familia real! – exclamó Piandao – No debes…

– ¡Cállate! – increpó Ryu – ¡Nosotros no somos hermanos!

– No importa lo que digas, los dos compartimos la misma sangre.

– Compartimos la misma sangre, pero no los mismos derechos ¿verdad? Tú heredaste la fortuna de nuestro padre, mientras que yo pasé mi infancia en la pobreza.

– Ryu, yo no sabía de tu existencia. Antes de morir, mi padre me contó la verdad y prometí cuidarte, por eso te busqué, te di asilo en mi casa y te enseñé el arte de la esgrima.

– ¡Eso no fue suficiente! Tú disfrutabas de todos los honores y te sentías superior a mí, sólo porque eras el hijo legítimo, mientras yo era un bastardo. Pues déjame decirte que aunque mi padre se casó con tu madre, a la única mujer que amó realmente fue a mi madre.

Todos escuchaban en silencio la discusión, hasta que Ámbar gritó:

– Suelten sus armas o la princesa Ursa morirá – con su brazo, Ámbar había rodeado el cuello de la princesa y mantenía un cuchillo afilado en su yugular – ¡Rápido o lo lamentarán!

El grupo miró a Zuko, quién estudiaba la situación. Ursa negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras su hijo la observaba con detenimiento.

– ¡Traidora! – escupió Rogue – ¿Cuánto te pagaron por esto?

– No lo hice por dinero, sino por amor – declaró Ámbar – los espié a ustedes porque Dereck, me lo pidió. ¿No es verdad, amor?

– Ya la escucharon – amenazó Dereck – ¿Qué decides príncipe Zuko?, ¿Estarías dispuesto a perder a tu madre?

Zuko miró a Ursa y dijo:

– Te perdí una vez… no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo –. El joven príncipe guardó sus espadas en la funda de su espalda – ¡Enfunden sus armas! – ordenó a los suyos. Por un momento, su grupo vaciló – ¡LES ORDENO QUE ENFUNEN LAS ESPADAS! – Repitió.

Piandao observó a Zuko con extrañeza, pero luego comprendió que el príncipe había dicho "enfunden", en lugar de "arrojen sus armas". El maestro guardó su espada y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

– Me decepcionas – dijo Dereck – sabía que sería fácil derrotarte, pero pensé que ofrecerías un poco de resistencia.

– No lo subestimes – advirtió Ryu – Piandao dijo que el príncipe Zuko fue su mejor alumno. Es mejor que no te arriesgues y termines el trabajo.

– Sí amor – dijo Ambar llena de orgullo – y en cuanto acabes con él, te convertirás en el mejor espadachín del mundo, porque el príncipe Zuko es el Espíritu Azul.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Dereck – ¡No puede ser!

– Es cierto, cariño. Escuche que Katara se lo contaba a las demás.

– ¿Es cierto eso?, – Dereck acercó su espada al cuello de Zuko – ¿Tú eres el Espíritu Azul?

– Si – respondió el príncipe mirándolo a los ojos.

– No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento – sonrió –. Al fin voy a demostrar que soy el mejor espadachín.

– Dereck ¿Qué haces? – replicó Ryu – ¡Mata al príncipe!

– Lo haré, maestro. Pero primero quiero un duelo.

– ¡Las ordenes de Ozaí fueron claras! ¡Mátalo ya!

– ¡No! Primero tendré un duelo con él. Ámbar, trae a la princesa… Príncipe Zuko sígueme, pero recuerda que si intentas escapar tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ámbar empujó a Ursa y las dos entraron a la fortaleza de metal, seguidas por Zuko, Dereck y Lain.

– Dereck, por última vez – ordenó su maestro fuera de sí – ¡tienes que obedecerme!

– ¡No! – respondió el joven y cerró la puerta de metal, dejando a su maestro y al resto del grupo afuera.

– Es decepcionante que los alumnos se rebelan contra su maestro ¿verdad? – dijo Piandao con una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Cállate! – replicó su hermano – Hace mucho tiempo que tú ya no eres mi maestro.

– Fui tu maestro en el pasado y eso no podrás cambiarlo nunca.

– ¡Basta!, ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Ryu levantó su espada y descargó un golpe sobre su hermano, pero éste atrapó la espada entre las palmas de sus manos. Ryu se sorprendió con esta defensa y Piandao, aprovechando el descuido, le asestó una patada en el estómago, derribándolo y conservando la espada de su oponente.

Piandao esgrimió la espada que le había arrebatado a su hermano y gritó:

– ¡Ataquen!

Rogue, Vannya y Mika, aprovechando la confusión, desenfundaron sus armas y atacaron a sus oponentes, que los superaban en relación de cinco a uno. El maestro Piandao corrió en su ayuda y él solo, enfrentó a cuatro espadachines simultáneamente, derribándolos sin problemas. Después enfrentó a otros tres, dejando que cada una de sus alumnas pelearan contra tres oponentes. Piandao estaba terminando con el último soldado, cuando Ryu se incorporó y tomando la espada de uno de los guardias caídos, le hizo frente a su medio hermano.

– Ahora somos tú y yo – declaró Ryu – Al fin vamos a saber quién es mejor, si el discípulo o el maestro.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el interior de la fortaleza de metal, Dereck guiaba al grupo por una serie de pasillos hasta detenerse en una enorme puerta de acero. El espadachín sacó una llave, abrió la cerradura y todos entraron.

El cuarto era muy amplio, se trataba de una bodega que estaba repleta de explosivos, lanzas y espadas, todo apilado en las paredes, pero el centro estaba totalmente despejado y era tan grande, que permitía con facilidad la entrada de varios rinos y otras bestias de carga.

En el interior de la bodega había otra puerta de metal, muy amplia, pero más pequeña que la anterior. Esta tenía una ventanilla en la parte superior, protegida por barrotes de acero.

Dereck utilizó la llave para abrir, Ámbar condujo a la princesa al interior y Lain las acompañó, alegando que Ursa era mucho más peligrosa de lo que parecía. En el interior se guardaban cañones, bazucas y proyectiles de diversos tamaños.

– Vigilen a la princesa – ordenó Dereck desde la entrada – no la toquen hasta que yo lo ordene.

– Pero Ozaí ordenó que matáramos a Ursa – replicó Lain.

– Cuando termine con el príncipe, volveré por ella, entonces podrás matarla si quieres, pero por el momento, les prohíbo que le hagan daño ¿quedó claro?

Las dos chicas asintieron.

Dereck cerró la puerta con la llave y la colgó en su cuello. Entonces observó al príncipe.

– Antes usábamos luciérnagas para alumbrar esta habitación, pero ahora utilizamos los cristales verdes que la princesa Azula trajo de Ba Sing Se. Alumbran mejor y evitan accidentes con los explosivos – explicó Dereck señalando los barriles de gelatina explosiva a su alrededor –. Aquí no podrás usar tu fuego control, porque si lo haces, todos explotaremos, incluyendo a tu madre, así que la única opción para salvarla es vencerme con las espadas y recuperar la llave.

– Estoy listo – dijo Zuko.

– Espera, no quiero ventajas. – Dereck dejó en el suelo la espada que llevaba consigo y tomó un par de espadas Dao, que estaban en la pared –. Esta pelea va a ser justa.

Los dos jóvenes se estudiaron por unos momentos. Dereck fue el primero en atacar, pero Zuko bloqueó sus embistes. Después atacó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Dereck sonrió.

– ¡Al fin! Normalmente me toma tres movimientos derrotar a mis enemigos. En pocas ocasiones encontré alguno que me diera algo de pelea, pero hoy, después de tanto tiempo, he encontrado a un rival digno – Sus ojos se encendieron cuando atacó de nuevo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En cuanto Ámbar, Ursa y Lain se quedaron a solas. Ésta desenfundó su espada y acercándose a la princesa, le dijo:

– Después de tanto tiempo, al fin te tengo en mis manos – Lain acercó su espada a la garganta de Ursa.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ámbar – Dereck ordenó que esperáramos.

– ¡No te metas en esto! – advirtió – Es un asunto personal

– Pero Dereck dijo que…

– ¡Si no te apartas, te mataré a ti junto con ella!

Furiosa, Lain lanzó una estocada que Ámbar apenas pudo esquivar. Aprovechando el descuido, Ursa sujetó el brazo de Ámbar y derribó a la chica, lanzándola a un lado, pero al caer se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los cañones y se derrumbó en el suelo, sin sentido.

– Ahora somos tú y yo – amenazó Lain con su espada en lo alto. Ursa desenvainó su espada y se preparó para el combate…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las costas del Reino Tierra, la presencia del avatar infundió nuevos ánimos y esperanza a los combatientes que enfrentaría a la flota aérea de Ozaí, pero ya era tarde, así que en cuanto los festejos terminaron, muchos hombres fueron a dormir, mientras otros permanecían de guardia. Youweon insistió en que Aang tenía que descansar y el pequeño se retiro a un camastro que habían preparado para él, pero el niño no pudo dormir, así que se levantó y se dedicó a meditar, para prepararse para el encuentro final.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la fortaleza subterránea de la Nación del Fuego…

Las espadas chocaban y ambos guerreros asestaban y paraban golpes, giraban, avanzaban y retrocedían, con movimientos ágiles, sin que uno pudiera sobrepasar al otro. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro de los guerreros. Al fin retrocedieron para tomar un respiro.

– Ahora estoy convencido de que tú realmente eres el Espíritu Azul – dijo Dereck con respiración agitada –. ¡y esta vez voy a vencerte!

– ¿Esta vez?

– Sí. Desde que tengo memoria, el manejo de las espadas fue muy sencillo para mí. Nunca encontré a un rival digno de mi habilidad. Por eso a los quince años, ya era conocido como el espadachín invencible. No conocí la derrota, hasta el día que enfrenté al Espíritu Azul. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue la noche que la división 41 desertó de nuestras filas.

– Entonces… – dijo Zuko sorprendido – tú eras aquél soldado…

* * *

_La mente de Zuko viajó a la época en que tenía trece años. Justamente cinco días después de que fuera exiliado de su propio país. El barco de Zuko se detuvo en un puerto de la Nación del Fuego para cargar combustible y abastecerse de víveres, y así comenzar la larga travesía que les esperaba. _

_Cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo en cama, el príncipe subió a la cubierta, para respirar aire fresco. Ahí observó los barcos que llegaban al puerto y los que se preparaban para partir._

_El general Iroh, al ver a su sobrino descalzo y con una bata, se acercó a él y le pidió que regresara a su habitación, pero Zuko no respondió._

_En ese momento, un enorme buque atracó en el puerto y de ahí bajaron varios soldados, que marchando en formación, se dirigían a uno de los campamentos._

– _¡Son muy jóvenes! – exclamó Zuko al ver a los cadetes – ¿quiénes son?_

– _Es la división 41 – respondió Iroh con cierto recelo – Los trajeron aquí para abastecerse de vivieres y mañana saldrán a Ba Sing Se._

– _Así que, después de todo, van a usarlos como carnada._

– _Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer._

_Zuko los vio alejarse, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente regresó a su habitación en compañía de su tío._

_Esa noche, Zuko se vistió con un traje negro; con cuidado se colocó la máscara del Espíritu Azul encima de los vendajes de su rostro; tomó un par de espadas Dao, que su tío había empacado, y bajó del barco, sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Esa noche no había luna, así que la oscuridad era casi total._

_Sigilosamente, cruzó el campamento de la nación del fuego hasta llegar a las tiendas más apartadas. Buscó la que pertenecía al capitán Yu, líder de la división 41 y permaneció con él por horas. Cerca de la media noche, Zuko abandonó la tienda y cruzó el campamento de regreso. Sin embargo, en el camino se tropezó con un joven que vigilaba. Se trataba de Dereck, que con candil en mano daba su ronda nocturna._

_Zuko pasó a su espalda, pero los finos oídos del vigilante le alertaron de la presencia del intruso._

– _¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Dereck. Al no obtener respuesta, tomó el cuerno para dar la señal de alarma, pero una espada partió el cuerno en dos, antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar. _

– _¡El Espíritu Azul! – exclamó Dereck al observar el rostro de su adversario, bajo la luz del candil, pero recuperando el aplomo, desenvainó su espada y lanzó una estocada sobre su oponente. Éste esquivó el golpe, aunque no completamente, pues la hoja de acero logró hacer un corte ligero en su brazo izquierdo. Rápidamente, con una de sus espadas bloqueó la espada de Dereck y con la otra lo hirió en la mano, haciendo que el espadachín soltara su arma. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el Espíritu Azul le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego lo derribó de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Después huyó a toda prisa, dejando al joven inconsciente. _

_Al día siguiente, se desató un alboroto en el campamento. El capitán Zhao y otros generales subieron al barco de Zuko para hablar con Iroh. El príncipe estaba recostado en su cama pero escuchaba la acalorada discusión que se desataba en la cubierta._

– _¡Eso es ridículo! – protestó Iroh – Nadie ha bajado del barco desde ayer. Incluso hay soldados vigilando el puerto. Si alguien hubiera abandonado el barco, ellos lo notarían._

– _No dudamos de usted, general Iroh – dijo Zhao – pero el príncipe Zuko…_

– _Mi sobrino se encuentra muy enfermo. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie, menos para salir del barco._

– _Si no le molesta, quisiera que el médico nos diera su opinión._

_Y a pesar de las protestas de Iroh, el grupo de dirigentes entraron en la cabina de Zuko._

– _¿Qué sucede, tío? – preguntó el adolescente, al observar la comitiva. El príncipe se veía muy pálido y tenía el rostro empapado de sudor._

– _Estos hombres quieren hablar contigo, sobrino._

– _Príncipe Zuko – dijo Zhao adelantándose a los demás – anoche los reclutas de la división 41 desertaron. Todos huyeron sin dejar rastro._

– _¿Y?_

– _Me preguntó, por qué escaparían… Uno de nuestros soldados, dijo que vio a un hombre atravesar el campamento en la noche y llevaba… la máscara del Espíritu Azul – Zhao sonrió – Todo parece indicar que "alguien" les hubiera informado lo que les esperaba en Ba Sing Se, ¿no lo crees, príncipe Zuko?_

_Zuko no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda._

– _¡Por favor! – dijo Iroh – mi sobrino está muy enfermo, no deben importunarlo._

– _Tal vez sea cierto – añadió Zhao – pero quisiera que el médico lo examine para confirmar si su historia es cierta._

_El médico se aproximo al príncipe, que ni siquiera se movió de su cama, tocó su frente y exclamó:_

– _¡Dios mío!, ¡Este muchacho está ardiendo! ¿Desde cuándo está así?_

– _Desde ayer – respondió Iroh – por eso venimos al puerto._

– _Es necesario bajarle la fiebre inmediatamente o empezará a convulsionar._

– _Entonces – preguntó Zhao – ¿el príncipe no pudo salir anoche?_

– _¡No diga tonterías! – replicó el médico – el chico ni siquiera está en condiciones de salir de la cama._

– _Cuide su lenguaje – advirtió Zhao – recuerde que yo soy su superior._

– _Y yo el suyo – declaró Iroh – Así que le agradeceré que no intervenga en la recuperación de mi sobrino._

_Frustrado con este intento fallido, Zhao ordenó que registraran la habitación del príncipe. Zuko palideció, pero no dijo nada. Entre tanto, el médico ordenó que trajeran un balde con agua limpia para hacer compresas frías que colocó en la frente del príncipe. También mezcló una serie de plantas y le dio a beber las medicinas. El médico tardó horas cuidando de Zuko, hasta que la fiebre empezó a ceder. En ese tiempo, los hombres de Zhao habían terminado de interrogar a los tripulantes y de registrar el barco completo, sin encontrar nada. _

_El médico le dio instrucciones al tío Iroh y le dejó varias medicinas, para que siguiera atendiendo al príncipe. Antes de abandonar el barco, Zhao se acercó al príncipe y en voz baja le dijo:_

– _A mí no puedes engañarme. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy seguro que tú fuiste el traidor que le informó a la división 41 de nuestros planes. Creí que a pesar de todo, conservarías algo de honor, pero veo que ni si quiere le tienes lealtad a tu país. _

– _No puede probar nada – dijo Zuko, evitando mirar a Zhao – Ahora váyase de mi barco. _

_Zhao sonrió y lentamente salió de la habitación. Ya en la puerta le dijo:_

– _Más vale que tengas cuidado, príncipe Zuko. Si llego a encontrar una prueba de tu traición, vas a pagarlo muy caro._

– _¡Largo! – replicó Zuko._

_Cuando Iroh y su sobrino se quedaron a solas. El general sacó de su ropa la máscara del Espíritu Azul y se la entregó a su sobrino._

_–Te arriesgaste mucho – dijo Iroh – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

– _No podía permitir que todo esto… – Zuko tocó los vendajes de su rostro – ... fuera para nada._

* * *

– No sabes lo que significó para mí esa derrota – dijo Dereck, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos – Cuando desperté tenía la esperanza de haber enfrentado a un espíritu, pero encontré mi espada manchada con sangre. Eso me dio la certeza de haber enfrentado a un hombre real y me sentí avergonzado por mi fracaso. A partir de ese día entrené sin descanso, con la única finalidad de derrotarte. Sólo entonces podría demostrar que soy el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Zuko se abalanzó sobre su oponente, quien bloqueó el ataque con sus espadas y contraatacó de inmediato. Esta vez la pelea se tornó más agresiva que antes.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las afueras de Ba Sing Se, Iroh soñaba con el día que perdió a su hijo. Con un fuerte gritó, el anciano despertó de golpe, limpió el sudor de su frente y exhaló un suspiró, al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Iroh no quería volver a dormir. Desempacó de sus cosas una pintura de su hijo y suspiró. Su mente viajó a la época en que vivió feliz, al lado de Lu Ten…

* * *

– _Es un varón – dijo una sirvienta, que le entregó el bebé al general Iroh. Él lo abrazó y al sentir a su hijo en sus brazos, vivió el momento más feliz de su vida._

– _Tu nombre será Lu Ten – dijo el feliz padre – y serás el mejor guerrero y el mejor rey en toda la historia de nuestra nación. _

_Rápidamente desfilaron imágenes de la infancia de su hijo, cuando aprendió a hablar, a caminar y cuando lo arrullaba con la canción del soldadito que quería volver a casa. Recordó sus juegos, los veranos en la casa de la playa y sus primeros movimientos de fuego control. Pero también revivió el momento en que partieron juntos a conquistar la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se._

_El general Iroh era una leyenda viviente y desde que era joven, había tenido la visión de conquistar Ba Sing Se, la ciudad que había permanecido impenetrable por cien años, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a cederle el honor a su hijo perfecto, pues había cifrado en él todas sus esperanzas. Tan entusiasmado estaba en sus sueños, que no se dio cuenta que sus ambiciones no eran compartidas por su hijo._

_Un día, Lu Ten tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su padre y de hablarle de lo mucho que detestaba la guerra. Ese fue un duro golpe para el general, que furioso reprendió a su hijo. Esa fue la primera discusión que se desataba entre los dos y también sería la última._

– _¡Padre, tú siempre fuiste un hombre justo! – dijo Lu Ten alzando la voz – ¡cómo puedes atacar una ciudad indefensa!_

– _¡Es la única forma de darle gloria a nuestro país!_

– _No estamos buscando gloria. Estamos destruyendo al mundo y yo no quiero formar parte de esto._

– _¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! Lu ten, ¿es que no quieres regresar a la Nación del Fuego como el gran héroe que conquistó Ba Sing Se?_

– _Para mí, un héroe es el que defiende una ciudad, no el que la destruye._

– _Pero hijo, si quieres ser un gran rey tendrás que dominar a otras naciones o ellas te dominaran a ti._

– _¡Es que yo no quiero ser rey! Padre, sabes que es lo que más me gustaría hacer en la vida. Renunciar al ejército y a esta guerra absurda, vivir en una ciudad como esa que pretendes destruir, poner una tienda de té, casarme, tener hijos y disfrutar de una vida sencilla al lado de mi familia. Esa es la verdadera gloria para mí._

– _¡Me avergüenza oírte hablar así! – replicó Iroh – ¡Nunca imaginé que un hijo mío tuviera miedo de enfrentar una batalla, especialmente estando tan cerca de la victoria!_

– _Nunca he tenido miedo, padre – respondió el joven – pero no quiero participar en una masacre._

– _AHORA, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, LU TEN. VAS A SALIR A TOMAR TU PUESTO CON TUS SOLDADOS, ATRAVEZARÁS LAS MURALLAS Y OBTENDRAS LA VICTORIA O YA NO SERÁS MI HIJO ¿ENTIENDES?_

_Lu Ten empuñó sus manos. Iba a responder, pero en lugar de eso, sujetó el medallón de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Este era el único que recuerdo que conservaba de su difunta madre. Entonces, mirando a su padre a los ojos, le dijo: _

– _¿Es tu última palabra?_

– _La última. _

_Lu Ten suspiró._

– _Está bien, padre. Será cómo tú ordenes._

– _Regresa con la victoria o no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino._

_Lu Ten vio la mirada severa de su padre y bajo la vista. El joven salió de la tienda sin despedirse._

_Iroh estaba molesto. No comprendía la actitud de su hijo, pero confiaba en que sería algo pasajero._

– _Gracias a mí, hemos destruido el muro exterior de la ciudad que llamaban "impenetrable". Es cuestión de tiempo para obtener la victoria y cuando eso ocurra, Lu Ten y yo volveremos como héroes._

_El dragón del oeste trabajó en unos mapas durante toda la noche y continuó así, hasta muy entrada la mañana. En ese momento, uno de sus generales entró corriendo a su tienda._

– _¡General Iroh, venga pronto!_

– _¿Qué sucede?_

– _¡Algo terrible! Su hijo. ¡El príncipe Lu Ten ha ordenado la retirada de todas las tropas!_

– _¡QUÉ!_

_Iroh salió corriendo de su tienda y veía como muchos de sus soldados salían de las murallas de la ciudad sitiada, huyendo de la batalla. _

– _¡No puede ser! ¿En dónde está Lu Ten?_

– _Allá, en donde están las columnas de humo._

– _Rápido, traiga a sus hombres. Debemos ayudar a mi hijo._

_Iroh cabalgó en su rino y se dirigió al sitio de batalla, ignorando a los soldados del reino tierra que encontraba tirados a su paso. _

– _¡LU TEN! – gritó el general – ¿LU TEN, EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

– _¡PADRE, ES UNA…! – La voz de Lu Ten fue interrumpida por una violenta explosión._

_El corazón de Iroh se estremeció y dirigió el rino al sitio en donde había escuchado la detonación. El general bajó de su transporte y buscó a su hijo. Había fuego y humo por todos lados, pero nada de esto detuvo al dragón del oeste. Entonces lo vio. Ahí, entre varias columnas de humo, permanecía el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Iroh permaneció inmóvil, no quería acercarse más, no quería que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, no quería comprobar que el cuerpo que tenía enfrente fuera el de su hijo._

_Un ligero quejido, lo hizo reaccionar. Iroh se arrodillo ante su hijo y lo tomó en sus brazos. Tenía quemaduras muy serias en su cuerpo. Al general le bastó una mirada para comprender que no había nada que hacer. _

– _Lu Ten ¿puedes escucharme?, ¡soy yo, tu padre!_

– _Pa…dre…_

– _Tranquilo, la ayuda ya viene encamino._

– _Perdón… _

– _No. ¡Perdóname tú a mí! – Iroh abrazó a su hijo con fuerza – ¡Lamento haber discutido contigo! Sabes que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti. _

_Lu Ten dejó escapar un último suspiro y expiró._

– _¡No!, ¡no… no…no! – repetía el general - ¡por favor, hijo, respóndeme!, háblame una vez más. ¡No me dejes, Lu Ten! Haré lo que tú quieras… dejaremos el ejército… – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Iroh – compraremos una tienda de té y la atenderemos juntos – en medio de sollozos, el general abrazaba a su hijo mientras repetía – serviremos té juntos y seremos una familia feliz._

_Iroh hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hijo y lo empapó con lágrimas. Ningún otro sufrimiento se comparaba a la pérdida de su único hijo y no podía imaginar la existencia de un dolor igual a este. Entonces miró a su alrededor y por primera vez contempló los cadáveres de sus enemigos en el suelo. El anciano pensó en todos los padres, hijos, esposas y hermanos llorarían al ver los cadáveres de sus seres queridos. Por primera vez, el general comprendió las palabras de su hijo y se dio cuenta del daño que había causado a tantas personas, a lo largo de su vida. El general se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo y lloró a su lado…_

* * *

_Al día siguiente, después de hacer los ritos funerarios correspondientes, Iroh incendió la pira en donde el cuerpo de su hijo sería reducido a cenizas._

– _Nosotros íbamos ganando – dijo uno de los generales – la victoria parecía segura, pero repentinamente el príncipe Lu Ten ordenó la retirada. No comprendo lo qué sucedió._

– _Yo sí – dijo Iroh mientras observaba el fuego – Mi hijo no quería participar en una masacre. _

– _Pues el príncipe cometió un error. Cuando nuestras tropas se retiraron, los soldados del reino tierra contraatacaron y causaron nuestra derrota y la muerte de Lu Ten._

– _Se equivoca. Las heridas de mi hijo fueron hechas por un maestro fuego. Tuvo que tratarse de una trampa. _

– _¿Quién se atrevería a atacar al príncipe heredero?_

– _Tengo mis sospechas, pero lamentablemente no puedo probar nada._

– _Tal vez fue alguien que se indigno con su cobardía. _

– _¡Mi hijo no fue un cobarde!_

– _¡Lo siento príncipe Iroh!, pero no hay forma de justificar este fracaso militar. No sé cómo va a reaccionar el Señor del Fuego Azulon cuando se entere de lo sucedido… probablemente organice una deshonra pública para el príncipe… ¡Es una lástima! Lu Ten era un extraordinario guerrero y ahora será recordado como un traidor. _

– _¡No! – replicó Iroh – Mi hijo será recordado como el héroe que dio su vida por su país._

– _Pero ¿y la retirada?_

– _Díganles a todos que yo ordené la retirada. _

– _¡Pero General!_

– _Yo seré quien cargue con el fracaso de esta derrota militar, pero mi hijo, será honrado como un gran guerrero. Ahora ordené que todas las tropas regresen a la Nación del Fuego._

– _Pero…_

– _Ya me escuchó. Váyanse todos. Quiero que regresen a la Nación del Fuego cuanto antes._

– _¿Y qué hará usted?_

– _No se preocupen por mí. Tengo mucho en qué pensar._

– _General Iroh ¿no estará pensando en… cometer una locura?_

– _No se preocupe. Estaré bien – y el dragón del oeste se marchó…_

* * *

El sonido de la tetera hirviendo sacó a Iroh de sus pensamientos. El anciano se sirvió una taza de té, pero estaba tan distraído, que la tetera se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, derramando su contenido y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

– ¡Por favor! que Zuko y Ursa estén bien – murmuró en voz baja – No soportaría perder a nadie más.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

La espada de Dereck tocó el brazo izquierdo de Zuko. Fue sólo un rozón, pero la sangre empezó a correr por su brazo.

– Este es el primer paso hacia mi victoria – dijo Dereck emocionado. Entonces atacó de nuevo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una pequeña isla de la nación del Fuego, Goldy, la dragoncita bebé, dormía acurrucada en el suelo, pero despertó de golpe al sentir el dolor en el brazo de Zuko. Había entre ellos un vínculo especial que no podía desvanecerse con la distancia.

Goldy se levantó, corrió hacia la playa y mirando hacia la inmensidad del mar, lanzó un fuerte rugido con toda la fuerza de su pequeño ser. Luego se sentó en la arena a esperar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Un ejército de la Nación del Fuego se acercaba al reino de Omashu, cuando los vigías dieron la alerta.

Una tropa de artillería había llegado a los alrededores de Omashu. Una hilera de soldados avanzaron diligentemente por el camino de piedra y cuando casi habían llegado a la entrada de la ciudad, los maestros tierra se encargaron de desmoronar el camino de roca, causando que muchos de ellos cayeran al vacío.

Después de esto, el resto de los soldados acercaron las catapultas, las cuales colocaron en línea y empezaron a bombardear la ciudad. Sus intenciones eran penetrar en la ciudad para poder incendiarla cuando llegara el cometa. Así comenzó la batalla. Los maestros fuegos tiraban bolas de fuego con sus catapultas y también flechas con cartuchos de explosivos, mientras los maestros tierra, encabezados por el rey Bumi detenían los proyectiles mortales y contraatacaban, arrojando a su vez enormes rocas que destruían las catapultas o impedían el avance de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, mientras esta feroz batalla se desataba al aire libre, un grupo de maestros fuego, encabezados por algunos agentes Dai Li se abrían paso bajo tierra. Los Dai Li usaban sus poderes, para abrir la tierra, formando una cueva.

– ¿Están seguros de esto? – preguntó el general encargado del ataque.

– Por supuesto – respondió un Dai Li – Cuando la princesa Azula estuvo en este lugar, descubrió unos planos que revelaban una serie de túneles subterráneos que conducen al interior de Omashu. Estoy seguro que no tardaremos mucho en encontrarlos.

Los Dai Li dieron tres golpes más y llegaron al primer túnel, el cual era tan grande que permitía el paso de un ejército.

– Excelente – sonrió el general – el verdadero ataque va a comenzar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los subterráneos de la Nación del Fuego, Lain y Ursa combatían esgrimiendo sus espadas con movimientos rápidos y fulminantes.

– Lain, tú y yo fuimos amigas desde la infancia – dijo Ursa – por qué razón me odias tanto.

– ¡Te parece poco! Tú me robaste el amor de Ozaí, lo separaste de mí y arruinaste mi vida.

– Sabes que eso no es cierto. Fui obligada a casarme con él pero nunca lo amé.

– Qué importa, él me amaba y no pudimos ser felices por tu culpa.

– Te estás engañando. Ozaí no es capaz de querer a nadie.

– ¡Te equivocas! Ozaí y yo nos amamos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

– Lain, Ozaí te está usando, pero no te ama. !Ya intentó matarte una vez!

– ¡No es cierto! Ozaí me ama y prometió que se casaría conmigo en cuanto tú murieras y voy a asegurarme que así sea.

Furiosa Lain atacó de nuevo, pero Ursa esquivo el golpe y así el duelo continuó.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Dereck seguían peleando, pero tomaron distancia para recuperar el aliento. El último lucía más cansado, respiraba con dificultad, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro. El príncipe Zuko resultó ser un adversario más peligroso de lo que esperaba.

– No podrás quejarte – dijo Dereck – la pelea es justa. Si hubiera usado mis espadas, ya estarías muerto.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De que las espadas que usábamos estaban envenenadas. Fue idea de Ozaí. Él quería asegurar nuestra victoria, pero yo quise enfrentarte en igualdad de circunstancias.

Zuko no le prestaba atención, pues miraba la puerta que lo separaba de su madre.

– Sí – dijo Dereck adivinando los pensamientos de Zuko – Si Lain logra herir a tu madre, morirá.

Zuko levantó su espada y se preparó para atacar, pero la mirada de Dereck se fijó en la sangre que corría por el brazo del príncipe y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¡Ya he descubierto tu punto débil! – dijo con los ojos brillantes – Dime príncipe Zuko ¿Qué tanto puedes ver con tu ojo izquierdo?

Zuko se estremeció ligeramente, pero no contestó. Dereck dio un paso al frente y añadió:

– La cicatriz en tu rostro es muy grande, obviamente la quemadura debió ser muy severa. Es imposible que tu ojo no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Apuesto que estás prácticamente ciego de ese ojo ¿No es verdad?

Zuko se esforzó por no mover ni un músculo, pero Dereck que lo observaba con detenimiento, interpretó su silencio.

– Así que es cierto – y sonrió de nuevo – Ahora comprendo. En nuestro primer enfrentamiento pude herirte en el brazo izquierdo, igual que ahora, porque llevabas vendajes en la mitad de tu rostro y no pudiste ver la espada a tiempo… Significa que si te ataco por la izquierda no podrás defenderte.

Como respuesta, Zuko levantó su espada y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. Dereck sonrió y seguro de su victoria contraatacó de nuevo, esta vez, atacando por la izquierda y logrando por primera vez tomar ventaja sobre el príncipe Zuko.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Comentarios:** Disculpen por la tardanza, pero como les había dicho, he tenido mucho trabajo y me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir. Intentaré subir la próxima actualización el sábado 13 de Junio. Si encuentran algún error en la historia avisenme para corregirlo. Espero que quede clara la redacción. Uso un línea para cambio de tiempo, sueños, recuerdos, etc. y dos líneas para cambio de escenario.

También cambié el título de "Un amor imposible" a "Un amor imposible: Zuko y Katara" espero no tener problemas por eso.

El capítulo resulto mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

En el capítulo 2 del libro agua, me llamó la atención que Zhao le dijera a Zuko "Si te queda un mínimo de lealtad, deberías decirme lo que sepas del avatar" por eso siempre creí que Zuko les había avisado a la división 41 de las intenciones de usarlos como carnada y que Zhao sospechaba eso, por eso lo trataba como traidor. Es una lástima que en la caricatura no lo aclararán.

También me llamaron la atención los comentarios de Iroh (los que estaban al inicio de este capítulo) y decidí darles una explicación. Espero que sea lógica.

No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos en las historias, así que había incluido en este capítulo unas escenas en donde el ladrón de rostros se robó el rostro de Lu Ten y por eso Iroh viajó al mundo de los espíritus y al final mataba a Koh, pero en estos días recibí varias señales, que me dejaron claro que no debía escribir cosas que vayan en contra de mi religión (como el mundo espiritual del avatar y el contacto con los muertos), así que por amor a Dios, borré toda esa parte y sólo escribí que Iroh va a enfrentar al asesino de su hijo y cuando el exgeneral lamenta que no pudo ayudar a su hijo, fue porque no pudo salvarle la vida.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.

**MC:** Al fin actualicé. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Leí tu Review en un momento muy especial. Realmente necesitaba escuchar algo agradable.

**El pájaro de Fuego: **Gracias por tus palabras. Disfruto mucho leer todas tus observaciones, la mayoría son acertadas. En verdad me costó mucho trabajo. Servida, Dereck ya se enteró de quién es el Espíritu Azul. En este fic quería que todos enfrentaran a las personas que han tenido conflictos. Hakoda con Yon Ra, Jet con los que destruyeron su aldea, Iroh con el asesino de su hijo, etc. La imagen de Mai es muy graciosa y explica muy bien la situación entre ellos.

**Lain Ameirani: **El contenido del diario se revelará en el penúltimo episodio, aunque se irán dando algunas pistas. Efectivamente, Azula no ha aparecido pero hay una razón para eso. Gracias por escribir.

**Roguescarlet:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy halagadores. Decir que es mejor que la serie es muy, muy alentador.

**Himeko Zukara**: Muchas gracias. Un abrazo para ti también. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Vannya-Pan**: Tú pelea con Dereck sería complicado, porque ya tenía la participación de él, pero déjame pensar en una forma de resolverlo. La participación de Goldy también será muy importante, pero tendrá su momento. Gracias por escribir.

**NollasBlack**: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que disfrutes de las escenas de guerra, que fueron muy difíciles de escribir.

**Youweon:** Gracias, que lindos son tus comentarios y vas a tener otra escena con Aang, será corta pero espero que la disfrutes.

**MC:** Por su puesto que Alex se trata de ti. Gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**Rashel Shiru:** Gracias por escribir y sí. Una de tus teorías es la verdadera, pero quiero mantener el suspenso.

**Akerenit:** Gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto te desocupes, esperaré tu fic.

**Pame-Chan xP:** Gracias por tu review y por decirme que lo extrañaras. También yo voy a extrañarlo, pero tengo que dedicarme a escribir mis propias historias.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por todas tus porras, en verdad me alientan mucho y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Mikaela Gotoh:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Tenía miedo de que las escenas de batalla no quedaran muy claras, porque hay muchos cambios de tiempo, lugar y personajes.

**Murtilla:** Es cierto, cada vez habrá más peleas en diferentes lugares, así que espero que todo quede claro. Si notan algún error por

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Sí, ya viste que tu participación es de espía y traidora, pero está justificado por amor. Espero que disfrutes de tu personaje.

**LiiLu:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes la historia y que sigas escribiendo.

**S. Lilly Potter:** Gracias por tu aliento. Espero que quede claro (una línea para cambios de tiempo, sueños o recuerdos y dos líneas para cambio de escenario). Me interesan sus opiniones, porque los próximos capítulos van a ser igual. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, yo cometí un error al escribirlo, pero en cuanto escribiste corregí el error. Tú estás en el castillo y no debías aparecer en el barco. Por favor les pido que si notan otro error me digan para cambiarlo. Yo trato de revisar todo, pero con tantos escenarios y personajes a veces me confundo, pero con su ayuda puede salir mejor.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus gentiles comentarios. No he leído las revelaciones que me comentas, pero voy a buscarlas en cuanto me libere un poco del trabajo pendiente.


	36. Duelo de espadas 2 La historia de Ursa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 36. Duelo de espadas 2da parte.**

**La historia de Ursa**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

"_Zuko, sólo quiero decir que en nuestra familia, no siempre todo es lo que parece"_

_(Iroh. Libro: tierra, episodio 1: El estado avatar)._

"_Mi padre dice que Azula nació con suerte y que yo tuve suerte de nacer"_

(Zuko. Libro: agua, episodio 19: El ataque al polo norte).

* * *

Lain y Ursa esgrimían sus espadas. Los aceros chocaban haciendo saltar chispas a su alrededor. Los ataques de Lain estaban llenos de ira.

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – dijo Ursa – tú eras mi mejor amiga.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme "amiga" después de que arruinaste mi vida!

– ¿Arruinarte? – Ursa bajó el arma – cuando lord Kinyon me adoptó como hija, yo le pedí que te dejara venir conmigo y viviste en casa como una hermana.

– Yo vivía contigo, pero no como una hermana, tú fuiste la hija de lord Kinyon y yo sólo tu dama de compañía – Lain también bajó su arma y mirando con furia a su rival, agregó – En esa casa yo siempre fui una recogida.

– Creí que vivías feliz en la mansión.

– Sí, era feliz. A pesar de que tú disfrutabas de todos los privilegios, la admiración y las riquezas, pero todo cambió el día en que conocí a Ozaí. Por primera vez, tú tenías algo que yo anhelaba más que mi propia vida.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio y por un segundo revivieron un pasado doloroso para ambas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

_Hace veinte años, Iroh visitó la casa de Lord Kinyon y de su hija adoptiva para formalizar el compromiso que se había realizado, entre Ursa y su hermano Ozaí. Al terminar el protocolo acostumbrado, el prominente jerarca llamó a su hija y conversaron._

– _Querida Ursa, desde que tenías diez años quedaste prometida al príncipe Ozaí pero ahora que ha llegado el momento de tu partida me siento triste por ti. En este tiempo he aprendido a quererte como un verdadera hija y por eso me duele el sacrificio que debes hacer al casarte con un hombre que no amas, pero recuerda que es en beneficio de la humanidad. El avatar es el único que puede acabar con la guerra, pero ya que no ha sido visto en cien años, es probable que no vuelva a aparecer. Ahora, tú eres la única descendiente del último avatar y nuestra esperanza es que uno de tus hijos llegue al poder. Solamente el avatar o uno de sus descendientes logrará restablecer el balance del mundo._

– _Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no tengo como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí – dijo Ursa – Le prometo cumplir con mi deber y hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta orgullo de mí._

_Lord Kinyon abrazó a Ursa y la besó en la frente._

– _Voy a extrañarte mucho, hija mía._

– _Yo también, padre. Sólo quisiera pedir una cosa, que Lain me acompañé en el viaje al palacio. Así no me sentiré tan sola._

– _Por supuesto, hija mía – A partir de ese día, Lain se convirtió en su dama de compañía._

_Al día siguiente, Ursa, Lain y el príncipe Iroh partieron a la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Ahí fueron presentados ante el Señor del Fuego Azulón, quién se impresionó favorablemente con Ursa y dio su consentimiento para la boda entre ella y su hijo menor. _

* * *

_Después de un viaje de inspección en la frontera sur, El príncipe Ozaí regresó a la Nación del Fuego y fue recibido con la noticia de que su prometida ya estaba instalada en el palacio. _

– _¿Es linda? – preguntó Ozaí._

– _¡Es hermosa! – dijo Iroh – Ve a conocerla. Esta paseando por los jardines. _

_Ozaí se adelantó y vio a Lain caminar con su vestido largo y su cabello agitado por el viento._

– _¡Vaya! – exclamó Ozaí – ¡Realmente eres hermosa!_

_Lain lo observó sorprendida, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Ursa regresó con un ramo de flores que había cortado del jardín. Confundido, el príncipe observó a las dos mujeres. Entonces Iroh se acercó al grupo y le dijo:_

– _Hermano, tengo el honor de presentarte a lady Ursa, tu futura esposa._

_Ozaí lanzó una mirada oscura sobre Ursa, pero se inclinó ante la dama diciendo:_

– _Es un honor – y dando media vuelta se alejó._

– _Está decepcionado – dijo Ursa con tristeza._

– _¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió Iroh – mi hermano sólo está cansado por el viaje. ¡Vamos, no te pongas así! Tú eres la mujer más encantadora que he visto en mi vida y ningún hombre podría despreciarte – Iroh colocó su mano en el hombro de Ursa para infundirle confianza y ella sonrió – Díganme, ¿quieren beber un poco de té?_

– _Me encantaría – respondió Ursa – Lain ¿quieres venir?_

_Pero Lain no la escuchaba. Ella permanecía inmóvil con la mirada fija en el camino por el que Ozaí se había marchado. El príncipe Iroh se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza._

– _Ven, Ursa. Voy a prepararte un té excelente._

* * *

_De acuerdo con las costumbres, la futura princesa debía pasar por un período de dos años de preparación antes de formar parte de la corte del palacio. Ursa fue recluida en la isla Ember, y las ancianas Li y Lo se convirtieron en sus instructoras de tiempo completo. Las maestras eran muy exigentes, pero Ursa resulto ser una excelente alumna y se ganó el aprecio de las octogenarias gemelas. _

_Con su padre adoptivo, Ursa había aprendido a comportarse en sociedad, pero para su futura vida en el palacio su educación debía refinarse. Aprendió, a hablar y caminar con distinción, también los protocolos del palacio para todo tipo de ocasiones, en fin. Todo lo necesario para ser una princesa. Después de las largas jornadas de estudio, apenas le quedaba tiempo para dormir, pero sus esfuerzos eran recompensados por las constantes visitas de Iroh y su hijo Lu Ten._

_Por prudencia, el príncipe Iroh jamás habló con Ursa a solas. Durante sus largas visitas semanales siempre estuvieron acompañados por Lu Ten, Li, Lo y Lain. Aunque esta última, cada vez la visitaba con menos frecuencia. _

_Igual que todas las jovencitas de la Nación del fuego, Ursa veía al príncipe Iroh como un ideal inalcanzable, pero con cada visita, crecía en ella su admiración por él. Los dos conversaban sobre arte, cultura y tradiciones. Él contaba sus hazañas en la guerra y ella lo escuchaba con admiración. Ambos disfrutaban del té y la buena comida, pero sobre todo, amaban jugar Pai Sho. _

_Las visitas de Iroh se convirtieron en un oasis en la vida de Ursa, quien con el tiempo y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, llegó a enamorarse del Dragón del Oeste. Ella también se encariño con el pequeño Lu Ten, quien la apreciaba mucho, pues desde que el niño perdió a su madre, creció en su corazón un vacío que Ursa intentó llenar. _

_Con el tiempo, se desarrollo un lazo muy fuerte entre Iroh y Ursa, pero su relación nunca sobrepaso el plano de la amistad, pues él nunca se atrevió a hacerle la menor insinuación a su futura cuñada. A pesar de que Lu Ten, muchas veces les expresó su deseo porque ellos se casaran para que Ursa fuera su madre de verdad. Cuando esto sucedía, Iroh simplemente guardaba silencio y bajaba la mirada. Ursa también callaba, pues aunque estaba enamorada del Dragón de Occidente, comprendía que su relación era imposible. _

_Conforme se acercaba la fecha de la boda, crecían en Ursa la angustia y las dudas, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar su destino. __Tres meses__ antes de la boda, el principe Ozaí fue a visitar a su prometida. Las ancianas Li y Lo se encargaron de arreglar a Ursa, pero cuando el príncipe Iroh y su hermano llegaron a la casa, éste último se mostró frío y distante con su prometida. Apenas cruzo unas palabras con ella y se marcho temprano._

– _Ni siquiera me miró – suspiró Ursa decepcionada – creo que me odia._

– _No te odia – dijo Iroh con ternura – Ozaí siempre fue así con todos._

– _¿Esto es lo que me espera en el palacio?, ¿una vida fría y vacía?_

– _No lo juzgues mal. Lo que sucede es que… no quería decírtelo pero se rumora que Ozaí mantiene relaciones ilícitas con otra persona._

– _¿Con quién?_

– _Con tu amiga Lain. Dicen que la visita todas las noches, desde hace más de un año._

– _Si Ozaí está enamorado de ella por qué no cancela el matrimonio conmigo._

– _¡Qué dices Ursa! Eso sería fatal para ti. Cancelar un compromiso matrimonial se castiga con la muerte._

– _Pero Iroh…_

– _Conoces nuestras costumbres. Si después prometerse en matrimonio la mujer rehúsa casarse, sería ejecutada públicamente, pero si el varón pertenece a la nobleza y es él quien rechaza el compromiso, quedaría desheredado y su prometida sufriría la humillación más vergonzosa que existe y a ella sólo le queda un camino para liberarse de la deshonra. Debe ir a su casa y acabar con su vida por su propia mano._

– _Eso es tan injusto._

– _Lo sé, pero esas son las reglas… Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. Ozaí no romperá el compromiso. Conozco a mi hermano. La ambición lo domina y jamás renunciaría a sus privilegios como príncipe sólo por una aventura. Además, según nuestras tradiciones, su herencia va en proporción al número de hijos. Si Ozaí no tiene hijos perderá su parte proporcional de riquezas, así que está ansioso por casarte y tener muchos hijos._

– _¿Tener hijos por ambición? ¡Eso es tan triste!, los hijos deben ser producto del amor, no de los cálculos… Iroh, no debería decir esto, pero… yo… estoy enamorada de otra persona – Ursa miró al príncipe con los ojos humedecidos._

– _Por favor, no sigas. Debes ocultar tus sentimientos en lo más profundo de tu corazón y no contárselo a nadie._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Si alguien se entera, te ejecutarían inmediatamente. En este ambiente no podrás confiar en nadie._

– _A cambio de unos momentos de felicidad, no me importaría perder la vida._

– _Pero a mí sí – respondió el general apartándose de ella – Yo nunca haría algo que pusiera tu vida en peligro. _

_El Dragón del Oeste se retiró pero regreso en tres semanas, con dos regalos para Ursa. El primero era un lujoso ropero, elaborado de madera fina. El segundo, era un cofrecillo. Ella lo abrió y encontró un diario, con pastas adornadas con oro y plata._

– _Cuando te sientas sola podrás escribir en este diario todo lo que te ocurra y te sentirás mejor – Iroh añadió en voz baja – en el tercer cajón del ropero, hay un cajón oculto, ahí podrás guardar el diario y nadie lo encontrará. Así que todos tus secretos estarán a salvo._

– _¡Iroh, muchas gracias! – exclamó Ursa conmovida y olvidando que no estaban solos abrazó al príncipe. Estos breves instantes, uno al lado del otro, lo cambiaron todo. Sus miradas dijeron más que las palabras. _

– _¿Vas a permitir que me case con tu hermano? _

– _No hay alternativa – respondió él, bajando la mirada y entonces la dejó._

* * *

_Dos días antes de la boda, Iroh encontró a su hermano bebiendo y trató de disuadirlo, pero Ozaí no quiso escucharlo._

– _¡Déjame! – mirando la botella, Ozaí declaró – esto es lo único que me ayuda a olvidar una boda detestable._

– _Hermano, no entiendo por qué te quejas. Ursa es una mujer hermosa._

– _Es hermosa ¿Y qué? A mí no me agrada. Tal vez debería cancelar la boda. _

– _¿Y arriesgarte a perder tu parte de la herencia? Siempre te has enorgullecido de actuar fríamente sin importar los sentimientos._

– _Tienes razón – respondió tambaleándose ligeramente – La herencia es lo más importante. Ahora vete y déjame solo. Tengo mucho en que pensar. _

* * *

_El día de la boda Ursa lucía esplendida. Iroh y el mismo Señor del Fuego estaban impresionados con la belleza de la novia, en cambio, Ozaí lucía indiferente._

_Camino al altar, Ursa lanzó una última mirada suplicante al príncipe Iroh, pero él bajo la cabeza. Entonces ella exhaló un suspiro y siguió adelante. La boda se efectuó de acuerdo a lo pactado y los festejos no se hicieron esperar. Durante el baile, el príncipe Iroh evitaba encontrarse con su cuñada y mientras Ozaí se embriagaba a la vista de todos, el Señor del Fuego Azulón no apartaba la mirada de su nuera. _

_Ahogado de borracho, el príncipe Ozaí se dirigió a su habitación para consumar el matrimonio. Ursa, lejos de disuadirlo, lo incitaba más a beber. Esa noche, también Iroh bebió, para no pensar en lo que ocurriría esa noche._

_Al día siguiente, bajó los efectos de la resaca, Ozaí discutió con Ursa. Ese fue el primero de muchos otros altercados, que casi siempre terminaban en violencia física. _

_Los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Los sirvientes decían que casi todas las noches escuchaban los gritos del príncipe y el llanto de Ursa. También afirmaban que escuchaban golpes y objetos rotos._

_Al transcurrir las semanas los rumores se hicieron más fuertes. Sobre todo, porque la salud de la princesa Ursa decayó notablemente. Se negaba a comer, constantemente la veían llorar y en ocasiones, ella permanecía en su habitación con las constantes visitas del médico. Los habitantes de palacio murmuraban que el príncipe Ozaí golpeaba a su esposa y que de continuar así, Ursa no viviría mucho tiempo._

_Dos meses después de la boda, Ozaí regreso al palacio de madrugada. Había bebido y se encontraba de muy mal humor. Esa noche, tuvo una fuerte pelea con su esposa. Uno de los criados le avisó al príncipe Iroh lo que estaba ocurriendo y si no fuera por su intervención, probablemente Ursa no habría sobrevivido. _

_El médico de palacio se encargo de cuidar a Ursa y el príncipe Iroh permaneció a su lado. _

– _¡Lo siento mucho, Ursa! No debí permitir que te casaras con mi hermano – le dijo en voz baja mientras sostenía su mano. Ursa pasó el resto del día llorando en su cama, mientras su cuñado la tranquilizaba. _

_El Dragón del Oeste no quería dejar sola a Ursa por miedo a que cometiera una locura. Adivinando sus pensamientos ella le dijo: _

– _No te preocupes, Iroh. No buscare la muerte. Ahora tengo una razón para vivir… Estoy esperando un hijo._

* * *

_Cuando Azulón se enteró de lo sucedido, se enfado mucho con su hijo y le advirtió que si volvía a ocurrir otro incidente parecido, enfrentaría las consecuencias. El Señor del Fuego acusó a Lain de predisponer a Ozaí en contra de Ursa y ordenó que la ejecutaran, pero la princesa Ursa imploró por la vida de su amiga. El Señor del Fuego accedió y le perdonó la vida, pero ordenó su exilió de la Nación del Fuego para siempre._

* * *

_Durante los meses siguientes, Iroh se encargó de cuidar de su cuñada. Ozaí la dejó en paz por un tiempo pero extrañaba a Lain y empezó a pensar que si Ursa muriera, tendría el camino libre para casarse con quien quisiera._

_Una tarde, después de una fuerte discusión con su esposa, él la empujó y ella rodó "accidentalmente" por las escaleras. Los criados acudieron en su auxilio. La princesa estaba inconsciente y en su séptimo mes de embarazo, la situación era dramática. Ozaí se justificó, alegando que se había tratado de un accidente, pero su hermano no le creyó. _

_El consejo de médicos trataban de salvarle la vida a la princesa, pero el caso era complicado. El médico familiar, que también era un miembro de la sociedad del loto blanco, les explicó a los príncipes la gravedad de la situación. _

– _El parto se adelantó – les dijo – Es mejor que estén preparados, la princesa puede morir de un momento a otro._

– _¿Y el bebé? – preguntó Iroh._

– _Bajo las circunstancias actuales, lo más probable es que el niño ya esté muerto, pero aunque lograra nacer, mucho me temo que tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. En este momento, debemos enfocarnos en salvar la vida de la princesa. _

_Las siguientes horas fueron difíciles para Iroh, quien aguardaba con impaciencia en el pasillo, en compañía de su hermano. Entonces, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el llanto de un recién nacido._

_El médico salió de la habitación con un bebé en brazos._

– _¡Es un varón! – dijo el médico con orgullo – y la princesa también está fuera de peligro._

– _¡Felicidades! – le dijo Iroh a su hermano palmeando su espalda._

– _Es muy pequeño – murmuró Ozaí al observar al recién nacido – se ve tan débil._

– _El parto fue difícil– replicó el médico – ¡Es un milagro que esté con vida!_

– _Sí. Supongo que tuvo suerte de nacer._

* * *

_Cuando Ursa vio a su hijo, lo besó y estrechándolo en sus brazos le dijo:_

– _¡Mi amor! Tú eres mi única razón de vivir. A partir de hoy velaré porque no te falte nada._

_

* * *

_

_Cuando Azulón se enteró de lo sucedido, se enfureció con su hijo y lo mandó llamar a su presencia._

– _Padre, te juro que fue un accidente – se justificó Ozaí._

– _Te advertí que si ocurría otro incidente de esta naturaleza enfrentarías las consecuencias. En castigo por tu desobediencia, te ordeno que vayas por el mundo en busca del avatar._

_Ozaí se enfureció con esta tarea, sabía muy bien, que el avatar no había sido visto en cien años y que esta era misión era absurda, pero no podía oponerse a los deseos de su padre. _

_Antes de partir, Ozaí miró a Ursa con despreció y en voz baja le advirtió:_

– _Por tu culpa, mi padre me envía en una búsqueda inútil, pero te juro que algún día, voy a vengarme por esta humillación._

_Sin decir nada más, Ozaí subió al barco y se marchó._

_

* * *

_

_Lo primero que Ozaí hizo fue buscar a Lain. Cuando la encontró, ella vivía en el Reino Tierra y le confesó su secreto. Le dijo que había visitado varios curanderos y médicos, y que todos ellos le habían confirmado que no podría tener hijos. Decepcionado, Ozaí se despidió para continuar su búsqueda. _

_Dos meses en el mar, le sirvieron a Ozaí para reflexionar sobre su situación actual. Si Lain no podía tener hijos, no le convenía un matrimonio con ella, pues necesitaba herederos. Por otra parte, ahora tenía un hijo con Ursa, lo que le daba derecho a tomar el trono, en caso de que Iroh llegara a faltar. Además, se rumoraba que Ursa contaba con la aprobación de Iroh y del Señor del Fuego._

_Ozaí calculó todas las posibilidades. Si quería aspirar al trono, tenía que regresar al palacio y para esto necesitaba el perdón de su padre y la única forma de lograrlo era a través de Ursa. Así que le escribió a su esposa, pidiéndole perdón por lo sucedido. Escribió una y otra vez, con tanta insistencia, que su esposa terminó por perdonarlo._

_Ozaí tenía prohibido regresar al palacio, así que acordó reunirse con Ursa en la Isla Ember. El príncipe Ozaí se mostró cariñoso con Ursa y su hijo. Ese fue el primer verano que Ozaí pasó en compañía de su familia. Como resultado de esta unión, Ursa se embarazó de nuevo y nueve meses después, nació su hija Azula, quien resulto ser una prodigiosa maestra fuego. Sin embargo, el parto fue complicado y los médicos dijeron que Ursa no podría volver a tener hijos, pero esto no le importó a Ozaí. Ahora tenía un hijo varón que podría heredar el trono y a una hija que sería su máximo orgullo. Ahora sólo necesitaba conseguir el perdón de su padre._

_Ozaí convenció a Ursa para que intercediera por él ante el Señor del Fuego. Ella accedió, sin embargo, pasaron siete años, sin que Azulón le permitiera a su hijo regresar al palacio. Durante la ausencia de su hijo, el Señor del Fuego había comenzado a mirar con malos ojos a Ursa, quien se refugiaba en el constante amparo de Iroh, hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que Iroh y Lu Ten iniciaron los preparativos para conquistar la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se._

_Ozaí le escribió a su padre diciendo que después de buscar por todo el mundo, estaba convencido de que el avatar había muerto con el resto de los maestros aire y que la victoria de la Nación del Fuego estaba asegurada. Finalmente, gracias a la intervención de Iroh y de Ursa, el Señor del Fuego le permitió a regresar a Ozaí, quien llego a tiempo para despedirse de su hermano y ocuparse de su familia. _

_

* * *

_

_Los dos años siguientes, Ozaí mostró una conducta intachable y procuraba hacer todo lo posible por agradarle a su padre. Eso incluía aceptar las invitaciones de su padre para tomar el té con Ursa, para luego dejarla sola en compañía de Azulón. Constantemente, se ausentaba por largas temporadas, dejando a su esposa abandonada. Sin embargo, Ursa se hacía acompañar en todo momento de su hijo. Cada vez que Azulón invitaba a Ursa, ella pretextaba que no podía apartarse de Zuko, pues estaba muy enfermo. Esto molestaba cada vez más a Azulón, quién empezó a ver en Zuko un obstáculo para sus malas intenciones._

_Ozaí no perdió el tiempo en palacio. Procuró hacer aliados por todos los medios posibles, incluso llegó a utilizar a su propio hijo en sus planes. El último verano que pasaron juntos en la isla Ember, Ozaí convenció a Zuko para que se comprometiera en matrimonio con Mai, la nieta del líder del consejo de los sabios, que tenían gran influencia en la Nación del Fuego. Zuko no tenía otro interés que agradarle a su padre, así que accedió. Ozaí palmeó la espalda de su hijo en agradecimiento, mientras Zuko sonreía._

_

* * *

_

_El palacio entero se conmosionó con la noticia de la muerte de Lu Ten y la desaparición del príncipe Iroh. Ozaí vio que su oportunidad había llegado y solicitó una audiencia con su padre, a la cual llevó a su esposa y a sus dos hijos. El Señor del Fuego ordenó que los dejaran solos, pero Azula, escondida tras unas cortinas, escuchó la conversación. Ozaí, le pidió al Señor del Fuego que revocara el derecho de nacimiento de Iroh para que se lo concediera a él. Azulón se enfureció y de pronto vio la oportunidad de castigar a Ozaí por su insolencia y de deshacerse de un estorbo. Así que le ordenó a Ozaí matar a su hijo Zuko._

_Esa noche, Azula fue a burlarse de su hermano._

– _Papá va a matarte – Azula le anticipó los planes de su padre, pero Zuko no le creyó._

– _Papá nunca me haría algo así._

– _¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Ursa, quién sujetando a Azula de la mano se la llevó a su habitación y la obligó a confesarle la verdad._

_Ursa estaba desesperada. La vida de su hijo estaba en juego y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Pensó en todas las posibilidades y finalmente tomó una decisión. Ella conocía las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero no le importó. Estaba decidida a salvar la vida de su hijo a cualquier costo. _

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No tienen idea de lo que significan para mi, porque estoy en una etapa de mucho estrés y cada vez que recibía un mensaje se me alegraba el corazón.

Me disculpo por no actualizar, pero sigo con mucho trabajo. Espero que en dos semanas terminemos el proyecto y voy a estar un poco más liberada. Ya no les prometo fechas de actualización para no quedarles mal.

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

. Muchas gracias por escribir. En realidad había pensado escribir en dos semanas más, pero fue tu review lo que me hiso decidirme por escribir lo que llevaba escrito del capítulo.

ANAVLIS-CHAN: Gracias por escribir.

Onlyzutara: Muchas gracias. Tu review llegó en un momento muy importante, en que necesitaba unas palabras de aliento.

zutara4ever17: Gracias, Ojalá sigas escribiendo.

Lain Ameirani: Espero que no te molesten las libertades que me he tomado con tu personaje, pero cuando me dijiste que querías ser mala, tuve que pensar en muchas cosas y eso me obligo a crearle una historia compleja. Ojalá que disfrutes la historia. Yo también creo que ozaí mató a Lu Ten, pues tenía muchas razones.

anita-asakura: gracias por tus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho.

Youweon: Me he tardado en escribir pero vas a tener más participaciones. Saludos

NollasBlack: Gracias por escribir. Pronto aparecerán Katara, Goldy y el resto.

BlueEyesPrincess: Espero que no te moleste, pero tuve que tomarme libertades con algunos personajes para armar la historia. Yo pienso que Zuko puede ver un poco con su ojo izquierdo, pero siempre he creído que no puede ver muy bien. Eso supongo. En cuanto a Lu Ten, como nunca apareció en la serie, tuvimos que imaginar todo. Aunque como Iroh se puso en contra de la guerra, supongo que fue por darle gusto a su hijo. Lo que si me impresionó mucho fue lo del asesino de Lu ten. Así que tuve que ponerme a investigar, pero según lo que pude encontrar el asesino de Lu Ten (Lei Shen) es un personaje de un fanfiction y no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, aunque si hay una página con su historia y unos dibujos. Pero ya que no es un personaje oficial, no lo incluí en esta historia. De todas maneras muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus investigaciones. Estuve a punto de replantear este fic gracias a tu información.

El pajaro de Fuego: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, con respecto a Lu Ten y Ozaí. Gracias por escribir, no sabes cómo disfruto tus correos. Son muy especiales.

Katary: Gracias por tus comentarios.

MC: Es muy halagador decir que mi fic es mejor que la serie. No sabes todo lo que significa para mi.

Akerenit: La verdad estos capítulos me han costado más trabajo de lo que esperaba, pero valen la pena, al recibir comentarios tan bonitos.

LiiLu: Gracias por escribir. Esas frases me impactaron en la caricatura y yo esperaba una explicación, pero nunca dijeron nada al respecto así que tuve que inventar este fic.

Relysss: Gracias por decir que casi lloras. Estos comentarios significan mucho para mi.

Naoko-chan xP: Gracias por t us comentarios. Lo que dices es cierto, pero Zuko ya había usado la máscara del espíritu azul cuando salvo a Aang, así que supuse que ya la tenía desde antes, porque al parecer era muy común. No te preocupes, puedes escribir las veces que quieras.

: En Fanfiction he descubierto que me encanta atar cabos. Gracias por tus comentarios, voy a buscar la información en cuanto pueda.

Rashel Shiru: Muchas gracias, me gustaría leer a la escritora que dices, su pudieras darme la información te lo agradecería. En cuanto termine el duelo de espadas van a empezar a aparecer el resto de los personajes.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.


	37. Duelo de espadas 3 La muerte de Azulon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 36. Duelo de espadas 3ra parte.**

**"La muerte de Azulon"**

Por Crystal Violeta.

"_Zuko, así es como reaccionan las madres. Si molestas a sus bebés... "HAM" ellas te atacarán"_

_(Ursa, libro: tierra, episodio 7: Zuko solitario)._

* * *

Ursa y Lain se miraban fijamente.

– Yo amaba a Ozaí y él a mí, pero por tú lo obligaste a casarse contigo.

– No tenía opción. El compromiso fue planeado muchos años antes.

– ¡No importa! Pudiste haberte negado. Sabías que yo lo amaba y aún así te casaste con él... y no conformé con eso, te encargaste de separarnos por todos los medios posibles… Decías que eras mi amiga, pero... enviaste a unos asesinos para que me mataran.

– ¡Eso es mentira! Yo salve tu vida.

– No es cierto. Ozaí me dijo que estabas celosa porque él me amaba más que a ti y por eso ordenaste que mataran. Afortunadamente, los hombres de Ozaí me sacaron de la Nación del Fuego para salvarme de ti.

– Todo lo que Ozaí te dijo es mentira. Cuando El Señor del Fuego Azulon se entero de tus romances con Ozaí ordenó tu ejecución. Dijo que no quería tener conflictos, porque el día de mañana un hijo bastardo reclamara el trono y le ordenó a Ozaí que te matará si quería permanecer en la corte, de lo contrario lo desheredaría y él aceptó.

– No te creo.

– Es cierto. Cuando yo me entere de lo sucedido, le rogué al señor del Fuego por tu vida y él te perdono, con la única condición de que salieras de la nación del fuego y no regresaran jamás. Los guardias que te sacaron de la nación del fuego fueron enviados por mí, para salvarte la vida, antes de que Ozaí acabara ella.

– ¡Mientes!. Tú enviaste a los asesinos para deshacerte de mí y después mataste a Azulón, para despojar a Iroh del trono y convertirte en la nueva Señora del Fuego.

– Te equivocas, yo nunca te haría daño y por supuesto que nunca mate a Azulón, Ozaí lo hizo y también intentó matar a su hijo, así como trató de matarte a ti.

– No es cierto. Ozaí nunca me haría algo así.

– Eso es lo mismo que dijo mi hijo, pero también él se equivocó. Escucha Lain, es necesario que conozcas la verdad y sepas la clase de monstruo que es Ozaí.

* * *

_Cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Lu Ten y la desaparición del príncipe Iroh, Ozaí solicitó una audiencia con su padre. Mis dos hijos y yo lo acompañamos al salón del trono, pero mi suegro pido quedarse a solas con su hijo y nosotros nos retiramos. _

_Más tarde encontré a mi hija Azula conversando con Zuko. Le pregunté qué estaba sucediendo, al principio no quiso responder pero yo la obligué. Me confesó que Ozai, le había pedido al Señor del Fuego que revocara el derecho de nacimiento de su hermano Iroh para que se lo concediera a él. Azulón se enfureció y cómo castigo le ordenó matar a su propio hijo._

_No me sorprendió la petición de Azulón. Supongo que pensaba que con mi hijo muerto, tendría el camino libre para conseguir sus planes. Lo peor de todo es que Ozaí aceptó. ¡Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de ejecutar una orden así! __Siempre he sabido que Ozai es un hombre malvado, pero no creí que se atreviera a tanto. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi a Ozai abrir la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo. _

– _¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunté._

– _No es asunto tuyo._

– _Azula me contó sobre la horrible orden de tu padre. Lo que no puedo creer es realmente estés pensando en asesinar a tu propio hijo._

– _Mi padre lo ordenó y tengo que obedecerlo._

– _¡No! No tienes que hacerlo. _

– _No hay alternativa._

– _Te equivocas. Existe una opción... yo puedo ofrecerte el trono a cambio de la vida de Zuko._

– _Habla... tienes toda mi atención._

_Esa noche le propuse un plan para derrocar a su padre y así él pudiera reclamar el trono. La única condición era que la vida de Zuko fuera perdonada y Ozaí aceptó._

_Azulón era el hombre más despiadado que existía y era tan poderoso, que el mismo Ozaí le temía, pero yo contaba con un arma especial. "El elixir nulificador" que me regaló mi padre adoptivo como obsequio de boda. Se trataba de un poderoso brebaje capaz de quitarle sus poderes a cualquier maestro de los elementos. Bastaba ingerirlo una vez para eliminar sus poderes por semanas, un segundo tomo los anula por años, pero el tercer tomo elimina sus poderes para siempre.  
_

_Esa noche, invité al Señor del Fuego Azulon a tomar el té. Él aceptó pero ordenó que lo viera en su habitación a solas. Sabía que esto sucedería porque en varias ocasiones me había invitado pero yo pretextaba cualquier excusa para no ir. _

_Los relámpagos anunciaban una tormenta que se acercaba, pero cuando la lluvia comenzó, yo ya tenía todo preparado para la ceremonia del té. Azulón se sentó junto a la mesa y sin que se diera cuenta vertí el contenido del elixir en la tetera. Después me senté sobre la alfombra frente a él._

– _Princesa Ursa, en varias ocasiones te había invitado a mi habitación y siempre venías acompañada de Zuko, pero en esta ocasión has sido tú la que me ha invitado y has venido sola y quiero saber por qué._

– _Majestad, he venido a suplicar por la vida de mi hijo y vengo dispuesta a todo._

– _¿A todo? – dijo mirando la taza que sostenía en sus manos y la retiró de su boca, pero antes de que la volviera a colocar sobre la mesa, yo tomé la taza y le di un trago y mirándolo a los ojos añadí:_

– _A todo._

_Azulón sonrió y bebió el té de la taza. Entonces me miró y me dijo:_

–_Ursa, no sabes cuanto te deseo._

_Yo me aparté y le dije:_

– _Haré lo que usted quiera, si me promete salvar a mi hijo._

– _¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE PONERME CONDICIONES!, ¡YO SOY EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO Y PUEDO HACER LO QUIERA! Ozaí será castigado por su atrevimiento. Conocerá la pena de perder a un primogénito sacrificando a su propio hijo._

– _Pero Zuko no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre._

– _Olvídate de Zuko, ya ordené su muerte y no pienso cambiar de opinión. En cuanto a tí... serás mía esta noche. _

_Azulón me sujetó de los hombros y me besó a la fuerza, pero yo estaba decidida a salvar a mi hijo a cualquier costo, así que tomé un cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre la ropa y traté de apuñalarlo, pero él me descubrió. Sujetó mis manos con fuerza y me obligó a soltar el arma._

– _¡Estúpida! Te atreves a amenazarme... ¡A mí!, ¡Al poderoso Señor del Fuego! Vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento. _

_Iba a llamar a los guardias, pero en ese momento el elixir empezó a surtir efecto. – ¿Qué hiciste mujer? – gritó al sentirse mareado y me empujó al suelo con desprecio – ¡Vas a morir! – Intentó hacer un relámpago para atacarme pero no lo consiguió – ¡Guardias! – dijo en voz baja. Afortunadamente no pudieron oírlo y aunque trató de aferrarse a una mesa, terminó desplomándose en el suelo. El ruido de los trastes al romperse con la caída fue sofocado por los relámpagos que centellaban en el cielo. Yo traté de huir, pero no pude. El elixir también me había afectado y de repente no supe más de mí. _

_De acuerdo a lo planeado, Ozaí se presentó dos horas más tarde en la habitación de su padre, justo en el momento en que ambos estábamos despertando. Cuando Azulón vio a su hijo en la habitación se enfureció._

– _¡Tu esposa trató de envenenarme! – gritó el anciano, pero al ver la inmovilidad de su hijo, lo comprendió todo – ¡Tú sabías esto!... Vas a pagar por esta traición – gritó Azulón, pero cuando intentó formar un relámpago nada salió de sus dedos. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de terror en el rostro del anciano, al darse cuenta que había perdido sus poderes y que su hijo lo observaba con una mueca en sus labios. _

_Cuando Ozaí descubrió que Azulón no podía atacarlo sonrió y formó un relámpago que dirigió hacia el Señor del Fuego. El anciano se sacudió al recibir el impacto del relámpago en su pecho y cayó al suelo sin vida, mientras ozaí lo observaba con una sonrisa y con sus dedos extendidos aun humeantes._

_Ahora que Azulón estaba muerto teníamos que actuar rápidamente. Ozaí llamó a King Fo, el jefe del consejo de los sabios para anunciarle la muerte de Azulón. Ozaí sabía que King Fo era un hombre ambicioso y para tenerlo de su lado había formalizado previamente el compromiso entre su nieta Mai y Zuko._

_Cuando King Fo se enteró de lo sucedido, vino a la habitación en compañía de Wang, el médico familiar. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos habíamos encargado de cambiar la ropa del difunto Señor del Fuego y de colocarlo en su cama._

_Cuando King Fo y Wang preguntaron lo que había sucedido, Ozaí les respondió que el Señor del Fuego sostenía amoríos ilícitos conmigo y que esa noche, había muerto en mis brazos. Nadie podía dudar de la declaración de mi esposo. Después de todo, había docenas de sirvientes y guardias que podían constatar el hecho de que yo había entrado a solas a la habitación de Azulón, así como de sus constantes insinuaciones y su favoritismo hacia mí._

_La pena por infidelidad era la muerte. Yo conocía bien las consecuencias de aceptar esa falsa acusación, pero si lo hacía, Ozaí sería el nuevo Señor del Fuego y mi hijo Zuko viviría. Así que acepté la culpa. _

– _Tenemos que encontrar al príncipe Iroh para que tomé su lugar en el trono – dijo King Fo._

– _No será necesario – les dije – Antes de morir, el Señor del Fuego manifestó su deseo porque fuera Ozaí quien lo sucediera en el trono._

_Todos guardaron silencio. En otras condiciones hubiera habido protesta o se realizarían investigaciones, pero en este caso a todos nos convenía aceptar los hechos sin preguntar._

_Para King Fo, resultaba muy conveniente que fuera Ozaí quien se convirtiera en el nuevo Señor del Fuego, porque así su nieta Mai estaría comprometida con el heredero al trono, así que aceptó._

_Wang se encargó de examinar a solas el cuerpo de Azulón y sin duda descubrió que bajo su túnica, se encontraba la enorme cicatriz del relámpago en el pecho del difunto, pero Wang era un antiguo miembro de la orden de Loto Blanco y era partidario de que Zuko, por ser bisnieto del avatar Roku, se convirtiera en Señor del Fuego para terminar con la guerra. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para colocar a Zuko como heredero al trono, así que también guardo silencio._

_De inmediato se corrió la noticia de la "sorpresiva" muerte del Señor del Fuego. Wang les informó a todos que Azulón había muerto por un ataque cardiaco, debido a su avanzada edad. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un asunto por resolver y ese era el destino que me esperaba._

_Normalmente se hubiera realizado una ejecución pública, pero ahora Ozaí era el nuevo Señor del Fuego y a él le correspondía elegir el castigo. Unos guardias me escoltaron hacia mi habitación, en donde debía esperar la sentencia, pero en el camino, derribé a los dos guardias que me vigilaban y escapé._

_De inmediato se corrió la alarma y había guardias buscándome por todo el palacio. Antes de abandonar la Nación del Fuego, quería despedirme de mi hijo y verlo por última vez._

_En silencio me deslice a su habitación. El pobre estaba dormido, pero lo desperté y le dije:_

– _Zuko debo hablarte. ¡Por favor hijo amado, escúchame! Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte – lo abracé con fuerza y le dije – Recuerda esto Zuko, no importa cuanto cambien las cosas ¡Nunca olvides quién eres tú!_

_Entonces escuché ruidos fuera de la habitación. Sabía que me estaban buscando, así que tuve que dejar a mi hijo y salí de la habitación cubierta con una capa. _

_Logré escapar del palacio y llegar hasta los muelles, pero de repente me encontré con una docena de soldados que me impidieron escapar. Fui apresada y llevada ante la presencia de Ozaí. _

_– Yo me quedaré con esto, querida – dijo Ozaí, al tomar el frasco de vidrio con el elixir nulificador – A donde tú vas, no lo necesitarás._

– _No me importa morir, si Zuko está a salvo – fue mi respuesta._

– _No te preocupes. No voy a matarte... todavía. Después de todo, gracias a ti obtendré el trono y eso es algo que tomaré en cuenta, pero debes pagar por tu deslealtad –. Me miró y susurró en mi oído – Te dije que un día pagarías la humillación que mi padre me hizo, al obligarme a buscar al avatar, por tu culpa. ¿Recuerdas? – y dirigiéndose a sus hombres ordenó – ¡Guardias llévenla a la Roca hirviente! Les daré instrucciones para que le den un trato "muy especial"._

_Ese fue el último día que vi a Ozaí. Antes del amanecer, estaba en camino a la prisión de máxima seguridad de la Nación del Fuego. No tienes idea del infierno en el que se convirtió mi vida en ese lugar. _

* * *

– Y eso es lo que realmente sucedió – dijo Ursa indignada – Ozaí le ha mentido a todo el mundo, mató a su padre, me encerró en prisión, intentó matar a su hijo, quemó su rostro y trató de matarte a ti porque le estorbabas en sus planes.

– ¡No es cierto! Ozaí me ama.

– Si Ozaí te amara entonces ¿Por qué nunca te buscó, cuando se convirtió en Señor del Fuego?

– Él... debió tener sus razones.

– Lain, tienes que aceptar la verdad, Ozaí nunca ha amado a nadie.

– ¡No es cierto! – gritó Lain, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla – ¡él me ama y me prometió casarse conmigo cuando tú estés muerta y voy a encargarme de eso!

Lain levantó su espada y se lanzó sobre su oponente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua la espada de Dereck cortaba nuevamente el brazo izquierdo de Zuko.

– Estoy decepcionado. Creí que serías un mejor rival, pero me equivoqué. Matarte será más fácil de lo que esperaba.

– Está pelea aún no termina – replicó Zuko.

– Pero terminará pronto. Tú no puedes ver con el ojo izquierdo y eso me da la ventaja y en cuanto a tu madre...

– Ella es una excelente esgrimista, nadie podrá vencerla.

– Tal vez – sonrió Dereck – Ozaí lo sabía, por eso ordenó que impregnáramos las espadas con un veneno mortal. No importa que Lain no la venza en combate, bastará un pequeño rasguño para que tu madre muera en segundos.

Los ojos de Zuko se ampliaron, con esta revelación.

– ¿Sorprendido? Deberías estar feliz. En poco tiempo tú y tu madre estarán juntos en el otro mundo para siempre.

Al decir esto, Dereck atacó logrando herir nuevamente a Zuko...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **El mejor espadachín.** Espero que esté listo el próximo sábado.

**Notas:**

Disculpen por el retraso, pero tuve una cantidad exagerada de trabajo. Afortunadamente ya termine el proyecto más grande (que tardó meses) y ahora ya tengo más tiempo libre para escribir. Admito que este capítulo quedo más corto de lo normal, pero esta parte de las espadas me costó mucho trabajo. Me atoré bastante tiempo, pero la siguiente parte va a ser más fluida, de hecho ya tengo escrita la mayor parte. Ahora si voy a tratar de publicar más seguido (cada semana de preferencia) para que no se pierda la secuencia de la guerra, en donde se realizará más acción.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.

**Youweon**: Hola gracias por la recomendación. Efectivamente, tuve mucho trabajo, me desvelaba casi todos los días, y muchas veces no me quedaba tiempo ni para comer, así que fue imposible seguir con el fic. Afortunadamente ya terminé el proyecto, así que se supone que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir. Saludos. Ya casi vuelves a aparecer. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Lain017:** Muchas gracias por tus halagos. Me hacen sentir mucho mejor. En realidad me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero tus siguientes comentarios y espero que disfrutes el fic.

**:** Hola. Es muy motivador escuchar que de alguna manera he servido de inspiración para que otras personas escriban. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**El pajaro de Fuego: **Hola, me gustan mucho los comentarios que haces. SE nota que eres muy observadora y que revisan el fic con lupa. No sabía que Ursa significaba Osa ¿En donde lo averiguaste? Me parece muy apropiado el nombre, porque vaya que Ursa protegió a Zuko con todas sus fuerzas. Muchas gracias por escribir y espero seguir disfrutando tus comentarios. No te desesperes cada vez falta menos para tu aparición. Saludos.

**nOoelia2009: **wow. Leer 36 capítulos en tres días. Eso es increíble, es el mejor cumplido que me puedes hacer. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Katary:** Hola, gracias por escribir. En cuanto al messenger si tengo, pero no sé porqué fanfiction borra las direcciones de internet.

**LiiLu:** Hola. No me molesta el nombre. Muchas gracias por escribir. Me demoré de nuevo porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero espero en Dios que ya tenga más tiempo de escribir, porque me encanta.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por escribir. ¿Te pareció revoltosa? En que parte. Me interesa saber para mejorar mis escritos. Saludos.

**Lady-cool:** A mi también me parece que en la caricatura dejaron muchas cosas sin aclarar. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que la historia debió ser Zutara y Topang. Estoy volviendo a ver la caricatura y en la bandida ciega, hay muchas partes en que parecía que Toph podía quedarse con Aang. En cuanto a Zuko, yo pienso que él estaba realmente enamorado de Katara, pero ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta, porque él mismo le dijo a Sokka "no sé porqué, pero me importa lo que Katara piense de mí" y vean todo lo que hizo por ella. La protegió de los piratas, ayudo a rescatar al padre de Katara (porque pienso que lo hizo por Katara, no por Sokka), ayudo a Katara a encontrar al asesino de su madre, salvó a Katara de las rocas arriesgando su propia vida y por supuesto "la protegió del rayo de Azula con su propio cuerpo". Definitivamente todo eso sólo se hacer por amor. Qué lastima que no hubo Zutara, hubiera sido muy hermoso que en la escena final los dos se hubieran besado. Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de algo más. En la película de Hitch con Will Smith, dice que el lugar en donde se colocan las manos (en un abrazo o saludo) tiene diferentes significados. Muy arriba de la espalda es "Sólo hola", en la parte media es "realmente quiero ser tu amigo" y en la cintura o espalda baja es "realmente me gustas o sexo" y acabo de darme cuenta que en la escena en que Katara abraza a Zuko en "Los invasores del Sur", Zuko abraza a Katara de la cintura. ¡Haaaay, que lástima que no hubiera Zutara! Porque realmente hubiera sido perfecto.

**BlueEyesPrincess: **Hola. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto al asesino de Lu Ten, lo busque en internet y ahí venía un dibujo y el nombre del fanfiction, pero lo leí y no me pareció muy bueno, aunque es sólo mi opinión personal.

**Bep (Ambar):** Hola, gracias por escribir.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que se ponga más interesante, porque este capítulo se alargo más de lo esperado, pero ahora ya viene la verdadera acción. Gracias por escribir.


	38. El mejor espadachin

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 37. **

**El mejor espadachín **

Por Crystal Violeta.

"_Pintar un paisaje le enseña a un guerrero a mantener el campo de batalla en su mente. En la batalla sólo tienes tu instinto para defenderte...Conocer tu entorno te ayudara a manipular lo que te rodea y usarlo a tu conveniencia"_

_(Piandao, libro: fuego, episodio 4: El maestro de Sokka)._

_

* * *

  
_

* * *

Katara y su gente resistían lo que podían en la gran torre de la plaza, pero cada vez los ataques de la Nación del Fuego se hacían más intensos.

– ¿En dónde está el príncipe Zuko? – preguntó Alex, cuando uno de los misiles golpeó una de las paredes haciendo que rocas y polvo cayeran sobre ellos.

– Se supone que debía enfrentar a su hermana y venir a detener la guerra – comentó Rashel – pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no hay señales de él. ¿Qué pasará si no puede vencer a Azula?

– ¡No digan eso! – Katara estaba molesta – Zuko vendrá como lo prometió. ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

Un proyectil se impactó en los muros de la fortaleza. Los ojos color violeta de la dama del crepúsculo se abrieron de par en par al descubrir el proyectil que el techo se venía abajo, justo sobre Katara.

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó la joven y sin medir el peligro corrió hacia Katara. Se lanzó sobre ella y ambas rodaron por el suelo, lejos de los muros que se colapsaron.

El cabello avellana de la maestra fuego estaba lleno de polvo.

– ¿Estás bien, Katara?

– Sí. Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Ahora había un enorme hueco, debido al muro derrumbado. Katara, Akerenit y Ana usaron su agua control para formar un muro de hielo que sustituyera al que se había caído, pero todos sabían que no duraría mucho. Otro proyectil golpeó el muro haciendo cimbrar la estructura. Katara se preparó para pelear, pero en voz baja murmuró:

– ¿En dónde estás, Zuko?... Te necesitamos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El brazo izquierdo de Zuko estaba sangrando por las pequeñas heridas que Dereck le había infligido. Éste, seguro de su victoria, atacaba cada vez con más violencia. Aunque ninguna herida era de gravedad, Zuko empezaba a perder el control y no hacía más que retroceder ante los incesantes ataques de su oponente.

Dereck hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y sonrió al ver la sangre correr por el brazo de Zuko.

– Deberías rendirte pacíficamente. Con tu ojo izquierdo dañado no hay forma de que puedas ganar.

* * *

_Zuko recordó un día, hace más de tres años, cuando se encontraba en altamar en su pequeño barco. Hace apenas unos días que el príncipe Zuko había sido desterrado de su país y enviado por el mundo con la misión de encontrar al avatar. Aún débil por las quemaduras recibidas en el Agni Kai, el príncipe permanecía recostado en su cama, mientras su tío Iroh le quitaba los vendajes._

– _No abras los ojos – advirtió su tío, como siempre, para aplicar el ungüento medicinal, pero su sobrino no lo escuchó y haciéndolo a un lado, abrió los ojos._

– _¡No, Zuko!, vas a lastimarte._

_Zuko cerró su ojo sano y miró a su alrededor con su ojo enfermo. Su ojo izquierdo lloraba abundantemente y estaba tan inflamado que apenas podía abrirlo ligeramente. Después, empuñó su mano y gritó:_

– _¡No puedo ver!_

– _Zuko, te dije que no abrieras los ojos – reprendió Iroh, mientras humedecía su ojo con los ungüentos que tenía preparados – No debes alarmarte, las quemaduras aún están frescas, es obvio que necesitas más tiempo para sanar por completo._

– _Tío ¿Crees que pueda volver a ver? _

_Iroh suspiró._

– _Es muy pronto para saberlo, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo mejorarás._

_Iroh aplicó cuidadosamente las medicinas en el rostro de Zuko y con suavidad colocó los nuevos vendajes. _

– _Ahora descansa._

_

* * *

_

_Con las semanas, fueron sanando las heridas de Zuko, dejando una impresionante cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y en su oreja, que aunque deforme y severamente dañada, había logrado salvarse. Esa mañana, Iroh terminó de retirar los vendajes y Zuko abrió lentamente los ojos._

– _¿Puedes ver? _

_Zuko cubrió su ojo sano con la palma de su mano y con el ojo izquierdo observó todo a su alrededor y luego, dijo con amargura:_

– _Sólo veo sombras._

_Iroh encendió una llama en la palma de su mano y la acercó al lado izquierdo de Zuko_

– _¿Puedes ver algo?_

– _Veo una luz._

_Iroh acercó y alejó la llama y notó que la pupila de su sobrino se dilataba y se cerraba cuando alejaba y acercaba la fuente de luz._

– _Parece que tu ojo reacciona con la luz. Eso es bueno. Significa que no has perdido la visión por completo._

– _¡Pero tío, sólo puedo ver sombras! – Zuko se sentó en su cama y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos empuñadas._

– _No es tan malo, Zuko – Iroh tocó el hombro de su sobrino y añadió – Es un milagro que después de las heridas de tu rostro, no hubieras perdido el ojo. Tal vez, si continuamos con el tratamiento, tu vista pueda mejorar._

– _¿Tío, que voy a hacer?, ¿Cómo se supone que podré capturar al avatar, si no puedo ver?_

– _Zuko, ya olvidaste a tu madre. Ella era una excelente esgrimista y era capaz de pelear aún con los ojos vendados. Relájate, estoy seguro que con un poco de práctica, nadie se dará cuenta de esta limitante y podrás atrapar al avatar sin problemas._

– _¿De verdad piensas eso?_

– _Estoy seguro – sonrió el anciano._

_

* * *

_

* * *

La espada de Dereck cortó nuevamente el brazo izquierdo de Zuko.

– Estoy decepcionado, creí que serías mejor rival. Suerte para ti que estamos peleando con espadas normales. Si hubiera peleado contigo con la espada envenenada, ya estarías muerto – Dereck sonrió – Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Lain. Ella está usando una espada impregnada con el veneno que nos regaló el Señor del Fuego. Bastará un pequeño rozón y la princesa Ursa morirá en segundos.

Zuko apretó los dientes. Tenía que salvar a su madre, pero ¿cómo? Con tantos barriles de gelatina explosiva a su alrededor no podía usar fuego. Tenía que vencer a Dereck con las espadas, pero cómo lograrlo si no podía ver bien. Entonces recordó la época en que el maestro Piandao le enseñó el arte de la esgrima.

* * *

_Zuko tenía doce años y estaba de vacaciones en la casa de verano de la Isla Ember. Sin embargo, los veranos ya no eran lo que solían ser. El pequeño príncipe estaba sentado en la arena contemplando el océano. Este año, igual que los anteriores, ni su padre, ni su hermana habían querido acompañarlo y el príncipe Zuko se aburría en esta casa vacía. Cierto que había algunos sirvientes, pero no podía hablar con ninguno de ellos. Sin amigos y sin parientes, se sentía más solo que nunca._

_El niño entró al cuarto que perteneció a su madre. Le dio cuerda a la cajita de música que permanecía en la mesa. Su melodía lo hacía sentirse mejor en el pasado, pero ahora no. En momentos como este, extrañaba mucho a su madre. _

_Revisando en el armario, encontró las espadas que pertenecían a Ursa. El príncipe las observó, las acarició y las abrazó, como si de alguna forma, pudiera estar un poco más cerca de su madre. También recordó la época en que su madre le había enseñado el uso de las espadas._

_Años atrás, Zuko le había pedido permiso a su padre para perfeccionar el arte de la esgrima con el maestro Piandao, pero Ozaí se había negado, diciendo que no quería nada que le recordará a la desaparecida princesa Ursa._

_El maestro Piandao era considerado el mejor maestro de esgrima en toda la Nación del Fuego y había recibido instrucciones precisas para no enseñar ese arte a ningún miembro de la familia real. Zuko estaba enterado de esto, pero de alguna manera sintió en el fondo de su corazón que la esgrima le ayudaría mantener vivo el recuerdo de su madre. Así que ordenó a sus sirvientes que empacaran sus cosas porque quería acampar en las montañas para disfrutar unas semanas del contacto con la naturaleza y sin decirle nada a nadie, se marchó hacia la residencia del maestro Piandao. _

_Al entrar en la mansión, entregó un anillo como presente. El sirviente lo hizo pasar y lo llevó a un amplio salón en donde Piandao tomaba el té._

– _¿Cuál es tú nombre?_

– _Mmm… – dudó, porque su padre le había prohibido aprender esgrima. Después de unos segundos de silencio respondió: – ¡Lee!... Mi nombre es Lee._

_El maestro miró al pequeño con curiosidad._

– _Lo siento Lee, pero yo no entreno niños. Regresa en un par de años y tal vez pueda entrenarte, entonces._

– _En el cartel de la entrada dice que la esgrima es para todos los que quieran aprender. _

– _Sí, pero no puedo perder el tiempo con niños._

– _¡Cómo sabe que va a perder el tiempo si no me ha visto entrenar! – El niño estaba furioso, pero al ver que el maestro no le respondía, añadió – ¡Hágame una prueba! Si apruebo, me quedaré y aprenderé esgrima AHORA._

– _¿Y si no apruebas?_

– _Yo no pienso perder._

– _Eres impaciente – murmuró el maestro – Esa actitud sólo te ocasionará problemas… pero veo que tienes decisión y seguridad en tu talento – El maestro le dio un sorbo a su tasa – Está bien, te daré una oportunidad. Pero si fallas en cualquiera de mis entrenamientos te irás a casa sin protestar ¿Entendido?_

– _Sí, señor – respondió el chico con una reverencia._

– _Entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento…_

_

* * *

_

_Zuko fue conducido a un gran salón de madera en donde se encontraban otros cinco jóvenes, mucho mayores que él. A cada uno le dieron un pergamino, pincel y tinta para escribir sus nombres. Uno de los estudiantes protestó:_

– _¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo en la escritura? Yo quiero aprender a pelear._

– _Shu, la caligrafía es muy parecida a la esgrima, requiere destreza y paciencia – explicó su maestro – La forma en que tomas el pincel es igual a cómo debes sujetar la espada, con firmeza pero de tal manera que te permita moverte con libertad. La cantidad de tinta que recoges con el pincel debe ser calculada para terminar el trazo completo, si tomas demasiada salpicará o se derramará, si tomas poca, no completarás las palabras de una sola pincelada, eso te ayuda calcular los movimientos y la fuerza que aplicas, igual que con la espada. Finalmente, el movimiento del pincel es como el de la esgrima, debes moverte con rapidez, seguridad, equilibrio y decisión, cada movimiento debe ser controlado y al igual que con la espada, no se puede enmendar ninguna pincelada._

_Con las manos en la espalda y su figura erguida, el maestro caminaba observando el trabajo de sus pupilos._

– _Muy bien, Lee. Ni una sola gota derramada. No hay salpicaduras. Es un trazo perfecto – Piandao se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos – Shu, sigue practicando. El resto vengan conmigo, vamos a continuar con la instrucción…_

_

* * *

_

_Afuera de la mansión, había un gran patio, en donde los estudiantes esperaban sentados en el suelo. El maestro caminó enfrente de ellos. Desenfundó su espada y la esgrimió con habilidad._

– _Lo primero que deben aprender es que la espada es una extensión de su brazo y deben considerarla como una parte más de tu cuerpo. La espada es una simple herramienta, pero en las manos de un maestro es el arma más versátil de todas y al igual que la imaginación no tiene límites. Por eso la espada tiene un sinfín de posibilidades. El día de hoy comenzaremos con los ejercicios básicos…_

_

* * *

_

_En poco tiempo Zuko venció a todos sus compañeros, sin que ninguno representara un reto para él. Piandao sonrió con el resultado y le dijo:_

– _Bien, Lee. Estas listo para pasar al grupo de los alumnos avanzados…_

_

* * *

_

_El maestro Piandao vendó los ojos de Zuko y los otros chicos, y los llevó a un lugar apartado. Al llegar les quitó la venda y los alumnos pudieron observar un jardín, con un pequeño lago rodeado de juncos._

– _Suficiente – dijo Piandao, después de un par de segundos –. Den media vuelta. Ahora dibujen lo que recuerden del paisaje que acaban de ver._

– _Eso es ridículo – protestó uno de los jóvenes – nadie puede dibujar un paisaje en tan poco tiempo y además ¿Para qué va a servirnos eso?_

– _Pintar un paisaje le enseña a un guerrero a mantener el campo de batalla en su mente. Es importante que desarrollen su capacidad de observación, para memorizar su entorno y manipular lo que los rodea para usarlo a su conveniencia. En ocasiones sólo tendrán oportunidad de observar el campo de batalla por un segundo antes de pelear. Si lo recuerdan, tendrán ventaja sobre su adversario. Esta ventaja podría salvarles la vida._

_Unas horas más tarde, el maestro observaba los resultados de sus alumnos y al examinar el pergamino de Zuko, comprobó que era una copia casi idéntica del paisaje original, entonces asintió en señal de aprobación…_

_

* * *

_

_Con sus espadas desenvainadas Zuko esperaba el ataque en el centro del patio de entrenamiento. Al instante atacaron cuatro estudiantes al mismo tiempo, pero Zuko logró defenderse bien de todos. Uno a uno logró arrebatarles las espadas y de un golpe con la espada sin filo, los sacaba del campo de batalla, hasta que quedó solo, como único vencedor. Entonces colocó ambas espadas en su brazo y con un elegante movimiento las enfundó._

– _Muy bien, Lee – dijo el maestro Piandao – en estas pocas semanas has superado a todos mis discípulos. Ahora veamos que tanto has mejorado, desde nuestro último enfrentamiento. _

_

* * *

_

_El maestro Piandao tomó su espada y se colocó en posición. Zuko también eligió la suya. Después de la tradicional reverencia los dos iniciaron el combate._

_Discípulo y maestro luchaban en igualdad de circunstancias y lo hacían con tal destreza que las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, sin que el resto de los estudiantes pudiera seguir completamente el movimiento de los duelistas. Al fin, Zuko logró ejecutar la estocada de la cobra, una técnica que su madre le había enseñado y consistía en arrebatarle la espada al oponente con sólo tres movimientos. Cuando la espada del maestro resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, Zuko colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Piandao. Después, la enfundó y con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia. _

– _Mis felicitaciones – le dijo Piandao al orgulloso niño – Nunca había tenido un alumno tan aventajado. No cabe duda que posees un talento especial para la esgrima, pero la destreza con las espadas es sólo el comienzo. La creatividad, versatilidad e inteligencia son cualidades que definen a un espadachín, pero hay algo superior. Un guerrero actúa por reflejo, pero en una batalla, eso no es suficiente. Un buen espadachín tiene que actuar por algo que está más allá de la razón, me refiero al instinto, a la intuición, a la observación, a conocer a tu rival para que puedas adelantarte a sus movimientos y a conocer tu entorno para que uses lo que te rodea y peleé por ti. _

– _¿Y cómo logro eso maestro?_

_Piandao sacó una pañoleta de su túnica y vendó los ojos de Zuko, mientras explicaba:_

– _Un verdadero espadachín, es capaz de sentir los movimientos de su oponente sin necesidad de ver._

– _¡Imposible!, ¿cómo puedo defenderme de un enemigo que no puedo ver?_

– _Respira profundamente y trata de visualizar los movimientos de tu oponente._

_El maestro Piandao tomó una caña de madera que usó como espada y lanzó un golpe sobre el brazo derecho de Zuko, pero el niño no se movió y se limitó a quejarse del golpe. _

– _¿Sentiste venir el ataque?_

– _No – respondió Zuko sobando su brazo. _

– _Intenta concentrarte. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo._

_En varias ocasiones, el maestro repitió el ejercicio con el mismo resultado. Molesto, Zuko se quitó la venda y la arrojó al suelo con furia._

– _Esto es inútil. Nadie puede defenderse contra lo que no puede ver._

– _Por supuesto que sí. Los grandes espadachines pueden hacerlo y tú también. Escucha Lee, en el duelo anterior ¿crees que respondías a mis ataques porque los podías ver? Mis movimientos eran tan rápidos que tu vista no alcanzaba a verlos, pero ganaste el combate porque sentías el movimiento de tu adversario y te adelantabas a los ataques. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero estabas peleando por instinto y si pudiste vencerme fue porque pudiste predecir mis movimientos y adelantarte a ellos. Créeme, hace mucho tiempo que puedes pelear usando tus instintos como guía, por eso eres tan bueno, pero si quieres ser el mejor debes tomar conciencia de tu talento y perfeccionarlo… igual que tu madre._

– _¿Mi madre?_

– _La princesa Ursa._

– _Entonces, ¿usted sabe quién soy?_

– _Sí, príncipe Zuko._

– _Pero… _

– _No debería extrañarte. He seguido muy de cerca a todos los miembros de la familia real. _

– _Por eso no quería entrenarme ¿verdad? Porque mi padre lo prohibió._

– _La verdad es que no creí que siendo un príncipe tuvieras la disciplina necesaria para dominar la esgrima, pero debo admitir que me equivoqué. De todos los estudiantes que he tenido tú los superas a todos. Ahora ve a descansar y mañana continuaremos._

– _Me temo que no podré quedarme más tiempo. Debo regresar a la isla Ember porque mañana vendrán por mí para llevarme al palacio – dijo el niño con la cabeza inclinada. Entonces levantó la vista y con una sonrisa añadió – Pero le prometo que regresaré el próximo verano para completar mi entrenamiento._

– _Muy bien príncipe Zuko. Tenemos un trato._

_Zuko se despidió con una reverencia y el saludo tradicional de la Nación del Fuego y se marchó, pero nunca regresó, porque unos meses más tarde fue retado al Agni Kai que cambiaría su vida, para siempre._

* * *

– Date por muerto – dijo Dereck al momento que lanzaba una estocada, pero el príncipe Zuko la desvió con su espada y retrocedió varios pasos para incrementar la distancia entre su oponente. Después, lanzó una rápida mirada a la habitación para ubicar las dos fuentes de luz.

Con tantos explosivos, la única iluminación segura eran las piedras que brillaban en la oscuridad y que fueron traídas del Reino Tierra. Zuko corrió hacia la pared en donde colgaban dos cristales luminosos y con un golpe de su espada los hizo polvo, dejando la habitación con menos claridad.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Dereck sorprendido.

– Elimino las ventajas.

– El príncipe Zuko corrió hacia la pared opuesta y antes de que Dereck pudiera detenerlo, destruyó los otros cristales luminosos, dejando el cuarto en la oscuridad total.

– Ahora veremos quién es el mejor espadachín – dijo Zuko.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Entre tanto, en el polo norte…

Los barcos de madera dirigidos por el maestro Pakku se acercaban a las gigantescas naves de la Nación del Fuego. Sorpresivamente, éstas hicieron fuego en contra de los guerreros de la tribu agua.

– ¡Nos han descubierto! – gritó Pakku –. ¡Ataquen!

Los soldados de la Nación del fuego lanzaban bolas de fuego en sus catapultas y los maestros agua levantaban paredes de hielo para detener estos ataques. Bajo la luna llena los maestros agua tenían la ventaja, volviéndose prácticamente invencibles, pero los maestros fuego los superaban en número y estaban mejor equipados.

Desde la fortaleza del polo norte, Sokka observaba con detenimiento la batalla.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Suki.

Sokka la miró y le dijo con voz grave.

– La batalla ha comenzado.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

De regreso en los subterráneos de la nación del fuego.

– ¡Estás loco! – gritó Dereck – nadie puede pelear en esta oscuridad. Cómo…

Dereck no terminó la frase porque esta vez, fue la espada de Zuko la que logró alcanzarlo en el hombro. La herida era profunda y aunque no era mortal, ocasionó una hemorragia abundante.

– Ahora, quién es el que está perdido – murmuró Zuko.

– ¡Rayos! – escupió Dereck y nuevamente fue alcanzado por el arma del príncipe.

En la oscuridad, Dereck agitaba su espada en todas direcciones con la esperanza de alcanzar a su contrincante, pero en su trayecto tropezó con una de las cajas del almacén. Zuko, en cambio, recordaba la posición exacta de cada objeto, así que después de saltar el obstáculo, cayó justo atrás de Dereck, quien intentó atacar, pero la espada resbaló de sus manos gracias a una estocada del príncipe. Dereck quiso atacar pero chocó con una pila de cajas y cayó al suelo. El joven no podía ver nada, pero sintió el frío acero de la espada del príncipe en su cuello.

– Entrégame la llave – ordenó Zuko.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua, Lain y Ursa seguían peleando con sus espadas.

– Mmmm – murmuró Ámbar, que empezaba a despertar.

Pero las dos mujeres estaban tan ocupadas en la pelea que no hicieron caso de ella.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir que Ozaí no me ama! – gritó Lain – después de todo lo que he hecho por él. ¡Yo le ayude a conseguir el trono!

– ¿Tú?

– ¡Sí, yo! Si no fuera por mí, Ozaí no sería el Señor del Fuego.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pudiste hacer tú?

– Yo me encargue de deshacerme de Lu Ten.

– ¡Qué! – Ursa sintió una rabia que nunca antes había experimentado – ¡Cómo pudiste!... No tienes idea del dolor que le causo a Iroh la muerte de su hijo.

Lain empezó a retroceder, mientras Ursa lanzaba estocadas de un lado a otro.

– ¡Qué podía hacer! Ozaí me pidió que matara a Lu Ten y al príncipe Iroh para que él pudiera convertirse en el único heredero al trono.

– Creí que eras mi amiga, pero no eres más que una serpiente venenosa.

Ursa tenía dominada la situación, Lain se limitaba a defenderse.

– Una espada de dos filos en manos expertas se convierte en el arma más peligrosa – Ursa estaba fuera de sí – pero si no sabes usarla, se puede volver en tu contra.

Al decir esto, Ursa lanzó una estocada por el flanco izquierdo, Lain la bloqueo, pero Ursa empujó la espada con tanta fuerza, que Lain no pudo detenerla y termino siendo herida en el brazo izquierdo con su propia espada.

Lain temblaba y palidecía al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía que su espada estaba impregnada de veneno y ahora le esperaba la muerte. Sin embargo, Ursa desconocía esta situación y seguía atacando una y otra vez, hasta que derribó a su amiga y le arrebató la espada. Después, levantó su arma para darle el golpe final, pero Lain gritó:

– ¡No, Ursa!, ¡No lo hagas!

Con respiración agitada, Ursa vio a su amiga en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y entonces bajó la espada.

– ¡Cómo pudiste matar a Lu Ten! Él era el mejor guerrero de la Nación del Fuego.

– Yo no lo maté. Solamente contraté a su asesino – respondió Lain jadeando –. Tuve que infiltrarme en el regimiento de Lu Ten y me gané su confianza. Así pude distraerlo, mientras… mientras el asesino… terminaba el trabajo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, un soldado caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a unas columnas.

– ¿Alguna noticia sobre el príncipe Zuko? – preguntó un hombre que permanecía oculto en las sombras.

– Todavía no. Tenemos gente vigilando en puntos clave del palacio, pero todavía no hay señales de él.

– Sigan buscando – ordenó con tono marcial – Estoy seguro que el príncipe Zuko vendrá al palacio a atacar a su hermana y a reclamar el trono.

– Nos informan que se libra una batalla en la plaza principal. Tal vez el príncipe Zuko se encuentra allá y no ha logrado atravesar nuestras defensas. Es posible que no venga al palacio.

– Tú no lo conoces como yo. El príncipe Zuko logró atravesar un bloqueo de naves de la nación del fuego sólo para perseguir al avatar. Penetró en una prisión de máxima seguridad y liberó al avatar. Atravesó las líneas enemigas de los maestros agua en la batalla del polo norte y salió ileso de todo eso. Créeme, el príncipe Zuko puede vencer a cualquier enemigo y superar cualquier obstáculo con tal de lograr su objetivo… Vendrá. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo lo encontraremos aquí.

– Señor ¿y usted? Es peligroso que permanezca aquí. Usted debería ocultarse y dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros.

– De ninguna manera – la figura empezó a caminar hacia la luz para revelar el rostro del almirante Zhao – No sobreviví al ataque del espíritu del mar, ni escapé de la prisión del polo norte, sólo para ocultarme. Mi lugar está aquí y cuando el príncipe Zuko venga al palacio, yo lo estaré esperando.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

Perdón por escribir hasta ahora, pero no podía subir los archivos. No sé si fue porque la página estaba fallando o era error de mi computadora. En fin, hasta ahorita pude subir el archivo.  
**

**Aclaración:**

En realidad no estoy segura de que en la serie Zuko hubiera entrenado con Piandao, porque cuando Zuko y Sokka ven a Piandao en Ba Sing Se, Sokka es el único que lo saluda como maestro. Sin embargo, en el episodio de "El maestro de Sokka", Piandao le dice a su alumno "te sugiero que uses un nombre más común para encubrirte, como Lee. Hay miles de Lee" Esto me hace pensar que probablemente Zuko y Piandao se conocieron como alumno y maestro, eso fue lo que me dio la idea de escribir este fic.

Un punto débil en este fic es que en el capítulo "el maestro de Sokka" Piandao le dijo a Sokka, "estoy seguro que eres el mejor de todos los hombres que he entrenado en mi vida". En el supuesto caso de que Zuko hubiera estudiado con Piandao, no creo que Sokka sea para nada, mejor espadachín que Zuko, así que lo resolví con el argumento de que Zuko entrenó con Piandao cuando aún era un niño. Supongo que eso resolvería el problema, porque si Sokka fue el mejor hombre que había entrenado, Zuko sería el mejor alumno (niño), en el supuesto de que efectivamente hubieran entrenado juntos.

Otra nota, en el maestro de Sokka, no me gustó que Sokka sólo entrenara unos días. Sabemos que la esgrima es un deporte, arte y disciplina que requiere muchos años de práctica, desde mi punto de vista, ver a Sokka como un bufón fue como hacer mofa del arte de la esgrima, pero en fin, es sólo mi opinión personal.

**Sugerencia:** Hay un fanfiction realmente muy bueno, por si alguien se interesa. Se llama "The Way it was Meant to be" es clasificación M y los personajes principales son Zuko y Hakoda (es fácil que lo encuentren así). El problema es que está en inglés, pero vale la pena. Esta un poco fuerte. En esa historia, cuando Azula invita a Zuko a regresar a la Nación del fuego, él le cree y se va con ella. Obvio, es una trampa y lo encierran en la Roca Hirviente. ¡Pobre Zuko! sufre mucho en ese fic y es Hakoda el que llega a ayudarle un poco.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo. En verdad me ayudan mucho, para inspirarme y para seguir adelante con el fic. Si alguien detecta algún error con los nombres o en la concordancia por favor avisenme para corregirlo.

**Bixu**:gracias por escribir. Lo siento, pero sí muchos personajes mueren en este fic. Espero que los problemas con internet se resuelvan pronto. En cuanto a Iroh, él le dijo a Zuko en el libro de agua (la invasión del norte): "Desde que Lu Ten murió he pensado en ti como en un hijo", así que Iroh quiere a Zuko como un hijo verdadero, ya lo hemos visto. Y en cuanto a la pregunta del millón ¿Iroh es el padre de Zuko?... bien… eso lo dejaré para el último capítulo… ¡Lo siento!

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por tus comentarios, te aseguro que apenas comienza la acción porque los siguientes capítulos se vuelven más intensos. Coincido contigo, cuando vi el capítulo de el pantano pensé que Toph se quedaría con Aang y Zuko con Katara, lástima que no fue así. Con respecto a tu personaje "la dama del crepusculo" ¿no tienes un nombre más corto? porque en el próximo episodio empiezas a aparecer más y no es muy práctico tener un nombre tan largo. Si tienes un nombre más corto me gustaría saberlo para que la lectura sea más ágil.

**Murtilla: **Muy buena tu observación, parece que Zuko olvido que es maestro metal, pero aunque lo recordara todavía tenía cosas que aprender, como lo viste en este capítulo. Sus poderes como maestro metal los utilizará en el próximo capítulo. ¡Qué bien que lo recordaste! En cuanto al final feliz… pues… todavía faltan muchos eventos. Aquí empiezan las tragedias porque muchos personajes van a morir (de los invitados y de los de la serie).

**Lain017:** Gracias por escribir. Creo que el misterio de lo que paso esa noche entre Ursa y el Señor del Fuego es uno de los grandes misterios de la serie y ha creado mucha expectación, por eso encontramos tantos fanfic con versiones diferentes de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Yo presenté mi versión, porque fue lo que me sonó más lógico. Ursa quiere mucho a Zuko, pero no creo que ella fuera capaz de matar al Señor del fuego.

**NollasBlack :** Gracias por escribir. Sí, es una lástima que no hubiera Zutara. Esperemos que la película sea diferente pero ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Por cierto, yo estaba molesta por el actor que escogieron para el príncipe Zuko, pero acabo de ver la película "quisiera ser millonario" estelarizada por el mismo actor y la verdad hace un trabajo excelente. La historia me llegó al corazón, así que ahora siento curiosidad por ver que tal interpreta a Zuko. El tiempo lo dira.

**Naoko-chan xP:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Efectivamente, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía ningún comentario tuyo. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo. En cuanto a la serie, concuerdo contigo. Tenían todo para hacer algo muy grande y siento que se quedaron en promesa. No dieron explicaciones de muchas cosas y desaprovecharon varios elementos que tenían. Por ejemplo en este fic quiero que en la guerra participen TODOS los personajes que vimos a lo largo de la serie. Eso hubiera sido genial. Eso fue algo que me gusto mucho de la antigua serie Flash Gordon. No creo que ustedes la hubieran visto, pero en la batalla final, llegan todas los personajes que fueron apareciendo a lo largo de la serie, sin que faltara ninguno. Muy bien Pame, creo que en dos capítulos más empiezas a aparecer. Cómo tú fuiste la única que quiso pelear con Jet, vas a ser la única que le ayuda.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Hola. Muchas gracias por escribir. Lo reitero, eres muy observadora. Muchas de tus deducciones son correctas, pero no puedo decirte cuales. Es muy halagador que me compares con los escritores de la serie. Cuando yo leí el comentario de Len Shei también me sorprendí, pensé "cómo que se me escapó un detalle como ese" y me puse a investigar hasta que descubrí que sólo se trataba de otro fic. Así que pienso no incluirlo y prefiero seguir con mi idea original. Cómo ven apenas empieza a tratarse el tema del asesinato de Lu Ten. Espero que todos queden satisfechos.

**S. Lilly Potter:** Saludos y gracias por escribir. Espero que los próximos capítulos sean más largos.

**LiiLu:** Hola, espero actualizar más pronto, de hecho ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, sólo falta corregilros. Espero que sigas escribiendo. Me gusta mucho rellenar los huecos que veo en la serie y buscarles una explicación lógica. Es muy muy divertido para mí y realmente disfruto mucho haciéndolo. Qué bueno que te guste.

**Youweon:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que este capítulo resuelva muchos conflictos, aunque faltan más preguntas que contestar, pero se irán descubriendo poco a poco. Espero tus comentarios.

**Akerenit**: Hola. Gracia por tus comentarios. Ya van a aparecer de nuevo Katara y el resto de los personajes (tú entre ellos). Ahora retomamos la historia, lo que sucedió es que tenía pensado hacer sólo un capítulo para el duelo de espadas, pero se alargo más de lo que yo creía. El exceso de trabajo que tuve también contribuyo a que escribiera capítulos más cortos, pero ahora ya sigue el ritmo. normal.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Hola, gacias por escribir. En cuanto a Dereck, efectivamente su exceso de confianza va a ser su perdición. Saludos y espero que sigas escribiendo.


	39. Enemigos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Enemigos del pasado.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

"_Yo nunca, jamás le daré la espalda a alguien que me necesite"_

_(Katara, libro: fuego, episodio 3: La dama pintada)._

_

* * *

  
_

En las cuevas subterráneas de la Nación del fuego, continuaba el combate. La batalla había sido difícil. Del equipo de Zuko solamente Piandao, Rogue, Vannya y Mika seguían en pie. Sus otros diez compañeros yacían en el suelo, agonizantes o muertos. Finalmente cayeron los últimos oponentes. Las tres guerreras se disponían a ayudar a su maestro, quien combatía con su medio hermano, pero Piandao les dijo:

– No se preocupen por mí. Ayuden al príncipe Zuko y a la princesa Ursa. Yo me encargaré de Ryu.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron pero Mika se detuvo, para recoger su arco y su saco con flechas, ya que del grupo de espadachines, ella era la única que también era una experta arquera. Rogue y Vannya tomaron sus linternas (alumbradas por luciérnagas) y juntas entraron en la fortaleza de metal con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudar a la familia real.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el interior de la fortaleza de metal…

Lain estaba en el suelo, sujetando su brazo herido. Repentinamente empezó a jadear como si le faltará el aire. Ursa soltó su espada y corrió al lado de su antigua amiga.

– Lain ¿qué sucede?

– Es el veneno. Mi espada… estaba… envenenada.

– ¡Qué! No te preocupes, Lain. Encontraremos una cura.

– Ozaí… me dio… un antídoto

Ursa se estremeció.

– Lain, no quiero decepcionarte, pero si Ozaí te dio ese antídoto, es posible que no funcione.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque Ozaí no quiere a nadie y si tú sabes que él ordenó la muerte de Lu Ten, querrá silenciarte para siempre.

– ¡No es cierto!, él me ama – replico Lain con los ojos enrojecidos y respirando con dificultad.

– Tranquila, voy a buscar ayuda.

Ursa corrió hacia la puerta para buscar la forma de salir, pero al mirar atrás, vio a su amiga sacar un frasco de vidrio de su cinturón.

– ¿Lain, qué estás haciendo?

– Necesito saber quién dice la verdad, si Ozaí o tú.

Y antes de que Ursa pudiera detenerla, Lain había ingerido el contenido del frasco.

– Lain ¿Qué has hecho? – Llorando, Ursa abrazó a su amiga.

– Tiene que ser el antídoto – murmuró Lain – Sé que Ozaí me ama.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que Lain experimentara una especie de ataque. Su piel se tornó pálida con un tono azulado y de repente no podía respirar.

– ¡Mintió! – murmuró Lain con voz débil mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – ¡Perdón… Ursa! – dijo con su último aliento.

– Por supuesto que te perdono Lain – Ursa abrazó a su amiga y lloró con ella. En ese momento los ojos de Lain se cerraron para siempre.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko mantenía su espada en el cuello de Dereck, le arrebató la llave y retirando su arma se dirigió a la puerta.

Dereck estaba deshecho, no podía concebir que había sido vencido nuevamente por el príncipe Zuko. Él, que nunca había sufrido una derrota se sentía humillado… devastado… y furioso.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el interior del cuarto contiguo, Ursa sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga Lain, ignorando a Ámbar, que aunque un poco aturdida, ya se había puesto de pie. La joven escuchó ruidos en la cerradura y corrió a la puerta para encontrar a su amado Dereck, pero palideció al ver que era el príncipe Zuko el que estaba abriendo la puerta.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ámbar – ¿En dónde está Dereck?

Antes de que Zuko pudiera responder, Dereck se acercó corriendo, hacia la puerta, que ahora iluminaba el lugar, y sujetando la espada con ambas manos lanzó un furioso grito de ataque. No había duda que la desesperación lo había vuelto imprudente. Al escuchar a su enemigo, Zuko se dio vuelta, bloqueo el ataque de la espada y de una patada en el estómago derribo a su oponente.

Dereck se levantó en seguida y empuñando su espada se puso en guardia.

– Alto, Dereck – la princesa Ursa tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Ámbar – arroja tu espada o tu amiga morirá.

– Adelante, mátala – Dereck sonrió con una mueca – ella no me importa.

– ¡Dereck! – exclamó la joven decepcionada. Ursa retiró el cuchillo al ver el dolor de la chica.

Las espadas entre Zuko y su oponente se encontraron de nuevo, con un resultado muy diferente. Dereck estaba herido y furioso, así que en este momento no era rival para el príncipe, que lo hirió de nuevo en el brazo y con un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada lo derribó. Zuko levantó su espada para darle el golpe definitivo, pero en ese instante Ámbar se interpuso.

– ¡No! – Ella se arrodillo y con lágrimas en los ojos suplicó por su vida – ¡Por favor, no lo mates!

– ¿Por qué lo proteges, después de lo que dijo?

– Porque a pesar de todo, ¡lo amo!

Zuko vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y bajó su espada. Entonces mirando a Dereck, le advirtió:

– Agradece a ella que sigas con vida. Ahora ¡Váyanse y no regresen a la Nación del Fuego!

Zuko vio a Dereck y a Ámbar salir del cuarto. Después, vio a su madre arrodillada ante el cadáver de Lain. Él se acercó y tocando el hombro de Ursa le dijo:

– Madre, tenemos que irnos.

Ella asintió y dejando el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, se levantó.

– ¡Zuko, tu brazo!

– No es nada. Son heridas superficiales.

– Pero así no podrás pelear – Ursa rasgó una parte de su vestido y comenzó a vendar el brazo de su hijo.

Pero Dereck no iba a dejar las cosas así. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir su derrota. Para él lo único importante en la vida era ser el mejor y si no podía serlo, entonces no le importaba vivir.

Ante la mirada atónita de Ámbar, el joven se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y deslizó una barra de acero para bloquear la entrada, dejando al príncipe Zuko y a su madre, atrapados en el interior. Después, Dereck corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la bodega. Abrió la gruesa puerta de metal y salió a uno de los pasillos. Tomó una antorcha que alumbraba los corredores y regresó a la bodega.

– Sostén esto – le dijo a Ámbar entregándole la antorcha encendida.

Zuko intentó abrir la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba bloqueada. Entonces sacudió la cerradura inútilmente. Mientras tanto, Dereck tomó una nueva espada del almacén y la usó para destapar uno de los barriles y luego, derramó su contenido. El aceite se esparció por el suelo, pasando debajo de la puerta bloqueada. Zuko sintió sus pies mojados y reconoció el líquido.

– ¡Aceite!, ¡Va a incendiar el lugar! – Zuko golpeo la puerta con sus puños – ¡Dereck, abre la puerta!

El espadachín, le arrebató la antorcha a Ámbar y tomó impulso para arrojarla al aceite derramado.

– Dereck, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Lo detuvo ella.

– Voy a asegurarme de destruir todo el lugar.

– Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

– Yo no voy a salir. Una vez juré derrotaría al Espíritu Azul o moriría en el intento… y así lo haré – El joven sonrió – pero me llevaré al príncipe Zuko conmigo.

– ¡No!, – ella le arrebató la antorcha – ¡No lo permitiré!

– Es que no lo entiendes, si no puedo ser el mejor, no tiene sentido mi vida. ¡Ahora dame la antorcha!

– ¡No!, ¡No dejaré que te destruyas!

– ¡Dámela o te arrepentirás!

Ámbar intentó apagar la antorcha cuando la espada de Dereck se hundió en su espalda. La joven abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y se desplomó en el suelo. La antorcha resbaló de sus manos y cayó muy cerca del líquido oleoso.

Dereck se inclinó para sujetar la antorcha cuando escuchó la voz de Mika advertirle:

– No te muevas o disparo – Con su arco preparado, ella apuntaba directo al corazón del joven. Vannya y Rogue se mantenían en guardia con las espadas desenvainadas.

– Estás rodeado – advirtió Vannya – ríndete y no te haremos daño.

Dereck soltó una carcajada.

– No sean estúpidas. Ustedes no son rivales para mí.

Un silencio incomodo reino por unos momentos. Entonces Mika disparó la flecha, pero tan rápido como el viento, el joven se dio la vuelta y con su espada cortó la flecha en el aire. De inmediato, se lanzó sobre las tres chicas.

A pesar de estar herido, Dereck era muy superior a sus adversarios. Las chicas sabían no eran rivales para él y su única oportunidad era pelear juntas.

– ¡Sáquenos de aquí! – gritó el príncipe Zuko, mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños.

– ¿Príncipe Zuko? – gritó Mika.

– Aquí, adentro. ¡Abran la puerta!

– Ya vamos – respondió Vannya.

Pero Dereck se interpuso en su camino.

– No podrán pasar. ¡No las dejaré!

Las tres chicas cruzaron una mirada.

– No podrás detenernos a todas.

Las tres guerreras corrieron en diferentes direcciones, pero Dereck era más rápido. De una estocada le arrebató su arma a Vannya, hundió su espada en el hombro de Mika y rozó el cuello de Rogue. Él sonrió al ver a Mika en el suelo con su mano tratando de contener la hemorragia.

– Y bien, ¿quién será la siguiente?

Rogue y Vannya se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque. Las dos guerreras peleaban con valor y atacaban lo más rápido que podían. Sincronizadas atacaban en diferentes puntos al mismo tiempo, pero sin importar que tan rápido se movieran, Dereck bloqueaba todos sus golpes.

– ¡Las va a matar! – dijo Zuko lleno de frustración.

Entonces sucedió algo peor. Una chispa de la antorcha que estaba en el suelo, alcanzó el aceite y éste empezó a arder con rapidez. El olor a humo fue percibido por el príncipe Zuko

–¡Fuego! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Iroh dijo que tú eras el guardián del avatar – dijo Ursa – ¡y que eras un maestro metal!

Zuko miró a su madre y asintió. Ella se retiró unos pasos y el príncipe pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacer una abolladura. El príncipe golpeo el acero nuevamente con su pie, una y otra vez.

Entre tanto, Dereck había dejado a Rogue fuera de combate y ahora combatía con Vannya. Finalmente, le arrebató la espada y justo cuando se disponía a acabar con la joven, la puerta de acero que aprisionaba a Zuko, se vino a abajo.

Con sus espadas preparadas, Zuko corrió hacia Dereck, que con los dientes apretados, lo esperaba. El fuego se estaba esparciendo con rapidez y era cuestión de segundos para que llegara a los explosivos.

– Madre, ayuda a Mika a salir – ordenó Zuko sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dereck – Vannya, Rogue, saquen a Ámbar. ¡Rápido!

Ursa ayudó a Mika a levantarse y sirviéndole de apoyo la sacó de ahí. Ámbar estaba inconsciente, así que Rogue la sujetó de los brazos y Vannya de las piernas y entre las dos la sacaron del almacén. Solamente el príncipe y Dereck permanecían inmóviles.

– Si tengo que morir – afirmó Dereck – ¡tú vendrás conmigo!

– No lo creo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cuevas subterráneas, afuera de la fortaleza…

Piandao peleaba con su medio hermano Ryu. Aunque los dos estaban cansados, Piandao se mantenía inmutable como si cada uno de sus movimientos estuviera planeado con antelación, mientras que Ryu, peleaba impetuosamente, de acuerdo a su edad, cometía errores y no medía sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de todo, tenía más energía.

El joven se movía de un lado a otro, aprovechando su juventud y conducía lentamente a su hermano a una zona llena de geiseres y ríos de lava. Cuando el vapor se volvió tan denso que no permitía ver bien, Piandao se dio cuenta que había sido conducido a una trampa.

– Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos – dijo Piandao con su calma habitual – Veo que has aprovechado bien mis enseñanzas y ahora dejas que el ambiente peleé por ti.

– No son tus enseñanzas lo que me volvieron mejor guerrero. ¡Fue el odio!

– El odio no te hace mejor, sólo te destruye.

– No es cierto. Mira a Lain y a Dereck, el odio les ayudó a entrenar al extremo para convertirse en mejores guerreros de lo que eran.

– Y qué consiguieron a cambio. Una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Ryu aún no es tarde para ti. Todavía hay una salida. Ríndete ahora y te concederán el indulto real. Únete a nosotros y todo volverá a ser como antes.

– No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. No quiero regresar para ser el hijo bastardo que vivía a la sombra de su hermano, "el hombre más honorable de la Nación del Fuego".

– Me juzgas mal. Mi único anhelo era ver que un día fueras mejor que yo.

– Y mi único anhelo es la venganza.

Ryu levantó la espada para dar un golpe vertical que Piandao logró detener con su espada. Entonces el joven empujó a su antiguo maestro contra la pared, en el momento en que una ráfaga de vapor escapó a presión de la pared, quemando la mano de Piandao. Éste lanzó un grito de dolor y soltó su espada. En ese intante, Ryu colocó su arma en la garganta de su medio hermano. Los dos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Las espadas de Zuko y su oponente se encontraron de nuevo, pero la fuerza disminuida de Dereck, a causa de la herida y la pérdida de sangre, no fue capaz de contener el ataque del príncipe. En consecuencia, Dereck cayó de espaldas. Con una segunda estocada Zuko partió la espada de Dereck en dos. Finalmente, había aprendido a combinar la espada con su técnica de maestro metal.

En el suelo, Dereck estaba indefenso y miraba a Zuko con horror.

– A pesar de que te perdoné la vida, trataste de matarme, ¡y también a mi madre!, – Y a Ámbar… ella te amaba ¿cómo pudiste atacar a tu propia novia, después de lo que hizo por ti?

Dereck recuperó el aplomó y lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Yo no le pedí nada.

– Una persona como tú, no merece vivir.

El príncipe hirió al joven en el muslo, impidiéndole caminar. Zuko avanzó hacia la salida y le lanzó a Dereck una última mirada, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo.

El fuego se esparcía por todo el lugar. Dereck se arrastró por el suelo, en un desesperado intento por escapar pero en ese momento las llamas alcanzaron un barril de gelatina explosiva y se desató una gran explosión.

Ni siquiera la gruesa puerta de metal del almacén pudo contener la explosión y ésta salió disparada, seguida por una poderosa ola de fuego, que se esparcía por todos los pasillos.

Zuko corría tan rápido cómo podía. Muy cerca de la salida les dio alcancé a Ursa y las demás, pero las llamas se extendían por todos los corredores. Apenas habían salido de la fortaleza cuando una marea de fuego estaba casi sobre ellos.

Ámbar abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres, y pudo ver al príncipe Zuko colocarse en frente de ellas y formar una enorme burbuja de fuego alrededor de grupo.

Se requirió toda la energía del príncipe para mantener la esfera protectora intacta cuando la ola de fuego proveniente de la explosión los alcanzó.

A pesar de que el príncipe apoyaba sus pies firmemente en el suelo, la fuerza de la explosión empujó a Zuko unos metros hacia atrás, dejando unos surcos en el suelo.

Cuando las llamas de la explosión se extinguieron, Zuko bajó las manos, disipó la burbuja de fuego y se dejó caer al suelo, completamente exhausto por el esfuerzo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Ryu mantenía la espada en el cuello de su hermano, pero dudaba. Sus ojos reflejaban el conflicto. Entonces apartó su arma y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¡Gracias! – suspiró Piandao – Ya sabía que no podrías hacerlo.

Estas palabras hirieron el orgullo del joven, que enardecido por el comentario espetó:

– Te equivocas. ¡Claro que lo haré! – y levantando la espada se disponía a darle el golpe final a Piandao cuando la tierra empezó a temblar como consecuencia de la explosión. Varias rocas comenzaron a caer por todas partes.

– ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí! – advirtió Piandao y tomando de la mano de su hermano menor, salieron corriendo de la cueva que se colapsaba, pero un cúmulo de rocas cayeron sobre las piernas de Ryu dejándolo atrapado.

– ¡Ryu!

– Vete – El joven trataba de liberarse pero al ver que las rocas seguían cayendo dejó de luchar – Déjame aquí y sálvate.

– ¡No!. Eres mi hermano y no te abandonaré.

Piandao sujetó la mano de su hermano y trataba de sacarlo de las rocas, pero en ese instante varias rocas cayeron sobre ellos, levantando una densa nube de polvo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los bosques del Reino Tierra…

– ¡Redoblen los esfuerzos! – gritaba Jet – ¡Tenemos que apoderarnos del campamento antes de que amanezca!

La nación del fuego disponía de unas catapultas que arrojaban enormes bolas de fuego sobre el bosque. Los guerreros agua levantaban murallas de hielo que bloqueaban sus ataques, mientras Jet encabezaba el ataque con sus espadachines. El problema es que sus guerreros no podían atravesar la empalizada.

Una bola de fuego cayó muy cerca de ellos. Jet permaneció inmóvil contemplando las llamas esparcirse por el suelo.

– Es igual que aquella noche – dijo con la mirada extraviada – la noche que en que la nación del fuego atacó nuestra aldea.

A la mente de Jet acudieron dolorosos recuerdos sobre los jinetes de los rinos quemando su hogar y de su líder, el coronel Mongke, asesinando a sus padres – ¡NO! – gritó Jet, saliendo de su letargo – No permitiré que suceda de nuevo.

Entonces les ordenó a sus guerreros que con flechas con fuego incendiaran la empalizada.

– Vamos a tomar el campamento de la Nación del Fuego a cualquier costo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko se incorporó lentamente, al igual que las otras mujeres.

– ¿Están todas bien?

– Sí – respondieron algunas.

– Mika no está bien – Dijo Rogue mientras colocaba un paño en el hombro herido de su amiga.

Entonces escucharon un quejido de un sitio más lejano.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Ursa se levantó y observo los múltiples túneles – Vino de allá.

– Cuiden de Mika y Ámbar – ordenó el príncipe.

Zuko y su madre avanzaron hacia uno de los túneles. Ahí encontraron a Piandao en el suelo, gimiendo. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sepultada entre las rocas. El príncipe y Ursa retiraron las piedras.

Bajos los escombros, Piandao aún sostenía la mano de su hermano, al que no soltó jamás y bajo estos mismos escombros, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Ryu.

El maestro Piandao abrió los ojos y observó a su hermano, después interrogó a Zuko con la mirada. Éste colocó sus dedos bajo el cuello del joven y bajando la vista declaró:

– Está muerto.

– No pude salvarlo – dijo Piandao dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.

Ursa examinó a su maestro y descubrió que tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero lo más grave era su brazo.

– Tiene múltiples fracturas y algunas están expuestas.

Zuko levantó a Piandao y lo reclinó en la pared, mientras Ursa inmovilizaba su brazo, vendándolo sobre su cuerpo –. Zuko, él necesita ayuda urgente.

– Si tan sólo Katara estuviera aquí – suspiró Zuko – Ella podría curarlo.

– Esto bastara por el momento – Ursa terminó de anudar los vendajes – Maestro ¿puede caminar?

Piandao asintió y con ayuda de Zuko pudo caminar sin problemas. Vannya salió a su encuentro con un nuevo problema.

– Ámbar está muy mal. Si no recibe atención médica pronto, morirá.

– Mika también necesita un doctor – declaró Rogue, al terminar de improvisar un vendaje para su amiga, que respondió:

– Yo estoy bien. La herida no es grave.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Ursa miró a Zuko – Todos allá arriba esperan que recuperes el trono y detengas la guerra, pero ya pasa de media noche y queda poco tiempo. No podemos regresar y arruinar la misión.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

– Tampoco podemos dejarlos morir aquí.

– Yo puedo regresar y llevar a Ámbar conmigo – dijo Piandao poniéndose de pie – puedo caminar sin problemas y aún tengo fuerzas para cargar a una mujer.

– Yo también puedo acompañarlos – Dijo Mika poniéndose de pie – no puedo usar el arco, pero todavía puedo manejar la espada con una mano. Yo los protegeré.

– El regreso puede ser peligroso ¿Estás segura de que pueden llegar a salvo? – preguntó Zuko. Mika asintió – Está bien. Parece que es la única salida. Ustedes regresen por el túnel. Katara se encargará de curarlos, mientras tanto, nosotros llegaremos al palacio y detendremos esta guerra.

Ámbar estaba despierta y escuchó todo. No comprendía por qué estas personas a quienes había traicionado, estaban arriesgando sus vidas y su misión sólo por salvarla.

Piandao cargó a Ámbar en su hombro y la sujeto con su brazo sano. Mika cargo su arco en la espala y en con su mano izquierda empuño su espada.

– ¿Están seguros que estarán bien? – preguntó Zuko por última vez.

– No te preocupes por nosotros – respondió Piandao – Ahora vete. El destino del mundo depende de ti.

Zuko asintió y despidiéndose se marchó con sus amigos en dirección al palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el polo sur la batalla continuaba...

Bajo la luna llena, los maestros agua se volvieron muy poderosos. Usando sus poderes formaron olas gigantes que causaban destrozos en las naves de la nación del fuego.

Otros guerreros formaban témpanos de hielo que se estrellaban contra las corazas de acero de las naves invasoras. Otros más, formaban estacas de hielo gigantes que lanzaban contra las naves enemigas.

Los maestros fuego lanzaban bolas incendiadas en sus catapultas, pero los proyectiles eran detenidos por barreras de hielo que los maestros agua formaban para proteger a su gente.

Bato y su gente arrojaron bombas de humo que distraían a sus adversarios y en la confusión, las naves de madera se acercaban para iniciar el abordaje, encabezado por Hakoda. Usando espadas, lanzas y bumerangs los guerreros peleaban contra sus enemigos, derribándolos y arrojándolos al mar. Si ambos ejércitos pelearan en igualdad numérica, no habría duda de que los guerreros de la tribu agua obtendrían la victoria, pero sin importar cuantos barcos destruían o a cuantos guerreros derrotaban, éstos eran rápidamente sustituidos por nuevos combatientes.

– No podrán ganar – advirtió un guerrero de la nación del fuego que enfrentó a Hakoda – nadie ha logrado vencer al general Yon Ra.

– ¡Yon Ra! – este nombre era familiar para el líder de la tribu agua. Era el nombre del asesino de su esposa – ¿Yon Ra está aquí?

– Sí y él se encargará de matarlos a todos.

Hakoda sujetó al soldado por su armadura y lo arrojó por la borda.

Viendo que aún los superaban en relación de seis a uno, Hakoda ordenó a su gente redoblar esfuerzos. Su única esperanza era obtener la victoria antes de que amaneciera y si lo lograba, tal vez podría ajustar cuentas con ese tal Yon Ra.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y su gente corrían por las grutas, hasta detenerse en un pasadizo secreto.

– Por aquí – Ursa activó una palanca y una puerta de piedra se abrió – Este pasadizo nos conducirá a las catacumbas del hueso del dragón.

– ¿Las catacumbas del hueso del dragón? – Vannya caminaba por el corredor alumbrado por antorchas – Nunca había escuchado de este lugar.

– Es una serie de túneles subterráneos que usan los sabios del Fuego para esconder los secretos y los objetos más valiosos de nuestra nación – explicó Ursa – La escalinata conduce al templo principal de la Nación del Fuego…

– … muy cerca del palacio – concluyo Rogue.

– Así es. Pero existe un problema – Ursa se detuvo al final de las escaleras en forma de caracol – Sólo puede abrirse con una llama de fuego control desde el exterior.

– Ahí es donde entra Shalli Yuen – dijo Zuko, al sacar de su bolsillo una barrita de incienso que encendió y acercó al techo. A través de las ranuras se filtró el humo perfumado.

Afuera, en el patio del templo de la Nación del fuego, Shalli Yuen aguardaba la señal. Estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada sobre una columna cuando percibió el aroma del incienso. Entonces se puso de pie. Caminó al centro del patio. Se paró en el centro del enorme círculo dibujado en el piso. Formó una llama en su mano y golpeó el centro de la figura.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta en el piso. El príncipe Zuko, Ursa y las demás subieron por la escalera de caracol.

– Estaba preocupada– protestó Shalli Yuen en voz baja – ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

– Tuvimos inconvenientes – respondió Zuko.

– Síganme. Hay guardias por todas partes, pero esta zona está despejada. Por aquí llegaremos al palacio.

El grupo avanzó sigilosamente. Hasta detenerse en una pequeña puerta. Shalli Yuen sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y dijo:

– Nadie espera que entremos por la puerta de servicio.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte…

Sokka dirigía el ataque desde la fortaleza.

– Vamos bien – le dijo a Suki – nuestra gente ya ha tomado casi diez barcos. Sólo faltan diez más, pero si siguen así habremos obtenido la victoria antes del amanecer.

– Que raro que sólo hubieran enviado veinte barcos.

– Seguramente lo hicieron porque saben que está vez, el avatar no estará aquí para detenerlos.

Había tanto hollín cayendo por todas partes que la nieve empezaba a verse negra.

– Un momento – dijo Sokka – todas las naves están ancladas en el puerto ¿cierto?

– Sí.

– Entonces por qué hay tanto hollín.

– ¿Eh?

– No lo entiendes. Si las naves no se están moviendo por qué tienen las calderas encendidas y arrojan todo este humo. A menos que… estén tramando algo… Suki, prepara un bote. Tenemos que averiguar lo que está sucediendo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y su gente avanzaban con cautela guiados por Shalli Yuen. De pronto, un grupo de hombres les cerró el paso. Uno de ellos, cubierto con una capa se colocó al frente del grupo:

– Vaya, vaya. El príncipe Zuko en persona – En cuanto este hombre se acercó lo suficiente, Zuko pudo reconocerlo.

– ¡Zhao!

Todos sacaron sus espadas y se prepararon para el combate, pero Zhao levantó la mano, para indicarle a su gente que guardara sus armas.

– Se por qué estás aquí, príncipe Zuko. Has venido a enfrentar a tu hermana y reclamar tu legítimo derecho al trono – Zhao avanzó lentamente hacia el príncipe – Hemos sino enemigos por mucho tiempo. Desde el día que llegaste a mi campamento para reparar tu barco. Ese día me retaste a un Agni Kai y me venciste. Pudiste acabar conmigo pero no lo hiciste. Después, yo intenté atacarte por la espalda pero tu tío lo impidió. A partir de ese momento utilicé todos los recursos y todos los medios a mi alcancé para bloquear tu búsqueda del avatar, pero este día, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Para sorpresa de todos, el orgulloso almirante Zhao se arrodilló ante el príncipe. Zuko no sabía que responder.

– Es una trampa – declaró Shalli Yuen – Príncipe Zuko, no confíe en él.

– Comprendo su reacción. Después de todo lo que he hecho, debe ser difícil confiar en mí – Zhao se puso de pie y miró al príncipe – Pero digo la verdad.

– No es cierto – respondió Rogue – seguramente quieres asesinar al príncipe Zuko.

– Si esa fuera mi intensión, ya abría sonado la alarma y tendríamos a cientos de guerreros dispuestos a eliminarlos, pero en lugar de eso, estoy ofreciéndoles mi ayuda para derrotar a Azula.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudarías? – preguntó Zuko.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste?

– ¡Eh!

– Esa noche, cuando atacamos el polo norte, tú salvaste mi vida.

Zuko bajó la cabeza.

– Yo intenté capturarte en el templo de fuego. Le puse precio a tu cabeza como el Espíritu Azul. Confisqué tu tripulación. Incluso le pague a los piratas para que pusieran una bomba en tu nave y acabaran contigo y a pesar de todo eso, cuando tú y yo combatíamos en el polo norte y el espíritu del océano me atrapó... – Zhao hizo una pausa y empuñando la mano añadió – Tú me diste la mano y trataste de salvarme... – Entonces Zhao miró al príncipe directamente a los ojos y agregó – ... salvaste mi vida y quiero saber por qué.

– No lo sé – confesó Zuko – tenía muchas razones para odiarte, pero al final, sólo vi a un hombre que necesitaba mi ayuda y no podía darle la espalda a una persona de mi país.

Zhao bajo la vista.

– Ahora, Zhao, yo también quiero saber algo. ¿Por qué cuando te ofrecí mi mano la rechazaste?

– Mi primera reacción fue darte la mano, pero cuando te vi, tratando de salvarme, a pesar de todo lo que yo había hecho me sentí indigno de aceptar tu ayuda. Además, aún tenía orgullo y consideré que sería preferible morir con dignidad que aceptar la ayuda de un traidor de la nación del fuego – Zhao y Zuko se observaron duramente. Entonces Zhao continuó – pero ahora he cambiado y estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores.

– Mi tío y yo a penas pudimos escapar. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?

– Recuerdo que el Espíritu del mar me arrastraba a las profundidades y vi cuando tú te lanzabas al agua helada y tomabas mi mano con fuerza. Hubo una lucha corta y al fin el Espíritu del Océano me liberó. La última imagen que conservo es la tuya, arrastrándome a la orilla… Cuando desperté estaba en una enfermería del polo norte. Pasé muchos meses en ese lugar... pensando... y pensando. El rey Arnook dijo que los espíritus me habían dado otra oportunidad y me permitieron vivir con ellos, como un amigo. Convivir con la gente de la tribu del agua ha cambiado mi manera de ver la vida y mi lealtad. Ahora quiero pagar la deuda que tengo contigo y ayudarte a recuperar tu legitimo lugar en el trono... – Zhao dobló una rodilla ante el príncipe y con la cabeza inclinada dijo – ...Si me aceptas.

– Hace unas semanas yo también le pedía al avatar que confiará en mí. Les dije que había cambiado y que ahora estaba de su lado. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ellos tenían razones de sobra para rechazarme, pero no lo hicieron. Me aceptaron en su grupo y me ofrecieron su amistad. Lo menos que puedo hacer es seguir su ejemplo – Zuko colocó su mano en el hombro de antiguo enemigo – Levántate Zhao. Acepto tu ayuda.

– Le aseguro majestad que no se arrepentirá de darme esta oportunidad.

– Eso espero. Ahora tengo que llegar al salón del trono para enfrentar a Azula.

– El salón del trono está por acá. Síganme.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las costas cercanas a las minas de carbón del Reino Tierra...

Era de madrugada y la mayoría de los barcos de la Nación del Fuego estaban seriamente dañados y muchas de sus catapultas destruidas, así que los tripulantes de las naves, izaron banderas blancas en señal de rendición.

– ¡Triunfamos! – gritó Toph.

– Sí, ¡Somos los mejores! – gritaban en coro el resto de los maestros tierra.

– No lo sé – dijo el padre de Haru – Fue demasiado fácil. Presiento que algo no marcha bien.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Piandao y Mika lograrón llegar a salvo a la gran torre de la plaza. En cuanto llegaron, las maestras agua se pusieron a trabajar. Akerenit se encargó de Piandao, Anita de Mika y Katara trabajó con Ámbar, cuya condición era grave.

Katara tomó en sus manos un poco de agua y ésta empezó a brillar intensamente al aplicarla en la herida de su Ámbar, quien se removió y se quejó débilmente.

– Tranquila – dijo Katara con dulzura – nosotros te cuidaremos.

– ¿Por qué me están ayudando si yo los traicioné? – dijo con voz débil – Deberías dejarme morir.

– ¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy!, Yo nunca, jamás le daré la espalda a la gente que me necesita.

– Pero…

– Shhh, no hables. Has perdido mucha sangre y debes descansar.

Ámbar se sintió culpable. Primero, el príncipe Zuko le había salvado la vida en los subterráneos. Después, Piandao la había llevado a la torre, a pesar de que él también estaba herido y ahora, aquí estaba Katara, tratando de ayudarla.

Lentamente, Ámbar sintió que el dolor en su espalda desaparecía, pero un cansancio inmenso se apoderó de ella. Entonces apretó sus labios y dijo:

– ¡Es una trampa!

– ¡Qué!

– Se trata de una emboscada. El Señor del Fuego sabía que vendrían y lo preparó todo.

– ¿Zuko está en peligro?

– Sí – respondió Ámbar en un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente – y va hacia una trampa – La joven sollozó – Katara, ¡Van a matarlos!

– ¿A quién?

– ¡A todos! – Respondió con una lágrima en sus ojos – A Zuko, a nosotros, a los rebeldes del norte, del sur y del este… ¡todos van a morir!… ¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento mucho, Katara!

Con este último aliento, la joven perdió el sentido. Katara confirmó que aún respiraba, pero no pudo hacer que despertara.

– ¡Zuko está en peligro! – dijo Katara con preocupación.

– Ve a ayudarlo – dijo Alex – nosotros protegeremos la torre.

– Yo te indicaré el camino – dijo Mika colocando el arco en su espalda, cuando Anita terminó de curarla.

– Yo las acompañaré – dijo Anita – pueden necesitar ayuda.

– Yo también voy con ustedes – dijo la dama del crepúsculo – necesitarán un maestro fuego en el grupo.

Katara asintió y las cuatro salieron corriendo de la fortaleza, siguiendo la trayectoria de Zuko.

Mientras caminaban Mika preguntó:

– ¿Por qué te llaman Dama del crepúsculo?

– Es un título nobiliario – respondió –. Mi familia pertenece a una de las clases sociales más altas en la Nación del fuego.

– ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

– Mis amigos pueden llamarme Ady.

– Creó que Ady es mejor.

Era de madrugada y la luna llena resplandecía en lo alto. Katara iba al frente del grupo. De pronto escucharon una malévola risa.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Katara.

No hubo respuesta, pero antes de que Katara, pudiera preguntar otra cosa, sintió algo siniestro. Repentinamente no podía moverse y un dolor intenso se apoderaba de ella. Esta sensación no era nueva. Katara y sus amigas gritaron al darse cuenta que una fuerza misteriosa manipulaba sus cuerpos como marionetas.

De entre las sombras surgió la sombría figura de una anciana, que Katara conocía bien.

– ¡Hamma!

– Veo que me recuerdas bien, Katara.

La maligna anciana levantó sus manos y esbozo una siniestra sonrisa…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:**

1.- El próximo capítulo se titulará "La emboscada" y creo que estará listo en dos semanas. Lo que pasa es que me acaban de operar los ojos para quitarme los lentes y me recomiendan que no use mucho la computadora.

2.- Con respecto a Zhao, siempre creí que había sobrevivido. Especialmente en el capítulo de la biblioteca en donde mencionaron que Zhao quemó la historia de la Nación del Fuego. Pensé que al final iba a aparecer para revelar un gran secreto (aparte del eclipse). Lástima que no sucedió. Aún así, en Devianart hay un comic excelente sobre la historia de Zhao, en donde él sobrevivió, perdió la memoria, vivió como un miembro de la tribu del agua, hasta que le revelan la verdad y… en fin. El comic tiene más de 300 páginas. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con ese comic. Lo único que tomé de ahí es la idea de que Zhao seguía vivo.

3.-Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo. Si alguien detecta un error en la escritura o los nombres, avísenme para corregirlo.

Aunque no lo crean tarde muchas semanas en escribir este capítulo. Lo empecé hace tiempo pero no podía terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos.

**S. Lilly Potter:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que has escrito. Me da gusto que les emocionen las historias de pelea y también el pasado de los personajes. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Youweon:**

En realidad es un buen planteamiento el tuyo. Supongo que entre más pequeño es un cristal menos brillo produce, pero yo tenía en mente que al destruir los cristales, éstos quedaran convertidos en polvo (no en cristales pequeños) y supongo que como polvo ya no son efectivos y no brilla. Gracias por escribir espero que te guste tu participación en la historia.

**Rashel Shiru:** Gracias por escribir. En cuanto a Lain ya viste que si se murió. Me gustó que apareciera Zhao. Cuando vi la serie siempre esperé que Zhao apareciera, porque algo me decía que no había muerto.

**Lady-cool:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic. ¡Me encanta atar los cabos sueltos! Que bueno que te gustó tu participación, pero no ha sido lo último, porque vas a seguir apareciendo. No he leído a Tolkien pero sí vi las películas. En cuanto a tu nombre, ya que me diste a escoger, preferiría no usar un nombre que se relaciones con los elfos, porque no quiero involucrarme en absoluto con nada que tenga que ver con criaturas fantásticas de dudoso origen espiritual (espero que no te ofendas con el comentario). Así que preferiría usar un anagrama de tu propio nombre lADY-cool y llamarte simplemente ADY. Espero que te guste, si no es así, escríbeme y lo cambiaré.

**Murtilla:** Aang igual que Toph y el resto de los guerreros van a aparecer en los próximos capítulos, porque apenas va a comenzar la batalla final.

**NollasBlack:** Sí, hay algunos indicios que sugieren que Zuko entrenó con Piandao, pero parece que en realidad no lo sabremos. Por favor sigue escribiendo. Y Sí, va a haber una película con personas reales, está dirigida por Shylaman (el director del sexto sentido y la aldea). Se supone que se va a estrenar para junio del 2009. Mucha gente está inconforme por el actor que interpreta a Zuko (Dev Patel) la verdad es que está muy fellito el pobre, pero después de verlo actuar en "quisiera ser millonario" tengo curiosidad por verlo, porque es un excelente actor (Si pueden vean la película, realmente conmueve). Tendremos que esperar para ver que tal lo hace como Zuko. Por cierto leí que el papel lo iba a interpretar un chico muy guapo, pero que es mal actor y que el director después de ver la actuación de Dev Patel se decidió por él. ¿Ustedes que elegirían, un rostro atractivo o una buena actuación?

**Relysss: **Que bueno que te gusten los capítulos de guerra porque fueron muy difíciles de escribir. En cuanto a la familia real, ya ven que poco a poco se van revelando los secretos, pero todavía hay muchos misterios que deben aclararse. Concuerdo contigo en que Lain no es tan mala, pero aún así las malas acciones terminan por pagarse tarde o temprano. En cuanto a Dereck al fin terminó como merecía. Tú ya empiezas a salir en la historia y tu participación será emotiva aunque trágica. No he leído los fic que comentas, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo los voy a leer. En cuanto a Aang, a mi no me cae mal, pero me parece muy indiferente, yo veía la serie pero no le hacía caso hasta que vi a Zuko. En lo personal, me hubiera gustado más que fuera Zuko el que enfrentara a su padre porque así cerraría el ciclo. Zuko recibió la cicatriz porque no quiso pelear con Ozaí pero al final tendría que enfrentarlo y vencerlo "hubiera sido increíble" pero en este fic quise darle su lugar a Aang al pelear con Ozaí y por eso es que va a aparecer en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por escribir.

**Akerenit:** De hecho me base en el capítulo "El maestro de Sokka" para escribir esta parte, porque quería que Piandao hablara como lo hizo en la serie. Yo he pensado mucho en lo doloroso que tuvo que ser para Zuko superar ese trauma, en todos los sentidos y los daños que le pudo haber provocado ¡pobre Zuko! Espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Disculpa si los comentarios te ofendieron (uups) a lo mejor se me paso la mano pero es que quería que la pelea fuera más real. Ojalá que haya gustado tu participación, traté de hacer lo mejor posible. Voy a hacer que participen más los personajes invitados para que se note que Zuko y Katara no hubieran podido ganar sin la ayuda de todos los demás. Espero que la aparición de Zhao cause controversia. Nos vemos y ojalá sigas escribiendo, aunque tu personaje muera.

**Bixu**: Aunque no lo creas los problemas no están resueltos y cada vez se van a complicar más. Saludos y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**Katary:** Hola myspace no lo conozco y devianart sólo lo veo por las imágenes de Zuko. No sé si te refieres a si hay dibujos que las personas hayan realizado sobre este fic. Si esa es tu pregunta, lamentablemente no. Ya he buscado y no hay ningún dibujo en Devianart. Sería muy bonito ver alguno, pero por el momento no hay. Qué bue


	40. La emboscada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

_Con la sangre control domino cada músculo y cada vena de tu cuerpo… Felicitaciones Katara, ya eres una maestra-sangre._

_(Hamma. Libro: fuego. Capítulo 8. La titiritera)._

* * *

**Capítulo 40. La emboscada**

Por Crystal Violeta.

En las costas del Reino Tierra…

Aang abrió los ojos, era de madrugada, pero el niño no podía dormir más. Se levantó en silencio para no despertar al resto de los rebeldes que dormían en el campamento.

El niño caminó unos momentos hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Bajo la luna llena podía observarse el mar pero el horizonte se veía tan oscuro como su futuro. Entonces, el avatar se sentó en el suelo, y mirando el océano, empezó a prepararse para la gran batalla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Nación del Fuego…

– ¡Basta! – gritó Katara cuando sus brazos se doblaban hacia atrás, causándole gran dolor.

– Te subestime la última vez – dijo la anciana –. Ejercí la sangre control contigo, pero dejé tus manos libres, por eso pudiste liberarte y pelear en mi contra. Esta vez no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

La anciana apretó su puño con fuerza y Katara no pudo respirar más. La joven se asfixiaba lentamente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin fuerzas, dejó caer sus brazos y se desvaneció.

– Suéltala – gritó Anita formando un látigo de agua con sus manos. La anciana se rió.

– Una maestra agua principiante como tú, quiere enfrentarme ¡A MÍ!, la mejor maestra agua del planeta.

Anita convirtió el agua en puntas de hielo y las lanzó contra Hamma, pero antes de que pudieran tocarla, el hielo se transformó en agua. La anciana hizo girar el agua a su alrededor y la arrojó de nuevo en forma de estacas de hielo pero dirigidas contra Mika y Ady. La primera se defendió rompiendo el hielo con su espada y la segunda usó su fuego control para derretir el hielo.

Una vez más Ana atacó a Hamma, pero ella tomo el agua de las plantas que había a su alrededor y la lanzó contra Ana, en forma de enormes estacas de hielo que apresaron a la chica en una especie de jaula de hielo. Ana intentó liberarse, pero tenía las manos inmovilizadas al igual que su cuello. Ahora se sentía completamente inútil.

Ady lanzó una llama de fuego, en contra de Hamma, pero ésta uso su poder para congelar el fuego.

– De noche, el poder del agua es más fuerte que el del fuego – sonrió la anciana y antes de que la joven intentara un nuevo ataque, la anciana usó su sangre control.

Ady no podía moverse, la anciana la manipulaba a voluntad ante el horror de la joven.

– Suéltala, bruja – Mika desenvainó su espada y atacó a Hamma, pero la anciana también utilizó la sangre control con ella.

Repentinamente Mika perdió el control de su cuerpo, que era manejado por la anciana como si fuera un títere. Las manos de Mika levantaron la espada y atacaron a Ady.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó Mika.

Sin que Mika pudiera evitarlo, su espada alcanzó a Ady hiriéndola de gravedad.

– ¡Lo siento! – lloró Mika llena de impotencia.

La anciana estalló en carcajadas.

– Ahora es tu turno.

Mika trató de luchar, pero era imposible. La anciana uso sus poderes para que la joven se arrodillara y entonces fracturó sus piernas. La pobre Mika gritó por el dolor, mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo.

La maligna anciana, miro a su alrededor. Todas sus oponentes estaban inutilizadas. Con estridentes risotadas la anciana gritó:

– ¡Soy la mejor maestra agua del mundo!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En ese momento, en los bosques del Reino Tierra…

La empalizada que protegía el campamento de la Nación del fuego estaba ardiendo. Jet se lanzó al ataque seguido por un grupo de espadachines. No tardaron mucho en derribar la barrera y penetrar en el campamento enemigo.

Jet atacó a los soltados que maniobraban las diez catapultas. Ahora estaba el campo libre, pero para su sorpresa no había más hombres dispuestos a hacerles frente.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Abejita – Hay tantas tiendas de campaña que pensé que habría muchos soldados esperándonos. ¿En dónde está el resto?

Algunas tiendas empezaban a incendiarse y podían escuchar los gritos y lamentos de la gente.

Jet avanzó sobre una de las tiendas y con las espadas en alto se lanzó sobre un guerrero con armadura de la nación del fuego, pero se detuvo antes de que sus espadas tocaran la piel del adversario. Al notar que el guerrero no se movía, Jet bajó sus armas y lo observó con detenimiento. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna descubrió las cuerdas que ataban al hombre a un pequeño poste. Sorprendido, Jet retiró la máscara del extraño y descubrió a un hombre amordazado. De inmediato comenzó a desatarlo.

– ¡Por favor, no me mate! – suplicó el hombre, cuando pudo hablar.

Jet observó con detenimiento a este sujeto. Tenía ojos verdes y piel oscura, igual que los habitantes del reino tierra.

– ¡Es un truco! – gritó Jet con todas sus fuerzas – ¡DETENGAN EL ATAQUE! Estas personas no son de la nación del fuego… son prisioneros del reino tierra.

Los guerreros detuvieron el ataque y al inspeccionar las tiendas descubrieron que estaban vacías.

– ¡Rápido! Liberen a los prisioneros – ordenó Jet al ver que las tiendas comenzaban a incendiarse. Los guerreros agua apagaron las llamas y el resto liberaron a los prisioneros.

– No lo entiendo, Jet – dijo Abejita – ¿Por qué dejarían el campamento casi vacío?

– Para distraernos.

– Distraernos ¿de qué?

Una explosión se escuchó en el centro del boque, seguido por muchos gritos.

– Nos engañaron. ¡Es una trampa! ¡Están atacando nuestros campamentos!

Jet ordenó la retirada y junto con su gente corrieron hacia el campamento con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el palacio de la Nación del fuego…

Zhao guió a Zuko por una serie de pasillos. Sólo había dos soldados resguardando la puerta principal del salón del trono.

– Yo me encargaré de ellos – Zhao le dio instrucciones a su gente y en silencio desarmaron a los guardias y después de amordazarlos, los ataron con sogas.

– Nosotros vigilaremos – dijo Zhao – tú ve a reclamar el trono.

– Espera hijo – Ursa miró a Zuko con una súplica – recuerda que es tu hermana.

– Lo sé – Zuko abrazó a su madre –. Estoy listo.

Zuko abrió las enormes puertas y entró al salón del trono, cerrando la entrada tras él, miró hacia el trono. A través de las flamas azules se observaba una silueta sentada que aguardaba en silencio.

Zuko caminó lentamente por el lujoso salón, las columnas de mármol y la alfombra con figuras de dragones.

– AZULA – gritó – HE VENIDO A ENFRENTARTE.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los barcos del reino tierra, cerca de las minas de carbón…

Harú, su padre y el resto de los maestros tierra subieron a las naves de la nación del fuego para atar a los prisioneros. En total habían capturado a unos cincuenta soldados, mucho menos de lo que habían imaginado.

– No lo entiendo – Harú se rascó la cabeza – ¿Cómo esperaban ganar con tan poca gente?

Toph caminaba por la cubierta pero detectó algo extraño.

– Hay un enorme cuarto abajo, puedo sentirlo.

El grupo bajó para inspeccionar, pero Toph colocó su mano en el suelo y detectó a docenas de soldados escondidos en una cámara secreta.

– ¡Salgan todos de aquí! – gritó Toph – ¡Es una trampa!

La advertencia llegó muy tarde. Al verse descubiertos, los soldados de la nación del fuego abandonaron sus escondites. Repentinamente aparecieron centenares de soldados de la nación del fuego que rodearon a los maestros tierra. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En Ba Sing Se, un grupo de generales se preparaban para la batalla...

– ­­¿Qué noticias tiene, teniente?

– El ejército del general Iroh no se ha movido.

– El Dragón del Oeste es un gran estratega, seguramente están esperando el amanecer para atacar, cuando sus poderes se encuentren al máximo, pero estamos preparados.

El general extendió un mapa en la mesa y señaló un punto.

– Seguramente atacara en este punto, es la parte más débil de la muralla. Recuerden, déjenlos pasar y cuando todo el ejército esté dentro de las ciudad, los maestros tierra sellarán la muralla y entonces los atacaremos. No podrán escapar y será su fin.

– ¿Y qué pasará con el dragón del oeste? Todos los hombres temen enfrentarlo.

– No se preocupe teniente. Nos encargaremos de él, ¿No es así?

El general miró a un hombre muy alto y corpulento que permanecía de pie oculto en la sombras.

– Tú te encargaras del padre ­– dijo el general – igual que te encargaste del hijo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Hamma caminó hacia su antigua discípula.

La anciana extendió su mano huesuda sobre Katara y ejerció su técnica prohibida.

– Hamma ¿Por qué haces esto? – gimió Katara mientras sentía que un dolor intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

– Mi mejor alumna… y mi mayor decepción – la anciana escupió –. Se suponía que debías ayudarme para exterminar a todos los maestros fuego, pero… ¿Qué es esto?... ¡No puede ser! – la anciana se enfureció – Así que era verdad… ¡Tú y el príncipe Zuko!... Katara cómo pudiste traicionar así a tu propio pueblo… ¡embarazarte de un maestro fuego!

– ¡Zuko no es nuestro enemigo!

– La tribu del agua y la nación del fuego han sido enemigos por más de cien años. ¡No es posible la unión en nuestros pueblos!… El agua y el fuego no deben mezclarse – Había verdadero odio en sus palabras mientras pronunciaba lentamente –. Ese mestizo no debe nacer.

– ¡Qué!

– Voy a acabar con ese engendro, ahora mismo.

– ¡No! – gritó Katara – ¡Por favor Hamma!, ¡Te lo ruego!

– No dejaré que nuestra raza se mezcle con la de nuestros enemigos.

– ¡Qué clase de ser despreciable eres! ¡Sólo un monstruo como tú se atrevería a dañar al ser más indefenso que existe!

– ¡Aaah! Puedo sentir su pequeño corazón – dijo Hamma – bastará un pequeño apretón…

– ¡No, Hamma! – Katara lloraba con desesperación – ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

Ana trataba de liberarse inútilmente de su prisión de hielo, mientras Ady yacía inmóvil en el suelo y Mika hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, pero con sus piernas fracturadas no podía hacerlo. Entonces se arrastró por el suelo y preparó su arco.

Hamma era muy poderosa y nadie podía acercarse. La única oportunidad de vencerla era a distancia y Mika lo sabía. Con esfuerzo colocó una flecha, tensó su arco y disparó.

Katara estaba arrodillada, con sus brazos extendidos en su espalda y gritando de dolor, mientras Hamma se reía. En ese momento la anciana lanzó un fuerte grito y una flecha se impactó en la palma de su mano. Por un momento, cesó su control sobre Katara y ésta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

– ¡Miserable! – gritó la anciana con los ojos enrojecidos de ira.

Con su agua control cortó los extremos de la flecha y apretando los dientes con fuerza, retiró la flecha. De inmediato usó sus poderes para cerrar la herida.

– ¡Niña estúpida! – Rugió la anciana mientras se enrojecían las venas de sus ojos – Vas a arrepentirte por esto.

La anciana caminó hacia Mika, que preparaba otra flecha, pero antes de que pudiera dispararla, Hamma ejerció su poder sobre ella.

– No… puedo… respirar.

– ¡Te atreviste a dispararme!... Ese fue un grave error y ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la ciudad de Omashu, los guerreros que estaban defendiendo la ciudad se sorprendieron al ver las tropas de la nación del fuego retirarse.

– ¿Se marchan? – cuestionó el capitan Yang, el líder del reino de Omashu.

– Tal vez se rindieron al darse cuenta que no podrán vencernos – rió el rey Bumi.

Lo que los habitantes de Omashu ignoraban, era que había cientos de maestros fuego, carros de guerra y artillería pesada que habían ingresado a los túneles subterráneos, con ayuda de los Dai Li, y esperaban bajo la ciudad el momento oportuno para atacar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el palacio de la nación del fuego…

Zuko caminó lentamente por el esplendido salón del trono, sin darse cuenta que detrás de las cortinas que estaban a su espalda, había una persona, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Azula he venido a enfrentarte y reclamar el trono… No me contestas.

Zuko lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que chocó contra la pared de fuego azul que se incrementó rápidamente en fuerza y altitud, pero la mujer permanecía inmóvil.

– ¿No piensas atacarme?

En ese momento, la figura detrás del fuego azul extendió sus manos y comenzó un movimiento que Zuko conocía bien. Se trataba del relámpago, así que Zuko se preparó para desviarlo, sin darse cuenta que atrás de él, las cortinas se hicieron a un lado y la anciana Li, salía de su escondite…

A través de la cortina de fuego azul surgió un relámpago, pero Zuko estaba preparado. El joven extendió su brazo izquierdo y con sus dedos captó su energía…

La anciana Li avanzó unos pasos al frente, se colocó en posición y extendió sus brazos...

Zuko condujo la energía del relámpago a través de su cuerpo, haciéndolo pasa por su estómago.

* * *

_El paso por el estómago es decisivo, si no lo haces la energía puede atravesar tu corazón y el daño podría ser mortal._

* * *

Li, separó las energías para formar un nuevo relámpago…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del salón del trono.

Docenas de guardias llegaron repentinamente, rodeando a los rebeldes.

– ¡Les dije que era una trampa! – protestó Shalli Yuen – ¡Zhao dejó que el príncipe Zuko entrara solo para poder matarlo!

Zhao estaba petrificado. Observó la enorme puerta de madera y antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar corrió hacia ella y entró al salón del trono. Los que estaban afuera, incluyendo a Ursa, quisieron seguirlo pero se vieron rodeados por un gran número de maestros fuego y espadachines.

– ¡Zuko! – gritó Ursa.

– ¡Zhao va a matarlo! – dijo Vannya – Lo siento princesa. Hemos fallado.

– Ríndanse pacíficamente – ordenó uno de los guardias.

Los rebeldes levantaron sus espadas. No tenían alternativa. Tenían que pelear para sobrevivir y el combate comenzó.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el interior del salón del trono…

Zuko tuvo éxito al hacer pasar la energía del relámpago por su estómago y ahora se preparaba para expulsar esa energía con su mano derecha.

* * *

_Desvié el rayo una vez. Es muy estimulante, pero aterrador. Te sientes poderoso con toda esa energía contenida en tu cuerpo, pero sabes que si haces algo mal… es el fin._

* * *

Zuko dirigió la energía hacia arriba a través de su mano derecha, pero en ese mismo instante, Li había terminado de separar las energías y las unió de nuevo para crear el relámpago. Entonces la anciana apuntó sus dedos directo a la espalda de Zuko, mientras él estaba ocupado tratando de desviar el primer relámpago.

La electricidad salió de los dedos de la anciana y avanzaba hacia su víctima, pero Zhao, que se había dado cuenta del peligro, corrió y se colocó en frente de la anciana y de su disparo mortal.

El relámpago golpeó de lleno el pecho del almirante Zhao. Éste lanzó un grito de dolor que estuvo a punto de distraer a Zuko, pero el príncipe consiguió controlarse y expulsó el relámpago con su mano derecha. Por un momento sus dedos apuntaron a la figura que tenía enfrente, pero recordó las palabras de su madre

* * *

_Hijo, recuerda que es tu hermana._

* * *

Entonces Zuko apuntó el relámpago a la escalinata y al momento de hacer impacto estalló. La explosión golpeó a la mujer que gritó con fuerza mientras salía disparada hacia atrás por el impacto.

La cortina de fuego azul desapareció y Zuko pudo ver que la figura que estaba en el suelo, frente a él, no era su hermana Azula, sino la anciana Lo.

– ¡Lo! – gritó Li al ver a su hermana gemela en el suelo y corrió a socorrerla.

Zuko comprendió lo que había sucedido y corrió a levantar el cuerpo de Zhao, que aún permanecía con vida.

– No soy… un traidor – balbuceó el almirante.

– Lo sé… ¡Gracias, Zhao!, salvaste mi vida.

– Al fin… hice lo… correcto.

– Sí… y ha sido un honor para mí, pelear a tu lado – El hombre sonrió.

– Espero que… la historia… me… recuerde.

– Te doy mi palabra que serás recordado como el héroe que murió con honor, al salvar a su país y a su rey.

Zhao suspiró antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

Zuko inclinó la cabeza y dejó a su antiguo enemigo en el piso. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a las ancianas, que parecían estar bien.

– Ya estamos viejas para esto – se quejó Lo.

– ¡Ahora díganme! – Ordenó el príncipe – ¿En dónde está Azula?

– En el reino Tierra, junto a Ozaí – respondió Li –. Planean ponerle una trampa al avatar.

– Azula piensa atacar a Aang por la espalda mientras él pelea con mi padre ¿verdad? – las ancianas guardaron silencio – planean atacar al avatar igual que ustedes planeaban matarme a mí – concluyó Zuko – ¡Tengo que detenerlos!

– Es tarde – dijo Lo –. Nunca llegarías a tiempo. Además, todos ustedes están rodeados.

– ¿Qué dices?

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y docenas de soldados armados entraron con Ursa, Rogue, Vannya, Shalli Yuen y el resto de los rebeldes apresados.

– Príncipe Zuko, entrégate o todos tus amigos morirán.

La situación parecía perdida. Zuko observó a su madre y a sus amigos, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte…

Sokka y Suki se habían adentrado en el mar en una pequeña canoa. A pesar de la luna llena, la visibilidad en el oscuro mar era muy poca, por eso pudieron pasar inadvertidos entre la flota enemiga.

Más adelante, Sokka observó gigantescas manchas oscuras en el horizonte. El joven subió a un iceberg y con un telescopio observó cuidadosamente. Le tomó un poco de tiempo descubrir que esas manchas oscuras eran en realidad gigantescas naves de metal pintadas de negro para permanecer ocultas en el ataque. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche y cubiertas por el intenso humo que el restos de los barcos había dejado, las naves negras permanecían prácticamente invisibles. Pero algo más llamó la atención del joven.

En la cubierta de cada uno de estos enormes colosos de metal se encontraban docenas de naves voladoras, cuyos globos estaban terminando de inflarse.

– ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Sokka – Van a atacar por aire. Seguramente están esperando el amanecer para atacar por sorpresa.

– ¡Son demasiadas! Sokka ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– No lo sé, Suki – Sokka exhaló un suspiro – Tenemos que informarle al rey Arnook, de la situación. Tendremos que pensar en algo antes de que ataquen la ciudad y destruyan a todos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mika abría los ojos y luchaba por respirar, pero la anciana era muy poderosa.

– Primero, tus pulmones… después… tu corazón.

– ¡Katara, levántate! – gritó Anita – ¡Hamma está matando a Mika!

Katara abrió lentamente los ojos, pero aún no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ady, también escuchó los gritos de su amiga y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se incorporó un poco. Lo suficiente para lanzar una pequeña llama sobre el hielo que aprisionaba a Ana. El fuego era tan débil que no pudo destruir la prisión de hielo, pero si pudo derretirlo lo suficiente para liberar una mano de Ana. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Con una mano libre Ana derritió el resto del hielo. Miró a Ady, pero ella le dijo:

– Ayuda a Mika.

Ana asintió y corrió tras Hamma.

– ¡Déjala en paz! – Ana formó unas estacas de hielo y las arrojó a la espalda de Hamma.

La anciana levantó una mano y las estacas de hielo se derritieron.

– ¡Todavía no lo entiendes! Tú no eres rival para mí.

– Soy una maestra agua y la luna también aumenta mi poderes.

– Muy bien. Si quieres pelear contra mí, te daré la oportunidad.

La anciana soltó a Mika, que se colapsó en el suelo, y en seguida tomó posición de ataque. Ana fue la primera en atacar con un látigo de agua.

– Por favor, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Ana volvió a atacar, esta vez con dagas de hielo, pero bastó que la anciana levantara la mano para que las filosas puntas se transformaran en agua.

– Mmm, no está mal. Tal vez quieras ser mi discípula, juntas acabaríamos con nuestros enemigos de la nación del fuego.

– Yo nunca me uniré a ti.

– Bien, cómo quieras.

La anciana usó su técnica de sangre control. Extendió su mano y apretó su puño. Anita no podía moverse y pronto, tampoco podía respirar.

– Voy a acabar contigo en un segundo.

– No, Hamma. No lo harás – Dijo Katara que estaba lista para enfrentar a la anciana.

– Muy bien, Katara – la anciana soltó a la chica que tosía ruidosamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – Llegó el momento de averiguar cuál de las dos es la mejor maestra agua.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el salón del trono de la Nación del Fuego…

En ese instante, escucharon los vidrios de una de las ventanas del pasillo estrellarse en mil pedazos, seguido por unos gruñidos y un extraño aleteo.

Todos vieron a un pequeño dragón que entraba volando por la puerta principal, recorría el salón del trono y fue a aterrizar a los pies del príncipe Zuko.

"Un dragón vivo", "Es un dragón bebé" "No puedo creerlo" "Es el dragón dorado" exclamaban los soldados sorprendidos.

Incluso las ancianas estaban llorando.

– Jamás pensé que volvería a ver otro dragón con vida – gimió Li – ¡Es un milagro!

– ¡Es el dragón dorado! – exclamó Lo – ¡La leyenda es cierta!

– Goldy qué haces aquí – Zuko estaba sorprendido – ¿cómo pudiste llegar al palacio?

Li trató de acariciar a Goldy, pero ella gruñó salvajemente y trató de morder a la anciana. También escupía pequeñas bocanadas de un humo claro.

– Goldy basta – ordenó Zuko y la dragoncita retrocedió para restregar su cabecita en el pantalón del príncipe.

– ¡El dragón dorado te obedece! – Exclamaron las gemelas y las dos ancianas se postraron de rodillas ante Zuko, en señal de total sumisión.

– ¡Perdón alteza! – Dijeron las gemelas – No sabíamos que usted era el rey dragón. ¡perdón!

Todos los guardias que estaban en la habitación soltaron sus armas y siguiendo el ejemplo de las ancianas, arrodillándose ante el príncipe Zuko.

El príncipe tomó a Goldy en sus brazos y salió corriendo al balcón. Ahí levantó en alto a la dragoncita y gritó:

– SOLDADOS DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO. YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE ZUKO, EL LEGÍTIMO HEREDERO AL TRONO Y ESTE ES EL DRAGÓN DORADO DE LA LEYENDA. AHORA LES ORDENÓ QUE SE RINDAN Y DETENGAN LOS ATAQUES.

Al ver al dragón dorado, la mayoría de los soldados se arrodillaron. Zuko sonrió con el resultado.

– ¡Lo logramos! – suspiró el príncipe.

– Me temo que no – dijo Li.

– ¿De qué hablas, Lo? – preguntó Zuko.

– Yo no soy Lo – respondió la anciana indignada – Soy Li.

– ¡Achh! – refunfuñó Zuko – ¿Quién puede distinguirlas?

– Es fácil, hijo. Ella es Li y ella es Lo.

– Princesa Ursa – dijo cariñosamente Li – Tú eres la única persona que puede distinguirnos.

– Te extrañamos mucho – dijo Lo, abrazando a la princesa.

– También yo las extrañé mucho. Ustedes son mis maestras favoritas.

Zuko hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero un sonido extraño llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Son las naves voladoras – dijo Lo – van a destruir a los rebeldes que combaten en la plaza principal.

– ¿Qué?

– Ozaí lo planeó todo antes de partir – explicó Li – En el momento que entraste al salón del trono, los espías dieron la señal para que las naves despegaran. Se suponía que estarías muerto para entonces y las naves destruirían a los enemigos que aún quedaran combatiendo.

– ¡Katara! – Zuko palideció – ¡Katara está en peligro!

– Igual que el resto de los rebeldes – dijo Lo.

– ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! – declaró Zuko.

– Es tarde. Van a exterminarlos a todos.

Varias naves atravesaron el cielo en ese momento. Había dirigibles, globos y docenas de maestros fuego preparados para la exterminar a sus enemigos.

– ¡Son demasiadas! – exclamó Zuko casi sin aliento.

– Lo sentimos alteza – dijeron las gemelas al unísono – pero ya despegaron todas las naves y no hay nada que puedas hacer por salvar a tus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas:**

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El crepúsculo"

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo. ¿Qué les pareció la participación de Zhao? Me encanta escribir sobre personajes que sean impredecibles, por eso aquí hay malos que se arrepienten, otros que siguen malos hasta el final, malos que fingen ser buenos, etc.

**Aclaración:** En el capítulo 1 del libro: Tierra, "el estado avatar" vi por primera vez a las ancianas Li y Lo. Ellas observaban el entrenamiento de Azula así que asumí inmediatamente que ellas eran poderosas maestras fuego (en la cultura asiática los ancianos suelen poseer mucho poder y sabiduría) y creí que ellas fueron las maestras que le enseñaron a Azula el fuego control. Todo el tiempo esperé una gran batalla con ellas en los capítulos finales, pero en el libro de Fuego, ellas explican que no son maestras fuego… ¡Oh decepción!... yo que me había imaginado tantas cosas… En fin… Ya que en los fanfictions uno tiene la libertad de alterar las historias originales, decidí que las gemelas serían poderosas maestras fuego, capaces de crear relámpagos (es un desperdició desaprovechar a estos singulares personajes y dejarlas sólo como consejeras). Eso explica porque en este fic Li y Lo fueron designadas para emboscar a Zuko y matarlo.

**Agradecimientos: **Por favor dejen un review, para mí significa mucho.

**Relysss**: Gracias por escribir y por releer el capítulo, eso índica que te ha gustado mucho y eso es un halago para mí. Coincido en que la historia debió ser Zutara y la trama sugiere mucha más violencia de lo que apareció en la serie. Pero ¿por qué quieres matar a Iroh? Cuando vi la serie y Azula le dispara a Iroh yo me quede muy triste, no me gustaría que él muriera. Pienso que las ovas serían necesarias en la serie para aclarar las dudas, como lo de Ursa.

**MC**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por decir que te gusta el fic más que la serie. Espero que sigas escribiendo y te gusten las escenas que vienen.

**Lain017**: Lamento que Lain muriera en el fic, pero era necesario para darle más dramatismo. Gracias por comparar los personajes con series tan excitosas. Saludos y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Youweon**: Gracias por el comentario de Sokka, de hecho ya tengo escrita la participación de todos los personajes, menos la de él porque no estoy segura de cómo resolvería el conflicto. Espero pensar en algo que esté de acuerdo a su personalidad. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Bixu**: Ojalá que también te operen. Es increíble poder ver sin usar los lentes, la verdad que ahora pienso en por qué tarde tanto en decidirme. Yo quería que lo de Zhao fuera una sorpresa, me alegra que se cumpliera el objetivo. Y paz y amor para ti también.

**NollasBlack**: Deberías ver la película de quisiera ser millonario, es más. Intenta ver los primeros 10 minutos, si los ves y no tienes ganas de seguir viendo la película puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que te va a atrapar en seguida. Espero que Dev Patel interprete bien a Zuko, tendremos que esperar. Saludos y espero tus siguientes comentarios.

**Akerenit**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta que en el fic sucedan cosas inesperadas. Si es predecible no tiene chiste leerlo. Por ejemplo Zhao, quería crear la duda de si sus intensiones eran buenas o no. Se supone que los únicos que pueden hacer sangre control son Hamma, Katara y Pakku (en este fic).

**S. Lilly Potter: **A todos les gustó mucho la muerte de Derek, parece que resulto ser un villano bastante bueno. Zhao era un personaje muy bueno y siento que en la serie le pudieron sacar más provecho y que algunas cosas no quedaron claras. A mi me dejo intrigada su reacción final en la serie y aun no sé si no quiso darle la mano a Zuko por orgullo o porque al final se arrepintió y se sintió indigno de recibir su ayuda. No lo sé, y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Murtilla:** ¿Qué te pareció la actitud de Zhao? Espero que la disfrutes. Gracias por escribir.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** En cuanto a Hamma, en el próximo capítulo se explica porque está atacando a Katara, aunque ahora ya se muestran algunas pistas. Con respecto a Rashel ¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo! Muchas gracias por detectar el error, ya lo corregí. Este tipo de comentarios son los que me ayudan a que el fic sea mejor. Ya que eres tan observadora, quiero pedirte que si encuentras otro error me lo digas para corregirlo. Especialmente ahora, porque faltan muchos personajes y todos interactúan al mismo tiempo y a veces me confundo un poco. Iroh, Azula y Ozaí a penas van a aparecer porque los tres van a actuar hasta que sea de día y sus poderes estén al máximo.

**El pajaro de Fuego:** Pienso que la nobleza de Zuko la heredó de Ursa. Dereck al fin terminó como merecía. En cuanto a Zhao, espero que te gustara su participación, quería dejar la duda de si era bueno o sólo fingía, pero ahora ya quedó claro. Cómo vez la emboscada era para todos los grupos rebeldes. Yo también espero darle una oportunidad a Dev Patel, ojalá no nos decepcione. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**Onlyzutara:** Gracias por escribir. Espero que te gustara la participación de Zhao y en cuanto al destino de Zuko, faltan 10 capítulos para el gran final.

**Rashel Shiru :** ¡También leíste el comic! Me gustó mucho y tengo la duda ¿lo hicieron los creadores de la serie o no? Porque está muy bien hecho. Ya viste en lo que consistía la emboscada. Espero que te guste. Ya corregí el nombre de Ady, gracias por notarlo.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por decir que el fic es fabuloso. Yo odio la pareja de Mai con Zuko, si querían que Zuko no se quedara con Katara al menos debieron buscarle una pareja que fuera linda, dulce y no una amargada. Es muy interesante lo que dices de Tokien, no lo sabía. Espero poder leerlos porque solamente he visto las películas.


	41. El crepusculo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 41. El crespúsculo**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_Aang, se que tienes miedo y sé que no estás listo para salvar al mundo, pero si no derrotas al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegue el cometa, ya no podrás salvar a nadie._

_(Zuko. Libro: Fuego. Capítulo: 18. El cometa de Sozin)_.

* * *

– Tengo que ayudar a Katara – declaró Zuko.

– ¡Es tarde! – repitió la anciana Li – Las naves ya partieron y no podrás detenerlos.

Pero Zuko no la escuchó, subió por una de las columnas y trepó con rapidez por el exterior del palacio. Entonces se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

– Madre…

– No te preocupes por nosotros, hijo. Ve a salvar a tus amigos.

Zuko sonrió y siguió trepando por los techos hasta llegar a la parte más alta del palacio. El viento agitaba su cabello mientras veía pasar las naves sobre él. Entonces, el príncipe tomó impulso y saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el globo más próximo. Logró a ferrarse de una de las amarras que colgaban del vehículo. Goldy se soltó de los brazos de Ursa y con un suave aleteo se elevó hasta alcanzar al príncipe para después volar en círculos alrededor de él.

Sin dilación, Zuko trepó por la soga hasta llegar a lo alto. Una ráfaga de fuego lo esperaba al llegar a la canasta del globo, pero se agachó rápidamente y esquivó el golpe. Aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la canastilla, se balanceo con los pies y dio una maroma en el aire para subir al globo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego de sus pies.

Este ataque sorpresivo desconcertó al tripulante que apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el fuego con sus brazos. Cuando bajo las manos, fue recibido por el puño de Zuko que lo dejó fuera de combate. El príncipe amarró al sujeto y tomó el control del globo. En seguida, abrió la compuerta del combustible y aplicó más calor para elevar el globo por encima del resto y con una llama de sus manos le dio impulso para darle más velocidad y se dirigió hacia la nave líder…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En ese momento, en la planicie de la Nación del Fuego, Katara y Hamma se miraron con detenimiento, entonces levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo para ejercer la técnica de sangre control. Ambas eran maestras agua muy poderosas y ejercían sus poderes simultáneamente, pero sólo la mejor de las dos, la más fuerte podrían ganar esta batalla…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los barcos del reino tierra, cerca de las minas de carbón…

Los maestros tierra habían sido emboscados por los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Los primeros se defendían, pero no podían hacer mucho, porque los barcos eran de metal y no había nada de tierra o roca que pudieran utilizar para defenderse. Ni siquiera tenían depósitos de carbón. Al parecer su combustible se había limitado a madera. Así que los maestros tierra se encontraban indefensos ante los atacantes. Algunos pocos pudieron escapar, el resto, permaneció luchando y poco a poco fueron derrotados.

Solamente Toph, por ser la única maestra metal del grupo, estaba combatiendo con efectividad a sus enemigos y aprisionó a varios de ellos. A otros los derrotó con sus poderes, pero ella sola, no podía pelear contra un ejército entero.

La niña formó una armadura de metal para combatir a los enemigos, pero ellos lanzaron fuego sobre la armadura para calentarla, al grado que la niña no pudo soportar el calor y se deshizo de su protección. Toph fue rodeada por más de cuarenta soldados y aunque trató de pelear, fue derribada por una ráfaga de fuego que la hizo caer del barco. La niña no sabía nadar, así que se rápidamente se hundió en las saladas aguas del océano.

Un soldado de la Nación del Fuego saltó tras ella y asiéndola de una mano la sacó a flote, para después subirla al barco. La niña estaba medio ahogada y aprovechando su inconsciencia, el soldado la condujo en brazos hasta el almirante de la flota.

– Bien hecho, capitán Dreck – le dijo el almirante – Obtuvimos la victoria y aún no amanece. El señor del Fuego se pondrá muy contento cuando le entregaremos a los líderes rebeldes para su ejecución.

– ¿Ejecución?

– Sucede algo capitán.

– No... Es sólo que… imaginaba que la mejor maestra tierra sería… diferente.

– ¿Diferente?

– Sí. Creí que sería como en la obra de la isla Ember, una gigantesca mujer musculosa que se parece a un hombre rudo, pero… ¡se trata de una niña pequeña!

– Esta "niña" es sumamente peligrosa y una gran amenaza para la nación del fuego. No la subestime capitán. Ahora enciérrela.

– Como usted ordene, almirante.

Todavía inconsciente, la niña fue atada de pies y manos con fuertes sogas, sobre las cuales no tenía ningún poder. Después fue recluida en una jaula de madera, diseñada especialmente para ella.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los maestros tierra, fueron encerrados en las celdas de las naves. Los prisioneros mantenían la vista en el suelo. Ninguno se atrevía a encarar a sus compañeros, pues sabían que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El esfuerzo de Hamma y Katara era tan grande, que requería de toda su fuerza y concentración. Al final, la juventud se impuso y la anciana cayó de rodillas sin poder moverse.

Katara mantenía su dominio sobre su antigua maestra, pero vacilaba acerca de su futuro. Tenía razones para odiarla pero no quería matarla.

– No lo entiendo Hamma. Tú odias a la Nación del Fuego, ¿por qué te aliaste con Ozaí y le ayudas a ganar la guerra?

– Yo no hago alianzas con nuestros enemigos.

– Entonces por qué los ayudas.

– Ellos me obligaron. Cuando los guardias de la nación del fuego me encerraron, "gracias a ti" me esposaron y me encerraron en una oscura celda. Encadenaron mis manos para que no pudiera usar mis poderes y fui confinada al encierro de nuevo.

Creí que enloquecería en esa celda. Después de los horrores que viví en mi juventud, después de todos esos años de tormento en esa oscura prisión juré que nunca volvería a ese lugar, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo.

Me llené de rabia y de un inmenso deseo de venganza, contra ti y tus amigos – lo ojos de Hama se inyectaron de veneno – ¡entonces juré vengarme!

Un día, unos guardias vinieron por mí y me llevaron al palacio de la Nación del fuego. Tuve el desagrado de conocer al mismo Ozaí y a su despreciable hija. Si hubiera tenido mis manos libres los habría exterminada ahí mismo, pero se aseguraron de que mis manos estuvieran encadenadas a mi espalda para que no pudiera realizar ningún ataque...

* * *

– _He recibido informes de que usas una técnica poco convencional – dijo Ozaí con frialdad – una técnica llamada Sangre control ¿Es cierto eso?_

– _Suelte mis manos y le daré una demostración dijo Hamma._

– _Mis informantes aseguran que perteneces a la tribu agua del sur – explicó la princesa Azula – igual que esa sucia campesina llamada Katara.  
_

_Los ojos de Hamma se encendieron al escuchar ese nombre._

– _Katara es una traidora – dijo Azula – te traicionó a ti, al permitir que te arrestaran y todo para qué, para salvar a un grupo de personas de la Nación del Fuego. _

– _No lo entiendo – confesó la anciana – cómo pudo preferir atacar a su propia gente con tal de salvar a sus enemigos._

– _Las razones son obvias. ¡Katara está enamorada de mi hermano Zuko!_

– _¡No!, ¡No es cierto! Katara nunca sostendría relaciones con el pueblo enemigo._

– _¡Claro que sí!, Todo el mundo lo sabe. No se habla de otra cosa en todo el reino. Katara mantiene un romance ilícito con el príncipe de la nación del fuego._

– _¡No, no es posible!, ¡No pude ser!_

– _Pero es cierto. Comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo también estoy indignada. Es inconcebible que dos personas de razas diferentes mantengan un romance. Es… abominable – Azula sonrió – Por eso, mi padre y yo hemos decidido que dos traidores como ellos merecen la muerte. Yo me encargaré del patético de mi hermano pero en cuanto a Katara… bien, pienso que tú mereces ese honor._

– _¡Yo!_

– _Quién mejor que tú. Piénsalo. Katara te traicionó a ti, traicionó a tu nación, a tu gente y a ella misma. Tengo entendido que tú le enseñaste nuevas técnicas ataque y aún así te entregó a los guardias. Prefirió ayudar a sus enemigos que a su propia maestra y ahora planea mezclar su sangre con la de la Nación del Fuego. ¡No debemos permitir semejante atrocidad!_

– _No – dijo Hamma con gravedad – no debemos permitirlo._

– _Te ofrecemos un trato – continuó la princesa – Si acabas con la maestra agua obtendrás el indulto real y tendrás todas las riquezas que puedas imaginar, pero si te niegas… volverás a la oscura prisión que tanto detestas y te pudrirás ahí por el resto de tu miserable existencia._

* * *

– Por supuesto que no creí en sus palabras – explicó Hamma – pero la sola idea de regresar a la prisión me hacía estremecer. Además, no podía permitir que una maestra de la tribu agua sostuviera un romance con el príncipe de nuestros enemigos.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

– Ellos me trajeron. Cuando me sacaron del salón del trono me encerraron en una jaula y mantuvieron mis manos esposadas. Al llegar a este lugar, me dijeron que tú y el príncipe vendrían aquí y que sólo tendría que esperarlos – Hamma sonrió – En cuanto esos estúpidos abrieron la celda y soltaron mis muñecas me encargue de acabarlos.

– ¿Los mataste?

– ¡A todos! – respondió con una maligna sonrisa – Merecían morir de la forma más espantosa.

– ¡Qué horror!

– ¿Por qué? Al menos yo sólo he matado a personas de la Nación del Fuego, en cambio tú estás a punto de acabar con alguien de tu propia tribu. Admítelo Katara, tú y yo somos iguales, con la única diferencia que yo jamás le dí la espalda a mi gente y tú sí... ¡Anda! Acaba de una vez por todas. Mátame y conviértete en la traidora más grande de todas.

Katara estaba temblando, apretaba sus dientes y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces liberó a la anciana, que se dejó caer en el suelo. Katara reunió una gran cantidad de agua y la arrojó sobre la anciana, aprisionándola en una inmensa montaña de hielo.

– Te equivocas Hamma. Tú y yo no somos iguales. Tú eres una persona que destruye la vida y yo no haré eso jamás.

A pesar de ser una maestra agua, la anciana no podía utilizar sus poderes si tenía sus manos inmovilizadas y el iceberg en que Katara la había aprisionado no le permitían mover ni siquiera un dedo.

Katara observó a su maestra. Exhaló un suspiró y corrió a ver al resto de sus amigas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Las guerreras Kyoshi se levantaron de madrugada. La oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse, cuando en el horizonte se observaron las naves de la nación del fuego.

Lya, la nueva líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, Ty Lee y Mai esperaban el ataque.

– Allá están – gritó Ty Lee, que había permanecido de guardia – ¡puedo verlos! Son veinte barcos. Es raro, creí que vendrían más naves.

– Tal vez no esperan mucha resistencia – dijo Mai con un bostezo.

– ¡Chicas, prepárense para atacar! – gritó Lya – Ty Lee, ve a advertirle a nuestra gente y llévalos al refugio.

Ty Lee salió corriendo a avisarle a Oyaí, el líder de la isla Kyoshy, quién se encargó de movilizar a su gente y los guió a una cueva en donde pudieran estar a salvo, mientras pasaba el ataque. Una mujer llevaba a un bebé en brazos y a una pequeña de cinco años que la estaba retrasando. Al ver esto, Ty Lee regresó, abrazó a la niña y la llevó a la cueva.

– Esperen aquí – advirtió la acróbata y se alejó para combatir con sus amigas.

Desde el mar, los invasores estaban lanzando bolas de fuego que derribaban árboles y causaban destrozos en la aldea. Dos maestros agua, estaban ocupados apagando los incendios.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ty Lee.

– Tenemos que esperar – dijo Lya.

– ¿Esperar qué?

Lya sonrió.

A medida que las naves se acercaban a la isla, una sombra marina se dibujó en las profundas aguas oceánicas. Repentinamente, la gigantesca serpiente marina, conocida como el Unagi, se levantó furiosa, se enroscó en el primer barco que encontró y estrujó el metal con sus poderosos músculos, hundiendo la nave en segundos.

Las otras naves rodearon al Unagui y le dispararon bolas de fuego en sus catapultas. El monstruo respondió a la agresión dando un coletazo en un barco, causándole serios daños y con un rugido feroz atacó al resto de las naves.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El globo de Zuko volaba a gran velocidad, impulsado por la energía de sus manos, hasta que alcanzó la nave principal, entonces sobrevoló encima y saltó. Apenas tocó la cubierta fue recibido por una serie de ataques en fuego, pero el príncipe formó un anillo de fuego a su alrededor con lo que disipó los ataques de sus adversarios. En cuanto las llamas se extinguieron, Zuko miró a su alrededor y gritó.

– ¡Soy el príncipe Zuko y les ordeno que detengan el ataque!

Goldy descendió y se colocó a los pies del príncipe.

– ¡Que tenemos aquí! "El príncipe traidor".

– ¡Coronel Shinu! Soy el príncipe heredero y le ordenó que detenga a sus hombres.

– ¡Mentira! Tú padre te desheredó. Ante sus ojos y ante mí, no eres más que un traidor.

Goldy lanzó una pequeña bocanada de humo con furia. Zuko la miró y dijo en voz alta.

– Soy el rey dragón y te ordenó que me obedezcas.

– No soy ningún tonto para creer en una absurda leyenda antigua.

– ¡Leyenda!, pero si el dragón dorado es real – replicó, señalando a la dragoncita dorada.

– La victoria del Señor del Fuego también es real y cuando él regrese lleno de gloria como conquistador del mundo entero, no habrá nadie que pueda oponerse a sus planes.

– Mi padre no podrá vencer al avatar.

Una gruesa risotada fue la respuesta.

– El destino del avatar está escrito y nadie podrá evitar su muerte – el coronel sonrió – ni la tuya… ¡Arqueros Yu Yan, prepárense!

De repente, Zuko se vio rodeado por docenas de arqueros que con arco y flecha preparados, le apuntaban. El príncipe apretó los dientes y levantó las manos.

– Es tarde para rendirse. ¡Disparen!

Un cúmulo de flechas fueron disparadas en contra del príncipe. Zuko apenas tuvo tiempo de extender los brazos y formar una burbuja de fuego a su alrededor que le sirvió de barrera y lo protegió de la mayoría de las flechas, aunque las primeras tres lograron pasar. Una de ellas rozó su hombro y otra se clavó en el muslo de su pierna izquierda. A pesar del dolor, Zuko reunió fuerza para hacer crecer la esfera de fuego a su alrededor cuando escuchó un quejido que provenía de la bebé dragón. La esfera de fuego de Zuko se extendió de golpe proyectándose contra sus atacantes, quienes se cubrieron para no ser destruidos por el ataque de fuego.

Zuko aprovecho estos breves segundos de ceguera de sus enemigos para tomar a Goldy en brazos y salir corriendo. No había a dónde ir y su única alternativa era saltar por la borda de la aeronave, para aterrizar en el globo de una nave voladora más pequeña.

Zuko golpeo al tripulante y tomó el control de la nave. Depósito a la dragoncita bebé en el suelo y la examinó.

– ¡oh, no!

Una de las flechas había atravesado el ala derecha de Goldy. Ahora ya no podía volar. Zuko rompió parte de su ropa para vendar a la dragoncita. Después, con un grito de dolor arrancó la flecha de su pierna y la vendó inmediatamente. Al levantar la vista observó que la oscuridad empezaba a disiparse.

– _¡El crepúsculo! _– pensó – _significa que tenemos una hora antes de que salga el sol y los maestros fuego se vuelvan más poderosos._

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Aang se levantó en la madrugada y se sentó en una roca mirando hacia el océano. La oscuridad del cielo lentamente fue sustituida por la claridad que anunciaba el próximo día. Con la llegada del crepúsculo también llegó la flota de la Nación del Fuego. Más de un centenar de aeronaves surcaron el cielo. Aang se puso de pie al ver la fuerza de invasión más grande que había visto en su vida y que se acercaba como una sombra negra que transformaba el crepúsculo en noche, pero lo que en verdad estremeció al avatar fue ver a Ozaí montado sobre el dragón azul al frente del ejército.

Los ingenieros de Ozaí habían diseñado una montura para el dragón del Señor del fuego que consistía de un par de riendas para el dragón (atadas al cuello y a sus alas) con esto, Ozaí podía controlar el vuelo y la dirección del dragón. Además, tenía unas cadenas con unos ganchos metálicos incrustados en el cuello de la bestia. Cada vez que Ozaí jalaba la cadena los ganchos le causaban un dolor intenso al dragón y en respuesta lanzaba una bocanada de fuego.

– ¡Son demasiados! – exclamó Youweon – ¡Y tienen un dragón!

– Encárguense de las naves – dijo el avatar – yo enfrentaré a Ozaí y a su dragón.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Lo primero que Katara vio fue a Anita, arrodillada a un lado de Mika y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Katara.

Ana levantó la cabeza y Katara pudo ver sus ojos con lágrimas. Su mirada se lo dijo todo.

– Son sus pulmones y su corazón. Todavía respira, pero…

Mika abrió los ojos, pero jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno.

– ¡Ka…tara!

– No hables – Katara tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y las colocó sobre su amiga. Le bastaron unos segundos para comprender que no había nada que pudieran hacer – ¡Mika, lo siento tanto! Todo esto es mi culpa – Katara empezó a llorar, al igual que Anita.

– ¿Es…tán bien? – preguntó con su último aliento.

– Sí, gracias a ti – respondió Katara entre sollozos – Tú salvaste mi vida y la de mi bebé. ¡Gracias!

Mika sonrió ligeramente antes de exhalar su último suspiro. Katara abrazó el cuerpo frío su amiga. Anita las rodeo con sus brazos y las dos amigas estallaron en llanto y sollozos. Incluso Ady, que estaba tirada a unos metros de distancia, sin poder moverse, cerró los ojos y lloró por Mika, la valiente guerrera que había muerto por protegerlas a todas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los bosques del Reino Tierra…

El verdadero ejército de la nación del fuego estaba incendiando los bosques. El campamento de Jet y su gente estaba en llamas. Algunos intentaban escalar los árboles para huir de la devastación, pero todo era inútil. Jet vio con horror como se repetía la tragedia de aquél día en que perdió a sus padres.

* * *

_- ¡Jet!, ¡Jet! ¡Despierta! – Gritaba su madre – ¡Nos ataca la Nación del fuego! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Ella abrazó a su hijo y los dos subieron en la parte posterior de la carreta, mientras el padre de Jet conducía a toda velocidad, pero unos guardias le hicieron frente y lanzaron ataques de fuego que asustaron a los animales, los cuales corrieron sin control volcando la carreta._

_- ¡Tenemos que huir! – gritó el padre de Jet, mientras tomaba sus espadas. Los tres corrieron hacia el bosque. Repentinamente dos guardias les cerraron el paso, pero el espadachín les hizo frente. _

_- ¡Corran, les daré tiempo escapar! – El espadachín peleaba con habilidad con dos soldados de la Nación del Fuego, pero rápidamente llegaron tres más._

_- ¡Papá! – gritó Jet y trató de correr a su lado, pero su madre lo detuvo y le dijo:_

_- ¡Jet, tenemos que irnos! – El padre de Jet había acabado con tres soldados, pero en ese momento fue rodeado por cinco nuevos guardias. _

_- ¡PAPÁ! – gritó Jet con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando vio como los guardias asesinaban a su padre. Su madre también lloraba, por perder al único hombre que había amado en su vida, pero ahora tenía que salvar a su hijo, a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y corría con él tratando de ponerlo a salvo._

_Ya habían llegado al bosque y pretendían internarse en él, cuando un guerrero con argollas en la nariz y en las orejas se atravesó en su camino._

_- ¿A dónde se dirige un primor como tú? – el soldado sonrió malévolamente mientras se acercaba a ella. La mujer sacó un cuchillo intentando proteger a su hijo, pero el guerrero la sujetó de las manos con fuerza._

_- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡A mí! Nadie se enfrenta al coronel Mongke, el líder del ejercito de Rinos, y vive para contarlo – El guerrero le arrebató el cuchillo y lo hundió en su corazón._

_- ¡MAMÁ! – grito Jet llorando, al ver a su madre caer al suelo sin vida, mientras el coronel veía cómo sus hombres incendiaban la aldea. _

_- ¡Maldito! – gritó el niño preparándose para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el coronel lo sujetó por la camisa y lo arrojó contra un árbol. Jet cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras el coronel observaba a la aldea en llamas y disfrutaba de la destrucción que había provocado. _

_Al día siguiente, cuando Jet despertó, sólo encontró devastación. Lo único que pudo recuperar de las cenizas fueron las espadas de su padre. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había amado en la vida había desaparecido. Jet abrazó sus espadas y juró que dedicaría el resto de su vida a impedir los planes de destrucción de la Nación del Fuego. _

* * *

Una explosión sacó a Jet de sus pensamientos. El joven observó la pequeña aldea que se incendiaba y corrió hacia ella.

– ¡Miserables!, en el campamento no hay guerreros, sólo mujeres y niños.

En el interior, las llamas devoraban todo a su paso. Sin pensar en su seguridad, Jet se introdujo en la aldea.

– ¡Song!, ¡Song! – gritaba mientras se introducía entre las llamas.

Varias mujeres gritaban cuando un grupo de soldados de la nación del fuego las amenazaba, pero una chica de la tribu de agua llamada Pame, defendía a sus compañeras con una espada que Sokka le había enseñado a usar. Estaba rodeada por cuatro soldados, cuando Jet llegó a auxiliarla y enseguida acabo con los atacantes.

– ¿En dónde está Song?

– Debe estar con las demás en el interior del granero.

Jet se dirigió al edificio y de una patada derribó la puerta. Enseguida entró abriéndose paso entre el fuego. Pame se quedó afuera esperando, tratando de extinguir las llamas con su agua control, pero el incendio era demasiado intenso para poder controlarlo. Angustiosos segundos pasaron y finalmente Jet salió con Song en brazos, seguido por un grupo de jovencitas curanderas de la tribu agua y del reino tierra que corrieron hacia el bosque.

Jet depósito a Song en el suelo y le preguntó a Pame:

– ¿Cómo está?

Pame la revisó.

– Está bien, pero necesita respirar aire fresco.

En ese momento, Abejita y Long shot llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaba su líder.

– Jet ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Abejita.

El valiente guerrero levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la devastación. El bosque estaba en llamas, el humo inundaba el lugar y los guerreros agua eran insuficientes para combatir los incendios que la nación del fuego provocaba. Lo peor es que en ese momento la noche llegaba a su fin y la oscuridad desaparecía rápidamente.

– Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que salga el sol – respondió Jet con resolución y encargando a Song al cuidado de Pame, salió a combatir con el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Katara no quiso dejar el cuerpo de Mika tirado en el campo. Usando la fuerza del agua cavó una fosa para enterrar a su amiga. Las tres chicas guardaron unos minutos de silencio.

La situación era penosa para todas, pero estaban en medio de una guerra y tenían que seguir adelante.

– Katara, tienes que ayudar al príncipe Zuko – dijo Anita secándose las lágrimas – Si lo que dijeron Ámbar y Hamma es cierto, es probable que le tendieran una trampa.

– Lo sé – respondió Katara – pero Ady y tú…

– Ady no puede moverse, pero yo la cuidaré. Tiene una herida seria y me tomará un poco de tiempo curarla. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, mientras tú ayudas al príncipe.

– No quiero perder a nadie más.

– No te preocupes por nosotras. Estaremos bien. Ahora Zuko te necesita más. Ve a ayudarlo.

Katara abrazó a Anita, en señal de despedida y corrió hacia la base del volcán que ya no estaba muy lejos. Después subió corriendo a lo largo de la vereda en forma de zigzag que llegaba hasta la parte más alta del volcán, con la esperanza de poder ayudar a su príncipe.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo sur, los maestros agua parecían estar ganando la batalla, pero aún estaban muy lejos de la victoria. Hakoda levantó la vista y observó que el crepúsculo había llegado.

Después de tantos años de observar el cielo, había aprendido a conocerlo y calcular perfectamente el tiempo que tardaría en salir el sol. Entonces animó a sus hombres a seguir a delante. Sabía que tenían que ganar antes del amanecer o todo estaría perdido.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, en el polo norte.

– … y esa es la situación – explicó Sokka al rey Arnook y al resto de los generales.

– Entonces, – habló el rey – no hay escapatoria.

– Tenemos dos caminos. Podemos rendirnos o pelear.

– ¿Rendirnos?, ¿es que no hay forma de que podamos ganar?

– Nosotros tenemos dos naves voladoras, ellos pueden tener cientos. Me temo que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad.

– Entiendo.

– Pero si nos rendimos ahora, es posible que le perdonen la vida a los habitantes de la ciudad. No es una decisión fácil, pero recuerde que la vida de todos sus súbditos depende de usted.

El rey se levantó, camino unos momentos en silencio y después dijo con gravedad.

– Mi viejo maestro me contó que hace muchos años existió una aldea cerca de aquí. La nación del fuego atacó y con tal de salvar a su gente, el jefe de la aldea se rindió. Sin respetar el trato de paz, los maestros fuego destruyeron toda la aldea y mataron a sus habitantes. Mi maestro y su familia pudieron escapar, pero los demás no tuvieron esa suerte – El rey miro fijamente a Sokka – No podemos confiar en la Nación del Fuego. Aunque nos rindiéramos matarían a toda la gente... Nuestra única opción es pelear.

– Tal vez – añadió Sokka – podríamos detenerlos lo suficiente, para llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro. Nosotros tenemos dos naves voladoras y estoy seguro que ellos no esperan eso, así que tenemos una ventaja.

– Muy bien, yo me encargaré de la evacuación, ustedes hagan lo posible por detenerlos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en la gran torre de la plaza de la Nación del Fuego, los rebeldes sucumbía ante los incesantes ataques del enemigo. Los muros se desmoronaban, torrentes de rocas y polvo caían por todas partes, mientras los techos se colapsaban.

– Esta fortaleza está a punto de derrumbarse – gritó Alex – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

– De acuerdo con el plan, tenemos que esperar hasta el amanecer para abandonar la fortaleza – contestó Piandao – Cuando el sol salga debemos seguir el camino de la ladera hasta a la cima del volcán. Para entonces, el príncipe Zuko ya debe haber derrotado a su hermana y tomado el control de la ciudad.

– Pero no podemos esperar más tiempo.

El muro exterior que protegía la fortaleza se derrumbó en ese momento.

– Tienes razón – dijo Piandao – tenemos que irnos ahora. ¡Prepárense para escapar!

Los maestros fuego se dividieron en dos flancos, uno encabezado por Alex y el otro comandado por Rashel. Akarenit encabezó a los maestros agua y Piandao dirigió al resto de los soldados que no tenían poderes. Antes de partir, el maestro tomó en brazos a la joven Ámbar y todo el ejército rebelde abandonó la fortaleza para dirigirse hacia la pendiente del volcán.

Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando escucharon que la fortaleza de la plaza se desplomaba en su totalidad. Ahora, los soldados enemigos los perseguirían para atacarlos por la retaguardia. Lo que ninguno de los rebeldes podía imaginar es que por el frente se acercaba una flota de aeronaves con la encomienda de exterminarlos a todos. Así que el plan era atraparlos entre dos fuegos, lo que los dejaba sin probabilidades de sobrevivir.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Sudando, el príncipe se puso de pie para darle dirección a la pequeña nave, que viajaba a la cabeza de todas. Cuando Zuko observó que las naves se ponían en formación y se disponían a atacar, golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

– Los demás esperan que al llegar a la cima del volcán la guerra ya esté terminada. No esperan que un ejército los ataque por aire. ¡Tengo que advertirles!

Zuko disparó ráfagas de fuego en la parte posterior de la nave para darle más impulso y adelantarse lo más posible.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Aang subió en el bisonte y juntos emprendieron el vuelo. Ozaí jaló las riendas y el dragón incrementó la velocidad. Los dos titanes voladores se encontraron bajo el cielo y sobre el mar, mucho antes de que las naves pudieran acercarse a playa.

Appa fue recibido con una flama del dragón, pero logró esquivarla. Mientras volaban, Ozaí arrojó varias bolas de fuego en contra de Aang, pero éste contraatacó con dos disparos de aire que disolvieron el fuego.

Ozaí estiró las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el dragón escupiera una marea de fuego. Los ojos de Aang se abrieron al ver las llamas que se acercaban y que no podría esquivar. Entonces el bisonte abrió la boca y emitió un rugido ensordecedor que su amo nunca había escuchado antes. De ese aliento surgió un viento huracanado que disolvió la marea de fuego del dragón.

Aang estaba impresionado. No conocía este nuevo poder del bisonte, pero recordó que los bisontes fueron los maestros aire originales, así que si sobrevivían, su bisonte podría enseñarle nuevos trucos.

Ahora, las dos fuerzas se encontraban en igualdad de circunstancias. El dragón y el bisonte volaban en círculos lanzando y esquivando ataques continuos. Sus jinetes también bloqueaban y arrojaban ráfagas de fuego y aire, mientras los animales subían y bajaban, volando de un lado a otro en una impresionante manifestación de poder.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Con la mirada fija en el horizonte, Zuko volaba lo más rápido que podía. Entonces observó una figura conocida en la parte más alta del Volcan que protegía la ciudad.

– ¡Katara!

Zuko dejó caer una escalera formada de cuerdas y gritó con fuerza.

– KATARA, SUJETA LA ESCALERA.

– ¡Zuko! – gritó la maestra agua al escuchar a su prometido.

Katara se asió con fuerza de la escalera y empezó a trepar. Zuko la ayudó a subir a la nave. En cuanto los dos se encontraron se abrazaron efusivamente.

– Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

– Yo también. Ámbar dijo que ibas a una trampa. Zuko, tenía miedo de no volver a verte – Ambos se besaron como si fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntos – ¿Qué sucedió con Azula?

– Ella no estaba en el palacio. Todo fue una trampa y lo peor es que ahora van a atacar a nuestro ejército desde el aire.

– ¡Van a matarlos a todos! Zuko ¿qué vamos a hacer?

– Tenemos que detenerlos y ganar tiempo. Es su única oportunidad.

Zuko cambió la dirección de la aeronave y la dirigió hacia la nave principal.

– Voy a hacer que nos sigan. Mientras tanto tú puedes curar a Goldy.

– ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿qué sucedió?

– Le dispararon los arqueros Yu Yan.

Katara recogió a la Dragoncita y empezó a sanar su ala destrozada.

– Puedo cerrar la herida, pero le tomara tiempo sanar por completo. Hasta entonces, no podrá volar. ¡Zuko, tú también estás herido!

– Yo puedo esperar. Has lo que puedas por Goldy. Yo trataré de detenerlos.

Zuko trepó por el globo hasta llegar a la parte más alta y desde ahí, lanzó ráfagas de fuego hacia el resto de las naves y logró derrumbar tres de ellas. Sus poderes eran mucho mayores que el resto de los maestros fuego, por eso sus ataques lograban hacer blanco en las naves contrarias, en cambio, los ataques de sus oponentes no conseguían alcanzarlo.

– El príncipe Zuko está fuera de nuestro alcance. ¿Cuales son su órdenes, coronel?

– Desvíen la nave. Seguiremos al príncipe Zuko y acabaremos con él. Quiero tener el honor de informarle al Señor del Fuego, que yo, personalmente, me encargue de eliminar al príncipe traidor. El resto de las naves continúen con el ataque.

La inmensa nave se desvió de su ruta y persiguió al príncipe Zuko, que dirigía la aeronave hacia la cadena de montañas que se erguía a un costado de la capital. El príncipe Zuko vio con desilusión que sólo la nave principal lo seguía, pero que el resto de las naves continuaba su avance imparable para destruir a sus amigos. El problema es que la nave que lo seguía era más veloz y le daría alcance en pocos minutos.

Zuko continuaba atacando a distancia pero la nave enemiga uso sus catapultas para lanzar proyectiles de fuego. Cuando Zuko los vio acercarse lanzó bolas de fuego para hacerlos estallar antes de que tocaran su nave. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunos de estos proyectiles estallaron muy cerca del globo y las llamas empezaron a incendiar su vehículo.

– ¡Zuko, la nave se incendia! – gritó Katara con Goldy en sus brazos.

El príncipe se deslizó por el globo y abrazó a Katara, mientras volaban sobre la niebla. – Estamos cerca de las montañas. Voy a acercarme a una de ellas para que tú y Goldy puedan saltar. Con la neblina no podrán verlas y estarán a salvo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

– Voy a estrellar este globo contra la nave del coronel Shinu.

– No, Zuko. No voy a dejarte.

– Katara, entiende que es la única forma de que tú y Goldy puedan salvarse.

– No me importa permanecer a salvo sin ti. Zuko, si vas a enfrentar al coronel ¡yo estaré contigo!

Fue tanta la determinación con la que habló Katara que Zuko esbozó una ligera sonrisa y asintió. Le dio un beso a la joven y sujetándola de la mano con fuerza le preguntó.

– ¿Estás lista?

Cuando Katara asintió Zuko dirigió el globo directo a la nave del coronel, pero éste ordenó que todos sus maestros fuego se colocaran en el costado de la nave y a un tiempo, todos lanzaron llamaradas intensas. Zuko desvió todas las que pudo, para mantener a Katara y a Goldy a salvo, pero el resto alcanzaron al globo que se incendió con tanta fuerza que empezó a caer, mucho antes de que alcanzara a la nave enemiga.

Zuko se paró sobre el borde del globo y sujetándose de las cuerdas miró a su alrededor. Las montañas estaban muy lejos y hacia abajo sólo existía el abismo.

– Dame tu mano – ordenó Zuko, y en un desesperado intento por salvar a su prometida la lanzó hacia la nave enemiga.

Katara cayó en la cubierta del barco, muy cerca de la borda. Zuko saltó después, justo antes de que el globo terminara de incendiarse por completo y se precipitara hacia el vacío.

Fue un inmenso saltó desde el globo hasta la nave enemiga, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró llegar a la cubierta, aunque una de sus manos alcanzó a sujetarse de la borda de la aeronave.

Dos guardias sujetaron a Katara y otro más iba a sujetar a Goldy, pero cuando ésta vio que Zuko estaba en peligro lanzó un fuerte rugido, uno que Katara no había escuchado nunca. Los soldados se miraron confundidos. Aprovechando esta distracción, Katara logró liberarse y corrió hacia la borda para ayudar a Zuko, que se balanceaba peligrosamente en el costado de la aeronave.

El coronel Shinu observaba al príncipe con satisfacción. Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios y lanzó una bola de fuego sobre las manos de Zuko. El príncipe no pudo sostenerse más. Katara corrió a su lado y extendió su brazo tratando de sujetarlo, pero llegó muy tarde. Sus manos nunca se tocaron y Zuko resbalaba por el costado de la aeronave levantando sus manos, en un desesperado intento por salvarse.

– ¡ZUKO!

Lo último que Katara pudo ver fue a Zuko cayendo al vacío, con una mano en lo alto, tratando de alcanzarla, pero al mismo tiempo perdiéndose de vista entre la espesa niebla del inmenso abismo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El Amanecer"

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo, me sirven mucho para saber si la historia les está gustando o no. Por ejemplo el capítulo pasado recibió menos reviews que los anteriores, así que supongo que no gustó mucho.

**Aclaraciones:**

1.-Como todos los planetas son redondos, no puede ser posible que en todo el mundo (aún del avatar) tengan la misma hora. Como a los productores de la serie no pareció importarles este hecho, a mí tampoco. Sin embargo me justificó con el planteamiento de que aunque estoy narrando las batallas en todas partes del mundo en forma simultánea (para darle mayor emoción) no significa que todo esté ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Se supone que cada hecho está ocurriendo a tiempos diferentes, pero con sus respectivos horarios en base al sol (media noche, crepúsculo, amanecer, llegada del cometa, etc.).

**2.- ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llaman los dragones? Sé que uno se llama Ren y el otro Sho, pero no sé cuál es cual**. Supongo que el Rojo es Ren, y el azul es Sho pero no quisiera cometer un error. He buscado en internet pero no encuentro nada. Si alguien conoce la respuesta, por favor avísenme.

3.- Por si alguien tiene dudas. El crepúsculo es esa claridad que se ve antes de que salga el sol y se observa entre la noche y el amanecer. Es ese breve espacio que separa al día y la noche.

4.- En inglés es coronel Shinu pero en el libro de fuego Ozaí le dice general Shinu. Así que decidí hacerle caso a la historia original y llamar coronel al líder de los Yu Yan.

**Agradecimientos: **

**Bixu:** Gracias a ti por escribir. Me alegra que te guste el capítulo. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo y en cuanto a la operación ya veo muy bien. Gracias por la preocupación.

**Katary:** Gracias por escribir. Espero que te guste el dramatismo que tomará el embarazo de Katara.

**Youweon**: Gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos sobre el fic.

**El pajaro de Fuego: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con respecto al aborto. Con respecto al bebé de Katara no te preocupes, está bien. Azula si está con Ozaí, esa es una diferencia con respecto a la serie original. Gracias por escribir, tus comentarios son muy buenos.

**Relysss**: Gracias por escribir. En cuanto al drama en este fic van a morir demasiados personajes (protagonistas e invitados) como para encima matara a Iroh. Me parecieron graciosos tus comentarios sobre Hamma. En cuanto al final del fic, espero que realmente sea emotivo.

**Naoko Yoshira:** Que bueno que te gustaron las batallas porque me costaron mucho trabajo. ¿No habías escrito antes con tus datos pidiendo participar? Si no lo has hecho avísame para incluirte pero la participación sería breve porque ya casi todo está escrito.

**Rashel Shiru:** A muchos les gustó la participación de Zhao y eso me llena de satisfacción. ¡Qué barbaridad! No puedo creer que un fan pudiera hacer ese comic pues está increíble. ¿Qué información tiens con los mangas del Avatar? Me interesan muchos. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**S. Lily Potter:** Gracias por escribir y por tus comentarios. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que escribiste de Zhao, pero me intrigaba mucho su conducta. En cuanto a Goldy, en el próximo capítulo se explica cómo llego hasta el palacio.

**Lady-cool: **Tienes buenas observaciones y muchos de tus comentarios son acertados. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre la redacción, me ayudan mucho. En cuanto al aborto coincido totalmente contigo. Saludos y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**NollasBlack**: Yo quería que Ozaí fuera un estratega porque Zuko le explicó a Sokka que Ozaí era muy bueno en la guerra, por eso quería que hubiera trampas y emboscadas y no se tratara simplemente de una batalla predecible. ¡Me encanta escribir de traiciones, conflictos, venganzas y personajes inesperados! Así como malos que se hacen buenos, buenos que se hacen malo y enemigos de lo peor que siempre seguirán siendo malos. ¡lo amo! Y por supuesto que quiero escribir MUCHOS LIBROS. Estoy asistiendo a una escuela de escritores y espero que Dios me conceda poder escribir y publicar muchos libros. De hecho, en cuanto termine este fic quiero empezar mi primera novela.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Sin ofender a nadie, a mí tampoco me gusto esa película, aunque no he leído el libro. Aclarando, Lo y Li en la caricatura no son maestras fuego, pero en este fic sí. Algo que me encantó es que varias personas están suponiendo que fue el hombre combustión el que mató a Lu Ten. Efectivamente había pensado en él, porque no se me ocurrió otro personaje tan poderoso que pudiera estar a la altura del hijo de Iroh, aunque tenía mis dudas. Aunque con los comentarios de ustedes, ya me siento más tranquila, parece que si era el hombre combustión el apropiado para el trabajo. Saludos y espero que sigas escribiendo.


	42. El amanecer

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 42. El amanecer  
**

**Por Crystal Violeta.**

* * *

_Tú creces con la luna, yo con el sol._

_(Zuko. Libro: Agua, Capítulo:19 el asedio del norte)._

* * *

– ¡Noooo! – gritó Katara cuando vio a Zuko caer y perderse entre la niebla del inmenso abismo.

– No llores por él "campesina" – dijo el Coronel Shinu, mientras se acercaba con sus hombres – lo alcanzarás en el otro mundo.

Fue sólo hasta que los guardias sujetaron a Katara de los brazos y la apartaron de la orilla, cuando se dio cuenta del peligro de su situación.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Podría matarte ahora o entregarte al Señor del Fuego? – El coronel sonrió mientras formaba una bola de fuego en su mano – ¡Ah! Para que molestar al señor del fuego si yo puedo encargarme de…

Un rugido estridente hizo cimbrar la nave entera. Repentinamente, de entre la niebla, emergió el gigantesco dragón rojo, comandado por Pájaro de fuego y con el príncipe Zuko, sentado atrás de ella.

Por el costado de la nave el inmenso monstruo continuaba ascendiendo y parecía no tener fin. Los soldados enmudecieron al mirar el largo cuerpo de serpiente del dragón elevarse metros y metros por encima de ellos y luego bajar a toda velocidad para rodear la nave.

– ¡Zuko! – gritó Katara con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Salta, Katara! – ordenó el príncipe cuando el dragón giraba alrededor de la aeronave.

Katara levantó a Goldy del suelo y corrió con ella en sus brazos para después saltar por el borde de la nave y ser atrapada en el aire por el príncipe Zuko, quién la subió al dragón.

Ella besó al príncipe con efusividad

– ¡Creí que te había perdido! – dijo Katara mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el cuerpo de su amado.

Por unos momentos, Ren, el dragón rojo, permaneció suspendido en el aire, agitando sus enormes alas, mientras su gigantesca cabeza observaba al coronel Shinu.

El hombre estaba petrificado pero luego reaccionó y recuperando su temple ordenó.

– ¡Atención todos!, ¡Ataquen!, ¡Destruyan al dragón!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las afueras de Ba Sing Se…

Iroh y su gente se levantaron muy temprano. Todavía no salía el sol cuando el ejército ya estaba listo para atacar. El ejército se puso en marcha y avanzaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí tomaron posiciones y aguardaron la llegada del amanecer, faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara el cometa y el Dragón de Occidente quería esperar esta fuerza para destruir las murallas de la impenetrable ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la capital del imperio de Ozaí…

Las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego disparaban torpedos y bombas.

Anita estaba terminando de curar a Ady cuando escuchó los ruidos de las máquinas surcando el cielo.

– ¡Por Dios, qué rayos es eso!

– ¡Es un ataque aéreo!, Anita, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

– ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

Ady asintió. Su amiga la ayudó a levantarse y trataron de regresar a la torre de la plaza. Dejaron atrás a Hamma que aprisionada en una montaña de hielo veía con horror la armada voladora que se acercaba. La anciana intentó liberarse. Trataba de soltarse pero sus manos estaban atrapadas y así no podía usar sus poderes.

Ady y Ana siguieron adelante, se esforzaron por no escuchar los desesperados gritos de auxilio de Hamma o las explosiones de los proyectiles o el fuego devorando todo a su paso, pero era una fuerza demasiado poderosa para hacerle frente. Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos de la maestra agua. Después… nada. Las chicas se miraron y en silencio siguieron avanzando. En verdad no podían hacer nada por ayudarla, pero tampoco lamentaban la muerte de la anciana.

Al sentir que las naves estaban sobre ellas, apresuraron el paso y vieron en el horizonte el ejército de sus amigos que venía a su encuentro.

Cuando el grupo de rebeldes se encontró descubrieron que la situación estaba perdida. Por la retaguardia eran perseguidos de cerca por el gran ejército de la Nación del Fuego y por el frente, decenas de globos y aeronaves surcaban los cielos, dispuestos a exterminar a los rebeldes. Los invasores observaron inmóviles está fuerza masiva que eran incapaces de combatir.

– Parece que este es el fin – dijo Piandao –, pero si debemos morir, será con honor.

El maestro dejó a Ámbar recostada sobre un árbol y desenfundando su espada se preparó para la batalla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la flota naval de la nación del fuego, cerca de las minas de carbón…

– Almirante, todos los prisioneros están encerrados – dijo Dreck – Espero sus ordenes para regresar a la Nación del Fuego.

– ¿Regresar?, ¿Ahora que el sol está por salir y que el cometa nos llenará de un inmenso poder? – replicó el almirante – Las ordenes son esperar a que aparezca el cometa y entonces incendiar las aldeas.

– Pero… ¿y la gente?

– Toda la gente debe ser exterminada. Esta vez no tomaremos prisioneros porque no debe quedar ningún sobreviviente.

– eso... sería una masacre.

– Son ordenes, capitán. ¿Algún problema?

– No almirante.

– Entonces encárguese de que los dirigibles estén listos a tiempo y reúna a los maestros fuego. Usted y los otros espadachines se quedarán en el barco y ejecutarán a los prisioneros. ¿Está claro?

– Sí, almirante.

Dreck guardo silencio mientras el almirante se alejaba. Esta no era la guerra que había imaginado. Cuando se enroló en el ejército fue para proteger a su país de los invasores, no para calcinar ciudades enteras y a gente inocente. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la Nación del Fuego…

– Pájaro de Fuego, ¿cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Katara mientras el dragón volaba evadiendo los ataques de las naves enemigas.

– El dragón dorado nos llamó.

– Entiendo – dijo Zuko, acariciando a la dragoncita – Así es como llegaste al palacio.

Goldy sonrió.

– Ella despertó al dragón y yo volé con él hasta una isla – Explicó pájaro de fuego – De ahí venimos a aquí, pero durante el vuelo, Goldy saltó por los aires y no volvimos a verla. Estuvimos buscándola desde entonces, hasta el momento que Ren escuchó su llamado nuevamente.

– Llegaron muy a tiempo – Zuko sonrió – ustedes salvaron mi vida.

– Me alegra haber sido de ayuda – dijo la joven – Príncipe ¿qué hacemos ahora?

– Da la vuelta. Tenemos que destruir esas naves antes de que mueran más personas.

El dragón dio la vuelta y una inmensa marea de fuego emergió de sus fauces, incendiando la nave principal, que descendió en picada. Cerca del piso, los tripulantes no tuvieron otra opción de saltar al suelo, antes de que se estrellaran.

El ejército rebelde, encabezado por Piandao, esperaba su fin, pero pudieron ver con asombro que el dragón rojo estaba destruyendo la fuerza aérea que se disponía a destruirlos y esto los lleno de esperanzas.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, el dragón Ren volaba entre las naves enemigas incendiándolas por completo. Katara usaba su agua control para romper los globos que estaban a su derecha, mientras que Zuko usaba sus poderes para derribar las naves que estaban a su izquierda.

Pájaro de fuego soltó las riendas del dragón y saltó por los aires, extendiendo su capa de plumas que le ayudaba a planear por los aires y a su paso, iba dejando una estela de fuego que emergía de sus manos y que incendiaba un buen número de naves.

– Con razón la llaman "Pájaro de fuego" – sonrió Katara mientras continuaban su ataque.

Al pequeño grupo le tomó pocos minutos acabar con la fuerza aérea por completo. Entonces el dragón rojo y sus tripulantes descendieron y se encontraron con Piandao.

El grupo recibió con júbilo a sus héroes, pero aún tenían otro problema que enfrentar, el ataque del ejército de la Nación del fuego que los superaba en número y que casi estaba sobre ellos.

En ese momento, cuando estaban preparados para iniciar la batalla, escucharon unas trompetas con un sonido familiar pero desconcertante.

– ¿Retirada? – preguntó Piandao con asombro – ¿Por qué?

– No lo entiendo – dijo Katara al observaban como el ejército enemigo retrocedía con rapidez – ¿Por qué se retiran?

– ¡Es la división 41! – exclamó Zuko con una sonrisa – ¡Al fin llegaron!

– ¿La división 41?

– Sí – respondió Zuko con alivio – Deben estar atacando las costas en este momento, por eso el ejército no tuvo otro remedio que retroceder para hacerle frente a los nuevos atacantes.

– No lo entiendo ¿qué hace la división 41 aquí? Creí que habían huido por todo el mundo cuando tú… les avisaste de los planes de tu padre.

– El capitán Yu se encargó de reunirlos y mi tío le ordenó que vinieran aquí al amanecer.

– ¿Tú lo sabías?

– Por supuesto. Me lo dijo mi tío antes de partir.

– Ámbar dijo que se trataba de una emboscada, que Ozaí había planeado trampas para matarlos a todos.

– Katara, crees que se pueda engañar tan fácilmente al Dragón del Oeste – respondió Zuko con orgullo – Mi tío conoce muy bien a su hermano y se adelantó a sus planes. Estaba seguro que trataría de emboscar a todos los grupos de ataque y también sospechaba que hubiera espías que le informaran a Ozaí de nuestro planes.

– Entiendo, por eso planeo un segundo ataque en secreto.

– Así es. Mi tío organizó a un grupo de refuerzos que lleguen a apoyar a los demás durante la batalla, pero lo mantuvo oculto. Nadie más sabe de esto, a excepción de él y yo.

– Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos ¿verdad? Hemos ganado la guerra.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

– Me temo que no. Mi tío planeo que la división 41 llegara a apoyar la toma de la ciudad, pero no esperábamos el ataque aéreo, ni la ausencia de Azula. Ignoro que otras sorpresas hayan planeado mi padre y mi hermana.

– Entonces ¿qué les sucederá al resto de los rebeldes?

– No lo sé, pero al menos tienen una esperanza, a diferencia de Aang.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con Aang?

– Azula no está aquí porque ella y mi padre planean derrotar al avatar. Estoy seguro que mi hermana pretende atacarlo mientras Aang pelea con mi padre. Seguramente usará el relámpago igual que lo hizo en Ba Sing Se.

– Y sin el agua del oasis de los espíritus...

– Lo sé…

– Zuko ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!

– ¿Pero cómo? Están en el Reino Tierra y ya casi amanece… ¡Nunca llegaríamos a tiempo!

El poderoso rugido del dragón rojo retumbó por los aires, entonces Zuko y Katara levantaron la vista y observaron a Ren, luego cruzaron una mirada entre ellos y sonrieron.

Minutos más tarde, El dragón rojo sobrevolaba el ejército con Zuko y Katara en su cuello.

– ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo? – preguntó Katara.

– Tenemos que intentarlo – respondió el príncipe mientras sujetaba las riendas del dragón – Si el avatar muere ya no habrá esperanza para el mundo. Pájaro de Fuego, cuida bien de Goldy

– Descuiden, yo me encargaré de protegerla.

– Maestro Piandao ¿Creen que estén bien sin el dragón?

– No se preocupe por nosotros, príncipe Zuko. Sin las naves aéreas y con ayuda de la división 41, nosotros podremos encargarnos del ejército. Ahora lo importante es salvar al avatar.

Zuko asintió y luego el dragón rojo agitó las alas provocando un fuerte vendaval. Entonces se elevó por los aires y más rápido que una flecha surcó los cielos a gran velocidad.

El dragón era el animal más veloz que existía, pero el Reino Tierra estaba muy lejos, aún así, Zuko se aferró a la esperanza de que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

La pelea entre Aang y el Señor del Fuego era asombrosa. Los guerreros del reino tierra observaban la impactante lucha entre el bien y el mal que se elevaba a proporciones legendarias. El dragón azul y el bisonte peleaban como dos titanes aéreos, en igualdad de circunstancias, hasta que el Señor del Fuego se llenó de una nueva energía, alzó la vista y vio al sol brillar en el horizonte. A partir de ese momento se incrementó su poder y el del dragón, Sho.

Todos permanecían inmóviles viendo el cielo iluminarse con el fuego del dragón, que ahora era superior a los ataques del bisonte. Fue hasta que las aeronaves enemigas se acercaron a la costa cuando los guerreros del campamento corrieron a tomar sus posiciones. Una serie de catapultas estaban acomodadas en fila a todo lo largo del peñasco. Todas estaban cargadas con troncos puntiagudos. Los rebeldes cortaron las sogas de las catapultas y éstas dispararon las gigantescas lanzas. Muchas de ellas dieron en el blanco, perforando los globos de las naves voladoras, haciendo que varias de ellas se precipitaran en el mar, pero había cientos de naves y no podían detenerlas a todas.

Varias filas de arqueros prepararon sus flechas impregnadas con brea y las encendieron en las antorchas que estaban preparadas para ese propósito. Docenas de flechas salieron disparadas y muchas dieron en el blanco. Si caían en la cubierta de las naves, provocaban incendios cortos que sus tripulantes se encargaban de apagar, pero si caían en el globo, éste era perforado y se incendiaba de inmediato, provocando la caída del vehículo.

Cuando Ozaí se dio cuenta que algunas de sus naves estaban siendo destruidas, sujetó las riendas de la bestia y cambió de dirección. El dragón azul se dirigió hacia el peñasco y lanzó bocanadas de fuego sobre las catapultas que estaban al borde del acantilado, incendiándolas todas.

Estaba a punto de quemar todo el campamento, cuando Aang le dio alcance y se interpuso en el ataque.

La lucha entre el avatar y el Señor del Fuego continúo sobre el campamento causando varios destrozos, pero con una clara ventaja a favor de Ozaí y su dragón.

– Mientras Ozaí controle el dragón, Aang no tendrá oportunidad – dijo Youweon – tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que llegue el cometa o de lo contrario se volverá invencible.

La joven arquera, preparó su flecha y apuntó. El tiro era muy difícil porque el dragón no dejaba de moverse, pero se preparó, contuvo la respiración y arrojó una flecha, que voló hasta rozar una de las riendas del dragón. No logró cortarla por completo, pero sí la debilitó.

En respuesta, Ozaí lanzó llamaradas sobre Youweon y el campamento, pero Aang se interpuso nuevamente y desvió las llamas con una ráfaga de aire.

– Tenemos que ayudar al avatar – gritó Youweon y sin vacilar esperó el momento oportuno. Cuando el dragón pasó en frente de ellos, la joven saltó sobre el dragón y se aferró fuertemente a la cola del animal. Desde ahí subía y bajaba y no conseguía liberar sus manos para disparar una flecha.

Ella empezó a avanzar lentamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Ozaí. Al llegar a las alas, sacó un cuchillo de su cintura y cortó las riendas que sujetaban el ala derecha del dragón. Cuando Ozaí se dio cuenta, disparó una ráfaga de fuego al tiempo que ella terminaba de cortar la otra cuerda.

El ataque de fuego golpeó a la chica que cayó del dragón. Aang dirigió al bisonte y volaron hacia abajo en picada. Con una mano, Aang sujetó las riendas y con la otra logró sujetar la mano de Youweon y la llevó al campamento.

Mientras tanto, ya liberado de sus amarres, el dragón azul empezó a oponer resistencia. Ozaí intentaba controlarlo jalando las cadenas pero el dragón se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de derribar a su jinete. Furioso, Ozaí lanzaba bolas de fuego al dragón, que rugía dolorosamente, pero giraba y se retorcía, sin que Ozaí pudiera controlarlo.

– ¡Así que no quieres obedecerme! – gritó enfurecido y con ambas manos, Ozaí le disparó una ráfaga de fuego azul directo a la nuca del dragón, haciendo que este cayera desfallecido. Antes de despeñarse en las rocas, Ozaí saltó al vacío, de sus manos empuñadas salieron potentes llamas azules con la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo en el aire, como si pudiera volar. Renovado con la fuerza del sol se dirigió a atacar al avatar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El sol salió por el horizonte y el príncipe pudo sentir como su energía aumentaba sus fuerzas. El joven miró hacia atrás para observar cómo la Nación del Fuego se perdía en la lejanía. Katara tocó su brazo y le dijo:

– No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

El príncipe bajó la cabeza.

– No lo sé. En este momento todos los maestros fuego están incrementando su pode,r y eso que aún no llega el cometa, pero se acerca. Ya puedo sentir su energía y cada minuto que pasa me vuelvo más fuerte, igual que todos los maestros fuego. Sólo espero que el resto de los guerreros tengan la fuerza suficiente para detenerlos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los bosques del Reino Tierra…

Las llamas incendiaban los árboles a gran velocidad. Todo se habría reducido a cenizas en segundos, sino fuera porque un grupo de maestros agua del polo norte, enviados por el general Iroh, llegaron a ayudar a los guerreros de los bosques.

Gracias a sus poderes empezaron a sofocar los incendios, pero para su mala suerte, el sol brilló en el horizonte y con su energía, el poder de los guerreros de la nación del fuego se incrementó. Los guerreros de la tribu del agua se volvieron insuficientes para combatirlos, al igual que los espadachines. Jet y sus amigos vieron que la batalla estaba perdida.

– Jet, no podemos con ellos – gritó Abejita – Tenemos que huir y sacar a nuestros compañeros.

– Esperen – dijo Jet – no todo está perdido.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Podemos destruir la presa, cómo la última vez, así inundaremos el valle y acabaremos con los maestros fuego. ¿Long Shot, aún conservas las flechas con explosivos?

El joven silencioso asintió mientras sacaba de su bolsa tres flechas con explosivos en la punta.

– Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Abejita, tú y los otros avisen a nuestra gente que deben concentrarse en este lugar. Procuren que los de la nación del fuego los persigan, debemos hacerlos creer que nos acorralaron en este valle. Dile a nuestra gente que se quiten las armaduras y se mantengan junto a los maestros agua, ellos los protegerán. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de volar la presa.

Jet sujetó a Song en sus brazos y corrió hacia la presa seguido por Long Shot y por Pame.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo sur…

La noche fue muy larga y los guerreros de la tribu agua había conseguido acabar con varios de sus enemigos. La mayoría de las naves estaban dañadas y ahora los soldados de la Nación del fuego sólo los superaban en relación de dos a uno. Hakoda esperaba que su gente obtuviera la victoria, pero en ese momento el sol despuntó en el horizonte.

Renovados con energía nueva, los maestros fuego contraatacaron. Está vez lanzaban sus proyectiles, pero aunque los maestros agua, levantaban murallas de hielo, sus poderes habían perdido fuerza y ya no conseguían bloquear los ataques con tanta facilidad.

En el fragor de la batalla, algunas de las naves de la tribu agua empezaron a sufrir daños y a hundirse, pero los guerreros agua, trataban de repararlas y mantenerlas a flote.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte…

Sokka subió a una nave voladora seguido por Suki.

– Espera, Suki. Esta es una misión suicida y… creo que deberías quedarte.

– ¡De ninguna manera! Estamos juntos en esto y seguiremos así hasta el final.

Los dos enamorados se besaron y subieron a una de las naves. Lao y Ming subieron a la otra. A la orden de Sokka, las dos naves se elevaron y cruzaron la ciudad del polo norte, sobrevolaron las embarcaciones de madera del maestro Pakku y finalmente se encontraron con las naves de la Nación del Fuego.

En ese momento salió sol, iluminando los barcos enemigos pintados de negro y que habían permanecido ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sokka pudo ver con horror que en las cubiertas de las naves había muchos globos y aeronaves que se elevaban por los aires dispuestos a atacar.

– ¡Son demasiadas! – dijo Suki – No podremos detenerlas.

– Lo sé, pero al menos los entretendremos lo suficiente para que el rey Arnook evacue a la gente de la ciudad.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Aang dejó a Youweon en el campamento. Un grupo de rebeldes se encargaron de ella y el avatar volvió a la pelea. En el caminó observó al dragón azul muerto entre las rocas. El niño limpió una lágrima y reuniendo todo su valor se dispusó a enfrentar a Ozaí. Lo encontró de pie sobre una roca, éste le disparó varias ráfagas de fuego. El avatar volaba sobre el bisonte en círculos, esquivando los ataques de su oponente.

– ¡Cobarde! – gruñó Ozaí – Si tuvieras honor me enfrentarías cara a cara y no con tu bisonte, ahora que yo perdí al dragón.

– ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! – replicó el niño – Dejaré a Appa y pelearemos tu y yo en igualdad de circunstancias.

Ozaí sonrió.

– Solamente exijo una condición – dijo Aang mientras observaba que parte del campamento estaban en llamas – que busquemos un lugar apartado para pelear.

– De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el lugar.

Aang subió al campamento y observó como muchas de las naves volaban sobre ellos, avanzando en direcciones diferentes. Eran tantas que resultaba imposible detenerlas a todas.

– No, vayas Aang – suplicó Youweon – El Señor del Fuego no pelea limpio.

– Descuida, estaré bien. Cuida de Appa, él les ayudará en el ataque.

Ozaí usó el fuego que salía de sus manos para volar en una dirección lejana. Aang sacó su báculo, desplegó sus alas y salió volando en su planeador, sin sospechar que se dirigía a una trampa.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y Katara volaban sobre el inmenso océano, a gran velocidad. Hacia todas partes que miraban sólo había agua y no podía verse rastros de tierra en ninguna parte.

– Zuko ¿qué sucede?

– Estoy preocupado por Aang ¿Qué pasa si no llegamos a tiempo?

– Tenemos que hacerlo. Él es la única esperanza del mundo.

– Sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos en dónde buscar. El Reino Tierra es tan grande – Zuko cerró los ojos mientras frotaba su frente con su mano – La verdad es que no sé que estoy haciendo. No tengo la menor idea de en dónde pueda estar Aang, ni cómo encontrarlo.

– Zuko, si hay alguien en el mundo que puede encontrar a Aang, ese eres tú.

El príncipe suspiró.

– Una vez mi tío me dijo que un guerrero tiene que pensar cómo sus enemigos para tratar de adelantarse a sus planes… Supongo que mi padre buscará un lugar en el cual el avatar no tenga ventajas sobre él. No elegirá un lugar con agua, porque el avatar usaría su agua control y así perdería ventaja, sin duda buscará un sitio seco.

– Como un desierto.

– Un desierto no. Si planea emboscar al avatar necesitará un lugar en dónde Azula pueda esconderse, pero no creo que sea en las montañas, ni en las minas porque el avatar podría usar su tierra control sobre él. Tendría que buscar un lugar sin agua, con arena y pocas rocas pero que le permita a la gente esconderse… mmmh, al menos conozco cinco lugares con esas características y no tenemos tiempo de buscar en todos ellos.

– Escucha, Zuko. Un sabio maestro del pantano nos dijo una vez que todo estaba conectado y si tú eres el guardián del avatar, entonces sabrás cómo encontrarlo. ¡Es cierto! No importa cuánto intentábamos huir de ti, siempre nos encontrabas. De alguna manera tu camino y el de Aang siempre se cruzaban. Es… como si estuvieran conectados… de alguna manera. Zuko, debes escuchar a tu corazón y buscar en tu interior para encontrar al avatar. Confía en tus instintos.

– ¿Y si me equivoco?

– No lo harás – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – yo confío en ti y sé que podrás encontrarlo.

Zuko suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte en silenció, entonces sujetó las riendas del dragón y viró un poco a la izquierda para tomar una nueva dirección.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cuando Song abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba a la sombra de un árbol a un lado de Pame, también vio que Jet estaba sobre la presa terminando de colocar unos paquetes de explosivos y volvía hacia ellos.

Song abrazó a Jet en cuanto lo vio.

– Deprisa – dijo Jet – debemos subir a los árboles para que no nos arrastre la corriente.

– No tan rápido – dijo un soldado de la nación del fuego, que Jet reconoció bien. Era el Coronel Mongke, el líder del ejército de Rinos.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó Jet desenfundando sus espadas – ¡tú fuiste el hombre que mató a mis padres y quemó mi aldea cuando yo era un niño! – Una rabia inmensa se apoderó del joven y se dispuso a enfrentar a los soldados – Esperé mucho tiempo este momento, ahora finalmente llegó el momento de vengarme.

– Pierdes tu tiempo jovencito – dijo el coronel Mongke, el sol ha salido y en cualquier momento el cometa de Sozin me otorgará un poder inmenso. No hay forma de que puedas vencerme con un par de espadas.

– Déjemelo a mí – dijo Kachi mientras giraba su espada guandao, una mortífera arma con una gran navaja curveada en uno de sus extremos – Yo me encargaré del mocoso.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Ozaí se detuvo en un lugar desértico. Lleno de rocas enormes, montículos y extrañas formaciones rocosas, semejante a estalactitas gigantes. Ozaí se detuvo en una pila de rocas y Aang en una roca cercana. Ambos se miraron de frente.

En ese instante una luz cegadora surcó el cielo, tiñéndolo de un matiz rojizo. Ozaí sonrió al sentir la energía que fluía por su cuerpo y con violentas carcajadas saboreó un poder desconocido y nuevo para él. Finalmente, el cometa de Sozin había llegado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El cometa de Sozin"

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Por favor, por favor sigan escribiendo! Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. No sé porque cada vez recibo menos comentarios, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana, ahora que el fic está por terminar.

**Comentarios:**

1.- Cuando vi los cortos sobre el final de la serie, había una escena en que se veía a Zuko cayendo al vacío y perderse entre la niebla. Me gustó mucho esa parte y pensé en muchas cosas, por eso quise incluir mi versión en este fic sobre esa parte.

2.- En cuanto a Jet, yo esperaba que iba a enfrentar al coronel Mongke, porque cuando Katara lo ayuda a recordar, se ven unas imágenes que indican que fue él quien quemó su aldea y seguramente también mató a sus padres, pero tampoco sobre eso dijeron nada en la caricatura. No entiendo porque dejaron tantos huecos en la serie.

3.- En cuanto a los dragones, como dije antes, sé que se llaman Ren y Sho pero ignoro cuál es cual. Supongo que Ren es el dragon Rojo y Sho el azul. Espero no haber cometido un error.

**Un agradecimiento especial a todos mis lectores que siguen escribiendo:**

**Rashel Shiru:** Muchas gracias por escribir. Cuando llegó tu comentario, acababa de subir el capítulo, pero alcancé a corregirlo. Espero que todo resulte bien en la escuela y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Relysss: **Mucha gracias por escribir. En cuanto a Zuko, no se preocupen todavía faltan algunos capítulos para el final. Gracias por tus buenos deseos en la escuela de escritores y no te desanimes, nunca es tarde para comenzar. Suerte con tu tesis. Es mucho trabajo pero cuando al fin terminas, sientes que vuelas por los aires. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia y no te desanimes. Saludos.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Gracias por escribir. Tardaste en aparecer pero espero que te gustara tu entrada. Quería que fuera espectacular y que le salvaras la vida a Zuko. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que piensas del aborto y me da mucho gusto que todavía existan personas que valoren la vida. Es muy grato para mi leer tus comentarios, espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Youweon: **Hola, espero que disfrutaras de tu participación. Me pareció muy original tu comentario sobre la guerra. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Naoko Yoshira:** Hola, no es que me guste hacer sufrir a Zuko, simplemente que es mi personaje favorito y estoy obsesionada con él, por eso me lo imagino enfrentando cientos de problemas y salir victorioso de ellos. En los próximos capítulos vas a aparecer con Jet, espero no decepcionarte pero ya habrás notado que no habrá más Jetara (bueno, sólo una pequeña escena en los capítulos finales). Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Lady-cool: **Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me siento impulsada a seguir escribiendo y dar lo mejor, al leer mensajes como el tuyo. Gracias por tus halagos, trataré de escribir pronto las novelas que quiero y sería un honor para mí que las pudieras leer, en cuanto estén terminadas.

**Onlyzutara:** Hola, no te preocupes, todavía faltan algunos capítulos para el final, así que Zuko no se puede morir porque se terminaría el fic antes de tiempo. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**BlueEyesPrincess: **¿Qué te pareció el milagro de que apareciera el dragón rojo para salvar a Zuko de una muerte inminente? Espero que te guste el fic porque todavía no terminan las traiciones y los engaños. Saludos y gracias por escribir.

**NollasBlack:** Muchas gracias por escribir y por todos tus comentarios. Yo quería que hubiera drama y Mika pidió morir salvando a Katara así que cumplí sus deseos. Ya ves que al final Hamma murió. Para mí sería un honor que leyeras mis libros, aunque tengo que terminarlos primero. Espero que Dios me conceda escribir muchos cuentos y novelas. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**S. Lily Potter:** Me gusta que las historias tengan acción y aventuras y me facina escribir sobre personas impredecibles. Algunas son malas y se hacen buenas otras se morirán siendo malas, pero todos merecen la oportunidad de confiar en ellos. Efectivamente, Dreck fue un chico que me escribió y quería defender a Toph, así que cumplí sus deseos. Sí a mí también me gusta mucho ver a Zuko y a Katara juntos. En mis ratos libres (que son pocos) me dedico a bajar imágenes de ellos dos y las colocó en mi computadora. Son una linda pareja. Espero que en la película los dejen juntos, aunque como el productor es igualito que Aang (¿por qué será?), me temo que Katara se quede con Aang. Muchas gracias por escribir.


	43. El cometa de Sozin 1a parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 43. El cometa de Sozin**

**(Primera parte)**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: VOY A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA A CLASIFICACIÓN "M". A PARTIR DE LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE BUSQUEN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EN LA "M" (ES POR SEGURIDAD, DEBIDO A LA VIOLENCIA DEL TEXTO).**

* * *

_La última vez que vino el cometa, mi abuelo, el Señor del fuego Sozin lo usó para destruir a los nómades del aire. Ahora yo lo usaré para acabar con el reino tierra, permanentemente… Desde nuestras naves arrojaremos fuego a sus tierras. Un fuego que destruirá todo… Y de las cenizas nacerá un nuevo mundo donde todas las tierras serán de la Nación del fuego._

_(Ozaí. Libro: fuego. Capítulo: 18. El cometa de sozin)._

* * *

El cometa de Sozin surcó por los cielos y los guerreros de la nación del fuego se llenaron con su energía. La fuerza destructiva de sus poderes se incrementó a niveles insospechados. Ahora empezaba la verdadera batalla.

En reino tierra, en las minas de carbón, en el polo norte y en todos los puntos estratégicos de ataque, centenas de globos y aeronaves se elevaron por los cielos, dispuestos a exterminarlos a todos. Los aldeanos y rebeldes, observaban inmóviles está fuerza masiva que eran incapaces de combatir.

Las aeronaves, tenían varias plataformas de metal a todo lo largo de los costados. En cada una de ellas había por lo menos un maestro fuego, atado por una soga de la cintura a la nave y desde esa posición podía dispar ráfagas de fuego. Cuando estos soldados sintieron el poder del cometa en su cuerpo lanzaron llamaradas tan intensas que en conjunto formaban una marea de fuego que estaba consumiendo todo a su paso.

Los cientos de naves volaron en grupos tomando direcciones diferentes. Youweon y el resto de los rebeldes no podían hacer nada por impedirlo. Vieron a las naves alejarse de la costa hacia objetivos diferentes. El último grupo de naves se quedaron ahí y lanzaron un fuego destructor para exterminarlos a todos. Youweon y los demás, creyeron que había llegado su fin.

En ese momento ocurrió algo insólito. Un ejército de insectos gigantes, con bozal y riendas, guiados por las tribus de los Zhang y de los Gan Jin, se acercaron por el horizonte. Los insectos treparon por las rocas a gran velocidad.

– No puede ser – dijo Youweon dirigiéndose a la mujer y al anciano que guiaban a sus respectivas tropas – creí que sus tribus estaban en guerra desde hace cien años.

– Así era – respondió la ruda líder de los Zhan – hasta que el avatar nos ayudó a superar nuestras diferencias en el gran cañón.

– Es cierto – confirmó el líder de los Gan Jin, vestido con su impecable túnica blanca – Entramos al gran cañón como dos tribus enemigas, pero ahora somos un sólo pueblo y juntos pelearemos contra la Nación del Fuego.

– Además, – agregó la mujer – el avatar nos enseñó a domesticar a estos monstruos.

– Lombrices del cañón – corrigió el anciano y la mujer refunfuñó en respuesta.

Al decir esto, varios insectos que trepaban por las rocas, saltaron sobre las naves enemigas, y los guerreros atacaron.

Los Zhan, vestidos con pieles, desenvainaron sus enormes espadas curvas y aprovecharon su gran fuerza para pelear con sus enemigos, en cambio, los Gan jin, con sus espadas delgadas, usaban su rapidez y habilidad. El resto de los rebeldes continuaban disparando flechas y lanzas para derrumbar los globos que podían, y así el combate continuó.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Sobre el inmeno océano...

– Zuko, el cometa ha llegado – exclamó Katara al observar el resplandor en el cielo.

– Lo sé – dijo Zuko sin apartar su vista del horizonte – Puedo sentir su fuerza.

Incluso el dragón rojo, renovado con esa energía, volaba con más velocidad que antes.

– Zuko, si tus poderes se han incrementado… ¿los de Azula también?

– Sí.

– ¿y crees que puedas enfrentarla?, después de todo, recibiste varias heridas hace unas horas.

– No te preocupes, Katara. Tus poderes curativos funcionan muy bien.

– Pero… ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien cómo para enfrentar a tu hermana?

– Estoy bien, Katara. Deja de preocuparte. Te aseguro que podré vencer a Azula sin dificultad. Confía en mí y todo saldrá bien.

Katara asintió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó las palabras de la adivina: "_una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto_". También acudieron a su memoria esas pesadillas en donde veía a Zuko morir a manos de su hermana. Y se estremeció al recordar las palabas de la tía Wu "_lo siento, pero no volverás a ver otra primavera_". Ella recargó su cabeza en la espalda del príncipe y se aferró a él con fuerza, con la esperanza de que esas premoniciones no resultaran ciertas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Jet y Kachi luchaban con destreza con sus espadas. Sin embargo, mientras peleaban, el arquero Yu Yan del ejército de Rinos apuntaba justo al corazón de Jet, su puntería era legendaria, así que disparó con la seguridad de dar en blanco. La flecha voló por los aires, pero a medio camino, fue partida en dos, a causa de una segunda flecha disparada por Long Shot. El Yu Yan estaba impresionado, no tenía idea de que pudiera existir otro arquero en el mundo capaz de igualar a los Yu Yan y que pudiera realizar semejante proeza. Tan impresionado estaba que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Long Shot tensó su arco nuevamente y le disparó al Yu Yan hiriéndolo en un hombro y dejándolo así imposibilitado para seguir peleando.

– ¡Dispárale a los explosivos! – ordenó Jet.

Long Shot subió a un árbol y apuntó con su flecha hacia los barriles de gelatina explosiva colocados en la presa, pero una explosión hizo pedazos la rama en donde él estaba parado y el silencioso joven cayó sobre el suelo lastimándose el brazo izquierdo.

El guerrero que había lanzado el explosivo, tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara, y se preparaba para arrojar una granada, pero Pame, usando sus poderes, lanzó un látigo de agua que golpeo al guerrero y apago la mecha. Ella se puso en guardia y el guerrero se levantó del suelo, listo para enfrentarla.

Jet quiso correr para ayudar a su amigo, pero Kachi se lo impidió.

– Long Shot ¿Puedes disparar? – preguntó Jet, mientras le hacía frente al guerrero.

– ¡Jet! – gritó Song, quién fue la única que acudió en auxilio del arquero adolescente – ¡Long Shot tiene un brazo fracturado y no podrá disparar!

– Ríndete muchacho – dijo Kachi – la victoria es nuestra.

Jet se mordió los labios. La única forma de ganar era destruyendo la presa y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer… a cualquier precio.

Con un grito salvaje, Jet se lanzó sobre Kachi. Los metales de sus armas liberaban chispas cada vez que chocaban. El guerrero era más fuerte y tenía más experiencia, pero Jet era mucho más ágil y conocía bien el terreno. Así que hizo tropezar al guerrero en las raíces de un árbol y aprovechó para hacerlo caer por el borde de la presa, dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente. Entonces, Jet corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la empalizada, tenía dos rocas de pedernal para incendiar la mecha y destruir la presa con sus propias manos, pero al adivinar sus intenciones, el coronel Mongke corrió tras él. Ambos se encontraron muy cerca del muro de troncos que contenía las aguas.

– Con el poder del cometa nadie será capaz de detenerme – amenazó Mongke.

Jet guardó silencio y se preparó para el combate más difícil que había enfrentado en su vida.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Los guerreros de la tribu del sur estaban perdiendo la batalla y todo empeoró cuando el cielo se vio iluminado por el cometa de Sozin. Saturados con este poder, los maestros fuego, lanzabas gigantescas llamaradas que incendiaban las embarcaciones de sus enemigos. También arrojaban bolas incandesentes, que los maestros agua no podían detener. Cada vez que ellos levantaban una pared de hielo para proteger sus embarcaciones, ésta era destruida por la incontenible fuerza de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

En poco tiempo, las diminutas embarcaciones de madera eran incendiadas y se hundían en las gélidas aguas del polo sur. Sus tripulantes, eran obligados a lanzarse al mar para evitar ser calcinados vivos. Algunos conseguían nadar para subir a las naves enemigas, pero eran capturados y vencidos con facilidad.

La victoria de la Nación del fuego era inminente cuando Yon Ra ordenó:

– ¡Avancen! Nuestro objetivo es destruir todas las aldeas del polo sur.

Hakoda, que había escuchado la orden, declaró:

– ¡No!, No lo permitiré.

Y con su espada de hueso de ballena, enfrentó directamente al general Yon Ra. Los dos combatieron en la proa del barco. El general lanzaba potentes lenguas de fuego que Hakoda apenas podía esquivar. En uno de los ataques, parte del fuego alcanzó su brazo. El general le arrebató la lanza y colocó su pie en la garganta de Hakoda. Dos guardias llegaron corriendo y sujetaron al prisionero de los brazos.

– General Yon Ra – informó un soldado – Ya capturamos a todos los invasores.

– ¿General Yon Ra? – gritó Hakoda furioso – ¿Tú fuiste el hombre que asesinó a mi esposa?

– ¡Ah! – replicó con enfado – ¡Tanta alharaca por una campesina que no valía nada!

– ¿Qué no valía nada?... –Hakoda se esforzó por liberarse pero fue inútil – Mi hija debió matarte cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

– Así que la maestra agua que me atacó hace unos días era hija tuya – El general lanzó una patada en el estómago de Hakoda, quién sujetado por los guardias no pudo hacer nada más que doblarse por el dolor – ¡Maldita mocosa!, va a pagar muy caro esa humillación – Con las manos empuñadas, soltó varios golpes en el rostro de Hakoda y luego sonrió – en cuanto a ti, antes de morir, vas a ver como destruyo tu aldea y después, voy encargarme de darte la muerte más lenta que puedas imaginar – Después se dirigió a uno de sus soldados – ¿No me oyeron? ¡Avancen a toda máquina! Hoy no habrá sobrevivientes.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el Reino Tierra, cerca de las minas de Carbón.

Dreck observaba, en la cubierta del barco principal de la nación, cómo los dirigibles se elevaban y emprendían el camino hacia las aldeas cercanas.

"_Usted y los soldados que no son maestros fuego deben quedarse y ejecutar a los prisioneros"_ fue la orden que recibió y por difícil que fuera, tenía que obedecerla.

Toph estaba despierta, cuando Dreck entró a su celda.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó la niña, estirando sus manos, ya que en la celda de madera, no podía ver nada.

– ¿Realmente eres ciega? – preguntó Dreck incrédulo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? – preguntó la niña. Dreck bajó la vista y sin responder, desenfundó su espada.

Tal vez Toph no podía ver, pero si escuchó el sonido de la espada al salir de la vaina. Fue sencillo deducir lo que pasaría, al escuchar las pisadas del soldado que se aproximaba.

Dreck levantó la espada para tomar impulso. Se detuvo, al mirar a la niña ciega y luego soltó el arma.

– ¡No!, ¡No puedo! Nadie me dijo que tendría que matar niños.

– ¿Te ordenaron matarme?

– Sí. Y yo… Yo… tengo que cumplir órdenes.

– ¿Aunque las órdenes sean injustas?

– Tú no entiendes. Soy un soldado y debemos obedecer sin cuestionar.

– Por tu voz puedo darme cuenta que eres una buena persona! – dijo la niña – Me recuerdas mucho al príncipe Zuko. Sabes, él apoyaba a su padre, pero cuando se enteró de la masacre, decidió abandonarlo con tal de evitar que destruyeran a gente inocente. Fue difícil para él pelear en contra de su propio padre, y renunciar a todo lo que tenía, pero eligió hacer lo correcto y salvar al mundo ¿Qué es lo que tú vas a hacer?

Dreck suspiró. Levantó su espada y la usó para romper la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

– Vete, antes de que sea tarde.

– Sabía que no eras una mala persona – Él extendió su mano y la ayudo a salir de la celda de madera, una vez afuera, la niña pudo ver a gracias al metal. Antes de retirarse preguntó – Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Dreck.

– ¿Dreck, tendrás problemas por dejarme escapar?

– Probablemente me llevaran a corte marcial, y tal vez me ejecuten, pero no participaré en una masacre.

– ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos y con los demás?

– Es tarde para ellos. Con el poder del cometa, los maestros fuego van a incendiar todas las aldeas.

– ¡No puede ser!, ¡Dreck, tenemos que impedirlo!

– Escapa tú mientras puedas, pero no me pidas que te ayude.

– ¡Pero van a matarlos a todos! ¡Hay mujeres, ancianos y niños ahí! No podemos permitir que muera gente inocente.

– Aunque quisiera ayudarte, no podríamos hacer nada. Las aeronaves ya partieron y no hay forma de detenerlas.

– Tiene que existir una manera, ¡Por favor, Dreck, ayúdame! – El joven guardó silencio. Entonces la niña furiosa replicó – ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! Pero yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras destruyen aldeas enteras. ¡Yo voy a pelear!

La niña avanzó con paso firme hacia la salida, pero Dreck le dio alcance.

– Espera – dijo poniéndose en frente de ella y con una sonrisa añadió – para ser tan pequeña, eres una niña muy valiente.

– ¿Entonces, me ayudarás?

– Si me quedo, me harán corte marcial y si te ayudo… – él se encogió de hombros – bueno... de todas maneras no tengo nada que perder.

Toph usó sus poderes para arrancar las puertas de metal de las celdas y liberar a sus amigos. Dreck también le ayudó a abrir con la llave.

– Rápido – ordenó la niña – Liberen a los demás, mientras nosotros tratamos de detener a las naves.

– Yo los acompañaré – dijo Harú.

El trío corrió por la cubierta con la esperanza de evitar la masacre.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Kyoshi…

Después de que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, habían perdido la mitad de sus naves y de los destrozos causados por el Unagui, todo parecía indicar que enfrentarían su primera derrota, pero en ese instante, el cometa de Sozin surcó los cielos, otorgándoles a los sobrevivientes del desastre un poder ilimitado.

En ese momento, los maestros fuego contraatacaron, arrojando marejadas de fuego de sus manos. Sus poderes combinados fueron demasiado para el ya lastimado monstruo, que herido, rugía con furia.

En una desesperada batalla, el Unagui destruyó tantas naves como pudo, pero sus enemigos eran fuertes y en un ataque conjunto, lograron herir mortalmente a la bestia, quién exhaló unas últimas bocanadas de aire y ante el asombro de las guerreras Kyoshi, el monstruo se hundió en el mar, para siempre.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego aclamaron su victoria y ahora, se dirigieron a la isla Kyoshi, a terminar con su misión.

– ¡No es posible! – exclamó Lya fuera de sí – ¡El Unagui está muerto!, creí que era indestructible, pero… ¡lo vencieron y ahora van a matarnos a todos!

– ¡Cálmate Lya! – le dijo Ty Lee sacudiendo a la chica para hacerla reaccionar – Vamos a estar bien. ¡Recuerda a Suki! Ella quería que protegiéramos la aldea ¡Y eso es lo que haremos!

Lya asintió y recuperando la serenidad, tomó posición de ataque.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cuando el cometa surcó los cielos, el general Iroh, al frente de su ejército dijo:

– Hay que esperar cien años, para que un maestro fuego pueda sentir este gran poder.

Entonces, el anciano empezó a inhalar y expirar y en sus manos formó una esfera de fuego, que al inicio era amarilla, después se tornó azul y finalmente, adquirió diferentes gamas de colores, que se mezclaron hasta formar una intensa luz blanca, que empezó a crecer y crecer. Iroh lanzó está esfera, que a su paso dejaba una estela de cegadora luz, y cuando el orbe luminoso chocó contra la muralla de la ciudad, causó una poderosa explosión que destruyó una sección completa del muro.

Cuando las rocas terminaron de desmoronarse y se disipó la nube de polvo, quedó el camino libre para entrar en la ciudad. El Dragón del Oeste marchó al frente de su ejército y pelearon contra todos aquellos que se interponían a su paso.

La batalla fue impresionante, pero corta. Nadie en todo Ba Sing Se, era capaz de detener al ejército invasor, que continuó su avance hasta llegar al muro interno de la ciudad. De su interior, salió un ejército completo que los esperaban para la batalla final.

Algunos hombres le hacían frente al general, pero la mayoría al enterarse de que el Dragón de Occidente, "la gran leyenda de la nación del fuego", atacaba la ciudad, salían huyendo o entregaban sus armas en señal de rendición. Si esto continuaba así, el ejército de Iroh obtendría una rápida victoria, pero fue entonces, que el ejercito de Ozaí, liberó a su arma secreta.

– ¡General Iroh!, ¡General Iroh!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nuestras tropas están siendo atacadas y destruidas, en la sección norte.

– ¿Qué está pasando allá?

– No lo sabemos, pero hay explosiones y muchos soldados muertos.

El general Iroh, acompañado por el teniente Jee, salieron al encuentro de la nueva amenaza. Al acercarse al lugar, se escuchó una intensa explosión.

– ¡Ese sonido! – Iroh palideció – ¡Ya había escuchado ese sonido antes!

– ¿Qué ocurre general? – preguntó Jee.

– No existe ningún arma, artefacto o químico, capaz de producir una explosión como esa – el anciano suspiró – Desde que murió Lu Ten, me he atormentado con dos preguntas. La primera, ¿Cómo pudieron matar a mi hijo si él era el mejor guerrero de la Nación del Fuego?

– ¿Y la segunda?

– Lo que haría si encontraba a su asesino.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los subterráneos de la ciudad de Omashu…

Los soldados habían esperado mucho tiempo, pero cuando el cometa cruzó el firmamento, los maestros fuego, aún bajo tierra, sintieron su poder. En ese momento, el general dio la orden de ataque. Los agentes Dai Li usaron su tierra control para derrumbar parte del techo de roca, que en realidad era el piso de la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Antes de que los habitantes del reino tierra pudieran reaccionar, los Dai Li formaron rampas de roca para que tanto los soldados como sus pesadas maquinarias pudieran subir a la ciudad.

El capitán Yung, segundo hombre al mando y líder de la resistencia en Omashu (cuando estuvo bajo el poder de Azula), tuvo que abandonar su puesto y dirigirse a la plaza cuando escuchó los gritos de auxilio de su gente. Al llegar a la plaza descubrió que los invasores habían penetrado en la ciudad.

Esta vez, los poderes de los maestros tierra no eran suficientes para detener a los enemigos que se dedicaban a incendiar todo lo que podían. Mientras ocurría este desastre el rey Bumi reía en lo alto de las murallas.

– ¿Qué sucede Majestad? – preguntó Yung, convencido de que el monarca finalmente había enloquecido.

– Acaba de llegar la ayuda que envió Iroh – reía el anciano loco, mientras señalaba un punto en las afueras de la ciudad. El rey Bumi usó sus poderes para crear un puente de piedra desde el borde del acantilado hasta la entrada de la ciudad.

Yung observó al pequeño ejército formado por maleantes, espadachines, cazarecompensas y algunos maestros fuego, entre ellos, Jeong Jeong y su gente. También venían unos pocos maestros agua que se encargaron de apagar los incendios que podían.

Maestros tierra, maestros agua, espadachines y otros guerreros intentaban contener a los maestros fuego, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguían detenerlos y muchos retrocedían.

Jeong Jeong saludó a su viejo amigo, el rey Bumi y juntos pelearon en contra de sus enemigos, como dos titanes. Aunque ambos eran poderosos maestros, no podían hacer mucho en contra de la superioridad numérica.

En un descuido, Jeong Jeong fue golpeado por un ataque en conjunto de un grupo de maestros fuego. El anciano cayó al suelo aturdido y fue rodeado por varios enemigos. En ese instante una gigantesca bestia hizo su aparición. Se trataba de un shirshu y su jinete era una hermosa mujer, que con látigo en mano alejó a dos atacantes, mientras su mascota usaba su lengua venenosa para paralizar a los guerreros que tenían en frente.

Cuando Jeong Jeong se levantó del suelo y vio a la caza recompensas exclamó:

– ¡Gracias, Jun!

– No me agradezcas – dijo ella con una sonrisa – sólo asegúrate de que me paguen lo prometido.

– ¡Cuidado! – dijo Jeong Jeong saltando frente a la caza recompensas para desviar un ataque de fuego que iba dirigido hacia ella. Jun jaló las riendas del Shirshu y los dos volvieron a la batalla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una aldea del reino tierra…

El pequeño Lee y su madre Sela, habían ido de compras en su carreta, para abastecerse de víveres. Desde que su esposo se había marchado para buscar a su hijo Tsen Sung, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de traer los viveres de la ciudad.

Lee observó el puesto del comerciante en dónde él había molestado a aquellos rufianes que se hacían pasar por soldados del Reino Tierro, y recordó la forma en que Zuko los había hecho morder el polvo. El niño sonrió ligeramente al recordar la escena, pero después suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

De pronto, se escucharon ruidos y gritos por todas partes. Alarmada, Sela caminó a la calle, y al igual que el resto de los aldeanos, pudieron ver las decenas de naves con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego que se acercaban al pueblo, quemándolo todo.

– Mamá ¿qué vamos a hacer?

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Sela tomó de la mano a su hijo y salieron corriendo, pero el caballo avestruz de su carreta se alteró por el fuego que se acercaba y huyó al galope por el desierto, dejando a sus amos abandonados a su suerte. Sela estaba aturdida, no sabía qué hacer, aunque corrieran no podrían llegar lejos y no había ningún lugar para esconderse. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se arrodilló, abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo sur...

Las únicas dos aeronaves de la tribu agua se elevaron por los aires, atravesaron la ciudad y cruzaron el mar, sobrevolando los barcos de madera, para enfrentar a sus enemigos, mientras el rey Arnook se encargaba de evacuar a la ciudad.

Para sorpresa de Sokka, docenas de aeronaves, globos y dirigibles se elevaron de las cubiertas de los barcos de la Nación del Fuego. Observó que de los costados de estos vehículos bajaron plataformas de metal y en cada una había un soldado, amarrado por la cintura a la nave. A una orden, todos extendieron sus manos de donde emergieron gigantescas lenguas de fuego. El ataque en conjunto formaba una cortina de fuego que avanzaba a medida que la nave lo hacía.

Los maestros agua formaron barreras de hielo para protegerse, pero el fuego avanzaba imparable haciendo hervir el agua, derritiendo los témpanos y el hielo que encontraba a su paso y calcinando las pequeñas embarcaciones de madera, cuyos tripulantes no tuvieron más remedio que saltar al agua helada con tal de escapar del fuego mortal.

Sokka cruzó una mirada con Suki. El joven fijó el timón del barco para mantener la dirección estable y en compañía de ella, se dirigió a un costado de la nave, para darles instrucciones a sus amigos.

– Lao, bajen para que rescaten a los náufragos antes de que mueran de hipotermia. Yo trataré de distraer a los soldados.

Al instante la nave contigua descendió. Sokka permanecía en silencio.

– Sabes que es una misión suicida ¿verdad? – le dijo Suki, mientras sujetaba la baranda de la nave.

– Sí – Sokka la abrazó y le dio un largo beso, mientras la levantaba en brazos – ¡Te amo! – le dijo al tiempo que la arrojaba por la borda.

Con un grito Suki cayó sobre el globo de la aeronave de Lao y Ming.

– ¡Sokka! – gritó ella mientras lo veía alejarse y avanzar directo hacia la flota enemiga.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una zona desértica del Reino Tierra...

El Señor del Fuego y el avatar estaban de pie sobre dos peñascos, mirándose en silencio. Ozaí fue el primero en atacar. Lanzó un relámpago tan poderoso que hizo estallar las rocas en mil pedazos. Aang escapó saltando a otra roca y después a otra. Esto se convirtió en una persecución en donde Ozaí era el gato y Aang, el ratón que huía de un lado a otro sin atreverse a atacar.

– No podrás huir para siempre – le gritaba el Señor del Fuego y volaba de un lado a otro, arrojando relámpagos y ráfagas de fuego azul.

Mientras huía, las imágenes de Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, el monje Gyatsu y toda la gente que quería se presentaron en su mente. Sus amigos confiaban en él y no podía defraudarlos.

– _Le fallé a mi gente una vez_ – pensó el niño – _No les fallaré de nuevo._

Entonces intentó contraatacar. Cuando Ozaí se dio cuenta de esto sonrió y empezó a alejarse y a dirigir al avatar hasta el pie de una montaña, en la cual Ozaí se detuvo a esperarlo.

Oculta, a los pies de la montaña, se encontraba Azula, observando la situación y esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Ozaí observó a su hija y esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces, se preparó para crear un relámpago y Aang para recibirlo. El monarca separó las energías y creó un relámpago que apunto directamente al corazón del avatar, pero el chico estaba preparado. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Zuko le había enseñado, Aang levantó su brazo izquierdo para atraer el relámpago a su cuerpo y formar un camino de energía a través de su cuerpo para que el relámpago lo siguiera.

Aang recibió el relámpago con la mano izquierda… en ese momento Azula esbozó una sonrisa y salió de su escondite… el avatar condujo la energía a través de su cuerpo… aprovechando ese pequeño instante, en que el niño estaba indefenso Azula separó las energías y atacó. De sus dedos surgió la energía de un poderoso relámpago que apuntó directo a la espalda del avatar, igual que la última vez, en las catacumbas de cristal, pero ahora, el disparo sería mortal.

El rayo se aproximaba al descuidado niño, quién no se dio cuenta de la emboscada, porque en ese preciso momento, conducía la energía del relámpago a través de su estómago y luego hacia arriba por el otro brazo. El disparo hubiera acabado con él, sino fuera porque inexplicablemente, un tercer relámpago se impactó con el de Azula, causando una fuerte explosión en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Aang dirigía el relámpago de regreso a Ozaí, quién apenas pudo esquivarlo.

Sorprendidos, Ozaí, Aang y Azula buscaron la causa del tercer relámpago y al mirar a un lado, vieron a Zuko con el brazo extendido y sus dedos todavía humeantes.

– No. ¡No es posible! – exclamó Azula.

– ¡Sí! – sonrió el príncipe con un aire de satisfacción, mientras miraba con orgullo a su perturbada hermana – ¡Ya aprendí a controlar el relámpago!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**IMPORTANTE: LES RECUERDO QUE VOY A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA A CLASIFICACIÓN "M". A PARTIR DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA BUSQUENLA EN "RATED M" NUEVA CLASIFICACIÓN.  
**

**

* * *

**

Comentarios:

1.- Para los que han preguntado, en este fic Aang no usará el poder que utilizó en la caricatura para quitarle a Ozaí sus poderes. Tengo en mente un final diferente para Ozaí, Azula y los otros.

2.- Por internet, mucha gente especulaba sobre el desenlace de la caricatura y todos coincidíamos en que al final, Zuko aprendería a realizar el relámpago y vencería a Azula, pero nada de eso sucedió, por eso presento mi versión y lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara en la serie.

3.- Yo quería encontrarle una pareja romántica a Jun, pero no se me ocurrió nadie. Incluso pensé en Jeong Jeong, porque es el único que hubiera estado a la altura de una guerrera de su tipo, pero la verdad me pareció muy viejo para ella.

3.- El próximo capítulo se titulará "El cometa de Sozin 2da parte" (que original, pero ni modo).

4.- Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no tienen idea de cuánto me sirven y me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Un comentario extra es que voy a abandonar las clases de escritura en la escuela que estaba y voy a cambiarme a otra, porque la verdad, no me estaba yendo muy bien. A nadie le gustaba lo que escribía. Lo peor fueron mis compañeros, que no sólo criticaban mis textos, sino que también se burlaban de ellos de una forma muy hiriente y yo creo que ante todo, uno debe tener respeto por el trabajo de los demás y no criticarlo en forma tan destructiva. En fin, espero que en la otra escuela me vaya mejor. Por mi parte, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender a escribir bien.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.**

**Bixu**: Gracias por todas los comentarios tan motivadores para mí, realmente los aprecio mucho. En cuanto a tus dudas, en este fic Aang no le quitará sus poderes a Ozaí, ya pronto verás lo que sucederá.

**Murtilla**: Gracias, ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**Youweon**: Me alegra mucho gusto que te guste tu participación. He tratado de cumplir sus deseos hasta donde es posible. Gracias por todo y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**mire-can:** Gracias por tus comentarios. ¡wow! ¡leer 42 capítulos en dos días es fantástico! Es un halago increíble para mí. En realidad no he pensado en un título diferente, pero se aceptan sugerencias. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En realidad y gracias a Dios, desde que era niña he tenido mucha imaginación (un tanto desbordada a veces) no sé por qué nunca había escrito antes. Tengo que agradecerle eso a los fanfction y a sus comentarios, que gracias a este espacio empecé a escribir en serio y ahora sé que quiero ser escritora. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que sigas escribiéndome.

**Katary: **Muchas gracias por escribir. Todavía te puedo incluir en la historia como maestra agua, pero no puedes ser hija ni pariente de Katara porque la historia lleva un rumbo diferente.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por tus comentarios tan emotivos. A mí también me gustaría que en la película hubiera Zutara, tengo esperanzas, el problema es que el productor de la historia es igualito que Aang (mmmm ¿por qué será?) y por eso lo lógico es que Aang se quede con Katara, pero si escucharan a la gente, dejarían un final Zutara, que es lo que la mayoría quiere ver. Tengo esperanzas de que así sea. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Rashel Shiru: **¿Zuko morirá al final o no? Esa es la gran pregunta que se responderá hasta el último capítulo. Gracias por escribir y espero tu próximo review.

**S. Lily Potter:** Hola, sí todavía faltan muchas cosas por resolver, pero te aseguro que voy a tartar de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Tenías razón, Azula apareció en este capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

**Naoko Yoshira: **¡uups! Disculpa por el error. Es que con tantos personajes a veces me confundo, creí que habías sido tú la que había pedido el jetara, pero ya ví que fue otra persona. Mil disculpas. Tendré más cuidado. Espero que a pesar de todo, sigas escribiendo.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por tus comenarios. Sí, Azula y Ozaí son villanos que juegan sucio. Azula lo ha demostrado muchas veces en la caricatura. En cuanto al final, sí lo he visto muchas veces y también tengo todos los discos de la caricatura y los he checado en varios idiomas (por cierto en español hay muchos errores de traducción). Sin embargo, en este fic, Aang no le quitará los poderes a Ozaí. Espero que te guste el final que tengo preparado. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Sí, pobre dragon. Confieso que en la serie me decepcionó la batalla final. Yo esperaba que iban a llegar todos los personajes que habían aparecido a lo largo de la serie, igual que en Flash Gordon, probablemente ustedes no recuerdan esa serie pero yo la vi cuando era niña y me encantó porque en la pelea final llegaron todos los personajes que Flash había conocido y ayudado a todo lo largo de la historia y me pareció genial, en cambio en el avatar no llegó nadie y sinceramente, me parece poco creíble que 6 niños (o adolescentes) acaben solitos con todo el ejército enemigo, que ni todos los ejércitos de las otras naciones habían podido derrotar en 100 años. Ojalá que sigas leyendo el fic y escribiendo tus comentarios. Realmente los apreció.

**Pechochale17:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y escribiendo.

E**l pajaro de Fuego:** Hola. Bueno este fic es sólo para el entretenimiento de la gente, no es mi intensión meterme en política. Yo también esperaba que Jet saliera al final de la serie, especialmente cuando se ven sus recuerdos y aparece el general Mongke. ¿En donde escuchaste los rumores? Porque yo entró a internet casi todos los días a buscar información y no encuentro nada nuevo. Ojalá que si veamos Zutara. Me alegra que te gustara tu participación. Quise que tu entrada fuera espectacular. Espero la disfrutes y que sigas escribiendo.


	44. El cometa 2da parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 44. El cometa de Sozin**

**(segunda parte)**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_Si dejas que la energía de tu cuerpo fluya, el rayo la seguirá. Pones la energía de tu oponente en su contra… Es muy estimulante, pero aterrador. Te sientes poderoso con toda esa energía contenida en tu cuerpo, pero sabes que si haces algo mal… es el fin._

_Zuko. Libro: Fuego. Capítulo: 18. El cometa de sozin._

* * *

– ¡Tú eres un patético perdedor miserable! – gritó Azula histérica mientras sacudía sus manos empuñadas – ¡no es posible que pudieras controlar el relámpago!

Zuko extendió los brazos y separó las energías nuevamente para crear otro relámpago que dirigió contra las rocas en que apoyaba Azula. La princesa apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado y esquivar el ataque.

– ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó Zuko con una sonrisa – Mi tío tenía razón. No podía dominar el relámpago mientras no lidiara con la confusión en mi interior, pero lo logré, gracias al avatar.

Aang sonrió al recordar la sesión de sanación interior que ayudó a Zuko a superar sus conflictos. Los resultados eran evidentes.

El príncipe alzó la vista y le gritó a Ozaí:

– ¡Lo siento, padre! pero tendrás que enfrentar al avatar sin ayuda.

– ¡Eres un traidor estúpido! – rugió Ozaí con verdadero odio – Dijiste que lo único que querías es que yo te quisiera, pero ¡cómo podría querer a un fracasado, débil e inútil como tú! ¿Quererte?... ¿a ti? Si lo único que he sentido por ti es vergüenza. Ser tu padre ha sido mi único fracaso. Tuviste suerte de nacer, pero tu nacimiento fue mi mayor desgracia. Hubiera sido mucho más feliz si te hubieras muerto cuando eras un débil sietemesino – Ozaí respiraba agitadamente mientras sacudía sus manos empuñadas – ¡Debí matarte con mis propias manos durante el Agni Kai!, pero ese es un error que pienso corregir.

Zuko estaba lívido. Incapaz de moverse, se quedó ahí, en silencio, temblando, mientras escuchaba las ofensivas palabras de su padre. Sabía que Ozaí era un monstruo, lo había experimentado muchas veces en carne propia, pero una cosa era conocer la maldad del monarca, y otra, muy diferente, escucharlo pronunciar palabras tan hirientes.

– ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! – replicó el Avatar. Sus palabras tuvieron la virtud de sacar a Zuko de su letargo.

– Insolente mocoso. Crees que dominar los cuatro elementos será suficiente para vencerme ¡Yo soy el Señor del Fuego! y gracias al cometa me he vuelto invencible. Te derrotaré sin problemas y después vendré por ti – advirtió señalando a Zuko.

– Déjamelo a mí, padre – intervino Azula – Yo me encargaré de Zuko.

– Está bien, Azula. Derrótalo pero no lo mates. Quiero tener el placer de acabar con su vida con mis propias manos – Luego, dirigiéndose a su hijo le advirtió – Vas a pagar muy caro por este desafío. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido y tu muerte servirá de escarmiento para el mundo entero.

Entonces Ozaí arrojó fuego de sus manos y voló lejos de sus hijos. Aang lo siguió en su planeador y juntos volaron hacia un lugar alejado, en donde pudieran continuar con el enfrentamiento. Mientras se alejaban, el dragón rojo agitó sus alas y rugió, exhalando humo denso. Katara, se acercó al príncipe, que aún no recuperaba su color normal, y sujetándolo del brazo le preguntó:

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí. Hace tiempo que acepté el desprecio de mi padre y sus palabras ya no pueden lastimarse.

– Siempre fuiste un mal mentiroso, Zuzu – rió Azula. Después observó al dragón y se apresuro a decir – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿atacarme con ayuda del dragón porque temes enfrentarme tu solo?

– No te tengo miedo, Azula. Voy a vencerte limpiamente.

– No Zuko – intervino Katara – ¿No ves lo que trata de hacer? Quiere que la enfrentes solo porque sabe que no podrá pelear contra los dos.

– Esto es un asunto entre Azula y yo. Además, no quiero que te lastime. Yo estaré bien, pero no podría concentrarme en la pelea si supiera que tú estás en peligro.

– ¡Pobre, Zuzu! Te preocupa tu noviecita, cuando en realidad deberías estar preocupado por tu querido tío.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque tu gordo tío no podrá sobrevivir a lo que le espera en Ba Sing Se.

– Zuko, no la escuches.

– ¡Estás mintiendo, Azula! Nadie puede derrotar al "Dragón del Oeste"

– Por supuesto que no, igual que nadie puede derrotar al avatar – dijo con sarcasmo –. De hecho, si no hubieras llegado tan a tiempo, el avatar ya estaría muerto. Lo mismo pasará con ese anciano amante del té… Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer Zuzu?

– Katara, quiero que tomes el dragón y vallas a Ba Sing Se a ayudar a mi tío.

– No, Zuko. ¿No ves lo que trata de hacer? Quiere separarnos.

Azula sonrió al escuchar la conversación.

– Confía en mí, Katara. Sé que puedo vencer a Azula sin problemas, pero ahora necesito que vayas a ayudar a mi tío... ¡Por favor!

– Está bien – suspiró Katara mordiéndose los labios – pero ten cuidado.

Por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, uno frente al otro. Repentinamente, Katara se lanzó a los brazos de Zuko y él la sostuvo de la cintura. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos. El abrazo fue tan cálido, que parecía una despedida definitiva.

Katara le dio un beso en la mejilla y dando media vuelta, subió al dragón para elevarse por los aires con rumbo a Ba Sing Se.

En cuanto se perdieron en el horizonte, Azula miro a su hermano y en tono de burla dijo:

– ¡Qué conmovedor! Tal vez ella vaya a llorar a tu tumba, querido Zuzu.

– O tal vez yo llevé flores a la tuya, Azula.

– ¡Tonto! – gritó la princesa arrojando su capa al suelo – ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme?

Azula disparó un impresionante ataque de fuego azul, pero Zuko permaneció firme y extendiendo sus manos lo disolvió sin problemas. La princesa estaba sorprendida y furiosa. No imaginaba que su hermano hubiera aprendido a controlar el fuego de esa manera. El príncipe sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro de su victoria.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la presa cercana a los bosques del Reino Tierra…

Pame peleaba con el hombre enmascarado con los explosivos, pero ella tomó agua de la presa y la usó para congelar a su oponente. Después corrió a un lado de Song para auxiliar a Long Shot.

– Yo estoy bien – dijo el arquero, que rara vez hablaba – Jet necesita más ayuda.

Pame asintió en silencio y corrió hacia el sitio de la pelea principal.

Jet y Mongke peleaban como dos fieras. El comandante del legendario ejército de rinos había encontrado su justa medida en el líder de los libertadores del bosque.

Jet usaba los árboles y su entorno para evitar los ataques del comandante. El joven saltaba de un lado a otro, enfureciendo al coronel.

– Veamos cómo peleas si no puedes ocultarte – gruño Mongke y formó un látigo de fuego gigante que comenzó a incendiar los bosques de esa área. Jet tosió al inhalar el humo y trató de huir, pero el coronel lo esperaba. Entonces levantó sus manos para atacar al guerrero, pero sus brazos se congelaron.

– Rápido Jet, tenemos que escapar – dijo Pame que atrajo más agua y la usó para congelar al general Mongke.

El hombre, furioso, aspiró aire y exhaló unas llamas de fuego que derritieron el hielo que lo aprisionaba.

– ¡Estúpida! Crees que un maestro agua pueda detenerme en el día del cometa.

Pame lanzó un ataque de agua y el coronel uno de fuego. Ambas fuerzas antagónicas chocaron en el aire, pero el poder del fuego prevaleció, evaporando el agua y golpeando a la chica contra un árbol, con tanta fuerza, que la dejó inconsciente.

– Tú pelea es conmigo – gritó Jet, mientras salía del bosque y del humo que lo sofocaba. El coronel lo siguió en silencio y lanzó un nuevo ataque de fuego.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Kyoshi…

Las seis naves de la nación del fuego desembarcaron en la isla con gran estruendo. Las puertas se abrieron y los maestros fuego bajaron con gritos de guerra y corrieron hacia las guerreras que los esperaban.

Un soldado lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que Lya logró desviar con su abanico. El capitán al mando sonrió y entonces lanzó un ataque más fuerte que el anterior. Lya intentó desviarlo, pero las ráfagas de fuego tenían tanta potencia que arrojaron a la chica varios metros atrás. Lya se levantó, pero vio que su ropa se estaba incendiando. En un ataque de histeria, la chica empezó a correr tratando de apagar las llamas. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ty Lee llegó dando piruetas y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó el vestido, dejando a su amiga en pantalones, que aún se quemaban ligeramente.

– Tranquila Lya – le decía Ty Lee mientras rodaba por el suelo a su compañera hasta que se extinguirán las llamas por completo.

– ¡Los abanicos no funcionan! – dijo Lya – ¡No podremos vencerlos!

– No te preocupes – Ty Lee sonrió – Déjamelo a mí.

Ty Lee se levantó y con piruetas corrió hacia donde se encontraban los soldados. Al menos una docena de ellos rodearon a la acróbata, quien sonrió y dando saltos y maromas evitaba los ataque de fuego y al acercarse, golpeaba a los invasores en puntos exactos para quitarles sus poderes y dejarlos inconscientes.

En segundos, Ty Lee permaneció de pie con una sonrisa, mientras a su alrededor yacían varios soldados inconscientes. En seguida la chica corrió a enfrentar otro grupo con el mismo resultado.

– ¡Ty Lee es increíble! – exclamó Lya – ¡Chicas, no podemos dejarla sola!, ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Inspiradas con el ejemplo de Ty Lee, el resto de las guerreras Kyoshi recobraron valor para seguir atacando.

Mai también peleaba bien. Ella sola ya había acabado con al menos una docena de guardias, y aún seguía peleando sin alterarse.

Sin embargo, aún faltaban muchos maestros fuego que enfrentar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el polo norte...

Sokka sujetó el timón y dirigió artefacto sobre las naves enemigas que se aproximaban a toda velocidad. Sabía que si lograba colocarse encima de ellos, no podrían disparar, pues corrían el riesgo de quemar sus propios globos. Así que el joven tomó altura, pero tan pronto como los soldados enemigos lo vieron acercarse, dispararon ráfagas de fuego, que de inmediato incendiaron su nave. El guerrero de la tribu del agua no perdió el aplomo. Se acercó lo más posible y sobrevolando la flota enemiga, uso su propia nave para impactar a las otras.

Al acercarse lo suficiente logró que el fuego incendiara los globos de las otras naves y después chocó contra algunas de ellas. Llegó el momento en que su vehículo se transformo en un horno. Las llamas lo rodeaban por todas parte y Sokka no tuvo otro remedio que saltar, pero antes, se aseguró de destruir tantas naves enemigas como fuera posible. Así, derribó al menos una docena de ellas. Entonces, el joven saltó al transporte más cercano, cayendo en el globo de una aeronave y trató de sujetarse con fuerza.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, había de derribado varias naves, pero aún faltaban tantas. El joven usó su bumerán para cortar las amarras de un vehículo volador que pasaba cerca de él, haciendo que ésta se inclinara y algunos guardas cayeran al mar, pero sin hacer mucho daño a la embarcación. El resto de las aeronaves avanzaron sin detenerse hacia la ciudad helada. Sokka los observó pasar sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlos.

Mientras tanto, tres de los guardias subieron por el globo para enfrentar a Sokka directamente. Ahí desenvainaron sus espadas, Sokka hizo lo propio y enfrentó a los espadachines.

Abajo, en las gélidas aguas, el maestro Pakku había formado un tempano de hielo que sirvió de balsa y gracias a eso, muchos maestros agua estaban a salvo. Ya casi todos habían subido a la embarcación de Lao y Ming, cuando Suki vio las naves que se acercaban y le ordenó a su gente que se elevaran.

– Acérquense allá – la chica apuntó a un globo que se aproximaba y tomando impulso y saltó sobre la canastilla. De inmediato derribó a sus tres tripulantes y dirigió la nave a la flota enemiga.

Sokka había aprendido de su maestro, a usar su medio ambiente como ventaja sobres sus enemigos, y eso hizo. El globo se movía ligeramente y era resbaladizo, así que se paró con firmeza y usando su habilidad con la espada logró derribar a los enemigos, uno a uno.

Abajo, en la cubierta, dos de los guardias se enfurecieron al ver caer a sus soldados, así que esta vez subieron dos maestros fuego. Al llegar a la cima, atacaron a Sokka, éste se agachó y las llamas accidentalmente incendiaron dos naves enemigas.

El combate continuó. Sokka esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que los guerreros lo acorralaron. Se prepararon para calcinarlo vivo, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Sokka enterró su espada en la superficie del globo, que de inmediato empezó a desinflarse y perder altura.

Los tres resbalaron del globo que ya no podía sostenerlos, pero Sokka logró aferrarse a una de las amarras del globo. Rápidamente, la nave empezó a desplomarse. Sokka ya no podía sostenerse más tiempo. Sus manos resbalaron de la soga y se precipitó al vacío, pero ante su sorpresa, aterrizó en otro globo que se había colocado justo debajo de él,

– ¿Sokka, estás bien? – gritó la joven asomándose por la orilla del globo.

– ¡Suki!, ¡volviste!

– Por supuesto, no iba a dejarte.

En cuanto Sokka bajó, intentó abrazar a su novia, pero ella lo abofeteó.

– ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme de nuevo! – Advirtió molesta – después, lo besó.

Las naves enemigas casi estaban sobre ellos. Suki miró a lo alto y preguntó:

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– Tenemos que elevar el globo, si nos quedamos abajo seremos un blanco fácil.

– ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

– Necesitamos fuego para formar vapor.

– Pero Sokka, aquí no hay nada para encender fuego.

– ¡Rayos! Olvidé que los maestros fuego no necesitan combustible, producen el fuego con sus manos.

– Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

– Estoy pensando.

En ese momento, gigantescas burbujas empezaron a aparecer en el océano y unas sombras enormes se observaron en las cristalinas aguas heladas, y ante la alarma de todos, algo empezó a emerger del agua.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Sokka – ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En otra parte del Reino Tierra...

Ozaí volaba por enormes extensiones de terreno, dejando a su paso una estela de fuego azul. El avatar lo seguía de cerca. Finalmente, se detuvieron en una zona semidesértica, con montículos de rocas esporádicos, pero que en general era una zona cubierta principalmente de arena.

El señor del fuego se detuvo en esta zona árida y atacó de inmediato con una marea de llamas azules, cuyo poder se había incrementado gracias al cometa. Aang utilizó una ráfaga de aire huracanado, ambas fuerzas devastadoras chocaron provocando una explosión.

Ozaí estalló en carcajadas.

– No podrás vencerme, niño. ¡El fuego es el elemento superior! – y sin previo aviso arrojó de sus puños enormes ráfagas de llamas azules que el maestro de todos los elementos fue incapaz de detener.

Mientras el niño estaba aturdido, Ozaí disparó un relámpago. Aang saltó con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando el rayo que explotó en la arena, pero la fuerza del impacto arrojó al niño por los aires. El avatar se hubiera estrellado contra las rocas, si no fuera porque cerca del suelo, recupero el control y uso un torbellino de aire para evitar el impacto.

Ozaí se acercó volando y atacó de nuevo, y de nuevo, metiendo en problemas al niño, que apenas podía defenderse. Aang levantó una pared de roca, que Ozaí destruyó con un relámpago y que hizo que el avatar sufriera un fuerte golpe, por las rocas. El Señor del Fuego rió de nuevo, mientras se acercaba lentamente para exterminar a la única persona que podría acabar con su imperio.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Dreck, Toph y Haru corrieron por la cubierta del barco y abordaron la única aeronave que quedaba en el barco. En cuanto subieron, la niña atacó a un grupo de guardias que vigilaban la nave de reserva y los arrojó al mar.

Dreck se hizo cargo del timón y siguió a la flota de naves que les llevaban buen camino de ventaja y que ya estaban muy cerca de las minas de carbón.

– Tenemos que detenerlos – dijo Toph.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Dreck.

– Tú sólo acércate lo suficiente – respondió la niña mientras arrancaba un trozo de metal de la cubierta – Harú, dime hacia dónde están las naves.

Harú le indicaba a Toph la dirección en que debía apuntar los proyectiles de metal y la niña lo hacía con tanta efectividad, que los globos de aire se rompían, haciendo que las naves cayeran en la arena.

Los soldados tenían que saltar antes de que las naves se incendiaran por completo. Algunos lograban asirse de las rocas de las montañas y minas; otros, caían en el suelo, en donde un grupo de maestros tierra los esperaban para continuar el combate.

Los maestros fuego usaron sus poderes, pero los maestros tierra se protegían levantando barreras de roca o abriendo agujeros en el suelo para aprisionar a los maestros fuego, dejando únicamente su la cabeza expuesta para que pudieran respirar.

Mientras el combate en tierra continuaba, Dreck intentaba alcanzar las últimas naves que quedaban en el aire. En ese momento volaban sobre las minas de carbón, y las aldeas ya estaban muy cerca.

– Tenemos que detenerlos, antes de que destruyan las aldeas – gritó Harú.

– ¿Con qué? – preguntó Toph – Ya no queda casi nada de metal aquí.

– Todavía podemos detenerlo – dijo Dreck – usaremos está nave como arma.

Entonces el capitán viró el volante y deliberadamente lo estrelló contra las cuatro naves que quedaban en el aire. Dos de ellas tuvieron que aterrizar por los daños recibidos. Los tripulantes de las otras dos, arrojaron fuego sobre la nave de Toph en un intento por detenerlos, pero fue tarde.

Toph ya había arrojado los últimos trozos de metal que fueron suficientes para perforar los globos faltantes y obligar a sus tripulantes a bajar.

– ¡Viva, los vencimos! – gritó Toph levantando los puños en señal de victoria.

– Tenemos un problema – dijo Dreck – Nuestra nave se incendia.

– Es cierto – dijo Harú al alzar la vista y ver como el fuego empezaba a crecer – Tenemos que abandonar la nave.

– Pero si bajamos ahora, la nave se estrellará contra esa aldea – dijo Dreck señalando el poblado que tenían en frente.

La gente que veía venir el peligro, empezó a correr asustada.

– Aunque corran, no podrán escapar a tiempo – dijo Harú con preocupación ¿qué vamos hacer?

– Sólo hay una salida – dijo Dreck con un suspiro – Bajen ustedes, yo conduciré la aeronave lejos de la gente.

– ¡No! – replicó Toph – No vamos a dejarte.

– Tienes que irte, Toph. Todavía eres una niña y tienes una larga vida por delante.

– Pero no quiero dejarte – ella abrazó al soldado – Enfrentaremos esto juntos.

– Quiero que sepas, que me dio mucho gusto conocerte y considero un honor haber peleado a tu lado – dijo Dreck, mientras le daba una mirada a Haru, el cual comprendió todo – Pero tienes que irte ahora.

Harú abrazó a Toph por la espalda y ambos saltaron por la borda. La niña gritaba mientras caía, pues en el aire no podía ver nada, pero Haru movió sus brazos y un puño de tierra los atrapó en aire, antes de caer al suelo.

En cuanto Dreck vio que sus amigos estaban a salvo, sonrió, y con el timón en mano condujo la nave en línea recta, sobrevoló la aldea y logró pasarla. El capitán sabía de los explosivos que estas naves llevaban a bordo y conocía bien el daño que causarían en el poblado si llegaba a estrellarse. Así que lanzó un último suspiró y siguió conduciendo la nave, dirigiéndola a un lugar despoblado.

Apenas acaba de sobrevolar la aldea, cuando el fuego llegó al depósito en que se almacenaba el combustible y la nave estalló en mil pedazos, lejos de donde pudiera dañar a más gente. Toph gritó al escuchar la explosión y comprender que su amigo había muerto.

La niña se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y empuñó la tierra con sus manos, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre la tierra.

– Fue muy valiente – dijo Haru colocando una mano en el hombro de la niña.

– Sí. Lo fue – respondió Toph.

El resto de los soldados de la Nación del fuego que habían logrado salvarse al estrellarse sus naves, estaban listos para atacar las aldeas, pero Toph, furiosa estaba decidida a no dejarlos pasar. Así que ella y Haru se pusieron de pie, listos para enfrentar a los guerreros, pero los maestros fuego eran demasiados y los tenían rodeados.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Katara volaba sobre el Dragón, pero no podía olvidar las palabras de la adivina:

"_Lo siento pero no volverás a ver otra primavera_".

Katara sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

También recordó las palabras de Zuko:

"_Confía en mí, Katara. Sé que puedo vencer a Azula_", pero luego volvieron a su mente las palabras de la tía Wu: "_una vida muy corta_", "_una vida muy corta_", "_una vida muy corta_".

– Alto – ordenó Katara, jalando las riendas del dragón. El animal obedeció – ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto! Vamos a volver.

El dragón dio la vuelta y regresó al lugar en donde peleaban Zuko y Azula. A lo lejos, podía verse el resplandor de las gigantescas llamaradas amarillas y azules que demostraban la magnitud de la pelea.

Katara se acercó del lado opuesto a la montaña. El dragón descendió y al bajar, ella acarició su cabeza y le dijo:

– Por favor, ve a ayudar al general Iroh. Es lo que Zuko quería, pero yo debo quedarme – ella se quitó el collar de su madre y lo ató a una de las antenas del dragón – Espero que lo entiendas. Ahora vete.

El dragón agitó sus alas y se marchó rumbo a Ba Sing Se. En cuanto se alejó de su vista, ella rodeó la montaña, pero repentinamente salieron a su encuentro doce agentes Dai Lee y su líder. Ella arrojó un látigo de agua, pero el líder de los maestros tierra usó la tierra para convertir el agua en lodo y dejarla caer.

Katara tomó agua del aire para formar puntiagudas estacas de hielo en sus dedos y los arrojó a los Dai Lee, pero estos levantaron un muro que bloqueó el ataque. De pronto dos agentes Dai Lee arrojaron unos guantes de roca que aprisionaron los pies de Katara. Ella se sacudió tratando de liberarse, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, los agentes la atraparon.

– Suéltenme – gritó – ¡Cobardes! Intentan atacar a Zuko por la espalda.

– Solamente nos encargamos de que nadie intervenga respondió el Dai Lee – y al decir esto ataron sus muñecas a su espalda con dos guantes de piedra. El líder libero sus pies y la empujó para que Azula decidiera lo que había de hacerse con esta intrusa.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Iroh y el teniente Jee, se escondían detrás de unas rocas, cuando otra violenta explosión retumbó tan fuerte que hizo cimbrar la tierra. Varios hombres heridos o muertos quedaron tirados en el campo.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Iroh pudo observar a un hombre muy alto, de aspecto imponente, con pequeña barba negra, un brazo de metal y un ojo en la frente, del que salía un rayo extraño que al impactarse contra un objeto sólido provocaba una explosión. Sin embargo, ahora, gracias al poder del cometa, el daño era devastador.

– Voy a enfrentarlo – dijo Iroh.

– No, general. ¡Sería suicidio!

– Si lo dejamos terminará por matar a todo nuestro ejército. Además, tengo una deuda pendiente con él.

– ¡Hombre combustión! – gritó el general saliendo a su encuentro.

Aquel mercenario, al escuchar el extraño apodo, observó al viejo con curiosidad. Entonces escupió al suelo, en señal de repudio.

El Hombre Combustión miró al viejo. Del ojo de su frente salió un rayó dirigido al anciano, pero éste lanzó una llamarada de fuego que se impactó con el rayó de su oponente. Al chocar ambas fuerzas, explotaron con violencia. Los dos oponentes tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. El mercenario observó al anciano con sorpresa, no tenía idea de que un viejo como él fuera capaz de un poder así.

El hombre combustión atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez, el general Iroh, levantó una pared de fuego que contuvo la explosión. Inmediatamente, el viejo contraatacó lanzando varias llamas, que su oponente desvaneció con sus manos.

El hombre combustión utilizó su poder explosivo, Iroh usó el relámpago para contratacar. Furioso, el mercenario empuñó las manos, tomó suficiente aire y de su boca lanzó una marea de fuego, capaz de calcinar todo lo que le pusiera enfrente. Iroh disparó llamas azules que salieron de sus manos y se extendieron por el campo como dos ríos que se desbordan. El poder del cometa les había otorgado a ambos contendientes un poder que los volvía invencibles. En poco tiempo, todo el campo terminó convertido en un infierno. Olas de fuego se esparcían por varios metros en todas direcciones, llamas azules y rojas, relámpagos y explosiones sacudían la tierra.

Los guerreros de ambos bandos huyeron despavoridos. Ningún soldado se atrevía a enfrentar a estos titanes, ni tenía el valor de acercarse por temor a morir calcinado.

A lo lejos, los soldados observaban atónitos la batalla. Nunca habían presenciado semejante muestra de poder. Nada podían hacer, pues ni el poder combinado de todo un ejército sería capaz de enfrentar a uno sólo de estos guerreros. Así que sólo podían esperar a que hubiera un vencedor. Sabían que el que ganara esta batalla, ganaría la guerra.

Iroh saltaba y en el aire arrojaba ráfagas de fuego que el Hombre Combustión apartaba con el poder de sus manos. De pronto se encontraron frente a frente. El asesino lanzó un puñetazo contra el anciano, pero éste esquivó el golpe y atrapó el brazo del primero tratando de inmovilizarlo. En ese momento, los dos se trabaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El corpulento mercenario, tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero el general Iroh no se quedaba atrás. Trenzados en la pelea había puñetazos, golpes fallidos, llaves de lucha y ataques esquivados.

Cuando el Hombre combustión intentaba usar su tercer ojo para provocar una explosión, Iroh salía de su campo de visión, imposibilitando su ataque.

El Hombre Combustión lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo de acero, pero Iroh lo detuvo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearlo, pero el asesino también atajó el puño del anciano. Por un momento, los dos permanecieron en silencio, sujetando mutuamente sus puños. Las fuerzas de ambos eran equivalentes y aunque ninguno cedía terreno, sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado. En este momento, nadie sabía cómo terminaría este combate.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– Princesa Azula – dijo el líder de los Dai Lee – encontramos a esta joven, tratando de intervenir.

– Vaya, parece que no soy la única que juega sucio aquí.

– ¡Katara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo siento, Zuko. No podía dejar que pelearas solo contra ella – Katara intentó correr hacia él, pero a los pies de la montaña los Dai Lee usaron sus poderes para que los pies de Katara quedaran fijos a la roca. Ahora la joven no podía moverse.

– Parece que las reglas cambiaron – le dijo Azula a su hermano – ¿qué castigo merece tu noviecita, por entrometerse?

– Déjala en paz Azula.

– Ella rompió las reglas y ahora debe mori.

– No lo permitiré – dijo Zuko colocándose frente a Azula – Tendrás que matarme primero.

– Querido Zuzu – Azula sonrió – eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

Zuko sabía que la única forma de liberar a Katara sería derrotando a su hermana. Así que se preparó para continuar el combate.

El cometa les otorgó a los dos hermanos un poder que ni los Dai Lee, ni Katara, habían imaginado nunca. El fuego de sus ataques tenía varios metros de altura y anchura, y su poder era tan destructivo, que podía destruir murallas enteras como si fueran de cartón. El ambiente se iluminaba con reflejos amarillos y azules a causa del combate. Los Dai Li no pudieron acercarse y permanecieron en la montaña observando la pelea.

Azula lanzó una marejada de fuego azul que Zuko disolvió con sus manos. Después, él arrojó una avalancha de fuego amarillo que terminó por golpear a su hermana, quien rodó varios metros en el suelo. El adorno de su cabeza se había caído y ahora su cabello se esparcía alborotadamente en su cara. Ella se levantó con dificultad, sudaba y le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Jamás en toda su vida, imaginó que llegaría el día en que su hermano pudiera derrotarla.

Zuko espero a que Azula se pusiera de pie para reiniciar el combate. Ella uso sus puños para arrojar un fuego azul que la hizo elevarse por los aires como si volara, desde lo alto arrojó con sus pies un intenso fuego azul, pero Zuko formó una burbuja de fuego amarillo a su alrededor, que además de protegerlo de los ataques de su hermana, empezó a crecer y crecer hasta explotar. La fuerza de este impacto expansivo golpeó a la princesa en el aire, y desplomándose desde esa gran altura, termino golpeándose con fuerza en el suelo.

Ella estaba devastada, casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y respiraba con mucha dificultad a causa del agotamiento, mientras que Zuko permanecía inalterable, esperando el nuevo ataque.

Los ojos de Azula estaban inyectados con sangre, su cabello enmarañado le daba un aspecto atemorizante.

– ¿Qué pasa, Azula? ¿No habrá relámpagos hoy?, ¿Acaso temes que te los regrese?

– ¡Quieres ver relámpagos! – gritó ella, fuera de sí – ¡TE MOSTRARÉ MIS RAYOS!

La princesa se preparó para crear un relámpago y Zuko para recibirlo. Azula apuntó hacia su hermano, pero en el último instante desvió el ataque hacia Katara. Esta última vio venir el ataque, pero sus pies estaban aprisionados en la roca y creyó que había llegado su fin.

Al darse cuenta que su hermana había cambiado la trayectoria del rayo, Zuko volvió la cabeza y horrorizado, descubrió que el ataque iba dirigido hacia Katara.

– ¡NOOOO! – gritó Zuko mientras corría en un desesperado intento por bloquear el ataque.

Sin dudarlo, y a pesar de arriesgar su propia vida, el príncipe saltó en frente de Katara. Extendió un brazo en un desesperado intento por desviar el relámpago a través de su cuerpo como le había enseñado su tío…

* * *

– _Si creas un canal de energía a través de tu cuerpo el relámpago lo seguirá – explicaba Iroh – lo que debes hacer es extender tu brazo con los dedos en punta y hacer que la energía baje a tu estómago y luego sube al otro brazo para que pueda salir. Recuerda, el paso por el estómago es decisivo, sino lo haces puede atravesar el corazón y el daño podría ser mortal…_

* * *

Zuko trató de guiar el relámpago a través de sus dedos, pero no estaba en la posición correcta y sólo consiguió que el relámpago lo golpeara en su pecho. Este ataque era suficiente para matar al instante a una persona, pero Zuko intentó canalizar la energía a través de su cuerpo para redirigir el relámpago. El problema es que la fuerza del impactó lanzó su cuerpo por el aire haciendo que perdiera el control de la técnica.

* * *

– _Si dejas que la energía de tu cuerpo fluya, el rayo la seguirá – le explicó Zuko al avatar – Pones la energía de tu oponente en su contra._

– _¿Tú has desviado el relámpago? – preguntó Aang._

– _Sí. Utilicé la técnica una vez, cuando mi padre me atacó._

– _Wau ¿y qué se siente?_

– _Es muy estimulante, pero aterrador. Te sientes poderoso con toda esa energía contenida en tu cuerpo, pero sabes que si haces algo mal… es el fin._

* * *

Zuko cayó pesadamente al suelo. La fuerza del impacto lo arrastró varios metros en el suelo. Al detenerse, logró que parte del relámpago saliera por su otra mano, pero sin control. La energía fue dirigida al cielo estrepitosamente, pero era tarde. Gran parte de la electricidad del relámpago aún se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo.

La electricidad remanente recorría el cuerpo de Zuko, el cual empezó a sacudirse con violentas convulsiones. Sus músculos se contraían con espasmos continuos a causa del exceso de energía, mientras apretaba los dientes y se retorcía en el suelo.

– ¡ZUKO! – gritó Katara, mientras se escuchaban las estrepitosas carcajadas de Azula.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará "El cometa de Sozin, tercer parte"

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.

Comentarios:

1.- En mi humilde opinión, la parte en que Zuko se interpone ante el relámpago para salvar a Katara fue la escena más bella y más hermosa en toda la serie del avatar. Lo único que le faltó para que fuera perfecta, es que Katara besara a Zuko y le dijera "Te amo". Ese era el momento perfecto para que descubriera que estaba enamorada de él. Sé que el "te amo" está muy trillado, pero realmente, "realmente" quería verlo en la caricatura. Fue una decepción que no sucediera. Ojalá que la película si termine en Zutara.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Me da mucho gusto recibir tu review. Estaba preocupada porque no habías escrito (aquí en México tenemos muchas personas enfermas de Dengue). Realmente extrañaba tus comentarios. A mí no me gustó que Ozaí y Azula quedaran vivos. Entiendo que lo hicieron para dejar abierta la puerta a una futura continuación, pero quién sabe. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Rashel Shiru:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tus buenos deseos en la nueva escuela. Espero que el giro de la historia te siga gustando. Espero ansiosa tus próximos comentarios.

**Naivara:** Bienvenida. Hace poco asistí a una conferencia de una investigadora Chilena y quedé impresionada con el grado de avance tecnológico de tu país. Me parece que en América Latina ustedes son los que llevan la delantera. Gracias por tus comentarios y por supuesto que leo todos los comentarios. De hecho todos los días reviso la página para ver si hay nuevos comentarios. Yo también pienso que hubiera sido genial que Zuko y Katara terminaran juntos, lastima que no fue así. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir recibiendo tus correos.

**Katary: **Muchas gracias por escribir. El embarazo de Katara será mucho más complejo de lo que parece, pronto verán por qué. Espero que sigas escribiendo. Me parece que pudo incluirte en uno o dos capítulos más.

**Maritere:** Bienvenida. Hace poco tuve la oportunidad de conocer Perú y quedé encantada. Es un país maravilloso. ¡Me fascinó Machu Pichu! En verdad es espectacular. Efectivamente yo vivo en México, pero si quieres mandarme tu correo tendrás que hacerlo en un mensaje personal porque si lo intentas aquí, el sistema lo borra. Espero que sigas escribiendo, ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final. Cumpliendo con tus deseos voy a escribir algo sobre Ty Lee y Haru, pero será casi al final. En cuanto al Zutara, dejame adelantarte que faltan dos capítulos para terminar la guerra y los últimos capítulos tratarán sobre Zutara. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que cómo dices tú, siempre existan personas que lean lo que yo escribo y lo que escribiré, si Dios lo permite.

** Eeriqa:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente los aprecio mucho. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

** Heero Kusanagi: **Bienvenido por acá. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo. Sus comentarios los apreció mucho.

** Lady-cool:** ¡Gracias por expresarte tan bien de mi fic! Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Zuko es mi personaje favorito, precisamente porque nunca se rinde y no importa que problemas enfrenta, siempre encuentra una forma de salir adelante. Yo también pienso que Jet tenía mucho que dar, por eso quise incluirlo aquí con una pelea con el coronel Mongke. También quise incluir a todos los personajes que salieron en la serie. ¡Gracias por decir que es mejor que el original! A mi me paso lo mismo. Yo esperaba ver Zutara al final, pero cuando vi la foto del productor que es igualito que Aang (¿Por qué será?) pensé "oh oh, de seguro que se va a quedar con Aang". Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Aang, pero es un personaje muy plano. Desde el primer capítulo ya sabemos que va aprender los cuatro elementos, se va a quedar con Katara y le va a ganar al Señor del Fuego. En cambio, Zuko, al principio parece que es el villano, después uno ve que no es tan malo, cuando nos enteramos de su pasado terminamos compadeciéndolo y fue el personaje que más evolucionó en toda la serie, por eso es tan impactante. Te he incluido en mis oraciones y espero que todo se solucione pronto. Espero recibir tus nuevos escritos.

** Murtilla:** Muchas gracias por escribir. No había pensado en el rey Tierra, lo tomaré en cuenta, haber que pasa. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Onlyzutara. **¡Verdad que sí! Todos esperabamos ver a Zuko dominar el relámpago. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por decir que eres una de mis fans, yo me siento muy honrada. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

** NollasBlack:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero tus próximos reviews. ¿Qué te pareció la muerte de Dreck? La escribí a petición de una persona. Espero recibir nuevos comentarios. Jeon Jeong fue el primer maestro de Aang que le enseñó el fuego control.

** Youweon:** Hola. En México la clasificación es A, B y C. "C" es para adultos, pero en USA la clasificación es diferente "K" es para adolescentes y "M" de mature (creo,pero no estoy segura) se supone que es una clasificación madura. En realidad creo que el fic es clasificación "K", pero he visto que borran algunos porque dicen que son clasificación M, así que para no correr riesgos prefiero cambiarlo. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

** Bixu:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por darme tantos ánimos. Voy a tratar de incluirte en el fic, pero cómo ya casi está terminado sería muy difícil y la aparición sería muy corta. Saludos y ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**BlueEyesPrincess: **M es contenido para audiencia Madura. Muchas gracias por compararme con la historia original. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te guste la aparición de todos los personajes y realmente me gustaría seguir reciendo tus comentarios.

**Pechochale17:** Hola. Gracias por escribir. No sé lo que significa kurada (no sé si es bueno o malo), pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por escribir, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y espero seguir recibiendo los tuyos.


	45. El cometa 3ra parte Los refuerzos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 45. El cometa de Sozin 3ra parte**

**(Los refuerzos)**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_El cometa de Sozin casi está sobre nosotros y ese día quedaremos dotados con la fuerza de 100 soles. Ningún maestro control podrá vencernos… y yo seré ¡EL SUPREMO GOBERNANTE DE TODO!_

_(Ozaí. Libro: fuego. Capítulo: 18. El cometa de sozin)._

* * *

La electricidad recorría el cuerpo de Zuko provocando que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensionara con violentas convulsiones, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse.

Por orden de Azula, los Dai Lee liberaron a Katara. En cuanto las rocas que aprisionaban sus tobillos, se desvanecieron, la maestra agua corrió al lado del príncipe. Aún llevaba las manos atadas a su espalda, así que no podía curarlo y simplemente se arrodilló a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Zuko!, ¡Zuko, por favor contéstame!

– ¡Ughhh! – él abrió levemente los ojos y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, murmuró – Cc… ¡Cco-rre!

– Tanto te preocupa esta campesina que estabas dispuesto a morir por ella – Con los brazos cruzados, Azula se divertía con la escena – Sabes, podría matarte ahora mismo, pero papá dijo que quería tener ese honor… Qué te puedo decir hermanito, esta vez, papá "realmente va a matarte", como debió hacerlo hace años. Bien, supongo que le daré gusto – después observó a Katara y con una sonrisa añadió – aunque no menciono nada acerca de tu "amiguita". Vas a tener el privilegio de verla morir a ella y a todos los que te importan.

Azula chasqueo sus dedos, y de inmediato acudieron los Dai Lee para sujetar a Katara, quien se esforzaba por liberarse.

– Seguramente conociste a una anciana maestra agua llamada Hamma – Azula examinó a Katara – Veo que sí. En fin, mi padre y yo descubrimos algo interesante. Resulta que los maestros agua no pueden usar sus poderes cuando tienen las manos atadas. Así que será muy simple acabar contigo.

El terror se reflejaba en los ojos de Zuko, quien sin poder moverse observaba a Katara con angustia. Azula disfrutaba ver sufrir a su hermano y al ver el grado con el que desesperadamente intentaba levantarse para ayudarla, sonrió.

– Para hacer esto más divertido, vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón. ¡oh!, pero en este lugar no hay muchos lugares para esconderse – se burló – Aunque eso tiene solución. ¡Agentes Dai Lee, construyan un laberinto!

Los subordinados de Azula empezaron a levantar paredes de roca siguiendo las instrucciones de la princesa, mientras el príncipe Zuko, permanecía en el suelo haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por levantarse.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el anillo externo de Ba Sing Se…

Ni siquiera el príncipe Zuko fue capaz de sostener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el Hombre Combustión. En cambio, aquí estaba Iroh, enfrentando al gigante sólo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

Los dos contrincantes, sujetaban las manos del contrario y se empujaban mutuamente sin que ninguno se moviera un milímetro, aunque todos sus músculos temblaban por la tensión. A pesar de que la fuerza de ambos contendientes era equivalente, la juventud del Hombre Combustión se imponía sobre su adversario. Iroh apretó los dientes ante el esfuerzo, cuando sus pies fueron arrastrados unos centímetros. El asesino a sueldo sonrió, y preparó su tercer ojo para lanzar un rayo explosivo. El Dragón del Oeste se anticipó a sus intenciones y aplicó una llave de lucha, en el cuello del asesino, colocándose en su espalda. El gigante disparaba explosiones por doquier, pero sin importar que tanto se moviera, o lo intentara, no podía ver al general, que se mantenía fuera de su alcance.

El hombre combustión giraba con violencia, haciendo explotar todo a su alrededor. Levantaba tolvaneras de polvo y humo que terminaron por nublar la visibilidad. Por un momento, los espectadores no pudieron ver lo que ocurría.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el Hombre Combustión estaba en el suelo con varios moretones en el rostro. Ante el asombro de la multitud, el general Iroh estaba estrangulando al gigante con sus propias manos y éste empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Repentinamente, el anciano se detuvo. Soltó el cuello del mercenario y observó sus propias manos con horror. El viejo cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus palmas, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Por poco se había olvidado de la promesa que había hecho ante el cadáver de su hijo, años atrás, cuando juró que nunca más volvería a matar a nadie.

El hombre combustión se incorporo lentamente, permaneciendo sentado en el suelo.

– Eres igual que Lu Ten – dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello – Débil y tonto.

Al decir esto, el teniente Jee se acercó por la espalda del anciano. Llevaba una esfera de fuego en cada una de sus manos. El Hombre Combustión sonrió. Entonces, Jee levantó sus manos formando un sólo orbe de fuego que arrojó con fuerza.

El ataque de fuego golpeó directo en el pecho del Hombre Combustión. El gigante fue lanzado nuevamente al suelo. Confundido, miró al teniente.

– ¿Sorprendido?, ¿De verdad creíste que aceptaría el trato indigno que me ofreció Ozaí? – le dijo Jee al mercenario – Cuando el Señor del Fuego me propuso emboscar al general Iroh, pretendí aceptar su oferta, sólo para advertirle al general del peligro.

– Cuando Jee me contó que mi hermano planeaba acabar conmigo igual que lo había hecho con Lu Ten, le pedí que siguiera adelante con el plan. Necesitaba conocer al asesino de mi hijo… Ahora, te pudrirás en una celda por el resto de tu vida, pero antes, me vas a decir quienes más participaron en el crimen.

– ¡AAAGGG! – Gritó con furia el Hombre Combustión al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba para atacar a Iroh, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, se escuchó un rugido feroz y un enorme oso cayó sobre él.

– ¡Bien hecho Bosco! – dijo el Rey Tierra, que vestido como un aldeano común, montaba sobre el portentoso animal.

– ¡Majestad Kuei! – dijo Iroh – No debería estar aquí, puede ser peligroso.

– Tonterías – replicó el monarca – Mi lugar está aquí, recuperando Ba Sing Se.

– ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! – gritó Iroh – ¡SU CAMPEON ESTÁ VENCIDO. RINDANSE. LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO!

Los guerreros de la Nación del Fuego y sus aliados levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición. Cuando el Hombre Combustión se dio cuenta de su fracaso, se llenó de rabia. Con un grito de furia, empujó al oso que estaba sobre él, se levantó de un saltó y reuniendo toda su fuerza disparó con el ojo de su frente. En ese instante, el Rey Tierra levantó una gruesa pared de piedra alrededor del asesino y cuando el rayo de luz chocó contra la densa muralla que lo rodeaba, explotó en mil pedazos.

Una gigantesca nube de humo se elevó por los aires. Cuando se disipó el humo, sólo quedaron restos de roca y de lo que fue uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Kyoshi…

No importa cuánto intentaban usar sus revitalizados poderes de fuego, Ty Lee era mucho más rápida que ellos y nadie conseguía hacerle daño. Cuando un guerrero lanzaba una flama, ella la esquivaba y de una maroma saltaba para caer a un lado o en la espalda del soldado y lo golpeaba en puntos estratégicos, tan rápido, que no les daba tiempo de reaccionar. Simplemente caían desvanecidos o se quedaban sin poderes, y en ese caso, se convertían en una presa fácil para el resto de las guerreras Kyoshi.

Al darse cuenta de que la derrota era inminente, el capitán del equipo buscó a la chica que parecía la líder del grupo y tomándola por sorpresa, la sujetó del cuello y colocó su mano en el rostro de Lya.

– ¡Alto! – gritó el capitán – ¡Deténganse o ella morirá!

Ty Lee acaba de inmovilizar a cuatro guardias más, cuando escuchó las amenazas del capitán. Entonces permaneció inmóvil.

– ¡No, Ty Lee! – dijo Lya – de todas maneras nos mataran a todas.

El capitán presionó el cuello de la chica con más fuerza haciendo que casi perdiera la consciencia.

– ¡Basta! – gritó Ty Lee, levantando las manos – Nos rendimos.

Indecisa, Mai observó a su compañera y después, arrojó al suelo cuatro cuchillos que sostenía en sus manos.

El capitán de la Nación del fuego sonrió ante su victoria.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cerca de las minas del Reino Tierra…

Los maestros fuego habían rodeado a Toph y a Harú y en conjunto lanzaron rayos de fuego, pero Harú formó una esfera de roca que los protegiera. Mientras tanto, Toph golpeó el suelo con sus pies creando una especie de ola de tierra, que fue expandiéndose hasta alcanzar a los maestros fuegos y hacerlos caer.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda?

– ¡Esa voz! – exclamó Toph – ¡Eres La Roca!

– La Roca vino aquí para ayudar – explicó el guerrero – y La Roca trajo mucha ayuda.

El resto de los combatientes que peleaban en el torneo de lucha del Reino Tierra estaban ahí, listos para pelear.

– ¿Y quién es esa gente? – preguntó la niña al sentir las pisadas de un pequeño ejército que se aproximaba.

– Esos hombres los envía el señor Lao Bei Fong, para ayudar a pelear – dijo Xin Fu, el maestro tierra que estuvo tratando de atrapar a Toph por meses.

– ¡Mi padre! – exclamó Toph conmovida – No puedo creer que mi padre enviara ayuda.

– ¡Basta de charlas!, ¡La Roca quiere pelear!

En ese momento comenzó el combate entre los maestros fuego y los maestros tierra. Cada vez que los primeros lanzaban una bola de fuego, los compañeros de Toph levantaban una pared de roca que lamentablemente, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para detener los ataques de sus enemigos. Aún así, ninguno de los guerreros estaban dispuestos a dejarse vencer y así el combate continúo por horas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Algunas aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego sobrevolaron un gigantesco pantano. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista sólo podía verse vegetación espesa. Repentinamente se formó un remolino que alcanzó al grupo de naves, desestabilizándolas, hasta que finalmente todas se estrellaron en las aguas pantanosas.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego abandonaron sus transportes destruidos y al escuchar unos sonidos extraños, semejantes a gruñidos o bramidos de algún animal, se agruparon poniéndose en guardia.

– No tengan miedo – repuso el líder del grupo – incendien todo.

Los soldados empezaron a arrojar llamas sobre la vegetación, pero ésta era tan húmeda que el fuego no lograba propagarse. Entonces vieron aparecer un monstruo formado por algas y plantas, que era manipulado por Hue, el guardián del pantano. Los maestros agua: Tho, Due y Huu, así como otros pobladores del pantano, también tenían la capacidad de controlar el agua de la vegetación y al instante, varias plantas cobraron vida y atacaron a los invasores.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo sur…

Los prisioneros de la Tribu Agua fueron conducidos a un calabozo, pero Hakoda permaneció en la cubierta de la nave mientras los barcos avanzaban por un delgado brazo de mar rodeado por dos glaciares gigantes, que formaban una especie de corredor en el agua.

Cuando los barcos iban a medio camino, unas naves aparecieron al otro lado de los dos glaciares.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Yon Ra, al observar los barcos con el catalejo – ¿Qué pretenden? Enfrentarnos con sólo tres naves de guerra.

Varios guerreros de tez oscura y vestidos con ropas de pieles, estaban en cubierta. De pronto tomaron posiciones y lanzaron ráfagas de fuego que golpearon ambos glaciares, provocando una avalancha de hielo.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Yon Ra – ¡Son maestros fuego!

– ¡Son los guerreros del sol! – gritó Hakoda.

– ¿Guerreros del sol?, ¡Es imposible! Ellos se extinguieron hace miles de años.

Los guerreros del sol golpearon los glaciares nuevamente y cientos de gigantescos témpanos de hielo cayeron sobre las naves de la Nación del Fuego, causando grandes destrozos.

–No se queden ahí – gritó Yon Ra – ¡Atáquenlos!

Aprovechando la confusión, Hakoda se liberó de los guardias que lo sostenían y fue directo a atacar a Yon Ra.

– ¡Vas a pagar por la muerte de mi esposa!

– No hay forma de que puedas hacerme frente mientras el cometa esté sobre nosotros. ¡Voy a calcinarte vivo!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una aldea del Reino Tierra…

Sela sostenía a su pequeño hijo Lee, entre sus brazos, mientras las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego se acercaban por el oeste. Los guerreros arrojaron gigantescas llamas que incendiaban todo a su paso.

El niño miró sobre el hombro de su madre.

– ¡Mamá, mira!, ¿Qué es eso?

La aldeana dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba su hijo, y vio que del Este se levantaba una nube de arena, que se acercaba más y más. Lee entrecerró los ojos para ver con claridad. Entonces pudo observar a un grupo de naves de madera deslizándose por el desierto, como si fueran enormes trineos impulsados por velas amarillas. Sobre las peculiares embarcaciones, unos guerreros de ropa café, con el rostro cubierto con telas marrón, al igual que sus manos y pies, impulsaban las embarcaciones usando sus poderes de la arena.

– Son… son los areneros del desierto de Si Won.

Los veleros terrestres se acercaban a la aldea a gran velocidad y se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno encabezado por Sha-Mo, el jefe de la tribu y la otra, por su hijo, Ghashium.

Sela y Lee observaron las naves pasar de largo para enfrentar a la Nación del Fuego. Las naves se formaron en línea y con arpones apuntaron a las aeronaves, algunos dieron en el blanco, derribando algunos globos. Por supuesto que el contraataque no se hizo esperar. Enormes llamas fueron arrojadas contra los nuevos combatientes, pero éstos levantaron murallas de arena que lograban sofocar el fuego. En este sentido, la arena resultó más efectiva que la roca.

De las naves que caían en el desierto descendían varios soldados dispuestos a atacar, los guerreros de arena los imitaron y pronto la lucha se desató entre los dos bandos. Por un lado, estaba el combate entre los veleros arponeros y las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego, y por otro, estaban los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, entre los soldados que bajaban de sus embarcaciones voladoras o que escapaban de las naves derribadas, para hacer frente a los areneros que los esperaban, sin temor.

En medio de la batalla, estaban los aldeanos, que corrían de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Sela y su hijo también trataban de escapar, hasta que un guerrero les hizo frente y lanzó sobre ambos una marea de fuego. Madre e hijo cerraron los ojos, mientras esperaban su fin, pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió.

Cuando Lee abrió los ojos, vio a un soldado del Reino Tierra levantando una pared de roca que desvió el ataque. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara del niño, al reconocer a su hermano mayor.

– ¡Sen Tzu, realmente eres tú! – gritó Lee, aferrandose a la cintura de su hermano.

– ¡Hijo, estás bien! – Sela lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Gracias a Dios!

– No saben cuánto los extrañé – dijo Sen Tzu abrazando a su familia.

– Gansu fue a buscarte – explico ella – nos dijeron que la Nación del fuego te había apresado.

– Así fue, y también atraparon a papá, pero antes de la ejecución, el príncipe Zuko nos liberó.

– ¡El príncipe Zuko! – Lee recordaba bien a su amigo. En una ocasión, por encubrirlo de una travesura, Zuko había perdido el poco alimento que tenía y después de ser tan amable con el niño y de salvarlo de unos maleantes, recibió como recompensa que fuera expulsado del pueblo con el repudio de todos. El niño se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo – _Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan duro con él_ – pensó Lee al recordar sus palabras – _"Te odio" – _y lo mucho que le habían dolido al príncipe.

– Rápido, escóndanse aquí – dijo Sen Tzu, formando un pequeño túnel en la tierra.

– ¿Y tú padre?

– Él está bien. Se quedó en un refugio, mientras nosotros preparábamos el ataque de acuerdo al plan del general Iroh.

El joven deslizó una gruesa loza sobre el refugio y se marchó al combate.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte, el globo en que viajaban Sokka y Suki estaba a punto de caer en las gélidas aguas.

En ese instante, justo debajo de ellos, un enorme objeto emergió del océano arrojando agua a su alrededor, después siguieron muchas otras embarcaciones semejantes. Se trataban de unas diez extrañas naves capaces de sumergirse en el agua. Sokka estaba atónito. Entonces, de uno de estos barcos sumergibles se abrió una escotilla y un hombre mayor salió a cubierta.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Sokka desde el globo que descendía – ¡es el maquinista!

– ¡Sokka!, me da gusto verte, muchacho – sonrió el hombre mirando su reloj – Espero haber llegado a tiempo.

– ¿A tiempo para qué?

En respuesta, el maquinista jaló una palanca y un extremo de la cubierta se hundió, formando una rampa, por donde subieron varios planeadores motorizados, que surcaron el cielo. Teo y su novia Megan fueron los últimos en salir.

– ¡Increíble! – exclamó Sokka cuando la canastilla de su globo tocó el agua.

– Esperen, los ayudaremos – Teo sobrevoló cerca de Sokka y lo ayudó a subir a su aeroplano motorizado. Megan ayudó a Suki, y ambos llevaron a sus amigos a cubierta.

– Veo que modificaste tu silla, Teo.

– Ya no es una silla de ruedas, Sokka. Es un planeador compacto, y espera a ver lo que hace – Al decir esto, dos enormes cuchillas se proyectaron a los lados de la nave – son tan sólidas que pueden cortar cualquier cosa – dijo con orgullo el joven – fue el último diseño de mi papá.

– Y con los cambios que hice – agregó Megan – las naves ahora son más ligeras y veloces que antes.

– ¿Lista para la batalla Megan?

– Adelante, yo te sigo.

Los dos jóvenes partieron en sus vehículos voladores.

– Tal vez no somos maestros aire – gritó Teo colocándose al frente del grupo – ¡pero les mostraremos lo que los nuevos habitantes del templo aire del norte, puede hacer!

Con un grito de entusiasmo, las naves motorizadas se lanzaron al encuentro. Los pilotos fueron recibidos por el fuego enemigo. Sin embargo, estas máquinas eran muy veloces y lograban esquivar los ataques con facilidad. En poco tiempo se colocaron sobre las gigantescas naves. Esta posición era segura, porque así, los maestros fuego no podían disparar hacia arriba, sin el riesgo de destruir sus propios globos. Una vez que sobrevolaron las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego, dejaron caer proyectiles que explotaban al impactarse en las naves enemigas. Además, los pilotos expertos, como Teo y Megan, pasaban muy cerca de las naves rasgando los globos con sus afiladas cuchillas.

Abajo, Suki y su prometido contemplaban el ataque.

– ¡Un momento! – Sokka se dirigió al maquinista – ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?, No se ofenda, me da gusto que viniera, pero creí que estaba prisionero en la Nación del Fuego.

– Lo estaba – el inventor se acomodó los anteojos – pero no pueden detener a un genio por mucho tiempo. Una tarde, aprovechando un descuido provoqué una explosión y en la confusión pude escapar. Después, encontré a mi hijo y juntos contactamos al general Iroh. Él preparó la invasión y diseñó el plan de ataque.

– Entiendo ¿y qué rayos es esto? – dijo golpeando con el pie la cubierta de la nave acuática.

– No lo reconoces, es parte de tu diseño original, pero mejorado. Ya no necesitamos maestros agua para manejarlos. Con un tanque de almacenamiento de aire y agua, podemos hacer que el submarino suba o baje y con unos motores podemos impulsarlo hacia adelante.

– ¡Usted es un genio!

– Lo sé.

En este momento, los maestros agua que habían rescatado Ming y Lao, se habían reunido en la cubierta de los submarinos y usando sus poderes, iniciaban el contraataque.

Los barcos de la Nación del Fuego observaban como sus fuerzas aéreas eran derribadas, así que atacaron a las pequeñas naves enemigas con proyectiles de fuego. En ese instante, el sonido de un cañón ensordeció a muchos guerreros.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sokka.

– Los refuerzos – el maquinista le entregó a Sokka un catalejo y el joven pudo descubrir el origen de la explosión – ¡Piratas! ¿De quién fue la idea de pedirle ayuda a los piratas?

– Del general Iroh. Es un plan perfecto, mientras ustedes ataquen por el frente, nuestra gente ataca por aire y los piratas por la retaguardia. ¡No puede fallar!

Los planeadores motorizados derribaban una a una, las naves enemigas, pero los maestros fuego no estaban dispuestos a rendirse fácilmente. Después del último fracaso en la invasión del norte, venían dispuestos a todo, antes de admitir otra derrota. Entonces, la aeronave más grande de todas se elevó y al sonar una alarma, muchos otros vehículos voladores se acercaron para viajar arriba, abajo o a los costados de la nave principal.

– ¿Qué estarán tramando? – preguntó Sokka, al observar el enjambre que se acercaba con rumbo a la ciudad de hielo.

– Déjame ver – el maquinista observó con el catalejo al comandante de la aeronave principal – Es el Ministro de Guerra Qin, es el responsable del armamento de la Nación del Fuego. Trabajé para él cuando estuve prisionero en la Nación del Fuego. Querían obligarme a diseñar una bomba gigantesca, capaz de destruir el polo norte, pero yo les explique que ningún artefacto tenía esa potencia. Tendrían que utilizar cientos de bombas juntas para lograrlo.

– Ahora entiendo – Sokka palideció – ¡Piensan destruir la ciudad entera usando un barco repleto de explosivos!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El ejército del general Iroh logró penetrar en los muros internos de Ba Sing Se y a pesar de las defensas que resguardaban la ciudad, logró abrirse camino hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio.

Gracias a la ayuda del Rey Tierra, Kuei, entraron en la prisión subterránea. En poco tiempo, consiguieron someter a los guardias y apoderándose de las llaves. El Rey Tierra liberó, de las celdas de metal, a los generales Fong, How, Sang y el resto.

Los cinco generales de confianza del rey se arrodillaron ante él y de inmediato se unieron a la pelea. Estos hombres eran los maestros tierra más poderosos de Ba Sing Se, después de los Dai Lee, y con ayuda del Rey Tierra y del General Iroh, consiguieron apoderarse del palacio.

Aún quedaban grupos rebeldes que se escondían en la ciudad, pero la victoria estaba asegurada. Iroh terminaba de dar instrucciones a su gente, mientras los generales se encargaban de los prisioneros.

El Dragón de Occidente contempló la ciudad. Su vista se detuvo en las banderas de la Nación del Fuego, que colgaban en la entrada principal del palacio. Extendió sus manos y las incendió, destruyendo así el último vestigio de la invasión. Entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con su sobrino, hace unos meses.

* * *

_Cuando era joven tuve una visión. Me vi entrar en la ciudad y llegar al palacio del Reino Tierra. Desde entonces, supe que mi destino era conquistar la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, pero ahora comprendo, que mi destino no era venir como conquistador, sino para liberar a la ciudad y devolverle Ba Sing Se al Rey Tierra. A veces, el destino puede ser curioso._

* * *

El rey Tierra se acercó al general y juntos contemplaron en silencio como las banderas rojas de la Nación del Fuego se reducían a cenizas.

– Ahora sí – dijo el general Iroh – Ba Sing Se ha regresado a su legítimo dueño.

– Gracias, general Iroh, por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por mi gente.

– Yo sólo espero que algún día pueda perdonarnos por el daño que la Nación del Fuego le ha causado a su país.

– El bien que han hecho hoy, ha lavado cualquier afrenta – Kuei inclinó la cabeza y suspiró – Espero que algún día, yo pueda perdonarme. Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero… nunca había sido responsable de la muerte de nadie y ahora…

El anciano colocó una mano sobre el hombro del monarca.

– La guerra trae dolor y sufrimiento, pero ahora, después de cien años, la guerra llegó a su fin. Pienso que el mundo entero necesita perdonarse por los errores pasados y comenzar la reconstrucción de un mundo mejor, basado en el perdón y la bondad.

El Rey Tierra sonrió.

– ¡Peligro! – gritó un vigía – ¡Se acerca un dragón!, ¡preparen las catapultas!

Iroh levantó la vista y reconoció al dragón rojo que sobrevolaba la ciudad.

– ¡Alto! – ordenó Iroh – ¡Es el dragón Ren!, Es un aliado.

El dragón descendió en círculos y aterrizó en la plaza principal. Iroh corrió a su encuentro en compañía del rey Tierra.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo amigo? – dijo Iroh, acariciando la cabeza del dragón. Entonces, descubrió el collar de Katara en la antena del animal. Alarmado, preguntó.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo en la Nación del Fuego?

El general Iroh poseía conocimientos sobre los misterios del universo que otros no tenían. El dragón tocó, con una de las antenas, la frente del anciano y éste pudo ver, en una rápida serie de escenas, a Zuko cayendo al vacío y siendo rescatado por el dragón. Después, lo vio volar con Katara rumbo al Reino Tierra. También observó el enfrentamiento con Ozaí y Azula, así como el mensaje de Katara. En ese momento el enlace mental se rompió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rey tierra.

– Creo que mi sobrino está en peligro.

– En ese caso, debemos ayudarlo.

– ¿Y la guerra?

– La guerra está terminada. Ba Sing Se es nuestra y mis cinco generales pueden encargarse de la situación, mientras yo lo acompaño.

– Esto puede ser peligroso.

– Usted me ha ayudado a recuperar mi reino y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a salvar a su sobrino. Además, cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de volar en un auténtico dragón.

El general Iroh subió al dragón en compañía del Rey Tierra y juntos volaron por los aires en busca del príncipe Zuko.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Los Dai Lee llevaron a Katara a la entrada del laberinto y la empujaron al suelo. Ella tenía las manos en la espalda, sujetas con los guantes de roca, lo que le impedía usar sus poderes.

– ¡Cobarde!, suéltame y pelearemos de mujer a mujer.

– Entonces ya no serías el ratón – sonrió Azula –. Ahora tienes 5 segundos para correr.

Katara no tenía otra opción, necesitaba esconderse en el laberinto, para tratar de huir de la desquiciada princesa.

– No podrás quejarte – le dijo Azula a su hermano – tienes un lugar de primera fila para ver la muerte de tu novia.

Dicho esto, Azula entró al laberinto y empezó a perseguir a Katara, mientras que Zuko observaba impotente la escena.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cerca de los bosques del Reino Tierra, Jet y el líder del ejército de Rinos luchaban sobre el borde de la presa.

Los ataques de fuego del coronel Mongke eran tan potentes que podían haber calcinado a Jet si lo hubiera alcanzado, pero éste lograba esquivar el fuego con agilidad, exasperando al coronel.

Al fin, Jet estuvo a punto de clavar una de sus espadas en el cuerpo de su adversario, pero éste bloqueó el golpe con su armadura y con un puñetazo en el costado de Jet, enterró las navajas que tenía incrustadas en su guante.

Jet gruñó al sentir el impacto. El joven se derrumbó en la muralla, mal herido.

– ¡JET! – gritó Song, que había observado todo al otro lado del río.

El joven trataba de levantarse, mientras el coronel Mongke se acercaba a él. Con un pie arrojó las espadas del joven al agua de la presa, después le dio una patada en el costado. El herido gritó mientras con sus manos intentaba detener la hemorragia que estaba empapando su ropa. El coronel empuñó su mano y contempló las afiladas navajas de su guante, después se acercó a Jet lentamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Tambaleándose, el avatar se levantó pero fue golpeado con un ataque de Ozaí, que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Ozaí se acercó y levantando las manos creó una bola de fuego para dar el golpe definitivo. Instintivamente, Aang formó una esfera de rocas a su alrededor para protegerse de las llamas.

Convencido de que no podría detener a Ozaí en su estado actual, empezó a meditar en el interior de la esfera. Lo único que lo separa del poder de controlar el estado avatar eran sus apegos al mundo material… pensó en Katara… él sabía que Katara y Zuko mantenían una relación cercana, pero el niño aún conservaba la esperanza de consumar su amor, pero ahora, si quería salvar al mundo, tenía que renunciar a todo lo que amaba. El niño pensó nuevamente en Katara, suspiró y le dijo, adiós…

Ozaí, golpeaba la roca de todas las formas posibles, mientras gritaba:

– ¡Eres tan débil como tu gente! Y al igual que ellos no mereces vivir en este mundo, ¡EN MI MUNDO! Y por eso vas morir.

El Señor del Fuego retrocedió unos pasos y estaba a punto de lanzar un relámpago, cuando la esfera de rocas estalló en mil pedazos y el avatar surgió de los escombros, con sus ojos y sus tatuajes brillando intensamente.

Ozaí lanzó una ráfaga de fuego azul, pero Aang, en estado avatar, la desvió con facilidad. El Señor del Fuego atacó de nuevo, pero el avatar contraatacó con un golpe de aire, que hizo que su oponente cayera pesadamente varios metros atrás.

Furioso, Ozaí atacó de nuevo, pero todos sus golpes eran desviados por el niño y cuando éste atacaba, Ozaí resultaba severamente lastimado. Entonces, el avatar convocó a los cuatro elementos. Una corriente de aire huracanado formó una esfera a su alrededor, una serpiente de fuego rodeaba la esfera, un río de agua, obtenida de la humedad del ambiente y un grupo de piedras; giraban a su alrededor en forma anillos y Ozaí, por primera vez, temió por su vida.

Ozaí arrojó una llamarada de fuego azul, que el avatar contrarrestó con otra llamarada de fuego amarillo. Cuando intentó atacar de nuevo, el avatar lo detuvo con un ataque de agua. Después, lo atacó con un violento viento que arrojó al Señor del Fuego por los aires, estrellándose contra varias rocas. Finalmente, lanzó una serie de rocas, que golpearon al monarca, haciendo que se colapsara en el suelo.

Incapaz de levantarse, el Señor del Fuego observó que el avatar unió los cuatro elementos en un sólo ataque para darle el golpe final.

– ¡PERDÓN! – gritó el monarca cerrando los ojos – ¡Por favor, no me mates!

En ese momento, el ataque combinado de los cuatro elementos se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Ozaí. El monarca se arrodilló ante el avatar y suplicó:

– ¡Por favor, imploro tu misericordia!

– ¿Te atreve a pedir misericordia? ¡Tú, que no tuviste compasión de tu propio hijo!

– ¡Estaba equivocado!, ¡Cometí errores, pero los corregiré!

– ¿Te arrepientes de todos tus crímenes!

– ¡Sí! Cambiaré. ¡Lo prometo!, pero por favor, ¡perdóname la vida!

– Está bien – dijo Aang – Te dejaré vivir, si prometes detener la guerra y gobernar con justicia.

– Sí. Lo prometo.

El niño acercó su puño al rostro de Ozaí y le advirtió:

– Si no cumples tu promesa, regresaré para detenerte.

El niño salió del estado avatar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, completamente exhausto. Entonces se levantó y dándole la espalda a Ozaí, se alejó en silencio.

Los ojos de Ozaí, inyectados de sangre, observaron al avatar. No podía creer que un niño fuera capaz de derrotarlo, a pesar de la ayuda del cometa.

– Nadie va a humillarme – gritó y poniéndose de pie lanzó una ráfaga de fuego a la espalda de su oponente.

Aang, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear. Con sus manos desvió parte de las llamas azules, que gracias al cometa eran más poderosas que nunca, pero otra parte del fuego había conseguido golpearlo y quemar sus manos, brazos, tórax y rostro. El ataque no fue mortal, gracias a su rápida defensa, pero las quemaduras eran severas y por el momento sus ojos estaban cegados.

– ¡Tonto! – gritó Ozaí, riendo a carcajadas – Con todo ese poder, sigues siendo débil.

Entonces, reuniendo las fuerzas que aún conservaba, Ozaí separó las energías para formar un relámpago y exterminar al avatar de una vez por todas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**1.- **El próximo capítulo se titulará "La técnica suprema"

2.- ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el nombre correcto de los Dai Lee? Porque lo he buscado mucho, pero en algunos lugares viene como Dai Li y en otros como Dai Lee. No se pude confiar en wikipedia.

3.- Algo que se me había olvidado comentar es la razón por la que decidí que el dragón azul muriera y el rojo no. Recuerden que en el sueño de Zuko (en el capítulo "el rey Tierra") el dragón azul representa a Azula y el dragón rojo a Iroh. Aunque recientemente, se ha comentado que el dragón azul representa al abuelo Sozin y el rojo al avatar Roku. La aparición de los dos dragones representaban los dos abuelos de Zuko, así como el bien y el mal que forman parte de la vida de Zuko, pero al final sólo uno debe prevalecer. Entiendo que el pobre dragón muerto, no tenía nada que ver con este conflicto, pero es cuestión de simbolismo.

4.- Traté de incluir a todos los personajes que aparecieron en la serie. Espero que no faltara ninguno. Quise incluir a los areneros, porque igual creo que pudieron dar mucho más, pero en la serie sólo los vimos unos instantes en "la biblioteca" y en "los días perdidos de Appa", pero no volvimos a verlos y fue una lástima. Pienso que hubieran sido muy útiles, porque en los incendios, muchas veces se utiliza arena para sofocar el fuego, y en esta historia pudo ser de gran ayuda.

5.- En este fic, estoy asumiendo que el pueblo de Lee está en una zona desértica, por lo tanto hay arena y tierra y por eso los maestros arena y los maestros tierra pueden combatir juntos.

** Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Heero Kusanagi:** gracias por escribir. Vi tu perfil y la imagen que hiciste de Zuko fue increíble. Zuko se ve muy bien así. Yo todavía no sé usar el photoshops, pero parece que es difícil. Ya que tienes tantas habilidades con el dibujo, tal vez podrías hacer un dibujo en devianart de este fic. Hasta el momento nadie ha dibujado nada sobre el fic, supongo que es muy complicado, pero me sentiría muy honrada si tú hicieras uno. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**mabel-rd:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Coincido contigo, en que la mejor escena fue el sacrificio de Zuko. Agradezco tus comentarios para animarme y hacerme setir mejor. Tú descripción me llamó la atención porque creo que es bastante acercada, con la excepción de que no soy tan fuerte, aunque si soy tenaz. Eso es lo que admiro de Zuko, su fuerza y su tenacidad y el valor para seguir adelante, a pesar de que sea difícil. Si tú también quieres ser escritora te deseo mucha suerte y valor para seguir adelante hasta el final. Espero seguir recibiendo más comentarios tuyos.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Espero que no te hubieras enfermado ni de dengue ni de influenza. Volviendo al fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta todo lo que escribes. Creo que en el capítulo de hoy quedó claro cómo fue que mataron a Lu Ten, aunque Iroh tendrá que enterarse por medio de otras fuentes. En cuanto al nacimiento de Zuko, todavía falta aclarar algunos puntos. Yo esperaba que en la caricatura los aclararan, pero como de costumbre, no lo hicieron. Lo que sucede es que me dejo muy intrigada eso de que Zuko "tuvo suerte de nacer". Me lo he preguntado mucho. Incluso escribí un fic sobre la infancia de Zuko donde se explicaba ese punto, pero ya lo borre. En ese fic había una profecía que decía que nacería un guerrero el día del sol negro que acabaría con el imperio de la Nación del Fuego, por eso el rey Azulon ordenó que todos los niños que nacieran ese día deberían ser ejecutados y Zuko nació un día antes (aunque en realidad nació el día del eclipse pero Ursa se las arregló para engañarlos a todos). En este fic, manejo una versión diferente y se me ocurrió lo de ser prematuro para que coincidiera con "la suerte de nacer" debido a que hubo complicaciones. Muchas gracias por todo y espero con ansias tus próximos comentarios.

**Randa1:** Sí he visto las aventuras Cibi, son muy lindos y eso fue lo que me dio esperanzas de que el final fuera Zutara. Lástima. Muchas gracias por escribir. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Vardapower:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me gusta que las historias tengan drama, aventuras y romance. El cometa tiene tres partes. Originalmente iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero se extendió de más, y tuve que fraccionarlo en tres partes, pero ésta fue la última parte. En cuanto al tiempo de duración, no estoy segura, pero en la caricatura me dio la impresión que duró casi un día. Porque está amaneciendo cuando llega el cometa y cuando se va, parece que es el atardecer. Tal vez lo interpreté mal, pero fue la impresión que me dio. Espero tus próximos comentarios, todos los recibo con mucho gusto.

**Youweon:** Muchas gracias por escribir. En cuanto a Azula, créeme, todavía va a causar muchos pero muchos problemas. ¡qué lástima que la película no sea Zutara! Por qué los productores no escuchan a la gente. La mayoría quiere ver a Zuko con Katara. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**NollasBlack: **Hola.Sí, Iroh es uno de mis personajes favoritos, porque es fuerte, sabio y muy bueno con Zuko. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando el fic y que sigas escribiendo.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Gracias por escribir. Me da mucho gusto contestar los correos.

**Lady-cool:** Me alegra que tu vida esté mejor. A muchas personas les gusto la pelea de Iroh con el hombre combustión. Esos comentarios me halagan mucho. Para mí es fantástico que les guste algo, es señal de que se está trabajando bien. Efectivamente, pienso que Zuko ya era más poderoso que su hermana y no me gustó que fuera Katara la que venciera a Azula, esa parte la merecía Zuko. Gracias por tus comentarios y yo también espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**Naivara.** Hola. Sí ojalá algún día pueda conocer tu país. Coincido con todo lo que dices sobre Aang y sobre Zuko. Algo que me conmovió mucho de Zuko es justamente que nadie lo quiere, ni en su país ni en los otros. ¡qué vida tan triste! En cuanto a Mai, también me parece muy antipática, se pudo haber quedado con cualquier otra persona, por qué con la amargada. Él necesitaba a alguien más dulce, justo como Katara. Muchas bendiciones para ti también.

**Maritere:** Me honran mucho tus comentarios. Es muy bueno que lean mi fic, pero que lo lean dos veces es un gran halago. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el fic y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** ¿Te pareció largo el capítulo? Lo siento, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo sintetizar los textos, aunque trataré de no extenderme tanto. Coincido contigo completamente. No entiendo qué rayos estaba haciendo Katara parada atrás de Zuko, en una batalla. También pienso que Zuko le hubiera podido ganar a Azula sino fuera por Katara, por eso aquí quise que la capturaran los Dai Lee y que estuviera aprisionada de los pies sin poderse mover. Así, al menos tendría más lógica. Gracias por escribir y espero tus próximos comentarios.


	46. La tecnica suprema

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 46. La técnica suprema**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_El poder del maestro fuego viene de la respiración, no de los músculos. La respiración se transforma en energía, que luego se irá extendiendo por todo tu cuerpo transformándose en fuego._

_Iroh. Libro: agua. Capítulo 1: el niño en el iceberg._

* * *

Ozai inició la creación de un relámpago para atacar al indefenso niño que gritaba en el suelo a causa de las quemaduras infligidas. A pesar de su ceguera, el avatar pudo escuchar los pasos de Ozai y el sonido de las energias al separarse.

– _¡Va a usar el relámpago! ¿Cómo podré defenderme si no puedo ver?_ – pensó Aang. Entonces recordó las palabras de Toph…

* * *

_Aún cuando nací ciega nunca he tenido problemas para ver. Veo con el poder de la tierra. Es cómo si pudiera ver con mis pies. Siento las vibraciones de la tierra y puedo ver dónde están las cosas. Tú… ese árbol y hasta las hormigas. _

* * *

Convencido de que podría ver con el poder del aire, igual que Toph lo hacía con el poder de la Tierra, Aang cerró los ojos, suspiró y se concentró en el poder de su propio elemento.

Aang pudo sentir una energía salir de los dedos de Ozaí y desplazar el viento a su paso y supo que se trataba del relámpago que se aproximaba. Así que, recibió el rayo con una mano y se preparó para devolverlo, pero, a pesar de todo, el niño no quería matar a Ozai y apuntó sus dedos más arriba, para que el relámpago saliera disparado hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, en lugar de perderse en el infinito, golpeó un gigantesco montículo de rocas haciéndolo estallar y estos pesados bloques de piedra, cayeron sobre el Señor del Fuego.

El niño se derrumbó en el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia lentamente. Lo último que Aang pudo escuchar, fueron los gritos de Ozai, antes de morir aplastado bajo una montaña de rocas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Katara corría de un lado a otro, tratando de ocultarse en las paredes del laberinto, mientras Azula la seguía de cerca.

– ¡No es nada personal, pero comprenderás que no podemos permitir que la realeza se mezcle con campesinos – se burló Azula, mientras lanzaba una esfera de fuego azul que destruyó una pared por completo. Katara apenas pudo escapar, pero el tiempo se acababa para ella y para Zuko.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cerca de las minas de carbón…

A pesar del inmenso poder que los maestros fuego obtenían del cometa, éste no era suficiente para enfrentar a los mejores maestros tierra que existían.

La lucha se había alargado por horas, hasta que finalmente el poder de los maestros fuego empezó a disminuir. Haru levantó la vista al cielo y descubrió que el cometa de Sozin estaba alejándose. Ahora, él y Toph tenían una oportunidad.

Ambos lograron atrapar a los pocos guerreros que aún quedaban en pie. Algunos terminaron aprisionados en rocas y otros sepultados hasta el cuello.

Cuando la victoria fue completa, Toph, Haru y el resto de los guerreros, sucios y cansados se dejaron caer sobre el suelo. El resto de los maestros tierra vinieron a su encuentro y les confirmaron que la victoria había sido completa. La gente de la aldea salió contenta a dar la bienvenida a los héroes. Toph y Harú fueron llevados en brazos por los aldeanos, pero en medio de la celebración, Toph pidió un minuto de silencio por la memoria de Dreck, el joven que había otorgado su vida, para que los aldeanos se salvaran. La gente estuvo de acuerdo y acordaron levantar un monumento en honor al capitán Dreck.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El dragón, que transportaba al general Iroh y al Rey Tierra, volaba sobre una zona semidesértica que mostraba las claras señales de una batalla reciente y de consecuencias catastróficas.

– ¡General Iroh, mire eso, hay alguien allá abajo!

Tan pronto como el dragón rojo descendió, los dos sujetos saltaron al suelo para auxiliar a la víctima.

– ¡Es el avatar! – el anciano examinó cuidadosamente al niño, quien abrió levemente los ojos.

– ¡Umhh!

– Tranquilo, joven avatar. Todo saldrá bien.

– ¿Iroh?... – dijo Aang con voz débil – ¿eres tú?

– Sí – sonrió – el mismo viejo de siempre.

– Iroh... ¡No puedo ver!

– No te preocupes, encontraremos ayuda pronto – el anciano rasgó la parte inferior de su túnica para vendar las quemaduras del niño, pero Kuei lo interrumpió.

– General Iroh, venga a ver esto – el rey tierra, señaló las enormes rocas que se apilaban frente a ellos – hay alguien abajo.

El monarca utilizó sus poderes para levantar las rocas y hacerlas a un lado. Los dos pudieron ver lo que quedó del cadáver del Señor del Fuego. Iroh bajó la cabeza.

– A pesar de todos sus errores… seguía siendo mi hermano menor.

– ¡Lo siento, general! – Kuei colocó su mano en el hombro de Iroh.

– Todos construimos nuestro propio destino y este fue el que mi hermano forjó.

Por un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio.

– ¡Aaggh!

Iroh miró al avatar.

– Está muy mal – el anciano se quitó su túnica, envolvió al niño y lo levantó en brazos – Las quemaduras no son muy profundas, pero cubren casi todo su cuerpo. Si no recibe atención médica inmediata entrará en shock.

– Lo llevaremos a Ba Sing Se. Tenemos muchos hospitales allá.

– No hay tiempo. Hay algunos maestros agua en el Reino de Omashu. Tenemos que llevarlo inmediatamente o morirá.

Ambos avanzaron hasta el dragón, cuando vieron un resplandor a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– Es Azula. Estoy seguro.

– ¿Significa que su sobrino está en peligro?

– Conociendo a Azula… temo que sí.

– Espere general, yo llevare a Aang a Omashu, usted vaya ayudar a su sobrino.

Iroh dudó.

– Los miembros del loto blanco juramos proteger al avatar y ayudarle a mantener el balance del mundo. Mi deber es…

– Su deber es ayudar a su familia. Sería terrible que perdiera a su sobrino, como perdió a su hijo.

– Pero…

– Confíe en mí, general. El avatar estará seguro conmigo.

– ¡Gracias!

El rey Tierra subió al dragón y con el niño en brazos voló con rumbo a Omahu. Iroh levantó la vista y comprendió que la fuerza del cometa de Sozin estaba descendiendo. Así que empuño sus manos, y usando la energía que aún quedaba del cometa, formó un fuego azul para impulsarse y avanzar a gran velocidad, hacia el punto en que estaba el único familiar que tenía con vida.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Kyoshi…

El capitán de la nación del fuego formó una esfera de fuego y amenazó a Lya.

– ¿Quién de ustedes es la líder del grupo?, ¿Acaso…eres tú? – El capitán observó el miedo en los ojos de Lya y sonrió – Si el líder muere en combate, los demás tienen que rendirse. Esa es la regla en la guerra – Él levantó la mano para lanzarle la esfera de fuego cuando...

– ¡Espera! – gritó Ty Lee – Déjala ir. Yo soy la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi.

– Acércate – ordenó el capitán.

– Ty Lee, no vayas – suplicó Mai.

– Él tiene razón con respecto al líder – dijo Ty Lee con serenidad – ¡Por favor! No vayas a fallar.

Mai asintió ligeramente.

Con las manos en alto, Ty Lee avanzó despacio hacia el capitán, mientras el resto permanecía en silencio. Cuando estuvo frente a él, éste empezó a reír. Un guardia ató las manos de Ty Lee a su espalda, mientras el capitán arrojaba a Lya a un lado. Después, sujetó el cuello de la acróbata con su mano derecha y empezó a presionarlo con fuerza.

Mai contuvo la respiración cuando deslizó un cuchillo ocultó en su manga. El capitán levantó la otra mano para lanzar un ataque de fuego sobre su adversaria cuando Ty Lee le dio un golpe bajo y se agachó, al tiempo que Mai lanzaba una daga que fue a incrustarse en la garganta del capitán.

El hombre agitó los brazos con violencia, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo y expirar.

– Su jefe está muerto – gritó Ty Lee al tiempo que saltaba sobre sus muñecas, dejando sus manos al frente – Ríndanse o ustedes acabaran igual.

Los guardias se miraron unos a otros sin sabe qué hacer. Entonces uno de ellos levantó la vista y observó que el cometa de Sozin se perdía en el horizonte. Entonces los pocos soldados que quedaban en pie, levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

Las guerreras Kyoshi abrazaron a Mai y a Ty Lee y después de atar a los prisioneros, fueron a dar la buena noticia a Oyai, el líder de la isla Kyoshi y a toda su gente.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Azula reía a carcajadas.

– ¿Por qué correr, campesina? No puedes esconderte para siempre y no tienes el nivel para enfrentarme.

– Casi te vencí una vez en Ba Sin Se.

– Entonces era de noche, tus poderes eran más fuertes, pero ahora es de día y yo tengo el poder que me da el cometa.

Azula leventó la vista, pero notó que el cometa empezaba a perderse en el horizonte. Una mueca sustituyó su sonrisa, pero añadió.

– Además, yo tengo a los Dai Lee.

Katara esquivó el ataque de la princesa y notó que fue más débil que los anteriores, lo que le dio nuevas esperanzas, pero sabía que Zuko estaba mal herido y que necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente. Tenía que pensar en algo para curarlo o sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una aldea del Reino Tierra…

Los guerreros de la Nación del Fuego, no esperaban encontrar a guerreros tan feroces en este pequeño poblado, pero los areneros del desierto resultaron mucho más peligrosos de lo que esperaban.

A pesar de que los arponeros del desierto habían conseguido derribar cerca de la mitad de las naves voladoras, el cometa les había dado mucho poder a los guerreros del fuego y con sus poderes habían destruido casi la totalidad de los veleros. Cuando finalmente destruyeron el último, creyeron tener asegurada su victoria.

Los guerreros de arena intentaban atacar desde tierra, pero las naves estaban fuera de su alcance. En cambio, los guerreros del Fuego disparaban llamas desde lo alto que destruían todo a su paso.

– ¡Pongan a salvo a los aldeanos! – gritó Sen Tzu, mientras levantaba murallas de roca para proteger a la gente.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, padre? – preguntó el joven arenero Ghashium cuando vio estallar la última nave que les quedaba – sin arpones no podremos derribarlos y en el aire, ellos tienen la ventaja.

– Hay una manera – habló con solemnidad Sha-Mo, el jefe de la tribu – ¡La tormenta de arena!

– Pero padre, esa técnica no se ha intentado en cientos de años.

– Es cierto, pero recuerda que en el desierto un grano de arena parece insignificante, pero millones de ellos, pueden formar tormentas de arena capaces de destruir ciudades enteras – el viejo sujeto los hombros de su hijo – Ghashium, estoy seguro que si cada individuo actúa como un solo pueblo, lograremos crear la tormenta de arena.

Ghashium observó a su padre y asintió. Entonces, Sha-Mo tocó el cuerno del jefe y de inmediato acudieron los guerreros de arena. Todos se colocaron los lentes de protección y tomaron sus posiciones, en forma de punta de flecha, con el jefe a la cabeza, y con movimientos sincronizados realizaron el más poderoso ataque que su pueblo podía realizar: "la tormenta de arena".

Una inmensa nube de arena fue convocada y se elevó por los aires, acompañada por vientos huracanados. En pocos segundos no podía verse nada. El viento era tan intenso que las aeronaves no podían mantenerse en el aire y todas fueron derribadas.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego que sobrevivieron al choque, abandonaron sus naves, pero estaban indefensos ante esta tormenta. De pronto la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, haciéndolos caer y cerrándose luego para dejarlos sepultados en la arena. Cuando todos los Maestros fuego quedaron atrapados, la tormenta cesó.

Bajo el cielo despejado los areneros del desierto descubrieron que el cometa de Sozin había pasado y ellos habían obtenido la victoria.

Más tarde, mientras los guerreros daban asistencia a los heridos, Sen Tzu se reunió con su familia. El pequeño Lee y su madre lo abrazaron con fuerza. Después de una ausencia tan larga, ninguno podía dejar de llorar. Lee se sentía feliz de encontrar a su hermano con vida, pero una sombra entristecía su rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede Lee? – pregunto su hermano.

– ¿Sen Tzu, es cierto que el príncipe Zuko te ayudo a escapar?

– Sí – el guerrero sonrió – vengan, les contaré lo que sucedió.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El poder del cometa se esfumó un poco antes de que Iroh lograra llegar a su destino. Así que el anciano recorrió el resto del camino corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

A lo lejos, Iroh vio el cuerpo de su sobrino tirado en el suelo, boca abajo e inmóvil y temió lo peor. El anciano se acercó a toda prisa, se arrodilló ante él y con delicadeza giró su cuerpo inerte. El viejo respiró aliviado cuando escuchó que el corazón de Zuko aún latía.

– Tt-tío.

– Shhh. No hables, Zuko – el viejo rasgo parte de su ropa para vendar la herida del relámpago – No te preocupes. Vas a estar bien.

– Ka…tara. ¡Ahgg! A…ayuda…la.

– Tú eres el que necesita ayuda – dijo con voz entrecortada

– Va a… ¡hummm!… ma…tarla.

– Pero ¿y tú?

– ¡Ppor fa…vor!

El anciano escuchó las risas de Azula a lo lejos y comprendió el peligro. Entonces, dejó a su sobrino en el piso y se dirigió al laberinto.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Yon Ra y Hakoda, trenzados uno con otro, peleaban a patadas, con los puños o como podían. Hakoda sujetaba las muñecas de su oponente para que no pudiera atacarlo con fuego y mientras ellos seguían en su pelea, el resto de los soldados continuaban en la batalla.

Ahora que los guerreros del sol peleaban contra los maestros fuego, las fuerzas habían recuperado su balance. Sin embargo, los ancestrales guerreros sabían que sólo existía una manera de detener a una flota entera de barcos enemigos. Una y otra vez, lanzaban bolas de fuego contra los peñascos de hielo que se encontraban a ambos lados, de los cuales se desprendían enormes bloques de hielo.

Tan absortos estaban en la pelea que Yon Ra y Hakoda no hacían caso del peligro que caía constantemente sobre ellos.

Hakoda asestó un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Yon Ra el cual cayó sobre la cubierta. Furioso, se limpio la sangre de su labio inferior y poniéndose en pie se preparó para calcinar a su oponente, pero una pesada losa de hielo cayó sobre él en ese instante, atrapando sus piernas. Desesperado, el hombre intentó derretir el hielo para liberarse, pero antes de lograrlo, las murallas de los glaciares se vinieron abajo, sepultando a la mayoría de los barcos de la nación del fuego. Yon Ra gritó con impotencia, cuando la avalancha de hielo caía sobre él. Hakoda apenas tuvo tiempo de correr al interior del barco para ocultarse.

Muchos de los guerreros de la tribu agua murieron en el combate, pero toda la flota de la nación del fuego había quedado sepultada bajo el hielo. Ahora el polo sur estaba a salvo, aunque a un costo muy alto.

Los guerreros del sol se dedicaron a rescatar a los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla. Algunos soldados de la nación del fuego, también habían sobrevivido a la masacre, pero la mayoría se rendían en el acto. Sólo unos pocos siguieron peleando, pero éstos fueron rápidamente vencidos por los guerreros del sol.

Las labores de rescate tomaron varias horas. Un grupo derritió el hielo de los barcos enemigos en busca de su gente. Hakoda se encontraba entre los sobrevivientes, igual que Bato.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – le preguntó Hakoda al líder de los guerreros del sol.

– Lo siento – el jefe le entregó una frazada para calentarse – Rodear los glaciares tomó más tiempo del que planeamos, pero llegamos a tiempo para detenerlos. Afortunadamente el plan de Iroh resulto bien.

– ¿Bien?, ¡Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros!

– Lo sé y es una lástima, pero gracias a su sacrificio tu gente estará bien – El guerrero del sol palmeó el hombro de Hakoda – Jefe, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

– Al polo sur. Debemos iniciar los ritos funerarios de los nuestros – Hakoda suspiró – Fueron guerreros valientes y serán honrados como tales.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el reino de Omashu, Jun, Jeong Jeong y el rey Bumi habían peleado por horas, hasta que finalmente el cometa de Sozin pasó. Entonces, los maestros fuego perdieron mucho de su poder y la ventaja se invirtió. Cuando los soldados de la Nación del fuego se vieron perdidos retrocedieron y replegando sus fuerzas, atacaron con sus vehículos de combate.

Los vehículos motorizados avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso y estaban por arrollar a un grupo de aldeanos indefensos cuando un río de fuego bloqueo su camino. Al alzar la mirada, vieron al dragón rojo sobrevolar la ciudad. Éste, con su aliento de fuego y con potentes coletazos, destruyó la mayor parte de su artillería. Después, aterrizó en una plazuela de la ciudad.

– Miren, el dragón de Roku – rió el rey Bumi – ¡Hola, viejo amigo!

– No creo que se trate del mismo dragón, majestad – explicó su comandante Yung, pero el rey loco, ni si quiera lo escuchó y acariciaba al dragón cómo si fuera un viejo amigo.

– ¡Necesito ayuda! – gritó el Rey Tierra, bajando a Aang en brazos – Es el avatar y está herido.

Varios guerreros corrieron a su encuentro.

– Lo llevaremos a la enfermería – dijo Jeong Jeong y los condujo a un cuarto con varios heridos – ¡Katary, ven rápido!

Una joven maestra agua llegó corriendo. El Rey Rierra depósito a Aang en una cama, mientras la jovencita formaba un par de guantes de agua en sus manos y daba inició a la curación.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el Rey Tierra.

– La curación será lenta, pero creo que se recuperará. Por suerte lo trajeron a tiempo. En cuanto a sus ojos… no estoy segura, pero haré lo que pueda.

Un impacto en el edificio hizo cimbrar las paredes, haciendo que el agua se escurriera de las manos de Katary.

– Continúe con la curación – dijo el Rey Tierra y dirigiéndose a Jeong Jeong ordenó – usted cuide del avatar, yo veré que sucede allá afuera.

Afuera, el rey encontró a un grupo de agentes Dai Lee golpeando el edificio con rocas gigantes. Jun intentaba alejarlos con su Shirshu, pero los Dai Lee aprisionaron las patas de la bestia y lanzando unos guantes de roca lograron inmovilizar a la caza recompensas. Los cinco Dai Lee lanzaron rocas para acabar con la joven, pero en ese momento, el Rey Tierra se colocó al frente de ella y levantó un muro de roca, que después se enrolló envolviendo a los Dai Lee. Después, golpeo el suelo y el Shirshu quedó libre y de inmediato usó su lengua para inmovilizar a los Dai Lee.

El Rey Tierra le ofreció la mano a la exótica caza-recompensas, que por un momento lo miraba con asombro, pero ella rechazó su ayuda y colocando un cuchillo en la garganta del rey, le advirtió.

– ¡Escucha, no sé quién rayos eres tú, pero esos soldados son míos y no pienso compartir la recompensa contigo!, ¿entendido?

Sin esperar una respuesta, ella montó en el Shirshu y se marchó a combatir. El Rey Tierra permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. Después, se acomodó los lentes y dijo:

– ¡Vaya, esa sí es una mujer!

El rey Bumi reía desde una torre, observando, con un ojo más grande que el otro, cómo el resto de los guerreros se encargaron de los pocos maestros fuego que quedaban, recuperando así el control de la ciudad.

– A Iroh le dará mucho gusto cuando le cuente sobre nuestra victoria – dijo Bumi.

– Estoy preocupado por el general Iroh – dijo el Rey Tierra – tal vez debería buscarlo, pero no sé en dónde se encuentra.

– Tal vez yo pueda ayudar – dijo la hermosa caza-recompensas – mi Shirshu puede encontrar el rastro de cualquier ser viviente. Lo único que necesito es algo que el sujeto que buscamos haya tocado recientemente.

– Mmmh. ¡Lo tengo! – Kuei corrió hacia el cuarto en que curaban a Aang y tomó la túnica con la que Iroh había envuelto al avatar. Después regresó con Jun – ¿Esto servirá?

Sin responder, la cazarrecompensas tomó la túnica y la acercó al Shirshu, que después de olfatear, empezó a girar en todas direcciones hasta detenerse en un lugar.

– Ha encontrado el rastro – ella subió en el monstruo – Sígueme, pero te advierto que voy a cobrarte por esto.

– No hay problema – el rey Tierra subió al dragón rojo y siguió a la caza recompensas, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Iroh.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En las costas del Reino Tierra…

Ahora que el cometa había pasado, los soldados de la Nación del fuego perdieron su ventaja y el combate se acercaba a su fin. Youweon, volando sobre Appa, usaba sus flechas para derribar a los pocos globos que quedaban en el aire, y el maestro tierra Canyon, usaba sus poderes para atrapar a los soldados. Los insectos gigantes acorralaban a los guerreros, mientras el resto de los Zhang y de los Gan Jin, los sometían con sus espadas.

Appa sobrevoló el lugar y rugió con satisfacción al comprobar que no quedaban enemigos en pie. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber obtenido la victoria tenía el presentimiento de que algo no marchaban bien con Aang.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Nación del fuego continuaba la batalla…

El capitán Yu comandaba la division 41, con ayuda de Lilu, una poderosa maestra fuego que habían guiado sus fuerzas hasta llegar al pie del volcán que protegía la ciudad. Las maestras fuego Ady, Alex y Rashel se enfrentaban con los guerreros que encontraban en la ciudad. Ahora que el cometa había pasado, y que los guerreros de la Nación del Fuego habían perdido mucho de su poder, los maestros agua, guiado por Akerenit estaban tomando la ventaja. Anita, se había quedado atrás, para proteger a Ambar, quien debido a sus heridas no podía pelear. El resto de los espadachines habían penetrado en la ciudad, incluso Piandado, a pesar de estar herido, resultaba un adversario peligroso y difícil de vencer.

Bixu, una valiente guerrera y pájaro de fuego habían conseguido entrar a la prisión, y después de someter a los guardias de la entrada, Bixu les quitó las llaves y empezó a liberar a los prisioneros, mientras Pájaro de Fuego distraía a los guardias con sus poderes. Una vez que los prisioneros estuvieron libres, se unieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Ursa, Rogue, Vannya, Shalli Yuen y hasta las ancianas Li y Lo, seguían peleando contra los soldados que continuaba siendo fieles a Ozai.

Cuando la división 41 llegó a la entrada del palacio, derribaron la puerta y entraron al patio principal en compañía de los prisioneros y de todos los guerreros encabezados por Lilu, Ady, Alex, Rashel, Akerenit, Piandado, Bixu, Pájaro de Fuego y hasta Ámbar (ayudada por Anita).

El capitán Yu, levantó su espada y gritó:

– Como líder de la división 41, reclamo el trono de la Nación del Fuego para el príncipe Zuko, el legítimo heredero al trono y todo aquel que se niegue a aceptar su reinado será ejecutado.

Al ver que los superaban en número, los pocos soldados que se negaban a reconocer la autoridad del príncipe Zuko, depusieron las armas y levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

Ursa envaino su espada y sonrió, finalmente veía un poco de justicia para su hijo, pero entonces observó a Goldy, que sentada en lo alto de una muralla, observaba el horizonte con pesar. La princesa llevó sus manos a su corazón y en silencio musitó una oración porque su hijo regresara a salvo a casa.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el pantano del reino tierra…

Sin el poder del cometa, los soldados de la Nación del fuego estaban en desventaja y fueron presa fácil de los maestros agua del pantano, que al encontrarse en su elemento, los vencieron con facilidad.

Los monstruos formados con algas del pantano manipulados por Hue, Tho, Due y Huu terminaron por apresar a los invasores, hasta acabar con el último. Después, a la orden de Hue, los monstruos se desvanecieron en el pantano reduciéndose a plantas y algas que regresaron a formar parte del ecosistema del pantano.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Katara corrió por el laberinto hasta que la pared de enfrente estalló en mil pedazos. La chica cambió de dirección pero el otro muro fue golpeado con un fuego azul que lo derrumbó por completo. Azula estaba frente a ella y no tenía hacia donde correr.

– ¡Ha llegado tu fin!

Azula levantó su mano y arrojó una marea de fuego azul sobre su enemiga. En ese instante, Iroh se colocó en frente de Katara y con sus manos hizo a un lado la marea de fuego.

– ¡No interfieras en esto, tío!

Sin responder, Iroh envió bolas de fuego contra Azula, quien se agachó para esquivar el fuego. La princesa apretó los dientes con furia.

– Dai Lee. ¡Atrápenlos!

Ambos lados de los muros se llenaron de agentes Dai Lee que usando sus poderes lanzaron guantes de roca para atrapar a los prisioneros. Iroh levantó una muralla de fuego para protegerse de las rocas que se acercaban por la izquierda, pero en ese instante Azula atacó por la derecha. El anciano apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar los ataques de la princesa, cuando por la izquierda se acercaron más rocas enviadas por otros agentes Dai Lee y esta vez Iroh no pudo esquivarlos. Un guante de roca aprisionó uno de sus pies y otro guante fijo una de sus manos a la pared.

– Son demasiados – gritó Iroh – ¡Corre Katara!

Tras breves segundos de indecisión ella corrió.

– ¡Se acabo el juego! – con las manos empuñadas la princesa ordenó – ¡Dai Lee, destruyan el muro!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte…

– La nave principal debe estar repleta de explosivos – concluyó el maquinista – Seguramente piensan estrellarla en la ciudad.

– Entiendo, ¡Se trata de una misión suicida! Saben que no pueden ganar y prefieren explotar la nave con ellos a bordo – dijo Sokka – ¿Qué pasará si llegan a la ciudad?

– Con la cantidad de explosivos que caben en una nave de esa magnitud, el daño sería tan grande que desestabilizaría los cimientos de hielo, la ciudad se colapsaría y después, se hundiría bajo las aguas.

– El rey Arnook se llevó a su gente a un refugio subterráneo. Si la ciudad se derrumba, el refugio se destruirá con todos sus habitantes.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

– Tenemos que derribar esa nave – declaró Sokka.

– ¿Pero cómo? Las naves que la rodean le sirven de escudo. Nunca podremos acercarnos.

– Tenemos que hacerlo – Sokka gritó con fuerza – ¡TEO, DERRIBEN TODAS LAS NAVES QUE PUEDAN! TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE LLEGUEN A LA CIUDAD.

Teo y el resto de los chicos usaron sus planeadores motorizados para derribar tantos globos como podían. Una a una las naves iban cayendo al mar, hasta que sólo quedaron seis naves en el cielo, pero ya estaban muy cerca de la ciudad.

– No podrán detenerlos a tiempo – exclamó Suki.

– Tal vez nosotros podamos – dijo Sokka – ¡Teo, ven por nosotros!

Sokka subió a la parte trasera del planeador motorizado de Teo, y Suki hizo lo mismo con el vehículo de Megan. Los dos pilotos sobrevolaron las naves enemigas con destreza para evitar el fuego enemigo, pero acercándose lo suficiente para que sus amigos actuaran. Con su espada, Sokka, cortó las cuerdas de una de las naves, mientras que Suki usó un abanico afilado para rasgar un par de globos. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, porque las tres naves restantes habían conseguido cruzar la muralla de hielo que protegía la ciudad.

– Megan y yo nos encargaremos de las dos naves pequeñas – dijo Teo – ustedes detengan a la principal.

Sokka y Suki saltaron sobre la cubierta. La líder de las guerreras Kyoshi tomó impulso, se barrió en el suelo, tirando a tres soldados al mismo tiempo y después se levantó de un salto golpeando a otro. Inmediatamente esquivó una ráfaga de fuego, proveniente del puño de un guardia, ella lo arrojó al suelo con una zancadilla y antes de que el guardia pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, terminó con las muñecas de sus manos atadas a sus tobillos.

Mientras tanto, Sokka, había llegado a la parte trasera de la nave, cerca del alerón para cambiar su dirección. Cuando el ministro de guerra Qin vio que estaban sobrevolando la ciudad, prendió fuego a su propia nave, para asegurarse de que estallara en mil pedazos.

– Prefiero morir a sufrir otra derrota – gritó, pero su gente se acobardó.

– ¡La nave va a explotar! – gritaron los soldados y abandonaban el vehículo, saltando a los edificios de hielo que estaban cerca de la nave.

Gracias a los ataques combinados de Teo y Megan, la tercera nave perdió el control y caía sin dirección sobre la ciudad, destruyendo casas y edificios. Los pocos aldeanos que quedaban en la ciudad corrían de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de la masacre que se avecinaba.

La nave estaba a punto de colisionar en el centro de la ciudad, cuando el rey Arnook y sus guardias terminaron de evacuar a su gente, pero entonces Arnook observó el santuario.

– ¡Los espíritus!

– ¡Majestad, a dónde va! – gritó uno de los guardias – ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

– No sin los espíritus.

El monarca corrió hacia el santuario, en donde se concentra a toda la energía del polo norte. Al alzar la vista, vio que la nave venía justo hacia este lugar místico y sin vacilar, tomó una bolsa que sumergió en el oasis de los espíritus y atrapó a los peces La y Tui. El hombre corrió a toda prisa, para entrar al refugio, mientras a sus espaldas, la nave colisionaba en el suelo con una explosión.

El monarca se le levantó y camino lentamente hacia lo que había sido su santuario sagrado. El oasis de los espíritus estaba destruido para siempre, pero el monarca observó a los peces nadando en la bolsa y sonrió.

– Al menos los espíritus del océano y de la luna, están a salvo.

En lo alto, continuaba la batalla.

– La nave va explotar – dijo Suki al observar las llamas crecer en el globo – y no podemos evitarlo.

– Hay una forma. Tenemos que sacar la nave de la ciudad. Suki, ¿puedes tomar el control de la nave de al lado?

– Considéralo hecho.

La chica saltó a la cubierta vecina y en poco tiempo se apoderó de la nave, mientras Sokka cortaba las amarras que unían la nave con el globo en llamas.

– Teo, Megan – gritó Sokka – sujeten las sogas y átenlas a la nave vecina – Después se dirigió a su novia – Suki, toma el mando y remolca esta nave fuera de la ciudad.

– No. No lo permitiré – gritó el ministro de guerra Quin, al tiempo que lanzó una llamarada sobre Sokka, quien logró esquivar el ataque, no sin antes cortar la última soga, con lo que el globo en llamas se desprendió de la nave , mientras ésta caía sin control, pero quedo colgando gracias a la amarras. El rápido movimiento causó que Quin se resbalara de la nave y cayera sobre la ciudad, pero Sokka se había sujetado con fuerza y empezó a trepar hasta llegar a la nave comandada por Suki, ahí tomó el timón y ordenó:

– Tenemos que remolcar la nave fuera de la ciudad.

Teo y Megan ayudaron con sus vehículos motorizados, pues la nave principal seguía incendiándose y podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al océano, Sokka soltó las amarras y en compañía de Teo y Megan se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. La nave cayó en el agua, justó en el momento en que las primeras cargas explotaban, causando una ola gigantesca que se elevó por metros destruyendo la muralla de hielo, quizá hubiera arrasado con la ciudad, sino fuera porque los maestros agua, usaron sus poderes para congelar el agua y detener la destrucción. El resto de los explosivos se hundió en el océano junto con la nave, en donde no volvería a causar daño.

Sokka, Suki, Teo, Megan, el maquinista, Lao, Ming, el maestro Pakku y sus discípulos, contemplaron el horizonte. El cielo estaba despejado y el cometa de Sozin no regresaría en los próximos cien años. Ahora, su ciudad estaba a salvo y libre de invasores. Finalmente, habían conseguido la paz.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– Aaaghhh – Zuko levantó la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía. Extendió su mano temblorosa y trataba de levantarse, pero apenas podía moverse.

A la orden de la princesa los agentes Dai Lee golpearon el suelo y todos los muros bajaron con rapidez hasta disolverse en la tierra. Katara corría, pero cuando las paredes desaparecieron se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer.

Iroh utilizó el fuego azul para destruir los guantes de roca que lo aprisionaban. De inmediato, se protegió con una mano del fuego que Azula le acababa de enviar y con la otra mano disparó una delgada ráfaga de fuego azul, con tanta precisión, que logró destruir los guantes de roca que aprisionaban a Katara, sin lastimarla.

– ¡Corre Katara! – gritó Iroh mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego contra Azula y los Dai Lee. Estos últimos se cubrieron con paredes de roca para protegerse. Aprovechando la distracción, Katara corrió hacia Zuko para intentar curarlo.

– ¡Ah, no! – gritó Azula con furia – ¡No lo harás! – Y desde donde se encontraba, arrojó una marea de fuego sobre su hermano, pero Katara se interpuso.

El ataque de Azula hubiera calcinado a Zuko si no fuera porque Katara contrarrestó el fuego con un río de agua. Una nube de vapor se formó cuando las dos fuerzas opuestas se encontraron.

Azula respiraba con furia y de su nariz surgía auténtico vapor.

– Ustedes atrapen a la chica y el resto encárguese del viejo.

Katara se colocó en posición de ataque, pero en ese instante, la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y luego se cerró de golpe aprisionándola pero dejando su cabeza libre.

Zuko observó todo lleno de impotencia. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos trató de arrastrarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

– Hummmg, Aggghh – Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Zuko apenas conseguía mover sus dedos, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudar a las personas que quería. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil como hoy.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los bosques del Reino Tierra.

Con una mano en su costado, Jet trataba de contener la hemorragia, al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse, pero el coronel Mongke empezó a patear al joven caído una y otra vez. Con cada golpe, el joven rodaba unos metros atrás, hasta que se detuvo en el centro de la empalizada.

Jet se arrastró por la muralla que contenía las aguas de la presa, mientras el coronel caminaba hacia él y lo pateaba nuevamente con estrepitosas carcajadas.

Esas risotadas le recordaron a Jet el momento en que este hombre incendió su aldea y mató a sus padres. Lleno de una rabia salvaje intentó levantarse, pero fue derribado por puñetazo en el rostro que le rompió la nariz.

El coronel se agachó y sujetó a Jet del cuello y lo levantó en el aire.

– ¿Preparado para morir?

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó Jet con la nariz sangrando pero con una sonrisa. Entonces, el joven sacó de su manga el cuchillo envenenado que le había mostrado a Katara, el día en que la conoció en el bosque, y lo clavó en el costado del coronel. Sin fuerzas, Mongke soltó a Jet, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y se apoyaban en el suelo. Antes de derrumbarse por completo, lanzó una última ráfaga de fuego que Jet esquivó.

– Aun no has vencido – replicó el coronel jadeando.

– Te equivocas – el joven señaló las mechas encendidas que casi llegaban a los explosivos. El coronel las había encendido por descuido en el momento que atacó a Jet.

Instintivamente el coronel miró al Jet, quien con una sonrisa se lanzó al agua en el instante que los barriles explotaron, destruyendo al coronel Mongke junto con la presa.

Inmediatamente el agua se desbordó río abajo arrastrando a Jet en el camino.

– ¡Pame, Pame, tienes que ayudar a Jet! – Song sacudía a la joven tratando de despertarla. Cuando Pame abrió los ojos, corrió al río, introdujo sus manos en el agua y cerrando sus ojos buscó a Jet. Song miraba el turbulento río con desesperación, de repente una burbuja emergió del agua, con Jet en su interior.

Rápidamente Song corrió hacia él y lo arrastró a la orilla. Pame revisó al joven inconsciente y le dijo:

– Está mal herido, pero sanará – y mientras Song abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Jet, Pame empezó a cerrar las heridas de su costado.

Mientras tanto, el agua fluía embravecida río abajo, hasta llegar como una ola al valle.

Los maestros fuego estaban listos para destruir a sus enemigos, cuando el rumor de una marejada llamó su atención. Los guerreros no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y fueron arrasados por el agua. Debido a sus pesadas armaduras, la mayoría se ahogaron. Solamente los combatientes de la libertad y los aldeanos, fueron protegidos por una enorme burbuja de hielo que los maestros agua habían formado a su alrededor para protegerse. Después, la burbuja se transformó en una balsa de hielo, que los mantenía a salvo.

Los maestros agua usaron el líquido para extinguir los incendios provocados en los bosques. Esta tarea tomó bastante tiempo, pero al fin obtuvieron la victoria y salvaron los bosques del reino tierra, así como a su gente.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Azula y los Dai Lee tenían rodeado al general Iroh, que se defendía bien de los ataques que simultáneamente se cernían sobre él. Los Dai Lee golpearon el suelo y de inmediato surgieron rocas que aprisionaron los pies del anciano. Estas rocas empezaron a subir por sus piernas y cintura hasta llegar a su cuello. El anciano usó sus poderes para hacer explotar la prisión de roca pero en cuanto lo hizo, Azula le disparó una llama de fuego azul que lo hizo caer. En ese momento la tierra se abrió y el anciano fue engullido por el suelo, dejando su cabeza expuesta.

Zuko estaba bañado en sudor. Apretaba los dientes en un desesperado esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no conseguía mover ni un músculo. Entonces recordó las sabias palabras de su tío…

* * *

_El poder del maestro fuego viene de la respiración, no de los músculos. La respiración se transforma en energía que luego se irá extendiendo por todo tu cuerpo transformándose en fuego._

* * *

En ese instante lo comprendió todo. Zuko cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar con lentitud.

El viejo Iroh arrojó fuego por la boca para mantener alejados a los Dai Lee.

– El fuego viene de la respiración – dijo Azula – Impídanle respirar y acaben con él.

Los Dai Lee golpearon al suelo y la tierra oprimió el cuerpo de Iroh sofocándolo. El anciano abría la boca luchando por aspirar un poco de aire.

– ¡Al fin, la victoria es mía! – se carcajeó Azula – Déjenlo que se asfixie – Azula observó al anciano y sonrió – ¡oh que lástima, "querido tío" vas sufrir una muerte muy triste – ella observó el rostro de Iroh volverse rojo y después morado – podría matarte rápidamente y sin dolor, ¡pero no! Voy a dejar que sufras por tu impertinencia. Por ahora, voy a encargarme de esa escoria de la tribu agua.

Zuko respiraba con calma. Inhalaba y exhalaba. De su nariz empezó a surgir un vapor cada vez más caliente, que lentamente empezó a transformarse en fuego.

– ¡La respiración del Dragón! – exclamó Iroh, al sentir el fuego que crecía y disminuía, como una respiración. Al girar la cabeza, el anciano descubrió que la fuente de este fuego provenía de Zuko.

Los Dai Lee se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la princesa, quien avanzó con pasos lentos hacia Katara.

– Quieres decir algo antes de morir.

Iroh sabía que la respiración se transforma en fuego que puede salir por las extremidades y que solamente los maestros expertos pueden arrojar fuego por la nariz o la boca, igual que los dragones, pero hasta ahora, no conocía a nadie que pudiera exteriorizar ese fuego por cada poro de su cuerpo. Esa era la técnica suprema de los maestros fuego, la que ninguno hasta ahora podía controlar y que sólo se conocía en las leyendas.

Todo el cuerpo de Zuko empezó a cubrirse por un fuego amarillo tan incandescente que resplandecía cómo un fuego dorado.

– ¡No, Zuko! – gritó Iroh con voz entrecortada – ¡Si lo intentas puedes morir!

Esta técnica era semejante al fuego del fénix, solamente que esta última se realizaba en forma inconsciente, cuando su vida estaba en peligro (igual que el estado avatar) pero gracias al proceso de liberación interior que realizó con Aang, ahora estaba en condiciones de controlar el fuego del fénix.

Azula tomó posición para separar las energías en positiva y negativa.

– Llego tu fin, campesina – le advirtió.

Azula acercó sus dedos para unir las energías contrarias y formar el relámpago que pensaba dirigir hacia Katara.

Una enorme llama de fuego surgió del cuerpo de Zuko y creció elevándose por los aires, pero no era una flama normal, parecía un torrente de fuego tan incandescente que parecía un dragón dorado elevándose al cielo. Se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor que hizo cimbrar la tierra, haciendo que Azula perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Esto provocó que el relámpago se desviara y pasara a unos metros de Katara, golpeando una montaña lejana.

– ¡Qué rayos es eso! – dijo Azula, todavía en el suelo, al ver el dragón dorado de fuego que descendía con rapidez y se acercaba a ellos.

Los Dai Lee se reunieron y formaron una gigantesca pared de rocas para detener al dragón, pero éste avanzó destruyendo las rocas como si fueran de cartón y calcinando a todos los Dai Lee.

Azula, estaba aterrada, quizás por primera vez en su vida. En un intento por detener al dragón, le arrojó un relámpago, pero el dragón abrió sus fauces y devoró el relámpago, que lejos de detenerlo, se fusionó con el fuego.

Ahora el dragón dorado seguía volando, con rayos eléctricos a su alrededor, que chisporroteaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y se dirigía en contra de la princesa. Ésta formó una pared de fuego inmensa que detuvo al dragón.

La princesa reunió toda su fuerza para mantener la barrera de fuego intacta, pero ésta era empujada hacia atrás, sus pies dejaban surcos en el suelo, sin que pudiera detener al dragón.

Finalmente el dragón traspasó la barrera de fuego y se escuchó un gritó de la princesa, cuando por la fuerza del impacto, ella fue lanzada varios metros atrás, completamente inconsciente y con la ropa humeando.

El dragón dio varios giros en el aire y regresó al cuerpo de Zuko que levitaba y brillaba como una antorcha dorada. Lentamente el resplandor palideció y el príncipe empezó a descender, mientras el fuego que lo rodeaba se extinguía, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Iroh no dejaba de mirar a su sobrino, pero él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. En ese momento el dragón rojo con el Rey Tierra, aparecieron en el horizonte y descendieron cerca del desastre. El rey bajó de inmediato y usando sus poderes liberó a Iroh y a Katara.

En cuanto Katara quedó libre corrió hacia Zuko, que yacía desnudo sobre la tierra. Al general Iroh le tomó un poco de tiempo recuperar el aliento.

– Zuko, Zuko, por favor contéstame – gritaba Katara.

La chica tomó un poco de agua y la colocó sobre la herida del tórax. Aún inconsciente, el joven frunció el seño, revelando el dolor que sentía. Cuando Katara terminó, el rostro de Zuko se relajó y abrió un poco los ojos. Al ver a Katara y a su tío a salvo, esbozó una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias Katara! – dijo con voz queda.

Ella acarició su cabello y le dio un beso, largo y profundo.

El suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

– No, por favor. ¡Zuko!, ¡Zuko, mírame! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! – Katara empezó a llorar mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida. Iroh y el Rey Tierra mantenían su vista fija en el príncipe, sin que pudieran hacer nada por ayudarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

1.- Antes de que lo pregunten, Zuko, Aang, Azula y Jet sobrevivieron a la guerra. Así que no se preocupen.

2.- Me disculpo por el retraso, pero tuve mucho trabajo en estos días. Además, hubo unas partes que me costaron mucho trabajo. Este fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir. Si cometí algún error u omisión con los personajes por favor avísenme para corregir el texto inmediatamente.

3.- Este fue el fin de la guerra, pero comienzan los conflictos políticos y sentimentales. ¿Qué piensan?, ¿que después de una guerra, todos vivieron felices para siempre? Pues no es así. Empezamos la cuenta regresiva, faltan 7 capítulos para el final.

4.- Yo pienso que si el destino de Aang era derrotar al Señor del Fuego, el de Zuko era vencer a su hermana. Después de que TOOOODA LA VIDA lo humilló es justo que él le ganara. Es cierto que en la serie todos vimos que Zuko "hubiera podido ganarle a su hermana" pero como dicen en mi tierra "el hubiera no existe" y finalmente fue Katara la que le ganó a Azula, lo que sinceramente me desagradó mucho. No me juzguen mal, Katara me cae muy bien, pero Zuko merecía esa victoria (en la caricatura no le dejaron ni siquiera eso) y valla que en internet muchos discutíamos cómo le iba a ganar a su hermana. Casi todos coincidíamos en que Zuko usaría el relámpago o se lo regresaría a Azula, pero todos ESTABAMOS SEGUROS DE VER A ZUKO VENCER A AZULA. ¡Lástima que no ocurrió así! Por eso muestro mi versión de la historia. Sobre todo porque con las palabras de Iroh, yo juraba que sucedería algo parecido a lo que escribí en el fic. ¡En fin!

5.- Disculpen si fue largo el capítulo (creo que este es el episodio más largo que he escrito), pero era necesario porque quería terminar todas las escenas de guerra en el mismo episodio.

6.- Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.

7.- El próximo capítulo se titulará "El consejo de los sabios"

8.- Mi intensión era publicar antes, pero ya que llegamos al 24 de diciembre, este será mi regalo de navidad. ¡Qué mejor momento para terminar una guerra (en el fic) que el día en que se celebra el nacimiento del salvador que es amor y paz.

9.- Les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad y muchas bendiciones para el próximo año.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lain017:** Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Espero que todo mejore en tus clases y que por el momento disfrutes tus vacaciones. Yo actualizo cada vez que puedo. Al inicio era cada dos semanas, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no pude hacerlo antes. En cuanto a tus comentarios, coincido contigo. Pienso que Zuko es demasiado noble como para matar a su hermana y si te fijas sólo dijo "tal vez yo lleve flores a tu tumba" en ningún momento dijo que él la iba a matar. De hecho, ese es parte del conflicto final (porque ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar). En cuanto a tus hermanos, dejame decirte que yo viví dos situaciones así. Tengo dos hermanas que no se hablaron en años y también dos hermanos que no se dirigieron la palabra en más de 7 años. De hecho cuando uno llegaba el otro salía para no verse, pero gracias a Dios y a la oración constante (que en verdad hace maravillas), hoy todos se hablan muy bien. Pide mucho por ellos y veras que poco a poco todo se resuelve. En cuanto a Hakoda, tal vez tengas razón, él es muy buena persona cómo para decir algo así, pero supongo que la ira puede hacer que digan o hagan cosas que no harían normalmente. ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Espero con ansias el próximo.

**Naivara. **Coíncido al 100% contigo en todos tus comentarios. Pobre Zuko, toda la vida tuvo que soportar a su hermana diciéndole "nunca me superarás" para que al final fuera Katara la que le ganara… Además, esa novia… Me hubiera gustado mucho que se quedara con Katara, pero si los productores habían decidido que se quedara con otra persona, al menos le hubieran dejado una novia bonita, tierna y dulce, en lugar de una insípida amargada que odia a todo el mundo. ¡No es justo! Es cierto, ¡Zuko es el mejor personaje de toda la serie! Y creo que lo describes bastante bien. ¡¡¡¡Katara debió besarlo al final!!! En cuanto a la película, espero que sea buena y sólo podemos esperar. Al principio no me gustó Dev Patel para el personaje de Zuko, pero cuando vi "quisiera ser millonario" me robo el corazón. La verdad es que es un excelente actor y estoy ansiosa de ver cómo interpreta al príncipe Zuko. Abrazos desde México.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Gracias por escribir. Qué bueno que no te pareció largo el capítulo, porque el de hoy si que lo estuvo, pero fue necesario. Para el final faltan pocos capítulos, hoy termina la guerra pero empiezan los conflictos políticos (que a veces son peores). De hecho no estoy segura que el Rey tierra sea un maestro tierra, pero supongo que debe ser muy bueno, aunque nunca lo vimos en la serie. Es decir, si Ozaí es el rey del fuego y es el más poderoso, debe ser lo mismo para el rey Tierra ¿no creen? Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Bixu:** Gracias por escribir. Espero que te guste la forma en que va la trama. Suerte con tus exámenes y después disfruta de las vacaciones y de una feliz navidad.

**Vardapower:** Gracias por escribir. Bueno Ozaí es un malvado y Aang es demasiado ingenuo, por eso quería que pasara algo así en este fic, pero me pareció justo que Ozaí muriera al final porque si queda vivo, la gente nunca tendrá paz. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**NollasBlack:** Hola, yo quería darle la oportunidad a Iroh de vencer al hombre que mató a su hijo, pero igual, no quería que un hombre tan dulce lo matara, por eso decidí darle ese final. Cuando era niña y vi Flash Gordon (tal vez ustedes no la conocieron) lo que más me gusto fue que al final llegaron todas las personas que habían aparecido en la serie para la batalla final y eso es lo que quise representar aquí. Cómo tú lo dijiste muy bien "juntos por una causa". Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Maritere: **Disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve mucho trabajo. Gracias por escribir y por los comentarios tan bonitos. En cuanto al correo. Tal vez si escribes el correo, pero en lugar del signo escribes con letra "arroba" y no pones puntos en las extensiones a lo mejor no lo borra el sistema. Sería cosa de tratar. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Youweon:** Disculpa si el capítulo te parece largo, pero quería que todos los conflictos se resolvieran en un sólo episodio. En cuanto a tus estadísticas, la prueba más clara la tenemos en los fanfics. Hasta el momento de hoy encontré en inglés 331 páginas de Zuko (cómo protagonista), 310 de Katara y sólo 175 de Aang, cómo pueden ver Zuko y Katara se llevaron la serie, dejando de lado al protagonista. En cuanto a las parejas hay 177 páginas (cada página tiene 25 fics) de Zuko con Katara, 101 de Katara con Aang y nada más 20 de Zuko con Mai, aunque hay 19 de Zuko con Aang??? (es decir, la cantidad de personas que quieren ver a Zuko con Mai, es casi la misma que prefiere verlo con Aang). Creo que los datos son claros, sobre lo que la gente quiere ver. En cuanto a tu personaje, me temo que no puede quedarse con Jet porque ya tengo escrito el final para él. Por favor sigue escribiendo. Yo aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios.

**Heero Kusanagi:** ¡De verdad tratarás de hacer un dibujo en Devianart!, ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. En cuanto a Goldy, ya viste que por la distancia no puede hacer nada. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Realmente son muy bonitos y muy alentadores. También me sorprendió que Katara estuviera atrás de Zuko, por eso quise que en el fic la llevaran los Dai Lee, y tuviera los pies atrapados para no poder correr. Yo creo que a todos nos hubiera gustado un beso en la parte en que Katara salva a Zuko, era algo que ya esperábamos y no sucedió. En una discusión en internet, algunos argumentaban que Katara debía quedarse con Aang porque Zuko jamás le dijo que la quería. Yo pienso que no era necesario decirlo con palabras, sus acciones hablaron por sí mismas. Es decir, la salvo de los piratas, la salvó de que la aplastaran las rocas, ayudo a rescatar a su padre, la ayudo a encontrar al asesino de su madre y finalmente la salvó del relámpago. Si todo eso (y toda la larga lista que describo en el fic "fuego y agua") no es decirle que la quiere, entonces no sé que es querer. En cuanto a Aang, a mi me parece muy egoísta en su relación con Katara, pero en fin. Ojalá sigas escribiendo.

**KATARY:** Gracias por esciribir y síiiii ¡todos queríamos un beso de Zuko y Katara! Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Murtilla:** Gracias por escribir, espero que disfrutaras el final de los personajes y espero que sigas escribiendo. Tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

**mabel-rd:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Son muy alentadores. Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia. Suerte con tu trabajo. Espero tus próximos comentarios.


	47. El consejo de los sabios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 40. El consejo de los sabios**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_

* * *

_

Somos los sabios del fuego. Guardianes del templo del avatar...

_En el pasado, los sabios eran fieles al avatar… _

_Cuando Roku murió, los sabios esperaban impacientes el regreso del avatar, pero nunca sucedía… _

_Cuando el Señor del fuego Sozin comenzó la guerra, mi abuelo y los otros sabios fueron forzados a obedecerle..._

_Los sabios del fuego. Libro: agua. Capítulo 8: "El solsticio de invierno, parte 2: Avatar Roku"_

* * *

Zuko se movió ligeramente y sus parpados se fueron abriendo lentamente. Sus ojos se cegaron con la luz y los cubrió con su mano, hasta que poco a poco se acostumbró a la luminosidad. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, sobre una enorme y confortable cama. Sobre las sábanas estaba Goldy, acurrucada en su cuerpo y durmiendo placenteramente.

Zuko intentó levantarse, pero un mareo y una ola de dolor en su pecho lo obligaron a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas con un ligero quejido. Al tocar su pecho descubrió las vendas en su cuerpo.

– ¿Zuko?, ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Suki corriendo a su lado – ¡Al fin despertaste!

– ¿Al fin?

– ¡Zuko, estuviste inconsciente durante seis semanas!

– ¡Seis semanas! – el príncipe se sentó de golpe, pero todo a su alrededor empezó a girar.

– ¡Cálmate! – Suki empujó al príncipe para que se recostara y él pudo observar en el cuello de ella un colgante azul, parecido al de Katara – ¿Te sientes mejor?

– ¡Katara!... ¿Dónde está Katara?

– Ella… ella está bien – respondió bajando la mirada.

– ¡Mientes!, – Zuko se sentó de nuevo – ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?

– ¡No! Ella está bien. ¡En serio! Es sólo que necesita darte una noticia importante.

Goldy despertó con un bostezo y al mirar al príncipe corrió a acurrucarse a su lado, lengueteando su rostro y moviendo la cola.

– ¡Zuko! – gritó una voz familiar. El joven miró hacia la puerta.

– ¡Katara estás bi… – no terminó de hablar cuando ella ya se había lanzado a su cuello con un efusivo abrazo.

– ¡Zuko, me alegra tanto que estés bien! – ella cerró los ojos para contener un par de lágrimas – Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes envueltos mutuamente en un cálido abrazo.

– ¡Zuko, tienes que darte prisa! – dijo Katara repentinamente – Azula está a punto de reclamar el trono.

– ¡Qué!

– En este momento Azula está reunida con el consejo de sabios y ellos están a punto de declararla reina de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

Zuko se levantó despacio. Katara y Suki lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y vestirlo con una túnica, pues no había tiempo para un atuendo más apropiado.

– ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasó?

– La guerra terminó. Aang logró vencer al Señor del Fuego y… ¡lo siento, Zuko, pero tu padre murió!

– ¡Murió! – Zuko bajó la cabeza – ¿Fue… fue Aang?

– Fue un accidente, Aang también resultó herido, pero ya se encuentra bien – Ella terminó de anudar el cinturón de la túnica – ¡Listo! Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Zuko intentó caminar, pero sus rodillas se doblaron, Katara y Suki lo sostuvieron, una a cada lado, y lo ayudaron a caminar por una larga serie de pasillos.

– No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Azula está reclamando el trono?

– Después de que usaste la técnica del dragón dorado para vencerla, permaneciste inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Azula, Aang y Jet, también resultaron mal heridos, por eso los trajimos al palacio. Ellos se recuperaron lentamente y todos están bien ahora, pero tú no despertabas, por eso Azula convocó al consejo de los sabios y hace una semana solicitó que revocaran tu derecho de nacimiento al trono, para gobernar en tu lugar.

– Esas fueron casi las mismas palabras que mi padre le dijo a mi abuelo para arrebatarle el trono a mi tío.

– No hay duda de que Azula tiene el mismo corazón negro que su padre – dijo Suki, pero al mirar a Zuko murmuró – ¡lo siento!

– No te preocupes, es la verdad – Zuko bajó la cabeza – ¡Pero cómo pueden considerar la posibilidad de cederle el trono a mi hermana!

– Ella dijo que está arrepentida de todos sus crímenes y que ahora gobernará con rectitud y justicia.

– ¡Está mintiendo!, Azula siempre miente. ¿Cómo pueden creerle?

– Ninguno de nosotros le cree – declaró Katara – pero no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo.

– ¿Y qué dice Aang? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

– Aang tampoco le cree, pero no tiene opción. Él no puede negarle una segunda oportunidad a Azula, como tampoco te la nego a ti o a Iroh. Además, el consejo de sabios es quién decide y en este momento están reunidos en el salón del trono para cederle el trono a tu hermana.

– Tenemos que impedirlo – dijo Zuko acelerando el paso.

– Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el salón del trono, los siete sabios de la Nación del Fuego se habían instalado en una tribuna. En el centro, se encontraba Kin-Fo, el líder del consejo, el más anciano y respetado del grupo. Tenía una larga barba blanca y era el único que vestía de un color más oscuro de acuerdo a su rango. A su izquierda, se encontraban Sun, Yin y Lao-Sen; a su derecha, Ran, Kiang y Shyu. Todos los ancianos vestían con ceremoniales túnicas rojas y gorros puntiagudos.

Debido a lo solemne de la situación sólo se permitió la entrada a un representante de cada nación, así que en la sala se encontraban: el jefe Hakoda, de la tribu agua del sur; el rey Arnook, de la tribu agua del norte; el Rey Tierra Kuei, de Ba Sing Se; Toph, en representación del rey Bumi; Iroh, príncipe de la Nación del Fuego; la princesa Azula; la princesa Ursa y por supuesto, el avatar.

– Tiene que existir otra solución – dijo Aang –, no entiendo por qué Iroh no puede ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

– Porque en el momento que el Señor del Fuego Azulon solicitó que su hijo menor reinara, Iroh quedó excluido de la línea de sucesión – explicó el líder del consejo – De acuerdo a nuestras costumbres, el heredero es el príncipe Zuko y después la princesa Azula. La única forma en que Iroh podría reinar es si ya no quedara ningún otro descendiente con vida.

– Sí me permiten quisiera decir unas palabras – Azula se puso de pie, caminó hasta el centro, se inclinó respetuosamente ante el consejo y luego ante el Aang – Joven avatar, comprendo tu temor – dijo con voz suave y pausada – después de todo lo que he hecho es natural que desconfíen de mí. Admito que cometí muchos errores y reconozco que estaba equivocada – la princesa cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza – ¡lamento haberte atacado! y créeme que estoy arrepentida de lo que hice. ¡Lo siento y pido disculpas! Comprendo que debe ser difícil creer en mí, pero recuerden que mi hermano Zuko y mi tío Iroh también cometieron errores, pero se arrepintieron a tiempo y ustedes confiaron en ellos y ya vieron el resultado. Lo que yo solicito es la oportunidad de demostrar que he cambiado y que le serviré a mi pueblo y trabajaré contigo para devolverle el equilibrio al mundo.

Azula se inclinó ante el avatar en sumisión total y añadió:

– Ahora mismo te juro lealtad y obediencia por el resto de mi vida.

Aang hizo una seña para que se levantara.

– ¿Qué opinas, Toph?, ¿Está mintiendo? – le preguntó Aang en voz baja.

– No lo sé. Suena sincera, pero ella es muy buena mintiendo. El día del eclipse dijo que era un oso ornitorrinco de 120 m de altura con cuernos rosas y alas plateadas y no pude detectar sus mentiras.

– Si me permiten – dijo Iroh poniéndose de pie – solicito esperar unos días más para que el príncipe Zuko se recupere.

– Pero ya hemos esperado demasiado – respondió Azula con suavidad y dirigiéndose al consejo, explicó – mi tío dijo que cada vez que mi hermano usa la técnica del fénix pierde más energía vital. La primera vez permaneció inconsciente por varias horas, la segunda por días y ahora, ¿Quién sabe cuando despertará? – Azula bajo la cabeza – tal vez… no despierte nunca… Pero nuestra nación no puede quedarse sin un rey. ¡Hay tantos asuntos pendientes!, ¡tanta gente que necesita ayuda! Por triste que parezca, tenemos que aceptar el hecho que mi hermano no puede ser gobernar y por eso solicito que me coronen como reina de nuestra Nación.

Los sabios discutieron en voz baja por unos momentos. Después, los susurros terminaron y Kin-Fo habló.

– Queremos informarles que el concejo ha tomado una decisión. En vista de que el príncipe Zuko no se encuentra en condiciones de reclamar el trono y ya que la princesa Azula es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, hemos decidido que ella será la futura gobernante de la…

– ¡ALTO! – gritó Zuko al abrir la puerta intempestivamente – Como hijo mayor de Ozai, reclamó mi legítimo derecho al trono.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamaron todos, pero Iroh fue el único que corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!

Ursa y Aang fueron los siguientes en abrazar al príncipe, pero Azula se mantenía inmóvil y rabiosa.

– Bien – dijo Aang – eso lo resuelve todo. Ahora podrán coronar a Zuko como el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

– ¡No tan rápido! – replicó Azula con furia – ¡Zuko no puede ser el Señor del Fuego, porque yo tengo más derecho que él a reinar!

– ¡Yo soy el primogénito y por lo tanto soy el legitimo heredero!

– ¡Tú no eres nada! Mi padre te desterró y eso te deja fuera de la línea de sucesión.

– Un momento – intervino el líder del consejo, acariciando su barba blanca – según nuestras leyes, cuando dos hermanos reclaman el trono, existen dos maneras para resolver el conflicto. La primera, es enfrentarse en un Agni Kai… ¡a muerte! La segunda, es aceptar la resolución del consejo. Ahora díganme ¿Cual opción prefieren?

Zuko y Azula se miraron con detenimiento.

– Yo aceptaré la opción que Azula elija.

La princesa permaneció en silencio observando a su hermano y analizando todas las posibilidades.

– Yo… – comenzó Azula.

– _¡Por favor, no elijas el Agni Kai! _– pensó Zuko.

– Yo… – Azula respiró. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de enfrentar a su hermano, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el Reino Tierra – yo aceptaré la decisión del consejo.

Zuko respiró aliviado. El joven sabía que a pesar de todo, nunca sería capaz de matar a su hermana y confiaba en que la decisión sería favorable para él.

– Me alegra que Azula no eligiera el Agni Kai – le dijo a su tío en voz baja.

– No tenía opción, sabe que no puede ganarte en un combate limpio. No, después de lo ocurrido en el Reino Tierra.

– ¿Y ese combate no cuenta como un Agni Kai?

– Necesitarías haberla retado formalmente y ella aceptar. Después hacer la cermonia inicial ¿lo hicieron?

– No.

– Entonces no hay remedio. Tienes que aceptar lo que los sabios decidan.

– Parece que esta reunión será muy larga y creo que necesitaremos ayuda – Murmuró Aang y poniéndose de pie dijo – Estimados Miembros del consejo, ¿puede venir mi amigo Sokka?

– Esta es una reunión solemne, sólo se permiten a miembros de la realeza.

– Es cierto, pero él es una persona muy inteligente y en estos momentos él puede ser de mucha ayuda para mí, como consejero.

– Las decisiones que tome el consejo sólo le atañen a la Nación del Fuego y ni siquiera el Avatar o los representantes de las otra naciones pueden intervenir – dijo Kin-Fo – Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias podemos hacer una excepción, sólo porque el avatar lo solicita.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Sokka, Suki, Katara, Mai y Ty Lee esperaban afuera del salón. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Iroh dijo:

– Joven Sokka. El avatar solicita tu presencia en el consej

Sokka, asintió y entró al salón al lado de Iroh. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

Mientras caminaban a la tribuna del consejo, Iroh le explicó la situación.

– El anciano sentado al frente es Kin-Fo, el es el líder de los sabios y abuelo de Mai. Su familia tiene gran influencia en las decisiones de nuestro país. Su hijo mayor fue gobernador de Omashu y el menor es almirante de la flota de la Nación del Fuego. Además, su hermano fue el director de la prisión "la roca hirviente" antes de suicidarse. Sun y Yin son neutrales, Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang eran amigos de Ozaí y están a favor de Azula y ya conoces a Shyu, él es el único que apoyará al avatar incondicionalmente.

Sokka se detuvo al centro del consejo y después de saludar con una reverencia, tomó su lugar al lado de Aang.

– Les recuerdo a todos los presentes que en vista de que los dos príncipes eligieron la decisión del consejo, juzgaremos con toda rectitud y nuestro veredicto es único e inapelable – explicó Kin-Fo – Ni el avatar, ni los representantes de las otras naciones pueden intervenir y sólo se ha permitido su presencia como meros observadores que darán fe y legalidad al nombramiento del nuevo rey ¿Está claro? Solamente les está permitido hablar a los príncipes Zuko y Azula, a los miembros del consejo y al avatar.

– Señor – dijo Aang – ¿Sokka puede hablar en mi lugar?

– Sí ese es tu deseo, no hay objeción.

Todos asintieron.

– El príncipe Zuko es primogénito y el único hijo varón del Señor del Fuego – Se apresuró a contestar Shyu – Así que él es el legitimo heredero al trono.

– Mi hermano no puede ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego porque el día del Agni Kai, mi padre le quitó su derecho a gobernar. Además, fue desterrado y se le impidió volver hasta que trajera al avatar encadenado. En cambio, me nombró a mí como su sucesora.

– Cierto – replicó Shyu – pero en su último decreto, Ozaí anuló esa sentencia.

– Eso fue porque se molestó conmigo porque los prisioneros escaparon de "La Roca Hirviente" – se defendió Azula – pero después de capturar al dragón azul, mi padre me perdonó y dijo que si ganábamos la guerra, restituiría mi lugar en el trono.

– "Sí ganaban la guerra" – interrumpió Sokka – pero no ganaron.

– ¡DIJO QUE CUANDO TERMINARA LA GUERRA! – corrigió Azula furiosa.

– ¿Eso consta en alguna ley?

– No – contestó Kin-Fo.

– ¡No necesitan de una tonta ley para saber lo que mi padre quería! Saben que despreciaba a mi hermano y que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! Mi padre nunca hubiera permitido que Zuko tomara el trono y ustedes tienen la obligación de cumplir sus deseos.

– Si no está escrito en la ley, no podemos saber cuáles fueron sus deseos – explicó Shyu.

– Entonces porque nombraron a mi padre emperador, si no había ninguna ley que lo eligiera a él sobre su hermano – replicó la princesa.

– Porque Azulón me lo ordenó antes de morir – mintió Kin-Fo – no pudo firmar el decreto porque el Señor del Fuego falleció antes, pero como líder del consejo doy fe y testimonio de que la última voluntad del difunto Señor del Fuego Azulón fue que su hijo Ozaí lo sucediera en el trono. Incluso tengo un testigo que lo prueba, ¿no es verdad, princesa Ursa?

La madre de Zuko palideció, pero se puso de pie y dijo:

– Lo que dice Kin-Fo es cierto. Bajo pena de muerte, declaro que en su lecho de muerte el difunto Azulón pidió que mi esposo lo sucediera en el trono.

– Ambos están mintiendo – Toph susurró al oído de Aang, pero el avatar guardó silencio, porque contrariar esta declaración sería poner en peligro la vida de Ursa.

– Y si yo lo dudara – Azula se dirigió a Kin-Fo desafiándolo con la mirada.

– Si alguien duda de mi testimonio, iniciaríamos un juicio para saber si digo la verdad o no – Kin-Fo sonrió. Este astuto viejo había llegado hasta su puesto por ser un gran político, así que devolviéndole la mirada a Azula, añadió: – pero si se demuestra que he mentido, la princesa Ursa y yo seríamos sentenciados a muerte y el general Iroh sería el legítimo heredero al trono. Eso la dejaría a usted princesa y a su hermano fuera de la línea de sucesión.

Azula estaba acorralada.

– Vuelvo a preguntar – inquirió Kin-Fo – ¿Alguien duda de mi testimonio?

Aunque algunos sabían que el líder del consejo mentía, a todos les convenía aceptar su testimonio como verdadero, así que nadie protestó.

– Bien, entonces seguiremos con la audiencia – dijo Kin-Fo con serenidad – En vista de que no podemos conocer los deseos de Ozaí y que cuando murió no había ningún miembro del consejo para escuchar su última voluntad, declaro que la decisión que tomemos se basará únicamente en lo que esté escrito en la ley ¿todos de acuerdo?

– Sí – respondieron todos los ancianos.

– En ese caso, aunque el príncipe Zuko es el primogénito, no puede ser el heredero al trono porque el día que se unió al avatar fue declarado un traidor a su país.

Todos se quedaron congelados con esta decisión, menos Azula, que sonreía con satisfacción.

– ¡Sokka, haz algo! – dijo el avatar.

– Un momento, señoría – dijo Sokka poniéndose de pie – Si este tribunal va a dictar sentencia en base a las leyes que están escritas ¿podrían leer todos los decretos que escribió el difunto Señor del Fuego sobre sus herederos?

– No hay objeción – el anciano buscó entre varios pergaminos, los acomodó por orden de antigüedad y extendiendo cada uno de ellos, leyó:

_

* * *

_

Número 1. "Al negarse a pelear en el Agni Kai, el príncipe Zuko ha mostrado una vergonzosa debilidad, por lo tanto, queda revocado su derecho de nacimiento y su lugar en el trono. Además, en castigo por la falta cometida, queda desterrado de la Nación del Fuego y sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida buscando al avatar hasta que lo capture, sólo entonces podrá regresar con honor y le serán restituidos todos sus derechos"

* * *

– Esa fue la ley que decretó el día del exilio – dijo cuando terminó de leer. Después, tomó otro pergamino – Esta es la ley que decretó el día que el príncipe Zuko regresó:

_

* * *

_

No. 2. "Gracias a las hazañas de mi hijo al conquistar Ba Sing Se y destruir al avatar, declaro con orgullo que mi hijo ha regresado con honor y por lo tanto, le son devueltos todos sus derechos como primogénito y como legitimo heredero al trono"

* * *

– Pero el día del eclipse, al enterarse de la traición del príncipe Zuko, el Señor del Fuego se enfureció, le puso precio a la cabeza de su hijo "vivo o muerto" y dictó esta nueva ley:

_

* * *

_

No. 3. "Yo el Señor del Fuego, Ozaí, decreto que revocó el derecho de nacimiento del príncipe Zuko, para cedérselo a mi hija Azula, quién a mi muerte será la futura gobernante de la Nación del Fuego"

* * *

– Finalmente, cuando la prisión "La Roca Hirviente" fue destruida y escaparon todos los prisioneros, Ozaí se enfureció con su hija y dictó ésta, que es la última ley:

_

* * *

_

No. 4. "A partir de hoy queda anulada mi sentencia anterior y declaro que el derecho al trono de la princesa Azula queda revocado. El trono quedará destinado para los hijos que engendraré en un nuevo matrimonio"

* * *

– Pero Ozaí no tuvo tiempo de casarse, ni de tener más herederos – explico Kin-Fo, cuando terminó de leer – por lo tanto, estamos ante una situación muy compleja.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Sokka. Estuvo a punto de decir _"El Señor del Fuego cambiaba de opinión con bastante facilidad ¿no creen?",_ pero se contuvo por la gravedad de la situación.

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a deliberar. Sun, Yin y Shyu estaban a favor del príncipe Zuko, en cambio, Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang apoyaban a la princesa Azula, mientras que Kin-Fo, parecía neutral. La discusión se alargó por horas.

– Yo pienso que la heredera al trono debe ser la princesa Azula – dijo Lao-Sen – ella era la más próxima al Señor del Fuego y si no hubo otros herederos…

– La última ley dice claramente que el derecho al trono de la princesa Azula quedaba revocado – replicó Shyu – por lo tanto, el príncipe Zuko debe ser el futuro gobernante.

– Pero el príncipe Zuko ya había perdido sus derechos al trono – corrigió Ran – eso convierte a la princesa Azula en la heredera.

– Un momento – intervino Sokka – Si mal no recuerdo la última ley dice "a partir de hoy queda anulada mi sentencia anterior" ¿cierto? – Todos asintieron – ¿y qué es lo que dice la sentencia anterior?

– Dice que el Señor del Fuego revoca el derecho de nacimiento del príncipe Zuko, para cedérselo a su hija Azula – explicó Kin-Fo.

– ¡Lo ven! – Argumentó Sokka – si la tercera ley queda anulada, significa que el príncipe Zuko es el legítimo heredero.

– Es cierto – confirmó Sun – Si la tercera ley queda anulada, debemos basarnos en la segunda ley que declara al príncipe Zuko como el próximo gobernante de nuestro país.

– No tan rápido – interrumpió Kiang – Señor Kin-Fo, ¿qué es lo que dice la segunda ley?

Kin-Fo leyó de nuevo:

* * *

"_Gracias a las hazañas de mi hijo al conquistar Ba Sing Se y destruir al avatar, declaró con orgullo que mi hijo ha regresado con honor y por lo tanto, le son devueltos todos sus derechos como primogénito y como legitimo heredero al trono"_

* * *

– ¡Ajá!, ¡lo ven! – replicó Kiang – La ley dice claramente que gracias a que el príncipe Zuko "conquistó Ba Sing Se y destruyo al avatar", ¡pero ahora sabemos que el príncipe nunca destruyo al avatar! Y sabemos que ayudó a que Ba Sing Se le fuera devuelta al Reino Tierra, por lo tanto, el príncipe Zuko no ha recuperado su honor y esa ley queda sin valor. Así que debemos tomar en cuenta la primera ley, que declara que el príncipe Zuko queda exiliado y que ha perdido su lugar en el trono. Yo opino que Azula es la heredera legitima.

Nadie tenía argumentos para esto. Por unos momentos el silencio reino en la sala.

– Un momento – intervino Sokka – Señor Kin-Fo, puede leer la primera ley, por favor.

Después de leer el primer decreto, Sokka permaneció en silencio analizando la situación.

– ¡Lo tengo! – gritó con entusiasmo – El decreto dice que el príncipe Zuko había perdido su lugar en el trono HASTA QUE CAPTURARA AL AVATAR ¿No es verdad?

– Sí – respondieron todos.

– ¡Pues lo hizo! El príncipe Zuko capturó al avatar durante el ataque al polo norte.

– ¡Eso no cuenta! – protestó Azula – Tal vez lo capturó pero el avatar escapó.

– La ley no especifica lo que sucedería después de la captura – arguyó Sokka – lo capturó y punto.

– Es cierto – confirmó Aang – Zuko me capturó en el polo sur, después en el templo de Kyoshi y luego en el polo norte.

– Eso no cuenta como captura – replicó Azula – Sería una captura si hubiera traído al avatar encadenado a la Nación del Fuego.

– Señor Kin-Fo – dijo Sokka – en algún punto la ley señala cómo debía realizarse la captura del avatar.

– No

– ¿Especifica que Aang debía ser traído a la Nación del Fuego?

– No.

– ¿Menciona las cadenas?

– No.

– Lo ven. Zuko capturó al avatar, varios somos testigos de que lo hizo. Lo que sucedió después no importa. Así que de acuerdo con la primera ley, en el momento en que Zuko atrapó al avatar recuperó su lugar en la línea de sucesión y por lo tanto, él es el legítimo heredero al trono.

– ¡Bien hecho Sokka! – sonrió Aang.

– ¡No tan rápido! – gritó Azula – ¡No importan sus estúpidas leyes, ustedes no pueden dejar que Zuko suba al trono!

– Princesa Azula – dijo Aang con serenidad – Hace unos momentos me juraste lealtad y dijiste que habías cambiado. Si tus palabras fueron verdaderas, te pido que aceptes la decisión de los sabios y que dejes que Zuko gobierne con rectitud.

– ¡Vete al infierno!, – rugió Azula con las manos empuñadas y arrojando humo por la nariz – ¡Todos ustedes deberían arder en el fondo del averno!

– Parece que al fin, mi hermana ha mostrado su verdadero rostro – dijo Zuko – ustedes la han visto. Ella no ha cambiado, estaba mintiendo porque quería gobernar, pero si la eligen comenzará de nuevo la guerra que ha causado tanta destrucción y muerte. ¡Yo soy el legítimo heredero al trono y ustedes lo saben! El trono es mío por derecho de nacimiento y si me eligen a mí como Señor del Fuego, gobernaré con justicia y ayudaré al avatar a restablecer el equilibrio en el mundo. Creo que ya han deliberado lo suficiente y ha llegado el momento de votar.

Uno a uno lo sabios se fueron poniendo de pie.

– Voto a favor del príncipe Zuko – dijo Shyu con firmeza.

– Yo a favor de la princesa Azula – declaró Lao-Sen.

– Mi Voto es para la princesa Azula – respondió Ran.

– Yo voto por el príncipe Zuko – fue la declaración de Sun.

– La princesa Azula tiene mi voto – Kiang declaró casi con rudeza.

– Mi voto es… – Yin dudó. Por un momento todos perdieron el aliento – mi voto es para… para el príncipe Zuko.

Esto era un empate. Ahora faltaba el voto del líder del consejo. Su decisión se había vuelto trascendente porque era el único que tomaría la decisión final. Sin embargo, Azula sabía que este viejo zorro tomaría la decisión que más le convenía a él y a su familia, y debido a que era el abuelo de Mai, estaba segura que fallaría a favor de Zuko. Después de todo, qué político desperdiciaría la oportunidad de convertirse en el abuelo del gobernante máximo de un país. Además, estaba el incidente de su hermano. Aunque todos sabían que se había suicidado cuando los primeros presos escaparon de la Roca Hirviente, seguramente la culpaba a ella por su muerte. Azula tembló, estaba a punto de perder el trono y lo sabía.

– Después de analizar cuidadosamente cada uno de los puntos – Dijo Kin-Fo con solemnidad – mi voto es para…

– ¡Alto! – interrumpió la princesa – ¡Zuko no puede ser el Señor del Fuego!

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kin-Fo.

– Porque… – Azula dudó. Instintivamente buscó los ojos de su madre y dudó de nuevo. Un silencio reinó en la habitación mientras la mente de la princesa recordaba lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

– _¡Ahhhh!_

– _¡Tranquila, cariño!, Ty Lee, trae al Dr. Wang, deprisa. Dile que Azula acaba de despertar._

– _Mmm, ¿Mamá? – Azula fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero tardó un poco para que su vista pudiera enfocar a su madre, que la miraba preocupada._

– _No te muevas, amor. El doctor vendrá pronto. ¿Tienes sed? Te traeré un poco de té._

– _Sabes que odio el té – murmuró._

– _Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado – Ursa sonrió – Ten, bebe un poco de agua – con suavidad levantó la cabeza de su hija y acercó una taza a sus labios. Después que Azula bebió un poco, Ursa le dijo – Nos asustaste mucho, Azula._

– _¿Qué… qué pasó?_

– _Cuando la guerra terminó, te trajimos al palacio. Estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas._

– _¿Qué le pasó a papá?_

– _¡Lo siento cariño, pero tu padre murió en el combate!_

– _¡Murió!_

_Azula quería hacer más preguntas, saber detalles, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. La princesa cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro de su madre, tratando de contenerse._

_Ursa se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su hija._

– _¡Lo siento, amor! Sé cuanto querías a tu padre – Ursa tomó las manos de su hija y las besó con ternura – debes sentirte terrible, pero recuerda que yo estoy aquí para consolarte._

_En este momento Azula no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar. Ella no sabía qué era peor. Enterarse de la muerte de su padre o ver a su madre tan cariñosa con ella, después del cruel trato que le había dado en prisión. _

– _¿Qué pasó con Zuko? – preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su voz._

– _Zuko está malherido. Katara ha estado sanando sus heridas pero… aún no ha despertado. Iroh dice que la técnica que usó tomó parte de su energía vital y no sabemos cuánto tardará en despertar. _

– _Así que de eso se trata – dijo con voz serena, pero sin abrir los ojos – por eso eres tan amable conmigo. Sabes que leí tu diario y tienes miedo de que revele tu secreto. _

– _¡Qué estás diciendo!_

– _Te preocupa que yo reclame el trono ahora que "tú hijo amado" está inconsciente._

– _¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Sabes que me preocupo por ti porque eres mi hija y te quiero! _

– _¡MENTIRA! – Replicó Azula sentándose en la cama – ¡No puedes quererme después de lo que te… después de lo que hice!_

– _¡Ya cariño! – Azula abrazó a su hija y acarició su cabello._

– _¡No tienes que fingir conmigo! – Azula empujó a su madre y con lágrimas que no pudo contener gritó – ¡Vete!, ¿No me escuchas? ¡Vete ya!_

– _Qué pudo decirte tu padre para envenenar tu mente de esa manera._

– _¡CALLÁTE!, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!_

– _¡Azula, basta! – grito Ty Lee en el momento que entraba con el médico – No deberías hablarle a tu madre de esa manera. Ella ha estado cuidándote día y noche y no se ha movido de tu lado en semanas. _

– _¡VAYANSE TODOS Y DEJENME EN PAZ!, ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!_

_Ursa salió de la habitación llorando, Ty Lee la siguió diciendo:_

– _Azula no quiso decir eso. Ella está alterada pero en poco tiempo comprenderá su error y se disculpará con usted. _

* * *

– Zuko no puede ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego – repitió Azula, mientras observaba a su madre – porque... porque… – La princesa empuñó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Todos podían ver la lucha mental que sostenía Azula. De pronto, una ida vino a su mente y sonrió – porque Zuko piensa casarse con una campesina de la tribu Agua.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – replico Kin-Fo – El príncipe Zuko va a casarse con mi nieta Mai. El compromiso se fijó hace años.

– ¡De verdad! – Azula sonrió, recuperando el control de sus emociones – pregúntenle a él.

– ¿Es cierto eso, príncipe Zuko?

Zuko estaba pálido. No esperaba esa acusación.

– _Por favor, Zuko_ – rogó Iroh en silencio – _No vayas a hacer una tontería._

– ¿Príncipe Zuko? – repitió Kin-Fo.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la decisión que se tome? Ustedes tienen que nombrar al futuro gobernante nuestro país, lo que cada quien haga con su vida personal no importa.

Una explosión de acusaciones se desató entre todos los miembros del consejo.

"Qué está diciendo", "inaudito", "inconcebible", "que afrenta", "la ignominia"

– ¡Basta caballeros! – intervino Kin Fo – estoy seguro que se trata de un error. El príncipe Zuko está comprometido con mi nieta y no piensa romper ese compromiso.

– No lo entiendo – replicó Zuko – por qué es tan importante la persona que elija en matrimonio.

– Es fundamental – dijo Lao-Sen – durante generaciones hemos preservado el linaje de la familia real. Los herederos al trono deben casarse exclusivamente con personas elegidas por el consejo, pertenecientes a la clase más alta de la nobleza. Está prohibido cualquier matrimonio entre personas de clase media o inferiores. ¡Mucho menos con alguien que pertenezca a otra nación!

– Es verdad – confirmó Kiang – la sola idea de un matrimonio entre razas diferentes resulta… ¡abominable!

– En cambio – dijo Lao-Sen – Estoy seguro que la princesa Azula se casará con un noble de nuestra nación ¿no es verdad princesa?

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Azula – en unas semanas cumpliré años y me casaré con el hombre que el consejo decida, para conservar el noble linaje de la familia real.

Azula miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Lao-Sen se pusó de pie y dijo:

– Yo doy mi voto para que la princesa Azula sea la nueva gobernante de la Nación del Fuego.

– Yo también

– Y yo – respondieron Ran y Kiang

– Si el príncipe Zuko decide casarse con una persona ajena a nuestra nación, yo cambiaré mi voto a favor de la princesa Azula – dijo Sun.

– Yo pienso lo mismo – respondió Yin.

– Yo… – el anciano Shyu dudó un poco. Finalmente con la mirada en el suelo respondió – Yo mantengo mi voto a favor del príncipe Zuko.

– No quisiera que nos adelantáramos en esta decisión – dijo Kin-Fo – Antes de emitir mi voto quiero escuchar lo que el príncipe Zuko tiene que decir. Por supuesto que si la acusación es cierta, yo le daré mi voto a la princesa Azula. Ahora bien, príncipe Zuko, ¿piensas mantener tu palabra y casarte con mi nieta o como dice Azula, pretendes unirte en matrimonio a una extranjera?

Zuko no sabía que responder. Estaba pálido y sudaba a pesar del frío que recorría su cuerpo. Buscó ayuda en los ojos de su tío, pero el anciano afligido bajó la vista.

– _Esto es justo lo que temía_ – pensó Iroh – _sabía que nunca permitirían que se casará con una joven de la tribu agua._

– Responda la pregunta, príncipe Zuko. Vas a casarte con mi nieta ¿sí o no?

– Yo…

Zuko podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza. Entonces, sintió que el aire le faltaba y más pálido que antes se tambaleo ligeramente, pero logró afianzarse de una columna que encontró cerca.

Inmediatamente, Iroh corrió a su encuentro y lo sostuvo.

– Honorables miembros del consejo – dijo Iroh – mi sobrino no se siente bien.

– Tío ¿qué haces? – Murmuró en voz baja.

– Shhh, guarda silencio y confía en mí – le susurró a su sobrino y dirigiéndose al consejo añadió – Recuerden que mi sobrino acaba de despertar después de seis semanas de inconsciencia. Ya ha hecho suficiente con venir a esta audiencia. ¡No pueden exigirle más! Suplico respetuosamente que la reunión se posponga hasta mañana, para que mi sobrino pueda descansar y entonces contestará todas sus preguntas.

– Está bien – dijo Kin-Fo – la audiencia se pospone hasta mañana, al medio día. Por el momento se suspende la sesión.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se quejó Katara – llevan horas ahí adentro.

– Ese tipo de reuniones pueden ser muy largas – Suki exhaló un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y los miembros del consejo salieron del salón en orden de importancia, seguidos por princesa Azula. Katara intentó entrar pero los guardias de la entrada le cerraron el paso.

– No te dejaran pasar – le dijo Suki – es mejor tener paciencia.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko permaneció sentado en una silla, con sus codos recargados en sus piernas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Su tío estaba a su lado, frotando su espalda para animarlo.

– Comprendo lo difícil de la situación – dijo el rey Arnook – Mi gente sufrió muchas pérdidas en esta guerra y como gobernante, no permitiré que suceda de nuevo. Si la princesa Azula toma el poder, nosotros nos prepararemos para atacar.

– Durante toda mi vida viví engañado, sin saber que existía una guerra y por eso perdí Ba Sing Se – dijo Kuei – pero no sucederá de nuevo. Si Azula se convierte en reina, yo también movilizaré mis tropas para proteger a mi gente. Esta vez no me tomaran por sorpresa.

– Yo también perdí a muchos guerreros, amigos y seres queridos y ansío la paz, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo – dijo el jefe Hakoda – pero si Azula toma el control, millones de personas morirán.

Zuko frotó sus sienes en círculos, pero no levantó la mirada.

– Príncipe Zuko – continuó Hakoda – Sé lo que sientes por mi hija y lo mucho que ustedes se quieren. Debo reconocer que como padre de Katara, quisiera evitar que ella sufriera, pero un líder debe buscar el bien de su gente, antes que la felicidad propia. Por eso tuve que dejar a mis hijos para ir a la guerra. Esto fue muy doloroso para mí y para mi familia, pero fue lo correcto. Comprendo que la decisión que tienes que tomar es difícil, pero si para lograr la paz debes cumplir tu promesa y casarte con otra joven… debes hacerlo.

– Cómo voy a decirle esto a Katara – se quejó Zuko mirando el suelo.

– Yo hablaré primero con ella – dijo Hakoda colocando una mano en el hombro del príncipe – Por el momento descansa. No te ves muy bien.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron nuevamente y todos salieron en silencio.

– Yo llevare a Zuko a su habitación – dijo Iroh, sosteniendo a su sobrino de un brazo.

Katara comprendió que algo anda mal cuando notó que el príncipe esquivó su mirada. Sus presentimientos se confirmaron cuando Ursa la miró con tristeza, pero en lugar de dirigirle unas palabras, bajó la vista y siguió adelante.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Katara – Sokka ¿qué está sucediendo?

– Pospusieron la reunión para mañana, al medio día, pero… la situación es más difícil de lo que esperábamos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Déjalo Sokka – dijo Hakoda colocando su hombro en el brazo de su hijo – yo hablaré con ella.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la habitación del príncipe Zuko, él y Iroh analizaban todas las posibilidades.

– ¿Y no podemos cambiar a los miembros del consejo?

– El Señor del Fuego puede hacerlo, pero en este momento no hay ningún monarca, así que ellos tienen el poder.

– ¿Estás seguro que no hay otra solución?

– Ninguna – El anciano suspiró – Cómo si no fuera suficiente con Azula, tenemos graves problemas que amenazan la paz del mundo.

– ¿Por qué?

– No te lo había dicho, pero el Coronel Shinu sobrevivió a la batalla y cómo sabes, es un hombre peligroso con muchos soldados leales que pueden causar problemas. Además, existen generales que anhelan la guerra y harán todo lo posible por evitar los tratados de paz. Se rumora sobre posibles golpes de estado, traiciones, complots. Temo que la estabilidad política de la Nación del fuego se tambalea, por eso es necesario que tú reclames el trono y le devuelvas la estabilidad al mundo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡Azula!, ¿qué sucedió en la reunión? – preguntó Ty Lee, ansiosa.

– Zuko apareció justo antes de que me entregaran el reino.

– ¡Zuko está bien!, ¡no es maravilloso! Entonces, ¿él será el nuevo Señor del Fuego?

– ¡No digas tonterías!

– Pero…

– Si conozco bien a Zuko, él nunca renunciará a esa campesina y entonces, yo gobernaré este país. Además, aún tengo un as bajo la manga y lo usaré si es necesario – Azula sonrió – Mi hermano nunca llegará al trono. ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

El próximo capítulo se titulará "Sacrificio". La buena noticia es que ya casi terminé de escribir los 6 capítulos restantes, así que ahora sí, espero subir un capítulo cada sábado.

No conozco el nombre de los sabios, porque al único que mencionaron fue a Shyu. Además, en el templo de fuego vimos a 5 sabios, pero en la coronación de Ozaí y de Zuko había 7. Así que supongo que debe haber 6 sabios y un líder (que fue el que coronó a Ozaí). Para nombrarlos a ellos y al Doctor. Use los nombres de personajes del libro "las tribulaciones de un chino en China", de Julio Verne. Él es uno de mis autores favoritos y utilicé sus nombres como un homenaje personal a él. Los nombres Ran y Kiang, son de la palabra Ran-Kiang que es el nombre de un lago, que se nombra en el mismo libro.

Estaba viendo "trabajo duro", (otra vez), y me di cuenta de otra diferencia entre Aang y Zuko: "la perseverancia". Cuando el trabajo fue difícil para Aang, Katara tuvo que animarlo a seguir adelante y todavía intercede con Toph para que sea más gentil con él. En cambio, a Zuko, la gente (incluso su familia) le están diciendo constantemente que no puede hacer las cosas, pero él sigue adelante hasta que lo logra, no sólo con esfuerzo, sino a pesar de la oposición de otros (por eso amo a este personaje).

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo.**

**Maritere**: muchas gracias por escribir y espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Feliz año nuevo.

**Heero Kusanagi: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que por favor sigas escribiendo. Te deseo un maravilloso 2010.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por escribir y por tus buenos deseos. Qué bueno que te gustó la pelea. Coincido contigo en que Zuko merecía ganarle a Azula. Yo no he visto Teen Titans pero verdad que es emocionante cuando todos se unen para pelear contra los malos. Te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo para ti también.

**Bixu**: Me alegra que te fuera bien en tus exámenes. Me da gusto que disfrutaras de tu participación. Cada vez falta menos para el final, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que tú también disfrutes de un feliz 2010 lleno de bendiciones, amor y éxito.

**Lady-cool**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que disfruten de las peleas y me emociona que puedan imaginarlas como si las estuvieran viendo. Me halaga ese comentario. Con respecto a Aang no te preocupes, fue sólo temporal, pero como ven, ya está bien. Jun y el rey tierra fue algo que tampoco yo esperaba, pero simplemente se dio. Feliz año nuevo para ti también y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Gracias por escribir. Con respecto a tus comentarios, 1- estoy de acuerdo con lo de Katara, ella me cae bien pero a veces exagera. Incluso en la misma caricatura ellos se burlan de eso, recuerden que en la obra de la isla Ember, la sacan muy llorona y melosa. 2- No puedo creer que se alargaran tanto los capítulos, creí que serían cinco pero tienes razón, los conté y fueron 13 capítulos. 3.- Sinceramente no me gustó que Azula terminara loca. No me pareció congruente, ella siempre fue fría y calculadora, y como que no concuerda. Aunque quién sabe. Tal vez estuvo loca desde chiquita y lo ocultó muy bien. 4.- Yo esperaba ver la venganza de Jet, aunque por ahí en internet encontré un comentario en donde los creadores dijeron que Jet si murió en Ba Sing Se. Feliz año nuevo y espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan.

**Naivara:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Yo pienso que sería muy lindo que Zuko hubiera terminado enamorado de Katara, por cierto, ya vi la película de Avatar (la de Cameron, que no es la de la caricatura) pero ¿no les pareció que era más o menos la historia de Zuko? Un joven que pertenece a una raza de guerreros y al conocer una sociedad diferente a la suya termina por confundirse y ayudar a los contrarios y se queda con la chica que al principio lo quería matar. Coincido en que el beso final entre Aang y Katara fue desagradable (no quiero ofender a nadie con este comentario) , pero para mí fue un poco repulsivo que se besara con un niño. También volví a ver el capítulo del cometa y me di cuenta de otra cosa. Cuando Jun le dice a Zuko "parece que las cosas van bien con tu novia", Zuko y Katara se sonrojan antes de protestar y decir que no son novios. Te deseo un muy feliz año a ti también.

**mabel-rd:** Parece que la relación entre Jun y el rey tierra gustó, así que voy a escribir un poquito más sobre ellos. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que disfrutes de un muy feliz año nuevo.

**Youweon:** Gracias por escribir, yo recibo con agrado los comentarios buenos o malos porque todos nos ayudan a ser mejor. Con respecto a tus comentarios:

1. Disculpa si te pareció largo, pero quería que todos los conflictos se resolvieran en un solo capítulo. 2. Busqué en internet el significado de las siglas y encontré que AU es un universo alternativo y que OoC es una personalidad que no está de acuerdo a lo que un personaje realmente haría en una serie. En ese sentido no estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario. Es cierto que en el momento que empezamos a escribir hacemos variaciones de la historia y no estamos seguros de cómo actuarían los personajes en las circunstancias actuales, pero yo he tratado de apegarme (al menos lo más posible) a la personalidad de los personajes. Los poderes que Zuko desarrolló estaban basados en algunos comentarios de los personajes y yo esperaba que iba a suceder algo así en la serie, pero no me parecieron muy fuera de lugar, en fin. Zuko no se convirtió en fenix, ese fue el nombre de una técnica y que aparece en uno de los primeros capitulos. El comentario sobre Jesús me pareció un poco ofensivo para mi religión. 3. De hecho Aang se recupera muy bien de sus heridas y a Zuko le toma mucho más tiempo. Disculpa si te molesta que le hubiera dado más participación a Zuko, que a Aang, no es mi intensión decepcionar o molestar a alguien. En todo caso, es que muchas admiradoras de Zuko nos quedamos con ganas de verlo más en la caricatura y esto es una forma de compensación. Sin embargo, Aang continuo con su papel principal al ser el único que podía ganarle al SEñor del Fuego. 4. Lo siento, Jet ya tiene pareja en el fic 5. En cuanto a Azula, sinceramente me pareció que en la caricatura la humillaron más. No me pareció correcto que terminara llorando como una loca y quise darle un final mucho más digno. En este fic va a seguir apareciendo y causando problemas. Además, en la caricatura, vimos que Iroh le ganó muy fácil en el primer capítulo del libro tierra, que Zuko le estaba ganando en el día del cometa y que Katara terminó ganándole con todo y que Azula tenía la ventaja con el cometa. Siguiendo ese patrón, Azula no tenía ninguna esperanza de combatir contra Iroh, Katara y Zuko, juntos, por eso tuve que incluir a los Dai Lee. En cuanto a que no hubiera podido atrapar a Katara, recuerda que Azula dijo que estaba "jugando al gato y al ratón". Por supuesto que pudo haberla matado, pero disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, y por eso quería atormentarla un rato. Finalmente, en este fic, Zuko usó un poder que desintegró a los Dai Lee en segundos, en cambio Azula (que es muy superior) casi contuvo el ataque y fue la única que sobrevió. Como dije, quería que ella tuviera más dignidad que la que le dieron en la caricatura y en mi humilde opinión, no me pareció justo que Katara le ganara. Pienso que sólo Iroh o Zuko serían los únicos que tendrían ese derecho, pero en fin. Son sólo mis opiniones y respeto las tuyas y las de los demás, pero quería aclarar mis puntos de vista. Espero que no te molestes si expreso mi opinión y espero que sigas escribiendo. Admito que tuve que investigar mucho en internet para poder contestar este comentario, porque sinceramente había muchas cosas que no sabía y otras que me pusieron a dudar. Sin embargo, trataré de esforzarme más por hacer un buen trabajo y que todos lo disfruten. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones y éxitos. Saludos y por favor espero seguir recibiendo tus valiosos comentarios.

**Murtilla:** Gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a Jun y el Rey tierra todavía no he decidido nada, pero veremos. Te deseo un muy feliz 2010 y espero que sigas escribiendo.


	48. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 48. Sacrificio**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_Tiene esa ridícula idea de querer salvar al mundo solo. Cree que es su responsabilidad… Sé que el mundo lo necesita pero nosotros también lo necesitamos. ¡Cómo pudo abandonarnos!... Papá, nos sentíamos tan perdidos sin ti. Sé muy bien porque te fuiste y comprendo que era necesario pero porque sigo sintiéndome de esta forma, tan triste y furiosa y muy herida._

_Katara. Libro: fuego, capítulo 1 "el despertar"._

* * *

El jardín de la Nación del fuego estaba adornado con flores, arbustos, árboles y fuentes. En una banca, cerca del lago de los patos-tortuga, Hakoda le explicó a su hija lo sucedido en la reunión del consejo. Katara lo escuchó con atención, sin perder ninguna palabra. Después, los dos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el atardecer.

– No juzgues mal al príncipe Zuko – dijo Hakoda –. Estoy enterado de todo lo que ha hecho por ti… ¡Incluso recibió un relámpago para salvarte! eso habla del gran amor que siente por ti… pero en estos momentos, tiene una obligación que debe cumplir… ¡Hija mía, sabes que tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y daría mi vida entera con tal de verte feliz!, pero si tú y el príncipe Zuko se casan, él perderá el reino y Azula comenzará la guerra de nuevo. Tú mejor que nadie ha vivido en carne propia las consecuencias de la guerra y sabes que sólo produce sufrimiento, destrucción y muerte… millones de personas sufrirán si Azula llega al poder y tú eres la única que puede impedirlo.

Katara no contestaba.

– Nunca antes te he pedido nada, pero hoy te pido el sacrificio más grande que se le puede pedir a una mujer… renunciar a un amor, por el bien del mundo.

Katara se levantó y caminó hacia el estanque en donde un grupo de patos tortuga nadaban, haciendo diminutas olas en el agua que se esparcían como ondas por el estanque. La tranquilidad del agua la relajaba.

– ¿Por qué yo? – dijo con voz entrecortada – ¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que terminar perdiendo a la gente que quiero?, primero a mamá, después a ti, cuando nos dejaste para ir a la guerra y ahora...

Hakoda abrazó a su hija.

– Estoy cansada de renunciar a todo lo que quiero, por hacer lo correcto.

– Lo sé, querida. Hacer lo correcto nunca es fácil, pero es lo mejor. Tu madre lo sabía, por eso no dudó en ofrecer su vida para que tú vivieras. Ella conocía bien el significado del sacrificio y si estuviera aquí, te pedirá lo mismo. ¡Por favor Katara! Respeta el sacrificio de tu madre y haz que se sienta tan orgullosa como yo siempre lo he estado de ti.

– Es que tu no entiendes lo que sucede… no tienes idea – ella limpió las lágrimas con su mano – No sé si pueda hacerlo. No sé si pueda hablar con él ahora – sollozó – ¡tengo tanto en qué pensar!

– Tomate el tiempo que necesites – le dijo con voz confortable – en estos momentos Iroh está hablando con su sobrino y será una larga charla. Lo mejor será que ustedes hablen mañana. Así tendrás tiempo de pensar con calma en la situación y hacer lo correcto.

– ¿Y si no puedo?

– Sé que podrás. Eres como tu madre, fuerte, valiente y a la vez dulce y prudente – Hakoda sujetó los hombros de su hija – Escucha Katara, a veces las mujeres tienen más fortaleza que los hombres, yo las admiro porque en sus frágiles hombros sobrellevan con valor el peso de una familia y la mantienen unida a pesar de los problemas. Ustedes son el corazón, la fortaleza y la sabiduría de un hogar.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque a veces, los hombres actúan guiados por sus instintos más que por la razón y en esos casos, es a la mujer a quién le corresponde hacerlo entrar en cordura. Te digo esto porque vi que el príncipe Zuko vacilaba sobre su deber. Es posible que intente eludir su compromiso y te proponga una fuga. Es más, estoy seguro que si tú se lo pides, renunciaría al reino sin pensarlo, para casarse contigo, pero si esto sucede, tendrás que ser prudente por los dos y obligarlo a hacer lo correcto por el bien de ambos y del mundo entero.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En su habitación, Katara lloró casi toda la noche. Renunciar al hombre que amaba ya era muy doloroso, pero negarle a su hijo la oportunidad de conocer a su padre era más de lo que creía soportar. Además, tenía que pensar en todas las consecuencias en su vida. Una madre soltera no era bien vista en ningún lugar. Sabía que no podría volver a su aldea, ni decírselo a su padre y no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar la situación. Estos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza hasta que se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos aún hinchados salió de su cuarto. Ya no usaba la ropa azul de la tribu agua. Tenía puesta una sencilla túnica azul, de tela fina y holgada, que llegaba hasta el suelo y que no tenía cintas, ni ceñimientos en la cintura. Con paso firme llego hasta la habitación del príncipe y tocó la puerta. Fue Iroh quien abrió y la invito a pasar.

Le bastó una mirada sobre los ojos enrojecidos del príncipe y de Iroh para comprender que ninguno de los dos había dormido en toda la noche.

– Voy a ordenar que traigan el desayuno – dijo el anciano mientras salía de la habitación – supongo que quieren estar solos – y cerró la puerta.

– Zuko – Katara suspiró – tenemos que hablar.

– Lo sé.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede con ellos? – Se quejó Sokka en el corredor – Llevan horas ahí adentro.

– Tienen mucho que hablar – dijo Iroh con paciencia.

– ¡Pero es tarde!, ya casi es medio día y el consejo ya está reunido en el salón del trono.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Zuko y Katara salieron de la habitación, altivos, callados y con una expresión de frialdad en sus rostros.

– ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? – preguntó Iroh.

– Sí – respondió Zuko.

– ¿Quieren hablar de eso? – preguntó Sokka.

– No - contestó Katara.

Sokka estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero Iroh lo detuvo con un gesto y negó con la cabeza. Katara y Zuko siguieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, y entraron juntos al salón del trono.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Delante del consejo y de los invitados, Zuko se puso de pie.

– Respetables miembros del consejo, autoridades y líderes de los reinos del mundo. Hoy quiero aclarar la confusión que se suscitó ayer, y que por razones de salud no pude explicar – Zuko tomó aire para continuar – Katara y yo somos amigos, igual que Aang, Toph y Sokka, y es posible que eso se haya prestado a malas interpretaciones, pero ahora, delante de todos ustedes, declaro que Katara es sólo una amiga y que no me une a ella ningún lazo, sentimental, romántico o de otra naturaleza. Por lo tanto, no existe ningún impedimento para cumplir el compromiso matrimonial que previamente concertaron mis padres, así que, si el consejo lo aprueba, me casaré con Mai, en cuanto ustedes lo dispongan.

– ¿Usted tiene algo que decir? – le preguntó Kin-Fo a Katara.

– No, señoría – Dijo Katara poniéndose de pie – Lo que dice Zuk… es decir, el príncipe Zuko es verdad. Solamente somos amigos. Si me quede en el palacio fue para curar sus heridas, pero ahora que ya está bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí y en cuanto se firme el tratado de paz regresaré al polo sur con mi familia y jamás regresaré a la Nación del Fuego.

– Eso me tranquiliza. Me alegra que se haya aclarado la situación y que todo esto no fueran más que rumores infundados – Kin-Fo miró a Azula –. Bien, aclarado todo, procederemos a revisar los puntos nuevamente y a emitir nuestros votos.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Suki, Ty Lee y Mai, esperaban con impaciencia afuera del salón del trono. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, los miembros del consejo desfilaron en fila, seguidos por los líderes de las otras naciones. Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Ursa y Iroh fueron los últimos en salir.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Suki.

– Zuko obtuvo 4 votos a favor y tres en contra – dijo Sokka – Así que él será el próximo Señor del Fuego.

– ¡Qué alivio! – Suki abrazó a su prometido – Ahora todo estará bien – pero la chica notó el rostro sombrío de Katara – ¿o no?

– La única condición para coronar a Zuko – explicó Sokka – es que primero se case con Mai – y en voz baja le dijo al Suki – así no podrá cambiar de opinión, una vez que sea rey.

– ¿Es cierto eso, Zuko? – preguntó Mai con incredulidad – ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

– Sí, Mai – respondió sin emoción – Hoy mismo comenzaremos los preparativos para la boda.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Katara se alejaba por el corredor, Suki la siguió.

– Perfecto, quiero el mejor vestido de novia que exista – Mai lanzó una mirada sobre Ursa. Ellas no se habían llevado bien últimamente. Incluso Mai exigió que Katara se marchara del palacio y prohibió que cuidara de Zuko, pero Ursa se opuso a sus planes, alegando que Katara era la mejor curandera que existía y que debía quedarse a cuidar a Zuko. Durante todo este tiempo, Ursa mostró su apoyo hacia Katara en todos los sentidos, lo que desarrollo un resentimiento en Mai. – Tengo entendido que eso le corresponde a la madre del novio, ¿no es verdad?

– Es cierto. Hoy mismo saldré para que elaboren la tela y confeccionen el vestido – dijo Ursa con sumisión. Aunque Mai no le agradaba, quería lo mejor para su hijo y no pretendía incrementar sus problemas con disputas sin sentido – Personalmente supervisaré la fabricación de la seda. Calculo que el vestido estará listo en dos semanas.

– Gracias, futura madre – Mai le dio una sonrisa de triunfo. Ursa le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se alejó con la mirada baja.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– Espera, Katara – Suki alcanzó a su amiga en un pasillo y le dijo – ¿Vas a dejar que Zuko se case con otra?

– No hay opción.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar contigo?, ¿Y qué dijo Zuko del bebé?

– No lo sabe.

– ¡No le dijiste! ¿Por qué?

– Porque nadie debe saber nada – Katara suspiró – Nos iremos mañana y después, pensaré en lo que debo hacer.

– ¡Katara!, al menos deberías decírselo a tu familia.

– ¡No!,

– Tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse.

– ¡No si me voy lejos o sí…!

– ¡Tranquila! – Suki abrazó a su amiga – ¡Encontraremos una solución! Prácticamente ya eres mi hermana y no te dejaré sola en esto.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la enfermería de la Nación del Fuego, Song terminaba de examinar las heridas de Jet.

– Estás sanando muy bien – dijo Song – Después de cambiar los vendajes, podrás levantarte y caminar un poco, pero recuerda, no hagas movimientos bruscos ni te esfuerces demasiado.

– ¡Gracias, Song! No importa qué pase, tú siempre terminas cuidándome.

– Es mi trabajo – sonrió – mi deber es atender a todos los heridos.

– ¡Chicos! – Abejita entró corriendo en compañía de Long Shot. Ella se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Ahora lucía muy diferente a la chica que pertenecía a antigua banda de Jet. Llevaba puesto un vestido, el rostro limpio y el cabello peinado – ¡Ya escucharon las noticias!, ¡El príncipe Zuko despertó ayer y hoy anunciaron su compromiso con Mai!

– ¡Con Mai! – Jet estaba desconcertado – Creí que Zuko se casaría con… Katara.

Song bajo la cabeza.

– No – corrigió Abejtia – Se casará con Mai, y dicen Katara se marchará a la tribu del sur en unos días.

– ¡Katara se va! – Song no sabía que decir. Ella y Suki eran las únicas enteradas del embarazo de Katara y las dos prometieron guardar silencio hasta que Zuko despertara de su inconsciencia, pero las tres estaban seguras que cuando esto sucediera, el príncipe y Katara fijarían la fecha de la boda – ¿Y qué es lo que dice Zuko?

– Nada. Al parecer, el matrimonio con Mai es un requisito para que puedan coronarlo rey.

– Significa, que Katara está libre – murmuró Jet sin levantar la vista.

A Song le bastó una mirada sobre el joven guerrero para comprender sus pensamientos y ella suspiró.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de firmar el tratado de paz entre la Nación del Fuego y la tribu agua del sur, el grupo se despidió de Zuko.

– ¿Se van?, ¡Tan pronto! ¿No podrían esperar unos días más?

– Tenemos que llegar al polo sur lo antes posible – Sokka rodeo la cintura de Suki – Una boda nos espera.

– Pero… ni siquiera hemos festejado la victoria.

– No creo que la muerte de tanta gente sea motivo de fiesta – dijo Aang.

– ¡No hablas en serio o sí!, estamos hablando del fin de la guerra, ¡Una guerra de cien años!, ¡Por supuesto que esto amerita una fiesta!, ¡y una muy grande, para homenajear a sus héroes! Vamos Aang, me han dicho que tú nunca desprecias la diversión y esta fiesta sería en tu honor. ¡Por favor! No decepciones a la gente que luchó por ti.

– Bueno… – Aang dudó – tal vez tengas razón.

– ¡Aang!

– ¡Vamos, Katara!, unos días más no importaran.

– Sí, Katara – el príncipe la miró con una súplica en sus ojos color miel – Una vez, te prometí que bailaría contigo toda la noche ¿Recuerdas?

Katara asintió levemente.

– ¡Por favor! Quédate unos días más. Creo que al menos merecemos eso.

Katara levantó la vista y observó al príncipe.

– Es cierto, al menos merecemos un último baile.

– ¡Bien! Comenzaré los preparativos ahora mismo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la enfermería de la Nación del Fuego...

– Jet, es muy pronto para que te vayas – replicó Song – Espera unos días más.

– Ya estoy bien. Además, necesito algo de ejercicio.

El joven terminaba de calzarse las botas cuando Zuko apareció.

– Me dijeron que estabas aquí y pasé a saludarte.

– ¡Ey, viejo amigo!, ¿qué haces aquí? – Los dos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo – ¡Mírate! – Jet sonrió – ahora sí pareces un príncipe.

– No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿No te gustó la ropa que te dieron?

– La verdad no. Simplemente no es mi estilo, además, esta ropa impresiona a las chicas.

– Sí, escuché que las enfermeras se peleaban por atenderte y que les coqueteabas a todas.

Jet sonrió con simpática arrogancia.

– ¡Qué puedo hacer, soy encantador!

Los dos rieron.

– Vine a invitarlos personalmente a la fiesta de la victoria que se celebrará en unos días. Puedo contar con ustedes.

– No lo sé, amigo. No me sentiría cómodo con toda esa gente rica a mí alrededor.

– Pero la fiesta es en honor de los héroes que terminaron la guerra. ¡Tienen que venir! Ustedes son parte del equipo.

– ¡Está bien! – se burló – No me gusta verte rogar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

A partir de ese día, Zuko inició los preparativos para el gran baile. Se preocupó por cada detalle, sin dejar nada al azar. Se encargó de conseguir los mejores cocineros, músicos y artistas. Con el pretexto de organizar la mejor fiesta de la historia, buscaba cualquier pretexto para aplazar la fecha y así, el par de días que habían calculado originalmente terminaron por convertirse en dos semanas.

Un día, después de subir las escaleras, Zuko se apoyó en una de las columnas para descansar mientras normalizaba su respiración.

– ¿Qué… me… está… pasando? – se decía en voz baja, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente – Esto… es… ridículo. Cansarme así… por unas escaleras.

De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero pasó en segundos. Zuko tomó una respiración profunda y permaneció unos minutos en silencio hasta que pudo continuar. Adjudicó este incidente al cansancio extremo y no le dio importancia. Después de todo, últimamente trabajaba hasta el agotamiento. En las mañanas tenía que reunirse con dirigentes de estado, regentes, militares y toda clase de funcionarios. En la tarde verificaba los detalles de la fiesta y en las noches, revisaba tratados de paz, convenios y otros documentos de importancia. Se rumoraba que casi no dormía y esto empezaba a reflejarse en su salud.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la noche, un sirviente entró a la habitación del general Iroh, se acercó titubeante y dijo:

– General Iroh, señor – el hombre se inclinó.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No sé si debería decirle esto, pero… pero… se trata del príncipe Zuko.

– ¿Le ocurre algo?

– Es que – el sirviente bajo la vista – últimamente ha estado bebiendo mucho. Tal vez no debería hablar pero me preocupa su salud, cada día el príncipe se ve peor. Hoy ya ha bebido dos botellas y acaba de pedir otra y francamente, no sé si debo…

– ¡Gracias por decirme! – el anciano suspiró – No le lleven más vino. Yo me encargaré de la situación.

El sirviente se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró. Entonces Iroh se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrino.

Al entrar, encontró platos tirados, comida en el suelo y a Zuko sentado en un sillón, sus brazos y cabeza reposaban sobre la mesa, mientras giraba una botella vacía y sostenía con otra mano la segunda botella, que apenas conservaba unas gotas del embriagante líquido.

– Por qué tardaron – replicó con voz torpe pero sin levantar la vista – el vino ya casi se acaba.

– ¡Zuko, ya has bebido demasiado!

Al escuchar la voz de su tío, se incorporó con vergüenza, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y tambaleándose le dijo en tono desafiante.

– Sí, ¿y qué?

– ¡Zuko!

– Es lo único que todavía puedo hacer libremente ¿o qué?, ¿también me vas a prohibir eso? – Zuko acercó la botella a sus labios pero su tío se lo impidió.

– ¡Zuko, es suficiente!, ¡por favor no bebas más!

– ¡Déjame! – Zuko ingirió las pocas gotas del licor y luego, frustrado, sacudió la botella. Al comprender que no había más vino, la arrojó al suelo con impaciencia. Después se dejo caer sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

– De niño me esforcé al máximo para que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí, ¿y qué gané?: su despreció y perder a mi madre – Zuko hablaba con dificultad y se tambaleaba en su silla, mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos – después, cometí un error, ¡un pequeño error! ¿Y qué paso?: mi padre me desterró y pase tres años buscando al avatar… y ahora… ¡tengo que casarme con Mai para agradarte a ti y a un consejo de ancianos! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación – ¡cuando me van a dejar en paz!

– Cálmate Zuko – el anciano acarició la espalda de su sobrino, dando ligeros golpecitos en su hombro – mañana te sentirás mejor y verás las cosas diferentes.

– ¿No... no estás e-enojado conmi-go? – preguntó con mirada extraviada.

– Por supuesto que no. Todos los hombres hemos pasado por momentos así – el anciano sujetó el brazo de su sobrino y lo ayudó a levantarse – incluso yo, hace mucho tiempo… ¡no me mires así!, yo también fui joven – Iroh sujetó a su sobrino del brazo y lo ayudó a caminar – Ven, te llevaré a la cama.

– ¡No!, ¡no quiero! – el príncipe manoteaba el aire – ¡yo quiero quedarme a beber y exijo que me acompañes! – el peso del príncipe se recargaba cada vez más en su tío, – ¡te orrrdeno que te tomes una copa conmigo!

– Sí, si, como quieras – Su tío lo recostó en la cama, le aflojó el cinturón y le quitó las botas. Después, lo cubrió con las sábanas.

– Tío… no quiero casarme con Mai.

– Lo sé. Por ahora duerme. Mañana hablaremos y encontraremos una solución.

– Gra-cias, tío – el príncipe bostezo – tú si fuiste como un verdadero… – bostezó de nuevo y en voz baja murmuró – un... padre, para mí.

El anciano acarició el cabello de su sobrino y sonrió.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al levantarse, un dolor agudo sacudió su corazón.

– ¡Agchhh! – gritó el príncipe mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. El dolor fue tan intenso que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Sin embargo, el malestar desapareció tan súbitamente como inició. Sofocado, se dejó caer sobre su cama y empezó a temer que algo estuviera realmente mal con su salud.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Iroh entró al cuarto de Zuko con varios sirvientes. Había ordenado un baño caliente, medicina para la resaca, café cargado, el desayuno y un atuendo apropiado para su sobrino. Después de todo eso, se sentaron a conversar.

– ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

– Aún faltan varios detalles. No han traído las flores que pedí, pero podrían traerlas del reino tierra.

– Zuko...

– Tus amigos del loto blanco comerciaban con flores muy finas, pienso que serían perfectas si las trajeran.

– Zuko…

– Tardarían semanas en traerlas, pero valdría la pena.

– ¡Zuko, sólo escúchate! No importa cuánto intentes retrasar la fiesta, sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que casarte con Mai. Además, los miembros del consejo están nerviosos porque la boda ya ha demorado bastante y tú sigues buscando pretextos para alargarla más.

Zuko suspiró.

– Tío, no quiero que Katara se vaya.

– Lo sé, pero es necesario. ¡Ten valor!, con el tiempo la olvidaras.

– Cómo lo sabes. Tú nunca has enfrentado una situación así.

– Te equivocas. Yo también me enamoré, hace muchos años, pero tuve que dejarla ir. Verla caminar al altar para casarse con otro, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida....

– ¿Y pudiste olvidarla?

– En tu caso, es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo… pero no te preocupes, Mai realmente está enamorada de ti. Te aseguro que será una buena esposa. Además, tienes que admitir que es hermosa.

– Sí, es linda, pero fría y sin sentimientos. Besarla es como besar una pared. ¡Si tan sólo fuera más emotiva o alegre!, ¡Ufff!, tío, no sé si pueda seguir con esto.

– Si yo pude hacerlo tú también podrás. Sólo piensa que este sacrificio será por el bien de tu nación y por la paz del mundo.

– Tienes razón – Zuko suspiró –. Encárgate de los preparativos, realizaremos la fiesta en tres días – y con resignación bebió su café.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, Zuko volvió a su habitación en la noche. No quiso recibir a Mai, ni hablar con nadie. En el palacio se rumoraba que el príncipe estaba trabajando en exceso y cuando Katara escuchó los comentarios se preocupó.

Esa noche, Katara entró a la habitación de Zuko y al verlo trabajar en unos documentos, los alejó de sus manos.

– Estás trabajando demasiado – le dijo Katara y le rogó que salieran a caminar al jardín. Después de vacilar un momento él accedió y juntos pasearon por los jardines a la luz de la luna.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡Hola, Mai!

– Azula, ¿qué sucede?

– Nada, sólo me preguntaba por qué no estás paseando con Zuko. Tengo entendido que ustedes dos, no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente.

– Zuko está ocupado y no he querido interrumpirlo.

– ¡Pobre Mai! Eres más ingenua de lo que pensé. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y por eso me duele que mi hermano se burle de ti.

– ¿Zuko se burla de mi?

– ¡Todo el tiempo!, Dice que el matrimonio será una farsa. Se casará contigo para obtener el trono, pero piensa mantener a su amante aquí en el palacio. Parece que te será infiel en tu propia cara.

– ¡Mientes!

– Zuko ni siquiera te ha dirigido la palabra en estos días ¿o sí?

– Yo he tratado de hablar con él, pero no quiere recibirme porque tiene asuntos urgentes que atender.

– "Asuntos urgentes", ya veo. Así le llama a su romance con Katara.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡Ellos son amantes!, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Desde que Zuko despertó Katara pasa las noches en su habitación y sale hasta la madrugada. En este momento, los dos están el jardín, paseando "a solas". Puedes verlos por ti misma para convencerte.

Indignada, Mai se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al jardín. Ahí, sentados en una banca, encontró a Zuko y a Katara tomados de la mano, hablando mientras las luciérnagas resplandecían a su alrededor.

– ¡Interrumpo!

– ¡Mai, qué haces aquí! – Zuko se sobresaltó.

– ¿Qué es lo que USTEDES hacen aquí?, Exijo una explicación.

– ¡Sólo estábamos charlando!

– ¡Charlando CON ELLA! y no has tenido tiempo de hablar conmigo. ¡Yo soy tu prometida y has estado evadiéndome!

Zuko exhaló aire con molestia y se llevó las manos a la frente.

– Si quieres continuar con la boda – replicó Mai – más vale que está campesina se marché inmediatamente.

– No te preocupes – Katara se levantó indignada – me iré en cuanto termine la fiesta.

– Más vale que así sea o te vas a arrepentir.

Desafiantes, Mai y Katara, se miraron con desprecio y luego, las dos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas, mientras el príncipe se quedó en la banca, lamentando la situación.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día de la gran fiesta. Casi todos fueron invitados, desde las familias más nobles, hasta los más humildes. En todo el país no se hablaba de otra cosa que del baile de la victoria.

Se organizó un desfile en honor de los héroes que terminaron la guerra. La gente abarrotó las calles. Se acumularon en vallas a los lados y lanzaban serpentinas de colores. Un grupo de músicos con tambores, platillos y cuernos Sungi marcharon al frente. Después marchó la división 41, encabezada por el capitán Yu.

A continuación, desfiló el primer carro, en donde viajaban Zuko, Iroh, Ursa y Aang. Atrás de ellos, en otro carruaje estaban Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki y Hakoda. En los siguientes carros venían el resto de los guerreros, entre los que destacaban: el Rey Bumi y el rey Tierra, Jun, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, La roca, Haru, Jet, Song, Lao y Ming, Youweon, Pame, Lya, Ty Lee, Mai, Jee, Chey, Yung, Akerenit, Anita, Yuna, mejor conocida como Pájaro de Fuego, Alex, Ady, Shalli Yuen, Rashel, Rogue, Vannya, Lilu, Katary y Bixu, incluso la misma Ámbar, ya recuperada de sus heridas.

El desfile recorrió las calles principales de la capital y culminó en la entrada del palacio real. Zuko pronunció el discurso en honor de los guerreros que acabaron con cien años de guerra. Elogió al avatar, principalmente y proclamó que lo ayudaría a recuperar el balance del mundo. Después, a cada uno, les entregó una medalla de honor y la fiesta comenzó.

Se organizaron concursos, juegos, espectáculos de acrobacias y danzas de fuego. Había música, vino y un gran banquete. Al final del día, los homenajeados se reunieron en el salón principal para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Desde el balcón principal, Zuko y Katara admiraron los cohetes, que cual flores de colores explotaban en el cielo, creando millones de luces, semejantes a pequeñas estrellas que morían en su rápido descenso a la tierra.

Al concluir el espectáculo de luces, dio inicio el baile de gala. El gran salón, con piso y columnas de mármol, quedó adornado con flores extravagantes, candiles de oro y faroles de colores. Perfumes de oriente y fragancias exóticas ambientaban el salón, iluminado por centenares de velas.

Siguiendo con la tradición, Zuko abrió el baile con su prometida, Mai. Después, todos se unieron a la danza. Aang bailó con Katara, Long Shot con Abejita, Sokka con Suki, Ty Lee con Haru, Incluso Jun accedió bailar con el Rey Tierra.

Un grupo de jovencitas rodearon a Jet, entre ellas se empujaban y disputaban por ser las elegidas, mientras él disfrutaba el momento. Recargada en una columna, de brazos cruzados, Azula observaba con indiferencia.

– Te ves bien con ese traje. Tal vez, deberíamos bailar una pieza – con fingida indiferencia se miró las uñas – tú sabes, por los viejos tiempo.

– Sabes princesa – Jet recargó un codo en la columna y acercándose a los labios de Azula le dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Preferiría tragarme una serpiente viva!

– ¡Estúpido!, ¡Adelante, baila con esas perdedoras, a mí que me importa!

Jet sonrió al ver que Azula, hecha una fiera, se dirigía a la puerta. Sólo por fastidiarla, sacó a bailar a la primera jovencita que encontró y se aseguró que Azula los viera bailar. Ella apretó los dientes y dando un portazo, abandonó el salón.

– ¡Ese engreído!, ¡Juro que cuando yo sea reina, va a pagarlo muy caro!

– Azula, por qué no admites que te gusta Jet – le dijo Ty Lee, cuando la sorprendió hablando sola.

– ¿Gustarme?, ¿Gustarme a mí ese pordiosero?, ¡Si es el tipo más miserable, egoísta, altanero, engreído y despreciable que he conocido en mi vida!

– No pensabas así cuando pasaste la noche con él en la isla Ember.

– ¡Shhhh! – Azula colocó su mano en la boca de Ty Lee para que no siguiera hablando – ¡Estás loca! Nadie debe saber lo que pasó entre Jet y yo. Sería tanto como perder el trono. ¡Si vuelves a comentar esto con alguien, te juró que yo misma acabaré contigo! ¿Entiendes?

Con los ojos rojos Ty Lee replicó:

– ¡Sabes cuál es el problema contigo!, que teniendo la felicidad al alcance de la mano, la desprecias y te entregas al odio. Sabes que a tu alrededor hay personas que te quieren, ¡pero tú terminas por destruirlas y volverlas en tu contra!

Indignada, Ty Lee se alejó, mientras Azula desquitaba su furia, tirando unas bandejas de plata que estaban sobre una mesa.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Aang esperaba bailar la siguiente pieza con Katara, pero Zuko intervino.

– Katara, me concedes este baile – él ofreció su brazo con gentileza y ella lo aceptó. Aang resopló y se retiró a su mesa.

Katara llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul, ligeramente holgado y con mucho vuelo, pero con un pronunciado escote. Llevaba guantes largos y un collar de zafiros que Ursa le había obsequiado, el día que llegaron por primera vez al palacio. Su cabello suelto estaba adornado con una tiara dorada. En cambio, Zuko usaba una túnica roja de seda con bordados dorados, el cabello, peinado a la manera tradicional de la nación del fuego, estaba sujeto con el adorno que perteneció a sus bisabuelos Roku y Sozin, y que el mismo Iroh le entregó en prisión.

Zuko y Katara caminaron juntos al centro de la pista. Ahí, los dos empezaron a bailar, al ritmo de la música que la orquesta tocaba.

En el otro extremo de la pista, Jet bailaba con Song, pero no tenía los ojos puestos en ella, sino en Katara.

– Ahora que Zuko va a casarse con Mai, Katara quedará libre – dijo Song con serenidad.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Ahora tendrás una oportunidad con ella y deberías aprovecharla, antes de que se marche.

– No lo sé. Ellos siguen enamorados, ¿por qué Katara va regresar al polo sur?

– A veces, cuando amas a alguien de verdad, debes dejarlo ir, para que encuentre su propio destino.

– ¡Destino! – Jet suspiró – Durante mucho tiempo, sólo viví para destruir a la Nación del Fuego, pero ahora que la guerra terminó y que he vengado a mis padres, no sé qué haré. Tal vez regrese a los bosques y reconstruya mi aldea. Supongo que será un nuevo comienzo ¿y tú?, ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?

– Yo extraño mi hogar, pero no quiero regresar. Tal vez reconstruyan mi aldea, pero no podrán devolverme a mi madre. Ahora que estoy sola, no tengo a donde ir... pero ya encontraré un hospital en donde pueda seguir trabajando.

Cuando el baile terminó, Song agradeció la pieza y se retiró en silencio, dejando a Jet desconcertado.

Aang intentó sacar a bailar a Toph, pero ella lo rechazó:

– ¡No gracias!, no quiero que los demás se burlen.

– Nadie va a burlarse.

– Claro que sí. Van a reírse porque no sé bailar. Es lo único que no puedo hacer siendo ciega.

– Eso no es cierto. Si puedes pelear puedes bailar. ¡Es fácil! Ven, yo te enseñaré.

Aang llevó a la niña a la pista. Tomó su cintura y su mano y le dijo:

– Siente la música y trata de moverte suavemente a su ritmo. Yo te guiaré.

Toph se sonrojó. Esta era la primera vez que bailaba en una fiesta. En su casa había muchos bailes, pero sus padres la mantenían sentada y ella se aburría tanto, que termino por odiar las fiestas.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Katara seguían bailando abrazados.

– No quiero irme – le dijo Katara mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe

– No lo hagas – le susurró al oído – puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Todos observaban a la pareja con agrado, a excepción de dos personas, Ursa y Mai.

El verlos bailando juntos revivió dolorosos recuerdo en la mente de Ursa, pero ella mejor que nadie, conocía el valor de un momento así y sabía que conservarían ese recuerdo por el resto de sus vidas. En cambio, Mai estaba furiosa, avanzó con decisión, dispuesta a detener esta afrenta, incluso a armar un escándalo de ser necesario, pero su madre la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Déjame!

– ¡Mai, no quiero escándalos!

– Pero me están humillando.

– Recuerda que ahora perteneces a la nobleza y eso implica callar y controlar tus emociones.

– Pero…

– Shhh. No te preocupes por esa campesina, pronto se irá de aquí y tú serás la futura reina de este país. Compórtate a la altura de tu linaje. Después, cuando tengas el poder, podrás vengarte de tus enemigos, especialmente de esa chica, pero por el momento debes mantener la calma y sonreír.

– ¿Sonreír? pides demasiado, mamá.

– Entonces retírate, pero no pondrás en riesgo tu futuro haciendo escándalos como una cualquiera.

Mai quiso protestar, pero se contuvo. Con las manos empuñadas se marchó del salón, intentando reprimir la rabia y frustración que sentía.

En cambio, el mundo parecía detenerse para Zuko y para Katara. Por unos momentos, ya no importaban los compromisos, los problemas o el futuro que les esperaba. Sólo existían ellos dos, bailando al ritmo de una música suave.

Para Zuko, sentir a Katara en sus brazos era cómo respirar. Este baile era un bálsamo eficaz para aliviar el dolor y la tristeza acumulada en su corazón. Al bailar con ella, memorizaba su rostro, cada rasgo, cada gesto, quería inmortalizar este momento en lo más profundo de su ser, en dónde nadie pudiera arrebatárselo, y mientras se perdía en azul de sus ojos, el mundo entero desapareció. Ya no le importaban las murmuraciones, las miradas curiosas, la sonrisa de Azula o los ojos enrojecidos de Mai, que antes de abandonar el salón, observaba el baile con ira reprimida. Lo único importante es que al fin estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de una música maravillosa y de un baile que duró toda la noche. Este recuerdo tenía que bastar para el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó tarde, al salir de la habitación, encontró a Mai recargada en una columna con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada. A Zuko le basto una mirada sobre su prometida para comprender que estaba en problemas...

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, – replicó Zuko.

– No quiero tus explicaciones ¡Quiero que se vaya! – demandó Mai.

– ¡No puedo hacer eso! Katara es una invitada y no voy a echarla sólo porque tú quieres.

– ¡Yo soy tu prometida! Y pasaste toda la noche bailando con esa estúpida campesina.

– ¡Le prometí que bailaría con ella! ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?

– Creo que entiendo demasiado bien. Ahora escúchame tú a mí, o se marcha ahora mismo de aquí, o se cancela nuestra boda.

– ¡Mai espera!

– Es mi última palabra – la chica se dio vuelta y se alejó furiosa.

– Mai, ¡Mai, yo…!

Una vez más, un dolor agudo se clavó en el pecho del príncipe, sofocando su respiración. El príncipe quiso gritar pero el aire le faltaba y no podía emitir ningún sonido. Solamente luchaba por respirar. Con su mano derecha presionaba su pecho, mientras sus rodillas se doblaron, golpeando el piso. En un intento desesperado por mantenerse en pie se aferró a las cortinas de seda, pero éstas se rasgaron con su peso y se desprendieron mientras caían al suelo junto con el príncipe.

Al escuchar las telas rasgarse y la caída, Mai miró hacia atrás y vio a Zuko inconsciente.

– ¡Zuko, qué tienes!, ¡Ayuda, vengan pronto!...– gritó la joven mientras corría al lado de su prometido.

– ¡Zuko!, ¡ZUKO! – fue lo último que el príncipe escuchó antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará "La despedida". Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Por favor sigan escribiendo, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi. Espero no haber omitido a nadie en el fic, pero si falto alguien, avisenme para incluirlo.

**Anonimo**: No sé cual sea tu nombre pero gracias por escribir y ojalá que sigas haciéndolo. Algo hay de cierto en lo que dices y sí, ahora Katara tiene problemas. Espero tus próximos reviews.

**mabel-rd:** ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también! Y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Parte de tus suposiciones son correctas. En cuanto a Azula, es cierto ella es astuta y tiene una mente perversa lo que la hace muy peligrosa. El contenido del diario se revelará hasta los últimos capítulos, pero ya falta poco.

**Heero Kusanagi**:Muchas gracias por escribir y qué bueno que te gustó el capitulo. La verdad es que ahora el pobre de Zuko está en un problema y aún no terminan las malas noticias. En cuanto a Azula, de hecho tiene un as bajo la manga, aunque bien podrían ser tres, porque atacará por diferentes lugares, para asegurar su victoria. Espero recibir tus próximos comentarios.

**Arashi Kinomoto:** ¡Gracias por escribir y por tus buenos deseos! Me halaga que guste tanto mi historia y sí, me gusta mucho escribir. No imaginé que tanto, hasta que empecé. Ahora quiero ser escritora profesional y si Dios quiere, en cuanto termine este fic quiero empezar mi primera novela. Espero que seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Sí, la burocracia es horrible! A veces uno sueña mucho con el trabajo perfecto y se topa con miles de papeles que llenar y con cientos de requisitos, trámites y procedimientos en donde una queda atrapada. En cuanto a Sokka, coincido contigo en que es un joven muy inteligente. Con respecto a Ursa y el jefe del consejo, como tú dijiste, en su momento mintió para proteger a Zuko, pero ahora, se trata de algo más sencillo, si descubren que están mintiendo, los ejecutarían por alta traición, por eso todos, incluyendo a Iroh, guardaron silencio.

Ty Lee siempre me cayó muy bien, es linda, ingenua, dulce, tiene buenos sentimientos y es excelente guerrera, cómo todos vimos, ella le ganó a Azula sin ningún problema (si Zuko tenía quedarse con una amiga de Azula, preferiría cien mil veces que se quedara con Ty Lee en lugar de Mai). Disculpa mi ignorancia ¿pero qué es fandom? Efectivamente existen varias posibilidades, y el diario y los conflictos del pasado van a seguir apareciendo en esta trama. Uno de los grandes problemas es el embarazo de Katara y temo que todo se complicará más. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en el machismo de las otras naciones, pero tienes razón, parece que la Nación del Fuego es el único lugar en que las mujeres tienen independencia (incluso las dos ancianas Li y Lo son consejeras reales). En cuanto a Mai, para mí es el personaje más odioso de la serie (después del tipo que arroja espuma por la boca) y después del capítulo de la isla Ember yo juraba que la historia terminaría en Zutara, pero cuando vi la roca hirviente me decepcioné mucho, porque justamente vi venir que Mai se quedaría con Zuko, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Azula la ejecutara en prisión, ¡qué lástima que no fue así! Muy interesantes tus teorías y también muy acertadas en algunos puntos, ya viste que unas partes si fueron muy acertadas (lo relacionado a Zuko y a Katara) pero yo creo que le das demasiado merito a Mai, ella no es de las que renuncian a lo quieren, y nunca renunciaría a Zuko, cómo lo vimos en la serie. ¡Qué bueno que recuerdes las predicciones de la tía Wu, porque justo ahora van a cobrar más relevancia!

Mis mejores deseos para ti también y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos. La verdad es que me súper encantó tu review. Es el más largo que he recibido y disfrute mucho leyendo y contestándolo. ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos y saber más de tus teorías sobre el fic.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Muchas gracias por escribir. En cuanto a tus puntos.

1.- Zuko no puede hacer eso, porque si se casa con Mai, ya no podrá casarse con Katara, aunque cambie al consejo (a menos que la convierta en su amante), pero yo creo que la quiere demasiado para hacerle eso (ya hemos visto que Zuko tiene un corazón noble, ni si quiera es bueno mintiendo, imagínenselo en una relación ilícita, él que es tan honorable).

2-En cuanto a Azula, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Va a tratar de matar a Zuko de todas las formas posibles.

3-Porque Ty Lee es buena e ingenua y a pesar de todo, ella si es una amiga sincera.

4-Ursa tiene dos secretos, el haber participado en la muerte de Azulón para salvar a Zuko y el que está oculto en el diario.

5-¡Verdad que Sokka es un chico muy inteligente!

6-¡Oh por Dios! Tienes toda la razón del mundo, voy a corregir el error inmediatamente. Sabes, este tipo de comentarios, los aprecio mucho porque me ayudan a mejorar las historias.

**Youweon:** ¡Gracias a ti por escribirme y decirme lo que piensas con toda sinceridad! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y la participación de Azula, que va a seguir causando problemas hasta el final.

1. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por escribir tantos detalles! Los aprecio mucho.

2. Tienes razón, la verdad es que todos especulamos sobre si los personajes son o no son occ, pero es muy difícil saberlo.

3. Coíncido contigo en que la pelea estuvo un poco decepcionante, porque yo me la imaginaba mucho mejor, sobre todo, después de ver los avances. No te preocupes, yo entiendo que muchos sufrimos decepciones con la caricatura.

4. En cuanto a Jet, me quitas un peso de encima, estaba preocupada, porque ya tengo planes para él.

5. En cuanto a Azula, efectivamente, a mí siempre me pareció que tenía una genialidad maligna y poder ilimitado, y me pareció que al final, no le dieron el peso que merecía en la serie.

6. Gracias por tus comentarios. Los asuntos religiosos siempre son delicados y es mejor tener cuidado. Te comprendo perfectamente. Una vez yo también hice un comentario sin querer y tuve que disculparme. A veces pasan estas cosas.

7. Espero que tú tambien disfrutaras de una feliz navidad y año nuevo y que este 2010 esté lleno de bendiciones.

**Lady-Cool:** ¡Gracias por escribir! A mí tampoco me gustó el final que le dieron a Azula, espero que les agrade el mío, (ojalá que no los decepcione). Me agrada que les gustara la participación de Sokka en el consejo. En cuanto a Zuko, todavía falta enfrentar la parte más difícil, y coincido contigo en que es un verdadero héroe (como cuando llego al pueblo de Lee a salvarlos de esos brabucones, ¡Me encantó ese capítulo!). Intenté buscar las páginas que me dijiste y encuentro las cartas de la virgen de Fátima, pero lo de el aviso del 6 de enero, no lo encontré. No sé si no lo estoy buscando bien, pero me alarmé un poco ¿qué dice la página?

Espero seguir recibiendo más comentarios tuyos.

**Bixu:** ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! Y espero que como lo dijiste, sigas escribiendo. Te agradezco tus elogios. En cuanto a los miembros del consejo, ya tengo planes para ellos. Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por escribir. Sabemos que Azula es ambiciosa y luchará por obtener el trono hasta el final. Lamentablemente, la política es una guerra diferente, lo sé por experiencia (yo no estoy metida en política, pero aún en los trabajos más sencillos como el mío (trabajo dando clases en una escuela), hay envidias, chismes, traiciones y otras cosas horribles, contra las cuales, la gente como nosotros no sabe pelear). Me gusta que los lectores se emocionen, significa que estoy haciendo algo bien. Gracias por todo.

**Naivara:** ¡Gracias por escribirme! Simplemente me encantan los review tan largos. En cuanto al fic, ya terminó la parte de la guerra y ahora viene la parte triste. Coincido en que Mai es un personaje muy aburrido. Si los productores tenían planeado que ella se quedara con Zuko, la hubieran dibujado más bonita y más dulce, no tan amargada y fría. Tal vez tengas razón con respecto a la locura de Azula, no es normal que una niña tan pequeña ya tenga pensamientos tan malévolos como ella. Me gustó tu comparación con Chucky. Reconozco que Katara me cae muy bien, a pesar de que llore tanto, y ¡Sí, ella era la mejor opción para Zuko!, ¡Verdad que todo parece indicar que Zuko realmente está enamorado de Katara!, aunque nunca lo dijo con palabras sus acciones hablaron por sí solas, pero tienes razón, parece que Katara no se dio por enterada y ese fue el drama de la historia. Coincido al 100% con lo nefasto del beso final, (fue un poco asqueroso, con el perdón de los Kataang), ¡Besar a un niño, waaa! Hubiera sido tan lindo que besara a Zuko.

Si sale a la venta un libro me gustaría comprarlo. Yo leí por ahí en internet, que al final de la serie, había una escena en donde Zuko se reúne con su madre pero que la borraron ¿por qué? Tengo la esperanza de que al ver el éxito de la caricatura, los productores estén pensando en el cuarto libro (aire) en donde veremos a Zuko buscar a su madre (muchos lo estamos ansiando y existen miles de fan fics con ese tema) y quién sabe… si los productores son listos, tal vez aún queden esperanzas del Zutara. Después de todo, ellos conocen el fenómeno que ocurrió con Zuko y Katara, incluso en la convención de comics en Estados Unidos, hicieron una presentación, con los dibujos de muchos fans en donde sacaron, específicamente a Zuko con Katara en muchas escenas amorosas. No entiendo por qué no quisieron darle gusto a la gente. Coincido contigo (con el perdón de mucha gente) pero odié crepúsculo. Desde que era chiquita, me gustaron mucho las películas de vampiros, esos seres sanguinarios, tenebros y malignos a los que hay que vencer y cuando fui a ver la película, pensaba ver eso, pero ¡oh decepción! Mi hermano me dijo que el título alternativo para esa película sería "Barby conoce a los vampiros" y coincido con él. Lo peor de la historia fueron, cómo tu dijiste ¡¡¡¡los vampiros que brillan!!!! No tengo palabras, para seguir… Si Dios quiere, existen posibilidades de ir a Chile en este año, para un curso de capacitación, así que espero poder conocer tu país. Saludos desde México y espero tus próximos comentarios.


	49. La despedida 1a parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 46. Despedida (1ª parte).**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_Lo siento, sólo te fastidio porque desde que perdí a mi hijo… pienso en ti como en un hijo._

_Iroh. Libro: agua, capítulo 19. "El Asedio del norte", primera parte._

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó el príncipe al grupo de médicos que seguían discutiendo en voz baja.

El Doctor Wang, el más anciano y respetado del grupo se acercó a la cama del príncipe que, en ropa interior, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando sus rodillas con sus manos, en un claro movimiento de nerviosismo. Le bastó ver la cara del médico familiar para comprender que no había buenas noticias.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Príncipe Zuko, me temo que… la situación es más grave de lo que parece.

– Explíquese.

– Se trata de… su corazón. Al parecer, el relámpago de la princesa Azula ha dañado seriamente su corazón y …

– ¿Y?

– No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Zuko, pero conservó la calma. Entonces recordó las palabras de su tío cuando le estaba enseñando a desviar el relámpago…

* * *

_Lo que debes hacer es crear un camino con la punta de tus dedos, a punta arriba, hacia el hombro y luego hacia tu estómago. El estómago es la fuente de energía en el cuerpo, se le llama el mar chi… desde el estómago lo diriges a arriba de nuevo y sacas el otro brazo. El paso al estómago es decisivo. No debes permitir que el relámpago pase por tu corazón o el __daño podría ser mortal. _

* * *

También recordó las palabras que le dijo al avatar, cuando éste le preguntó si había desviado un relámpago antes y cómo se sentía…

* * *

… _Es muy estimulante, pero aterrador. Te sientes poderoso, con toda esa energía contenida en tu cuerpo, pero sabes que si haces algo mal… es el fin._

* * *

Zuko exhaló un suspiró profundo.

– Comprendo… – respondió con voz grave – ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?

– Es difícil decirlo. Tal vez… con tratamiento... y con los cuidados apropiados... y si descansa…

– ¿CUÁNTO?

– Un año… tal vez un poco más…

Zuko estaba congelado.

– ¡Un año! – murmuró y entonces recordó la predicción de la adivina…

* * *

_Tu destino, joven príncipe está marcado con dolor y sufrimiento. Tendrás una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto__… pero puedo decirte con certeza que no volverás a ver otra primavera._

* * *

– ¡Lo siento, alteza! – agregó el anciano mirando al suelo.

– Necesito que nadie se entere… Las consecuencias podrían ser… desastrosas.

– Comprendo.

– Díganle a todos que fue… el cansancio…o lo que quieran.

– Será como ordene, alteza. ¿Necesita algo más?

– Traigan a mi tío. Quiero hablar con él.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una lujosa habitación del palacio Sokka encontró a su hermana escribiendo un pergamino.

– Katara ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Estoy escribiendo las predicciones de la tía Wu, palabra por palabra y quiero que las leas.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me dijeron que hiciste un buen trabajo en el consejo de los sabios, interpretando las leyes de Ozaí y quiero que me des tu opinión sobre esto. Verás, la tía Wu dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro de los elementos y pensé que se refería a Aang, pero tal vez interpreté mal sus predicciones y por eso quiero saber si mi futuro…

– ¡Por Dios Katara!, no me digas que todavía crees en esas cosas. Construimos el destino con nuestras propias acciones y eso no tiene nada que ver con los adivinos.

– Es que… estoy tan confundida – Sus ojos azules se entristecieron y ella bajó la cabeza.

– ¡Ah, está bien!, Déjame ver lo que dicen las predicciones – Sokka leyó:

* * *

_**Predicciones de Katara:**_

_1.- "Veo un gran amor para ti… Es un poderoso maestro de los elementos"_

_2.- "Te casarás con un hombre muy importante y poderoso. Él ha sufrido mucho y su vida se rige por el honor"_

_3.- El amor de tu vida tiene una gran cicatriz, pero no está en su rostro. La cicatriz se encuentra a la altura del torso._

_4.- Tú ya estás comprometida con el hombre que de vas a casar. Según las tradiciones de la tribu del agua cuando un joven le entrega a una mujer un collar como éste y ella lo acepta, quedan comprometidos en matrimonio. Tú vas a casarte con el joven con el que te comprometiste con este collar._

_**Predicciones de Zuko:**_

_1.- Tu destino, joven príncipe está marcado con dolor y sufrimiento. Tendrás una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto._

_2.- No sé cuántas semanas vivirás, pero puedo decirte con certeza que no volverás a ver otra primavera... nunca más._

* * *

– ¿Qué opinas, Sokka?

– Algunas predicciones son tan ambiguas que lo mismo podrían referirse a Aang o a Zuko, pero por la referencia del collar, a la cicatriz y debido a la próxima boda de Zuko, supongo que se refiere a Aang... ¡Pero no te pongas así! Probablemente la anciana se equivocó, ya ves, la guerra terminó y Zuko está bien, no tiene por qué tener una vida corta.

– ¡Chicos, ya supieron lo que pasó! – Suki entró corriendo a la habitación – ¡El príncipe Zuko se desmayó esta mañana! Los médicos lo están revisando en este momento.

Sokka y Katara cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto y los tres corrieron para investigar lo sucedido.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En un sillón, sentados uno frente al otro, Iroh y Zuko permanecían cabizbajos y en silencio. El anciano mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

– Quería que lo supieras porque es probable que tú estés conmigo cuando suceda y… pensé que deberías saberlo… ¡Tal vez, fue un error!

– ¡No, Zuko! – Iroh sujetó los hombros de su sobrino y haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas le dijo – ¡Hiciste bien en decirme! Ahora, quiero que descanses y no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de todos los asuntos del palacio.

– Necesito apresurar la boda con Mai.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Para qué esperar? Ahora es imprescindible dejar un heredero para que Azula no intenté tomar el trono cuando yo muera… ¿Crees que pueda casarme pasado mañana?

– Parece un poco precipitado, pero… sí, pasado mañana estará bien.

– ¡No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Katara! – El príncipe frotó su frente con sus manos – No podría mirarla a la cara para pedirle que se vaya porque voy a casarme con otra.

– Si quieres, yo puedo hablar con ella. Sabes que soy muy bueno hablando con las personas y creo que podré convencerla.

– Está bien tío, pero no quiero que le digas nada de mi enfermedad. Nadie debe saberlo, especialmente Katara y mi madre.

– No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos. Ahora descansa.

– ¡Gracias, tío!

El anciano abrazó a su sobrino y con una sonrisa forzada se despidió.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En cuanto Iroh salió de la habitación, Ursa, Katara, Sokka, Toph y Mai corrieron a su encuentro:

– ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

– Zuko está bien – dijo Iroh – no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Últimamente ha trabajado mucho y estaba agotado. Necesita descansar un poco y se pondrá bien.

Toph abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar a Iroh, pero no dijo nada.

– Lo ves – le dijo Sokka a su hermana – nada que preocuparse. La adivina se equivocó.

– Señorita Katara, necesito hablar contigo y me honraría mucho si aceptaras una invitación a comer en el barco imperial.

– Por supuesto, general – sonrió ella.

– Mai, tú y yo también tenemos que hablar, pero antes, me permites unas palabras con Toph.

El anciano caminó con la niña hacia el balcón más próximo.

– Estabas mintiendo – afirmó Toph.

– Sí, a ti no puedo engañarte, pero no tiene sentido alarmar a los demás ¿no crees?

– ¿Qué tan grave es?

– Lo suficiente como para mantener el secreto. Escucha, Toph, nadie debe saber que Zuko está enfermo o sus enemigos se aprovecharán de la situación. Azula podría alegar que su hermano es débil y que no podrá gobernar una nación ¿entiendes?

– Sí – ella bajó la cabeza.

– Prométeme que no le dirás la verdad a nadie.

– Lo prometo.

– ¡Gracias! Ahora, necesito pedirte otro favor. Tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede detectar las mentiras y en este momento tus servicios son muy valiosos ¿Quieres ayudarme?

– ¡Será un placer!, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Te lo explicaré esta tarde, primero, tengo que atender otros asuntos. Te recomiendo que descanses un poco. Nos espera mucho trabajo.

El anciano se despidió con una reverencia y fue al encuentro de Mai. A ella la llevó al salón del té del palacio para hablar a solas. Sin rodeos le dijo:

– Zuko quiere adelantar la boda. Si estás de acuerdo se casarán pasado mañana.

– ¡De verdad!, y yo que pensé que el no… ¡Sí!, pasado mañana estará bien.

– Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer. Comenzaremos con los invitados…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Sokka y Katara paseaban por el muelle cuando encontraron a uno de sus amigos de la tribu agua del Norte. Después del tradicional saludo, Rienzo dijo:

– Sokka, sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero desde la batalla en el polo norte, te he considerado como a un amigo y por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¡De que estoy enamorado! Amo a Melina y quiero proponerle matrimonio, pero tengo miedo de que ella me rechace – el muchacho le mostró un collar azul con un emblema de la tribu agua – Tallé este collar para ella pero no tengo valor para dárselo, por eso quiero pedirte que se lo entregues tú.

– ¿Eso está permitido?

– ¡Sí! Sólo dile que se lo entregas de mi parte y si ella lo acepta, quedaremos comprometidos.

Sokka parpadeó con sorpresa.

– ¡Katara, sabes lo que esto significa!

– Qué no me acompañaras a comer con Iroh.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas de Aang cuando te dio el collar que le quitó a Zuko?

Ella pensó por unos momentos.

– Aang dijo que Zuko le pidió que me diera el collar – Katara sonrió – ¡y yo acepté el collar!

– Sí – confirmó Sokka – recuerdo que le dijiste "qué dulce es Zuko, dale un beso de mi parte"

– ¡Sokka! – Katara sujetó las manos de su hermano – ¡Significa que me comprometí con Zuko, no con Aang!, ¡Tal vez aún hay esperanza!

– Yo no me ilusionaría mucho, hermanita.

– ¡Pero Sokka!, esta mañana Iroh dijo que quería hablar con Mai y luego conmigo. ¡Tal vez el general encontró una solución! – Ella abrazó a su hermano – ¡Sokka, estoy tan feliz!, ¡parece que finalmente todo va a salir bien!

– Entonces – preguntó Rienzo con indecisión – ¿vas a ayudarme?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Sokka palmeo el hombro de su amigo – Te espero en la noche, aquí en el muelle. Hoy mismo pediré la mano de tu novia.

– ¡Gracias, amigo! Estaré aquí sin falta.

Rienzo se despidió y los dos hermanos se quedaron a solas esperando el barco del general Iroh.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡Hola, querido hermano!

– ¿Qué quieres, Azula?

– Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi único hermano – dijo ella con esa fingida voz que tanto detestaba Zuko. Goldy se despertó y empezó a escupir un poco de humo cuando vio que Azula se acercaba, pero ella ignoró a la dragoncita – Escuché que te sentiste mal en la mañana. Espero que no sea nada serio.

– Estoy seguro que nada te alegraría más.

– ¡Por favor, Zuko! Cómo podría alegrarme de algo así, ¿acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos?

– Deja de fingir y dime qué quieres.

– Solamente vine a ofrecerte mis servicios. Con la boda y tu enfermedad, tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda.

– No hace falta. Mi tío se está encargando de todo.

– ¡Ah, sí! "el querido tío Iroh". Dime Zuko, ¿estás seguro de que deberías llamarlo "tío"?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Sólo digo, que su comportamiento contigo nunca ha sido… digamos "normal".

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A qué nunca te ha tratado como a un sobrino, yo diría que más bien te trata como a un… "hijo".

– ¡Eso es porque desde que perdió a su hijo Lu Ten…

– ¡Ah, sí! El viejo cuento del hijo reemplazado. ¡No me digas que en serio crees eso!

– ¿Qué otra razón habría?

– ¡Pero qué ingenuo eres, Zuko! Dime, nunca te haz preguntado por qué papá te despreciaba tanto.

– Habla claro.

– La razón es simple. Papá nunca creyó que tú fueras SU HIJO.

– ¡QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO! – Zuko se levantó de golpe.

– ¡YA ME OÍSTE! Papá dudaba de la fidelidad de mamá y siempre sospechó que el traidor fuera su propio hermano.

– ¡MIENTES!

– ¡Pregúntale a ella y te convencerás por ti mismo!, ¡tú no eres más que un hijo bastardo!

– ¡CALLÁTE! – Zuko se llevó las manos al pecho al sentir un dolor que sofocaba su respiración. Azula sonreía.

– ¡Zuko, que tienes! – gritó Ursa al entrar a la habitación y correr a su lado – Ven siéntate aquí – Ursa sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo entregó a su hijo – Azula ¿qué está ocurriendo?

– ¡Nada!, sólo estábamos conversando y repentinamente se sintió mal.

– ¡Vete de aquí, jovencita! – ordenó Ursa.

– Está bien – la princesa se encogió de hombros – los dejaré solos. Supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cuando Iroh se presentó en el muelle, se sorprendió de ver a Katara en compañía de su hermano.

– Cuando te invité a comer creí que vendrías sola.

– ¿Quiere que me vaya? – preguntó Sokka un poco indignado.

– ¡No, no, de ninguna manera! – el anciano hizo una reverencia – los dos son bienvenidos. Adelante.

Por más de una hora, el bote navegó bordeando las costas de la Nación del Fuego. Hacía calor, pero soplaba una brisa ligera que refrescaba el ambiente. Iroh les habló de las construcciones que podían verse desde el barco y contó algunas de las leyendas y tradiciones de la Nación del Fuego, aunque su conversación era indiferente y fría.

– ¿General Iroh, sobre qué quería hablarme? – preguntó abruptamente Katara.

– Eres como mi sobrino, prefieres ir directo al grano.

– Es qué estoy confundida. Desde que llegué al palacio usted ha estado evitándome y casi no me ha dirigido la palabra… He llegado a pensar que usted me culpa por lo que le pasó a Zuko.

– Nadie tuvo la culpa – respondió sin mirarla – Zuko conocía los riesgos y fue su decisión interponerse en el relámpago para salvarte.

– Lo sé, ¡pero le juro que hubiera dado mi vida entera con tal de evitarlo!

– Tal vez, si te hubieras ido como él te lo pidió…

– Es que estaba tan preocupada por lo que dijo la adivina que…

– ¡Por Dios, Katara!, ¡Zuko te pidió que confiaras en él y que te fueras de ahí!, ¡ACASO ERA TAN DIFICÍL!

Sorprendida, Katara miraba a Iroh con los ojos muy abiertos. El anciano suspiró y recuperó su calma habitual.

– ¡Lo siento!, no debí decir eso. ¡Por favor, acepta mis disculpas! – Iroh hizo una reverencia – Es tarde y deben tener hambre. Volveré en un minuto, voy a ordenar que preparen la comida.

* * *

Cuando Iroh estuvo de vuelta, la mesa estaba preparada y los manjares más suculentos de la nación del fuego estaban servidos en charolas de plata. Sokka estaba solo, contemplando las suculentas viandas, pero sin atreverse a probarlas.

– ¿En dónde está Katara?

– En la popa del barco. Creó que se sintió un poco mareada – respondió mientras engullía un trozo de sushi.

– Será mejor que vaya a verla.

– Por favor no tarden mucho ¡Tengo hambre!

Iroh encontró a Katara de rodillas en la cubierta, asida a la baranda y vomitando en el mar. Después ella levantó la cabeza, lucía pálida y con una tonalidad verdosa en su piel.

– ¡Es extraño! – murmuró el viejo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro – nunca había escuchado de una persona de la tribu del agua que se mareara en un barco.

– Debió ser la comida – se disculpó la chica – algo me cayó mal.

– No lo creo, nuestros cocineros son los mejores del mundo y hasta ahora nadie se ha enfermado. Anteriormente, hubieran ejecutado a todos los cocineros si su comida le hubiera hecho daño a alguien – Iroh ofreció su mano para que Katara se pusiera de pie – También he notado que ya no usas la ropa ajustada que te gustaba tanto.

– Ésta es más cómoda – sonrió.

Iroh se adelantó unos pasos, extendió su mano, sujetó la barbilla de Katara y examinó su rostro detenidamente. Entonces el viejo suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

– ¿Meses?, ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó fingiendo extrañeza.

– Katara, soy viejo. A mí no puedes engañarme. Tu mirada es de una mujer embarazada. Ahora dime ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Ella suspiró y mirando al horizonte, murmuró.

– Más de tres meses.

– ¿Zuko lo sabe?

– No.

– Menos mal – el anciano respiró aliviado – Es mejor que no le digas nada y por el bien de ambos, debes marcharte inmediatamente de la Nación del Fuego… Mis palabras pueden sonar duras, pero créeme, es por el bien de los dos.

– Cuando me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, no pensé que fuera para pedirme que me fuera – ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

– Escucha Katara, si aún albergas una esperanza de que ustedes permanezcan juntos, será mejor que la olvides. Lo de ustedes es un amor imposible. ¡Se lo dije a Zuko muchas veces, pero él no quiso escucharme! Ahora, la única solución es que te marches inmediatamente, porque entre más tiempo te quedes, más difícil será para los dos la despedida…¡No me mires así! Te aseguro que no tengo nada en tu contra, pero quiero que comprendas la gravedad de la situación. El desmayo que mi sobrino sufrió esta mañana es más serio de lo que parece.

– ¿Qué tan serio?

– ¡No te alarmes! Los médicos dicen que estará bien en unos meses, si se cuida y guarda reposo. Le han prohibido todo tipo de preocupaciones y emociones fuertes, ¿comprendes? – Iroh miró a Katara – Zuko estaba indeciso con el matrimonio y le atormentaba la idea de casarse con Mai, pero finalmente ha tomado una decisión y van a casarse pasado mañana, pero si Zuko se entera de que va a ser padre, dejará todo para casarse contigo. Lo conozco y sé que lo hará. Y entonces, ¿qué será de ustedes? Azula se convertiría en la nueva reina de la Nación del Fuego, comenzará la guerra de nuevo y ¿sabes cuál será su primer mandato? Va encargarse de eliminar a Zuko y a toda su descendencia. Ustedes tendrían que huir, porque Azula los perseguirá por el mundo entero si es necesario. Nunca tendrán un momento de descanso y mi sobrino no está en condiciones de sobrevivir a una nueva persecución, no en ese estado. En cuanto a ti, ¿Crees que Azula va a permitir que nazca un príncipe, que el día de mañana reclame el trono y amenace su reinado? No, Katara. Azula no te dejará en paz hasta asegurarse de acabar contigo y con el bebé, ¿comprendes ahora el peligro? Si en verdad amas a mi sobrino y si quieres que tu hijo viva, debes irte lejos y asegurarte que nadie se entere que ese niño es hijo de Zuko.

– Iroh tiene razón.

– ¡Sokka! – exclamó Katara – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Tenía hambre y quería saber por qué tardaban tanto, no era mi intensión espiarlos, pero lo escuché todo.

Katara se cubrió el rostro con las manos llena de vergüenza y trató de correr, pero Sokka se interpuso y la contuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

– Mañana regresaremos a nuestra tribu. Suki y yo nos casaremos en una semana y después volaremos al templo aire del Sur. Ese lugar está desierto y nadie nos molestará. El bebé nacerá ahí y le diremos a todo el mundo que es hijo mío y de Suki.

– ¡Sokka! – ella lloró en el pecho de su hermano.

– ¡Tranquila, Katara! – él la apretó con fuerza en sus brazos – Eres mi hermana y no te dejaré sola.

– ¡Gracias!

– Esa es una sabia decisión. Así tú y el bebé estarán a salvo y tú quedarías libre para casarte y rehacer tu vida con… – Iroh guardó silencio al notar cómo lo miraban.

– Empacaremos nuestras cosas hoy mismo – declaró el joven – mañana temprano nos marcharemos de aquí.

– Si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor avísenme.

– Creo que ustedes ya han hecho bastante – replicó Sokka y rodeando con su brazo la espalda de su hermana, se alejó con ella.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

De regreso en el palacio, Iroh encontró a Zuko sentado frente al estanque, alimentando a los patos-tortuga, y con Goldy durmiendo a su lado.

– ¿Querías verme? – preguntó su tío.

– Quería saber qué sucedió con Katara.

– Hablé con ella y con su hermano. Les expliqué la situación y los dos están dispuestos a colaborar. En este momento están preparando sus cosas para marcharse mañana.

Zuko bajó la cabeza. Iroh tocó el hombro de su sobrino y continuó.

– También hablé con Mai y está de acuerdo con que la boda se realicé lo antes posible. Ya todo está preparado, la ceremonia, las invitaciones, el banquete. Aun faltan algunos detalles, pero todo estará listo a tiempo.

– ¡Gracias, tío! – murmuró, con la vista en el suelo.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Quiero hablar contigo… sobre algo que me dijo Azula en la mañana.

– Tratándose de Azula, no puede ser bueno.

– Ella dijo que tu comportamiento no es el de un tío, sino… el de un padre.

– Zuko, sabes bien que desde que murió Lu Ten, tú has llenado el vacío que él dejó en mi corazón – el anciano suspiró –. Cuando regresé de Ba Sing Se, vencido, acabado y sin mi hijo, creí que lo había perdido todo, pero luego, te estreché en mis brazos y descubrí que tenía una nueva razón para vivir. Especialmente al enterarme de los maltratos de tu padre y al comprender que tú estabas tan solo como yo. Desde entonces, cada vez que te miraba, solía imaginar que tú eras mi verdadero hijo, aunque sólo seas mi sobrino.

– Azula también dijo que… que mi padre me odiaba porque… dudaba que yo fuera su verdadero hijo.

– ¡Solamente Azula sería capaz de escupir tanto veneno!, – Iroh observó la mirada de Zuko y agregó – pero… no estarás tomando en serio sus comentarios ¿o sí?

Zuko guardó silencio.

– Sobrino, ¿no te das cuenta de las intensiones de Azula? Ella sólo estaba buscando la forma de alterarte. Sabe que los doctores te prohibieron las emociones fuertes y estaba buscando la forma de destruirte. Nada le gustaría más, que causarte una muerte por un infarto o algo parecido.

– Lo sé, pero quería estar seguro – Zuko exhaló un suspiro – Incluso traté de preguntarle a mamá, pero ella empezó a llorar. Dijo "Por qué Azula me odia tanto" y se marchó. Yo, simplemente no tuve valor para preguntarle de nuevo.

– ¡Hiciste mal! No debiste ofender a tu madre con esos cuestionamientos. Escúchame bien Zuko, no voy a mentirte, es cierto que estuve enamorado de tu madre, hace mucho tiempo. Incluso viaje a la isla Ember para embriagarme porque no soportaba la idea de que se casara con mi hermano, ¡pero te juro Zuko, por la sagrada memoria de mi hijo, que yo nunca he tocado a tu madre, ni le he faltado al respeto! Ella es una dama y nunca cometió la más mínima falta que pudiera ofender a tu padre. Además, yo la amaba demasiado como para exponerla a una muerte por sospecha de adulterio. Así que puedes estar tranquilo. Ozaí fue tu padre y la razón de su desprecio se debió únicamente a que nunca compartiste la crueldad de él y de Azula.

– ¡Discúlpame tío!, es sólo que… quería estar seguro.

– No hay problema, recuerda que Azula miente todo el tiempo y se le están agotando las armas para apoderarse del trono – El anciano se levantó y estiró su espalda – Se hace tarde, ¿Quieres regresar al palacio?

– Prefiero quedarme un rato más. Adelántate, te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

– Bien, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí. El frío puede hacerte mal.

El general Iroh se dirigió al palacio y en cuanto se perdió de vista, Zuko llamó en voz alta.

– ¡Toph!

La niña ciega salió de su escondite, entre los arbustos, y se sentó junto al príncipe.

– ¿Y bien?

– Él decía la verdad.

– ¿Estás segura?

– ¡Completamente! Cada palabra de Iroh fue cierta.

– ¡Gracias, Toph!

– De nada – ella golpeó el hombro de su amigo y sonrió – Ahora si me disculpas, Iroh también quiere hablar conmigo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Azula caminaba sigilosamente por el templo de la Nación del Fuego, cuidando que nadie la siguiera. Al llegar al patio principal, se detuvo en un grabado en el suelo, golpeó el centro con una llama y se abrió una puerta secreta. Ella bajó por las escaleras y avanzó por los oscuros pasillos con una llama en su mano. Finalmente abrió una puerta en donde se encontraban reunidos el coronel Shinu, los tres miembros del consejo de ancianos: Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang, así como varios generales y soldados de confianza.

– Bienvenida princesa – dijo Lao Sen – todo está preparado.

– Ha hecho un buen trabajo, señor Lao-Sen – dijo Azula – en cuanto eliminemos a Kin-Fo, usted tomará su lugar como jefe del consejo y me nombrará a mí como la nueva reina de la Nación del Fuego.

– Así se hará, princesa.

– Mi gente también está lista y espera sus ordenes – dijo el coronel Shinu – No permitiremos que un príncipe cobarde termine con una guerra de cien años. ¡El fuego es el elemento superior y tenemos el derecho de dominar a las otras naciones!

– Les aseguró, caballeros, que en cuanto yo suba al trono, reiniciaremos la guerra que empezó mi bisabuelo y aplastaremos a todos nuestros enemigos, comenzando por el avatar, mi tío y por supuesto, por el patético de mi hermano. ¡Zuko va a pagar muy caro el haber interferido en mis planes!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

1.- Lo siento pero este capítulo quedó tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, así que la historia se va alargar un poquito más.

2.- He escuchado que muchas señoras mayores dicen que pueden saber si una mujer está embarazada sólo por su mirada. Sinceramente yo no lo creo, pero ellas aseguran que sí y cómo Iroh es un hombre tan sabio, quise incluir ese argumento en la historia.

3.- No juzguen mal a Iroh, su preocupación es muy legítima y la historia está plagada de hechos verídicos en que se perseguía a los herederos de un trono hasta que los mataban. Por mencionar sólo un ejemplo, recuerden a Cesarion (hijo de Cleopatra y Julio Cesar). Dicen que Cleopatra asesinó a su propio hermano para que Cesarion se convirtiera en rey. Después, cuando Julio Cesar murió, su hijo adoptivo Octavio persiguió a Cesarion (que por su sangre real era heredero de Roma), así que Cleopatra trato de salvar a su hijo, haciendo que escapara de Egipto, pero Octavio lo persiguió hasta encontrarlo y finalmente lo mató. Cómo éste, hubo cientos de casos de la vida real en que ocurrieron situaciones similares, tanto en Europa como en los imperios Asiáticos, especialmente en China y Japón. (Disculpen si he cometido algún error, no soy muy buena en historia).

4.- Yo pienso que es perfectamente normal y comprensible que Iroh culpe a Katara por lo del relámpago y le guarde un poco de rencor. Especialmente al enterarse de que a causa de eso Zuko va a morir en poco tiempo. Iroh me cae muy bien porque es paciente, sabio y comprensivo, pero también es humano y quiere a mucho a Zuko. Además, Recuerden que cuando se necesita también corrige con fuerza, como cuando le gritó a Zuko en el Lago Laokai.

5.- En cuanto a las predicciones de la adivina, sólo la primera salió en la caricatura y en internet se debatió mucho al respecto. Yo siempre creí que se estaba refiriendo a Zuko porque si estuviera hablando de Aang diría que se casaría con el avatar, pero sólo le dijo que sería con "un muy poderoso bender" (en la caricatura en inglés). Además, si estuviera hablando de Aang ¿Por qué en el futuro del avatar no vio ningún amor? Finalmente, recuerden que el episodio de la adivina ocurrió justo después de que Zuko encontró el collar de Katara y lo sostiene en su mano mientras contempla el atardecer. Yo pienso que desde ahí Zuko ya estaba enamorado de Katara, aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

6.- En cuanto al collar, cuando Aang se lo quita a Zuko y se lo da a Katara le dice "Zuko me pidió que te lo entregará", Katara le responde "qué dulce es Zuko, puedes darle un beso de mi parte" y besa la frente de Aang. Hasta ahí no le di importancia, pero cuando dijeron que el collar era señal de compromiso, pensé que había un malentendido y que Katara se había comprometido con Zuko sin saberlo, pero ya ven. Tampoco eso pasó en la caricatura.

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen est****a historia! Por favor sigan escribiendo.**

**M****aritere:** ¡Upps, mil disculpas por no contestar tu correo anterior! Te aseguro que no fue intencional. Yo contesto los correos justo antes de subir el nuevo capítulo y cuando lo subí en línea tu review todavía no aparecía (parece que hay unos minutos de diferencia). Pero ¡Mil gracias por escribir! Aprecio todos tus comentarios y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic. Efectivamente, la situación se torna muy difícil para Zuko y Katara. Ojalá que si puedas ver toda la caricatura antes de terminar el fic para que no te vayas a decepcionar. Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios. ¡Cuídate!

**Heero Kusanagi****:** ¡Gracias por escribir! No, el agotamiento de Zuko no tiene nada que ver con la técnica suprema. Ese poder lo deja agotado e inconsciente por un tiempo (si sobrevive), pero en cuanto se despierta y con un poco de descanso queda como nuevo. En este caso el problema fue por el relámpago. Cuando yo escuché la advertencia de Iroh sobre el corazón, pensé que Zuko iba a estar a punto de morir porque su corazón dejaría de latir, pero parece que esto también quedó de largo en la caricatura. Espero tus próximos comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.

**Naivara****:** ¡Gracias por escribir! Parece que el sistema deja subir sólo un review por capítulo, pero se pueden enviar mensajes privados, si tienes cuenta. No tienes que disculparte. Yo amo leer los reviews largos, me dejan muchas enseñanzas. En cuanto al fic ¡lo siento pero no puedo adelantarte el final! Pero tranquila, ya falta poco. Según el fic Katara tiene algo así como tres meses y medio por eso ya no usa su ropa anterior. ¡Verdad que Zuko no sería capaz de dejar a Katara de concubina! Yo pienso que en la conversación de Zuko y Katara pasó todo lo que dijiste, pero este fic ya es muy largo para incluir algo así, aunque si tu quieres subir un fic con la conversación que posiblemente pasó entre ellos, lo puedes hacer. Suki también fue uno de mis personajes favoritos y en el libro Fuego la noté muy cercana a Sokka y a Katara. No he visto la película que dices, espero conseguirla en algún lugar. No sabía que había un libro aire ¿me pregunto de qué podrá tratar? Me gustaría mucho conseguirlo, aunque sólo sea en comic. ¡Sería maravilloso que siguieran con la historia, pero esta vez Zutara! En cuanto a Mai, coincido contigo, es aburrida, amargada, insípida y celosa. Pienso que más que enamorada está obsesionada con Zuko y no creo que renuncie a él. Recuerden que era una niña rica que siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. ¡Por supuesto que las imágenes Zutara son muy bellas! Yo las colecciono y los mismos creadores de la serie las presentaron en el comic-con animadas (aparecen en you tube), quisiera saber lo que dicen pero no les entiendo porque la gente grita mucho y no se escucha lo que dicen los personajes, pero la presentación es 100% Zutara. El beso de Aang con Katara también me dio asco. Si querían que ellos se quedaran juntos debieron sacar a Aang más grande y no como un niño inocente (ese fue el aspecto que le dieron). Por cierto, yo creí que la historia terminaría en Zutara, pero cuando vi que Mike es igualito que Aang (como bien dijiste) pensé: "¡oh, oh, esto va a terminar en Kataang!". En la escena de las rocas, si te fijas bien, Katara se sonroja. Yo también creo que la intención era alimentar la esperanza Zutara, porque ya sabían que muchas personas veían la caricatura por eso. Pienso que la idea original de los creadores era que Katara y Aang terminaran juntos y que incluyeron a Zuko como un distractor (justo como pasó con Wolverine en X-men), pero ¡oh sorpresa! Zuko se llevó la serie y la situación se invirtió porque a más personas les agradó la idea del Zutara que del Kataang. Mi hermano agradece tu comentario sobre crepúsculo. Él, al igual que yo también quiere ser escritor, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Espero tus próximos reviews.

**NollasBlack****:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra que te gustara la escena del baile. Tienes razón, me había olvidado de Goldy pero ya la voy a incluir más. Espero recibir más reviews tuyos.

**MC****:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Lo importante es que escribas aunque no sea muy seguido. Un abrazo para ti tambien. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Kiyoky****:** ¡Bienvenida y gracias por escribir!, ¡EN SERIO, MI FIC ESTÁ EN OTRAS PÁGINAS! Dime en donde, por favor. Me gustaría saber qué comentan sobre mí. Coincido contigo, Zuko fue el mejor personaje porque fue el que tuvo más cambios. Todos los demás son muy predecibles y desde el primer capítulo ya sabíamos cómo iban a terminar. En cambio, Zuko empezó siendo malo, después de verlo perdonar a Zhao dije "no es tan malo". Se dedicó a perseguir al avatar, pero lo salvó de prisión, ahí pensé que al final se haría bueno, pero en el capítulo final del reino tierra nos desconcertó al seguir a su hermana, en fin. Siempre hizo cosas inesperadas y por eso fue tan sorprendente. Gracias por tu información, no sabía nada del contrato. ¿En dónde puedo conseguir los comics y va a salir el libro aire? ¿sabes si hay programado algo de Zutara? Porque si no hay Zutara, no pienso comprarlos. Busqué en el link que me diste, pero no encontré nada. No sé si estoy haciendo algo mal. Coincido contigo con respecto a tus comentarios de vampiros. En cuanto a Katara, yo pienso que todos esperábamos que después de tantas humillaciones, Zuko fuera el que venciera a Azula, no Katara, pero en fin. No conocía el significado de Azula, pero tiene sentido, aunque en la caricatura dijeron que le habían puesto ese nombre en honor de su abuelo. Como viste, el desmayo de Zuko fue una consecuencia del relámpago de Azula. En cuanto a Ursa, ella está pensando en algo para ayudar a su hijo, como siempre. Fue un placer leer tu review, espero tus próximos comentarios.

**A****idil:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Aprecio mucho tu review, especialmente si no acostumbras escribir. A casi nadie le gustó el actor Dev Patel para Zuko, porque efectivamente, Zuko es muy guapo y el actor no, pero cuando vi la película "quisiera ser millonario" cambié de opinión. Realmente te recomiendo que la veas y no te preocupes, tiene un final feliz. Dev Patel actuó excelente y a mí me robo el corazón en los primeros 10 minutos. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver cómo actúa en la película, espero que no nos decepcione.

**BlueEyesPrincess****:** ¡Gracias por escribir! Yo pienso que es lógico una atracción entre Azula y Jet porque son iguales (aunque Jet es bueno). 2.- Coincido en que Mai está obsecionada con Zuko, pero es cierto que ha tenido una vida conflictiva y por eso no es feliz. 3- En el mundo de avatar no creo que exista el divorcio. 4- Ty Lee es muy tierna y me cae muy bien. 5- En este fic, en el capítulo 28 "planes de guerra" Zuko estaba muy débil por las heridas y por la pérdida de sangre. Cuando se organiza el baile para festejar el escape de la Roca Hirviente Zuko apenas puede bailar una pieza con Katara y ella no quiere bailara con nadie más, por eso él le dice: "Te prometo que cuando regresemos al palacio voy a bailar contigo toda la noche". 6- No lo sé, ya que nunca se mencionó nada sobre la madre de Lu Ten, pero supongo que no la quería tanto, porque nunca habla de ella, en cambio, todos vimos lo mucho que quería a su hijo. Tanto que para superar la pérdida tuvo que buscar a un sustituto. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Katary****: **¡Gracias por tu review! Zuko se va enterar del embarazo pero después de algunos capítulos. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**L****ady-cool: **Desde hace mucho yo quería escribir una escena de Zuko embriagado. Me parece natural porque los hombres casi siempre terminan así, tratándose de amores mal correspondidos. El final de Jet lo verán la próxima semana, si Dios quiere. En cuanto al Tophang, no puedo adelantar nada, pronto verán por qué. Cambiando de tema en cuanto a las revelaciones, me parecieron muy interesantes aunque un poco perturbadoras. Aunque con las cosas que están pasando en el mundo, no es de sorprender que ocurran eventos extraordinarios. La historia nos ha demostrado una y otra vez que cuando la humanidad llega a la altos niveles de depravación y destrucción se acerca a su exterminio (lo hemos visto en varias culturas como Sodoma y Gomorra, Babilonia, Roma, etc). Siempre ocurre algún evento que hace que las personas recuperen la humanidad y vuelvan al buen camino. Así que debemos orar porque Dios se compadezca de la humanidad, porque aún hay gente buena cuyas oraciones son escuchadas por la providencia divina. ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que tu vida esté llena de bendicones! Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Y****ouweon:** ¡Gracias por tu review! La enfermedad de Zuko se debe al relámpago de Azula. Incluso he visto muchos fics y muchos dibujos en devianart que tratan de lo mismo. Conozco la serie de doctor House, pero nunca la he visto aunque sé que es muy famosa. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Bixu****:** ¡Upps, qué pena! Disculpa pero con tantos nombres a veces me confundo. Mil disculpas, pero no te preocupes, ya incluí tu nombre en la lista y a partir de ahora puedes consultarlo en la página. Me gusta que te emociones tanto con los personajes, la historia si se va a volver un poco triste, pero espero que la disfruten. En cuanto a Iroh y Ursa, creo que si se merecen una oportunidad. ¡Gracias por escribir! Espero tus próximos reviews.

**mabel-rd****:** ¡Gracias por escribir! Felicitaciones, muchos de tus pronósticos son atinados, pero no puedo decirte cuales. A mí también me pareció real que Zuko intentara el camino fácil del alcohol, pero afortunadamente su tío siempre está ahí para apoyarlo. ¡sí, estoy segura que hubiera pasado algo entre Jet y Azula si se hubieran conocido! La personalidad tan fuerte de Azula sólo podría progresar con alguien que no le tuviera miedo y que fuera tan fuerte como ella, ese era Jet. Aunque claro, Azula tendría que cambiar y como es un pequeño monstruo del mal, no creo que elija el amor, como le dijo Ty Lee. Creo que a petición del publico tendré que dejar a Jun y al rey Tierra juntos, aunque todavía no sé cómo lo haré.


	50. La despedida 2da parte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 50. La Despedida (2da parte).**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_Podría empezar a quejarme de cómo mamá quería más a Zuko que a mí pero no me interesa… __¡mi propia madre me veía como un monstruo!… Ella tenía razón pero aún así duele._

_Azula. Libro: fuego. Capítulo 5: la playa._

* * *

Ursa permanecía en silencio frente a la ventana de su alcoba. El aire agitaba suavemente las cortinas, mientras ella contemplaba el ocaso.

– _¡No puedo creer que Zuko se atreviera a cuestionarme así!_ – pensaba.

Llevaba horas en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando Zuko se acercó.

– ¡Mamá!

Ella no se movió.

– Mamá, quería disculparme…. No debí preguntarte nada. Sé que Azula siempre miente y yo… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… no debí escucharla y ¡Lo siento!

Ella besó la frente de su hijo.

– No te preocupes, cariño. ¡Todo está bien!

– ¡Gracias!

El abrazó a su madre y ella sonrió.

– Tengo que irme. Mai y yo aún tenemos que hacer algunos arreglos.

Él estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Ursa le preguntó.

– ¡Espera!, con respecto a Katara, ¿Realmente la amas, verdad?

– Eso ya no importa – Zuko bajo la vista y salió en silencio

Por unos segundos, Ursa contempló la puerta por donde había salido su hijo. Entonces, tomando una respiración profunda, salió de la habitación.

– ¡Rápido! – Ordenó a sus sirvientes – Preparen una embarcación. Quiero ir a la isla Ember.

– ¡Pero majestad! Está a punto de oscurecer, ¿no prefiere esperar a mañana?

– Desde cuando un plebeyo se atreve a cuestionar las ordenes – replicó Azula, que pasaba por el corredor.

– ¡Lo siento, princesa!

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se marchó apresuradamente.

– Así que quieres ir a la isla Ember – Azula cruzó sus brazos.

– Esa playa era mi lugar favorito.

– Lo sé. Leí tu diario ¿recuerdas?

– Azula, porque no vienes conmigo, podríamos hablar y tal vez…

– ¡No gracias! Además, con la boda de Zuko todos estaremos muy ocupados.

– ¿Ya fijaron la fecha?

Azula levantó una ceja y miró a su madre.

– _No sabe que adelantaron la boda_ – pensó mientras sonreía. Entonces mintió – Sí, se casarán en la próxima semana.

– Entonces aún hay tiempo – murmuró en voz baja.

– Tal vez deberías llevarte a Goldy contigo. Mai y Zuko tienen que pasar mucho tiempo juntos con los preparativos y ya ves que a Goldy no le agrada mi futura cuñada. Por el barco no te preocupes. Yo misma preparé tu viaje. Saldrás esta misma noche.

– ¡Gracias Azula!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Después de una larga noche, Iroh acudió a la habitación de Katara. Apenas empezaba a amanecer, pero ella ya estaba despierta y tenía todas sus pertenencias empacadas. Después de saludarla gentilmente, le entregó una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro.

– ¡Lo siento, general, pero no puedo aceptarlo!

– ¡Por favor!… Insisto.

– ¡No! – Respondió cruzando los brazos – ¡No quiero llevarme nada de la Nación del Fuego!

– ¡Vamos Katara, no seas orgullosa! Piensa en el bebé. No quiero que le falte nada – el anciano depositó la bolsa en las manos de la joven – ¡y por favor, avísame cuando nazca!, ¡No sabes cuántos deseos tengo de conocerlo!

Katara asintió en silencio.

El anciano ofreció su brazo a la joven y le dijo:

– Te llevaré al comedor. El desayuno está listo.

– ¡Gracias! Pero preferimos salir temprano.

– ¡No estarás pensando en viajar con el estómago vacío! Recuerda que debes pensar en el bebé. Además, he preparado una sorpresa para ustedes.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– Estás segura que debes irte – le preguntó Abejita a Song, mientras la primera terminaba de empacar su maleta.

– Ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. Ahora que Katara está libre, Jet merece ser feliz con ella.

– ¡Jet es un tonto por dejarte ir!

– ¡Gracias por todo, Abejita! – Song abrazó a su amiga.

– ¡Voy a extrañarte!

– Yo también.

Song anudo su bolsa y se marchó con rumbo a los muelles.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego…

Aang, Katara y el grupo entraron al comedor principal. El salón tenía cortinas rojas, manteles largos, cubiertos de plata y un gigantesco candelabro de oro en el techo.

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron las guerreras Kyoshi vestidas con su uniforme verde. Mai y Ty Lee también estaban en la mesa, pero ellas vestían con su ropa roja y rosa, respectivamente. Ty Lee sonreía emocionada, pero Mai se veía incomoda, especialmente después de ver a Katara.

– Tú eres nuestra líder – le dijo Lya a Suki – no podíamos dejarte ir sin una despedida apropiada.

– ¡Gracias, chicas! – Suki sonrió – esto significa mucho para mí.

– Puedes irte tranquila – afirmó Lya – yo me encargaré del grupo mientras regresas de la luna de miel.

– ¡Oh! – Suki inclinó la cabeza – chicas, no se los había dicho, pero… no pienso volver.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Replicaron las guerreras – ¡Te necesitamos!

– Mi nueva familia me necesita más – Suki abrazó a su prometido – Lo he pensado mucho y ha llegado el momento de nombrar a una nueva líder de las guerreras Kyoshi.

– Tú eres la mejor guerrera – replicó Lya – nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar.

– Te equivocas – Suki caminó delante de sus amigas y se detuvo en frente de Ty Lee – Yo creo que ustedes ya tienen a una nueva líder.

– ¿Yo? – Los ojos de Ty Lee se humedecieron – ¡pero, ni siquiera soy de la isla Kyoshi!

– Si hemos aprendido algo de esta guerra es que todos somos iguales y no debemos hacer distinción de personas por su nación.

– ¡Pero yo no sirvo para ser líder! Azula siempre dice que soy emotiva, tonta y que no tengo carácter. Yo no podría ser cómo ella, gritando y dando órdenes todo el tiempo.

– Escucha Ty Lee – Suki colocó sus manos en los hombros de la acróbata – un verdadero líder se preocupa por su gente, como lo hiciste tú en la isla Kyoshi, al arriesgar tu vida por proteger a Lya y a las demás. Las chicas me dijeron se sintieron inspiradas por tu valor, fuerza y liderazgo. En la batalla mostraste habilidad, compasión y lo más importante, sacrificio ¡Créeme Ty Lee, tú ya eres una gran líder!

Los enormes ojos de Ty Lee no dejaban de llorar, entonces la acróbata se lanzó a los brazos de Suki y la estrechó con fuerza.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Jet terminaba de probarse el traje que le habían entregado para asistir a la boda del siguiente día.

– Te ves muy bien – le dijo Abejita, que entró acompañada por Long Shot.

– ¡Me siento ridículo! Simplemente, no soy yo.

– Tranquilo, estás perfecto para ir a la despedida de Katara.

– ¿Katara se marcha? – Jet se sentó en una silla, mirando el suelo.

– Hoy mismo. En cuanto termine el banquete podrás hablar con ella.

– No lo sé. Durante mucho tiempo esperé una oportunidad con Katara y ahora… de alguna manera… no importa.

– ¡Qué no importa!, Jet ¿Qué pasa contigo?, todo el tiempo estuviste enamorado de Katara, ¡esa fue la razón por la qué Song se fue!

– ¡Song se fue! ¿Por qué?

– ¡Tal vez porque tú no dejabas de hablar de Katara! – Abejita colocó una mano en el hombro de Jet, que la miraba desconcertado – ¿Es qué no comprendes que Song está enamorada de ti?

– ¿Song?... ¿Enamorada de mi?

– Sí, pero ahora que se ha marchado, no volverá jamás.

– ¿En dónde está? – Jet se puso de pie – ¡Necesito hablar con ella!

– Hace horas que se fue a los muelles y su barco debe estar por salir ¡Nunca llegarías a tiempo!

– ¡Ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla!

Jet salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido por Abejita y Long Shot.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el banquete de la Nación del Fuego, todos comían alegremente, menos Toph que con un par de ojeras en sus ojos, se había quedado dormida sobre el respaldo de la silla.

– ¡Toph! – el avatar despertó a la niña, sacudiendo ligeramente su brazo – ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Aang en voz baja.

– Sí – ella bostezó de nuevo – es que pasé toda la noche despierta ayudando a Iroh.

– ¿Estás segura que no prefieres quedarte aquí?, el polo sur está cubierto de hielo y no podrás ver nada.

– No te preocupes por mí, pies ligeros. Estaré bien. Puedo pasar unos días sin ver nada.

– No entiendo cómo lo soportas y cómo puedes enfrentarte a la vida sin ver. Yo me asuste mucho cuando perdí la vista en la batalla y pensé que podría pasar el resto de mi vida en una oscuridad absoluta.

Zuko escuchaba la conversación del avatar, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente bajo la mirada. Ni toda la riqueza y el poder que ahora poseía, servirían para ayudar a Toph. El príncipe suspiró, él había desarrollado una gran amistad con la niña, a quien veía como a la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso que hubiera sido Azula.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Jet corría por el muelle de la Nación del Fuego. Aceleró el paso al ver que un barco estaba zarpando, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró alcanzarlo. El joven guerrero permaneció en silencio viendo al navío alejarse.

– ¿Perdió el barco? – le preguntó un marinero – No se preocupe, mañana saldrá otro rumbo al Reino Tierra.

– No puedo esperar – Jet sujetó la camisa del marinero y lo sacudió con violencia – ¡Necesito alcanzar ese barco AHORA!, ¿cómo lo hago?

– Yo… yo…

– ¡Jet, déjalo en paz! – Abejita trató de calmar a su amigo.

– ¿Jet? – El marinero acomodó su camisa – ¿Usted es Jet, el guerrero que venció al líder del ejército de rinos? – Jet y sus amigos observaron al marinero con sorpresa – Toda la gente habla de sus hazañas. Síganme, tal vez pueda ayudarlos.

* * *

En la cubierta del barco, Song se apoyaba sobre el barandal, contemplando el océano, cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

– ¡SONG!, ¡SONG! ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?

– ¿Jet?

Song corrió al extremo opuesto del barco y al asomarse, observó que en una embarcación pequeña, venían Jet, Abejita y Long Shot.

– ¿JET, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

– VINE POR TI, SONG. ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!

Long shot, disparó una flecha con una soga, que fue a clavarse en la baranda de madera.

– ANUDA LA SOGA Y SUBIRÉ POR TI – Gritó Jet.

Song obedeció y de inmediato, Jet subió hasta la cubierta, seguido por sus amigos. Una vez arriba, Long Shot y abejita agradecieron al marinero que los llevó ahí, mientras que Jet se retiró con Song para hablar a solas.

– ¡Jet, en qué estabas pensando! Te arriesgaste mucho al venir hasta aquí.

– Es que no quería perderte – Jet sujetó las manos de Song – hace unos momentos cuando vi zarpar el barco y creí que te había perdido para siempre, comprendí lo que significas para mí.

– ¿Y Katara?

– Ella ya ha elegido su destino y yo el mío. ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado! Volveremos al Reino Tierra y juntos reconstruiremos mi aldea.

– ¡Jet! – con lágrimas en los ojos ella se aferró al joven guerrero, pero luego se apartó – ¡Jet, yo también te amo pero tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo! Con las cicatrices en mis piernas tú no podrías…

Jet la interrumpió sellando sus labios con un beso. 

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Ya era casi medio día, cuando Aang y el resto, terminaban de empacar sus cosas en el lomo del bisonte volador. Iroh y Zuko se despidieron de cada uno de sus amigos y les entregaron valiosos obsequios. A Hakoda, un cetro de oro y plata, como le correspondía a un gran jefe; a Sokka, una elegante espada con empuñadura de plata y adornos de zafiro; a Suki, un flamante vestido de novia, con un tocado de perlas para su boda; para Aang, un nuevo collar ceremonial, al estilo de los que usaban los monjes aire, pero adornado con perlas legitimas; para Toph, una nueva tiara, con incrustaciones de esmeralda y para Katara, un nuevo collar que tenía un pendiente de oro con la forma de un dragón dorado, sus ojos eran dos pequeños zafiros azules y en la boca, a manera de llamas, tenía tres rubíes rojos.

– ¡Esta joya es muy valiosa! – dijo Katara – pero no puedo aceptarla.

– Por favor, acéptala – le suplicó Zuko – consérvala como un recuerdo mío.

Katara aceptó el obsequio, pero no abrazó al príncipe. Quería mantener la serenidad y evitar una escena incomoda delante de sus amigos. Así que subió en silencio en el lomo de Appa.

– No puedo creer que hace un año, vivía sólo para perseguirte – le dijo Zuko al avatar – pero ahora somos amigos.

– Sí, Zuko, eres uno de mis mejores amigos

Los dos chicos se abrazaron por largo rato, borrando en unos segundos una larga lista de sinsabores y malos ratos. Después, el avatar tomó las riendas de Appa y se preparó para partir.

– Sabes algo, voy a extrañarte – Toph se aferró a la cintura del príncipe.

– Yo también.

– Lo único que lamento es que no pudimos realizar un viaje, juntos. Todos tuvieron un viaje contigo que cambió sus vidas, menos yo.

– ¡Lo siento!

– No te preocupes. Voy a divertirme en la boda de Sokka, antes de regresar a la casa de mis padres y morir de aburrimiento. 

Toph subió al bisonte con el resto del grupo y en seguida, Aang gritó:

– ¡Yip, yip! – Appa se elevó por los aires y dirigió su vuelo hacia el polo sur. Zuko y su tío, se quedaron en tierra viéndolos partir.

– Tío, realmente voy a extrañarlos.

– Lo sé.

– Creí que mi madre estaría aquí ¿por qué no vino?

– Al parecer fue a la casa de la playa en la isla Ember, pero no te preocupes. Envíe a dos mensajeras por ella y estará aquí a tiempo para la boda.

Un sirviente se adelantó y se inclinó ante Iroh con una caja en sus manos.

– General, la señorita Katara me pidió que le entregara esto.

Iroh abrió la caja y encontró una bolsa, llena de monedas de oro.

– ¡Katara! – el anciano suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede, tío?

– Nada importante – El anciano rodeó con su brazo la espalda de su sobrino y le dijo – ven conmigo. El sastre quiere que te pruebes el traje de boda.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Ember, Ursa recorrió cada habitación de su antigua mansión. Ahí revivió los momentos felices que había pasado en compañía de sus hijos. Cuando Zuko era pequeño y feliz, cuando Azula aún era una niña inocente, cuando aún eran una familia verdadera.

Ursa se sentó en la fuente de patio y le pareció ver a sus hijos, correr y reír, ocultándose entre las columnas. La princesa sonrió al contemplar la piedra que sostenía en sus manos y que tenía la mano impresa de Zuko cuando era casi un bebé.

Después la princesa se dirigió a la playa, en compañía de Goldy. A pesar del viento y de las nubes de tormenta, sus ojos se inundaron con escenas de ella, Zuko, Azula, Iroh y el pequeño Lu Ten jugando en la arena.

– Princesa Ursa – dijo un sirviente – tiene visitas.

– ¡Li, Lo! – Ursa abrazó a sus antiguas maestras con cariño – ¡Me da gusto verlas!

– Iroh nos envío a buscarte – dijo Li – Tienes que volver al palacio para la boda de mañana.

– ¿Mañana? Creí que se casarían en una semana.

– Adelantaron la boda – explicó Lo – Se casarán mañana temprano.

– ¡No, Zuko no se casará con Mai! – Ursa se puso de pie y dijo con determinación – ¡Voy a decirles a todos la verdad!

– ¡No princesa! – Exclamaron las ancianas – Si se enteran de tu participación en la muerte del Señor del Fuego Azulón, te ejecutarán por traición.

– Sí, pero quedará demostrado que Ozaí usurpó ilegitímenle el trono y entonces Iroh se convertirá en el nuevo Señor del Fuego. Es la única forma de mantener la paz y así mi hijo será libre de casarse con quien quiera.

– ¡Pero tú! – exclamó Lo.

– No importa lo que me suceda, siempre y cuando mi hijo sea feliz.

– ¡Es una locura! – replicó Li – ¡No lo permitiremos!

Ursa abrazó a las ancianas y les dijo:

– ¡Por favor!, no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que yo sufrí casándose sin amor.

Las ancianas bajaron la cabeza.

– Preparen el barco – ordenó Ursa – tenemos que salir inmediatamente.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En los jardines del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Jun ya había empacado sus cosas en el lomo del shirshu. Ella estaba acariciando el hocico de su mascota, cuando el Rey Tierra se acercó montado en su oso, Bosco.

– Entonces es cierto, ¿te vas?

– Sí – ella terminó de ajustar las riendas del Shirshu.

– ¿No podrías esperar a mañana? Están preparando un gran baile.

– Podría, ¡pero no quiero! No me siento cómoda entre toda esa gente elegante.

– ¿Qué te parecería un último reto? Apuesto 100 monedas de oro a que esta vez tu shirshu no podrá vencer a mi Bosco.

Jun suspiró, colocó su mano en el rostro del Rey Tierra y le dijo

– Kuei, eres encantador y un magnifico partido… pero no resultaría. Tú no podrías renunciar a tu reino y yo no podría renunciar a mi libertad – de un saltó ella subió a la montura y tomó las riendas de la bestia – Estoy acostumbrada a ir a donde quiera y no podría resignarme a una vida de encierro, aunque sea en un palacio. ¡Adiós! – ella besó su mano y le lanzó un beso en señal de despedida – ¡Cuídate! – gritó mientras se perdía a lo lejos.

El rey tierra la vio alejarse y suspiró.

– Sabes Bosco, realmente voy a extrañarla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En un cuarto secreto del templo de la Nación del fuego, la princesa Azula terminaba de dar instrucciones a un grupo de soldados.

– ¿Ya encontraron a Jet?

– No, princesa – se disculpo un guardia – ya registramos el palacio, la enfermería y los alrededores, pero nada.

– ¡No pudo haber desaparecido! Seguramente sus amigos saben dónde está. ¡Búsquenlos y oblíguenlos a hablar!

– Princesa, ya los hemos buscado y tampoco ellos aparecen.

– _¿Por qué desaparecerían tan abruptamente?_ – pensó Azula – _¿Y si descubrieron algo?, ¿Y si Jet piensa descubrirme? No puedo permitir que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No si el reino está en juego. _

– ¡Sigan buscando! – ordenó Azula – y cuando los atrapen, ¡córtenle la lengua a Jet y maten a sus amigos!

En ese momento, el coronel Shinu se acercó a la princesa con un mensaje.

– ¿Qué sucede, coronel?

– Majestad, la princesa Ursa se encuentra en la isla Ember, pero quiere regresar al palacio. El capitán del barco está retrasando el viaje pero solicita instrucciones.

– Ordené claramente que la mantuvieran lejos del palacio. ¡No quiero que esté aquí mañana!

– Lo sé majestad, pero si la princesa Ursa insiste en regresar… usted la conoce y sabe que no aceptará un "no" por respuesta.

Azula se dio vuelta y analizó la situación. Después, dijo en voz baja.

– Si mi padre hubiera matado a Zuko, cuando aún era un niño o durante el Agni Kai, en este momento seguiría vivo, hubiera acabado con el avatar y gobernaría el mundo entero como el Rey Fénix… ¡pero fue débil y eso le costó la vida! – Azula empuñó su mano – ¡Yo no voy a ser débil!, ¡No permitiré que mis sentimientos interfieran con mis planes! – Azula levantó la vista y miró de frente al coronel Shinu – Quiero que traigan a Jet y a mi madre con vida, pero si oponen resistencia… y si no hay más remedio… ¡mátenlos a los dos!

El coronel Shinu se despidió con un saludo militar, sacó un trozo de papel para escribir un mensaje, pero se detuvo.

– ¿Qué puede saber o hacer la princesa Ursa que pueda afectar los planes de Azula? – musitó en voz baja – Es mejor no arriesgarse –

Y tomada su decisión, comenzó a escribir la carta.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Apenas llevaban un par de horas volando, cuando Aang y su grupo vieron que se avecinaba una pequeña tormenta, así que decidieron aterrizar en un claro del bosque y buscar refugio.

Toph levantó una especie de casa de roca y en su interior, el grupo pudo protegerse de la lluvia, que duró el resto del día y parte de la noche.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la isla Ember...

– ¡Capitán, hasta cuándo vamos a zarpar! – Preguntó Ursa con impaciencia – Primero dijo que el barco necesitaba reparaciones, después, que no podíamos salir por la tormenta, pero ya casi no llueve y yo tengo que llegar al palacio antes del amanecer.

– No se preocupe, princesa. Esta tormenta no durará mucho, le aseguro que zarparemos en un par de horas y que llegaremos a tiempo a la boda.

– Eso espero.

Ursa se retiró a su camarote, mientras el capitán se dejó caer en su silla mientras frotaba con nerviosismo su cabello.

– Capitán – le dijo un marinero – Un halcón trajo este mensaje para usted.

El capitán del barco le arrebató el papel y leyó:

* * *

_Por ordenes de la princesa Azula, la prisionera Ursa __no debe volver a la Nación del Fuego. Llévela mar adentro, rumbo al este, y mátela. Después haga explotar la nave para no levantar sospechas._

_Atentamente, Coronel Shinu._

* * *

El capitán arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, después se dirigió al camarote de la princesa y le dijo:

– Alteza, la tormenta está disminuyendo, así que ya podemos zarpar.

– ¡Por favor, capitán, apresúrese! – suplicó Ursa – ¡Queda poco tiempo pero tenemos que llegar a tiempo!

– Haremos todo lo posible. Se lo prometo. Por lo pronto procure dormir un rato, yo la despertaré en cuanto lleguemos a las costas de la capital.

– ¡Gracias, capitán!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la habitación de Mai…

– ¡Te ves preciosa! – Ty Lee sonreía al contemplar el vestido de novia de su amiga.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto! Vas a ser la novia más hermosa de la Nación del Fuego… y también la más envidiada.

Con una sonrisa, Mai contempló su vestido, en un espejo de cuerpo entero, y por primera vez en su vida, fue ella la que abrazó a su amiga.

– ¡Ty Lee, me siento tan feliz!, ¡imagínate, mañana temprano me casaré con Zuko! Casi no puedo esperar.

– Debes estar muy enamorada – Ty Lee le acomodó el tocado y el velo – las únicas veces que te vi sonreír era cuando estabas con Zuko o hablabas de él.

– ¡Sí!, Me enamoré de él desde que apenas era una niña y ahora… ¡finalmente mis sueños van a convertirse en realidad.

– ¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Mai!, Espero que seas muy feliz con Zuko.

– ¡Por supuesto que seré muy feliz! Ahora que Katara se ha ido, ya nada podrá salir mal.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Esa noche, Katara no pudo dormir. Sentada cerca del fuego, escuchaba las gotas de lluvia y pensaba en Zuko. En la madrugada, antes de que el sol saliera, la maestra agua se levantó en silencio, despertó a Appa y subió a la montura.

– ¿A dónde vas Katara? – le preguntó Toph.

– Yo… – ella bajó la vista – no me gustó la forma en que me despedí de Zuko. No es así como quiero recordar la última vez que lo vi.

– ¿Vas a decirle sobre el bebé?

– ¡No!... ¡Espera!... ¿Tú lo sabes?

– ¡Por supuesto! Hace semanas, que escucho su pequeño corazón latir.

– ¡Toph!

– Vamos, ve con él, "princesita" – le dijo con una sonrisa – y tomate el tiempo que necesites, estoy segura que los demás entenderán.

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Finalmente, el día de la boda había llegado.

Cuatro sirvientes terminaban de vestir al príncipe Zuko con una elegante túnica roja, adornada con dragones dorados, insignias de la Nación del Fuego y otros ornamentos, todos bordados con hilo de oro.

Un sirviente se arrodilló ante el príncipe, levantando un estuche de madera. Zuko lo abrió y sacó la daga de perla que su tío le había regalado, cuando aún era un niño. La hoja del cuchillo había sido pulida y tenía una funda nueva. El príncipe tomó la daga y la colocó en su cinturón.

Cuando los sirvientes terminaron su trabajo, salieron de la habitación, dejando al príncipe solo. Finalmente se acercaba la hora que tanto temía. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos en el balcón.

Zuko abrió la ventana y encontró a Katara. La chica, literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza por largo rato.

– Sólo vine a despedirme – dijo con voz ahogada, sin apartarse de su lado.

– ¡Katara, creí que no volvería a verte nunca más! – Él le dio un largo y profundo beso y acercándola a su corazón le dijo – ¡Te amo! – Zuko suspiró – Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, en el polo sur, y no he dejado de amarte desde entonces. He tratado de olvidarte, de no pensar en ti pero no puedo.

– Yo también te amo – Ella se apartó de él y caminó hacia el balcón.

– ¡Espera!... Katara, quieres bailar conmigo… ¡por última vez!

Katara permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué responder. Zuko no esperó una respuesta, simplemente abrió la caja de música, que había pertenecido a su madre, y cuando inició la melodía, Zuko sujetó la mano y la cintura de Katara y empezaron a bailar.

Con los ojos cerrados, los dos bailaban tan cerca uno del otro, que podían escuchar sus corazones latir, al mismo ritmo, sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos y mezclar sus alientos hasta fundirse en uno sólo.

Poco a poco, la melodía se volvió más lenta, hasta que se detuvo en tres dulces notas, que devolvieron el silencio a la habitación. Zuko y Katara permanecieron inmóviles por unos momentos.

– Nunca te olvidaré – suspiró ella, sin apartarse de sus brazos.

Él la besó de nuevo y le dijo:

– En la Nación del Fuego hay una tradición para los enamorados que deben separarse. Si una pareja realmente se ama y se juran amor eterno, él le obsequia una de sus armas y ella le entrega un collar cómo promesa de que conservaran vivos sus recuerdos y de que algún día volverán a reunirse. El arma, que ella mantiene cerca de su corazón, simboliza la fuerza que deberá conservar para soportar la ausencia de su amado y defender su amor hasta que él regrese. El collar que él amarra a su manga izquierda, simboliza la unión a su mujer, la promesa que volverá por ella y que nunca entregará su corazón a nadie más.

Katara estaba llorando. Jun ya le había contado esta historia, pero nunca imaginó que cobraría un sentido tan profundo en su vida.

Zuko tomó la daga de perla que su tío le había obsequiado y se la entregó a Katara.

– He conservado esta daga desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi tío me la obsequio cuando yo era un niño y desde entonces, nunca me he separado de ella. Significa mucho para mí, ¡por favor, acéptala como símbolo de un amor eterno, que parecía imposible, pero que a pesar de todo perdurará por siempre, en mi corazón!

Con sus manos Katara se limpio las lágrimas de rostro, tomó la daga de Zuko y la guardó entre su ropa. Después, se quitó el collar y lo ató en la mano izquierda de Zuko.

– Este collar me lo obsequió mi madre. Es el único recuerdo que conservo de ella y también significa mucho para mí. Quiero que lo conserves para que siempre pienses en mí.

Zuko y Katara se abrazaron nuevamente y se dieron el beso más largo de sus vidas. A estas alturas, los dos estaban llorando, pero el mantenerse juntos les daba valor.

– Tengo que irme – le dijo Katara.

– Lo sé.

Zuko acompañó a Katara al balcón y la ayudó a subir al bisonte que pacientemente esperaba junto a la ventana.

Appa salió volando, dejando atrás el balcón, el palacio y la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko vio a Katara alejarse y no se movió hasta que ella se perdió en la lejanía. Con un nudo en la garganta murmuró:

– ¡Adiós, Katara!

Por unos segundos permaneció inmóvil. En silencio buscaba en el horizonte algún indicio que revelara la ubicación de su amada, pero no encontró nada. Sólo podía verse el azul del cielo. Aún así, continuaba mirando el firmamento, por donde hace unos momentos había visto desaparecer a Katara, como si esperara que volviera o como si se aferrara a la última imagen que había visto de ella.

– ¡Príncipe Zuko! – Iroh tocó la puerta y se asomó despacio – ¡Es tarde!, todos están esperándote.

– Sí, tío. Ya voy.

Echando una última mirada al cielo, Zuko cerró la ventana, tomó de un cajón la primera daga que encontró, revisó la funda, la colocó en su cinturón y con un suspiro caminó con decisión hacia su nuevo destino, enfrentando el futuro incierto que le aguardaba.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**NOTA**: La semana pasada tuve mucho trabajo y no alcancé a revisar el capítulo hasta hoy. Faltan 4 capítulos para el final. En cuanto al título del siguiente capítulo… es una sorpresa. No quiero adelantar nada. No estoy segura si la próxima actualización sea en una semana o dos, porque todavía no termino el capítulo. ¡por favor escribanme! Amo leer todos sus reviews. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

**Murtilla**: Gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Qué te puedo decir! No puedo adelantar nada sobre el futuro de Zuko para no arruinar el final. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Maritere**: Gracias por escribir. Son muy halagadores todos tus comentarios. Pobre Iroh, su reacción me parece normal, imagínense como se siente después de saber que a Zuko le queda poco tiempo de vida, queriendolo como lo quiere. Espero con ansias tus próximos comentarios.

**Arashi Kinomoto:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me siento emocionada al leer tus maravillosos comentarios. Concuerdo con que Azula es un personaje muy rico. No es una simple villana, yo creo que sí está loca porque cómo puede ser tan maligna desde chiquita, pero es astuta, manipuladora y muy poderosa, pero creo que su mejor arma es manipular a la gente (hasta a Zuko). Abrazos para ti también.

**mabel-rd:** Gracias. Ya falta poco para el final, sólo cuatro capítulos, pero en el trayecto irás viendo en qué comentarios acertaste. ¿Es cierto lo de las miradas de las mujeres embarazadas? Yo no lo sé. Lo encuentro difícil de creer, pero mucha gente jura y asegura que es cierto, así que ya no sé qué creer, pero si tu dices que es cierto, te doy mi voto de confianza. Me sorprendió que a mucha gente se le olvidará el rayo, pero creo que ya quedó aclarado. Concuerdo totalmente contigo, de hecho, si Katara no le hubiera hecho caso a la adivina y se hubiera quedado lejos, como Zuko se lo pidió, la historia hubiera sido muy diferente. Por eso Iroh estaba molesto. Con respecto al consejo de Iroh, es cierto, es lo mejor que puede hacer, en la historia, cuando sospechaban que por ahí había un heredero ilégitimo lo mandaban matar para que no hubiera conflictos. Es más en algunas culturas, cuando nacían gemelos, mataban a uno para evitar guerras futuras y disputas (¡Qué horror, pero era cierto!), así que en el fondo, Iroh estaba protegiendo a Katara y a su hijo. Lo de Sokka también me pareció un gesto lindo, y en la vida real también ocurre. Tengo una vecina a la que le sucedió lo mismo. Gracias por todo y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Naivara:** Gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Valla, hacer una cuenta sólo para escribirme, es un detalle que aprecio mucho! También me gusta la pareja de Ursa y Iroh, los dos son buenos, pacientes, inteligentes y con mucho carácter. Yo pienso que Sokka es un buen hermano y conozco casos reales que han hecho exactamente lo mismo, a veces la realidad supera la fantasía. Nunca había pensado en el amor por los animales de Jun y el Rey Tierra, pero tienes razón, es un elemento en común que pienso usar ¡gracias por la idea! Estaré esperando tu fic. Por favor, escríbeme cuando lo subas a la página. Me parece fantástico que hagas dibujos en devianart. Yo no tengo idea de cómo subir dibujos y hace muchos años que no dibujo nada, así que creo que ya perdí la habilidad, pero me gustaría mucho y me sentiría muy honrada si tú hicieras alguno. En cuanto a los porcentajes sí hay más Zutara, aunque depende del foro. En fanfiction, los Zutara son la mayoría, pero en la página de avatar latino, (o algo así) hay más kataang. Sin embargo, coincido en que Aang es muy niño para Katara. Nunca entendí eso en la serie, sí querían un romance de Aang con Katara por qué insistir en hacerlo pasar como un niño inocente. Debieron decidirse, "o niño tierno o adolescente enamorado" porque las dos cosas juntas no combinan. Coincido con el comentario de Mai. Si querían que ella se quedara con Zuko, al menos debieron dibujarla linda. Además, insisto en que Zuko está enamorado de Katara, porque la trato de alejar de las manos de Azula y de Mai ni se acordó. Es más, Zuko ni siquiera la sacó de la cárcel, si de verdad la hubiera querido lo primero que hubiera hecho es sacarla de prisión, pero primero pensó en la fiesta y la coronación que en ella. En cuanto al comentario de Toph, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta pero es cierto. Otro detalle, es por qué Toph dijo que Katara tenía algo con Harú. (acaso sintió algo en el corazón de Katara cuando ella vio la foto que pensó que era de Zuko). En cuanto al relámpago, lo que sucede es que Zuko desvió parte del relámpago (puedes checarlo si vuelves a ver la escena) una parte del relámpago sale disparada al cielo, por eso Zuko pudo sobrevivir, a diferencia de Aang. Me gustó tu comentario de la reconciliación de Sozin y Roku. ¡Gracias por todo y espero seguir leyendo tus fantásticos comentarios!

**NollasBlack:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Azula es un personaje muy malvado, yo pienso que incluso era peor que Ozaí. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**MC:** Coincido en que Zuko fue el personaje que más evolucionó en la serie, por eso fue tan fantástico. Yo había visto la serie antes, pero no le hacía mucho caso, me acuerdo que estaba calificando exámenes cuando vi el episodio de cómo obtuvo la cicatriz y me acuerdo que quedé impactada, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y de ahí me fui a internet a buscar todo lo que había sobre Zuko. A partir de entonces me enamore del personaje. Gracias por tu review y por favor sigue escribiendo

**Youweon**: Hola, a mi también me pareció lógica la reacción de Iroh, imáginense, queriendo a Zuko como lo quiere y enterarse que se va a morir por causa del relámpago… Me encantan las "ovas" del avatar y cuando las ví, pensé que la serie si terminaría en Zutara ¡oh decepción! Gracias por escribir y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess**: Gracias por escribir. Pienso que Azula no sería la villana malvada que conocemos si no estuviera tramando planes siniestros. En cuanto a un heredero, sí, Zuko está empezando en Mai, porque no tiene idea del embarazo de Katara. En cuanto a Toph, no, ella no está mintiendo. Espero tus próximos reviews.

**Kiyoky:** Gracias por escribir y por la información, qué lástima que no recuerdes la página. Estoy de acuerdo en que hubo varias parejas que pudieron hacer, por ejemplo Toph, primero parecía enamorada de Aang, luego de Sokka y al final de Zuko. Igual que tú, pienso que los productores lo hicieron a propósito. Gracias por leer Fuego y Agua, aunque sabes, con los comentarios que me han hecho, me quedé corta, porque hay otros detalles que no había tomado en cuenta. Gracias por la información, sobre todo si fue difícil de conseguir. Lo que comentas del Cyrano es cierto y el fic más o menos tiene ese argumento, ya lo quiero terminar porque no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, pensé que faltarían dos capítulos para el final, pero creo que mejor lo resumo y nada más escribo el capítulo final. Espero terminarlo pronto, antes de terminar este fic. En cuanto al final, sí terminará como en la obra original, con la muerte del protagonista ¡lo siento! Tú comentario es muy acertado, si Zuko se hubiera quedado probablemente hubiera terminado siendo un villano (aunque no tanto como Azula) incluso en el capítulo final de la serie, él le dice a su padre "desterrarme fue lo mejor que hiciste por mí, porque me puso en el camino correcto", creo que esto confirma tu hipótesis. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, las direcciones, la información, y por todo. Espero ansiosa tus próximos comentarios.

**Onlyzutara**: Hola. Si te pareció triste el capítulo, espera a leer los siguientes. Gracias por tu review y por favor siguie escribiendo. Yo aprecio mucho todos los comentarios, son muy importantes para mí.

**Aidil:** Gracias por tu review. A mí tampoco me cae bien Mai. Es el personaje más odioso de la serie. Me gustaron mucho tus comentarios, espero los próximos. Mientras siga recibiendo correos voy a esforzarme al máximo por escribir mejor.

**Lady-cool**: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos! En cuanto a Toph, ella no mintió, dijo la verdad, pero no se preocupen, todo quedará aclarado muy pronto. Trataré de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. En cuanto a las revelaciones, habrá que esperar y tener fé, aunque cómo está el mundo… Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios, son muy bellos y apreciados.

**Heero Kusanagi**: Hola, muchas gracias por escribir. Toph dijo la verdad y no estaba encubriendo a Iroh. Saludos y cuidate mucho. Por favor sigue escribiendo.


	51. Boda tragica

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**25****. Boda trágica.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_Fui una hija única que siempre tuvo lo que quiso__… mientras me comportara, estuviera quieta y no hablara a menos que me lo pidieran. Mi madre dijo que me alejara de los problemas. Teníamos que cuidar la carrera política de papá… Quieres que exprese lo que siento, ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!_

_Mai. Libro: fuego. __Capítulo 5: la playa._

_Creo que significa que en realidad me gustas mucho… __¡PERO NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO!_

_Mai, libro: fuego. Capítulo 21. El cometa de Sozin 4ta parte: el avatar Aang._

* * *

Ursa dormía en su camarote, pero despertó con un sobresalto. No estaba segura de la hora, pero sabía que el sol ya había salido y decidió salir a cubierta. Esperaba que estuvieran llegando a la Nación del Fuego, pero cuando trató de abrir la puerta, descubrió que estaba cerrada por fuera.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó mientras trataba de abrir con inútil insistencia.

– ¡Li, Lo despierten! Algo está pasando.

Entonces Goldy se paró frente a la puerta, gruñendo como un perro salvaje. Las garras afiladas y el pelo erizado. Ursa y las dos maestras fuego se miraron con extrañeza. Entonces observaron que la perilla de la puerta empezaba a girar.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Zuko y su tío caminaron hasta el templo de la Nación del Fuego, en donde los siete sabios los esperaban.

– Bien, ya estamos aquí – Iroh palmeo la espalda de su sobrino – ¡Ánimo, muchacho. Todo estará bien!

– No estoy seguro – Zuko bajó la vista – desde que era un niño soñaba con el día de mi coronación, pero nunca imaginé que tendría un costo tan alto.

– Sólo recuerda que haces esto por tu país y por la paz del mundo.

Iroh apretó con fuerza el brazo de su sobrino para darle valor, y con una sonrisa se retiró para tomar el asiento de honor en la primera fila.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Zuko avanzó por la larga alfombra roja, mientras los músicos tocaban la marcha nupcial de la Nación del Fuego.

– _¿Y si escapara en este momento?_ – pensó Zuko – _No, eso sería una cobardía… aunque ganaría algo de tiempo… ¿y para qué? Nada cambiaría esta situación. Tendré que casarme con Mai tarde o temprano… para qué esperar._

_  
_Sumido en sus pensamientos, Zuko no se daba cuenta de los adornos, las flores, las damas de honor, los miembros de la realeza, los guerreros que habían peleado a su lado en la guerra, o los demás invitados que lo observaban. Simplemente pensaba en desaparecer.

– _¿Y si renunciara al trono para casarme con Katara?... ¡Qué tontería!, después de todo ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?, una vida de miseria y persecución, porque sin duda, Azula se dedicaría a perseguirnos. Ella no permitiría que yo permaneciera con vida para reclamar el trono y también tomaría venganza con Katara. ¡No!, no podría ponerla en peligro._

_  
_Zuko caminaba con lentitud, como si en cada pie arrastrará una enorme loza que no lo dejara avanzar. Por un momento, miró a su tío, como suplicándole que lo ayudara, pero Iroh bajo la vista. Decepcionado Zuko siguió caminando hasta llegar al altar.

– _Un momento, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? _– pensaba el príncipe – _¿Es que no tengo derecho a un poco de felicidad? Podría fugarme con Katara y pasar con ella, los pocos días que me quedan de vida. _

Entonces recordó las palabras de su tío, el día que regresaron del festival de los enamorados de la isla Ember.

* * *

– _¡Te dejó solo __por un par de días y HACES TONTERÍAS! – Gritó Iroh._

– _¡Tío!_

– _¡PUSISTE EN PELIGRO TU VIDA Y LA DE LOS DEMÁS!, ¡CUIDAR DEL GRUPO ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD Y EN LUGAR DE MANTENERLOS A SALVO LOS LLEVAS AL FESTIVAL MÁS CONCURRIDO DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO!, ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? _

– _¡Lo siento! – dijo Zuko avergonzado._

– _Decir "lo siento" no basta ¿Sabías que Azula y sus amigas estaban ahí? – PUDIERON ATRAPARLOS A TODOS ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran capturado? Pudieron haber muerto y habría sido tu culpa. ¡Creí que habías madurado. Que por una vez en tu vida harías lo correcto, pero no has aprendido nada!_

* * *

– _Mi tío tiene razón_ – pensó – _tengo que hacer lo correcto y evitar que Azula reclame el trono, de lo contrario, mucha gente sufrirá._

Resignado, Zuko espero a que Mai, vestida de novia, avanzara por la alfombra roja, del brazo de su padre, mientras se escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Fue hasta ese momento, en que Zuko se dio cuenta que en las bancas estaban la madre de Mai, y todos sus parientes, destacados funcionarios y distinguidos miembros de la alta sociedad.

– _Al menos tendremos paz por un tiempo__ – _Zuko suspiró –_. ¡Ah, me estoy engañando! En uno o dos años no podré arreglar todo lo que está mal en el mundo… ¡Qué me pasa! Si hay problemas, Aang se encargará de resolverlos… ¡pero es sólo un niño!… Azula podría causarle muchos problemas si reclama el trono. La única forma de evitarlo es con nuevos herederos al trono… ¿Y si no pudiéramos tener hijos?... ¡Si no tengo descendientes, todo esto sería en vano! _

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Mar adentro, en la cabina principal del barco, el capitán sujetaba el timón y disminuía la velocidad cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

– ¿Ya acabaron con la princesa?

– Lamento decepcionarlo – Ursa colocó la afilada hoja de su espada en el cuello del capitán.

– ¿Qué pasó con mis hombres?

– Están atados y fuera de combate. Ahora explíquese ¿por qué trató de matarnos?

– Sólo seguí las ordenes de la princesa Azula.

– ¡Miente!

– No miento. Este es el mensaje.

El capitán sacó de su bolsillo una carta que le mostró a la princesa Ursa. Ella leyó:

* * *

_Por ordenes de la princesa Azula, la prisionera Ursa no debe volver a la Nación del Fuego. Llévela mar adentro, rumbo al este, y mátela. Después haga explotar la nave para no levantar sospechas._

_Atentamente, Coronel Shinu._

* * *

– ¡No es posible!

Aprovechando la conmoción de Ursa, el capitán sujetó su muñeca y la derribó. De inmediato, disparó una ráfaga de fuego en la cabina y corrió a la cubierta para lanzarse al agua, en donde sus compañeros lo esperaban en un bote.

Al levantarse, Ursa observó que el fuego del capitán había encendido varias mechas y un camino de pólvora que avanzaba hacia un conjunto de explosivos.

– ¡El barco va a estallar! – gritó Ursa.

La princesa y las ancianas corrieron a apagar las mechas encendidas, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron extinguirlas todas. El fuego avanzaba rápidamente por un conjunto de mechas, pero una de ellas llegaba a un grupo de barras de dinamita colocadas en el techo de la cabina, demasiado alto para que pudieran alcanzarla. Entonces, Goldy voló con rapidez (su capacidad de vuelo había mejorado mucho en tres meses), con sus patas traseras sujetó los explosivos y voló hacia el mar, dejando caer el paquete sobre uno de los botes que los marineros traidores habían usado para escapar.

La dragoncita apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando la explosión estalló en el océano. Ursa abrazó a Goldy, que cayó en la cubierta del barco, debido al impacto de la explosión.

Li y Lo se aseguraron de apagar el resto de las mechas y arrojar al mar las cajas de explosivos para asegurar la integridad de la nave.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Ursa tomó el timón del barco – No sé que está planeando Azula, pero debemos detenerla.

– Estamos muy lejos de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Li al observar el mapa y los instrumentos del barco – Nunca llegaremos a tiempo.

– Podemos enviar un halcón mensajero – sugirió Lo.

– Sí, esa es buena idea. Tenemos que advertirle a mi hijo y a Iroh.

Ursa escribió rápidamente una carta, le puso el sello de su anillo y la colocó en la bolsa de un halcón. En poco tiempo, el ave volaba sobre la capital de la Nación, con un mensaje que debía entregarse inmediatamente al general Iroh.

* * *

Oo00O00oo

* * *

En el templo de la Nación del Fuego, el príncipe Zuko miraba a Mai, cubierta por el velo de novia, mientras la ceremonia seguía.

– _¿Hago lo correcto al casarme sin amor?... ¿Es justo para Mai?... Aunque tal vez no le afecte. A veces pienso que no tiene sentimientos. Si al menos no fuera tan fría – _Zuko bajo la vista ysuspiró_ –. Debería casarme con Katara, pero tan poco sería justo para ella convertirla en viuda en un año… Fue mejor que se hubiera ido. Con el tiempo me olvidará, y será feliz... pero ¿Cómo tomará la noticia de mi muerte?, ¿Qué pasará después?, ¿Qué hará Mai cuando sea reina?, ¿Qué tal si persigue a Katara o lastima a mi madre? Sé que ellas y Mai no se llevaban muy bien… ¿Y si intentara hacerles daño?... Mi tío ya está viejo y no podrá protegerlas por mucho tiempo…. ¡Rayos, soy un cobarde! Estoy sacrificando a Katara, sólo porque no tuve el valor de ejecutar a Azula, pero… ¡no podría matar a mi propia hermana!_

* * *

Un soldado entró al templo de la Nación del Fuego, caminó sigilosamente hacia la princesa Azula y le hizo una señal. La princesa salió del salón y siguió al guardia. Una vez afuera, el soldado le dijo:

– Princesa, interceptamos un halcón mensajero, que traía esta nota.

Ella tomó el papel y antes de leerlo preguntó:

– ¿Ya encontraron a Jet?

– No princesa. Nadie lo ha visto, pero se rumora que escapó al Reino Tierra.

– Está bien, cancelen la búsqueda, pero en cuanto esto termine quiero que lo traigan vivo o muerto.

Ella leyó el mensaje y al terminar, lo empuñó furiosa incendiándolo en su mano.

– Mi madre viene en camino. Eviten a toda costa que desembarque.

– ¿Y si no podemos detenerla?

– Destruyan su barco y si no hay otro remedio… mátenla también.

* * *

Zuko se limpió el sudor de su rostro, mientras pensaba:

– _¿Y si estoy cometiendo un error?, ¿Qué pasará si Azula controla a Mai, y la usa como marioneta. Mi hermana siempre la ha manejado a su antojo... No se me había ocurrido pensar que si Mai se queda en el trono, Azula será quién gobierne realmente y comenzará la guerra de nuevo. Después de todo, a Mai no le importa la gente y no hará nada para detenerla, y aunque lo hiciera, que tal si Azula la mata, a ella y a nuestros hijos, para asegurar su lugar en el trono. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me caso, rompo el corazón de Katara y si me voy, le romperé el corazón a Mai… ¡Rayos! No importa lo que haga, alguien sufrirá por mis acciones._

King Fo, el líder de los sabios del templo, ordenó:

– Intercambien objetos.

Mai se quitó un collar y se lo entregó a Zuko, pero éste, en vez de atarlo a su manga izquierda, como era la costumbre, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Este acto podía considerarse ofensivo, pero ya que se trataba del futuro Señor del Fuego, nadie objetó nada. Por su parte, Zuko le entregó a su prometida la daga que había tomado de un cajón. Mai sujetó el arma, la observó cuidadosamente y replicó.

– Creí que me entregarías la daga de perla que siempre llevas contigo.

– ¡No importa, Mai! Es sólo una tradición.

* * *

Entre los invitados, estaba el Rey Tierra, quien desconocía este ritual, así que le preguntó a Yuna (mejor conocida como Pájaro de Fuego):

– ¿Qué están haciendo?

– Es una antigua tradición de la Nación del Fuego – Yuna le explicó al Rey el significado de los objetos y él la escuchó con atención.

– ¿Y qué pasa si el prometido no regresa o muere?

– Si él muere en batalla o se ha olvidado de su prometida, ella puede usar el arma para acabar con su propia vida o para enfrentar a los pretendientes.

– ¿Pretendientes?

– Así es. Según nuestras tradiciones, si una mujer no tiene un esposo, cualquier pretendiente puede casarse con ella, siempre y cuando la derrote en combate limpio.

– ¡Qué interesante! – sonrió el rey mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zuko seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones…

– _¿Esto realmente es lo correcto para mi país y mi gente? Nadie garantiza que Mai sea una buena reina. Ella es egoísta y ¡odia a todo el mundo!, me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Qué tal si le estoy dando al mundo una reina que en lugar de ayudar, termine esclavizándolos a todos. Después de todo, Mai siempre ha sido dominada por sus padres y ellos siempre estuvieron a favor de Ozaí y de la guerra _– Zuko se limpio el sudor de su frente con su manga_ – En cambio, Katara se esfuerza por mantener unida a su gente y se preocupaba por ellas. La verdad es que Katara merece ser reina, mucho más que Mai... Pero ya es tarde para intentar cambiar algo..._

Finalmente el sacerdote realizó la pregunta decisiva.

– ¿Señorita Mai, acepta por esposo al príncipe Zuko, para estar con él en la enfermedad y en la salud y ser su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Acepto.

* * *

Harú estaba sentado entre los invitados, justo al lado de Ty Lee y le preguntó en voz baja.

– Creí que en una boda le preguntaban primero a él.

– Normalmente es así, pero Zuko es el futuro rey y tiene el derecho de decir la última palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba perdido en un remolino de preguntas:

– _¿Y si cancelara la boda?, ¿Y si obligara a los miembros del consejo a cambiar de opinión cómo lo hicieron mi bisabuelo y mi padre?... No, si lo hiciera estaría actuando igual que ellos… Aunque, ¿podría justificarse una acción incorrecta cuando el futuro del mundo depende de esa decisión?, ¿Vale la pena condenar a mi pueblo sólo por no tener el valor de desafiar a Azula a un Agni Kai a muerte como lo ordena la ley?... pero yo no podría matar a mi propia hermana… ¿Y si no la matara?… ¿Y si sólo la encerrara?... ¿Tal vez podría exiliarla?… No, eso no funcionaría. Azula podría volver y reclamar el trono más tarde... ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?... Necesito tiempo para pensar._

King Fo se dirigió a Zuko.

– ¿Príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego, acepta por esposa a la señorita Mai, para estar con ella en la enfermedad y en la salud, y ser su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

El silencio fue la respuesta.

– Príncipe Zuko – repitió el sacerdote – ¿Acepta a Mai por esposa?

– Yo... – balbuceó – ehhmm...

Mai lo observó con un frío en sus ojos.

– ¡Zuko!

– Yo… – repitió el joven. Zuko estaba sudando, no sabía que hacer, miró a su tío con una suplica en sus ojos cómo si esperara un milagro – yo…

– ¡Zuko, contesta de una vez! – ordenó Mai con impaciencia, mientras una ola de susurros y exclamaciones inundaban el lugar – ¡Zuko, todos nos están mirando!, ¡CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ!

– Yo… yo… ¡No puedo! – el príncipe dejó caer su cabeza en derrota mientras crecía el escándalo entre la multitud.

– ¡QUÉ! – la novia estaba pálida y furiosa.

– ¡Lo siento Mai, pero no puedo! – el príncipe retrocedió dos pasos y al fin declaró – ¡No te amo!

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto!, ¡No puedes dejarme! – Mai se aferró a las manos del príncipe y en ese momento descubrió el collar de Katara, atado a la muñeca izquierda de Zuko – ¡Es por ella!, ¿verdad?, ¡ME DEJAS POR ESA ESTÚPIDA CAMPESINA DE LA TRIBU AGUA!

Aquello se convirtió en un mar de murmullos y reclamos. Mai estaba lívida. Desde que era pequeña, siempre había guardado silencio en todas las situaciones, había escondido sus emociones para lograr la aceptación de los demás, pero ahora, todos los sentimientos aprisionados por años de forzada condescendencia, se desencadenaron como un volcán en erupción. Enojo, frustración, rabia, ira, todo se acumuló de golpe dentro de su ser y entonces miró a Zuko con rabia.

– ¡No te irás con ella! ¡A MI NO VAS A DEJARME POR OTRA!

– Mai, yo…

Zuko no terminó la frase.

Un dolor en su costado lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. El frío del acero incrustado a la altura del hígado lo había silenciado. La misma daga que le había entregado a su prometida aun estaba empuñada

en las manos de Mai.

Por una fracción de segundos los dos se miraron en silencio.

– ¡Te juro que no te irás con ella! – amenazó por última vez, mientras sus manos se empapaban con esa tibia viscosidad.

– ¡ZUKO! – gritó Iroh mientras sujetaba a su sobrino antes de que éste se desplomara en el suelo. Varios guardias sujetaron a Mai mientras ella gritaba:

– ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Les digo que me suelten!

– ¡Rápido, necesito ayuda! – gritó Iroh, que había colocado a su sobrino en el suelo y con un pañuelo intentaba contener la hemorragia, sin remover el cuchillo, pues sabía que si lo retiraba, su sobrino moriría desangrado en segundos.

El maestro Pakku y Anita acudieron de inmediato y con sus poderes de maestros agua intentaron la curación, pero Iroh, sabía bien que la herida era mortal.

– ¡Deprisa, hay que llevarlo a su habitación! – ordenó Iroh, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

– ¡No, espera! – murmuró Zuko con voz débil y dirigiéndose a Kin Fo, le dijo – ¡Acepto!

– ¡Qué! – exclamaron Iroh, Kin Fo y Mai.

– Termine… termine la… boda – balbuceó con dificultad.

– ¡Zuko! – Fue lo único que una arrepentida Mai pudo decir. En este momento ella dejo de luchar y los guardias la liberaron – ¡Zuko, lo siento! – exclamó con sincero arrepentimiento. Ella hubiera querido arrodillarse al lado de su prometido, pero Iroh la detuvo con la mirada. Mai permaneció de pie, inmóvil y en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Termine! – repitió el príncipe.

– ¡No hay tiempo, Zuko! – Iroh estaba desesperado – ¡Tenemos que ayudarte!

– ¡Termine… la boda! – ordenó Zuko.

Con rostro serio Kin Fo asintió.

– En mi calidad de sacerdote y líder del consejo del templo, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

– ¡Ahora… coróneme! – Zuko respiraba agitadamente y palidecía con rapidez – ¡Pronto!

Kin Fo colocó la corona en la cabeza de Zuko y en ese instante fue declarado el nuevo Señor del Fuego. En el salón se hizo un silencio total. Azula era la única que disfrutaba de la escena y observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Ahora… decreto…

– ¡No hables! – suplicó Iroh – ¡Estas sangrando mucho! – pero Zuko sostuvo la mano de su tío, para indicarle que lo dejara seguir.

– …Decreto que… mi tío… Iroh… será… el nuevo… Señor… del fuego – Zuko estaba bañado en sudor y reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas declaró – Y Azula… nunca… será reina.

La sonrisa de Azula, se desvaneció al escuchar estas palabras.

– ¡MALTIDO!, ¡No puedes arrebatarme el trono!

Azula formó un relámpago que lanzó sobre Zuko. Sin soltar a su sobrino, Iroh lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo y cerró los ojos, esperando el fin, pero el rayo no los alcanzó. En el último segundo, Mai se interpuso en la trayectoria del relámpago y con una violenta sacudida cayó en el suelo.

– ¡MAI! – gritaron sus padres y su amiga Ty Lee, quienes corrieron a abrazarla.

– ¡Mai!, ¡Mai, contéstame! – lloraba Ty Lee.

– Ahhh – con la mirada perdida, Mai alcanzó a murmurar dos palabras – ¡Zuko… perdóname…!

Y con este último sacrificio, la joven dejó de existir, mientras Ty Lee lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga.

– ¡Suficiente! – gritó Azula – ¡Guardias, mátenlos a todos!... – pero nadie se movió – ¿Qué no me escucharon?... ¡ATAQUEN!

Los guardias no la obedecían y la princesa estaba desconcertada.

– ¿Creíste que te dejaría elegir a los guardias sin hacer nada? – murmuro Iroh, sin despegar los ojos de su sobrino – ¡Cambié la guardia esta mañana y los sustituí por hombres de confianza! – El anciano cerró los ojos y añadió – ¡pero nunca esperé esto!

Azula apretó los dientes y con los ojos inyectados de veneno gritó.

– ¡No importa!, ¡Ni todos ustedes juntos no pueden contra mí!

Azula empezó a atacar a los soldados a su alrededor. El coronel Shinu peleó a su lado, al igual que los tres miembros del consejo de los sabios, Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang, quienes, apoyaban a Azula y se enfrentaron a sus compañeros, los sabios, Sun, Yin y Shyu.

Así comenzó la batalla más sangrienta en la historia de la Nación del Fuego.

Lao-Sen se enfrentó a Kin Fo, con la esperanza de eliminarlo para apropiarse de su puesto, como lo había prometido Azula. El resto de los sabios entablaron el combate.

Pakku y Anita se ocupaban de Zuko, mientras Iroh los protegía con una esfera de fuego que les servía de escudo contra los ataques que llegaban de todas partes.

Había pánico, gritos, gente corriendo tratando de escapar mientras el combate continuaba. Por unos segundos, el infierno se desató en la sala, dejando varios muertos y decenas de heridos.

Mientras tanto, el coronel Shinu sucumbía, al igual que sus hombres, ante el ataque combinado de los reyes Bumi y Kuei, de Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Haru, Youweon, Pame, Akerenit, Yuna, Alex, Ady, Shalli Yuen, Rashel, Rogue, Vannya, Lilu, Katary, Bixu y Ámbar. Pero Azula seguía en pie. Como un demonio enfurecido, ella disparaba gigantescas ráfagas de fuego azul que sembraban muerte a su alrededor. Maestros agua, tierra y fuego intentaban contraatacar, pero ninguno podía conseguir la victoria.

Pájaro de Fuego corrió con fuerza, saltó sobre las bancas para tomar impulso y se elevó por los aires, desplegando las alas de su traje que la ayudaban a planear. Desde lo alto disparó varias bolas de fuego. La primera golpeó a Azula en la espalda, pues la tomó desprevenida, y la hizo caer violentamente al suelo. Furiosa, la princesa apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor en su piel. Su traje humeaba por la fuerza del ataque, pero de inmediato, Azula se puso de pie y formó una esfera de fuego a su alrededor para protegerse. El resto de los ataques de Pájaro de Fuego fueron inútiles, pues sus rayos rebotaban en la coraza de luz radiante alrededor de la princesa. La coraza de fuego azul empezó a crecer y crecer hasta provocar una violenta explosión.

Los maestros fuego, agua y tierra se protegieron con barreras de sus propios elementos, el resto no tuvo tanta suerte. Varios guerreros terminaron heridos, pero su valor les impedía rendirse y siguieron peleando.

Yuna atacó de nuevo, esta vez sus ataques no fueron efectivos, pero sirvieron bien para permitirle a Ty Lee acercarse lo suficiente a la princesa. Más rápida que una cobra, la acróbata golpeó a Azula en varios puntos específicos, haciendo que la princesa cayera al suelo, completamente paralizada.

Azula miró a su antigua amiga con rabia. En cambio, Ty Lee la observaba con desprecio pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

– Tu madre tiene razón, Azula. ¡Eres un monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca! ¡Cómo pudiste atacar a tu hermano y matar a Mai!

– Los dos meren morir por entrometerse en mis planes, igual que tú, ¡igual que todos!, ¡No podrán detenerme por mucho tiempo! Tarde o temprano acabaré con todos ustedes. ¡Van a pagar muy caro por este atrevimiento! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS. ¡A TODOS!

Iracunda, la princesa vociferaba todo tipo de maldiciones mientras un grupo de guardas la sacaban del salón. Cuando se llevaron a la princesa encadenada, el resto de sus cómplices se rindieron y todos ellos fueron apresados.

Hubo un silencio en el templo.

Repentinamente, la respiración de Zuko se tornó más agitada, como si el aire no estuviera llegando a sus pulmones.

El maestro, Pakku hacía lo que podía por ayudar, mientras Iroh sostenía la mano de su sobrino.

– ¡Tranquilo Zuko!, te pondrás bien – mentía el anciano – ¡Ten valor!

Lo último que Zuko pudo ver, fue la imagen de su tío que se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Comentario 1:** Si esto fuera una obra de Shakespiare (por la tragedia, no por la calidad), en este punto morirían Zuko y Mai. Iroh y Azula se enfrentarían en duelo y se matarían mutuamente. Ursa moriría al enterarse de la muerte de sus dos hijos, Ty Lee se volvería loca con los acontecimientos. Katara moriría en el parto, Sokka moriría intentando buscar ayuda para salvar a su hermana, Suki moriría de tristeza y Hakoda se suicidaría al descubrir que perdió a toda su familia… pero no se preocupen, esta no es una tragedia del siglo XV… y aquí no habrá tantos muertos.

**Comentario ****2:** Qué les pareció el final de Mai. Ella siempre me cayó muy mal (es el personaje que más detesto), pero desde que la vi en el capítulo de "la playa" comprendí que era una de esas personas que tienen ira reprimida y pueden ser muy peligrosas, porque ese tipo de gente (que siempre se caya todo) termina por explotar un día y hacer cosas terribles, incluso el homicidio. Sin embargo, cuando vi que se sacrifico por Zuko en "la roca hirviente" quise darle un momento de gloria para arrepentirse de sus errores. Porque en el fondo si quiere a Zuko, pero está llena de conflictos. Espero que les gustara el fic.

Comentario 3: Faltan 3 capítulos para el final. El siguiente episodio se titula "el último Agni Kai". Es importante señalar que los templos y sacerdotes que mencionan en el mundo Avatar son diferentes a lo que nosotros conocemos y probablemente las bodas también sean diferentes, pero como no tengo idea de cómo se realicen los matrimonios en la Nación del Fuego, lo he descrito un poco parecido a lo que sucede en nuestra cultura. Comentario 4: En cuanto al pelo erizado de Goldy, en realidad no sé si sea pelo, plumas o escamas, pero veo que a los dragones les dibujan algo en el cuello que parece la creen en los caballos, pero no sé qué sea exactamente. Disculpen si hay algún error y si alguien quiere aclararlo aprecio su ayuda.

**Gracias a todos por escribir,**** si olvide mencionar a alguien, avisenme para hacer las correcciones.**

**Pájaro de fuego: **Amiga, hace mucho que no escribes y sinceramente espero que te encuentres bien, porque en un correo anterior, mencionaste que estabas enferma. Espero que te recuperes pronto y de acuerdo a tus deseos, en este capítulo al fin pudiste darle su merecido a Azula, aunque sólo un poco.

**Naivara:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, y sí cada vez falta menos para el final. Leí tus mensajes privados y tienes razón. No aparece la estatua de Kioshi, la verdad yo no me había fijado en ese detalle. Te felicito, eres muy observadora.

Me gustaría leer tu fic. Un romance entre Naivara y Piandao es interesante. Yo pienso que la mejor forma de mantenerlos juntos puede ser en una misión, puede ser para ayudar a Zuko a buscar a Ursa o para proteger a Zuko de una conspiración o algo así. Entre las aventuras pueden realizarse encuentros cercanos. A mí no me gusta aparecer en los fic, prefiero simplemente contarlos, pero gracias por pensar en incluirme. ¿Lo de Piandao es real o lo inventó alguien? Porque me parece una historia muy triste.

Yo también he leído varios fic sobre el temor de Zuko de ser un mal padre, ¡y me encanta! Pienso que justamente este temor habla de lo buen padre que sería Zuko. En cuanto a Aang, es un gran misterio. He pensado que Aang reclutaría a nuevos discípulos (entre ellos a Teo, porque dijo que él tenía el corazón de un maestro aire) y tendría que formar una nueva raza. También he leído algunas versiones en que dicen que por ahí hay algunos maestros aire que sobrevivieron, y que han permanecido escondidos. En realidad no sabemos.

Azula realmente es malvada y me encanta escribir sobre ella. En cuanto a Ursa, ¡pobre! No va a morir en este fic, pero le esperan momentos muy difíciles. Yo pienso que Azula está enamorada de Jet, pero su ambición es más grande que cualquier sentimiento noble. Yo quería dejar a Jet con Song. ¡que bueno que te gustó! En cuanto a Jun y el Rey tierra, tu comentario y el de los demás fueron muy útiles. Confieso que yo nunca me había imaginando verlos juntos, pero el público manda y creo que realmente resulto una linda pareja. En cuanto recibí tu mensaje vi el nuevo trailer, parece que se ve bien, espero que la película sea buena. Abrazos para ti también.

**Bixu****:** Yo también pienso que Iroh sería un buen rey, pero supongo que nunca le importó el trono en realidad. Si de verdad hubiera querido ser rey, no hubiera permitido que su hermano le quitara el trono y habría luchado por el, pero no lo hizo. En el antiguo Egipto, los faraones reinaban de por vida, a excepción de uno (no recuerdo el nombre) que en vida le cedió el trono a su hijo porque decía que lo que más deseaba era ver a su hijo como rey. Imagino que Iroh es como ese faraón porque hubiera sido más feliz viendo a Lu Ten como rey, más que convertirse en uno. Me gusta la pareja de Song y Jet, y la del rey tierra con Jun también, aunque fue inesperada. Gracias por escribir y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Murtilla****: **Gracias por escribir. En cuanto a Azula ya viste sus planes, ahora si viene en el próximo capítulo el destino de la princesa. Espero que les guste. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**NollasBlack****:** Gracias por leer el fic. Qué bueno que te gusto la despedida de Katara. Con respecto a tu pregunta, Azula quiso que Ursa se llevara a Goldy, porque temía que la dragoncita percibiera sus planes de atacar en la boda y no quería estorbos. Aunque es pequeña puede percibir las emociones agresivas y el peligro. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero tus próximos comentarios. **Youweon:** Bienvenida, como siempre. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas. También me gustan mucho tus comentarios y espero los próximos. Coincido en que las ovas me ilusionaron con el Zutara, ¡que decepción! No quisiera ilusionarme con la película. ¡Ojala que fuera Zutara! Pero la verdad no lo creo. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Saludos y por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Kusanagi****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Muchos pensaron que Katara salvaría a Ursa, pero pienso que ella puede cuidarse bastante bien sola. Imagínense, si pudo matar o al menos planear la muerte de Azulón, (el hombre más poderoso del mundo) puede encargarse fácilmente de unos cuantos soldados. Espero que no se decepcionen por no haber incluido esa escena en el fic. Espero tus comentarios, realmente los aprecio.

**L****ady-cool:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la despedida! En cuanto a Azula realmente es un personaje muy malvado, a mi me impresionó mucho desde que en la caricatura la vi sonriendo cuando quemaron a su hermano. Pienso que sólo una mente muy enferma es capaz de algo así de horrible. Y bueno, si es capaz de matar a su hermano, supongo que haría lo mismo con su madre. En cuanto a Jet no te preocupes. Él escapó con Song al Reino Tierra y Azula nunca volverá a verlo. En cuanto a Mai, parece que Zuko es el único que puede hacerla sonrojarse y emocionar su frío corazón. En cuanto a Jun y Kuei, todavía falta el final. Pienso que Ty Lee realmente se merecía el puesto. Cuando la vi en la caricatura como guerrera Kioshi, inmediatamente pensé que ella sería la próxima líder, porque no hay nadie que pueda igualarse con ella (tal vez Suki pero si ella se va, no tendrá ninguna competencia). Yo pienso que es amiga de Azula, justamente porque es buena y sin autoestima. Aunque a veces pienso que le tiene tanto miedo a Azula que no se atreve a contrariarla. En cuanto a las revelaciones, debemos tener confianza, y me llama la atención que estoy recibiendo muchos mensajes de este tema. Tal vez aún hay esperanza. Tú también cuídate mucho y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess****:** 1.- Cómo viste, tenías razón, Azula estaba planeando tomar el poder por la fuerza y Mai si estaba ilusionada. Ella me cae mal, pero independientemente de eso, nadie se merece que la dejen plantada en el altar.

2- La naturaleza de Ursa es sacrificar todo por sus hijos, en cuanto al capitán, ya vieron que también era malvado. 3- En cuanto a Azula, ella estaba atraída por Jet, pero pudo más su ambición por el poder, que sus sentimientos. 4- En cuanto a Iroh más que cobarde, él piensa que es la única forma de ayudar, por eso sacrificó su amor por Ursa y ahora, piensa que el sacrificio de Zuko es la única forma de ayudar al mundo, como dijiste, tiene que ver con la forma en fue criado. 5- Lamento si la despedida fue un poco larga. Espero que disfrutes de los próximos capítulos.

**mabel-rd****:** Me alegra que te gustara la despedida, traté de hacerla lo más tierna posible, pero tenía miedo que resultara cursi. Yo quería dejarle una pareja a Song, porque la vi impresionada con Zuko en la caricatura y me pareció que era muy dulce y buena como para que se quedara sin pareja. En cuanto a Azula, ella ya no será ningún obstáculo para Jet. Bueno, la idea de ver a Ty Lee como guerreras Kioshi apareció en la caricatura, yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, pero se veía muy feliz, con amigas verdaderas y lejos de Azula. Espero que te guste la escena final del Rey Tierra y Jun y es una sorpresa su final. Trataré de terminar todos los capítulos lo antes posible, espero que sean de una semana de distancia pero no garantizo nada. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**M****aritere:** Me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo. Ya faltan tres capítulos para el final, espero que no te desesperes. Ojalá que si escribas un fic y avísame por favor para leerlo. En cuanto a Ursa, yo pienso que Zuko era su razón de vivir, porque hacer todo lo que hizo por ayudarlo habla mucho de su noble corazón. En cuanto a Teo y Duque no estuvieron en la boda porque supongo que Iroh no quiso exponerlos a la trampa que temía, pero Harú si aparece brevemente. Por favor sigue escribiendo. No saben cuánto me gusta leer sus mensajes.

**Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm****:** Básicamente los tres capítulos siguientes son para concluir todas las historias. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.


	52. El último Agni Kai

**51****. El último Agni Kai.**

**Por Crystal Violeta**

_El relámpago es una expresión pura del poder del fuego sin agresión, porque no se alimenta de ira o de las emociones cómo otras técnicas de los maestros fuego. Algunos __lo llaman el fuego de sangre fría. Es preciso y mortal como Azula. Dominar esta técnica requiere de paz mental… Lo que debes hacer es crear un camino con la punta de tus dedos arriba, hacia el hombro y luego hacia tu estómago. El estómago es la fuente de energía en el cuerpo, se le llama el mar chi… desde el estómago lo diriges a arriba de nuevo y sacas el otro brazo. El paso al estómago es decisivo. No debes permitir que el relámpago pase por tu corazón o el daño podría ser mortal. _

_Iroh. Libro: tierra. Capítulo 9. Trabajo __duro._

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¿Cómo está? – Fue lo primero que Iroh le preguntó al Dr. Wang cuando éste salió de la habitación de Zuko.

– ¡Lo siento, pero no hay nada que hacer!

Iroh se quedó helado.

– ¿Y los maestros agua?

– Ellos aún están adentro, intentando lo imposible, pero sabes también como yo, que la herida es mortal. Además, está el problema de su corazón…

– ¡Pero, tal vez…!

– Escucha Iroh, – Wang colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo –. Yo he sido el médico de la familia real ¡por treinta años!, con estas manos traje al mundo al príncipe Zuko, y te juro, que si existiera la más pequeña esperanza, te lo diría, pero lamentablemente no es así. Es por eso, que como tu amigo, te sugiero que te prepares para lo peor.

Iroh asintió en silencio. Lentamente se dejo caer en una silla y recargó su frente en las palmas de sus manos. El rey Tierra Kuei lo miró con compasión y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, los maestros agua: Pakku, Ana, Akerenit y Arual salieron de la habitación. El maestro le explicó a su amigo.

– Logramos detener la hemorragia, pero el daño es demasiado severo.

– ¡Pero tú eres el maestro agua más poderoso que existe! y esta noche habrá luna llena, quizá…

– No Iroh, el cuchillo atravesó el hígado, Zuko ya estaría muerto si no hubiéramos detenido el sangrado interno, pero ni aún con todos nuestros poderes combinados podemos restaurar un órgano dañado.

– ¿Y si usamos el agua de los Espíritus? Sé que tiene propiedades especiales.

– El oasis de los espíritus se destruyó durante el último ataque de la Nación del Fuego, y aunque no fuera así, no habría tiempo para traerla… Me temo que a tu sobrino sólo le quedan unas horas de vida.

Embargado de tristeza Iroh preguntó:

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– Por supuesto.

Al entrar, Iroh encontró a su sobrino postrado en la cama, los ojos hundidos y el rostro pálido. El viejo se sentó a su lado. Al mirarlo, Zuko esbozó una sonrisa, apenas perceptible.

– Está vez… hice… lo correcto.

– Sí, Zuko. ¡Gracias a ti, Azula nunca será reina!

– Te dije… que un día… estarías… orgulloso de mí.

– ¡Siempre lo he estado! – Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

– Dile a… mamá… y a… Kat…ara… que… que… yo…

– Shhh, ya no hables. Conserva tus fuerzas – suplicó el anciano, como si temiera que con cada palabra se le escapara la vida.

– ¡Cuídalas… Por favor!… – Zuko movió los labios, esforzándose en decir algo más, pero Iroh lo detuvo, y apretando su mano, le dijo:

– ¡No te preocupes!, Te prometo que cuidare de ellas – sin poder contener las lágrimas, susurró – No puedo hacer nada por ayudarte, ¡pero te juro, por la memoria de mi hijo, que protegeré a tu madre y a Katara con mi vida!

Zuko suspiró aliviado y con agotamiento cerró los ojos.

– Descansa, Zuko – Iroh acarició el cabello de su sobrino – Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. No voy a permitir que lastimen a tu familia. Me encargaré de eliminar todos los obstáculos, de una vez por todas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Iroh dejó a Zuko al cuidado de Pakku. El rey tierra lo siguió, para ofrecerle su ayuda.

– ¡Gracias, Kuei! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

El barco de Ursa se acercó con rapidez a la bahía. Ahí, tres barcos más salieron a su encuentro.

– Parece que nos esperaban – murmuró Li.

– ¿Creen que se trate de una trampa? – preguntó Lo.

– No lo sé – respondió Ursa – pero es mejor prepararse para lo peor.

La princesa empuñó sus espadas y se acercó a la cubierta, seguida por Li, Lo y Goldy.

– Princesa Ursa – el capitán del barco vecino la saludo y añadió – El general Iroh nos ha ordenado escoltarla y mantenerla a salvo.

Una hora más tarde, Ursa desembarcó en el muelle. Varios soldados se alinearon en el malecón, esperando el descenso de la princesa. Siempre alerta, Ursa avanzaba con desconfianza, hasta que vio que el Rey Tierra Kuei, la esperaba al final del camino. Él la recibió con todo respeto y ella se apresuró a decirle:

– ¡Tenemos que advertirle a Zuko y a Iroh que Azula está tramando algo!

– Lo sabemos – El rostro grave del rey, alarmó a la princesa.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Princesa Ursa, me temo que tengo malas noticias.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Iroh caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión, acompañado por una escolta de guardias. El carcelero abrió una puerta de acero y el general entró a la celda.

En el interior estaban los tres sabios del consejo Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang, el Coronel Shinu y una docena de guardias rebeldes. Iroh avanzó con lentitud y dirigiéndose a los sabios, les dijo:

– Tienen algo que decir, antes de ser ejecutados.

– ¿Ejecutados? – replicó Lao-Sen – ¡Tú no tienes la autoridad, ni el poder para ejecutarnos! Somos los sacerdotes de la Nación del Fuego, respetados y venerados. Nosotros controlamos este país y si intentas algo en nuestra contra, habrá levantamientos y derramamiento de sangre. ¡Nadie puede tocarnos!

– Ustedes mismos firmaron su sentencia en el momento que atacaron al Señor del Fuego, Zuko. La pena por alta traición es la ejecución inmediata y ni siquiera ustedes pueden evadir el castigo.

– Eso dice la ley – afirmó Lao-Sen – pero tú no tienes la autorización para eso. Necesitas el permiso de los altos funcionarios, regentes y gobernadores del reino y ellos no aceptarán jamás.

Iroh sacó de su manga un pergamino y lo extendió delante de Lao-Sen.

– Todos ellos firmaron hace una hora.

Los ojos de los sacerdotes se ampliaron con terror.

– ¡Llévenselos! – ordenó Iroh. Al momento, entraron docenas de guardias a la celda. El general, les dijo a los prisioneros – Si no supieron vivir con honor, les aconsejo que al menos mueran con dignidad.

Los guardias escoltaron a los prisioneros rumbo al patio principal, en donde los esperaba el verdugo. Iroh permaneció en silencio, observando cómo se llevaban a los condenados a muerte. Cuando se marcharon, Iroh masajeó su frente. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Finalmente se había convertido en lo que juró que no volvería a ser, un asesino, pero sabía que era la única forma de proteger al futuro hijo de Zuko. Dejar vivos a los traidores, sólo habría ocasionado problemas, y tarde o temprano volverían a conspirar en contra de la familia real. Iroh suspiró. En el fondo sabía que esta era la única solución.

– _Si hubiera hecho esto antes, Zuko estaría bien_ – pensó –. _Pero aún falta eliminar al peligro más grande de todos._

Con decisión, el anciano encamino sus pasos hacia la última celda de la prisión. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Azula sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos resplandecían con odio. Tenía el cabello suelto y le habían embozado el rostro. Sus manos y pies estaban encadenados a la pared, y los habían cubierto con guantes y botas de asbesto, para que no pudiera producir fuego.

– Quítenle la mordaza – ordenó a un guardia. Él obedeció de inmediato. En cuanto Azula pudo hablar escupió su primer ponzoña.

– ¡Qué, ya se murió Zuko! – ella sonrió, mientras miraba a su tío, que hacía lo posible por contenerse – No, ya veo que no. Tú no estarías tan tranquilo. Cuando Lu Ten murió abandonaste la ciudad como un bebé llorón.

– ¡Vengo a retarte a un Agni Kai!

– ¡Vaya, "mi querido tío" vino a retarme a un duelo! No puedes ejecutarme porque tengo sangre real y por eso quieres eliminarme en un Agni Kai. Dime tío, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?

– Aceptarás. No perderás la oportunidad de obtener el trono.

– El trono será mío porque no hay ningún otro heredero – dijo Azula con una sonrisa – Ese estúpido decreto de mi hermano no me detendrá. Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar la muerte de Zuko y la tuya, "anciano".

– Lamento decepcionarte, sobrina, pero gozo de perfecta salud. Puedo vivir otros 20 o 30 años, tal vez más. El rey Bumi tiene más de cien años y aún conserva la energía necesaria para gobernar Omashu. ¿Estás segura que quieres permanecer tanto tiempo en este lugar? Créeme, puedo hacer tu vida en prisión realmente miserable.

– Tal vez tengas razón, ¿para qué esperar? No tiene caso pasar un día más en este inmundo lugar, si puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo. ¡Un viejo decrépito como tú, no es rival para mí!

– ¿Entonces aceptas?

– Por supuesto que acepto.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Jun había cabalgado durante toda la mañana. La caza recompensas se detuvo en las ruinas de lo que una vez, fue una lucrativa granja. Ella desmontó y con las riendas en su mano, caminó lentamente por la vasta extensión de terreno, ahora llena de maleza, hasta detenerse en lo que quedaba de las pequeñas cabañas de los campesinos. Ella se acercó a una, en particular. Deslizó su mano en la desvencijada puerta semi-quemada.

– ¿Por qué volví a este lugar? – Se reprendió – El pasado se deja atrás y es mejor olvidarlo.

De un saltó subió al Shirshu y miró por última vez esta tierra que no quería volver a recordar. Antes de partir, sujetó el cuchillo que mantenía en su cinturón.

– Ellos pagaron muy caro por lo que te hicieron – murmuró – y yo he mantenido mi promesa. ¡No casarme con nadie más!

Espueleando al Shirshu y agitando las riendas se dirigió con rapidez a los muelles, con el firme propósito de no volver jamás a la Nación del Fuego.

Mientras cabalgaba, dejaba atrás su antiguo hogar. Quería olvidar la época en la que era una adolescente enamorada, cuando aún no era ambiciosa, cuando aún tenía una promesa que mantener. Todo eso se derrumbó el día que sepultaron a su prometido. Él pudo sobrevivir a la guerra, pero no a la traición de los hombres. El dueño de estas tierras lo mandó matar porque no soportaba la idea de que un hombre pobre le arrebatara a una de las mujeres que deseaba para sí. Por eso los persiguió hasta alcanzarlos y matarlo a él. Por eso Jun quemó estas tierras, en venganza. Por eso tuvo que huir y refugiarse en el Reino Tierra.

Cuando conoció a un grupo de caza recompensas, se unió a ellos. Fue entonces cuando juró que no volvería a tener miedo, que tendría todo el dinero que quisiera y que nunca más volvería a ser la presa porque a partir de ese día se convertiría en cazador.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Desecha en lágrimas, Ursa corrió y se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo. Pakku, Kuei y los demás, salieron de la habitación. Comprendieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Después de un rato, la princesa abrió la puerta y solicitó la presencia de los Sacerdotes del Consejo. Shyu era el único de los Sabios que permanecía en el pasillo. Al entrar en la habitación Ursa le dijo con forzada serenidad.

– La última voluntad de mi hijo es desposar a Katara, ¿Usted puede hacerlo?

– Bajo estas circunstancias… el Señor del Fuego podría firmar el decreto y si la joven acepta y lo firma, yo formalizaré la relación.

– Entonces, hágalo.

Shyu asintió. Extendió un pergamino sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir. Ursa se sentó al lado de su hijo y cuando el documento estuvo listo, él lo firmó con dificultad. Después de este esfuerzo, entró en una especie de letargo, debido al cansancio. Alarmada, Ursa hizo pasar a Pakku.

Los maestros agua entraron de nuevo y pidieron unos momentos a solas para trabajar. Ursa salió al pasillo en compañía de Shyu.

– ¿En dónde están los demás miembros del Consejo? – preguntó Ursa.

– Los traidores Lao-Sen, Ran y Kiang están en las mazmorras, Sun y Yin en la enfermería y Kin-Fo está con Iroh.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando ella se percató de la ausencia de Iroh.

– ¿Por qué Iroh no está aquí con Zuko? – le preguntó a Kuei.

– Él… – Kuei inclinó la cabeza – No sé si debo decirle esto, pero… Iroh retó a Azula a un Agni Kai.

– ¡Por Dios!, ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Todo estaba preparado para el Agni Kai. A pesar de la reciente muerte de su nieta, Kin-Fo se encontraba en lo alto del pedestal, como observador y juez del evento. Se le veía abatido y distante, pero se mantenía firme en su posición, al lado del platillo, esperando la señal para dar inició al combate.

Azula contempló la arena de combate.

– ¡Qué conveniente! Elegiste el mismo lugar del Agni Kai de Zuko. ¡Eres un viejo nostálgico y tonto!... ¿Y por qué la arena vacía?, temes perder enfrente de todos.

– El líder del Consejo es el único testigo que necesitamos.

– Cómo quieras – ella se encogió de hombros y camino a un extremo de la arena.

De acuerdo a la tradición, los contendientes vestían el uniforme rojo del Agni Kai, sólo que Iroh llevaba el torso desnudo, mientras que Azula tenía una pequeña blusa sin mangas. Ambos se arrodillaron en los extremos opuestos de la arena y cuando Kin-Fo tocó el platillo, los dos se levantaron y empezaron el enfrentamiento.

Azula fue la primera en atacar, lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego, pero Iroh las desvió sin ningún problema. Ella arrojó un gran río de fuego azul, pero él juntó las palmas de sus manos y colocándolas al frente desvió el ataque de su sobrina. El fuego azul se partió en dos, sin tocar al general.

Furiosa, Azula atacó de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez, pero su tío se limitaba a desviar los ataques. En poco tiempo, la princesa estaba jadeando por la falta de aire, mientras que Iroh se mantenía tranquilo, aunque con el rostro serio de un hombre que tiene que cumplir con una penosa obligación.

Por su parte, Kin-Fo estaba intranquilo. Ver al Dragón del Oeste pelear contra la princesa Azula era un evento perturbador. Una leyenda viviente se enfrentaba a un prodigo. Nada que hubiera visto antes, se comparaba con esto.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Jun al llegar al puerto fue buscar una taberna. Quería encontrar un barco y alejarse lo más pronto posible de este lugar, pero "realmente" necesitaba un trago.

Mientras bebía una jarra de cerveza, escuchó una conversación entre unos extraños.

– ¿Ya se enteraron de lo que sucedió en el palacio? – preguntó un hombre.

– ¡Por supuesto!, ¡la gente no habla de otra cosa! – respondió el cantinero – ¡Dicen que hubo muchos muertos y heridos!

– ¿Muchos muertos?, – preguntó Jun con interés – ¿por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió en el palacio?

– ¡No se ha enterado! Un grupo de traidores atacó durante la boda del Señor del Fuego. Unos dicen que está muy grave y otros, que está muerto. ¡Fue terrible!, ¡Una masacre!

– ¡Kuei! – Murmuró Jun, antes de lanzar una moneda en la barra y salir de la taberna a toda prisa.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el palacio, un par de guardias le cerraron el paso a la princesa Ursa.

– ¡Exijo que me dejen entrar!

– Lo siento. No puede pasar. Son órdenes del general Iroh.

– ¡Mi hijo es el Nuevo Señor del Fuego. Abran la puerta o les juro que se arrepentirán!

Casi por la fuerza Ursa obligo a los guardias a abrir la puerta. Al entrar, vio cómo un relámpago salía de los dedos de Azula y al mismo tiempo, el general disparaba un segundo rayo. Al chocar las dos fuerzas eléctricas provocaron una violenta explosión que lanzó a la joven y al general a extremos opuestos de la arena. A ambos les tomo unos segundos incorporarse, pero Azula fue más rápida y consiguió ponerse de pie primero.

– ¡Azula, detente! – gritó Ursa mientras se acercaba a la arena – ¡Esto es una locura!

– ¡Mamá, estás viva!

– Pareces sorprendida – respondió Ursa con amargura.

– Qué puedo decir – se encogió de hombros – Ya no se puede conseguir gente eficiente en estos días.

– ¡Entonces es cierto!, ¿Por qué querías matarme?

– ¡Ay mamá! No es personal. Simplemente no quería que estorbaras en mis planes. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos un duelo que terminar.

– ¡No!, Ningún miembro de mi familia va a destruirse entre sí – Ursa los observaba desde la parte inferior de la plataforma – ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!

Pero Azula ya estaba separando una gran cantidad de energía para crear un relámpago de mayor magnitud. Ella estiró la mano para lanzar el ataque mortal, pero Iroh ya estaba preparado para devolverlo. Azula sonrió y en el último instante, ella giró su mano y de sus dedos surgió un relámpago que se dirigía contra su madre.

– ¡No! – gritó Iroh al ver que el ataque avanzaba hacia Ursa.

Azula utilizó la misma táctica que había empleado con Zuko, al atacar a Katara, el día del cometa. De la misma forma, Iroh trató de correr para interponerse en el ataque, pero a pesar de su gran fuerza, el general no poseía ni la juventud, ni los reflejos de Zuko y no pudo llegar a tiempo para detener el relámpago. Éste pasó de largo sin que el anciano pudiera alcanzarlo.

La energía incandescente del relámpago iluminó los ojos de la princesa Ursa, quien levantó la mano izquierda para absorber el golpe. La fuerza del impacto la hizo retroceder algunos metros, pero después, ella arrojó el relámpago de regreso con su mano derecha.

Sin fuerza, Ursa se dejó caer en el suelo mientras el relámpago se estrellaba en el suelo a los pies de Azula, haciendo que la princesa fuera lanzada varios metros atrás por la fuerza de la explosión.

– ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo pudiste atacar a tu propia madre? – Iroh corrió al lado de Ursa y la ayudó a levantarse.

– ¡No puede ser! – Con el cabello enmarañado Azula permanecía en el suelo, aturdida, pero sin heridas graves– ¡Eres una maestra fuego!

– Soy la nieta del avatar Rokku – declaró Ursa con orgullo – ¡Por supuesto que soy una maestro fuego!

– ¡Nieta del avatar Roku! – Azula cada vez estaba más confundida. Apretando los dientes replicó – ¡Mientes! Si fueras una maestra fuego hubieras usado tus poderes en la guerra o la Roca Hirviente.

– Mis poderes desaparecieron porque antes de enviarme a prisión, tu padre me obligó a beber el "elixir nulificador". ¿Lo recuerdas? Un tomo anula tus poderes por días; dos tomos, por semanas; pero si se ingiere por tercera vez, los elimina para siempre. Es por eso que no puedo volver a hacer fuego control.

– ¿Y el relámpago?

– No necesitas producir fuego para desviar un relámpago, basta que domines el manejo de la energía.

– ¡Vaya! – Resopló molesta – ¡Ahora resulta que cualquier estúpido puede desviar un relámpago!

– No le hables así a tu madre.

– ¡A mí nadie me dice lo qué tengo que hacer!

Azula lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego azul, una después de la otra. Iroh se colocó al frente de Ursa y formó una pared de fuego para desviar las llamas a los lados y mantenerla a salvo.

– ¡No creo esas patrañas del avatar! – ella dejó de atacar y respiraba agitadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento – Mi padre y yo nos hubiéramos enterado de algo.

– Mantuvimos mi origen en secreto para que pudiera llegar al palacio y que los herederos del avatar gobernaran la Nación del Fuego. La sociedad secreta del Loto Blanco pensaba que era la única forma para devolverle la paz al mundo. Es por eso que tú y Zuko son tan poderosos, porque los dos son bisnietos del avatar.

– ¡No puede ser! – Azula apoyo sus manos en su frente – Así que eso significaba yo para ti. Sólo fui parte de un plan. ¡Por eso nunca me quisiste!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Zuko y tú son mis hijos y siempre los he querido a los dos!

– ¡MIENTES!, ¡Tú pensabas que yo era un monstruo!

– ¡Dijiste que estabas feliz porque Ozaí iba a matar a tu hermano!, ¡Dijiste que lo odiabas y que querías verlo muerto! ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar de ti?

– ¡Zuko no es mi hermano y no te atrevas a compararme con ese bastardo! – Gritó con las manos empuñadas – y quieren saber la verdad. ¡Es cierto!, ¡Toda mi vida lo he odiado!, ¡Lo odio porque papá iba a darle el trono!, ¡Porque mamá lo quería más que a mí! y ¡Porque toda la gente termina por compadecerlo y ponerse de su lado! – Azula se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Se veía realmente perturbada – ¡Hasta mis amigas Ty Lee y Mai se pusieron en mi contra por ayudarlo a él! – Entonces sonrió – ¡Por eso me alegra que se esté muriendo!, ¡Voy a disfrutar viendo su cadáver!, ¡Quiero verlo destruido a él y a todo lo que siempre quiso!

– ¡Dios mío! – Gimió Ursa – ¡Está loca!

– ¡No me miren así!, ¡NO SE ATREVAN A MIRARME ASÍ!

Azula se puso de pie, decidida a acabar con ambos, y formó un nuevo relámpago. Iroh se colocó al frente y se preparó para recibir el ataque, pero cuando Azula juntó sus manos, en vez de un relámpago, se creó una explosión que derribó a la chica. Furiosa, se levantó de inmediato y repitió el procedimiento, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

– ¿Qué… Qué está pasando? ¡Yo nunca había fallado!

– Crear el relámpago requiere paz mental – explicó Iroh – y en este momento estas demasiado alterada.

– ¿Paz mental, eh? ¡Puedo tener paz mental cuando yo quiera! Los sentimientos no significan nada para mí – Azula respiraba rabiosamente – Estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de todo. ¡Terminemos de una vez!

Pero Iroh sacudió la cabeza.

– Realmente estás enferma – dijo con pesar – Si te rindes ahora, te exiliaremos en una isla desierta en donde no te faltará nada.

– ¡No quiero tu compasión! ¡VAMOS, PELEA!

Azula arrojaba varias bolas de fuego que Iroh se limitaba a desviar sin dificultad.

– ¡Azula, basta!

– ¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿Tienes miedo que elimine a tu amante?, ¿Y tú tío, no vas a atacarme?... Vaya, ¡"El gran Dragón del Oeste" no es un más que un cobarde!, pero yo sé cómo se mata a un dragón, "destruyendo su corazón". Papá también lo sabía, por eso mando matar a Lu Ten y funcionó. Abandonaste Ba Sing Se y renunciaste al trono – Azula reía como desquiciada, mientras Iroh la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y compasión – Y ahora, Zuko está a punto de morir. Dime tío, ¿qué se siente perder a otro hijo?

Iroh miraba a Azula tratando de comprender sus palabras. No sabía si estos delirios eran parte de su locura o simplemente quería molestarlo porque sabía lo mucho que quería a Zuko.

Azula observó detenidamente el rostro de su tío y sonrió con maldad.

– ¡Ah, pero no lo sabías!, ¿Mamá por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

Ursa se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

– ¡Por favor, no se lo digas! Iroh no debe saberlo.

– ¿Decirme qué?

Arrodillada en el suelo, Ursa lloraba sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

– ¡Por piedad, Azula. No le digas nada!

– Creo que él ya lo sabe, ¿o no, tío? Acaso ya olvidaste a la dama que conociste en la isla Ember, durante la fiesta de disfraces.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo nunca se lo conté a nadie.

Iroh estaba aturdido. Su mente viajo hasta esa noche.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

_  
Ocurrió dos meses antes de la boda de Ursa. __Fue el día del festival de los enamorados, en la isla Ember. En esa ocasión Iroh acudió a la casa de la playa, para visitar a Ursa, como era su costumbre. _

_Arriesgándose a todo, e__lla le confesó que no quería casarse con Ozaí, porque amaba a otra persona, pero Iroh guardó silencio. Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, le dijo a Ursa que no tenía opción. Tenía que cumplir con su deber y con el compromiso, por difícil que fuera. _

_Esa__ misma tarde, Iroh fue a una taberna y bebió hasta embriagarse. Quería olvidar las palabras de Ursa. Se recriminaba por haberla dejado sola, pero también se exigía a sí mismo el cumplimiento de su deber. Hubiera deseado dejarlo todo y fugarse con ella, pero su honor y su deber no se lo permitían. _

_Por horas se cuestionó una y otra vez lo qué debía hacer, pero era un soldado__ acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes y también era un hombre de honor. Al fin, decidió que no volvería a ver a Ursa, nunca más, por el bien de ella y de su país. El honor y el deber, habían triunfado sobre sus sentimientos. Aún así, se sentía terrible y quería ahogar ese sentimiento en alcohol._

_Demasiado cansado para pensar en regresar al palacio, caminó hacia la plaza para alquilar una habitación, pues no quería volver a la casa de la playa. En su camino tropezó con una mujer de cabello negro y vestido rojo, que llevaba una máscara del mismo color, que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, dejando su boca al descubierto._

_Algo había en esta mujer que lo magnetizó de inmediato. Por un momento dudó, pero después, se decidió a seguirla. _

– _¿Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? – dijo abruptamente. Ella simplemente asintió._

_Los dos caminaron a la pista de baile, en la plaza principal y alumbrados por los faroles de colores y las luciérnagas, bailaron por horas. Cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar, él la tomó gentilmente de la cintura y murmuró._

– _¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche?_

_Sin pronunciar palabra, ella asintió de nuevo, y él la condujo a la habitación de una posada. Ahí, la besó repetidamente, pero cuando quiso quitarle la máscara, ella se apartó. Iroh comprendió que la extraña no quería revelar su identidad y francamente, no le importaba de quién se trataba. Solamente quería ahogar un deseo y reprimir un recuerdo. Necesitaba olvidar y no le importaba con quién. Ella apagó las luces y él la besó en la oscuridad._

_Al principio, pensó que se trataba de una de esas campesinas fáciles que sólo buscan la aventura de una noche, pero le sorprendió descubrir, que él era el primer hombre en la vida de esta mujer. Iroh estaba acostumbrado a las conquistas fáciles y a tratar con ligereza a las mujeres, pero ésta era diferente a todas las que había conocido antes. Aún así la amó con toda la fuerza, la intensidad y la pasión de qué era capaz._

_Agotado, Iroh despertó hasta muy entrada la mañana y descubrió que la mujer misteriosa había desaparecido. Intrigado, la buscó en el pueblo, preguntó por ella, pero nadie le dio informes. No conocía su nombre y no tenía forma de identificarla en un festival en donde todos usaban disfraces. _

_Nunca descubrió su identidad y jamás volvió a saber de ella. Con el tiempo, se transformó en un recuerdo lejano. _

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡Esa mujer!... ¿eras tú?

– ¡Oh, Dios! – Sin descubrir su rostro, Ursa seguía llorando – ¡Te juro que nunca lo planeé! Fui al festival porque quería escapar de un compromiso que me asfixiaba, pero cuando me invitaste… Yo… simplemente no pude negarme.

– ¡Entonces…!

– Entonces – interrumpió Azula – esa mujer que elogias tanto, engañó a mi padre. ¡Tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando se casó con él!, ¡ Y tuvo el descaro de escribirlo en su diario! Lo explicaba todo, su romance contigo, la forma en que emborrachó a papá en la noche de bodas, y hasta como convenció al doctor Wang para que mintiera sobre el "supuesto" parto adelantado.

– ¿Es cierto eso, Ursa? – él se arrodillo ante ella y la abrazó – ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– No tenías que saberlo. ¡Nadie debía enterarse!

Él acercó sus labios para besar la frente de la princesa, cuando la fuerza de un impacto lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo. Un intenso dolor quemaba su brazo y su hombro izquierdo mientras Azula reía.

– Ese es el problema contigo, "querido tío" – Azula sostenía una bola de fuego en cada mano – siempre bajas la guardia antes de tiempo.

Azula también arrojó una bola de fuego sobre Ursa. Al escucharla gritar, Iroh se puso de pie en frente de ella, sólo para recibir el segundo impacto en su espalda.

– Merecen morir juntos – dijo Azula mientras extendía sus brazos y se colocaba en posición para crear un relámpago.

Iroh extendió sus brazos para extinguir el fuego que incendiaba el vestido de Ursa.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Ursa.

Instintivamente, Iroh se puso de pie y formó un relámpago tan rápido como pudo para contrarrestar el que Azula estaba por enviar. Los dos se movían con rapidez, pero por una fracción de segundo, Azula terminó primero. Sin embargo, de sus manos surgió una explosión que la hizo caer. Iroh se dio cuenta de esto, pero ya no pudo hacer nada. En el mismo instante en que azula caía, de los dedos del general surgió un relámpago que avanzaba con dirección definida. Cómo se lo había explicado una vez a Zuko, en el momento que se forma el relámpago, ellos se convierten en un simple guía y no hay forma de controlarlo o detenerlo.

Rápidamente, Azula se levantó del suelo y al comprender que no podía crear más relámpagos se colocó en posición para redirigir la energía, como lo habían hecho Ursa y Zuko.

– Si no puedo hacer mas relámpagos, te destruiré con el que tú mismo creaste – gritó ella mientras imitaba los movimientos que Zuko había utilizado para desviar el rayo.

– ¡No Azula! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Iroh y Ursa.

– ¡No podrás hacerlo! – le advirtió su tío, pero ella no escuchó.

– ¡Si Zuko pudo hacerlo, yo también!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– _Si creas un flujo de energía a través de tu cuerpo el relámpago lo seguirá – le explicaba Iroh a su sobrino__, cuando trataba de enseñarle la técnica, en el Reino Tierra – Lo que tienes que hacer es levantar tu mano con los dedos extendidos para capturar el relámpago, después, debes hacer que la energía baje hasta el estómago y luego haces que suba para que salga por tu otro brazo. El paso por el estómago es fundamental, ya que de lo contrario, el relámpago podría atravesar tu corazón y el daño podría ser mortal…  
_

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Iroh observó a Azula capturar el relámpago con los dedos de su mano izquierda, hizo que la energía bajara hasta su hombro y la guió para que saliera por el otro brazo, pero como ella no conocía la técnica, el relámpago atravesó su corazón.

La joven se sacudió violentamente y sólo una parte del relámpago salio de su mano derecha, como energía dispersa y en diferentes direcciones. Azula cayó al suelo fulminada. A pesar de las quemaduras de sus brazos, Ursa corrió hasta su hija y la abrazó.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Azula jadeando – ¿Por qué Zuko pudo hacerlo… y yo no?

– Porque subestimaste la técnica – Iroh se acercó a su sobrina – El relámpago debía bajar a tu estómago, para que no tocara tu corazón. Te advertí que no lo hicieras. Ahora es muy tarde.

Reuniendo el poco aliento que le quedaba, Azula escupió sus últimas gotas de veneno.

– Me alegra que veas morir tu hijo, "de nuevo" – Azula sonrió – y cuando Zuko muera, acabará su dinastía porque no queda ningún otro heredero al trono.

– ¡Te equivocas! – el rostro de Iroh se había endurecido – tú serás olvidada, pero la descendencia de Zuko seguirá reinando en este país – Iroh tomó aire para continuar – ¡Katara está embarazada!

– ¡No, no!… – la sonrisa de la princesa se esfumó – ¡No puede ser! – con los ojos llenos de odio, Azula dejó de existir.

El llanto de Ursa abrazando a su hija fue el único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación. Agotado, el anciano se recargó en un pilar. Habían sucedido tantas cosas este día que se sentía destrozado y sin fuerzas, pero al mirar a Ursa y al pensar en Zuko, comprendió que tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos, pues ahora lo necesitaban más que nunca.

Con la mirada vacía, avanzó arrastrando los pies. Con ambas manos abrió la puerta con lentitud y se dirigió a los presentes con voz consumida.

– Preparen el funeral para la princesa Azula – El agotamiento se reflejaba en su rostro – envíen halcones mensajeros, jinetes, barcos, todo lo necesario. Es prioritario encontrar a la princesa Katara para que tome su lugar en el palacio, como la madre del futuro Señor del Fuego.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por escribir. Sus comentarios me alegran la vida.

Faltan dos capítulos para el final. El próximo capítulo se titulará "Agonía"

Estoy contenta porque a todos les gustó el final de Mai, espero que pase lo mismo con Azula, pero espero sus comentarios para saberlo. Tal vez les pareció un poco exagerado que le dieran tantas oportunidades a Azula, pero quería que a Ursa le quedara bien claro que no había otro remedio, para que así, la muerte de su hija no sea un impedimento para su relación con Iroh.

**Pájaro de Fuego: **¡hola! Me da mucho gusto leer tu review de nuevo. Estaba preocupada porque no había tenido noticia tuyas. Me alegra que fuera por estudio. ¡Suerte con tu beca! Espero que disfrutaras de tu escena enfrentando a Azula. La escribí siguiendo tus deseos. No creo que debas juzgar mal a Iroh. No lo hace con mala intención, simplemente cree que hace lo correcto. Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Sayatomikawa: **Muchas gracias por escribir y por todos los reviews que dejaste. El problema es que como la historia ya casi termina, es difícil incluirte, pero mencione tu nombre con los maestros agua. Muchas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que has dicho sobre el fic. Tengo curiosidad con respecto a tu profesora ¿qué más dijo?

Qué bueno que te gusto la historia de la isla Ember, me gusta inventar leyendas y tradiciones. En cuanto a Mai, no sé hasta dónde has leído, pero ella va a ser un problema hasta el final. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo. Disfrute mucho al leer tus reviews. Espero tus próximos comentarios, los estaré esperando.

**Arashi Kinomoto:** Gracias por tus comentariosir. Es cierto fue trágico pero impactante. Qué bueno que te gustó el fic y el final de Mai. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Naivara:** Gracias por tus comentarios. En lo personal, Mai me cai mal y por eso me pareció bien que muriera, pero al final quise darle un final algo heróico. (aunque siempre pensé que estaba un poco loca). En cuanto a Ursa, me parece un personaje genial, qué lástima que no la sacaran más en la caricatura. Pienso que tiene mucha tela de donde cortar. En cuanto a Iroh el pobre también ha pasado por muchas cosas. Felicidades a ti también, eres muy observadora. Ojalá que escribas la historia de Piandado. Me gustaría leerla. Coincido en que Zuko estaba enamorado de Katara, y lo demostró con sus acciones de muchas maneras. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Es muy difícil tu petición, escribir algo que ningún autor hay escrito es el reto de cualquier escritor. Espero que el fic te guste, porque estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, sólo espero que no te decepcione. Desde que vi el capítulo de la isla Ember, pensé que Mai era una bomba de tiempo (como bien dijiste). Sí pobre Zuko, es un personaje que ha sufrido mucho en la caricatura y en los fics, mucho más. Porque he leído unos fics geniales y al pobre lo tratan muy mal. En cuanto a la película, no tenía idea que era tan triste. En lo personal no me gustan las películas tan tristes. En cuanto a Kuei, al escuchar la historia pensó en algo, pero no en el sentido que lo mencionas. El gaang no apareció porque saldrá en el próximo capítulo. Por supuesto que he leído a Shakespiere y realmente REALMENTE era súper genial. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero los próximos.

**Youweon:** Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que hiciste, son muy halagadores. Qué bueno que te gustó el final de Mai. Lamento mucho que se hubieran mezclado las respuestas. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Murtilla:** Gracias por escribir. Tienes razón hubo muchos muertos, y veo que a casi todos les gustó el final de Mai. En el capítulo de hoy ya se revelaron todos los secretos de Ursa, espero que les hayan gustado. Como ves, tuviste razón en tus predicciones pasadas. Iroh creía que nunca se había involucrado con Ursa, por lo tanto, no estaba mintiendo cuando Zuko le preguntó y por eso Toph no pudo detectar ninguna mentira. ¡Eres muy inteligente! Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**NollasBlack:** Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te gustara el final de Mai y la decisión de Zuko de nombrar a su tío. Yo quería darle ese momento de tragedia y gloria. Por supuesto que no lo tomo como agresión, al contrario, me gustan las correcciones porque nos hacen ser mejores. Sé que los dragones tienen escamas, pero a los dragones occidentales les dibujan algo parecido a una cresta dentada en la parte posterior de la cabeza y a todo lo largo del cuello, mientras que a los dragones orientales, les dibujan algo como la crin de un caballo, pero nunca he sabido si se trata de pelo o plumas. Si alguien lo sabe, les agradezco que me lo aclaren. Yo también espero tus próximos comentarios.

**mabel-rd****:** Gracias por tus halagos. Por eso no adelante el título del capítulo hasta el día de la publicación. Quería dejar el suspenso. A mí también me cae mal, fue el personaje más odioso e insípido de la caricatura. Pienso que si los productores planeaban dejar a Katara con Aang, al menos le hubieran dibujado una novia bonita y dulce, no a una amargada. Es más, confieso que cuando veía la caricatura, llegue a pensar que Azula y Mai eran pareja y que por eso Azula odiaba tanto a Zuko (tenía celos de Mai), pero como Mai no se pintaba y parece algo amachada, fue comprensible que llegara a conclusiones equivocadas. Yo disfrute mucho escribiendo la parte de la confusión mental de Zuko. Y no quería que dejaran plantada a Mai. Por mala que sea, nadie se merece eso, por eso se me ocurrió lo de la puñalada. Con el carácter que tiene, no dudo que lo hubiera hecho. Tienes razón, Iroh le pidio a Toph que le ayudara para que le dijera cuales guardias eran leales a Zuko y cuáles no. Sabe quién miente es un talento muy útil en la política. El final de Kuei y Jun ya está próximo, espero que no los decepcione. Katara y el resto saldrán en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto a la película, no pierdo la esperanza, pero creo que tienes razón y no habrá Zutara. ¿Ya viste a Dev Patel en "quisiera ser millonario"? Fue una actuación excelente y me robó el corazón. Espero que haga un buen papel como Zuko. En cuanto a tus drabbles, me gustaría mucho leerlos ¿en donde los encuentro? Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Espero que no llores mucho. También te deseo lo mejor y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**dark6 dragon9****: **Bienvenido a la página. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero tus próximos reviews. Si tienes alguna duda con gusto te atenderé. En cuanto a tu petición, voy a tratar de resumir los pasos:

1.- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es crear una cuenta. Si ya la tienes, debes entrar a la página y dar clic en cuenta en con pasword, necesitas ingresar a la página y dar clic en "login".

2.- Escribir tu Email y password

3.- Elegir la opción "publish" en las pestañas de arriba.

4.- Elegir "Document Manager (Upload)"

5.- en "label" le pones nombre al capítulo y en "examinar" eliges el archivo que quieres subir.

6.- Elegir "submit document"

Ahora sí. Para crear una historia nueva debes:

1.- elegir "new Story" en las opciones superiores de la izquierda.

2.- Dar clc en "guidelines". Es una especie de contrato que dice que lo que escribirás debe ajustarse a la clasificación elegida, que no debes escribir tu opinión personal, ni páginas de internet, bla bla bla.

3.- Al final de las clasificaciones elige la opción "Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines"

4.- Abajo del recuadro superior está una opción que dice "New Story" darle clic

5.- Te manda a una página y debes elegir "select/change category" al darle clic aparecerán todas las opciones que tienes. Elige una o dos.

6.- Elegir "continue" y te manda a otra página.

7.- Debes elegir el título, idioma, y personajes principales.

8.- En la opción "document" debes elegir el archivo que vas a subir al sistema (de los que ya habías guardado en el procedimiento anterior)

9.- Elegir la opción "publish new story"

Para subir los capítulos es parecido. Solamente que eliges la opción

1.- "My story" y luego eliges "chapter" y el procedimiento es parecido al anterior. Eliges un archivo que ya tengas guardado previamente.

Espero que la información sea de utilidad. Si tienes problemas escríbeme. Saludos

**Lady-Cool:** Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el final de Mai y el final de Jet y Song. También las reacciones de Goldy y Ty Lee. eso fue inesperado, pero lindo xD. En cuanto a Goldy, supongo que aunque esta chiquita, es bastante resistente. Me da gusto que Song y Jet estén a salvo, se lo merecían. La pareja de Ty Lee y Harú se me ocurrió cuando vi las animaciones chibi en la escuela. Ahí se ve que Haru hace una estatua de Ty Lee y ella lo abraza. Gracias y por favor sigue escribiendo.

**Katary****:** Gracias por tu review. Pienso que a todas las zutarianas nos gusta la muerte de Mai. En cuanto al final del fic si será Zutara pero… espero que les guste. Por favor sigue escribiendo.

**V****ardapower:** Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que haces. Efectivamente la historia se alargó más de lo que esperaba, pero ya sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final. Espero que te guste y por favor, quisiera recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**kta777****:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy alentadores. Yo también espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**Kiyoky****:** ¡Bienvenida de regreso! Es cierto, pobrecito Zuko, ha sufrido bastante. Gracias por la dirección. Quiero buscar los libros para verlos, tengo mucha curiosidad. Espero tus próximos comentarios, por favor.

**Heero Kusanagi****:** Gracias por tu review. Como viste, Iroh y Azula fueron los que pelearon en el Agni Kai. Fue el último porque Iroh va a prohibirlos para siempre en el próximo capítulo. Yo también espero tus próximos comentarios. No importa que sean breves. Los aprecio mucho.

**Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm****:** Gracias por escribir. Yo espero que no te decepcionen los siguientes capítulos porque ya no habrá más peleas. Espero tus próximos comentarios, me interesa mucho conocer sus opiniones del fic.


	53. Agonia

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 53. Agonía**

Por Crystal Violeta.

_Veo un gran amor para ti… Es un muy poderoso maestro de los elementos_

_La tía Wu. Libro: Agua. Capítulo 14: la adivina._

* * *

Después de que Katara se despidió del príncipe Zuko, en el balcón del palacio, se alejó volando en el bisonte, lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, aún no quería regresar con sus amigos, por eso bajó en un paraje en donde pudo llorar abiertamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, había conseguido detener su llanto, pero aún no podía suprimir los sollozos que explotaban en su pecho sin control aparente. Sentada en una roca, sumergió sus pies en un lago y en forma mecánica formaba pequeñas esferas de agua que luego lanzaba al centro del estanque mientras se divertía viendo las hondas crecientes que se esparcían por el agua. La quietud de su elemento la relajaba. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Zuko, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que él fuera feliz. Sin embargo, no eran estos pensamientos los que la atormentaban, sino las predicciones de la tía Wu.

– Una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto – Katara no podía olvidar estas palabras.

Cuando se sintió más tranquila, volvió al campamento. Suki había preparado el desayuno y el grupo estaba terminando de comer. Nadie interrogó a Katara. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, era fácil notar que había llorado. Suki le sirvió un plato, pero ella apenas lo probó.

Antes de empacar para reanudar el vuelo, Aang llamó a Katara para hablar con ella a solas.

– ¿Qué sucede, Aang?

– Tal vez no sea el momento apropiado, pero tú sabes lo que siento por ti y lo mucho que me duele verte tan triste. Cuando tú y Zuko salieron juntos yo me aparte de tu vida, pero ahora que él va a casarse con otra, me preguntaba si tú y yo…

– ¡Tienes razón, Aang!, ¡No es el momento para hablar de eso!

– ¡Lo siento!, ¡No quise molestarte!... Es sólo que… – Aang suspiró – Sokka me contó todo y si estás preocupada por el bebé…

– ¡Cómo se atrevió a contarte!

– ¡Tranquila!, Sokka sólo trataba de ayudar. Él te quiere mucho y realmente se preocupa por ti.

La furia de Katara se disipó lentamente.

– Lo sé, pero eso no le da derecho a contarle a los demás.

– Sokka que me explicó su plan, pero yo tengo una propuesta mejor para ti – el niño se ruborizó – Si tú quieres podemos casarnos – Aang jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras sonreía – así podrás conservar al bebé y le diremos a los demás, que es hijo mío – el avatar acarició su nuca mientras sonreía – Eso sería divertido, y lo mejor de todo es que no importa si resulta ser un maestro fuego o un maestro agua. Nadie sospechará nada porque es e hijo del avatar ¿no crees?

– ¡Aang, apenas tienes trece años!

– Técnicamente tengo 113 y soy mayor que tú – la sonrisa de Aang se desvaneció un poco – Sé que es una decisión difícil y que necesitas pensarlo… ¡Tómate el tiempo que quieras!, yo esperaré hasta que estés lista y tomes una resolución.

Katara se levantó, y sin contestar, caminó hasta el grupo. Su hermano la alcanzó, pero ella se apartó molesta.

– ¿Por qué le contaste a Aang?

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Él nos llevará en Appa hasta el templo aire. Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta. ¿Cuándo esperabas decirle?

– ¡No tenías derecho!

– ¡Lo siento! Es que estamos preocupados por ti.

– ¡Pero estás complicando todo! Ahora, Aang acaba de proponerme matrimonio.

– Katara – Sokka sujetó las manos de su hermana – pienso que deberías pensar seriamente en su propuesta.

– ¡Sokka!

– Sería lo mejor para ti y para el bebé – Katara guardó silencio. Entonces Sokka se encogió de hombros – pero si no quieres, seguiremos con el plan original. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien.

Sin responder, Katara subió al bisonte y esperó a que el grupo estuviera listo para emprender el vuelo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Lo primero que Jun notó cuando llegó al palacio, fue el ajetreo y la confusión de la gente que iba y venía en todas direcciones. Estaban demasiado ocupados para hacer caso de una caza recompensas.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Le preguntó a uno de los sirvientes.

– ¡No se ha enterado! Esta mañana, durante la boda del príncipe Zuko, él se rehusó a casarse con su prometida y ella lo apuñaló por venganza. Para asegurar el trono, él aceptó casarse con ella y lo coronaron como Señor del Fuego, pero ahora está muy grave. Lo peor ocurrió cuando la princesa Azula se enteró que el sucesor sería el príncipe Iroh. Ella se enfureció tanto que atacó a los invitados y a la familia real. Hubo muchos muertos y la enfermería está llena de heridos.

– ¿Sabes qué le sucedió al Rey Tierra?

– ¡Jun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Kuei, estás bien! – ella abrazó al monarca que acababa de llegar – Vine en cuanto me enteré.

– Creí que estarías camino al Reino Tierra. ¿Por qué volviste? – Kuei se acomodó los lentes y sin disimular una sonrisa añadió – acaso ¿estabas preocupada por mí?

– ¡No te confundas! – ella se apartó de golpe y cruzó sus brazos – Escuché sobre el ataque y vine a ofrecer mis servicios como guerrera, puede haber mucho dinero para mí, si requieren mi ayuda.

– Si vinieras conmigo, tendrías todo el dinero y las joyas que quisieras.

– ¡No, gracias! Prefiero mantener mi independencia ganando mi propio dinero. ¡En fin! cómo veo que tienes todo bajo control y que no necesitarán mis servicios, me retiro.

De un salto, ella montó en el Shirshu y sujetó las riendas, mientras que Bosco, el oso que siempre acompañaba al rey, lo empujó con la cabeza, para sacar al monarca de su letargo.

– ¡Jun, espera!, ¿Ese cuchillo que llevas en el cinturón… perteneció a alguien especial?

– ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

Ella espueleo a la bestia pero él se apresuró a sujetar las riendas, para no dejarla partir.

– Es que me preguntaba… si eso es lo que impide que estemos juntos.

– Este cuchillo representa una promesa que debo mantener a una persona que ya pertenece a otro mundo.

– En ese caso, nada impide nuestra unión.

– ¡Qué dices! Una promesa hecha a un muerto hace que se vuelva sagrada.

– Pero Jun, no puedes pasarte la vida aferrada a un recuerdo.

– ¡Un recuerdo!, ¡tú no entiendes! ¿De qué sirve hacer una promesa de amor eterno, si no piensas cumplirla y después de un tiempo te enamoras de otro?

– Él está muerto, ¡tú no!

– ¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡Es mejor que no volvamos a vernos!

Ella recuperó las riendas y espueleando al animal, se alejó a toda prisa. El rey la vio perderse en la distancia, mientras Bosco gruñía ligeramente.

– Tienes razón, amigo – Kuei acarició el pelaje del oso – sé que debería seguirla, pero en este momento nos necesitan más aquí.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Aang y su grupo volaron sin detenerse hasta pasado el medio día. Durante este tiempo, Katara había mantenido sus brazos cruzados apoyados en la montura y su cabeza descansando entre sus manos. Ella miraba hacia el vacío sin pronunciar palabra, pero no dejaba de pensar en el ofrecimiento de Aang. Ella amaba a Zuko con todo su corazón y jamás aceptaría la idea de casarse con otro, pero ahora, no tenía que pensar en ella sino en el bien de su hijo y sabía que todos los niños necesitan de un padre.

Katara desenrolló el pergamino que guardaba en su bolsa y lo leyó en silencio:

* * *

_  
Predicciones de Katara:_

_1.- "Veo un gran amor para ti… Es un muy poderoso maestro de los elementos"_

_2.- "Te casarás con un hombre muy importante y poderoso. Él ha sufrido mucho y su vida se rige por el honor"_

_3.- El amor de tu vida tiene una gran cicatriz, que se encuentra a la altura del torso._

_4.- Tú ya estás comprometida con el hombre que de vas a casar. Según las tradiciones de la tribu del agua cuando un joven le entrega a una mujer un collar como éste y ella lo acepta, quedan comprometidos en matrimonio. Tú vas a casarte con el joven con el que te comprometiste con este collar._

_Predicciones de Zuko:_

_1.- Tu destino, joven príncipe está marcado con dolor y sufrimiento. Tendrás una vida muy corta y un reinado aún más corto._

_2.- No sé cuántas semanas vivirás, pero puedo decirte con certeza que no volverás a ver otra primavera...  
_

* * *

Katara, suspiró, mientras pensaba:

–_ Al principio creí que se trataba de Zuko, pero ahora que lo pienso __Aang es el maestro de los elementos más importante y poderoso que existe. Él es el último de su tribú porque mataron a toda su gente, así que también ha sufrido mucho y cuando despertó en el barco de la nación del fuego me dijo que necesitaba limpiar su honor. Además, la adivina dijo que tenía una cicatriz en el torso, no en su rostro como Zuko... ¡Por Dios! ¡Es como si estuviera describiendo a Aang! Y en cuanto al collar… fue Aang el que me lo entregó. Tal vez interpreté mal las predicciones de la adivina y realmente, mi destino es casarme con el avatar._

– ¡Tengo hambre! – se quejó Sokka – tenemos que detenernos y comer algo.

– Hay un claro allá abajo – señaló Suki – podemos bajar y preparar el campamento.

– Esperen – Sokka examinó un mapa – detrás de esas montañas hay un pueblo pequeño. Podemos bajar y comer ahí.

– Por qué tenemos que llegar a un pueblo si tenemos nuestros propios víveres – protestó Katara.

– Por qué desperdiciar nuestros víveres si podemos comer algo a fresco y caliente en un restaurante – Sokka sonrió – Además, podemos alquilar un cuarto y dormir bien esta noche.

– ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Tardaríamos mucho tiempo en volver al polo sur.

– ¡Pero Katara! Esta puede ser la última oportunidad para comer y dormir bien en muchos días. ¡Por favor!

– ¡Está bien! Cómo quieras.

Appa aterrizó cerca de una posada. Aang y Katara llevarón al bisonte a un establo, mientras Sokka y Hakoda buscaban un hotel confortable. Más tarde...

– Todo está arreglado – dijo Sokka – alquilé dos habitaciones arriba y aquí está el restaurante.

– Espera, déjame ver eso – Katara le arrebató la bolsa con dinero y examinó las monedas de cerca – ¡Sokka, cómo pudiste!

– ¿Qué? Son monedas de oro que me dio el general Iroh para… para... tú sabes, lo que sea necesario. Después de ayudar a Zuko a convertirse en rey, es lo menos que podían hacer.

– No debiste tomar ese dinero.

– Podríamos discutir esto más tarde. ¡Realmente, me muero de hambre!

En ese momento se acercó el mesero y después de limpiar la mesa con un trapo limpio, dijo:

– ¡Lamento la tardanza!, todos estamos muy nerviosos por lo ocurrido en el palacio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aang – ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡No han escuchado las noticas! Hubo un ataque durante la boda en el palacio. Dicen que hubo muchos muertos y heridos y se rumora que el Señor del Fuego está muy grave.

El grupo se quedó sin aliento. Katara estaba pálida y temblando.

– ¿Cómo está Zuko?

– No sabemos, pero dicen que puede morir en cualquier momento.

– ¡Papá! – Katara se aferró a la ropa de Hakoda – ¡Tenemos que volver inmediatamente!

– Lo sé, hija – y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Esperen, llevamos más de un día de camino y Appa está muy cansado para seguir volando – explicó Sokka.

– Vamos a quitarle toda la carga – ordenó Aang – Así llegaremos más rápido.

– Es mejor que vallan ustedes – sugirió Hakoda – Suki y yo nos quedaremos aquí, así el bisonte podrá volar mejor.

Después de remover la carga y la montura del bisonte, Aang, Sokka, Katara y Toph emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Las noticias se difundían con rapidez. Los que se enteraban de lo sucedido acudían al palacio para asistir a los funerales de las princesas y a esperar noticias del Señor del Fuego Zuko. En el patio central del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, habían construido dos ostentosas piras funerarias. En una de ellas, yacía el cuerpo de la princesa Azula, y a su lado, se encontraba el cadáver de Mai.

Kuei se encargó de organizar la ceremonia, porque los príncipes Iroh y Ursa no estaban en condiciones de encargarse de esos arreglos. Fue necesario organizar los ritos funerarios con precipitación, pues de acuerdo a las tradiciones, nadie más podía ser sepultado el mismo día que el Señor del Fuego, ni en la semana que dura el tiempo de duelo. Por eso apresuraron la ceremonia. Era necesario que la hermana y la esposa del Señor del Fuego, contaran con un funeral digno.

Al atardecer, dieron inicio los ritos funerarios. Los sabios usaban sus trajes sacerdotales, el resto, vestían de blanco, que era el color de luto para la Nación del Fuego. Kin-Fo precedía la ceremonia. Con gran dolor pronunció un emotivo discurso en honor de Mai y Azula y después de nombrar la genealogía de ambas llegó el momento final. Iroh tomó la palabra.

– Este día, han ocurrido tragedias lamentables, y será recordado cómo un momento oscuro en la Historia de la Nación del Fuego, pero aún podemos rescatar algo bueno de esta desgracia. Por eso, a partir de hoy quedan prohibidos los Agni Kai. Nunca más volveremos a resolver nuestros conflictos con violencia. Con la muerte de la princesa Azula termina una era de terror y muerte. Su último Agni Kai marcará el inicio de una nueva era de perdón, amor y paz.

Iroh, regresó al lado de Ursa y le preguntó

– ¿Quieres hacer esto?

– Es mi deber.

Ursa tomó una antorcha encendida del altar y caminó con paso firme hasta la pira funeraria en la que reposaba el cuerpo de su hija, y procedió a incendiar la leña. Ty Lee hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de su amiga.

Mientras los cuerpos de ambas princesas empezaron perderse entre las llamas. Ursa se refugió en los brazos de Iroh, y Haru abrazó a Ty Lee.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Haru a la acróbata.

– Quiero irme de aquí y no regresar jamás. Nunca me sentí feliz en la Nación del Fuego – Ty Lee se limpiaba las lágrimas con su manga – Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Suki y me uniré a las guerreras Kyoshi.

Todavía no terminaban de consumirse los cuerpos, cuando un guardia se acercó al general Iroh.

– Alteza – le dijo arrodillándose – el Señor del Fuego lo está llamando.

Iroh cruzó una mirada con Ursa.

– Ve con él – le suplicó – Zuko te necesita más que nunca. Yo me quedaré con mi hija hasta el final

– ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

– Sí.

– No se preocupe por ella, general – Kuei sostuvo el brazo de la dama – yo cuidaré de la princesa.

Iroh asintió y se marchó en busca de Zuko.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

A pesar de sentirse extenuado, el bisonte del avatar volaba cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin la montura de Appa, los jóvenes se aferraban al pelaje del animal, pero Soka cubría con sus brazos los cuerpos de Toph y de Katara para asegurarse que las dos estuvieran bien.

Durante el trayecto, Katara se sentía desesperada. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible y abrazar a Zuko. También se recriminaba por marcharse y haber dejado a Zuko en manos de Azula. Todos sabían que ella era un monstruo y que tarde o temprano intentaría apoderarse del trono. Se acusaba por no haberla detenido a tiempo, pero lo más grave es que se atormentaba con las predicciones de la adivina.

– "Una vida muy corta y un reinado a un más corto", "nunca volverás a ver otra primavera" – murmuraba entre lágrimas – Si tan sólo aún tuviera un poco del agua del Oasis de los Espíritus, pero la gasté toda en curar a Aang, cuando Azula lo atacó en Ba Sin Se – Katara lloraba aún más y rezaba porque llegaran a tiempo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡TÍO!... ¡TÍO! – gritaba Zuko, cuando Iroh entró corriendo a la habitación – ¿¡TÍO, EN DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

– ¡Aquí estoy, Zuko! – pero su hijo movía la cabeza en todas direcciones con la mirada vacía.

– ¡No puedo ver! – jadeaba. Entonces Iroh sujetó su mano con fuerza y repitió:

– ¡Aquí estoy!... ¡tranquilo!... ¡todo saldrá bien… cómo antes!

Zuko hacía grandes esfuerzos por aspirar bocanadas de aire, pero era cómo si el oxigeno no llegara a sus pulmones. Con los ojos abiertos, casi desorbitados, sentía asfixiarse. Desesperado, Iroh lo abrazó y con voz quebrada empezó a entonar la vieja melodía que solía cantarle a su hijo Lu Ten.

A pesar de su dificultad para respirar, Zuko empezó a calmarse y sin soltar la mano de su tío, se reclinó en las almohadas.

– Una vez, Zuko me dijo que durante su convalecencia en el mar, lo único que recordaba era el sonido del cuerno Sungi – susurró Iroh. Entonces ordenó a los sirvientes que trajeran al mejor músico del palacio para que tocara el instrumento.

La nostálgica melodía, que tantas veces escuchó Zuko durante su vida en el exilio, parecía tener un efecto benéfico en él, que ahora respiraba con mayor tranquilidad. Ursa estaba a su lado, sentada en un pequeño sillón, con un pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro. A la princesa sólo le quedaban fuerzas para llorar.

Con los ojos cerrados, Zuko murmuró:

– Tío, ¿crees que si encuentro al avatar, mi padre me perdonará y me dejará regresar a casa?

Iroh cerró los ojos y tragando saliva le respondió.

– Por supuesto.

– El avatar no ha sido visto en cien años ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo?

– ¡Lo encontraras! – Los ojos de Iroh se humedecieron – ¡Yo te ayudaré! Volverás a casa con honor y todos te aclamaran.

– No es cierto. Zhao tiene razón, mi padre no me quiere.

– No digas eso, Zuko – La voz de Iroh se quebraba con cada palabra – Tú padre te quiere… ¡más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo! y daría su vida entera con tal de verte feliz.

Con una leve sonrisa, Zuko exhaló un suspiro que parecía provenir desde lo más profundo de su alma. Después, dormitó por unos minutos y luego, con los ojos cerrados empezó a murmurar palabras sin sentido.

Iroh revivió los terribles momentos que había pasado cuidando de Zuko, hace más de tres años, cuando Ozaí le había quemado el rostro y el adolescente deliraba por la fiebre, mientras él le sostenía la mano y acariciaba su cabello.

– Tío, hoy no quiero trabajar en la tienda de té.

– No, te preocupes. La tienda está cerrada, no tenemos que trabajar.

– Ahora que tengas tu propia tienda de té, ya no tendremos que dormir en el suelo ¿verdad?

– No, Zuko – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del viejo y su voz se quebraba a cada instante – vamos a comprarte una cama y ropa nueva. ¡Tendremos muchos sirvientes y no volveremos a pasar hambres!

– ¿Y buscaremos a mamá?

Ursa empezó a llorar con mayor intensidad, tanto que Kuei se acercó para confortarla, mientras Iroh tragaba saliva y reunía fuerzas para contestar.

– ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Encontraremos a tu madre!... Ursa vivirá con nosotros y ¡Seremos una… una familia feliz! – En este punto, el viejo no pudo controlar los sollozos.

– Tío…Quiero… casarme con… Katara.

– Eso está bien. Podrás casarte con ella y tendrán una gran boda.

Zuko respiraba con dificultad, el color de su piel se había vuelto cenizo y con voz apenas audible, murmuró:

– ¡Me gustaría… verla… otra vez!

Después de esto, cayó en un letargo del que no volvió a despertar. Por momentos su respiración era lenta y profunda. A veces, tan imperceptible, que Iroh tenía que colocar sus dedos en el cuello del muchacho para asegurarse que aún tenía pulso.

– ¡Es increíble que siga vivo! – confesó Pakku.

– Es por el sol – explicó Jeong Jeong – los Maestros Fuego obtienen su poder del astro rey, que es fuente de calor y vida. Mientras el sol siga brillando el Señor del Fuego seguirá respirando, pero cuando el sol se extinga en el horizonte, también terminará la vida de Zuko.

Las siguientes horas fueron de extrema angustia para el general Iroh, que clavado a la silla, examinaba cada gesto, cada alteración, cada movimiento de su hijo, luego observaba el descenso del sol.

Sin salir de la inconsciencia, Zuko aspiraba y exhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras su padre le decía:

– ¡Calma Zuko!... ¡Estamos contigo!... ¡No temas!... ¡Todo estará bien!

El viejo ni siquiera sabía si su hijo lo escuchaba, pero creía que sí, porque cada vez que acariciaba su cabello, lo escuchaba exhalar un leve suspiro.

Con lentitud, la respiración del joven empezó a extinguirse. Zuko parecía un cadáver, pero aún se aferraba a la mano de Iroh, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que finalmente, su fuerza se disipó por completo y su brazo cayó lánguidamente sobre la cama. Iroh observó que el día había llegado a su fin y que la luna llena brillaba en el cielo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cuando los vigilantes de la Nación del Fuego reconocieron el bisonte del avatar, lanzaron luces de bengala para recibirlos. Docenas de aeronaves y globos escoltaron a los recién llegados.

Tan pronto como Katara descendió del bisonte, centenares de guardias se arrodillaron ante ella.

– ¡Venga por aquí, alteza! – dijo uno de los sirvientes – ¡La están esperando!

Katara y el resto de sus amigos, entraron corriendo al palacio y llegaron hasta la habitación del Señor del Fuego.

– ¿Cómo está Zuko? – fue lo primero que preguntó Katara, pero en respuesta Iroh levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¡No! – exclamó ella.

– ¡Rápido, su corazón apenas palpita! – advirtió Toph y sin perder un segundo, Katara abrió su cantimplora, el agua rodeó sus manos y con ella inspeccionó la herida del monarca.

Si Iroh conservaba alguna esperanza, ésta se esfumó cuando vio que Katara dejaba caer el agua sobre la cama, y llorando se aferraba al cuerpo del joven que moría en sus brazos.

Katara besó la frente del joven. Luego, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y sin saber si podía escucharla, tomó la mano de Zuko y la colocó en su vientre.

¡Vamos a tener un hijo! – le susurró al oído.

Una lágrima brotó de los ojos cerrados de Zuko, en el mismo instante en que su corazón dejó de latir…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Ahora sí, el gran final!**

1.- El próximo capítulo se titulará "Viva el Nuevo Señor del Fuego" y pienso subirlo el 12 de abril, que es el día de mi cumple años.

2.- Sólo para aclararlo, quería confirmar que la tía Wu sí se estaba refiriendo a Aang. Intencionalmente escribí las predicciones de manera que pudieran aplicarse para Zuko y para Aang (un poco ambiguas para confundir), pero ahora, creo que ya quedó claro que se refieren al avatar. Así que según la adivina, Katara va a casarse con Aang y Zuko va a morir a pocas horas de obtener el trono. Eso pasa por estar llendo con adivinos.

3.- Tengo una pregunta: ¿Ustedes creen que mis diálogos sean malos? Porque una maestra me dijo que mi narración era buena y que escribía historias muy creativas, pero que los diálogos era algo que no se me daba y que teníamos que reconocer nuestras limitaciones. Yo creí que tenía facilidad para hacer diálogos pero ya no estoy tan segura. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

**Aclaraciones:** Algunos preguntaron por qué Ursa pudo desviar el relámpago. Recuerden que en el capítulo 33 "la promesa" cuando Zuko le dice a Aang que le va a enseñar la técnica para desviar el relámpago, Ursa y Katara los acompañan y los observan con cuidado. En el caso de Katara era por curiosidad, pero en el caso de Ursa (aunque no se explicó entonces) era para aprender la técnica y poder usarla después, y no olvidemos que es la nieta del avatar Roku, así que en teoría, debería ser muy buena maestra fuego.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias a ellos este fic ha llegado hasta aquí. Por favor sigan escribiendo.**

**kta777: **Gracias por escribir. Yo quería un final digno para Azula, y me pareció que un Agni Kai sería mejor final que el que le dieron en la serie. Gracias y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**MC:** Hola, es cierto, yo creo que este es el capítulo más trágico de todos. Espero que te guste el final.

**Naivara: **Gracias por escribir. Sí pobre Ursa, debe ser muy difícil para ella ver a sus dos hijos morir. Yo pienso que lo que más le dolió a Azula, fue justamente que no pudo destruir la descendencia de Zuko. En el siguiente capítulo verán el final de Kuei y Jun. Esta pareja fue muy inesperada hasta para mí, pero me agradó mucho. Lo más curioso es que surgió sola, yo jamás había planeado dejarlos juntos, pero ahora, me parece que se ven muy bien. Estaré esperando tu fic. Cuando esté listo, escríbeme para leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por el video! Me agrado verlo. ¡Ven! Los mismos creadores saben que la gente se volvió loca con el Zutara ¿por qué no lo dejaron? Suerte con tu examen. Ojalá nos dijeras como se abre una cuenta en Devianart y cómo se suben dibujos y comentarios. He visto unos geniales y no sé cómo escribirles a los autores. Es terrible lo que ocurre en tu país. Dios quiera que las replicas terminen pronto y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**BlueEyesPrincess:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Qué bueno que te gustaron las historias de Jun, Azula y de Ursa. 1) En realidad no sé de qué país era Jun pero pensé que era de la Nación del Fuego, porque tiene el tipo (blanca, cabello negro y largo, vestimenta roja, etc), 2) Coincido en que Azula no debía quedar viva, porque puede escaparse y causar más problemas. 3) Es cierto, cuando yo vi la serie y no aparecía el rostro de Ozaí yo asumí que Zuko era hijo de Iroh, y que no mostraban a Ozaí porque no se iba a parecer en nada o porque tendría los ojos de otro color (casi todos en la nación del fuego tienen ojos café, pero pocos los tienen color miel) y como Azula y Ursa tenían ojos café, mientras que Zuko y su tío los tenías color miel, pensé que serían padre e hijo ¡pobrecito, quería tanto a Zuko! que me hice muchas ilusiones, pienso que se merecía que fuera su hijo, pero cuando en el libro de fuego, apareció el rostro de Ozaí, me decepcione, creo que quedó claro que Zuko era hijo de Ozaí, pero para entonces, yo ya me había imaginado esta historia y realmente, REALMENTE quería que Zuko fuera hijo de Iroh, creo que se lo merece. 4) Bueno cuando sucedió eso, Ursa todavía no estaba casada. En cuanto a Iroh, es cierto, es muy respetuoso, pero en la serie vi que tenía debilidad por las mujeres, lo vimos coqueteando con varias (y eso que ya está viejo, imagínenselo de joven). 5) Finalmente, Zuko se enteró del embarazo de Katara, aunque en condiciones muy trágicas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Disfrute mucho leyendo cada palabra.

**Maritere**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Qué bueno que te gustó el final de Azula y la pareja de Jun y Kuei (tuvo mucho éxito esta pareja) y a Ty Lee con Haru. Cómo ves, Katara alcanzó a ver a Zuko con vida. Sí, pobre de Iroh, se pasó un muy mal rato viendo a Zuko sufrir. Espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Sayatomikawa:** Hola, es muy curioso lo de tu maestra, aunque me siento un poco mal de que te llamaran la atención por leer un fic mío. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo y no vuelvan a castigarte. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el final.

**Bluma26:** ¡Wow, leíste todo en un día! ¡Es increíble! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Son muy halagadores. Espero que logres aprobar tu examen. Con respecto a Zuko, el capítulo ya está escrito (aunque lo estoy puliendo), pero espero que te guste. Coincido contigo, Azula y Zuko son demasiado diferentes como para tener los mismos padres. Confieso, que llegue a pensar que en la serie Ursa no era la madre de Azula, porque: 1) ella era muy buena para tener ese monstruo de hija, 2) en la caricatura, JAMÁS la vi, diciéndole "hija", decía frases como "jovencita ve a cambiarte", "¿qué le pasa a esta niña?", etc. En cambio a Zuko le decía "hijo mío" a cada rato, 3) Azula tenía ojos café y no tan claros como Zuko, 4) Iroh le dijo a Zuko que era bisnieto de Sozin y del Avatar Roku y por eso era el ÚNICO que podía restaurar el balance del mundo y ayudar al avatar para limpiar los crímenes de la nación del fuego. Recuerdo que pensé ¿por qué el único? ¿y Azula? Aunque claro, ella siempre estuvo loca, tal vez fue por eso.

En efecto, Zuko ya es el Señor del Fuego. Mai siempre me fue antipática, pero pienso que si es creíble su reacción. En cuanto a Katara, en el momento que se hiso público su embarazo, pasa a convertirse en princesa. Muchos creíamos que así sería, porque en la caricatura hubo muchos indicios. 1) Cuando Katara tuvo fiebre, Momo llega y le pone una corona, adornada con dragones. 2) Sokka la llamó "majestad" cuando bebió el jugo de cactus y 3) Toph la llamaba "reina de Azucar" en inglés y "princesita" en español. Desde entonces, yo la veía como la princesa Katara. Con respecto a Azula, yo pienso que Zuko nunca podría matarla (a pesar de todo es su hermana) por eso quería que Iroh le diera su merecido, pero si la ejecutaba, a Ursa le quedaría ese resentimiento, así que decidí darle el final que ustedes vieron (la verdad le dieron demasiadas oportunidades de reivindicarse). Gracias por tu review, me gustó muchísimo leerlo. Espero tus nuevos comentarios. Yo también los estaré esperando. Actualizaba los sábados, pero últimamente me he retrasado.

**Bixu:** Es cierto, ya le tocaba a Azula, debía muchas. ¡Verdad que en la caricatura parecía que Zuko era hijo de Iroh! En la película se saldrá en julio, Iroh es mucho más joven, espero que ahí si dejen ver que es su hijo. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero tus comentarios futuros.

**Aidil**. Gracias por tus comentarios. Qué bueno que te gustara el final de una de las mejores villanas que he visto en la televisión, creo que se merecía un final digno. Ojalá que sigas escribiendo.

**dark6 dragon9**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No he podido leer tu fic porque he tenido mucho trabajo, pero en estas vacaciones pienso leerla y te daré mi opinión, aunque yo no sé nada de code Lyoko ni de Yugi oh. Qué bueno que te ayudaron las instrucciones. Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Murtilla**: Así es, adivinaste lo que pasaría. Eres muy inteligente. En cuanto a Zuko, no, no es como el fénix, aunque hubiera sido interesante. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Heero Kusanagi**: ¡verdad que Iroh se merecía ser el padre de Zuko! Gracias por escribir y espero tus próximos comentarios.

**Youweon:** Gracias por escribir, tus comentarios siempre son muy bien apreciados. 1) Lo que pasa es que Ursa es nieta del avatar y supuse que sería una excelente maestra fuego y ella observó cuando Zuko le enseñó esa técnica al avatar, así que ahí la aprendió. Pienso que Azula fue muy grosera con su madre, especialmente porque Ursa no tiene nada de estúpida, fue la única que logró con éxito matar (o ayudar a matar) al hombre más poderoso del mundo, el Señor del Fuego Azulón. En la caricatura propuso un plan para derrocar a Azulón y colocar a Ozaí en el trono y tuvo éxito. Eso no era nada fácil y lo logró. 2) Sí, pienso que Azula causó daño hasta el final, me gustó este final, no el que le dieron en la serie, loca, y llorando de rodillas, mientras la veían con lástima. 3) pienso que Ursa era un personaje muy bueno y no la explotaron lo suficiente en la serie. Además, pienso que si Azula era un prodigio, bien pudo ser porque era hija de dos grandes maestros. 4) La historia de Jun pudo quedar en secreto, pero quería que se hablará un poco de un novio muerto 5) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. 6) espero que te guste el final. Me alegra mucho saber que al menos este fic sirve para distraer un poco de los terribles acontecimientos que ocurren en Chile. Espero en Dios, que ya pronto vuelva todo a la normalidad. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas escribiendo.

**Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm**: Gracias por escribir. No, cuando Zuko fue apuñaleado, solamente se desmayó. Ya no quedan tantos asuntos por resolver, creo yo. Si quieres puedes enumerarlos, no vaya a ser que se me olvide alguno. ¡y sí Azula recibió su merecido! Ursa y Iroh vivirán juntos después de todo lo que han sufrido. Esperaré tus próximos comentarios.

**mabel-rd:** En cuanto a tu comentario, fue mi culpa. Por error subí dos veces el capítulo 52, así que tuve que borrar uno inmediatamente, pero gracias por avisarme. Gracias por tus comentarios de admiración, me halagan mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo, porque en la escuela de escritores a veces no me va muy bien, a veces sí, y creo que ya me empiezan a notar. Coincido contigo en que Azula se merecía un final más digno, fue una villana excelente, inspiró a muchos, cuando leía los fic de la gente nunca había leído tantas maldades hechas por una sola persona. En los fic hacía cosas horribles, en muchos torturaba a Zuko en formar espantosas. La verdad, fue un personaje genial, lo que no me gustó fue que quedará llorando como cualquier villano mediocre y que Katara le ganara. Cierto, tú siempre estuviste convencida de que Iroh era el padre de Zuko. En cuanto al "evento", Iroh me cae muy bien cómo para escribir algo vulgar sobre él, por eso traté de narrarlo con elegancia. Me alegra que te gustara la historia de Jun, yo tenía mis dudas de escribirla o dejarlo en suposición, pero pensé que el final quedaría más claro si se incluía su historia. Espero que no llores en esta historia, creo que este fue el capítulo más triste que he escrito. En cuanto al agua del oasis de los espíritus, Katara la gastó toda en salvar a Aang. A mí también me encantó Dev patel en "quisiera ser millonario", me conmovió tanto ver cómo lo torturaban y todo para encontrar a su amor. Es un gran actor y casi me hiso llorar (de hecho compré la película) espero que haga un buen papel interpretando a Zuko. De hecho, leí en internet, que para Zuko estaban pensando en dos actores (muy guapos) pero malos actores, y que cuando el director vio "quisiera ser millonario" le ofrecó el papel a Dev patel, justamente porque su actuación fue excelente. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pienso que Zuko es el personaje más difícil de interpretar y sólo un gran actor puede hacerlo bien. Espero que Dev Patel no nos decepcione. Espero tus próximos comentarios, disfruto muy leyéndolos.

**ReyZukoyKatara:** Hola. Me gusta tu nombre "rey Zuko y Katara" Gracias por tus comentarios. Azula siempre fue un ser malvado, no entiendo cómo podía odiar tanto a todos, hasta a su familia. ¡Wow, estoy sorprendida que te fijaras en las espinas! En verdad, no me acordaba de eso. Lamento decepcionarte, pero ese antídoto no tiene nada que ver con el final, aunque hubiera sido muy interesante tomarlo en cuenta y usarlo para salvar a alguien, tal vez a Ursa después de un ataque de Azula, no sé. Si me hubiera acordado de eso, me hubiera gustado incluirlo en alguna parte, lástima que ya es muy tarde. El final del fic lo verás en el próximo episodio, realmente espero que te guste. Especialmente porque me demostraste que eres muy observador y tal vez le des al clavo.

**Lady-cool:** Gracias por escribir y disculpa por la tardanza, pero a veces el trabajo se acumula. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que Zuko fuera hijo de Iroh. Yo tampoco me había imaginado la pareja de Kuei y Jun, pero surgió en forma inesperada, pero también me gustó mucho y fue muy bien recibida por todos. Espero tus próximos comentarios.

**NollasBlack:** Hola, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y la muerte de Azula. Aunque Jun no lo quiere aceptar abiertamente, si está enamorada de Kuei y me parece que hacen una pareja encantadora. Gracias por escribir y espero tus próximos comentarios.

Kiyoky: Gracias por escribir, en cuanto al frasco que tenía Katara, gastó toda el agua del Oasis de los Espíritus en curar a Aang, así que no le queda nada. En cuanto a la película "El último maestro aire" espero que sea buena. Los avances se ven bien, espero que no me decepcionen. Lo que francamente si me dio coraje es que Cameron les robara el nombre de "avatar", realmente no lo necesitaba. Le pudo haber puesto a su película el nombre del planeta, o de la tribu, o del árbol o de su divinidad, etc. No necesitaba ponerle "Avatar". De hecho me parece que hubo un pleito legal y ganó Cameron, así que ahora, en lugar de ponerle a la película "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang" le tuvieron que poner "El último maestro aire" debido a los derechos de autor. Esperemos a junio y ojalá que la película sea buena, que sea Zutara, que Iroh sea el padre de Zuko y que Dev Patel haga un buen papel. Saludos y espero tus próximos comentarios.


	54. Viva el Señor del Fuego

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**Capítulo 54. Viva el Nuevo Señor del Fuego**

Por Crystal Violeta.

* * *

_Alguien nuevo debe tomar el trono. Un idealista de corazón puro y honor incuestionable. ¡Debes ser tú, príncipe Zuko!… Has luchado y sufrido, pero siempre has seguido tu propio camino. Restauraste tu propio honor y sólo tú puedes restaurar el honor de la Nación del Fuego._

_Iroh. Libro: Fuego, capítulo 20. El cometa de Sozin._

* * *

Katara se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y sin saber si podía escucharla, tomó la mano de Zuko y la colocó en su vientre.

¡Vamos a tener un hijo! – le susurró al oído.

Una lágrima brotó de los ojos cerrados de Zuko, en el mismo instante en que su corazón dejó de latir…

– ¡Su corazón se detuvo! – gritó Toph, tocando el suelo de mármol.

Katara se aferró al cuerpo de Zuko, recargando su cabeza sobre un corazón que no latía más. La habitación se inundó con llantos y sollozos. Katara levantó la vista y descubrió que del rostro de Zuko resbalaba una lágrima. Ella extendió la mano para recuperarla y la observó con detenimiento. Parecía un pequeño diamante que brillaba con luz propia.

* * *

– _¿Mamá, qué son las lágrimas? – Preguntó Katara el día que descubrió su habilidad para controlar el agua. Ella miraba a su madre mientras mantenía sus manos extendidas. En una flotaban las gotas de nieve que se derretían en la entrada de su casa y en la otra, brillaba una lágrima de su madre – ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo? _

– _Claro que no – ella abrazó a su hija con fuerza – Estoy contenta de qué mi niña sea tan especial, pero estoy triste porque estás en un grave peligro. Escucha Katara, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, no utilizarás tus poderes delante de los demás. Nade debe descubrir que tú eres una maestra agua _

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque es muy peligroso. Cuando la Nación del Fuego ataca, se llevan lejos a todos los maestros agua que encuentran._

– _¡Se los llevan! _

– _No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te protegeré y no voy a permitir que te lleven lejos de aquí, pero tienes que prometerme que no volverás a controlar el agua delante de nadie ¿Está bien?_

– _Sí mamá – la niña recogió con su dedo, una de sus propias lágrimas y la sostuvo en su mano contemplando el intenso resplandor azul. – ¿Por qué las lágrimas brillan más que el agua?_

_Su madre suspiró. Sabía que Katara no podía negar lo que era._

– _¿Qué son las lágrimas, mamá?_

– _Son las emociones almacenadas en el corazón de una persona. Cuando el amor, el dolor o la tristeza son tan fuertes que no pueden contenerse, se derriten y brotan desde lo más profundo del alma en forma de gotas que limpian y sanan __el espíritu. _

* * *

Katara contemplaba el resplandor de la lágrima en su mano, cuando las palabras de su hermano, la sacaron de su trance.

– Parece que después de todo, la adivina tenía razón. Sus predicciones fueron correctas.

– ¡No! Me niego a aceptar eso – Katara se puso de pie y recogió sus propias lágrimas, las de Iroh, las de Ursa y las de todos los amigos, incluyendo a la dragoncita Goldy que no se había movido de los pies de la cama y todas las unió con la de Zuko.

– Katara, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Pakku.

– Tal vez no sea el agua del oasis de los espíritus, pero estoy segura que estas lágrimas también tienen propiedades especiales, porque representan el dolor de un padre que jamás conocerá a su hijo, la separación de dos enamorados, el amor de una madre, de un tío y de muchos amigos y seres queridos – Ella reunió las tranparentes gotas luminosas de todos y formó una pequeña corona de cristales que giraban envueltas en una luz que irradiaba un intenso brillo azul – Si el agua de los Espíritus pudo curar a Aang, esta esfera que representa el amor puede tener un efecto parecido.

Entonces acercó el orbe resplandeciente en la herida de Zuko. Repentinamente, todas las lágrimas se fundieron en una, provocando una luz tan cegadora, que la mayoría de los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro. De inmediato, el cuerpo de Zuko se cubrió con un resplandor azul que se evaporó como un suspiro. Katara y el resto, observaron a Zuko con esperanza, pero no notaron ningún cambio.

– ¿Toph?

– ¡Guarden silencio! – la niña tocaba el piso de mármol para escuchar mejor – ¡Su corazón está latiendo!

– ¡Está vivo! – exclamo Katara

– ¡Es un milagro! – Ursa abrazó a Iroh.

Katara, Pakku, Ana, Akerenit y Arual rodearon a Zuko para examinarlo. Ahora que la luna llena brillaba, sus poderes combinados eran más fuertes.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Iroh.

– Su organismo está respondiendo – explicó Pakku – El problema es que ha perdido mucha sangre.

– Pueden usar la mía – se apresuró a responder Ursa – Funcionó la última vez.

– Es muy peligroso – advirtió Katara – No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le dio su sangre a Zuko y no sé si usted pueda resistirlo.

– Resistiré. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

– Pueden usar la mía – sugirió Iroh.

– No sabemos si su sangre sirva general – explicó Katara.

– Servirá – afirmó Ursa – Servirá porque Iroh es el verdadero padre de Zuko.

El silencio se hizo total, pero no había tiempo para cuestionamientos.

– Bien – dijo Katara – tenemos que tratar.

Iroh se recostó al lado de Zuko. Con un cuchillo, Ursa cortó las venas de ambos (a la altura de las muñecas) y las colocó juntas. Usando la técnica de sangre control Pakku y Katara, realizaron la transfusión. Lo demás, esperaban en silencio. Cuando la palidez de Iroh se hizo evidente, Pakku se detuvo.

– Es suficiente.

Katara cerró las heridas de ambos y esperaron.

– Su corazón late con más fuerza – Toph sonrió.

Con agua en sus manos, Katara examinó de nuevo a Zuko. Aliviada comprobó que su pulso y su respiración se restablecían, aunque aún seguían débiles.

– Mi hijo va a recuperarse ¿verdad? – preguntó Ursa.

– Es muy pronto para asegurarlo – Katara suspiró – tendremos que esperar.

La princesa Ursa organizó a la gente de todo el reino para que oraran por la salud del Señor del Fuego. Esa noche, todos permanecieron en vela vigilando el estado de Zuko. Los siguientes días, hicieron turnos para cuidarlo.

Pasó un mes entero, para que los médicos declararan que el Señor del Fuego estaba fuera de peligro, y otro mes, para que pudieran moverlo y le permitieran salir de la cama con ayuda.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En una taberna del Reino Tierra, Jun dejaba fuera de combate a un par de sujetos rudos y mal encarados. Cuando el último cayó al suelo de espaldas, ella se sentó en la mesa y aburrida bebió una jarra de cerveza.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y el Rey Tierra, con su traje verde y lentes redondos entró a la taberna, provocando las burlas de algunos caza-recompensas.

– Kuei ¿qué haces aquí? – resopló Jun con fastidio – este no es lugar para alguien de la realeza.

– He venido a retarte a un duelo.

– Vete y no me hagas perder el tiempo – refunfuñó ella mientras bebía otro trago de cerveza.

– Quiero casarme contigo y si la única forma de conseguirlo es derrotándote en un duelo, entonces lo haré.

Se hizo un silencio en la taberna que fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

– Kuei no quiero lastimarte.

– Te esperaré afuera – dijo el monarca – a menos que tengas miedo.

Jun apretaba los puños cuando el rey salió de la taberna. Entonces ella bebió el resto de la cerveza de un trago y golpeo el tarro contra la mesa. Ella se levantó de la mesa y salió de la taberna seguida por todos los hombres de la cantina.

Kuei sonrió cuando la vio montar en el shirshu y prepararse para atacar.

– Muy bien Nyla, vamos a darle una lección.

El oso gruñó, pero el rey lo calmó.

– Tranquilo Bosco. No quiero que intervengas. Puedo encargarme de esto.

Nyla se lanzó sobre el rey, extendiendo su lengua venenosa, pero éste levantó una barrera de roca que lo protegió del ataque. Inmediatamente, Kuei lanzó varias rocas gigantes que la bestia esquivaba, saltando de un lado a otro.

El rey levantó un muro de rocas, que Nyla derribó de un coletazo, al hacerlo, algunas piedras golpearon al monarca haciéndolo caer. De inmediato, la bestia se lanzó sobre él y cuando sacó su lengua envenenada, para paralizar a su víctima, el rey logró hacerse a un lado y al golpear la tierra con sus pies, surgió una mano de roca que atrapó el hocico del shirshu, el cual tiraba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de liberarse. Entonces el rey golpeo ligeramente el suelo y repentinamente, la mano de roca se abrió, provocando que Nyla y Jun cayeran hacia atrás.

El Shirshu sacudió su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Kuei hizo crecer rocas entre las patas del animal, logrando inmovilizarlo. Jun estaba furiosa, ella se quitó el látigo que llevaba en el cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, el monarca formó un pozo en los pies de la joven, haciéndola caer, inmediatamente cerró el hueco, dejando a la caza recompensas sepultada hasta los codos. Ella luchaba por liberarse sin éxito alguno.

– Parece que yo gané – Sonrió Kuei.

– Si no fueras un cobarde, pelearías adentro, en dónde el piso es de madera y no puedas usar tus poderes de tierra control.

– Mmm, me parece justo.

El monarca liberó a Jun y los dos entraron en la taberna, seguidos por la multitud que gritaba alborotada.

– Yo apuesto 10 monedas a que Jun lo derriba en 5 minutos.

– Yo apuesto 50 a que lo hace polvo en tres golpes.

En la taberna, ambos contrincantes se colocaron frente a frente.

– Te ves hermosa hoy.

– ¡Cállate! – ella agitó su látigo y golpeó a su oponente, pero el rey levantó una silla en la que el látigo se enredó. Entonces jaló con fuerza, hasta sujetar la empuñadura y su rostro quedó tan cerca de la caza recompensas que estuvo a punto de besarla, pero ella lo empujó para apartarse.

– Peleas bien.

– Perdí mi reino por ser débil. Eso no sucederá de nuevo, por eso en mis viajes para conocer el mundo aprendí a pelear y conocí a buenos amigos, que me enseñaron varios trucos – mientras decía esto, esquivaba los puñetazos que Jun lanzaba una y otra vez. Después, sujetó las manos de Jun, que a pesar de su fuerza, no lograba liberarse – Además, practico a diario con Bosco.

Ella le dio una patada en el estómago y mientras que él caía de rodillas, ella logró liberarse y lo golpeó con una silla, haciendo que la frente del monarca empezara a sangrar, pero éste sujetó a la chica de los tobillos y la hizo caer. Los dos se levantaron del suelo al mismo tiempo y se estudiaron en silencio.

El rey se limpió la frente y al observar la sangre en su manga, desató la cinta que anudaba a su cintura y esperó a que ella atacara de nuevo. Jun intentó patear y golpear al rey, pero él esquivó los golpes hasta que de repente, y sin que Jun se diera cuenta, ella terminó con una de sus muñecas atada, lo que le impedía moverse con libertad. A pesar de todo ella quiso golpearlo con la otra mano, pero él se las arregló para torcer el brazo a su espalda y hacerla caer de rodillas. Sin soltarla, Kuei ató rápidamente los tobillos de la joven con el resto del lazo. Dejando la mano izquierda de la mercenaria atada a sus tobillos.

– Este truco me lo enseño Suki – el rey presionó el brazo doblado de la joven – ¿Te rindes?

– ¡Nunca!

– Vamos Jun – El rey soltó el brazo derecho de Jun y avanzó unos pasos para mirarla de frente – Te gané en combate limpio y de acuerdo a tus costumbres he ganado el derecho de casarme contigo. Ahora, entrégame el cuchillo.

Con los ojos llenos de rabia, Jun miró al rey.

– Las tradiciones de la Nación del Fuego dicen que si una mujer es vencida en combate limpio tiene dos opciones, entregarle el arma al pretendiente en señal de rendición o morir por su propia mano – Ella tomó el cuchillo que su prometido le había entregado antes de morir y lo colocó en su propia garganta.

– ¡NO, ESPERA! – gritó el rey al ver la decisión en los ojos de Jun. El rey exhaló un suspiro y con los hombros caídos, le dijo – Está bien, tú ganas. Eres libre – El rey dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo – pero si algún día te cansas de esta vida, sabes que te estaré esperando.

Jun lo miró extrañada. El rey salió despacio de la taberna, en medio de un silencio total. Los hombres que al principio se reían de él, ahora lo veían con temor y sujeto que bloqueaba la puerta se apartó de inmediato para no estorbarle. Cuando Kuei salió de la taberna, Jun bajó la cabeza.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo sur, unos niños agitaban la campana de la aldea para anunciar la llegada del avatar.

– ¡Son ellos! – gritó Sokka – ¡Vinieron!

– No podía perderme la boda de mi único hermano.

El bisonte volador aterrizó en el centro de la tribu del polo sur. Katara fue la primera en bajar y abrazar a Sokka.

– ¿Cómo sigue Zuko?

– Mejor, todavía necesita muchos cuidados pero el maestro Pakku y los demás maestros agua se quedaron con él, para que yo pudiera venir.

Aang bajó a Toph en brazos. Sokka y los demás, los saludaron con gusto y los invitaron a la tienda. Aang guiaba a Toph como un lazarillo, ya que debido a los zapatos de piel y a la nieve, la niña no podía ver nada. El avatar fue muy paciente con su amiga pues comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía. Aang no podía olvidar las dos semanas que pasó con los ojos vendados, después al ataque de Ozaí. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero la posibilidad de que su ceguera fuera permanente lo llenaba de angustia. Afortunadamente, logró recuperarse, pero el niño nunca olvidaría el temor que vivió en esos días de oscuridad.

La aldea entera se había reunido para celebrar la boda. Vestido con el atuendo ceremonial del guerrero, Sokka caminó hasta la casa que sería su hogar. Suki lo esperaba en el interior. Llevaba el vestido de novia que Zuko le había regalado, un collar de compromiso que su prometido había tallado y una larga capa, formada con pieles de animales que Sokka había cazado para la boda, pues, de acuerdo a las costumbres del Polo Sur, para que un hombre pudiera reclamar una esposa, debía cazar suficientes animales, para confeccionar su ropa y la de su prometida, proporcionar la carne para el banquete de la tribu y edificar una casa con sus propias manos.

Sokka sostenía la lanza del cazador, en la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomó a Suki que lo acompañó hasta el centro, en donde los sacerdotes los esperaban para la ceremonia y la gran celebración que duraba tres días.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En la isla Kyoshi…

– Es todo por hoy, chicas – dijo Ty Lee sonriendo – sigan practicando y en poco tiempo dominarán la técnica de los puntos de presión.

Las guerreras Kyoshi hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento y rompieron filas.

– Parece que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como líder de las guerreras Kyoshi – dijo Harú que observaba desde la puerta.

– ¡Harú! – con una gran sonrisa Ty Lee corrió a encontrar a su amigo.

– Ty Lee, tengo buenas noticias. Hablé con mi padre y le dije que había llegado el momento de establecer mi propio negocio. Él estuvo de acuerdo y va a ayudarme a construir una tienda aquí en la isla Kyoshi. Podré dedicarme al comercio en las mañanas y por las tardes podría dar clases en este lugar. Así, tú entrenarás a las guerreras y yo les enseñaré a los hombres a usar tierra control. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Es fantástico! – ella se aferró al cuello del joven y él la levantó en sus brazos para darle un beso, delante de todas las guerreras Kyoshi, que empezaron a reír y a aplaudir, armando un alboroto.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el bosque del reino tierra se levantaba una pequeña aldea, formada por tiendas de campaña, chozas y cabañas a medio construir. Los árboles estaban adornados con faroles y cintas de colores. En las mesas, había velas, flores y comida. Las personas aguardaban el estofado que se cocinaba en el fuego, mientras los músicos tocaban con flautas, citaras y panderos.

Con una guirnalda de flores blancas en la cabeza y un vestido de novia, Song bailaba al lado de Jet. Varias parejas danzaban en círculo a su alrededor. El resto de la gente aplaudía al compás de la música. Entre los invitados estaban la pandilla de Jet y los antiguos habitantes de estas tierras, que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y que ahora volvían a reconstruir su aldea.

Long Shot y Abejita bailaban con el resto, al igual que Megan y Teo, que ahora ya se había recuperado completamente de sus piernas y finalmente podía bailar como los otros.

Cuando el baile terminó, El Duque interrumpió la fiesta para informarle a su líder que un numeroso grupo de la Nación del fuego había llegado.

El teniente Jee, se presentó ante Jet y leyó una carta firmada por el Señor del Fuego Zuko, en la cual explicaba que por motivos de salud le había resultado imposible asistir a la boda. Se disculpaba por su ausencia y les enviaba varios obsequios que les ayudaría a reconstruir su aldea. En seguida arribó una caravana compuesta por varios rinos cargados con maderas, telas y herramientas. Les siguieron muchas carretas llenas de comida, vino, semillas y animales de granja. También venían muchos hombres fuertes para ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea y una pequeña manada de caballos-avestruz para compensar a Song, por el animal que Zuko había robado de la casa de ella. Finalmente, les entregó una invitación para asistir a la boda entre El Señor del Fuego y la princesa Katara.

Song estaba emocionada y Jet satisfecho con los obsequios. El líder de los libertadores estrechó la mano del teniente Jee y le aseguró que nada les impediría asistir a la boda.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Por las tardes, sacaban a Zuko pasear en un paletín cargado por cuatro sirvientes, para recibir sol y respirar aire fresco. Sin embargo, aunque por el momento se encontraba estable, su salud no mejoraba. A su regreso, Katara se volvió más aprensiva con respecto a los cuidados de su prometido y esto fue notado por Iroh.

Una tarde, Katara sorprendió a Zuko tratando de caminar sin ayuda por el jardín.

– ¿Zuko qué haces? Todavía no puedes levantarte – Ella puso sus manos en los hombros de él y lo obligó a sentarse – Recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzos.

– Sólo quería dar unos pasos.

– Es muy pronto.

– Vamos, Katara. Necesito caminar para el día de nuestra boda. No quiero que me lleven cargando al altar.

– Tu tío te ayudará – ella besó a su prometido – tú necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte.

– Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo – Él acarició el vientre de Katara, que ahora usaba una túnica roja de maternidad, al estilo de la Nación del Fuego – Además, ya repartí las invitaciones.

– ¿Cuál es la prisa? Todavía faltan tres meses.

– El parto podría adelantarse y yo quiero que nos casemos antes de nazca el bebé.

Ella se sentó a su lado y él la rodeó con su brazo, mientras miraban los patos tortuga en silencio.

– Katara, estaba pensando… ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ser un buen padre?

– Vas a ser un padre maravilloso. Estoy segura.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ozaí fue el peor padre en la historia del mundo y sólo guardo terribles recuerdos de él – Zuko tocó la cicatriz de su rostro con su mano y suspiró – Tal vez él esté muerto, pero las huellas de su odio no desaparecerán jamás ¿Qué pasará si un día me convierto en un monstruo cómo él?

– ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso. Tú no eres como Ozaí!

– Pero tenemos la misma sangre. Cómo sabes que nunca seré como él.

– Porque Ozaí nunca fue una buena persona – dijo Iroh que acababa de llegar en compañía de Ursa – Conocí a Ozaí desde que era un bebé y te puedo garantizar que él nunca sintió compasión, ni afecto por nadie. Lamento decirlo, pero mi hermano sólo pensó en sí mismo y en las metas que quería lograr, sin importarle a quién destruía en el intento. Él sería incapaz de hacer el menor sacrificio por los demás y tú Zuko, no eres así. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

– ¡Gracias, tío!

Mientras Ursa se quedó mostrándole a su hijo los diseños para su traje de bodas, Iroh y Katara dieron un paseo corto por el jardín. Cuando Iroh consideró que habían recorrido una distancia prudente le preguntó:

– Katara, dime la verdad, ¿Cómo está Zuko realmente? Los médicos no le dan muchas esperanzas ¿Es cierto eso?

– Me temo que sí. Zuko no se queja, para no alarmarnos, pero sus heridas eran demasiado serias para sanar por completo. Por ahora parece estable, pero en realidad su salud se deteriora. La adivina dijo que no volvería a ver otra primavera y parece que tenía razón. Creo que Zuko también lo piensa, por eso quiere adelantar la boda. Él se aferra a la esperanza de sobrevivir a este invierno para conocer a su hijo, pero parece poco probable.

– Y no podemos hacer nada.

– Sólo hacer lo posible para que sus últimos días sean felices. Por ejemplo, creo que deberían decirle la verdad sobre su padre.

– ¿Crees en su estado podría recibir una noticia así?

– Creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Después podría ser muy tarde.

– No lo sé, Katara. ¿Qué tal si lo toma mal?, ¿Qué tal si me odia?

– No lo creo – Katara sujetó la mano de Iroh – Recuerde que cuando Zuko estuvo al borde de la muerte, a la única persona que llamó a su lado fue a usted. General Iroh, Zuko necesita saber que el hombre que le causo tanto daño no era su padre. Sería un gran alivio para Zuko, saber que su verdadero padre fue un hombre bueno que permaneció a su lado a pesar de todo y lo más importante, que lo cuidó y lo amó siempre.

– Comprendo – Iroh colocó su otra mano sobre las de Katara – gracias por tu sinceridad.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Cuando el bisonte del avatar aterrizó en el jardín de la residencia Bei Fong, Aang y Toph descendieron de inmediato.

– Buenos días, señorita Toph – Una hilera de sirvientes saludaron a los recién llegados – Nos alegra tenerla de vuelta y también al avatar. Por favor, síganme, los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Mientras caminaban, Toph dijo:

– Gracias por acompañarme, Aang. Cuando me enteré del nacimiento de mi hermano, quise venir a conocerlo, pero no me atrevía a venir sola.

– No tienes que agradecerme. Me gusta ayudar.

–Vas a quedarte unos días conmigo, ¿verdad?

– Eso quisiera, pero es imposible. Ahora que la guerra terminó hay muchos conflictos que debo resolver y tengo que estar viajando por todo el mundo.

Toph suspiró.

– ¡Cómo me gustaría una vida así!

– No te preocupes. Ahora que tus padres conocen las hazañas que lograste, seguro te darán más libertades que antes.

Toph se detuvo de improviso.

– ¿Por qué entramos por la puerta de servicio?

– Esas fueron las instrucciones que me dieron sus padres, señorita – explicó el sirviente – al parecer no quieren interrupciones en la fiesta.

– ¡Están dando una fiesta y no quieren que yo asista!

– No lo tome a mal, señorita. Se trata de una celebración muy importante para presentar en sociedad a su pequeño hermano. Sólo las mejores familias están invitadas y los amos quieren que todo sea perfecto.

– Entiendo – Toph bajó la cabeza y siguió al criado hasta su habitación – Mis padres deben estar muy contentos con el bebé.

– ¡Imagínese! Finalmente tienen un hijo varón que pueda continuar con la dinastía del apellido Bei Fong. Sus padres están tan contentos que salen a pasear con el bebé a diario. Dicen que toda la ciudad debe conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Toph quiso despedir al sirviente, pero sentía que las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta y simplemente sacudió la mano para indicarle que se marchara.

– ¿Toph, estás bien? – preguntó Aang.

– Mis padres nunca salieron a pasear conmigo, ni me presentaban a sus amigos y siempre me mantenían encerrada en esta casa – su voz se quebró en este punto – Ellos decían que era para protegerme, pero creo que en realidad se avergonzaban de tener una hija ciega – las lágrimas se desprendían de su rostro, sin que la niña pudiera controlarse.

– No digas eso. Todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos.

– Sé que se preocupan. Contrataron a muchos sirvientes para cuidarme y me daban todo lo que necesitaba, menos su compañía… Llegué a creer que no me querían. Pero cuando mi padre envió a sus guardias para ayudarnos en la guerra, creí que realmente les importaba. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

La niña rompió a llorar y Aang la abrazó para confortarla.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Katara se paseaba nerviosa por el pasillo. Finalmente la perilla de la puerta giró y Ursa salió de la habitación de Zuko.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó? – Se apresuró a preguntar Katara. Con los ojos enrojecidos, Ursa sonrío y en lugar de contestar, abrió la puerta de par en par. Katara vio a Zuko abrazar a su padre con fuerza, mientras los dos lloraban.

– ¿Zuko, estás bien?

– Sí, Katara – él se limpio las lágrimas con la manga.

– Temía que no lo tomaras bien.

– ¿Por qué no? Acabo de enterarme que el hombre que quemó mi rostro y me hizo tanto daño, no era mi padre ¿por qué me iba a molestar descubrir que no soy hijo de un monstruo? – Zuko sonrió – Toda mi vida luché por conseguir el amor y el respeto de mi padre y ahora sé que él siempre estuvo a mi lado y que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron nuevamente y Katara no pudo contener las lágrimas.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y los niños se aburrían en la lujosa habitación de la familia Bei Fong.

– Toph, nunca me dijiste por qué escapaste de tu casa cuando eras pequeña.

– En primer lugar porque estaba cansada de este encierro. Mis padres no me dejaban hacer nada. Ni siquiera me permitían salir de la habitación sin supervisión de los criados. Y en segundo lugar, porque… – la niña tomó aire para continuar – porque me enteré que nadie en la ciudad sabía que mis padres tenían una hija.

Hubo un silencio. Aang recordó que la primera vez que él y sus amigos llegaron a la ciudad, unos jovencitos les dijeron que los Bei Fong no tenían hijos. El niño bajó la cabeza al comprender que eso era cierto.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– Ese día contrataron a varios criados nuevos, ellos me lo dijeron. Por eso me fui de la casa. Escape por un túnel que estaba escondido en el jardín. Ahí conocí a los topos que me enseñaron tierra control.

– Entiendo, y por ahí escapabas para ir a las luchas ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Señorita Toph – interrumpió el criado – sus padres la verán ahora.

Aang acompañó a Toph hasta el salón de recepción, en donde los padres de la niña se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas y a un lado se encontraba la cuna con el bebé.

– ¡Mamá, papá, finalmente los encuentro! – ella corrió para abrazar a sus padres pero el señor Bei Fong la detuvo con una advertencia.

– ¡Alto ahí, jovencita! Es que has olvidado tus modales.

– ¡Lo siento! Creí que ustedes también se alegraban de verme.

– Por supuesto que sí – afirmó su madre sin moverse de su lugar – nos alegra que estés bien y que hubieras ayudado al avatar a terminar la guerra, pero debes recordar que tenemos una posición que cuidar. Especialmente ahora con la llegada de tu pequeño hermano.

– Sí. Cuando me enteré quise venir a conocerlo – Toph caminó hacia la cuna pero su madre gritó:

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo sin asearte primero! ¿Por qué los sirvientes no te ofrecieron un baño y ropa limpia?

– Me gusta mi ropa.

– ¡Qué vulgaridad! Por lo visto la compañía del avatar ha sido una mala influencia para ti.

– ¡Oiga…! – protestó Aang, pero se contuvo.

– Por lo visto, has tenido demasiadas libertades jovencita y has olvidado las buenas costumbres de la alta sociedad – declaró Lao Bei Fong, su esposa asintió dándole la razón – Por eso a partir de ahora tendrás una vigilancia más estricta. Los sirvientes te vigilarán en todo momento para que no te involucres en problemas de nuevo.

Toph permanecía callada, con la cabeza inclinada y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba protestar.

– ¡Basta! – replicó el avatar – ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! Es que no entienden que Toph no es la niña inválida e indefensa que ustedes creen. Ella es la mejor maestra tierra del mundo. La he visto pelear contra los mejeros guerreros, ganar en torneos de lucha, se ha enfrentado a toda clase de monstruos y ha combatido contra ejércitos enteros.

– ¡Qué horror! – exclamó su madre alarmada – Es por eso que debemos mantener a nuestra hija a salvo de todos los peligros.

– Además –dijo él molesto – una Bei Fong no puede andar por ahí, exponiendo el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

– ¡Ustedes no saben lo que dicen! Cualquier otro padre se sentiría orgulloso de tener una hija como Toph.

– Nosotros no somos "padres cualquiera" – dijo Lao con arrogancia – pertenecemos a una de las familias más nobles del Reino Tierra y tenemos un buen nombre que cuidar. Por supuesto que eso es algo que tú no puedes entender.

– Es cierto, no lo entiendo, porque la sociedad y el dinero son cosas materiales que van en contra de lo que me enseñaron los monjes. Prefiero vivir una vida en libertad, sin apegos materiales, pero feliz y no con personas falsas como ustedes.

– Guardias, acompañen al avatar a la salida – ordenó Lao – Su presencia ya no es bien recibida en esta casa.

– ¡Pues estoy feliz de irme de aquí!

– ¡Espera Aang! Yo voy contigo – la niña sujetó la mano de su amigo y con lágrimas en sus ojos repitió – ¡por favor, llévame contigo!

– De ninguna manera – exigió el señor Lao – Tú te quedas aquí.

– ¿Para qué? – replicó la niña – para que me mantengan encerrada por miedo a que la gente se entere que tienen una hija ciega… Si lo que les preocupa es cuidar el apellido de la familia, entonces renuncio a ser una Bei Fong. A partir de ahora seré simplemente Toph y nadie tendrá que enterarse que alguna vez tuvieron una hija.

– Esto es inaudito – se quejó su padre.

– Me voy para siempre y por favor no vuelvan a buscarme ni a interferir en mi vida – Toph pronunció estas palabras sin dejar de llorar.

– Vamos, Toph – Aang colocó su brazo en los hombros de la niña y la acompañó a la salida. Nadie los detuvo.

Mientras volaban de regreso a la Nación del Fuego, Toph pensaba en su futuro. No sabía a dónde iría, pero si sabía que no quería volver a su casa. Aunque todavía no podía dejar de llorar, suspiraba aliviada porque finalmente se sentía libre, pero a pesar de todo, le dolía mucho lo ocurrido con sus padres. Sabía que en el fondo no la extrañarían demasiado, especialmente ahora que tenían un nuevo hijo del que no se avergonzarían y que llevaría en alto el apellido Bei Fong. Aang la miraba de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Sabía que en este momento ella necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos y prefirió darle un poco de tiempo.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

– ¡Majestad, tiene que abandonar el palacio inmediatamente! – informó el general How, al Rey Tierra.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede general?

– Tenemos una emergencia de seguridad. Una mujer y una bestia han burlado nuestras defensas y han entrado al palacio.

– ¿Una mujer y una bestia? Dime ¿cómo era ella?

En ese momento la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos al ser golpeada por la cola de la bestia salvaje, que en dos saltos se detuvo frente a la silla del rey. Los generales se colocaron en frente del rey, pero Kuei les ordenó que se retiraran.

– Pero majestad, ¿y su seguridad?

– Puedo encargarme de esto, general.

La mujer bajó del shirshu y avanzó hacia el monarca.

– Tu sistema de seguridad es muy malo – Jun apoyo una mano en su cadera y la otra en el respaldo del trono – Cualquiera podría entrar y asesinarte.

– Tal vez debería contratar a un nuevo responsable de seguridad.

– ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo?

– Te estoy ofreciendo un lugar en mi vida.

– Tendría que pensarlo – Ella se acercó al rostro del rey – pero te advierto que soy bastante cara.

– Estoy seguro que vales cada centavo.

– Puedes apostarlo – y los dos se besaron.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

En el polo norte, el rey Arnook observó, desde el palacio, las filas de personas que con una vela encendida, acudían a su templo para orar por la salud del Señor del Fuego Zuko y por su matrimonio con Katara.

El rey bajó la cabeza y fue a sentarse a su trono.

– No puedo creer que después de cien años de guerra nuestra gente esté orando por la salud del Nuevo Señor del Fuego.

– Creo que la boda entre el monarca de la Nación del Fuego y una maestra agua ha contribuido a afianzar los lazos de paz – explicó el maestro Pakku – parece que estos jóvenes nos han demostrado que el mundo puede cambiar para bien.

– Es cierto. Recuerdas que tú no querías enseñarle a pelear a Katara, por ser una mujer y ahora, tenemos a muchas mujeres guerreras – Arnook sonrió – Tienes razón, llegó el momento de cambiar. Pakku, ordena que preparen mi barco. Voy a aceptar la invitación a su boda.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Un día antes de la boda, Zuko entró por primera vez en el salón del trono y tomó su lugar como Señor del Fuego, pero no encendió las llamas eternas, que habían permanecido apagadas desde la muerte de Ozaí, porque se sentía muy débil para mantener un fuego constante.

Los reyes, nobles, altos funcionarios y amigos que habían sido invitados a la boda, se presentaron ante el Señor del Fuego para presentarle sus respetos y entregarle un obsequio como ofrenda de paz.

Durante horas, pasaron uno a uno, hasta que llegó el turno del Rey Arnook. Este hizo una reverencia y dijo:

– La noticia de la boda entre el regente de la Nación del Fuego y la hija del jefe de la tribu agua del sur, llenó a mi gente de esperanza. Yo siempre vi a la Nación del Fuego como un enemigo de mi pueblo y me mostré renuente a pactar la paz, pero creo que si mi gente fue capaz de levantar oraciones por la salud del Señor del Fuego es porque realmente existe una esperanza para que nuestras naciones puedan unirse y vivir en paz como una sola. Lamentablemente, para mantener la paz se requiere fortaleza y he recibido noticas de que su salud no es buena, incluso que su vida será corta. Si eso ocurre la paz no durará mucho por eso, he traído como ofrenda de paz el regalo más valioso que la tribu agua puede ofrecer, pero sólo lo entregaré allá afuera, cuando la luna llena brille en lo alto.

Zuko cruzó miradas con Iroh y Katara, pero finalmente asintió.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al caer la noche, los amigos y parientes de Zuko, así como los maestros agua, se habían reunido en el jardín, frente al estanque de los patos-tortuga. Además, de la luna llena, el lugar estaba iluminado con antorchas y faroles de colores.

El rey Arnook palmeó las manos y dos sirvientes trajeron un cofre de madera, adornado con piedras preciosas.

– ¿Qué se le puede obsequiar a un hombre que lo tiene todo? Lo único que el dinero no puede comprar – Del cofre, el rey sacó una pequeña caja de oro que abrió para mostrársela al Señor del Fuego. En el interior había dos frascos de cristal cuidadosamente empacados – Esto, es lo único que queda del agua del Oasis de los Espíritus.

– Pero, creí que el oasis se había destruido durante la guerra – interrumpió Katara.

– Es cierto – afirmó el rey Arnook – Cuando atacaron el Polo Norte evacuamos a la gente, pero yo regresé por los peces Tui y La, y antes de que la aeronave se estrellara y destruyera el oasis, yo introduje a los peces en una bolsa con parte del agua mística. Más tarde, coloqué a los peces en una jarra de cristal, y el agua que quedó en la bolsa fue recuperada para llenar cinco pequeños frascos. Tres de ellos ya fueron utilizados para sanar a los heridos más graves de mi tribu. Estos dos son los últimos que quedan. Yo he traído conmigo al maestro Pakku y a Yogoda, los mejores maestros agua que conosco, ahora con ayuda de Katara y con la luna llena será posible realizar el milagro.

Zuko se quitó la ropa, a excepción de los pantalones, para facilitar la curación. Pakku, Yogoda, Ana, Akerenit, Arual y Katara se reunieron a su alrededor. Yogoda le entregó el primer frasco a Zuko.

– Bébelo.

Zuko obedeció, pero al ingerir el primer trago, un dolor atravesó su cuerpo. De inmediato soltó el frasco y se derribó en el suelo, sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Los maestros agua levantaron sus manos y usaron sus poderes combinados, pero Zuko gritaba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras de su interior una luz azul empezaba a surgir. Los maestros agua tomaron líquido del estanque de los patos-tortuga y envolvieron a Zuko en una especie de burbuja gigantesca. Mientras el agua del oasis de los espíritus trabajaba en el interior, el agua del estanque curaba por fuera. Zuko apretaba los dientes y los puños y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar el dolor. Ursa estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Iroh la detuvo, asegurándole que los maestros sabían lo que hacían.

Zuko lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor cuando un brillo de luz azul intenso surgió de su interior y recorrió todo su cuerpo como un relámpago que los cegó a todos momentáneamente. Entonces el agua resbaló al suelo y Zuko se derrumbó. Empapado, el joven respiraba agitadamente, agotado por el esfuerzo.

– ¿Zuko estás bien? – preguntó Katara.

En vez de responderle, él la miró sorprendido.

– Me siento… bien – Luego se levantó muy despacio y examinó su cuerpo y descubrió que incluso las cicatrices de su torso y su costado habían desaparecido – De hecho, me siento mejor que nunca – Vacilante dio unos pasos y luego una carrera corta para terminar con una maroma en el aire. Después formó gigantescas llamas que salieron de sus manos extendidas – ¡Es increíble! No me siento cansado

– Katara tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y la colocó en su plexo solar.

– Tú corazón está bien al igual que todo tu cuerpo. ¡Zuko estás curado!

Los dos se abrazaron.

– No entiendo – Zuko miró a Katara – ¿por qué desaparecieron las cicatrices del rayo y del cuchillo?

– Nosotros sanamos tu cuerpo desde el interior, supongo que cuando tus órganos internos quedaron reparados, el agua continuo curando hacia el exterior hasta llegar a la piel por donde entraron las heridas. ¡Zuko! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡El agua funciona para eliminar las cicatrices! Podemos curar la cicatriz de tu rostro como te lo prometí en Ba Sing Se.

– Espera – Zuko sujetó las manos de Katara con el último frasco que quedaba y miró a su amiga ciega – ¡Toph! Dime ¿Te gustaría ver?

– ¡Ver! – los ojos de la niña se agrandaron – ¿es posible?

– No lo sé, pero vale la pena tratar.

– Toph, eso sería fantástico – le dijo Aang.

– Pero Zuko – Katara le susurró al oído – si usamos el agua en Toph ¿qué pasará con tu rostro?

– Katara, no podemos comparar el borrar una cicatriz con la posibilidad de devolverle la vista a una niña.

– Tienes razón – suspiró ella.

– Tranquila Toph – Aang apretó su mano – yo estaré contigo.

Toph lanzó un fuerte suspiró y caminó frente a Katara. Los maestros acostaron a la pequeña en el suelo y sacaron el agua del frasco que brillaba con resplandecientes destellos azules. Entonces el agua se adhirió a los ojos de la niña, que alarmada apretó sus puños.

– ¡Quema!

La niña se estremeció y grito cuando el agua se transformó en un destello semejante a la electricidad que atravesó sus ojos. Respirando agitadamente la niña permaneció en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Katara.

La niña retiró lentamente sus manos y con temor abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos al detectar una luz que lastimaba sus ojos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó cubriéndose el rostro de nuevo. Después empezó a retirar sus manos con lentitud, mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Entonces pudo distinguir las luces de las antorchas y los faroles que alumbraban el jardín. Con la boca abierta, la niña se levantó, mirando por primera vez las luces a su alrededor.

– ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Aang acercándose a Toph y él pudo ver que sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos como antes.

– ¿Aang? – la niña tocó el rostro de su amigo que sonrió, igual que ella – ¡puedo ver!, ¡PUEDO VER!

Toph empezó a reír y correr, saludando y abrazando a todos sus amigos, a los que veía por primera vez. Al detenerse frente a Zuko, se aferró a su cintura con un asfixiante abrazo.

– ¡Gracias! – la niña estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Katara se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Entonces observó la botella que Zuko había dejado caer en el pasto y la levantó.

– ¡Zuko, aún quedan unas gotas! ¿Crees que…?

Katara reunió las gotas que quedaban en el frasco, que cómo pequeñas esferas de luz empezaron a girar en su mano. Zuko cerró los ojos y Katara acercó el agua resplandeciente en la cicatriz. El resto de los maestros agua formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Zuko sintió un calor en la cicatriz, que empezó a intensificarse hasta quemarle la piel. Trató de aguantar el dolor pero éste crecía hasta volverse casi tan intenso como el fuego que le había causado la cicatriz.

Zuko gritó cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más y entonces una sensación de alivio se deslizó en su rostro. El joven se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada.

– ¿Zuko, estás bien? – preguntó Katara.

Él levantó el rostro y Katara lo miró atónita.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó?

Pero Katara no le respondía, sus manos cubrían su boca por la sorpresa, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Alarmado, Zuko corrió hasta el estanque de los patos tortuga, tomó una respiración profunda y arrodillándose observó su reflejo en el agua.

Jamás esperó descubrir esto. Por primera vez, en cuatro años, podía ver su rostro sin sentir tristeza o repugnancia. Él acarició el lado izquierdo de su cara para sentir una piel lisa y sana, como cuando era un niño. La cicatriz había desaparecido por completo.

Katara se acercó al estanque y contempló el rostro excesivamente atractivo de su prometido.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – Zuko abrazó a sus padres y a Katara – Nunca pensé que pudiera tener tanta felicidad.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al día siguiente se realizó la boda más espléndida en toda la historia de la Nación del Fuego. Representantes de todos los reinos y todas las naciones acudieron al magno evento.

La gente ataviada con sus mejores trajes se abarrotaba en el templo. Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó en el templo cuando Katara, con su vestido de novia entró a la puerta acompañada de Hakoda. Los dos caminaron hasta el altar en donde Zuko, acompañado de Iroh, los esperaban. Los novios se tomaron de la mano y sus padres volvieron a sus asientos.

Iroh, Ursa, Hakoda, Aang, Toph, Sokka y Suki y estaban en la banca principal. Atrás de ellos se encontraban el Rey Bumi, Arnook, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Pakku La roca, Kuei y Jun, Haru y Ty Lee, Jet y Song, Lao y Ming, Lya, Youweon, Pame, Akerenit, Anita, Arual, Yuna, Alex, Ady, Shalli Yuen, Rashel, Rogue, Vannya, Lilu, Katary, Bixu, Ámbar, Chey, el teniente Jee y el capitán Yu.

Esta fue una boda muy diferente a la anterior, aquí se percibía alegría, esperanza y amor.

Al concluir la boda, Zuko y Katara, salieron al balcón como era la costumbre para saludar a su gente, que con gritos de júbilo celebraban la unión de la feliz pareja. Después, como marido y mujer, entraron al salón del trono y por primera vez, desde la muerte de Ozaí, las flamas eternas que formaban una cortina de fuego, se elevaron con la respiración de Zuko. A partir de este día, las llamas seguirían encendidas, mientras viviera el Señor del Fuego.

Después de la ceremonia formal de coronación, como Señor y Señora del Fuego, inició la gran celebración. Durante todo el día y la noche, hubo música, banquetes y bailes. La gente se divirtió mucho y bailaron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los invitados se despidieron y prometieron estar en contacto. Kuei y Jun regresaron a Ba Sing Se; Sokka, Suki y Hakoda volvieron al polo sur; Ty Lee y Haru a la isla Kyoshi; Jet, Song y sus amigos, regresaron a su aldea; Teo y Megan decidieron vivir en el templo aire del norte, en donde el maquinista seguía haciendo arreglos para mejorar la ciudad y construía los mejores planeadores.

Uno a uno se iban marchando, hasta que Aang se fue quedando solo. Entonces, el niño se alejó en silencio y acarició a su bisonte volador.

– Bueno Appa – suspiró con pesar – parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo.

– ¡Aang, espera! – Toph llegó corriendo y subió a la montura del bisonte.

– ¡Toph!, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

– No. No pienso volver.

– ¿Por qué no? Ahora que puedes ver, tus padres ya no se avergonzaran de ti.

– Ese es el problema. Mis padres nunca me aceptaron como soy. Tal vez ahora puedo ver, pero nunca seré lo que ellos quieren. Una inútil princesita callada y sumisa que sólo habla cuando se lo permiten.

– Es cierto – Aang sonrió – tú no eres así.

– No soy así y nunca lo seré. Yo no nací para vivir aprisionada en una ciudad aburrida.

– ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

– Ahora que puedo ver, sabes lo que quiero hacer. Quiero viajar por todo el mundo. Ver las nubes, el cielo, las estrellas, el mar. Tengo que conocer lugares diferentes, gente, todo. Quiero ver muchos colores y vivir en libertad.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

– Sí, Aang. Quiero viajar contigo por todo el mundo y verlo por primera vez.

– ¡Entonces, sujétate! – Aang sonrió ampliamente – ¡te voy a llevar a lugares fantásticos! Podremos jugar y divertirnos juntos.

– Esto me gustaría mucho.

Aang sonrió y los dos partieron lejos para iniciar nuevas y divertidas aventuras.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Ursa y Iroh se casaron, aunque su boda fue muy modesta. Ahora, Zuko podía llamarlo "padre" en lugar de "tío", sin despertar sospechas.

Dos meses después, el Señor del Fuego y su padre esperaban en el pasillo del palacio. Iroh estaba sentado plácidamente en una silla, mientras que Zuko caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en su espalda.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

– Tranquilo, Zuko. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

– ¡Pero Llevan horas ahí! No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras que yo…

El llanto de un bebé no lo dejó terminar.

Iroh se levantó de su asiento y Zuko se quedó congelado. Casi con temor se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Ursa salió de la habitación.

– ¡Es un varon!

Zuko se apresuró a encontrar a su esposa que despeinada, pálida y exhausta abrazaba a su bebé con una sonrisa.

– ¡No es el niño más hermoso del mundo!

– Sí, lo es. ¡Gracias, Katara! – él besó a su esposa y ella le entregó al bebé.

Cuando Zuko abrazó ese pedacito de vida comprendió que lo más grande en la vida de un hombre era llegar a este momento. Con ternura, besó a su hijo y declaró.

– Tú nombre será Lu Ten – y luego camino con él hasta el balcón, en donde una multitud esperaba las nuevas noticias. En ese momento se lanzaron al cielo cientos de palomas, globos de colores y fuegos artificiales para anunciar el acontecimiento.

Kin-Fo había sido removido de su puesto, la reciente muerte de su hijo, aunado al fallecimiento de su nieta Mai habían terminado por afectarlo. El sacerdote Shyu, lo reemplazó como líder del consejo de los sabios y una de sus primeras acciones importantes fue la de presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia real.

– ¡Es un varón! – el sacerdote levantó al bebé envuelto en sábanas rojas – El día de hoy la Nación del Fuego tiene un nuevo heredero al trono.

Entre gritos de júbilo, la gente vitoreaba a su monarca.

– ¡Viva el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego! – gritó Shyu con fuerza y en coro la gente respondía.

– ¡VIVA!

– ¡Viva el Nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko!

– ¡VIVA!, ¡VIVA!, ¡VIVA!

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al terminar la celebración por el nacimiento del príncipe Lu Ten, Zuko salió al balcón, en compañía de Goldy que lo seguía a todas partes y ahí contemplo los árboles que empezaban a florecer. La primavera había llegado y Zuko suspiró aliviado. Ahora sabía que la adivina se había equivocado en sus predicciones, porque él había visto la primavera, y porqué Katara no se había casado con el hombre de la cicatriz en el tórax. Ahora, con su salud restablecida esperaba ver muchas primaveras más y aunque no lo hiciera, se sentía muy satisfecho con su nueva vida, tanto que le costaba creer que no se trataba de un sueño. Pero no era un sueño. Era una realidad tan maravillosa que jamás la creyó posible.

Había tenido una vida difícil, pero solo o con ayuda, había logrado salir adelante. Ahora, después de mucho esfuerzo, había regresado a su casa con honor, se había convertido en el Nuevo Señor del Fuego, había encontrado a su madre y descubrió que su amado tío Iroh era su verdadero padre. Tenía amigos y servidores leales dispuestos a dar la vida por él o su familia. Había conseguido el amor de Katara y vivía felizmente casado con ella y lo más importante, tenía un hijo que le llenaba el corazón de amor y orgullo.

Katara salió al balcón con su hijo en brazos y se acercó a su esposo. Él la abrazó y besó sus labios. Después, caminaron abrazados al balcón para observar en silencio su reino, mientras Iroh y Ursa se les unían en un abrazo compartido.

Finalmente, Zuko tenía una familia feliz y todos sus sueños se habían transformado en una maravillosa realidad. Zuko fue recordado como el mejor gobernante en la historia de su país y reino con paz y sabiduría por muchos muchos años.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales.**

1.- Al fin llegamos a la conclusión de este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaran y no les pareciera un poco cursi el final, pero pienso que después de todo lo que Zuko ha sufrido aquí, se merecía un final feliz. Tengo otros fic en donde el final es trágico y Zuko muere al final, pero sinceramente, prefiero los finales felices.

2.- Yo he dado mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir esta historia y disfrute mucho haciéndola y lo único que pido a cambio es que por favor dejen un mensaje, porque de este lado de la pantalla aparecen aproximadamente 200 lectores registrados, pero me gustaría leer un mensaje bueno o malo sobre cómo les ha parecido la historia. Puede bastar un simple "hola" para saber que hay una persona al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo mi trabajo y no sólo un número.

3.- Es importante comentar que lo que escribí sobre la adivina está basado en una experiencia personal. Hace muchos años (Dios me perdoné) fui a que me hicieran una carta astral y aunque me dijo muchas cosas que eran verdad, al momento de llegar a las predicciones importantes en mi vida, me vaticinó cosas horribles. Yo salí devastada y sin esperanzas, pero una amiga, me invitó a clases de biblia. Yo ya era católica pero ella me llevó a tener un encuentro personal con Dios. Esta es una experiencia que transforma y está mucho más allá que simplemente ir a misa los domingos. Dios cambio mi vida y quieren saber lo que sucedió con las predicciones de la adivina: 1) Me dijo que la inteligencia se medía en escala de 1 a 6 y yo tenía 2, así que no podía aspirar a realizar ninguna actividad intelectual, pero saben qué, yo escuché a Dios y gané una beca para estudiar un doctorado de Biología Molecular en Medicina, fui la primera en titularme de mi generación y me gradué con mención honorífica. 2) Me dijo que yo debería quedarme trabajando en donde estaba porque nunca encontraría algo mejor, pero yo elegí escuchar a Dios y ahora tengo un trabajo en la Universidad, en el laboratorio que siempre soñé cuando era estudiante (fue un sueño que había dado por perdido hace muchos años) y 3) Me dijo que me olvidara de escribir porque yo nunca sería escritora porque las estrellas bla bla bla, y que jamás podría escribir, pero saben qué. Ya he publicado un manual pequeño y está por salir otro. También publiqué ya tres cuentos en un pequeño libro colectivo (no es mucho pero es algo) y gracias a ustedes he llegado a publicar varios textos aquí en fanfiction. Así que al menos modestamente, sé que no se han cumplido sus predicciones de la adivina. Mi consejo es que nunca recurran a este tipo adivinos porque destruyen la vida y que no importa lo que les digan (sus parientes o amigos) luchen por realizar sus sueños.

4.- Por si tienen dudas en el capítulo 46 "la técnica suprema" se relata lo que sucedió con el rey Arnook y el oasis de los espíritus. Si quieren recordar la escena dice "Al alzar la vista, vio que la nave venía justo hacia este lugar místico y sin vacilar, tomó una bolsa que sumergió en el oasis de los espíritus y atrapó a los peces La y Tui. El hombre corrió a toda prisa, para entrar al refugio, mientras a sus espaldas, la nave colisionaba en el suelo con una explosión. El monarca se le levantó y camino lentamente hacia lo que había sido su santuario sagrado. El oasis de los espíritus estaba destruido para siempre, pero el monarca observó a los peces nadando en la bolsa y sonrió".

5.- Ahora, ha llegado el momento de intentar escribir mis propias historias y por eso me despido de fanfiction (al menos por un tiempo). No sé lo que me depare el futuro pero confío en que Dios me ayudará para realizar mis sueños y salir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos.

6.- Sólo me queda darle las gracias y la honra a Dios por haberme permitido llegar hasta aquí y agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber leído mi fic. Pienso que yo no hubiera llegado hasta aquí de no ser por su apoyo, consejos y ánimos constantes, especialmente cuando más los necesite. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que Dios los llene de bendiciones.

**

* * *

**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron comentarios. Si conté bien:

NollasBlack escribío 43, El pájaro de Fuego 42, youweon 37, mabel-rd 35, lady-cool 32, murtilla 32, BlueEyesPrincess 28, Lain017 26, Rashel Shiru 26, Naoko Yoshira 23, anita-asakura 21, S. Lilly Potter 20, Bixu 14, Heart-ILZ 14, Akerenit 12, Heero Kusanagi, Katary, MC y Naivara 11, Lolipop91 10, caraan 9, maritere 9, zutara4ever17 9, hinangel07 8, ROGUESCARLET 8, Zutara4life 8, onlyzutara 7, Vannya-Pan 7, Lady Down 6, miriamgosht 6, Sayatomikawa 6, aidil 5, Himeko Kya Zukara Lovebender 5, Kiyoky 5, LiiLu 5, Arashi Kinomoto 4, Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm 4, vardapower 4, vicky 4.

azura-k, dark6 dragon9, Delaied, kata, Krizty, Lain Ameirani, Ossalia, paolyta, , sasuke9529 y Solariz escribieron 3 comentarios.

Aiko1504, Aranza, Asphios de Geminis, baka angel, Bluma26, bola de arroz, Chrono2302, kta777, , .o, Genaro Gomez Palma, Kobato Hanato, Randa1, ReyZukoyKatara y zicka escribieron dos comentarios

y finalmente gracias por el comentario que escribieron a 99-xIceQueenx-99, adahi, Ady92, alejashika02, ANAVLIS-CHAN, andrea potter-black, Ava Romeo, Becher, Blanca Azucena, caty200065, Channek, CharDec, Cherry Cullen, Chrono, Drecx, Dreyco, eeriqa, Fechi, FranFer, FrenKlin, gaby, GinHer, hayase-chan, Hentai-Shunga, Himeko Zukara, Jearo, Jonathan, Kaede Lu, kiki, kirary_magaoscura, Krizty, kyaia, ladt-cool, lady_moon, leusx, lidia, LILILUBI, Luxaria, maria paz, Melissa Vega, mire-can, Miss Rena, Nia, Ninor-san, noelia antelo, nOoelia2009, olenkita, Pame-chan xP, Parisad de Ithilien, Pechochale17, ramiro, Rashel, Sabrii, Shejeshnydjer, Sifu Sihaya, SSofiXX, victoria, Westrich, Xharaly, YAKI_ZUTARA, Yo *Sabrii , Yui-3000, zukara, Lovebender y zukia.

**Gracias a todos.**

* * *

**Shejeshnydjer: **Muchas gracias por tus consejos. Esta es la primera vez que me escribe un lector beta. En cuanto a tus comentarios. ¡Uuups! Espero no haber cometido un insulto, ya que escribí en otro fic una versión alterna del Cyrano de Bergerac. Tal vez fue un error. Ya ni modo. En cuanto a tus consejos creo que tienes razón, voy a poner más atención para atender tus sugerencias. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Aunque me gustaría saber tu opinión profesional sobre mi escritura. Que aciertos encuentras y qué puntos a mejorar para trabajar en ellos. Especialmente ahora que quiero empezar a escribir mi primera novela. Agradecería mucho toda tu ayuda y espero escuchar más de tus valiosas aportaciones. Gracias por todo. Especialmente por tu último comentario sobre el fic de avatar hispano más leído. No sabes cómo me alegró la vida.

**Sayatomikawa:** De hecho yo quería darle un final feliz, aunque no sea nada original. Confieso que en un principio pensé en algo parecido a lo que comentas, que Aang moría y reencarnaba en el hijo de Katara y Zuko (porque el siguiente avatar debe ser de la tribu agua). Espero que no te decepcione el típico final feliz. Gracias por escribir.

**Naivara:** Sí, Aang era el hombre que la adivina pronóstico para Katara, pero ella no aceptó ese destino y luchó por el suyo. Yo pienso que sí podemos cambiar el destino. Gracias por escribir y por la información de Devianart. Intentaré subir algo. Gracias a Dios en México no pasó nada serio. Bendiciones para ti también.

**Bluma26:** Gracias por escribir y no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tu viaje. Felicidades por aprobar tus materias. Yo vi la imagen de "Zutara Taken" y me gustó mucho, por eso escribí el fic "Zuko el Cyrano de la Nación del fuego" que está basado en esa imagen. Especialmente el último capítulo. Me servirían mucho consejos más específicos o fallas que hubieras detectado en los diálogos, para trabajar en ello y mejorarlos. Muchas gracias a ti por leerme y te deseo bendiciones a ti también.

**Heero Kusanagi**: Hola, cómo viste Zuko no murió, espero que hubieras disfrutado la historia. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**Genaro Gomez Palma**: Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Con mucho gusto te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. En cuanto a las regalías por mí no te preocupes, pero es muy pronto para hablar de eso. No quiero decepcionarte, pero la escritura no es muy redituable económicamente, muy pocos pueden vivir de eso. La mayoría de las personas que conozco trabajamos y escribimos en los ratos libres y publicar es bastante complicado. Hay muchos que pagan sus propias publicaciones y venden los libros ellos mismos. Muy pocos logran vivir de la escritura, ojalá sea tu caso. Aunque igual yo no sé nada de publicar porque no he llegado a esa etapa y sólo digo lo que me han contado. El problema es que no puedo contestar tu mensaje porque no tiene dirección. Tal vez si enviaras tu correo electrónico en un mensaje privado podríamos comunicarnos, pero ojo. Cuando fanfiction encuentra una dirección electrónica la borra. Me gusta que tengas ánimos para seguir adelante, porque eso es lo más importante en la vida. En cuanto al mundo, en realidad no sabemos. Ahora con el 2012 los pronósticos van a los dos extremos, desde que se va a acabar el mundo hasta que no va a pasar absolutamente nada. También están los comentarios intermedios, que habrá temblores o que iniciará una nueva era de paz. En realidad no sabemos nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por hacer el bien y seguir adelante. Gracias por escribir y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**mabel-rd**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Que bueno que te gustó el final y el delirio de Zuko, quería que fuera un momento muy dramático. Gracias por tus consejos, los aprecio mucho. A mí también me gustaría leer tus fic. Los esperaré con ansias. Gracias otra vez por todos tus comentarios y espero leerte próximamente.

**Kiyoky:** Hola y disculpa por el capítulo anterior. Yo tampoco creo que la película sea Zutara T-T. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En cuanto lo leí me puse a investigar y ya encontré el libro y ya lo ordené. Esperaré que llegue para leerlo. Cuidate mucho y gracias otra vez por leer el fic.

**Katary: **Hola, cómo viste Zuko no murió, espero que te guste el final. Gracias por escribir y espero tu comentario final.

**Sayatomikawa **: Me alegra que no te hubieran reportado en la escuela y disculpa si los últimos capítulos fueron tristes, pero creo que el final los compensa. Gracias por escribir y espero tu comentario final. Bendiciones para ti también.

**ReyZukoyKatara: **Hola, cómo vez, acertaste y Zuko se salvó. ¡Qué barbaridad! Leer 42 capítulos en un día es un reto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu comentario final.

**Vardapower: **Ya viste que Zuko se salvó, sólo espero que lo de las lágrimas no sonara muy cursi, pero quería darle un final feliz y romántico. (Espero que ahora si recomiendes mi fic) Gracias por escribir y espero tu comentario final.

**BlueEyesPrincess: **Qué bueno que te gustaron las parejas de Jun y Kuei y Ty Lee con Haru. Tal vez me pasé de tragedia. Creo que tienes razón con respecto a los mensajes de los fic, no sé qué te ha parecido el mio. Coincido al 100% en que Aang es muy niño y precisamente por eso no me gusta de pareja para Katara, pero respeto las opiniones de los demás. Voy a checar el dato de los ojos. Gracias por escribir y espero tu comentario final.

**Lady-cool:** Muchas gracias, tus comentarios siempre son lindos y muy inspiradores. Cómo vez ya salió Toph, espero que te guste su final. Espero tus comentarios y ojalá sigamos en contacto. Disfrute mucho leyendo todos tus mensajes. En cuanto al aviso, están comentando el History Chanle, que en el 2012 la tierra se alineará con el centro de la galaxia y por eso los mayas marcaron esa fecha, se supone que el evento ocurre cada 13,000 años y no están seguros de lo que pueda pasar. Tal vez, ese sea el aviso. En realidad no sabemos. Espero que Dios también te llene de bendiciones y te agradezco por todo.

**Aidil: **Upps. Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar. No es mi intención hacer sufrir a la gente, pero si quería conmoverlos con una historia de amor, con un final por escribir y espero tu comentario final sobre el fic.

**NollasBlack: **Hola, concuerdo contigo en que no debemos sujetar nuestros destino a las predicciones de alguien más incluso el destino es impredecible. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores y llenos de ánimos. Saludos y espero tu comentario final.

**Murtilla**: Hola, cómo ves mi intensión no era matar a Zuko, pero sí asustar a mis lectoras. Lo siento. Espero tu comentario para saber qué te pareció el final. Gracias por escribir.

**Youweon: **Hola, lamento decepcionarte, pero Zuko no murió. Disfrute mucho escribiendo las relaciones entre Jun y Kuei, fue una pareja que surgió porque alguien lo sugirió y la verdad me encantó, pero ni yo me imagine nunca que podrían quedar juntos. Me llena de satisfacción saber que estos fic le ayuden a la gente a olvidar al menos momentáneamente sus problemas. Coincido contigo en cuanto a los fic. Son muy pocos, los que he seguido y tienen final, pero muchos de los mejores se quedan inconclusos. En estos momentos estoy leyendo tres que me encantan y parece que los autores ya se olvidaron de ellos. Gracias por tus consejos y espero tu comentario final.

**Arashi Kinomoto: **Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos y por la felicitación. Yo también le pido a Dios que me deje vivir muchos años para poder escribir todas las historias que tengo en mi cabeza. Gracias otra vez por tus buenos deseos y espero recibir tu comentario final.

**dark6 dragon9: **Gracias por escribir y por las comentarios tan halagadores que haces sobre mí. Muchas gracias y espero que me cuentes qué te pareció el capítulo final.

**Xharaly: **Hola, ya ves que en parte tenías razón. Finalmente Katara si salvó a Zuko, gracias a que pensó en las lágrimas y en la sangre control (que lástima que en la serie no explotaran esa técnica, pudieron sacarle mucho jugo). Espero que me digas tus comentarios finales del fic.

**Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm: **Muchas gracias por compararme con los creadores de la serie. La comparación me por escribir y espero tu comentario después de leer el Fin.

**kta777: **Muchas gracias por apreciar mi trabajo. Espero que me cuentes que te pareció el final.


End file.
